Miroir
by crystal of shadow
Summary: L'attaque d'Halloween a changé beaucoup de choses chez les Potter. Lily quitte brutalement James alors que leurs jumeaux Alex et Harry n'ont que cinq ans et reprend sa liberté en emportant Harry avec elle et laissant le Survivant avec son ex-mari. Douze ans plus tard, elle revient enseigner à Hogwarts.
1. Prologue

**_Note de l'auteur :  
Bonjour à toutes et à tous !  
Je reviens avec une fic que plusieurs personnes m'ont demandé, surtout celles et ceux qui me suivent depuis "Un secret de Slytherin". Tadam ! Je vous présente enfin "Miroir" !  
Petits points particuliers :  
\- Cette fic a été écrite avant "Un secret de Slytherin" donc il se peut que le style soit un peu différent de ce que j'écris en ce moment  
\- J'ai une avance confortable donc si tout va bien, je publierai assez régulièrement, au moins une fois par semaine  
\- Je ne vous apprends rien, le monde merveilleux d'Harry Potter appartient à J.K Rowling, seule l'histoire est à moi ainsi que les nouveaux personnages (il doit y avoir un ou deux qui traînent quelque part).  
Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et dites-moi si ça vous plait et si je dois continuer à publier.  
Gros bizoux  
Crystal of Shadow_**

 ** _Prologue_**

Halloween

Lily grimpait rapidement les marches pendant que James tentait vainement de retenir Voldemort. Elle se précipita dans la nursery où elle trouva ses jumeaux de quinze mois, Alexandre et Harrison, bien éveillés par le bruit. Elle allait les prendre dans ses bras quand la porte explosa derrière elle, la jetant à terre. Elle se retourna brusquement et envoya une flopée de sorts en direction de son adversaire. Surpris, Voldemort se retrancha derrière un bouclier, ce dont profita la rousse pour lancer des boucliers sur ses enfants.

-Tu te défends bien, pour une Sang de Bourbe, ricana Voldemort. Pas comme ton pathétique mari …

-Vous ne toucherez pas à mes enfants ! gronda Lily en se redressant

-Oh que si ! siffla Voldemort

Le combat fit alors rage. Bien que simple Langue de Plomb, Lily se débrouillait encore mieux que James quand il s'agissait de se battre. Le mage se surprit à être motivé par cet adversaire qu'il ne pensait pas si redoutable. Mais comme il lui était supérieur, et surtout qu'il n'avait pas le temps pour cela, il se débarrassa de la jeune femme en lançant un puissant sort d'Expulsion qui la jeta contre un mur et la sonna fortement. Voldemort se tourna vers les berceaux et lança alors le sort de mort.

Et la pièce explosa.

Albus Dumbledore arriva très vite sur les lieux. Dans le salon, il réveilla James qui avait été figé puis il monta à l'étage. Parmi les débris, il nota plusieurs détails. Tout d'abord, le tas de cendres au milieu de la pièce dévastée, avec une cape déchiquetée. Ensuite, Alexandre hurlant de terreur avec une plaie en sang sur le front en forme de V. Puis Lily évanouie avec dans ses bras Harrison qui avait le front également en sang, une plaie en forme d'éclair, de l'autre côté de la pièce. Et enfin le plafond inexistant. Il se précipita auprès de la jeune femme évanouie et la réveilla à son tour. Aidé par les pleurs de ses enfants, elle reprit connaissance et se préoccupa de la santé d'Harry. Pendant ce temps, James s'était précipité au chevet d'Alex. Après qu'Albus ait fait quelques vérifications, avec toute la famille, ils se rendirent à Hogwarts pour se faire soigner. Les adultes présents notèrent la présence de l'aura noire entourant les jumeaux et la terrible annonce tomba.

-Voldemort a été défait cette nuit, déclara Albus. Par les jumeaux.

-Non, fit James. Par Alex.

Le directeur s'étonna.

-Mais James … protesta Albus.

-Harry a été protégé par Lily, coupa James. Alors qu'Alex était seul. C'est lui qui a vaincu Voldemort.

Quoi qu'on ne puisse en dire, c'est ainsi qu'Alexandre fut désigné Survivant.

§§§§§

-Maman, où est qu'on va ? chuchota Harry, âgé de cinq ans

-On part loin d'ici, répondit tout bas Lily, se dépêchant de mettre dans un sac le strict minimum pour son fils.

Une fois cela fait, elle habilla chaudement son enfant avant de faire de même pour elle et ils quittèrent la maison sans un seul regard en arrière. Lily se rendit sur Diagon Alley et marcha d'un bon pas vers Gringotts, ouvert jour et nuit. Elle s'approcha d'un comptoir.

-Bonsoir, fit la rousse. Je désire parler au gardien des coffres des Potter, s'il vous plait. Je suis Lily Potter.

-Un instant, répondit le Gobelin.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le gardien arriva.

-Lady Potter ! salua-t-il après l'avoir mené dans son bureau. Que puis-je pour vous ?

-Je désire activer mon contrat de mariage, annonça Lily. L'une des clauses stipulait que si James levait la main sur mes enfants, alors notre mariage n'aurait plus lieu d'être.

Les mœurs Sorcières ne touchaient pas le Gobelin mais depuis qu'il connaissait Lily, il savait qu'il y avait certains points auxquels elle ne dérogeait pas. Dont celui-ci.

-Je ne vois que l'un de vos enfants avec vous, remarqua le Gobelin.

-Alex sera parfaitement bien avec son père, répondit Lily, extrêmement tendue. Harry reste avec moi.

-Bien. Vous souhaitez briser votre mariage aux vues du contrat que vous avez signé, c'est bien cela ?

-Exactement. Je ne devrais rien à James, non ?

-Pas aux yeux du contrat. Votre salaire est de toute façon versé sur votre compte personnel donc tout est bon.

-Et pour Harry ?

-Cela dépend de ce que vous voulez faire.

-Je veux qu'Harry n'ait plus aucun lien avec James.

-Vous voulez que votre fils renonce à ses droits sur le clan Potter ?

-S'il le faut. James est un danger pour Harry.

-Je vous déconseille fortement de le faire.

-Mais si Harry porte le nom des Potter, James va pouvoir nous retrouver !

-Je crois comprendre votre problème. Ecoutez, si vous le souhaitez, la banque peut vous créer une nouvelle identité et vous aider à démarrer une nouvelle vie.

Car le Gobelin ne se leurrait pas. L'empressement de la jeune femme, le fait manifeste que le père était une menace pour un enfant aussi jeune annonçait sans nul doute un foyer violent. Et la nécessité de disparaître pour les deux. L'air désespéré de la rousse était une assez bonne indication aussi.

-Comment … balbutia Lily

-Laissez-nous faire, conseilla le Gobelin. Nous nous occupons de tout.

-Mais comment pourrais-je vous rembourser ?

-Vous travaillerez pour nous. Nous avons justement besoin d'un professeur de Sortilèges pour notre formation aux Etats-Unis.

-…Merci.

-Ne vous inquiétez plus maintenant.

Et par une froide nuit du solstice d'hiver, Lily et Harry Potter disparurent d'Angleterre.

 _ **Publication le 1 octobre 2016**_


	2. Nouvelle étonnante

_**Note de l'auteur**_ _ **:  
Bonjour à tous et à toutes !**_  
 _ **Je ne pensais pas tomber sur cette avalanche de reviews en publiant cette nouvelle fic !**_  
 _ **Je les ai toutes lu attentivement et je voudrais vous remercier ! Ca donne vraiment envie de continuer et je n'ai pas envie de vous décevoir.**_  
 _ **Je vous laisse à votre lecture.**_  
 _ **Gros bizoux**_  
 _ **Crystal of Shadow**_

 _ **DISCLAIMER : Le monde merveilleux d'Harry Potter appartient à J. K. Rowling. Seule l'histoire est à moi !**_

 ** _Nouvelle étonnante_**

Une dizaine d'années plus tard

Le jeune Harry, âgé de seize ans, courrait à toute allure à travers la forêt. Derrière lui, un puma le poursuivait et il était hors de question pour le brun aux reflets cuivrés de se faire attraper. L'animal allait lui sauter dessus lorsqu'il entendit une voix venant de nulle part.

-Il suffit.

Aussitôt, le décor s'estompa pour laisser place à une pièce blanche. Harry, qui s'était jeté à terre en prévision du choc, se releva avec difficulté.

-Le sol est confortable ? railla la voix

-Très drôle, siffla Harry. Pourrais-tu ouvrir la porte je te prie ?

-Bien sûr, ricana la voix.

Un pan de mur s'effaça et le jeune homme quitta la pièce. Il se retrouva dans une salle de contrôle où une jeune femme d'une dizaine d'années de plus que lui pianotait sur un clavier.

-Tu as fait des progrès, dit-elle.

-Pas assez, grogna Harry en s'asseyant à ses côtés et en engloutissant une bouteille d'eau. Je n'aurais jamais dû me faire surprendre par ce chat sauvage …

-Ça s'appelle un puma, corrigea la femme.

-Ouais, c'est ça.

Lysandre Cooper était une jeune femme âgée de vingt-neuf ans. Informaticienne de son état, cette grande blonde à lunettes travaillait dans le manoir de Black Rose, près d'Alexandria en Louisiane. Elle avait pris sous son aile Harry et tous les deux s'entendaient parfaitement bien.

-Lily ne va pas tarder à rentrer, annonça Lysandre. On y va ?

-Avec plaisir ! sourit Harry

Le duo quitta les sous-sols pour remonter au rez-de-chaussée et se rendre dans la cuisine. Tandis que Lysandre préparait du thé pour Lily et du café pour Harry et elle, ce dernier fouilla les placards pour trouver des gâteaux.

-Pourquoi ne regardez-vous jamais sur la table, maître Harry ? soupira une voix aigue

-Désolé, Shona, s'excusa Harry en se retournant vers l'Elfe de maison. J'oublie à chaque fois.

-Je vois cela, sourit Shona. Il y a des scones sortant du four pour votre mère et des cookies pour Lysandre et vous.

-Merci, Shona ! fit Harry en s'emparant des douceurs et en filant dans le salon

Lysandre l'y avait précédé en disposant le service sur la table basse. Harry déposa les deux assiettes sur la table et timing parfait, la cloche annonçant l'arrivée d'un habitant de la maison retentit. Harry se précipita dans le hall pour accueillir une magnifique rousse.

-Bonsoir maman ! fit Harry en la prenant dans ses bras

-Bonsoir, mon chéri, sourit Lily en l'embrassant tendrement.

Elle fut conduite dans le salon et après avoir salué Lysandre, se retrouva avec une tasse de thé dans les mains qu'elle savoura tranquillement. C'était un rituel entre eux, dès qu'ils étaient tous les trois dans le manoir. Pendant que les deux plus jeunes débattaient sur la séance qu'ils avaient eue, Lily partit dans ses souvenirs.

Elle se rappela son arrivée le jour de l'An dans ce manoir. Le soir du solstice d'hiver, elle avait quitté le manoir Potter et les Gobelins l'avaient aidé à fuir hors du pays. Elle avait appris depuis le temps qu'ils avaient des intérêts à ce qu'elle et Harry quittent l'Angleterre mais sur le coup, elle ne pensait qu'à protéger Harry de James qui n'avait pas hésité à le frapper ce soir-là. Les Gobelins les avaient faits passer par de nombreuses filiales de Gringotts pendant plusieurs jours avant de lui annoncer que leur destination finale serait aux Etats-Unis. En déboulant de la cheminée de Black Rose, Lily était tombée sur Lysandre, jeune fille de dix-huit ans à peine et comme elle protégée par les Gobelins. En voyant le petit Harry endormi, la blonde avait décidé d'installer les nouveaux venus avant de poser les questions le lendemain. Lors de la sieste du petit garçon, chacune d'entre elles racontèrent les grandes lignes de leurs histoires respectives. Lily, femme fuyant un foyer abusif pour son fils et Lysandre, seule rescapée d'un massacre d'une trentaine de personnes de toutes races. La présence d'Harry permit à Lysandre de s'épanouir et à Lily de supporter la séparation avec son pays d'origine.

-Lily ? fit soudainement Lysandre

-Excuse-moi, Lys', j'étais dans mes pensées, sourit Lily.

-Je voulais te prévenir que Calroc va passer ce soir, annonça Lysandre.

La rousse se tendit. Calroc était le contact Gobelin des deux femmes. Sa venue annonçait des nouvelles importantes.

-Il t'a dit vers quelle heure il passait ? demanda la rousse

-Dix-neuf heures, répondit la blonde.

Lily jeta un coup d'œil vers l'horloge Moldue. Elle indiquait dix-huit heures dix.

-Dès qu'il arrive, tu peux le mener à mon bureau, s'il te plait ? demanda Lily. Merci.

La rousse partit vers son bureau particulier et pendant qu'elle s'installait, demanda à Shona à nouveau du thé avant de se mettre à travailler.

Lors de sa fuite, les Gobelins avaient réussi à s'arranger avec le Département des Mystères pour démissionner officiellement. Ensuite, ils lui avaient trouvé un nouvel emploi dans une filiale de la banque comme promis. Elle avait ainsi donc enseigné pendant deux années successives les Sortilèges aux sorciers souhaitant intégrer les services sorciers de la banque puis on lui avait proposé l'enseignement de sa plus grande passion, la magie ancienne. La jeune femme n'avait jamais avoué à son mari qu'elle maîtrisait ce don rare sous la houlette du grand Albus Dumbledore pendant sa scolarité puis sous la tutelle des seuls maîtres anglais, alors dissimulés au Département des Mystères, sur la demande de son premier professeur. La raison était simple : Lily savait que malgré un changement radical de caractère pour pouvoir la séduire, James n'avait jamais abandonné son arrogance et son sentiment de supériorité sur le reste du monde. Alors apprendre qu'une simple Née Moldue pouvait maîtriser l'une des magies les plus difficiles alors que lui ne le pouvait pas l'aurait fait entrer dans une rage folle mais aussi dans une jalousie maladive envers son épouse. Voulant garder sa tranquillité d'esprit, elle avait donc tu ce don, parmi de nombreux autres. Lily ne cessait d'apprendre, surtout depuis qu'elle avait réussi à obtenir l'autorisation de consulter et étudier les nombreux grimoires de la Bibliothèque de Salem, bien plus prestigieuse que celle d'Hogwarts.

Plusieurs coups à la porte la firent sortirent de sa concentration.

-Entrez.

La tête de Lysandre passa dans l'entrebâillement.

-Calroc est là, annonça Lysandre.

-Fais-le entrer, merci, sourit Lily.

La blonde s'effaça et un Gobelin entra dans la pièce. Lily l'accueillit selon les coutumes Gobelines avant de l'inviter à s'installer. Les salutations d'usage passées, Calroc prit la parole.

-Il n'est guère dans mes habitudes de venir m'entretenir avec vous dans ce manoir, commença le Gobelin. Mais la situation est préoccupante. Vous n'ignorez pas ce qui se passe en Angleterre.

Lily afficha une grimace contrite. Elle savait que Voldemort était revenu à la vie, ou plutôt avait réintégrer un corps à sa mesure. Quand la chute de Voldemort avait été annoncée, James avait fait en sorte que tout le monde sache qu'ils devaient leur liberté à Alexandre, alors que Lily était totalement contre. Une fois partie, Alexandre était devenu une icône, ce qui avait rendu folle de rage Lily. Elle avait suivi ses aventures à Hogwarts décrites dans les journaux qui disaient que le Survivant était un grand sorcier. Mais la rousse avait obtenu les témoignages de sources bien plus fiables et son fils aîné était loin d'être ce que décrivaient les journaux. Et depuis le retour de Voldemort, voici deux ans, la gestion de la crise n'était pas optimale.

-Je suis au courant, confirma Lily.

-Le directeur d'Hogwarts a contacté la banque.

-Albus ?!

Son ancien professeur devait vraiment se trouver dans l'impasse s'il faisait appel aux Gobelins. Loin d'être xénophobe, le directeur essayait tout simplement de se débrouiller seul le plus souvent possible.

-Oui. Il est à la recherche d'un nouveau professeur.

-Toujours la Défense ?

-Il semblerait que non. Le dernier qu'il a choisi, maître Severus Snape, a fait quasiment l'unanimité à l'école et il a accepté de continuer une autre année.

-Albus cherche donc un professeur de Potions.

-En effet. Horace Slughorn n'a pas voulu continuer à exercer.

-Qu'est-ce que je viens faire dans l'histoire ?

-Vous êtes parfaitement qualifiée pour ce poste.

-Certes. Mais souvenez-vous, si je suis ici, c'est pour protéger Harry de son père. Or, vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que James Potter est professeur de Duel à Hogwarts.

-Vous sous-estimez votre fils. Son niveau et sa maîtrise de la magie sont bien plus grandes que celle de votre ancien époux ou de votre second fils. Quant à vous, vos maîtrises dans différentes branches de la magie font de vous une redoutable adversaire.

-Je …

-Ne me donnez pas de réponse tout de suite. Réfléchissez-y, parlez en à votre fils et votre protégée puis venez me voir.

-Très bien.

Le Gobelin ne s'attarda pas. Lily resta songeuse et lorsque vint l'heure du dîner, refusa de descendre pour continuer de réfléchir. Ce ne fut que très tôt le lendemain matin qu'elle partit se coucher.

-Je voudrais te parler, Harry. Viens dans le salon, s'il te plait.

Harry se redressa, surpris. En effet, il était près de dix heures et sa mère était encore au manoir. Voyant l'air grave qu'elle arborait, il referma son grimoire et quitta sa salle d'étude pour suivre sa mère dans le petit salon proche. Ils s'installèrent et Harry laissa Lily trouver ses mots.

-Tu sais que Calroc est venu hier soir, commença Lily. Il m'a fait une proposition. Il souhaite que je travaille à Hogwarts.

Harry gronda. Il se souvenait parfaitement de l'événement qui les avait conduits jusqu'ici. Donc, dire qu'il ne portait pas son géniteur dans son cœur, qu'il savait travailler là-bas, était un bel euphémisme.

-Je viens avec toi, coupa Harry.

-Harry … soupira Lily. Et tes études ?

-Je les terminerai à Hogwarts, haussa des épaules Harry.

-Tes amis ?

-Les hiboux, ça existe, tu sais. Et tu peux avancer n'importe quel argument, je ne veux rien savoir. Tu n'iras pas seule là-bas.

-C'est à moi de te protéger.

-Plus maintenant. C'est mon tour.

-Quoi que je dise, tu n'en feras qu'à ta tête, c'est ça ?

-Tu as tout compris.

-Tu sais que tu vas y rencontrer ton frère jumeau ?

Harry se renfrogna. D'après ce que lui avait raconté sa mère sur son père pendant sa scolarité, il avait peur que l'éducation de James ait été catastrophique. Donc il n'était pas pressé de le rencontrer.

-Va falloir que je m'y fasse, soupira Harry. On part quand ?

-Tu sais que je peux refuser ? fit Lily

-Pas avec la prophétie, déclara Harry.

Peu avant la naissance des jumeaux, Albus avait annoncé à James et Lily qu'une prophétie avait été faite au sujet de celui ou celle qui vaincrait définitivement Voldemort. Trois enfants pouvant correspondre, alors Albus avait également prévenu les Longbottom de la menace. D'ailleurs, c'est ce qui les avait sauvés de l'attaque des Lestranges. Les Gobelins avaient été courants par leurs propres oracles et avaient demandé à examiner Harry quelques semaines après leur arrivée à Black Rose. Et ils leur avaient révélé le fait que c'était Harry qui était le Survivant. Lily et les Gobelins avaient établi qu'il serait mieux que les Anglais croient encore un moment qu'Alex était le véritable Survivant pendant qu'Harry serait entraîné au calme au cas où. Et moment de suprême vengeance, si Harry battait Voldemort, James en serait totalement humilié.

-Va, mauvaise graine, sourit Lily. Nous y allons. Allez, viens faire un câlin.

Le jeune homme ne se retint pas pour se jeter dans ses bras. L'étreinte fut chaleureuse et dura un long moment.

-Tu as ton anniversaire à préparer, sourit Lily. Allez, file.

Le jeune homme n'attendit pas son reste pour partir. Laissant sa mère soupirer.

-Alors vous partez, déclara Lysandre.

-Oui, confirma Lily. Dans une semaine.

-Je ne peux pas venir avec vous ?

Lysandre était très attachée à la mère et au fils. Et sa demande était tout à fait légitime. A eux trois ils formaient une famille soudée.

-J'ai déjà demandé mais ton travail pour Gringotts ne te permet pas de te déplacer. De plus, Harry et moi devons loger à Hogwarts et je préfère éviter qu'Harry fasse un massacre si James s'en prenait à toi.

-Mais je sais me défendre !

-Je le sais. Mais James n'hésitera pas à t'utiliser pour nous faire du mal à Harry et moi. Je te veux en sécurité. Et que feras-tu loin de tes ordinateurs adorés, vu que l'électricité ne fonctionne pas à Hogwarts ?

-C'est vrai …

-Reste ici, s'il te plait.

-Et je ne peux pas vous suivre en Angleterre quand même et rester dans le manoir ?

-J'ai vécu en direct la première montée en puissance de Voldemort. Quand Harry va attirer son attention et va l'envoyer balader, il va vouloir se venger. D'abord sur moi et ensuite, s'il apprend que le manoir est habité pendant notre absence, je peux parier tout mon argent qu'il va le raser pour se venger. Et Harry sera inconsolable si tu es malheureusement dedans.

-Vu comme ça … Il vaut mieux que je reste …

-C'est plus sûr pour nous.

-Mais je veux que vous emmeniez avec vous mes gadgets pour qu'on garde le contact !

-Bien entendu.

-Vous allez me manquer.

-Toi aussi, ne t'inquiète pas.

Les deux femmes s'étreignirent fortement.


	3. Déménagement transatlantique

**_Note de l'auteur_** ** _:  
Bonjour à tous et à toutes !  
Je suis vraiment désolé de ne pas avoir publié la semaine dernière, ma connexion internet avait tout simplement disparu !  
Je voudrais vous remercier pour toutes les reviews auxquelles ne j'ai malheureusement pas pu répondre. Mais dans tous les cas, merci, merci ! Ca fait plaisir de voir que cette histoire plait autant, bien que, comme je tiens à le souligner, elle ait été écrite il y a plusieurs années. Le style d'écriture, les tournures de phrases peuvent avoir changé, les personnages être plus naïfs ou plus caricaturaux, que sais-je ! C'est à vous de me dire si c'est bien écrit ou non.  
Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !  
Gros bizoux  
Crystal of Shadow_**

 ** _DISCLAIMER: Le monde d'Harry Potter appartient à J. K. Rowling. Seule l'histoire est mienne. N'oubliez pas que le plagiat est puni par la loi!_**

 ** _Déménagement transatlantique_**

Harry s'étira longuement après avoir posé les pieds dans l'aéroport de Londres Heathrow, en Angleterre. Pour une raison obscure, les Gobelins avaient demandé à ce qu'ils effectuent leur voyage par les transports Moldus. Cela n'avait pas dérangé outre mesure Lily et Harry mais le voyage par cheminée internationale leur aurait épargné les heures de vol franchement ennuyeuses. Après avoir demandé à la rousse de l'attendre dans un coin, le brun alla chercher leurs bagages. Mais une mauvaise surprise l'attendit lorsqu'il retrouva sa mère.

-Puis-je vous aider, messieurs ? grinça le jeune homme

Autour de sa mère, deux hommes, par leur langage corporel, tentaient ni plus ni moins de la draguer. Lily savait faire preuve de tact pour les prier d'aller voir ailleurs mais Harry ne pouvait pas en dire autant quand il s'agissait de sa mère.

-Nous discutons, jeune homme, renifla l'un d'entre eux.

-Parfait, siffla Harry. Maintenant, vous pouvez lui dire au revoir car nous partons. Nous sommes déjà en retard.

-Nous reverrons-nous ? demanda l'autre homme

-Comme l'a dit mon compagnon, nous sommes pressés et je crains que nous ne puissions pas nous revoir, fit Lily.

Elle ne perdit pas de temps pour s'emparer du bras de son fils et ils partirent rapidement d'enfoncer dans la foule.

-Encore le coup de ton amant ? haussa des sourcils Harry

-Ils étaient vraiment lourds, se justifia Lily. Et puis, je parais largement plus jeune que mon âge et toi bien plus mâture que le tien. Où est le problème ?

Harry ne prit même pas la peine de répondre.

Une voiture les attendant à l'extérieur, ils s'empressèrent de charger leurs bagages et de grimper dedans. Un invité les attendait à l'intérieur.

-Bonjour Gripsec, salua Lily. Cela faisait longtemps.

-Plus de douze ans, miss, répondit Gripsec.

Gripsec était le gardien du coffre de Lily en Angleterre depuis qu'elle avait découvert le monde de la magie. Elle avait toujours entretenu des relations cordiales avec lui et cela s'était révélé payant quand elle avait dû partir au plus vite. Son compte anglais avait ainsi disparu des radars du Ministère et de son ex-mari pendant tout ce temps.

-Je vous présente mon fils Harry, présenta Lily. Harry, voici Gripsec, mon conseiller à Gringotts Angleterre.

-Enchanté, salua Harry.

-De même, fit Gripsec.

-Serait-ce indiscret de vous demander la raison de votre présence ? fit Lily

Comprenant qu'il n'aurait pas à intervenir, Harry se cala dans son siège et écouta.

-J'ai une demande particulière à vous transmettre, annonça Gripsec. De la part d'Albus Dumbledore.

-Albus ? s'étonna Lily

-Il était prévu que vous vous présentiez à Hogwarts dès aujourd'hui, n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui.

-Il vous demande de n'en rien faire. Il se trouve que James Potter est arrivé bien plus tôt que prévu à l'école.

Lily se renfrogna . Plus tard elle rencontrait son ex-mari, mieux elle se portait. Et ça, Albus l'avait parfaitement compris.

-Que souhaite-t-il que je fasse ?

-Par mon biais, il voudrait vous rendre visite à votre domicile, une fois que vous serez installée, bien sûr. Il en profitera également pour tester votre fils, m'a t-il demandé de vous préciser.

-C'est parfait, sourit Lily. Je viendrais à la banque vous donner une lettre pour Albus avec toutes les informations demandées bientôt.

-Très bien. Je vous souhaite une bonne journée.

-A vous aussi.

Le Gobelin enclencha une sorte de Portkey et disparut de la voiture.

-Je croyais que le château était grand, fit remarquer Harry. Même si tu y allais, il ne pourrait pas savoir que tu es là, si ?

-On pourrait le croire, fit Lily, mais James a développé avec ses amis une carte qui permet de savoir qui se trouve dans le château. Sans compter sa cape d'invisibilité.

-Héritage familial, j'imagine ? demanda Harry, connaissant parfaitement le prix de ce genre d'artefact magique

-Oui, confirma Lily.

-Donc il n'est pas question pour toi de mettre les pieds dans l'école, soupira Harry. C'est moi ou monsieur Dumbledore veut cacher ta présence à James ?

-C'est une demande de ma part, avoua Lily.

-Je pourrais savoir où nous allons habiter ?

-Bien sûr. Nous allons vivre dans les Sorlingues, à la pointe ouest du duché de Cornouailles.

-Une île ?

-Exactement. Sur l'une d'entre elles qui est inhabitée.

-Pourquoi là-bas ?

-Les protections en magie ancienne liées à l'eau, et plus particulièrement à la mer, sont extrêmement puissantes.

-Je croyais que tu avais des affinités avec la terre ?

-En premier, oui. Mais je préfère être là parce que si Voldemort débarquait, il ne toucherait pas les Moldus aux alentours.

-Vu comme ça …

La voiture mit quelques heures à rejoindre Penzance, d'où le ferry partait pour l'archipel. Harry haussa des sourcils en comprenant qu'ils attiraient l'attention en restant plantés là.

-Tu sais que je t'aime, maman chérie, siffla entre ses dents Harry. Mais si on ne bouge pas dans les cinq minutes, c'est moi qui vais faire un massacre ici !

-Il y a des jours où je me demande comment ça se fait que tu n'aimes pas quand l'attention est sur toi alors que tu es très populaire, sourit Lily en l'embrassant tendrement sur la joue. Nous attendons des personnes, mon chéri. Reste calme.

-Parle pour toi, grogna Harry. Je déteste être une bête de foire.

-Attends d'arriver à l'école, taquina Lily.

-Maman ! s'outra Harry

-Ne me dites pas que ce grand jeune homme est mon filleul ?! fit une voix derrière eux

Le duo se retourna et Harry se jeta dans les bras du brun.

-Parrain ?! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? demanda Harry

-Je suis ici sur la demande de ta mère, répondit Sirius Black.

-Bonjour, Remus, fit Lily. Tu as l'air en forme.

-Tu me taquines, sourit Remus.

Tous se saluèrent convenablement.

-Bien ! fit Sirius. Nous devrions y aller. Notre bateau n'est pas très loin.

-Ne me dis pas que c'est toi qui conduis, fit Lily.

-Heureusement que non, souffla Remus. Nous avons un professionnel avec nous.

Sur ces mots énigmatiques, le groupe s'en alla vers le port. Ils embarquèrent à bord d'un petit yacht et prirent la mer. Bien évidemment, le bateau était conduit par magie. Ils ne mirent guère plus d'une heure et demie pour gagner l'archipel. Alors qu'on voyait au loin les premières maisons de St Mary, le bateau vira vers l'une des îles les plus éloignées, théoriquement inhabitées pour les Moldus.

-On ne va pas nous voir ? demanda Harry

-Dès que nous avons quitté le port, un sort de Désillusion a été lancé sur le bateau, expliqua Remus. On ne peut pas nous voir.

Ils accostèrent sur un ponton isolé. Une fois les bagages sortis, ils prirent le chemin de terre et marchèrent vers l'intérieur de l'île. Et au détour du sentier, ils aperçurent le manoir.

Imposante, la bâtisse était plus grande que Black Rose. Le parc était splendide mais avait besoin d'entretien. Ils gravirent les dernières marches et entrèrent. Le hall d'entrée possédait un double escalier et une hauteur sous plafond exceptionnelle. Celui-ci était une magnifique verrière qui laissait passer tout le soleil.

-Bienvenue au Crépuscule Flamboyant, déclama un Elfe de maison.

-Shinpa ! s'exclama Harry. Je te croyais à Black Rose avec Shona !

-Shona et Shinpa se sont mis d'accord pour que Shinpa s'occupe de vous et Shona de miss Lysandre, répondit Shinpa.

-C'est parfait, fit Lily. Shinpa, je ne te présente pas Sirius Black et Remus Lupin. Ils sont des invités permanents ici. S'ils te le demandent, ils ont autorisation de venir au Crépuscule quand ils le souhaitent.

-Bien, dame Lily, s'inclina Shinpa.

-Pourrais-tu t'occuper de nos bagages je te prie ? demanda Lily. Nous allons visiter le Crépuscule.

-Oui, dame Lily, répondit Shinpa.

Le groupe commença par le rez-de-chaussée. Les doubles portes sous le double escalier menaient directement à la salle de bal. Ils purent voir qu'elle était spacieuse et qu'elle était encadrée par de grandes baies vitrées qui donnaient sur des couloirs qui eux-mêmes donnaient sur les jardins. Au fond de la salle se trouvait une porte qui donnait sur la salle à manger principale, qui avait les mêmes proportions que la salle de bal. Derrière se trouvaient une salle de jeux, un fumoir, deux salles d'eau et une terrasse couverte. Ils découvrirent aussi un salon plus intime, une salle à manger de taille plus humaine ainsi que les cuisines et un nouvel escalier qu'ils prirent. Le premier étage comprenait une immense bibliothèque, plusieurs bureaux particuliers, des salles d'études ainsi que quelques salles d'eau. Les troisième et quatrième étages rassemblaient une demi-douzaine de suites par étage. Le grenier était inoccupé mais en le voyant, Harry avait quelques idées pour cet endroit. Ils redescendirent pour passer aux sous-sols. Le premier comprenait une grande salle de sport, une salle de tatami et deux laboratoires de Potions. Le deuxième s'étendait sur les deux tiers de la surface du manoir et était une immense salle de Duel. Le tiers restant était composé de plus petites salles de Duel. Comprenant que le troisième sous-sol n'était pas aménagé, le groupe remonta pour s'installer devant un bon thé. Alors que les trois hommes partaient dans une discussion sur le sport, Lily partit dans ses pensées.

Environ deux ans et demi après avoir fui James, Calroc lui avait annoncé qu'un sorcier avait tenté de la retrouver par le biais de la banque. Il lui avait précisé que comme le sorcier en question avait toujours été très courtois avec les Gobelins, la banque avait décidé de relayer la demande. C'est ainsi que Lily avait retrouvé Sirius et Remus et ce qu'ils lui avaient raconté l'avait fait frémir d'effroi.

James, après avoir découvert la fuite de Lily ainsi que l'annulation de son mariage, s'était perdu dans les bras de d'autres femmes, y compris des prostituées, sans se cacher de son fils. Il avait craché sur le nom de Lily et avait enjoint Alex de faire de même. Le petit garçon était devenu arrogant et égocentrique, en plus d'être outrageusement gâté. La célébrité lui était finalement monté à la tête et le travail de Lily, qui voulait que son fils garde les deux pieds sur terre, avait totalement été anéanti. Sirius et Remus avaient bien tenté de lui dire que son comportement était loin d'être exemplaire mais James leur avait craché au visage qu'il pouvait se regarder puisqu'il était en couple avec une sale créature. Remus avait été choqué que l'un de ses meilleurs amis ait osé sortir ça. Sirius allait s'en prendre à son meilleur ami mais son compagnon l'avait retenu. Le pire était arrivé quand Alex était arrivé et avait traité Remus de sale hybride et affirmé que c'était ce que son papa disait. Sirius n'avait pas voulu en entendre plus et avait quitté les lieux immédiatement, promettant qu'il n'y remettrait plus les pieds. Depuis, le couple était devenu persona non grata au manoir Potter. Dans le même temps, ils avaient voulu connaître la raison du départ de Lily qui était devenue au fur et à mesure de l'avancée de la relation qu'elle avait avec James une grande amie. Sirius et Remus n'avaient jamais cru James qui criait sur tous les toits qu'elle avait été infidèle ou qu'elle l'avait trahi mais ils comptaient bien découvrir la vérité. Environ trois ans après le départ de la rousse, cette dernière les avait donc contactés et invités à la rencontrer dans l'une des filiales de Gringotts en France. Là, ils s'étaient retrouvés avec plaisir et ce que leur avait raconté la jeune femme sur leur ancien meilleur ami les avaient confortés dans l'idée que James n'était pas du tout innocent dans l'échec de son mariage.

Reprenant doucement ses esprits, la rousse amena à elle un stylo et un bloc de papier. Elle commença à rédiger la lettre pour son mentor.

 _Cher Albus,  
_ _J'espère que cette lettre vous trouvera en bonne santé et heureux à la tête d'Hogwarts.  
_ _J'ai bien reçu votre message par le biais de la banque et je suis désolée de ne pas pouvoir vous saluer au plus tôt.  
_ _Cependant, je suis curieuse. Pourquoi James est-il arrivé plus tôt à Hogwarts ? Je me souviens qu'il n'était jamais pressé de quitter le manoir de ses ancêtres …  
_ _Je me réjouis de savoir que vous allez enfin rencontrer mon fils Harry. Bien entendu, vous pourrez l'évaluer dès que vous passerez à la maison et j'ose espérer que vous resterez un peu pour partager une bonne tasse de thé avec nous.  
_ _Si cela vous convient, je vous donne rendez-vous à Gringotts dans trois jours. Nous irons ensuite à la maison.  
_ _Cordialement,  
_ _Lily Evans_

La femme relut sa lettre avant de la fermer et de la cacheter.

-Shinpa ?

L'Elfe de maison apparut aussitôt.

-Que peut Shinpa pour dame Lily ? répondit Shinpa

-Je voudrais que tu envoies cette lettre avec Cloud, demanda Lily. Elle est pour Albus Dumbledore.

Shinpa fronça des sourcils.

-Shinpa pense qu'un corbeau n'est pas approprié pour transporter du courrier, observa l'Elfe.

-Je sais, soupira Lily. Mais je préfère que cette lettre ne soit pas interceptée. Je réfléchirais à un moyen de communication plus tard.

-Bien, dame Lily, fit Shinpa en s'emparant de la lettre.

L'Elfe partit aussitôt et Lily se cala de nouveau dans son siège. Elle se reconcentra sur la conversation des trois hommes.

-Tu es à jour pour la politique ? demanda Sirius

-J'ai les bases, haussa des épaules Harry. Pourquoi ?

-Tu n'es pas sans savoir que tu as atteint ta majorité, avoua Sirius. Tu es peut-être mon héritier jusqu'à ce que je réussisse à convaincre ma moitié à avoir un enfant mais selon les lois des Sangs Purs, tu as droit à la moitié de la fortune des Potter.

-James n'a pas fait en sorte que je ne sois plus sur la succession ? s'étonna Harry

-Il n'en a pas le droit, répondit Sirius. Il faut que tu te confrontes à Alex lors de l'Épreuve.

-L'Épreuve ? fit Harry

-C'est un rite de passage, expliqua Remus. Chaque famille de Sang Pur évalue ainsi si celui qui la passe est apte à appartenir à la famille et le cas échéant à la diriger. C'est ce qui va se passer pour Alex et toi dès vos études finies.

-Réjouissant, soupira Harry. Je ne pourrais pas m'en passer ?

-Tu souhaites renoncer à ton héritage ? fit Sirius

-Pour ce qu'il signifie pour moi, haussa des épaules Harry.

-Je te connais et je connais Alex, enfin celui qu'il était à 13 ans, fit Sirius. Si je devais choisir qui devrait diriger la famille Potter, c'est toi que je choisirais. Alex est obnubilé par la gloire que lui apporte son titre de Survivant et d'héritier Potter. Il ne fait rien pour que ça perdure.

-Mais moi je me fiche totalement de ce que ça représente, rappela Harry. Ce n'est pas mieux.

-Mais tu ne condamneras pas cette famille à la déchéance, expliqua Remus. Et c'est ça qui attend la famille si Alex en prenait la tête.

-Je vais y réfléchir, soupira Harry.

Ne voulant pas qu'on s'appesantisse sur la famille Potter, Lily engagea la conversation sur un autre sujet.

-Que se passe-t-il donc en Angleterre ? demanda Lily

Le couple soupira lourdement. Bien qu'ils en n'aient pas du tout l'envie, il était hors de question qu'ils laissent leur amie dans le flou le plus total.

-Comme tu le sais, Voldemort est revenu à la fin du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, fit Remus. Grâce à un rituel de magie du sang et de magie d'âme, où il a utilisé les os de son père mort, la chair de l'un de ses serviteurs et le sang de l'ennemi, en l'occurrence Alex.

-Comment a t-il pu se retrouver là ? demanda Harry. Je parle d'Alex.

-Il a réussi à convaincre James qu'il fallait qu'il participe au Tournoi, bien qu'il n'ait pas l'âge, expliqua Sirius. Pour s'assurer qu'il participe, James a simplement inscrit le nom des Potter sur un papier avant de le mettre dans la Coupe de feu. Comme James était hautement qualifié pour le tournoi, son nom est sorti. Il s'est arrangé pour qu'il y ait toute la publicité qu'il fallait autour de l'événement et je pense qu'il n'a pas été dur pour les Death Eaters pour monter le kidnapping d'Alex.

-Et Albus n'a rien su ? s'étonna Lily

-Les murs ont tremblé quand il a hurlé sur James en découvrant ce qu'il avait fait, frissonna Remus. Ce n'était plus le gentil directeur qu'on avait face à nous mais le vainqueur de Grindelwald. Même James s'est fait tout petit.

-Comment il a tout découvert ? demanda Lily

-Une parole malheureuse d'Alex, raconta Remus. Quand il était encore sous le choc de son kidnapping, il a marmonné qu'il n'aurait jamais dû demander à son père de l'aider à participer au Tournoi. Albus était à côté et il a demandé des explications. James a tenté de mentir mais Albus n'a absolument pas joué le jeu et l'a menacé d'user de la Legilimencie sur lui s'il n'avouait pas tout immédiatement. C'était l'explosion après.

-Bien fait pour lui, grogna Sirius. C'était totalement irresponsable de faire ça ! Il n'avait que quatorze ans ! Ce n'est pas parce qu'il est le Survivant qu'il faut satisfaire tous ses caprices !

Lily ne fit que soupirer. Elle savait qu'elle présente dans le foyer, elle aurait opposé un veto catégorique à cette lubie. Mais elle était partie en toute connaissance de cause.

-Et à Hogwarts ? fit Lily

-Il vaudrait mieux que tu demandes plus de précisions à Albus, fit Sirius. Remus et moi n'avons plus nos entrées à l'école depuis que James a tout fait pour virer Remus.

La rousse savait que le lycanthrope avait été renvoyé avec le soutien de James plusieurs années auparavant quand Alex, bravant le couvre-feu, s'était retrouvé nez à nez avec Remus en pleine transformation. Bien que Severus ait assuré au directeur que le châtain avait la potion Wolfbane, James avait fait pression sur le conseil d'administration pour signifier le renvoi de son ancien ami, profitant au passage de révéler sa malédiction.

Avisant l'heure, tous allèrent dans la cuisine où Shinpa leur servit le repas. La soirée se passa tranquillement et ils allèrent tous se coucher.

Pendant qu'Harry prenait possession des lieux, Lily compulsa ses grimoires pour poser les protections adéquates. Elle était déjà venue plusieurs fois ici après que les Gobelins aient trouvé cette propriété à vendre. En finalisant l'achat, elle avait immédiatement mis l'île sous Fidelitas puis, en retournant à Black Rose, avait fait une liste préliminaire des protections à poser. Et les jours suivants leur arrivée, elle finalisait sa liste. Spécialiste de la magie ancienne, elle pouvait poser des protections puissantes du même genre que celles qui protégeaient les plus hauts lieux magiques. Comme elle l'avait indiqué à son fils, elle avait l'intention d'invoquer l'eau pour placer les premières protections. Cependant, la puissance demandée ferait qu'elle ne pourrait pas poser seule toutes les protections qu'elle voulait. Oh, elle pouvait demander de l'aide à Sirius, Remus ou encore Albus mais elle voulait le moins possible mélanger les magies de plusieurs lanceurs.

Elle soupira.

-Shinpa !

-Oui, dame Lily ?

-Peux-tu dire à mon fils de venir me rejoindre ?

-Oui, dame Lily.

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, Harry frappa à la porte et entra dans le bureau de sa mère.

-Tu voulais me voir ? demanda Harry

-Oui, soupira Lily. C'est à propos des protections.

-Tu comptes les poser maintenant, affirma Harry. Je n'en ai pas senti en arrivant.

Lily sourit. Dès son plus jeune âge, elle avait appris à son fils comment ressentir la magie, la base de la magie ancienne. Depuis, tout comme elle, il pouvait déterminer quel type de magie était en action. Bien qu'il ait encore des progrès à faire.

-Exact, sourit Lily. Et tu vas m'aider.

Harry sursauta.

-Je suis loin d'avoir la puissance nécessaire, rétorqua Harry.

-Si, contra Lily. Mais tu n'as pas l'habitude de l'utiliser. Nous avons encore du temps avant que tu ne reprennes l'école donc tu auras amplement le temps de te reposer.

-Tu comptes utiliser quoi comme protection ? fit Harry

-Le Fidelitas est déjà posé, répondit Lily. Mais je vais rapidement le remplacer.

-Pourquoi ? s'étonna Harry

-Je n'ai qu'une confiance limitée en ce rituel, grimaça Lily. Sinon, Voldemort ne nous aurait pas retrouvé il y seize ans.

Le jeune homme garda le silence. L'énigme restait entière même après toutes ses années.

-Ensuite ? demanda Harry

-Des barrières basées sur la magie de l'eau et l'air pour le côté offensif, énuméra Lily. Anti-transplanage, anti-Portkey, anti-Animagus …

-Pourquoi ? fit Harry. Tu oublies Sirius !

-Je veux empêcher les Animagi d'entrer, expliqua Lily. Quand il sera intégré aux protections, il n'y aura pas de problèmes.

-Je comprends, fit Harry.

-Je vais poser également des runes pour empêcher le ministère de détecter notre magie, fit Lily. Entre autres petites choses …

-Je sens que les prochains jours vont être chargés, soupira Harry.

-Et pas qu'un peu, assura Lily.

Elle lui tendit la liste qu'il examina.

-J'en connais pas la moitié, se plaignit Harry.

-Tu as trois jours pour tout savoir sur eux, fit Lily. Et j'aurais besoin de ton sang.

-Pour quelle protection ? questionna Harry

-Celle qui va remplacer le Fidelitas, répondit Lily. Rituel que tu ne connais pas.

-D'accord, fit Harry. Je vais me mettre au travail.

Après avoir tendrement embrassé sa mère, le jeune homme s'en alla. La femme soupira longuement avant de se redresser.

Elle avait du travail qui l'attendait.


	4. Mise au point en Angleterre

**_Mise au point en Angleterre_**

Avec quelques Glamours posés sur elle, Lily se rendit à Londres.

Elle devait rencontrer au plus vite Albus Dumbledore pour assurer l'entrée de son fils à Hogwarts. Vêtue d'une cape sombre, elle se dirigeait d'un bon pas vers la banque. Son regard froid n'invitant pas à la conversation, elle fut laissée tranquille. Elle s'engouffra dans la bâtisse et souffla au comptoir avoir rendez-vous avec Gripsec. Elle fut immédiatement conduite dans un salon particulier où elle s'installa confortablement. Elle fit également tomber ses Glamours, connaissant la suspicion des Gobelins quand une personne cachait sa véritable identité. Après une dizaine de minutes, la porte s'ouvrit à nouveau pour laisser passer deux silhouettes qu'elle reconnut aussitôt.

-Bonjour Gripsec, salua Lily en se levant. Bonjour professeur.

-Miss Evans, répondirent Gripsec et Albus.

Alors que les sorciers s'installaient, le Gobelin s'excusa.

-Je vais vous laisser, fit Gripsec. Passez un bon moment.

Et la porte se referma.

-Je vois que vous vous portez bien, fit doucement Albus. J'ai été très inquiet en apprenant votre disparition il y a douze ans.

-Je ne voulais pas vous inquiéter, soupira Lily. Mais la situation exigeait que je m'en aille.

-Alors James n'a pas tant changé depuis Hogwarts, soupira Albus. J'ai eu quelques soupçons en voyant ce qu'est devenu Alexandre. Oh, c'est un jeune homme bien mais il a des traits de caractère hérités de James qui ne sont pas des plus plaisants.

Lily hésita fortement mais finalement préféra poser ses questions sur son second fils plus tard.

-Et si nous y allons ? proposa Lily. Nous pourrons discuter plus à notre aise dans un autre endroit.

-Certes, sourit Albus. Quel moyen de transport allons-nous utiliser ?

-Ma voiture, fit Lily en souriant en voyant la consternation s'afficher sur son ancien mentor. Venez, les Gobelins nous ont permis de prendre l'une des sorties secondaires.

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard et après quelques sorts transformant leurs tenues sorcières en Moldues, ils sortirent dans un centre commercial Moldu non loin de Diagon Alley. La rousse mena le plus vieux dans le parking souterrain puis dans une confortable voiture familiale. Alors que l'extérieur était tout à fait commun, l'intérieur était très spacieux. Albus s'installa donc dans le canapé moelleux qui se trouvait derrière le siège du chauffeur où Lily avait pris place.

-Je ne crois pas avoir vu ce type de véhicule avant aujourd'hui, commenta Albus.

-Bien peu de sorciers en Angleterre veulent s'abaisser à côtoyer les Moldus, contrairement aux Etats-Unis, répondit Lily. Cette voiture en vient. J'y ai passé mon permis de conduire et me passer de conduire pour quelques sorciers orgueilleux est hors de question ! En plus, c'est plus pratique pour passer inaperçu.

-Nous allons loin ?

-Environ trois heures d'ici.

Durant le voyage, les deux adultes renouèrent doucement, parlant de choses légères et évitant les sujets épineux d'un commun accord. Ils arrivèrent finalement à Penzance et ils descendirent du véhicule. En jetant un coup d'œil aux panneaux autour de lui, le directeur d'Hogwarts retint un hoquet de stupeur.

-Albus ? demanda Lily

-Comment avons-nous pu parcourir autant de distance en si peu de temps ? demanda Albus

Il n'avait pas senti l'activation du Portkey.

-Plus tard, sourit Lily. Venez, notre bateau nous attend.

-Bateau ?

Pour toute réponse, la femme sourit à nouveau.

Ils prirent donc le bateau et arrivèrent au manoir. Albus garda pour lui son émerveillement face à la bâtisse et entra après la maîtresse des lieux. Une fois installé dans le salon, Lily prit la parole.

-Je vais devoir vous prendre quelques gouttes de sang, fit Lily. Je voudrais que la maison ne vous attaque pas tout de suite si vous veniez à l'improviste.

-Je comprends, fit Albus.

-Je suis obligée de le faire de manière Moldue, ajouta Lily. Votre magie active ne doit pas interférer.

-Cela ne fait pas partie du Fidelitas, remarqua Albus.

-C'est normal, ce n'est pas pour le Fidelitas, vu qu'il n'est jeté ici, affirma Lily.

-Puis-je savoir … commença Albus.

-Non, coupa Lily. Moins de personnes connaissent les protections établies, mieux nous serons protégés.

Lily s'avança avec une seringue stérile qu'elle déballa puis effectua la prise de sang avant de séparer la fiole de sang de l'aiguille souillée.

-Shinpa !

L'Elfe de maison apparut aussitôt.

-Shinpa est à votre service, dame Lily, répondit Shinpa.

-Pourrais-tu totalement détruire cette seringue et envoyer cette fiole dans la salle correspondante ? demanda Lily

-A vos ordres, dame Lily, s'inclina Shinpa.

-Je te remercie, fit Lily alors que la créature partait.

-Je vous croyais contre le fait d'avoir des Elfes de maison, fit remarquer Albus.

-Je l'étais, confirma Lily. Jusqu'à ce que je découvre que pour vivre, les Elfes de maison se nourrissent de la magie autour d'eux, y compris de ceux qu'ils servent. Il s'avère que la magie des Sorciers est celle qui est la plus compatible avec la leur. De plus, Shinpa est un Elfe de maison libre lié par contrat magique. Pas de souci à avoir.

-Je vois, fit Albus.

Un service de thé apparut sur la table et Lily s'empressa de les servir. Ils savourèrent leur breuvage avant de passer aux choses sérieuses.

-Harry va nous rejoindre plus tard, annonça Lily. Mais avant toute discussion, je veux mettre quelques points au clair. Je ne répondrais pas à certaines questions et vous devrez passer un serment magique de ne pas révéler ce que vous apprendrez et ce que je vous révélerais.

-Vous prenez beaucoup de précautions, remarqua Albus.

-Ma vie est vouée à la protection de ma famille, affirma Lily. Même si j'ai confiance en vous, je ne veux pas que par maladresse, vous la mettiez en danger.

-Je peux comprendre, accorda Albus.

Le vieil homme sortit sa baguette et prêta serment. La rousse parut plus sereine.

-Bien, commençons, dit-elle.

-Tout d'abord, je voudrais savoir pourquoi vous êtes partie il y a douze ans, demanda doucement Albus.

La femme serra les lèvres avant de jeter un coup d'œil vers la porte. Elle n'était pas sûre de pouvoir raconter toute l'histoire dès maintenant. Même son fils ne connaissait pas toutes les raisons qui les avaient poussés à s'enfuir. Mais elle était de retour et elle s'était promise de ne plus se cacher. Heureusement qu'elle avait demandé le serment magique !

-Il faut revenir aux jours suivants la chute de Voldemort, soupira Lily. Comme vous le savez, James a affirmé que c'était Alex qui l'avait vaincu. James s'est mis à passer de plus en plus de temps avec lui, délaissant Harry. Comme les jumeaux se ressemblaient beaucoup, une fois je me suis amusé à échanger leur place pour savoir ce qu'allait faire James. Il a commencé à jouer avec Harry mais quand il a compris qui il avait devant lui, il l'a violemment rejeté. Comme j'étais tout près, j'ai pu voir la scène. Et c'est là que je me suis dit qu'il allait y avoir des problèmes. Au fil des jours, James a de plus en plus ignoré Harry au profit d'Alex. Je me suis battue, vraiment, mais je n'arrivais à rien. Il a voulu se mettre à gâter plus que de raison Alex et j'ai mis le holà. J'ai restreint les envies de James et j'ai pu élever les jumeaux à peu près correctement mais plus le temps passait, plus je voyais James regarder d'un mauvais œil Harry. En fait, Harry avait largement plus d'avance qu'Alex. Il avait fait ses premiers pas avant lui, ses premiers mots, ses premières manifestations de magie. Et James ne voulait pas que le Survivant soit après son frère. Et le soir de Noël, James a levé la main sur Harry parce qu'il avait remis l'étoile qui était tombée au sommet du sapin. Je suis partie immédiatement avec Harry. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi James s'en est étonné vu que le jour de notre mariage, je lui ai promis que quitter la maison sur le champ s'il levait la main sur mes enfants.

Un peu tremblante, Lily reprit une tasse de thé brûlante et la but alors qu'Albus assimilait ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Le vieil homme n'était pas si étonné que cela. James était le fils unique de Charlus Potter et de Doréa Black Potter et il avait été qualifié comme miracle, vu que le couple était assez âgé quand l'enfant était né. Il avait été gâté et choyé durant toute son enfance et élevé selon les convictions Sangs Purs. C'était donc avec un sentiment de supériorité que l'héritier Potter était arrivé à Hogwarts. Bien qu'Albus ait d'excellents liens avec les Potter, il avait très vite remarqué que leur fils, du fait de son arrivée inespérée, avait été bien trop gâté et gardé dans un cocon toute son enfance. Habitué à être obéi, James n'avait pas immédiatement gagné la sympathie de tous. Seule la formation des Maraudeurs avait inversé la tendance. Le lien qui s'était formé entre James Potter et Sirius Black ne l'avait pas rassuré mais quand Remus Lupin et Peter Pettigrow s'étaient ajoutés, Albus s'était un peu calmé, surtout quand ils s'étaient mis à faire des blagues en pagaille. Le groupe avait gagné en popularité et le directeur s'était intéressé à la composition. Il savait que les meneurs étaient sans nul doute James et Sirius, Remus les tempérait et Peter ne faisait que suivre. Le vieil homme se désolait qu'au fil des années, les blagues des Maraudeurs se faisaient de plus en plus cruelles envers les Slytherin en particulier mais ils faisaient en sorte de n'être qu'à l'intérieur des limites des règles de l'école.

Jusqu'à leur 5e année.

Severus Snape, l'une des victimes attitrées des Maraudeurs, les avait suivis sur l'indication de l'un d'entre eux sous le Saule Cogneur un soir de pleine lune. Le jeune Slytherin avait donc fait face en entrant dans la Cabane Hurlante à Moony, la forme de loup-garou de Remus, en pleine transformation. Il n'avait eu la vie sauve que quand une masse l'avait percuté violemment, le projetant dans le tunnel et lui permettant de reprendre ses esprits en même temps. Il avait ouvert le passage et avait été pris dans les branches du Saule qui l'avaient assommé. Quand Poppy Pomfrey s'était dirigée vers le Saule pour donner les premiers soins à Remus, elle avait découvert Severus. Elle avait immédiatement appelé Albus pour le prendre en charge pendant qu'elle s'occupait du jeune loup garou. Quand les adolescents s'étaient réveillés, pour protéger Remus, Albus avait dû condamner au silence Severus qui lui en avait voulu de longues années durant. Le directeur avait interrogé James et Sirius pour savoir qui avait envoyé Severus à la mort mais tous ce qu'il avait pu savoir, après les avoir interrogé séparément, c'était que c'était Sirius qui avait poussé Severus dans le tunnel. Alors que cette action avait fait comprendre au jeune Black qu'il était temps de grandir, James n'avait absolument pas changé de comportement. Ce ne fut que quand Sirius eut commencé à avoir des relations plus cordiales avec Lily qu'il changea finalement.

Mais aux vues de ce que lui avaient raconté Sirius, Remus et maintenant Lily, Albus voyait bien que c'était sûrement par jalousie que James avait changé de comportement. En apparence seulement.

Le vieil homme observa son ancienne élève.

-Il n'y a pas que ça, devina Albus.

Lily soupira lourdement.

-Harry parle Fourchelangue, annonça Lily.

Albus sursauta.

-James n'est pas descendant de Salazar Slytherin, affirma Albus.

-Je le sais, gronda Lily. James l'a découvert deux jours avant Noël. Nous nous sommes disputés à ce sujet. Il a presque renié Harry et m'a traité de Sang de Bourbe. Il a hurlé que mon sang devait être pourri et autres choses réjouissantes.

-Je pensais qu'il vous aimait réellement, soupira Albus.

-Non, il ne m'a jamais aimé, soupira Lily, fataliste.

-Comment ça ? fit Albus

-Ses barrières d'Occlumencie se sont totalement abaissées ce soir-là, avoua Lily. Pendant qu'il hurlait, j'ai su que s'il m'avait séduit, c'était uniquement parce que j'étais la seule à lui résister. Il pensait pouvoir me modeler comme les épouses Sangs Purs, une bonne femme au foyer, en somme, alors qu'il savait parfaitement que je comptais travailler après que les garçons soient devenus un peu plus indépendants. Il n'avait aucune considération pour moi, je n'étais qu'un trophée pour lui.

Albus fut totalement désolé pour son ancienne apprentie. Savoir que son mariage n'avait été basé que sur du mensonge avait dû être un coup dur pour elle.

-C'est pour cela que vous êtes partis, reprit Albus, ne voulant pas qu'elle ressasse des idées noires.

-Oui, fit Lily en se reprenant. Nous sommes allés aux Etats-Unis.

-Et qu'y avez-vous fait ? demanda Albus

-Je ne peux vous le dire et cela ne vous concernera en rien, affirma Lily. Sachez seulement qu'Harry a étudié à Salem sous le nom d'Harry Evans et que j'ai travaillé en tant que professeur de Sortilèges puis de magie ancienne.

-Bien, fit Albus. Je vais demander le dossier scolaire d'Harry. Y a t-il des choses que je dois savoir ?

-Pas particulièrement, réfléchit Lily. J'ai fait en sorte que mon fils touche à un peu près toutes les magies. Donc ne vous étonnez pas du tout s'il effectue des sorts de magie noire.

-Lily … gronda Albus.

-Non, vous, écoutez, coupa Lily. Je suis Née Moldue et j'appartiens à la génération née après la Seconde Guerre Mondiale. Je sais que des Nazis ont trahi leur pays pour sauver des vies, alors qu'ils étaient les méchants. Des personnes des pays envahis ont livré jusqu'à leur famille pour bien se faire voir du régime nazi. Dans d'autres pays dans le monde, des mages noirs agissent pour le bien des hommes et des femmes sous leur responsabilité alors que d'autres mages blancs ont plongé leur pays dans l'horreur la plus totale. Rien n'est blanc ni n'est noir, Albus. Si la connaissance de la magie noire peut le sauver, alors j'accepte qu'il puisse l'apprendre et l'utiliser. Mais il sait parfaitement que s'il l'utilise pour faire le mal, alors fils ou pas, je le traquerais jusqu'au bout du monde pour le tuer.

Albus se tut. Le principe ne manquait pas de mérite mais il n'était pas à l'aise avec.

-Je peux comprendre, fit Albus.

Un silence tranquille s'installa alors qu'ils se servaient de nouvelles tasses de thé.

-Je vais faire venir Harry, fit Lily. Pour les tests, vous faudra-t-il une salle du duel ou le salon vous conviendra-t-il ?

-Cela devrait aller, sourit Albus. S'il a ses résultats de BUSES, cela m'arrangerait aussi.

-Très bien, fit Lily. Shinpa !

-Oui, dame Lily ? fit l'Elfe de maison

-Dis à Harry de descendre, demanda Lily. Le professeur Dumbledore est là.

Le jeune homme arriva rapidement et salua chaleureusement l'homme. Sa mère lui avait beaucoup parlé de lui.

-Bien, Mr Evans, fit Albus. Je vais vous poser certaines questions puis vous demander de lancer quelques sorts.

L'entretien dura bien trois bonnes heures. Harry s'avoua être épuisé à la fin et Albus agréablement surpris. Vint alors deux des questions qu'il voulait impérativement poser à la mère et au fils.

-Une chose que je voudrais savoir, fit Albus. Est-ce que Mr Evans a appris la Legilimencie et l'Occlumencie ?

La question n'était pas anodine. Lors des cours en magie ancienne, le directeur avait découvert les étonnantes dispositions de la jeune fille en matière d'arts de l'esprit. Que le fils ait les mêmes aptitudes serait un atout considérable et une protection en plus.

-J'ai les bases en Occlumencie et je sais reconnaître une attaque, répondit Harry après concertation visuelle avec sa mère. Quant à la Legilimencie, je connais la théorie mais je n'ai jamais essayé.

-J'ai considéré qu'il n'était pas encore prêt, ajouta Lily.

-Et la magie ancienne ? demanda Albus

Harry se tourna franchement vers sa mère car il ne connaissait pas la réponse.

-Harry se débrouille, déclara Lily en réfléchissant à chacun de ses mots. Mais j'estime qu'il a besoin d'encore plusieurs années avant de pouvoir l'utiliser sans risques.

Lily avisa l'heure.

-Souhaitez-vous dîner avec nous ? fit Lily

-Avec plaisir, sourit Albus.

-Je vais dire à Shinpa que nous aurons un invité en plus, déclara Lily. Veuillez m'excuser.

Après que la femme eut quitté la pièce, les deux restants se tournèrent l'un vers l'autre.

-Auriez-vous des questions à poser sur votre nouvelle école, Mr Evans ? demanda gentiment Albus

-Je ne souhaite rien savoir, refusa poliment Harry.

-C'est étonnant, fit Albus.

-Je préfère ne pas avoir d'à-priori, répondit Harry. Et encore moins de préjugés. Rien que le fait de savoir que mon géniteur est là-bas ne me donne pas très envie d'en savoir plus tout de suite. Je découvrirais tout sur place.

-Et votre frère ? demanda Albus

-Je ne sais rien sur lui, répondit Harry. Je n'ai comme image de lui que mes souvenirs à cinq ans. Ça peut bien se passer comme le contraire.

-Vous êtes très mâture pour votre âge, félicita Albus.

-Ça me semble logique, haussa des épaules Harry.

Et la soirée se passa tranquillement. Quelques heures plus tard, Albus prit congé de la petite famille, heureux de pouvoir compter parmi ses étudiants le fils de l'une de ses élèves préférés.

~§~§~§~

James Potter était dans un fauteuil et regardait distraitement les glaçons dans son verre d'alcool.

Cela faisait maintenant six années qu'il avait rejoint l'équipe enseignante de l'école de magie. Auror reconnu, il avait tenu à suivre son fils quand il fut en âge de rejoindre Hogwarts. Cela n'avait pas été difficile car il avait fait pression sur le conseil d'administration et malgré l'opposition notamment du directeur et de Lucius Malfoy, pour une fois d'accord sur un même point, il avait été nommé professeur de Duel, ayant refusé de prendre le poste de Défense, voulant échapper à la « malédiction ». Mis à part quelques-uns, tous les professeurs de Défense avaient été des incapables notoires.

James but une gorgée.

Durant ces six années, il avait réussi à s'imposer comme un bon prof et à peu près apprécié par les élèves. Mais cette année, il semblait être dépassé par l'un de ses ennemis notoires, Severus Snape. Devenu professeur de Potions seize ans auparavant, il avait repris le poste de Défense l'an dernier. Malgré son caractère totalement antipathique, le sombre professeur avait une méthode de travail qui donnait des résultats très vite et elle donnait envie aux élèves de se donner à fond.

Savoir que Snivellus avait plus de succès que lui avait de quoi le mettre en rogne.

Mais ce n'était pas le pire.

Peu après l'anniversaire de son fils, alors qu'il se trouvait dans le bureau de Cornelius Fudge, il avait appris que Snape allait continuer à son poste pour une nouvelle année. James avait quitté le ministère furieux et avait déboulé dans le bureau du directeur d'Hogwarts pour faire annuler cette décision. Albus, mécontent de cette arrivée intempestive, avait rétorqué sèchement que ce n'était pas James Potter qui dirigeait cette école mais lui aux dernières nouvelles et qu'il n'avait aucun droit de critiquer le choix de ses professeurs, d'autant plus que c'était à la demande de la quasi-totalité des élèves que Severus avait accepté de continuer à son poste. Ivre de rage, James avait tenté de faire pression sur le conseil d'administration mais après le fiasco d'avec Dolores Umbridge, Albus s'était entretenu avec le conseil et leur avait ordonné de penser d'abord à l'avenir de leurs enfants plutôt que de faire parler les rivalités personnelles, ce qui résulta que le conseil refusa net la demande de James. Pour montrer son mécontentement, l'homme avait décidé d'investir plus tôt ses appartements à l'école.

Et le voici seul en train de boire.

Lors de la réunion de fin d'année, Albus avait annoncé la démission d'Horace Slughorn. Tous les professeurs avaient pensé que Severus allait reprendre son poste et que le directeur allait se mettre à chercher de nouveau un professeur de Défense. James avait sauté sur l'occasion pour proposer sa candidature. Mais Albus, ayant toujours en travers de la gorge sa nomination hors norme, sans compter ce qu'il avait fait durant toutes ses années, lui avait calmement répondu qu'il allait y réfléchir. James fit apparaître pendant quelques secondes sa fureur de ne pas être accepté de suite, mais il se calma. Cependant, son éclat comprimé fut observé par tous. Et il n'était pas en sa faveur.

Mais savoir que Snape serait encore professeur de Défense voulait dire qu'il allait y avoir un nouveau professeur de Potions. Il avait bien tenté de fouiner partout pour connaître son nom et pouvoir discuter avec lui. Oh, ce n'était pas pour se faire un nouvel ami mais pour discuter de sa plus grande fierté.

Le Survivant.

Alexandre était sa fierté. Envoyé à Gryffindor en grande pompe, il suivait les traces des Maraudeurs en faisant des blagues aux Slytherin en particulier. Mais alors que James et ses amis étaient en quelques sortes protégés, Alex et les siens se faisaient plus régulièrement prendre et punir. Il était adulé mais le directeur ne semblait pas impressionné. Malgré un entraînement depuis ses neuf ans, Alex avait des résultats très moyens et ne semblait pas du tout tenté de travailler. Bien qu'il cartonne en Duel en partie grâce au favoritisme de James, le jeune homme était désespérant dans certaines matières, notamment en Histoire de la Magie, Sortilèges et surtout, Potions. Son père ne comprenait pas que la haine qu'il vouait au professeur de Potions et qu'il avait transmis à son fils avait fait en sorte que ce dernier haïsse les Potions avec force, haine que Severus rendait bien au père comme au fils. Malheureusement, Alex avait besoin de cette matière pour pouvoir entrer à l'école des Aurors. James avait bien entendu approché Horace Slughorn. Sensible à la notoriété de ses élèves, sur la suggestion de James avant la rentrée, il avait accepté de prendre Alex en classes d'ASPIC. Mais ce dernier avait noté la catastrophe qu'était Alex en Potions et ne comprenait pas par quel miracle il avait réussi à avoir un Acceptable. Le professeur avait regretté toute l'année sa décision et l'avait bien fait comprendre.

Et maintenant qu'Alex entrait en 7e année, il devait avoir son ASPIC de Potions. Quitte à corrompre ce nouveau professeur, James était prêt à tout pour que son fils réussisse.

Fort de ses convictions, James posa son verre sur la table et partit se coucher.

~§~§~§~

Harry se leva ce jour-là gonflé à bloc. Il devait aller chercher ses affaires scolaires pour la nouvelle année. Sa mère allait l'accompagner et cela lui faisait plaisir vu que ça faisait longtemps qu'ils n'avaient pas fait de shopping ensemble.

Il se doucha et s'habilla avant de descendre prendre son petit déjeuner. Lily arriva quelques minutes plus tard et embrassa tendrement son fils.

-Bonjour mon chéri, sourit Lily. Bien dormi ?

-Parfaitement, répondit Harry. Et toi ?

-J'ai bien dormi, fit Lily.

Ils s'installèrent et mangèrent de bon appétit.

-Nous allons faire les courses où ? demanda Harry

-Nous retournons à Black Rose, répondit Lily.

Harry se figea.

-Pourquoi ? demanda finalement Harry

-Diagon Alley et Hogmeade sont bondés de familles anglaises, soupira Lily. Et je ne veux pas qu'on nous poursuive tout au long de la journée.

-Tu veux une entrée en fanfare, ricana Harry.

-Non merci, renifla Lily. Mais je voulais qu'on fasse comme avant, avec Lysandre. Ça te va ?

-Ok, sourit Harry.

-Et puis, fit Lily, tu pourras visiter Hogmeade avec tes nouveaux amis à l'école. Quant à Diagon Alley, nous pourrons y aller pendant les fêtes de fin d'années.

-D'accord, fit Harry. Comment on va à Black Rose ?

-Shinpa accepte de nous emmener, répondit Lily.

Bien des sorciers avaient oublié les étonnantes capacités des Elfes de maison. Avec une potion particulière, les sorciers pouvaient supporter leur moyen de transport.

Ils terminèrent de manger avant d'aller prendre leurs sacs respectifs et de se rendre dans la salle des Transports. Shinpa arriva peu après et leur remit la potion qui leur permettrait de supporter le voyage. L'elfe de maison prit la main de chaque sorcier puis se concentra.

La minute suivante, tous les trois arrivèrent à Black Rose. Après que Lily et Harry l'aient chaleureusement remercié, Shinpa les quitta pour aller rejoindre Shona. La mère et le fils quittèrent à leur tour la salle des Transports de Black Rose pour se rendre dans la bibliothèque. Le décalage horaire ne leur permettant pas de se rendre tout de suite dans le quartier magique, Lily et Harry avaient décidé de copier tous les livres qu'ils avaient réunis tout au long de ces douze années et dont ils avaient besoin pour pouvoir les rapporter au Crépuscule. Ce ne fut que quand Lysandre fit son apparition qu'ils terminèrent. Celle-ci leur sauta dessus.

-Vous m'avez beaucoup manqué ! déclara Lysandre

-Toi aussi, sourit Lily. C'est vraiment dommage que tu ne viennes pas à la maison.

-Je sais, sourit Lysandre. Salut, morpion ! J'ai l'impression que tu as grandi ! Tu es passé d'un mètre à un mètre deux ou quoi ?

-Ne m'appelle pas morpion ! siffla Harry. Et je te signale que je suis encore en pleine croissance !

-C'est ça, ricana Lysandre.

Pendant que les deux plus jeunes se disputaient comme à leur habitude, tous les trois se dirigèrent vers la cuisine pour aller manger quelque chose. Une heure plus tard, Lily se mit au volant de la voiture familiale et la famille se rendit en ville pour gagner le quartier magique. Une fois la voiture garée et eux entrés dans le « sas » qui les mèneraient dans le quartier magique, ils mirent au point leur journée shopping.

-J'ai la liste pour Hogwarts, annonça Lily. Le mieux est de passer d'abord chez la couturière parce que les uniformes Sorciers, ça ne court pas les rues ici.

-Alors allons-y, fit Lysandre.

Comme la rentrée scolaire avait également lieu en septembre aux Etats-Unis aussi, ils ne furent guère étonnés de voir beaucoup d'enfants courir partout avec leurs familles qui les suivaient de près. Ils bifurquèrent dans une rue moins fréquentée et entrèrent dans une modeste boutique.

Peu de temps après son arrivée, Lily était tombée sur cette petite devanture et curieuse, elle était entrée. Depuis, c'était l'endroit où se fournissait la famille concernant les tenues sorcières. La couturière, d'origine française, s'était installée là et avait emporté avec elle tout son savoir-faire européen. Ses produits étaient de pures merveilles et ses trois enfants, eux aussi séduits par le métier de leur mère, avaient leur propre collection. De plus, toute la famille utilisait la technique Moldue revisitée par la magie pour tisser leurs créations.

-Bonjour, Mrs Michelle, salua Lily.

-Bonjour, miss Lily, répondit la mère. Je ne vous attendais pas si tard. Bonjour, miss Lysandre, Mr Harry.

-Bonjour, madame, répondirent Lysandre et Harry.

-J'imagine que ce sera cinq uniformes pour Salem ? demanda Michelle

-Non, répondit Harry. Cinq pour Hogwarts.

-Hogwarts … ? s'étonna Michelle

-Je vais y entrer en tant que professeur de Potions, répondit Lily. Et Harry veut me suivre. Donc cette année, il entre à Hogwarts.

-Je peux comprendre, sourit Michelle. Je vais devoir me renseigner sur leur uniforme, ça va juste me prendre un peu plus de temps.

-Très bien, fit Harry. Merci.

-Pas de quoi, jeune homme, sourit Michelle. Autre chose ?

-Des tenues spécialisées, répondit Lily. Du sur mesure et dans mon style.

-Je vais appeler mon fils Joachim alors, déclara Michelle. Ainsi que Ludwig.

Lily ne demandait pas ça au hasard. Quand elle faisait des potions, elle utilisait des blouses de chimie Moldue agrémentées de sorts de protection. Mais connaissant les Anglais qui voyaient d'un très mauvais œil tout ce qui était Moldu, elle devait avoir des tenues plus classiques pour ne pas faire hurler les parents « traditionalistes ». Quelques minutes plus tard, deux hommes d'une trentaine d'années arrivèrent. Il s'agissait de Joachim, le fils de la propriétaire, chargé des tenues spécialisées et de son frère Ludwig, créateur de mode.

-Mesdames, monsieur, fit Joachim. Que pouvons-nous pour vous ?

-Je suis professeur de Potions et je souhaite avoir des tenues adaptées, répondit Lily. Mais je veux un style entre les Moldus et les Sorciers. C'est possible ?

-Tout à fait, sourit Ludwig. Suivez-nous.

Tous s'installèrent dans un petit salon. Les deux frères s'emparèrent de leurs carnets et se tinrent prêts.

-Donc, une tenue de protection pour les potions, déclara Joachim. Le niveau de vos élèves ?

-Entre onze et dix-sept ans, répondit Lily. Avec des débutants.

-Prévoir l'anti-projection, l'anti-brûlure, l'imperméabilité, nota Joachim. Ensuite ?

-J'aime les blouses de sciences Moldues, ajouta Lily.

-Dans le même style ? demanda Ludwig

-On peut dire cela, sourit Lily. Il faut que je sois à l'aise dedans, que mes manches soient ajustées et ne trempent pas dans les potions. Le maximum de peau doit être couvert.

-Vous mettrez une robe sorcière en-dessous ? demanda Ludwig

-Par pitié, non ! s'exclama Lily. Je porterais exclusivement des tenues Moldues pour mes cours comme pour les moments de détente.

-Vous les porterez toute la journée ? demanda Joachim

-C'est-à-dire ? demanda Lily

-Vous n'enlèverez pas votre blouse de la journée ? précisa Joachim

-Sûrement pour les repas, réfléchit Lily. Mais il est sûr que je la porterais tout le temps des cours.

-Combien en voulez-vous ? demanda Ludwig

-Une demi-douzaine, réfléchit Lily.

-Une couleur particulière ? sourit Ludwig

-Au moins une blanche et une noire, sourit Lily. Pour le reste, je vous fais confiance.

Les deux frères se concertèrent quelques minutes avant que l'aîné ne prenne la parole.

-Votre commande sera prête dans trois jours, déclara Joachim. Pouvons-nous faire autre chose ?

-Trois blouses Moldues de protection, fit Harry. Noires, avant tout Moldues, avec toutes les protections habituelles pour un élève. Que je pourrais customiser comme je veux.

-Noté, fit Joachim. Ensuite ?

-Deux robes de soirée, soupira Lily. Une pour moi, une pour mon fils.

-QUOI ?! bondit Harry

-Le directeur envisage de faire un bal pour les fêtes de fin d'année, avoua Lily.

-Tu sais que ce n'est pas aujourd'hui que je vais porter une tenue de soirée Sorcière ? répliqua Harry

-Je sais, sourit Lily. Et moi non plus. Mais si on nous demande, on en aura toujours une sous la main. Même si elle ne nous servira pas.

-D'accord, abdiqua Harry.

-Vous avez carte blanche pour les robes de soirée, ajouta Lily.

-Excellent, sourit Ludwig. C'est tout ?

-Oui, répondit Lily après concertation avec les autres.

-Alors nous pouvons prendre les mesures, déclara Ludwig.

Deux petits podiums apparurent et les tailleurs invitèrent leurs clients à monter dessus. Pendant que les mètres s'affairaient autour de la mère et du fils, Lysandre consultait tranquillement le catalogue des modèles de Ludwig et de May-Line, la dernière de la fratrie et spécialiste en tenues Moldues pour Sorciers. Une demi-heure plus tard, toute la famille quitta les lieux non sans avoir signalé aux artisans que leurs commandes, déjà payées, seraient récupérées par l'Elfe de maison à leur service. Ils retournèrent vers des rues plus fréquentées.

-Je pense qu'on peut continuer par l'apothicaire, proposa Harry.

-Je sais que j'aurais un stock mis à disposition par l'école mais je préfère avoir le mien personnel, ajouta Lily.

-Vous savez parfaitement que je déteste les Potions, grommela Lysandre.

-Promis, on va dans un magasin d'informatique, fit Lily.

-C'est vrai ? sourit à toutes dents Lysandre

-Oui, répondit Lily.

Ils marchèrent quelques minutes avant d'entrer dans une boutique odorante. Harry partit immédiatement de son côté tandis que Lily et Lysandre partaient du leur. Les Potions étant une passion au même titre que les Sortilèges et la magie ancienne, Lily s'était tenue au courant des principales avancées dans cet art délicat. Elle savait donc ce dont elle avait besoin pour être prête à tout, sachant parfaitement que si le cas l'exigeait, Albus préférait s'appuyait sur son professeur de Potions plutôt que de faire appel à St Mungo. Quant aux cours qu'elle allait donner, elle s'était déjà penchée sur le sujet et elle avait décidé de faire un mélange entre le programme de Severus Snape, que le directeur lui avait bien aimablement transmis, et celui qu'avait reçu Harry, ayant fait sa scolarité à Salem.

Une bonne heure plus tard, la famille se retrouva pour payer leurs achats, puis sortit. Le ventre d'Harry grogna violemment, annonçant par là même qu'il était l'heure de manger.

-Ventre sur patte, ricana Lysandre.

-Même pas vrai, bougonna Harry.

Lily préféra donner une bouteille d'eau à son fils qu'il but rapidement.

-Ça doit être la cohue dans les restaurants, réfléchit Lily. Nous allons acheter nos livres maintenant puis nous allons manger du côté Moldu. Ça vous va ?

-Pas de soucis, fit Lysandre.

-Pas de problèmes, fit Harry.

Ils se dirigèrent vers l'immense librairie. Ils se débarrassèrent rapidement des livres d'Hogwarts puis chacun se sépara pour trouver des livres qui les intéresseraient. Lily prit des livres de Sortilèges, de magie ancienne et runique, Lysandre sur l'Histoire et Harry sur la Défense et la Métamorphose. Ils repartirent avec pas loin d'une quarantaine de livres qu'ils s'empressèrent de réduire et d'alléger.

La faim les tenaillant maintenant tous les trois, ils allèrent manger. Ils se rendirent donc dans un fast-food non loin où les deux plus jeunes s'empiffrèrent plus qu'ils ne mangèrent.

-Je croyais que seuls les adolescents mangeaient comme ça mais tu me fais douter, Lysandre ! ricana Lily

-Eh ! s'insurgèrent les deux jeunes

On critiquait leur façon de manger, là !

Ils déjeunèrent dans la bonne humeur avant de se concentrer sur le reste de leurs achats.

-Puisque nous sommes du côté Moldu, autant aller au magasin d'informatique, fit Lily alors que Lysandre trépignait d'impatience. On retournera côté Sorcier plus tard.

Tous les trois se dirigèrent donc vers le magasin préféré de la jeune femme. Celle-ci les traîna dans tous les rayons, voulant absolument leurs avis et leurs préférences sur tout. Ils en sortirent une bonne heure plus tard et hésitèrent sur la marche à suivre. Ils se décidèrent pour la papeterie en priorité puis ils flânèrent dans les rues commerçantes d'abord Sorcières puis Moldues. Sur un coup de tête, ils dînèrent dans un restaurant puis rentrèrent chez eux. Les Evans rentrèrent à leur tour en Angleterre et dormirent les quelques heures qui leur restaient avant le matin.


	5. Rentrée des professeurs

**_Note de l'auteur :  
Bonjour à toutes et à tous !  
Je voudrais vous remercier pour tous les commentaires que vous avez envoyé. Pour une histoire que j'ai écrite il y a quelques années, je ne pensais pas qu'elle plairait autant !  
Je vous laisse maintenant à votre lecture.  
Gros bizoux  
Crystal of Shadow_**

 ** _Rentrée des professeurs_**

Il restait maintenant qu'une dizaine de jours avant la rentrée scolaire et Albus Dumbledore décida d'organiser l'ultime réunion du corps enseignant. Il savait que la majorité attendait avec impatience qu'il désigne officiellement les personnes qui occuperaient les postes vacants.

Dont le plus important, celui de professeur de Potions.

D'ailleurs, en parlant de cela, Severus Snape entra dans la salle de réunion en premier, environ une heure avant l'heure. C'était un rendez-vous tacite entre les deux hommes, ils discutaient toujours un peu avant ce genre de réunion.

-Bonjour Severus, salua Albus.

-Albus, répondit Severus en s'installant.

-As-tu passé de bonnes vacances ? demanda Albus

-En ayant à l'esprit qu'à la fin de celles-ci, j'allais retrouver ce qu'on appelle des enfants, incapables de comprendre la moindre consigne ? déclara Severus. Certainement pas.

-C'est toujours un délice que de t'écouter, sourit Albus. Si un jour tu te décides à quitter cette institution, sois assuré que tu me manqueras.

-J'en suis persuadé, lâcha Severus.

Il hésita franchement avant de se lancer.

-Je m'attendais à ce que vous me consultiez pour désigner le nouveau professeur de Potions, déclara Severus.

-Si je devais avoir des doutes sur la personne comme j'en ai eu pour certains professeurs qui sont passés par ici, j'aurais immédiatement fait appel à toi pour savoir si cette personne était apte ou non pour le poste, assura Albus.

-Mais vous êtes sûr de ses compétences, comprit Severus.

-Totalement, confirma Albus.

-Quand découvrirons-nous cette fameuse personne ? demanda Severus

-Oh, notre nouveau professeur a été invité à participer à cette réunion, sourit Albus.

Severus allait répondre mais il fut coupé par l'arrivée de Minerva McGonagall. Sans un mot, il alla s'asseoir à sa place habituelle tandis que la directrice adjointe allait saluer son supérieur. Peu à peu, la salle se remplit et les diverses salutations fusaient de part et d'autre.

Quand il jugea que tout le monde était présent, le directeur prit la parole.

-Bienvenue à vous tous pour cette nouvelle année scolaire, fit Albus. Allons droit au but. Tout d'abord, Severus Snape a accepté de continuer au poste de professeur de Défense. De ce fait, je me suis mis à la recherche d'un nouveau professeur de Potions. Hélas, ces dernières années, l'Angleterre a vu très peu de nos élèves entamer une maîtrise de Potions et tous préfèrent brasser des potions plutôt que de les enseigner.

-On se demande pourquoi, siffla James.

-Nous sommes tous d'accord pour dire que pour les Potions, Severus n'est absolument pas pédagogue, fit Albus. Mais en attendant, il peut se vanter d'avoir réussi en seize ans à n'avoir aucun mort ni blessé grave dans ses cours.

James se tut, mouché. Lors de sa première année en tant que professeur de Duel, il avait voulu affronter un Slytherin de 7e année qui, tout en restant dans les limites, l'avait provoqué. Malheureusement, le professeur, tout à son prochain défi, avait omis de poser les protections autour de l'estrade. Lors de l'affrontement, un sort de James toucha une jeune fille de Gryffindor et la blessa gravement. Ce fut l'acharnement de Poppy Pomfrey ainsi que de deux Médicomages dépêchés de St Mungo qui permit de sauver la jeune fille. L'affaire aurait pu faire grand bruit si James ne l'avait étouffé en achetant les avocats de la famille de la jeune fille comme le conseil d'administration qui allait accepter la demande du directeur pour le faire virer. Mais l'équipe enseignante en connaissait les tenants et aboutissants ce qui avait refroidit les relations.

-Passons, fit Albus en comprenant que James se tairait pour l'instant. Voici le nouveau professeur de Potions, miss Evans.

Lily fit alors son entrée et s'installa auprès du directeur après avoir lancé un bonjour général. Cependant, personne ne lui répondit puisque tous les professeurs étaient sous le choc. Ils l'avaient tous reconnue et se demandaient comment Albus avait pu la retrouver après tout ce temps où elle avait disparu.

James bondit.

-Comment oses-tu venir ici ?! siffla James

-J'ose parce que j'ai été engagée par le professeur Dumbledore, déclara Lily d'une voix flirtant avec le froid polaire. Et aux dernières nouvelles, ton avis ne compte absolument pas donc je ne vois pas pourquoi tu devrais être en colère.

-Suffit ! gronda Albus en voyant que James s'apprêtait à répliquer. Vous réglerez vos différents en dehors de cette pièce !

Lily hocha de la tête tandis que James se rasseyait.

-Bienvenue à vous, miss Evans, sourit Minerva. Cela faisait longtemps que nous ne vous avions pas vu.

-C'est vrai, concéda Lily. Mais j'avais mes raisons et maintenant, je suis ici.

-Je ne voudrais pas être rabat-joie mais je me souviens uniquement que vous avez eu votre ASPIC de Potions avec un Optimal, commenta Severus d'un ton neutre.

-Exact, fit Lily. Sur les cinq degrés de la maîtrise de Potions, j'en ai passé trois. Ma spécialité va au brassage mais j'aime bien enseigner.

-Et à qui as-tu enseigné ? cingla James. A des fantômes ?

-J'ai donné des cours particuliers, répondit Lily sans se démonter. Et tous mes élèves ont obtenu leurs examens.

-Mais … protesta James.

-Les seules personnes à pouvoir évaluer objectivement mon travail et mes capacités sont le directeur et maître Snape, lâcha Lily. Pouvez-vous vous vanter d'avoir les mêmes dispositions qu'eux, ne serait-ce que dans le domaine des Potions, Mr Potter ?

Cela jeta un froid mordant dans la pièce. D'un côté, elle avait reconnu les formidables aptitudes d'Albus en matière de gestion de personnel et de pédagogie, ainsi que celles de Severus en matière de Potions, mais en plus, Lily avait renié tout lien avec James Potter.

Ce dernier était choqué. Il y avait longtemps que personne ne s'était opposé frontalement à lui. Et cela devait être son ex femme ! L'envie le démangeait de la remettre à sa place.

-J'ai été Auror ! affirma James

-Et le programme des Aurors ne vous permet que de reconnaître les Potions les plus fréquemment utilisées et quelles sont celles qu'il faut prendre en cas de blessures, développa Lily. Cela ne vous aide en rien pour appréhender l'art délicat des Potions dans son entièreté.

Touché, coulé.

Ne voulant pas que la dispute dégénère, Albus reprit le contrôle.

-Passons, fit le directeur. Le professeur Evans a aimablement accepté de reprendre le poste pour les Potions. Je lui laisse la parole.

-Merci, sourit Lily. J'ai bâti mon programme en me basant sur ceux déjà existants de maître Snape ainsi que plusieurs autres provenant de mon entourage. Et une idée m'est venue mais il fallait d'abord que j'ai votre avis là-dessus.

-Nous vous écoutons, fit Minerva.

-J'aimerais faire des cours communs à plusieurs matières, déclara Lily. Relier les Potions à la Botanique évidemment, aux Sortilèges et pourquoi pas à la Métamorphose et à la Défense.

-C'est une idée, réfléchit Pomona Sprout.

-Je ne vois pas en quoi nous pourrons refuser, ajouta Minerva. Nous verrons cela dans le courant de l'année.

Satisfaite, Lily reprit sa place.

La réunion se poursuivit et bientôt, tous partirent pour s'installer dans leurs quartiers.

-Miss Evans, appela Minerva.

La rousse se retourna.

-Que puis-je pour vous, professeur ? sourit Lily

-Il y a longtemps que je ne suis plus votre professeur, balaya Minerva. Pourrions-nous nous entretenir en privé ?

-Avec plaisir, répondit Lily.

Les deux femmes s'en allèrent donc sous le regard rageur de James, retenu par Albus. Elles se rendirent dans le bureau de l'aînée et s'installèrent devant une bonne tasse de thé.

-Ecoutez, miss Evans, commença Minerva. Je dois vous avouer que le directeur ne nous a absolument pas prévenus de votre nomination dans l'équipe professorale.

-Je ne voulais pas que l'on sache que je venais ici, répondit Lily. Le directeur a aimablement respecté mon souhait.

-Je peux comprendre, fit Minerva. Miss Evans, pourrais-je savoir pourquoi vous êtes partie il y a maintenant douze ans ?

-Les raisons sont miennes, trancha Lily. Et elles n'entrent aucunement en ligne de compte dans mon futur emploi.

La directrice de la maison Gryffindor se tut. En tant qu'ancienne directrice de maison de la jeune femme, elle aurait cru qu'elle pourrait savoir avant tout le monde la raison du déchirement du couple aussi fusionnel qu'étaient les Potter. Mais c'était sans compter sur la ténacité de Lily Evans qui ne voulait pas lâcher un seul mot. Elle dut donc se résoudre à abandonner. Non sans réattaquer plus tard.

L'aînée passa à autre chose et la plus jeune consentit à révéler quelques détails de sa nouvelle vie, tout en omettant les lieux et les noms des intervenants. Elles se quittèrent une heure plus tard et Lily fit mine de retourner à ses appartements.

Ces derniers étaient situés non pas dans les cachots mais dans une tour dans une partie peu fréquentée de l'école. Albus l'y avait menée avant qu'ils ne se rendent à la réunion et lui avait assuré que mis à part lui, personne ne connaissait son emplacement. Lily avait rapidement jeté quelques sorts temporaires, dont un qui rendaient les lieux invisibles sur une carte.

Une fois qu'elle fut sûre que Minerva ne la voyait plus, Lily bifurqua pour quitter le château. Elle se dirigea vers la Forêt Interdite et y entra avant que qui que ce soit ne l'en empêche. A l'aide du sort du Fil d'Ariane qu'elle attacha à un arbre à l'orée de la forêt, elle s'enfonça à travers les sentiers jusqu'à ne plus sentir les protections de l'école. Elle se trouva une clairière qu'elle sécurisa avant de s'asseoir en tailleur et de se concentrer.

Elle n'avait jamais caché se méfier comme de la peste de l'une des plus grandes inventions de son ex-mari et de ses amis, la Carte des Maraudeurs. Elle ne voulait pas que James la traque, car c'est ce qu'il allait maintenant faire, pour réclamer des explications. Elle usa de la magie ancienne pour se rendre invisible sur toute carte du style de celle des Maraudeurs. Il était hors de question qu'elle tombe dans un guette-apens orchestré par James. Tôt ou tard, elle l'affronterait, mais selon ses règles et non les siennes. Elle l'avait fait pendant quasiment dix ans, elle n'allait pas recommencer.

Une heure plus tard, le rituel était terminé. Elle fit rapidement le chemin en sens inverse et gagna enfin ses appartements. Vérifiant que personne n'était venu en son absence, elle mit en place les changements qu'elle estimait nécessaires. Elle plaça sur la tour un sort de secret runique, semblable à celui du Fidelitas puis des charmes de silence, d'anti espionnage ainsi que d'anti apparition et de nettoyage automatique. Les deux derniers empêchaient n'importe quel être magique, y compris les Elfes de maison, de venir là où elle habitait. N'ayant confiance qu'en Shona et Shinpa, elle ne permettait à personne de fouiller son intimité. Elle posa également une barrière de magie ancienne autour de la cheminée du salon pour qu'elle ne laisse le passage qu'à des personnes triées sur le volet et condamna les autres cheminées de la tour. Quand la rousse eut terminé, elle examina ses efforts tranquillement.

L'entrée de la tour se trouvait au rez-de-chaussée, quelques couloirs plus loin de l'accès aux sous-sols de l'école. Elle avait ôté le portrait gardien et l'avait placé plus loin comme leurre. Un simple trompe-l'œil Moldu agrémenté de quelques sorts de son cru cachait les doubles portes qui menaient aux appartements de Lily. Les portes s'ouvraient sur un spacieux salon où un double escalier grimpait au premier niveau puis de là un autre montait au second niveau. La hauteur sous plafond était tout simplement phénoménale, près d'une dizaine mètres. Sous les escaliers, trois portes conduisaient respectivement à une salle d'eau, la cuisine et le niveau inférieur qui avait un laboratoire de Potions privé, une salle de Duel et une salle d'entraînement. Le premier niveau rassemblait trois chambres dont celles de la mère et du fils avec salle de bain privée et coin relaxation. Le dernier niveau était une bibliothèque privée qui possédait une magnifique coupole en verre qui laissait passer la lumière extérieure.

Une sonnerie la sortit de sa torpeur et elle se tourna vers un miroir dont le reflet venait de se brouiller.

Quand elle avait fait part de son intention de rendre les lieux où elle vivait impossible à atteindre pour les étrangers, Albus avait tenu à pouvoir la contacter rapidement. C'est ainsi qu'il avait réussi à maintenir l'accès par cheminée en cas d'urgence uniquement et Lily lui avait donné des Miroirs à Double Sens, que seul lui pourrait utiliser.

-Oui, Albus ? fit Lily

 _-Le dîner ne va pas tarder,_ sourit Albus. _Allez-vous vous joindre à nous ?_

L'hésitation s'afficha clairement sur le visage de la femme.

- _Je m'arrangerais pour que James soit tenu en laisse,_ ajouta Albus.

-Très bien, capitula Lily. J'arrive.

- _Merci_ , fit-il avant de couper la communication.

La rousse soupira. Mettant de côté ses idées noires, elle se changea et se rendit dans la Grande Salle. Elle privilégia une tenue Moldue pour choquer les plus Sorciers des professeurs, plus particulièrement James qui avait toujours rejeté en bloc tout ce qui avait trait au monde Moldu.

Son entrée dans la Grande Salle fut remarquée mais personne n'osa faire de commentaires. La rousse s'assit entre Albus et Severus et entama la discussion.

-Vous êtes élégante, miss Evans, complimenta Albus.

-Merci, sourit Lily. Et vous, toujours aussi voyant !

Sa robe jaune fluo n'était pas faite pour passer inaperçue.

-Faites-vous dans la recherche, miss Evans ? demanda Severus

-Tu peux m'appeler Lily et me tutoyer, coupa Lily. Vous aussi, professeur.

-Si tu en fais de même, répondit Severus avec un sourire.

-Idem, fit Albus.

-Désolée, mais j'aurais du mal à le faire, s'excusa Lily.

-Tu prendras ton temps, fit Albus.

-Donc, la recherche, Lily ? demanda Severus

-Non, répondit Lily. J'avais une autre spécialité qui me prenait tout mon temps.

-Puis-je te demander laquelle ? fit Severus

-Peut-être plus tard, sourit Lily. Là où j'étais, j'ai entendu dire que tu étais un maître de Potions réputé. Alors imagine ma surprise en te voyant professeur de Défense. Pourquoi ?

-En fait, c'est de ma faute, s'excusa presque Albus. Il y a deux ans, devant mon incapacité à trouver un professeur de Défense avec les qualifications minimum, le Ministère m'a imposé le sous-secrétaire du ministre, Dolores Umbridge. En plus de ne rien savoir de son poste, elle ne faisait pas travailler les élèves et s'acharnait à vouloir me renvoyer. Quand, à la fin de l'année, j'ai pu la renvoyer et j'ai décidé qu'il fallait un vrai professeur. J'ai légèrement forcé la main de Severus pour qu'il change de poste.

-Mais … pour cette année ? s'étonna Lily

-La dernière semaine de cours, j'ai annoncé aux élèves que je retournais au poste de professeur de Potions, déclara Severus. Les trois quarts des élèves ont signé une pétition pour que je reste à la Défense, argumentant qu'ils apprenaient mieux avec moi en Défense qu'en Potions. J'ai accepté de continuer.

-Tu sais que ton sens de la pédagogie est connu de tous, rigola Lily.

-Je ne m'en cache pas, renifla Severus. Mais il semblerait qu'il réapparaît quand j'enseigne la Défense. Du moins, pour les élèves. Et toi ?

-J'ai eu des élèves, fit Lily. Aucun d'entre eux ne s'est plaint. Je me ferais la main s'il le faut sur les élèves.

-Un coup de main ? proposa Severus

-Ne le prends pas pour toi mais pour ma crédibilité, il vaut mieux que je me débrouille seule, refusa Lily.

-Je suis là s'il le faut, rappela Severus.

Alors qu'Albus et Lily partaient sur un autre sujet, Severus se perdit dans ses pensées.

Il se souvenait très bien que si Lily et lui avaient brisé plusieurs années d'amitié, c'était uniquement de sa faute. L'avoir insulté alors qu'elle essayait de le défendre n'avait vraiment pas été une bonne idée et ça avait été le début d'une longue descente aux enfers. Quand elle s'était mise à mieux s'entendre avec Sirius Black puis avec James Potter, se sentant totalement trahi et vraiment jaloux, il s'était tourné vers ses camarades de Slytherin ouvertement pour Voldemort. Peu à peu, il avait été séduit par sa vision du monde et avait finalement pris sa marque. Mais très vite, il avait découvert l'envers du décor. Ce fut quand l'un des Death Eaters, qui avait espionné Dumbledore selon ses indications et sur ordre de leur supérieur, rapporta la prophétie tronquée, qui changea la donne. Suite à cela, Voldemort avait ordonné de traquer la famille Potter pour qu'il aille lui-même l'exterminer. Suite à cela, dégoûté de son sombre avenir, il s'était rendu chez Albus Dumbledore qui lui avait proposé de devenir agent double pour réparer ses torts. Son plus grand regret avait été de ne pas pouvoir se réconcilier avec son ancienne amie, son mariage puis sa disparition n'ayant pas arrangé les choses.

Maintenant, il allait tout faire pour s'excuser et peut-être reprendre leur relation laissée à l'abandon.

Un éclat de voix le tira de ses pensées et il se tourna vers l'entrée de la Grande Salle.

-Que fait-elle encore là ? gronda James

-Elle vient prendre son repas comme tous les autres professeurs, rappela fraîchement Albus. Je ne tolérerais aucun esclandre, James. Sinon, je ferais en sorte de prendre des mesures.

-Vous ne pouvez pas me renvoyer, affirma James, l'air bravache.

-Vous ne connaissez pas toutes les ressources dont je dispose, rétorqua Albus d'une voix dure. Maintenant, veuillez vous asseoir ou quittez la pièce tout de suite.

Vaincu, James se tut et partit s'asseoir. Le silence était assez assourdissant puis peu à peu, les conversations reprirent.

Durant l'altercation, Lily réfléchissait. Son mentor n'avait jamais vraiment détesté aucune personne de son avis mais le fait qu'il reprenne aussi sèchement son ancien mari sous-entendait des relations tendues entre eux deux. Mais que personne ne bronche disait aussi que c'était loin d'être récent.

James, exclu de toutes les conversations, quitta rapidement la table. Alors que le repas se finissait, Lily avisa l'heure.

-Je vais devoir y aller, dit-elle en se levant.

-Ne vous êtes-vous pas installée dans vos appartements ? s'étonna Minerva

-J'ai juste pris le temps aujourd'hui de les aménager, répondit Lily. Mais j'ai encore plein de choses à faire chez moi avant de m'installer totalement ici.

-Je comprends, fit Albus, coupant ainsi efficacement Minerva qui allait la questionner plus en avant. Je te souhaite une bonne nuit, Lily.

-Pareillement, répondit Lily.

Après un au revoir à la volée, la rousse partit rapidement. Pour plus de sécurité, elle se lança un sort de Désillusion au moment de passer les portes de la Grande Salle. Elle quitta le château sans mauvaises rencontres.

~§~§~§~

Harry vérifiait une dernière fois le contenu de sa malle avant de pouvoir la refermer. Dès le lendemain, il allait entrer dans une nouvelle école. Il n'était guère rassuré puisque sa mère allait être en contact rapproché avec son père et il craignait vraiment pour elle. Mais il savait qu'elle était dotée de ressources surprenantes et qu'il ne fallait pas s'en faire.

Mais il n'était pas serein.

Après près de douze ans de séparation, il allait enfin retrouver son frère jumeau. Quand ils étaient petits, Alexandre n'était pas foncièrement méchant mais il avait conscience d'être le préféré de leur père. Il cherchait toujours son attention, allant parfois jusqu'à éclipser volontairement son frère, mais ils s'étaient toujours bien entendus et jouaient ensemble. En fait, jusqu'à ce jour fatidique du solstice d'hiver, ils étaient véritablement des frères.

Mais il ne se leurrait pas. Douze années de séparation faisaient des ravages terribles dans une relation. Malgré tout, il avait tenu à se renseigner un minimum sur ce que les journaux disaient, n'ignorant rien de son statut de « Survivant ». Il était resté dubitatif sur le changement d'humeur constant concernant son frère mais ne savait pas si cette popularité, bonne ou mauvaise, ne lui était pas montée à la tête.

 _Bref,_ fit Harry dans sa tête _. J'aurais tout le temps de voir ce qu'il est vraiment._


	6. Rentrée des classes

**_Rentrée des classes_**

Le Hogwarts Express brillait de mille feux en ce premier septembre.

Alors que de nombreuses familles déposaient leurs enfants pour qu'ils prennent le train qui les conduirait à leur école, Alex Potter fit son entrée sur le quai 9 ¾. Aussitôt, la foule se mit à hurler et le jeune homme dut jouer des coudes pour enfin monter dans le train et s'enfermer dans un compartiment. Son meilleur ami Ron Weasley vint le rejoindre quelques minutes après, suivi de près par Ginny, sœur de Ron et petite amie d'Alex. Celle-ci vint s'installer sur les genoux du brun pour l'embrasser langoureusement.

-J'ai l'impression qu'il y avait plus de monde aujourd'hui, fit remarquer Ron.

-Le Daily Prophet a appris que je sortais avec Ginny, soupira Alex. Skeeter juge qu'elle ne ferait pas une bonne future lady Potter et a insinué que si on était ensemble, c'était uniquement parce que tu es mon meilleur ami. Depuis, toutes les filles me courent après pour, je cite « me montrer qu'elle ferait une meilleure petite amie ».

-Eh ben ! siffla Ron

-J'espère que tu n'envisages pas de me tromper ? gronda Ginny

-Pas le moindre du monde, répondit Alex en l'embrassant doucement.

Le train s'ébranla doucement pour prendre de plus en plus de vitesse. Tandis que les amies de Ginny défilaient dans le compartiment, Ron mangeait un énorme sachet de friandises et Alex regardait vaguement au loin.

Depuis plus d'une semaine, il voyait son père se saouler. La seule fois où il l'avait vu dans cet état, c'était quand sa mère avait quitté la maison en emportant son frère Harry. Soit, son père lui avait dit que si elle était partie, c'était parce qu'elle n'était qu'une traînée et autres qualificatifs tout aussi déplaisants. Au début, il le croyait sur parole mais au fur et à mesure qu'il voyait les femmes défiler au manoir, il s'était dit qu'il y avait quelque chose qui clochait dans le discours de son père puis il avait abandonné, considérant que ce qui se passait chez lui était tout à fait normal. Cependant, il était jaloux de toutes ces femmes qui retenaient l'attention exclusive de son père donc il avait piqué une crise. Ce fut la première et la dernière fois. Première et seule fois que James leva la main sur lui et lui cracha qu'il pouvait très bien se débarrasser de lui s'il lui faisait autant honte que maintenant. Depuis, effrayé à l'idée de perdre son père, il avait fait tout ce qu'il lui demandait. Il avait accepté de poser pour les photos. De signer tous les documents qu'il lui présentait. Que les gens dans la rue le touche comme s'il était un dieu. En bref, de se vendre.

Tout cela lui plaisait jusqu'à la finale du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. Etant passé à deux doigts de la mort, il avait cru que son père lui laisserait le temps de se remettre.

Grave erreur.

Cet été là, il avait enchaîné les interviews et les photographies sur ordre de son père. Il n'avait même pas pu se recueillir sur la tombe de Cédric Diggory, mort à ses côtés, son père le lui interdisant. Il avait passé une cinquième année très sombre, surtout avec Dolores Umbridge qui s'acharnait à lui pourrir la vie et son père qui refusait qu'il vienne le voir pour des broutilles soi-disant. La sixième année n'avait guère été mieux, bien que tout le monde fût au courant que Voldemort était de retour. Son père avait refusé de l'entraîner personnellement et il avait dû à sa plus grande horreur se réfugier dans les livres pour pouvoir apprendre un tant soit peu à se défendre.

Maintenant, il avait une autre vision du monde.

Et son père n'y tenait pas une place élogieuse. En vérité, il voyait désormais tout ce qu'il y avait autour de lui d'un autre œil. Et ce n'était pas pour lui plaire.

Un baiser de Ginny le ramena au présent et il entra dans la conversation.

~§~§~§~

Harry s'était rendu sur le quai 9 ¾ bien avant que les élèves n'arrivent et avait condamné un compartiment. Loin d'être asocial, il préférait cependant dévoiler sa présence qu'au dernier moment. Mais curieux, il avait fait en sorte de voir qui se déplaçait dans le couloir.

Le fait que les élèves portaient déjà leur uniforme lui simplifiait largement le fait de reconnaître qui était dans quelle maison, maisons qu'il connaissait depuis que sa mère lui avait offert _l'Histoire d'Hogwarts_ cet été. Un groupe de filles se rendit aux toilettes et en tendant l'oreille, il apprit qu'elles étaient toutes proches de Ginny Weasley, la petite amie d'Alex Potter. Harry trouvait la rousse quelconque mais il savait qu'il avait un jugement biaisé vu qu'il considérait qu'il n'avait jamais vu une femme plus belle que sa mère. Il y avait aussi un blond de Slytherin qui avait l'air snob et qu'il rêvait de titiller.

Le soir venu, le train s'arrêta en gare de Hogmeade. Le brun attendit patiemment que le train soit totalement vide avant de partir à son tour. Une unique calèche était là et le jeune homme caressa délicatement le Thestral qui l'accepta avec surprise. Il grimpa alors et la calèche s'ébranla. Il arriva une dizaine de minutes plus tard devant le château qui brillait de mille feux. Conscient qu'on devait l'attendre, il entra et fit face à un adulte. Tout vêtu de noir et l'air froid, le jeune homme savait d'instinct qu'il ne fallait pas rigoler avec lui. Cependant, la coupe particulière de sa première robe ainsi que son nombre lui fit comprendre qu'il avait peut-être devant lui un maître de Potions. Or, sachant que sa mère allait prendre ce poste dans l'école, il ne savait plus quoi penser.

-Harry Evans? fit l'homme

-Oui monsieur, répondit Harry. A qui ai-je l'honneur ?

-Je suis le professeur Snape, répondit Severus. Je dois vous annoncer ce qui va se passer ce soir.

Harry laissa durant un instant l'étonnement apparaître sur son visage. Il aurait cru que ça serait sa mère qui se chargerait de cela.

Severus développa ses propos.

-Votre mère, en tant que nouveau professeur, se doit d'être présente pour toute la Répartition des élèves de première année, déclara Severus. La directrice adjointe, le professeur McGonagall, est en train de s'occuper d'eux. C'est pour cela que je suis là.

Harry hocha de la tête. Severus prit cela pour une invitation à continuer.

-Les élèves de première année vont être répartis dans les différentes maisons dans quelques instants, annonça Severus. Le professeur McGonagall va vous appeler une fois cela fini pour votre propre Répartition. Quand votre maison sera annoncée, vous devrez vous asseoir à la table correspondante. Je vous conseille de vous rapprocher des préfets pour vous rendre dans votre salle commune. Des questions ?

-Pas pour l'instant, monsieur, répondit Harry. Enfin … si.

Harry piétinait un peu. Severus leva un sourcil.

-Vous connaissez Alex Potter ? demanda Harry

-Qui ne connait pas notre fameux Survivant ? ironisa Severus

-D'un point de vue objectif, fit Harry en laissant passer la pointe sarcastique, pouvez-vous me dire si on peut voir notre lien de parenté ?

La question frappa Severus comme un coup, réalisant la portée des mots prononcés. Quand, la veille, Lily, accompagnée d'Albus, lui avait demandé de mettre son fils au minimum au courant de ce qui allait se passer pour lui dans la Grande Salle, il n'avait pas fait le rapprochement entre Harry Evans et Harry Potter, le frère jumeau du Survivant qui avait disparu en même temps que sa mère. Par respect pour la rousse, il se prêta avec sérieux à l'exercice demandé par son fils.

Alors qu'Alex semblait avoir atteint une taille définitive appréciable d'au moins un mètre quatre-vingt-dix, Harry culminait avec peine au mètre soixante-quinze. Le Survivant gardait ses cheveux courts et ébouriffé comme son père mais Harry les avait laissé pousser jusqu'à la hauteur des épaules pour pouvoir les attacher en queue de cheval basse. Alors que la couleur de cheveux d'Alex était d'un roux extrêmement sombre pouvant aisément passer pour châtain, celle d'Harry était noire de jais avec des reflets cuivrés, des mèches rouges et vertes. Leur couleur d'yeux différait aussi, celle d'Alex étant brune comme son père et celle d'Harry verte comme sa mère. Leurs traits étaient semblables et on pouvait aisément comprendre au premier coup d'œil qu'ils étaient jumeaux. Leurs carrures étaient semblables mais Severus voyait parfaitement à travers les vêtements Moldus que portaient Harry que celui-ci s'entretenait physiquement, contrairement à la très grande majorité des Sorciers et également de son frère. D'ailleurs …

-Vous ne portez pas de robe Sorcière, constata Severus.

-J'ai entièrement lu le règlement de l'école, déclara doucement Harry avec un sourire en coin. Et aucune ligne ne mentionne l'obligation de porter une robe Sorcière. Seulement que ma maison doit être visible et que la tenue que je porte ne doit pas détoner avec la tenue générale des autres élèves.

 _Bien joué,_ fit Severus.

Peu d'élèves avaient découvert la subtilité de ce passage particulier du règlement d'Hogwarts. Les rares qui l'avaient lu n'avaient pas voulu s'appesantir là-dessus et avaient préféré suivre le mouvement.

-Bien, fit Severus. Pour répondre à votre question, je suis désolé de vous apprendre que le fait que vous soyez le fils d'un professeur sera très vite éclipsé par le fait que vous soyez le jumeau du Survivant. Maintenant, attendez que le professeur McGonagall vous appelle.

Et d'un mouvement de cape admirablement exécuté, Severus Snape quitta le hall, laissant Harry seul. Celui-ci reprit ses esprits et décida d'attendre d'être dans son lit avant de faire le bilan de sa journée. Il inspira un coup et attendit qu'on l'appelle.

~§~§~§~

Quand les premiers élèves entrèrent dans la Grande Salle, Lily sentit rapidement tous les regards se fixer sur elle. Elle voyait parfaitement plusieurs raisons pour lesquelles elle attirait l'attention. Outre le fait qu'elle était nouvelle à la table des professeurs, les élèves avaient facilement additionné un et un pour comprendre qu'elle était le nouveau professeur de Potions. De plus, mis à part quelques rares personnes, les adultes de l'école avaient tous la soixantaine bien tassée. Alors un professeur jeune, c'était rare.

Elle s'était installée en bout de table, en faisant en sorte de laisser la dernière place à Severus qui allait s'occuper de son fils. Pour parer à toute altercation avec James, la rousse avait attiré à elle le professeur d'Astronomie, Sélène Sinistra, avec qui elle s'était liée d'amitié dès son arrivée. Ravie d'avoir une collègue de son âge, Sélène avait tout de suite adopté Lily et elles s'entendaient parfaitement bien.

-Du calme, fit Sélène en remarquant la tension de son amie. Personne ne va te manger.

-Je sais, soupira Lily. Mais j'appréhende …

-En tant que prof de Potions ou qu'ancienne lady Potter ?

-Plus la deuxième hypothèse. J'ai disparu pendant douze ans et là j'ai les relations les plus froides qui soient avec mon ex-mari. Sans compter toutes les personnes qui croient que j'ai abandonné leur précieux Survivant …

Les deux femmes avaient déjà eu cette conversation. Ce qui avait le plus blessé dans sa fuite, c'était de laisser Alexandre derrière elle. Même si elle savait qu'il ne serait pas maltraité comme Harry aurait pu l'être s'il était resté, Alex restait quand même son fils. Elle souhaitait lui expliquer son point de vue. Mais ayant élevé Harry, elle savait qu'elle devait attendre le premier pas d'Alex.

Les élèves de première année entrèrent à leur tour dans la Grande Salle. Une vague de nostalgie envahit Lily en les voyants. Elle se remémora la propre entrée en école de magie d'Harry. Gracieuseté de Salem, les parents des élèves entrant pour la première fois à l'école était invité au banquet de bienvenue. Avant de se perdre dans ses souvenirs, elle se reprit et observa ses nouveaux élèves. Elle s'amusa à essayer de découvrir les enfants de ses camarades de classes.

Puis son regard tomba sur la personne dont elle redoutait le plus la réaction.

Alexandre Potter était assis à la table des Gryffindor. Elle avait noté qu'il était encadré par des Weasley, les deux ayant un air de ressemblance frappant avec un autre petit garçon roux qui était entré à Hogwarts quand elle était en 7e année, un certain William Weasley. Elle mourrait d'envie d'aller lui parler. Mais ce n'était vraiment pas le moment.

La Répartition se termina. Alors que le directeur s'apprêtait à prendre la parole, tous remarquèrent que son adjointe n'avait pas regagné sa place.

-Bonsoir à tous, fit Albus. Avant de commencer mon discours, je me dois d'introduire un nouvel élève. Sa particularité est qu'il entrera directement en septième année. Minerva …

-Evans, Harry !

Le jeune homme entra alors. Et tout le monde sentit sa mâchoire se décrocher.

Lorsque Lily s'était enfuie au solstice d'hiver, cela avait été un scandale sans précédent. Mais après qu'on ait appris que le mariage avait été dissous par la Magie, la société sorcière s'était posé la question de l'implication exacte de James dans l'échec de leur union. Mais devant le poids de la famille Potter, personne n'avait demandé des explications. Toute l'histoire avait eu l'effet inattendu d'éclipser totalement l'existence d'Harry.

Le jumeau qui venait de refaire sa réapparition aujourd'hui.

Conscient de l'attention était sur lui, Harry s'avança sans un regard vers la table des professeurs. Il fit un faible sourire à sa mère et lança un regard à Severus. Celui-ci lui indiqua discrètement le professeur McGonagall et il le remercia d'un signe de tête. Le jeune homme se rapprocha donc de la directrice adjointe qui l'enjoignit à s'asseoir sur le tabouret et elle le coiffa du Sorting Hart.

 _-Harry Evans …_ fit le Sorting Hart. _Ou devrais-je dire Harrison James Evans Potter._

 _-Qui êtes-vous?_ demanda Harry

 _-Je suis ici pour évaluer dans quelle maison tu dois aller,_ répondit le Sorting Hart. _Tu as un esprit très intéressant et des capacités étonnantes !_

 _-Gardez le secret,_ ordonna Harry, mécontent qu'on découvre réellement qui il était.

 _-Tu n'as aucun souci à te faire,_ tempéra le Sorting Hart. _Les Fondateurs ont fait en sorte que je ne puisse révéler quoi que ce soit de ce je vois dans les esprits des élèves. Tes secrets seront à l'abri._

 _-J'espère bien,_ grommela Harry.

 _-Je vois que les Gobelins t'ont fait quelques révélations …_ remarqua le Sorting Hart.

 _-Je n'ai pas encore pris de décision, fit Harry en soupirant. Pourquoi aider une population qui n'a pas hésité à remettre leur survie sur les épaules d'un ado ? Et je ne dis pas ça parce que c'est sur mon frère que c'est tombé !_

 _-Je peux comprendre ton point de vue,_ concéda le Sorting Hart. _Du fait de ton âge, je peux t'envoyer dans toutes les maisons. Mais je serais beaucoup plus tenté de t'envoyer soit à Gryffindor, soit à Slytherin._

 _-Y a t-il une réelle différence entre les deux ?_ demanda Harry

 _-Aux vues de tes capacités, si tu veux te maintenir à niveau, je te conseillerai Slytherin,_ fit le Sorting Hart. _Pour enfin connaître ton frère, Gryffindor serait l'idéal._

 _-Je ne pourrais pas m'entraîner comme je le veux à Gryffindor ?_ s'étonna Harry

 _-Je suis en contact avec le château,_ révéla le Sorting Hart. _Dans un sens, le fait que tu sois le jumeau du Survivant va avoir pour conséquence que les Gryffindor vont tout faire pour tout connaître de toi, y compris ce que tu ne veux pas qu'ils sachent. Au moins, sur ce point, les Slytherin sont plus conscients du sens des mots « vie privée »._

 _-Je croyais que Slytherin était considérée comme la maison des Death Eaters,_ remarqua Harry.

 _-Stupide,_ renifla le Sorting Hart. _Pour avoir vu les esprits de tous les élèves, les Slytherin ont autant de chance que les autres maisons de devenir des Death Eaters. Il fallait juste des boucs émissaires._

 _-Expression Moldue ?_ sourit Harry

 _-Parfaitement adaptée,_ répondit le Sorting Hart. _Alors ? Quelle maison ?_

 _-Sans compter sur ce que je voudrais, quelle est la maison qui me conviendrait le mieux ?_ fit Harry

 _-Sans aucun doute, Slytherin,_ répondit le Sorting Hart. _En fait, comme ton frère._

 _-Pourquoi est-il à Gryffindor, alors ?_ demanda Harry, qui avait lu qu'il était entré à dans la maison du lion

 _-A cause de son père,_ répondit le Sorting Hart. _Alors ?_

 _-Slytherin,_ se décida Harry.

 _-Très bien, ça sera …_

-SLYTHERIN !

Tous les élèves retinrent leur souffle. Le double du Survivant … à Slytherin ?! Harry ne se préoccupa pas des murmures qui s'élevaient et alla s'asseoir en bout de table. Volontairement, il s'était placé avec les plus jeunes pour se faire une première impression objective de ses camarades de classe.

Le directeur reprit la parole.

-Pour éviter des rumeurs toutes plus farfelues les unes que les autres, fit Albus, je tiens à préciser que Harry Evans est effectivement le jumeau d'Alex Potter. Si vous avez des questions, vous pouvez les poser aux principaux concernés. Mais à vos risques et périls.

Albus ne disait pas ça à la légère. Connaissant Lily, il savait que son fils serait très à cheval sur la notion de vie privée.

-Passons, fit Albus. Je vous présente le nouveau professeur de Potions, miss Lily Evans.

La jeune femme se leva et là, les élèves eurent un second choc.

Lors de la disparition de lady Potter, tous les journaux Sorciers avaient imprimé le portrait de la magnifique Née Moldue qui avait réussi à épousé l'héritier de l'une des plus grandes familles Sangs Purs. La retrouver maintenant devant eux était plus qu'incroyable.

Pendant que le directeur continuait son discours, Alex Potter s'était totalement figé. En voyant Lily, il comprit immédiatement pourquoi son père était dans cet état catastrophique depuis son retour de la réunion des professeurs. Sa mère était de retour ! Après son départ, James avait détruit toute représentation de son ex-femme dans le manoir mais le petit garçon qu'il était avait réussi à cacher une photo Moldue où elle était avec ses deux fils de quatre ans à l'époque. Tout l'amour qu'elle avait pour ses fils se voyait parfaitement sur cette photo. Il fallait qu'il lui parle, ne serait-ce que pour comprendre. Et en cachette de son père, puisque la seule mention du nom de son ex-femme le faisait entrer dans une fureur sans nom. Quant à son fils … Alex était un peu déçu qu'Harry ne porte plus le même nom que lui mais il se doutait qu'il y avait une raison là-dessous. Mais là, il serait plus difficile de lui parler. Poussé par James, Alex avait toujours haï la maison Slytherin qui lui rendait bien. Alors approcher Harry serait plus que compliqué. Sans compter son père qui ferait des problèmes …

Le bruit des couverts qui s'entrechoquaient le sortit de sa torpeur et Alex décida de ne pas répondre aux questions qui fusaient autour de lui. Ginny et Ron allait s'offusquer violemment d'être rejetés de la sorte mais Hermione les calma efficacement et leur ordonna de laisser leur ami tranquille.

Le repas se déroula tranquillement et Harry fut amusé d'écouter les enfants près de lui commenter ce qu'ils voyaient autour d'eux. Il sentait les regards lourds sur lui mais il ne s'en préoccupait pas. Quand le signal pour retourner dans les dortoirs fut donné, le brun regarda les élèves à sa table. Il allait se diriger vers ceux qui portaient les badges de préfet lorsqu'une voix l'arrêta.

-Monsieur Evans.

-Professeur Snape, répondit Harry en se retournant. Un problème ?

-Pas vraiment, fit Severus. Je vais vous présenter au Préfet en Chef de cette année, annonça Severus.

D'un seul regard, il appela un élève qui s'avança. Harry reconnut le snob blond du train.

-Monsieur Evans, je vous présente monsieur Draco Malfoy, le préfet en chef, fit Severus. Monsieur Malfoy, voici monsieur Harry Evans, qui appartient désormais à notre maison. Veuillez le traiter comme il se doit.

-Bien, professeur, répondit Draco.

-N'oubliez pas que je viendrais vous parler d'ici une demi-heure, rappela Severus.

-Oui professeur, répondit Draco.

Sur cette réponse, le professeur s'en alla.

Le blond examina Harry de haut en bas de manière intensive.

-C'est vrai que tu ressembles au Sauveur, Potter … fit Draco d'une voix trainante.

Harry décida de remettre tout de suite les points sur les i.

-Sauf que mon nom, c'est Evans, déclara froidement Harry. Veille à ne plus faire l'erreur.

-Tu ne veux pas porter le même nom que notre cher Survivant ? railla Draco

-Crois ce que tu veux, vu que tu t'es déjà fait une opinion sur moi, renifla Harry. Maintenant, si nous allions dans notre salle commune ?

Comprenant qu'il ne pourrait pas en tirer plus pour l'instant, Draco se dirigea vers les cachots, Harry lui emboîtant le pas. Le brun fit en sorte de ne pas regarder partout dans la salle commune quand ils y entrèrent mais il fut bluffé par la décoration, empreinte du bon goût Sang Pur. Voyant le blond s'adresser à ses amis, il décida de se fondre dans les ombres et d'observer attentivement son environnement. Il repéra les différentes sorties ainsi les accès au domaine des Slytherin. Il ne bougea pas quand Severus Snape entra dans la pièce ni quand il débuta son discours, qu'il écouta soigneusement. Il comprit ainsi que la maison à laquelle il appartenait désormais n'était guère aimée à l'école et qu'ils étaient vraiment conscients qu'on les considérait comme de futurs Death Eaters. Cependant, il nota que les Gryffindor semblaient avoir particulièrement l'inimité de leur directeur de maison. Il garda cette conviction dans un coin et se promit d'en chercher la raison. Lorsque l'homme ordonna aux élèves de gagner leurs lits, Harry attendit que la majorité soit partie avant de faire connaître sa présence.

-Monsieur Evans, fit Severus. Comme vous arrivez tard dans le cycle scolaire, vous aurez une chambre particulière.

-J'aurais pu aller dans le dortoir avec les autres, fit remarquer Harry.

-J'imagine que ce que votre mère vous a raconté de sa propre scolarité vous a poussé à penser qu'il y avait des dortoirs, n'est-ce pas ? fit Severus

Harry hocha de la tête.

-Seules les maisons de Gryffindor et de Hufflepuff ont des dortoirs communs, expliqua Severus. Les maisons de Slytherin et de Ravenclaw privilégient les chambres doubles. Or, les élèves septième année de Slytherin sont, avec vous, un nombre pair. Cependant, cette année, nous avons l'honneur de compter dans nos rangs le Préfet en Chef. Cette charge donne droit à une chambre privée. Donc, si vous faites le calcul, vous auriez été tout seul.

-Je comprends, fit Harry.

-Suivez-moi, indiqua Severus.

Dans un recoin de la salle commune, deux alcôves donnaient sur des escaliers séparés.

-Les quartiers des filles et des garçons sont séparés, renseigna Severus. Il est évident que l'accès aux chambres du sexe opposé vous est totalement interdit.

Harry hocha de la tête pour montrer qu'il avait bien compris. Le professeur emprunta l'un des escaliers qui descendaient dans les entrailles du château. Ils accédèrent au niveau suivant et arrivèrent dans un petit hall.

-Cette pièce conduit aux chambres, annonça Severus. Il y a sept couloirs, un pour chaque année. Si vous descendez encore d'un niveau, vous trouvez une salle d'études que je vous invite à visiter et à utiliser.

L'homme prit l'un des couloirs et s'arrêta devant une porte tout au bout. Le plus jeune avait compté au total huit chambres.

 _(Note de l'auteur : j'estime qu'une quarantaine d'élèves par année est trop peu. Pour moi, la population sorcière doit compter vraiment plusieurs centaines de milliers de personnes, sinon, si on prend l'exemple de la consanguinité chez les Sangs Purs, la dégénérescence observée chez les Goyle et les Crabbe serait présente dans beaucoup plus de familles.)_

-Voici votre chambre, déclara Severus. La fermeture de celle-ci ainsi que sa protection sont à votre entière discrétion. Je vous déconseille cependant ce qui entraîne des dommages qui seraient visibles en dehors des murs de Slytherin car cela vous donnera droit à une visite chez le directeur, voire plus haut selon la gravité des blessures infligées.

Voyant que son élève n'allait pas faire d'objection, il continua.

-Chaque chambre possède sa salle de bain privée, fit Severus. Vous n'aurez pas à vous battre chaque matin pour votre toilette comme chez nos chers lions. Vous noterez à l'entrée de votre couloir un panneau d'affichage spécifique à votre année. Il contient des annonces que vous ne voulez pas que les autres élèves apprennent. Ce panneau reprend également les informations du panneau principal de la salle commune.

Severus regarda attentivement son élève qui s'agita de gêne.

-J'espère pour vous que le sang de Potter ne parlera pas dans vos veines et que vous respecterez le règlement, siffla doucereusement Severus. Je ne tiens pas à ce que la réputation de Slytherin tombe encore plus bas à cause d'un autre Potter. Mais si vous avez ce talent inné comme le reste de votre famille pour l'insolence et le mépris envers l'autorité ou encore la violation délibérée des règles même de base, je vous prierais de faire en sorte de ne pas vous faire prendre. Essayez même de ne laisser peser aucun soupçon sur vous. J'ai bien assez à faire avec les accusions sans fondements du reste des Potter.

Harry avait fini par enfoncer profondément ses ongles dans ses paumes de rage en entendant le contenu du discours de son chef de maison. Lily ne lui avait pas caché la haine toujours plus grande entre James et Severus mais à l'entendre, cette haine n'avait pas arrêtée de grandir après la fin de leurs études. Et que James n'avait pas hésité à y mêler Alex. Malgré son ressentiment envers son père, Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher d'en vouloir aussi à son directeur de maison pour faire retomber sa haine sur lui. Se pourrait-il que son père ou son professeur attise une haine vieille de plus de vingt ans ?

Le jeune homme laissa ces questions de côté et se concentra pour ne pas sauter à la gorge de l'homme face à lui qui se délectait visiblement de l'impact de ses paroles. Soit, s'il pouvait, il renierait volontiers à l'instant son père, mais mettre tous les Potter dans le même panier, c'était vraiment abuser. Sa mère parlait toujours avec fierté de ses beaux-parents et il ne voulait pas croire qu'ils étaient aussi infâmes que leur fils unique. Il se musela et reprit son sang-froid. Il sera toujours temps pour balancer à son professeur aigri qu'il ne portait pas le nom des Evans pour rien.

-J'ai compris, fit Harry. Je ferais en sorte de me montrer digne de la maison Slytherin.

Severus fut étonné. En digne fils de Potter, il aurait dû tout faire pour apporter problèmes et déshonneur sur la maison honnie.

Il s'arrêta. Il n'avait pas dans sa maison une copie carbone d'Alex Potter.

Mais le fils de Lily Evans devant lui.

Et ça, ça changeait tout.

Il s''autorisa un rictus.

-Je l'espère bien, fit Severus en se dirigeant vers la sortie. Bonne nuit, monsieur Evans.

Un test, bouilla Harry. Il s'agissait simplement d'un vulgaire test !

Rageur, le jeune homme entra dans sa chambre pour l'année scolaire à venir où ses affaires l'attendaient bien sagement. Il scella la porte avant de se changer pour la nuit et se glisser sous les draps.

Il s'endormit l'esprit en feu.


	7. Premiers jours à Hogwarts

**_Premiers jours à Hogwarts_**

Lily bénit le calendrier que le 2 septembre tombe un samedi. Elle quitta son lit et se prépara afin de descendre dans la Grande Salle. Elle tenait à ce que son fils sache comment aller à ses appartements pour qu'il ait un refuge si sa vie dans cette nouvelle école lui pesait trop. Sur le chemin, elle rencontra Albus.

-Bonjour Lily, salua Albus. As-tu bien dormi ?

-Bien, merci, sourit Lily. Et vous ?

-Parfaitement, merci de t'en soucier, répondit Albus. Ne t'avais-je pas dit de me tutoyer ?

-C'est difficile, avoua Lily. Le respect que j'ai pour vous me poussera toujours à vous vouvoyer.

-Je peux comprendre, fit Albus. Soit, fais ce qu'il te plait.

-Merci, souffla Lily.

-Prête à affronter les élèves ? taquina Albus

-Laissez-moi profiter du peu de répit qu'il me reste, joua Lily.

-Comme tu voudras, sourit Albus.

Tout au long du chemin, tous les deux se taquinaient sans cesse, reprenant un jeu qu'ils avaient lors de leurs cours particuliers. Ils entrèrent dans la Grande Salle et les rares élèves déjà debout s'étonnèrent de voir leur directeur discuter avec autant de vivacité avec l'un de ses professeurs à la vue de tous. Ils s'installèrent à table tout en continuant et de ce fait, ils ne virent pas James arriver et les fusiller du regard.

-Alors ton amant n'a pas réussi à te contenter puisque tu reviens pleurnicher dans les jupes du grand Dumbledore, siffla James.

Lily se redressa, surprise de le voir mais pas de ses paroles. Tout comme Albus, elle jeta un coup d'œil autour d'elle et s'aperçut que les plus jeunes les écoutaient attentivement. Lançant un sort de silence autour d'eux, Albus jeta un regard noir à James avant de s'adresser à lui.

-Vos histoires personnelles ne doivent pas se régler devant les élèves, James ! gronda Albus. Si vous tenez tellement à déverser votre venin, faites-le hors de portée de ceux qui ne sont pas concernés !

Ce n'était pas pour rien que le directeur avait fait une allusion au serpent. Ce dernier savait parfaitement que tout ce qui se rapportait de près ou de loin à la maison Slytherin mettait l'homme dans une rage sans nom. Alors lui rappeler qu'il se conduisait comme les Slytherin de ses préjugés était une petite vengeance qui soulageait sur le moment.

Surtout en voyant le visage rouge de fureur de l'homme.

-Tu n'as pas ta place ici, Lily, siffla James. Une traînée comme toi n'a pas sa place ici.

-Et que penses-tu du sorcier adultérin que tu as été et de l'homme volage que tu es aujourd'hui ? rétorqua Lily. Je me fiche totalement de ce que tu penses. Tu n'as pas ton mot à dire sur mon poste donc accepte-le et tais-toi.

-Je suis lord Potter ! tonna James

-Et un simple professeur à Hogwarts, répondit Lily. Ton titre ne te sert à rien dans une école. Cesse de te croire important et laisse les autres faire leur travail !

La femme se tourna vers le directeur.

-Je vais me retirer, annonça Lily. Il m'a totalement coupé l'appétit.

-Nous nous retrouverons plus tard, fit Albus.

-Bien, répondit Lily en se levant.

Sentant le regard brûlant de rage de son ancien mari, Lily traversa la Grande Salle. Elle fut surprise de tomber nez à nez avec Harry. En jetant un coup d'œil à sa montre Moldue, elle découvrit qu'il était bientôt neuf heures du matin.

-Professeur Evans, salua Harry en souriant.

-La paix, fils, soupira Lily. Bonjour, mon chéri. Bien dormi ?

-Assez bien, répondit Harry. Et toi ?

-Ça va, balaya Lily. Tu as faim ?

-Je suis un adolescent en pleine croissance, s'outra Harry. J'ai toujours faim !

-Je vais te montrer les cuisines, fit Lily en l'entraînant à sa suite.

Comprenant qu'il y avait anguille sous roche, le jeune homme emboîta le pas sans un mot. Très vite, ils arrivèrent devant un tableau représentant une corbeille de fruits. La rousse caressa doucement une poire et un pan de mur bascula, révélant les cuisines du château. Aussitôt qu'ils furent entrés, des Elfes de maison s'approchèrent.

-Que pouvons-nous faire pour vous ? s'inclina l'un d'entre eux

-Il nous faudrait un petit déjeuner pour deux, je vous prie, annonça Lily. Ainsi qu'un endroit pour le manger afin de ne pas vous déranger dans votre travail.

-Directeur Albus Dumbledore Monsieur a installé une salle à manger pour permettre aux élèves qui connaissent ce lieu de pouvoir se restaurer en toute tranquillité, révéla un Elfe de maison. Suivez-moi.

Tandis que d'autres s'occupaient de leur commande, l'Elfe de maison les conduisait dans une salle annexe où effectivement, plusieurs petites tables avaient été installées pour manger en paix. La mère et le fils se prirent une table et attendirent patiemment. Observant l'air las de la rousse, le brun lui prit tendrement la main, ce qui la sortit de ses pensées.

-Il y a un problème ? demanda doucement Harry

-Je me demande juste si c'était une bonne idée de revenir ici, soupira Lily.

-Que s'est-il passé ? fit Harry

-J'ai vu James, avoua Lily.

Harry se crispa.

-Il t'a touché ? siffla Harry

-Ne sois pas bête, réagit Lily. Nous étions dans la Grande Salle, et en plus, Albus était là.

-Alors qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ? demanda Harry, ne lâchant pas l'affaire

-Il m'a traité de traînée, révéla Lily. Et il m'a bien fait comprendre qu'il n'appréciait pas de me voir à Hogwarts.

-Traînée ?! s'étonna Harry

Il savait uniquement que James l'avait frappé et qu'il avait levé la main sur sa mère juste avant qu'ils ne s'enfuient. Lily, malgré tout ce qu'elle reprochait à James, avait tout fait pour ne pas amplifier de façon négative les actes du père de son enfant quand il lui demandait de lui parler de lui. Mais elle n'avait pas non plus caché ses méfaits, ne voulant pas qu'Harry se fasse une idée héroïque de son père, ce qu'il n'était nullement. Mais ce qui s'était passé dans le couple était resté entre Lily et James. Donc que James traite sa mère de traînée était surprenant.

-James m'a toujours reproché d'être trop proche de Sirius, et par extension de Remus, avoua Lily.

-Pourquoi ne pas faire ravaler ses paroles ? siffla rageusement Harry

-Nous venons d'arriver, rappela fermement Lily. On ne doit pas créer de problèmes.

-Mais … s'insurge Harry.

-Mon chéri, déclara Lily en posant une main tendre sur sa joue. Un seul faux pas et James aura le champ libre pour faire de notre vie un enfer. Je ne veux pas fuir devant lui, en aucun cas. Le fait que la Magie elle-même ait annulé notre mariage a entraîné un statu quo très fragile. M'attaquer à lui après qu'il m'ait provoqué prouverait que je n'aurais jamais dû appartenir à cette élite Sang Pur et me donnerait une très mauvaise publicité, et sur ce point, James aura toujours l'ascendance sur moi, à cause de son titre de lord. Cela pourrait te porter préjudice aussi.

-A moi ? s'étonna Harry. Pourquoi ?

-Malgré ce que James s'évertue sans doute à croire, il n'y a pas qu'un seul héritier Potter, mais deux, rappela Lily. Comme je t'ai exclusivement élevé, une seule erreur de ma part et on remettra en cause tout ce que tu es.

-Ah … fit Harry.

-Assez parlé de moi, coupa Lily. Comment se sont passées tes premières heures ici ?

-Eh ben, je m'attendais à pire, fit Harry en décidant de passer sous silence les paroles de son professeur.

 _Flash-Back_

 _Après que Severus Snape l'ait laissé, il s'était couché non sans assurer ses arrières, comme il le lui avait conseillé. Le lendemain, il se leva, le corps courbaturé à cause de sa nuit agitée par les paroles de son professeur. La douche le délassa agréablement et se rappelant qu'on était un samedi, il abandonna l'uniforme pour se vêtir d'un polo, d'un jean et d'une paire de baskets, le tout totalement Moldus. Il quitta sa chambre mais au moment où il allait grimper les escaliers pour se rendre dans la salle commune, il fut stoppé par plusieurs élèves. Harry n'eut aucun mal à reconnaître à leur tête le Préfet en Chef, Malfoy s'il se souvenait bien._

 _-Bonjour, salua Harry._

 _-Potter, répondit Draco d'une voix traînante. Alors ? Qu'est-ce que ça fait d'être dans la maison ennemi ?_

 _Harry leva un sourcil circonspect. De toutes les informations qu'avait fournies le directeur, il avait juste retenu qu'il était un Potter ? Il n'était vraiment pas sorti de l'auberge !_

 _-Malfoy, c'est ça ? fit Harry. Nous allons corriger certains points. Tout d'abord, mon nom n'est pas Potter mais Evans. Mon père est peut-être James Potter mais j'ai été élevé par ma mère, tu sais, le professeur Evans. Je n'ai plus aucun lien avec les Potter depuis douze ans donc si tu as quelque chose contre les personnes qui portent ce nom, assure-toi de t'en prendre aux bonnes personnes, veux-tu ?_

 _-Pour qui tu te prends ? cracha Draco_

 _-Pour une personne qui n'a pas l'intention de s'aplatir devant toi, répliqua Harry. Ne me prends pas la tête et je ne ferais rien pour saper ton autorité. Maintenant, si tu permets …_

 _Le brun n'attendit pas que le groupe reprenne ses esprits pour forcer le passage et remonter vers les niveaux supérieurs._

 _Fin Flash-Back_

Lily avait l'air songeur en entendant le récit de son fils.

-Ça a l'air plus grave que je ne le pensais, soupira Lily.

-En quoi ? s'étonna Harry

-J'ai entendu des rumeurs, avoua Lily. Cet été, quand j'ai préparé notre déménagement, mais aussi par le biais de Sirius et de Remus, uniquement par des remarques étranges.

-C'est-à-dire ? demanda Harry

-D'après les Gobelins, James ferait tout pour nuire aux affaires de Malfoy, le père de celui que tu connais, répondit Lily. Si le fils est aussi remonté contre toi alors qu'il ne te connait même pas, alors soit James a vraiment emmerdé Malfoy, soit …

-Soit quoi ? pressa Harry

-Soit Alex s'en prend volontairement au fils Malfoy, fit Lily.

-Maman, demanda Harry en réfléchissant rapidement, est-ce que tu penses que James ait pu transmettre à Alex sa haine pour des personnes ?

-Tu veux dire qu'il ait transmis sa haine pour Malfoy ? fit Lily. Ça ne m'étonnerait même pas. Et si le fils Malfoy est comme le père, il ne se serait pas laissé faire et ça aurait dégénéré.

La rousse regarda attentivement son fils.

-A qui tu penses exactement ? soupira Lily, craignant le pire

-Severus Snape, avoua Harry.

-Severus ?! sursauta Lily. Qu'a t-il fait ?

-Il me croit comme les autres Potter, révéla Harry.

-Severus et James étaient ennemis quand nous étions encore à l'école, raconta Lily. Je crois surtout que c'était parce qu'il était très proche de moi pendant les cinq premières années à Hogwarts, une place que James convoitait.

-Vous n'êtes plus amis ? s'étonna Harry

-Une fois, pendant que nous étions en 5e année, j'ai voulu l'aider alors que James et Sirius l'humiliaient, raconta Lily. Au lieu de me remercier, il m'a traité de Mudblood (Sang de Bourbe). Je lui en ai terriblement voulu.

-Pardon ? gronda Harry

-Il m'a quand même expliqué son geste, coupa Lily. Bon, il l'a fait plusieurs années après, peu après votre naissance en fait. Il a bien vu que je me rapprochais de James et il a voulu prendre les devants en coupant les ponts avant que ce soit moi qui le fasse. Et … Non, je ne pense pas que tu aies besoin de savoir ça.

Harry fronça des sourcils. Quoi que sa mère cache au sujet de Severus Snape, cela devait être important. Et elle ne devait pas avoir fait une croix sur cette amitié particulière.

-Enfin bref, reprit Harry. Je dois vraiment accepter toutes les emmerdes qu'ont créés James et peut-être aussi Alex ?

-Langage, jeune homme, rappela Lily.

-Oui, tu m'as compris, balaya Harry. Je n'ai pas envie d'être comme les autres Potter. Donc ne t'inquiète pas si je mets le bor… le bazar, je veux dire.

-Je préfère, gronda Lily. De toute façon, je n'ai jamais voulu que mes enfants soient des copies conformes des parents. Sois toi-même.

-Merci, maman, sourit Harry.

Ils savourèrent leurs tasses avant de se lever.

-Viens, annonça Lily. Je vais te faire visiter mes appartements.

-J'ai cru que tu ne me les montrerais jamais, déclara Harry d'un air malicieux.

-Fils indigne ! rugit Lily. Comme si je pouvais t'oublier !

Tout en rigolant, mère et fils allèrent vers lesdits appartements. A peine eurent-ils passé les portes que le jeune homme sentit les différentes protections l'entourer.

-Pour que même moi je puisse les sentir sans me concentrer, tu as dû mettre des protections vraiment balèzes, fit remarquer Harry. Dumbledore t'a laissé faire ça ?

-Albus n'y est pour rien pour les protections, avoua Lily. Mais j'ai mis beaucoup de temps pour convaincre Hogwarts.

-L'école ? Comment ça ? demanda Harry, intrigué

-Hogwarts a à peu près mille ans, déclara Lily. Imagine toute la magie qui a été utilisée entre ces murs. Ça a eu comme conséquence que le château a développé une sorte de conscience. Et on ne joue pas à la légère avec ses défenses.

-Je crois comprendre, hésita légèrement Harry.

Le brun avança doucement dans la pièce. Il admira l'agencement et visita les pièces qui lui étaient accessibles. Par respect pour sa mère, il n'entra pas dans sa chambre.

-Ça te ressemble parfaitement, félicita Harry après avoir fait le tour du propriétaire.

-Merci, sourit Lily. Que veux-tu faire ?

-Je vais me sociabiliser, répondit Harry.

-Comment ça ? fit Lily

-Je vais me faire connaître comme Harry Evans et non Harry Potter, comme tout le monde le croit, annonça Harry.

-Tu ne veux pas de lien avec ton frère ? s'étonna Lily

-Je ne sais pas, avoua Harry. Je ne sais pas grand-chose de lui, tu sais. S'il vient me parler, tant mieux. Et si ce n'est pas le cas, je vais tenter le coup une fois au moins. Mais s'il n'en vaut pas la peine, eh ben tant pis !

-Je peux comprendre, souffla Lily. Dommage que je ne puisse pas dire la même chose avec ton père.

-Du peu de ce que tu me dis, ça a l'air d'un abruti fini, déclara Harry. On verra si ça se confirme ou pas.

Ils continuèrent à discuter un peu jusqu'à ce que le jeune avise l'heure.

-Je vais aller à la bibliothèque, annonça Harry. Tu me montres où c'est ?

-Bien entendu, renifla Lily. Je dois moi aussi prendre quelques livres.

Mère et fils se rendirent donc dans l'antre de Mrs Pince. Celle-ci les accueillit avec un sourire crispé et leur indiqua les rayons demandés. Ils se séparèrent et Harry se dirigea vers le rayon d'Histoire tandis que Lily allait vers ceux de Défense. Décidant de profiter du beau temps, Harry emprunta un livre et se rendit dans le parc. Repérant au loin les serres, il se dirigea vers elle et s'installa sur un banc caché au milieu d'haies parfaitement entretenues pour lire tranquillement.

-Il est rare de voir des personnes ici, fit une voix.

Harry se retourna et tomba nez à nez avec un jeune homme brun d'environ son âge. Il possédait encore quelques rondeurs de l'enfance mais on pouvait déjà entrevoir l'homme qu'il serait.

-C'est interdit ? demanda Harry, peu sûr

-Oh, pas du tout ! s'exclama l'autre. Mais les élèves n'aiment pas trop venir ici.

-Pourquoi ? s'étonna Harry. C'est magnifique pourtant !

-Parce que c'est juste à côté des serres les plus dangereuses du professeur Sprout, expliqua l'autre.

-Le professeur Sprout ? fit Harry, un peu perdu

-Mais tout le monde … Ah ! comprit-il. Tu es le nouveau, c'est ça ? Le professeur Sprout est le professeur de Botanique. Et je suis Neville Longbottom.

-Enchanté, sourit Harry. Je suis Harry Evans.

-Désolé de te le dire, mais tu ressembles vachement à Potter, déclara Neville.

-Il semblerait, soupira Harry. Tu es dans quelle maison ?

-Gryffindor, pourquoi ? fit Neville, soupçonneux

-Je suis à Slytherin, rappela doucement Harry. Je croyais que ce n'était pas l'amour fou entre ces deux maisons.

-C'est vrai, concéda Neville. Mais une fois que tu n'es plus autour de Potter et que tu as une passion commune, il nous arrive de nous entendre.

Le brun s'installa sur le banc.

-Harry Evans, donc, sourit Neville. Je peux te demander pourquoi on ne te voit que maintenant ?

-J'ai vécu avec ma mère, déclara doucement Harry. C'est le professeur Evans.

-L'ancienne lady Potter … se souvint Neville. Ma grand-mère avait beaucoup parlé de cette histoire. Mes parents étaient totalement d'accord avec les propos du professeur Potter mais ma grand-mère pensait qu'il n'était pas totalement innocent dans l'histoire.

-Je ne préfère pas en parler, déclara Harry.

-Je peux comprendre, fit Neville. Sinon, comment trouves-tu l'école ?

-Je n'ai pas encore visité, avoua Harry.

-Je t'aurais bien proposé mais ça n'arrangera pas tes relations avec les membres de ta maison, déclara Neville.

-Comment ça ? s'étonna Harry

-Grâce à Alex Potter, les relations entre ma maison et la tienne sont vraiment désastreuses, encore pires qu'avant, révéla Neville. Que toi, nouveau, te lie avec quelqu'un de la maison adverse et tu seras persécuté par les Gryffindor et totalement exclu par les Slytherin.

-Personne ne me dicte ma conduite, gronda Harry.

-Je te croie, assura Neville. Mais essaie de ne pas te mettre tout le monde à dos.

-Tu refuses d'être ami avec moi ? fit Harry. Parce que moi je suis prêt à le faire.

-Personne ne m'impose qui je dois fréquenter, assura Neville. Mais il vaut mieux que tu fasses ta place dans ta maison avant qu'on ne se voit plus librement.

-Je peux comprendre, réfléchit Harry.

Un silence reposant les entoura.

-Tu faisais quoi avant que je vienne ? demanda subitement Harry

-J'étais dans la serre derrière toi, répondit Neville.

-Tu ne viens pas de dire qu'il y avait des plantes dangereuses dedans ? s'exclama Harry

-Si, rit Neville. Je suis l'assistant du professeur Sprout, le professeur de Botanique. Elle a accepté de me prendre en apprentissage l'an dernier.

-Tu as fini tes études alors, en déduisit Harry. Mais tu portes encore le blason de ton ancienne maison …

-Tu n'y es pas, rigola Neville. Je suis en 7e année, comme toi.

-Mais si tu es entré en apprentissage à 17 ans, c'est que tu es plus que doué en Botanique ! comprit Harry

-C'est ce dont est persuadé le professeur Sprout, sourit Neville. Mais je peux te dire que ça n'a pas été facile pour moi pour pouvoir accepter cet apprentissage.

-Pourquoi ? s'étonna Harry

-Mes parents voulaient absolument que je sois Auror, comme eux, grimaça Neville. Ils ne voulaient pas croire que je n'avais aucune affinité avec la Défense, les Sortilèges ou la Métamorphose. Ma grand-mère était encore moins disposée mais quand elle a compris que c'était ça qui me rendait totalement heureux, elle a accepté. C'était elle que je voulais le plus convaincre, parce que ça fait longtemps que je sais qu'il ne faut pas essayer de faire comprendre quelque chose à mes parents.

-C'est vrai que le chef de ta famille est Augusta Longbottom, se rappela Harry. J'ai entendu parler d'elle. Tu l'aimes vraiment beaucoup.

-C'est plus elle qui m'a élevé que mes parents, avoua doucement Neville.

Silence.

-Tu peux me dire qui est ce Malfoy ? demanda Harry

-Draco Malfoy ?! fit Neville. C'est le Préfet en Chef et le Prince de Slytherin.

-Prince ?! s'étonna Harry

-Le titre de Prince d'une maison est une tradition, expliqua Neville. C'est la personne qui symbolise le plus la maison et la dirige en quelque sorte. Malfoy a été désigné Prince en 4e année par les Slytherin et je dois avouer qu'il mérite amplement son titre.

-Il est mauvais ? demanda Harry, se rappela vaguement de ce que disait James sur les Vert et Argent

-Il sait frapper où ça fait mal, avoua Neville. Et il ne gêne pas pour le faire. Il croit à la supériorité des Sangs Purs et méprise ouvertement les Nés Moldus.

-Il n'a pas intérêt à le faire devant moi, siffla Harry. Je le prendrais comme une insulte personnelle.

-Je vois, fit Neville.

Il avisa l'heure.

-J'ai rendez-vous avec quelques amis, je dois te laisser, dit Neville. On se dit à bientôt ?

-Bien sûr, sourit Harry.

Il le regarda s'éloigner avant de reprendre sa lecture.

~§~§~§~

Ayant prétexté vouloir dormir, Alex avait quand même eu tout le mal du monde à faire comprendre à Ginny et Ron qu'il voulait être seul. Une fois cela fait, il avait sorti la Carte des Maraudeurs et sa cape d'invisibilité, avait jeté un sort de fermeture et d'intimité sur les rideaux de son lit puis était parti sans un bruit. Il se posa dans un jardin particulier et se plongea dans ses pensées.

Depuis le banquet de début d'année, le jeune homme était plus que perdu. Son introspection, puis le retour de sa mère et de son frère jumeau, mettaient son monde sans dessus dessous. Il avait tenté de parler à son père la veille mais en entrant dans le salon, il avait remarqué que ce dernier était déjà ivre et qu'il y avait du monde dans la chambre. Dégoûté que son père soit allé jusqu'à emmener une prostituée à Hogwarts, le brun avait rapidement vidé les lieux et s'était réfugié dans la tour Gryffindor. Une partie de lui souhaitait réellement parler au reste de sa famille mais une autre avait vraiment peur. En lui il y avait toujours l'idée que Lily l'avait abandonné, qu'elle avait préféré son frère à lui. Sur un coup de tête, il regarda la Carte des Maraudeurs et la scruta soigneusement.

Une demi-heure plus tard, il se redressait, abasourdi.

Il n'avait pas trouvé sa mère sur la Carte.

Pourtant, son père lui avait expressément souligné que tout le monde apparaissait sur la Carte, puisqu'il avait créé lui-même de toutes pièces cet artefact insolite. Mais en prenant du recul, Alex se doutait que son père avait eu besoin d'aide pour faire tout cela, surtout qu'en testant un sort de détection de magie noire, il en avait découvert des traces sur la Carte, et il était sûr que ce n'était pas son père qui les avait lancés, connaissant son aversion haineuse envers cette magie particulière. Donc, de ce fait, il pouvait exister une manière de ne pas apparaître sur la Carte.

Moyen qu'avait vraisemblablement trouvé sa mère.

Alex soupira. S'il ne pouvait pas tomber sur elle, il lui faudrait lui demander à lui parler à la vue de tous. Et ça, il ne pouvait pas se le permettre. Si son père l'apprenait, il en entendrait parler pendant des mois.

Mais il voulait avoir des réponses. S'il ne pouvait parler à sa mère, il pouvait toujours parler à son frère.

Alex grimaça. Pendant un instant, il avait oublié qu'Harry avait été envoyé à Slytherin. Son père lui avait toujours appris à haïr cette maison et tout au long de sa scolarité, il avait fait en sorte de pourrir la vie à toutes les personnes qui y appartenaient, plus particulièrement Draco Malfoy qui, sans avoir le prestige d'être le Survivant, était aussi populaire que lui. Au début, ça avait bien agacé Alex mais il s'était aperçu que ça mettait surtout son père dans une rage folle. A la fin de sa 1re année, quand il lui avait dit qu'il était au coude à coude en termes de popularité avec le blond, James avait déclaré que jamais un Potter ne se laisserait battre par un Slytherin. Alex avait toujours suivi ce principe et ne l'avait jamais remis en cause.

Jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Pour son frère.

Il jeta à nouveau un coup d'œil à la Carte et le repéra au niveau des jardins, venant vraisemblablement des serres du professeur Sprout. Il était tiraillé entre deux choix, soit le rejoindre, soit attendre un peu.

La peur l'emporta et il décida d'attendre. Il soupira et décida de rentrer.

~§~§~§~

Voldemort était sur son trône et écoutait attentivement le rapport que lui faisait l'un de ses serviteurs.

-Tu dis que Lily Evans est à Hogwarts ?! fit le mage maléfique

-Oui, Monseigneur, s'inclina le Death Eater. J'ai reçu une lettre de ma fille. Elle me certifie qu'elle est le nouveau professeur de Potions. Et qu'elle est venue avec son fils. Harry Evans. Qui est également le frère du Survivant.

-Le frère du Survivant ?!

Voldemort était étonné. Il ne se souvenait pas d'avoir entendu parler de deux enfants Potter.

-Severus, viens à moi … siffla-t-il.

Ce dernier arriva rapidement et s'inclina devant son Maître.

-Monseigneur, fit-il.

-James Potter a t-il eu deux enfants ? demanda Voldemort

-C'est exact, milord, répondit Severus. Mais le scandale de la dissolution de son mariage a été tel qu'il a éclipsé l'existence de l'enfant.

-Pourquoi je ne le sais que maintenant, Severus ? Je te croyais professeur pourtant !

L'homme ne put répondre car il se recevait un Doloris particulièrement vicieux qu'il encaissa en silence.

-Alors, Severus ? fit Voldemort quand il eut fini de le punir

-Elle n'a annoncé l'existence de son fils qu'une heure avant la Répartition, répondit Severus. Et je n'ai fait le lien que quand je l'ai vu.

-Y a t-il une ressemblance avec son frère ? demanda Voldemort

-Oui, confirma Severus. Mais comme ils ne s'habillent pas de la même façon, il est possible de les différencier. Sans compter leurs maisons respectives.

-Entre Gryffindor et Ravenclaw, quelle différence ? fit Voldemort. Ils sont tous les deux des Potter.

-Entre Gryffindor et Slytherin, pour être exact, corrigea doucement Severus.

-Que dis-tu ? gronda Voldemort, surpris

-Harry Evans, comme il veut qu'on l'appelle, le frère du Survivant, a été envoyé à Slytherin, annonça Severus.

-Y aurait-il des côtés sombres dans la noble famille des Potter ? railla Voldemort. Penses-tu que nous pourrions rallier cet enfant à notre cause ?

-Je ne peux vous répondre pour l'instant, s'inclina Severus. Mais je peux l'approcher, si tel est votre ordre.

-Teste-le, pour savoir s'il est favorable à notre cause, fit Voldemort. Connais-tu ses capacités ?

-Etant entré directement en 7e année, c'est Albus Dumbledore qui s'est chargé de le tester, répondit Severus. Il ne s'est guère étendu là-dessus.

-C'est dommage, déclara Voldemort. Tâche d'en savoir plus au plus vite, suis-je clair ?

-Bien, monseigneur, s'inclina Severus.

~§~§~§~

-Approcher Harry ? s'étonna Albus. Mais on ne sait rien de lui !

-C'est justement le problème, fit Severus, venu faire son rapport au directeur après la réunion. Rien que par sa présence, ses actes pourraient jeter le discrédit sur ceux du Survivant. Et je pense que c'est son idée. Utiliser le frère pour faire sombrer l'autre.

-Etant le fils de Lily, je doute qu'il se laisse faire aussi facilement, songea Albus.

-Je veux bien vous croire, abonda Severus. Mais sachez que je ne serais pas le seul sur cette mission.

-Développez, fit Albus.

-Le Seigneur des Ténèbres pourrait très bien avoir demandé aux enfants de ses serviteurs d'approcher également le jeune Evans, expliqua Severus.

-C'est vrai, concéda Albus. Je crois qu'il vaudrait mieux que nous en parlions à Lily et son fils.

-Je vous signale que ma position doit rester secrète, gronda Severus.

-Et elle le restera, confirma Albus.

-Je sais qu'elle était l'une de vos élèves préférés mais elle a disparu pendant douze ans, argumenta Severus. Comment savoir si on peut lui faire confiance ?

-Parce qu'elle va prêter serment, annonça Albus.

-Avec un simple Serment Sorcier ? railla Severus

-De magie ancienne, rétorqua Albus.

L'homme sombre se tut, abasourdi. Bien moins connu que le Serment Sorcier, le Serment de Magie Ancienne était bien plus puissant et avait des conséquences bien plus terribles. Et surtout, dépendait d'une condition _sine qua non_ particulière.

Les deux personnes contractant le Serment devaient pratiquer la magie ancienne.

Cela n'était guère étonnant pour le directeur mais savoir que Lily Evans en était une pratiquante était un choc. Et un grand secret à ne pas dévoiler.

-Je ne sais pas quoi dire … fit Severus, conscient d'être dépositaire d'un fait pas du tout anodin.

-Je mettrais Lily au courant, déclara Albus. Je vais la convoquer pour après le repas. Prenez un peu de repos maintenant, Severus.

-Très bien, capitula Severus.

Sur un signe de tête, le professeur s'en alla, laissant le directeur remuer de sombres pensées.

~§~§~§~

Le lundi arriva et tous les élèves durent reprendre le chemin des bancs de l'école. Harry, après sa visite chez sa mère, avait entrepris de visiter l'école à son rythme. Il y en avait bien quelques-uns pour le fixer et chuchoter sur son passage mais il n'avait pas l'intention de les prendre en compte.

Pour l'instant, les Slytherin, visiblement menés par Draco Malfoy, ne lui adressaient pas la parole. Il maudissait cette habitude de moutons mais savait qu'arrivant aussi tard dans le cycle scolaire, il ne pouvait s'attendre à ce qu'on lui déroule le tapis rouge.

Alors qu'il remontait pour prendre son petit déjeuner, le brun sentit les regards s'attarder sur lui et soupira lourdement. Comme il ne portait pas de robe sorcière, il s'attendait à ce que les ragots se déchaînent. Encore plus quand ils verront que les professeurs ne pourraient pas le punir. Bien des fois, il avait songé à retourner à Salem. Mais pour sa mère, il ne le ferait pas.

Il s'installa à la table des Vert et Argent et mangea tranquillement. Peu de temps après, il sentit des personnes s'asseoir à ses côtés mais il se doutait parfaitement que ce n'était pas avec des intentions amicales.

-Alors Potter, tu ne nous attends pas ?

-Bonjour à toi aussi Malfoy, répondit Harry après avoir avalé sa bouchée. J'ai passé une excellente nuit. Et toi ?

-Où est ta robe de sorcier ? gronda Draco. Elle est dans l'uniforme !

-Alors relis un peu mieux le règlement de l'école, conseilla Harry. Tu sauras qu'elle n'est pas obligatoire.

-Je te croyais Sang Pur, Potter ! cracha Draco

-Quel rapport avec ma tenue vestimentaire ? s'étonna Harry

-Un Sang Pur a toujours une tenue irréprochable, siffla Draco.

-Alors tu sauras que seuls les Sangs Purs anglais s'accrochent à cette tradition désuète concernant les robes sorcières, rétorqua Harry. Vous ne pouvez pas savoir à quel point on se fout de votre gueule quand vous venez avec cette horreur sur le dos.

Le brun sut à l'instant même que le blond allait se lever pour le frapper.

-Reste assis, intima Harry. J'ai assez de cervelle pour prendre en compte les recommandations du professeur Snape et toi aussi j'espère. Si tu veux me frapper parce que je t'ai donné une information qui est mondialement connue, c'est ok. Mais il serait temps que tu vois la vérité en face. Et que tu t'en prennes aux bonnes personnes. Parce que je commence franchement à en avoir marre que tu m'appelles Potter.

-On renie son héritage ? ricana Draco

-Qui te dit que ce n'est pas le contraire ? répliqua Harry

En ayant marre de la discussion, Harry se leva et retourna vers sa chambre, laissant Draco méditer sur ces paroles.

~§~§~§~

Le blond regarda son nouveau camarade s'éloigner. Sa dernière phrase avait été plus qu'ambigüe. Se pourrait-il que James Potter essaie d'évincer l'un de ses fils de la succession ? Vu le personnage, ça ne l'étonnait même pas. Il haïssait avec passion toute personne aux couleurs vert et argent et il ne se gênait pas pour faire partager son opinion et convaincre les autres de sa vendetta personnelle, notamment son fils qui n'avait pas arrêté d'harceler sa maison et lui plus particulièrement.

Mais Harry Potter – ou plutôt Harry Evans, comme il tenait à se faire appeler - n'était en rien comme son frère, comme Draco commençait à le découvrir. Il ne le détestait pas sans raison et c'était vraiment rafraîchissant pour le blond. Il n'avait pas l'air d'avoir les idées arrêtées comme les Potter père et fils mais semblait utiliser sa tête. Le professeur Snape, qui l'avait pris à part la veille lors de leur rendez-vous hebdomadaire entre parrain et filleul, lui avait avoué qu'il ne le pensait pas comme les Potter.

Et il n'était pas loin de penser la même chose.

Draco se sourit à lui-même. Il allait laisser une chance à Harry Evans. Mais par Morgane, s'il faisait un seul pas de travers pour réduire la réputation de Slytherin en miettes, il allait le payer.

~§~§~§~

Alex, malgré un weekend passé à réfléchir, n'était pas au mieux de sa forme.

Il n'avait jamais fait attention mais en ce moment, Ginny et Ron l'agaçaient particulièrement, surtout en surveillant tous ses faits et gestes et en voulant apparaître partout avec lui. Il était bien tenté de les envoyer bouler mais il pressentait sans peine les cris de rage qu'ils pousseraient. Et il tenait à sa santé mentale, merci bien.

En mangeant, il remarqua son frère sans robe de sorcier. Et il n'était pas le seul.

-Regardez ce sale serpent, siffla Ron. A peine arrivé et il se croit tout permis !

-Ne pas mettre de robe sorcière, quelle honte ! persifla Ginny

-Sauf qu'il n'est pas en tort, rétorqua fraîchement Hermione. Parce que rien dans le règlement ne l'interdit !

-On pardonne ça aux Nés Moldus, mais pas aux Sangs Purs, renifla Ron.

Alex ne s'étonnait plus des prises de positions entre Hermione et Ron. Ils avaient été tous les trois le Trio d'Or durant les trois premières années de leur scolarité mais le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers avait tout changé. Quand Ron, croyant à tort qu'Alex avait mis son nom dans la Coupe de Feu, lui avait tourné le dos, Hermione avait ouvert les yeux et avait compris que le roux ne serait pas une personne sur qui compter. Cela était d'autant plus clair quand il lui avait demandé _en dernier recours_ de l'accompagner au Bal de Noël. Sur le coup, la jeune fille, bien qu'ayant trouvé un cavalier en la personne de Viktor Krum, le champion de Dumstrang, avait été très vexée de n'être qu'un choix par défaut. Depuis, la brune avait coupé les ponts. Mais jamais elle n'avait demandé la même chose à Alex, car elle savait qu'il tenait particulièrement à cette amitié. Au contraire de Ron qui n'avait pas hésité à le presser de la laisser. Chose qu'il n'avait jamais faite. Par égard pour lui, Hermione ne commençait jamais une dispute avec Ron s'il était là. Ce dernier ne se gênait jamais.

Alex sortit de ses pensées. Il savait qu'il devait parler avec Hermione. D'ailleurs …

-Dis Hermione, fit Alex. On fait le programme de révision quand ?

-Ce soir ? proposa Hermione

-Ça me va, accepta Alex.

-Vous allez travailler alors que les cours ont à peine commencé ? s'horrifia Ron

-Plus tôt on s'y prend, mieux on sera préparé pour les ASPIC, fit Hermione.

-J'aurais pensé que tu passerais du temps avec moi ce soir, fit Ginny, tentatrice.

-Plus tard, fit Alex. Il faut vraiment que je fasse ça.

Pour ne pas changer à chaque fois que quelque chose ne se passait pas comme elle voulait, Ginny fit une moue boudeuse qu'elle voulait charmante. Alex s'en détourna aussitôt, peu sûr de sa réaction.

-Nous devrions y aller, fit Alex.

Toute la table de Gryffindor se leva alors et chacun se dirigea vers son cours. Commençant par un double cours de Potions, Hermione, Alex et Ron se dirigèrent vers les cachots, laissant Ginny se rendre à son cours de Sortilèges.

-J'espère que ta mère n'est pas comme Snape, grommela Ron.

Alex s'arrêta, interdit. Tout à son introspection, il avait totalement oublié que sa mère devait enseigner les Potions !

-Du calme, fit Hermione. Nous allons bien voir …

Alex fit un sourire à son amie avant de reprendre son chemin. Un attroupement attendait déjà devant la porte. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, la porte de la salle s'ouvrit et une voix s'éleva.

-Bienvenue au cours de Potions, déclara-t-elle. Entrez, je vous en prie.


	8. Premier cours de Potions

**_Premier cours de Potions_**

Lily était nerveuse. Elle commençait officiellement les cours par rien de moins que les élèves de 7e année ! Elle avait bien évidemment consulté les notes de ses prédécesseurs et savait les à priori qu'elle devait avoir.

Bien évidemment, elle s'était intéressée aux résultats de son fils.

Elle connaissait la bienveillance dont faisait preuve le précédent professeur quand il s'agissait des personnes ayant de la famille célèbre. Voire qui étaient célèbres, comme ça avait dû être le cas avec Alex. Cependant, en lisant entre les lignes, Horace Slughorn avait noté des capacités de brassage moyennes alors que les années précédentes, Severus Snape avouait une médiocrité qui faisait peine à voir, sauf en 5e année où il avait décelé une amélioration notable et une nouvelle motivation. Elle allait creuser cela dès que possible.

Avisant l'heure, elle les fit entrer et tous se figèrent en découvrant le décor.

Lily connaissait les propriétés des cachots en matière de Potions. Mais contrairement à Severus Snape, elle n'en avait jamais apprécié l'ambiance glauque. Alors elle avait décidé de recréer l'univers de sa salle de classe de magie ancienne. Ainsi, les élèves se retrouvèrent dans une spacieuse clairière avec un plafond qui suivait l'évolution du soleil dans le ciel et du temps, tout comme le plafond de la Grande Salle. La pièce avait été aménagée telle une salle de classe de chimie Moldue, avec un bureau double et au bout un espace de travail.

-Vous pouvez vous installer, annonça Lily. Deux personnes par table.

Avec regret, elle nota la séparation nette en Gryffindor et Slytherin. Elle vit Harry s'installer seul au fond de la salle, étant un nombre impair. Le silence prit place rapidement et elle commença.

-Bonjour à tous, fit Lily. Je suis Lily Evans et je suis votre nouveau professeur de Potions. Avant de commencer, je voudrais mettre au point certaines règles qui seront valables pour mon cours. Tout d'abord, je voudrais que chacun d'entre vous, le plus tôt possible, porte une robe de protection spéciale pour les Potions. Je ne vous apprends rien en vous disant que vous allez aborder des potions très délicates à faire et il ne faudrait pas que vous vous blessiez par inadvertance. Pour ceux qui sont plus à l'aise avec et qui voient de quoi je parle, ils peuvent utiliser une blouse de chimie mais ils devront faire poser les sorts de protection par l'apothicaire. J'ai déjà prévenu Mrs Malkins et Mr Jigger de mes demandes particulières. Les robes ou blouses devront être automatiquement de couleur noire ou blanche.

Elle voyait les Ravenclaw et les Hufflepuff noter soigneusement les instructions. Les Slytherin emboîtèrent le pas quand ils virent Draco Malfoy se mettre à écrire.

-Mais pourquoi on a besoin de ça ? ronchonna à voix haute Ron. Nos robes de cours nous protègent très bien, non ?

Lily soupira intérieurement. Ronald Weasley avait été semble-t-il un sujet de débat entre Snape et Slughorn. Alors que le premier le décrivait comme en dessous de tout, encore plus irrécupérable que Neville Longbottom, le second déclarait qu'il était un élève moyen. Mais ces mots avaient l'air forcé, d'où les doutes de Lily.

Mais les notes des deux professeurs n'étaient pas la base de sa réticence. Certes, elle adorait Arthur Weasley, avec qui elle s'entendait très bien lors de la première lutte contre Voldemort, elle avait adoré les enfants Weasley qui avaient été en extase devant les jumeaux mais ça n'avait jamais été l'amour fou avec Molly Weasley, née Prewett. Cette dernière avait toujours été jalouse que Lily, Née Moldue, ait fait un mariage largement mieux considéré que le sien, alors qu'elle était Sang Pur. Les points de discorde variaient et elles ne s'étaient jamais entendues, à la plus grande déception de James qui tenait à en faire sa meilleure amie. Arthur, après plusieurs tentatives, avait compris que ça n'en valait pas la peine. Lily avait noté que la mère de famille voulait beaucoup rapprocher ses deux derniers des jumeaux, encore plus une fois Alex déclaré le Survivant. N'aimant pas les personnes intéressées, elle avait tout fait pour l'éloigner du manoir Potter mais étant dans les petits papiers de James, l'accès lui était grand ouvert.

D'ailleurs …

Sans se faire voir, elle fit discrètement léviter sur son bureau une plume et du papier.

 _Vérifier s'il n'existe pas un contrat de mariage entre la fille Weasley et l'un des jumeaux_ , écrivit-elle.

Elle n'était pas dupe. L'idée était parfaitement plausible et ça la mettrait en rage si c'était effectivement le cas. Elle avait toujours été contre les mariages arrangés, sauf si les principaux intéressés étaient vraiment totalement consentants. James le savait et elle ne doutait pas qu'il signe ce type de contrat dans son dos. Or, la Magie avait dissous ses liens de mariage mais aucunement sa tutelle sur ses enfants. Alors quand on sait que pour signer un contrat de mariage, il faut la signature de tous les parents des fiancés …

Une fois sa note faite, elle répondit.

-Et vous êtes ? dit-elle

-Ron Weasley, répondit ce dernier.

-Monsieur Weasley, déclara Lily. Dans mon cours, pour demander la parole, il faudra lever la main. Si je vous l'accorde, il vous faudra vous lever et énoncer clairement votre question ou votre réponse afin d'en faire profiter toute la classe. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ?

-Oui, fit Ron.

-Oui qui ? releva Lily

-Oui professeur, répondit Ron avec une rancœur évidente.

-Moins cinq points pour manque flagrant de respect envers un professeur, annonça Lily.

Un concert de protestations s'éleva du côté des Gryffindor tandis que les Slytherin ricanaient sans se cacher. Lily commença à s'agacer. En un clignement d'œil, elle sortit sa baguette de sa poche et fit retentir un gong. Aussitôt, toute la classe plaqua ses mains sur ses oreilles, assourdie par le bruit. Une fois le silence obtenu, elle reprit la parole.

-Moins cinq points chacun pour les Gryffindor et les Slytherin pour mauvais comportement, déclara Lily fraîchement. Et avant que vous n'ouvriez la bouche pour vous plaindre, chaque protestation ou comportement déplacé à une punition justifiée se verra sanctionné. Est-ce que je me suis bien fait comprendre ?

Sensible à la menace, les élèves refermèrent la bouche en claquant presque leurs dents et hochèrent positivement de la tête pour signifier leur accord.

-Bien, fit Lily. Je vais d'abord répondre à la question de monsieur Weasley avant de reprendre mes propos.

Elle jeta un regard froid à l'intéressé qui se tassa.

-Si vous tenez à perdre votre vie au profit de l'esthétisme, libre à vous, déclara Lily. Pour ma part, je vais simplement vous raconter une anecdote. Un homme avait voulu faire des potions mais il n'avait qu'une simple robe pour éviter les éclaboussures. Malheureusement, il a fait une mauvaise manipulation et la potion a explosé. Bilan, il a perdu un œil, l'usage de ses deux mains à cause de la potion ratée et a été brûlé sur la totalité du corps. Alors qu'il ne s'agissait que d'une potion de niveau ASPIC. En portant une tenue adaptée, ses blessures auraient été minimes et non définitives. Cette histoire s'est passée il y a un an. Vous tenez toujours à ne porter que vos robes de cours ?

Ronald baissa la tête, vaincu. Lily continua en s'adressant au reste de la classe.

-Ici, déclara Lily, vous êtes tous des élèves. Oubliez que vous appartenez à une maison différente. Vous êtes tous des étudiants en Potions. Si votre stupide rivalité passe les portes de ma salle de classe, vous allez très vite le regretter.

Une jeune fille leva la main.

-Oui mademoiselle …

-Parkinson, madame, répondit Pansy en se levant.

Lily réfléchit un instant. Durant les cinq premières années, elle avait eu la moyenne sans plus mais la dernière année, elle avait eu de justesse son examen.

-Oui, mademoiselle Parkinson, fit Lily.

-Vous étiez à Gryffindor pourtant ! s'exclama Pansy

-Quel rapport avec le cours ? s'étonna franchement Lily

-Eh ben vous favoriserez toujours les Gryffindor ! affirma Pansy

-Affirmation incorrect, dit Lily. Mon ancienne maison n'entrera jamais en ligne de compte dans mes notes. J'évalue toujours les capacités d'une personne, pas sa maison ou sa lignée ou que sais-je d'autre.

Il était vrai qu'elle avait remarqué que les Sangs Purs avaient réussi à avoir une moyenne confortable tandis que les Nés Moldus et les Sangs Mêlés y arrivaient tout juste pendant que Snape enseignait les Potions et que les élèves n'étant pas dans le club privé de Slughorn avaient de moins bonnes notes que les autres. Elle se refusait à croire que ces hommes avaient pratiqué une discrimination aussi injuste mais savait qu'il y avait anguille sous roche. Quoique, elle savait à quoi s'attendre de son prédécesseur qui avait également été son professeur.

-Poursuivons, reprit Lily. Je ne sais pas comment travaillait le professeur Slughorn mais désormais, vous serez seul à faire vos potions. Exceptionnellement, puisque c'est votre premier cours, vous êtes à deux mais ne vous y habituez pas. J'attends de vous lors de mes cours le silence complet. Le moindre chuchotement sera sévèrement sanctionné.

Elle balaya la salle du regard. Tous étaient très attentifs à ce qu'elle disait. Cependant, la nonchalance de certains Gryffindor et l'arrogance d'autres Slytherin la firent tiquer.

-Si je surprends des ingrédients autres que ceux de leurs propriétaires arriver dans des chaudrons, je peux vous assurer que vous ne recommencerez pas une nouvelle fois, prévint Lily.

Elle avait déjà été témoin de ce genre de tactique lorsqu'elle était élève et elle ne doutait pas que la pratique était passée d'année en année.

-Je tiens à ce que toutes les personnes ayant des cheveux longs se les attachent avant d'entrer en cours, fit Lily.

Au moment où elle terminait sa phrase, la main de Pansy Parkinson était brandie dans les airs.

-Mademoiselle Parkinson ? fit Lily

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi on devrait faire ça ! s'exclama Pansy. Jamais personne ne nous l'a dit !

-Quelqu'un pourrait répondre à la question ? demanda Lily

Tous se regardèrent, curieux. Ils ne comprenaient pas la raison de cette demande particulière. Mais finalement, une main se leva.

-Oui, monsieur Evans, fit Lily.

Les élèves se retournèrent d'un bloc.

-Les cheveux sont considérés comme des éléments instables, déclara Harry. Ils peuvent réagir avec de nombreuses potions, plus particulièrement avec celles de niveau ASPIC et de niveau supérieur.

-Exact, confirma Lily. De plus, des cheveux détachés peuvent vous empêcher de suivre correctement l'évolution de votre préparation. Préparations, qui je tiens à ce que soit clair, ne quitteront pas la salle.

Quand elle fut certaine qu'ils avaient tous compris, elle continua.

-Vos notes de cours seront toutes dupliquées pour que je puisse observer vos méthodes de travail, déclara Lily. Je ne tolérerais aucune baguette sur les plans de travail, ni dans les mains de qui que ce soit, sauf quand il s'agira de lancer le sort de Tourbillon pour tourner magiquement vos potions pendant que vous poursuivez la préparation de vos ingrédients, et uniquement ce sort. Tout autre sort se verra sanctionné par une semaine de retenue. Et quand je dis une semaine, ce sera tous les jours, y compris le samedi et le dimanche. Et comme je suis assez matinale, il se peut que ces jours-là, elles se déroulent de sept heures du matin jusqu'à quinze heures. Au moins.

L'horreur qui apparut sur leurs visages n'avait pas de prix. Elle avait appliqué cette règle dans ses cours de Sortilèges et de Magie Ancienne et après le premier mois, plus personne ne se risquait à faire autre chose que ce qu'elle avait demandé. Elle savait se montrer particulièrement retorse quand il le fallait. Elle aborda alors le dernier point important de son discours.

-Pour ceux qui ne le savent pas, annonça Lily, je suis Née Moldue et l'ancienne lady Potter. Toute allusion déplacée ou non sur ma vie privée aura une punition en conséquence. Et je ne plaisante pas.

En disant ces mots, elle darda son regard sur Draco Malfoy qui obtempéra. Nul doute que son père lui avait parlé de la Née Moldue qui avait vaincue de façon spectaculaire plusieurs Sangs Purs en combat singulier, dont le grand James Potter lui-même, Sirius Black ou encore Théodore Nott Sénior. Elle avait même donné du fil à retordre à Lucius, que ce soit dans les tournois de Duel auxquels elle participait, ou encore lors des affrontements entre les Death Eaters et l'Ordre du Phénix. Sa puissance magique n'était plus à démontrer et elle était un adversaire à ne pas sous-estimer. Par ce regard, elle voulait qu'il passe l'information. En y pensant, elle reprit sa plume et nota une nouvelle chose.

 _Que pense Voldemort de mon retour ?_ songea-t-elle

Car elle ne se leurrait pas. Autant le nom des Potter avait apporté la méfiance du mage, autant son nom propre avait eu sa place dans l'histoire. Et elle savait que dans peu de temps, elle allait avoir des ennuis.

-Avez-vous des questions ? demanda Lily

Voyant que personne n'allait répondre, elle reprit.

-Maintenant que tous les points sont clairs, fit Lily, je vais vous demander de sortir tout votre matériel.

Une main se leva.

-Oui, mademoiselle … ?

-Granger, professeur, fit Hermione. Pourquoi ?

-Brasser des Potions demande du matériel adéquat, répondit Lily. Je veux vérifier que le vôtre est en bon état pour la poursuite de ce cours.

Et pendant le reste du temps, la rousse examina soigneusement les chaudrons et autres ustensiles utilisés dans son cours. Les rares élèves qui avaient voulu discuter en attendant qu'elle passe renoncèrent rapidement après qu'elle leur ait enlevé plusieurs dizaines de points chacun.

Lorsque la sonnerie retentit, le professeur retint les élèves.

-Pour le prochain cours, annonça Lily, je veux que vous étudiiez la première potion de votre manuel. En arrivant en cours, je veux que vous soyez capables de la réaliser et d'éviter toute erreur. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ?

Tous hochèrent de la tête.

-Vous pouvez y aller.

La salle se vida très rapidement. Lily s'écroula tranquillement sur son siège. Le cours s'était finalement bien passé.

~§~§~§~

Alex était plongé dans ses pensées lorsqu'Hermione le rejoignit à la fin du cours.

-Tu es ailleurs, remarqua-t-elle.

Il jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui pour voir si quelqu'un les écoutait puis jeta un sort d'intimité autour d'eux.

-Je ne sais plus quoi penser, avoua Alex. Je la trouve … gentille. Elle n'est pas comme mon père me l'a décrite, pas une traînée …

-Alex ! s'indigna Hermione

-Eh ! protesta Alex. Je ne fais que répéter mot pour mot ce qu'il m'a dit !

-Ce n'est pas une raison, gronda Hermione.

-Je sais, soupira Alex. Mais …

Le brun se stoppa net et regarda un point derrière la brune. Celle-ci n'eut même pas besoin de se retourner pour comprendre.

-On en reparle ce soir ? fit Hermione

-Il vaudrait mieux, acquiesça Alex.

Il annula son sort juste avant que son meilleur ami n'arrive. Ne voulant pas déclencher par inadvertance une dispute, il partit directement vers le prochain cours, emboîté par ses deux amis.

~§~§~§~

Harry fut très surpris quand il découvrit un membre de sa maison attendre devant la porte de la salle.

-Besoin d'un coup de main pour trouver la prochaine salle de cours ? fit l'inconnu

Harry ne se souvenait pas de son nom mais devant son air avenant, il ne savait plus que penser. Sans être exclu, Slytherin l'avait tenu à l'écart depuis le banquet. Il décida de faire confiance à son instinct.

-Avec plaisir, sourit Harry. J'avoue que je ne m'y retrouve pas vraiment.

Le brun et le blond vénitien se mirent à marcher.

-Je suis Théodore Nott, troisième du nom, se présenta l'inconnu.

-Harry Evans, répondit Harry. Pourquoi tu es là ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? demanda Théodore

-Toute la maison m'a ignoré tout le weekend et là, tu me parles, développa Harry.

-Je sais, confirma Théodore. Et ton isolement aurait pu durer plus longtemps. Sauf que moi, je ne suis que les règles que je trouve logique. Et que je me fis toujours à ma première impression.

-Qui est ? demanda Harry

-Que tu n'es pas si inintéressant que ça, sourit mystérieusement Théodore.

Ce fut sur ces mots qu'ils continuèrent leur chemin.


	9. Désagréable surprise

**_Désagréable surprise_**

Lily Evans fut surprise d'entendre son miroir de communication s'activer dans ses appartements. Sur le qui-vive, elle s'approcha de l'artefact.

-Bonsoir, professeur, salua Lily. Justement, je m'apprêtais à descendre …

 _-Soit,_ fit Albus. _Mais je voudrais avoir un entretien avec ton fils et toi._

-Harry ?! s'étonna Lily. Mais pourquoi ?

 _-J'aimerai que nous soyons face à face pour en parler._

La rousse soupira longuement tout en examinant toutes les possibilités possibles. Finalement, elle s'avoua vaincue.

-Très bien, soupira Lily. Quand ?

 _-Après le dîner,_ annonça Albus. _C'est très important._

-Je le préviendrais, fit Lily.

 _-Merci,_ fit Albus.

La communication se coupa et Lily s'assit sur le canapé. Délicatement, elle sortit un Miroir à Double Sens de sa poche. L'image de son fils apparut.

 _-Je croyais qu'il s'agissait d'un moyen de communication d'urgence,_ sourit Harry.

-Nous avons rendez-vous avec le directeur après le dîner, annonça Lily.

Le jeune homme devint sérieux.

 _-Tu penses que c'est grave ?_ demanda Harry

-C'est vraiment important s'il ne prend pas la peine de te convoquer officiellement, réfléchit Lily. Tu n'auras aucun mal à partir ?

 _-Je ne sais pas_ , avoua Harry. _C'est vrai que je n'ai pas encore de lien avec les membres de ma maison mais je sens que je suis quand même surveillé._

-Alors dès que tu peux, tu viens me rejoindre dans mes appartements, demanda Lily. Nous irons ensemble dans le bureau d'Albus.

 _-D'accord_ , accepta Harry. _Je te dis à tout à l'heure, maman._

-A tout à l'heure, mon fils.

La rousse éteignit le miroir et avisa l'heure. Il était temps pour elle de se rendre dans la Grande Salle.

Tous les professeurs étaient à table quand Lily entra à son tour. Elle grimaça intérieurement quand elle s'aperçut qu'elle devait passer à côté de son ex-mari pour rejoindre la place que lui avait réservé Sélène Sinistra. L'homme semblait ailleurs et elle en profita pour se faufiler discrètement. Mais une surprise de taille l'attendait quand elle passa. L'odeur entêtante de l'alcool flottait autour de l'homme et il était étonnant qu'elle n'ait pas envahi toute la table. Elle rangea l'information dans un coin de sa tête pendant qu'elle s'asseyait et engagea la conversation avec sa collègue.

La fin du repas arriva rapidement et prétextant des plans de cours à revoir, Lily s'éclipsa jusqu'à ses appartements. Elle ne fut nullement surprise d'y retrouver son fils, l'ayant vu quitter la salle une dizaine de minutes avant elle.

Sans un mot, ils se dirigèrent par des chemins détournés vers le bureau du directeur. Mais une fois devant, ils s'aperçurent que ce dernier avait omis de leur donner le mot de passe. Connaissant la passion de ce dernier pour les sucreries, mère et fils donnèrent tous les mots de passe possibles pendant un bon quart d'heure.

-Shokobons, lança Harry.

Et la gargouille pivota.

-Une sucrerie Moldue ! pesta Harry en grimpant les escaliers pendant que sa mère le suivait en étouffant ses éclats de rire. Une foutue sucrerie Moldue ! Pas étonnant que ces coincés du cul de Sang Pur le prennent pour un dingue !

-Langage, fils, réprimanda Lily.

-Désolé, fit Harry.

Qui reprit sa diatribe à voix basse. Ils grimpèrent jusqu'au bureau que le directeur avait ouvert pour eux et ils s'installèrent. Cependant, tous les deux furent surpris de trouver Severus Snape sur place.

-Si je vous ai fait venir tous les deux, commença Albus, c'est qu'il y a une chose très importante que je dois vous annoncer. Cependant, je dois demander à vous tous un serment magique pour garantir le secret.

-Quel type de serment ? fronça des sourcils Lily

-Je suis désolé mais vu l'importance, il s'agira d'un serment de magie ancienne, fit Albus.

Tous se regardèrent surpris. L'aîné enjoignit silencieusement l'homme en noir à parler.

-A la fin de ma scolarité, fit Severus, le directeur m'a découvert quelques aptitudes en magie ancienne qu'il m'a aidé à développer. Ma spécialité va davantage à la protection de l'esprit et aux bases de la magie sans baguette.

Lily soupira avant de se lancer.

-C'est le directeur qui a été surpris quand en 3e année, j'utilisais la magie sans baguette, expliqua Lily. Devant mon potentiel, il m'a enseigné tout son savoir puis il m'a mis en apprentissage chez l'un des derniers maîtres en magie ancienne. Je suis moi-même passée maître après et j'enseigne à mon fils.

Severus eut le souffle coupé. Un maître en magie ancienne, rien que ça ! Pas étonnant qu'elle ait tenu tête à de nombreux puissants Sorciers !

-Nous allons effectuer le serment avant d'aller plus loin, déclara Albus.

Chacun plaça un fragment de sa magie dans une vasque qu'il fit apparaître et ils psalmodièrent une incantation. Quand les magies eurent fusionnées, ils soupirèrent.

-Le serment était nécessaire, fit Albus après leur avoir servi une collation. Autant pour protéger le secret de votre pratique de la magie ancienne que pour ce que vous allez apprendre.

Lily et Severus se renfrognèrent. Aucun d'entre eux n'ignorait que les pratiquants de magie ancienne devenaient de plus en plus rares à travers le monde. Enfin, ceux qui déployaient entièrement le don comme Lily. Généralement, comme Severus, les pratiquants développaient une affinité avec un pan particulier, mais rarement plus. De plus, Voldemort était à leur recherche puisque qui disait pratiquant de magie ancienne disait grand potentiel magique.

-Pourquoi sommes-nous ici, monsieur le directeur ? demanda Harry qui ne pouvait plus tenir sa langue

-Ah, les joies de la jeunesse, soupira Albus en souriant. En vérité, Severus et moi devons vous apprendre une nouvelle importante. Mais pour cela, il vous faut savoir une grande partie de l'histoire, ainsi que des choses déplaisantes.

Albus rassembla ses idées avant de se mettre à parler.

-Nous allons revenir à une quarantaine d'années auparavant, commença Albus. Une Sorcière Sang Pur, contre l'avis de sa famille, avait décidé d'épouser un Moldu, une honte pour cette famille. Dès que le serment a été prononcé, cette famille la renia. La jeune fille regretta bien vite son choix après que son mari ne commence à la battre mais une seule chose la força à tenir, et c'était son fils qu'elle avait eu de cette union désastreuse. Grandissant dans un foyer violent, l'enfant n'avait que l'amour de sa mère qu'il lui rendait bien. Et puis un jour, il rencontra dans le parc non loin de chez lui deux fillettes de son âge, une brune et une rousse, deux sœurs.

Lily fronça des sourcils. Cela ressemblait furieusement à la vie de Severus. Elle voulut intervenir mais un seul regard du directeur la poussa à se taire.

-La plus jeune devint sa meilleure amie, fit Albus. Et puis un jour, il découvrit qu'elle était comme lui, une Sorcière. Fou de joie, il lui enseigna tout ce qu'il savait, lui-même le tenant de sa mère. Ils entrèrent ensemble à Hogwarts et malgré des maisons rivales, ils restèrent toujours amis. Mais petit à petit, il remarqua que son amie se faisait d'autres amis, alors que lui non. Ne voulant pas qu'elle lui brise le cœur, il décida seul de l'éloigner définitivement de lui, cette amitié étant également le principal obstacle à son intégration à sa maison. Une fois les liens coupés, il se laissa séduire par des arts tombés dans l'oubli et avant qu'il ne comprenne réellement ce qui se passait, il fut intégré à un groupe qui commençait à se faire connaître. Croyant à tort qu'on l'avait engagé uniquement pour ses talents de Maître de Potions, il s'aperçut rapidement qu'on lui demandait de faire que des choses contraires à ses convictions. Quand il réalisa l'horreur de sa situation, il vint trouver la seule personne qui l'avait sincèrement aidé jusque-là. Ensemble, ils établirent un plan pour mettre fin à ce groupe qui menaçait la sécurité et l'intégrité du monde magique.

Le vieil homme se tut.

-Une rousse … hésita Harry. Maman ? Mais qui est l'autre personne ?

-C'est moi, avoua Severus. Votre mère et moi nous nous connaissons depuis l'enfance.

-Alors tu as pris la marque de Voldemort, en déduisit Lily. Dans ta lettre tu disais que tu avais une erreur. Maintenant je comprends mieux.

En entendant cela, Harry jeta sa chaise à terre et mit en joue l'homme qui le mit par réflexe en joue également.

-Cela suffit, gronda Albus. Veuillez tous les deux baisser vos baguettes.

-Mais c'est un Death Eater ! s'exclama Harry

-Je sais, fit Albus. Mais laisse-moi terminer.

Méfiant, Harry se déplaça pour être en mesure de protéger sa mère. Severus se contenta de retourner à sa place et de ranger sa baguette.

-Effectivement, Severus est un Death Eater, confirma Albus. En réalité, il s'agit d'un espion travaillant pour moi. Il a compris qu'il se trouvait dans le mauvais camp quand il a participé à l'attaque d'Eton.

La célèbre école Moldue avait été violemment attaquée deux ans après que Lily et Severus aient quitté Hogwarts. Plusieurs centaines de personnes avaient été tuées, notamment suite à une série de défaillances, cas rarissime.

Mais c'était la version donnée aux Moldus.

Dans les faits, alors que les Death Eaters massacraient sans vergogne les élèves sans défense, plusieurs potions expérimentales de Severus avaient été détournées de leur utilisation initiale pour être données aux Moldus pour qu'ils puissent mourir dans d'atroces souffrances. Le créateur en avait été malade pendant des jours que son dur labeur soit utilisé pour semer la destruction. Il frissonnait encore en y repensant.

-Lorsque Voldemort a été défait la nuit d'Halloween, poursuivit Albus, j'ai protégé Severus en le mettant sous ma responsabilité. Quand il est revenu à la fin du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, il a considéré que Severus serait parfait pour m'espionner, croyant à tort qu'il lui était fidèle. Ce qui n'est pas le cas.

-Et comment en être sûr ? grogna Harry

-J'ai prêté serment sur ma vie et ma magie que je ne servirais plus de quelque façon que ce soit celui qui s'acharne à détruire vie et magie sur Terre, révéla Severus.

Lily et Harry retinrent un hoquet de stupeur. Il s'agissait ni plus ni moins que l'un des serments de magie ancienne les plus puissants qui existaient. Pour les rares à avoir osé le trahir, leur sort n'avait guère été des plus enviables.

-OK, grommela Harry, vaincu. Pourquoi nous sommes ici ?

-Voldemort s'intéresse à toi, annonça Albus.

-Moi ?! s'étonna Harry. Mais pourquoi ?

-Tu es le frère jumeau du Survivant, expliqua Albus. Envoyé à Slytherin. Il croit que tu peux te tourner vers la magie noire, voire le rejoindre.

-Ce qu'il utilise ne peut être considéré comme de la magie noire, gronda Harry.

Le directeur et le professeur regardèrent étrangement la femme qui soupira.

-Je vous l'ai dit, Albus, fit Lily. Harry a appris les bases de la magie noire.

-Avec qui ? demanda Severus en fronçant des sourcils. Car je ne vous apprends rien, elle est souvent utilisée pour faire le mal.

-La magie noire est enseignée à Salem, comme à Dumstrang, répondit Harry. Il vaut mieux connaître les armes de son ennemi.

-Ennemi ? s'étonna Severus

-Malgré ce que je m'acharne à dire, je reste toujours un Potter, soupira Harry. Tout le monde ne verra que ça, et non ce que je suis réellement. Je sais que Voldemort a fait ici et je suis totalement contre ses actes.

-Mais ses idées ne te déplaisent pas, nota Albus.

-Non, parce qu'il n'a pas tort sur certains points, rétorqua Harry.

-Lesquels ? demanda Albus l'air sombre

-Aucun que vous n'êtes prêt à écouter, affirma Harry.

Le vieil homme sursauta, surpris. Le plus jeune continua sur sa lancée.

-Certaines de vos idées, quoique très généreuses, ne sont pas possibles à réaliser sans ce que préconise Voldemort, déclara Harry. Mais comme vous vous focalisez sur les morts qu'il fait, vous ne vous intéressez pas à _pourquoi_ il le fait. Et c'est un tort.

Le directeur allait protester mais l'élève leva la main pour l'arrêter.

-Ne dites rien, pria Harry. Réfléchissez d'abord à ce que je vous ai dit et ensuite nous en parlerons.

Le vieil homme se tourna vers la rousse.

-Je ne sais pas ce qu'il pense, haussa des épaules Lily. Mais il a sa propre opinion de Voldemort, comme j'ai la mienne.

Comprenant qu'il n'aurait pas plus de détails, Albus décida de laisser tomber pour l'instant.

-Voldemort veut que je vous approche, déclara Severus après un silence.

-Pourquoi ? demanda Harry

-Pour voir si vous êtes intéressé par la magie noire et qui sait, venir le servir, expliqua Severus.

-Et qu'est-ce qu'il pourrait me donner en échange ? renifla Harry. Gloire ? Pouvoir ? Connaissance ?

-A peu près, avoua Severus. C'est comme ça qu'il arrive à recruter ses plus jeunes Death Eaters. Ils sont toujours plus avides de reconnaissance.

-Ça ne m'étonne pas, grogna Harry en s'avachissant sur sa chaise.

-Harry, gronda Lily.

Le jeune homme se redressa aussitôt. Il avait appris très tôt qu'il n'était pas bon d'énerver Lily Evans. Pas bon du tout.

-Que prévoyez-vous de faire, professeur ? demanda Lily

-Je ne sais pas trop, soupira Albus. D'après ce que j'ai pu comprendre de notre adversaire, Harry a le profil type du serviteur qu'il recherche. Il connaît la magie noire et ne semble pas d'accord avec mes méthodes. Sans compter qu'il est à Slytherin. Le bonus reste qu'il est le frère du Survivant. Si tu avais été dans une autre maison, je t'aurais demandé de ne pas approcher les Slytherin …

-Et je ne vous aurais pas écouté, rétorqua calmement Harry.

-Pourquoi ? s'étonna Albus, abasourdi

-Je crois savoir que parmi les Death Eaters, tous ne proviennent pas que de Slytherin, insinua doucereusement Harry.

Le vieil homme eut le bon goût de paraître honteux. En cataloguant de lui-même les Slytherin de mauvais, il discriminait ses élèves et les poussait toujours plus vers les bras de Voldemort.

-Cela fait aussi partie des choses sur lesquelles vous devriez réfléchir avant que nous discutions réellement ensemble, déclara Harry. Je vais m'occuper des choses à ma façon, si vous me le permettez.

-J'espère que tu ne vas pas faire trop de dégâts, fit Lily.

-Je ne rase pas tout sur mon passage, que je sache ?! s'indigna Harry

-Oh, si peu, taquina Lily. Sans rire, sois prudent.

-Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire qu'il va s'en sortir ? demanda Severus

-J'ai pu suivre les actes de Voldemort depuis là où je suis, répondit Harry. Sans votre journal clairement adepte de ne jamais donner la vérité telle qu'elle devrait l'être, vous auriez appris beaucoup de choses sur votre mage noir. Et puis, je vous signale que je ne suis pas endoctriné, ni par un camp, ni par l'autre.

Il était clair que le jeune homme critiquait ouvertement la politique du directeur. Ce dernier préféra arrêter les hostilités.

-Je vous fais confiance, déclara Albus. Si jamais tu as besoin d'aide, Harry, tu peux trouver ta mère, le professeur Snape ou moi-même.

-Je vous remercie, s'inclina Harry. Je saurais m'en souvenir. Je vous souhaite une bonne soirée.

Sur ces mots, il se leva, suivi de sa mère, et tous les deux quittèrent le bureau.


	10. Les amis sont faits pour ça ou pas

**_Les amis sont faits pour ça … ou pas_**

Alex s'était rendu dans une salle de classe qu'Hermione et lui avaient aménagé près de deux ans auparavant. Quand il avait compris que son père ne l'aiderait pas à progresser, il s'était tourné vers l'une des seules personnes en qui il avait toute confiance, Hermione. Sans une seule parole, elle avait compris ce qu'il le motivait à travailler si dur. Ils n'en avaient parlé qu'une seule fois, lorsqu'Alex avait finalement craqué sous la pression. Et maintenant, ils étaient devenus le confident de l'autre.

La jeune femme arriva quelques minutes plus tard.

-Lâcheur ! souffla Hermione en refermant la porte

-Pourquoi ? s'étonna Alex

-Parce que tu es parti en me laissant avec Ginny et Ron, répondit Hermione.

Le jeune homme lui fit un sourire penaud. Les relations houleuses entre Hermione et Ron étaient entrées dans la légende. Autant au début, on disait qu'ils finiraient par se marier mais quand un jour, Hermione n'avait pas hésité à balancer quelques sorts bien sentis à Ron, tous avaient compris que c'était quasiment la guerre entre eux deux. Donc quand Alex n'était pas dans les parages et tous les deux se retrouvaient, les élèves étaient totalement conscients qu'ils devaient se mettre à l'abri au plus vite.

Contrairement à ce qu'on aurait pu penser, Hermione n'avait jamais pu voir en Ginny une amie. De nature pragmatique, elle avait rejeté en bloc cette petite fille dont le comportement de _fan girl_ lui hérissait le poil. Même après qu'Alex lui ait sauvé la vie, Ginny ne cessait de les suivre, encouragée par son frère. Et depuis qu'Alex sortait avec elle …

-Tu sais qu'elle m'a encore fait une crise de jalousie ? soupira Hermione en s'installant. La cinquième je crois depuis la rentrée.

-J'en étais restée à la troisième, fit Alex. Et pourquoi cette fois ?

-Parce que je t'empêchais de la voir, répondit Hermione. En clair, ce soir vous deviez vous « amuser ».

-Sans façon, fit Alex.

Ce dernier ouvrit ses bouquins et commença à lire les sommaires.

-Alex …

-Oui Hermione ?

-Dis-moi, je n'ai pas osé te le demander à la fin de l'année parce que tu semblais heureux mais … pourquoi tu sors avec Ginny ? demanda Hermione

-Parce que je la connais depuis longtemps, expliqua Alex. On adore tous les deux le Quiddicht, on a les mêmes centres d'intérêts …

-Mais ? pointa Hermione

-Je la croyais parfaite pour moi, avoua Alex. Mais après cet été, je n'en suis plus si sûr.

-Pourquoi ? fit Hermione. Ça a un rapport avec le fait qu'on n'ait pas pu se voir cet été ?

-En partie, révéla Alex. Quand j'ai annoncé que je comptais te voir, elle a piqué une crise en disant que tu me détournais d'elle. Manque de pot, mon père était dans les parages et comme il ne t'aime pas beaucoup contrairement à Ginny, il a bloqué la cheminée pour toutes les zones Moldues.

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel. Il ne fallait pas dire qu'elle détestait James Potter mais elle n'avait jamais compris pourquoi il traitait son fils comme une marionnette. La froideur qu'elle lui témoignait n'arrangeait pas les choses, surtout en étant la meilleure amie de son fils. Sans compter qu'il croyait plus les Weasley que sa chair et son sang, visiblement.

-Pourquoi tu penses qu'elle n'est plus la bonne ? demanda Hermione

-Elle est restée vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre avec moi, raconta Alex. Elle a presque emménagé à la maison. Si je ne refusais pas fermement qu'elle reste pour ne pas que sa réputation soit fichue, je te promets qu'elle aurait amené toutes ses affaires avec elle. Elle se considère déjà comme la future lady Potter, elle tient toujours à s'afficher avec moi, où que nous allions, à se faire remarquer à mon bras par le plus de monde. D'ailleurs, c'est elle qui a prévenu Skeeter que nous étions ensemble.

-Elle est folle ou quoi ? fit Hermione. Skeeter déforme toujours la vérité. Ça lui apprendra vu que ça s'est retourné contre elle. D'après elle, _« elle ne ferait pas une bonne lady Potter »_.

-Quand je vois les sœur McAllister, Ginny ne leur ressemble même pas un peu, soupira Alex. Et elle prétend être la nouvelle lady Potter.

Les McAllister étaient deux sœurs en 3e et 6e année réparties respectivement à Gryffindor et Ravenclaw. Sang Pur au même titre que les Potter ou encore les Malfoy, la famille s'illustrait par sa neutralité dans la guerre. Alex était obligé de s'avouer qu'elles incarnaient parfaitement ce qu'une Sang Pur actuelle devrait être.

-Tu envisages de séduire l'une d'entre elles ? taquina Hermione

-Elles ne tiendraient pas tête à Ginny, secoua la tête Alex. Elle peut être une vraie furie quand elle veut.

-Donc tu veux casser, comprit Hermione.

-Je ne sais pas comment pour qu'elle ne se venge pas, soupira Alex.

-Que vous vous connaissiez depuis tout petit ne veut pas dire que tu dois les laisser te marcher dessus, déclara Hermione.

-Tu as sûrement raison, fit Alex. Mais tu sais qu'ils vont t'accuser d'avoir brisé mon couple.

-Crois-moi, je peux t'assurer que les Gryffindor me croiront plus qu'eux, affirma Hermione.

-Tu as l'air sûre de toi, sourit Alex.

-Tu devrais le savoir depuis le temps, je suis une Miss Je Sais Tout, clama Hermione. Mettons-nous à ces cours maintenant.

Ils programmèrent donc leur emploi du temps jusqu'à ce qu'Hermione ne pose une question.

-Comment ça se passe pour toi ? Je veux dire, avec le retour de ta mère et de ton frère, et le comportement étrange de ton père …

Alex bascula en arrière sur sa chaise.

-Je ne sais plus quoi penser, avoua Alex. Je voulais d'abord en discuter avec mon père mais quand je suis entré dans ses appartements, il n'était pas seul et avait déjà commencé à « s'amuser » …

La brune n'eut aucun mal à traduire. James Potter était déjà ivre et avait amené une fille quelconque qui avait accepté d'écarter les cuisses pour lui. Oui, elle était crue mais elle avait perdu tout respect pour l'homme, d'abord pour son comportement envers son fils qui était devenu de plus en plus intolérable après le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, ensuite parce que l'une des rares fois où elle s'était rendue au manoir Potter pour y passer quelques temps, le lord s'était présenté à eux passablement ivre avec une illustre inconnue au bras. Le tout, sans en avoir honte.

Alors non, elle ne reviendrait pas sur ses paroles.

-Tu n'as pas voulu les rencontrer ? s'étonna Hermione

-Ma mère n'apparaît pas sur la Carte des Maraudeurs, avoua Alex.

-Elle a dû se protéger, en conclut Hermione.

-Je ne suis pas sûr de comprendre, fronça des sourcils Alex.

-Tu ne t'es jamais intéressé à ce qui s'est passé à la séparation de tes parents ? demanda Hermione

-On m'a déconseillé de le faire, s'empressa de dire Alex, gêné.

En d'autres termes, James avait fait en sorte qu'il ne pose pas de question, se dit Hermione.

-Le divorce est très mal vu chez les Sang Pur, rappela Hermione. Alors quand ta mère a quitté le manoir, tout le blâme aurait dû retomber sur elle. Sauf que le lien de mariage a été dissous. Et ça, c'est beaucoup plus grave.

-Je ne te suis pas, hésita Alex.

De peur de perdre son père, le jeune homme n'avait jamais cherché à savoir pourquoi sa famille s'était déchirée. Mais maintenant …

-Une union magique n'est dissoute que lorsque l'un des conjoints a gravement fauté, expliqua Hermione. Et vu qu'elle a pu emmener ton frère sans en être inquiétée, je crois que c'est ton père qui a commis la faute.

Cela confirmait les soupçons d'Alex quant au fait que son père n'était pas étranger au drame qui avait secoué leur famille.

-Enfin bref, fit Hermione. Je ne doute pas que ta mère ait été au courant de la Carte. Et comme elle doit se douter que ton père reste assez rancunier, elle a dû faire en sorte qu'il ne la retrouve pas par ce moyen.

-C'est … logique, fit Alex. Mais je fais comment pour lui parler ?

-Par ton frère, énonça calmement Hermione.

La grimace qui lui répondit lui fit lever les yeux au ciel.

-Cette haine de Slytherin est idiote, asséna Hermione. Même toi tu devrais le savoir !

A force de le lui répéter depuis deux ans, Alex aurait dû comprendre. Et il le faisait. Mais le conditionnement de son père était un sacré obstacle à surmonter. Tout ce que le jeune homme parvenait à faire était de s'éloigner des Vert et Argent et de ne pas les provoquer. Mais là …

-Je ne pourrais pas, affirma Alex.

-Mais … protesta Hermione.

-Non, écoute-moi, coupa Alex. Ce n'est pas le fait que je détestais les Slytherin qui entre en jeu. Ça fait longtemps que je suis passé au-dessus. Mais si mon père me voit parler avec des Slytherin, il va me le faire payer. Et vu la haine qu'il porte à ma mère, imagine ce qui se passera s'il me voit ou qu'il entend dire que j'ai parlé à mon frère …

-Entendre dire ? releva Hermione

-Tu n'ignores pas que mes faits et gestes sont tout le temps surveillés, soupira Alex.

Le jeune homme avait découvert durant l'été que tout ce qu'il faisait était rapporté dans l'heure à son père. Choqué, il avait fait son enquête et avait compris – et vu – que ces personnes si bien intentionnées n'étaient autres que Ginny et Ron. Dégoûté, il avait tenté de se détacher d'eux mais comme ils étaient dans les petits papiers de son père, aucune chance pour lui de dire qu'il n'avait plus du tout l'envie de les voir. Et il ne doutait pas une seule seconde qu'Hermione le savait déjà avant lui. La jeune femme avait toujours été très perspicace.

-Je l'ai compris au début de la 6e année, confirma Hermione. Je me suis toujours demandé comment le professeur Potter avait pu savoir que j'étais partie par erreur dans l'Allée des Embrumes alors que les seules personnes qui étaient au courant étaient Ron et toi et que je savais que tu n'irais rien lui dire.

-J'aurais dû t'écouter, soupira Alex. Quand tu m'as dit que Ron n'était pas digne de confiance.

-Tu devais le comprendre toi-même, consola Hermione. Tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir.

-Je vais essayer, souffla Alex. Il faut que je leur parle.

-Je vais m'en occuper, proposa Hermione.

-Merci, déclara doucement Alex.

-Les amis sont faits pour ça, sourit Hermione.

~§~§~§~

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte.

-Entrez.

Une silhouette se précisa alors. Il nota les jambes dévoilées par une tenue Moldue et n'eut même pas besoin de remonter jusqu'à la chevelure flamboyante pour reconnaître Lily Evans.

-Bonsoir, Severus.

-Bonsoir, Lily, répondit Severus. Installe-toi, je t'en prie.

La rousse ne se fit pas prier et s'assit sur le canapé. L'homme termina ses notes avant de se redresser.

-Veux-tu quelque chose à boire ? proposa Severus

-Du thé m'irait parfaitement, répondit Lily.

Quelques minutes plus tard, tous les deux savouraient leur breuvage. Plusieurs jours étaient passés depuis les révélations dans le bureau du directeur et ils n'avaient pas pu se parler pour clarifier les non-dits.

-Tu sais, j'ai reçu ta lettre … fit Lily.

Severus n'eut besoin d'aucune précision. C'était la seule fois où il avait réellement ouvert son cœur à une autre personne que sa mère.

-Cela fait longtemps que je t'ai pardonné, déclara doucement Lily. Même quand j'ai vu que tu te dirigeais vers des routes sombres, j'ai toujours su que tu resterais mon ami.

-Je suis désolé, avoua Severus à mi-voix. Si tu savais combien je m'en suis voulu de t'avoir dit ça. Ça m'a rongé pendant toutes ces années.

Le silence se fit réconfortant, apaisé.

-Pourquoi servir d'espion ? demanda Lily

-Cela me permet de pardonner mes erreurs à mes yeux, fit Severus.

-Tu sais que c'est dangereux, affirma Lily.

-Certes, concéda Severus. Mais je ne me suis pas fait encore prendre.

-Croisons les doigts, déclara Lily.

Silence.

-Je sais que tu ne vas pas aimer mais parle-moi de mon fils, supplia presque Lily.

Severus pouvait la comprendre. Elle avait dû abandonner son fils à un homme qui lui avait vraisemblablement fait du mal. Elle voulait savoir comment il avait tourné.

-Potter ressemble beaucoup à son père, je ne t'apprends rien, fit Severus. Il a même copié son comportement pendant ses premières années. Il s'est lié avec une Née Moldue, Hermione Granger, ainsi que deux Sang Pur, Ronald puis Ginny Weasley. Je n'ai rien contre Granger, qui reste un puits de connaissances mais j'ai plus de mal avec les enfants Weasley. Passe-moi l'expression, mais ton fils était un petit con jusqu'à le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers.

-Pourquoi tu dis ça ? demanda Lily

-Il y a été inscrit sans qu'il ne le sache, expliqua Severus. Je l'ai bien vu quand son nom est sorti de la Coupe de Feu. Grâce à Granger, il s'est admirablement bien sorti de toutes les épreuves. Mais une fois qu'il est revenu du labyrinthe, il semblait totalement choqué. Même traumatisé.

-A ce point ? fronça des sourcils Lily

-Oui, fit Severus. J'étais dans la pièce quand il a raconté sa rencontre avec Voldemort. Je suis entré dans son esprit, sur ordre d'Albus qui préférait s'occuper de James devenu hystérique mais j'en suis tout de suite ressorti. C'était le chaos dedans. J'ai fait comprendre au directeur qu'il fallait qu'il se repose. Croyant bien faire, Albus a demandé à ce qu'il retourne se reposer chez lui. Grave erreur.

-Pourquoi ? demanda Lily

-James ne l'a pas lâché, expliqua Severus. Moins de trois jours après le retour des élèves, nous avons eu la surprise de découvrir une interview d'Alex Potter concernant les événements survenus pendant la dernière épreuve du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. Albus est allé au manoir Potter pour demander à James qu'Alex se repose mais ça n'a rien donné. Chaque semaine, on voyait une nouvelle apparition du Survivant avec interview à la clé. Et sur toutes les photos, on voyait qu'il était épuisé.

-Et James ne faisait rien ? s'outragea Lily

-Non, soupira Severus. Pire, j'ai rencontré Amos Diggory peu après la rentrée et il m'a dit que jamais Alex n'était allé se recueillir sur la tombe de son fils, chose qu'il avait pourtant promis de faire.

-Ne me dis pas … gronda Lily.

-Il semblerait que ton cher ex-mari ait empêché son propre fils d'aller sur la tombe de la personne qu'il a vu se faire tuer, compléta Severus.

Tremblante, Lily but une gorgée de thé. Elle avait cru que James allait protéger son précieux Survivant mais c'était tout le contraire !

-Tu dis qu'il a changé après ça ? demanda Lily avec une petite note d'espoir

-C'est ça, confirma Severus. Albus était présent quand Alex a demandé des cours supplémentaires à son père. Il a totalement refusé, déclarant qu'il devait travailler. Laisse-moi te dire qu'Albus avait été choqué.

-Il a demandé à quelqu'un d'autre ? fit Lily

-Il a renoncé à demander à son nouveau professeur de Défense, une incompétente du nom de Dolores Umbridge, répondit Severus.

-Et pourquoi pas à toi ? questionna Lily

-James a fait en sorte que son fils haïsse toutes personnes portant le vert et argent, et en particulier moi, grinça des dents Severus. Certes, il n'insulte plus les Slytherin à chaque coin de couloir mais jamais il n'irait volontairement vers l'un des nôtres.

-Continue, souffla Lily.

-Alex s'est mis à travailler très sérieusement ses cours, révéla Severus. Il a arrêté d'être parmi les derniers de sa promotion et a grimpé les places. Il est bien aidé par Granger. Comme je te l'ai dit, il a arrêté d'emmerder mes serpents et agit avec plus de maturité. Et j'ai l'impression qu'il se détache de plus en plus de son père. Un bon point, à mon avis.

-Merci, fit Lily.

Elle se leva. Elle hésita quelques instants avant de s'avancer et d'embrasser Severus sur la joue, comme elle en avait l'habitude avant qu'ils ne se disputent, il y a maintenant de nombreuses années.

Severus n'avait toujours pas bougé une heure plus tard.

~§~§~§~

Harry avait gagné la salle commune des Slytherin. N'ayant pas vraiment envie de se coucher de suite, il sortit un roman Moldu de sa poche et se mit à le lire au coin du feu. Au bout d'un moment, il sentit une présence à ses côtés. Il leva la tête.

-Nott, salua Harry.

-Evans, répondit Théodore. Pourquoi es-tu seul ?

-Je n'aime pas m'inviter, répondit Harry. Et puis, j'aime bien lire.

-Tu lis quoi ? questionna Théodore

-Un roman Moldu, fit Harry. _Vipère au poing_ , pour être exact. Tu connais ?

-Non, fit Théodore. Moldu, tu dis ?

\- Si tu as quelque chose contre les Moldus, dis-le-moi tout de suite. Au moins, je saurais de quoi il ne faut pas parler, grinça presque Harry.

-Je ne sais pas trop, avoua Théodore. On m'a toujours dit de me méfier des Moldus. Ils sont arriérés …

-Et ce sont les Sorciers anglais qui disent ça ? pouffa Harry. Pour les Sorciers du monde entier, _vous_ êtes considérés comme arriérés.

-Comment ça ? fit Théodore, légèrement vexé mais tout de même intrigué

-Tu n'es jamais allé dans une réception internationale ? interrogea Harry

-Depuis que le Seigneur des Ténèbres est là, il interdit de se rendre à ce genre de rassemblement, renseigna Théodore.

-Tu veux dire que tu m'avoues ouvertement que tu côtoies Voldemort ? s'exclama Harry, abasourdi

-Ce n'est un secret pour personne que mon père est Death Eater, haussa des épaules Théodore. J'ai appris à relativiser.

-Tu n'en es pas un ? ne put s'empêcher Harry

-Non, répondit Théodore. Pas encore.

-Et tu veux en devenir un ? demanda Harry

-Qui sait ? répondit Théodore, énigmatique

Comprenant qu'il n'aurait pas plus de réponse, Harry laissa tomber.

-Pourquoi me dire tout cela ? demanda finalement Harry

-Tu n'as pas vraiment l'air au courant de ce qui se passe en Angleterre, déclara Théodore. Surtout quand on sait que tu as remis à sa place le grand Draco Malfoy, fils de Lucius Malfoy, l'un des lieutenants présumés du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Je veux te mettre à armes égales avec les autres avant que tu ne fasses ton choix.

-Mon choix ? s'étonna Harry

-Oui, déclara gravement Théodore. Si tu vas rejoindre le Seigneur des Ténèbres ou pas.

Sur ces mots, le blond partit, laissant un brun stupéfié en pleine réflexion.

~§~§~§~

Ginny et Ron s'étaient tenus loin de leurs camarades.

Depuis le premier jour des cours, une dizaine de jours plus tôt, tous les élèves étaient sous le charme du nouveau professeur de Potions, s'accordant à dire qu'elle avait ce qui manquait cruellement au professeur Snape, de la pédagogie. Elle avait montré un niveau de connaissances aussi élevé que le maître et agissait toujours avec patience et fermeté. Ron avait tenté une nouvelle fois de braver l'autorité en lançant un ingrédient dans un chaudron de Slytherin, n'importe lequel, mais l'ingrédient avait été stoppé en vol et reposé tranquillement sur son plan de travail. Le roux avait ainsi écopé d'une retenue.

Dont il sortait à l'instant. _A sept heures du matin_.

-Où étais-tu ? houspilla Ginny. Je t'attendais après ta colle !

-C'est maintenant que j'en sors, cracha Ron.

-Comment ça ? demanda Ginny, interdite

-Evans m'a gardé de neuf heures hier soir jusqu'à maintenant, siffla Ron. Je crève la dalle, je suis fatigué et j'ai envie de dormir !

-Mais elle n'a pas le droit ! s'écria Ginny

-Un peu qu'elle n'a pas le droit, gronda Ron. Je vais tout de suite le dire au professeur Potter. Je l'ai après le petit déjeuner.

-Va d'abord prendre une douche, renifla Ginny en plissant le nez. Tu pues ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a fait faire ?

-Trier des yeux de tritons, répondit Ron en prenant une teinte verdâtre. J'y vais. On se voit après ?

-OK, fit Ginny.

Le frère et la sœur se séparèrent.

Sans savoir que leur conversation avait été entendue.

Neville, après un rapide petit déjeuner, avait couru vers la salle de Duel. La conversation qu'il avait entendue n'était pas pour lui plaire. Avisant Hermione, il la prit par le bras pour l'emmener vers sa destination, le nouvel élève. Alors que tous les deux le regardaient de travers, le jeune homme lança distinctement autour d'eux un sort de confidentialité.

-Bonjour Neville, fit Harry. Que me vaut ce plaisir ? Et qui est-ce ?

-Salut Harry, sourit Neville. Je te présente Hermione Granger, la meilleure amie d'Alex. Hermione, voici Harry Evans.

-Enchanté, dirent ensemble Hermione et Harry.

-Si j'ai tenu à vous parler ensemble, déclara Neville, c'est que j'ai entendu une conversation qui vous concerne. Enfin, pas directement.

-On t'écoute, fit Hermione.

-Ron vient de sortir de sa retenue avec le professeur Evans, raconta Neville. Et il n'est vraiment pas content qu'elle l'ait gardé toute la nuit. Il va aller s'en plaindre au professeur Potter après le cours.

-Je comprends à peu près mon lien dans l'histoire mais pour Granger … ? fit Harry

-Il est juste étrange qu'un élève de Gryffindor aille se plaindre d'une retenue à un simple professeur plutôt qu'à son directeur de maison, releva Hermione. Qui plus est, à un professeur qui a des antécédents avec le professeur concerné. Maintenant, c'est sûr, les Weasley espionnent vraiment Alex.

-Comment ça ? sursauta Harry

-Promets que tu ne vas rien dire, ordonna Hermione.

-Je promets que je ne révélerai pas à n'importe qui qui ne soit pas concerné ce qui va se dire maintenant, déclara Harry.

Le jeune homme avait soigneusement choisi ses mots. En tant que pratiquant de magie ancienne, sa magie reconnaissait les promesses comme serment. Il ne fallait pas qu'il soit bloqué pour un mauvais choix de mots !

-Tous les faits et gestes de ton frère sont rapportés à ton père, soupira Hermione.

-Comment vous le savez ? demanda Harry

-On avait remarqué que certains trucs qu'on avait racontés à Alex étaient parvenus aux oreilles du professeur Potter, grinça des dents Neville. Des trucs qui ne le concernaient même pas de près ou de loin.

-Pourquoi ? s'étonna Harry

-On ne sait pas, répondit Hermione. Mais je pense que c'est pour garder la main sur le pouvoir médiatique que représente le Survivant.

-Je pourrais vouloir en abuser moi aussi, pointa Harry.

-C'est vrai, concéda Hermione. Mais alors, tu serais allé le voir beaucoup plus tôt pour en profiter beaucoup plus vite. Tu ne te sens pas concerné par ce qui a trait aux Potter.

Le brun nota que la jeune femme avait quand même beaucoup d'intuition et se demanda si elle n'avait pas un don mineur d'empathie, comme savoir si elle pouvait faire confiance à telle ou telle personne. Il se promit de le demander à sa mère.

-Ce Weasley peut très bien aller se plaindre, il n'obtiendra rien, affirma Harry.

-Tu as l'air d'être sûr, fronça des sourcils Neville. Mine de rien, le professeur Potter a pas mal de pouvoir, moins depuis quelques temps mais quand même.

-Si ma mère l'a gardé toute la nuit, c'est qu'elle a vérifié qu'elle pouvait le faire, expliqua Harry. Et il faut dire aussi qu'il l'a vraiment agacée.

-Comment ça ? demanda Neville

-Tu n'as jamais remarqué comment il remet en question chacune de ses consignes ? fit Harry. C'est une chose qu'elle peut comprendre une fois, voire deux. Mais systématiquement et juste pour le plaisir de le faire, elle dit stop. Et elle va lui faire passer l'envie de recommencer.

-Tu l'as déjà comme prof, on dirait, sourit Hermione.

-Uniquement comme prof particulier, sourit Harry. Mais j'ai eu des amis qui l'ont eu et ils m'ont tous dit qu'elle ne rigolait pas en cours.

-C'est vrai, confirma Neville.

La brune regarda attentivement le Slytherin.

-Méfies-toi du professeur Potter, déclara-t-elle finalement. Il ne t'a encore rien dit pendant les premiers cours mais il va croire que tu vas faire de l'ombre à Alex. Ne lui fais pas confiance.

-Tu te rends compte de ce que tu dis ? s'exclama Neville. Il s'agit de son père !

-Un père qui traite Alex comme il le fait, je n'appelle pas ça un père, gronda Hermione. J'appelle ça un esclavagiste. Et puis, si son mariage a été dissous, c'était qu'il n'était pas blanc comme neige dans l'histoire !

Ledit personnage arriva au bout du couloir.

-Nous reprendrons cette conversation plus tard, tempéra Harry en l'apercevant.

-Très bien, fit Hermione.

Après avoir annulé le sort, tous les trois se turent et entrèrent en classe.


	11. Réflexions des différents côtés

**_Réflexion des différents côtés_**

James Potter était songeur.

Depuis qu'il avait appris que son ex-femme allait travailler au même endroit que lui, il s'était plongé dans l'alcool et le sexe pour l'oublier. Il n'avait pas hésité à venir ivre dans la Grande Salle tellement il en avait été perturbé.

Mais maintenant, il avait repris ses esprits.

Alors que les élèves de 7e année s'installaient dans sa salle de cours, son regard s'arrêta sur Hermione Granger. Il n'avait jamais compris comment son fils s'était entiché de cette Née Moldue mais comme il avait l'air d'y être très attaché, il laissait faire. Cependant, comme la petite Weasley lui disait qu'elle faisait en sorte qu'Alex se détourne d'elle, il allait falloir qu'il prenne des décisions.

Non loin de là se trouvaient les Slytherin, qu'il s'empêcha fortement de fusiller du regard. Il n'avait jamais pu supporter les Vert et Argent, même pendant sa scolarité. Mais une silhouette moins connue se trouvait parmi elle. Il se pencha dessus et se mit à l'observer plus attentivement.

L'air de ressemblance était là, on ne pouvait nier qu'Harry était le jumeau d'Alex. Cependant, sa coupe et sa musculature étaient radicalement différentes.

Harry avait plus l'air d'un Survivant qu'Alex.

Et ça, James ne pouvait le tolérer.

En plus, Harry avait été envoyé dans le repère de mages noires qu'était Slytherin. Aussitôt qu'il l'avait appris, il avait tenté de le déshériter mais la magie du clan Potter l'avait rejeté avec perte et fracas. En consultant son avocat, il s'était vu dire qu'un déshéritement d'un point de vue légal ne pouvait se reposer sur un argument aussi futile qu'une maison d'Hogwarts. Quand il avait donné pour exemple Sirius Black, alors à l'époque dans la même situation, l'avocat lui avait rétorqué que l'actuel lord Black n'avait jamais été sur le point d'être renié, juste retiré de la succession. Ce jour-là, James était reparti furieux. Il ne pouvait pas renvoyer l'avocat des Potter car il avait été désigné par son père qui avait fait en sorte qu'il soit au service de James jusqu'à la mort. Cependant, Me Lawrence et James ne s'aimaient guère et le maître de loi n'accédait jamais aux caprices du lord.

Donc il se retrouvait avec un fils inconnu. Élevé par cette garce de Lily.

Il ne l'avait jamais aimé, c'est vrai. Mais elle était magnifique et il ne pouvait supporter qu'un autre que lui puisse l'avoir. Il avait toujours été jaloux de Sirius Black donc quand ils se sont rapprochés, il avait compris qu'il pourrait la lui souffler sous le nez et avait réussi à la séduire, puis à l'épouser et à obtenir deux enfants. Dont son cher Survivant. Il savait qu'elle excellait en magie, beaucoup plus que ce qu'on aurait pu s'attendre de la part d'une Née Moldue. Et il avait toujours jalousé ses capacités, rageur qu'un Sang Pur comme lui n'y arrive pas.

Et là, elle revenait en tant que maîtresse de Potions. Elle avait détruit sa réputation en partant. Il allait la détruire, elle et son fils.

§§§§§

Harry se secoua en sortant du cours de Duel. L'aura malsaine qui était apparue peu après son arrivée dans la salle l'avait plus que perturbé. N'étant pas assez avancé dans ses études particulières, il n'avait pu déterminer de qui ça venait. Il se promit d'en parler à sa mère.

Il revint sur le cours. Le Duel étant une matière qu'il maîtrisait parfaitement, notamment grâce aux professeurs de Salem, dès le premier cours il s'était posé la question de savoir avec qui James Potter avait appris la matière, parce que même les livres concernés n'étaient pas aussi hors sujet que lui. Certes, il connaissait les règles de présentation mais il ne parlait nullement de stratégie à adopter ni comment analyser l'adversaire au premier coup d'œil. Il restait quand même un bon duelliste mais, maintenant qu'il connaissait ses capacités, qu'il pourrait vaincre avec plus ou moins de difficultés. Les cours n'étaient qu'une succession de duels plus ou moins amicaux sans aucun conseil ni même analyse en direct ou bien après. En clair, rien de très instructif. Harry avait caressé l'idée de se retirer du cours mais il entendait déjà sa mère lui dire d'assumer les conséquences de ses actes, ici d'avoir choisi en toute connaissance de cause le cours de Duel dirigé par son géniteur.

La conversation qu'il avait eue avant le cours lui revint en mémoire. D'après les bribes d'Hermione Granger, il semblerait que la vie au manoir Potter n'était pas aussi rose qu'il ne le croyait.

Ses réflexions furent stoppées par un obstacle humain. Il se concentra de nouveau sur son univers extérieur et reconnut une personne pas si inconnue que ça.

-Nott, fit Harry.

-Evans, sourit Théodore. On va au prochain cours ?

-Très bien, accepta Harry.

Il n'avait toujours pas oublié les révélations que le blond vénitien lui avait faites. Il était clair que Voldemort avait des supporters dans l'enceinte même de l'école, malgré la présence de Dumbledore. Même avec son avis tranché sur ce qui était bien ou pas, le vieil homme avait pourtant autant d'arguments valables pour sa vision du monde que le mage noir.

Il recevait beaucoup trop d'informations. Il lui fallait un endroit au calme pour réfléchir.

§§§§§

-Je ne m'attendais pas à te voir aussi tôt, sourit Lily à la porte de ses appartements.

-Comme si j'avais l'habitude de me cacher dans tes jupes, leva les yeux au ciel Harry. J'ai juste besoin de réfléchir et ce n'est pas que je n'aime pas les Slytherin mais j'ai vraiment besoin de calme.

-Tu veux qu'on en discute ? proposa Lily

-Je ne veux pas te déranger, refusa Harry. A croire que tu n'as pas eu ta dose de ragots …

-Rassure-toi, je suis à jour, renifla Lily en le laissant entrer.

Le jeune homme embrassa tendrement sa mère avant de se retirer dans sa chambre.

§§§§§

Hermione était coincée.

Elle avait promis à Alex d'essayer de parler avec Harry. Il y avait bien eu un premier contact grâce à Neville mais depuis, le nouveau esquivait tout le monde, y compris ses camarades de maison. Elle avait compris cela en voyant Théodore Nott puis Draco Malfoy scruter attentivement la salle pour repérer le serpent manquant. Mais visiblement, Harry Evans avait dû trouver l'accès aux cuisines et décider de prendre ses repas là-bas. Trois jours qu'elle tentait en vain de l'attraper sans succès. Et elle allait s'arracher les cheveux.

-Je veux rencontrer Alex, fit une voix.

Hermione fit un bond de deux mètres avant de se retourner et de se retourner nez à nez avec Harry Evans.

-Non, mais ça va pas ?! tempêta la brune. Tu as failli me donner une crise cardiaque ! Ça va bien dans ta tête pour surprendre les gens comme ça ? Tu aurais pu …

Et puis l'information arriva au cerveau.

-Je te demande pardon ?

-Je veux rencontrer Alex, répéta patiemment Harry.

-Pourquoi ? demanda suspicieusement Hermione

-Cela fait douze ans qu'on a été séparés, fit Harry. Des choses doivent être dites et expliquées.

-Tu n'iras pas lui faire du mal ? s'inquiéta Hermione, subitement calmée

-Ça va dépendre uniquement de ce qu'il dira, affirma Harry.

-Je vais arranger tout ça, déclara Hermione après un moment de silence. Ça va prendre un peu de temps.

-Je m'en doute, fit Harry. A plus tard !

Et le brun fila. Et la brune pesta contre le fantôme …

§§§§§

-Parle-moi de Voldemort.

Théodore Nott ne sursauta même pas en entendant Harry lui parler.

-Et je veux ton avis, et pas ce que tes parents ont voulu te faire avaler de force, coupa Harry alors que Théodore ouvrait la bouche.

Cela le fit taire net. Le blond se mit se mit à réfléchir. Il hésita franchement avant de lancer un sort de silence autour de lui.

-Cela ne va pas être facile, avoua Théodore. Je ne te fais pas assez confiance et je ne te connais pas assez pour te dire des choses pareilles.

-Je n'aime pas les personnes qui recrachent bêtement ce qu'on leur a appris, rétorqua Harry. Si tu veux que je choisisse un camp, il va falloir être totalement franc avec moi.

-Chose que je ne peux t'accorder pour l'instant, déclara Théodore. Je te propose un compromis.

-Je t'écoute, fit Harry.

-Je te donne le point de vue de la guerre par les partisans du Seigneur des Ténèbres, déclara Théodore. Nous pouvons en discuter ensemble, si tu veux.

Harry réfléchit. Théodore acceptait tout simplement un débat.

-Seras-tu totalement franc ? demanda Harry. Parce que ça ne servira à rien si tu campes sur tes positions concernant Voldemort.

-Je vais essayer, fit Théodore.

-Alors nous sommes d'accord, sourit Harry.

Théodore lui rendit son sourire. Son attention fut détournée par des éclats de voix dans la salle commune. Et lorsqu'il se retourna vers le brun, ce dernier avait disparu.

§§§§§

Voldemort était confus.

Nombre des rapports des enfants de ses fidèles lui disaient que le jeune Harry Evans ne se liait à personne, pas même à son frère le fameux Survivant. Certes, on l'avait vu parfois avec Théodore Nott junior, mais d'après son père, le nouveau n'avait à peine ouvert la bouche.

Même Severus Snape n'avait pas pu lui rapporter d'autres informations exploitables. Il lui rapportait également que le jeune homme ne se liait à personne, disparaissait souvent lorsque sa présence n'était pas obligatoire. La seule personne avec qui on avait pu le voir était effectivement Théodore Nott mais ne semblait pas vouloir approcher les autres. L'espion lui avait également fait part de la probable position d'Harry qui avait semblé refuser la dominance de Dumbledore.

-Lucius …

L'aristocrate blond s'approche doucement.

-Je veux avoir un entretien avec Harry Evans, annonça Voldemort.

Le lord pâlit.

-Même en étant dans le conseil d'administration, hésita Lucius, je ne pourrais vous faire entrer à Hogwarts.

-Je ne te le demande pas, s'irrita Voldemort. Arrange-toi avec ton fils pour qu'il soit à l'endroit que je t'indiquerais lors de la prochaine sortie à Hogmeade.

-Bien, monseigneur, s'inclina Lucius.

Il était temps de savoir ce que valait le jumeau du Survivant.


	12. Préparer un rendez-vous tant attendu

**_Préparer un rendez-vous tant attendu_**

Alex avait retrouvé Hermione pour une nouvelle séance d'études. Il avait d'ailleurs failli ne pas pouvoir venir.

 _Flash-back_

 _La fin des cours avait eu lieu quelques minutes avant. Alex disposait d'un peu plus d'une heure avant le repas et avec Hermione, ils avaient décidé d'étudier pour mieux préparer les ASPIC. Rapidement, il remonta vers son dortoir afin de récupérer les livres dont il aurait besoin. Mais le claquement de la porte dans son dos, alors qu'il n'y avait aucun courant d'air, était de mauvais augures._

 _Les mains qui se promenèrent sur son torse ne laissaient aucun doute sur l'identité de son invité._

 _-Ginny … soupira Alex._

 _La jeune rousse l'agaçait de plus en plus. Depuis maintenant un mois qu'ils étaient revenus à Hogwarts, elle n'arrêtait pas de vouloir s'afficher avec lui devant le plus de monde possible. Sans compter les cadeaux richissimes qu'elle lui réclamait._

 _-Il nous reste un peu de temps avant le dîner, ronronna Ginny. Ron empêche les autres de remonter. Si tu veux …_

 _La main qui descendit sur son entrejambe ne laissait place à aucune équivoque._

 _-Je dois aller travailler avec Hermione, répondit Alex en se dégageant._

 _La jeune fille vira au rouge._

 _-Encore cette sale pute ! cracha Ginny. Tu ne voies pas qu'elle essaie de nous séparer ?!_

 _-Je ne crois … protesta Alex_

 _-Elle se met toujours entre nous ! se mit à hurler Ginny. A chaque fois qu'on peut se voir, tu as toujours un rendez-vous avec elle ! Tu ne vois pas qu'elle veut devenir la prochaine lady Potter à ma place ?!_

 _-Ginny … fit Alex, sachant parfaitement qu'Hermione ne convoitait absolument pas le titre et la fortune des Potter_

 _-Ça ne m'étonnerait pas qu'elle ouvre les cuisses devant chaque mec qu'elle croise, en attendant que tu tombes dans ses filets ! siffla Ginny. Ce n'est qu'une sale Sang de Bourbe !_

 _-Tais-toi, déclara Alex._

 _-Je sais que … poursuivit Ginny._

 _-Ferme-la Ginny ! claqua Alex_

 _Surprise par le fait qu'il ait voulu la faire taire, la rousse voulut s'insurger mais Alex fondit sur elle le regard noir. A ce moment-là, il ne déméritait son titre de Survivant._

 _-Ecoute-moi bien, siffla Alex. Tu n'insultes pas Hermione devant moi, ni les Nés Moldus. Est-ce que c'est clair ?_

 _Le ton n'invitait clairement pas à l'argumentation._

 _-Oui, couina Ginny._

 _-Et elle, au moins, fait tout pour que je puisse avoir les meilleurs résultats aux ASPIC, gronda Alex. Je veux réussir, quoi que tu en dises !_

 _Il fit volte-face, prit ses affaires et quitta la chambre, furieux._

 _Fin Flash-back_

Il avait emprunté le chemin le plus long pour avoir le temps de se calmer pour ne pas qu'Hermione ne s'inquiète. La rousse avait vraiment dépassé les bornes. Cela confortait son idée de rompre avec la rousse qui multipliait les actes insensés. Quoiqu'en dise son père qui était très enthousiaste à l'idée de faire entrer les Weasley dans la famille, il était clair que Ginny n'était pas faite pour lui.

-Harry veut te voir, annonça Hermione.

Cela eut le mérite de sortir le jeune homme de ses pensées.

-Pardon ? fit Alex

-Il veut te voir, répéta Hermione.

-Quand tu l'as vu ? demanda Alex

-Il y a trois jours, répondit Hermione pendant qu'elle refermait son livre. Alex, es-tu sûr ?

-Tu m'as ouvert les yeux sur ceux qui étaient mes plus proches amis, soupira Alex. Cela fait deux ans que je m'interroge sur ma vie. Mon père n'est pas celui que j'ai toujours cru. Ma mère et mon frère ont toujours été tabou au manoir. Je veux savoir maintenant.

-Très bien, fit Hermione. La Salle sur Demande ?

-Non, secoua de la tête Alex. Ron la connait et s'il est aussi bavard avec mon père, il pourra débarquer quand il veut.

-L'idéal serait un endroit où ni ton père, ni Ron et ni Ginny n'oserait mettre les pieds, marmonna Hermione.

-Le domaine des Slytherin, déclara Alex.

-Nous ne le connaissons pas assez, fit Hermione. Pas suffisamment pour éviter les membres de cette maison voire Snape.

-Mais c'est le seul moyen ! s'écria Alex

-Je sais, tempéra Hermione. Laisse-moi réfléchir …

Alex n'avait pas tort. Le seul endroit où James Potter et les Weasley ne mettraient jamais les pieds était effectivement les cachots de l'école. Leur haine pour les Vert et Argent les aveuglait à un tel point qu'ils pouvaient croire aisément que les endroits qu'ils fréquentaient les contamineraient. A moins que …

La jeune femme, fébrile, s'empara d'un stylo et d'une feuille et écrivit. Son ami la regardait sans comprendre.

-Euh … Hermione ?! hésita Alex

La brune n'en tint pas compte et alla ouvrir la fenêtre. Elle siffla et aussitôt une petite chouette arriva. L'été après le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, son chat avait décidé d'établir ses quartiers dans la maison de ses parents. Voulant garder contact avec ses parents après que James ait interdit à Alex de lui prêter son propre messager, elle avait dû se résoudre à prendre une chouette. Éolie avait été d'une fidélité à toute épreuve, surtout quand il s'agissait de délivrer le courrier sans que les Weasley ne puissent le lire.

La jeune femme murmura quelques mots pendant qu'elle attachait la lettre puis laissa l'oiseau s'envola.

-Hermione ! fit Alex

-Tu pourrais attendre ? souffla Hermione. Je veux avoir la réponse avant de te dire quoi que ce soit.

Dix minutes plus tard, la chouette revint et Hermione lut avidement la réponse. Sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, Alex lut également par-dessus son épaule.

 _Hermione,  
_ _Cela me semble vachement important si tu veux une réponse tout de suite.  
_ _Effectivement, le domaine des Slytherin est étroitement surveillé par Severus Snape, en fait depuis l'arrivée en poste de James Potter. D'après ce qu'on m'a dit, le professeur Potter ne peut pas entrer physiquement dans les cachots, que ce soit par les escaliers ou par le réseau de cheminée intérieur. Il est noté sur une liste enchantée conservée par le directeur de Slytherin qui interdit l'accès du domaine à toute personne_ _inscrite dessus. Alex a également été inscrit dessus mais grâce à son comportement qui a changé du tout au tout après le Tournoi, il en a été retiré. Sur cette liste sont également inscrits Percy, Ron et Ginny_ _Weasley. Ce sont les seuls noms que je connais.  
_ _Pour un rendez-vous discret, il existe un jardin intérieur. L'accès se trouve à la jonction entre les serres et le domaine vert et argent. Il est peu connu des Slytherin parce qu'on y entre par le parc et non par les_ _cachots. Je l'utilise pour faire pousser certains types de champignons et le jardin est protégé par d'excellentes barrières. Si effectivement tu veux utiliser cet endroit, je te demanderai d'aller uniquement à la rotonde par le chemin de pierre et de ne pas te balader partout. Si un seul de ces champignons est détruit, tu réduiras à néant des années de recherche.  
_ _Je te joins un plan approximatif pour y aller. Le mot de passe est_ Paix intérieure _.  
_ _J'espère que tout se passera bien.  
_ _Neville_

-Tu as contacté Neville ?! s'étonna Alex. Et il connait des Slytherin !

Hermione soupira. Evidemment que son ami n'était pas au courant.

-Alex … souffla Hermione. Tu ne sais pas ce que ta haine puérile a engendré. Tous les élèves des autres maisons ont dû se cacher pour voir les Slytherin. Personne n'avait voulu devoir te faire face pour avoir droit à une de tes célèbres colères injustifiées.

Durant les quatre premières années, Alex piquait des crises monumentales dès qu'il voyait des élèves des autres maisons parler à des Vert et Argent. Ensuite, il enchaînait les blagues de mauvais goût pour lui faire renoncer à toute idée de pacte avec l'ennemi.

-Neville, de sa passion pour la Botanique, a dû très vite trouver un partenaire pour l'aider dans ses projets, continua Hermione. Comme Ron et toi vous vous êtes amusés à dénigrer sa passion, il a dû chercher dans les autres maisons. Personne ne voulait que tu sois sur leur dos donc ça a été très difficile. Ce n'est qu'en 2e année qu'il a pu trouver. C'était un Slytherin qui a accepté de passer outre le blocus que tu as installé sans le savoir.

-C'est qui ? demanda Alex. Et comment tu le sais ?

-J'ai promis de ne rien dire, déclara Hermione.

Alex abandonna. Hermione était très à cheval sur les promesses.

-Tu vas faire confiance à Neville ? hésita Alex

Il sut avoir dit une bêtise en voyant le regard de la jeune femme s'enflammer.

-Je ferais toujours confiance à Neville ! rugit Hermione. Il est dix fois plus digne de confiance que celui que tu t'es acharné à croire comme ton meilleur ami !

Alex encaissa sans broncher. Il était en tort.

-Je m'excuse, fit Alex.

-Excuses acceptées, renifla Hermione.

-Alors, on va y aller ? reprit Alex

-Je vais envoyer le plan à Harry, réfléchit Hermione. Et cette fois, tu vas y aller seul.

-Hermione ! s'insurgea Alex

-C'est une conversation qui n'a pas besoin de témoin, argumenta Hermione. En plus, il m'a dit qu'il ne te fera pas de mal. Enfin, il a dit que ça dépendrait uniquement de ce que tu dirais.

-OK, souffla Alex. Dans deux jours ?

-Dans deux jours, acquiesça Hermione.


	13. Des origines à l'origine des problèmes

**_Note de l'auteur :  
Bonjour à toutes et à tous !  
Je suis désolée de ne pas avoir publié la semaine dernière et c'est un oubli impardonnable ! Je me rattrape en publiant aujourd'hui non pas un ni deux mais bien trois chapitres à la suite ! C'est en guise de cadeau de fêtes de fin d'année !  
Gros bizoux à tout le monde et bonne année 2017  
Crystal of Shadow_**

 ** _Des origines à l'origine de problèmes futures_**

Lily soupira en arrêtant le cristal.

Lysandre avait réussi l'exploit de combiner toutes les possibilités d'une salle de duel dans un globe de cristal. Ainsi, son propriétaire pouvait progresser sans devoir chercher une salle de Duel, très compliquée à mettre en place et à maintenir.

Lily l'avait demandé à la jeune femme juste avant de partir. Quand elle avait été mise au courant que le Survivant était Harry et non Alex, elle avait su qu'elle ne resterait pas en arrière. Depuis, tout comme son fils, elle s'entraînait durement pour parer à toute éventualité.

Épuisée, elle rangea d'un geste distrait la salle puis remonta vers le salon. Elle allait grimper vers sa chambre pour prendre une bonne douche quand un élément la fit sursauter.

Sur le dossier d'un siège, un oiseau translucide était perché, une lettre accrochée à l'une de ses pattes. La rousse se figea, interdite. Les Corbeaux d'Ombre – leur véritable nom était bien trop compliqué à prononcer – étaient les messagers volants des Gobelins. Ils étaient rarement utilisés car la majorité des Sorciers les considéraient comme la forme volante des Sinistros, en clair, des présages de mort.

Calmement, la femme s'approcha de l'oiseau et le délesta dans son paquet. Ce dernier s'inclina avant de prendre son envol et de disparaître dans le ciel. Toute fatigue oubliée, elle ouvrit la lettre.

 _Dame Evans,  
_ _Suite à votre demande, je viens vers vous car j'ai des nouvelles à vous communiquer.  
_ _Comme vous l'aviez pressenti, des Death Eaters sont entrés dans la ville où habite votre sœur.  
_ _Les sorts de Dissuasion Gobelins ont parfaitement fonctionné mais ils ne tiendront pas face à une attaque massive. Je crains qu'il ne vous faille déplacer le reste de votre famille.  
_ _Bien que, si vous me le permettez, ils ne le méritent nullement.  
_ _Je suis à votre disposition.  
_ _Gripsec_

La femme releva la tête. Voldemort avait fini par bouger et comme elle l'avait craint, il recherchait des informations sur elle. Avisant l'heure, elle alla prendre une douche et choisit soigneusement sa tenue. Une fois prête, elle connecta son grand Miroir de communication. L'image du directeur apparut.

 _-Lily,_ sourit Albus. _Que puis-je pour toi ?_

-Je vais devoir m'absenter, répondit Lily.

 _-Et où vas-tu, si ce n'est pas indiscret ?_ demanda Albus

-Chez ma sœur, avoua Lily.

Le vieil homme fronça des sourcils. Il n'ignorait pas les relations houleuses qu'entretenait Lily avec sa sœur aînée Pétunia qui ne lui avait jamais pardonné le fait d'être une sorcière.

 _-Est-ce nécessaire ?_ fit Albus

-Je n'ai pas le choix, souffla Lily.

 _-Alors sois prudente,_ pria Albus.

-Je ferais mon possible, promit Lily.

Après avoir pris quelques précautions, Lily quitta le château. Elle se rendit dans les écuries et ensorcela une calèche pour qu'elle la suive. Ensuite, elle se rendit dans la Forêt Interdite pour demander à un Thestral de l'accompagner. Une fois la créature attelée, ils s'envolèrent.

Ce n'était pas pour rien que la femme avait choisi ce moyen de transport. Outre le fait que sa magie n'était pas directement utilisée pour le transport, il fallait vraiment se lever tôt pour arriver à piéger un Thestral pendant sa mission. Personne ne pourrait prédire ses mouvements.

L'adresse donnée, elle s'installa confortablement dans la calèche et réfléchit.

Pétunia ne lui avait plus réellement adressé la parole depuis le jour où elle avait compris que Lily serait la seule Sorcière de la famille. Certes, elle avait été invitée à la fête donnée en l'honneur de la naissance des jumeaux mais elle y avait fait la pire des impressions, croyant à tort qu'elle était au-dessus de toutes les personnes alors que la plupart d'entre eux faisait partie de la noblesse britannique. La rousse savait que sa sœur avait eu un fils mais elle n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de le rencontrer. Pas qu'elle le veuille non plus. Pétunia avait des idées bien arrêtées sur la question de l'éducation et Lily craignait que son fils soit aussi borné que sa mère. De plus, Vernon ne lui avait pas donné l'impression d'une bonne ouverture d'esprit, sans compter sa suffisance et son arrogance ainsi que son regard qui se fixait beaucoup plus sur les autres femmes que sur la sienne propre.

Alors non, elle n'était vraiment pas pressée de rencontrer la famille de sa sœur.

Malheureusement, elle avait promis à ses parents qu'elle ne l'abandonnerait pas.

Le choc de l'atterrissage la fit sortir de ses pensées. Elle regarda par la fenêtre et nota qu'elle se trouvait non loin de chez sa sœur, dans un parc désert à cette heure-là. Elle descendit et pria la créature de l'attendre jusqu'à son retour puis elle se mit en marche. Elle songea que si cette fameuse nuit, elle avait été tuée, elle était persuadée que James, pour se débarrasser d'Harry, n'aurait pas hésité à le placer chez Pétunia. Et vu la haine qu'elle lui portait, nul doute que son fils y aurait passé des années plus que pénibles.

Lily arriva rapidement au 4 Privet Drive. L'uniformité avait été bannie de son vocabulaire lorsqu'elle était entrée dans le monde magique mais là, d'après ce qu'elle voyait de toute la rue, cela tournait à l'obsession. La maison de Pétunia était particulièrement impeccable dans le soleil couchant. Sachant parfaitement que sa sœur n'avait pas du tout la main verte, il n'était pas bien dur de comprendre qu'un jardinier se cachait là-dessous.

Elle remonta l'allée puis s'arrêta devant la porte. Elle inspecta sa tenue, ne voulant pas donner de chance à sa sœur de la critiquer vertement, puis sonna.

Ce fut une masse qui lui ouvrit, tellement volumineuse que la rousse se posa la question de savoir s'il réussissait à passer les portes. Elle ne loupa pas le regard lubrique qu'il posa sur elle.

-Ouais ? fit-il d'une voix qui ne cachait pas le fait qu'il bavait ouvertement sur elle

Et définitivement jeune. La femme comprit qu'elle avait devant elle le fils de Pétunia.

-Je voudrais voir Pétunia Dursley, annonça Lily d'une voix ferme.

-Qu'est-ce que tu lui veux ? cracha le garçon

-Rien qui te concerne pour l'instant, ne put s'empêcher Lily.

La masse se retourna à demi, ne pouvant faire plus.

-MAMAN ! hurla le garçon de la même façon qu'on égorgeait un cochon. Y'a quelqu'un qui veut te voir !

-Mon Dudlinouchet ! fit une voix féminine. Tu en es sûr ?

Une personne arriva et le regard des deux sœurs se croisa.

-Toi … murmura Pétunia.

-Nous avons des choses à nous dire, déclara Lily. Et je sais que tu ne veux pas que je te les dise sur le pas de la porte, à la portée d'oreilles de tes chers voisins.

Il était clairement visible que Pétunia ne voulait pas que Lily entre chez elle. Mais l'argument au sujet des voisins fit mouche.

-Dudley, laisse-là entrer, fit Pétunia.

Mère et fils firent volte-face et s'enfoncèrent dans la maison. Devant tant d'indifférence, Lily leva les yeux au ciel et entra à son tour. Elle referma soigneusement la porte et ôta sa veste. La maison n'avait guère changé depuis qu'elle y avait mis les pieds, peu après que Pétunia s'y soit installée après la mort de leurs parents. Mis à part les nombreux portraits, qui ressemblaient à s'y méprendre à un morse, une girafe et un porc, rien n'avait changé dans la décoration depuis près de vingt ans.

La rousse entra dans le salon et se retrouva devant la famille au grand complet. Elle se permit de les regarder attentivement.

Le fils – Dudley donc – tenait plus du cochon que de l'humain. Ajouter le regard pervers qu'il avait sur elle et ses poings massifs et elle pouvait parier qu'elle avait devant elle un adolescent qui jouait plus de ses poings qu'avec son cerveau sûrement inexistant.

Vernon avait montré le chemin à son fils au niveau de la corpulence. Encore plus volumineux que son fils – elle n'avait jamais cru possible qu'on puisse être aussi gros et pouvoir se déplacer -, l'homme ressemblait véritablement à un morse, surtout avec la moustache imposante qu'il semblait entretenir avec soin. Le proverbe « tel père tel fils » n'avait jamais paru aussi vrai que quand on le regardait avec son fils. L'homme avait le même regard pervers que son fils et le pire, c'était que ça ne le gênait pas que sa femme soit dans la même pièce.

Et Pétunia … Comparée à son mari et son fils, elle faisait office de fil de fer. Particulièrement mince et flirtant allègrement avec l'anorexie, on n'aurait jamais pu imaginer qu'elle avait porté ce monstre qu'était Dudley. Les lèvres pincées, les joues creuses, elle avait l'image de la parfaite mégère. Sans compter qu'elle accusait facilement quinze ans de plus.

-Dis-moi tout de suite ce que tu veux et ensuite pars, cracha Pétunia.

-Je crains que ce ne soit pas aussi simple, répliqua tranquillement Lily en s'installant dans le dernier fauteuil libre.

-C'est qui, maman ? geigne Dudley

-C'est Lily, ma « sœur », cracha Pétunia.

Une lueur de désir et de déception brilla dans le regard de Vernon. Lily n'hésita pas et effleura les pensées de l'homme. Sans surprise, ce dernier se disait qu'il aurait mieux fait d'épouser Lily plutôt que Pétunia pour son argent. Elle se retira rapidement et se concentra sur sa sœur, la moins pire de la famille.

-Je ne vais pas y aller par quatre chemins, annonça Lily. Pendant que je te parle, il y a un groupuscule radical qui fait beaucoup de dommages dehors. Les autorités ont réussi à établir leur type de victimes. Et il semblerait que ta famille et toi en fassiez partie.

Pétunia réfléchit. Lily avait préparé cette parade parce qu'elle était certaine que sa sœur n'aurait aucunement parlé du monde magique à sa famille.

-A cause de toi ? demanda Pétunia

L'aînée n'était pas bête. Si Lily était venue les prévenir, c'était qu'elle était en partie responsable de la menace.

-En partie, avoua Lily. Mais surtout parce qu'ils possèdent quelque chose que vous n'aurez jamais.

La rousse insista particulièrement sur le « jamais » tout en caressant son avant-bras, lieu où étaient transportées les baguettes, ce que n'ignorait pas Pétunia.

La compréhension se fit rapidement et la femme passa d'un air de mépris à de la peur.

-Que proposes-tu ? fit Pétunia

-Quitter le pays, annonça Lily.

La rousse y avait rapidement songé. Si elle ne voulait pas que Pétunia lui crée des problèmes, il fallait qu'elle quitte l'Angleterre au plus vite.

-Impossible, trancha Pétunia. Vernon a sa propre entreprise et Dudley va dans l'une des meilleures écoles du pays.

La plus jeune se retint d'écarquiller les yeux. Sa sœur ne savait _rien_ ?!

-Je te demande pardon ? fit Lily

-Tu m'as très bien entendue, déclara Pétunia en relevant le nez. Nous ne partirons pas d'ici.

L'air gêné des deux « hommes » de la famille lui confirma qu'elle n'avait pas rêvée. Soupirant intérieurement dans sa tête, la Sorcière se dit qu'elle n'avait pas de temps à perdre. Et que s'il y avait une dispute de famille, c'était uniquement à cause de leurs mensonges.

-Pétunia, déclara Lily en sa sœur regardant droit dans les yeux. L'entreprise de ton mari a fait faillite il y a sept ans. Il travaille comme simple employé dans une entreprise qui m'appartient en partie.

La tête de Pétunia en valait vraiment la peine.

-COMMENT OSEZ-VOUS ?! rugit Vernon en bondissant de son siège

-Asseyez-vous, Vernon ! gronda Lily en se redressant sur son siège. Quoi, vous ne voulez pas que votre femme apprenne la vérité ?! Alors il aurait fallu que vous la lui disiez vous-même ! Maintenant, assis !

Devant le ton autoritaire de ce petit bout de femme, et aussi par la petite vague de magie qu'elle avait laissé échapper, l'homme se tut et obéi.

-Tu mens … murmura Pétunia.

-Pas le moindre du monde, affirma Lily. Je peux te dire également que ton fils a été renvoyé de ton école d'élite moins d'un an après y être entré.

-Comment vous le savez ?! bondit Dudley

-Excuse-moi, mais tabasser quasiment à mort un autre gamin, qui s'était avéré être le fils de l'un des cadres de l'entreprise où travaille ton père, n'est pas une chose qui passe inaperçu, cassa Lily. Surtout quand le père peste contre un gamin qui tient plus de la baleine que de l'enfant en venant poser un congé à durée indéterminée pour prendre soin de son fils et que j'étais là.

Le teint de Pétunia était cadavérique. Tout ce dont elle était fière n'était qu'illusion.

-Quel pays tu proposes ? demanda Pétunia

-USA, Afrique du Sud, Australie, nomma Lily. Tu peux choisir.

-Australie, décida Pétunia. Tu vas aider ?

-Oui, dit Lily. Mais il faut que vous soyez parti dans trois jours.

Pétunia réfléchit une minute.

-Reviens dans deux jours, ordonna Pétunia.

-Comme tu veux, fit Lily.

Comprenant qu'elles n'avaient plus rien à se dire, la rousse se leva et se rhabilla.

-Je te laisse, fit Lily. Je crois que vous avez beaucoup de choses à vous dire … en famille.

Sur ces mots, elle quitta les lieux et regagna Hogwarts.


	14. Rencontre entre deux frères

**_Rencontre entre deux frères_**

Alex piétinait dans la salle où il étudiait avec Hermione. Dans moins de deux heures, il allait rencontrer son frère. Mais la veille, Hermione avait soulevé un point intéressant.

 _Flash-back_

 _-Soit, nous avons donné rendez-vous à Harry à vingt-et-une heure, fit Hermione. Mais tu as oublié deux_ _points._

 _-Lesquels ? fit Alex_

 _-Ginny et Ron, déclara Hermione._

 _Alex pesta contre lui-même. Evidemment, s'il ne revenait pas rapidement, ces deux-là allaient prévenir son père et ça allait être fini de lui._

 _-Que proposes-tu ? capitula Alex_

 _-D'abord, que tu dises à tes deux pots de glu que tu vas étudier très tard ce soir, annonça Hermione._ _Ensuite garde avec toi ta Carte et ta cape d'invisibilité. Il ne manquerait plus qu'ils puissent te suivre._

 _-Il manque mon père, soupira Alex. Cela ne me m'étonnerait même pas qu'il ait placé un sort de Traçage sur moi._

 _Les yeux d'Hermione s'écarquillèrent de stupeur._

 _-Il n'aurait pas osé faire ça ?! balbutia Hermione_

 _-Il me fait bien surveiller par mes soi-disant meilleurs amis, non ? haussa des épaules Alex. Tu sais, j'ai eu le temps d'y réfléchir._

 _-Je vais trouver une solution, déclara Hermione._

 _-Je vais chercher de mon côté, annonça Alex._

 _Fin Flash-back_

Alex avait fouillé la bibliothèque et avait découvert un sort de diagnostique qui lui avait révélé qu'effectivement son père ne s'était pas gêné de le barder de sorts de surveillance. Malheureusement, il n'avait pas eu assez de temps pour trouver comment les enlever.

La porte s'ouvrit, faisant sursauter le jeune homme.

-Hermione ! soupira Alex en reconnaissant la personne qui venait d'entrer

-Tu m'as l'air tendu, sourit Hermione.

-Arrête un peu, grogna Alex. Je n'ai rien trouvé. Et toi ?

-Détruire le sort demande une puissance que ni toi ni moi nous n'avons, expliqua Hermione en s'installant. Par contre, dit-elle en ouvrant un grimoire, j'ai trouvé comment le transférer.

-Sur un corps animé ou pas ? fronça des sourcils Alex en se penchant également sur le grimoire

-C'est possible sur les deux, déclara Hermione en essayant de retrouver le texte. Voilà, c'est là !

Tous les deux examinèrent les lignes sous leurs yeux.

-La question ne se pose pas, de toute façon, fit Hermione. Je vais rester ici. Par contre, il va falloir que tu reviennes avant minuit.

-Comme Cendrillon ? sourit Alex

-C'est l'heure à laquelle nous rentrons quand nous travaillons tard, rétorqua gentiment Hermione.

-OK, je ferais mon possible, fit Alex.

-Je vais transférer le sort, annonça Hermione.

Le rituel ne prit que quelques minutes mais la jeune femme en ressortit un peu essoufflée.

-C'est pas un truc que je ferais souvent, souffla Hermione. Allez, maintenant file. N'oublie pas de revenir ici.

-Compris, sourit Alex. Merci, Hermione, je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans toi !

Il l'embrassa tendrement sur la joue avant de s'en aller, laissant une jeune femme légèrement rougissante derrière lui.

Sans cape – il avait appris depuis longtemps comment aller et venir dans le château sans elle et sans se faire repérer – le jeune homme se rendit à son rendez-vous. Heureusement pour lui, il ne rencontra ni le concierge ni son animal de compagnie et il arriva rapidement dans le jardin que leur avait indiqué Neville.

Il fut subjugué par la flore présente et comprit aisément pourquoi leur ami ne voulait pas qu'on l'abîme. Prudemment, il rejoignit la rotonde et s'assit en attendant son invité.

-Beau spectacle, n'est-ce pas ? fit une voix

Alex bondit et pointa sa baguette sur l'intrus. Ce dernier avança dans la lumière et il découvrit qu'il s'agissait d'Harry.

-Quel est le dernier cadeau que nous a offert notre mère ? gronda Alex

Les yeux d'Harry s'écarquillèrent. Il ne pensait pas qu'il s'en souviendrait après toutes ces années !

Doucement, le Slytherin sortit de son col une chaîne en argent et un pendentif représentant un phénix noir et un phénix rouge.

-Elle nous a offert à chacun une chaîne avec son pendentif, répondit doucement Harry. Pour toi, une chaîne en or, pour moi une chaîne en argent, tous les deux avec le même pendentif qui nous représente, le phénix de lumière, blanc pour toi, celui de l'ombre, noir pour moi. Et elle nous a dit ceci : _« N'oubliez jamais que vous êtes frères, qu'importe ce que les autres vous disent, qu'importe que vous soyez séparés, qu'importe ce que vous avez fait dans vos vies. Vous devez toujours être là l'un pour l'autre et je vous aimerai toujours, mes fils. »_

Les larmes montèrent aux yeux des deux jeunes hommes. Ces phrases, Lily les avait prononcées en leur offrant leurs cadeaux le matin du solstice d'hiver, quelques heures à peine avant qu'elle ne s'enfuie du manoir. Les deux frères avaient tenu à croire en cette promesse et visiblement, c'était le cas.

Ému, Alex baissa sa baguette et alla s'asseoir, suivi d'Harry. Tous les deux s'examinèrent, ne s'étant réellement pas vu depuis douze ans.

-Tu ne ressembles plus à notre père, fit remarquer Alex.

-Il a cessé d'être un père pour moi bien avant qu'il ne lève la main sur moi, rétorqua calmement Harry.

Alex se tendit. Depuis l'attaque de Voldemort, James ne s'était préoccupé que d'Alex, jusqu'à ignorer Harry.

-Je ne te reproche pas, fit Harry. Tu n'y étais pour rien. C'est lui l'adulte. C'est lui qui aurait dû se rendre compte qu'il avait deux fils et non un seul.

-Peut-être, déclara Alex. Mais j'en ai profité.

-Tu étais un enfant, sourit Harry. Bien sûr que tu en as profité, à cinq ans tu ne penses pas aux conséquences de tes actes.

Alex hésita et regarda un peu partout autour de lui.

-J'ai sécurisé les lieux, si c'est ça qui t'inquiète, annonça Harry. J'ai cru entendre dire que ton père te surveillait attentivement.

-Notre père, fronça des sourcils Alex.

-Ton père, insista Harry. Mon géniteur.

-Tu le renies ? s'étonna Alex

-Il a fait souffrir maman, expliqua Harry. Et il a fait de son dernier fils une figure publique. Je n'appelle pas ça un mari et un père aimant.

Voyant qu'Alex ne répliquait pas, Harry commença à se poser des questions.

-Puis-je te faire confiance ? demanda soudainement Alex

-Que veux-tu dire ? fronça des sourcils Harry

-Je ne sais pas, soupira Alex. J'ai très envie de te faire confiance mais est-ce que je peux ? J'ai vraiment envie de me confier à toi. Certes, Hermione m'est très chère mais il y a des choses que je ne peux pas lui dire. Sinon, elle va vraiment mener une vendetta contre ceux qui m'ont fait du mal. Mais autant qu'elle se batte contre des moulins à vent, comme Don Quichotte …

-Don Quichotte ? sursauta Harry. Mais c'est de la littérature Moldue !

-Bien sûr, sourit Alex. Ça m'a toujours intéressé, surtout avec les contes que nous racontaient maman …

Le visage d'Harry se ferma. Lily n'avait jamais caché le dégoût de James par rapport à la culture Moldue, qu'importe qu'elle soit Née Moldue. Il était même allé jusqu'à interdire que les jumeaux aillent dans le monde Moldu. Alors qu'il ait permis que son fils puisse étudier tranquillement ce monde honni … Très étrange.

Harry se tint face à Alex et lui prit les mains.

-Ecoute, fit Harry. Je suis et resterais toujours ton frère. Si tu as peur de te confier, je peux faire un serment magique pour ne pas révéler tes secrets. Mais je préfère te prévenir tout de suite. Il y a très peu de choses que je cache à maman. Et si tu es en danger et que l'un de tes secrets peut te sauver, sois sûr que je n'hésiterais pas une seconde à le révéler.

Alex plongea dans ses pensées. L'idée ne manquait pas de mérite et il n'y avait pas de risques qu'Harry raconte quoi que ce soit à son père vu l'hostilité qu'il manifestait à son égard. De plus, il perdrait sa magie à tout manquement au serment, ce qui était un argument plus que convainquant pour garder ses secrets.

-Je te retourne ton argument, sourit Alex. Si toi aussi tu veux te confier, tu pourras aussi. Mais ma confidente reste Hermione.

-Ça me va, sourit Harry. Je t'avoue que j'y ai déjà réfléchi si l'opportunité se présentait.

Alex sortit sa baguette mais Harry l'arrêta.

-Pas la peine, fit Harry.

-Mais on en a besoin pour un Serment magique ! s'étonna Alex

-Un Serment Sorcier, oui, corrigea Harry. Pas pour un vrai Serment Magique.

-Ce n'est pas la même chose ? demanda Alex, confus

-En tant que Sang Pur, tu devrais savoir que non, répondit Harry, intrigué. Tu sais extérioriser ta magie ?

-Pas longtemps, avoua Alex. Je n'ai commencé que cet été.

La liste de questions au sujet de son frère s'allongea mais Harry la mit de côté. Il sortit une fine lame de sa poche et s'ouvrit la paume de la main. Alex recula en fronçant des sourcils.

-Nous n'allons pas échanger nos sangs, rassura Harry. C'est uniquement pour permettre à la magie de sortir plus facilement.

Alex le crut facilement et prit la lame après qu'Harry l'eut désinfecté. Il s'ouvrit également la main et attendit les instructions.

-Essaie de faire sortir ta magie, demanda Harry.

Alex s'exécuta et ferma les yeux pour plus de concentration. Harry le regarda attentivement. Il avait eu raison de parier qu'Alex avait des dispositions pour la magie ancienne. La facilité qu'il avait à diriger sa magie hors de son corps alors qu'il n'avait commencé que quelques mois plus tôt était tout simplement extraordinaire. Une fois le filet de magie au-dessus de leurs mains respectives, Harry psalmodia silencieusement. Il ne voulait prendre aucun risque. Le serment allait les lier tous les deux mais l'inconnue que représentait son géniteur le poussait à prendre toutes les précautions possibles.

-Bien, fit Harry après avoir terminé. Répète après moi. OK ?

-Oui, répondit Alex.

-Je promets de ne rien révéler, fit Harry.

-Je promets de ne rien révéler, répéta Alex.

-Des secrets qui me seront confiés aujourd'hui ou dans l'avenir … dit Harry

-Des secrets qui me seront confiés aujourd'hui ou dans l'avenir … répéta Alex

-Par mon frère jumeau, déclara Harry.

-Par mon frère jumeau, répéta Alex

-Sauf si sa vie est en danger … dit Harry

-Sauf si sa vie est en danger … répéta Alex

-Ou si un avis extérieur sûr nous est nécessaire, termina Harry.

-Ou si un avis extérieur sûr nous est nécessaire, hésita longuement Alex.

Il n'avait pourtant pas à hésiter. Il avait lui-même avoué qu'il se confiait volontiers à Hermione. Et Harry à sa mère.

Les deux filets de magie se mélangèrent avant de se volatiliser dans les airs. Alex soupira longuement, ne s'apercevant que maintenant qu'il avait retenu son souffle tout du long.

-On peut parler, annonça Harry. Je t'avoue que je ne sais pas grand-chose de toi, mis à part ce que les journaux se sont amusés à écrire sur toi. Granger m'a dit qu'il semblerait que deux de tes amis te surveillaient, et par extension ton père aussi.

-Je ne l'ai compris qu'il y très peu de temps, avoua Alex.

-J'ai l'impression que ta vie n'a pas été rose, se risqua Harry.

-Pas vraiment, balaya Alex. Raconte-moi un peu ta vie.

-D'accord, sourit Harry.

Il pouvait comprendre que son frère ne voulait pas révéler tout de suite ce qui se passait réellement au manoir Potter. Il plongea dans ses souvenirs et trouva par quoi il pouvait commencer.

-J'ai reçu ma lettre pour entrer à Salem au solstice d'été avant mes onze ans … fit Harry

 _Flash-back_

 _Harry avait eu la surprise de recevoir au solstice d'été une lettre d'aspect ancien. En l'ouvrant, il avait découvert qu'il était inscrit dans la mythique académie magique de Salem. Curieux, il avait demandé à Lysandre, qui était américaine, comment les Sorciers du pays étaient inscrits dans les écoles de magie._

 _-C'est assez simple en fait, déclara Lysandre. Je ne sais pas si tu te souviens, mais tu es allé dans un_ _endroit bizarre le jour de tes sept ans, non ?_

 _-Si, se souvient Harry. On m'a demandé de toucher une boule de cristal et là …_

 _Lysandre comprenait parfaitement. Chaque enfant des Etats-Unis passait par cette expérience unique. Les sensations ressenties dans le tourbillon de magie n'étaient jamais les mêmes pour chacun._

 _-Il existe douze de ces sphères de cristal, expliqua Lysandre, qui sont dans chaque école de magie du pays. Elles sont réparties à travers tout le territoire pour examiner tous les Sorciers, qu'ils soient Nés Moldus, Sang Mêlés ou Sang Purs. Il s'agit des Sphères de Cœur, créées par les Descendantes d'Avalon, qui ont quitté l'île après la mort de Viviane pour se réfugier en Amérique. Les Sphères sont liées entre elles et sont reliées à une Sphère Maîtresse, la Treizième, gardée à Salem, celui qui est à côté de chez nous. Elles examinent ta magie et tes capacités et elles estiment dans quelle école tu pourras le mieux t'épanouir. Contrairement à ce que les étrangers pensent, chaque école des USA a ses spécialités. Les élèves ne vont pas particulièrement dans les écoles proches de chez eux. Cependant, personne ne sait exactement quelles sont ces spécialités. Mais tout le monde s'accorde à dire que ceux qui sont invités à faire leurs études à Salem sont parmi les plus hauts potentiels._

 _-Magique ? sautilla Harry_

 _-Entre autres, concéda Lysandre. Sache que la plupart des personnes qui sont sortis de Salem avec leurs examens ont fait de grandes choses._

 _-Pourquoi sept ans ? demanda Harry_

 _-Parce qu'à sept ans, tu as déjà eu des manifestations de magie spontanée, répondit Lysandre. Et puis, sept est un chiffre magique, non ?_

 _-Mais il y en a sûrement qui ne savent pas s'ils sont Sorciers à sept ans, fit Harry._

 _Il ne posait pas la question au hasard. Quand il était encore en Angleterre, son père se moquait très souvent de Neville Longbottom, un petit garçon du même âge que lui qui n'avait toujours pas fait de magie à cinq ans._

 _-C'est vrai, concéda Lysandre. S'il n'est pas venu à ses sept ans, l'élève passera de toute façon devant la Sphère avant ses onze ans. Généralement, dès qu'il a fait de la magie, il est amené._

 _-Je me souviens que c'est une fois que j'ai vu cette sphère que j'ai changé d'école, se rappela Harry._

 _-Les Descendantes d'Avalon avaient établi que plus tôt l'éducation magique commençait, plus stable était la magie d'une personne à l'âge adulte, expliqua Lysandre. Ainsi, quand elles ont créé les Sphères, elles ont créé également les écoles de magie mais elles ont aussi formé des gouvernantes, chargées de prendre en charge les enfants de moins de onze ans pour leur apprendre les bases de la magie. Ces gouvernantes se sont ensuite rassemblées pour fonder des écoles primaires réservées aux Sorciers._

 _-Waouh ! s'extasia Harry_

 _-Allez, petit bonhomme, allons voir ta mère, il faut que tu ailles acheter tes affaires ! rit Lysandre_

 _Ce fut avec des cris de joie que le garçon courut vers sa mère._

 _Fin Flash-back_

-Tu es allé à Salem ?! balbutia Alex. Mais c'est l'une des meilleures écoles au monde ! Tu n'aurais jamais dû la quitter !

Harry revint brutalement sur terre.

-Il était hors de question que ma mère revienne aussi près de l'homme qui lui a brisé le cœur sans que je sois là pour la protéger, gronda Harry.

Alex remua, mal à l'aise. Son frère n'avait pas l'air de plaisanter en disant et il était prêt à le croire sur parole. Pour penser à autre chose, il fouilla sa poche et en sortit une montre Moldue. En prévision des sorts de surveillance lancés par son père, Alex avait décidé d'utiliser le moins possible la magie. D'où la montre pour surveiller l'heure. Il sursauta en découvrant qu'il était bientôt vingt-trois heures trente.

-Un problème ? demanda Harry

-Je dois rentrer, fit Alex.

-Un couvre-feu ? sourit Harry. A ton âge ?

-Plus que tu ne le crois, déclara sombrement Alex. Si je ne rentre pas avec Hermione à minuit, Ginny et Ron vont sûrement prévenir mon père que j'ai été hors de leur vue et il va vouloir m'interroger.

-Tu ne pourras rien dire avec le serment, affirma Harry. Mais si tu veux vraiment y aller, vas-y.

-J'ai envie qu'on se revoie, hésita Alex.

-Mais moi aussi, sourit Harry. Passe par Granger, je crois que c'est le meilleur moyen. Et puis cet endroit semble parfait.

-OK, sourit Alex.

Le jeune homme avait déjà fait la moitié du chemin quand soudain, il se retourna.

-Au fait, sourit Alex. Je m'appelle Alexandre Potter. Et toi ?

Harry sourit. Il comprenait parfaitement la démarche de son jumeau.

-Je suis Harrison Evans, répondit Harry. Bonne soirée !

Alex fit un sourire éclatant avant d'aller retrouver Hermione.


	15. Rencontre non désirée

**_Rencontre non désirée_**

La première sortie à Hogmeade arriva et tous les élèves étaient survoltés. Harry regardait avec étonnement ce déchaînement d'enthousiasme. Contrairement à Hogwarts, Salem permettait à ses élèves de se rendre dans le village voisin tous les weekends, surtout pour permettre aux parents de voir leurs enfants et de permettre à ces derniers de se détendre. Alors avoir seulement une sortie par trimestre avait un côté … dérangeant.

N'ayant pas pu visiter les hauts lieux Sorciers de l'île depuis son arrivée, il avait décidé d'accepter l'offre de Théodore Nott et étrangement de Draco Malfoy.

 _Flash-back_

 _La date de la sortie à Hogmeade venait d'être annoncée. Harry regardait encore avec étonnement cette note sur le tableau d'affichage quand il fut interrompu dans sa contemplation._

 _-La fameuse sortie à Hogmeade … fit une voix._

 _Harry se retourna et ne fut guère surpris de retrouver Théodore Nott derrière lui. Ils s'éloignèrent du tableau pour pouvoir discuter._

 _-Tu connais le village ? demanda Théodore_

 _-Non, avoua Harry. Je ne suis pas encore allé dans les lieux Sorciers du pays._

 _-Alors comment tu as fait pour acheter tes fournitures ? s'étonna Théodore_

 _-Je suis allé autre part, répondit Harry, sur un ton qui n'invitait pas à la discussion._

 _-Si tu veux, je peux te faire visiter, proposa Théodore._

 _-Pourquoi pas, haussa des épaules Harry. Nous en profiterons pour commencer notre fameuse discussion._

 _-Pourquoi pas, fit Théodore avec un sourire un peu crispé._

 _Evidemment, il était mal à l'aise à l'idée de remettre en question tout ce qu'il avait appris depuis tout petit._

 _-Mais je préfère qu'on le fasse à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes, demanda Théodore en baissant la voix. Même si on ne doute plus de mon allégeance, je ne veux pas que notre discussion passe pour une rébellion._

 _-Je peux comprendre, fit Harry._

 _Théodore lui avait parfaitement fait comprendre qu'il n'était pas contre l'idéologie de Voldemort. Et Harry n'avait pas envie que pour une simple étourderie, son presque ami se fasse tuer. Le brun n'ignorait pas que le mage noir avait une patience inexistante et qu'il avait la main très leste, surtout quand il avait ne serait-ce qu'un soupçon de traîtrise._

 _-Draco vient avec nous, au fait, ajouta Théodore._

 _-Draco Malfoy ? s'étonna Harry_

 _-Oui, sourit Théodore. Il voulait faire les magasins. Une histoire de garde-robe pas assez complète._

 _-Tiens donc, une_ fashion victim _, sourit Harry. C'est rare parmi les Sang Purs anglais, vu comment vous vous habillez …_

 _-Ne dis surtout pas ça devant lui, pouffa Théodore. Il va t'étriper._

 _-Qu'il essaie, fit Harry._

 _Fin Flash-back_

Pour bien marquer qu'il serait toujours différent des autres, Harry avait décidé de s'habiller entièrement en Moldu. T-shirt, chemise grande ouverte, jean et besace constituait donc sa tenue. Il retint un sourire sarcastique en voyant l'air choqué qu'affichaient les deux Sang Purs en le voyant dans la salle commune.

-Vas te changer, siffla presque Draco.

-Dans tes rêves, répondit de la même façon Harry en souriant à deux jeunes filles qui passaient devant eux en rougissant. Il n'y a que ma mère qui peut me reprocher quoi que ce soit.

-Potter ! cracha Draco

Il le traîna dans le couloir des septièmes années et le plaqua contre un mur.

-Ne fais rien qui pourrait entacher la réputation de Slytherin, gronda Draco. Alors va mettre une robe Sorcière !

L'instant d'après, ce fut Draco qui fut plaqué contre un mur.

-Ecoute-moi bien, répondit Harry. Tu sembles oublier que je n'ai pas grandi sur le sol anglais, et donc que je ne suis pas toutes vos traditions totalement absurdes. Laisse-moi tranquille, Malfoy. Je ne serais jamais un de tes larbins. Va falloir que tu imprimes ça. Et mon nom c'est Evans !

Le brun recula en regardant droit dans les yeux le blond, avant de lui tourner le dos.

-On y va, Nott ? demanda Harry

-Pas de souci, fit Théodore en prenant la direction de la sortie.

Le blond reprit rapidement ses esprits et leur emboîta le pas. Tous les trois montrèrent leurs autorisations de sortie avant de prendre le chemin vers les hautes grilles de Hogwarts puis vers le village Sorcier.

Harry, n'ayant jamais mis les pieds là-bas, garda les yeux grands ouverts. Théodore, en bon guide, lui indiqua les différentes boutiques, Draco boudant encore de s'être fait remettre à sa place. Mais une fois devant les magasins de vêtements, le blond se dérida et entraîna les deux autres dans les magasins. Alors que Théodore semblait blasé, Harry fut surpris qu'un Sorcier, qui plus est Sang Pur, soit aussi accro à la mode. Malgré ce trait dérangeant, le blond était de bon conseil et le brun avait réussi à lui faire changer un peu d'avis concernant la mode Moldue. L'aristocrate avait en effet concédé que les tenues Moldues pouvaient être « intéressantes » à porter. Harry se satisfaisait amplement de cette victoire.

Ils firent le tour de plusieurs boutiques, dont celle de confiseries qu'ils dévalisèrent littéralement, puis se rendirent aux Three Broomsticks, le pub du village. Ils commandèrent des Bièrraubeurre qu'ils savourèrent tranquillement mais bien vite, Draco s'ennuya.

-J'ai envie d'un bon verre de whisky, soupira Draco. Et ce n'est pas Rosmerta qui va nous en donner.

-Surtout que les profs sont là, ajouta Théodore en indiquant du menton une table plus loin où s'étaient installés quelques professeurs une quinzaine de minutes plus tôt.

-Allez, fit Draco, je vous emmène autre part.

-Où ? ne put s'empêcher Harry

-Tu verras, Evans, ricana Draco en insistant bien sur le nom de famille. A moins que tu aies peur ?

Harry engloutit le reste de sa bouteille avant de regarder Draco droit dans les yeux.

-Dans tes rêves, Malfoy, sourit sarcastiquement Harry. On y va ?

Les trois jeunes gens ressortirent donc et se dirigèrent vers l'autre côté du village. Quand ils quittèrent les endroits fréquentés par les élèves, Harry commença à s'inquiéter. Mais quand il remarqua l'agitation de Théodore, il sut qu'il y avait quelque chose de pas normal.

-Draco ? hésita Théodore

-Mon père a une maison à Hogmeade, sourit Draco. Je suis enregistré dans les protections.

Le blond vénitien ne put ouvrir la bouche qu'ils entrèrent dans une maison à l'écart de tout. L'intérieur était particulièrement sombre.

-Draco ! protesta Théodore. Ta famille n'a pas de maison dans le village !

-Exact, jeune Nott, fit une voix.

Soudain, des chandelles éclairèrent la salle dans laquelle ils étaient entrés. Et leur offrit un spectacle dont ils se seraient bien passés.

Car devant eux se tenaient ni plus ni moins que Voldemort, accompagnés de plusieurs Death Eaters.

Croisant le regard de son père parmi eux, Théodore posa un genou à terre.

-Monseigneur, salua Théodore.

-J'aime voir les jeunes générations montrer du respect à ses aînés, fit Voldemort.

Il jeta un coup d'œil au blond qui semblait figé.

-Lucius, libère donc ton fils, susurra Voldemort. Je pense qu'il meurt d'envie de me saluer.

On ne pouvait nier l'air de famille qui existait entre Draco et son père Lucius, songea Harry en voyant le blond s'avancer pour lever sa baguette. Aussitôt, Draco perdit l'équilibre mais il se reprit bien vite en examinant son environnement. Et quand son regard se posa sur Voldemort, il tomba sur un genou.

-Monseigneur, salua Draco les dents serrées.

Harry n'avait pas besoin de se concentrer sur son camarade pour savoir qu'il se sentait trahi par son père. Les petites vagues de magie qui sortaient de lui empestaient la colère et la trahison.

Harry ne put s'empêcher.

-Quel père êtes-vous pour mettre votre propre fils sous un Contrôle de Sang ? s'exclama Harry

-La façon dont j'élève mon fils ne vous concerne pas, grinça Lucius.

-Oh, vous préférez qu'il explose littéralement à force de le couper de sa magie alors ? cingla Harry. Libre à vous alors.

-Insolent ! rugit Lucius

Le sort de Douleur prit Harry par surprise mais il ne leur offrit pas le plaisir de se rouler à terre en hurlant. Il encaissa en silence le temps que l'aristocrate ne daigne s'arrêter.

-Il suffit, fit Voldemort.

Lucius leva son sort et Harry se pencha en avant pour reprendre son souffle malmené.

-Harry Potter … souffla Voldemort.

-C'est Harry Evans, grogna Harry, excédé qu'on ne veuille pas comprendre. Qui êtes-vous ?

-Montre plus de respect au Maître ! cracha une femme

-Du calme, Bella, tempéra Voldemort. Il est vrai qu'aucun de nous ne nous sommes présentés. Je suis lord Voldemort et voici mes fidèles suivants Lucius Malfoy, Théodore Nott, le père de ton ami, Bellatrix Lestranges et Fenrir Greyback.

Harry se mit à réfléchir à toute allure. La plupart était activement recherché par les Aurors britanniques et leur réputation était loin d'être surfaite. Lucius Malfoy avait réussi plus souvent qu'à son tour à sortir libre de prison grâce à son argent qu'il distribuait généreusement, notamment au Ministre de la Magie lui-même. Toute preuve concernant sa participation au mouvement Death Eater était détruite et de ce fait, il avait pu garder sans souci son poste de conseiller personnel du Ministre. Théodore Nott Sénior était connu pour sa proportion à jeter des sorts de magie noire à retardement, parmi les plus horribles qui existent. Bellatrix Lestranges était adepte de la torture et on racontait que les Longbottom n'étaient vraiment pas passés loin de la folie quand ils étaient passés entre ses mains peu avant sa capture. Et depuis qu'elle avait quitté Azkaban, elle s'en donnait à cœur joie. Enfin, Fenrir Greyback, loup-garou de son état, était connu pour mordre et infecter les enfants lors des incursions du mage dans les villages Moldus ou Sorciers. Et il ne se gênait pas pour attaquer des nourrissons.

-Que puis-je pour vous ? lâcha Harry

-Peu de personne connaisse le Contrôle de Sang, félicita Voldemort.

-Je me cultive, renifla Harry.

-Où ? demanda Voldemort

-Oh, ici et là, fit Harry d'un geste distrait de la main.

Un nouveau sort de Douleur le récompensa de sa pointe d'humour.

-Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ? soupira Harry en reprenant une nouvelle fois son souffle

-Mes espions m'ont signalé que tu étais le frère jumeau du Survivant, ronronna presque Voldemort.

-Il parait, haussa des épaules Harry. Et alors ?

-Pourquoi tu ne portes pas le nom de ton père ? demanda Voldemort

-Divergence d'opinion, répondit Harry.

Le jeune homme commençait à s'agacer. Soit, en Amérique, le mage noir avait été tellement tourné en ridicule qu'il n'en avait pas spécialement peur mais il n'était pas venu en Angleterre pour se faire interroger comme un vulgaire criminel !

-Tu as un grand potentiel magique, je le sens d'ici, déclara Voldemort.

Harry fronça des sourcils. Depuis qu'il touchait à la magie ancienne, sa mère lui avait appris comment modifier son aura, principal indicateur de la puissance magique. Et depuis qu'il savait qu'il venait ici, il avait tout fait pour paraître plus faible qu'il ne l'était réellement. Il avait donc dû faire une erreur.

-Et donc ? demanda Harry, tout de même curieux

-Si tu le veux, dit Voldemort, je peux t'aider à le développer. Tu deviendras plus puissant et tu auras une place d'honneur dans le monde nouveau que je vais créer.

-Que devrais-je faire en échange ? demande Harry. Parce que je ne suis pas assez con pour ignorer qu'on n'a rien sans rien.

-Nous verrons ça plus tard, balaya Voldemort.

-Alors nous verrons ça plus tard, singea Harry en tendant l'oreille. Oh, je crois qu'on vient par ici …

En effet, on entendait de l'agitation à l'extérieur de la maison.

-Maître, fit Lucius en s'inclinant. Les alarmes nous indiquent que des intrus sont entrés dans le domaine. Personne des nôtres.

-Nous partons, ordonna Voldemort. Nous nous reverrons.

Et ils disparurent.

Théodore et Draco, qui avaient gardé leur genou à terre et le regard baissé, se redressèrent.

-On fait quoi ? hésita Théodore

-On attend, soupira Harry. Je ne sais pas qui arrive mais je n'ai vraiment pas envie de me prendre la tête.

Ils n'eurent pas à patienter longtemps. Quelques instants plus tard, un groupe de personnes firent sauter la porte, avec à leur tête Albus Dumbledore et la plupart de leurs professeurs. Dont Lily. Cette dernière se précipita sur son fils et le serra dans ses bras.

-Mon chéri, j'espère que tu n'as rien ! soupira Lily. J'ai été si inquiète quad Albus m'a dit que tu étais en danger !

-C'est bon, maman, soupira Harry en lui rendant son étreinte.

Lily n'en fit pas cas et l'examina sous toutes les coutures. Une fois cela fait, elle fit le même cirque avec les deux autres jeunes hommes qui furent très surpris et qui durent rassurer leur professeur. Le directeur revint à ce moment-là après avoir fouillé la maison.

-Il n'y a plus personne, annonça Albus. Nous pouvons rentrer.

-Mais ces jeunes hommes vont aller directement à l'infirmerie, gronda Lily.

-Evidemment, sourit Albus, voyant la jeune femme en mode maman.

-Mais … protesta Draco.

-Par pitié, tais-toi ! coupa Harry. Ou sinon, elle ne va pas te lâcher.

Devant l'urgence contenue dans la voix, le blond choisit sagement d'obtempérer.

Tous rentrèrent donc à l'école. Les élèves furent rapidement conduits dans l'antre de Ms Pomfrey qui leur fit un rapide examen. En retrouvant dans ses examens des traces de Doloris, l'infirmière voulut s'insurger mais Harry lui pria silencieusement de ne rien dire. Les lèvres pincées, la femme accepta et lui donna plusieurs potions pour soigner les effets secondaires du sort.

-Je tiens à ce qu'ils restent ici toute la nuit, annonça Poppy. Et avant que l'un d'entre vous me dise quelque chose, je vous signale que je suis la seule qui ait les compétences pour décider s'ils restent ou non !

-C'est certain, tempéra Albus. Je voudrais simplement poser quelques questions à ces jeunes hommes.

-Alors faites rapidement, bougonna Poppy. Mon infirmerie n'est pas un salon de thé !

-Merci, Poppy, sourit Albus.

Albus invoqua des sièges pour lui-même, Minerva McGonagall, Severus Snape et Lily Evans. Voyant que le directeur avait l'affaire en main, les autres professeurs avaient décidé de rentrer dans leurs appartements respectifs. Tous s'installèrent confortablement et attendirent que leur aîné ouvre la bouche.

-Bien, fit Albus. Pourriez-vous me dire ce que vous faisiez dans cette maison ?

-On voulait boire quelque chose de plus corsé que ce que proposait le pub, répondit simplement Harry, à la plus grande surprise des deux autres. Malfoy nous a parlé de cette maison que sa famille avait et quand nous y sommes entrés, on ne savait pas qu'elle était déjà occupée …

-Voldemort, comprit Albus. A t-il eu le temps de vous faire quoi que ce soit ?

-Pas grand-chose, haussa des épaules Harry. Quelques questions banales, c'est tout. Il n'a pas eu le temps d'approfondir, vu que vous êtes arrivés. D'ailleurs, bon timing.

-Merci, sourit Albus. Tu es sûr que Voldemort ne vous a rien fait ? A aucun de vous trois ?

-Rien, déclara fermement Harry.

-Très bien, fit Albus. Alors nous allons vous laisser. Passez une bonne nuit, les garçons.

-Bonne soirée, professeur, sourit faussement Harry.

Devant cet air factice, sa mère lui fit les gros yeux. Son fils leva les yeux au ciel et lui fit signe qu'il s'expliquerait plus tard. Blasée par l'insolence adolescente, Lily finit par emboîter le pas au directeur de l'école. L'infirmière leur fit encore des examens de contrôle avant de leur donner leur dîner puis d'aller elle-même dîner dans la Grande Salle. Quand ils furent sûrs que plus personne ne pourrait les entendre, Théodore et Draco sautèrent littéralement sur le lit d'Harry.

-Pourquoi ? attaqua Théodore

-Pourquoi quoi ? soupira Harry, sentant venir un énorme mal de tête

-Pourquoi tu ne leur as pas dit que tu avais reçu des Doloris ? explicita Théodore

-Parce que ça ne les concerne pas, répondit Harry.

-Pourquoi tu ne leur as pas dit que je vous avais conduit dans un piège ? demanda Draco, hésitant en haine virulente contre son père et contre lui-même pour s'être fait berné

-Ce n'était pas de ta faute, déclara Harry. Je sais ce que fait un Contrôle de Sang et ce n'est vraiment joli. Et puis, si je l'avais dit, qui sait ce qu'ils auraient pensé de toi.

-… Merci, souffla Draco.

-Pas de quoi, fit Harry. Si vous pouviez garder secret notre entrevue, je vous en serais vraiment reconnaissant.

-OK, accepta Théodore.

-Maintenant, si vous voulez bien, je voudrais bien dormir, bailla Harry. Bonne nuit les gars.

-Bonne nuit, répondit Draco et Théodore.

Le brun s'endormit immédiatement en se disant qu'il lui faudrait quelques explications …

oooooo

-Qu'est-ce qui vous a pris de me foutre un sort de Traçage ?! gronda Harry le lendemain matin

Connaissant les habitudes matinales de sa mère, une fois hors de l'infirmerie, Harry n'avait pas hésité à sortir sa mère de ses appartements pour aller réveiller le directeur. Ils avaient fait un saut par les cachots pour récupérer le directeur de Slytherin car il devait aussi avoir des précisions à lui apporter. Voir le vieil homme leur ouvrir encore en pyjama et visiblement réveillé en sursaut était une petite vengeance qu'Harry savourait. Une fois installés, Harry avait attaqué.

-Albus ?! gronda Lily

-Désolé, s'excusa Albus. Mais depuis que Voldemort a dit qu'il s'intéressait à Harry …

-Vous êtes stupide ou vous le faites exprès ?! siffla Harry

-Veuillez parler sur un autre ton au directeur ! fit Severus

-Il a raison, fit Lily. Mais Harry aussi, Albus. Qu'est-ce qui vous est passé par la tête ?

-Euh … fit Albus qui ne comprenait pas tout, de même que Severus.

-Auriez-vous oublié que si j'avais dû lancer des sorts pour me protéger, j'aurais tout simplement explosé ? siffla Harry. Et ça se dit maître en magie ancienne ?!

La tête qu'avait le directeur était à mourir de rire. Il avait totalement oublié que certains sorts fonctionnaient merveilleusement mal avec les pratiquants de magie ancienne. Pour une raison obscure, le sortilège de Traçage en faisait partie. Et l'explosion était seulement la conséquence la moins grave.

-Je te présente mes plus sincères excuses, fit Albus. J'avais totalement oublié.

-Je vois ça, grinça Harry. Imaginez ma surprise quand j'ai découvert ça alors que je vérifiais mes boucliers pour ne laisser aucune chance à Voldemort de voir ce qu'il y avait dans ma tête !

-En parlant de ça, je ne peux pas croire que Voldemort ne vous ait rien fait, fit Severus.

-Mais bien sûr, leva les yeux au ciel Harry. Vous croyez vraiment que Voldemort a décidé de vivre dans le monde des Bisounours aussi ?

-Harry, gronda Lily. La vérité, je te prie.

-Voldemort n'a rien eu le temps de faire, révéla Harry. J'ai juste reçu deux Doloris, un de Lucius Malfoy, l'autre de Voldemort. Et avant que vous me cassiez les pieds, l'infirmière m'a donné de quoi me soigner.

Les adultes s'enfermèrent dans un silence songeur.

-Quoi d'autre ? demanda Severus

-Il a des capacités en Legilimencie ? demanda Harry

-Oui, répondit Severus.

-Il n'a pas eu le temps de regarder dans mon esprit, déclara Harry. Mais il m'a proposé de venir avec lui. Et il a aussi dit que j'avais un grand potentiel magique.

-Pardon ?! sursauta Lily

-Oui, confirma Harry. Tu peux vérifier s'il te plaît ?

La rousse se plaça devant son fils et le regarda droit dans les yeux. Elle le fixa durant plusieurs minutes avant de se redresser.

-Tu affiches une puissance magique et un potentiel moyen, annonça Lily. Donc ça devait être du bluff.

-Le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne bluffe jamais, contra Severus. S'il le dit, c'est qu'il a pu le voir de ses propres yeux.

-Cela pose en effet problème, réfléchit Albus en caressant sa barbe.

-Pas nécessairement, haussa des épaules Harry, sa colère envers le vieux fou complètement retombée. Je reste le frère jumeau d'Alex, donc il serait tout à fait normal que j'affiche une puissance semblable à la sienne, non ?

-C'est plausible, fit Albus. Il vaudrait mieux que tu augmentes un peu ta puissance.

-Bon, ceci étant réglé, balaya Harry, mettons les choses au point.

Il se plaça devant le directeur et posa ses deux mains sur le bureau pour être à son niveau.

-Je ne suis pas un de vos vulgaires pions, Dumbledore, cracha Harry. Votre sale manie à vouloir tout contrôler a failli m'avoir. Je crois bien, non, je suis sûr de vous avoir dit que je n'étais pas du côté de Voldemort mais encore moins du vôtre. Si je suis ici, c'est uniquement pour protéger ma mère de ce salopard qu'est mon géniteur. Pas pour faire vos batailles ! Parce qu'il serait temps que vous vous rappeliez que ce n'est pas à des ados de régler des problèmes d'adultes !

Le jeune homme fit volte-face et quitta le bureau. Les adultes restants étaient bouche bée. Mais ils reprirent très vite leurs esprits.

-Il est bien comme son père, toujours à croire être le centre du monde, ne put s'empêcher Severus.

-Je te demande pardon ? gronda Lily

La rousse se leva à son tour, remplie de fureur. Elle toisa l'homme en noir de telle sorte que même lui se ratatinait sur place.

-Me crois-tu assez stupide pour élever mon fils comme un petit con arrogant, une copie conforme de James au collège ? siffla Lily. J'en ai tout autant souffert que toi pour ne pas faire l'erreur ! J'ai toujours dit à Harry d'assumer ses choix et ses actes. Ça fait douze ans que nous regardons l'Angleterre de loin et crois-moi, il y a des choses qui ne nous rendent pas fières de notre pays ! Par respect pour moi, ne prenez pas mon fils pour un imbécile ! Sinon, je peux vous assurer que ça va vous exploser à la figure !

-Il pourrait rejoindre Voldemort ?! s'alarma Albus. Rien que pour me contrarier ?!

-Qui sait ? fit Lily. C'est un ado. Vous savez, ils font des choses qu'on ne comprend pas souvent tout de suite …

-Et que feras-tu si effectivement il passe du côté de Voldemort ? demanda Severus

-Mystères … fit Lily en quittant à son tour la pièce.

-Ai-je fait une erreur ? soupira Albus

-Pas exactement, répondit Severus avec précaution. Je crois que vous avez omis de prendre en compte le fait que Lily et Harry n'ont pas vécu ici pendant ces douze dernières années. Ils sont une vision différente de ce qui se passe ici, vu qu'ils ne sont pas au cœur des événements. Nous sommes tous clairement influencés, soit par l'un, soit par l'autre camp. Personne ne voit la situation dans son ensemble, mis à part eux, je pense.

-Tu as sûrement raison, Severus, soupira une nouvelle fois Albus. Je ne vais pas te retenir plus longtemps.

-Bonne journée, fit Severus en quittant les lieux.

-A toi aussi, fit Albus.

Ayant un trop plein d'énergie à dépenser, Harry changea rapidement de tenue et se rendit au bord du lac, malgré les rafales de vent qui soufflaient. Il se mit à courir pour se changer les idées.

Jamais l'un de ses professeurs ne l'avait mis volontairement en danger pour pouvoir le surveiller. L'acte du professeur Dumbledore l'avait donc choqué au plus grand point mais ne l'étonnait guère. Ce qui ressortait notamment dans la presse outre atlantique était que le directeur d'Hogwarts avait beaucoup trop d'influence hors de son école. Mauvaise langue, Harry se disait à l'instant que le vieil homme utilisait des méthodes semblables à celles de celui qu'il combattait. Le brun n'avait jamais frôlé la mort d'aussi près, même lors de ses cours en magie ancienne. Le contrecoup s'abattit brusquement sur lui, alors qu'il longeait la Forêt Interdite. Le souffle coupé, il dut s'arrêter. Il se laissa tomber à terre et dut lutter pour ne pas éclater en sanglots comme un bébé. Quand il comprit qu'il ne gagnerait pas, il cogna sa tête contre l'arbre derrière lui et laissa les larmes couler doucement sur ses joues, se mélangeant avec la pluie qui tombait. Il laissa aller sa magie qui se mêla avec violence avec celle de la Forêt, en pleine communion avec le ciel déchaîné. Il resta ainsi toute la journée et une bonne partie de la nuit, ne voulant guère parler à qui que ce soit. Lorsqu'il sentit sa magie se calmer, il sortit de sa transe et se redressa avec difficulté. Il s'étira doucement pour ne pas rentrer plié en deux comme un vieux puis prit tranquillement le chemin de l'école. Le clair de lune lui indiqua que le couvre-feu était passé depuis longtemps. Il savait qu'il devait se faire discret pour pouvoir regagner sans soucis sa chambre dans les cachots. Il réussit sans peine et se coucha avec bonheur dans ses draps.


	16. Prendre sa vie en main

**_Note de l'auteur_** ** _:  
Bonjour à toutes et à tous !  
Je suis heureuse de voir que cette fic plait toujours autant !  
Malheureusement, je n'arrive pas à répondre à toutes les reviews mais ça fait chaud au coeur, je vous assure !  
Je vous laisse à votre lecture maintenant.  
Gros bizoux  
Crystal of Shadow_**

* * *

 ** _Prendre sa vie en main_**

Revenons quelques temps plus tôt …

Dès l'annonce de la sortie à Hogmeade, Ginny s'était jetée dans les bras d'Alex.

-J'ai besoin d'une nouvelle robe, ordonna presque Ginny. On va en profiter, n'est-ce pas ?

La rousse avait vraiment bien entamé le capital patience d'Alex. Et il était de plus en plus certain de sa décision de se séparer de la jeune fille.

D'ailleurs, pas plus tard qu'aujourd'hui …

-Et si on allait ailleurs ? murmura Alex

-Bien sûr ! hurla presque Ginny, perçant les tympans d'Alex

Ne voulant pas attirer plus l'attention des Gryffindor, Alex tira Ginny hors de la salle commune et la conduisit dans la salle d'étude de la tour. Il condamna l'accès puis, après un instant d'hésitation, posa également un sort de silence. Il savait que Ginny tenait parfaitement de sa mère Molly au niveau vocal.

Quand il eut terminé, la jeune fille se coula contre lui et laissa ses mains vagabonder sur son corps.

-Maintenant que nous sommes seuls … ronronna Ginny en tentant de déshabiller Alex.

-Nous devons parler, déclara brusquement Alex en se dégageant sèchement de ses bras.

-Mais nous n'avons pas couché ensemble depuis pratiquement deux mois ! s'écria Ginny. Tu n'as pas envie ?!

Le jeune homme ricana dans sa tête. Le comportement de la rousse lui avait coupé toute envie depuis la rentrée. Et si la jeune fille lui disait qu'elle était restée chaste durant tout ce temps, il était prêt à lui sortir toute une série de photos datées de moins de deux mois gracieusement offerte par Hermione qui les avait obtenues de Colin Creevey, photographe amateur ayant une sérieuse dent contre Ginny après qu'elle lui ait craché au visage dans la Grande Salle devant toute l'école qu'il n'était qu'un moins que rien.

-Nous devons parler, répéta Alex. Assis-toi.

Ce dernier partit s'asseoir. Voyant qu'il n'allait pas changer d'avis, la jeune fille s'assit en face de lui en boudant.

Alex réfléchit au moyen dont il allait amener le sujet sur le tapis. Il préféra opter pour la franchise et ne lui laisser aucun doute.

-Je ne veux plus sortir avec toi, annonça Alex.

Cela mit quelques instants à arriver au cerveau.

-NON ! hurla Ginny. Tu ne peux pas me faire ça !

-Et pourquoi ? demanda fraîchement Alex

-Je suis faite pour toi ! rugit Ginny. Même ton père le dit !

 _Tiens, le sujet qui fâche,_ songea Alex.

-Et quand tu as parlé à mon père de notre couple ? demanda Alex, curieux

-Pas plus tard qu'hier, balança Ginny, ne voyant pas le piège où elle tombait.

-Donc je dois en déduire que tu vois plus souvent mon père que moi, laissa tomber Alex. Tu sortais avec lui ou avec moi ?

La rousse se figea, interdite. Vu sous cet angle, c'était problématique.

-C'était pour des cours supplémentaires … essaya Ginny.

Alex refusa de s'engouffrer dans la brèche. Alors qu'il avait tenté sans succès d'avoir des cours supplémentaires pour se préparer à ses futurs affrontements contre Voldemort, une fille qui n'avait rien à voir dans l'histoire arrivait à en avoir ? Mais où étaient les priorités de son père, par Merlin ?!

-Peu importe, balaya Alex. Je me suis rendu compte que nous n'avions pas grand-chose en commun et je veux arrêter avant qu'on se fasse du mal.

-C'est cette garce qui t'a ordonné qu'on se sépare pour qu'elle puisse t'avoir pour elle seule ?! cracha Ginny, reprenant du poil de la bête

-Qui ? demanda sombrement Alex

-Granger ! siffla Ginny

-Que vient faire Hermione ici ? s'étonna Alex

-Je te l'ai déjà dit, elle fait tout pour nous séparer ! hurla Ginny. Elle veut être lady Potter !

-Ginny, pour une fois ferme-là ! claqua Alex. Si Hermione voulait vraiment être lady Potter, comme ça semble être ton argument principal, elle ne sortirait pas en ce moment avec un Ravenclaw !

\- … Elle sort avec quelqu'un ? ricana Ginny. Elle, le rat de bibliothèque ?

-Le rat de bibliothèque, comme tu dis, est l'une des filles les plus sexy de l'école, très loin devant toi, grinça Alex.

-Impossible ! siffla Ginny

-Tu devrais te renseigner un peu plus alors, fit Alex, ennuyé. Enfin bref. Je veux rompre. Et pas parce que Hermione me l'a demandé, puisqu'elle ne s'occupe pas de ma vie amoureuse. Je ne veux plus être avec toi !

Et là comment une série d'hurlements. Non contente de se faire larguer, la jeune fille menaça longuement le brun, lui déclarant qu'elle était la seule à pouvoir assumer les responsabilités inhérentes à la future charge à la tête du clan Potter. Le jeune homme grinça intérieurement. Toute autre personne serait beaucoup plus apte qu'elle à la tête du clan Potter. Dépensière comme elle l'était, la ruine surviendrait en quelques années à peine. Durant son monologue où elle disait tout ce qu'il abandonnait en la quittant, jamais elle ne songea à lui dire qu'elle lui brisait le cœur ou autre chose du même acabit. En clair, les sentiments n'avaient jamais eu leur place dans leur couple. Devant ce constat, Alex eut un pincement au cœur. Au début, quand ils s'étaient mis ensemble, il avait vraiment cru que Ginny l'aimait sincèrement. Mais aux vues de ce qu'il entendait, ce n'avait jamais été le cas.

Il la laissa s'égosiller encore une demi-heure avant de se redresser et de se planter face à elle. Faisant plus d'une tête de plus qu'elle, il la dominait totalement. Mais cela n'impressionnait guère la jeune fille. Ses hurlements montèrent d'une octave, achevant d'un coup la mince réserve de patience du jeune homme.

-FERME TA GUEULE GINNY ! rugit Alex, coupant net la rousse

Elle resta figée, la bouche ouverte. Jamais, au grand jamais, Alex ne lui avait parlé aussi méchamment. Ce qu'elle ne savait pas, c'était que James lui faisait comprendre dans la douleur qu'Alex n'avait pas intérêt à se comporter de la sorte. Elle allait protester mais il la coupa efficacement.

-J'en ai plus que marre de t'entendre gueuler quand rien ne va comme tu le voudrais, que tu me réclames des cadeaux plus chers les uns que les autres, que tu parles à ma place, siffla Alex. Maintenant, nous deux c'est fini et je ne reviendrais pas là-dessus. Que tu sois d'accord ou pas, je m'en fous totalement. Je te plaque, Ginny !

Excédé, Alex sortit de la pièce, faisant sauter tous les sorts posés. Il fonça dans sa chambre, insonorisa et bloqua ses rideaux et se coucha l'esprit plus léger, ne doutant pas un seul instant avoir semé le chaos dans la salle commune.

§§§§§

-Il parait que Ginny t'a plaqué, annonça Hermione quand Alex descendit le lendemain.

-Ridicule, n'est-ce pas ? ricana Alex. Surtout quand on sait que c'est elle qui avait tous les bénéfices de notre couple.

-C'est bien ce que je pensais, sourit Hermione. Tu l'as enfin plaqué.

-Oui, soupira Alex. Mais elle fait courir le bruit que c'est elle qui m'a plaqué ?

-Bien sûr, fit Hermione. Il faut qu'elle garde la face. Mais rassure-toi, peu de personnes la croit.

-Tiens donc, dit Alex alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers la Grande Salle. Et pourquoi donc ?

-Ginny a toujours crié sur tous les toits qu'elle t'aurait coûte que coûte et qu'une fois cela fait, elle ne te lâcherait pas de sitôt, expliqua Hermione. Tu es son ticket gagnant pour entrer dans l'aristocratie anglaise. Tu es l'un des meilleurs partis de la génération, Alex. Elle avait tout à perdre en te plaquant.

-Alors allons rectifier le tir, ricana Alex.

Tous les deux entrèrent dans la Grande Salle. Volontairement, Alex s'assit auprès de Lavande Brown et de Parvati Patil, les deux plus grandes commères de Gryffindor.

-Bonjour Alex, salua Lavande. Tu pourrais peut-être m'éclairer ?

-Cela dépend sur quoi, déclara Alex en servant Hermione puis en se servant.

-Ginny déclare partout depuis hier soir qu'elle t'a plaqué, dit Parvati.

-Intéressant, fit Hermione. Et vous en pensez quoi ?

-Absurde, fit Parvati. Elle nous bassine les oreilles depuis sa première année qu'elle sera la nouvelle lady Potter. Alors elle sabote sa seule chance d'y arriver ?

-Ma théorie serait que c'est toi qui l'aies plaqué, déclara Lavande. Parce que si c'était vrai, je pense que tu n'aurais pas affiché ce grand sourire. Tu avais l'air vachement amoureux.

-Je l'étais, avoua Alex. Mais je me suis rendu compte que nous n'étions pas vraiment compatibles.

-Et comment ! sourit Lavande. Je n'ai jamais vu de couple si mal assorti que le vôtre !

-Tu ne parles pas par jalousie ? soupçonna Hermione

-Un peu, avoua Lavande. Tu es devenu vachement plus fréquentable après le Tournoi, et incroyablement sexy, je te le cache pas, Alex. Mais Ginny n'est qu'une incroyable gamine pourrie gâtée, encore aujourd'hui. Ce qu'elle veut, elle l'a tout de suite. Tu avais l'argent pour accepter tous ses délires.

-Mon père a une bonne place dans la société indienne, continua Parvati. Même si mes centres d'intérêts restent le shopping et la mode, je sais que de grandes responsabilités m'attendent une fois que j'aurais terminé l'école. C'est pour cela que j'ai droit pendant les vacances à des cours de gestion et de géopolitique et que je suis inscrite au cours d'économie de l'école. Toutes les personnes qui sont appelées à gérer de grands empires y sont, dont la majorité des Sang Purs. Ginny, tout en sachant qu'elle voudrait être à la tête du clan, n'a pas pris la peine de s'inscrire à ce cours. C'est pour dire comment elle se prépare à être ta femme.

-C'est une des raisons pour laquelle on ne croyait pas qu'elle était faite pour toi, termina Lavande.

-Au moins, c'est clair, bougonna Alex. Bon, la vérité, c'est que je l'ai plaqué hier et elle m'a fait une crise. Mais c'est définitivement terminé entre nous.

-Tu vas te mettre avec Hermione ? demanda Lavande

-Je croyais que cette rumeur n'existait que dans son esprit malade ? s'étonna Hermione

-Non, secoua la tête Parvati. Elle essaie de faire courir le bruit depuis le début de notre 6e année. Mais il n'y a pas beaucoup de personnes pour la croire. Mon avis est que tu aurais fait une meilleure lady Potter que Ginny. Définitivement.

-Peut-être, balaya Hermione, mais la question ne se pose pas. Alex est mon meilleur ami, mon frère. Je ne sortirais pas avec lui.

-OK, fit Parvati. En fait, si vous êtes ici, c'est pour donner votre version de l'histoire.

-Exactement, sourit Alex. Si vous pouviez faire ce que vous faites de mieux …

-On t'adore, Alex ! firent Lavande et Parvati en le serrant de leurs bras

Les deux jeunes filles partirent dans une discussion à bâtons rompus. Hermione et Alex terminèrent leur petit déjeuner avant que les Weasley n'arrivent et se rendirent dans leur salle privée d'étude. Après s'être correctement isolés, ils s'installèrent.

-Il y a une chose que j'ai notée, fit Alex. Il y a des cours d'économie à Hogwarts ?

-Oui, répondit Hermione. Je croyais que tu étais au courant ?

-Non, soupira Alex. C'est mon père qui a choisi mes options en sixième année.

-Cela s'explique, songea Hermione. Mais c'est vrai que ça pourrait vachement t'aider.

-Je ne comprends pas pourquoi il n'a pas voulu que je prenne ce cours, soupira Alex.

-Je ne sais pas, avoua Hermione.

-Mais tu en as une petite idée, contra Alex.

-Certes, concéda Hermione. Mais tu vas croire que c'est ma mauvaise opinion de lui qui a faussé les conclusions. Donc je ne dis rien.

-OK, fit Alex. J'ai envie de voir ces cours. Tu me les passes ?

-Avec plaisir… sourit Hermione.

§§§§§

Le fait qu'Alex ait plaqué Ginny et non l'inverse fit rapidement le tour de l'école. La rousse gardait peut-être la tête haute mais toutes les filles ricanaient sur son passage, comme vengeance après qu'elle les ait humiliées en revenant de vacances au bras d'Alex. Il était clair qu'elle ruminait sa rupture. Elle tentait tout pour que le Survivant s'intéresse de nouveau à elle mais le jeune homme l'envoyait tranquillement bouler à chaque tentative de drague.

Alex n'était pas dupe et savait que Ron allait réagir violemment à l'annonce de la rupture. Donc il s'attendait à ce que le roux essaie de le coincer.

Cela ne tarda pas. En fin d'après-midi, Ron apostropha Alex en plein milieu de la salle commune. Discutant tranquillement dans un coin avec Hermione, Alex se tendit légèrement. Hermione posa doucement sa main sur la sienne.

-Il a choisi son terrain, déclara Hermione. A toi de lui faire comprendre que ce n'est pas son problème. D'accord ?

-OK, sourit Alex.

Le brun se leva et se tourna vers le roux qui fumait littéralement.

-Un problème, Ron ? demanda Alex

-Oui, grogna Ron. Tu peux me dire ce que t'a fait pour que Ginny soit tellement en colère pour te quitter ?

-Mets tes infos à jour, rétorqua Alex. C'est moi qui aie largué Ginny, pas le contraire.

-C'est pas ce qu'elle m'a dit, dit Ron.

-Evidemment qu'elle ne t'a pas dit ça, soupira Alex en levant les yeux au ciel. Pourquoi elle t'aurait dit qu'elle tenait le mauvais rôle dans cette rupture ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ? cracha Ron

-Rien, répondit Alex.

-Pour qu'elle ait voulu te quitter, tu as bien dû faire quelque chose ! cria Ron

-T'as pas l'air d'avoir compris, grogna Alex. C'est moi qui aie plaqué ta sœur !

-Je croyais qu'elle était parfaite pour toi ! s'écria Ron

-Je n'ai jamais dit ça, fronça des sourcils Alex. J'ai seulement dit qu'on s'entendait bien. A tort, visiblement.

-Mais c'est ce que ton père dit toujours ! déclara Ron

Alex sentit Hermione bouger derrière lui. James Potter allait encore être un point de discorde mais il n'avait pas envie d'en parler devant tous les Gryffindor que Ron avait réussi à rameuter avec ses cris.

-Peu importe, déclara Alex. On va remettre les choses au point. D'un, mon couple avec Ginny ne t'a jamais concerné, aujourd'hui encore moins qu'avant. De deux, j'ai plaqué ta sœur parce que j'estime qu'on n'a plus rien à voir ensemble. Et de trois, ne cherche même pas à nous faire nous remettre ensemble parce que ça ne se fera jamais !

-C'est cette garce de Granger qui t'a ordonné de quitter Ginny ? cracha Ron

Hermione bondit et fit reculer Alex derrière elle. Ce dernier savait que le roux allait en prendre pour son grade.

-Ecoute-moi bien, sale petit con, cracha froidement Hermione. Demande à tout le monde mais la garce ici, ce n'est pas moi mais ta sœur ! Je n'ai jamais dicté la conduite d'Alex comme vous vous amusiez toujours à faire, Ginny et toi. S'il a eu envie de la plaquer, c'est sa décision, et uniquement la sienne ! Ne me mêlez pas à l'histoire à chaque fois qu'Alex veut décider de sa vie tout seul comme un grand ! Et personnellement, à la place d'Alex, j'aurais plaqué cette pute au moment où j'aurais appris qu'elle me trompait avec tout ce qui avait une queue entre les jambes !

Cela démangeait la brune de cracher ses quatre vérités à la petite rousse qui se croyait supérieure à tout le monde. Ce n'était un secret pour personne que Ginny adorait écarter les cuisses dès qu'un mec le lui demandait, sauf pour Ron qui croyait sa sœur encore pure. Détruire ses illusions concernant sa sœur était donc un devoir pour Hermione.

-Impossible ! siffla Ron

-Tu veux parier ? renifla Hermione

Ron se tourna vers ses camarades de chambre. Seamus Finnigan et Dean Thomas s'agitèrent, gênés.

-En fait, avant qu'on se trouve, on avait tous les deux couché avec ta sœur … avoua Dean.

-Mais vous êtes ensemble depuis la 5e année ! s'écria Ron

-Ben ouais …sourit Seamus.

-J'ai des photos, sourit méchamment Colin Creevey. De la majorité des mecs qu'elle se tapait.

-Comment tu les as eu ?! pesta Ginny, qui avait observé l'altercation depuis le début

-Ce n'est un secret pour personne que tu couches n'importe où, ricana Colin. Je crois que les places pour regarder se vendent cinq Galions.

Alex voulut arrêter les frais.

-Maintenant que tu as compris que ce n'était pas tes affaires, je ne veux plus revenir sur ma rupture avec Ginny. C'est clair ? gronda Alex

Sans attendre de réponse, il tira Hermione de la salle avant qu'elle n'arrache à mains nues les yeux de Ron.

§§§§§

Le contrecoup n'attendit pas. Après le cours de Duel, Alex fut arrêté par James à la fin du cours. Ce dernier les isola.

-Puis-je savoir pourquoi tu as quitté Ginny ? gronda James

Alex avait déjà réfléchi à la confrontation et il avait décidé d'affronter son père avec les arguments choc.

-Elle m'a trompé, père, déclara simplement Alex.

-Et alors ? fit James. Il arrive parfois qu'on fasse des erreurs.

-J'ai dénombré vingt-et-un garçons depuis que nous sommes revenus à Hogwarts, rétorqua vicieusement Alex. Est-ce toujours une erreur ?

James se tut, stupéfait. Lui-même avait trompé Lily pendant qu'ils étaient mariés mais il semblait que cela dérange son fils.

-Cela te pose un problème ? demanda James

-Oui, déclara fermement Alex. Je pense que quand on va coucher ailleurs alors qu'on est avec quelqu'un, c'est un manque de respect.

-Tu te prends la tête pour rien, balaya James.

-Tu crois ? s'étonna Alex. Que dirais-tu si on te disait que ta belle-fille n'est qu'une pute parce qu'elle n'a fait qu'écarter les cuisses durant toute sa scolarité ?

-Ne parle pas d'elle ainsi, gronda James.

-Mais ça reste la vérité, protesta Alex. La réputation de Ginny est faite et surtout désastreuse. Je ne veux pas ça pour le clan Potter !

-Tu feras ce que je te dis ! rugit James. Ginny est parfaite pour toi !

-Alors si elle est si parfaite, alors épouse-la ! claqua Alex. Il est hors de question que je me remette avec elle !

Avant que son père ne réagisse violemment, le jeune homme quitta la pièce, furieux. Ne regardant pas où il allait, il percuta brutalement une personne.

-Désolé, grommela Alex en se redressant. Je ne regardais pas où j'allais.

-Ce n'est pas grave, fit une voix féminine et définitivement plus âgée que lui.

Alex leva les yeux et rencontra une paire d'yeux verts tout à fait saisissants.

-Maman … murmura Alex.

-Bonjour, mon chéri, sourit Lily.

La femme ne pensait pas avoir autant de chance. Mais la proximité de la salle de classe de James ne leur donnait pas beaucoup de temps.

-J'aimerai tellement te parler, soupira Lily. Mais je crains que James ne le permette pas.

-Mon père n'a pas à gérer ma vie ! gronda Alex. Je veux te parler aussi !

-La sortie à Hogmeade aura lieu dans pas longtemps, réfléchit rapidement Lily. Je connais bien le gérant de la boutique de fournitures. Il pourra nous laisser l'une de ses réserves. Quatorze heures, ça ira ?

-Parfait, sourit Alex. Je dois y aller sinon mon père va réussir à me rattraper.

-Très bien, fit Lily. A bientôt !

Ils se séparèrent sur ces mots.

§§§§§

Le jour de la sortie à Hogmeade, Alex était fébrile. Evidemment, il avait tout raconté à Hermione qui était heureuse pour lui. Tous les deux n'ayant rendez-vous qu'en début d'après-midi, ils avaient convenu de passer la matinée ensemble sur leurs devoirs et de partir immédiatement après le déjeuner pour pouvoir faire les achats indispensables avant leurs rendez-vous.

-Arrête de sauter partout ! rit Hermione alors qu'ils sortaient du château

-Je ne peux pas m'en empêcher, avoua Alex, penaud. Tu te rends compte, je vais enfin pouvoir lui parler ! Au fait, t'ai-je dit que tu étais magnifique dans cette robe rouge ?

-Essaierais-tu de flirter avec moi, Alex Potter ? taquina Hermione. Tu cherches à rendre vraie cette fichue rumeur ?

-Pas le moindre du monde, sourit Alex en l'embrassant sur la joue. Je te fais simplement un compliment. Et puis, tu es déjà prise et je n'ai pas à marcher sur les plates-bandes des autres.

-Très bien, fit Hermione. Tu es une pile électrique aujourd'hui. Impossible de te parler. Bref. Nous commençons par quoi ?

-Nous n'avons qu'un peu plus d'une heure, vérifia Alex. La librairie, la papeterie et la confiserie ?

-Ça me va, confirma Hermione. Filons maintenant.

Mais alors qu'ils passaient le portail, la jeune femme ramena son ami sur terre.

-Alex … fit Hermione.

-Oui ? fit Alex

-Tu vas devoir te méfier, déclara Hermione.

-De mon père ? dit Alex. Aucune chance. Il est toute la journée avec l'avocat de la famille.

-Comment tu le sais ? demanda Hermione, intriguée

-Matthew Lawrence est un ami à moi, expliqua Alex. Depuis le fiasco avec Umbridge, je lui ai beaucoup parlé. On devait avoir rendez-vous aujourd'hui mais il a dû décommander parce qu'il y avait mon père qui venait.

-OK, fit Hermione. Mais je ne parlais pas de lui. Je parle des Weasley.

-Ah oui, souffla Alex, son enthousiasme descendant un peu.

Depuis qu'il s'était expliqué avec Ron, les deux roux s'acharnaient à regagner les faveurs du Survivant. Sans succès puisqu'il les envoyait bouler à chaque fois. Ils le suivaient à chaque fois qu'ils le pouvaient et cela agaçait sérieusement le jeune homme.

-J'ai ma Carte et ma cape ne me quitte jamais, continua Alex.

-Laisse-moi vérifier un truc, fit Hermione en s'arrêtant.

Alex s'arrêta également. La brune sortit rapidement sa baguette et murmura tout bas. Son ami s'illumina brièvement.

-Je m'en doutais, souffla Hermione. Ils t'ont lancé un sort de Traçage.

-Les s****** ! siffla Alex. Attends un peu …

Alex sortit sa propre baguette et fit sauter purement et simplement les sorts qui étaient sur lui, celui de son père transféré sur une babiole dans la salle commune de Gryffindor.

-Voilà, déclara Alex. Maintenant, voyons comment ils se débrouillent sans ça …

Ils arrivèrent dans le village Sorcier et firent leurs achats. Puis vint l'heure de leurs rendez-vous respectifs. Alors qu'Alex disparaissait sous sa cape d'invisibilité, Hermione se dirigea vers le salon de thé pour rejoindre son petit ami. Le jeune homme slaloma entre les personnes qui circulaient dans la rue et rentra de nouveau dans la papeterie. Sans un bruit, il se glissa derrière le comptoir et passa la porte donnant sur l'arrière-boutique. Il ôta sa cape et alla continuer son chemin quand soudain, une personne sortit d'une pièce.

-Mr Potter ! s'écria l'homme. Lily m'avait bien dit que vous trouveriez un moyen d'entrer sans que personne ne vous voie ! Venez, je vais vous conduire à elle.

Ils se rendirent vers une petite pièce au fond qu'il ouvrit.

-Lily, voici ton invité, sourit l'homme.

-Merci, Jonathan, sourit Lily. Entre, Alex, assis-toi.

Le jeune homme obéit, maintenant tout intimidé. La rousse servit le thé que tous les deux savourèrent.

-Quel beau jeune homme tu es devenu ! soupira Lily, ne pouvant s'en empêcher. J'ai vu des photos de toi mais tu es magnifique en vrai !

-Mais Harry est plus beau que moi, avoua Alex, penaud.

Car il ne se leurrait pas. Lors de la cérémonie de la Répartition, Alex avait bien noté que bien qu'il n'ait pas encore fini sa croissance, tous les signes montraient qu'il allait devenir un homme des plus charismatiques. En vérité, Harry représentait plus l'idée qu'on se faisait d'un Survivant que lui.

-Ne dis pas ça, balaya Lily. Harry a travaillé dur pour avoir cette carrure. Si tu veux avoir la même que lui, demande-lui de t'aider. Je pense que ce sera un plaisir.

-Nous nous sommes déjà parlés, avoua Alex.

-Je ne vais pas intervenir dans vos discussions, sourit Lily. Sauf si vous êtes en danger.

-Il m'a dit la même chose, fit Alex.

-Je l'ai quand même élevé, renifla Lily.

-Euh … hésita Alex après un moment de silence.

-Je ne vais pas te manger, rit Lily.

-Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas emmené moi aussi ? demanda Alex. C'est parce que tu m'aimais moins qu'Harry ?

Le cœur de Lily se serra. Le regret d'avoir laissé son second fils derrière elle revint en force.

-Je vous aime autant l'un que l'autre, n'en doute jamais, affirma Lily. Tu te souviens de ce qui s'est passé avant que nous partions ?

-Harry avait remis l'étoile sur le sapin avec sa magie, se souvint Alex. Je ne l'avais pas fait parce que je remettais une paire d'anges à leur place.

Lily fut étonnée. Etant dans la cuisine à ce moment-là, elle n'avait rien vu et n'avait jamais osé demander à Harry le souvenir de la scène. En même temps, elle soupira de soulagement. Les souvenirs de cet âge-là étant le plus souvent lapidaires, qu'Alex puisse s'en rappeler avec autant de précisions voulait dire qu'il avait lui aussi des prédispositions pour la magie ancienne. Il fallait qu'elle surveille cela avec le plus d'attention possible.

-J'ai souri à Harry en le voyant faire, continua Alex. C'est là que j'ai entendu un hurlement et papa se précipiter sur Harry et le frapper.

Alex frissonna. Ce soir-là, James l'avait totalement terrifié. Le masque de haine qui était apparu l'avait hanté durant des années.

-Il ne t'avait pas vu faire de la magie ? fronça des sourcils Lily

-Non, répondit Alex. Les anges étaient sur la fenêtre.

Donc à l'opposé du sapin, se dit Lily en se rappelant la configuration de la pièce. Concentré sur le sapin, James n'avait pas regardé la fenêtre.

-James n'a jamais vraiment aimé Harry, avoua Lily. Il a toujours cru qu'il t'empêchait de briller.

-Briller ? souffla Alex

-Je ne veux pas que tu crois que je dis du mal de ton père, hésita visiblement Lily. Mais James a été aveuglé et je crois qu'il l'est toujours, par ton statut de Survivant.

Alex ne savait plus quoi penser. Cette dernière donnée confirmait ce qu'il soupçonnait déjà. Mais comme avec son frère, il n'arrivait pas à se confier.

-J'ai fait un Serment Magique avec Harry, déclara Alex. On peut faire la même chose ?

-Je … commença Lily.

Mais une sonnerie la coupa. La rousse sortit une petite plaque d'argent. Et elle pâlit radicalement.

-Maman ?! s'alarma Alex

-Harry est en danger, annonça Lily. Retourne au château tout de suite, il est hors de question que je perde mes deux fils la même journée.

-Mais … protesta Alex.

-S'il te plait ! supplia Lily. Je sais que tu seras en sécurité là-bas !

-Mais je sais me battre ! protesta Alex

-Non, coupa Lily. Tu crois savoir te battre ! Et puis aucun enfant ne doit se battre à la place des adultes !

Alex se tut, vaincu. Mis à part Dumbledore, personne ne lui avait dit qu'il n'avait pas à se battre. Son père s'était acharné à le jeter sur le devant de la scène, et sans préparation en plus ! Alors c'était réconfortant de savoir qu'on le voyait comme un ado de son âge.

-Très bien, soupira Alex. Je préviens Hermione et je rentre avec elle.

-Comment ? demanda Lily

-Des pièces avec des sortilèges protéiformes, répondit Alex.

-Je vois, fit Lily. Fais vite alors.

Elle l'embrassa tendrement sur le front avant de filer.


	17. Frappé en plein coeur

**_Note de_** ** _l'auteur :  
_** ** _Bonjour à toutes et à tous !  
Je suis heureuse de voir que ma fic plait toujours autant !  
Je suis navrée de ne pas avoir pu répondre à vos reviews, j'ai été vraiment overbookée ! Mais je les ai lues avec attention et elles m'ont fait chaud au cœur.  
Bonne lecture !  
Gros bizoux  
Crystal of Shadow _**

* * *

**_Frappé en plein cœur_**

Lily se rendait dans la bibliothèque après son dernier cours de la journée. Devant l'enthousiasme de ses élèves de première année, elle avait décidé de trouver pour eux des potions beaucoup plus festives. Or, elle n'en avait pas dans ses propres livres. Et si elle ne trouvait rien dans l'antre de Mrs Pince, elle pourrait encore faire un tour du côté de la boutique des jumeaux Weasley, dont elle avait vu plus souvent qu'à son tour les fruits de leur dur labeur. En tournant dans un nouveau couloir, elle se figea.

Face à elle se trouvait James Potter.

Et il l'avait également vu.

Depuis la réunion de pré rentrée, Lily avait tout fait pour ne pas se retrouver seule avec James. Mais même pour elle, elle trouvait cette manœuvre agaçante. Que ce soit aujourd'hui ou plus tard ne lui faisait ni chaud ni froid. La seule chose dont elle se réjouissait était qu'ils se trouvaient dans un endroit plus ou moins neutre, leurs bureaux respectifs se trouvant bien trop loin.

-Lily, dit James, les dents serrées.

-Mr Potter, déclara fraîchement Lily.

-Nous avons été mariés, tu utilisais même des mots plus intimes pour t'adresser à moi, fit remarquer James.

-C'est vrai, concéda Lily. Mais c'est uniquement grâce à toi que je me refuse pour toujours à les utiliser pour ta personne.

-C'est toi qui m'a quitté ! attaqua James

-Tu te souviens au moins pourquoi ? répliqua Lily

-Parce que tu en avais envie ! balança James

-Tu te moques de moi ?! gronda Lily. Tu as levé la main sur Harry, tu l'as renié ! Et tu voulais que je reste avec toi ? Je t'avais prévenu bien avant notre mariage ! Maintenant, ne t'en prends qu'à toi pour les conséquences !

-Tu as dissous notre mariage ! siffla James

-Assume les conséquences de tes actes pour une fois ! cassa Lily

-Tu ne me prendras pas mon fils ! grogna James

-Dois-je te rappeler que tu en as eu deux ? critiqua Lily

La rousse comprit que la conversation ne mènerait à rien. James était persuadé que rien n'était de sa faute.

-Je vais y aller, déclara Lily, coupant court à la prochaine réplique de son ex-mari.

Elle passa tout près de lui mais contre toute attente, James lui attrapa le bras et rapprocha Lily de lui.

-Tu as fichu en l'air une partie de ma vie en me plaquant, siffla haineusement James. Prépare-toi à souffrir.

-Je t'attends, déclara simplement Lily en se dégageant.

Elle n'attendit pas qu'il réplique pour poursuivre son chemin. Quand elle fut sûre qu'il ne le suivait pas, elle s'enferma dans une salle de classe abandonnée qu'elle condamna et se laissa tomber au sol. Toute la terreur qu'elle avait reléguée au fond d'elle pendant la courte conversation fusa en dehors d'elle et sa magie échappa à son contrôle.

Elle ne sut pas combien de temps elle resta submergée par sa magie mais ce fut quand le bouclier qu'elle avait posé autour de la salle vola en éclat qu'elle commença à prendre conscience du monde extérieur.

-Severus, isolez-nous, vite ! fit une voix qu'elle entendait faiblement

Elle sentit une magie étrangère se mettre en marche et sa magie se rebella fortement. Elle la sentit se tendre pour attaquer mais une autre magie, plus familière, se dressa alors.

-Lily, écoutez-moi ! refit la voix, toujours aussi faible

La voix lui rappelait quelque chose, de lointains souvenirs …

-Lily …

Une silhouette âgée, une figure d'autorité, un professeur apprécié …

-LILY !

Albus Dumbledore !

-Professeur … croassa Lily.

-Ecoute-moi, fit Albus, tout air de papy gâteau envolé. Concentre-toi sur ma voix, uniquement sur elle …

Le vieil homme continua de parler et à envelopper la jeune femme de sa magie. Cette dernière se calma petit à petit pour finir évanouie. Albus retira une mèche de cheveux imbibée de sueur du visage de la jeune femme.

-Albus ? osa doucement Severus

-Tu vas porter Lily jusqu'à l'infirmerie, annonça Albus. J'aurais bien aimé le faire mais mes vieux os ne me le permettraient pas. Surtout, ne fais aucune magie autour d'elle.

-Pourquoi ? s'étonna Severus

-Parce qu'elle ne te reconnait pas comme un allié, répondit Albus en soupirant. En ce moment, Lily est gouvernée par sa magie. Elle ne me reconnait uniquement parce que je lui ai appris les bases du contrôle de sa magie.

Avec difficultés, le directeur se remit sur ses jambes. D'un geste, elle allégea le corps du professeur.

-Vas-y, fit Albus. Je vais ouvrir le chemin.

Severus s'exécuta et Lily se recroquevilla contre lui, comme si elle se sentait en sécurité. La voyant bien installée, Albus leva les sorts posés et sortit de la salle, Severus lui emboîtant le pas et ils ne rencontrèrent personne sur le chemin pourtant toujours fréquenté.

-Comment se fait-il qu'il n'y ait aucun élève, Albus ? demanda finalement Severus, curieux

-Hogwarts a senti l'urgence dans ma demande d'amener Lily chez Poppy, répondit Albus. Elle a fait dévier les élèves, voire, si ce n'est pas possible, nous rends invisible à leurs yeux.

-C'est possible ? s'exclama Severus, stupéfait

-Bien sûr, sourit pauvrement Albus. Je l'ai découvert lors de tes premiers retours de chez Tom.

Severus se tut, ressassant ses pensées. Jusqu'à sa défaite face à Alex Potter, il ne se passait pas une fois sans qu'il ne revienne en sang chez lui puis, après avoir décidé d'être espion, chez le directeur.

Ils arrivèrent rapidement à l'infirmerie. Devant leur arrivée intempestive, Poppy Pomfrey allait hurler mais en découvrant Lily dans les bras de Severus, et surtout l'air grave d'Albus, se tut net.

-Albus ? demanda Poppy

-La chambre spéciale, annonça Albus.

-Suivez-moi, Severus, déclara Poppy en prenant les choses en main.

Ils passèrent dans son officine et s'arrêtèrent devant un mur blanc. Poppy sortit sa baguette et commença à psalmodier une incantation.

-Mais … s'étonna Severus.

-La magie de Poppy est considérée comme salvatrice, déclara Albus.

L'infirmière fit alors apparaître une nouvelle porte qui donnait sur une chambre spacieuse.

-Posez-la sur le lit, ordonna Poppy en ouvrant les rideaux.

Une fois cela fait, elle effectua une série d'examens. Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, le verdict tomba.

-Elle a fait une crise d'angoisse, annonça Poppy. La dernière fois remonte quand même à sa 6e année. Que s'est-il passé ?

-Je ne sais pas, avoua Albus. Je discutais avec Severus dans mon bureau quand mes alarmes ont rugi. Nous nous sommes rendus sur les lieux et nous avons découvert Lily dans cet état. J'ai mis une bonne heure à la calmer.

-Une heure ?! s'étonna Poppy en administrant les soins. Ses crises n'ont jamais duré aussi longtemps.

-Je sais, soupira Albus. Je vais me renseigner auprès de son tuteur de maîtrise. Combien de temps pensez-vous qu'elle doive rester se reposer ?

-Je ne pourrais vous le dire que demain matin, déclara Poppy.

-Très bien, fit Albus. Je vais annuler ses cours pour les deux prochains jours, pour être sûr, annonça Albus. Et si cela devait se prolonger, je reprendrais les cours des élèves de 5e et 7e année.

Lily étant entre de bonnes mains, Albus pria Severus de sortir avec lui. Après un sort de silence autour d'eux, Albus reprit la parole.

-La fin des cours est proche, dit-il. Je veux que tu amènes le jeune Harry Evans ici pour voir sa mère.

-Bien, fit Severus.

-Oh, et Severus ? sourit Albus

-Oui, Albus ? répondit Severus

-Essaie de choisir tes mots pour le lui annoncer, dit Albus.

§§§§§

Harry ne laissait pas son enthousiasme apparaître sur son visage. En effet, la veille, il avait reçu un message pour rencontrer à nouveau son frère le soir même. Il songeait à lui proposer des rendez-vous hebdomadaires pour qu'ils apprennent à se connaître mieux. Alors qu'il allait travailler à la bibliothèque, le silence s'installa brusquement dans la salle commune. Curieux, il releva la tête de son agenda. Il vit que le professeur Snape venait d'entrer.

-Monsieur Evans, veuillez me suivre, déclara Severus.

Intrigué et sous le regard de tous, Harry le suivit dans son bureau. Le professeur referma la porte mais ne prit pas la peine de s'asseoir.

-Je dois vous annoncer que votre mère se trouve en ce moment à l'infirmerie, déclara Severus.

-Que s'est-il passé ? s'inquiéta immédiatement Harry

-D'après l'infirmière, il s'agirait d'une crise d'angoisse, hésita Severus.

-Une crise d'angoisse ?! s'exclama Harry, abasourdi. A son âge ?

-Elle a perdu le contrôle de sa magie, avoua Severus.

Harry resta coi. Perdre le contrôle de sa magie était une chose terrifiante qui lui était arrivée plusieurs fois plus jeune. Mais que ce soit arrivé à sa mère était tout simplement gravissime.

-Puis-je aller la voir ? demanda Harry

-Bien sûr, fit Severus. Elle a été placée dans une chambre particulière. Il faudra que vous voyiez directement avec Mrs Pomfrey pour les visites suivantes.

-Je vais y aller tout de suite, déclara Harry.

-Oh, Mr Evans ? retint Severus

-Oui, professeur ? répondit Harry

-J'aimerai vous parler un peu plus tard, annonça Severus. Pas ce soir mais dès que votre mère sera rétablie.

-D'accord, acquiesça Harry. Merci professeur.

-De rien, Mr Evans, fit Severus.

Dès qu'il sortit du bureau, Harry faillit ne pas se retenir de courir. Seule la pensée que s'il se faisait attraper il mettrait beaucoup plus de temps à voir sa mère l'empêcha de mettre cette idée à exécution. Il emprunta sans vergogne les passages secrets qu'il avait pu découvrir et arriva rapidement devant l'infirmerie. Voyant la maîtresse des lieux occupée avec plusieurs élèves, il rongea son frein en se calant dans un coin. Quand ils furent tous partis et avant que d'autres n'arrivent, il se montra.

-Mr Evans, salua Poppy. Je vous attendais. Suivez-moi.

Elle le conduisit dans son bureau qu'elle ferma puis fit apparaître une porte.

-Voici l'accès à l'aile des chambres particulières, annonça Poppy. J'ai compris que vous étiez extrêmement proche de votre mère donc je vais vous laisser une pierre pour vous permettre d'atteindre cette aile sans passer par mon bureau et donc par moi.

Elle posa dans sa main un lapis-lazuli finement taillé.

-Allons-y maintenant, fit Poppy.

Ils passèrent la porte et marchèrent quelques instants dans un long couloir. Elle ouvrit une porte dont le nom de l'occupant était inscrit dessus et indiqua à son visiteur qu'il pouvait entrer seul.

La rousse était endormie dans un lit, un fil doré relié à son bras lui donnant les nutriments nécessaires au fonctionnement du corps humain.

-Sa magie l'a mise dans le coma, annonça Poppy. Je pense qu'elle peut vous entendre. Je vais vous laisser.

La porte se referma derrière Harry. Ce dernier se rapprocha tout doucement du lit et caressa tendrement la main de sa mère. Il s'assit auprès d'elle en silence jusqu'à ce que l'heure du repas n'arrive. Sereinement, il quitta la chambre et se rendit dans la Grande Salle. Immédiatement, Théodore et Draco vinrent le rejoindre.

-Tout va bien ? demanda Théodore

-Oui, oui, répondit Harry distraitement.

-Tu sais, tu peux tout nous dire, fit Draco.

Harry se tourna vers lui.

-Tu sais parfaitement que non, murmura calmement Harry. Pas que l'envie n'en manque, mais notre environnement ne nous permet pas ce genre de fantaisie. Pour l'instant, du moins.

En clair, tant que Voldemort aurait autant d'emprise sur eux, ils ne pourraient pas grand-chose pour leur amitié naissante. Et cela, les deux jeunes hommes l'avaient parfaitement compris.

-On s'est inquiété quand le professeur Snape est venu te chercher, avoua quand même Théodore.

-Un problème qui est maintenant réglé, répondit Harry sur un ton qui n'invitait pas à plus de détails.

-Très bien, fit Draco. Nous allons réviser ce soir, tu viens avec nous ?

-C'est gentil mais non, refusa gentiment Harry. Je vais dormir tôt.

-Comme tu veux, haussa des épaules Théodore.

Tous les trois terminèrent de manger en discutant de tout et de rien puis ils regagnèrent avec les autres Slytherin leur salle commune. Comme promis, Harry partit dans sa chambre. Il s'isola correctement et se mit à méditer pour attendre l'heure de son rendez-vous.

Peu avant l'heure, le brun se redressa et s'étira. Il lança quelques sorts depuis les portes de sa chambre pour savoir si un élève était encore dehors. Il restait quelques présences dans la salle commune mais il n'était pas bien difficile de les éviter. Mais ce qui le fit sourire était le sort de Traçage qui attendait de s'accrocher à la première personne qui sortirait de la chambre, en l'occurrence lui. Le brun ne doutait pas que Théodore et Draco voulaient savoir si effectivement il allait dormir. Il contourna le sort qui resta sagement accroché à son support inerte, non sans une petite aide magique, puis, déjà désillusionné, se rendit jusqu'au point de rendez-vous. Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, Alex arriva.

-Bonsoir, fit Harry. Nous ne restons pas ici ce soir.

-Pourquoi ? demanda Alex

-Tu vas voir, répondit Harry.

Il le traîna à travers les couloirs de l'école et arrivèrent finalement à l'infirmerie. Lui intimant le silence, Harry sortit la pierre précieuse de sa poche. Celle-ci s'activa d'elle-même et une porte apparut dans le mur. Harry la passa en entraînant Alex derrière lui et ils traversèrent ensemble le long couloir jusqu'à une porte qu'Harry ouvrit aussitôt. Alex entra également et se figea en découvrant Lily dans le lit.

-Mais … balbutia Alex.

-Elle ne fait que se reposer, calma Harry. Elle s'est sentie mal aujourd'hui. J'ai pensé que tu voudrais la voir …

-C'est gentil, sourit Alex. Elle va dormir longtemps ?

-Je n'en sais rien, avoua Harry. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, nous pouvons discuter ici si tu veux, j'ai posé les mêmes protections que dans le jardin.

Alex fixa longuement Lily avant de parler.

-Ça a dû être génial d'être élevé par elle, soupira Alex.

-C'est une mère, fit Harry. Il y avait des moments où j'avais envie de la détester mais elle nous a toujours aimés.

-Nous ? s'étonna Alex

-Oui, sourit Harry. Elle m'a toujours répété qu'elle aimait ses deux fils même quand ils étaient loin d'elle. Crois-moi, elle est même allée jusqu'à te faire des cadeaux pour chacun de nos anniversaires. Donc tu as au bas mot une cinquantaine de paquets qui t'attendent à la maison.

-Oh … fit Alex, tout de même ému.

-Elle a fait une chambre pour toi à la maison quand nous nous sommes installés, raconta Harry. C'est là qu'elle déposait chaque cadeau qu'elle te faisait.

Durant le reste de la soirée, il lui raconta différentes anecdotes de sa vie à Black Rose avec notamment Lysandre qui s'amusait beaucoup à le taquiner.

-Ma vie n'a pas été aussi idyllique que l'avait pensé maman, avoua à voix basse Alex. Encore moins en ce moment …

 _Flash-back_

 _Un peu plus de trois semaines auparavant, Alex avait demandé à Ginny Weasley de sortir avec lui et elle avait accepté. Cela semblait une étape évidente dans leur relation, se connaissant depuis qu'ils étaient tout petits. Tout le monde était ravi pour eux._

 _Alors qu'il s'était retiré dans la bibliothèque du manoir Potter pour pouvoir étudier tranquillement, ne pouvant le faire dehors à cause de la pluie, Jon, l'Elfe de maison à son service, apparut près de lui._

 _-Jeune maître Potter, couina presque Jon._

 _-Jon, soupira Alex. Ne t'ai-je pas dit de m'appeler simplement Alex ?_

 _-Maître Alex, reprit Jon. Maîtresse Ginny Weasley est là …_

 _Alex fronça des sourcils. Tout d'abord, parce que dès qu'elle était devenue sa petite amie, Ginny avait ordonné aux Elfes de maison de l'appeler maîtresse. Alex avait jugé cela très prématuré, vu que seule son épouse ou celle de son père pouvait prétendre à ce titre. Mais James, présent à ce moment-là, avait trouvé l'idée fantastique et c'était resté. Même si ça dérangeait fortement Alex. Ensuite, il n'était pas prévu que Ginny vienne à la maison. Depuis la fin des cours, la jeune fille venait chaque jour quasiment dès l'aube pour ne repartir que tard dans la nuit. La veille, il avait réussi à négocier à ce qu'elle ne vienne qu'un jour sur deux. Et pour cela, seul un cadeau de son père, qu'il avait rapidement découvert être un accès illimité à l'une des plus petites voûtes des Potter, avait convaincu la rousse d'accepter. Mais sa présence n'augurait rien de bon …_

 _-Elle ne s'est faite annoncée ? fit Alex_

 _-Maître James Potter Monsieur a autorisé Maîtresse Ginny Weasley à venir quand elle le voulait, avoua Jon._

 _C'était extrêmement dangereux, réalisa Alex. Malgré ce que disait son père, Ginny ne faisait pas encore partie de la famille. Et aucun Sang Pur ne laisserait un accès total à sa maison à une personne sans lien magique avec la famille. En ces temps sombres, ne pas contrôler l'accès de sa propre maison était tout simplement suicidaire._

 _-Où se trouve-t-elle ? demanda Alex_

 _-Dans votre chambre, maître Alex, annonça Jon._

 _Alex se figea. Personne n'entrait dans sa chambre depuis le fiasco du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, où il avait quitté sa chambre d'enfant pour des appartements dans une autre aile du manoir qu'il avait fait sienne. Même son père n'entrait pas. Quand ses amis venaient, ils n'allaient pas plus loin que le salon particulier de ses appartements. Alors que Ginny se le permette sans qu'il ne lui ait autorisé …_

 _-Je vais y aller, déclara Alex._

 _-Euh … fit Jon. Elle n'est pas seule …_

 _-Je te demande pardon ? siffla Alex, commençant doucement à se mettre en colère_

 _-Elle est venue avec plusieurs de ses amies, révéla Jon. Et elles fouillent dans vos vêtements._

 _Alex partit comme une balle. Tout le monde avait compris désormais qu'il n'aimait pas qu'on touche à ses affaires sans sa permission. Ses amis c'était tout juste mais des inconnues !_

 _Il grimpa les marches quatre à quatre et ouvrit à la volée la porte de sa chambre. Les filles à l'intérieur crièrent de surprise._

 _-Je croyais que tu travaillais ! s'exclama Ginny en le reconnaissant_

 _-Et toi chez toi, rétorqua Alex. Que fais-tu ici ?_

 _-Ta garde-robe, bien sûr ! s'exclama Ginny. Ton style n'est pas parfait et je dois l'améliorer._

 _-Et elles ? indiqua Alex en montrant les trois filles dans la chambre_

 _-Elles m'aident, déclara Ginny, comme si c'était évident._

 _-Personne n'entre dans ma chambre, gronda Alex._

 _-Ta garde-robe doit être refaite, ordonna Ginny_

 _-Un problème ? fit une nouvelle voix_

 _Tous se retournèrent et découvrirent James Potter sur le pas de la porte._

 _-Oui ! fit Ginny. Alex ne veut pas refaire sa garde-robe !_

 _-Elle a raison, fils, déclara James avant même que le jeune homme ne puisse ouvrir la bouche. Moi-même je la trouve un peu démodée. Faites donc, mesdemoiselles, j'emmène Alex pour qu'il ne vous dérange plus._

 _Inutile de dire que dès que les quatre furies furent parties, il avait déplacé sa chambre dans un autre lieu dont il était le seul à pouvoir y aller. Et aussi, il n'avait jamais mis aucun des vêtements que la rousse lui avait choisi, vraiment trop excentriques pour lui._

 _Fin Flash-back_

-Il ne t'a même pas écouté ! fit Harry, abasourdi

-Je sais, soupira Alex. Je m'en suis rendu compte cet été qu'il écoutait plus les Weasley que moi.

-Tu es son fils pourtant ! s'exclama Harry

-Nan, secoua la tête Alex. L'image du clan Potter, le Survivant, oui. Son fils ? Il ne se soucie pas de moi en tant que personne. Je dois être tel qu'il le veut et pas autrement. Cela comprend avoir pour meilleur ami Ron et petite amie Ginny.

-Et après on se demande pourquoi je ne porte pas son nom, grommela Harry.

-D'ailleurs, ne put s'empêcher Alex, pourquoi ?

-Maman ne voulait pas qu'on nous retrouve, expliqua Harry. Le nom des Potter est mondialement connu, n'en doute jamais. De plus, nous en sommes les derniers héritiers, du moins de la branche Sorcière. Alors trouver un Potter Sorcier alors que le reste de la famille est en Angleterre, ce n'était même pas possible.

-Mais maintenant ? demanda Alex

-Mets-toi à ma place, fit Harry. Tu as dû laisser ton frère jumeau derrière toi et partir avec ta mère parce que ton père a levé la main sur toi pour un motif futile. Même si ta mère s'efforce de ne pas parler en mal de ton père, tu remarques bien qu'il lui a totalement brisé le cœur, à un tel point qu'elle n'a jamais pu mener une relation à terme. De loin, tu vois que ton jumeau devient une bête de foire et que tout lord qu'il est, il ne fait rien pour le protéger. Qu'est-ce que tu en dis ?

-Ça ne donne pas vraiment envie, avoua Alex. Je pense que je comprends.

-Avec ce que tu viens de me dire, ajouta Harry, ça me donne encore moins envie de reprendre ce nom. Même si je pense que je serais obligé.

-Pourquoi ? demanda Alex, intrigué

-Pour l'Épreuve, fit Harry, se rappelant de la discussion qu'il avait eu en s'installant en Angleterre avec Sirius et Remus.

-L'Epreuve ? répéta Alex

-Tu ne connais pas les modalités de la succession du clan Potter ? s'étonna Harry

-Mon père a négligé cette part de mon éducation, répondit sèchement Alex.

-Moi-même je ne sais que ça, avoua Harry. J'en discutais en passant avec Sirius et Remus.

-Tu parles de Sirius Black et de Remus Lupin ? dit Alex

-Oui, répondit Harry. Pourquoi ?

-J'aimerai les contacter, hésita Alex. C'est à cause de moi que le professeur Lupin a perdu son poste ici. J'étais un petit con arrogant à cette époque. Je voudrais m'excuser.

-Tu pourrais commencer par leur écrire, proposa Harry. Sans vouloir m'avancer, je crois qu'ils ont gardé une mauvaise impression de toi, datant de cette époque justement. Je transmettrai si tu veux.

-Je vais y réfléchir, merci, sourit Alex. Quant à la succession du clan, je crois qu'il serait temps qu'on s'informe dessus, tu ne crois pas ?

-Si, acquiesça Harry. Même si je n'ai que peu d'intérêt pour ça, je préfère savoir dans quoi je vais plonger.

-Je suis d'accord avec toi, sourit Alex.

Harry regarda sa montre.

-Je pense que tu devrais y aller, proposa Harry.

-Il est encore tôt, remarqua Alex en regardant sa propre montre. Si tu veux, on peut aller voir Hermione.

-Je veux bien, sourit Harry. Elle a fait beaucoup pour que nous puissions nous rencontrer.

Harry embrassa tendrement sa mère sur le front et après un peu d'hésitation, Alex fit de même sur la joue. Ils remirent rapidement la pièce en ordre avant de s'en aller.

Sans savoir que toute leur conversation avait été entendue par la rousse.


	18. Manouvres osées ou coups d'épée ?

**_Note de l'auteur :  
Bonjour à toutes et à tous !  
Mon travail m'empêche encore de vous remercier personnellement pour toutes les reviews que vous m'avez envoyé ! Je suis heureuse de voir que l'histoire plait autant !  
Par contre, je suis étonnée sur un point : en me perdant sur la partie stats de mon compte, je me suis aperçue que j'avais beaucoup de lecteurs mais un nombre restreint de reviewers ! Je ne suis particulièrement à la recherche de reviews mais avez-vous peur de montrer ce que vous avez aimé ou pas ? Il n'y a pourtant pas besoin d'un compte sur le site pour laisser un commentaire. Certes, moi-même je ne laisse pas à chaque chapitre une reviews mais je le fais dès que je le peux et cela est apprécié par l'auteur !  
Bonne lecture !  
Gros bizoux  
Crystal of Shadow_**

* * *

 ** _Manœuvres osées ou coup d'épée dans l'eau ?_**

Severus pestait silencieusement.

Ce soir-là, alors qu'il revenait du repas dans la Grande Salle, sa marque avait horriblement brûlé son bras. Il avait dû faire demi-tour et prévenir le directeur de sa prochaine absence. Ensuite, il avait couru littéralement jusqu'aux limites de l'école pour se rendre auprès du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Celui-ci l'avait quand même accueilli avec un Doloris, sachant parfaitement que l'espion devait prévenir son second maître de son départ. Ensuite, il avait été envoyé dans une petite ville avec Lucius Malfoy.

Un Lucius de très mauvaise humeur.

-Lucius, soupira Severus, ne voulant pas augmenter son mal de tête. Quel est ton problème ?

-Mon fils m'a écrit, grogna Lucius. Il m'ordonne de lever le Contrôle de Sang sur lui …

-Tu as fait quoi ?! sursauta Severus. Lucius, es-tu devenu fou ? Tu sais parfaitement les conséquences que ça peut avoir sur Draco !

-Je sais, s'irrita Lucius. Ce n'est pas de gaieté de cœur que j'ai fait cela. Le Maître voulait absolument rencontrer cette teigne de Potter ou Evans, je ne sais pas trop …

-Attends, attends, coupa Severus. Si j'ai bien compris, tu as soumis ton propre fils à l'un des rituels de sang les plus dangereux au monde parce que le Maître voulait rencontrer Harry Evans ?!

-Je n'étais pas plus enchanté que toi, soupira Lucius. Mais les ordres sont les ordres. Et je ne peux pas lever le Contrôle sur Draco.

-Pourquoi ? s'étonna Severus. C'est possible pourtant.

-Le Maître ne veut pas, avoua Lucius. Et j'ai une théorie terrifiante.

-Laquelle ? demanda Severus

-Je crains qu'il ne demande le contrôle total sur Draco, souffla Lucius.

Severus frémit intérieurement. Le Contrôle de Sang permettrait à Voldemort d'obtenir un esclave à son service jusqu'à la fin de la vie du blond. Et avec un peu de chance, le mage noir pourrait lier toute la lignée Malfoy à son service.

-Que comptes-tu faire ? fit Severus en baissant la voix

-Je ne sais pas, avoua Lucius. J'ai choisi librement de suivre le Maître et je veux laisser cette chance aussi à mon fils. Même si je serais déçu s'il ne faisait pas le même choix …

Severus sentit dans l'intonation de sa voix une note d'espoir. Se pourrait-il que le grand Lucius Malfoy doute de sa carrière de Death Eater ? Il mit l'idée de côté.

-Que faisons-nous ici, au fait ? demanda Severus, changeant de sujet

-Nous allons « rencontrer » une famille Moldue, renifla Lucius.

-Quel lien avec notre cause ? fit Severus, intrigué.

Le professeur avait bien remarqué qu'ils étaient dans une formation particulière, celle que Voldemort préconisait pour les exécutions des personnes qui le gênaient particulièrement.

-Nous allons voir la famille Moldue de Lily Evans, annonça Lucius.

Severus ne laissa rien paraître mais il était choqué. Ayant grandi non loin des Evans, autant il avait été très proche de Lily, autant il ne supportait pas Pétunia. Cette dernière avait très vite transformé sa déception de ne pas être elle aussi une Sorcière en une haine de tout ce qui était magique, y compris sa sœur. Pétunia avait toujours méprisé Severus, d'abord pour son statut de Sorcier, et ensuite pour ses tenues usées et visiblement de seconde main, personne n'ignorant dans le quartier que Tobias Snape était un chômeur et un ivrogne notoire et Eileen Prince Snape, une femme effacée. Une partie de Severus avait toujours voulu se venger de la femme mais depuis le temps, il s'était raisonné et avait oublié l'idée.

Jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

-Pourquoi ? fit Severus, surpris

-Le Maître ne veut pas que Lily Evans intervienne dans la guerre, expliqua Lucius. Donc il va le lui faire comprendre en éliminant un membre de la famille de sa sœur.

Severus doutait que cela ne touche Lily. Pétunia avait laissé sa haine l'envahir jusqu'à ce que sa sœur l'ignore totalement. Alors sa mort n'allait sûrement pas l'émouvoir plus que cela. Cependant, aucun d'entre eux ne méritait de mourir. Mais comment les sauver ? Les dernières fois, Severus avait toujours été accompagné de Death Eaters bien plus faibles que lui qu'il avait facilement pu berner. Lucius, c'était une autre paire de manches …

Ils arrivèrent rapidement devant une maison identique aux autres et montèrent sur le perron. Alors que Lucius allait sortir sa baguette pour ouvrir la porte, Severus l'arrêta et sonna.

Ce fut un cachalot qui leur ouvrit. Dans un monde où l'obésité n'existait pas réellement, tout excédant étant brûlé par la magie utilisée, les deux Sorciers étaient choqués de voir qu'on pouvait stocker autant de masse.

-Ouais ? grogna l'énorme tas, visiblement assez jeune et masculin

-Nous voudrions parler à vos parents, jeune homme, renifla Lucius.

-De quoi ? grogna le tas

-De leurs perspectives d'avenir, répondit Lucius.

-P'PA ! hurla-t-il

-QUOI ? hurla en retour une voix plus grave et plus âgée

-Y'A DES GENS A LA PORTE ! répondit le plus jeune

Le sol trembla et une autre personne, encore plus grosse, arriva, rendant l'entrée ridiculement étroite.

-Vous voulez quoi ? grommela l'homme

-Vous parler, Mr Dursley, répondit Severus en se souvenant du nom inscrit sur la boîte aux lettres.

-Laisse-les entrer, Vernon, fit une voix féminine.

Tous regardèrent le haut des escaliers d'où provenait la voix. Pétunia se tenait dans toute sa splendeur.

-Je me disais bien que je connaissais cette voix, fit sèchement Pétunia. Tu ressembles tellement à ton ivrogne de père, Severus.

-Je suis moi aussi content de te voir, Pétunia, répondit sur le même ton Severus. Ton sens de l'accueil est toujours aussi inexistant.

-Vernon, ordonna Pétunia. Tu les fais entrer, maintenant.

-Mais … protesta Vernon.

-Tu vas avoir toutes les réponses à tes questions, coupa Pétunia.

L'homme s'inclina et poussa rudement son fils pour qu'il libère le passage. Ce dernier se tourna sans un mot et alla bouder dans un fauteuil du salon. Son père le suivit immédiatement, laissant sur le pas de la porte les deux Sorciers. Ils se regardèrent un instant avant d'entrer et de passer au salon. Ne souhaitant pas s'installer sur des sièges Moldus, Lucius sortit sa baguette et fit apparaître deux magnifiques fauteuils pour son ami et lui. Les deux autres obèses avaient les yeux exorbités.

-C'EST QUOI CETTE DIABLERIE ?! hurla Vernon

-La magie, triple idiot, rétorqua sèchement Pétunia en entrant à son tour.

Elle s'installa dans le dernier fauteuil libre.

-Severus, il nous faudrait du thé, annonça Pétunia.

-Comment osez … s'insurgea Lucius.

-Je sais que vous êtes ici pour nous tuer, coupa Pétunia.

Le blond allait se mettre en colère mais le brun sortit sa propre baguette et fit apparaître le service. Celui-ci s'anima et versa trois tasses que les deux Sorciers et la femme savourèrent tranquillement. Vernon et Dudley restaient figés, n'osant pas parler.

-Lily est venue ici il y a trois semaines, révéla Pétunia. Elle m'a raconté beaucoup de choses …

 _Flash-back_

 _Comme demandé, Lily était revenue deux jours après sa première visite. Elle retrouva Pétunia seule à la maison, Vernon étant parti travailler et Dudley avec ses amis._

 _-Lily, salua Pétunia._

 _-Pétunia, répondit Lily._

 _-Entre, fit Pétunia._

 _Il semblait bien que l'aînée avait décidé de mettre sa haine de côté pour écouter sa sœur. Suite à sa visite, Pétunia avait découvert que son mari et son fils lui avaient effectivement menti pendant plusieurs années. Vernon avait tenté de minimiser les faits mais cela n'avait pas du tout plu à sa femme. Il avait alors choisi de faire valoir son statut d'homme de la maison mais sa femme lui avait efficacement prouvé qu'il n'y avait pas que Lily qui avait un caractère de feu. Et depuis, les deux hommes du ménage Dursley rasaient les murs en présence de la mère. Et ça avait fait très mal à leur ego._

 _Les deux femmes s'installèrent dans le salon et Pétunia servit le thé._

 _-Tu avais raison, murmura Pétunia._

 _-A quel sujet ? demanda Lily_

 _-De Vernon et de Dudley, avoua Pétunia. Ils m'ont menti pendant des années !_

 _-Je pensais sincèrement que tu étais au courant, s'excusa Lily. Mais quand j'ai compris que non … Je devais te le dire, ne serait-ce que pour que tu comprennes que plus rien ne te retenait._

 _-Effectivement, déclara Pétunia les lèvres pincées. J'ai raconté tout ce que je savais du monde magique à Vernon et Dudley. Ils ne me croient pas._

 _-Toi aussi, avant que le professeur McGonagall ne te prouve le contraire, sourit Lily. Qu'as-tu décidé ?_

 _-Je vais partir, annonça Pétunia. Seule._

 _-Seule ? sursauta Lily. Tu te rends compte qu'ils vont se faire tuer s'ils restent ?_

 _-C'est donc si grave que ça ? demanda Pétunia_

 _-Oui, répondit Lily. On m'a prévenu que mes ennemis ont été vus dans la ville. Ils vont venir pour toi. Ils savent que ma famille tient une place importante dans ma vie et par extension toi aussi. Ils ne savent pas que nos relations sont … tendues, on va dire._

 _-C'est vrai … concéda Pétunia._

 _Silence._

 _-Quand viendront-ils ? demanda Pétunia_

 _-Je ne sais pas, avoua Lily. Ils peuvent passer demain comme dans un mois. Mais je suis sûre d'une chose. Quand ils viendront, ils vont vous faire souffrir, voire vous tuer._

 _-Je ne pourrais pas partir demain, fit Pétunia._

 _-Pourquoi ? demanda Lily, intriguée_

 _-Je dois régler mes affaires avant, expliqua Pétunia. Et quelques jours ne seront pas suffisants._

 _-Soit, fit Lily. Mais il y a une question que je me pose quand même …_

 _-Vas-y, soupira Pétunia._

 _-Pourquoi tu ne veux pas emmener ton mari et ton fils avec toi ? demanda Lily_

 _-Sans compter le fait qu'ils ne croient pas en la magie, et donc en ton histoire, renifla Pétunia, ils m'ont bien fait comprendre que je ne serais qu'une femme soumise à toutes leurs envies. Je me suis aperçue avec beaucoup de retard que je n'étais qu'un objet dans la belle maison des Dursley. Aucun d'entre ne m'a respecté donc je ne vois pas l'intérêt de les sauver._

 _-Mais il s'agit de ton fils quand même ! s'exclama Lily_

 _-Un fils que j'ai élevé avec toute mon attention et mon amour qui me crache en pleine figure que je ne suis bonne qu'à faire le ménage et le repas et que je n'ai rien à lui dire ? siffla Pétunia. Je n'appelle pas ça un fils mais un serpent._

 _Lily pouvait comprendre. Avoir un enfant qui la reniait en tant que mère était un cauchemar. Et elle savait aussi que dès que Pétunia décidait quelque chose, elle ne changeait pas sa ligne de conduite. Comme quand elle avait décidé de haïr tout ce qui était magique …_

 _-OK, fit Lily._

 _La rousse sortit une montre ancienne de sa poche et la tendit à sa sœur._

 _-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Pétunia_

 _-Cela t'emmènera en Australie, expliqua Lily. Il te suffira de dire à voix haute le mot de passe pour qu'il s'active et t'y emmène immédiatement._

 _-Quel est ce mot de passe ? fit Pétunia_

 _-« Nous sommes quittes », révéla Lily. Dans la maison où tu arriveras, tu trouveras de nouveaux papiers et de l'argent liquide pour commencer à te débrouiller. La maison sera également à ton nom. Pour emmener des bagages, il faudra qu'ils soient directement en contact avec ta peau. Voici également un sac sans fond, pour te permettre d'emporter toutes tes affaires. Peu importe ce que tu y mets, tout rentrera, ne t'inquiète pas. Je crois que c'est tout._

 _-Dès que je serais prête, je partirai, promit Pétunia._

 _-J'espère bien, fit Lily._

 _Fin Flash-back_

-Il est inutile de vouloir faire pression sur Lily en me torturant, voire en me tuant, fit Pétunia en sortant de ses pensées et de son souvenir. Lily s'est totalement détachée de moi et moi d'elle. Donc je ne servirai à rien à votre maître …

-Nous ne partirons pas sans rien, déclara Lucius.

-Je sais, fit Pétunia. Par contre, avant que vous fassiez ce que vous devez faire, j'aimerai que tu me rendes un service, Severus.

-Je t'écoute, dit Severus.

-Je suis une femme bafouée par ces hommes, déclara Pétunia en désignant Vernon et Dudley. Je veux les voir souffrir.

-Ce sera avec plaisir, vu que la baguette me démange, ricana Lucius.

Et la séance de torture commença. Les hurlements de douleur résonnèrent dans la maison pendant de longues heures. Lucius et Severus relâchèrent leurs jouets au bord de la folie.

-C'est à votre tour, annonça Lucius.

-Je sais, sourit vicieusement Pétunia. _Nous sommes quittes_.

Et Pétunia Evans disparut d'Angleterre, emportée par un Portkey.

Elle n'entendit jamais le hurlement de rage que poussa Lucius Malfoy.

§§§§§

-Je me demandais simplement si cela était dans vos compétences … fit James Potter.

-Vous pouvez compter sur moi, assura Cornélius Fudge.

Les deux hommes scellèrent leur accord dans une poignée de main puis le lord quitta le bureau, un sourire allant d'une oreille à l'autre et certain que sa visite allait être bénéfique à ses projets.

Un sourcil haussé, Lucius Malfoy regarda l'homme, qui ne l'avait pas vu, quitter le bureau du ministre.

-Bonjour, Lucius, salua Cornélius en sortant de son bureau. Que me vaut le plaisir de votre visite ?

-Juste le plaisir de pouvoir discuter avec vous, sourit faussement Lucius en se tournant vers son interlocuteur. Comment allez-vous, Cornélius ?

-Bien, bien, fit Cornélius en invitant le blond à entrer et à s'installer. Je vous sers quelque chose ? Un verre de vin Veela peut-être ? Un ambassadeur m'en a justement apporté plusieurs bouteilles qui sont excellentes !

-Volontiers, accepta Lucius.

Tandis que Cornélius babillait gaiement en servant le vin, Lucius réfléchit. La présence de James Potter dans le bureau du ministre ne lui plaisait vraiment pas. Un côté enfantin de lui-même voulait qu'il soit l'unique personne à pouvoir manipuler en toute tranquillité le ministre de la Magie. Un autre, bien plus rationnel, pressentait un coup en douce. Seulement, il ne savait pas qui serait la victime de l'homme. Les échos qu'il avait eu de l'homme, notamment par Severus, ne lui donnait pas envie d'être indulgent ou naïf.

-J'ai cru voir James Potter dans le couloir, insinua Lucius, l'air de rien, savourant le vin Veela.

-Ah oui, fit Cornélius. Il voulait me demander un service.

-Ah bon ? dit Lucius, invitant l'homme à en dire plus

-Il m'a demandé un silence total, avoua Cornélius.

-Vous me connaissez, voyons ! sourit Lucius. Je suis la discrétion même !

Le blond s'insurgea intérieurement. Avec tout l'or qu'il versait au ministre, il était tout de même en droit de savoir ce qui se passait !

-Très bien, capitula rapidement Cornélius. Il voudrait que le ministère dépose plainte contre Lily Evans pour abandon d'enfant, en l'occurrence le Survivant.

-Pourquoi ? demanda Lucius, sincèrement curieux

-Lord Potter pense qu'elle va perturber le Survivant de son devoir de combattre Vous Savez Qui, répondit Cornélius.

Lucius grimaça intérieurement. Il n'avait jamais aimé la façon dont James Potter poussait son fils Alex sur le devant de la scène. Si ça avait été son fils qui avait défait le Seigneur des Ténèbres, il aurait tout fait pour le protéger, et non lui mettre la pression comme s'amusait à le faire James Potter. Malgré le fait qu'il serve le Seigneur des Ténèbres, jamais il n'avait demandé à Draco de bien se faire voir des personnes favorables à sa cause, seulement de tout faire pour passer sous les radars.

Cependant, penser que Lily Evans allait « perturber » le Survivant était plus que risible. Toujours d'après des personnes qui avaient fait leurs études en même année qu'Evans, Potter et Severus, et pas que des Slytherin, la plus responsable des Gryffindor avait toujours été Evans. De son avis, s'il y avait une personne qui pouvait perturber Alex Potter, c'était James et non Lily.

-Qu'en pensez-vous ? demanda Lucius

-Il a sûrement raison, haussa des épaules Cornélius. Il sait ce qu'il y a de mieux pour son fils.

-Si vous le dites … murmura Lucius avant de relancer la conversation sur un autre sujet.

Une heure et demie plus tard, le blond quitta le bureau et rentra chez lui. Signalant au passage à sa femme qu'il était rentré, il partit s'enfermer dans son salon particulier.

Cela faisait un moment que Lucius se posait des questions. Sur sa vie, sa famille, sur ce qu'il faisait dans la vie. Le nom des Malfoy n'avait jamais autant prospéré qu'après la disparition de lord Voldemort. Et son retour, il devait l'avouer, ne lui avait pas apporté que des avantages, loin de là. Et cela avait empiré quand son Maître avait commencé à lorgner sur Draco. Certes, il ne l'avait pas dit en termes clairs mais la façon dont il demandait comment allait son fils et s'il était favorable à sa cause n'augurait vraiment rien de bon. Plusieurs fois, il s'était demandé s'il ne fallait pas qu'il retourne sa veste, surtout qu'il était vraiment lassé. Tuer le plus de monde possible, qu'ils soient Sang Pur, Sang Mêlé ou Né Moldu, torturer pour avoir d'hypothétiques informations ou pour faire pression sur des personnes qui gênaient le Maître, au bout d'un moment, trop c'était trop. Il y avait longtemps qu'il ne voyait plus une seule once de respect dans les yeux de ses adversaires, uniquement de la terreur pure et dure. Pas même de la crainte que pouvait inspirer le nom des Malfoy. Non, simplement la terreur que lord Voldemort débarque pour savoir pourquoi on n'avait pas obéi à l'un de ses lieutenants. Plus il y réfléchissait, plus il comprenait qu'il avait fait de mauvais choix. Quand il avait pris la marque, les idées du Seigneur des Ténèbres étaient plus que séduisantes. Mais plus le temps avançait, plus ses idées devenaient extrêmes, voire destructrices. Et à son retour, l'escalade avait continué, jusqu'à flirter avec le chaos. Entraînant du même coup les derniers Gardiens Humains de la Magie, en l'occurrence la noblesse Sorcière.

-Maître Malfoy ? couina un Elfe de maison, coupant le blond dans sa réflexion

-Parle, ordonna Lucius.

-Un Death Eater a apporté une lettre pour vous, annonça l'Elfe. Une lettre noire.

Bien que son expression ne laisse rien paraître, Lucius commençait à trembler. Le Courrier Noir, comme on l'appelait, n'était jamais garant de bonnes nouvelles.

-Donne-le-moi ! gronda Lucius

L'Elfe s'exécuta aussitôt et la lettre apparut sur la table basse. Ne voulant pas tergiverser, Lucius l'ouvrit immédiatement.

 _Lucius,  
_ _Etant l'un de mes plus fidèles suivants, tu es au courant qu'il est de plus en plus difficile de recruter des Death Eaters de qualité._

Evidemment, renifla Lucius. De rendre le monde magique aux Sang Pur, le discours du Seigneur des Ténèbres était passé au massacre de tout ce qui bougeait. Il était tout à fait normal que ce soit les plus déséquilibrés qui soient attirés.

 _De ce fait, connaissant l'éducation que certains d'entre vous avaient eue, je suis certain que vos enfants seront comme vous._

Par Merlin, s'horrifia Lucius. Il avait peur de ce qu'il allait découvrir.

 _De ce fait, je compte introduire ton fils dès qu'il se sera temps.  
_ _Qu'il se prépare pour le 31 juillet prochain.  
_ _Lord Voldemort_

Lucius bondit de son siège et laissa éclater sa rage. Son fils ! Voldemort voulait son fils ! Il était hors de question ! Draco était sa fierté, sa chair, son sang ! Il devait être libre de faire ses propres choix, et non être lié aux siens !

-Lucius ?!

Narcissa entra dans le bureau, interpellée par le bruit. Devant le visage rempli d'expressions de son mari, elle referma soigneusement la porte et lança plusieurs sorts pour garantir leur intimité. C'était triste à dire mais depuis le retour du lord noir, Lucius et Narcissa ne se sentaient plus chez eux, vu que Voldemort utilisait leur maison comme plaque tournante pour son organisation. Et comme beaucoup enviaient la place de Lucius, que quelqu'un rapporte l'éclat du blond pourrait signer son arrêt de mort. Et celui de sa famille dans la foulée.

-Que se passe-t-il ? demanda Narcissa

-Il veut notre fils ! cracha Lucius

-Il veut marquer Draco ? blêmit Narcissa. Pourquoi ?

-Il veut de bons soldats obéissants, gronda Lucius. Et il sait qu'en prenant les fils de Sang Pur, il aura une armée bien docile !

-Je croyais qu'il voulait attendre qu'il choisisse ! s'écria Narcissa

-Il a menti ! hurla Lucius

-Que comptes-tu faire ? interrogea Narcissa, fébrile

-Je vais accélérer sa chute, annonça sombrement Lucius.

-Ne me dis pas que tu vas t'allier à Dumbledore ? fronça des sourcils Narcissa

-Je peux négocier avec lui, nuança Lucius. Mais ce n'est pas à lui que je pensais pour une alliance.

-A qui alors ? demanda Narcissa

-A l'une de tes vieilles amies en vérité …


	19. Se donner une chance

**_Se donner une chance_**

Halloween était là et Alex devenait tout simplement fou. Entre Ginny qui tentait par tous les moyens de redevenir sa petite amie et les autres filles qui voulaient toutes le conquérir maintenant que la voie était libre, Alex était sur le point de péter les plombs. Seuls Hermione, Neville et Harry l'avaient soutenu. D'ailleurs, les deux premiers ne le quittaient plus d'une semelle.

-Vivement ce soir, soupira Alex.

-Pourquoi ? demanda Neville, sortant de son bouquin

-Parce que je vais voir Harry, sourit Alex.

-C'est une bonne chose, fit Neville. Je le trouve sympa.

-Moi aussi je trouve, déclara Hermione. J'ai eu l'occasion de discuter tranquillement avec lui et il est tout simplement extra.

-En plus, il a d'excellents résultats, ajouta Neville. Il cartonne dans toutes les matières. Il te dépasse, Hermione, non ?

-Il est dans les cinq premiers, répondit Hermione. Ce qui est étonnant.

-En quoi ? demanda Alex

-Ton père n'est pas connu pour donner de bonnes notes aux Slytherin, déclara Hermione. Alors qu'Harry soit l'un des meilleurs …

-C'est vrai, confirma Neville. Il n'y a qu'à regarder ce qui s'est passé au dernier cours …

 _Flash-Back_

 _Le cours de Duel était devenu très tendu au fur et à mesure que l'année avançait. James Potter n'était guère connu pour sa tolérance envers les Slytherin mais l'arrivée d'Harry avait cristallisé toute cette haine sur lui. Le professeur tentait par tous les moyens de piéger le nouvel arrivant mais il s'était avéré qu'Harry Evans connaissait parfaitement le sujet._

 _-Vous semblez vous y connaître en Duel, lâcha James d'un ton condescendant. Vous devez avoir eu un professeur passable, qui a l'air de connaître les bases, enfin pas autant que moi._

 _-Je m'assurerai de transmettre vos salutations à maître Kôrin, répondit Harry avec un sourire affable._

 _Le visage de James devint totalement blanc._

 _-Maître Kôrin ?! bégaya James_

 _-Oui, répondit Harry. Il a accepté d'enseigner dans mon école l'année où je suis arrivé. Je suis devenu l'un de ses élèves particuliers il y a deux ans._

 _Si c'était possible, James Potter avait pris une teinte encore plus blanche. En effet, qui ne connaissait pas maître Shinji Kôrin, président de la Guilde Mondiale de Défense ? Sa réputation de sans pitié avait dépassé les frontières ainsi que son horreur absolue des apprentis. Cependant, tout le monde savait qu'au premier coup d'œil, il pouvait évaluer le potentiel d'une personne. Et que personne ne pouvait raconter à la légère_ _qu'il avait suivi des cours du maître. La dernière à l'avoir fait s'était retrouvée terrifiée par sa propre ombre._

 _-Je vois, lâcha James en se détournant de son élève._

 _Fin Flash-Back_

-J'ai fait quelques recherches, fit Hermione. Harry a tout simplement travaillé avec l'un des meilleurs du monde. Le professeur Potter n'a pas été fin d'insinuer qu'il était moins bon que lui. Surtout qu'en tant que professeur de Duel, il ne vaut ni le professeur Flitwick, ni le professeur Snape.

-Il veut faire croire qu'être Auror lui assure qu'il est au-dessus de tout le monde, souffla Neville.

Neville n'aimait vraiment pas James. Durant toute son enfance, James s'était moqué de son manque de magie, ce qui avait créé chez l'enfant un immense complexe d'infériorité. Seule sa passion pour la botanique l'avait sauvé et lui avait rendu sa confiance en lui.

-Et il veut que je devienne Auror, comme lui, soupira Alex.

-Ce n'est pas un métier qui t'attire, comprit Hermione.

La question du choix de carrière après l'école n'avait jamais pu être discutée. Pour Neville, c'était tout à fait évident, il comptait devenir botaniste et créer de nouvelles plantes magiques, malgré le fort souhait de ses parents de le voir devenir Auror comme eux. Hermione, de par son envie de tout connaître, avait toutes les portes qui pourraient s'ouvrir, sauf si les gens s'arrêtaient sur son statut de Née Moldue. Quant à Alex, son père avait déjà décidé qu'il serait Auror. Sans demander son avis au principal intéressé, bien sûr, sinon ce ne serait pas drôle.

-Et j'imagine que joueur professionnel de Quiddicht ne te tente pas non plus, malgré ce que Ron dit, ajouta Neville.

Alex grimaça. Etre membre de l'équipe de Quiddicht n'avait jamais vraiment été son idée. Soit, il était bon mais son père avait fait des pieds et des mains pour qu'il entre dès sa première année dans l'équipe, et ce sans passer les sélections. Seul son talent avait réussi à étouffer la rancœur qu'on aurait pu ressentir à son encontre pour ce passe-droit. Ron avait toujours pensé et cru que la passion du Survivant était le Quiddicht.

-Je préfère être professeur, avoua Alex. Ce que nous avons fait quand Umbridge était là était tout simplement génial.

-Tu sais comment aider les gens, sourit Hermione. Ce qui était étonnant vu qu'avant tu étais un petit con égocentrique.

-Tu es dure, protesta Alex.

-Non, elle est même en-dessous de la vérité, contredit Neville. Tu n'as jamais compris à quel point tu étais infernal avant le Tournoi.

-Oh … souffla Alex.

Il découvrait encore toutes les conséquences de ses actes de ses quatre premières années de scolarité. Et parfois, ça lui donnait froid dans le dos.

-Tu t'es renseigné pour ce que tu allais faire ? demanda Hermione

-Malheureusement, pour réaliser tout ce que je veux, il me faut d'abord vaincre Voldemort, déclara Alex.

Le jeune homme était au courant de la prophétie que le directeur lui avait révélé quelques semaines avant sa 5e année. Pour plus de sécurité, Alex avait demandé un Serment Sorcier à Hermione et Neville avant de les mettre eux aussi dans la confidence. Curieusement, il n'avait jamais songé à inclure Ginny et Ron.

-Ce n'est pas avec ce que tu apprends ici que tu pourras progresser, fit Hermione. Je ne remets pas en cause ce que le professeur Snape nous apprend mais il te faut quelque chose de plus.

-Je ne pourrais jamais demander des cours supplémentaires à Snape, lâcha Alex. Je crois que mon père nous tomberait dessus avant qu'on ait eu le temps de dire Quiddicht.

-Il n'aura qu'à s'en prendre qu'à lui-même, grogna Neville. Quel père refuserait à son propre fils de transmettre son savoir de façon plus poussée ? Surtout qu'il donne des cours particuliers à d'autres personnes !

Quand Ginny lui avait dit qu'elle prenait des cours particuliers avec son père, Alex n'avait pas voulu le croire. Mais avec l'aide d'Hermione et de Neville, il s'était aperçu qu'en vérité, elle n'était pas la seule à en bénéficier. Une dizaine d'élèves répartis sur plusieurs années de Gryffindor, Ravenclaw et de Hufflepuff, y avaient droit. Il ne s'agissait que d'adolescents dont les parents étaient redevables à lord Potter et qui n'avaient aucunement besoin de cours particuliers, surtout qu'ils ne se prédestinaient même pas à des métiers où le Duel serait nécessaire.

-Parles-en à Harry, proposa Hermione.

-Pourquoi ? demanda Alex, intrigué

-Il peut t'apprendre plein de choses que même ton père ne connait pas, argumenta Hermione. Son professeur est l'un des meilleurs au monde. Et puis, tu sais parfaitement que tu n'auras pas d'aide de ton père et que tu n'arriveras jamais à demander de l'aide ni au professeur Flitwick et encore moins au professeur Snape.

-OK, fit Alex.

La sonnerie retentit, rappelant aux élèves les cours. Les trois amis y allèrent donc.

Alors qu'il se rendait dans la Grande Salle pour le dîner, une chouette lui apporta un message comme quoi son père voulait le voir immédiatement. Sachant que son père n'aimait guère attendre, Alex se dépêcha de prévenir ses amis de son absence et se rendit très vite dans le bureau de son père.

-Entre, fit James en voyant arriver son fils. Je t'ai appelé pour te prévenir que tu as une interview ce soir après le dîner. Tu devras te dépêcher. Je n'aime pas être en retard. Vas vite manger.

Et Alex fut littéralement éjecter du bureau. Le jeune homme prit quelques minutes à assimiler tout ce qui venait d'être dit. Et faillit hurler de rage. Depuis le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, il allait à reculons à toutes ces interviews. Mais là, y aller alors que Voldemort se faisait un devoir de l'attaquer cette nuit-là en particulier et que les questions des journalistes tournaient autour de ses souvenirs, il disait stop. Comme sa cape et sa Carte ne le quittaient plus depuis qu'il avait découvert que Ron fouillait régulièrement ses affaires, il alla manger et partit ensuite se cacher. La Salle sur Demande étant hors de question, avec l'aide de Neville, il se rendit dans l'une des serres du professeur Sprout, où même son père ne pourrait l'en sortir. Il n'oubliait pas le sort de Traçage que son père lui avait lancé mais il comptait sur les plantes dangereuses de la serre pour refréner son envie de venir le chercher par la peau du cou.

Alex attendit patiemment l'heure de son rendez-vous pour se rendre dans le jardin intérieur, non sans transférer son agaçante laisse dans la serre.

-Journée difficile ? demanda Harry en guise de salutations

-Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point, soupira Alex. J'ai besoin de ton aide.

-Je t'écoute, fit Harry.

-Tu n'ignore pas que Voldemort veut me tuer, commença Alex.

-C'est assez paradoxal de voir que celui qui se considère comme le plus puissant mage noir a peur d'un adolescent à peine formé, sourit Harry.

-Mon père refuse de me donner des cours supplémentaires, déclara Alex.

-Pourquoi ? fit Harry

-Il n'a soi-disant pas le temps, grinça des dents Alex.

-Il donne des cours particuliers tous les jours ! s'exclama Harry

-J'ai arrêté de le comprendre il y a longtemps, soupira Alex. Tu peux m'aider à apprendre ?

-Je crois, hésita Harry.

-Tu ne veux pas ?! bondit Alex

-Si, calma Harry. Mais si je t'aide, ça va être différent de ce que tu crois.

-Comment ça ? fit Alex

-Maman pourrait t'apprendre des trucs, fit Harry. Et je t'apprendrais à avoir plus d'endurance.

-Ça a l'air marrant, sourit Alex.

-Pas du tout, calma Harry. Je remarque que tu aurais dû être entraîné depuis longtemps et j'imagine que ton père a bloqué tout le monde pour le faire. Il va falloir qu'on soit très discret.

-Pas de soucis, affirma Alex. Je ne veux pas être sans défense devant Voldemort.

-Il nous faudrait un endroit pour nous entraîner, fit Harry.

-J'ai un sortilège de Traçage sur moi, avoua Alex. Posé par mon père.

-Je te demande pardon ?! balbutia Harry

-Quand j'ai commencé à moins traîner avec Ginny et Ron, mon père a voulu savoir avec qui j'étais, expliqua Alex. Il n'a jamais découvert notre salle d'études à Hermione et moi mais sinon, il connait chacun de mes déplacements. Mais je sais comment déplacer le sort quand je veux vraiment être tranquille.

Harry bouillait de rage. Un tel sort était tout simplement un reniement de son fils en tant que personne ! Et si effectivement, il avait des prédispositions en matière de magie ancienne, Alex pourrait mourir à très courte échéance.

-Je vais en discuter avec maman, déclara Harry. Elle pourrait avoir une solution.

-D'accord, fit Alex.

Et ils continuèrent de discuter jusqu'au petit matin.

Alex n'eut que le temps de se rafraîchir dans l'une des salles de bain cachées du château, de demander des vêtements propres aux Elfes et de se changer avant de se rendre en catastrophe dans la Grande Salle pour prendre un rapide petit déjeuner.

-Bonne nuit ? sourit Hermione en lui glissant très discrètement une potion revigorante dans le verre de jus qu'elle lui servait

-Excellente, répondit Alex en buvant le verre et en la remerciant silencieusement pour la potion.

-On peut savoir où tu étais ?! pesta fortement Ron en se plantant à côté d'Alex

-Mes amis savaient parfaitement où j'étais, répondit tranquillement Alex en se beurrant un toast.

-Je suis ton ami ! se défendit Ron

-Ah oui ? fit Alex. Quand tu racontais à mon père tous mes faits et gestes ? Quand tu fouillais mes affaires pour me voler ce que tu pouvais ? Ou quand tu persistais à vouloir me recaser avec ta sœur qui couche avec tout le monde ?

Un froid mordant courut dans la Grande Salle. Ron ne s'était pas préoccupé de savoir si tous les élèves l'écoutaient ou non. Et maintenant, tout le monde savait pourquoi la rupture était inévitable entre le Survivant et les Weasley. Depuis la table des professeurs, James était fou de rage. Son fils venait de renier purement et simplement les amis qu'il avait soigneusement choisis pour lui ! Sans compter le lapin qu'il lui avait posé la veille, il sentait que son fils lui échappait ! Il se leva et prit la parole.

-Alex ! Dans mon bureau tout de suite ! claqua James

-Plutôt dans le mien, fit subitement Albus.

Des murmures s'élevèrent. Si le directeur s'en mêlait, il allait y avoir du grabuge. Le vieil homme se leva et traversa la Grande Salle, vite emboîté par Alex qui en avait marre qu'on le regarde. James finit par les suivre quelques instants plus tard.

Tous les trois se retrouvèrent dans le bureau du directeur. Ce dernier demanda une collation qui attendait sagement sur la table. Mais James, tout à sa fureur, attaqua aussitôt.

-Alexandre James Potter ! rugit James. Pourquoi tu as dit ça de tes meilleurs amis ?

-Parce qu'ils ne sont pas mes meilleurs amis ! rétorqua Alex. Ils ne sont restés avec moi que pour le pouvoir que leur apportait le nom des Potter ! Si un jour j'avais besoin d'eux, ils m'auraient plus enfoncé qu'aidé !

-Ils ont toujours été à tes côtés ! s'exclama James

-Faux, répondit Alex. Tu les as forcés à rester avec moi ! Tout ce qu'ils voyaient c'était l'argent que tu dépensais soi-disant pour me faire plaisir ! Désolé mais je ne veux pas laisser dans l'esprit des gens l'image d'un pauvre garçon manipulé par ceux qui se prétendent mes amis.

Avant que la dispute ne dégénère, Albus décida d'intervenir.

-James, Alex, calmez-vous, ordonna Albus. Si j'ai décidé de vous faire venir ici, c'est pour une raison bien simple. Je te demande, James, de ne plus intervenir dans la vie étudiante d'Alex.

-Mais c'est mon fils ! s'écria James

-Oui, et beaucoup se demande si grâce à ton poste tu ne donnes pas des passe-droits à Alex, déclara Albus.

Ce n'était pas vraiment un mensonge. Beaucoup de parents, notamment des Nés Moldus, lui avaient écrit pour lui demander si le traitement de faveur dont bénéficiait le Survivant était normal dans le monde de la magie. Et à vrai dire, aucun parent professeur ne s'était permis une ingérence aussi flagrante dans la vie de leurs enfants scolarisés.

-Mais … protesta James.

-Laissez-le vivre sa vie, déclara Albus. Et si je vous surprends encore vouloir user de votre position de professeur, croyez-moi vous allez m'entendre.

James serra les dents. Il ne pensait pas que le vieil homme allait lui causer du tort mais il restait quand même le vainqueur de Grindelwald. Il acquiesça donc en silence et tourna des talons, quittant à grand renfort de bruit le bureau. Alex attendit qu'il n'y ait plus de pas pour s'exprimer.

-Merci beaucoup, soupira Alex.

-Il n'y a pas de quoi, sourit Albus. Je sais que je t'ai fait beaucoup défaut, surtout ces dernières années, mais maintenant que tu veux prendre ta vie en main, sache que tu auras mon soutien.

-Merci, sourit Alex. Puis-je y aller ?

-Bien sûr, fit Albus. D'ailleurs, les cours ne vont pas tarder. Une petite douceur avant de partir ?

-Volontiers, fit Alex.

Le jeune homme s'empara de plusieurs pains au lait, remercia encore une fois le directeur puis disparut dans l'encadrement de la porte.

Le soir venu, Harry alla rendre visite à sa mère.

Suite à sa crise de magie, Lily Evans était restée deux jours à l'infirmerie avant de reprendre son poste. Durant les cours, rien ne laissait présager sa fatigue extrême. Sans se droguer aux potions énergisantes, elle reprenait doucement des forces.

Comme à l'instant où elle s'était allongée sur le canapé de ses appartements pour travailler tranquillement.

-Bonsoir, mon chéri, fit Lily en voyant son fils entrer.

-Bonsoir maman, répondit Harry en l'embrassant tendrement.

Il fila dans la cuisine et en rapporta un service de thé ainsi que de quoi grignoter.

-Cela fait longtemps, sourit Lily. Allez, raconte-moi tout.

-Tu sais que je commence à me faire de nouveaux amis, fit Harry.

-Je te vois souvent discuter avec le jeune Malfoy et le jeune Nott, déclara Lily. Je ne t'apprends rien en te disant que leurs pères sont Death Eaters.

-Je m'en suis douté, après qu'ils m'aient avoué qu'ils étaient en contact régulier avec Voldemort, révéla Harry.

-Ils te semblent favorables à lui ? demanda Lily

-Pas au plus profond d'eux-mêmes, hésita Harry. Soit, ils croient connaître son idéologie mais j'ai l'impression que c'est plus une leçon apprise par cœur.

-Et ton instinct te dit quoi ? fit Lily

-J'ai envie de les aider à penser par eux-mêmes, déclara Harry. Et puis, ils sont plutôt sympas.

-Tu fais comme tu le sens, sourit Lily.

-Tu sais que j'ai parlé à Alex, poursuivit Harry. J'ai parlé aussi à deux de ses amis, Hermione Granger et Neville Longbottom.

-Granger me rappelle moi plus jeune, se souvint Lily, nostalgique. Quant à Neville, je trouve qu'il a bien grandi.

-Tu le connais ? s'étonna Harry

-Lors des réceptions mondaines, j'ai parlé plusieurs fois avec Franck et Alice, les parents de Neville, répondit Lily. Cependant, à l'époque, ils le considéraient déjà comme Cracmol. J'avoue en avoir été un peu choquée. Surtout qu'en y regardant de plus près, il semblerait qu'il ait beaucoup plus de magie à disposition que ses deux parents réunis.

-En tout cas, c'est un formidable botaniste, fit Harry. Tu verrais l'un des jardins qu'il a créé, c'est vraiment magnifique !

-Je te crois sur parole, rit Lily.

-Quant à Hermione, elle apprend tout ce qu'elle trouve, annonça Harry. Je trouve qu'elle a une mémoire étonnante.

-Je l'ai remarqué aussi, avoua Lily.

-Et Alex … soupira Harry.

Lily se redressa, un peu alarmée.

-Il y a un problème ? demanda Lily

-Tu te souviens, on avait remarqué un changement d'attitude dans ses interviews après le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers ? fit Harry

-Il semblait plus grave, en effet, confirma Lily.

-On avait raison, déclara Harry. J'ai eu une conversation avec Hermione. Bien sûr, j'ai fait un Serment magique avec les mêmes conditions qu'avec Alex …

 _Flash-back_

 _-Tu t'inquiètes pour lui, soupira Hermione en s'installant plus confortablement dans le fauteuil du salon particulier qu'ils avaient investi._

 _-Je sais qu'il ne me dira rien, enfin pas tout de suite, avoua Harry. Mais c'est maintenant qu'il a besoin d'aide !_

 _-Je ne te dirais pas le contraire, confirma Hermione. Mais Alex s'est renfermé depuis qu'il a vu Diggory mourir et compris que Voldemort n'était pas comme le père Fouettard._

 _-Ça a dû être un choc, imagina Harry. Mais pourquoi les Anglais ne l'ont pas cru quand il a annoncé son_ _retour ?_

 _-De mon point de vue, les Sorciers Anglais vivent dans l'immobilisme, hésita Hermione. Je t'avoue que la première fois que je suis entrée dans le monde magique, j'ai été surprise de voir qu'ils avaient plusieurs siècles de retard. Et surtout qu'ils considèrent les Moldus comme arriérés !_

 _-Je sais, sourit Harry. Continue._

 _-Les Sorciers ne veulent pas croire que leur petite vie tranquille va être bouleversée, fit Hermione. Quitte à charger quelqu'un d'autre à faire le sale boulot. J'ai tout simplement halluciné quand j'ai vu que les Sorciers faisaient tout pour se reposer sur un gosse pour vaincre un mage noir qu'ils ont créé._

 _-Tu as des informations sur Voldemort ? demanda Harry_

 _-Ce que les journaux ont bien voulu nous dire, avoua Hermione. Mais il ne fait aucun doute que c'est cette société qui l'a créé._

 _-Je n'en doute pas, sourit Harry._

 _-Pour revenir à notre sujet, fit Hermione, Alex a désespérément besoin d'aide. Aide que nous devons lui apporter absolument. Et à l'insu de son père._

 _-Tu ne l'aimes pas, constata Harry._

 _-C'est physique, confirma Hermione. Mais je ne veux pas fausser ton jugement._

 _-Il est déjà fait, répliqua Harry. Le seul fait d'avoir brisé le cœur de ma mère le catalogue sans aucun doute comme un connard de premier ordre._

 _-Mais c'est qu'il est catégorique, rit Hermione. Enfin bref. Alex n'est même pas entraîné. Et il ne sera jamais par son père. J'imagine qu'il fait en sorte de bloquer toute personne qui veut le faire._

 _-Mais toi, tu l'as fait, devina Harry._

 _-Je trouve tous les sorts dont on aurait besoin, confirma Hermione._

 _-On ? releva Harry_

 _-Je suis peut-être un rat de bibliothèque mais quel est l'intérêt de donner des idées à mon meilleur ami si je reste un boulet pour lui ? demanda ingénument Hermione_

 _-Pas bête, félicita Harry._

 _-J'estime qu'il connait autant de choses qu'un élève ayant passé ses ASPIC, fit Hermione. Mais c'est faible, trop faible._

 _-Contre un mage de plus de soixante ans d'expérience ? Tu as totalement raison, confirma Harry. J'ai déjà prévu de l'aider … et toi aussi, vu que je n'ai pas l'un sans l'autre._

 _-Tu ne me laisseras pas comme ça, taquina Hermione._

 _Le silence s'installa doucement._

 _-Ça doit être spécial d'être le Survivant, déclara Harry._

 _-Ça l'est, confirma Hermione. Je suis aux côtés d'Alex depuis notre première année. Au début, il adorait ça mais après le Tournoi, ça lui a pesé._

 _-Voir la mort en face a sûrement changé sa vision des choses, pronostiqua Harry._

 _-Pas qu'un peu, déclara sombrement Hermione. Quand je l'ai vu après les vacances, il était totalement dévasté. Oh, quand son père était là, il faisait comme si de rien n'était mais avec moi, il laissait tomber le masque. J'ai eu beaucoup de peine pour lui. Et j'en ai encore de la peine aujourd'hui._

 _-Pourquoi ? s'étonna Harry_

 _-Il est en train de découvrir tout ce qu'il était avant de changer, dit Hermione. Et que ceux qu'il considérait comme très proche se sont révélé des traîtres._

 _-Comment ça ? demanda Harry_

 _-Tu es au courant de ce qui s'est passé avec les Weasley ? fit Hermione_

 _-Qui ne l'est pas ? haussa des épaules Harry. Même les filles de Slytherin en parlent ! Draco a même ajouté, je cite « Il a enfin quitté cette garce rousse. J'aurais réfléchi à deux fois avant de sortir avec une_ _traînée sur qui toute l'école était passée »._

 _-J'aurais cru qu'il se serait lâché un peu plus, commenta Hermione. Mais il n'a pas tort._

 _-Tu plaisantes ?! s'exclama Harry_

 _-Ginny ne s'est jamais cachée aimer les mecs, avoua Hermione. Je crois savoir qu'elle a couché dès douze ans._

 _-C'est tôt, constata Harry._

 _-Je trouve aussi, renchérit Hermione. Depuis, elle va de mec en mec. Et elle ne s'est pas arrêtée quand elle était avec Alex. Dès qu'elle est arrivée ici, elle a clamé sur tous les toits qu'elle serait la future lady Potter. Au début, je croyais à une passade mais quand j'ai vu qu'elle s'acharnait à toujours être près d'Alex, je me suis dit qu'il y avait quelque chose qui clochait._

 _-De l'obsession ? proposa Harry_

 _-J'y ai pensé, avoua Hermione. Mais ça allait au-delà. C'est une certitude ancrée en elle. Elle ne se voit pas autrement qu'en lady Potter. Un jour, j'en discutais en rigolant avec des amies et j'ai dit qu'avec un peu de chance, le mariage était déjà prévu. C'est là que certaines filles Sang Pur se sont horrifiées en disant que ce serait dommage qu'un contrat de mariage soit déjà établi entre ces deux-là._

 _-Un mariage arrangé ? s'exclama Harry_

 _-Sur le coup, j'ai été choquée, confirma Hermione. Mais en y regardant de plus près, et connaissant James Potter, cela ne m'étonnerait même pas. Il a toujours aimé contrôler la vie de son fils._

 _-Ma mère m'a dit qu'elle était toujours la tutrice d'Alex, révéla Harry. Je vais lui demander de regarder._

 _-Ça serait bien, fit Hermione. Maintenant qu'ils ne sont plus ensemble, je pense qu'Alex le prendrait très mal._

 _-Pendant que j'y pense, fit Harry. Devons-nous nous méfier des Weasley ?_

 _-Dans quel sens ? fronça des sourcils Hermione_

 _-Est-ce qu'ils nous mettront des bâtons dans les roues ? précisa Harry_

 _-A coup sûr, assura Hermione. Ils aiment être sur le devant de la scène et se sentir importants. Qu'Alex les ait rejetés a dû franchement les vexer._

 _-On dirait des gosses pourri gâtés, remarqua Harry._

 _-Ils le sont, en quelques sortes, affirma Hermione. Les Weasley sont une famille Sang Pur désargentée. Mais pour une raison que je ne connais pas, James s'est entiché de cette famille, et plus particulièrement de Ron et de Ginny. D'après Alex, ils ont quasiment toujours été chez lui et ont été couverts de cadeaux._

 _-Weasley mâle a commencé à venir quand on avait trois ans, confirma Harry. Weasley fille un peu plus d'un an après._

 _-Tu as une excellente mémoire, félicita Hermione. Dans tous les cas, ils vont vouloir suivre Alex pour savoir ce qu'il fait et avec qui._

 _-Ils te considèrent comme une ennemie ? devina Harry_

 _-Bien sûr, sourit Hermione. Quand Alex m'a parlé la première fois dans le Hogwarts Express, Ron a boudé une grande partie du voyage. Et il a carrément lâché après que le troll soit mis hors service que cette créature aurait dû me tuer._

 _-Un troll ? releva Harry_

 _-Une histoire à raconter quand on n'aura rien à faire, sourit Hermione en lui faisant un clin d'œil. Enfin bref. Ron puis Ginny m'ont toujours jalousé parce qu'Alex m'écoutait le plus souvent qu'eux._

 _-Tu m'étonnes, rigola Harry._

 _-Je ne l'ai compris qu'il y a très peu de temps, mais il a besoin de personnes sur qui compter, avoua Hermione._

 _-Je ne te suis pas, fit Harry._

 _-Je me suis toujours étonnée de voir combien Alex s'attachait à Ron et Ginny, expliqua Hermione. Quoi qu'ils fassent, il leur avait toujours pardonné. Jusqu'à ce que tu arrives. Tu sais que ça coïncide avec le moment où il a réellement ouvert les yeux ?_

 _-Quelle est ta théorie ? fit Harry_

 _-Je crois qu'il a comblé ton départ par les seules personnes qui étaient présentes à ce moment-là, déclara Hermione._

 _-Ça a du sens, en convint Harry. Mais est-ce que c'est ça ?_

 _-Je ne suis même pas sûre qu'Alex le sache, pronostiqua Hermione. On discute souvent tous les deux mais je sais qu'il est loin de me dire tout._

 _Fin Flash-back_

-Je ne pensais pas que James négligerait autant Alex, soupira Lily.

-Il faut l'aider, martela Harry.

-Bien sûr, sourit Lily. Mais il va vraiment falloir être plus malin que James.

-Comment ? demanda Harry

-Il faut que j'y réfléchisse, avoua Lily.

-Il faudrait que tu testes Alex et Hermione pour savoir s'ils ont des dispositions en magie ancienne, fit Harry.

-Tu as des soupçons pourquoi ? demanda Lily

-Hermione me semble savoir d'emblée à qui faire confiance, expliqua Harry. Je sais, c'est très léger mais je te le demande comme un service.

-D'accord, sourit Lily. Et pour Alex ?

-James pose sur lui un sort de Traçage, avoua Harry.

-Je te demande pardon ?! s'offusqua Lily

-Il me l'a dit quand il m'a demandé de l'aide pour s'entraîner, détailla Harry. Il peut le déplacer quand il en a vraiment besoin mais j'ai l'impression qu'il sait que s'il détruit le sort, James le saurait automatiquement.

-Je vais en parler avec Albus, lâcha Lily. Lui seul peut agir ce qui se passe dans le château.

Ils passèrent le reste de la soirée dans le calme, conscients qu'ils ne pourraient rien faire de plus pour l'instant.


	20. La lumière sur les Ténèbres ou l'ombre d

**_La lumière sur les Ténèbres ou l'ombre dans le Bien ?_**

Severus était dans l'un des salons particuliers du manoir Malfoy. Il ne l'avouait pas mais il rêvait de pouvoir se reposer un peu. Lors de la soirée d'Halloween, Voldemort avait décidé d'attaquer un village Sorcier. Celui-ci avait affiché une farouche résistance et de nombreux Death Eaters avaient été blessés. Avec l'aide d'un Médicomage contraint d'obéir, il les avait soigné de longues heures et il avait dû enchaîner avec les cours à l'école. Si la demande n'émanait pas de Lucius, il aurait envoyé bouler toute personne qui lui aurait demandé de venir, y compris Voldemort en argumentant après coup qu'il avait été accaparé par Albus Dumbledore.

Le blond entra rapidement en compagnie de sa femme. Tous les deux protégèrent les lieux de façon particulière avant de s'installer. Le maître de Potions commença doucement à s'inquiéter.

-J'ai un problème, annonça Lucius.

L'inquiétude de Severus grimpa de plusieurs crans d'un coup. L'aristocrate adorait tourner autour du pot mais surtout réglait ses problèmes tout seul. S'il l'avouait d'emblée, alors c'était grave.

-Je t'écoute, fit Severus.

-J'ai reçu du Courrier Noir, révéla Lucius. Dedans, le Maître ordonne que Draco soit intronisé le 31 juillet prochain.

Severus fut choqué. Peu de personne le savait mais Narcissa et Lucius tenaient plus que tout à ceux qu'il considérait comme sa famille. Ils aimaient particulièrement leur fils Draco, dont Severus était le parrain. Voldemort ou non, la famille passait avant tout.

Et il comprenait donc le dilemme de Narcissa et de Lucius. Aucun d'entre eux n'irait livrer Draco à un Sorcier qui le considérerait comme de la chair à canon. Mais l'engagement de Lucius ne leur laissait que peu de marge de manœuvre.

-Quoi que tu fasses, je t'aiderais, certifia Severus.

-Merci, mon ami, sourit Lucius. Je veux que tu remettes cette lettre à Dumbledore.

-Tu vas lui demander de l'aide ? s'étonna Severus

-Je veux trouver un terrain d'entente, rectifia Lucius. Le temps de Voldemort est terminé. Il mène notre monde au chaos. Je refuse de l'aider à le détruire. Ma vie n'a pas de valeur mais celle de mon fils, si. Je ferais tout pour lui.

Severus se tourna vers Narcissa. Avant d'être lady Malfoy, elle restait une héritière Black, ce qui était un atout non négligeable.

-N'ayant pas la marque, il est temps que je me retire du manoir, annonça Narcissa. Je vais mener mes propres plans. Aux prochaines vacances, Draco viendra me rejoindre.

-Cela ne paraitra pas étrange que vous vous sépariez ? demanda Severus

-Peut-être au début, avoua Narcissa. Mais avant que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne revienne, il n'était pas rare que je m'absente pendant quelques temps. Beaucoup ont oublié que j'ai toujours la charge de la branche secondaire de la famille Black.

Severus reconnut l'ingéniosité du plan. Dès qu'on parlait de puissance familiale, Voldemort ne se mettait jamais en travers. Il savait que s'il le faisait, il risquait de perdre tout soutien, notamment financier, de la famille en question. Et sachant que les Black, même la branche secondaire, était immensément riche et puissante, il n'allait pas cracher dessus.

-Ça ne me paraît pas prudent de te laisser seule, avoua Severus.

-Les protections du manoir de ma famille sont aussi puissantes que celles d'ici, sourit Narcissa. Et j'ai encore quelques atouts que personne ne connaît.

Severus n'en doutait pas du tout. Les Sang Pur se révélaient toujours être pleins de surprises.

-Remets cette lettre à Draco, fit Narcissa. Elle explique tout ce qu'il doit savoir.

-Il aura des problèmes ? s'inquiéta Severus

-Pas s'il suit les instructions de cette lettre, temporisa Narcissa.

Soudain, un immense gong retentit dans tout le manoir. Lucius l'avait installé pour prévenir quiconque que le Seigneur des Ténèbres était là. Mais en vérité, c'était une partie d'un enchantement du manoir qui interdisait au mage d'entrer comme bon lui semblait.

-Allons l'accueillir, décida Lucius.

-Je suis là pour visiter ton laboratoire de potions pour des recherches que je compte faire pendant les fêtes, inventa Severus.

-Et j'en ai profité pour venir te demander une potion d'ordre féminin, compléta Narcissa. Mais je n'ai pas eu le temps de t'en dire plus.

Ce n'était pas pour rien qu'ils mettaient au point des alibis. D'une organisation soudée par les principes défendus, les Death Eaters étaient devenus des Sorciers avides de pouvoirs, allant jusqu'à écraser leur propre famille pour attirer l'attention du Maître. Si un seul soupçon de mutinerie et de trahison flottait au-dessus de Lucius ou de Narcissa, nul doute que leurs nombreux cousins au service du mage noir en profiteraient pour les faire tomber pour pouvoir prendre leur place et devenir l'un des premiers soutiens financiers de Voldemort.

Réarrangeant leurs tenues, ils sortirent du salon et se rendirent dans la salle de bal qui servait aussi de salle de réunion pour Voldemort. Lucius se désolait de voir ce que devenait le manoir où s'était installée sa famille voilà quelques générations. Les Elfes de maison avaient de plus en plus de mal à nettoyer notamment le sol de la salle, la quantité de sang versé quasiment chaque soir devenant plus importante à chaque fois, ou encore les différents étages ouverts au Death Eaters, qui ne se gênaient pas pour dégrader les lieux de manières très inventives. Et cela érodait doucement les protections du manoir. Sans compter le nombre d'allées et venues très souvent non désirées et imposées par Voldemort qui se heurtaient à la volonté de Lucius liée directement à son manoir. Très souvent, le blond se retrouvait cloué au lit, en proie à une crise de magie, surtout quand son Maître s'amusait à tenter de puissants rituels de magie noire, tentatives dont il n'était prévenu que trop tard.

Au fur et à mesure de leur progression, ils étaient rejoints par les nombreux Death Eaters qui avaient établi leurs quartiers sur place, à la plus grande fureur de Lucius. Tous finirent par arriver dans la salle de bal. Seul le fait qu'ils se trouvaient chez eux avait fait que Narcissa et Lucius, suivi de très près de Severus, entrèrent en premier dans la pièce. Ils s'inclinèrent devant lord Voldemort avant de laisser place aux poltrons qui tremblaient derrière eux.

Les salutations finies, Voldemort se redressa.

-Wortmail, viens à moi … susurra Voldemort.

Une silhouette petite et enveloppée sortit des rangs pour monter sur l'estrade. Lucius retint de justesse le tic d'agacement qui avait menacé de s'exprimer à l'entente de ce nom. L'aristocrate n'avait jamais aimé l'homme qui se traînait maintenant devant le mage qui lui relevait la manche pour appuyer sur la Marque des Ténèbres pour pouvoir appeler le reste des Death Eaters. Rares étaient ceux qui savaient que Wortmail n'était autre de Peter Pettigrow, le meilleur ami de James Potter, le père du Survivant. Quand il n'était pas au manoir Potter, il squattait allègrement le manoir Malfoy. Sa présence dans les rangs ennemis étant gardé par un Fidelitas, personne n'avait douté de sa fidélité à la Lumière. Ce qui le servait bien. Une grande partie des plans de la Lumière avaient échoué grâce à Wortmail qui avait répété à Voldemort tout ce que James Potter lui racontait, notamment les détails des missions, ce dernier omettant allègrement que Dumbledore n'avait pas intégré Pettigrow dans ces plans intentionnellement. De par sa position auprès du Survivant, Pettigrow se croyait important et tout permis, y compris avec Lucius, qui, sachant que son Maître lui en voudrait terriblement s'il perdait l'une de ses sources efficaces d'espionnage, se retenait de lui donner une bonne leçon.

Une demi-heure plus tard, tous les Death Eaters se trouvaient dans la salle. Voldemort fit un tour d'horizon avant de prendre la parole.

-Death Eaters, fit Voldemort. Vous êtes ici car l'attaque d'Halloween ne s'est pas terminée comme je le voulais.

Doux euphémisme, songea Severus. Sur le millier d'habitants que comptait le village, seule une petite dizaine avait été tuée contre la trentaine de Death Eaters capturés par les Aurors. Une véritable défaite. Sans compter le plan concernant le Survivant. James ayant annoncé à Peter Pettigrow l'interview qui devait avoir lieu à Londres le soir d'Halloween, Voldemort avait envoyé ce dernier mettre sous Imperium le journaliste pour que celui-ci emmène par Portkey le Survivant aux pieds de Voldemort. Mais comme Alex ne s'était pas présenté, le plan était tombé à l'eau.

-Je suis déçu, déclara Voldemort.

Un puissant frisson d'angoisse secoua tout le monde, un sort de Doloris fusa et un Death Eater s'écroula en hurlant de douleur. Pendant la demi-heure suivante, nombre d'entre eux subirent la rage du mage noir. Pour ne pas griller sa couverture, Severus accepta de s'en prendre un, d'habitude il déviait joyeusement les sorts vers des Death Eaters beaucoup trop arrogants à son goût. Lucius laissa sa fierté de côté pour s'en prendre un aussi, comprenant aisément que s'il passait à côté, la fureur du Maître serait décuplée.

Le reste de la réunion se passa plus calmement, entre les différentes informations que les Death Eaters livraient et les punitions quand elles n'étaient pas satisfaisantes. Heureusement pour eux, ni Lucius ni Severus n'avaient été appelés. Une fois Voldemort calmé, il quitta la demeure, autorisant enfin à ses hommes de se détendre quelque peu et à rentrer chez eux. Le maître de Potions salua brièvement ses amis avant de retourner à Hogwarts. Il devait faire son rapport au directeur.

§§§§§

-C'est ennuyeux, souffla Albus après le récit de son espion, la lettre de Lucius encore scellée reposant sur le bureau.

-Je sais, soupira Severus en comprenant ce que le vieil homme voulait dire. L'un de ses plans n'avance pas assez vite. Mais lequel ?

-Vous n'en avez pas une petite idée ? s'étonna un peu Albus

-Pas vraiment, avoua Severus. Il fait de moins en moins confiance et fait ses plans seul. Même Lucius et moi ne sommes appelés que pour exécuter ses ordres.

-Il craint peut-être une taupe, suggéra Albus.

-Je ne crois pas, hésita quand même Severus. Il aurait été bien plus … remonté, on va dire.

-Certes, concéda Albus.

-Il doit être concentré sur ce fameux plan, hasarda Severus. Il ne nous a même pas punis quand nous lui avons annoncé que Pétunia Dursley nous avait échappé.

Severus lui avait raconté la version qu'il avait livrée avec l'aristocrate de la visite chez les Dursley. Cependant, il semblait que la mort de Vernon et Dudley Dursley ait été bénéfique puisqu'ils ne furent pas punis.

-Compte-t-il toujours vouloir Harry dans ses rangs ? demanda Albus

-Voldemort se rend compte qu'approcher les élèves sous votre nez, surtout Harry Evans, ne se fera pas sans risque, révéla Severus. Il me laisse du temps mais je me doute qu'il voudra des résultats avant les fêtes de fin d'année.

-Que comptez-vous faire ? demanda Albus

-Je vais commencer à parler avec lui, déclara Severus. Je crois qu'il serait judicieux de discuter de la situation, comme il vous a fait comprendre que vous aviez un avis différent du sien.

-Je vous laisse toute latitude, fit Albus. Voulez-vous mettre Lily au courant ?

-Plus tard, dit Severus. Je dois maintenant vous laisser. Le travail m'appelle.

-Bonne journée, Severus, salua Albus.

-A vous aussi, répondit Severus.

L'homme en noir quitta rapidement le bureau directorial. Comme il s'était rendu directement dans le bureau du directeur, il n'avait pas encore pu aller voir ses serpents. Avisant l'heure, il décida de reporter sa visite pour après le dîner. Il se rendit dans ses appartements pour se rafraîchir et se soigner puis s'attela aux nombreuses corrections qui attendaient. Les Elfes lui apportèrent de quoi se restaurer rapidement et il continua jusqu'à ce que la fatigue l'emporte. Il partit s'allonger un moment et quand l'heure vint, il se rendit dans la Grande Salle. Saluant les professeurs qu'il n'avait pas vus de la journée, il s'installa et se servit en engageant la conversation avec Albus. Vers la fin du repas, Severus réussit à croiser le regard de Draco et lui fit signe qu'il souhaitait lui parler. Le blond acquiesça et retourna à sa propre conversation. Le maître de Potions termina son repas et quitta la salle. Il vérifia ses potions en préparation jusqu'à ce qu'une sonnerie assez douce le prévienne qu'il avait un visiteur. Il termina ses manipulations et se rendit dans son bureau dont il ouvrit la porte.

-Bonsoir, parrain, salua Draco.

-Bonsoir Draco, répondit Severus. Entre.

Ils passèrent dans les appartements du professeur et s'assirent dans le salon.

-Que se passe-t-il, parrain ? demanda Draco

-J'ai une lettre pour toi, annonça Severus. De ta mère.

-Mère ?! s'étonna Draco. Mais pourquoi elle ne me l'a pas envoyé ?

-Elle me l'a donné hier, révéla Severus. Mais avant que tu ne la lises, il faut que je te dise quelque chose.

Le blond s'inquiéta sérieusement. Il connaissait le visage habituellement fermé de son parrain mais son regard encore plus grave n'était pas du tout pour le rassurer.

-Parrain ?! pressa Draco

-Ton père a reçu du Courrier Noir, annonça Severus.

Draco n'ignorait pas ce que ça signifiait. Et à sa connaissance, son père n'en avait jamais reçu. Jusqu'à maintenant.

-Le Maître veut que tu sois intronisé cet été, déclara Severus.

Draco mit un moment avant qu'il ne saisisse l'information.

-Pardon ?! balbutia Draco, ne pouvant plus maintenir son masque en place

-Oui, confirma Severus.

-Mais je ne veux pas ! s'écria Draco

-Du calme, fit Severus. Tes parents ne veulent pas non plus. Ils s'arrangent pour maîtriser la situation.

-Et moi ? demanda Draco. Tu sais parfaitement qu'ils m'ont dit qu'il fallait que je ne me fasse pas remarquer.

-D'où la lettre de ta mère, fit Severus. Tiens.

Il lui tendit la lettre que le plus jeune lui arracha littéralement des mains. Il déchira l'enveloppe et la lut.

 _Mon petit Dragon,  
_ _Je me doute qu'en voyant cette lettre dans les mains de Severus, tu ne te mettes à t'inquiéter.  
_ _Malheureusement, je ne peux te demander le contraire.  
_ _J'imagine que Severus t'a dit ce que le Seigneur des Ténèbres attendait de toi.  
_ _Sache que ton père et moi nous nous refusons à ce que tu serves cet homme qui ne voit en toi qu'un soldat obéissant et facile à sacrifier.  
_ _Nous aurions voulu te le dire en face mais les événements ne jouent pas en notre faveur.  
_ _Depuis le retour du Seigneur des Ténèbres, nous nous sommes aperçus que Ses idéaux ne nous correspondent plus. Et que nous ne voulons pas que tu suives cette voie de destruction et de chaos.  
_ _Au moment où tu liras cette lettre, je me serais retirée dans la maison mère de la branche secondaire des Black. Le Seigneur ne me créera pas de problèmes et surtout n'enverra personne pour me surveiller. De son côté, ton père va sécuriser les affaires des Malfoy et assurer nos arrières.  
_ _Ce que je vais te demander de faire sera totalement inédit.  
_ _Je veux que tu te prépares.  
_ _Les temps qui arrivent vont être encore plus sombres qu'aujourd'hui. Nous t'autorisons à mettre en pratique tout ce que tu as appris.  
_ _Il est temps que tu réunisses tes alliés. Et surtout qu'ils soient dignes de confiance. Fais tomber peu à peu ta couverture.  
_ _Sache que pour cette guerre nous ne sommes définitivement plus du côté du Seigneur des Ténèbres.  
_ _Si tu veux le suivre, alors nous retrouverons face à face dans des camps opposés.  
_ _Si tu nous suis … alors nous amènerons la chute de lord Voldemort ensemble.  
_ _On ne touche pas à notre famille.  
_ _Je t'aime.  
_ _Ta mère, Narcissa_

A peine Draco eût fini de lire que la lettre se consuma et les mots s'imprimèrent dans son esprit. Il s'enferma dans un silence songeur et réfléchit sérieusement à ce que venait de lui écrire sa mère.

-Et toi ? demanda soudainement Draco

-Quoi, moi ? s'étonna Severus

-Que vas-tu faire ? explicita Draco. Continuer à suivre le Maître ou pas ?

-Je suis fidèle à mes convictions, déclara Severus. Mais je ne trahirais jamais mes amis.

-Cela ne donne pas ta position, bougonna Draco.

-Tu n'as pas besoin de la connaître pour faire tes propres choix, asséna Severus.

Bouleversé par toutes ses informations, le blond se leva.

-Je vais aller faire un tour, annonça Draco.

-Tache de ne pas te faire prendre, demanda Severus.

-Tu me connais, sourit faiblement Draco. Bonne soirée.

-A toi aussi, répondit Severus.

L'élève sortit rapidement, laissant le professeur dans ses pensées.

§§§§§

Lily se rendait ce jour-là à Gringotts.

Après que son fils lui ait appris la présence d'un sort de Traçage sur Alex, la rousse avait décidé de se renseigner sur son second fils. Et l'antre des Gobelins était l'endroit idéal. Elle fut discrètement accueillie et conduite à Gripsec, son contact à la banque.

-Miss Evans, salua Gripsec.

-Maître Gripsec, répondit Lily.

-Que puis-je pour vous ? demanda Gripsec

-Je souhaite me renseigner sur un Potter, annonça Lily.

-Vous n'appartenez plus à cette famille, rappela Gripsec.

-Mais je conserve mes droits et devoirs envers mes enfants, rétorqua Lily. En vertu du contrat prénuptial que James et moi avons signé.

-C'est exact, concéda Gripsec. Que souhaitez-vous savoir ?

-Quelles sont les dispositions prises par James concernant Alex ? demanda Lily

-Étranges, répondit Gripsec.

Il sortit une liasse de papiers qu'il consulta brièvement.

-De par nos contacts avec les différentes entreprises du clan Potter, continua Gripsec, lord Potter n'a jamais emmené son fils en réunion.

-Est-ce un tort ? s'étonna Lily

-Traditionnellement, expliqua Gripsec, les héritiers Sorciers sont mêlés aux affaires familiales une fois leurs BUSES passées.

-Donc Alex est en retard, constata Lily. Autre chose ?

-Il existe un cours d'économie à Hogwarts, je ne vous apprends rien, fit Gripsec.

-J'ai moi-même suivi ce cours, dit Lily. J'y ai d'ailleurs vu plusieurs Sang Pur, pour ne pas dire tous, y participer.

-D'après nos renseignements, lord Potter s'est catégoriquement refusé à y inscrire son fils, annonça Gripsec. Pire, il semblerait que le jeune Alex n'ait appris l'existence de ce cours jusqu'à très récemment.

-Cela vous tracasse, comprit Lily. Pourquoi ?

-Ces cours d'économie sont le résultat d'un vieux traité passé entre Gringotts et le directeur d'Hogwarts de l'époque, expliqua Gripsec. Il y a quelques siècles, devant l'incapacité chronique de la majorité des Sang Pur à gérer leur fortune, Gringotts a demandé à ce que Hogwarts forme mieux ses élèves. Le directeur, conscient du problème posé, a instauré ces cours. Et ils sont entrés dans la tradition Sang Pur. Aucun d'entre eux ne serait pris au sérieux si on apprenait qu'il n'avait pas suivi ce cours.

-Lui qui était si fier du prestige des Potter, soupira Lily. Ne s'est-il pas rendu compte qu'il le menait à sa perte ?

-Ce n'est pas vraiment le pire, fit Gripsec.

-Dites toujours, soupira Lily.

-Il y a un contrat de mariage entre Alex Potter et miss Ginny Weasley, annonça Gripsec.

-Je m'en doutais, grogna Lily. Depuis quand ?

-L'acte a été rédigé il y a maintenant douze ans, déclara Gripsec.

-Eh ben, il n'a pas attendu, siffla Lily. Y a t-il un moyen de le briser ?

-Toujours, ricana Gripsec, n'ayant jamais aimé le lord. Le contrat n'a pas été signé par vous et si le principal concerné et vous-même décidez de l'annuler, rien ne vous en empêcherait.

-James sera-t-il au courant ? demanda Lily

-Difficile à dire, avoua Gripsec. Comme ce n'est pas sa magie qui est directement concernée, peut-être pas. Mais vu qu'Alex reste un Potter …

-Même s'il est majeur ? s'étonna Lily

-C'est un héritier, rappela Gripsec. Il sera toujours sous le joug de son père jusqu'à ce qu'il reprenne la relève.

-Evidemment, soupira Lily. Quoi d'autre ?

-Le compte personnel de votre fils a été fermé peu après votre départ, annonça Gripsec.

-Pardon ? fit Lily. Mais comment il fait s'il veut faire ses propres achats ?

-Il ne les faisait pas, déclara sombrement Gripsec. A chaque fois qu'Alex faisait ses achats, James Potter n'était jamais loin.

-Comment contrôler un pion … murmura Lily.

Tous les deux discutèrent encore un moment de ce qu'avait fait James pour son fils puis elle quitta la banque.

§§§§§

Depuis le jour où Severus lui avait annoncé cette terrible nouvelle, Draco s'était muré dans le silence. Etant le Prince de Slytherin, cela inquiéta immédiatement les élèves. Pansy Parkinson s'enquit sans tact de son état et elle fut magistralement envoyée sur les roses. Seul Théodore parvint à lui arracher quelques mots. Dans le secret de sa chambre où il avait réussi à traîner le blond, son ami attendait patiemment qu'il se livre.

-Je dois choisir mon camp, annonça Draco.

-Tôt ou tard, nous devions le faire, relativisa Théo. Mais pourquoi maintenant ?

-Le lord exige que je sois marqué le 31 juillet, grogna Draco.

Théodore ne répondit pas tout de suite. Il avait particulièrement noté l'emploi de termes contraignants. Et il savait lire entre les lignes. Voldemort ne lui laissait clairement pas le choix.

-Tu ne veux pas le suivre, déclara Théo après un moment de réflexion.

-Je ne veux pas qu'on m'impose mes choix, réfuta Draco.

-Mais tu ne sais pas trop comment faire, comprit Théo.

-C'est ça, avoua finalement Draco.

-Nous allons trouver une solution, rassura Théo.

Car il ne se leurrait pas. Si Voldemort réclamait Draco, cela voulait dire que tous les enfants de Death Eaters assez âgés allaient suivre le pas, lui le premier.

§§§§§

Ginny parcourait son dortoir d'un pas rageur.

Quelques temps plus tôt, Alex les avait reniés Ron et elle devant toute l'école. Pendant l'entretien qu'elle avait eu avec James un peu plus tard, elle avait appris que même son père n'avait rien pu faire, le directeur lui ayant formellement interdit de se mêler de la vie estudiantine de son fils. James Potter lui avait promis qu'elle épouserait le Survivant, alors elle allait tout faire pour qu'il revienne vers elle. Il ne fallait absolument pas qu'une greluche de l'école lui pique son promis ! Elle avait dans sa poche une fiole qu'elle serra fortement. Lors de l'une de ses escapades dans l'Allée des Embrumes, elle était entrée dans une échoppe sombre qui vendait des potions. Commençant à voir à l'époque qu'Alex s'éloignait d'elle, elle n'avait même pas hésité avant de prendre le philtre d'amour censé lui attacher pour toujours l'homme qu'elle voulait.

Et vu les événements récents, le doute n'était plus permis. Il fallait qu'elle l'utilise.

Elle n'allait pas se gêner. Alexandre Potter serait à elle.

§§§§§

Harry regarda avec incrédulité la feuille qu'il tenait entre les mains. Il venait ni plus ni moins de se faire convoquer par le directeur de sa maison. Il n'ignorait pas l'extrême rigueur de l'homme mais généralement, les Slytherin savaient parfaitement pourquoi ils étaient convoqués. Sauf lui.

Il fourra la feuille dans sa poche et continua son chemin jusqu'à sa chambre. La porte se referma tranquillement derrière lui, l'isolant du monde extérieur. Soupirant, il regarda tout autour de lui.

Comme il était permis d'aménager leur chambre, Harry en avait profité. Ne voulant pas avoir la même décoration que sa salle commune, il avait repeint les murs en crème et posé une épaisse moquette grise. Le lit à baldaquins avait gardé sa couleur d'origine et le linge de lit était passé en gris souris. Sur les murs, de nombreuses photos Moldues et Sorcières de sa mère et lui. Volontairement, il n'avait pas mis de photos de Lysandre ou encore de ses amis de Salem car il ne savait pas qui pourrait entrer ici et surtout il ne voulait pas qu'ils puissent servir de moyen de pression.

Il troqua son uniforme contre une tenue Moldue avant de quitter le domaine des Slytherin. Les plus puristes des Sang Pur relevaient toujours le nez de dégoût devant ses tenues mais la plupart des élèves ne prêtaient plus vraiment attention. Il grimpa tranquillement les marches et toqua à la porte du bureau du directeur des Slytherin.

-Entrez, fit une voix.

Le jeune homme ouvrit la porte et entra dans le bureau.

-Professeur Snape, salua Harry.

-Monsieur Evans, salua Severus. Fermez la porte et asseyez-vous.

Harry s'exécuta et sentit les différentes protections se mettre en place quand la porte fut totalement fermée. Il prit place et attendit.

-Je vous ai appelé pour plusieurs raisons, commença Severus. Tout d'abord, je vous ai bien compris dans le bureau du directeur. Vous préférez que l'on vous considère comme un adulte que comme un enfant.

Harry fit un signe d'assentiment.

-Ensuite, poursuivit Severus, j'ai pour habitude d'avoir régulièrement des entretiens avec mes élèves pour constater comment ils se sentent dans l'école et s'il y a des problèmes à régler. Mais pour vous, ces entretiens prendront une autre dimension.

Harry haussa un sourcil interrogatif.

-Vous n'ignorez pas que je suis au service du Seigneur des Ténèbres, déclara Severus. Je suis un espion pour le professeur Dumbledore mais le Seigneur pense que je suis un espion pour son compte. Peu après la rentrée, il a donné l'ordre de se rapprocher de vous pour vous amener dans son camp. La tentative lors de la sortie à Hogmeade en est une preuve flagrante.

Harry se renfrogna. Cette expérience n'était pas un bon souvenir.

-Qu'attendez-vous de moi ? demanda Harry

-Je dois rendre compte de mes résultats, déclara Severus. Le lord sait qu'il sera difficile de vous tourner vers lui sous le regard du directeur mais il s'attend à ce que je progresse quand même.

-Toujours une part de vérité dans un mensonge, sourit Harry.

-Sauf que je ne sais pas si vous êtes réellement intéressé par l'idéologie du Seigneur des Ténèbres, fit Severus.

Harry réfléchit quelques instants avant de répondre.

-Je dois vous avouer que certaines des idées de Voldemort ne sont pas totalement mauvaises, déclara Harry. Ce qui dérange le plus, c'est vraiment la méthode qu'il utilise. Mais me joindre à lui ? Je n'en ai aucune idée.

-Vous avez dit que vous ne suivrez pas le directeur, rappela Severus. Pourquoi ?

-Bien qu'il ait de bonnes idées, le directeur reste parfois un utopiste, renifla Harry. J'ai vécu parmi les Moldus et il y a une chose que le directeur n'a pas bien réalisé.

-Laquelle ? demanda Severus, curieux

-Les Moldus sont comme les Sorciers, ricana Harry. Ils sont capables du meilleur comme du pire. La Chasse aux Sorcières n'est qu'un exemple de ce qu'ils peuvent faire. Et avec la technologie dont ils disposent maintenant, je peux vous assurer que s'il y a une guerre qui se déclenche, ce ne seront sûrement pas les Sorciers qui auront le dessus !

-Vous semblez catégorique, affirma Severus.

-Je ne plaisante pas, fit Harry. Les Moldus comme les Sorciers tiennent à leurs habitudes et peuvent se montrer très étroits d'esprit. Ouvrir le monde Magique au monde Moldu dans sa totalité d'un coup va amener une vague de protestations sans précédent et l'histoire de la Chasse aux Sorcières va recommencer. Pire, il leur suffira de recouper plusieurs informations pour savoir où nous nous cachons et ils pourront envoyer des bombes pour tous nous tuer.

-Vous n'avez pas tort, concéda Severus.

Ils gardèrent le silence pendant quelques minutes.

-J'ai cru comprendre que vous aviez des connaissances en magie noire, fit Severus.

-Exact, sourit Harry. Salem se fait un devoir d'ouvrir tous les horizons à ses élèves.

-Mais beaucoup se font corrompre par cette magie particulière, remarqua Severus.

-Pas nécessairement, fit Harry. Nous étudions la théorie de la magie noire dès notre deuxième année mais nous l'abordons en pratique que deux ans plus tard. Nous avons alors un an pour prouver que nous n'utiliserons pas cette magie à mauvais escient.

-Uniquement pour la magie noire ? demanda Severus, sincèrement curieux

-Non, répondit Harry. La même méthode est utilisée pour la magie élémentaire et la magie runique.

-C'est tout ? s'étonna Severus. Je croyais que vous étudiez plus de magies que cela à Salem.

-Je n'ai pas le droit d'en parler, se referma Harry.

-Je ne comprends pas, fit Severus.

-Les secrets de Salem doivent rester à Salem, déclara Harry. En clair, je n'ai pas le droit de révéler ce qui se passe à l'école.

Ainsi, le jeune homme confirmait la rumeur qui circulait autour des écoles américaines. Les anciens élèves ne pouvaient révéler à qui que ce soit ce qui se passait entre les murs. Avisant l'heure, Severus comprit qu'il était temps de laisser partir son élève.

-Il est temps d'arrêter là, annonça Severus. Avec votre autorisation, je vais révéler ce que je viens d'apprendre au professeur Dumbledore et au Seigneur des Ténèbres.

-Vous faites donc des rapports à chaque chose que vous faites ? sourit Harry. Pardonnez-moi si je vous parais un peu insolent mais ça ne vous soûle pas ?

-Il faut jouer le jeu, déclara Severus. Bonne soirée, monsieur Evans.

-Bonne soirée professeur, répondit Harry en quittant les lieux.


	21. Reprise en main

_**Note de l'auteur :**_  
 _ **Bonjour à toutes et à tous !**_  
 _ **Je sais que vous vous attendiez à ce que je publie hier mais des impératifs m'en ont empêché.**_  
 _ **Sans plus de délai, voici le nouveau chapitre.**_  
 _ **Bonne lecture**_  
 _ **Crystal of Shadow**_

* * *

 _ **Reprise en main**_

Lily avait envoyé une lettre à son fils pour qu'il vienne la rejoindre dans ses appartements. Celui-ci s'exécuta le soir-même.

-Bonsoir maman, salua Harry.

-Bonsoir mon chéri, fit Lily.

-Tout va bien ? attaqua Harry après s'être installé

-J'ai réfléchi aux problèmes d'Alex, déclara Lily. Je crois qu'il vaudrait mieux que tu commences à l'entraîner physiquement.

-Et la partie magique ? demanda Harry

-Vu que James connait la Salle sur Demande, il ne sera pas possible de l'utiliser pour nous cacher, déclara Lily. Je connais quelques autres salles mais il me faudra l'aide d'Albus pour la protéger et l'aménager. Mais il faudrait d'abord qu'il passe un scan préventif.

-Pourquoi ? s'étonna Harry

-Si effectivement Alex a des prédispositions en magie ancienne, je veux savoir quelles seront les conséquences d'une formation tardive, fit Lily.

-Tu veux vraiment que je commence ? dit Harry

-Tu sais comment marche l'apprentissage de la magie ancienne, soupira Lily. Il faut qu'il soit dans la meilleure forme physique parce que sa magie va d'abord puiser dans son corps avant de piocher dans sa magie. Le Quiddicht ne peut même pas être considéré comme du sport ! D'ailleurs, je remarque que tu prends du ventre, mon cher fils.

-Ne m'en parle pas, grogna Harry. A cause des couvre-feux, aucune chance d'aller courir le matin ou le soir. Sans compter les élèves qui surveillent.

-Mais à t'entendre, tu as une solution, devina Lily.

-J'ai découvert une salle secrète dans les cachots, avoua Harry. Je vais demander l'autorisation au professeur Snape pour l'utiliser.

-Excellente idée, félicita Lily. Profites-en pour également entraîner ses amis.

-Lesquels ? ricana Harry. Ceux qui veulent son bien ou ceux qui en veulent à son argent ?

-Les Weasley, comprit Lily en soupirant lourdement. J'ai entendu parler ce qui s'est passé dans la Grande Salle. Honnêtement, je ne pensais pas que ça se passerait.

-Pourquoi ? demanda Harry

-Je connais James, soupira Lily. Il a un talent pour convaincre les gens que ce qu'il veut est la meilleure chose à faire. Et vu qu'il a « élevé » Alex, je pensais qu'il aurait réussi à imprimer sa façon de penser à « son » fils. Apparemment non.

-Tu n'aimes pas les Weasley, fit Harry. Pourquoi ?

-Ne te méprends pas, fit Lily. Il n'y a que trois Weasley que je ne supporte pas. Molly, Ginny et Ron.

-Molly ?! demanda Harry, un peu perdu

-La mère de Ginny et Ron, renseigna Lily. James a toujours voulu que Molly devienne ma meilleure amie. Ce qu'il n'avait jamais compris, c'est que Molly m'a jalousée dès le premier jour.

-Ah bon ? fit Harry

-Je suis une Née Moldue qui a réussi à se faire épouser par l'un des meilleurs partis Sang Pur de ma génération, expliqua Lily. Elle n'était qu'une Sang Pur ruinée qui a épousé un autre Sang Pur désargenté. J'ai fait un largement meilleur mariage qu'elle. Et elle m'en veut.

-Et pour les deux autres ? dit Harry

-Molly n'a jamais caché loucher sur l'argent, où qu'il soit, fit Lily. Alors quand je l'ai vu arriver avec Ginny et Ron au manoir pour se rapprocher d'Alex, je peux te dire que ça n'est pas passé du tout. Malheureusement, elle avait la bénédiction de James. Qu'elle a toujours, apparemment.

-Ce n'est pas elle qui va nous poser problème, rappela Harry.

-Pour l'instant, rétorqua Lily. Mais c'est vrai, tu n'as pas à te préoccuper d'elle. File, je t'ai trop longtemps retenu.

-Bonne nuit maman, fit Harry en l'embrassant tendrement.

-Bonne nuit mon chéri, répondit Lily.

§§§§§

Hermione travaillait tranquillement à la bibliothèque lors qu'une présence s'assit auprès d'elle.

-Bonjour Harry, fit Hermione en reconnaissant l'intrus.

-Hermione, répondit Harry.

-J'imagine que tu veux quelque chose, déclara Hermione.

-Je vais commencer les entraînements d'Alex, annonça Harry. Et tu es invitée à y participer.

-Je suis honorée, sourit Hermione. Quand ?

-Il faudrait qu'on se réunisse pour caler les séances, réfléchit Harry. Nous allons commencer par le renforcement physique. Et crois-moi, ça ne va pas être facile.

-Je sais, fit Hermione. Il semblerait que les Sorciers soient allergiques au sport.

-Tu sais que le Quiddicht est un sport, taquina Harry.

-C'est ça, renifla Hermione. Même les catcheurs ont un entraînement physique. Ici, ils comptent uniquement sur la magie pour ne pas se faire mal !

-Du calme, sourit Harry. On se donne rendez-vous quand ?

-Tu me laisses gérer, fit Hermione.

-Oh, et n'oublie pas Neville ! fit Harry avant de disparaître

§§§§§

-Nous allons commencer, annonça Hermione en rejoignant Alex pour aller en cours.

-Pardon ? fit Alex, alors perdu dans ses pensées

-J'ai vu Harry, déclara Hermione en baissant la voix. On va commencer les entraînements.

-Quand ? demanda Alex sur le même ton

-Il faut régler ça, fit Hermione. Et nous ne serons pas seuls. Neville est de la partie.

-Il n'est pas mauvais et ferait un bon allié, concéda Alex.

-De toute façon, tu n'as pas ton mot à dire, rabroua Hermione. C'est Harry qui décide qui viendra.

-OK, OK, dit Alex en faisant marche arrière.

-Nous en discuterons ce soir, fit Hermione en voyant approcher Ron.

-Pas de souci, fit Alex en voyant la même chose.

-Pourquoi tu parles avec cette traînée ?! éclata Ron en désignant Hermione

-Parce que tu crois que c'est mieux que de se confier à un traître ? rétorqua calmement Alex

-Je ne suis pas un traître ! cria Ron

-Alors comment tu appelles le fait de rapporter chacun de mes faits et gestes à mon père, et j'imagine y compris les secrets que je t'ai demandé de garder ? demanda Alex en levant un sourcil circonspect

Ron resta bouche bée, ne sachant que répondre.

-C'est bien ce que je pensais, déclara Alex. Au moins, Hermione ne répète pas à tout le monde ce que je lui dis. Et ce n'est pas parce qu'elle a refusé de sortir avec l'imbécile que tu es qu'elle est forcément une traînée. Pour ça, il te suffit juste de regarder ta sœur.

-Je t'interdis d'insulter ma sœur ! rugit Ron

-Je ne fais que dire la vérité, siffla Alex. Si tu ne veux pas la voir en face, c'est ton problème.

La cloche sonne, coupant efficacement la réplique de Ron. Ne voulant pas continuer cette discussion qu'il savait stérile, il tourna le dos au roux et entra dans la salle de cours qui venait de s'ouvrir, laissant ce dernier ivre de rage.

§§§§§

Hermione travailla d'arrache-pied pour trouver des créneaux convenables pour Alex, Neville et elle. Elle avait ensuite envoyé les résultats à Harry qui devait choisir les horaires qui lui convenaient. Elle fut très surprise de recevoir en retour ce simple mot.

 _Vous n'aurez désormais plus de temps libre._  
 _Je te conseille de préparer beaucoup de potions énergisantes._  
 _Harry_

La jeune femme songea alors que le Slytherin n'avait pas exagéré s'il lui conseillait cela. Se rendant dans le laboratoire de Potions qu'elle avait aménagé dans sa salle d'étude, elle nota mentalement tous les ingrédients dont elle aurait besoin et comment elle pourrait se les procurer.

Alors qu'elle allait allumer le feu sous un chaudron, elle fit un bond de plusieurs mètres en entendant une voix.

-C'est plutôt pas mal, commenta la voix.

Le hurlement strident qu'Hermione poussa en se retournant fit croire à Harry qu'il avait désormais perdu ses tympans. En le reconnaissant, la jeune femme entreprit de lui hurler dessus.

-MAIS ÇA NE VA PAS LA TETE ?! hurla Hermione. C'EST LA DEUXIÈME FOIS QUE TU ME FAIS LE COUP !

-Du calme, sourit Harry. Je suis désolé.

-Y'a intérêt, bougonna Hermione. Comment tu es entré ici ?

-Le temps que ton sortilège se remette en place m'a permis de te suivre, expliqua Harry.

-Ah bon ? s'étonna Hermione. Il va falloir que je le revoie alors.

-Plus tard, sourit Harry. Tu as reçu mon mot ?

-Oui, répondit Hermione en sortant la feuille de son sac. Tu as commencé à me faire peur …

-Tu es en-dessous de la vérité, fit Harry. A Salem, les enseignants ne conçoivent pas maîtrise de la magie sans une préparation physique adaptée. Et Hogwarts est très en deçà de ce qui serait attendu de celle qui se proclame la meilleure école du monde.

-Tu as une mauvaise opinion d'Hogwarts, comprit Hermione.

-Certains cours sont d'excellente qualité, défendit Harry. Particulièrement ceux de Défense, Métamorphose, Sortilèges ou Botanique entre autres. Mais celui de Duel n'est qu'une grande blague et je ne parle même pas des cours d'Histoire de la Magie.

-Tu n'as pas tort, concéda Hermione. Personnellement, je n'ai pas de point de comparaison mais certains cours doivent être réformés. Mais ce n'est pas le but de ta venue, n'est-ce pas ?

-Non, acquiesça Harry. As-tu des tenues de sport Moldues ?

-Je peux demander à mes parents de m'en envoyer, réfléchit Hermione. Mais ils n'arriveront que dans une semaine. Idem pour une commande par correspondance. Pourquoi ?

-Je peux t'assurer que pendant nos cours, tu ne vas pas du tout toucher à ta baguette, assura Harry. Il y aura uniquement de l'entraînement physique.

-Tu sais que nous ne sommes pas vraiment en forme, hésita Hermione.

-Je m'en suis rendu compte, sourit Harry. Nous commencerons doucement. Je ne ferais pas de vous des sportifs de haut niveau tu sais … Quoique, si je vous emmène à la maison …

-Si tu arrives à sortir Alex de chez lui cet été sans que son père ne soit sur son dos, alors je sabre le champagne ! déclara Hermione

-Je peux essayer, fit Harry. Mais tu veux dire …

-S'il n'est pas accompagné des Weasley ou de lui-même, le professeur Potter n'autorise pas Alex à quitter le manoir, expliqua Hermione.

-Tu viens me dire qu'il n'a jamais voyagé de sa vie ? demanda Harry, abasourdi

-Il y a des chances, confirma Hermione. Enfin bref. Nous allons réellement utiliser tous les horaires ?

-Je n'ai pas le choix, soupira Harry. Ma mère est d'accord pour vous donner également des cours en magie mais elle veut que vous soyez en bonne condition physique. Et c'est obligatoire.

-Je comprends, fit Hermione. Nous devons être prêts pour quand ?

-Je n'ai pas de date, avoua Harry. Mais tu te doutes, le plus tôt serait le mieux.

-OK, fit Hermione. Je vais m'arranger pour les tenues. Pour le lieu où on va s'entraîner ?

-J'ai quelques lieux, déclara Harry.

-Dommage que Ron ait ouvert sa grande bouche, critiqua Hermione. La Salle sur Demande aurait été parfaite.

-La Salle sur Demande ? répéta Harry

-C'est une salle qui peut prendre l'apparence de tout ce qu'on veut, expliqua Hermione. Mais Ron a révélé l'emplacement au professeur Potter. J'imagine qu'il lui a également dit comment y entrer.

-Ce type est vraiment agaçant, constata Harry.

-Tu ne te doutes pas à quel point, soupira Hermione.

-Bien, je vais te laisser, fit Harry.

-Est-ce que ça te dérange si je t'inclus dans les protections ? demanda subitement Hermione

-Pourquoi pas ? haussa des épaules Harry. D'autant plus que j'ai vu quelques titres intéressants dans ta bibliothèque.

-Parfait, sourit Hermione. Au revoir !

-Au revoir, Hermione ! salua Harry

§§§§§

La fin du mois de novembre approchait à grands pas et déjà, la température extérieure chutait drastiquement. Heureusement, la magie chauffait les salles et les couloirs. Mais cela n'empêchait pas les élèves de sortir écharpes et pulls épais.

En ce jour de cours, la majorité des élèves et des professeurs étaient dans la Grande Salle pour le petit déjeuner. Plongée dans sa conversation à bâtons rompus avec le professeur Sinistra, Lily ne vit pas tout de suite le hibou qui venait de se poser devant elle. La couleur rouge alerta immédiatement Minerva, assise à côté d'elle.

-Miss Evans … commença Minerva.

Mais trop tard. La Beuglante explosa.

 _Miss Lilian Evans,_  
 _Le Ministère de la Magie dépose plainte contre vous pour abandon d'enfant en la personne du Survivant._  
 _Vous êtes convoquée au Bureau des Aurors demain à 09 heures précises._  
 _Cordialement,_  
 _Le Ministère de la Magie_

La rousse, à la fin de la lettre, s'était totalement fermée. Elle sentait tous les regards posés sur elle mais elle ne voulait pas leur laisser le plaisir de s'effondrer. Calmement, elle se leva et quitta la salle la tête haute par l'accès des professeurs. A l'abri des regards, elle hésita franchement. Ou bien elle se rendait dans le bureau du directeur, ou bien elle se retranchait dans ses propres appartements. Elle choisit le calme et se rendit dans ses appartements. Songeuse, elle s'empara de la lettre qu'elle avait reçue quelques semaines plus tôt et la relut.

 _Chère Lily,_  
 _Je me doute que tu es étonnée de recevoir de mes nouvelles après si longtemps._  
 _Mais les temps qui s'annoncent sont vraiment sombres et il me faut définir clairement mes alliés._  
 _Tu n'ignores pas que je suis mariée à Lucius Malfoy et que j'ai un fils, Draco._  
 _Rassure-toi, malgré ce que les commères peuvent raconter, je suis heureuse en ménage, merci bien._  
 _Mais ma famille est désormais en danger._  
 _J'avoue, Lucius est un Death Eater. Mais son engagement maintenant exige que Draco suive ses pas._  
 _Et ça, je refuse et Lucius aussi._  
 _Je viens te proposer une alliance._  
 _Même Lucius reconnait que tu es une grande Sorcière. Personnellement, durant nos longues années d'amitié, je te l'ai toujours dit et je lui ai toujours rabâché …_  
 _A Hogwarts, tu as su nouer des liens avec les personnes qu'il fallait. Et je ne doute pas que tu te sois constitué un réseau efficace pendant tes nombreuses années passées hors d'Angleterre._  
 _Tu auras besoin d'aide pour protéger tes fils de James Potter._  
 _Oh, ne le nie pas. Je n'ai pas oublié tes premiers doutes quand James a arrêté d'être un connard arrogant. Et si tu l'as quitté, c'est qu'il n'a pas changé tant que ça, n'est-ce pas ?_  
 _En allant voir le Ministre de la Magie, Lucius a vu James sortir de son bureau. En l'interrogeant, il a découvert que James lui a demandé de porter plainte contre toi pour abandon du Survivant._  
 _Inutile de te dire que pour toute personne regardant objectivement le comportement de James envers Alex, le Ministère devrait plutôt porter plainte contre le fameux lord Potter pour négligence et mise en danger d'enfant._  
 _Je te conseille de prendre garde. James, depuis que tu es partie, est de plus en plus vicieux._  
 _Tu sais où me trouver si tu as besoin d'aide._  
 _Ton amie_  
 _Narcissa Black Malfoy_

Lily reposa la lettre. Elle savait que James était rancunier et les menaces lors de leur seule rencontre en étaient la preuve flagrante. Mais cette manœuvre était tout simplement écœurante. Pour se préparer, elle avait compulsé de nombreux livres de droit Sorcier et était même allée consulter un avocat Sorcier pour connaître ses possibilités.

L'activation du Miroir de communication la sortit de ses pensées.

 _-Lily …_ soupira Albus

-Je me doutais que James allait se venger, déclara Lily.

 _-Mais c'est le Ministre qui a porté plainte contre toi,_ s'étonna Albus.

-Fudge est un complet imbécile, rétorqua Lily. Il n'aurait jamais eu cette idée par lui-même. Et la seule personne qui me déteste assez pour faire ça, c'est James.

 _-C'est vrai,_ concéda Albus. _Je …_

-Albus ?! demanda Lily, inquiète

 _-Je dois te laisser,_ fit Albus à voix basse. _Je te recontacte plus tard._

Et la communication fut coupée. Songeant qu'il y avait un problème urgent qu'Albus devait régler au plus vite, Lily décida d'annuler ses cours de la journée et se rendit chez elle.

§§§§§

Pendant ce temps, Albus soupira en recouvrant le miroir. Lors de sa conversation, la gargouille gardienne de l'accès de son bureau l'avait prévenue que James Potter voulait le voir. Il lui avait dit de patienter, le temps de prendre congé de Lily, avant de se composer un visage de circonstance. Ensuite, il fit entrer le professeur.

-James, fit Albus. Que puis-je faire pour vous ?

-Que vous renvoyez Evans, déclara James.

-En quel honneur ? demanda Albus, cachant efficacement sa stupeur

-Même le Ministre estime qu'elle a abandonné Alex en me quittant, fit James avec un sourire suffisant. Ce serait une honte si vous la gardiez.

-Comme je vous l'ai dit à de nombreuses reprises, c'est moi qui dirige cette école, déclara Albus d'une voix ferme. Et puis, nous savons tous les deux que c'est vous qui avez voulu porter plainte contre Lily.

James resta sans voix. Il ne savait pas qu'il était si transparent. Mais il s'en fichait. D'ici peu, cette garce rousse aura disparu de sa vie.

-Peu importe, fit James. Elle a abandonné Alex. Et elle va le payer.

-C'est bien ce que je pensais, répondit Albus.

-Je vous demande pardon ? demanda James

-Il s'agit d'une histoire purement privée, qui ne concerne aucunement l'école, expliqua Albus. Donc votre demande a encore moins de valeur. Je vous prie de refermer la porte derrière vous en partant.

Comprenant qu'il était congédié, James se leva et claqua fortement la porte, furieux de ne pas avoir été obéi. Albus, quant à lui, plongea dans ses pensées. James Potter était vraiment une plaie.

§§§§§

Lily se rendit à Grimmaud Square où elle fut accueillie avec inquiétude par Sirius, Remus étant déjà parti travailler.

-James a demandé au Ministre de porter plainte contre moi pour abandon d'enfant, annonça Lily après s'être installée. Je suis convoquée demain au bureau des Aurors.

-C'est irrégulier, releva Sirius. En cas de plainte, tu dois être entendue directement par le Département de la Justice Magique.

-Je sais, soupira Lily.

-Mais ça se comprend, ajouta Sirius.

-Pourquoi ? demanda Lily

-Parce que Amélia Bones, la directrice du Département, n'est pas une grande supportrice ni du Ministre, ni de James, expliqua Sirius. Elle fera tout pour aller au fond des choses. Et on sait tous les deux que si on creuse un peu du côté de James, on découvrira des choses pas très jolies.

-Soit, dit Lily. Je me suis préparée à cette confrontation juridique. Mais je ne sais pas quoi faire.

-Comment ça ? fit Sirius. Tu savais que James allait faire ça ?

-Narcissa m'a prévenue que Lucius avait réussi à faire parler Fudge, révéla Lily. Elle m'a envoyé une lettre il y a quelques semaines.

Sirius réfléchit longuement.

-Je crois que j'ai une solution, fit Sirius. Enfin, je veux dire, un début de solution. As-tu déjà un avocat ?

-Non, soupira Lily. Je n'ai vraiment pas les moyens de m'en payer un. C'est pour ça que j'ai épluché tous les textes juridiques.

-Tu as du temps ? demanda Sirius

-J'ai annulé mes cours aujourd'hui, déclara Lily.

-Alors viens, fit Sirius.

Tous les deux empruntèrent la Cheminée pour aller dans un élégant bureau.

-Lord Black, salua l'hôtesse d'accueil. Que puis-je pour vous ?

-Me Crow est-il présent ? demanda Sirius

-Un instant, fit la femme en se levant.

Elle passa dans la pièce d'à côté et revint quelques minutes plus tard.

-Me Crow peut vous recevoir tout de suite, annonça la femme.

-Merci, fit Sirius.

Le brun tira la rousse derrière lui et ils traversèrent une longue salle d'attente pour enfin entrer dans un luxueux bureau. Derrière le meuble se trouvait une sulfureuse femme.

-Sirius, sourit la femme. Je suis ravie de te revoir.

-Moi aussi, Soraya, répondit Sirius. Lily, je te présente Soraya Crow, l'avocate de la famille Black. Soraya, voici Lily Evans, professeur de Potions à Hogwarts.

-Enchantée, sourit Soraya.

-De même, répondit Lily.

-Asseyez-vous, proposa Soraya. Que me vaut cette visite matinale ?

-Le Ministère de la Magie a porté plainte contre Lily pour abandon d'enfant en la personne du Survivant, annonça Sirius.

-James Potter, comprit Soraya. Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'il veut manipuler la justice.

-Comment ça ? demanda Lily

-L'une de mes premières affaires était en rapport avec lui, expliqua Soraya. Lors de sa première année en tant que professeur, il a fait un duel contre un élève de 7e année. Il n'a pris aucune précaution pour protéger les élèves autour et une Gryffindor a failli perdre la vie, sans compter les nombreux dommages collatéraux. L'un des élèves touchés était affilié aux Black. Mais James a distribué tellement d'argent pour que tout le monde se taise que j'ai dû m'incliner aussi.

-Pourquoi je suis ici ? demanda finalement Lily

-Je voudrais que Soraya te défende, annonça Sirius.

Les deux femmes restèrent bouche bée.

-Sirius … fit Lily. Je ne pourrais jamais te rembourser !

-Laisse tomber, fit Sirius. Soraya ?

-Je veux bien, répondit Soraya. Même si Sirius ne me l'avait pas demandé.

-Mais … protesta Lily.

-Ne dis plus rien, fit Sirius. Tu as une idée de comment on peut régler ce problème.

-C'est le Ministère qui porte plainte, réfléchit Soraya. Puis-je savoir pourquoi vous avez quitté James Potter ?

-Il a levé la main sur Harry, déclara sombrement Lily.

-Je ne veux pas paraître insensible mais il arrive que les parents lèvent la main sur leurs enfants quand ils ont fait des bêtises, hésita Soraya.

-Je sais, sourit pauvrement Lily. James l'a frappé parce qu'il remettait l'étoile en haut du sapin avec la magie.

Soraya resta choquée quelques instants.

-Il l'a frappé parce qu'il _faisait_ de la magie ? répéta lentement Soraya

-Oui, répondit Lily.

-Mais c'est un événement quand un enfant fait de la magie ! s'écria Soraya

-Je sais, fit Lily. Mais aux yeux de James, Harry ne devait pas être plus avancé qu'Alex.

La compréhension apparut dans les yeux de l'avocate.

-James ne voulait pas que le Survivant soit derrière son frère, fit Soraya. Il sera difficile de le prouver.

-J'ai la preuve que James n'aimait pas Harry, fit Lily. Un souvenir, pour être exact.

-Ça peut marcher, fit Soraya. En ajoutant le souvenir où il frappe Harry, je pense que ça peut marcher.

-Mais ça ne prouve pas que je n'ai pas abandonné volontairement Alex, se plaignit Lily.

-C'est vrai, concéda Soraya. Mais ça prouve que vous avez protégé Harry de son père. Et avec une bonne plaidoirie, on peut amener le Magenmagot à penser qu'Alex était parfaitement en sécurité avec James, et non Harry.

-Parfaitement en sécurité, c'est vite dit, grommela Sirius.

-C'est vrai, sourit Soraya. On va faire comme ça. Puis-je avoir les souvenirs en question pour préparer la partie ? D'ailleurs, j'y pense, quand êtes-vous convoquée ?

-Demain à neuf heures, répondit Lily. Au bureau des Aurors. Je l'ai appris ce matin.

-C'est extrêmement irrégulier, fit Soraya.

-En quoi ? demanda Lily. Sirius m'a dit que j'aurais dû être convoquée directement au Département de la Justice.

-Aussi, fit Soraya. Mais vous auriez dû être prévenue il y a une semaine au moins. Mais pour vous laisser aucune chance de vous préparer, je crois qu'on a retardé votre convocation.

-James ne tiens vraiment pas à ce que tu gagnes, soupira Sirius. Heureusement, nous aussi on ne le veut pas.

-Est-ce que ça va marcher ? demanda Lily d'une voix hésitante

-On va tout faire pour, rassura Soraya.

-On va te laisser travailler, déclara Sirius en se levant. Tu n'as pas beaucoup de temps.

-Je sais, fit Soraya. Bonne journée.

-A toi aussi, répondit Sirius.

-Au revoir, fit Lily.


	22. Avoir le bras long ?

**_Note de l'auteur :  
Bonjour à toutes et à tous !  
Je suis désolée de ne pas avoir publié la semaine dernière, approcher de mon ordinateur s'est révélé être mission impossible !  
Voici le nouveau chapitre.  
Bonne lecture !  
Crystal of Shadow_**

* * *

 ** _Avoir le bras long ?_**

Harry s'était enfermé dans le silence après que la Beuglante ait éclaté. Beaucoup d'élèves, notamment de Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff et Gryffindor, l'avaient harcelé pour connaître son avis. Les Slytherin, quant à eux, n'avaient pas osé l'approcher devant tant de personnes. Théodore Nott vint s'installer auprès de lui pendant les cours et l'avait soutenu silencieusement. Draco Malfoy les avait rejoints après le déjeuner.

Le soir venu, le brun s'extirpa tant bien que mal de la foule pour se réfugier dans sa chambre. Il avait traîné à sa suite Théodore et Draco qui semblaient avoir besoin de se reposer également.

-Installez-vous, souffla Harry en allant se changer dans la salle de bain.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Harry revint et leur proposa du coca.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Théodore

-Une boisson Moldue, sourit Harry. Une boisson gazeuse. Vous voulez essayer ?

Théodore puis Draco acceptèrent. La tête des deux Sang Pur au goût de la boisson était hilarante et détendit sensiblement l'atmosphère.

-J'imagine que vous voulez savoir comment je prends la plainte contre ma mère, soupira Harry.

-Pas forcément, fit Théodore.

-Mais il suffit d'additionner un et un pour comprendre que c'est Potter senior qui veut s'en prendre à ta mère, ajouta Draco.

-Comment ça ? s'étonna Théodore

-Je me suis penché sur tout ce qu'il a dit sur Lily Evans quand elle l'a quitté, répondit Draco. Je peux t'assurer que ce n'est pas un mari éploré qui parlait mais un homme qui la haïssait vraiment. Le départ du professeur Evans lui a coûté bien plus qu'on ne le croit.

-Et à part une mère aimante pour le Survivant et son second fils, qu'est-ce qu'il aurait perdu ? persiffla Harry

-L'annulation de son mariage par la Magie souligne qu'il n'est même pas capable de tenir des promesses faites devant la Magie, expliqua Draco. D'après mon père, il a perdu également une alliée redoutable parce que le professeur Evans est une duelliste formidable et a réussi à se lier avec de puissantes familles, qu'elles soient anglaises ou non. Et en matière économique, elle lui a ouvert de nombreuses portes du fait qu'elle était Née Moldue, des portes qui se sont immédiatement fermées à son départ.

Harry réfléchit. Le blond n'avait pas tort et ce n'était que la partie visible. Il fallait qu'il se renseigne auprès de Sirius.

-OK, fit Théodore. Tu crois qu'elle a trouvé quelque chose pour le contrer ?

-J'en suis certain, assura Harry.

Le silence s'installa pendant que tous les trous sirotaient leur boisson.

-J'ai vu que vous étiez encore plus renfermés que d'habitude, souligna Harry.

-Le Seigneur des Ténèbres exige que je sois marqué l'été prochain, annonça Draco, laissant Théodore bouche bée.

-Je vois que votre lord ne connait pas le libre-arbitre, commenta Harry.

-Non, fit Draco en prenant une nouvelle gorgée de la boisson qu'il commençait à adorer. Rien que pour ça, je suis prêt à me battre contre lui.

-Mais ? haussa des sourcils Théodore

-Mes parents m'ont demandé de choisir en mon âme et conscience ce que je veux faire, déclara Draco. Et c'est ce que je veux faire.

-OK, fit Harry. Comment ?

-Théo m'a dit que tu voulais parler de l'idéologie du Seigneur des Ténèbres, fit Draco. Personnellement, je suis prêt.

-Et moi aussi, abonda Théodore. Je ne veux pas qu'on me force la main.

-Très bien … souri Harry.

Et les trois jeunes hommes décidèrent de sécher les cours pour mettre à plat tout ce qu'ils avaient appris de cette guerre.

§§§§§

Pendant ce temps, Alex était plongé dans ses pensées.

L'annonce dans la Grande Salle l'avait totalement choqué. Lily Evans, l'abandonner, lui ? Dans un sens, c'était ce qui s'était passé. Mais il ne voyait pas en quoi le Ministère devait entrer dans l'histoire. Il se tourna vers son père et à la vue de son expression amplement satisfaite, le jeune homme comprit que c'était son père qui avait manigancé tout ça. Confus, il quitta la Grande Salle et retourna dans le dortoir des Gryffindor afin de récupérer ses affaires pour les cours à venir. Il ne faisait tellement pas attention à son environnement qu'il ne remarqua pas tout de suite qui se tenait auprès de lui.

-Tu es en train de comprendre que ta mère t'a abandonné ? ricana Ron

-Comme je l'ai été par toi que je considérais comme mon meilleur ami ? rétorqua Alex après un moment de flottement. Dégage de là, Ron, je ne veux plus te voir.

-Mais … protesta Ron

-Tu es là pour quoi ? attaqua Alex. Redevenir mon ami, ça j'avais compris. Mais pour être réellement mon ami ou pour continuer tranquillement à m'espionner ?

Devant l'absence de réponse, Alex sut qu'il avait touché juste. Il ne chercha même pas à l'éloigner verbalement de lui, il se contenta de lui tourner le dos, sous les rires des autres élèves qui ne se gênaient pas pour se moquer allègrement du roux. Comme toujours, Hermione s'installa près de son ami.

-Tu vas bien ? souffla Hermione

-Franchement ? répondit sur le même ton Alex. Pas vraiment. Surtout avec Ron qui ne me lâche pas.

-Je vois ça, sourit Hermione. Pendant que j'y pense, tu n'as pas encore entendu parler de Ginny ?

-Non, s'étonna Alex. D'ailleurs, je pense que je devrais m'inquiéter …

Hermione fronça des sourcils. Alex ne l'avait sûrement jamais noté, mais Ginny était une personne vraiment obstinée. Cela faisait maintenant cinq ans qu'elle clamait sur tous les toits qu'elle serait la future lady Potter et elle ne tentait pas de récupérer sa place ? Non, impossible. Et connaissant la proportion à l'extravagance de la jeune rousse, elle n'allait pas faire dans la dentelle pour récupérer le Survivant dans ses filets. La brune ne doutait pas une seconde qu'en ayant la potion adéquate sous la main, Ginny aurait utilisé sans aucun état d'âme un philtre d'amour sur Alex. Discrètement, elle sortit de son sac son exemplaire personnel de « Potions de grand pouvoir » - elle l'avait pris car elle devait y prendre quelques informations complémentaires sur l'une de ses potions pour un devoir -, le camoufla efficacement et commença lentement sa recherche. A la fin de l'heure, elle sut que son intuition était bonne. Il existait bien plusieurs filtres d'amour qui pourraient enchaîner efficacement Alex à Ginny. Mais ce n'était que les potions les moins « dangereuses » selon le Ministère et Hermione n'avait pas encore cherché du côté des potions dites noires. Il lui faudrait trouver une solution rapidement pour protéger son meilleur ami. Et vite.

Inquiète, elle loupa allègrement le déjeuner et plongea son nez dans les livres de Médicomagie. La section Ensorcellement ne lui apporta pas beaucoup de réponses mais un début de piste pourrait retarder une échéance inévitable. Elle copia la formule et la fourra soigneusement dans son sac avant de reprendre les cours, l'esprit un peu plus léger.

§§§§§

Leur premier cours avec Harry avait lieu le soir même mais la salle commune des Gryffindor était tellement pleine qu'un départ discret était tout simplement hors de question. Mais Hermione avait trouvé une parade qui fonctionnait depuis plus d'un an.

Neville ne comprenait donc pas pourquoi il avait ses affaires de cours avec lui. Et fut encore plus choqué quand personne ne fit attention à Hermione, Alex et lui alors qu'ils traversaient la salle commune pour quitter la tour. Ce fut une fois à une centaine de mètres de l'entrée du domaine des Rouge et Or qu'il s'autorisa à poser la question qui le démangeait.

-Comment ça se fait ? balbutia presque Neville

-Tu n'as jamais fait attention mais plusieurs fois par semaine, Hermione et moi quittons la tour pour aller étudier en paix dans une salle non loin, expliqua Alex. Au début, certains voulaient nous suivre mais quand ils ont compris que je me mettais volontairement sous les ordres d'Hermione, ils ont vite fait marche arrière.

-Comme si j'étais un tortionnaire, renifla Hermione.

-Mais c'est ce que tu es, taquina Alex. Les Gryffindor n'aiment pas les méthodes de travail d'Hermione. Et j'imagine que les filles ont fini de te harceler parce qu'elles ont compris que tu me ferais toujours travailler et non t'amuser avec moi, non ?

-J'ai parlé avec Parvati et Lavande, confirma Hermione. Elles ont simplement souligné que je restais un bourreau du travail et que si je devais sortir avec Alex, je l'aurais fait depuis longtemps.

-Ah bon ? s'étonna Alex

-Tu es parfois naïf, Alex, pouffa Hermione. Tout ça pour dire que personne de notre maison ne va se casser la tête pour nous suivre. Mis à part les Weasley. D'ailleurs …

La jeune femme sortit sa baguette et murmura une incantation. L'instant suivant, un grand boucan retentit dans le couloir qu'ils avaient précédemment emprunté.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Neville

-Ça ? fit Hermione, écœurée. C'est sûrement Ron. Il n'a pas arrêté de vouloir suivre Alex depuis qu'il a coupé les ponts. Allons-y avant qu'il ne se souvienne comment marche le peu de neurones qu'il a.

Le trio fila rapidement jusqu'à la salle d'étude qu'Hermione referma soigneusement.

-Pourquoi ici ? demanda Alex

-Pour déposer nos affaires de cours, répondit Hermione. Elles vont nous encombrer plus qu'autre chose. Et aussi pour ton sort. J'imagine que si ton père apprenait que tu allais voir Harry, je ne suis pas sûr que tu apprécies son traitement.

-Exact, soupira Alex. Va falloir que je m'en débarrasse.

De guerre lasse, le jeune homme transféra le sort dans la pièce sous le regard écarquillé de Neville.

-Ton père te fait suivre par magie ?! hallucina Neville

-Eh oui, soupira Alex. On y va ?

-On va être en retard, confirma Hermione.

La jeune femme les mena à l'entrée du jardin où se rencontraient régulièrement Harry et Alex. Le Slytherin arriva quelques instants plus tard.

-Bonsoir, sourit Harry. Désolé pour le retard mais j'ai eu du mal à quitter mes … amis.

Harry avait encore du mal à réaliser que la journée qui venait de passer avait été une pierre dans la construction de son amitié avec Théodore et Draco. Il savait que seul Voldemort avait permis cela et il pourrait presque l'embrasser pour cela. Il se secoua et retourna son attention vers ses trois amis.

-Nous allons y aller, déclara Harry. Ce n'est pas très loin.

En prévision de ce qu'il allait faire, Harry avait demandé au professeur Snape l'autorisation d'utiliser une salle des cachots. Tous les deux avaient posé certaines conditions et dans l'ensemble, ils ne s'étaient pas disputés. Dans la foulée, Harry avait aménagé la pièce pour en faire une salle de sport fonctionnelle.

Salle que les trois amis découvraient à présent.

Hermione fit le tour des différents appareils tandis qu'Alex et Neville restaient figés.

-Tu vas utiliser la méthode Moldue ? demanda Hermione

-Il n'y a pas de méthode magique pour augmenter ses capacités physiques, répondit Harry. Certains élèves de mon ancienne école ont tenté de le faire mais quand ils ont dû lutter pour leurs vies, leurs forces les ont trahis au pire moment.

-C'est compréhensible, hocha de la tête Hermione. D'où les tenues de sport. Tu as trouvé pour les garçons ?

-Ils vont emprunter des affaires à moi, annonça Harry. Le temps que les leurs arrivent.

-Tu les as commandés, devina Hermione.

-J'étais le mieux placé pour savoir ce qu'ils allaient porter, sourit Harry. Allons les réveiller.

Les deux bruns retournèrent vers les deux Sang Pur qui étaient encore figés.

-Tenez, fit Harry en leur tendant deux paquets. Ce sont des tenues de sport Moldues. Il va falloir que vous les portiez à chaque fois que vous venez ici. Les cabines sont là.

Dix minutes plus tard, tous étaient en tenue. Harry leur montra d'abord le fonctionnement de tous les appareils avec test de cinq minutes sur chaque puis il leur tendit une feuille pour chacun.

-C'est votre programme, annonça Harry. En étudiant les créneaux qu'Hermione m'a fournis, j'estime que le meilleur moment pour que vous vous entraîniez reste le matin. Vu les températures et votre niveau, on ne va pas le faire dehors mais dans cette salle.

-Elle n'est pas chauffée ? coupa Alex, commençant à avoir la chair de poule

-Crois-moi, après dix minutes d'entraînement, tu ne sentiras plus le froid, sourit Harry. Pour l'instant, vous ne vous entraînerez qu'ici. Nous verrons pour les vacances.

-Quand tu dis le matin, tu parles de quelle heure ? demanda Neville

-Rendez-vous ici à cinq heures trente ici trois fois par semaine, déclara Harry. Une heure me semble un bon début.

-Une heure ?! grimaça Alex

-Je suis personnellement à deux heures de sport par jour de cours et trois le week-end, renseigna Harry. Et je m'entraîne depuis l'âge de sept ans.

-Autant ? s'étonna Neville

-L'Amérique Sorcière tient le sport en haute estime, expliqua Harry. Un Sorcier qui ne se maintient pas en forme, même au minimum, n'est pas pris au sérieux.

Le Slytherin leur montra également la salle d'eau ainsi que le coin détente avant de les pousser à se changer. Alors qu'il refermait la porte derrière eux, Hermione posa une question.

-Cette pièce n'est pas protégée ? demanda Hermione

-Si, fit Harry. J'ai posé mes protections, le professeur Snape sait où la pièce se trouve mais il m'a fait la promesse qu'il ne m'espionnerait jamais et ma mère va poser ses propres protections très vite.

-Tu es très prudent, constata Neville.

-Je n'aime pas mon géniteur et il vient de prouver qu'en plus de n'avoir aucun respect pour son propre fils, il est prêt à gâcher la vie de ma mère, déclara Harry. Je ne vais pas en plus lui tendre la perche pour qu'il m'attaque aussi.

Les quatre amis se saluèrent pour la nuit et se séparèrent.

§§§§§

Harry se présenta dès son propre entraînement terminé devant les appartements de sa mère le lendemain matin. Celle-ci lui ouvrit rapidement.

-Ça va maman ? demanda Harry, inquiet

-Ça pourrait aller, soupira Lily, lissant nerveusement la jupe de son tailleur Moldu. Sirius m'a vraiment aidé mais …

-Mais tu as quand même peur, comprit Harry.

-Oui, avoua Lily.

-Tu ne devrais pas, fit Harry. Je sais, Sirius est un chien fou mais il a de bonnes idées. Enfin, il est toujours entouré de bonnes personnes avec des bonnes idées.

-Tu as une haute opinion de ton parrain, rit Lily.

-Qu'est-ce que tu peux attendre d'un homme dont l'Animagus est un Sinistros ? renifla Harry

-Viens là, mon chéri, fit Lily en le tirant vers elle.

La rousse semblait engloutie dans l'étreinte de son fils.

-Tout va bien se passer, fit Harry.

-Je l'espère, répondit Lily.

-Allez, file, ordonna Harry. Je te revois ce soir.

-J'espère, fit Lily.

-Ne sois pas pessimiste, fit Harry en la poussant hors de l'appartement.

Ragaillardie, Lily fit venir à elle son sac puis, après un dernier baiser à son fils, quitta l'école. Comme convenu, elle se rendit directement au cabinet de Soraya Crow. Les deux femmes se saluèrent et peaufinèrent les derniers détails. Sirius n'avait pas tenu à accompagner Lily pour ne pas influencer les personnes qui assisteront à l'entretien.

-Surtout, miss Evans, fit Soraya alors qu'elles se dirigeaient vers le Bureau des Aurors, laissez-moi parler le plus possible.

-D'accord, fit Lily.

Les deux femmes entrèrent dans un silence surpris. Tous les Aurors présents bavèrent allègrement sur elles. Soraya se dirigea directement vers le bureau du chef des Aurors, Rufus Scrigmeour.

-Ma cliente, miss Lily Evans, a été convoquée pour répondre à une plainte déposée par le Ministère, annonça Soraya.

Scrigmeour se renfrogna. Il avait également reçu cette convocation ainsi que des consignes précises. Connaissant son supérieur, il savait qu'il y avait une autre personne derrière cette affaire. Et en lisant les personnes désignées pour l'interrogatoire, il ne prit que quelques instants avant de comprendre que c'était James Potter qui voulait s'en prendre à son ex-femme. Bien qu'étant un bon élément, le directeur des Aurors n'appréciait guère James Potter, notamment à cause de son comportement arrogant et sa condescendance envers tous, y compris ses supérieurs. Beaucoup avaient soupiré de soulagement quand il avait annoncé son intention d'enseigner à Hogwarts mais ceux qui avaient ou allaient avoir des enfants à l'école avaient compris qu'ils allaient avoir de nombreux problèmes, ce qui n'avait pas manqué. Toute la nuit, Scrigmeour avait réfléchi et sa décision était prise. Potter ne pouvait pas l'atteindre, non sans soulever des questions très embarrassantes. Et son plan était parfaitement monté.

-Je suis au courant, bougonna Scrigmeour, parfaitement dans son rôle. Malheureusement, les Aurors qui devaient s'en charger ont dû partir en mission. Je vais vous conduire à leur remplaçant.

Le directeur les mena jusqu'à une salle d'interrogatoire. Les deux femmes s'installèrent sur les chaises spartiates. Quelques instants plus tard, une personne entra.

-Bonjour, mesdames. Je me présente, je suis Kingsley Shakelbot.

Soraya soupira silencieusement de soulagement. La veille, après avoir compris que James Potter était derrière la plainte, son intuition lui avait soufflé que le lord avait dû penser à tous les détails de son plan. Elle n'ignorait pas les nombreuses divergences d'opinion qu'il y avait eu entre Potter et Scrigmeour et sincèrement, ça l'aurait étonné que le directeur des Aurors se laisse faire aussi facilement. Heureusement, Kingsley Shakelbot était connu pour sa grande rigueur professionnelle.

-Maître Soraya Crow et voici ma cliente miss Lilian Evans.

-Pardonnez ma question mais je m'étonne de vous voir représenter une mère célibataire qui au premier abord n'a pas les moyens de se payer vos services, fit Kingsley.

-J'ai quelques griefs contre lord Potter, sourit méchamment Soraya.

Kingsley inclina la tête, compréhensif. Quand Scrigmeour lui avait remis le dossier la veille, il ne lui avait pas fallu longtemps pour découvrir la patte de James Potter.

-Nous allons faire vite alors, fit Kingsley en s'installant à son tour et en ouvrant son dossier.

L'homme le consulta quelques instants avant de reprendre la parole.

-Le Ministère reproche à miss Evans d'avoir abandonné son fils Alexandre Potter, déclara Kingsley.

-Le fait est là, acquiesça Soraya. Mais ce n'est qu'une partie de la situation.

-C'est-à-dire ? haussa des sourcils Kingsley

-Et si elle avait dû abandonner le Survivant, parfaitement en sécurité, pour en protéger une autre personne ? fit Soraya

-Qui ? fit Kingsley

-Son frère, Harry, déclara Soraya.

Kingsley sursauta intérieurement. Le départ de Lily Evans avait fait un tel scandale qu'on avait totalement oublié que le Survivant avait un frère jumeau. Même plusieurs mois après la rentrée, peu de personnes extérieures à Hogwarts savaient qu'Alex Potter avait pour frère jumeau Harry Evans.

-Poursuivez, déclara sombrement Kingsley.

-Que feriez-vous si vous aviez deux enfants, tous les deux formidables, mais que votre compagnon montrait clairement sa préférence pour l'un et son désintérêt, voire sa haine pour l'autre ? demanda Soraya. Que feriez-vous quand vous comprenez qu'il irait jusqu'à détruire cet enfant gênant son préféré ?

-Vous avez des preuves que James Potter était un danger pour Harry Evans ? demanda Kingsley

Ce n'était pas en étant un parfait abruti que l'Auror était devenu l'un des plus efficaces. Les sous-entendus de l'avocate étaient clairs et avec la réputation du concerné ainsi que ses propres connaissances, le scénario soulevé était plus que plausible.

-Deux souvenirs, en fait, répondit Soraya. Le premier qui montre clairement sa préférence à Alex Potter et le second qui montre James Potter levant la main sur Harry alors qu'il faisait de la magie.

Kingsley était choqué. Le fait de corriger un enfant quand il faisait une bêtise était loin de le choquer, car c'était dans ses mœurs, mais les actes de magie d'un enfant n'étaient pas appelés « magie accidentelle » pour rien ! Frapper un enfant pour cela était tout simplement ignoble. Et on comprenait beaucoup mieux pourquoi Lily Evans était partie en emportant Harry.

-Je voudrais voir ces souvenirs, demanda Kingsley.

Soraya lui tendit quelques instants plus tard deux fioles contenant chacune un filament brillant. Kingsley sortit avec les deux fioles et revint une dizaine de minutes plus tard, la mine particulièrement sombre. Il rendit les fioles avant de prendre la parole.

-Je vais transmettre votre témoignage aux bureaux d'Amélia Bones, annonça Kingsley. Il me faudrait quelques signatures, je vous prie.

Soraya lut soigneusement les documents avant de les faire signer à Lily, qui était restée silencieuse tout au long de l'entretien. Les deux femmes saluèrent l'Auror avant de quitter le Ministère et de se rendre dans le cabinet de l'avocate.

-Ça s'est plutôt bien passé, fit Soraya après avoir servi du thé très fort.

La rousse, après en avoir bu une gorgée, se rajouta discrètement une dose de Potion calmante.

-Je crois, hésita Lily.

-Shakelbot n'est pas un grand fan de Potter, expliqua Soraya. Le fait que ce soit lui qui ait fait l'interrogatoire prouve que Scrigmeour a contré des consignes spécifiques.

-Comment ça ? fit Lily, intriguée

-D'abord, nous n'aurions jamais dû nous présenter au Bureau des Aurors, vous vous souvenez ? rappela Soraya. Ensuite, nous aurions dû nous faire interroger par des Aurors qui n'ont que quelques années de services, qui doivent encore faire leurs preuves. Shakelbot est un homme qui n'a plus rien à prouver. Sa réputation le dit extrêmement fiable et rigoureux, le genre de personne dont on a du mal à remettre sa parole en doute. Et comme il ne reçoit d'ordres que du directeur lui-même …

Lily hocha de la tête.

-Je vous conseille d'aller vous détendre, déclara Soraya. Cet entretien vous a vraiment secoué. Donner des cours dans cet état ne serait pas bon du tout.

-Vous avez raison, fit Lily. Avec votre permission, je vais emprunter votre cheminée pour rentrer.

-Je vous recontacterai, dit Soraya en la saluant. Bonne journée, miss Evans.

-A vous aussi, Me Crow, répondit Lily.

Le professeur emprunta donc la cheminée pour se rendre au manoir Black, où Sirius l'attendait avec anxiété.

-Alors ? demanda Sirius

-C'est un certain Shakelbot qui nous a interrogé, déclara Lily.

-Alors c'est bon, annonça Sirius. Pas de soucis à se faire. Tu veux rester ?

-Non, je vais rentrer à la maison, déclara Lily. Il y a quelques trucs que je voudrais faire. En plus, il faut que je prépare le solstice, tu ne crois pas ?

-Tu as raison, fit Sirius. Bonne journée, Lily-jolie.

-A toi aussi, sourit Lily au surnom que l'homme lui avait donné dès leur 2e année, et largement reprit par James pour la séduire.


	23. Voir réellement

**_Voir réellement_**

Après près d'une semaine à suivre l'entraînement de son frère, Alex n'avait qu'une seule pensée : Harry Evans était un monstre. Sans les potions d'énergie d'Hermione, ni elle, ni Neville et ni lui n'auraient pu tenir. Quand Harry affichait sa bonne forme insolente, il avait juste envie de l'étrangler.

-Reconnais au moins une chose, soupira Hermione.

Tous les trois étaient passés dans les cuisines pour prendre à manger et s'étaient installés dans une salle de classe qu'ils avaient réaménagée. Ils étaient trop épuisés pour faire semblant et ne pas attirer l'attention sur leur fatigue.

-Je ne vois pas trop laquelle, grinça presque Alex.

-Tu contrôles mieux ta magie, fit Hermione. Tu es tellement fatigué que tu en fais sans y penser.

-Même moi j'ai pu le remarquer, ajouta Neville.

De mauvaise grâce, Alex concéda qu'ils avaient raison.

-Mais je le hais quand il nous montre qu'il n'est même pas fatigué, grogna Alex.

-Il s'entraîne depuis qu'il est tout petit, raisonna Hermione. Et puis, tu ne voudrais pas avoir un corps comme le sien ?

-Hermione ! s'outra Alex en rougissant

-J'ai le droit de regarder, rit Hermione. Ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'on peut voir un Sorcier avec une musculature aussi appétissante.

Les garçons durent s'incliner. Ils rêvaient d'avoir le même physique que lui et si même leur amie bavait sur leur professeur particulier, alors c'était un objectif à atteindre.

-J'ai juste un peu de mal à faire mes devoirs, soupira Neville.

-Tu viendras avec nous, décida Hermione. Comme ça, on pourra s'entraider.

-Ça serait avec plaisir, sourit Neville.

-On fait quoi, maintenant ? demanda Alex. Personnellement, je ne serais pas contre une sieste.

-Moi aussi, fit Neville. Mais je dois aller aider le professeur Sprout.

-Je dois aller faire quelques recherches, annonça Hermione.

-Ralentis un peu, Hermione ! soupira Alex en levant les yeux au ciel

-Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? demanda Neville

-Je vais aller m'allonger, répondit Alex.

Tous les trois se séparèrent. Hermione partit donc à la bibliothèque, Neville dans les serres et Alex regagna la tour des Gryffindor. Il remonta rapidement dans son dortoir, n'ayant pas envie de discuter avec qui que ce soit. Mais alors qu'il s'approchait de son lit, il se sentit mal à l'aise dans la grande pièce vide. Il jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui et nota des détails habituels. Cependant, les rideaux lâches l'interpellèrent. Les Elfes de maison les attachaient toujours aux baldaquins après le petit déjeuner donc les retrouver dans cet état à deux heures de l'après-midi alors qu'il n'était pas repassé en chambre de la journée pressentait des choses pas nettes. Méfiant, il sortit sa baguette et jeta quelques sorts de détection sur son lit. Il découvrit alors qu'on avait de nouveau posé un sort de Traçage ainsi qu'une alarme pour prévenir son lanceur de son retour. Mais son malaise persistait alors il se décida à lancer des sorts dans toute la chambre.

Et il tomba de haut.

Quelqu'un avait posé des sorts pour pouvoir écouter et voir tout ce qui se passait dans la chambre. Vu qu'ils n'étaient même pas dissimulés mais parfaitement exécutés, Alex avait de gros soupçons concernant son cher paternel. Toute envie de sommeil ayant disparu, il prit rapidement sa décision. Il vérifia que les mêmes sorts étaient posés dans la salle de bain puis s'enferma dans son lit. Une fois les rideaux tirés, il mit sa cape d'invisibilité, sortit discrètement de son lit et scella ses rideaux. Ayant préalablement laissé la porte ouverte, il quitta tranquillement la tour pour se rendre directement au bureau du directeur. Une fois arrivé devant, il posa sa main sur la gargouille pour lui transmettre l'urgence de la situation. Celle-ci bascula assez pour le permettre de passer et il grimpa rapidement les marches tout en ôtant sa cape.

-Entre, Alex, fit Albus.

-Professeur, salua Alex en s'installant.

-J'ai l'impression qu'il y a un problème, s'inquiéta Albus.

Alex hésita avant de se lancer. Maintenant qu'il était là, autant poursuivre jusqu'au bout !

-J'ai découvert que quelqu'un avait posé des sorts de surveillance dans un dortoir de la Tour des Gryffindor, annonça Alex.

-Le tien, j'imagine, devina Albus. Comment tu l'as su ?

-J'ai été pris d'un sentiment de malaise en entrant dans ma chambre tout à l'heure, expliqua Alex. J'ai lancé des sorts de détection d'abord sur mon lit puis sur la chambre entière.

-Ce n'est pas à la connaissance de tout le monde et encore moins à la portée de tous de pouvoir lancer ce type de sorts, remarqua Albus.

-Ça m'intéresse, éluda Alex.

-Je vais vérifier ça tout de suite, fit Albus, comprenant que le jeune homme n'en dirait pas plus.

Le vieil homme fit venir à lui plusieurs objets qu'il ensorcela au fur et à mesure. Il les examina soigneusement avant de pousser un soupir une dizaine de minutes plus tard.

-Tu as raison, révéla Albus. J'imagine que tu te doutes de qui a posé les sorts.

-Je suis quasiment sûr que c'est Ron qui a posé les sorts sur le lit, répondit Alex. Il veut toujours savoir où je suis, même quand je lui répète que je ne veux plus rien avoir à faire avec lui.

-Et les autres ? fit Albus

-Je pense que c'est mon père, hésita Alex.

-Exact, soupira Albus.

-J'imagine que c'est Ron qui l'a fait entrer dans la chambre, songea sombrement Alex.

-Je me rends compte que ton père interfère beaucoup dans ta vie, remarqua Albus.

-J'étais habitué à le voir près de moi, expliqua Alex. Mais depuis la fin du Tournoi, je me remets en question et aussi ce qui m'entoure. Et j'échappe à mon père.

-Je comprends, fit Albus. Alex, pourquoi es-tu venu ici ?

-Je commence vraiment à en avoir marre, soupira Alex. Je viens de comprendre que je suis surveillé en permanence et par ceux que je croyais mes amis, et par mon propre père. Il refuse de m'entraîner alors qu'il sait que Voldemort veut me tuer et refuse que d'autres le fassent. Je ne sais plus quoi faire.

-J'aimerai te proposer de te prendre comme élève mais je crois que tu t'entraînes déjà, fit Albus.

-Harry a accepté de m'apprendre quelques trucs, éluda de nouveau Alex.

-Alors je verrais avec lui, promit Albus.

-Et pour les sorts ? demanda Alex

-Je vais les annuler, déclara Albus. Et je vais étudier plus attentivement le comportement de ton père. Il commence à dépasser les bornes, je trouve.

-Moi aussi, fit Alex.

Le jeune homme hésita quelques instants.

-Professeur ? fit Alex

-Oui, Alex ? répondit Albus

-Je souhaiterai parler à ma mère, annonça Alex. Mais si mon père l'apprenait …

-Je comprends, fit Albus. Attends un instant …

Le vieil homme se tourna vers le grand miroir de communication et contacta Lily.

-Bonjour, Lily, salua Albus.

 _-Bonjour, Albus,_ répondit Lily _. Vous allez bien ?_

-Très bien, sourit Albus. Et toi ?

 _-Je suis un peu anxieuse,_ avoua Lily _. J'attends la réponse au sujet de cette plainte._

-Je comprends, fit Albus. Je t'appelle parce que j'ai un jeune homme qui vous voudrait te parler.

 _-Alex ?!_ s'étonna Lily

-Oui, confirma Albus.

 _-Harry m'a parlé de certaines contraintes qu'il a,_ fronça des sourcils Lily _._

-Mis à part que James piquerait sa crise s'il entendait parler de votre rencontre, je ne vois pas quoi d'autre, s'étonna Albus.

 _-Alex porte en permanence un sort de Traçage sur lui,_ expliqua Lily _._

Albus se tourna brusquement vers Alex.

-C'est vrai ? demanda Albus

-Je l'ai découvert il n'y a pas longtemps, confirma Alex.

-C'est dangereux, gronda Albus.

 _-J'arrive,_ annonça Lily _._

Quelques instants plus tard, la rousse débarqua par la cheminée. Elle ne s'embarrassa pas de scrupules et enlaça tendrement Alex contre elle. Ce dernier était figé de surprise avant de se laisser aller. Certaines des nombreuses greluches de son père avaient tenté de prendre la place de sa mère. Toutes l'avaient pris dans leurs bras mais leurs étreintes n'avaient jamais eu la même saveur que celle que lui donnait à l'instant sa mère.

-Tu vas bien ? demanda doucement Lily

-Oui, maman, sourit Alex.

Elle tira son fils vers le fauteuil deux places que le directeur venait de faire apparaître et ils se blottirent l'un contre l'autre.

-Je ne savais pas que James se permettait de jeter des sorts sur son fils, commenta Albus.

-James se permet beaucoup de choses, renifla Lily. Dis-moi, mon chéri, il y a autre chose ?

-Pas que je sache, fit Alex. Mais il vaudrait mieux vérifier.

-Il n'a pas tort, déclara Albus. Tu as quelque chose de prévu aujourd'hui ?

-Non, répondit Alex. Quand j'ai découvert les sorts, j'ai déplacé le sort de Traçage sur mon lit et je suis directement venu ici.

-Tu peux déplacer des sorts ? s'étonna Albus

-Je ne voulais pas d'une laisse, haussa des épaules Alex.

-Nous allons voir Poppy, décida Albus. Nous allons passer par la cheminée.

Tous les trois empruntèrent donc la cheminée. L'infirmière fut surprise de les voir débarquer.

-Bonjour, Poppy, fit Albus. J'aurais besoin de vos services. Je vais demander au professeur Flitwick de nous rejoindre, ainsi que le professeur Snape.

-J'imagine que ceci demande la plus grande discrétion, fit Poppy. Je vais ouvrir l'aile hospitalière.

-Je vais vous emprunter votre cheminée, indiqua Albus.

Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, tous les professeurs attendus étaient présents dans l'aile hospitalière généralement interdite et scellée aux élèves. D'ailleurs, mis à part Harry et Alex, personne ne savait qu'elle existait. Pendant ce temps, Poppy avait fourni à Alex un pyjama pour qu'il puisse se mettre à l'aise. Ce dernier était maintenant allongé dans un lit, un peu tendu.

-Bien, fit Poppy. Qu'attendez-vous de nous, Albus ?

-Nous avons jusqu'au dîner pour examiner le jeune Alex Potter ici présent, annonça Albus.

-Son père est-il d'accord ? demanda Poppy

-Je suis majeur ! protesta Alex. Je veux cet examen !

-Certes, concéda Poppy. Mais nous connaissons tous votre père, Mr Potter. Il n'aime pas ne pas contrôler ce qui se passe autour de vous.

-Alex nous a donné son accord, tempéra Albus. Et aucun d'entre nous ne veut que James apprenne pour cet examen.

Tous hochèrent de la tête.

-Poppy s'occupera de la partie médicale, annonça Albus. Filius, des différents sortilèges qui ont été posés sur notre jeune homme. Severus, je voudrais que vous regardiez du côté de la magie noire, même si nous savons que James en avait une aversion quasi phobique. Jetez aussi un coup d'œil avec les potions. Lily, faites ce dont nous avons parlé.

-Mr Potter, déclara Poppy. Pour les différents examens, je vais devoir vous endormir.

-OK, fit Alex, nerveux.

La minute suivante, le jeune homme était profondément endormi. L'infirmière vérifia ses constantes avant de hocher de la tête.

-Nous pouvons commencer, annonça Poppy.

Un ballet de magie s'éleva autour d'Alex. Severus commença par prélever une certaine quantité de sang pour pouvoir l'analyser dans le laboratoire adjacent. Poppy fit tous les examens médicaux auxquels elle pouvait penser avant de laisser la place à Filius pour les sorts qui agissaient sur le patient. Severus revint à ce moment-là et travailla de concert avec Lily qui examinait son potentiel en magie ancienne.

Le dîner était sur le point de commencer quand ils terminèrent.

-Nous allons analyser les résultats, fit Filius.

-Combien de temps ? demanda Albus

-Quelques jours pour moi, réfléchit Filius.

-Idem pour moi, fit Severus.

-Egalement pour moi, fit Poppy.

-J'attends alors vos conclusions, déclara Albus. Poppy, pourriez-vous réveiller Alex, je vous prie ?

L'infirmière s'exécuta aussitôt et le jeune homme papillonna des yeux.

-Mrs Pomfrey ?! balbutia Alex

-Tout va bien, rassura Poppy. Le dîner est pour bientôt. Vous avez juste le temps d'aller rejoindre vos amis.

-Quand je serais au courant ? demanda Alex

-Je m'arrangerais pour que tu sois rapidement averti, déclara Albus.

-Merci, sourit Alex.

-Je voudrais vous voir dans mon bureau, fit Albus en s'adressant aux professeurs.

Ils sortirent tous de la pièce pour permettre à Alex de se changer puis après un dernier examen, Poppy laissa ce dernier quitter l'infirmerie. Une fois cela fait, ils partirent tous via cheminée pour le bureau du directeur.

-Je vous signale que nous sommes attendus dans la Grande Salle, lâcha Severus.

-Ça ne prendra pas longtemps, fit Albus. Je voudrais simplement que cette histoire reste confidentielle.

-Cela était évident, renifla Lily.

-Vous voulez éviter que James l'apprenne, fit Poppy. Pourquoi ?

-Son comportement porte préjudice à notre institution, déclara Albus. Durant les six dernières années, j'ai dû calmer de nombreux parents en colère à cause de décisions de James, avec et sans rapport avec Alex. J'ai également dû annuler certaines décisions qu'il avait prise au nom de l'école.

-Je comprends, fit Filius. Vous cherchez à renvoyer James Potter. Mais pourquoi ne pas avoir prévenu Minerva ?

-James reste l'un de ses anciens élèves préférés, fit Albus. Je ne pense pas qu'elle résisterait à le prévenir. Nous devrions y aller. Et surtout, gardez le silence cette affaire, je vous prie.

Tous les professeurs acquiescèrent et quittèrent le bureau en silence.

§§§§§

Harry vit sa mère entrer dans la Grande Salle avec certains professeurs. Mais il ne s'en préoccupait guère. Dans les mains, il tenait une lettre de son parrain.

 _Mon petit loup,  
_ _J'ai bien reçu la lettre d'Alex.  
_ _Dis-toi que Remus et moi avons été franchement étonnés.  
_ _Je crois qu'il a changé depuis que Remus a été viré de l'école. Nous en avons parlé et nous sommes prêts à l'écouter.  
_ _Cependant, je connais James et je ne pense pas qu'il le laisserait partir seul à Londres.  
_ _Il va falloir que nous trouvions un moyen de le voir.  
_ _Discutes-en avec lui.  
_ _Je t'aime  
_ _Sirius_

Harry fronça des sourcils. Son parrain avait raison. Alex ressemblait vraiment à une princesse enfermée dans sa tour, ici à l'occurrence au manoir Potter, attendant d'épouser celle que son père avait choisi. D'après les conversations qu'il avait eues avec Hermione, James ne permettrait jamais à Alex de se rendre chez elle. Et si son frère restait à Hogwarts, son géniteur pourrait très bien le suivre où qu'il aille.

Il rangea soigneusement la lettre avant de se concentrer sur son repas.

-Un souci ? demanda Théodore

-Rien d'important, balaya Harry.

-Sinon, fit Draco, vous faites quoi pour les vacances ?

-Je rentre chez moi, annonça Théodore. Et toi ?

-Je vais attendre les projets de mes parents, sourit Draco. Et toi ?

-Même chose, fit Harry. Mais où que ma mère aille, je vais aussi.

-Tu es très attaché à ta mère, remarqua Draco.

-C'est vrai, concéda Harry. Mais toute personne qui voudrait s'en prendre à elle s'en mordrait les doigts.

-Pourquoi ? s'étonna Théodore

-Parce que ma mère leur fera regretter, ricana Harry. Ensuite, _je_ leur ferais regretter.

-Tu es catégorique, fit Théodore.

-Ma mère est très loin d'une Sang Pur, affirma Harry. Elle ne va pas compter sur les hommes de sa famille pour être protégée. Elle m'a toujours dit que ça rendait dingue mon géniteur qu'elle ne lui demande pas d'aide.

-Elle a l'air génial, ta mère, souffla Théodore.

-Je te la présenterai si tu veux, sourit Harry.

Alors qu'ils étaient interpellés par d'autres, Harry plongea dans ses pensées. Depuis la veille, l'annonce du Bal du Solstice d'Hiver était sur toutes les lèvres. Le jeune homme avait rapidement arrêté de compter toutes les demandes dont il avait fait l'objet. Quand sa mère le lui avait dit cet été, il avait déjà décidé d'y aller seul. Mais ce n'était pas le seul problème. Le bal avait lieu le dernier jour de cours, trois jours plus tard avait lieu la réception du Ministère. Sa mère avait eu la chance de ne pas se faire inviter mais lui devait y assister en tant qu'héritier de Sirius. Et là, il devait se faire des contacts dans la société mondaine anglaise, ce qui le blasait totalement. L'avantage qu'il avait était qu'il y retrouverait Alex et Neville. Il fallait qu'il demande pour Draco et Théodore car avec la chance qu'ils avaient, Voldemort pourrait très bien leur interdire d'y aller.

Le brun sortit de ses pensées quand il entendit toute sa maison se lever de table.

Il avait des plans à préparer.

§§§§§

Voldemort était furieux.

Ayant appris l'organisation du Bal du Solstice à Hogwarts, il avait mis tous ses Death Eaters sur le coup pour trouver une façon de gâcher les festivités. Et même Pettigrow n'avait pas réussi à soutirer des informations à James Potter, celui-ci ayant été relégué à la simple surveillance de la fête. Il avait pensé à se rabattre sur la réception du Ministère mais Lucius avait été très clair : s'il attaquait, de nombreux Sang Purs seraient tués et les autres refuseront de se joindre à lui. Sa seule possibilité restait de s'en prendre aux élèves le jour de la sortie à Hogmeade. Mais en envoyant certains de ses hommes au village, il avait compris que Dumbledore ne laisserait pas se reproduire ce qui s'était passé lors de la première sortie avec Harry Evans, Draco Malfoy et Théodore Nott. En effet, de nombreuses barrières avaient été érigées, ne laissant passer aucun porteur de sa marque. Heureusement pour lui, il n'avait pas encore marqué ceux qui étaient élèves. Mais les Death Eaters ayant un emploi au village n'avaient plus aucune possibilité d'aller travailler et ils se faisaient renvoyer à tour de bras.

Heureusement, il avait un plan de rechange.

Il fallait qu'il rende une petite visite d'abord …

§§§§§

-Tu voulais me voir ? demanda Lily

-Oui maman, fit Harry en s'installant dans le salon. Je voudrais faire quelques petits trucs pour les vacances.

-Je t'écoute, fit Lily.

-J'aimerai inviter mes amis à la maison, proposa Harry.

-Lesquels, si ce n'est pas indiscret ? demanda Lily

-Hermione, Neville, Draco et Théodore, annonça Harry.

-Tu te rends compte que pour tes amis Slytherin, ça va être plus délicat ? fit Lily

-Pas tant que ça pour Draco, sourit Harry. J'imagine que tu es au courant que les Malfoy font faire leur révolution ?

-Bien sûr, répondit Lily. Mais pour le jeune Nott ?

-Je suis quasiment sûr que si Draco y va, Nott Senior ne va pas empêcher son fils d'y aller, pronostiqua Harry.

-Tu n'as pas tort, reconnut Lily. Pourquoi eux ?

-Parce que je m'entends bien avec eux, haussa des épaules Harry. Et puis à la maison, on va pouvoir mieux s'entraîner.

-D'accord pour Granger et Longbottom, fit Lily. Mais Malfoy et Nott ?

-Ils remettent en cause l'idéologie de Voldemort, avoua Harry. Sans pression autour d'eux, je pense franchement qu'ils seront plus réceptifs.

-C'est une chose à tenter, réfléchit Lily. Mais il va falloir ajuster les protections de la maison.

-Est-ce que ça sera difficile ? demanda Harry, curieux

-Pas tellement, reconnut Lily. Ce n'est juste pas une chose que tu peux faire à ton niveau.

-OK, fit Harry, compréhensif.

-Tu vas envoyer tes invitations quand ? demanda Lily

-Maintenant que tu m'as donné ton accord, dès demain, répondit Harry. Mais ce n'est pas mon seul problème.

-Vas-y, poussa Lily.

-Je veux inviter Alex, annonça Harry.

-Alex ? sursauta Lily

-Je veux le sortir du manoir, déclara Harry. D'après ce qu'il m'a dit, la vie là-bas n'est pas rose, surtout avec les Weasley qui vont sûrement squatter.

-Qu'as-tu imaginé comme plan ?

-Je voir si Neville ne peut pas l'inviter chez lui et que tous les deux viennent à la maison, révéla Harry.

-Tu sais que tu ne pourras pas inviter les Slytherin avec les Gryffindor ? sourit Lily

-Faux, ricana Harry. Il n'y aura qu'Alex qui posera problème, et encore. Je préfère attendre encore un peu avant de le mettre face à Draco.

-Très sage de ta part, sourit Lily en lui faisant un câlin. Va les inviter. Par contre, je voudrais un cheveu donné volontairement.

-Je vais te fournir ça, répondit Harry. Bonne soirée maman.

-Bonne soirée, mon chéri, fit Lily.


	24. Invitation

**_Note de l'auteur :  
Bonjour à toutes et à tous !  
Je suis vraiment désolée de ne pas avoir vu vous répondre mais bizarrement, j'ai de moins en moins de temps pour moi ! Heureusement que j'ai une avance très confortable (plus d'une trentaine de chapitres, quand même !) ou sinon, j'aurais dû mettre mes fics en pause à durée indéterminée ! Je n'aime pas ça pour les fics que j'apprécie donc je ne vous ferais pas l'affront de le faire !  
Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et à bientôt !  
Gros bizoux  
Crystal of Shadow_**

* * *

 ** _Invitation_**

-Tu veux nous inviter chez toi ?! répéta Draco, choqué

-Bien sûr, fit Harry. Ce n'est pas ce que font les amis ?

-Si, répondit Théodore. Mais nous ne nous connaissons pas depuis longtemps.

-Ce n'est pas une raison, balaya Harry. Je veux que vous veniez chez moi.

-Mon père ne serait pas trop d'accord, hésita Théodore.

-Mais si j'y vais, ton père n'aurait aucune raison de refuser, argumenta Draco.

-Je vais voir ce que je peux faire, capitula Théodore.

-Pour combien de temps ? demanda Draco

-Pourquoi pas toutes les vacances ? proposa Harry. Je pense que ne plus être sous le regard de notre ami commun pendant un moment serait … un soulagement ?

-C'est vrai, concéda Draco. Je vais écrire à mes parents tout de suite. Théo ?

-Je vais faire la même chose, fit Théodore. Merci.

-Pas de quoi, haussa des épaules Harry. Ça me fait plaisir.

Les deux Slytherin filèrent dans leurs chambres respectivement pour écrire leurs lettres.

§§§§§

Hermione haussa des sourcils en réceptionnant la lettre. Se lançant un sort de confidentialité autour d'elle, vu qu'elle sentait les regards persistants de Ron et de Ginny sur elle, elle la lut.

 _Chère Hermione,  
_ _Tu t'étonnes certainement de me voir écrire une lettre alors que nous nous rencontrons régulièrement, non ?  
_ _Si j'ai recours à ce stratagème, c'est pour t'inviter à passer les prochaines vacances chez moi, ou du moins une partie.  
_ _Je cherche encore un moyen de pouvoir inviter également Alex mais je crois que le seul moyen que j'ai trouvé est de demander à Neville d'inviter Alex pour que tous les deux viennent ensemble. Je vais en discuter avec lui, de toute façon.  
_ _Renvoie-moi par le même moyen ta réponse.  
_ _A plus  
_ _Harry_

La jeune femme réfléchit. L'idée de passer une partie des vacances avec Harry était très séduisante. Elle pourrait pratiquer la magie et interroger plus en profondeur le professeur Evans. De plus, elle avait convaincu ses parents de partir en Australie et leur départ avait lieu la veille de Noël.

Elle fourra la lettre dans sa poche et se leva de table.

-De bonnes nouvelles ? demanda Alex

-Excellentes, sourit Hermione. Pars devant, j'arrive.

-Tu n'as pas encore salué ton homme aujourd'hui ? taquina Alex

-C'est presque ça, répondit Hermione.

Elle s'éloigna vers un groupe de Ravenclaw et alla embrasser langoureusement son petit-ami.

-On y va, Stéphane ? sourit Hermione

-Je te suis, fit le jeune homme.

Ils s'isolèrent dans une salle de classe tout proche.

-J'ai reçu ton message ce message hier soir, commença Hermione. Alors ?

-Monica m'a fait une crise de jalousie, sourit Stéphane. Elle en avait marre que je parle tout le temps de toi. Ton plan marche.

-Evidemment, renifla Hermione. Que comptes-tu faire ?

-Tu crois qu'on devrait se séparer tout de suite ? hésita Stéphane

-Pas encore, réfléchit Hermione. Mais tu peux commencer à te rapprocher d'elle. Essaie d'apprendre à la connaître. Mais ne lui fais pas du rentre-dedans ! Si tu fais ça, elle va comprendre qu'on était ensemble pour de faux.

-OK, j'ai compris, fit Stéphane. Merci beaucoup, Hermione.

-Pas de quoi, sourit Hermione. Je me demande ce que tu aurais fait si je n'étais pas là.

-Pas grand-chose, je pense, rit Stéphane. Nous devrions y aller. Les cours ne vont pas tarder.

-C'est vrai, confirma Hermione.

Tous les deux sortirent de la salle et se séparèrent sur une bise pour rejoindre leurs cours respectifs. La jeune femme s'installa auprès de son meilleur ami qui lui avait réservé une place sous le regard noir de Ron.

-Que se passe-t-il d'intéressant dans la vie personnelle d'Hermione Granger ? taquina Alex

-Rien que je ne peux te raconter ici, fit Hermione.

-Ce soir ? demanda Alex

-Si tu es sage, peut-être, sourit Hermione.

Alex fit semblant de bouder alors que le cours commençait.

Hermione réussit à s'isoler un moment pour pouvoir écrire sa réponse à Harry.

 _Très cher Harry,  
_ _J'avoue, ta lettre m'a beaucoup surprise. Mais tu as toujours été imprévisible donc venant de toi, cela me paraît tout à fait normal.  
_ _Ta proposition me semble très alléchante. En plus de profiter de ta compagnie très agréable, je pourrais poser toutes les questions qui me passeront par la tête à ta mère qui me semble autant voire plus calée que Snape, ce qui n'est pas peu dire.  
_ _Comment refuser ?  
_ _Mais j'imagine facilement que tu te demandes si rien ne m'empêcherait de venir.  
_ _C'est pour cela que je te demande une rencontre face à face. Certaines choses ne peuvent pas se dire sur le papier, tu t'en doutes.  
_ _Je te laisse le soin de choisir la date et le lieu de notre rencontre, de préférence pas là où nous nous voyons déjà. Curieusement, en étant ici depuis moins longtemps, tu sembles connaître l'école beaucoup mieux que nous.  
_ _A la prochaine,  
_ _Hermione_

Elle relut soigneusement sa lettre avant de la cacheter et de l'envoyer avec sa chouette et de rejoindre Neville et Alex pour aller faire leurs devoirs.

§§§§§

C'est anxieuse que Lily, accompagnée de Sirius, se rendit au cabinet de Soraya Crow. Après qu'elle les ait installés, elle entra directement dans le vif du sujet.

-C'est Amélia Bones elle-même qui a instruit l'affaire, annonça Soraya. Scrigmeour ne s'est pas gêné de lui transmettre les consignes particulières du ministre au sujet de cette plainte. Fudge a eu du mal à s'expliquer.

-Et donc ? demanda Sirius

-Les poursuites ont été abandonnées, annonça victorieusement Soraya. D'après Mrs Bones, si on devait réellement enquêter sur ce chef d'accusation, on devrait vérifier si ce n'est pas en lien avec la dissolution du mariage des parents. Et là, Potter s'est toute de suite rétracté.

-Il ne voulait pas qu'on puisse étudier de plus près ses petites magouilles, ricana Sirius.

-Donc je n'ai plus rien à craindre ? demanda Lily

-Jusqu'à le prochain plan de Potter, oui, confirma Soraya.

-Merci, soupira Lily. Je vais l'annoncer à Harry.

-On va y aller, fit Sirius. Il faut aller fêter ça !

-J'ai pas mal de boulot, s'excusa Soraya. Une prochaine fois.

-OK, fit Sirius. Alors on te laisse. Au revoir !

-Au revoir et merci, salua Lily.

-Au revoir, répondit Soraya.

Les deux amis quittèrent donc le cabinet pour se rendre au manoir Black autour de thé pour Lily et d'un whisky pour Sirius.

-Je suis rassurée, soupira Lily. Je pensais vraiment que cette enquête allait se faire.

-Pourquoi tu étais inquiète ? s'étonna Sirius. Tu n'as rien à cacher, non ?

-Pas vraiment, fit Lily. Mais mes liens avec les Gobelins ne seront pas bien vus ici. Et les contacts que je me suis fait ces dernières années ne vont pas plaire à tout le monde.

-En bien ou en mal ? demanda Sirius

-Tu le découvriras bien assez tôt, rit Lily.

-Ne dis rien, renifla Sirius. Tu comptes faire quoi pour les vacances ?

-Je vais rester à la maison, avoua Lily. Je ne me vois pas rentrer aux Etats-Unis alors qu'Harry a décidé d'inviter ses amis pour les vacances.

-Tiens donc, fit Sirius. Ce petit démon ne me l'a pas dit. Qui ?

-Draco Malfoy, Théodore Nott, Hermione Granger et Neville Longbottom, répondit Lily. Deux Slytherin et deux Gryffindor.

-Malfoy et Nott ?! sursauta Sirius

-Il s'est lié d'amitié avec eux, haussa des épaules Lily. De toute façon, dès qu'Harry aura leurs réponses, je les testerais pour savoir s'ils sont sincères.

-Je connais Alice et Franck, fit Sirius. Ils ont une très mauvaise opinion de toi, croyant trop facilement ce que James dit. Tu ne l'auras pas pour toutes les vacances.

-Je m'en doute, fit Lily. Mais je pense que si le jeune Longbottom réussit à s'aménager quelques jours pour venir, alors Harry sera heureux.

-Mais pour Malfoy et Nott ? demanda Sirius

-Je ne sais pas comment ça va se passe, avoua Lily. Leurs liens avec Voldemort ne sont plus à démontrer. Mais j'ai confiance en mon fils.

-En le mien aussi, plaisanta Sirius, faisant référence au statut d'héritier des Black d'Harry.

-En parlant d'enfant, rebondit Lily, à quand le bébé ?

-Ma tendre moitié a été claire, soupira Sirius. Nous attendrons que ce fou soit définitivement mort.

-Judicieuse idée, fit Lily. Ça n'a pas l'air de t'enchanter.

-J'aurais aimé voir un petit Moony galoper dans tout le manoir, rêva Sirius.

-Je ne veux pas casser l'ambiance mais tant que la politique d'intolérance de Voldemort et du Ministère existeront, ton enfant grandira très mal, soupira Lily. Déjà, je pense que c'est un miracle que ton couple avec Remus soit aussi bien accepté.

-Tu serais revenue juste après ton départ, tu aurais été surprise, grogna Sirius. Quand nous avons arrêté de nous voir, James a vraiment voulu nous dénigrer. Il y en a eu pour le croire, comme Franck et Alice. Et le scandale de son mariage est tombé. Et tout le monde a largement douté de sa parole. Heureusement, les anciennes familles Sang Pur ont préféré se souvenir que les Lycans restaient des gardiens de la Magie que de croire la politique du Ministère qui les considère comme des monstres sanguinaires.

-Remus a dû fournir une preuve qu'il n'était plus loup-garou ? fronça des sourcils Lily

-Nous n'avons pas eu le choix, soupira Sirius. Nous avons invoqué un Conseil Sang Pur, en oubliant d'inviter James bien sûr et j'ai présenté Moony à la pleine lune. Quand ils ont vu qu'il pouvait parfaitement se contrôler, voire ne faire qu'un avec son loup, ils ont été plus enclins à accepter que Remus serait un atout pour les Black qui sont, je te rappelle, autant que les autres menacés par la consanguinité.

-C'est vrai, fit Lily.

-Enfin bref, balaya Sirius, les enfants ne seront pas pour maintenant. Tu comptes faire quoi maintenant ?

-Je dois aller reprendre les cours, annonça Lily en soupirant. Je pense que je me suis trop souvent absentée en ce moment …

-Et James pourrait en profiter pour te discréditer, termina Sirius. Allez, file. Par contre, je tiens à être invité pour les vacances !

-Bien entendu, sourit Lily.

Ils s'embrassèrent avant de se séparer.

§§§§§

James était d'une humeur noire.

La veille, il s'était présenté au Ministère de la Magie pour répondre au nom de son fils de la plainte qu'il avait déposé par l'intermédiaire du Ministre lui-même. Comme à son habitude, Me Lawrence n'avait guère appuyé ses arguments, se justifiant après coup qu'il songeait plus aux intérêts des Potter qu'à son orgueil. Mais quand Amélia Bones avait avancé ses suggestions, il avait compris qu'il avait perdu lamentablement contre Lily, qui avait simplement montré via ses souvenirs James sous l'un de ses plus mauvais jours.

Rentré chez lui, il avait appelé une prostituée et s'était saoulé à mort. Il s'était présenté à l'école passablement ivre et avait bu une potion contre la gueule de bois qu'il avait préparé. Mais comme il avait toujours dénigré les potions, la potion n'était que très peu efficace. Il ne tint pas compte des regards noirs que lui lancèrent ses collègues en sentant l'alcool sur lui et assura tant bien que mal ses cours.

Et là, il faisait le point.

Il n'avait pas réussi à dénigrer Lily. Il comprenait maintenant qu'il n'aurait jamais dû vouloir la jeune femme qui avait la rancune tenace. Il aurait bien voulu s'en prendre à son fils mais il n'était pas assez fou pour s'en prendre à l'héritier des Black, qui avait autant de poids que lui. Il ne pouvait même pas le dénigrer dans sa propre matière vu qu'il s'avérait qu'Harry Evans avait été entraîné par un maître.

Heureusement, il pouvait demander quelques petits services …

§§§§§

Harry avait convenu d'un rendez-vous avec Hermione et tous les deux s'étaient retrouvés dans un salon qu'ils avaient déjà utilisé. Autour d'une tasse de thé, le jeune homme avait invité la jeune femme à s'expliquer.

-Mes parents sont Moldus, fit Hermione. Ils ont eu du mal à accepter de m'envoyer dans une école dont ils ne savaient rien. Alors à mon retour de première année, je les ai abonnés au Daily Prophet. Malgré ce qu'ils ont raconté sur Alex, je n'ai jamais pensé à annuler l'abonnement. Ils se sont inquiétés, ils ont même voulu me retirer de l'école. Mais j'ai réussi à les convaincre que quoi que je fasse, je serais toujours une cible et qu'il était hors de question que j'abandonne Alex aux vautours qui l'entourent. Et dans vautours, je comprends son père, Ron et Ginny.

-Vu comme ça, commenta Harry.

-J'ai convaincu mes parents de quitter le pays, poursuivit Hermione. Je peux me défendre mais eux non. Je leur ai dit qu'on pouvait très bien s'en prendre à eux pour faire pression sur moi et par extension sur Alex. Ils ont accepté de quitter le pays pour aller en Australie.

-Ils ont de quoi faire ? demanda Harry

-Ils peuvent parfaitement installer un nouveau cabinet dentaire là-bas, fit Hermione. J'ai déjà pris contact avec les Gobelins qui ont bien voulu les aider sur place.

-Ils partent quand ? fit Harry

-La veille de Noël, avoua Hermione.

-En clair, tu seras sans foyer pendant une bonne partie des vacances, réfléchit Harry. Le Ministère ne va pas aimer.

-Pourquoi ? s'étonna Hermione

-La seule raison pour laquelle on autorise les mineurs à aller en vacances chez d'autres personnes c'est que leurs tuteurs sont joignables tout le temps, expliqua Harry. Comme le Ministère a dans le collimateur ma mère, je ne m'étonnerais même pas qu'ils essaient de faire une petite visite de courtoisie.

-Même si je suis majeure ? s'étonna Hermione

-Le Ministère anglais ne s'est jamais soucié de ce qui est légal ou pas, haussa des épaules Harry.

-Tu m'as l'air bien au courant de ce qui se passe ici, pour quelqu'un qui n'est de retour que depuis quatre mois à peine, remarqua Hermione, soupçonneuse.

-Ce n'est pas parce que nous vivions loin de l'Angleterre que ma mère et moi ne nous intéressions pas à ce qui se passait ici, répondit Harry. Et puis, tu ne le sais peut-être pas, mais je suis l'héritier Black. Je me dois de regarder la politique du gouvernement anglais.

-Black ?! s'étonna Hermione. Je ne connais qu'un seul Black. Sirius Black, je crois.

-Je t'assure que tu connais plus de Black, sourit Harry. Mais oui, Sirius m'a désigné comme héritier, en attendant qu'il ait ses propres enfants.

-Je ne savais même pas qu'il était marié, fit Hermione.

-Il ne l'est pas encore, confirma Harry. Mais il est en couple et heureux en ménage.

-Je suis peut-être curieuse mais je me demande comment lord Black en est venu à te nommer son héritier, fit Hermione.

-Sirius est mon parrain ainsi que celui d'Alex, avoua Harry.

-Comment ça se fait que je n'ai jamais entendu parler de lui ? fronça des sourcils Hermione

-Alex, du haut de ses six ans, a dit des choses qu'il ne fallait pas, expliqua vaguement Harry.

-En clair, reformula Hermione, Potter senior lui a fait répéter des choses qu'il ne fallait pas.

-Je crois, fit Harry. Sirius ne m'a jamais dit ce qu'il s'était réellement passé. Il n'en veut pas spécialement à Alex mais ce qui s'est passé avec son compagnon il y a trois ans n'a pas aidé.

-Trois ans ? réfléchit Hermione. C'était en troisième année, non ?

-Exact, sourit Harry. Que son ex meilleur ami vire son compagnon parce que son fils s'est cru au-dessus des règles et se trouve là où il ne fallait pas, sans compter que ledit filleul était un vrai petit con …

-Attends une minute, comprit Hermione. Tu veux dire que le compagnon de lord Black est Remus Lupin ? Un _loup-garou_ ?

-Un Lycan, pour être exact, rectifia Harry.

-Un Lycan ? fit Hermione

-Il y a des choses dont tu n'es pas au courant, fit Harry en fronçant des sourcils. C'est étonnant vu que tu es la meilleure amie d'un Sang Pur.

-L'éducation d'Alex elle-même est incomplète, soupira Hermione. De nombreuses fois, encore aujourd'hui, je lui apprends des choses que tous les enfants Sorciers savent.

-Je vais en discuter avec lui, déclara Harry.

-Tu m'as dit que je connaissais sûrement plus de Black que je croyais, fit Hermione. Qui ?

-Draco Malfoy, sourit Harry.

-Lui ?! fit Hermione. Comment ça se fait ?

-Sa mère est Narcissa Black, la cousine de Sirius, expliqua Harry. Elle a deux autres sœurs : Andromeda, qui a épousé un Né Moldu, et Bellatrix Lestranges.

-Bellatrix est liée aux Black ?! répéta Hermione, choquée

-Tu ne connais pas la meilleure, sourit Harry.

-Au point où j'en suis … fit Hermione.

-Alex et moi sommes liés aux Black, annonça Harry.

-Comment ? demanda Hermione

-Notre grand-mère paternelle était Doréa Black, la sœur de Cygnus Black, l'ancien lord Black, expliqua Harry.

-Vu la réputation de la famille, Potter senior n'a pas dû s'en vanter, pronostiqua Hermione.

-Au moment de leur mariage, développa Harry, Voldemort et son idéologie n'avaient pas encore pointé le bout de son nez. Je crois que Grindelwald venait à peine d'apparaître. Donc le mariage n'était pas mal vu, comme c'était un mariage Sang Pur.

Tous les deux plongèrent quelques instants dans leurs pensées.

-Ne t'inquiète pas pour les vacances, déclara Harry. Ma mère sera heureuse de t'accueillir à la maison. Par contre, il me faudrait une mèche de tes cheveux.

-Pourquoi ? demanda Hermione

-C'est pour les protections de la maison, expliqua Harry. Surtout pour te faire entrer et circuler librement dans la maison.

-Rien d'autre ne sera fait ? demanda Hermione. Car je ne t'apprends rien qu'on peut faire beaucoup de choses avec des cheveux, pour ne citer que le Polynectar.

-Rien de permanent, assura Harry. Par contre, si je t'avais demandé un peu de sang, là j'aurais compris que tu sois inquiète.

-J'ai confiance en toi, déclara Hermione.

Elle invoqua une paire de ciseaux et se coupa une longue mèche de cheveux qu'elle enroula et donna à son ami. Celui-ci invoqua à son tour une petite pochette de soie dans laquelle il mit les cheveux et la rangea soigneusement.

-Je pense qu'il est temps pour toi de rentrer avant qu'on envoie les équipes de secours, sourit Harry en avisant l'heure.

-Tu as raison, abonda Hermione. Merci pour tout, Harry.

-Avec plaisir, sourit Harry. Passe une bonne soirée.

-Toi aussi, répondit Hermione.


	25. Préparations à la fin de l'année

**_Préparations à la fin de l'année_**

La fin de l'année approchait à grands pas et avec elle, le départ en vacances et bien sûr, le bal de fin d'année. Comme prévu, Harry avait décidé de n'inviter personne en particulier et de s'y rendre seul avec Théo et Draco. Pour peaufiner les détails du Bal, Dumbledore avait organisé une nouvelle sortie à Hogmeade. Mais ne voulant plus avoir une histoire comme celle qui s'était passé avec Harry et Voldemort, il avait demandé une surveillance accrue au niveau du village. Tous les élèves en profitèrent tranquillement, les trois Slytherin également présentement réunis à la Tête de Sanglier.

-Ce n'est pas un endroit où je serais entré, commenta Draco après qu'ils se soient installés à une table avec leurs commandes.

-Je préfère cette ambiance que celle du bar de Mrs Rosemerta, fit Harry.

-Peut-être, haussa des épaules Théo.

-Vous avez déjà trouvé vos tenues pour demain ? demanda Draco

-Pire qu'une fille, souffla Harry. Déjà fait depuis cet été.

-Mais on a appris le bal qu'après la rentrée, s'étonna Théo.

-Les avantages d'avoir une mère prof, sourit Harry. Et avant que tu ne piques une crise, Draco, je compte y aller en tenue Moldue, et même chose pour la réception du Ministère.

-Ce sera mal vu, fronça des sourcils Draco.

-Rien à faire, balaya Harry. C'est vous qui êtes ridicules pour le reste du monde avec vos robes Sorcières qui datent du Moyen Âge. Tu devrais essayer, tu sais. Le nombre de filles qui te tomberont dans les bras sera hallucinant.

-A voir, fit Draco.

Une fois leur boisson engloutie, ils allaient se lever lorsque Théodore et Draco se figèrent sur place.

-Les gars ? fit Harry, subitement inquiet

-Il y a des Death Eaters, chuchota doucement Théodore.

-Qui ? demanda Harry

-Les Carrow … souffla Draco.

Harry retint avec peine une grimace. La fratrie Carrow avait une réputation à faire trembler les plus forts. Leurs préférences pour la torture faisaient qu'ils étaient parmi les plus à craindre des Death Eaters.

-On fait comme si on ne les avait pas vus, déclara Harry. Venez.

Les trois jeunes hommes quittèrent rapidement le bar et retournèrent vers des endroits plus fréquentés. Ébranlés par ce qu'ils venaient de voir, ils terminèrent rapidement leurs achats et retournèrent dans le domaine de Slytherin. Ils se réfugièrent dans la chambre de Draco et se laissèrent tomber sur les différents sièges présents.

-Les Carrow vous terrifient, déclara Harry.

-Ils font partie de ceux qu'on invoque pour calmer les enfants, avec ma tante Bellatrix et Fenrir Greyback, expliqua Draco. Je me passerais bien de leur visite.

-Je suis étonné, fit Théodore, remis de ses émotions.

-En quoi ? demanda Harry

-Vu ce qui s'est passé à la dernière sortie à Hogmeade, expliqua Théo, je pensais que Dumbledore aurait fait en sorte que les Death Eaters ne puissent pas entrer dans le village. Ou du moins, augmenter la sécurité.

-Tu n'as pas tort, réfléchit Harry. Attends …

Le brun s'empara de son miroir à double sens et contacta sa mère.

- _Te manquerais-je ?_ demanda Lily en riant

-Toujours, maman, sourit Harry. Dis, j'aurais une question à te poser, enfin avec Théo et Draco.

 _-Je t'écoute,_ fit Lily.

-Est-ce que le directeur a augmenté les mesures de sécurité au village pour la sortie ? demanda Harry

 _-Oui,_ répondit Lily _. A un tel point que certains commerçants ont un peu râlé. Pourquoi ?_

-Parce qu'on a vu les Carrow à la Tête de Sanglier, annonça Harry.

 _-Tu en es sûr ?_ fit Lily, inquiète

-Draco et Théo les ont parfaitement reconnus, assura Harry.

 _-Je vais prévenir Albus,_ déclara Lily. _Vous êtes où, tous les trois ?_

-Au château, répondit Harry. On n'a pas traîné, tu peux t'en douter.

 _-C'est sûr,_ fit Lily. _Je viendrais faire un tour pour vous voir._

-Maman ! rougit Harry

 _-Je veux m'assurer que tous les trois vous allez bien,_ trancha Lily. _Commence à ranger ta chambre !_

Et elle coupa la communication. Harry maugréa un instant contre sa mère avant de se tourner vers ses deux amis.

-Donc il y a quelque chose de louche, fit Draco. Ta mère va vraiment venir ici ?

-Tu ne la connais pas, grogna Harry. Elle veut toujours s'assurer en personne que je n'ai rien. Alors quand je partais en expédition avec Lysandre, à notre retour elle ne nous lâchait pas avant au moins trois bonnes heures.

-Lysandre ? releva Théodore

-Ma grande sœur de cœur, sourit Harry. On a toujours fait les quatre cents coups ensemble et ça rendait dingue maman. Bon, vu que ma mère va descendre, je crois que je vais effectivement ranger ma chambre. Elle peut vraiment devenir maniaque. Je vous conseille de faire la même chose parce que si elle ne vous trouve pas dans ma chambre, elle ira vous chercher dans la vôtre.

-Elle n'osera pas, défia Draco. Le professeur Snape ne lui permettra pas !

-Tu peux être sûr qu'elle le fera, au nez et à la barbe du professeur Snape, assura Harry. A tout à l'heure !

Après concertation du regard, Théodore se retira également dans sa chambre. Avec un soupir, Draco commença à ranger la sienne …

Après l'appel de son fils, Lily, alors dans son bureau, se rendit tout de suite dans celui du directeur. Elle eut la désagréable surprise d'y retrouver James.

-Entrez, Lily, fit Albus. Je terminais justement avec Mr Potter.

-Non, nous n'en avons pas terminé ! fit James

-Ce cher professeur Potter tient à ce que ce soit lui qui choisisse les couples pour le Bal du Solstice, fit Severus en guise d'explications à Lily.

La rousse balaya la pièce du regard et vit que tous les directeurs de maisons étaient présents et visiblement agacés.

-N'était-il pas convenu que les couples seraient faits librement ? s'étonna Lily en prenant place dans le siège que venait de faire apparaître Albus à son intention

-Vrai, confirma Minerva. Mais le professeur Potter trouve que ce serait une bonne idée de créer des couples.

-Mais il aurait fallu prévenir les élèves dès l'annonce du Bal, fit Filius. Chose que n'a pas l'air de comprendre notre collègue.

-Où sont les autres professeurs ? demanda Lily

-Ils n'ont pas été … conviés à cette réunion, déclara Pomona.

Lily comprit aisément qu'ils avaient été trompés sur le but de cette réunion.

-Je ne reviendrais pas là-dessus, déclara fermement Albus en regardant James. Les couples ne seront pas formés par les professeurs et encore moins par vous, professeur Potter. Cette réunion est terminée.

James fut le premier à quitter la pièce, furieux. Dès la porte claquée, tous soupirèrent de soulagement.

-Je ne savais pas que Potter avait autant d'influence pour vous faire venir ici, fit Lily, sincèrement étonnée.

-Il n'en a pas, corrigea Pomona. Il est simplement passé dans mon bureau pour me dire que le directeur voulait me voir immédiatement. Comme ça lui arrive parfois de faire passer des messages par les professeurs, je l'ai suivi. Mais quand j'ai vu que les autres directeurs de maison étaient aussi étonnés que moi de se trouver devant le bureau du directeur, j'ai senti une affaire louche.

-Il est entré dans le bureau et a déclaré que ce serait une formidable idée de créer les couples pour le Bal, continua Albus. Tu connais James, il a campé sur ses positions et il a cru que tout le monde accepterait. Il s'est vu essuyer un refus unanime.

Lily soupira.

-Ça ne sert à rien de rester là-dessus, fit Albus. Tu voulais me voir ?

-En fait, ça pourrait concerner l'école, s'excusa Lily.

Tous les directeurs de maison se figèrent, attendant plus d'informations.

-Je viens d'avoir Harry, révéla Lily. Il m'a dit que les jeunes Malfoy et Nott ont reconnu les Carrow aujourd'hui à Hogmeade.

Le directeur prit un air grave.

-C'est impossible, déclara Albus. Le village est entouré d'un bouclier qui empêche les porteurs de la marque d'entrer.

-C'est ce que je me suis dit aussi, confirma Lily. Mais parmi tous les élèves, ne croyez-vous pas que ces deux-là en particulier sont les plus à même de les reconnaître ?

-Elle a raison, fit Severus. Malfoy et Nott croisent régulièrement les Death Eaters favoris du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Ils ne peuvent pas se tromper.

-Mais les barrières ? s'étonna Pomona

-Elles sont infranchissables, déclara Minerva. Même les Langues de Plomb ont été choqués de la qualité du travail.

-Donc, comment est-ce possible ? demanda Filius

-Je ne vois que le Polynectar, songea Albus.

-Mais pourquoi eux ? fit Lily. Si plus de monde les avait reconnus, ça aurait déclenché la panique.

-Et si c'était le but ? fit Filius

-Ce n'est pas assez élaboré pour Tom, réfléchit Albus. Je vais quand même vérifier leurs dires. Severus, allez me chercher ces jeunes gens.

-Je l'accompagne ! déclara Lily

-Très bien, fit Albus. Je vais les interroger. Minerva, Pomona, Filius, je vous appellerai s'il y a un problème.

Tous les professeurs partirent. Severus et Lily se dirigèrent vers les cachots.

-Tu en penses quoi ? demanda Lily

-Je pense que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne doit pas être au courant, fit Severus. Cela fait un moment qu'il a remarqué que ses Death Eaters ne pouvaient plus entrer dans le village. Mais là … Attendons de voir les garçons.

Ils arrivèrent rapidement devant l'entrée du domaine des Slytherin que Severus ouvrit. La salle commune se tut quand elle vit son directeur arriva mais la stupéfaction s'afficha quand les élèves reconnurent leur professeur de Potions.

-Par ici, indiqua Severus.

Les deux professeurs se dirigèrent vers les quartiers de nuit des élèves. Ils allèrent vers les chambres des élèves de 7e année et ils toquèrent à la porte d'Harry. Ce dernier leur ouvrit immédiatement.

-Tu vas bien mon chéri ? demanda Lily en serrant Harry dans ses bras

-Oui, maman, répondit difficilement Harry, étouffé par les bras de sa mère.

-Lily, je pense qu'il a besoin de respirer, ricana Severus.

La rousse lâcha son fils mais elle commença à l'examiner sous toutes les coutures.

-Tu vas bien, déclara finalement Lily.

-Oui, maman, confirma Harry, ne voulant pas se disputer avec elle.

-Où sont les autres ? demanda Lily

-Dans leurs chambres, répondit Harry. Pourquoi ?

-Nous devons aller voir le directeur, annonça Lily.

Severus servit de nouveau de guide et les mena vers les chambres de Draco et de Théodore. Et à chaque fois, Lily les serra dans ses bras et les examina sous toutes les coutures. Ils voulurent protester mais le regard d'Harry leur indiquait clairement de laisser tomber. Ils remontèrent rapidement vers le bureau du directeur mais ils n'eurent pas beaucoup de chance. Alors qu'ils traversaient le hall de l'école, ils croisèrent James qui s'apprêtait à quitter le château.

-Servilus, ricana James. Toujours avec tes cheveux gras ? Tu essaies de convaincre tes élèves que c'est une bonne technique pour draguer ? Après tout, ça peut marcher avec les putes du genre d'Evans …

Harry vit immédiatement rouge et sortit sa baguette. Lily posa sa main sur le bras de son fils pour l'enjoindre à se calmer.

-Potter, claqua sèchement Lily. Je ne crois pas que tu aimerais qu'on t'insulte devant tes élèves alors évite de le faire aux autres. Ensuite, je ne vois pas en quoi le fait que je m'intéresse à Severus devrait te concerner vu que tu as totalement laissé passer ta chance. Et entre vous deux, le looser c'est toi.

Ce fut au tour de James de voir rouge et de pointer sa baguette sur Lily. Mais Severus s'interposa, ayant lui-même sa baguette en main.

-Potter, susurra Severus. Je ne crois pas que tu veuilles te battre seul contre cinq.

-Ces Death Eaters sont incapables de se défendre ! provoqua James

-Ce n'est pas parce que tu leur mets des notes minables qu'ils n'ont pas les connaissances et les capacités de se battre, rétorqua Severus.

James regarda le groupe et estima qu'il ne pourrait pas gagner, surtout avec deux professeurs contre lui. Rageur, il fit volte-face et passa les grandes portes. Lily et Severus attendirent qu'il soit hors de vue avant de ranger leurs baguettes.

-Mr Evans, veuillez ranger votre baguette, ordonna Severus. Cet homme n'en vaut pas la peine.

-Mais vous avez-vous aussi sorti votre baguette, rétorqua Harry.

-Ma collègue était en danger, répondit simplement Severus. Allons-y.

Ils reprirent tous leur marche et arrivèrent enfin dans le bureau du directeur. Avisant l'air crispé d'Harry et le visage fermé de Lily, il sut qu'il s'était passé quelque chose.

-Un problème ? demanda Albus

-Nous avons rencontré Potter, répondit Severus. La conversation habituelle …

En clair, songea Albus, James Potter les avait encore insultés sans raison. Et devant des élèves en plus.

-Peu importe, fit Albus en invoquant des sièges pour tous pour qu'ils s'installent. Jeunes gens, le professeur Evans m'a signalé que vous avez reconnu deux personnes particulières au village aujourd'hui.

-Oui, répondit Draco, son masque Malfoy en place. Les Carrow étaient présents à la Tête de Sanglier.

-La Tête de Sanglier ? réfléchit Albus. Que faisaient-ils ?

-Ils buvaient un verre, répondit Théodore. C'était étrange, c'était comme si leur présence était normale.

-Pourriez-vous me donner votre souvenir ? demanda Albus. Je crois que ce sera plus simple que si je regardais directement dans votre tête.

-Très bien, je vais le faire, fit Draco. Votre Pensine, je vous prie ?

Le directeur fit léviter l'imposant bloc de pierre devant le blond pour que celui-ci puisse déposer le long filament argenté dedans. Tous plongèrent dedans et revécurent la scène.

-Je vous remercie, jeunes gens, soupira Albus peu après être sortis. Vous pouvez rentrer dans votre salle commune. Je demanderais à ce que du chocolat vous soit déposé dans vos chambres respectives pour vous remettre de vos émotions.

Les trois élèves saluèrent leurs professeurs avant de quitter le bureau. Le directeur attendit qu'ils ne puissent plus rien entendre de leur conversation avant de parler.

-Ce sont bien les Carrow, fit Albus.

-Non, déclara sombrement Severus.

-Pourtant, ils leur ressemblent parfaitement, fit remarquer Albus. Alors, qui peuvent-ils bien être ?

-Les Carrow, répondit Severus.

-Severus ! gronda Lily.

-Ce sont les enfants d'Alecto Carrow, déclara Severus.

-Ses enfants ? hoqueta Lily

-Oui, répondit Severus. Peu de personnes connaissent l'existence des jumeaux Lara et Leo

-Comment ça ? demanda Albus

-Je ne connais leur existence uniquement parce que peu avant sa chute, le Lord m'a demandé une potion de Fidélité pour jeunes enfants, expliqua Severus. Ils n'avaient pas loin de trois ans à l'époque. J'étais intrigué qu'il demande ce genre de chose et je me suis renseigné du mieux que j'ai pu.

-Qu'as-tu découvert ? demanda Lily

-Le Lord a forcé la loyauté de certains Death Eaters, avoua Severus. Mais comme l'expérience n'était vraiment pas concluante, il a laissé tomber.

-Qui ? demanda sombrement Albus

-De façon certaine, les jumeaux Carrow, fit Severus. J'ai quelques suspicions concernant Bellatrix Lestranges et Fenrir Greyback.

-Quand on sait que Lestranges et Greyback sont considérés comme fous et imprévisibles, je peux comprendre qu'il ait abandonné, commenta Albus.

-La potion de Fidélité demande plusieurs prises, se rappela Lily. Crois-tu qu'il ait pu réussir à terminer la cure ?

-Je ne sais pas, avoua Severus. Il m'a demandé la potion moins d'un mois avant qu'il ne s'attaque à vous. Et je ne connais personne ici qui aurait pu la reproduire.

-Mais il aurait pu coupler la potion avec un rituel, proposa Lily.

-C'est plausible, réfléchit Severus. Mais compatible ?

-Pas vraiment, fit Albus. Certaines recherches de Gellert avaient montré l'incompatibilité des sorts et des rituels de Fidélité.

-Gellert Grindelwald ? demanda confirmation Lily

-Oui, répondit Albus. Avant qu'il ne commence sa quête de pouvoir, je travaillais souvent avec lui.

-Revenons aux Carrow, fit Lily. Pourquoi Voldemort aurait fait appel à eux ?

-Comme il se croit sûr de leur fidélité, je pense qu'il ne les a pas marqué, présagea Severus. Et je pense qu'il voulait savoir ce qui se passait dans le village.

-Penses-tu qu'il va attaquer Hogmeade ? demanda Albus

-Avec seulement eux deux, non, certifia Severus. En plus, il sacrifierait un atout dont il aurait besoin plus tard. Je pense qu'il ne s'agit que d'espionnage.

-Faut-il s'inquiéter ? demanda finalement Lily

-Je vais me renseigner, fit Severus.

Tous s'enfoncèrent dans une réflexion songeuse.

-Severus, déclara Albus. Allez voir ce que peut bien mijoter Tom. Nous en discuterons une fois que vous serez de retour.

Les deux professeurs acquiescèrent avant de quitter le bureau.

§§§§§

Hermione referma violemment le grimoire qu'elle avait entre les mains.

Cela faisait des jours qu'elle faisait des recherches mais elle n'arrivait à rien. Le fait que Ginny Weasley n'ait encore rien tenté pour revenir dans les bonnes grâces d'Alex, enfin quelque chose de plus spectaculaire qu'un vulgaire rentre-dedans, n'était pas pour la rassurer. Elle avait trouvé un début de piste mais s'était rapidement trouvée dans une impasse.

Elle ne tergiversa pas longtemps. Récupérant rapidement ses affaires, elle se rendit dans les cachots et frappa à la porte du bureau du professeur de Potions.

-Miss Granger ? s'étonna Lily, qui venait à peine de revenir du bureau du directeur. Que puis-je pour vous ?

-Pourrais-je vous parler en privé, professeur ? demanda Hermione, nerveuse

-Entrez, fit simplement Lily en ouvrant complètement la porte.

Toutes les deux s'installèrent dans le bureau. Hermione prit son courage à deux mains.

-Je viens vous voir parce que je ne trouve pas de solutions, commença Hermione. Vous savez, je suis la meilleure amie d'Alex ainsi que sa confidente, comme vous êtes celle d'Harry. Depuis que je suis ici, je me suis faite la promesse d'aider et de protéger Alex. Et là, je suis dans l'impasse.

-Quel est le problème ? demanda doucement Lily

-Ginny Weasley, annonça Hermione.

-En quoi est-elle un problème ? demanda Lily, sincèrement étonnée

-Son obsession pour Alex, expliqua Hermione. Depuis qu'elle est entrée à Hogwarts, elle crie sur tous les toits qu'elle sera la nouvelle lady Potter. Quand elle a enfin réussi à sortir avec lui, elle a continué sa vie, comme si c'était normal.

-Je ne comprends pas, fit Lily.

-Ginny est considérée comme une fille facile, lâcha Hermione. Pour avoir discuté avec plusieurs de ses anciens partenaires, il ne leur fallait souvent que cinq minutes, et encore, avant qu'elle ne les entraîne dans un coin discret pour qu'ils se … soulagent.

-Vous voulez dire qu'elle couche avec tout le monde ?! demanda Lily, abasourdie

-Et elle a continué pendant qu'elle était avec Alex, confirma Hermione. C'est en partie pour ça qu'il l'a largué. Mais elle continue toujours à dire qu'elle sera la prochaine lady Potter. J'en viens à croire que James Potter lui a dit qu'il avait établi un contrat de mariage entre eux.

-C'est le cas, confirma Lily. Mais il est caduc.

-Une bonne chose, soupira Hermione. Sinon, je crois qu'il y aurait eu un meurtre avant qu'il ne se marie.

-Vous auriez tué miss Weasley ? sourit Lily

-Pas moi, réfuta Hermione en rougissant. Mais Alex lui-même. Il ne la supporte plus. Mais ce n'est pas ça qui m'inquiète.

-Alors quoi ? demanda Lily

-Ginny n'est pas une personne qui abandonne facilement, expliqua Hermione. Si on lui a promis depuis toute petite qu'elle serait lady Potter, peu importe ce qu'elle ferait, alors elle va tout faire pour le devenir. Je crains qu'elle n'utilise les grands moyens pour récupérer Alex.

-Vous pensez à quoi ? s'inquiéta Lily

-Philtre d'amour, lâcha Hermione. Ginny n'aime pas les demi-mesures.

-Et où aurait-elle pu s'en procurer ? fit Lily

-On parle de la protégée de James Potter, renifla Hermione. Celle qu'il croit plus que son propre fils.

-Pardon ?! siffla Lily

-Ce n'est pas à moi de vous le raconter, tempéra Hermione. Mais il faut m'aider. J'ai trouvé une potion qui annihilait les potions prises mais je connais Alex et les ennuis le trouvent tout le temps.

-Très bien, fit Lily. Je vais réfléchir de mon côté. Je vous contacterai un peu plus tard, d'accord ?

-Merci beaucoup, professeur Evans, fit Hermione en se levant.

-Merci à vous, miss Granger, sourit Lily.

La jeune femme sortit et la mère se plongea dans une réflexion sombre.


	26. Le Bal du Solstice d'Hiver d'Hogwarts

**_Le Bal du Solstice d'Hiver d'Hogwarts_**

Ce matin-là, toute l'école était fébrile. En effet, le Bal du Solstice était prévu pour le soir même et il promettait d'être magnifique.

Alors qu'elle prenait son petit déjeuner, Hermione vit une minuscule chouette se poser près d'elle. Elle s'empara de la lettre qu'elle portait et l'ouvrit.

 _Miss Granger,  
_ _Je n'ai trouvé qu'une seule solution mais il faudrait qu'Alex vienne me voir au plus vite.  
_ _Il est d'autant plus urgent de le protéger tout de suite surtout que le Bal serait une bonne occasion de lui administrer un philtre d'amour. De plus, le départ du Hogwarts Express est prévu pour demain et il nous sera impossible d'aider Alex alors que nous n'avons pas accès au manoir Potter.  
_ _Je vous fais confiance.  
_ _Lily Evans_

Hermione n'hésita pas une seule seconde. Elle rejoignit Alex qui venait d'entrer dans la Grande Salle et le traîna dans les cuisines.

-J'aurais aimé m'asseoir ! protesta Alex

-Tu es en retard, gronda Hermione. Je te rappelle que nous devions commencer notre session de travail à neuf heures trente ! Or, comme tu peux le voir, il est neuf heurs vingt-cinq. Donc je te fais gagner du temps en te faisant prendre rapidement ton petit déjeuner !

Alex la regarda de travers avant qu'un éclair de compréhension ne le traverse. Hermione avait besoin de lui parler au plus vite. Il s'empara donc d'un panier contenant plein de douceurs aimablement offert par les Elfes de Maison et ils partirent dans leur salle d'étude.

-Un problème ? demanda Alex

-Nous allons voir le professeur Evans tout de suite, annonça Hermione.

-Pourquoi ? sursauta Alex

-Je t'expliquerais, fit Hermione. Débarrasse-toi de ta laisse.

Quand Hermione devenait autoritaire, c'était que les choses étaient graves. Il s'exécuta puis, sous l'injonction de son amie, ils se glissèrent sous la cape d'invisibilité. Ils usèrent et abusèrent des passages secrets pour se retrouver devant le bureau du professeur Evans. Hermione frappa à la porte et Lily ouvrit. Elle reconnut les signatures magiques de ses deux élèves et leur permit d'entrer.

-J'ai cru comprendre qu'il fallait faire vite, déclara Hermione en ôtant la cape d'invisibilité.

-C'est parfait, sourit Lily. Bonjour, mon chéri, tu vas bien ?

-Oui, maman, sourit Alex. Pourquoi je suis là ?

-Je n'ai pas voulu lui expliquer sans vous, s'excusa Hermione.

-Très bien, fit Lily. Alors on va faire court. Miss Granger ici présente pense que miss Weasley va te faire boire dans les prochains jours un philtre d'amour pour que tu veuilles à nouveau d'elle.

-Mais je ne veux pas ! rugit Alex

-Je sais, tempéra Hermione. Mais je pense qu'elle va passer à l'action pour que le contrat de mariage passe mieux.

-Contrat de mariage ?! gronda Alex

-C'était simplement évident, soupira Hermione. Vu comment elle te courrait après en étant sûre d'y arriver, sans compter les _formidables_ rapports qu'elle entretient avec ton père …

-Du calme, fit Lily en voyant Alex s'enflammer. J'ai une solution.

-Laquelle ? demanda Alex

-Il me faut ton médaillon, dit Lily.

Le jeune homme comprit immédiatement de quoi elle parlait et sortit de son col l'objet en question.

-Il est magnifique ! s'exclama Hermione. Pourquoi je ne l'ai jamais vu avant ?

-Parce que mon père ne devait jamais savoir que je l'avais, déclara sombrement Alex. Tout ce qui rappelait maman a été détruit au manoir. Je n'ai réussi à sauver que deux choses : une photo et ce pendentif.

Il tendit le pendentif à sa mère qui le prit délicatement.

-Est-ce qu'il t'arrive de l'enlever ? demanda Lily

-Non ! s'écria farouchement Alex

-OK, sourit Lily. Je vais poser sur ce pendentif un rituel qui va te permettre de ne pas être touché par les effets de philtres d'amour ou tout sort coercitif. Tous les sorts qui viseront à changer ta personnalité seront ainsi annulés.

-Ça a l'air puissant, fit Hermione.

-C'est un rituel qui ne se fait pas à la légère, confirma Lily. Pour plus de sécurité, vous allez rester ici pendant que je le fais. Je ne veux pas que vous appreniez quelque chose que vous ne pourrez pas maîtriser.

-D'accord, firent les deux amis.

Le professeur passa dans son laboratoire privé qu'elle verrouilla derrière elle et fit pivoter un pan de mur. Elle entra alors dans une grande salle vide qui était une extension de son laboratoire de potions. Elle posa le médaillon sur un socle de pierre et commença rapidement à incanter. Elle comptait sur la magie ancienne pour protéger son fils d'un destin encore plus sombre que celui qui se profilait.

Une bonne demi-heure plus tard, Lily repassa dans son bureau et rejoignit ses deux élèves.

-Voici, fit Lily en rendant le médaillon. J'y ai également ajouté un sort d'invisibilité. Seuls ceux qui savent qu'il est là pourront le voir.

-Merci, sourit Alex.

-Vous devriez filer, sourit Lily. Je vous verrais ce soir.

-Merci beaucoup, professeur ! fit Hermione en recouvrant elle et son ami de la cape d'invisibilité

§§§§§

Harry lézardait tranquillement dans sa chambre. Il attendait tranquillement l'heure de se rendre au Bal. Toute la journée, Draco avait tenté de voir sa tenue et en même temps de le convaincre de porter une robe de soirée Sorcière. Harry avait quand même campé sur ses positions et le blond était reparti un peu en boudant. Le brun avait soupiré de soulagement après son départ et maintenant passait le temps comme il le pouvait.

En ayant assez de tourner en rond, il décida de s'installer à son bureau et d'écrire une lettre pour ses amis restés à Salem.

 _Coucou la bande !  
_ _Oui, je sais, la dernière lettre date de moins d'une semaine mais il fallait que je vous écrive avant de devenir totalement fou !  
_ _Je ne sais pas si je vais même vous envoyer cette lettre mais il faut que je me libère.  
_ _En arrivant à Hogwarts, j'ai rencontré de nouvelles personnes et je m'en suis fait des amis.  
_ _D'abord Neville Longbottom. C'est un héritier, comme moi. Très sympathique et à fond dans la botanique. Mais il semblerait que ses parents ne veuillent pas le voir comme une personne à part mais un prolongement d'eux. En clair, ils ne veulent pas l'écouter.  
_ _Draco Malfoy. Oui, vous avez bien lu. Un Malfoy. La branche principale, pour être exact. J'ai fait quelques recherches et il semblerait que celui que nous connaissons et lui soient liés environ six générations avant. Si j'arrive à prendre une photo de Draco, vous aurez la preuve que les Malfoy sont blonds naturellement. Et_ _que la branche principale aux les cheveux tellement clairs qu'on croirait de l'argent. Enfin bref. Au début, je croyais que c'était un petit con mais avec le temps, j'ai découvert qu'un Sorcier anglais pouvait être un_ fashion victim _pouvant réviser ses opinions très facilement. Étonnant, n'est-ce pas ?  
_ _Il traîne avec un autre héritier, Théodore Nott troisième du nom. La première chose que je me suis dite c'est que dans sa famille, ils ne devaient pas avoir beaucoup d'imagination. Puis qu'heureusement ils ne choisissaient pas des prénoms dont sont tellement friands les anciennes familles, au choix. Ce type n'en fait qu'à sa tête. C'est d'ailleurs grâce à lui que je ne suis pas totalement ignoré par mes camarades. Il est très calme et en public, il n'ouvre jamais la bouche. J'aime me dire qu'il se lâche en ma présence en plus de celle de Draco.  
_ _Hermione Granger … Cette fille ne cesse jamais de m'étonner. Elle a ce point de vue si particulier des Nés Moldus qui découvre le monde Sorcier. C'est un ordinateur à l'état pur. Elle retient trop facilement ce_ _qu'elle lit et chose rare, elle sait le mettre en application et avec efficacité, s'il vous plait ! D'après ce que je découvre, elle fait tout son possible pour protéger Alex.  
_ _Alex. Oui, je parle bien d'Alexandre, mon frère jumeau. Il était entouré de vautours - expression d'Hermione - qui recherche plus son argent et à profiter de sa popularité plutôt que de mériter son amitié. Au lieu de trouver un gamin imbu de lui-même, j'ai trouvé quelqu'un qui ne veut plus courber l'échine sous les souhaits du grand public et surtout de mon abruti de géniteur. Un coup les médias le considèrent comme l'Élu, le Sorcier le plus fort, et blablabla, la minute suivante ce n'est qu'un fou furieux qu'il faut enfermer et_ _qui ne cherche qu'à attirer l'attention.  
_ _Oh …  
_ _Je crois que j'ai oublié de vous dire un truc sur moi, là.  
_ _Pour excuse, maman m'a fait jurer de ne jamais en parler à qui que ce soit. Vous la connaissez, on n'a pas intérêt à faire un pas de travers quand on lui promet quelque chose.  
_ _Heureusement que je suis en Angleterre, là, parce que si j'étais en face de vous, vous m'aurez arraché la tête.  
_ _Bon, à trois. Un, deux, trois.  
_ _Bonjour, je m'appelle Harry Evans. Mon nom complet est Harrison James Evans Potter.  
_ _Non, je ne plaisante pas. Mon frère jumeau est réellement Alex Potter, celui qu'on appelle le Survivant, et celui dont on se foutait de la gueule tout le temps. Je sais que je n'aurais pas dû vous cacher une chose de cette importance mais entre vous cacher ça et voir mon géniteur débarquer pour faire payer notre départ à ma mère et moi, il n'y a pas photo. Je ferai tout pour ma mère. Donc je ne m'excuse pas.  
_ _Maintenant que ce moment déplaisant est passé, il est temps que je vous parle du reste de la famille.  
_ _Mon géniteur est donc lord James Potter, à la tête de la famille du même nom. Alex est donc son héritier. La raison qui a fait que maman et moi avons dû quitter l'Angleterre a été la goutte d'eau qui a fait déborder le vase pour mon parrain qui a décidé qu'il lui faudrait un héritier et pour faire un pied-de-nez à son ancien meilleur ami, il a décidé de me nommer héritier.  
_ _Aurais-je oublié de vous dire que mon parrain est lord Sirius Black, chef de la branche principale des Black ?  
_ _Et oui, mes amis, il semblerait que je baigne allègrement dans l'aristocratie Sorcière anglaise !  
_ _Enfin bref. Sirius et son compagnon Remus Lupin vienne très souvent à la maison. Sirius est un vrai gamin, en fait il me rappelle vous.  
_ _Trêve de bavardage. Je vais m'arrêter ici.  
_ _Portez-vous bien, les amis !  
_ _Harry_

Le jeune homme mit la feuille dans une enveloppe qu'il cacha soigneusement, en attendant de savoir s'il allait envoyer la missive ou pas. Regardant distraitement l'heure, il s'aperçut qu'il était temps de se préparer. Il s'empara de ses habits et passa dans la salle de bain.

§§§§§

Draco trépignait d'impatience devant la chambre d'Harry.

-Par Morgane, Harry, bouge-toi ! s'écria Draco en tambourinant la porte

Ladite porte s'ouvrit, laissant le blond bouche bée. Harry était stupéfiant dans son costume Moldu de grand couturier de couleur noire. La chemise en soie verte était de la même nuance que ses yeux. Et la longueur de la veste permettait de baver allègrement sur son postérieur.

-Pas mal du tout, fit Théodore en matant sans pudeur les fesses de son camarade.

-Je te gêne, peut-être ? fit Harry

-Non, non, fit Théodore. Je profite de la vue.

-Tu n'as pas de robe Sorcière ! bouda Draco

-Draco, soupira Théodore. On s'en fiche qu'il porte ou pas de robe Sorcière.

-Mais … protesta Draco.

-Ce mec est tellement bandant dans cette tenue que ta robe qui t'a coûté les yeux de la tête ne sera qu'un très lointain souvenir, coupa Théodore.

Le blond et le brun restèrent bouche bée.

-Tu es gay ? demanda avec précaution Harry

-Je sais remarquer la beauté là où elle se trouve, haussa des épaules Théodore.

-Ça ne répond pas à ma question, fit Harry.

-Qui a dit que j'allais y répondre ? rétorqua Théodore

-Garde tes secrets, grommela Harry.

-Maintenant, Draco, fit Théodore, tu vas le regarder objectivement et tu vas te demander si tu n'as pas envie de lui sauter dessus ou d'attirer autant de filles qu'il va le faire. Au choix.

-Tu as peut-être raison, capitula Draco.

-Maintenant que vous avez assez débattu sur ma tenue, fit Harry, pourrions-nous y aller ?

Les deux amis hochèrent de la tête et tous les trois remontèrent dans la salle commune.

Comme prédit, tous les regards s'accrochèrent sur Harry qui se renfrogna de plus en plus.

-Tu n'aimes pas qu'on te regarde ? taquina Théodore

-C'est ça, fous-toi de moi, grogna Harry.

Ils entrèrent ensuite dans la Grande Salle où tous les élèves ne se gênèrent pas pour baver sur Harry. Ce dernier traîna ses amis et s'installa au bar où il demanda la boisson la plus forte du stock.

Et il se retrouva avec une Bierreaubeurre.

-Déçu ? ricana Théodore en voyant le regard furieux d'Harry

-Il n'y a pas d'alcool ici ? siffla Harry. C'est une blague ?!

-Il y a des mineurs ici, sourit Draco. Donc, pas d'alcool.

-Qu'ils aillent se faire voir ! déclara Harry en buvant cul sec sa boisson

-Mais quel langage, ricana Théodore.

Draco commanda quelques boissons pour eux et ils partirent s'installa à une petite table discrète. Tandis qu'Harry se noyait dans sa boisson trop peu alcoolisée, Draco critiquait les tenues des élèves tandis que Théodore ajoutait une remarque ça et là. Lorsque le dîner allait être servi, Hermione, Neville et Alex vinrent les rejoindre.

-On peut se joindre à vous ? souffla Neville. Notre célébrité locale a des fans disons vachement collantes.

-Comme si c'était de ma faute ! leva les yeux au ciel Alex

-Et ton copain ? demanda Draco à Hermione

-Nous ne sommes plus ensemble depuis hier, annonça Hermione.

-Ça n'a pas l'air de te chambouler plus que ça, commenta Théodore.

-Et pourquoi je ne suis pas au courant ?! s'écria Alex

-Parce que tu t'intéresses à ma vie sentimentale ? demanda Hermione. Tu m'as dit, je cite « Je n'ai aucune envie de savoir ce que tu fais avec ce crétin de Ravenclaw ».

-Tu sais parfaitement que je me prenais la tête avec Ginny à ce moment-là ! pleurnicha Alex

-C'est pour cela que je n'en ai pas tenu compte, sourit Hermione. Enfin bref, c'est fini, point barre.

-C'était que pour le sexe ? demanda Théodore, l'air de rien

-Eh ! s'exclamèrent Alex, Neville et Draco

-On n'a même pas couché ensemble, si tu veux tout savoir, répondit Hermione avec les joues rouges. Je lui ai juste rendu service.

-Maintenant que ce point a été éclairé, fit Harry, bon appétit !

Tous s'aperçurent alors que les plats avaient été servis et plutôt que de poursuivre la conversation, ils préférèrent faire honneur à la table. Tout en savourant, ils se lancèrent sur des sujets légers, ignorant ou ne remarquant pas les regards incrédules qui s'attardaient sur eux. Cependant, connaissant la réputation de certains d'entre eux, les élèves ne voulurent pas être celui ou celle qui briserait le statu quo installé à cause d'une rivalité que les élèves incriminés avait réussi à surmonter.

-Tu peux être fiers d'eux, fit doucement Severus, installé avec Lily sous une bulle d'Intimité.

-Je sais, sourit Lily. Mes deux fils sont ensemble et ont décidé de ne pas tenir compte des préjugés.

-Je le remarque également en cours, fit Severus. Depuis qu'Harry reprend en main les Gryffindor, ils ont fait des progrès spectaculaires.

-Je le vois aussi, fit Lily. Le jeune Longbottom ne fait quasiment plus exploser son chaudron.

-Un miracle, ricana Severus. Aurait-il compris le noble art des Potions ?

-Tu sais parfaitement que s'il ne réussissait pas, c'était à cause de toi, gronda faussement Lily. Comment peux-tu aimer terroriser tes élèves ?

-C'est l'un de mes seuls plaisirs, se défendit Severus.

Ils continuèrent à se taquiner tranquillement sous le regard furieux de James.

La rage de l'homme n'avait plus de limite. Non content que son ex-femme ait pu s'en sortir avec la plainte déposée, Lily renouait avec Severus alors qu'il avait tout fait pour les séparer, allant jusqu'à provoquer le Slytherin pour qu'il commette la faute. Plus que de Sirius, James avait toujours été jaloux de Severus qui, malgré un physique peu avantageux, avait le mérite d'être doué en cours et d'attirer l'attention de la jolie Lily Evans, qui apparaissait comment l'une des plus talentueuses Sorcières de sa génération. C'était l'une des raisons pour laquelle les Maraudeurs s'étaient acharnés particulièrement sur Severus tout au long de leur scolarité. Mais là, il fallait qu'il fasse quelque chose.

-Tu te cherches un nouveau mari maintenant ? ricana James

Lily se retourna, surprise que l'homme se trouver si près d'eux.

-Potter, siffla Severus. Ceci est une conversation privée. Ah, oui, j'oubliais, tu ne connais pas le sens de ce mot.

Le maître de Potions ne disait pas ça à la légère. James Potter n'avait pas hésité à autoriser les journalistes à relater le quotidien de son fils qui n'avaient pas tergiversé bien longtemps avant de publier des anecdotes intimes de la vie du jeune garçon, alors sur le point d'entrer à Hogwarts. Cela avait rendu furieux le directeur qui avait demandé le retrait des articles mais cela avait été largement trop tard. De l'autre côté de l'Atlantique, les Américains s'étaient insurgés de la façon malsaine dont les Britanniques Sorciers décortiquaient la vie d'un enfant, eux pourtant friands du moindre scoop. Lily avait failli dévaster une salle d'entraînement en le découvrant, folle de colère contre son ex-mari.

-Et je gère ma vie comme je l'entends, ajouta Lily. Je n'ai pas besoin d'avoir la bague au doigt pour vivre et exister. Tu sembles oublier que nous sommes au vingt-et-unième siècle et que les femmes sont indépendantes.

-Tu as bien dû aller rejoindre un homme quand tu m'as quitté, non ? claqua James

-Et n'allais-tu pas rejoindre d'autres femmes quand je m'occupais de nos enfants ? rétorqua Lily. Va-t'en, Potter, tu ne veux chercher que des ennuis, aujourd'hui. Je refuse de jouer à ce jeu avec toi. Tu n'en vaux même pas la peine.

James devint rouge de colère et allait répliquer mais la vision du directeur, le visage fermé, le convainquit de tourner les talons et de partir.

-Tout va bien pour vous ? demanda Albus en pénétrant à son tour la bulle

-Très bien Albus, sourit Severus. Juste une discussion sans conséquences avec Potter.

-Il devient de plus en plus gênant, soupira Albus.

-Le renvoyer ne sera pas une mince affaire, approuva Severus.

-Je sais, soupira Albus. Je venais vous voir pour tout autre chose. J'aimerai que vous veniez tous les deux dans mon bureau demain à la première heure.

-D'accord, fit Lily. Mais pour quelle raison ?

-Un sujet dont je ne préfère pas parler ici, fit Albus.

Les professeurs hochèrent la tête. Ils comprenaient que l'affaire devait être prise au sérieux. Le directeur discuta encore un peu avec eux avant de partir. Gardant le silence quelques instants, Lily et Severus repartirent sur des sujets légers, laissant de côté la visite de James et la demande d'Albus.

Pendant ce temps, Harry désespérait. De nombreuses jeunes filles venaient vers lui et ses amis pour quémander des danses. Draco, Neville et Théodore en acceptaient certaines et au bout d'un moment, les deux frères furent seuls. Voyant Ron rôder vers eux, Harry lança un sort de Répulsion ainsi qu'une bulle d'Intimité sur eux pour être tranquilles.

-Tu n'aimes pas danser, affirma Harry.

-Ça date du Bal de Noël que j'ai eu en quatrième année, révéla Alex. McGonagall a voulu nous apprendre à danser la valse. Durant les cours, j'ai été la honte des Sang Pur quand ils ont compris qu'en plus de ne pas maîtriser cette danse, je ne l'avais pas apprise, ni aucune autre danse de salon. Sur le coup, je n'y ai pas fait attention, mais depuis cette année, j'ai compris que mon éducation Sang Pur comportait trop de lacunes pour que ce ne soit pas intentionnel. Et je commence vraiment à détester mon père pour ça. Enfin bref, j'ai toujours la danse en horreur depuis cette époque.

-Tu sais, avec toutes les filles qui rêvent d'obtenir une danse avec toi, il devrait bien en avoir une qui accepterait de te donner des cours … taquina Harry.

-Ouais, c'est ça, fit Alex. Et avec la chance que j'ai, je finirai par tomber sur Ginny. Et pour mon bien-être mental, je ne veux plus approcher cette pute.

-Tu l'as rejeté, souligna Harry.

-Oui, confirma Alex. Mais rappelle-toi, mon cher paternel l'adore. Donc je ne devrais pas m'étonner si je la vois débarquer au manoir pour les vacances.

-Tu n'as pas un endroit où tu pourrais aller sans qu'ils ne te suivent ? demanda Harry, intrigué

-Non, soupira Alex. Nous n'avons pas de famille proche, comme père et nos grands-parents étaient enfants uniques. Je ne sais rien de la famille de maman donc la question est vite réglée. Quant à mes amis, père refuse que j'aille chez Hermione et les parents de Neville sont tellement en adoration devant mon père que si je disais que je voulais aller chez Neville, Alice et Franck, les parents de Neville, autoriserons Ginny et Ron à passer les vacances chez eux, qu'importe que leur fils leur dira qu'il les déteste.

Harry fut stupéfait.

-Mais c'est quoi ces parents qui préfèrent croire les autres plutôt que leurs propres enfants ? s'exclama Harry

-Va savoir, haussa des épaules Alex. Père a toujours été comme ça. Il aura toujours raison, qu'importe ce que les autres disent.

-Et moi qui aurait voulu t'inviter chez moi, soupira Harry.

-Tu ne pourras pas, se désola Alex. J'aurais bien aimé, pourtant.

-Je trouverai une solution, fit Harry.

Ils se turent un moment.

-Il y a une question qui me trotte dans la tête, fit Harry.

-Je t'écoute, dit Alex.

-Hermione et toi … fit Harry. Il y a quelque chose entre vous ?

-Non, fit Alex en regardant au loin. Et il n'y aura jamais rien d'autre qu'une amitié presque fraternelle.

-Tu as l'air si sûr, remarqua Harry.

-Parce que nous avons déjà tenté d'être ensemble, sourit Alex.

-Quand ? sursauta Harry

-Au début de notre sixième année, révéla Alex. Il y a eu beaucoup de bouleversements dans ma vie et Hermione était là …

-Pourquoi ça n'a pas marché ? demanda Harry

-Le seul et unique baiser que nous avons échangé nous a totalement dégoûté, rit Alex. Et disons que la pensée d'Hermione et moi ensemble me coupe toute envie.

Harry eut un léger ricanement, comprenant aisément ce que son frère voulait dire.

-Donc personne ne t'intéresse ? fit Harry

-Pas pour l'instant, répondit Alex. J'y ai un peu cru avec Ginny mais elle s'est carrément foutue de moi.

-Ton père ne t'a pas présenté des héritières à épouser ? s'étonna Harry. Pourtant, Sirius reçoit des dizaines d'invitations pour moi.

-La rumeur court que je serais déjà fiancé, révéla Alex avec une grimace. J'aurais bien aimé savoir avec qui au moment où je l'ai appris mais mon cher père ne voulait rien dire. Mais maintenant, je sais que c'était avec cette chère Ginny.

-Elle ?! s'exclama Harry

-Eh oui, sourit pauvrement Alex. Mais ça ne risque pas d'arriver. Je vais contacter l'avocat de la famille pour voir ce que je peux faire. Parce que je refuse de passer le reste de ma vie avec une fille dont le seul but sera de dépenser tout mon héritage et de me tromper avec tous ceux qui lui demanderont d'écarter les cuisses.

-Tu as une haute opinion d'elle, constata Harry.

-Je suis en train de mener ma petite enquête sur elle, fit Alex. Et tout porte à croire que le clan Potter ne s'en serait jamais relevé si elle était entrée dans la famille.

-Tu m'étonnes, sourit Harry.

-A ton tour, sourit Alex. Personne en vue ?

-Non, fit Harry. Je ne connais pas grand monde ici et j'ai trop de problème avec mon géniteur pour m'engager dans une relation. Et puis, le contexte avec Voldemort n'inspire pas à la romance.

-Tu n'as pas tort, en convint Alex. Mais quand même, personne ne te fait envie ?

-Hermione est une fille bien foutue que, si elle n'était autant attachée à toi, j'aurais bien aimé connaître plus intimement, fit Harry. J'aimerai bien faire connaissance avec le cul de Draco mais je sais que je ne pourrais pas supporter pour l'instant son caractère buté.

-Tu es bi ? s'exclama Alex

-Oui, confirma Harry. Salem fait clairement apprendre à ses élèves qu'il ne faut pas se soumettre aux mœurs qu'on ne comprend pas. Beaucoup de créatures magiques voient leurs compagnons être choisis par la Magie et elle ne s'embarrasse pas du sexe de la personne, uniquement de la compatibilité entre deux âmes. Et mon ancienne école rappelle surtout que les Sorciers _sont_ des créatures magiques, donc également soumises à la Magie. Donc refuser un compagnon potentiel uniquement à cause de son sexe est une totale aberration.

-On n'apprend pas ça ici, fit Alex.

-Je sais, sourit Harry. Maman a eu beaucoup de mal avec ce concept aussi. Elle n'est pas homophobe mais ayant été élevée dans le monde Moldu qui a beaucoup de mal avec les couples de même sexe, elle a eu du mal à accepter d'en voir autour d'elle, et plus encore en me voyant flirter avec d'autres mecs.

La surprise d'Alex s'affichait clairement. Il n'aurait jamais cru cela de sa mère.

-Maman n'est pas parfaite, poursuivit Harry. Par rapport à notre géniteur, c'est sûr qu'elle fait office d'ange mais elle a également ses mauvais côtés. Tu ne l'as pas encore vu mais elle peut devenir tyrannique quand elle enseigne et parfois, quand elle s'emporte, elle te fait travailler jusqu'à l'épuisement, en te martelant que si elle, elle peut le faire, toi aussi. Elle oublie souvent que les autres n'ont pas et n'auront jamais ses capacités.

-On dirait une autre Lily Evans, fit Alex, hésitant.

-Tu ne vois que la Lily Evans professeur, confirma Harry. En mode mère, tu n'as vu que son côté aimant. Mais je l'avoue sans honte, elle peut devenir une maniaque du contrôle.

-Comment ça ? demanda Alex

-Elle a toujours surveillé étroitement mon apprentissage, expliqua Harry. Magique comme Moldu. Elle regardait si j'avais bien appris mes leçons et si mes devoirs étaient correctement faits. Et elle me les faisait recommencer encore et encore jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient parfaits et toute la nuit s'il le fallait.

-C'est déjà arrivé ? coupa Alex

-Une seule fois, avoua Harry. Je devais avoir neuf ans. J'étais excité d'aller à la fête foraine et j'avais bâclé mes devoirs. Je les avais recommencés une fois en les bâclant également et en voyant que je me fichais ouvertement d'elle, elle m'avait annoncé que tant qu'ils ne seraient pas faits correctement, nous n'irions nulle part. Je ne l'ai pas cru, surtout que je devais aller dormir chez un ami le soir même. Je suis resté assis devant mon bureau jusqu'à trois heures du matin et ensuite j'avais été privé de sortie pendant un mois. Depuis, je fais toujours mes devoirs avec le plus grand sérieux dès qu'on me les donne.

-Aïe, grimaça Alex.

-Je sais, sourit Harry. Mais ne doute jamais sur le fait qu'elle t'aime.

Les jumeaux laissèrent leur regard sur la femme qui les avait mis au monde.

-Bien ! s'exclama soudainement Harry. Puisque tu ne veux pas le faire, alors je vais faire danser Hermione.

-Fais-toi plaisir, sourit Alex.

Alors que le Slytherin kidnappa efficacement la brune pour une nouvelle danse, le Survivant vit avec horreur Ginny s'installer à ses côtés. Il maudit son frère pour avoir fait sauter les sorts de Répulsion et d'Intimité autour d'eux - et oui, il les avait sentis.

-Que puis-je pour toi, Weasley ? demanda Alex d'une voix froide

La rousse fut choquée. Jamais auparavant Alex ne lui avait parlé comme ça. Ni appelée par son nom de famille.

-Je n'ai pas le droit de m'asseoir où je veux ? battit ingénument des cils Ginny

-Sachant que toutes les places sont attribuées au début du repas et qu'il est impossible d'en échanger sans l'accord des deux propriétaires, surtout que cette place est celle d'Hermione ? rétorqua calmement Alex. Non. Tu n'as pas le droit.

Alex ne put se retenir de jeter un coup d'œil sur son ex petite amie. La robe d'inspiration Moldue, en plus de jurer avec sa couleur de cheveux, était minimaliste et horriblement mal coupée. La jeune fille n'était manifestement pas habituée à porter et à marcher avec les chaussures aux talons plus que vertigineux. Et son maquillage était vulgaire et bien trop prononcé sauf au niveau des lèvres où il semblait avoir été enlevé en partie. Alex faillit ne pas retenir un hoquet de dégoût. La jeune fille avait déjà donné du plaisir aujourd'hui. Et à la vue de la robe remontée un chouia trop haut et légèrement retroussée sur un côté, il était probable qu'il n'y ait pas eu que ses lèvres qui avaient servies d'instrument de plaisir. Il ne voulait pas vérifier mais il était quasiment sûr que pour plus de facilité, cette robe était son unique vêtement.

-Que veux-tu ? répéta Alex

-Je veux que notre relation redevienne comme avant, fit Ginny.

-Que veux-tu dire ? demanda Alex, las. Quand ton frère et toi pouviez épier tous mes faits et gestes pour pouvoir les répéter à mon père ? Quand tu claquais sans compter l'argent de ma famille pour te faire plaisir ? Ou quand tu te foutais totalement de ma gueule en prétendant sortir avec moi tout en écartant les cuisses à tous les mecs qui passaient ? D'ailleurs, par combien de mecs tu t'es faite tronchée ce soir ? Cinq ? Dix ?

Alex ne put s'empêcher de se délecter du teint fantomatique qu'arbora la jeune fille au fur et à mesure qu'il parlait. Depuis les quelques mois qui avaient suivi leur rupture, ce qu'il découvrait de son ex lui avait clairement fait comprendre qu'il l'avait échappé belle. Et surtout, qu'il ne comptait pas renouer avec elle, qu'importe ce que dirait son père !

-Alex … protesta faiblement Ginny.

-Tu as perdu le droit de m'appeler par mon prénom, Weasley, cracha Alex. Et celui de t'approcher de moi. Qu'importe ce que tu feras, je ne retournerai jamais avec toi. C'est clair ?

-Non ! protesta Ginny. Personne ne serait mieux que moi à tes côtés !

-Arrête de te voiler la face, critiqua Alex. N'importe qui serait mieux que toi à mes côtés. Il n'y a que moi qui peux décider avec qui je déciderai de passer ma vie. Et ce n'est clairement pas avec toi !

Alex se leva, la colère montant rapidement en lui. Il ne voulait pas créer de scandale mais la rousse le poussait à bout.

-Disparais de ma vie, Weasley, ordonna Alex. Je ne veux plus avoir à faire avec toi !

Il s'enfonça dans la foule dansante pour ne pas qu'elle ne le suive. Il voulut d'abord s'installer au bar mais après avoir croisé le regard de plusieurs filles qui s'apprêtaient à lui sauter dessus, il bifurqua et alla vers son frère et sa meilleure amie.

-Alex ? s'étonna Hermione

-Je peux te la prendre pour quelques danses ? s'excusa Alex à Harry. Il faut que je me change les idées.

-C'est à cause de cette Weasley ? demanda Harry, ayant vu la rousse s'approcher de lui

-Ginny ? demanda Hermione en fronçant des sourcils. Venez, je veux savoir.

Elle traîna les jumeaux jusqu'à leur table où des rafraîchissements les attendaient. Au moment où ils levèrent leurs verres, Alex sentit quelque chose lui brûler le torse. Surpris, il baissa son bras sans boire tout en se figeant.

-Alex ? demanda Harry en remarquant son absence de gestes

Alex se toucha l'endroit qui l'avait brûlé et il sentit le relief du médaillon. Alors il comprit.

-Personne ne doit nous entendre, murmura Alex.

Harry comprit et relança les sorts garantissant leur tranquillité.

-Il y a une potion dans mon verre … annonça Alex.

Sans perdre de temps, Hermione sortit sa baguette et lança une flopée de sorts de révélation à une vitesse défiant toute concurrence. En moins de trois minutes, son verdict tomba.

-Amortentia, soupira Hermione. Ginny est passée à l'attaque.

-Elle tentait de me récupérer, révéla Alex. Mais je ne pensais pas qu'elle irait jusque-là.

-Ginny est obsédée par toi, soupira Hermione. Ce qui m'étonne, moi, c'est qu'elle n'ait pas attaqué plus tôt.

-Comme tu l'as su ? demanda Harry, curieux

-Le professeur Evans a enchanté un médaillon pour protéger Alex à ma demande, répondit Hermione. Ce matin, pour être exact.

Harry hocha de la tête. Nul doute que sa mère avait utilisé de la magie ancienne pour ce prodige. Et il ne savait même pas qu'on pouvait faire ce genre de truc avec !

-Au moins, on sait qu'il fonctionne, sourit pauvrement Alex.

-Et qu'il te servira encore, ajouta Hermione. Ginny ne va pas s'avouer vaincue aussi facilement.

-Je sais, soupira Alex.

Renonçant à danser, Hermione et Harry décidèrent de rester avec Alex pour ne pas que Ginny ne tente une autre fois sa chance. Le bal se termina avec une discussion à bâtons rompus, où ils furent rejoints par leurs amis. Ce fut les professeurs qui durent leur demander de gagner leurs lits.


	27. Les vacances de fin d'année

**_Les vacances de fin d'année_**

Malgré une nuit à s'amuser comme des fous et peu de temps de sommeil, les élèves étaient surexcités d'enfin pouvoir quitter le château pour des vacances bien méritées. Les plus prévoyants avaient fait en sorte de préparer leurs bagages avant le bal mais bon nombre d'entre eux courraient dans tous les sens pour pouvoir partir à temps. Dans le domaine des Slytherin, Harry, Draco et Théodore étaient impatients de partir. En effet, dès que les parents de Draco avaient accepté de le laisser partir chez Harry, ceux de Théodore avaient signifié leur accord. Harry n'avait pas perdu de temps avant de leur demander une mèche de cheveux et de les apporter à sa mère. Le brun les avait prévenus du programme. Une fois à Londres, Harry les mènerait jusqu'à leur moyen de transport pour sa maison. Alors en prévision, ils avaient des vêtements Moldus à portée de main pour pouvoir se changer le plus rapidement possible. Draco avait bien râlé mais Harry l'avait fait efficacement taire en lui signalant que s'il se promenait avec ses robes Sorcières dans le monde Moldu, il aurait tôt fait de se faire enfermer pour toujours pour folie furieuse et sa baguette détruite. Le blond avait claqué des dents de désapprobation mais s'était rangé aux arguments de son ami.

Quand vint l'heure, une immense procession se dirigea vers la gare d'Hogmeade. Les élèves grimpèrent dans le train et commença alors le lent périple vers Londres. Pour plus de confort et d'intimité, Théodore scella leur compartiment. Mais moins d'une heure après le départ, les Gryffindor vinrent les rejoindre, ayant déduit que l'endroit où ils seraient serait protégé de façon à ce qu'ils aient la paix.

Bien qu'Hermione et Neville n'aient pas de problèmes particuliers avec les autres maisons, et donc discutaient tranquillement avec Harry, Draco et Théodore, c'était une autre histoire pour Alex. Ce dernier avait beaucoup de mal à aller vers les deux Slytherin et ça se voyait clairement. La veille, malgré qu'ils se soient assis à la même table, il ne leur avait pas adressé la parole de manière directe. Et là, dans ce compartiment …

Théodore fut celui qui fit le premier pas.

-Potter, fit Théodore à la plus grande surprise de tous. On sait ce que c'est que de vouloir rendre fier ses parents en obéissant scrupuleusement à ce qu'ils nous disent. Et on sait parfaitement que ton père n'est certainement pas le plus partial des Sorciers. Je ne dis pas qu'on excuse ta conduite ces dernières années mais on peut la comprendre. A toi de nous prouver que tu la regrettes vraiment.

-Vous n'étiez pas totalement en tort, fronça des sourcils Alex, ne voulant pas porter le chapeau tout seul.

-C'est vrai pour certains cas, concéda Théodore. Mais il n'y a que toi qui aies mené une guérilla contre les Vert et Argent. Nous ne faisions que répondre.

Alex s'enferma dans un silence songeur. Théodore n'avait pas tort et Hermione le lui avait souvent répété.

-Je vais essayer, fit Alex.

Théodore et Draco s'en contentèrent. Eux-mêmes avaient du mal à passer au-dessus de ce qu'on leur avait appris.

La nuit était tombée depuis un bon moment lorsqu'ils arrivèrent enfin à Londres. Ils laissèrent Hermione d'abord se changer puis les garçons se changèrent à leur tour.

-C'est ici que nous nous quittons, fit Neville. J'espère qu'on aura l'occasion de se revoir.

-Il y a toujours le bal du ministère, soupira Draco. Mais je ne pense pas qu'on arrivera à se parler.

-Qui doit s'y rendre ? demanda Hermione, curieuse

Tous les garçons levèrent la main en grimaçant.

-Même toi, Harry ? s'étonna Hermione

-Même si je suis persona non grata au manoir Potter, fit Harry, je suis quand même l'héritier Black.

-Hein ? firent les garçons

-J'ai dû oublier de vous le dire, s'excusa Harry.

-Quel dommage que je ne puisse pas voir ça, soupira Hermione.

-Tu ne manques absolument rien, certifia Neville. On fait tous des ronds de jambes à tout le monde. Et on s'ennuie à mourir.

-Allez, fit Hermione. Je dois y aller, mes parents m'attendent. A l'année prochaine !

Tous se saluèrent avant de descendre du train. Hermione quitta rapidement le quai neuf trois quarts, ses parents l'attendant dans la partie Moldue. Neville se dirigea vers sa grand-mère, impressionnante avec son chapeau et son vautour empaillé, et tous les deux transplanèrent. Alex jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui, malgré la foule qui s'agglutinait autour de lui, et quand il comprit que son père ne viendrait pas le chercher, il soupira lourdement. Il rétrécit sa malle et profitant de l'inattention de la foule à un moment donné, se cacha dans un coin, enfila sa cape d'invisibilité et se faufila jusqu'à la cheminée non loin pour rentrer chez lui. Enfin, Harry, Draco et Théodore restèrent sur le quai.

-Nous ne partons pas ? demanda Théodore

-Pas tout de suite, répondit Harry. J'attends qu'ils soient tous partis, on pourra enfin savoir où poser les pieds.

-Mais ça va prendre des heures ! s'exclama Draco

-Seulement une petite demi-heure, assura Harry. Et puis, je veux savoir si on nous suit ou pas.

Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, en effet, le quai était totalement vide. Harry demanda à ses amis de retirer les robes Sorcières qu'ils portaient encore pour laisser apparaître les tenues Moldues. Harry en profita pour métamorphoser les robes abandonnées en des manteaux chauds, le temps sur Londres n'étant guère clément. Ils prirent également leurs gants, bonnet et écharpe avant d'alléger et de réduire leurs bagages pour pouvoir les mettre dans leurs poches. Le brun enjoignit alors ses amis à le suivre. Ils quittèrent donc le quai magique pour s'enfoncer dans la gare Moldue. Contrairement à ce qu'ils pensèrent, ils ne se dirigèrent pas vers la partie magique de la gare mais vers le parking attenant. N'ayant jamais vu de voitures, les deux Sang Pur écarquillèrent des yeux. Ils voulurent toucher mais la voix de leur ami les arrêta.

-Je vous déconseille fortement de le faire, fit Harry. Certaines voitures sont très sensibles et il suffirait d'un rien pour que l'antivol ne s'enclenche.

Ne voulant pas passer pour des abrutis dans ce monde qu'ils ne connaissaient pas, ils rangèrent soigneusement leurs mains en attendant de poser plus de questions.

Pendant ce temps, Harry cherchait un emplacement particulier. Lorsqu'il le trouva, il appela ses deux amis qui regardèrent avec stupéfaction la citadine garée devant eux.

-Qu'est-ce que ceci ? demanda Draco

-Notre moyen de locomotion, répondit Harry en souriant.

-Je croyais qu'on allait utiliser un Portkey, fit Théodore.

-Trop facile à retracer, fit Harry. Maman adore son intimité donc autant ne pas donner de chance de nous retrouver.

Le brun ouvrit le coffre et y déposer sa malle miniaturisée ainsi que sa sacoche. Après un instant d'hésitation, Draco et Théodore firent la même chose. Ensuite, Harry ouvrit les portes arrière. Il les fit s'asseoir et leur indiqua comment attacher leurs ceintures. Il se plaça derrière le volant, mit sa ceinture de sécurité, s'installa confortablement puis démarra. Les deux Sang Pur grincèrent des dents devant ce qu'ils ne connaissaient pas mais se tinrent tranquilles. Harry quitta donc Londres avant de se tourner vers ses invités.

-C'est bon, fit Harry. Nous allons arriver vers notre prochaine destination dans une quarantaine de minutes.

-Pourquoi ne pas avoir pris un Portkey ? demanda Draco. Ça aurait été beaucoup plus pratique.

-Le Ministère ne sait pas où on habite, assura Harry. Et je ne t'apprends rien quand je te dis qu'une demande écrite doit être faite pour pouvoir utiliser un Portkey. Ma mère et moi avons plusieurs adversaires et nous ne voulons pas qu'ils puissent nous trouver facilement.

-C'est un véhicule Moldu ? demanda Théodore

-Plus pratique que des calèches et des chevaux, non ? rit Harry. C'est mon cadeau d'anniversaire pour mes seize ans.

-Elle est magique ? fit Théodore, curieux

-Elle a des protections, oui, renseigna Harry.

Ils parlèrent de choses et d'autres tout au long du trajet. Quand Harry arriva à la petite ville portuaire de Penzance, le jeune homme embarqua la voiture sur le bateau privé qui les conduirait jusqu'au Crépuscule. Pendant toute la manipulation, il pria ses amis de ne pas sortir de la voiture. Ce ne fut que quand ils arrivèrent à l'embarcadère de l'île qu'ils purent voir où ils étaient.

Laissant les deux Sang Pur admirer la bâtisse de tout leur soûl, Harry appela discrètement Shona pour que l'Elfe amarre correctement le bateau puis gare la voiture dans le garage et se charge des bagages. Une fois cela fait, il tira ses deux amis de leur contemplation et les emmena à l'intérieur. Vu l'heure, il les conduit directement à leurs chambres où tous se couchèrent sans protester.

Le lendemain matin, Harry se leva sur les coups de huit heures. Se préparant tranquillement, il passa devant les chambres de Draco et de Théodore et comprit qu'ils dormaient encore. Ne les dérangeant pas plus que ça, il descendit jusqu'aux cuisines où il découvrit Shona en pleine préparation du petit déjeuner.

-Bonjour, Shona ! salua Harry

-Bonjour, jeune maître Harry, répondit Shona. Avez-vous bien dormi ?

-Très bien, merci, sourit Harry. Et toi ? Contente d'avoir une maison remplie pour les deux prochaines semaines ?

-J'aimais la tranquillité qu'il y avait quand vous n'étiez pas là, maître Harry … sourit Shona.

Tous les deux plaisantèrent gentiment pendant qu'Harry mangeait. A un moment donné, l'Elfe de maison tendit l'oreille.

-Maître Harry, fit Shona. Vos amis sont réveillés.

-Je vais les conduire ici, offrit Harry. Tu pourras terminer le repas, comme ça.

Shona acquiesça joyeusement pendant que le jeune homme quittait les lieux. Il se rendit dans les chambres de ses amis et toqua à la porte.

-Entrez.

Théodore était visiblement prêt à descendre. Ils se saluèrent puis se présentèrent devant la porte de Draco. Blond qui était encore en train de s'habiller. Sans gêne aucune, Théodore s'installa sur le lit défait tandis qu'Harry hésitait encore.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, sourit Théodore. Il est toujours comme ça. Dans moins d'une demi-heure, il sera prêt. C'est un maniaque quand il s'agit de son apparence.

-J'ai entendu ! hurla Draco depuis la salle de bain

Peu de temps après, ils descendirent pour prendre leur repas. Ensuite, ils firent le tour du domaine et s'amusèrent toute la journée. Le soir venu, alors que Draco et Théodore étaient partis se rafraîchir, Harry se tourna vers Shona.

-Aurais-tu un message de ma mère, Shona ? demanda Harry

-Elle m'a chargé de vous prévenir qu'elle avait une affaire à régler avec les Gobelins, révéla Shona. Cela lui prendrait plusieurs jours donc elle ne veut pas que la maison saute en son absence. Ce sont ses propres mots !

-Je m'en doute, grommela Harry. Elle sait que je dois me rendre au Bal du Ministère ?

-Oui, lord Black le lui a rappelé, répondit Shona. Le Crépuscule a une Arcade Gobeline au sous-sol pour vous rendre à Londres. Il vous amènera dans une maison de la capitale sous leur contrôle.

Le brun sentit son souffle se couper. Une Arcade Gobeline était un moyen de transport que très peu de Sorciers connaissaient. Elle était l'équivalent du réseau de Cheminée mais il était tout à fait inutile d'avoir une poudre ou tout autre système similaire pour l'activer, mis à part de la magie. Bien que très répandu à travers le monde Gobelin, il était extrêmement rare qu'on en mette à disposition de Sorciers, ces derniers rejetant cette race. Qu'ils en disposent d'une était la preuve qu'ils tenaient Lily Evans en très haute estime.

-Comme on va faire pour la traverser ? demanda Harry. Les Gobelins gardent jalousement leurs secrets, Shona …

-Dame Lily a jeté une illusion dessus, répondit Shona. Vos amis ne verront qu'une cheminée ordinaire.

-Elle a pensé à tout, sourit Harry. Je vais donc passer par chez Sirius. Au fait, avons-nous du courrier ?

-Les Gobelins ne nous ont rien transmis, répondit Shona. Par contre, ils avaient une lettre pour l'héritier Malfoy.

L'Elfe de maison lui tendit l'enveloppe que le jeune homme lui prit. Terminant de prendre des nouvelles, le brun s'en alla rejoindre ses amis à l'étage pour les conduire dans la salle à manger.

-Il y a une lettre pour toi, fit Harry à Draco.

Ce dernier la prit et l'ouvrit calmement. Il la lut avant de la refermer et de la ranger dans sa poche.

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle dit ? demanda Théodore

-Nous irons au bal depuis le manoir de ma mère, renseigna Draco. Elle sait que nous partirons de chez lord Black. Elle nous attend demain à midi.

-Tu ne vas pas avec ton père, Théo ? demanda Harry

-Mon père est malade, répondit Théodore. Je l'ai su une heure avant de prendre le train. Il m'a autorisé à me rendre au Bal avec les Malfoy.

-Nous prendrons la cheminée dans la Salle des Transports, annonça Harry. Mais elle ne se rend qu'à un seul endroit dans Londres. Nous traverserons juste la place pour nous rendre chez mon parrain. De chez lui, vous pourrez vous rendre chez lady Malfoy.

-Est-ce sûr ? demanda Draco. Père me disait toujours que les maisons des membres de l'Ordre du Phénix étaient sous Fidelitas.

-Je vais me renseigner, fit Harry. Je vous le dirais demain matin. Sinon, nous nous rendrons au Ministère pour que vous preniez les cheminées publiques.

-Un Malfoy ne prend jamais le même chemin que la populace ! s'exclama Draco en levant son nez vers le ciel

-Dis-moi, ricana Harry, tu ne prendrais pas le Hogwarts Express chaque année ? Et la populace, comme tu dis, prend le même train que toi !

Ils explosèrent de rire.

Harry fit un crochet dans le bureau de sa mère juste après que ses amis soient partis se coucher. Il prit grand soin de verrouiller les lieux avant de dévoiler le Miroir de communication. Il l'activa et ne fut guère surpris de voir Remus Lupin.

 _-Bonsoir mon grand,_ salua Remus _. Je te croyais déjà au lit._

-Je comptais y aller bientôt, sourit Harry. Mais il y a une question qui me trotte dans la tête.

 _-Laquelle ?_ demanda Remus, intrigué

-C'est à propos des protections du manoir Black, en fait, compléta Harry.

 _-Je comprends,_ fit Remus _. Attends quelques minutes, je vais chercher Sirius._

Cinq minutes plus tard, le couple réapparut dans le miroir.

 _-Alors, quel est le problème ?_ demanda Sirius

-Tu sais que le Bal du Ministère a lieu demain ? fit Harry

 _-Ne m'en parle pas,_ soupira Sirius _. J'en meurs d'ennui à chaque fois que j'y pense._

-Draco et Théodore sont à la maison, poursuivit Harry.

 _-Draco et Théodore ?_ répéta Sirius _. Ah ! Tu parles des héritiers Malfoy et Nott._

-Oui, c'est ça, confirma Harry. Ils viennent passer les vacances à la maison. Mais ils doivent impérativement rentrer chez eux demain. Enfin, ils doivent aller chez lady Malfoy demain.

 _-Quel est le problème ?_ demanda Sirius, confus

-La maison n'est pas connectée au réseau de Cheminée, par mesure de sécurité, répondit Harry. Je n'ai pas la puissance nécessaire pour créer un Portkey pour les envoyer chez eux et c'est hors de question vu qu'on peut très facilement découvrir d'où ils viennent, sans compter que c'est illégal. Je ne peux pas utiliser la voiture car même s'il y a une rune de transport dessus, il faut plusieurs jours pour la recharger en énergie. Et les transports Moldus, n'y pensons même pas.

 _-Tu as déjà trouvé comment y aller,_ devina Remus _._

-Exact, fit Harry. Les Gobelins peuvent nous garantir le voyage jusqu'à Square Grimmaud, en face de chez vous. Mais Draco a soulevé un point intéressant. Son père lui a certifié que tous les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix étaient sous Fidelitas.

 _-Je ne te suis pas,_ déclara Sirius, perdu _._

 _-Moi, si,_ fit Remus _. Le manoir n'est pas sous Fidelitas mais sous une variante plus ancienne. Tes amis peuvent venir sans qu'on leur fournisse le secret et ils ne pourront toujours pas révéler l'emplacement du chef des Black._

-Merci, souffla Harry. J'avais peur qu'ils n'arrivent pas à bon port chez lady Malfoy.

 _-Ce n'est pas la première fois que tu dis qu'ils doivent aller chez lady Malfoy,_ releva Remus _. Pourquoi pas au manoir Malfoy ?_

-C'est ce que Draco a dit, haussa des épaules Harry. Il devait se rendre chez sa mère.

 _-Ingénieux,_ sourit Sirius. _J'ai toujours aimé Narcissa._

-Pourquoi ? demanda Harry, confus

 _-Les demeures des Black sont liées entre elles,_ révéla Sirius _. En partant de chez moi, elle s'est assuré qu'on ne puisse pas enlever son fils et son ami._

-Parce que c'est possible d'intercepter quelqu'un voyageant par poudre de Cheminette ? fit Harry en écarquillant des yeux

 _-C'était même une technique souvent utilisée pendant la première guerre,_ ajouta Remus _. Moins maintenant vu que ça s'est perdu mais ce n'est pas impossible._

-Mais personne ne pourra donner l'adresse à Voldemort ? s'inquiéta Harry

 _-J'ai banni Bellatrix de la famille,_ rappela Sirius _. Elle n'est plus intégrée dans les protections, ni elle, ni sa descendance, si elle en a un jour. Et tous ceux qui sont affiliés aux Black et qui sont sous les ordres de ce fou furieux ne pourront rien faire de mal à notre famille. Je m'en suis personnellement occupé._

-Je te crois, affirma Harry. Merci d'avoir répondu à mes questions. Je vais aller me coucher maintenant. Bonne nuit à tous les deux.

 _-Bonne nuit, louveteau,_ sourirent les deux hommes.

§§§§§

Le jour du Bal sonna le branle-bas de combat. Les trois jeunes hommes s'étaient réveillés tard, très tard, et sur les coups de midi moins quart, ils déboulèrent dans la cuisine, faisant sursauter Shona qui nettoyait la pièce.

-Shona ! supplia Harry. Tu peux nous préparer quelque chose vite fait ? On est vachement en retard !

-Il y a des scones et des cookies en attendant, fit Shona. Je vais vous faire quelques œufs brouillés et du bacon.

En à peine cinq minutes, les assiettes furent prêtes. Ils les engloutirent plus qu'ils les mangèrent puis grimpèrent quatre à quatre les marches de l'escalier pour récupérer les affaires dont ils auraient besoin pour le soir. Ils foncèrent ensuite vers la Salle des Transports où l'Arcade Gobeline déguisée les attendait. Harry s'empara du pot de poudre et en prit une pincée.

-Pas besoin de donner une destination puisqu'elle est bloquée, déclara Harry. Allez-y !

Sans sourciller, Théodore entra dans les flammes dans lesquelles Harry venait de jeter la poudre et disparut. Draco fit de même et Harry suivit. Une fois de l'autre côté, le brun prit bien soin de verrouiller l'accès avant de mener ses amis de l'autre côté de Grimaud Place. Il frappa au numéro douze et la porte s'ouvrit aussitôt.

-Entrez, fit Remus.

Les trois jeunes hommes se hâtèrent à l'intérieur.

-Bonjour, les garçons, sourit Remus. Je me présente, Remus Lupin, le compagnon de Sirius Black.

-Vous êtes un Lycan, d'après ce que j'ai compris ? demanda Draco

-Exact, répondit Remus. Je pense que nous aurons l'occasion de nous parler plus tard, je ne voudrais pas vous mettre en retard !

-Par Morgane ! siffla Draco. Mère va me tuer ! Pourrions-nous utiliser votre cheminée ?

-Bien sûr, fit Remus.

Il leur tendit le pot de poudre et les deux adolescents s'en allèrent aussitôt.

-Moi qui voulais saluer mon cousin, soupira Sirius. Que s'est-il passé ?

-On s'est réveillé en retard, avoua Harry.

-C'est bien les jeunes, ça, rit Sirius. J'ai récupéré la tenue chez le tailleur. Tu veux la voir ?

-Oui, répondit Harry. S'il y a des retouches à faire, on pourra y aller très vite. Au fait, Remus, tu viens avec nous ?

-Oui, sourit Remus. Malgré l'opposition de James, les autres familles m'ont toutes reconnues comme compagnon de Sirius.

-Même ceux qui sont avec Voldemort ? s'étonna Harry

-Il n'a pas d'opinion précise concernant les créatures magiques, répondit Sirius. Seul le Ministère les voit comme des créatures inférieures aux Sorciers.

La journée se passa rapidement et bientôt, il fut temps d'aller au Ministère. Alors que Sirius et Remus avaient revêtu les tenues officielles des dirigeants du clan Black, Harry avait montré qu'il ne comptait pas se plier à la mode rétrograde de l'Angleterre magique en apparaissant en tenue totalement Moldue. Ils vérifièrent que tout était en ordre avant de prendre la cheminée pour se rendre au Bal. Ils furent aussitôt pris d'assaut par les invités déjà arrivés. Mais un regard noir de lord Black les fit efficacement reculer et laisser passer. Ils avancèrent dans la pièce richement décorée et regardèrent discrètement autour d'eux.

-Tiens, je vois lady Longbottom, sourit Remus.

-Alors Neville ne doit pas être très loin, fit Harry. Peut-on y aller ?

-Autant j'adore Augusta, autant je ne tiens pas à parler avec Alice et Franck, soupira Sirius. Je ne tiens pas à rencontrer des fans incontestés de James.

-Allons d'abord présenter nos respects, au lieu de faire fonctionner ta mauvaise langue, soupira Remus.

Ils fendirent la foule et heureusement pour eux, Augusta, la matriarche, était seule avec son petit-fils.

-Lady Longbottom, salua Sirius en lui faisant un baisemain. Vous êtes toujours aussi resplendissante.

-Lord Black, sourit Augusta. Toujours aussi charmeur ! Remus, j'espère que vous ne vous faites pas des cheveux blancs ?

-Je sais comment le tenir en _laisse_ , sourit Remus, insistant sur le dernier mot.

Comprenant la menace sous-jacente, Sirius se reprit.

-Et voici le jeune Neville, fit Sirius. Tu as bien grandi depuis la dernière fois qu'on s'est vu.

-Cela fait une dizaine d'années, indiqua Augusta.

-J'imagine que tu connais mon héritier, Harry Evans, sourit Sirius.

-Exact, fit Neville. Nous sommes amis.

-J'en oublie tous mes devoirs, s'exclama Sirius en frappant sa paume contre son front. Milady, je vous présente l'héritier des Black, Harry Evans.

-Enchanté, fit Harry en faisant à son tour un baisemain.

-Quel garçon bien élevé, sourit Augusta. Mais je ne savais que vous aviez un fils. De surcroit que vous ne l'avez pas fait scolariser à Hogwarts pendant six ans vu que ce n'est que cette année que j'ai entendu parler d'un certain Harry Evans.

-Il n'est pas mon fils, bien que je ne regrette, fit Sirius. Il s'agit de mon filleul.

-Filleul ? releva Augusta. A ma connaissance, vous n'aviez qu'Alex et Harry Potter comme filleuls.

-En fait, intervint Harry d'un air embarrassé, mon nom exact est Harrison James Evans Potter.

Augusta regarda longuement le jeune homme qui commençait à se dandiner.

-Le frère jumeau d'Alex Potter, l'enfant disparu, déclara calmement Augusta. Vous avez été élevé par votre mère, n'est-ce pas ?

-Lily Evans, confirma Harry.

-Elle a fait de vous un formidable jeune homme, félicita Augusta. Je comprends maintenant pourquoi James est furieux.

-James ? s'étonna Remus

-Oui, affirma Augusta. Vous faites de l'ombre au Survivant, jeune homme.

-Je m'entends pourtant très bien avec mon frère, sourit Harry.

-Vraiment ? fit Augusta. Je trouve que c'est une bonne chose. D'ailleurs, Sirius, si vous êtes en contact avec miss Evans, j'aimerai lui parler.

-Je passerai le message, assura Sirius. Mais avec les cours qu'elle donne à Hogwarts, ça va être un peu difficile.

-Nous trouverons un arrangement, balaya Augusta. Allez, filez, vous devez présenter votre héritier.

-A plus tard, salua Sirius.

Le couple et leur héritier passèrent de groupe en groupe pour présenter Harry à la haute société Sorcière. Et enfin, Sirius libéra Harry qui fonça droit vers Neville, posé dans un coin.

-Vivement la fin, soupira Harry.

-Tu as totalement raison, fit Neville.

Il prit deux verres dont il en tendit un à son ami. Tous les deux burent silencieusement.

-Tu as vu Alex ? demanda Harry

-Oui, répondit sombrement Neville. Il était entouré de journalistes, notamment Rita Skeeter.

-Rita Skeeter ? demanda Harry

-Une journaliste toujours à la recherche du scoop le plus sensationnel, soupira Neville. Ou à les inventer, si elle ne les trouve pas, ce qu'elle fait la plupart du temps. Elle adore inventer une vie à Alex. Et faire de celle des autres un enfer.

-Une qui s'entendrait bien avec James, alors, siffla Harry. Aurais-tu vu Draco et Théodore ?

-Malfoy et Nott ? s'étonna Neville. Avec lord et lady Malfoy. Ils sont arrivés il y a une quinzaine de minutes. Mais je pense que c'est une mauvaise idée que tu ailles les voir.

-Pourquoi ? demanda Harry

-Ils sont considérés comme des Death Eaters, même si on n'a jamais trouvé de preuves, expliqua Neville. En tant qu'héritier Black, ce serait mal vu qu'on te voit avec eux aujourd'hui.

-Certes, concéda Harry. Je verrais. Et pour Alex ?

-J'en viens à penser qu'il faudrait le kidnapper, réfléchit Neville. J'aurais tellement aimé l'inviter pour qu'il se repose vraiment et qu'il ne se coltine pas ces imbéciles !

-Imbéciles ? demanda Harry

-Là-bas, indiqua Neville.

Harry se retourna et nota immédiatement deux têtes rousses.

-Je croyais que les Weasley n'avaient pas leur place dans ce bal ? fronça des sourcils Harry

-Ils ne l'ont jamais eu, assura Neville. Mais ils ont l'oreille de James Potter. Et ce qu'ils veulent, ils l'ont tout de suite. Comme toute la haute société anglaise se trouve ici, et qu'ils veulent bien se faire voir dans le milieu, enfin surtout Ginny, alors James les a amené.

-Ils ont les manières qui vont avec ce type de gala, au moins ? demanda Harry. Vu comment ils se conduisent à l'école …

-C'est ça le plus drôle, ricana Neville. Ils sont la honte des Sang Pur. Ils ne connaissent même pas les bases. Mais ils n'ont rien à nous apporter. En tant que personnes, ils ne servent à rien.

-Réjouissant, lâcha Harry.

Les deux garçons se turent, ne voulant pas continuer à médire, fut-ce sur les Weasley.

Alors qu'ils allaient rejoindre leurs familles respectives pour le dîner, une formidable explosion jeta tout le monde à terre. Harry n'eut que le temps de voir une longue tenue noire et un masque blanc avant de s'abandonner au néant.

§§§§§

-Harry ?! Allez, fiston, réveille-toi !

Le brun eut vraiment du mal à émerger. Sa tête lui faisait vraiment mal, il avait l'impression que toute la population mondiale, magique et non magique, lui était passée dessus et même s'il était sûr du contraire, semblait-il, il avait une monstrueuse gueule de bois.

Hein ?!

Impossible ! Il avait décidé de ne pas boire plus que de raison à cette réception car comme son géniteur était présent, il ne voulait pas lui donner plus d'armes. D'ailleurs, le seul verre qu'il avait bu était avec Neville. Mais après …

-Harry !

-Pas crier, grommela Harry en clignant difficilement des yeux.

-Poussez-vous ! Il se réveille et vous ne pourrez rien faire pour l'aider !

Il entendit des bruits de bousculade, d'objets bougeant rapidement et des marmonnements. Pendant ce temps, le jeune homme tentait en vain d'ouvrir les yeux.

-Monsieur Evans, n'essayez pas d'ouvrir les yeux ni même de bouger. Vous aurez moins mal ainsi.

De la magie le toucha et il sut aussitôt qu'il s'agissait de magie salvatrice. Malgré ses pensées un peu embrouillées, il en déduit qu'un Médicomage se trouvait à ses côtés. Il se laissa donc faire, surtout qu'il ne pouvait rien faire. Au bout d'un moment qu'il ne put déterminer, on posa contre ses lèvres le goulot d'une fiole.

-Buvez, Mr Evans, enjoignit la voix. C'est pour votre mal de tête.

Avec difficultés, Harry obéit docilement. Aussitôt, il eut l'esprit bien plus clair et il voulut se redresser.

-Doucement, Mr Evans, fit la voix. Nous allons vous aider.

Il se sentit être manipulé pour être assis confortablement. Il y eut des va et vient avant que le silence ne reprenne ses droits.

-Comment vous sentez-vous, Mr Evans ?

-Bizarre, avoua Harry. Que s'est-il passé ?

-Il y a eu une attaque de Death Eaters. L'explosion vous a, semble-t-il, totalement soufflé. Vous avez heurté violemment un mur et vous vous êtes évanoui. Vous avez récolté plusieurs fractures que nous avons rapidement traitées mais seule votre blessure à la tête nous a quelque peu posé problème. Elle a refusé de se résorber jusqu'à ce que vous vous réveilliez. Avez-vous des questions ?

-Oui, répondit Harry. Pourquoi je ne vois rien ?


	28. Les résolutions de Voldemort

**_Les résolutions de Voldemort pour la nouvelle année_**

Voldemort venait de rejeter avec fureur un Death Eater dont il avait sciemment violé l'esprit. Contre l'avis de la plupart des Sang Pur dans ses rangs, Lucius Malfoy en tête, il avait ordonné l'attaque du bal du Ministère. Etant donné que la majorité de ses Death Eaters les plus anciens étaient déjà sur place et ne pouvant pas le rejoindre sans se compromettre, il avait décidé d'en faire le « baptême du feu » de ses dernières recrues. Avec une cinquantaine d'entre eux, il avait fabriqué un Portkey et avait atterri dans le hall du Ministère. Les quelques Aurors chargés de la régulation avaient été rapidement éliminés et tout le groupe s'était dirigé vers la salle de bal. Le hurlement de peur de Cornelius Fudge en le voyant avait été un délice à entendre et le chaos s'était installé. Alors qu'il s'amusait à torturer certains invités qu'il savait Sang Mêlé de peu de valeur, l'un de ses Death Eaters avait fait exploser un mur. Mais alors qu'il allait retourner à ses préoccupations, Dumbledore s'était opposé à lui. Sachant parfaitement qu'il ne pourrait pas gagner un duel contre le directeur sans être certain que ses arrières étaient parfaitement assurés, il avait sonné le rappel et tous avaient vidé les lieux. Mais une fois de retour, il avait fait l'amère découverte qu'il ne lui restait qu'une vingtaine d'entre eux à peine. Et là, il venait de voir et de comprendre que l'explosion avait enterré vivant une quinzaine d'entre eux. Devant ce constat, les survivants eurent droit à une séance de torture en bonne et due forme de plusieurs heures. Au bord de la mort, Voldemort leur avait enfin donné l'ordre de rentrer chez eux, ce qu'ils s'empressèrent de faire avec le plus de rapidité possible malgré leurs graves blessures. L'attaque n'avait pas été un complet échec, puisqu'il avait pu semer la peur et la désolation mais la perte d'une partie de ses troupes le mettait dans une rage folle. Et cette rage était d'autant plus accentuée par le fait qu'une fois remis de leurs blessures et interrogés par les Aurors, ses Death Eaters ayant été invités au Bal s'étaient présentés à lui avec un sentiment assourdissant de trahison et de déception. Tous avaient conseillé de ne pas attaquer le Bal, pressentant que ça allait desservir Sa cause. Leur Maître ne les avait pas écouté et maintenant l'opinion publique, outre d'avoir peur du Seigneur des Ténèbres et de ses Death Eaters, critiquait vivement l'attaque où étaient essentiellement présents des Sang Pur, cela même dont il se targuait de vouloir restaurer les droits. C'était un énorme pas en arrière, surtout pour le recrutement de nouveaux adhérents à la cause. Et la perte en plus d'une trentaine d'entre eux, même novices, était un coup dur et refroidirait certainement ceux qui avaient songé à les rejoindre volontairement.

Plusieurs jours après l'attaque, Voldemort convoqua son cercle intérieur. Il était composé d'une quinzaine de Death Eaters essentiellement issus de Sorciers dans la force de l'âge et ayant largement fait leurs preuves avant sa chute. Il comptait uniquement sur eux quand il avait une affaire dont la discrétion était requise ou quand il voulait leur avis. Bien que de plus en plus, il n'en fasse qu'à sa tête.

Un genou à terre et le regard visé vers le sol, tous attendaient qu'il leur ordonne de venir le saluer. Quand il inclina la tête, chacun à leur tour, les Death Eaters vinrent jusqu'au trône sur les genoux pour baiser respectueusement le bas de sa robe Sorcière.

Lorsque le cérémonial fut terminé, il prit la parole.

-Death Eaters, fit Voldemort. Je sais que vous voulez revenir sur l'attaque du Bal du Ministère. Mais nous avons d'autres choses à nous préoccuper.

Lucius grinça intérieurement des dents. De son point de vue, l'attaque avait été tout simplement un véritable fiasco. Depuis son retour, le Seigneur des Ténèbres laissait essentiellement la gestion des détails au cercle intérieur, lui ne décidant que du lieu, de l'heure, des raisons et de l'impact général voulu de l'attaque. Avec l'absence dudit cercle, sans compter qu'aucun d'entre eux n'avait été prévenu, que ce soit ceux présents au Bal, comme Lucius ou ceux recherchés par les Aurors, comme Bellatrix et Rodolphus, les nouvelles recrues avaient été lâchées dans la nature. Non seulement ils avaient semé le chaos, mais en plus, Dumbledore était parvenu à arriver devant le Maître sans aucun dommage, les Death Eaters trop occupés à leurs petites affaires. Le mur explosé était une erreur que même un débutant n'aurait jamais commise. Et jamais, au grand jamais, Voldemort n'aurait dû sonner la retraite aussi tôt.

En clair, ce jour-là, l'organisation des Death Eaters avait nettement donné l'impression d'être des parfaits amateurs.

-Dans cette attaque, poursuivit Voldemort, nous avons perdu près d'une trentaine des nôtres, soit une grande majorité de nos nouvelles recrues.

 _A qui la faute ?_ cingla silencieusement Severus

Présent lorsque Dumbledore était revenu au château, il avait eu un récit de première main de ce qui s'était passé au Ministère. Et il n'avait pu que déplorer le manque de préparation évident. Sans compter qu'il n'avait prévenu personne de « qualifié ». Dans quel but ? Il se le demandait.

-J'avais prévu de prendre sous notre aile les enfants de la plupart d'entre vous dès cet été pour une « remise à niveau » et ceux qui auraient fini Hogwarts auraient été marqués dans la foulée, indiqua Voldemort. Je songe à avancer cette date aux prochaines vacances.

-Ce serait une excellente idée, milord, s'extasia Bellatrix.

Des murmures d'approbation s'élevèrent.

-Monseigneur, bondit Lucius. Avec votre permission …

-Parle, ordonna Voldemort.

-Comme vous le savez, fit Lucius, je fais partie du Conseil d'Administration de l'école. Il y a peu, j'ai réussi à mettre la main sur les nouvelles protections mises en place par le vieux fou. Parmi elle, il y a une barrière qui empêcherait tout porteur de la marque d'entrer sur le domaine.

-Il est étonnant que Dumbledore ne songe à mettre cette barrière que maintenant, réfléchit Voldemort. Surtout avec le nombre des miens qui sont entrés dans le château ces dernières années. Qu'en est-il pour Severus ?

-J'y ai réfléchi, déclara Lucius, et vraisemblablement, il se serait servi de celle de Severus pour établir la barrière et faire en sorte qu'elle ne l'attaque pas en entrant sur le domaine de l'école.

-Tu étais au courant, Severus ? gronda Voldemort

-Nullement, monseigneur, s'inclina Severus. Mais nous connaissons tous la proportion du directeur à faire des choses dans le dos des gens.

-Tu n'as pas tort, songea Voldemort.

-Puis-je, monseigneur ? demanda Severus

-Parle, ordonna Voldemort.

-L'idée de marquer les élèves a du mérite pour remplacer nos troupes, assura Severus. Mais ne serait-ce pas une façon de les condamner ?

-Comment ça ? siffla Voldemort

-En les marquant aux prochaines vacances, expliqua Severus, ils voudront montrer leur fierté d'avoir rejoint vos côtés. Mais, monseigneur, ce ne sont que des enfants et même si nous leur disons de faire attention, l'un d'entre eux commettra une faute qui amènera l'attention du directeur sur lui. Nous connaissons tous les capacités de déduction de ce Sorcier. Qu'est-ce qui l'empêcherait ensuite de découvrir un à un tous ceux que vous avez marqué ? Et ensuite de prévenir les Aurors afin qu'il les arrête au sein même de l'école qui nous est interdit d'accès ? Je pourrais en sauver peut-être un ou deux mais pas tous sans compromettre mon rôle d'espion et ne plus vous servir comme il le faudrait. Et vous n'ignorez pas que la loi concernant les porteurs de votre marque n'a jamais été annulée. Ils iront à Azkaban pour toute leur vie.

-Les Dementors sont sur le point de me rejoindre, affirma Voldemort.

-Ce qui est une formidable nouvelle, assurément, déclara Severus. Mais certains de ceux qui vont être marqués ont des aptitudes qui pourraient vous être fort utiles. Les héritiers, notamment, pourraient tisser et étendre leur réseau de connaissances pour mieux vous servir. Chose qu'ils ne pourraient faire s'ils étaient envoyés à Azkaban avant même d'être sortis d'école.

 _Il n'a vraiment pas tort,_ songea Voldemort. Mais le recrutement était de plus en plus difficile, surtout avec cette attaque qui ne s'était pas déroulée au mieux. Dans son malheur, heureusement qu'il n'avait pris que de nouvelles recrues, sans grande importance dans son organisation et surtout sans informations cruciales. Si à la place l'un des membres de son cercle intérieur avait été capturé, il en aurait eu des sueurs froides.

Enfin, s'il avait pu en avoir.

-Je vais y réfléchir, déclara finalement Voldemort. Je vous confie une nouvelle mission. Je veux que d'ici la fin de l'année scolaire, nous ayons au minimum remplacé nos troupes manquantes. Vous connaissez les conséquences si vous échouez.

-Oui, milord, répondirent-ils en chœur.

-Partez, ordonna Voldemort.

Le même cérémonial qu'au début se répéta et tous transplanèrent vers leurs demeures respectives.

§§§§§

Lucius entra dans le manoir désormais vide de tout Malfoy. Narcissa, sitôt que les Aurors eurent terminés avec elle, était retournée au manoir de la branche secondaire des Black. Comme Draco passait ses vacances chez le jeune Evans, elle l'avait emmené avec elle pour ne pas qu'on ne remarque que les relations entre les Malfoy et les Evans étaient au plus beau fixe et pour qu'il puisse donc ensuite rejoindre le manoir de la branche principale des Black pour retourner chez les Evans.

Tout cela pour dire qu'il se sentait très seul.

Il ne pouvait pas aller voir sa femme puisqu'elle le lui avait formellement interdit. En effet, ils avaient compris que la Marque des Ténèbres permettait aux Death Eaters de rejoindre au mètre près leur Maître dès qu'il les appelait. Mais, ce que les Death Eaters ne savaient sûrement pas, le contraire était également possible. Voir débarquer lord Voldemort devant eux alors qu'ils s'étaient faits un weekend en amoureux sur la côte française était l'un de ses pires souvenirs. Après être rentrés en catastrophe, Narcissa lui avait longuement hurlé sa déception pour son séjour jeté à l'eau et la notion de vie privée que ne semblait pas connaître celui qu'il servait. Comment pouvait-il savoir que la distance et les frontières magiques brouillaient les appels de la marque ? Depuis, Lucius était persona non grata dans toutes les demeures que ne connaissait ni Voldemort, ni Bellatrix et ni les Lestranges, ainsi que leurs plus proches parents au service du mage noir. Au moins, aujourd'hui plus qu'avant, ils auraient des endroits où se cacher si Voldemort apprenait qu'ils les trahissaient.

Soupirant lourdement, il s'installa à son bureau et écrivit.

 _Ma tendre et chère,  
_ _Malgré le fait que nous nous soyons quittés il y a quelques heures à peine, tu me manques terriblement.  
_ _Ce grand manoir me parait encore plus vide sans toi pour me rappeler d'arrêter de travailler ou autre chose encore.  
_ _Ton absence me parait encore plus insupportable quand on sait qu'habituellement, nous faisons en sorte de nous retrouver pour le Solstice d'Hiver avec notre fils.  
_ _Cette année est la première depuis longtemps.  
_ _J'ai hâte de te retrouver pour pouvoir te tenir dans mes bras.  
_ _Avec tout mon amour.  
_ _Lucius_

Il cacheta la lettre soigneusement.

-Manar !

L'Elfe de maison apparut aussitôt.

-Maître Lucius Malfoy Monsieur a appelé Manar ? demanda l'Elfe

-Oui, fit Lucius. Je veux que tu apportes cette lettre en mains propres à ma femme Narcissa. Personne, je dis bien personne d'autre ne doit lire son contenu.

-Bien, maître Lucius Malfoy Monsieur, s'inclina Manar qui disparut aussitôt.

Ce n'est pas pour rien qu'il prenait autant de précautions. Il avait découvert il y a un moment déjà que sa chère belle-sœur Bellatrix avait l'habitude de lire le courrier de sa jeune sœur Narcissa. Tout son courrier. Y compris celui que Narcissa et lui s'envoyaient bien avant que ses fiançailles avec Bellatrix ne soient définitivement annulées au profit de Narcissa. C'était d'ailleurs l'une des raisons pour laquelle Bellatrix ne portait pas dans son cœur Lucius. Et l'homme pressentait également qu'il y avait de la rancœur entre les deux sœurs, Bellatrix reprochant sûrement le fait que Lucius ait choisi Narcissa plutôt qu'elle, Narcissa abhorrant ses pratiques barbares lors de l'exécution de ses missions pour le Lord. Alors si elle apprenait ce que Narcissa et lui comptaient faire, la femme se ferait un plaisir de servir leurs têtes sur un plateau d'argent à Voldemort, qu'importe qu'elle livre sa propre sœur.

Ne voulant plus penser à cette psychopathe, Lucius se servit un verre de Whisky Pur Feu et le savoura. Peu après la tombée de la nuit, il allait se rendre à Gringotts pour une réunion de très grande importance. Les Gobelins et Lucius étant d'excellents gestionnaires financiers, ils s'étaient, à la plus grande surprise des principaux concernés notamment, très bien entendus. Aucune des parties n'avait songé à arnaquer l'autre. Un sombre pressentiment avait pressé Lucius de ne jamais révéler à Voldemort sa bonne fortune avec les Gobelins et ces derniers prévenaient des machinations à l'encontre de l'un des seuls clients qui les traitaient en égal.

Ce partenariat avait fait de Lucius le dépositaire d'informations méconnues du monde Sorcier. Il avait ainsi appris que les affaires les plus importantes aux yeux des Gobelins étaient traitées uniquement la nuit tombée. Ce qui arrangeait totalement Lucius qui avait ainsi justifié son absence par une réunion d'affaires outre Atlantique. Aucune chance, donc, pour que Voldemort ne cherche à le déranger.

Voyant l'heure approcher, il commanda aux cuisines de quoi manger rapidement puis se rendit dans la salle des Transports du manoir. Sous le regard avide de quelques Death Eaters traînant là, il emprunta la cheminée pour se rendre à la gare de King's Cross, seul lieu en Angleterre pour partir à l'étranger. Il laissa une illusion prendre la cheminée pour les Etats-Unis et se désillusionna pour se faufiler hors de la gare. Il changea sa tenue et son apparence pour qu'elle passe partout parmi les Moldus et retira son sort. Il parcourut rapidement les rues qui commençaient à se vider alors que la nuit tombait et arriva devant l'entrée de Gringotts dans le monde Moldu. Un Gobelin l'y attendait déjà et le fit entrer pour le conduire à la réunion. Une fois sa véritable apparence reprise, Lucius salua tout le monde. Et la réunion put commencer.

-Je vais retirer mon soutien à Voldemort, annonça Lucius.

Les Gobelins se regardèrent.

-Après l'avoir si activement soutenu, c'est … étonnant, déclara un Gobelin.

-Je sais, en convint Lucius. Mais à ce moment-là, je croyais que ses objectifs rejoignaient les miens. Ce n'est plus le cas aujourd'hui.

-Qu'est-ce qui vous a fait changer d'avis ? demanda un Gobelin

-Il a voulu que je lui donne mon fils, déclara gravement Lucius.

-N'est-ce pas un grand honneur ? s'étonna un Gobelin

-Pas quand on voit que la majorité de ses plus jeunes recrues se font tuer dans les mois qui suivent leur intronisation, persista Lucius. Mais ce n'est pas ce qu'il réserve à Draco.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il lui veut ? demanda un Gobelin

-A la demande de Voldemort, raconta Lucius, j'ai effectué un Contrôle de Sang sur Draco. J'ai d'abord refusé mais quand il a déclaré qu'il le ferait lui-même, j'ai pris sur moi de le faire moi-même. Il y a peu, il m'a ordonné de transférer le Contrôle de Sang de Draco à lui. J'ai dû gagner du temps mais à mon avis, mon temps de vie est maintenant compté. Et sans nul doute, il veut réduire en esclavage la famille Malfoy.

-C'est à l'encontre de toutes les lois et toutes les traditions Sorcières Sang Pur, déclara un Gobelin.

-C'est pourquoi je veux retirer mon soutien, réitéra Lucius.

-Cela va être difficile, fit un Gobelin. Certaines de vos plus importantes affaires sont intimement liées avec quelques-uns de vos … collègues les plus attachés à votre cause.

Lucius retint un sourire. Si seulement le Ministère n'était pas aussi gangrené par la corruption et par Voldemort, et également moins condescendant avec les autres créatures magiques qui se révélaient bien plus intelligentes que des Sorciers … Les Gobelins avaient depuis longtemps établi la liste de tous les Death Eaters. Bien sûr, moyennant une compensation financière, les banquiers pouvaient aisément fournir la liste. Mais pourquoi le Ministère s'embêterait à demander de l'aide ? Il avait tellement de réussite dans ses actes …

-On doit bien pouvoir faire en sorte qu'ils se retirent, non ? demanda Lucius

-Bien sûr, sourit un Gobelin. Et très rapidement, en plus. Voulez-vous racheter leurs parts ?

-Ce serait bien trop évident, refusa Lucius. Mais je crois pouvoir trouver de potentiels acheteurs …

-Lesquels ? demanda un Gobelin

-Des Black, bien entendu, sourit Lucius. Mais je vais en parler avec eux avant toute chose.

-Très bien, fit un Gobelin. Voulez-vous que l'on commence le ménage ?

-S'il vous plait, demanda Lucius. Je vais racheter les parts les moins importantes et je vous contacterai pour le reste.

-C'est noté, fit un Gobelin. Concernant votre versement mensuel ?

-1 000 Galions chaque mois, grinça Lucius. Sans compter les versements ponctuels … ce type est en train de me mettre sur la paille ! J'aimerai les arrêter mais il va devenir suspicieux.

-C'est vrai, concéda un Gobelin. Nous avons peut-être une solution.

-Je vous écoute, fit Lucius.

-Achetez, sourit un Gobelin. Achetez tout et n'importe quoi.

-Comment ça ? fit Lucius

Il comprenait les apparences mais pas les raisons profondes …

-Achetez des maisons, des commerces, tout ce qui est difficile de vendre en très peu de temps, expliqua le Gobelin. Faites en sorte qu'il y ait de moins en moins de liquidité dans votre coffre principal. Quand il n'y en aura plus, les prélèvements s'arrêteront d'eux-mêmes. Et si Voldemort demande pourquoi il n'est plus payé, vous n'avez plus qu'à lui dire que l'entretien de votre patrimoine immobilier vous coûte cher. Et s'il vous demande de vendre, soulignez que ce que vous avez ne peut se vendre en un claquement de doigts.

-Ça peut marcher, réfléchit Lucius.

Ils discutèrent ensuite de plusieurs affaires en cours, signèrent des documents puis ils se quittèrent.

§§§§§

Bellatrix rageait.

Peu avant le Solstice d'Hiver, les Aurors avaient investi le manoir Lestranges, où elle vivait avec son mari et son beau-frère. Tous les trois avaient pu de justesse s'enfuir mais ils n'avaient plus d'endroits pour vivre. Oh, elle aurait bien voulu vivre avec son Maître mais ce dernier avait décidé d'investir le manoir Malfoy. Or, il lui était intolérable de devoir quelque chose à cette blonde peroxydée. Elle avait caressé l'idée de tenter d'amadouer sa sœur Narcissa pour qu'elle l'héberge dans l'une des maisons qu'elle avait reçue avec sa dot mais cette dernière s'était retirée dans la maison de leur enfance, le manoir de la branche secondaire des Black. Et comme Sirius Black, le chef de la famille Black, l'avait renié de la famille, elle n'avait plus le droit d'entrer dans n'importe quelle demeure des Black.

Elle ne savait plus quoi faire. Dans sa petite chambre d'un minable hôtel de l'Allée des Embrumes, elle réfléchissait à comment améliorer ses conditions de vie. L'option Malfoy était hors de question, Narcissa allait sûrement obéir à son mari et la famille de son mari à elle était totalement ruinée. Il ne lui restait plus qu'une solution, demander au Lord un endroit où l'héberger.

Bellatrix grimaça. Elle aimait le Lord plus que sa vie elle-même. Elle ferait tout pour lui. Mais elle ne voulait pas du tout l'embêter pour une histoire pareille. Mais il semblait qu'elle n'avait plus le choix.

Jetant un coup d'œil à sa chambre insalubre, elle enfila une tenue propre avant de se diriger vers la sortie et de transplaner à contre cœur vers le manoir Malfoy. Elle ne salua même pas les Death Eaters qu'elle croisa et se rendit dans le salon principal, là où Voldemort était lorsqu'il voulait être accessible. Elle bouscula tous ceux qui avaient des doléances et qui étaient placés avant elle et doubla tout le monde. Plusieurs d'entre eux protestèrent mais quand elle se retourna et qu'elle lança un regard noir assez fou, tous se turent, peu motivé à provoquer l'un des membres du cercle intérieur les plus cinglés. Des rumeurs courraient comme quoi elle pouvait tuer de sang-froid toute personne qui l'agaçait. Et personne ne voulait mourir de ses mains.

Bellatrix fut donc la prochaine à se présenter devant le Lord. Celui-ci fut surpris de la retrouver là mais sans un mot, lui indiqua d'avancer dans la pièce. Elle se retrouva très vite seule dans ce grand espace.

-Ma Bella, susurra Voldemort. Tu es la dernière personne que j'aurais pensé voir ici. Toi qui est si forte et qui sait écraser toute contestation envers toi, que se passe-t-il ?

-Maître, s'agenouilla Bellatrix. Ma requête revêt une grande importance à mes yeux. Mais je n'ose pas vous importuner avec mes problèmes.

Un violent Doloris la jeta à terre. Prise par surprise, elle hurla de toutes ses forces. Le Lord maintint le sort pendant quelques minutes avant de le relâcher et lui permettre de se relever.

-Je n'ai guère de patience, prévint Voldemort. Parle.

La femme reprit très rapidement le reste de ses esprits avant de se redresser et de se mettre à genoux.

-Milord, s'inclina Bellatrix. Peu avant les fêtes de fin d'année, le manoir Lestranges a été pris d'assaut par les Aurors. Depuis, Rodolphus, Rabastan et moi-même nous devons nous cacher pour ne pas se faire capturer.

-N'as-tu pas d'autres demeures ? s'étonna Voldemort en haussant ses sourcils inexistants

-Nous n'avons plus rien, murmura Bellatrix, honteuse.

-Bellatrix … gronda Voldemort.

-Nous n'avons plus rien, répéta Bellatrix un peu plus fort.

-Comment cela se fait-il ? s'exclama Voldemort

-Pendant que nous étions à Azkaban, certains membres de notre famille se sont dépêchés de nous voler tout ce qu'ils pouvaient, révéla Bellatrix. Et le Ministère en a également profité. Quand nous avons pu rentrer chez nous, Rodolphus et moi nous sommes aperçus qu'il ne nous restait plus beaucoup d'argent et uniquement le manoir pour nous loger et nous cacher. Quant à Rabastan, il avait été totalement ruiné.

-C'est pour cela que tu ne me donnes pas l'argent que je veux, comprit Voldemort.

Le mage ne s'était jamais penché sur les problèmes profonds de ses Death Eaters. Oh, ils venaient bien le voir pour lui en faire part mais il s'agissait plus de gérer les tensions toujours plus grandes entre eux. Tout ce qui l'intéressait, c'était d'avoir des Sorcières et des Sorciers prêts à tout à ses ordres et l'argent qu'il leur ponctionnait très régulièrement. Grâce à cela, d'ailleurs, lui, le fils d'une Cracmol Sang Pur de la lignée de Salazar Slytherin et d'un aristocrate Moldu désargenté, possédait une assez grande fortune, comparable avec celle des familles Sang Pur les moins prestigieuses. Mais comparé aux Malfoy, aux Black ou encore aux Bones ou aux Longbottom, il faisait office d''amateur.

D'ailleurs …

-N'as-tu rien des Black ? demanda Voldemort

-Depuis que Sirius Black a repris la tête de la famille, j'ai été définitivement reniée de la famille, avoua Bellatrix. Je n'ai plus accès au domaine des Black et ma dot m'a été entièrement retirée, tout comme mon héritage …

En clair, réalisa Voldemort, elle ne lui était plus utile. Sans argent, et surtout sans le poids du nom des Black, Bellatrix n'avait que peu de valeur. Le nom des Lestranges avait déjà été traîné dans la boue, surtout à cause de son image de suiveur de Sorciers puissants qui s'était renforcée quand les deux héritiers l'avaient rejoint. En fait, seul leur dévouement et leur dévotion à sa cause en faisaient des éléments très intéressants à garder. Mais sans toit ni argent …

-Pourquoi ne pas demander à ta sœur Narcissa ? demanda Voldemort

-Si le chef de la famille Black m'a retiré et ma dot et mon héritage, il a dû donner des règles très strictes à Narcissa, supposa Bellatrix. Et si l'une d'elle est de ne jamais m'aider, elle obéira à cet ordre.

-Plutôt qu'au mien ?! gronda Voldemort

-Si elle désobéissait, elle perdrait tous les avantages que le chef de famille lui a accordé, déclara Bellatrix. Y compris son accès aux coffres de la famille.

Or, l'argent de Narcissa Malfoy était l'une de ses principales sources financières. Voldemort comprit qu'il ne pouvait pas s'en passer, même pour loger l'une de ses Death Eaters les plus dévouées.

-Alors viens t'installer dans le manoir Malfoy, ordonna Voldemort.

Bellatrix faillit ne pas retenir une grimace de dégoût. Elle ne voulait rien devoir à Lucius.

-Je te charge de le prévenir de cet arrangement, termina Voldemort. Nous en avons fini. Suivant !

Comprenant qu'elle était congédiée, elle baisa le bas de la robe de son Maître avant de se retirer à reculons. Une fois hors de la pièce, elle se rendit dans la salle d'entraînement et se défoula sur les Death Eaters présents pour libérer sa rage. Elle avait tellement de rancœur envers Lucius qu'elle ne voulait absolument pas lui être redevable d'une dette.

Finalement, Bellatrix dût se rendre à l'évidence et capituler. Elle quitta le manoir pour retrouver son mari et son beau-frère pour leur annoncer la bonne nouvelle. Eux non plus n'appréciaient guère le maître des lieux, jalousant avec intensité sa fortune et sa place auprès du Lord. A contrecœur, ils emballèrent leurs affaires et transplanèrent au manoir Malfoy. Ils se dirigèrent vers le bureau du blond où ils entrèrent sans prendre la peine de se faire annoncer.

-Que me vaut le déplaisir de ta visite, Bellatrix ? fit Lucius en les voyant tous les trois sur le pas de la porte

Lucius ne retint pas un rictus méprisant. A chaque fois que les Lestranges apparaissaient ensemble, il se faisait toujours un devoir de ne s'adresser uniquement qu'à Bellatrix. Il avait toujours jugé et compris que les deux frères Lestranges ne seraient jamais arrivés là où ils étaient sans la présence de Bellatrix. De ce fait, tout le monde avait vu que la personne qui portait la culotte dans la famille, c'était bien Bellatrix, et non Rodolphus, pourtant l'aîné des Lestranges. De cette façon, également, il rabaissait les deux hommes, sachant parfaitement que l'aristocratie Sang Pur restait très misogyne. Même si Bellatrix restait une force de la nature telle qu'on n'en voyait rarement, il devait le concéder.

-Le Maître t'ordonne de nous héberger, déclara Bellatrix les dents serrées.

Lucius se redressa imperceptiblement. Pardon ? Voldemort avait dit quoi ?

-Pourquoi ? demanda Lucius

-C'est un ordre de notre Maître ! s'écria Rabastan. Tu dois l'exécuter !

-Je ne conteste pas ses ordres, fit Lucius. Mais je suis curieux de savoir comment vous en êtes venus à cette solution. Je n'ignore pas que vous ne me portez pas dans vos cœurs …

Doux euphémisme, ricana intérieurement Lucius. La haine qu'il y avait entre lui et les Lestranges était légendaire dans leurs rangs.

-Nous n'avons plus d'endroit où aller, craqua Rabastan. Satisfait ?

-Totalement, sourit Lucius. Je vais faire préparer des appartements au premier étage.

-Et pourquoi là ? grogna Rodolphus

Personne n'ignorait l'organisation du manoir Malfoy. Le dernière étage était réservé aux maîtres des lieux, l'étage en-dessous aux Death Eaters les plus importants et ainsi de suite. Être logé au premier étage revenait à dire que les Lestranges n'étaient que des Death Eaters très peu importants. Le Lord, lui, n'avait pas ce problème. Sur son ordre, Lucius avait fait aménager une dépendance qui avait été transformée en un luxueux petit manoir pour l'usage personnel du Lord.

-Parce qu'il n'y a plus de place nulle part, répondit Lucius. Allez dans le salon, un Elfe viendra vous chercher pour vous conduire à vos appartements.

En se replongeant dans ses papiers, le blond leur signifia clairement qu'il en avait fini avec eux. Ne voulant pas qu'il voit que son attitude les avait clairement vexés, Bellatrix serra une nouvelle fois les dents et tourna les talons, entraînant dans son sillage les deux hommes.

Refermant d'un coup de baguette la porte qu'elle avait laissée ouverte pour signifier sa colère, Lucius s'isola correctement avant de laisser tomber son masque. La venue de Bellatrix au manoir était très loin de lui plaire. La femme était une fouineuse et son passage à Azkaban ne l'avait pas arrangé. Sans compter qu'elle avait Rodolphus entouré à son petit doigt et que Rabastan suivait tant bien que mal. Il ne leur faudrait pas longtemps pour mettre à jour des choses qu'il n'avait pas cru bon de signaler à Voldemort.

Soupirant lourdement, il fit venir le plus ancien de ses Elfes de maison.

-Maître Lucius veut voir Barn ? fit l'Elfe

-Oui, répondit Lucius. En tant que chef des Elfes du clan Malfoy, j'ai besoin que nous mettions plusieurs choses au point.

-Oui, maître Lucius, s'inclina Barn.

-Tout d'abord, je veux que tu condamnes l'accès au château Malfoy, annonça Lucius.

-Barn soutient que c'est dangereux, affirma l'Elfe. Maître Lucius ne pourra pas s'enfuir en cas de besoin.

-Je sais, soupira Lucius. Mais Bellatrix va vivre ici.

-Bellatrix Lestranges Madame va venir habiter ici ? couina Barn. Maîtresse Narcissa n'aurait jamais voulu cela !

-Tu ne m'apprends rien, dit Lucius. Je veux également que tu condamnes tout ce qui a trait aux secrets de la Maison ainsi que de notre famille.

-Il en sera fait comme vous le voulez, maître Lucius, s'inclina Barn.

-Restreins les allées et venues de Bellatrix, demanda Lucius. En fait, restreins les déplacements de tous les Death Eaters.

-Cela va entraîner des questions, avança Barn. Votre Maître a toujours voulu que le manoir soit totalement ouvert.

Barn était le seul Elfe de maison qui pouvait se permettre de parler librement avec Lucius. Sa place était l'équivalent Moldu de maître d'hôtel. Après Lucius, c'était lui qui gérait les protections du manoir. Il avait été contre que Lucius ouvre le manoir aux quatre vents sur ordre de Voldemort. Il en avait été désolé et soutenait magiquement le blond quand le Lord s'autorisait des rituels qui mettaient presque sur le carreau le maître des lieux. L'Elfe de maison était totalement contre le Lord, surtout quand il s'autorisait et encourageait même les Death Eaters à se défouler et à torturer pour le plaisir les Elfes de maison présents au manoir.

-Ce n'est plus mon Maître, annonça Lucius.

Le visage de Barn s'orna alors d'un immense sourire.

-Voici enfin une bonne décision, déclara Barn. Je vais faire en sorte que vos … anciens collègues ne puissent plus circuler aussi librement dans le manoir. Cependant, cela va revenir aux oreilles de votre _Maître_. S'il vous le demande, dites-lui que les protections ont besoin d'être restaurées.

-Combien de temps cela prend vraiment ? demanda Lucius, curieux, n'ayant jamais eu à se préoccuper de ce problème

-Jusqu'à plusieurs années, ricana presque Barn. Avec un peu de chance, ça poussera ce _Sorcier_ à changer de base …

-Ce serait une bonne idée, songea Lucius. Je vais en discuter avec Narcissa. Va, et mets en œuvre ce que je t'ai dit.

-Bien, maître Lucius, s'inclina Barn avant de disparaître.

Le blond se renfonça dans son fauteuil avant de se mettre à rédiger une lettre pour sa femme pour la mettre au courant des derniers avènements.

§§§§§

Voldemort s'était retiré dans sa maison après une journée de dur labeur selon lui. Il s'était retenu depuis plusieurs jours d'envoyer des Doloris à répétition sur les Death Eaters qui avaient été victimes de l'attaque du Ministère, avec Lucius Malfoy en tête. Parmi ceux qui avaient des barrières Occlumens très faibles, il avait pu voir que l'attaque, en plus de les avoir déçu, était ressentie comme un manque de confiance en eux. Par ailleurs, cette attaque lui avait appris qu'il ne pouvait pas se passer aussi aisément de son cercle intérieur pour la planification des attaques. Malgré les pertes obtenues, il avait confiance en ses suivants pour trouver des remplaçants.

Il se pencha vers l'un de ses livres de comptes. Il dénombrait un nombre suffisant de Death Eaters pour monter une attaque de grande envergure dans les prochains jours. Les journaux Sorciers qui traînaient dans un coin lui avaient révélés que l'attaque du Solstice d'Hiver avait fortement choqué l'opinion publique, enfin encore plus que d'habitude. Il fallait qu'il frappe un grand coup pour faire oublier son échec au Ministère. Il s'empara d'une plume et d'un morceau de parchemin et nota les lieux où il n'avait pas attaqué ou encore ceux où il aurait le plus d'impact. Une fois cela fait, il se servit un verre d'alcool et se réinstalla plus confortablement dans son canapé.

Voldemort voulait prendre Hogwarts et défaire Dumbledore, le seul à s'être réellement opposé à lui. La population parlait également d'Alex Potter comme adversaire mais ce n'était qu'une vaste plaisanterie. Quand il l'avait rencontré à l'âge de onze ans, son état d'esprit ne lui permettait pas de faire quoi que ce soit, encore plus en parasitant le corps de Quirinus Quirell. Lors de sa renaissance, il était trop faible pour correctement s'occuper du garçon. L'année suivante, alors qu'il s'était rendu au Département des Mystères, le jeune garçon lui avait échappé de justesse, le timing de l'Ordre du Phénix étant déplorable pour lui. Et l'année d'après … Dix Death Eaters avaient perdu la vie car leur inexpérience avait conduit le Survivant à pouvoir s'échapper.

Voldemort songea qu'il était plus que temps de s'occuper de ses principaux adversaires. Dumbledore le gênait de plus en plus et Alex Potter, une fois qu'il sera diplômé, devrait être entraîné pour devenir la figure de proue d'un peuple qui n'hésitait pas à désigner un gosse pour s'occuper de ses problèmes. Il allait donc capturer le jeune homme pour pouvoir l'éliminer en grande pompe. Mais approcher le Survivant était encore plus difficile que d'approcher Dumbledore. Les rares fois où on le voyait, il était accompagné par une nuée d'Aurors, dépêchés par James Potter. Sinon, il restait enfermé au manoir Potter qui était une véritable forteresse.

Oui, il allait capturer le Survivant …


	29. Bon retour à la maison

**_« Bon » retour à la maison_**

Alex était rentré seul au manoir Potter. Visiblement, son père estimait qu'il ne valait pas la peine qu'on vienne le chercher à la gare. Il grimpa dans ses appartements et déballa ses affaires. Il fit venir Jon, son Elfe personnel et lui donna ses ordres. Personne ne devait arriver dans ses appartements sans que lui-même ne l'accompagne et même si elle disait que c'était sur ordre de son père, personne ne devait venir. Pour cela, il avait installé, avec la complicité des Elfes de maison de la famille, un portail dans ses anciens appartements, ceux que Ginny avait autrefois investi. Le salon était toujours aménagé mais une fois qu'on entrait dans la chambre désormais vide, il suffisait de passer par le feu de la cheminée pour entrer dans ses véritables appartements. Une fois cela fait, il posa plusieurs protections autour de son aile privée. Depuis qu'il avait publiquement rejeté les Weasley, il ne doutait pas une seule seconde que ces derniers seraient présents au manoir. Et fouineurs comme ils l'étaient, ils ne tarderaient pas à trouver ses appartements et ça, il en était hors de question.

L'heure du dîner étant arrivée, Alex décida de prendre son repas seul. Il n'avait vraiment pas envie de voir son père et puis, il voulait vraiment faire ses devoirs au plus tôt. Certains Elfes vinrent le trouver sur ordre de son père mais il leur avait fait dire qu'il dormait déjà.

Le lendemain, il se leva un peu bougon. Il se lava et se prépara à affronter son père.

Mais il n'avait pas à s'angoisser. En arrivant dans la salle à manger, celui-ci n'était pas là. Il s'installa à table et se servit avant de demander à l'un des Elfes de maison où se trouvait son cher père. Cela ne tarda pas car celui-ci avait atteint une intéressante nuance de gris très pâle.

-Maître James Potter Monsieur est encore au lit, annonça l'Elfe. Avec une femme.

-J'imagine qu'il y avait de nombreuses bouteilles d'alcool tout autour du lit, soupira Alex.

-Oui, maître Alexandre, confirma l'Elfe.

-Avons-nous d'autres invités ? demanda sombrement Alex

-Maîtresse Ginny Weasley Mademoiselle et Ronald Weasley Monsieur sont arrivés hier soir, annonça l'Elfe. Ils sont dans leurs appartements.

-Leurs appartements ? gronda Alex. Depuis quand ?

-Cet été, répondit l'Elfe. Comme vous étiez avec maîtresse Ginny Weasley, Maître James Potter Monsieur a décidé qu'il serait bien qu'ils aient leurs propres appartements au manoir.

Alex grinça des dents. Non content d'ouvrir l'accès plein et total au manoir à Ginny, elle avait même ses propres appartements ! Mais quand son père allait comprendre qu'il ne voulait pas de cette garce dans la famille Potter ?

Le jeune homme termina tranquillement son repas.

-Si quelqu'un me cherche, qu'il utilise la manière normale, déclara Alex en s'adressant à l'Elfe de maison. Je ne tiens pas à me faire pister comme un vulgaire lièvre.

-Bien, maître Alex, s'inclina l'Elfe.

Une fois celui-ci parti, le jeune homme se rendit dans une salle d'entraînement pour faire les exercices préconisés par Harry. Il s'entraîna longuement sans que qui que ce soit ne l'interrompe et remonta quand son ventre cria famine. Il se changea rapidement et se composa un masque neutre pour faire face aux autres habitants du manoir.

Ça ne manqua pas. A table se trouvaient Ginny, Ron et James en train de manger. L'illustre invitée du lit de James avait dû s'en aller en catimini.

-Bonjour à tous, salua Alex en s'installant.

Il ne regarda personne ni n'adressa la parole à qui que ce soit. Il ne voulait pas créer d'esclandre maintenant.

-Où étais-tu hier soir ? demanda Ron la bouche grande ouverte

-Dans ma chambre, pourquoi ? demanda Alex, se retenant de vomir à la vue du spectacle

-On a essayé d'aller te voir mais c'était fermé, raconta Ron.

-Je voulais dormir tranquillement, se justifia Alex.

Ne voulant plus rester avec cette bande d'hypocrites, le jeune homme se leva rapidement.

-Où est-ce que tu vas ? demanda alors Ginny

-A la bibliothèque, fit Alex. Je vais terminer mes devoirs.

Et avant qu'on ne l'en empêche, il partit. Il fit venir à lui son matériel et se rendit dans la pièce citée. Cependant, il ne resta pas dans la partie visible de la bibliothèque. Derrière un immense tableau représentant un paysage qu'il fit basculer, Alex se rendit dans l'étude privée des Potter, où seul un Potter de sang pouvait entrer. Ainsi, il était sûr de ne pas voir débarquer Ginny. La porte refermée, il s'installa confortablement et réfléchit. Il n'avait jeté qu'un seul coup d'œil pour noter que son père avait une formidable gueule de bois et que celle qui avait partagé son lit l'avait marqué de façon trop visible. Depuis qu'il avait regardé le comportement de son père de façon objective, l'habitude paternelle de ramener des femmes inconnues pour pouvoir coucher avec commençait sérieusement à l'agacer. Il ne serait même pas étonné d'apprendre que ce détestable travers était connu de toute la société mondaine. Et dire qu'il allait récolter la désastreuse réputation de son père dès qu'il aurait fini ses études ! Il savait également qu'heureusement que son père était profondément homophobe sinon, il était sûr, il aurait vu plusieurs hommes passer également le portail.

Ne voulant pas s'appesantir sur son père, Alex s'empara d'une plume, d'un encrier et d'un morceau de parchemin. Il n'avait pas voulu faire une liste de ce qu'il comptait faire pendant les vacances car il savait que Ron tentait toujours de fouiller ses affaires. Et il ne voulait que par un coup de bol, le roux découvre et rapporte à son père que le Survivant savait beaucoup plus de choses qu'il ne lui avait été permis.

La première chose qu'il nota était de rattraper son retard concernant les lois et coutumes des Sang Pur. L'humiliation du Bal de Noël en 4e année n'était qu'un exemple de ce qui allait lui arriver s'il ne se reprenait pas très vite en main. De ce côté-là, il savait qu'il aurait besoin d'aide pour toutes les traditions orales et ce fut avec hésitation qu'il fit une flèche et qu'il écrivit le nom de Sirius Black. Il restait le seul adulte qui n'irait pas rapporter à son père ce qu'il comptait faire. Mais il n'avait guère eu de contact avec lui depuis des années et bien que sa lettre d'excuses ait reçu une réponse, il ne savait pas comment le rejoindre pour qu'ils puissent ne serait-ce seulement discuter.

Le deuxième point était tout ce qui concernait l'Épreuve. Quand Harry lui en avait parlé, il avait été plus que surpris de voir qu'il connaissait ce détail dans la succession Potter. Même lui n'était pas au courant. Son père avait bien fait son travail pour ne pas remplir son rôle de père et de chef de la famille Potter. D'après ce qu'Harry lui avait dit, il devait se battre contre son jumeau et il n'était vraiment pas chaud pour ça. Mais avant de tirer des plans sur la comète, il fallait qu'il trouve tous les renseignements concernant cette fameuse Épreuve. Et ça, il ne pouvait le faire qu'ici, au manoir Potter.

Un autre point qu'il nota était ses fameuses fiançailles avec Ginny Weasley. Durant les quelques mois où il avait été avec elle, ainsi que les mois qui avaient suivi, Alex avait compris que la rousse ne serait jamais un atout pour la famille Potter. La dernière rousse à être entrée dans la famille - sa mère - était quand même une formidable Sorcière et son travail au Département des Mystères s'était toujours révélé excellent. En clair, on disait toujours que du bien de Lily Evans. Mais Ginny se traînait déjà une réputation de salope à l'école ainsi que celle d'une « Marie-couche-toi-là ». Ses notes - il avait eu le temps de récupérer ses résultats de BUSES - étaient plus que moyennes et ses efforts actuels étaient loin d'être ceux attendus par une Sang Pur fiancée à l'une des plus grandes fortunes d'Angleterre. Vraiment, elle ne convenait pas pour entrer dans le clan Potter. Sans compter que s'il l'épousait, il passerait largement pour un faible et un aveugle et il courrait à la ruine en moins de temps qu'il ne fallait dire « Quiddicht ». Donc non, hors de question d'être lié à Ginny !

Il lui faudrait donc d'abord casser le contrat de mariage sans que son père ne s'en doute. Heureusement qu'il avait l'aide de Me Lawrence et sûrement celle de sa mère. Sinon, il aurait dû se résoudre à faire en sorte que la jeune fille ne soit plus un problème pour lui. Il aurait bien voulu se trouver quelqu'un pour se fiancer et contrer Ginny mais avec l'acharnement que mettait Voldemort à vouloir le tuer, il ne faisait guère de rencontres et c'était cela qui l'avait conduit à sortir avec la rousse, l'une des seules filles de son âge qu'il connaissait bien. En plus, sortir avec une fille la mettrait inévitablement en première ligne aux yeux de Voldemort qui s'empresserait de la tuer pour lui porter un coup dur.

Il releva la tête un moment. Il s'agissait des trois points essentiels dont il fallait qu'il s'occupe au plus vite. Mais sur cette feuille, il y avait un autre point dont il fallait qu'il prenne garde : les actuels occupants du manoir. Tant que son père s'abrutissait d'alcool et de filles faciles, il n'aurait pas de problèmes. D'ailleurs, ses vacances se passaient toujours ainsi : son père s'occupait comme il le voulait et lui était prié de jouer avec ses amis, merci. Mais quand il voulait sortir, il devait toujours être accompagné soit par ses pots de glu et sa famille, soit par son père. Sortir seul ? Impossible !

C'était donc ses pots de glu, comprendre Ginny et Ron, dont il fallait qu'il se méfie le plus. Ron n'était pas vraiment le plus intelligent et sans une stimulation suffisante, il resterait toujours un peu bête. Certes, il était un bon joueur d'échecs mais il ne s'était jamais donné de peine soit de développer son talent, soit de trouver une façon bien à lui de briller. Du temps où Hermione, Ron et lui traînaient encore ensemble, c'était toujours Hermione qui avait les bonnes idées et lui les bons réflexes. En fin de compte, lui ne faisait que les suivre. Il ne pouvait même pas se vanter de sa connaissance du monde Sorcier vu qu'Hermione le coiffait toujours au poteau. Voire, était toujours plus au courant que lui. Donc, Alex n'aurait pas vraiment besoin de s'occuper de lui.

Par contre, le brun avait plus à s'inquiéter de Ginny. Il avait toujours en travers de la gorge le coup de l'Amortentia et selon Hermione, et aussi ses propres pressentiments, elle n'allait pas s'arrêter en si bon chemin. Il craignait même que dans un moment de pure folie où son père décuverait, elle ne lui demande de le soumettre à l'Imperium pour qu'ils soient de nouveau ensemble …

Plutôt crever.

Sur ce coup, heureusement qu'Hermione était intervenue avec sa mère. Sans le médaillon modifié, il serait à nouveau fou amoureux de Ginny et prêt à tout pour elle, y compris l'épouser le jour-même. Il ne pouvait vraiment pas éviter de prendre ses repas avec elle car elle finirait par se plaindre. Et par Merlin, il ne voulait absolument pas que son père intervienne. Il voulait le mettre devant le fait accompli qu'il ne pourrait plus jamais le mettre avec cette garce rousse.

Fort de toutes ses décisions, il se mit au travail.

Pris dans ses recherches sur les coutumes Sang Pur, Alex faillit manquer le repas du soir. Notant soigneusement sa page, il rangea le grimoire ainsi que ses notes et usa des passages secrets pour se rendre dans ses appartements. Il rangea ses affaires avant de se rafraîchir et de se rendre dans la salle à manger où deux tornades rousses lui sautèrent littéralement dessus. Retenant une grimace, le brun remarqua également que son père était sur son trente-et-un et totalement sobre. Il pouvait parier toute sa fortune qu'il allait faire la tournée des bars pour lever une fille. Voire, s'il en avait pas trouvé une assez ivre, une prostituée, tant qu'à faire. James Potter n'était pas très regardant sur ce genre de détails, du moment qu'elles ouvraient les cuisses pour lui.

Oui, il était vulgaire, et alors ?

-Mais où étais-tu passé ! s'exclama Ron. Je t'ai cherché partout pour aller jouer au Quiddicht !

Traduction : après être sorti de table, il s'était rendu devant ses appartements et n'entendant pas un seul bruit, il s'était rendu dans les cuisines pour s'y goinfrer tout l'après-midi.

Et dire qu'il avait prévenu qu'il allait aller à la bibliothèque, soupira intérieurement Alex. Il n'avait pas à dire, Ron avait un cerveau de poisson rouge quand ça ne concernait pas la nourriture.

-Je devais étudier, éluda Alex.

-Mais c'est les vacances ! explosa Ron. C'est fait pour s'amuser !

-Et je ne tiens pas à devoir repasser mes ASPICS, cassa Alex. Donc chaque moment de libre, je continue à réviser.

Surtout qu'il y avait certaines matières qu'il passait en candidat libre. Là-dessus, il fallait vraiment qu'il offre un magnifique cadeau à Hermione. Sans elle, il aurait dû informer son paternel de ses projets et tout serait tombé à l'eau.

-Tu pourrais faire autre chose, fit Ginny, enjôleuse.

Le retour de la pute, persifla Alex dans sa tête.

-Et quoi, pour être le meilleur ? cracha presque Alex

Il se retint de justesse de l'appeler par son nom de famille car sinon, son père ne le laisserait pas passer comme ça.

Devant la réponse d'Alex, Ginny resta bouche bée. Son activité coquine n'entrait définitivement pas dans un programme pour obtenir les meilleures notes. Mais elle se reprit très vite.

-Il faut te détendre, fit Ginny en s'approchant.

-Il me suffit d'un bon livre et d'une tasse de thé, trancha Alex en se dégageant.

-Il suffit, gronda James. Asseyez-vous tous, le repas va être servi.

Le silence s'installa alors que les Elfes servaient les plats. Alors que Ginny, Ron et James les renvoyaient sèchement, Alex mit un point d'honneur à les remercier discrètement et poliment avant de leur dire qu'il avait terminé. Certes, jusqu'à ses quatorze ans, il avait le même comportement mais l'entrevue au cimetière avec Voldemort avait vraiment changé la donne et les discours d'Hermione avaient fini par entrer dans sa tête et à le faire réfléchir. Surtout le dicton Moldu « Ne fais pas à autrui ce qu'on ne voudrait pas qu'on te fasse ». Alors il faisait un effort pour être poli avec tout le monde, y compris les créatures magiques que de nombreux Sorciers considéraient comme inférieures. Son manège n'avait échappé à aucun des trois mais ils pensaient tout simplement qu'Hermione avait bien trop d'influence sur lui et qu'un jour, il faudrait y remédier.

Alors qu'ils arrivaient au dessert, James prit la parole.

-Demain aura lieu le bal du Ministère, déclara James. Nous irons tous les quatre.

-Tous les quatre ? répéta doucement Alex alors que Ginny et Ron explosaient de joie

Il fronça des sourcils. Aussi peu au courant qu'il était sur les coutumes Sang Pur, il savait tout de même que les Weasley, bien que Sang Pur, avaient été rejetés de l'aristocratie Sang Pur d'abord pour son manque d'argent, dû à la très mauvaise gestion de la fortune familiale par l'un des anciens chefs de la famille Weasley au siècle dernier, mais aussi parce qu'elle avait été déclarée coupable d'un massacre sans nom trois siècles plus tôt. Massacre qui avait résulté la mort d'une très grande partie des héritiers Sang Pur de l'époque. Le Weasley responsable, frère de l'héritier du nom et chassé de la famille pour avoir voulu tuer plus tôt son frère, avait été exécuté mais sa honte avait rejailli sur la famille du frère héritier qui n'avait été qu'une victime de plus de ce Weasley fou. Mais l'aristocratie Sang Pur n'avait retenu que le fait qu'il s'agissait d'un Weasley donc toute la famille avait payé pour un fait dans elle avait été elle aussi victime. Mais dans le journal intime du chef de la famille Potter de l'époque, Alex avait lu que ce Weasley également très proche d'un membre renié de la famille Prewett, famille dont le dernier héritier vivant était Molly, qui avait épousé Arthur Weasley. Ce membre renié, enfant illégitime du chef de la famille, avait ordonné le viol de sa demi-sœur légitime comme vengeance contre son père. Alex savait que pour faire de nouveau partie de cette élite Sang Pur, il fallait que celle-ci accorde sa grâce aux familles incriminées, ou bien qu'elles effacent ses crimes par un acte hautement bénéfique à la société. La passion d'Arthur pour les Moldus gênait un peu mais petit à petit, les Sang Pur les laissaient regagner leur place.

Mais faire entrer de force les deux derniers lors de ce bal était une très mauvaise idée. Alex savait de façon certaine que Ginny et Ron ne sauraient pas se tenir dans ce genre de soirée. Lui avait échappé au pire en se renseignant auprès de Neville quand sa présence à ce genre de mondanité avait été obligatoire, son père ayant comme par hasard oublié de lui enseigner les bases. Mais les Weasley n'auraient personne pour les aider, car son père avait la fâcheuse tendance de ne pas se préoccuper des conséquences de ses actes et parce qu'ils avaient réussi à se faire haïr par la majorité des héritiers Sang Pur, lui y compris. Il avait vraiment hâte de voir comment ils allaient se rétamer.

-Je serais ta cavalière ! s'extasia Ginny

-Je ne crois pas, non, répondit fraîchement Alex. Tant que je ne suis pas marié, je ne peux pas venir avec une cavalière. Et quand je le serais, ce sera uniquement ma femme.

Alex vit James froncer à son tour des sourcils mais ce que son fils avait dit était connu de tous.

De son côté, Ginny avait failli ne pas retenir un geste de mauvaise humeur. Alex ne faisait rien pour lui faciliter la tâche ! Mais avec la bénédiction de son père, il allait plier.

-J'ai fait commander des tenues pour tous, sur les suggestions de Ginny, fit James. Les Elfes les ont apportées dans vos chambres.

Alex retint une grimace. Si les tenues en question ressemblaient à ce que la jeune fille portait habituellement, il lui faudrait absolument retoucher ses habits ! Elle croyait, à tort, comme Ron, que ses couleurs préférées étaient le rouge et l'or, enfin bref, un parfait Gryffindor. Donc il était sûr de se retrouver avec du rouge pétant et ça, il en était hors de question !

Comprenant qu'il était temps de se retirer, Alex se leva et salua tout le monde avant de se rendre dans ses appartements. Et comme prévu, à peine il passa le seuil qu'il entendit ses pots de glu l'appeler. Il plaqua un sourire de circonstance et se retourna.

-Oui ? fit Alex

-Tu ne nous as pas attendus ! s'exclama Ron

-Je suis fatigué, prétexta Alex.

-Mais je veux voir ce que tu vas penser de la robe de soirée ! ordonna Ginny

Alex allait la remballer vertement mais il sentit la présence de son père toute proche. Soupirant intérieurement, il accepta et les invita à entrer dans son salon. Rapidement, Alex alla chercher la housse suspendue dans sa chambre et l'ouvrit devant le regard avide de ses pots de colle. Il resta bouche bée quand il découvrit la tenue.

C'était purement et simplement une horreur. Comme prévu, la couleur brûlait les yeux et elle avait eu l'audace de demander à ce que soient brodés des vifs d'or énormes. Par Merlin, avait-il encore cinq ans ou s'appelait-il Albus Dumbledore pour porter ce genre de tenue ?

-Tu l'adores ! menaça Ginny

-Si tu le dis, soupira Alex en déposant l'horreur sur une chaise. Maintenant que vous avez vu ce que j'allais porter, je voudrais aller terminer de réviser.

-Mais … protesta Ron.

-Non, je n'ai pas envie de faire une partie d'échecs, ni de faire des choses plus intimes, déclara Alex également à l'intention de Ginny. Maintenant, bonne nuit !

Sans aucun état d'âme, il éjecta les deux gêneurs. Quand il fut sûr qu'ils n'allaient plus l'emmerder, il se tourna vers l'horreur.

En la touchant, il avait senti son médaillon commencer à chauffer. Il avait tout de suite écarté le fait que la robe soit trempée dans de l'Amortentia car, comme Hermione le lui avait seriné, c'était impossible, encore plus avec le niveau déplorable de la rousse en Potions. Tout doucement, il examina la robe et tomba de haut, très haut.

Il savait que son père avait lancé un sort de Traçage à Hogwarts pour qu'il puisse suivre tous ses déplacements. Il n'avait pas besoin de le faire au manoir car, comme Alex l'avait découvert cet été, James avait tout simplement condamné les accès vers l'extérieur pour lui. Sans l'autorisation de son père, le jeune homme ne pouvait ne serait-ce que passer le portail. Mais là, en plus du sort de Traçage, James avait fait poser un sort qui lui interdisait de s'éloigner de plus de quinze mètres de son paternel.

Alex sentit la rage monter en lui. Son père ne le considérait-il que comme un simple chien, acquiesçant à tout ce qu'il devait dire ?

Le pire n'était pas là. Il y avait non pas une mais deux personnes dont il ne devait pas s'éloigner. La première étant son père, la seconde Ginny. Et comme celle-ci n'allait pas manquer une occasion de se pendre à son bras …

Avant de commettre l'irréparable, Alex préféra aller se mettre en méditation. Il laissa l'horreur à sa place et regagna sa chambre. Il médita pendant une bonne heure avant de sauver les meubles.

Il chercha dans ses affaires la tenue d'Héritier des Potter. Son père ne pourrait rien dire vu que c'était une tenue officielle. Et s'il demandait des explications, il n'aurait qu'à dire qu'il avait brûlé la tenue préparée avec tant d'amour de Ginny. Ce qu'il s'empresserait de faire demain. Et plutôt que de ressasser des idées noires, il s'entraîna longuement dans sa chambre avant de tomber endormi dans son lit.

Le soleil était haut quand Alex se réveilla le lendemain matin. Conscient qu'il avait largement loupé le petit déjeuner, il s'en fit commander un tandis qu'il allait rapidement chercher quelques livres entamés la veille. Il occupa ainsi sa journée, en attendant l'heure de se préparer pour le bal. Il renvoya sans état d'âme tous les Elfes de maison venus le chercher sur ordre de Ron ou de Ginny, ne voulant absolument pas les supporter plus que nécessaire. Puis, quand vint l'heure, il brûla joyeusement la robe préparée et revêtit ses robes officielles avant de descendre pour aller attendre les autres.

La tête que fit Ginny en ne le voyant pas dans la tenue qu'elle avait préparée était à mourir de rire. Celle de son père, moins.

-Où est la tenue qu'on t'a fait apporter hier ? demanda sèchement James

-Elle a brûlé, répondit presque avec délectation Alex.

-Comment ça ? sursauta James

-Je l'avais posée trop près du feu, mentit Alex. Quand je m'en suis aperçu, il était trop tard.

-Tu aurais dû faire plus attention, gronda Ginny. Moi qui m'étais donné tant de mal !

-Ce qui est fait, est fait ! déclara Alex. Nous y allons ?

-Nous attendons Ron, dit Ginny. Tiens, le voilà.

Alex croyait qu'avec l'argent que sa sœur et lui piochaient allègrement dans les comptes des Potter, Ron aurait pu s'offrir une robe de soirée digne de ce nom. Peine perdue. Sa tenue avait dû être au summum de la mode … plusieurs siècles auparavant. La robe était décorée d'une multitude de morceaux de dentelles qui tenait plus de la robe pour petite fille que d'une robe de soirée Sorcière pour homme.

-J'ai parfaitement choisi ! se félicita Ginny

OK, aucun commentaire à faire. Cette fille n'avait aucun bon goût, c'en était navrant. Même son père le reconnaissait, si on se fiait à la grimace circonspecte qu'il affichait.

-Nous allons y aller, annonça finalement James. Je passe en premier.

Et il s'engouffra dans les flammes de la cheminée. Ron suivit aussitôt, peu sûr d'arriver à bon port et Ginny s'empressa à son tour. Resté seul, Alex souffla un bon coup. La soirée s'annonçait vraiment effroyable, pire que d'habitude.

-Ministère de la Magie, Londres !

§§§§§

La venue d'Alex était vraiment attendue et il fut accueilli par une nuée de journalistes, dont sa « grande » amie, Rita Skeeter. Tous hurlaient pour se faire entendre et pour poser ses questions mais le jeune homme se fit un devoir de ne rien répondre, non sans écouter ce qu'ils disaient. En effet, après avoir entendu le nom des Weasley dans le tumulte, il avait tendu l'oreille pour savoir ce qui se racontait sur les deux têtes rousses non loin de lui. Ça ne manqua pas. Beaucoup s'interrogeait sur leur présence et encore plus critiquaient leurs tenues. Alors que Ron avait une robe Sorcière bien trop ancienne, Ginny avait voulu jouer avec le style Moldu. Elle portait une robe assez courte qu'elle voulait séduisante mais qui se révélait être très vulgaire, encore plus pour l'aristocratie Sang Pur. Elle avait laissé tomber le rouge vif de sa robe du bal d'Hogwarts pour aller vers une de couleur rose pâle, qui jurait encore plus avec ses cheveux roux. Elle portait toujours des talons hauts et elle n'avait toujours pas appris à marcher avec. Sans compter le maquillage qui était, sauf erreur de la part d'Alex, encore plus voyant qu'à Hogwarts. Elle se pavanait comme si le monde lui appartenait et snobait la grande majorité des invités, comme si être invité par lord Potter, alors qu'elle n'était pas du tout invitée à la soirée, la rendait supérieure à tout le monde, alors qu'elle n'arrivait même pas à la cheville des moins prestigieux invités du Ministère. Pendant qu'il se démenait pour éviter les journalistes, Ginny avait tenté de s'accrocher à son bras. Il ne savait pas comment, mais il avait réussi à la décrocher sans lui cracher ses quatre vérités au visage et sans même qu'on croie qu'il l'avait fait exprès.

Après une bonne heure à s'égosiller, les journalistes se calmèrent et lancèrent une mission sur le buffet pour reprendre des forces. Soupirant de soulagement, Alex se commanda une coupe de champagne et se carapata dans un coin. Il fut rejoint par Neville.

-Tu as pu t'en sortir, sourit Neville.

-Ce sont des vautours, grogna Alex. Et le pire reste Ginny.

-Comment ça se fait qu'ils soient là ? demanda Neville, curieux

-Une idée de mon cher paternel, siffla Alex. Et comble de chance, il ne leur même pas dit comment se comporter dans ce genre de réunion. J'imagine qu'ils ne font que se ridiculiser ?

-Le mot est faible, assura Neville. Ma grand-mère m'a dit que même les filles de bordel ne sont pas habillées comme Ginny aujourd'hui. Et toute les aînées pensent la même chose.

-Tu sais qu'elle est soi-disant ma fiancée ? grinça des dents Alex

-Pardon ? bondit Neville. Je croyais que ce n'était qu'une rumeur !

-Si j'ai mon mot à dire, ça va l'être définitivement, déclara sombrement Alex. Qu'elle jette le discrédit sur le nom des Potter quand mon père est à sa tête, OK, mais quand ça sera mon tour, jamais !

-Elle ne va pas te lâcher, rappela Neville.

-Si, assura Alex. Quand elle va vraiment comprendre que je suis sérieux, elle va vite déchanter …

Neville allait ouvrir la bouche quand il remarqua que les journalistes ainsi que le Ministre de la Magie repartaient à l'assaut.

-Ce n'est pas que je ne t'aime pas, fit Neville, mais les courbettes, très peu pour moi.

-Je comprends, sourit pauvrement Alex. On essaie de se retrouver plus tard ?

-Si tu arrives à te débarrasser de tes sangsues … ricana Neville.

Le jeune homme se faufila avant que le Ministre ne s'adresse à Alex.

-Lord Potter … commença Cornelius Fudge.

-Vous vous trompez, coupa Alex. Lord Potter, c'est mon père. A moins que vous sachiez quelque chose sur sa mort prochaine.

Fudge se maudit. Ce lapsus volontaire aurait dû flatter dans son orgueil le jeune héritier. Au lieu de cela, ce dernier l'accusait à mots couverts de vouloir faire assassiner son père.

-Toutes mes excuses, s'inclina Cornelius. Monsieur Potter, que pensez-vous de la soirée ?

-Elle ne change pas des autres, déclara Alex, ne se mouillant pas.

Il voyait tout autour d'eux les journalistes noter avec avidité ce qu'ils se disaient. Et il pouvait parier toute sa fortune que les éditions du lendemain n'allait pas restituer avec exactitude la conversation. Voire, avec Skeeter, allait la déformer totalement.

-Vous avez atteint votre majorité cette année, poursuivit Cornelius. Etes-vous prêt à prendre la relève de votre père ?

-Autant que possible, assura Alex.

Et foi d'Alex Potter, il allait tout faire pour qu'on oublie la catastrophe qu'était son père ! Et surtout, ne pas faire les mêmes conneries que lui avec son fils !

-Et concernant votre mariage ?

 _Mariage ?_

-Mariage ? fronça des sourcils Alex

-Bien sûr, sourit Cornelius. Votre père nous a assuré qu'il organisait votre mariage pour la fin de vos études.

 _Qu'est-ce que son père avait bien pu planifier ?_ pesta Alex

-Je me préoccupe d'abord de réussir haut la main mes ASPICS, fit Alex. Le mariage sera plus tard.

-Et pourrions-nous connaître le nom de l'heureuse élue ? insinua Cornelius. Ne serait-ce pas votre jolie camarade Ginny Weasley ?

Alors qu'il allait s'enflammer et cracher qu'il n'avait aucune intention de lier une pute notoire à la maison Potter, une immense explosion retentit, jetant à terre tout le monde.


	30. Vacances de rêves

**_Note de l'auteur_** ** _:  
Bonjour à toutes et à tous !  
Aujourd'hui est un grand jour puisque la fic a atteint la palier des 500 reviews (nous sommes à 502 exactement) !  
Je voudrais tous vous remercier pour apprécier autant cette histoire qui me passionne autant que vous ! Même si je ne réponds pas tout le temps à vos reviews, sachez que je les lis avec attention et qu'elles me font chaud au cœur.  
Pour celles et ceux qui se demandent si je ne vais pas abandonner en cours de route, j'entame en ce moment le 87e chapitre, c'est pour vous dire ! Vous en aurez de longues heures de lecture !  
Je ne vous embête pas plus longtemps et encore merci de suivre cette fic !  
Gros bizoux  
Crystal of Shadow_**

* * *

 ** _Vacances de rêves_**

 _Alors qu'il allait s'enflammer et cracher qu'il n'avait aucune intention de lier une pute notoire à la maison Potter, une immense explosion retentit, jetant à terre tout le monde._

Rapidement, Alex se mit en posture de combat, réflexe des cours avec Harry, et se dégagea du groupe qui formait un méli-mélo de corps qui ne ferait que le gêner s'il devait se battre. Il raccourcit sa robe pour plus d'aisance et se cacha derrière une colonne pour observer la situation.

Les silhouettes qui se déversaient dans la salle avec robes noires et masques blancs ne pouvaient signifier qu'une seule chose : les Death Eaters attaquaient. Les invités fuyaient en hurlant futilement, alors que quelques instants plus tard, ils se faisaient torturer. Voldemort trônait fièrement au milieu de tous, observant avec attention tout ce qui se passait. Alex serra fortement sa baguette. Il était vraiment tenté d'aller le combattre mais une scène lui était revenue en mémoire.

 _Flash-Back_

 _-Si Voldemort arrivait, qu'est-ce tu ferais ? demanda Harry, alors qu'ils étaient à l'un des premiers entraînements quotidiens_

 _-Je me devrais me battre contre lui, répondit fièrement Alex._

 _\- … Pourquoi ? demanda Harry, abasourdi_

 _-Parce que je l'ai déjà vaincu une fois, rétorqua orgueilleusement Alex. Et je le vaincrais toujours, d'après père !_

 _Peu sûr de savoir que répondre à ça, Harry se tourna vers Hermione qui avait soupiré lourdement, blasée par la réponse._

 _-J'ai bien entendu ? balbutia presque Harry_

 _-Oui, affirma Hermione. C'est ce genre d'idées que le grand lord Potter a entré de force dans la tête du « Survivant ». J'ai réussi plus ou moins à lui faire comprendre que certaines d'entre elles étaient complètement absurdes mais celles concernant les « devoirs du Survivant », j'ai un peu plus de mal …_

 _-Mouais, fit Harry avec une moue circonspecte._

 _Le brun se tourna vers son frère._

 _-On va utiliser les grands moyens, grommela Harry. Alex, imagine que tu as un enfant. Qu'est-ce que tu ferais ?_

 _-Je lui enseignerais ce qu'il faut qu'il sache pour se débrouiller dans la vie, assura Alex d'un air sombre. Je lui dirais de se faire ses propres opinions et de ne pas prendre pour argent comptant ce que les autres lui disent. Et de ne pas suivre aveuglément les autres. Qu'il sache que chacun de ses actes a des conséquences qu'il doit assumer._

 _-Et s'il y a une guerre ? poursuivit Harry_

 _-Je ferais tout pour le protéger, assura Alex._

 _-Et si on te disait que ton enfant doit se battre ? demanda Harry_

 _-Non ! gronda Alex. Les enfants ne doivent pas se battre ! La guerre est l'affaire des adultes !_

 _-Alors pourquoi tu acceptes qu'on te le fasse quand tu refuses de le faire à tes enfants ? demanda Harry en haussant des sourcils_

 _Alex resta interdit. Vu comme ça, son père le poussait à entrer dans la guerre alors qu'il n'était encore qu'un enfant aux yeux de tous._

 _-Mais je suis le Survivant … protesta faiblement Alex._

 _-Survivant ou pas, tu restes un enfant, martela Harry. C'est la société anglaise qui a créé Voldemort, c'est à elle de s'en occuper, et non d'en charger une seule personne, encore plus un_ enfant _, à leur place ! C'est aux adultes de se battre, et non aux enfants ! Si tu dois le faire, c'est uniquement quand il n'y a plus personne pour te protéger. En aucun cas tu ne dois te porter au-devant du danger ! C'est d'une stupidité sans nom et le seul résultat que tu obtiendras serait de te faire tuer !_

 _-Mais père … protesta encore Alex._

 _-James Potter n'est qu'un imbécile, et je pèse mes mots, siffla Harry avec dégoût. Si vraiment tu devais aller te battre en première ligne, personnellement j'aurais fait en sorte que tu puisses te battre à armes égales avec tes adversaires ! C'est le cas ? Non ! Comment à ouvrir les yeux, ton propre père cherche à te faire tuer !_

 _La vérité le frappa de plein fouet. Avec le simple niveau d'un écolier et aucun atout dans sa manche, si ce n'était qu'un peu d'esquive et de rapidité obtenue avec sa pratique du Quiddicht, et encore, Alex partait tout simplement au suicide, avec la bénédiction de son père qui refusait de lui apprendre quoi que ce soit pour mieux se défendre, s'il vous plaît !_

 _-Si tu veux vraiment te battre, alors commence par utiliser ton cerveau en reconnaissant que pour l'instant, tu serais plus un boulet qu'un atout pour tes alliés ! asséna Harry_

 _Fin Flash-Back_

Après ça, ils avaient vraiment commencé leur entraînement physique et Alex avait longuement ressassé cette conversation. Même s'il se cantonnait à leur faire réviser les sorts qu'ils connaissaient déjà et à développer leur endurance et leur force physique, Harry faisait en sorte aussi à ce qu'ils se forcent à réfléchir avant d'agir. Pour cela, il donnait souvent une situation au hasard et Hermione, Neville et Alex devaient trouver la meilleure solution en ayant le moins de dommages collatéraux. Ça avait donné lieu à des situations cocasses, notamment quand Harry s'était aperçu qu'Alex préférait sacrifier sa vie plutôt que de blesser les autres. Finalement, Alex avait beaucoup appris, mais il lui restait encore des progrès à faire, notamment quand il s'agissait de museler ses instincts Gryffindor.

Et là, il lui fallait mettre en application ce qu'il avait appris.

La première chose qu'il fit était de trouver des potentiels alliés. Non loin de lui, il voyait Draco et Théo mais il savait qu'ils ne devaient pas se faire remarquer pour l'instant. Il trouva un peu plus loin Neville, lui aussi en partie dissimulé contre un mur. Il entreprit de se faufiler jusqu'à lui, en prenant garde à ne pas se faire voir grâce à un sortilège de Désillusion, et à éviter les sorts qui volaient dans tous les sens. Il arriva rapidement à son ami et ce qu'il découvrit lui glaça le sang.

-Nous étions côte à côte quand il y a eu l'explosion, expliqua Neville. Il a été jeté contre le mur et il ne bouge plus depuis.

Neville finit de déplacer Harry derrière une table retournée et lui jeta un sortilège de Stase.

-Alex ! siffla Neville. Ne reste pas là !

Alex se remit de son choc et rejoignit Neville.

-J'ai plus d'affinité avec les sortilèges de soin, déclara Neville. Je vais soigner les blessures les plus légères. Couvre-nous !

Quand ils avaient commencé les entraînements avec Harry, Hermione avait émis l'idée qu'ils connaissent les bases des soins d'urgence. Rien de très compliqué mais de quoi augmenter les chances de survie ou du moins, ne pas aggraver l'état des blessés. Neville, en plus de sa main verte, s'était découvert d'excellentes aptitudes dans cette branche et semblait de plus en plus intéressé par cette voie. Il était donc naturel qu'il s'occupe des blessures tandis qu'Alex se chargeait de les protéger, ses pouvoirs étant bien plus axés sur la défense. Maintenir un bouclier en continu demandant beaucoup d'énergie qui pourrait leur servir en cas de combat non désiré, plus d'une fois Alex dût ériger en catastrophe un bouclier autour d'eux pour dévier voire arrêter un sort qui venait directement sur eux. Au loin, il avait pu voir Ginny et Ron tenter de se battre et se faire jeter dans la foulée par des Doloris et des Stupefix négligemment lancés. Albus Dumbledore s'était porté au-devant de Voldemort et ils se livraient un combat sans merci. Les Aurors venus à la rescousse se battaient de toutes leurs forces, aidés par quelques adultes de familles dites de la Lumière, celles du côté sombre se protégeant du mieux qu'ils pouvaient.

Soudain, un nouveau sort explosif retentit et Alex crut sa dernière heure arrivée quand il vit le mur s'écrouler sur eux trois.

§§§§§

Ce ne fut qu'une trentaine de minutes après la fin des combats qu'on les retrouva. Dans un réflexe insoupçonné, Neville et Alex avaient lancé un bouclier boosté par l'adrénaline qui avait résisté aux gravats. Le bouclier était resté en place malgré que les jeunes hommes se soient évanouis avec la dépense de magie et ils furent tous les trois envoyés à St Mungo. Ils furent placés dans la même chambre et furent bien vite rejoints par Augusta et Sirius après qu'ils se soient fait soigner leurs blessures récoltées lors de leurs propres combats.

-Où se trouve mon père ? demanda Alex tandis qu'un Médicomage tournait autour de lui

-Au chevet des Weasley, cracha Augusta. Avec Alice et Franck.

-Pourquoi ? hoqueta Neville

-Parce qu'ils se sont battus, grogna Sirius, qui attendait avec impatience le pronostic d'Harry. Ce sont des « héros » !

-Drôle d'image qu'ils ont d'un héros, critiqua Alex. Pour ce que j'ai vu, ils ne sont même pas protégés et leurs sorts n'atteignaient même pas leurs cibles !

-Que s'est-il passé pour vous ? demanda Augusta

-Je me suis tout de suite mis à couvert à la première explosion, expliqua Alex. J'ai vu Neville que j'ai rejoint et j'ai lancé des boucliers sur nous trois jusqu'à ce que le mur s'écroule.

-J'étais avec Harry quand il y a eu la première explosion, raconta Neville. J'ai vu Harry se prendre le mur et je l'ai déplacé en sécurité. Je lui ai lancé un sort de Stase et pendant qu'Alex nous protégeait, j'ai lancé les sorts de soins que je connaissais pour éviter de perdre Harry.

-Pour cela, je vous félicite, intervint le Médicomage qui s'occupait d'Harry. Sans vous, nous aurions eu bien plus de mal à soigner votre ami.

-Merci, rougit Neville.

-En tout cas, vous avez bien réagi, complimenta Sirius. Certains oublient qu'il y en a qui ne peuvent et qui ne doivent pas se battre, surtout pour des résultats comme celui des Weasley. Dès que les Médicomages en auront terminé avec vous, on vous ramène à la maison.

-Vous viendrez chez nous, Alex, décida Augusta. D'après ce que j'ai pu comprendre, je ne pense pas que vous supporteriez qu'on encense les Weasley sous votre toit, surtout s'ils logent chez vous.

-Merci, soupira de soulagement Alex.

-Harry ?! Allez, fiston, réveille-toi ! fit soudain Sirius, qui avait vu Harry papillonner des yeux

Tout le monde se tut et s'écarta du lit pour faciliter le travail.

-Harry !

-Pas crier, grommela Harry en clignant difficilement des yeux.

-Poussez-vous ! Il se réveille et vous ne pourrez rien faire pour l'aider !

Le Médicomage ne s'embarrassa pas de scrupules et jeta hors de son chemin Sirius qui faillit se retrouver les quatre fers en l'air. La baguette du praticien entra alors en jeu.

-Monsieur Evans, n'essayez pas d'ouvrir les yeux ni même de bouger. Vous aurez moins mal ainsi.

Au bout d'un moment, le Médicomage posa contre les lèvres d'Harry le goulot d'une fiole.

-Buvez, Mr Evans, enjoignit le Médicomage. C'est pour votre mal de tête.

Avec difficultés, Harry obéit docilement. Aussitôt, il voulut se redresser.

-Doucement, Mr Evans, fit le Médicomage. Nous allons vous aider.

Le jeune homme fut manipulé pour être assis confortablement.

-Comment vous sentez-vous, Mr Evans ? demanda le Médicomage

-Bizarre, avoua Harry d'une voix hésitante. Que s'est-il passé ?

-Il y a eu une attaque de Death Eaters, répondit le Médicomage. L'explosion vous a, semble-t-il, totalement soufflé. Vous avez heurté violemment un mur et vous vous êtes évanoui. Vous avez récolté plusieurs fractures que nous avons rapidement traitées mais seule votre blessure à la tête nous a quelque peu posé problème. Elle a refusé de se résorber jusqu'à ce que vous vous réveilliez. Avez-vous des questions ?

-Oui, répondit Harry. Pourquoi je ne vois rien ?

Tout le monde fut stupéfait à cette annonce qui renfrogna le Médicomage. Il lança une nouvelle série de sorts avant de se redresser.

-Il semblerait que votre blessure à la tête ait eu plus de conséquences que prévues, annonça d'un air grave le Médicomage. Il y a quelque chose qui appuie sur votre nerf optique mais nous ne pourrons rien y faire. Nos techniques sont encore très hasardeuses quand cela concerne le cerveau …

-Vous ne pouvez rien faire ? s'affola Sirius

-Uniquement laisser le temps faire, avoua le Médicomage. Malgré cette cécité, il est hors de danger donc je peux le laisser sortir.

-Alors nous y allons, déclara Sirius.

Les deux adultes arrangèrent les tenues des plus jeunes pendant que le Médicomage signait les bons de sortie, rappelant que tout le monde devait prendre un maximum de repos. Profitant que tous les invités du bal se faisaient soigner, Augusta demanda l'autorisation d'utiliser la cheminée privée du Médicomage afin de rejoindre la salle des Transports de l'hôpital pour rentrer chez eux au plus vite. Celui-ci accepta et une fois dans la salle des Transports, Augusta, Neville et Alex partir d'un côté tandis que Sirius et Harry partaient d'un autre.

Au château Longbottom, où la matriarche vivait seule, Augusta pria les Elfes de maison de préparer la chambre de son petit-fils ainsi qu'une chambre d'amis pour Alex. Pendant ce temps, on leur servit à tous les trois une collation légère avant que la vieille femme ne leur ordonne d'aller se coucher, ce que les deux jeunes hommes s'empressèrent de faire. Ils avaient à peine touché l'oreiller qu'ils dormaient déjà.

Augusta, Neville et Alex profitèrent pour se reposer entièrement et ils ne furent guère embêtés pendant plusieurs jours. Ils eurent quand même la visite de Sirius Black le lendemain du bal.

-Je voulais savoir comment vous alliez tous, déclara Sirius après qu'Augusta les eut servi une bonne tasse de thé.

-Nous nous reposons tous les trois, sourit Augusta.

-Tous les trois ? s'étonna Sirius. Vous voulez dire qu'Alex et Neville sont toujours chez vous ?

-Bien sûr, siffla Augusta. Ils n'avaient nul autre endroit où aller.

-Et leurs parents ? demanda Sirius

-Je ne sais pas, avoua fraîchement Augusta. Je sais de source sûre qu'ils ne sont pas hospitalisés à St Mungo donc je les attends de pied ferme.

-Ils ne sont pas non plus au Bureau des Aurors, rajouta Sirius. Je me demande bien où ils sont …

-Moi pas, tança Augusta. Et sinon, comment va le jeune Evans ?

-Pas trop mal, répondit Sirius. Sa mère a bien failli m'étrangler. Et Harry se déplace avec une canne blanche.

-Une canne blanche ?! fit Augusta

-C'est un dispositif Moldu pour les non-voyants, expliqua Sirius. Elle permet de détecter les obstacles quand elle les touche. Lily a déclaré que ça rendrait son fils plus autonome.

-Pourquoi ne pas utiliser la magie ? demanda Augusta

-Je ne crois pas qu'elle le veuille, haussa des épaules Sirius. Je ne suis pas là pour questionner ses méthodes, et encore moins pour les remettre en cause.

-Je peux comprendre, fit Augusta.

-J'aurais une requête à vous soumettre, fit Sirius.

-Je vous écoute, fit Augusta.

-Vous savez qu'Harry est mon filleul, commença Sirius un peu hésitant. Mais aussi Alex. Peu après le départ de Lily, James a fait en sorte que Remus et moi nous nous éloignions également de lui. De ce fait, cela fait des années que je n'ai pas pu parler à Alex.

-Je soupçonne une histoire pas nette, fit Augusta. Puis-je savoir ?

-James a insulté Remus, avoua Sirius en serrant les dents. Il l'a traité d'hybride et autres joyeusetés. Devant Alex. Qui, du haut de ses six ans, nous l'a craché au visage. Grâce à James, il a toujours méprisé tout ce qui n'était pas cent pour cent Sorcier. Jusqu'à ce que Remus, sous sa forme de Lycan, ne le sauve des Dementors quand il a enseigné à Hogwarts.

Augusta fut totalement surprise. Alors que les loups garous étaient vraiment craints à cause de Fenrir Greyback, les Lycan étaient pour leur part parfaitement respectés par les Sang Pur. Il était d'ailleurs très facile de les différencier. Quant à l'aventure en question, lors de la troisième année des garçons, des Dementors avaient été placés tout autour de l'école car des Death Eaters avaient pu s'échapper d'Azkaban. Un vrai fiasco, de toute façon.

-N'étiez-vous pas les meilleurs amis du monde ? s'interrogea Augusta. Votre amitié faisait le tour de la société. Même Franck en était jaloux et voulait être à votre place.

Sirius retint un rictus. Il comprenait maintenant mieux pourquoi le fils d'Augusta était devenu l'un des plus grands fans de James après qu'ils se soient séparés.

-Cette histoire avec Alex a détruit notre amitié, souffla Sirius. James nous a renié, Remus parce qu'il était un loup garou, moi pour en aimer un et le montrer à tous. Je le connaissais, tout ce qui ne lui plaisait pas, il faisait tout pour le détruire. Alors j'ai convoqué un Conseil des Clans.

-Je m'en souviens, fit Augusta. Remus a prouvé à tous qu'il était un Lycan et nous avons tous convenu qu'il serait un atout pour la famille Black. Tout le monde le sait. Alors pourquoi pas James ?

-Parce que je ne l'ai pas invité, répondit simplement Sirius.

Et c'était vrai, se rappela Augusta. Certains chefs de famille, de la génération de Sirius, s'étaient étonnés de ne pas voir son meilleur ami James Potter. Mais la question avait été balayée par la prestation de Remus, qui était le premier Lycan reconnu en Angleterre depuis près de cents ans.

-Pourquoi ? demanda Augusta. Ça aurait pu servir qu'il voie que votre compagnon était intouchable. Surtout que ce secret, déclaré devant le Conseil, ne pouvait être divulgué à qui que ce soit.

-J'étais toujours furieux contre lui, avoua Sirius. Et je ne voulais plus rien avoir à faire avec lui. Son avis ne compte même plus à mes yeux.

-Et c'est pour ça que Remus a été accepté comme enseignant, sourit Augusta. La majorité des membres du conseil d'administration de l'école faisant partie du Conseil, ils savaient qu'il n'y avait aucun risque.

-James était furieux, sourit Sirius. Mais il s'est vengé en balançant dans la Grande Salle qu'il était un loup garou.

-Remus aurait pu renverser la tendance en avouant être un Lycan, fit Augusta.

Elle s'était posé la question quand Neville lui avait raconté la scène.

-Albus nous l'a déconseillé, répondit Sirius. Il savait que Voldemort pouvait revenir. A votre avis, qu'est-ce qu'il aurait fait en apprenant qu'il y avait un Lycan en Angleterre ?

C'était évident, songea Augusta. Les loups garous avaient un instinct ancestral qui les faisait se soumettre automatiquement aux Lycans. Si Remus, fort de sa condition de Lycan, proclamait que les loups garous ne devaient pas se battre aux côtés de Voldemort, alors ils se retireraient, Fenrir Greyback le premier. Or, les loups garous que ce dernier menait étaient l'une des plus puissantes forces de frappe des Death Eaters. En clair, Voldemort aurait tout fait pour tuer Remus.

-Je comprends, fit Augusta.

-Alex s'est excusé de ce qu'il a dit petit, fit Sirius en revenant sur le sujet premier. Je soupçonne l'influence d'Hermione et celle d'Harry aussi. Mais nous avions toujours le même problème. Jamais James ne laisserait Alex aller librement où il voulait. Mais là …

-Allez-y, accepta Augusta.

-Merci ! fit Sirius en bondissant de son siège

-Jonas va vous conduire à lui, ajouta Augusta en riant alors que Sirius quittait déjà la pièce.

Jonas apparut dans la chambre d'Alex.

-Alex Potter Monsieur ? fit Jonas. Lord Sirius Black souhaiterait vous parler.

-Sirius ?! s'exclama Alex. Oui !

-Je vais le faire entrer dans votre salon, annonça Jonas.

Le temps de s'arranger, Alex ouvrit la porte de sa chambre et découvrit son parrain en train de faire les cents pas dans la pièce. Quand il le vit, Sirius le prit dans ses bras.

-Je suis heureux de te voir, souffla Sirius.

-Asseyons-nous, proposa Alex.

Ils s'exécutèrent. Sirius poussa un long soupira avant de prendre la parole.

-J'ai lu et relu ta lettre après t'avoir répondu, commença Sirius. Au début, j'ai cru que c'était une sinistre blague. J'avais même pensé que James t'avait manipulé mais Harry m'a confirmé que tu avais bel et bien changé.

-Pourquoi tu as pensé que père aurait pu me manipuler ? s'étonna Alex

-Je suis en couple depuis Hogwarts, annonça Sirius. Mais pour James, c'est comme si j'étais célibataire. Et sans enfants. Je n'ai que des filleuls, Harry et toi. Harry Potter n'existe pas à ses yeux donc il ne reste plus que toi. Il sait que quand j'ai été désigné parrain, j'ai fait en sorte pour que mes filleuls soient mes héritiers jusqu'à ce que j'aie à mon tour des enfants. Comme tu deviens adulte, il aurait pu penser que pour rajouter du prestige au nom des Potter, il l'aurait lié à la maison Black, comme tu es à ses yeux le prochain héritier. Sauf qu'il n'a pas prévu que je te retire de la succession Black.

-Il ne le savait pas ? demanda Alex

-Maintenant, il doit le savoir, vu que j'ai officiellement présenté Harry à l'aristocratie Sang Pur anglaise comme mon héritier, sourit Sirius.

-Pourquoi avoir attendu aussi longtemps ? fit Alex

-J'ai convenu avec Lily que je ne présenterai Harry comme héritier que quand il serait majeur et que le menace de Voldemort serait éloignée, répondit Sirius. Mais Lily est venue travailler à Hogwarts et Harry a voulu la suivre. Comme votre lien à tous les deux allait être connu de tous, Harry allait automatiquement attirer l'attention de Voldemort. Donc ça ne servait plus à rien de le protéger. Le Bal était le meilleur moyen pour l'introduire chez les Sang Pur.

-Oh … fit Alex.

Ils discutèrent pendant une bonne heure des sujets abordés dans leurs lettres respectives quand Alex se souvint d'une chose.

-Oui ? fit Sirius

-Je crois que je suis très en retard concernant les manières Sang Pur, avoua à mi-voix Alex.

-Le mot est faible, ricana sombrement Sirius. Tu ne sais pas à quel point tu as terni le nom des Potter quand tu as apparu pour les premières fois dans les réunions Sang Pur. J'avais honte pour toi et furieux que James ne t'ai même pas appris les bases.

-Je veux me remettre à niveau, affirma Alex.

-Tu as plutôt intérêt, confirma Sirius. Sinon, plus personne ne va croire au prestige des Potter, tout Survivant que tu es.

Alex grimaça. La réputation de Survivant n'était pas pour l'aider, loin de là !

-Tu peux m'aider ? demanda Alex

-Moi ? s'étonna Sirius. Mais il y a des personnes bien plus proches de toi pour ça !

-Et qui ? demanda Alex, sarcastique. Les Weasley qui viennent de prouver qu'en plus de n'avoir aucun scrupule pour se présenter à une soirée Sang Pur sans y être invités, ils en étaient réellement la honte ? Les Longbottom ? Mrs Augusta gère tout ce qui a trait à la famille donc elle n'aura pas le temps et les parents de Neville ont déjà prouvé qu'ils feraient tout ce que mon père dira et pas autre chose. Les professeurs ? Ils ont tous leur boulot et je ne suis pas sûr qu'ils connaissent les règles. Vraiment, qui pourrait m'aider ?

-Vu comme ça, soupira Sirius. Je veux bien t'aider. Mais je ne vois pas comment. James refusera qu'on se voie, même pour trente secondes.

-Et avec l'aide de Dumbledore ? proposa Alex

-Ce n'est pas une si mauvaise idée, réfléchit Sirius. Si ça ne te dérange pas, je vais en discuter avec mon compagnon, pour voir ce qu'il en dit, et ensuite j'irai parler au directeur. S'il peut nous couvrir, ça serait un bonus pour nous.

-Merci, soupira Alex.

-Pas de quoi, sourit Sirius. Content que tu prennes enfin tes responsabilités.

L'homme avisa l'heure.

-Je suis resté plus longtemps que je le croyais, s'excusa Sirius. Je vais devoir te laisser. Repose-toi bien. J'essaierai de prendre de tes nouvelles.

Il l'embrassa tendrement sur le front avant de filer. Il salua son hôtesse avant de disparaître dans la cheminée.

§§§§§

Trois jours après l'attaque, Augusta vit arriver l'un de ses Elfes de maison dans un état de terreur sans nom.

-Maîtresse, couina Jonas, le chef de ses Elfes, votre fils, sa femme et lord Potter sont au portail. Ils ont l'air furieux.

-Fais-les entrer dans le petit salon, demanda Augusta, curieuse. Et fais-y servir le thé.

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, Augusta entra dans la pièce alors que James et Franck tournaient en rond dans la pièce. D'un seul regard, elle les fit s'asseoir et tous eurent une tasse de thé dans les mains.

-Que puis-je pour vous ? demanda Augusta

-Neville n'est pas rentré à la maison, mère, annonça Franck, grondant de colère. Nous pensons qu'il se serait rendu chez ce moins que rien d'Evans alors que nous le lui avons interdit !

-Et qu'il a entraîné mon fils avec lui ! s'écria James

-Neville et Alex sont ici depuis trois jours, déclara fraîchement Augusta. J'ose espérer que vous avez tous les trois une bonne excuse pour ne pas avoir cherché à avoir des nouvelles de vos enfants depuis tout ce temps. Ainsi qu'une autre pour avoir cru qu'ils se trouvaient chez les Evans.

Tous les trois se turent. En effet, vu comme cela, ils étaient largement en tort. Quel parent digne de ce nom attendrait trois jours pour s'inquiéter de ce que devenait sa progéniture, surtout James, Franck et Alice qui étaient connus pour ne pas lâcher d'une semelle leur enfant respectif ?

-Ils ont été vu ensemble lors de la soirée du Ministère … commença Franck.

-Parce qu'ils se sont protégés tous les trois pendant l'attaque ! cassa Augusta

-Ils ne se sont pas battus ! lâcha James

-Qui le leur demandait ? rétorqua fraîchement Augusta. N'y avait-il pas assez d'Aurors pour s'occuper des Death Eaters ? Ont-ils les connaissances pour se battre à armes égales contre eux ? Je ne crois pas, non.

-Ginny et Ron l'ont pourtant fait, eux ! répliqua James

-Et pour quel résultat ? demanda perfidement Augusta. Il me semble qu'ils n'ont réussi qu'à se faire soumettre au Doloris et à recevoir des Stupefix. Ils n'ont même pas arrêté un Death Eater, encore moins aidé un Auror. Je ne vois pas ce que leur acte a eu de si exceptionnel.

-Ce sont les seuls jeunes qui se sont battus aux côtés des Aurors ! s'exclama James

-Comme vous l'avez dit, ce sont les seuls, souligna Augusta. Vous savez pourquoi ? Parce que les autres savaient qu'ils n'auraient aucune chance contre des Death Eaters avec leurs connaissances scolaires ! Ce dont semblaient allègrement se moquer vos deux protégés !

James se tut, conscient qu'il n'aurait pas le dernier mot.

-Dites-moi, continua Augusta. Où étiez-vous donc ces trois derniers jours ?

-Au chevet de Ginny et de Ron, avoua Alice, qui n'avait jamais su résister à Augusta.

-Leur acte de bravoure tout à fait inutile vous a t-il aveuglé au point d'oublié que votre enfant était présent avec vous au Ministère et qu'il pouvait avoir été blessé ? asséna Augusta

Tous les trois pâlirent drastiquement. Evidemment, de nombreuses personnes avaient été touchées lors de l'attaque et leur enfant avait pu faire partie du lot.

-Ne vous inquiétez plus, persifla Augusta. Les Médicomages nous ont assuré, à Sirius Black et moi, qu'ils n'auraient besoin que de repos, ce qu'ils ont eu en restant ici. Qui pourrait se vanter d'avoir été en convalescence sans avoir eu ses parents sur le dos ?

-Pouvons-vous les récupérer ? demanda Alice d'une petite voix

-Ce ne sont pas des chiens qu'on vient récupérer ! tonna Augusta. Votre comportement apporte la honte sur vous ! Que je ne vous reprenne plus à agir de la sorte !

-Vous n'avez pas le droit de nous dire ça ! s'exclama James

-Que dirait la société en apprenant que vous avez préféré vous occuper de vulgaires inconnus plutôt que de votre propre fils ? siffla Augusta. Libre à vous si vous voulez être cloué au pilori sur la place publique ! Mais croyez-moi, vous serez seul car ça n'arrivera plus à la maison Longbottom. N'est-ce pas, Franck ?

La dernière phrase avait été susurrée avec tellement de menaces que l'homme hocha rapidement de la tête. Sa mère était une femme de caractère et s'il lui venait l'idée de jeter l'opprobre sur leur nom, elle n'hésiterait pas une seule seconde à le renier s'il le fallait. Et entre James Potter et sa mère, il préférait choisir sa mère ! Question de survie élémentaire !

-Je vais les faire appeler, décida Augusta en faisant un signe de main à Jonas pour qu'il s'exécute. J'espère que la fin des vacances se passera bien !

Une quinzaine de minutes plus tard, Alex et Neville descendirent. Chacun faillit avoir un mouvement de recul en voyant ses parents mais ils se retinrent. Sans un mot pour Augusta, James empoigna son fils et ils disparurent dans la cheminée tandis que Franck prit la peine de saluer sa mère avant de partir avec sa famille.

Une fois au manoir Potter, James s'adressa directement à Alex.

-Ginny et Ron sont dans leurs appartements, annonça James. Ils se sont plaints que tu ne sois pas venu les voir. Ils seront en convalescence pour le reste des vacances.

Alex se retint d'ouvrir la bouche. Pour avoir subi plusieurs Doloris lors du retour de Voldemort, Mrs Pomfrey l'avait gardé que deux jours, et encore, parce qu'elle voulait être sûre que la potion contre les effets du Doloris avait bien fait effet. Eux n'avaient reçu qu'un petit Doloris, étaient passés par St Mungo, qui restait réputée pour ses Médicomages, et ils avaient reçu deux semaines de convalescence ? Où allait le monde ?

-Bien, dit calmement Alex.

-Je veux que tu t'occupes d'eux, déclara James. Ils sont tes meilleurs amis.

Alex serra les poings. Son père ne voulait-il rien comprendre ? Il ne voulait pas de traître auprès de lui.

-Je dois réviser pour les examens, répondit Alex. Et je ne peux pas avoir les meilleures notes si je dois répondre à toutes leurs envies à chaque heure du jour et de la nuit !

-Fais ce que tu peux, balaya James en s'en allant.

Alex faillit hurler de rage. Mais il savait parfaitement que ça ne servait à rien du tout. Il se dirigea donc vers les appartements des traîtres et entra sans se faire annoncer dans le salon. Mais alors qu'il allait pousser la porte de la chambre entrouverte, il les entendit discuter.

-… peux pas croire qu'il soit allé chez Evans, grogna Ron.

-C'est le seul endroit où il aurait pu aller, temporisa Ginny. James a fait poser une Restriction lui interdisant de se rendre chez la Sang de Bourbe. Il ne connait même pas les filles de ton année et tu as tout fait pour qu'il ne se lie pas avec les autres garçons.

Heureusement que son amitié avec Neville était restée relativement secrète ! songea Alex

-Mais pourquoi lui ? se plaignit Ron

-Parce que c'est soi-disant son frère, cracha Ginny.

-Mais c'est moi, son frère ! s'écria Ron. Je suis resté avec lui plus longtemps que ce Slytherin !

-Je sais, souffla Ginny. Mais en attendant, profitons que James lui ordonne de s'occuper de nous pour qu'il nous revienne !

-C'est ça, sourit Ron. Et je redeviendrai son meilleur ami !

-Et moi sa femme ! déclara Ginny

Alex ne voulut pas en entendre plus. Sans un bruit, il retourna à la porte puis frappa. Une voix l'invita à entrer et il passa dans la chambre où le frère et la sœur était couché dans un lit chacun.

-Je vois que vous avez été blessé, déclara Alex.

-Oui, répondit Ron. Nous avons reçu des Doloris. Pleins !

-Je sais encore compter et un restera toujours un, cassa Alex. Malheureusement pour vous, j'ai vu ce qui s'était passé.

Tous les deux eurent le bon goût de rougir.

-Mon père m'a demandé de m'occuper de vous, annonça Alex.

Il vit le grand sourire de Ginny mais il allait la faire déchanter très vite.

-Personnellement, j'en ai rien à faire de vos états d'âme, cracha Alex. N'oubliez pas que moi aussi j'ai été soumis au Doloris, plus que vous et beaucoup plus que vos pathétiques quelques secondes. Et il ne faut pas dix jours pour s'en remettre. Vous pouvez faire avaler ce que vous voulez à mon père mais ça ne marchera pas avec moi. J'ai autre chose à faire que de répondre à tous vos caprices, les Elfes de maison remplissent parfaitement ce rôle.

-Mais ton père … protesta Ginny.

-Mon père sait que ma priorité va d'abord à mes études, coupa Alex. Et comme vous n'en faites partie ni l'un ni l'autre, je ne vois pas l'intérêt de vous garder. Sur ce, passez d'excellentes vacances dans votre chambre, vu que vous êtes encore en convalescence.

Et Alex les planta là. Il aurait voulu leur en dire encore plus mais il ne fallait pas qu'il arrive à se les mettre à dos sous son propre toit. Il partit se changer dans ses appartements et reprit le chemin de l'étude privée de la bibliothèque. En passant devant le bureau de son père, les gloussements qui s'en échappèrent le poussèrent à accélérer, peu volontaire pour se retrouver nez à nez avec l'une des conquêtes de son père.

§§§§§

Alex travailla longuement dans la bibliothèque, comblant peu à peu ses lacunes, tous les jours après son entraînement quotidien. Après deux jours où il ne s'était pas montré à aucun des repas, le jeune homme avait demandé si personne ne relevait son absence. Quand son Elfe particulier lui signala que tout le monde mangeait dans ses appartements, il décida d'en faire de même et prit tous ses repas dans l'étude. Ce qui n'empêchait pas de voir sa carafe de boisson voire certains de ses plats assaisonnés par des potions qui devaient garantir son amour éternel à Ginny, allant du simple philtre d'amour au puissant Amortentia. Encore une fois, il remerciait sa mère et Hermione d'avoir su le protéger.

L'étude privée lui avait apporté plusieurs découvertes intéressantes.

 _Flash-back_

 _Alors qu'il prenait un nouveau livre sur les us et coutumes des Sang Pur, une couverture attira son attention. Curieux, il prit le petit livre à l'ouvrit. Il découvrit alors qu'il s'agissait d'un registre où était relevé une partie des artefacts magiques de la famille. Un peu plus loin, il était noté que lesdits artefacts ne se trouvaient pas du tout à Gringotts mais au manoir même. Et comble de chance, il était même dit comment ouvrir le coffre. En survolant la liste, il lut qu'il y avait une pierre qui, liée à n'importe quelle bâtisse, pouvait donner l'emplacement exact de quiconque à l'intérieur ainsi que son identité, à la manière de la Carte des Maraudeurs, dans une illusion en trois dimensions. L'objet parfait pour échapper à ses deux pots de glu !_

 _Fin Flash-back_

La pierre, qu'Alex avait rapidement récupérée, lui avait été d'un grand secours. Comme il l'avait pressenti, la convalescence de Ginny et de Ron était totalement fictive, et donc ils se remirent rapidement sur pied pour pouvoir le pourchasser dans tout le manoir. Le jeune homme avait vérifié que l'accès à son aile privée était bien verrouillé, puis il avait changé de salle d'entraînement qui était désormais directement dans son aile, dans le sous-sol. Il vérifia que l'étude privée était bien inaccessible aux deux roux et il décida d'en verrouiller l'accès quand il était à l'intérieur, pour ne pas se faire surprendre par son père. Il avait découvert la technique dans l'un des nombreux ouvrages déposés à l'intérieur.

 _Flash-back_

 _En feuilletant les différents grimoires de l'étude, Alex en avait noté sur une feuille certains bouquins qu'il songeait emporter avec lui à l'école. L'un d'entre eux avait trait aux nombreux secrets du manoir et ainsi, il avait découvert comment son père pouvait faire en sorte qu'il ne quitte pas la propriété. A la base, il ne s'agissait ni plus ni moins que de magie du sang, une magie considérée comme noire et qu'abhorrait donc son père. Il leva un sourcil surpris en lisant les lignes. Alors son père disait qu'il détestait les mages noirs mais il se permettait d'utiliser leurs magies pour soumettre son propre fils ? Il fallait vraiment qu'il se mette d'accord ! En poursuivant sa lecture, il avait découvert qu'il pouvait restreindre l'accès à certaines pièces du manoir, pour un peu qu'il soit de la famille du propriétaire par le sang, condition qu'il remplissait parfaitement. En laissant filtrer sa magie sur la porte, et avec une incantation, il pouvait décider qui pouvait entrer dans une pièce, de façon définitive ou non. Il nota soigneusement l'incantation pour totalement interdire l'accès à ses appartements aux Weasley et à son père, ainsi que le coffre aux Weasley, des fois que son père aurait l'idée saugrenue de se dire que tout ce qui leur appartenait était également aux_ _Weasley, et ainsi leur donner l'accès à leur coffre privé, parce que soi-disant Ginny allait devenir sa femme. Une idée qui, s'il avait son mot à dire, ne se réalisera jamais !_

 _Fin Flash-back_

Les vacances se passèrent tranquillement, entre l'étude privée, ses appartements et sa salle d'entrainement. Il avait également eu le temps de retourner plusieurs fois dans le coffre privé et miraculeusement, il avait trouvé la généalogie des Potter. En y regardant de plus près, il découvrit que l'un de ses ancêtres avait écrit un livre concernant l'Épreuve. Cependant, et là il déchanta très vite, le livre en question se trouvait à Gringotts, ne le trouvant pas dans l'index de l'étude.

Devant toutes ses découvertes, la veille de la rentrée à Hogwarts, Alex s'empara de sa plume et écrivit à l'un de ses alliés dans la maison Potter.

 _Cher Me Lawrence,  
_ _Je vous écris car j'ai besoin de votre aide.  
_ _J'ai longuement entendu mon père vous maudire car vous n'accédiez pas à ses nombreuses demandes. La preuve en est de la plainte qu'il a déposé en mon nom contre ma mère pour abandon d'enfant.  
_ _D'un ridicule, vous ne trouvez pas ?  
_ _Enfin bref, je viens à vous pour quelques soucis.  
_ _Une méchante rumeur court que je serais fiancé à Ginny Weasley. Oh, vous vous dites sûrement que vu comment mon père l'encense, cette jeune fille doit être magnifique et bien sous tous les rapports.  
_ _Je vous arrête tout de suite. Je suis sorti quelques mois avec elle et il s'est avéré que nous étions totalement incompatibles. Pire, pendant que nous étions ensemble, elle prenait la liberté de voir d'autres garçons et de coucher avec. D'ailleurs, cela me fait penser, j'irai à l'infirmerie pour vérifier qu'elle ne m'a pas refilé une maladie. Et avant que vous ne le demandiez, bien avant de rompre avec elle, j'ai pris une potion de contraception, sur le conseil de mon amie Hermione Granger. J'ai également mis une déclaration sur l'honneur signée avec mon sang que je prenais cette potion chaque mois. Pour éviter que cette garce me colle sur le dos la paternité d'un éventuel bâtard …  
_ _Revenons un peu à mes problèmes.  
_ _Je veux annuler le contrat de mariage qui existe entre Ginny Weasley et moi. Il est hors de question qu'une pute de son genre entre dans la famille, qu'importe ce que pourrait dire mon père. C'est moi qui vais reprendre la tête de cette famille et je n'ai pas du tout envie de payer pour les conneries de mon père !  
_ _Par ailleurs, je voudrais savoir si mon père a donné procuration aux Weasley, n'importe lesquels, sur nos comptes. Avec tous les détails. Et si c'est le cas, si je peux les supprimer sans que mon père le sache ni que les Weasley l'alertent.  
_ _Autre chose : je voudrais avoir un compte personnel. Je veux pouvoir m'acheter des préservatifs sans que mon père ne regarde au-dessus de mon épaule ce que j'ai acheté, par Merlin !  
_ _En fait, j'ai tellement de choses à vous demander que je crois que ça ne tiendra pas dans une seule lettre. J'imagine qu'il faudra que nous nous rencontrions. Mais vous connaissez mon père, il ne voudra jamais que nous soyons seuls en tête à tête …  
_ _Je vous fais confiance pour rendre cela possible.  
_ _A bientôt avec, je l'espère une réponse positive.  
_ _Cordialement,  
_ _Alexandre Potter  
_ _Héritier des Potter_


	31. Une rentrée sous haute surveillance

**_Note de l'auteur_** ** _:  
Bonjour à toutes et à tous !  
Je sais que je ne réponds pas toujours aux reviews mais soyez certains que je les lis avec attention et qu'elles me font chaud au cœur !  
Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et surtout, si vous avez des commentaires à faire, je suis toute "ouïe" !  
Gros bizoux  
Crystal of Shadow  
PS : Faites un tour sur mon profil dans la journée, il se pourrait qu'il y ait une petite surprise ... _**

* * *

**_Une rentrée des classes sous haute surveillance_**

Le Hogwarts Express déversa sa nuée habituelle d'élèves à la gare d'Hogmeade. Alex et Neville s'étaient inquiétés de ne pas voir Harry, mais quelques paroles d'Hermione leur avaient fait comprendre que le jeune homme les attendait tranquillement au château.

Le banquet de bienvenue était toujours un délice pour les élèves et chacun s'apprêtait à retourner dans sa maison quand le directeur prit la parole.

-Mes très chers élèves, commença Albus. Quelques mots avant que nous n'allions tous nous coucher.

Les murmures s'élevèrent avant que tous ne reprenne place.

-Je voudrais revenir sur l'attaque du Ministère, déclara sombrement Albus. Plusieurs d'entre vous étaient présents et je voudrais que vous ne les harceliez pas pour savoir ce qui s'est passé là-bas. Ce que je peux vous dire, c'est que certains d'entre eux se sont démarqués par leur comportement, qu'il ait été bon ou mauvais.

Du coin de l'œil, Alex put voir Ron et Ginny se redresser, fiers d'eux, comme s'ils s'attendaient à ce que Dumbledore loue leur courage devant toute l'école. Mais quand ils comprirent que le directeur n'en ferait rien, ils s'affaissèrent sur eux-mêmes avant de raconter leurs exploits à leurs voisins de table.

-Maintenant, fit Albus, j'aimerai attirer votre attention sur un point particulier. Lors de cette attaque, l'un de vos camarades s'est fait blesser. Harry Evans, puisque c'est lui, est désormais aveugle pour une durée encore indéterminée. Je vous prierais donc de ne rien faire pour lui nuire. Tout manquement sera très sévèrement puni par moi et par un passage devant le conseil d'administration de l'école en plus d'un conseil de discipline.

Les élèves murmurèrent fortement. Tous savaient que les pires punitions étaient données par Severus Snape mais les plus anciens chuchotaient que celles du directeur dépassaient largement celle du directeur de Slytherin, car bien plus rares et étant données devant des faits les plus graves.

-Ceci étant dit, je vous souhaite à toutes et à tous une bonne soirée, terminant Albus.

Les élèves se levèrent et rejoignirent leurs salles communes. D'un commun accord, Hermione, Neville et Alex décidèrent de se parler que le lendemain matin et se saluèrent donc avant d'aller se coucher.

Du côté des Slytherin, Draco et Théo se dépêchèrent de regagner leurs chambres. En effet, ils voulaient être auprès de leur ami comme ils l'avaient fait ces derniers jours.

 _Flash-back_

 _Quand Sirius revint au manoir Black avec Harry, ce fut pour y trouver son compagnon Remus tentant de calmer une Lily morte d'angoisse._

 _Durant l'attaque, Sirius et Remus s'étaient faits prendre à partie et avaient combattu aux côtés de Dumbledore. Malheureusement, ils avaient récolté leur lot de blessures. Une fois la bataille terminée, Remus avait été envoyé à Hogwarts tandis que Sirius prenait le chemin de St Mungo, l'hôpital se refusant net à soigner les « hybrides ». Comme tous les deux en avaient marre de se battre, ils avaient préféré la solution de facilité._

 _Prévenus par le directeur, Poppy, Lily et Severus se tenaient prêts à accueillir les blessés qu'il le leur enverrait. Ce fut donc sans surprise que Remus fut ainsi pris immédiatement en charge par la première, les deux autres fournissant les potions nécessaires._

 _Quand les choses se tassèrent, Lily s'était approchée de Remus pour avoir des nouvelles de Sirius et d'Harry. Comprenant parfaitement son inquiétude, Remus lui proposa alors de venir les attendre chez lui, sachant parfaitement qu'ils n'auraient aucun raison de venir à l'école._

 _Alors quand Sirius débarqua, tous les deux ne s'attendaient pas à ce qu'ils découvrirent._

 _Le regard vert terne totalement vide était réellement un gros choc._

 _Lily voulut se précipiter vers son fils mais Sirius la calma._

 _-Laisse-moi d'abord coucher Harry, fit Sirius. Je vais tout t'expliquer._

 _Dix minutes plus tard, Sirius avait dans les mains un verre d'alcool et Remus et Lily face à lui._

 _-Harry est aveugle, annonça Sirius. Il a heurté un mur à la première explosion. Le Médicomage dit que quelque chose appuie sur son nerf optique et que seul le temps pourrait guérir ça._

 _-Pourquoi ne pas enlever ce qui gêne ? demanda Lily, surprise_

 _-D'après le Médicomage, la médecine Sorcière n'est pas assez avancée pour opérer dans le cerveau, répondit Sirius. Donc nous allons attendre qu'il retrouve la vue._

 _-Je ne crois pas, non, réfuta Lily. Je vais trouver le numéro d'un neurochirurgien et on va faire opérer Harry chez les Moldus si c'est possible._

 _-Ce n'est pas dangereux ? hésita Sirius_

 _-Beaucoup moins que si St Mungo se décidait à le faire elle-même, trancha Lily._

 _-Et en attendant ? souleva Remus. Comment va-t-il faire pour se déplacer ?_

 _-Comment font les aveugles chez les Sorciers ? demanda Lily_

 _-Je ne sais pas, avoua Sirius. Il faudra se renseigner._

 _-En attendant, je pense qu'il va utiliser la méthode Moldue, déclara Lily. C'est plus sûr je pense._

 _-La méthode Moldue ? fit Remus_

 _-Une banale canne blanche, expliqua Lily. Vous verrez demain._

 _Ils l'entendirent surtout. Sirius et Remus, épuisés par le combat, en avaient profité pour dormir de tout leur saoul. Ce fut donc Lily qui alla veiller au chevet de son fils. Quand Harry se réveilla et eut pris son petit déjeuner au lit, le café à la paille pour éviter qu'il n'en mette partout, sa mère lui présenta l'objet. Harry pesta longuement avant que sa mère ne le coupe._

 _-Nous ne pouvons pas utiliser des moyens magiques, déclara fraîchement Lily. Comme on n'a pas recensé des pratiquants de Magie Ancienne aveugles, nous ne savons pas si ça va provoquer une catastrophe comme avec le sort de Traçage. Et utiliser l'écholocalisation avec ta magie provoquerait beaucoup trop de questions. Nous devons nous rabattre sur la méthode Moldue. Dès que tu seras prêt, nous irons à Gringotts._

 _-Pourquoi ? demanda Harry_

 _-Je veux contacter un neurochirurgien Moldu pour ta vue, répondit Lily. S'il faut opérer, je serais largement plus rassurée que ce soit avec les Moldus. Les Sorciers sont tellement navrants quand il s'agit de faire des progrès scientifiques …_

 _-Je comprends, sourit pauvrement Harry. Mais …_

 _-Oui, soupira Lily. Tu auras le droit de te plaindre autant que tu le voudras. Mais quand je dirais stop, tu obéis. D'accord ?_

 _-Oui maman, répondit Harry._

 _Ainsi donc, une fois habillé, Harry cracha tout son ressentiment face à sa situation avec tant de force qu'il en réveilla Sirius. Quand celui-ci sortit de son lit toujours pas réveillé, Harry avait eu un sourire satisfait, vengeance contre les réveils de Sirius. Celui-ci tempêta longuement quand son filleul partit avec sa mère._

 _Lily et Harry empruntèrent avec précaution l'Arcade Gobeline en face du manoir Black pour se rendre en toute discrétion à Gringotts. Ils furent reçus avec tous les égards par Gripsec. Prenant connaissance du problème, il fit jouer ses relations et put obtenir un rendez-vous avec un praticien Moldu français dans la journée. Avec l'Arcade, ils s'y rendirent et Harry fit une série d'examens. Deux jours plus tard, le verdict tomba alors et on annonça à Harry et sa famille qu'un caillot de sang appuyait très fortement sur le nerf optique et que si ce n'était pas corrigé dans les plus brefs délais, la cécité du jeune homme pouvait être définitive. L'opération fut ainsi programmée pour le lendemain et elle fut une complète réussite. Cependant, après deux jours de repos grandement accélérés par des potions, Harry ne voyait toujours pas. Il fut examiné par Mrs Pomfrey qui leur déclara que le nerf optique, bien que débarrassé du caillot, n'avait toujours pas repris sa place et que le faire par magie ou avec la méthode Moldue pouvait le rendre définitivement aveugle, donc les faire revenir à la case départ._

 _Ainsi donc, Harry dut réellement apprendre à vivre avec son handicap. Une semaine après l'attaque du Ministère, Draco et Théo purent donc revenir du manoir de Narcissa Malfoy pour terminer leurs vacances chez Harry, et Hermione, récupérée par Lily, s'installa également au Crépuscule. Les Sang Pur rigolèrent quand ils découvrirent la canne blanche mais quand ils le virent piquer une véritable crise de nerfs devant son incapacité à se débrouiller seul, Hermione leur hurla dessus et ils prirent sur eux de l'aider à s'adapter. Et ça avait été très loin d'être simple. Les gestes du quotidien comme simplement manger et boire relevaient désormais du parcours du combattant et les deux Slytherin et la Gryffindor durent lancer à tout bout de champ des sortilèges d'amortissement pour ne pas qu'Harry ne se blesse avec les coins de meubles ou les virages brusques des couloirs._

 _Cette période renforça leur amitié naissante et leur permit de comprendre qu'ils avaient confiance entre eux, condition indispensable quand on connaissait leurs antécédents. Et à force de discussions quand Harry en avait marre de se prendre tout et n'importe quoi, Draco et Théo en avaient conclu qu'ils ne voulaient pas se soumettre à un Sorcier qui ne le considérerait que comme de la chair à canon et que si ça ne plaisait pas à quelqu'un, ils s'en fichaient royalement. Et pour bien marquer leur retournement de situation, ils allaient afficher clairement leur lien d'amitié avec Harry et Hermione et aider ouvertement le jeune homme à pallier son handicap temporaire, ils l'espéraient._

 _A la fin des vacances, Harry savait parfaitement se déplacer avec sa canne et aussi lire le braille avec une incantation d'apprentissage, seule aide magique qu'avait concédé Lily face au problème. Mais il l'avouait lui-même, sans ses amis, il allait vraiment en baver à Hogwarts._

 _Fin Flash-back_

Harry attendait donc ses amis dans sa chambre, n'ayant pas voulu prendre son repas devant les autres. Il avait encore beaucoup de difficultés pour manger proprement et il n'avait pas l'intention de montrer à toute l'école qu'il avait des manières comparables à celles de Ron Weasley ! Gracieuseté des Elfes, son repas avait consisté en des aliments simples pouvant aisément se manger avec les doigts. Au moment où ses amis entrèrent, il essuyait ses mains avec sa serviette.

-Alors comment s'est passé le banquet ? demanda Harry, à la recherche de son verre

-Assez bien, répondit Théo en poussant ledit verre dans sa main. Dumbledore a annoncé que tu étais aveugle à toute l'école. Et que toute personne qui te ferait du mal devrait en répondre devant lui.

-Tu pouvais voir que tout le monde se passait le mot, ricana Draco.

-Pourquoi ? demanda Harry, confus

-Tu penses que les punitions de Snape sont les pires ? sourit Draco. Snape passe pour un amateur comparé au vieux fou, et personne ne voudrait se le mettre à dos !

-Ouais, fit Harry, dubitatif. On s'y met ?

-Aucun problème, firent en chœur Draco et Théo.

La veille, tous les quatre avaient convenu que jusqu'à ce qu'Harry ne puisse réellement s'en sortir seul, Draco et Théo l'aideraient du mieux qu'ils pourraient. La première chose à faire était de faire en sorte que le jeune homme ne se cogne pas contre tous les meubles. Ensuite, il devait mémoriser le nombre de pas entre différents repères pour se rendre dans tous les endroits du château où il pourrait se trouver, comme la Grande Salle, les salles de cours voire même tout simplement la salle commune. Et avec la somme de travail qu'il y avait pour les ASPIC, ça serait une chance qu'il réussisse ses examens ! Le couvre-feu étant proche, ils décidèrent de ne se concentrer que sur le domaine des Slytherin. Ils mémorisèrent le nombre de pas entre leurs chambres respectives, jusqu'à la salle commune de la 7e année, la salle commune de la maison et les différents pièces attenantes. Pendant leur petit parcours, les Vert et Argent fixèrent sans aucune gêne leur camarade, croyant qu'il ne le verrait pas. A tort, visiblement, puisqu'Harry, agacé de sentir les regards sur lui, brandit sa baguette et lança un puissant Expelliarmus autour de lui, ce qui eut pour conséquence d'éjecter toute personne dans un rayon de dix mètres.

-Je ne suis pas une bête de foire, grogna Harry en rangeant sa baguette. Et si quelqu'un veut en discuter, je suis prêt. Mais qu'il soit assuré qu'il ne sera pas bien accueilli !

Tous baissèrent le nez et se décida enfin à s'occuper de ses affaires. Quand Théo s'estima satisfait, ils reprirent leur parcours.

Mine de rien, Harry était totalement épuisé après leur petit tour. Il s'écroula sans manières sur son lit sous le regard hilare de ses deux amis.

-Tu m'étonnes, lâcha soudainement Théo.

-Pourquoi ? demanda Harry en s'asseyant correctement

-J'aurais cru que tu prendrais le fait que tu sois aveugle plus … mal, hésita franchement Théo.

-Je l'ai déjà pris mal, avoua Harry.

-Quand ? s'étonna Draco

-Les premières nuits, répondit Harry.

 _Flash-Back_

 _Quand Harry sortit de la salle de réveil après l'opération, il s'était réellement attendu à revoir tout de suite. Alors quand le lendemain matin, après avoir retiré ses bandages, il ne voyait toujours rien, le jeune homme comprit vraiment qu'il avait perdu la vue. L'évidence le frappa alors qu'il rentrait dans sa chambre au Crépuscule. Il sentit sa respiration se couper et l'air se faire de plus en plus rare dans ses poumons. Sa magie, sentant son porteur en danger, se déchaîna et une tempête éclata à l'intérieur. Ses pensées devinrent floues et confuses, il ne comprenait plus rien, ne réfléchissait plus. Il ne voyait plus ! Sa magie se calqua sur ses émotions devenues tumultueuses et les murs commençaient à trembler violemment. Et puis soudain, une douce aura l'entoura de tout son amour._

 _-Maman … sanglota Harry._

 _-Du calme, mon chéri, murmura doucement Lily en le prenant dans ses bras._

 _Pendant un long moment, qui aurait pu durer que quelques minutes ou plusieurs heures, Lily câlina son fils, le réconfortant et lui assurant son amour par des mots tendres. Cela ressemblait fortement aux moments où plus jeune, Harry perdait le contrôle de sa magie et se sentait coupable des dégâts qu'il avait causés._

 _Surmontant finalement sa détresse, Harry réussit à poser sa question._

 _-Et si je perdais totalement la vue ? balbutia Harry_

 _-Alors nous trouverons un moyen de te la rendre, assura Lily. La magie n'a aucune limite, tu sais._

 _Sa mère ne parlait jamais pour ne rien dire. Si elle le lui assurait, alors c'était qu'elle avait trouvé un moyen. Fondant ses espoirs sur ces seuls mots, il s'endormit._

 _Fin Flash-back_

-Je ne préfère pas vous raconter, secoua la tête Harry en sortant de son souvenir.

-On peut comprendre, assura Draco. Tu as le droit de craquer, surtout dans cette situation.

-Enfin bref, fit Théo. Tu te sens prêt pour les cours ?

-Pas le choix, bougonna Harry.

-Tu vas t'en sortir ? s'inquiéta Théo

-Pour cette nuit, oui, sourit Harry. On se voit demain ?

Les trois garçons se saluèrent avant de se séparer pour la nuit.

§§§§§

Depuis la table des professeurs, Lily cacha son sourire.

Harry était arrivé depuis à peine quelques minutes dans la Grande Salle et déjà, elle voyait qu'il se retenait de faire un carnage. Les élèves de l'école ne se donnaient même pas la peine d'être discret devant l'état du jeune homme, croyant visiblement que le fait d'être aveugle le rendait également sourd. Auprès de lui, Draco et Théo tentaient tant bien que mal à le retenir de sortir sa baguette et de lancer un bon sort à toutes les personnes dont il sentait les regards traîner sur lui.

-On dirait que la situation t'amuse, fit Severus.

-En elle-même, non, reconnut Lily. Mais quand tu sais qu'Harry déteste qu'on le regarde pour quelque chose dont il n'y est pour rien, c'est tout simplement hilarant.

-Si tu le dis, haussa des épaules Severus. Mais ton fils a la main leste.

-Leste ? leva un sourcil Lily. Qu'est-ce qu'il a encore fait ?

-Il a jeté un Expelliarmus à tous les élèves présents dans la salle commune hier soir, révéla Severus.

-Je le reconnais bien là, sourit Lily.

-Et il les a envoyé valdinguer contre le mur, continua Severus. En fait, ils ont tous traversé la salle de bout en bout.

La rousse se tourna totalement vers son collègue, sentant qu'il y avait un problème.

-Qu'est-ce que tu ne me dis pas ? demanda franchement Lily

-La puissance moyenne d'un élève de 7e année fait qu'avec ce genre de sort, surtout sans viser, il n'aurait réussi à repousser que quelques élèves sur une dizaine de mètres seulement, expliqua Severus à voix basse. Or, il y avait les trois quarts de la maison dans la salle commune. Et ils ont tous volé sur au moins trente mètres.

-C'est bien ce que je craignais, soupira Lily. Si ça ne te dérange pas, nous irons voir Albus avant le déjeuner.

-Pourquoi ? s'étonna Severus

-Tu comprendras, fit simplement Lily.

Ainsi, après leurs cours de la matinée, les deux professeurs se présentèrent dans le bureau du directeur. La femme sécurisa les lieux avant que Severus ne répète ce qui s'était passé chez les Slytherin la veille.

-Tu penses que la magie pallie l'un des sens manquants d'Harry, fit Albus.

-En lui donnant plus de puissance magique, oui, confirma Lily.

-Ça va encore plus attirer l'attention de Voldemort sur lui, songea Albus. Brider ses pouvoirs me semble totalement hors de question. Lui demander de faire attention ?

-Il craquera, assura Severus. N'oubliez pas qu'il n'a que dix-sept ans !

-Nous pouvons toutefois compter sur Théodore Nott et Draco Malfoy pour le protéger, assura Lily.

-Ont-ils choisi leur camp ? demanda Albus

-Il faudra le leur demander, fit Lily.

-Ils ont pourtant vécu sous ton toit durant les vacances, fronça des sourcils Albus.

-Et je ne suis pas là pour vous rapporter leurs faits et gestes, rétorqua fraîchement Lily. Avec tout le respect que je vous dois, Albus, si vous voulez savoir quelque chose, demandez-le aux personnes concernées.

Albus la regarda pensivement pendant quelques instants. Ça faisait longtemps que personne ne lui avait pas rappelé les règles de savoir vivre, ne serait-ce que pour avoir une information qu'il pouvait certainement obtenir sans passer par autrui. Mais il était tellement habitué à jouer à ce jeu avec Tom …

-Toutes mes excuses, fit Albus. Mais je crains que les jeunes Malfoy et Nott ne me parlent pas librement.

-Ça ne coûte rien d'essayer, fit Lily, la discussion close. Je vais en parler avec Harry.

Le problème réglé, les deux professeurs prirent congé du directeur.

§§§§§

Le soir venu, alors qu'Harry pestait sur les élèves qui ne savaient pas se bouger du passage quand il le fallait, il se rendit compte d'une chose.

Il ne pouvait pas se rendre seul aux entraînements qu'il donnait aux Gryffindor !

Cette fois, il se maudit. Il repérait son chemin avec de nombreux repères visuels. Sans sa vue, il ne pouvait se repérer de mémoire. Il soupira. De toute façon, Théo et Draco avaient obtenu sa confiance et étaient liés à lui par un sortilège de secret concernant tout ce qu'ils avaient découvert au Crépuscule.

Il était temps que ces deux univers se rencontrent enfin.

§§§§§

Harry pria ses amis de le rejoindre dans sa chambre dès qu'ils auraient terminé leurs occupations. Intrigués, ils vinrent après le couvre-feu.

-Je dois me rendre quelque part demain matin, annonça Harry.

-Pas de soucis, fit Draco.

-Où ? demanda Théo. Parce que si tu nous le dis maintenant, c'est qu'il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas nous plaire.

-Pas exactement, avoua Harry. En fait, depuis un mois ou deux, j'entraîne certaines personnes.

-Ton frère ? comprit Théo

-Oui, répondit Harry.

-Donc il y aura aussi Granger, pronostiqua Draco. Weasley aussi ?

-Non ! gronda Harry. Mais Neville.

-Qu'est-ce que tu leur fais faire ? demanda Théo, curieux

-Vous verrez, sourit machiavéliquement Harry. Parce que vous allez y participer aussi.

-Quoi ? bondirent Draco et Théo

Mais ils n'eurent pas le temps de se jeter sur lui pour avoir plus de réponse. Déjà, il les éjecta hors de sa chambre et claqua la porte derrière eux.

-Rendez-vous à quatre heures et demie ! déclara Harry à travers la porte

-Misère, soupira Draco.

Avant même que le soleil ne se lève, Harry toqua discrètement à la porte des chambres de Draco et de Théo. Ronchonnant, ils s'habillèrent quand même avec les vêtements que leur ami leur tendait et le suivirent hors de la salle commune. Ils prirent un chemin inconnu, relevant les indications qu'Harry demandait, avant de se retrouver devant une grande porte dans les sous-sols. Avec un grand sourire, Harry ouvrit la porte et entra, emboîté par les deux amis pas très rassurés.

-Bonjour Harry, salua Hermione. Je me doutais que tu ne viendrais pas seul.

-Je l'aurais parié aussi, fit Neville.

-Qu'est-ce qu'ils font là ? demanda Alex, d'un ton neutre

-Ils vont prendre part au même entraînement que vous, annonça Harry.

-Ce sont des Death Eaters ! cracha Alex, n'y tenant plus

Draco voulut lui faire ravaler ses mots mais contre toute attente, ce fut Hermione qui s'interposa.

-J'aimerai bien savoir ce que Lucius a fait à James pour transmettre sa haine, déclara simplement Hermione.

Cela figea net Alex.

-Je suis curieux aussi, fronça des sourcils Harry. Mon géniteur semble adorer se faire détester par tout le monde, y compris son propre fils. Et transmettre de vieilles rancœurs ne le dérange absolument pas.

-Je le savais ! cria Hermione. Je savais que tu avais eu des problèmes avec Snape !

-C'était prévisible, haussa des épaules Harry. Il fallait juste que je prouve que j'étais un Evans et non un Potter arrogant et stupide comme mon géniteur.

-Tu crois vraiment que mon père a fait quelque chose à Malfoy ? demanda Alex d'une petite voix

Tous se retournèrent vers lui.

-Oui, assura Hermione. Prends-moi pour une mauvaise langue mais j'ai cru comprendre que ce que James Potter n'aime pas, il fait tout pour le détruire. Prends juste pour exemple l'amitié des Maraudeurs. Juste parce que l'un est un loup garou, ce qu'il a accepté pendant toute sa scolarité, et que l'autre en est amoureux, il a mené une cabale contre eux et les a rejetés.

-Et prends le cas de maman, ajouta Harry. Tu crois qu'il a porté plainte en ton nom pour te protéger ? Non, c'était uniquement pour la détruire. C'est ton père, je peux le concevoir, mais ne crois pas qu'il fait quoi que ce soit pour te protéger. Il veut juste sa satisfaction personnelle.

-Mais il ne s'en est pas pris à toi, remarqua Neville. Mis à part dans son cours.

-J'ai remarqué, en convint Harry. Mais Sirius pense qu'il ne va pas le faire à cause de mon statut d'élève. Autant le directeur avait été plus souple quand James était élève, mais maintenant qu'il est professeur, le professeur Dumbledore doit être intransigeant. Et s'en prendre sciemment à un élève, qui plus est son fils biologique, ne passera pas du tout.

Harry tapa dans ses mains.

-Bon, ce n'est pas le sujet d'aujourd'hui, déclara Harry. Alex, nous en avons parlé quand il avait été question de Neville. C'est moi qui décide de qui viendra ici pour suivre les cours. Je décide de qui est digne de confiance. Théo et Draco ont ma confiance, c'est tout ce que tu as besoin de savoir. Je ne remets pas en cause ce qui te relie à Hermione alors fais-en de même avec mes amis.

Alex claqua des dents. Il savait mais les enseignements de son père avaient la vie dure. Hermione et Harry le savaient et cela devait être pour cela qu'ils ne lui en voulaient pas vraiment. Il décida de faire le premier pas. Il s'avança vers les Slytherin.

-Je vous présente mes excuses, dit Alex. Mes paroles ont dépassé mes pensées. Sincèrement, je n'ai pas à remettre en cause vos croyances.

-Excuses acceptées, répondit Théo, comprenant que Draco n'allait pas ouvrir la bouche.

-Le moment Bisounours étant passé, revenons à ce qui nous intéresse, déclara Harry. Pour les nouveaux venus, voilà ce qui se passe. Ici, nous faisons en sorte d'améliorer notre condition physique pour ne pas tomber dans les pommes quand nous prendrons des cours avancés de magie. Très avancés.

Les Vert et Argent hochèrent de la tête. Une fois Harry autorisé, tous les trois avaient fait beaucoup d'exercices physiques. Au début, ça avait été dur mais ils commençaient à y prendre goût.

-Vous êtes tous les deux assez en retard, fit Harry. Mais ce n'est pas un problème. La salle vous est ouverte quand vous voulez, vous n'avez pas besoin de m'attendre pour y aller. Neville va vous présenter les différents appareils pendant que je vais voir où en sont Hermione et Alex.

Et c'est ainsi que se déroula la séance. Sang Pur lui aussi, Neville put aisément expliquer aux deux Slytherin comment fonctionnaient les machines Moldues, notamment avec des références Sorcières.

Quand ils en sortirent, ils étaient tous épuisés. Ils eurent juste le temps de se faufiler dans leurs chambres pour prendre leurs douches avant que les élèves ne se lèvent pour les cours.


	32. Prendre l'avantage et échouer

**_Prendre l'avantage … et échouer_**

Ainsi se déroulèrent les jours suivants. Le groupe se retrouvait plusieurs matins par semaine pour s'entraîner et Alex, Draco et Théo s'apprivoisèrent tout doucement. Très vite, les élèves comprirent que sous la garde de Malfoy et de Nott, on n'avait pas intérêt à emmerder Evans et dès qu'ils apparaissaient au bout d'un couloir, place nette était faite pour ne pas les gêner. Les professeurs voulurent faciliter le travail d'Harry mais ils s'aperçurent rapidement qu'il n'avait pas besoin de traitement de faveur, ses notes étant prises avec une Plume à Papote, les livres lus d'une manière inconnue et les gestes appris avec ses deux amis.

Mais James y vit un moyen d'humilier Harry.

Lorsque les élèves de la 7e année entrèrent et s'installèrent dans la salle de classe de Duel ce jour-là, James Potter annonça tout de suite la couleur.

-Aujourd'hui, duels pour tout le monde ! déclara James. Et il n'y aura pas de traitement de faveur !

En disant cela, il fixait sans détour Harry, qui eut une sensation bizarre.

-Vous ne pouvez pas ! s'exclama Neville. Harry ne pourra pas voir les sorts qu'on lui envoie !

-Ce n'est pas une raison, trancha James sur un ton machiavélique. Nous verrons tous comment il se débrouille. Contre moi.

Draco et Théo tirèrent rapidement Harry dans un coin.

-Refuse ! ordonna Draco. Même si tu es plus fort que lui, sans ta vue tu es faible !

-C'est un risque, fit Théo. Et je ne fais pas confiance à Potter. Qui sait ce qu'il va faire !

-Il ne peut rien de pire que ce que mon ancien professeur a fait, calma Harry. Je vais faire ce duel. S'il ne change pas radicalement de style, je vais m'arranger pour lui faire regretter de s'en prendre à moi.

-Tu es sûr ? demanda Draco

-Pas d'inquiétude à avoir, fit Harry.

Dans la salle, les duels faisaient rage. Comme d'habitude, cela se déroulait dans un joyeux fouillis. Ceux qui voulaient se battre le faisaient, les autres regardaient. Voulant régler un différend avec Ron qui s'était permis de lui mettre la main aux fesses, Hermione se déchaînait sur lui sous les regards devenant de plus en plus craintifs de ses camarades de maison. James, qui se désintéressait toujours des Vert et Argent, examina le duel. A son corps défendant, le jeune Sang Pur ne faisait absolument pas le poids devant la Née Moldue. Pourtant, il entraînait Ron depuis l'enfance mais sans instructions précises, il ne valait rien. Et dire que c'était un bon joueur d'échecs ! Mais même les sorts basiques, il ne les réussissait qu'en partie et ils ne tenaient pas face à la puissance de ceux de la jeune femme. Sans ses œillères, James aurait pu avouer qu'Hermione aurait fait une bonne épouse pour Alex. Mais elle cumulait à ses yeux plusieurs défauts. D'une, c'était une Née Moldue, le fait que lui-même en ait épousé une ne comptait pas, de deux c'était une horrible Miss Je Sais Tout, qu'elle pulvérise tous les records scolaires et que toutes les portes s'ouvrent devant elle alors qu'elle n'avait pas encore fini ses études n'était pas un argument pour lui, et de trois, elle n'était pas Ginny, qui était parfaite pour Alex, que ce dernier ne le veuille pas était juste temporaire. Pour lui, Hermione était juste quelqu'un qui écartait Alex de son destin avec Ginny. Il ne pouvait s'en débarrasser pendant l'année scolaire mais une fois qu'ils auront quitté Hogwarts, rien ne l'empêcherait de s'occuper de son cas.

Il arrêta les duels en cours.

-Nous allons voir comment ces chers serpents se débrouillent sans leur vue, ricana James.

Plusieurs élèves, Ron en tête, ricanèrent également. Alex, lui, resta tendu. Il s'inquiétait pour son frère.

Harry monta sur l'estrade et repéra son _professeur_ à l'oreille pour se placer face à lui. Il avait depuis longtemps noté ses habitudes et savait comment le vaincre sans grande difficulté. Mais sa mère lui avait demandé de faire très attention à la puissance qu'il mettait dans ses sorts, lui ayant expliqué que sa magie palliait sa vue défaillante par une puissance accrue. Et s'il ne voulait pas attirer Voldemort sur lui trop tôt, il fallait user de beaucoup de finesse.

Les deux duellistes se mirent dos à dos et comptèrent les cinq pas réglementaires. Harry, sentant venir le coup fourré, se lança immédiatement un sort de Bouclier dans son dos avant de se retourner. Bien lui en prit car l'instant d'après, le sort de James Potter se répercuta fortement dessus. Une chose que tous les élèves avaient concédé à Harry, c'était que personne ne pouvait briser son bouclier. Du moins, aucun élève. Mais James voulait prouver à tous que lui pouvait le faire. Et il se mit à lancer des sorts de plus en plus puissants. Étonné, Harry renforça son bouclier, ne voulant pas qu'il se brise par inadvertance.

Du côté des élèves, par contre, tous étaient plongés dans le duel. Alex s'en désintéressa très vite, sachant parfaitement qu'Harry lui avait révélé que si l'envie lui en prenait vraiment, il pouvait battre son père à plates coutures, comme il avait eu le temps d'étudier sa technique de combat. Cependant, le visage fermé d'Hermione et clairement suspicieux de Neville l'alertèrent.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Alex à voix basse

-Les sorts que jette Potter sont bien au-delà du niveau de 7e année, annonça Hermione d'une voix grave. Et j'en reconnais certains qui sont de niveau Auror confirmé.

-Sans compter ceux qui sont à la limite de la légalité, ajouta Neville. Et vu la jubilation sur le visage de Parkinson, on a sans doute passé ceux de magie noire.

-Magie noire ? sursauta Alex

-Difficile à croire de celui qui hurle à tout le monde qu'il la déteste, non ? ricana presque Hermione, dont l'estime pour le professeur Potter descendait jour après jour encore plus bas

-Mon père … fit Alex.

-Oserait tout pour que tout soit à sa convenance, coupa Hermione.

-Je sais, fit Alex, pas du tout énervé qu'elle lui ait coupé la parole. Ce que je veux dire, c'est qu'il va sûrement faire reporter la faute sur Harry, en disant qu'il a sûrement utilisé un sort qu'il ne maîtrisait pas pour justifier ses blessures.

-Pardon, rougit Hermione.

-Pas grave, balaya Alex. Mais quoi qu'il arrive, il faudra aider Harry après le duel.

-Pourquoi ? demanda Neville

-Père est très sanguin, expliqua Alex. Impulsif. Un vrai Gryffindor.

-Je vois, lâcha Hermione, prenant discrètement sa baguette dans sa main à travers sa poche.

Harry revit totalement sa stratégie en remarquant que son géniteur ne se protégeait même pas, préférant tourner toute sa puissance magique dans son attaque. Le plus jeune retint son sourire. L'un des défauts de son _professeur_ était sa régularité, un défaut que bon de Sorcier lambda avait et qui faisait le régal de duellistes confirmés. Il attendit donc les temps morts pour lancer quelques sorts en informulé, ayant réussi depuis longtemps à faire en sorte qu'ils ne puissent se voir. Quand son piège fut en place, il attendit le bon moment pour lancer d'une voix forte un sort.

- _Accio_ ! cria Harry

Déstabilisé, James avança de plusieurs pas avant de résister au sort. Mais Harry n'avait besoin que de ça. La plaque de verglas fit son office et James partit les quatre fers en l'air par terre. Dans sa chute, il lâcha sa baguette qui se logea tranquillement dans la main d'Harry.

Et le duel se termina. Vainqueur, Harry Evans.

-Tu as triché ! éructa James en tentant de se remettre sur ses jambes

-Comment ? demanda calmement Harry

Mais il ne répondit pas. A la place, James voulut se jeter sur Harry pour le frapper. Mais il fut accueilli par quatre baguettes. Celles de Draco Malfoy et de Théodore Nott et plus surprenant encore, celles d'Hermione Granger et de Neville Longbottom.

-Un problème, _professeur_ ? cracha Draco Malfoy. Si vous contestez l'issue de ce duel, veuillez le faire en termes clairs et précis, sans avoir recours à la violence.

-Par contre, si vous voulez prouver qu'il y a eu tricherie avec des arguments plus _frappants_ , je vous conseille vivement d'oublier si vous ne voulez pas avoir à faire avec le directeur, termina Hermione d'une voix polaire.

Les quatre jeunes formaient un mur entre Harry, qui tenait toujours sa baguette dans ses mains, et lui. Avec sa baguette, il leur aurait montré qui était le patron, mais sans, il n'était rien.

-Rendez-moi ma baguette, siffla James à travers ses dents serrées.

La sonnerie sonna alors.

Effrayés par ce qui se passait, les élèves fuirent tous de la salle. Et quand James regarda de nouveau, les cinq élèves qui lui avaient tenu tête avaient également disparu.

Quelques couloirs plus loin, Hermione, Draco, Théo, Neville, Harry et Alex regardaient avec suspicion la baguette de James Potter.

-Tu aurais dû la jeter dans la salle en partant, fit Draco.

-Je sais, soupira Harry. Mais je n'ai pas pu.

-Tu devrais la rendre au professeur Dumbledore, conseilla Hermione. Potter est extrêmement rancunier. Si tu la gardes trop longtemps, il va de nouveau s'en prendre à toi. Et sans témoin, cette fois.

-Il va quand même s'en prendre à toi, que tu lui rendes sa baguette ou non, fit simplement Neville.

-Assure tes arrières, déclara Alex à la surprise de tous. Père n'ira jamais à l'encontre d'un ordre direct de Dumbledore.

-Tu es contre ton père, maintenant ? ricana Draco. Avant, tu le défendais bec et ongles, même quand ce qu'il faisait allait contre toute morale.

-C'est mon père, déclara Alex. Mais maintenant, j'ai ouvert les yeux.

-Allons-y maintenant, fit Harry, ne voulant pas que la discussion s'envenime.

Le groupe se dirigea rapidement vers le bureau du directeur et avec le mot de passe que les Préfets en Chefs possédaient, ils y montèrent rapidement. La surprise s'afficha clairement sur le visage du directeur quand il découvrit ce groupe hétéroclite. Et son regard s'agrandit de stupeur quand Harry se dirigea droit vers son bureau et y déposa une baguette qu'il reconnut tout de suite.

-Comment en êtes-vous venu à l'avoir ? demanda Albus

-Suite à un duel, répondit Harry.

-Je vous conseille de regarder mon souvenir, proposa Draco. Ça sera beaucoup plus clair.

-Vous êtes sûr ? demanda Albus

-Oui, assura Draco.

-Très bien, fit Albus en faisant venir sa Pensine. Vous pouvez y aller.

Le blond posa sa baguette sur sa tempe et en sortit un long filament gris qu'il déposa dans la Pensine. Aussitôt, Albus plongea un doigt dedans. Quelques minutes plus tard, il sortit du souvenir et son regard ne présageait rien de bon.

-Votre mère va être folle de rage si elle l'apprend, Mr Evans, commenta Albus. J'aimerai en faire une copie, avec votre permission, Mr Malfoy.

-D'accord, répondit Draco.

La copie faite, le jeune homme récupéra son souvenir. Mais avant qu'il n'ait pu ouvrir la bouche, la porte s'ouvrit avec fracas et James Potter apparut dans toute sa splendeur. Il avisa Hermione, Neville, Draco, Théo et Harry et sa colère enfla.

-Dites à ce sale voleur de me rendre ma baguette ! rugit James

-C'est ce qu'il a fait, répondit fraîchement Albus. Il est venu directement me l'apporter, pressentant que vous lui en voudriez encore de vous avoir battu.

-Il a triché ! hurla James

-Et de quelle façon ? demanda Albus. Les Préfets en Chef Miss Granger et Mr Malfoy n'ont reconnu que trois sorts venant de Mr Evans. Un sort de Bouclier, quelques-uns de Glace et un d'Attraction. Par contre, de votre côté, ils ont noté de nombreux sorts bien au-delà de leur niveau actuel …

-Nous étions dans un duel, protesta James. Tous les coups étaient permis !

-Vraiment ? rétorqua Albus. Alors pourquoi ne pas avoir prévenu votre adversaire, et par extension tous les élèves présents ? Les élèves présents ici m'ont fait savoir qu'aucune protection n'avait été mise en place pour eux dans le cadre de duel. Ne vous avais-je pas prévenu de ce qui se passerait si ce genre d'incident venait à se reproduire ?

L'incident de sa première année d'enseignement lui revint en mémoire et il rougit. C'était l'une des premières fois dans sa vie d'adulte qu'il s'était senti comme s'il avait cinq ans. Et il était toujours furieux que le directeur l'ait traité comme un enfant à ce moment-là.

-Veuillez sortir de mon bureau maintenant, ordonna Albus. Je viendrais vous chercher pour que vous m'expliquiez votre conduite. Et vos cours de la journée sont annulés. Je ne veux pas que vous mettiez la vie d'autres élèves en danger par votre inconscience !

Furieux, James tourna des talons et disparut.

-Voilà qui est fait, soupira Albus. Bien, à nous maintenant. Merci, Fawkes.

L'oiseau de feu émit un trille joyeux avant qu'Alex ne réapparaisse dans la pièce sous les hoquets de stupeur des élèves.

-Comment est-ce possible ? balbutia Neville

-Les pouvoirs de nos amis sont innombrables, sourit Albus en offrant quelques friandises à son compagnon. En voyant arriver le professeur Potter dans un tel état de fureur, Fawkes a dû comprendre qu'il ne fallait qu'il voie son fils dans le groupe qui lui a tenu tête. Et il a fait en sorte qu'il disparaisse de la vue de tous.

-Merci beaucoup, souffla Alex quand l'oiseau revint vers lui.

Il se permit même de lui caresser la tête, ce qui poussa la créature à chanter tout doucement après ça.

-Revenons à ce que je viens de voir, fit Albus.

Il obtint ainsi l'attention de tous.

-Vous avez attisé la colère de James Potter, déclara Albus. Et en Angleterre, c'est une chose que beaucoup se garde bien de faire. Dans l'enceinte de ces murs, je pourrais garantir plus ou moins votre sécurité mais hors d'ici, les alliés de votre professeur voudront se faire une joie de laver cet affront.

-Même si c'est son propre fils ? hoqueta Neville

-Surtout si c'est Mr Evans, corrigea Albus. En ne parlant pas de son second fils, James Potter a tenté de le faire renier de la société Sang Pur. Et depuis que lui a été confirmé qu'il était désormais l'héritier Black, il tente de traîner dans la boue le nom d'Harry Evans tout en le détachant d'Harry Potter, qu'il considère comme mort ou n'ayant jamais existé. En fait, je dois avouer que lord Black a vraiment beaucoup de travail pour réparer ce qui a été fait.

-Je ne me soucie pas pour l'instant de l'aspect politique de mon nom, dit Harry. Mais plutôt de ma sécurité au sein de l'école. J'ai reconnu certains sorts qui sont uniquement utilisés pour la torture. Il est clair qu'il cherchait à me tuer, ou du moins à me faire souffrir comme jamais.

-C'est ce que j'ai cru comprendre, se désola Albus. Votre vue manquante est un handicap qui va vous causer du tort en cas d'affrontement contre lui.

-Pas vraiment, avoua Harry. Nous apprenions à Salem comment nous battre privé de l'un ou plusieurs de nos sens. Je ne vous apprends rien en disant que certains sorts ont le même effet. Il faudra que je m'entraîne mais je sais me battre sans ma vue.

-Un excellent atout, sourit Albus. Pourrais-je compter sur vous pour protéger votre camarade dans les autres cas ?

-Parfaitement, releva le nez Draco. Nous n'abandonnerions pas un ami comme ça.

-La même chose pour nous, fit Neville avec l'accord d'Hermione.

-Et vous, Mr Potter ? demanda Albus

-Harry sait ce que je ferai, déclara simplement Alex.

Voyant qu'il n'aurait pas plus d'explications, le directeur poursuivit.

-Merci de m'avoir rendu la baguette du professeur Potter, fit Albus. Je m'assurerai qu'il la récupère et aussi qu'il ne vous provoque plus ainsi. Il aurait pu y avoir des blessés !

-Merci monsieur le directeur, sourit Harry. Nous allons vous laisser maintenant.

-Bonne journée les enfants ! fit Albus

Une fois au bas de l'escalier, ils décidèrent de ne pas en parler et se séparèrent pour aller suivre les cours.

§§§§§

Ne voulant pas que sa mère l'apprenne par des bruits de couloirs, Harry se décida à la contacter par le biais des Miroirs de communication peu avant le repas.

-Bonjour, maman, salua Harry.

 _-Bonjour mon chéri,_ sourit Lily _. Tu vas bien ?_

-Maintenant que les élèves se sont calmés, oui, fit Harry. Mais il y a quelque chose dont je voudrais te parler.

 _-Est-ce grave ?_ demanda Lily

-Assez, répondit Harry.

 _-Nous déjeunerons ensemble,_ décida Lily. _Je te récupère où ?_

-Dans le hall, fit Harry. Nous pourrons plus facilement semer ceux qui veulent nous suivre.

 _-Très bien,_ sourit Lily. _A tout à l'heure !_

La communication fut coupée et Harry rangea le miroir. Il attendit patiemment l'heure du déjeuner avec ses deux amis, mis au courant d'avec qui il devait aller manger. La femme arriva et mère et fils se volatilisèrent aux yeux de tous.

Ils atteignirent rapidement les appartements privés et ils purent s'installer confortablement pour manger. Sans aucune hésitation, Harry raconta à Lily le cours de Duel. Et comme prévu, la rousse était hors d'elle.

-Comment ose-t-il ? éructa-t-elle presque

-Il ne veut pas que je fasse de l'ombre à son cher Survivant, ironisa Harry. Il veut m'humilier, faire en sorte que les Sang Pur me rejettent comme il l'a fait.

-Mais ce n'est pas une raison ! s'exclama Lily

-Pour lui, peut-être que si, haussa des épaules Harry.

-Je vais te retirer de ce cours, annonça Lily.

-Surtout pas ! s'écria Harry. Sinon, il va croire que je capitule devant lui. Et il est hors de question que je le fasse !

-Mais il pourrait te blesser ! s'inquiéta Lily

-Certes, concéda Harry. Mais aujourd'hui, c'est toute la classe qu'il a mis en danger, encore plus que d'habitude. Il faut un adulte dans cette salle et ce n'est visiblement pas lui.

-Mais … protesta Lily.

-Maman, fit Harry. Tu m'as toujours dit d'assumer mes actes. J'ai voulu participer à ce cours, sachant parfaitement que c'était James qui le donnait. Il tente de m'humilier à chaque cours mais je fais en sorte de ne pas prendre en compte ce qu'il dit, ce qui l'énerve encore plus. Aujourd'hui, il m'a provoqué en duel et il a perdu. Me retirer de ce cours signifierait simplement à ses yeux que je renonce.

-Comme tu veux, capitula Lily. Mais tu devrais prévenir Albus.

-C'est déjà fait, répondit Harry.

Et il lui raconta ce qui s'était passé dans le bureau du directeur. Lily fut un peu plus rassurée mais moins que prévu.

-Je vais reprendre tes entraînements, déclara Lily. Je veux que tu puisses te défendre correctement.

-Très bien, souffla Harry. Et pour les autres ?

-Je dois vérifier quelque chose avec Albus, éluda Lily. Mais tu peux leur prêter tes manuels.

-Même à Draco et Théo ? s'étonna Harry

-Même à eux, sourit Lily. Je connais Narcissa, elle ne serait pas passée à côté de l'enseignement des bases de la magie ancienne.

-C'est une pratiquante ?! s'exclama Harry

-Un peu comme Severus, répondit Lily. Elle est experte en manipulation d'autrui. Elle a le don de Voix.

Harry fut largement impressionné. Le don de Voix était complexe en lui-même mais pouvait se résumer en quelques mots. Il permettait à toute personne qui l'entendait de faire exactement ce que le porteur voulait. Une sorte d'Imperium très insidieux qui faisait que ceux qui possédait la Voix étaient très craints, même parmi les pratiquants de magie ancienne, même s'ils pouvaient aisément comprendre qu'une Voix était en jeu. Les porteurs pouvaient même transmettre des émotions à travers leur Voix, à l'image des Phénix avec leurs trilles qui pouvaient redonner courage ou inspirer la peur.

-Les sœurs Black ont hérité du don de Voix, réfléchit Harry.

-Narcissa a le don dans son entièreté, fit Lily. L'aînée, Andromeda, ne peut qu'ajouter de la puissance dans ses sorts. La plus inquiétante est Bellatrix.

-Pourquoi ? s'étonna Harry

-Narcissa m'a raconté que sa Voix se développait uniquement dans son rire, expliqua sombrement Lily.

-Elle donnait la joie de vivre aux gens plus jeune ? fit Harry, confus

-Oh non, soupira Lily. Son rire cristallise les peurs les plus sombres des personnes qui l'entendent. C'est pour cela qu'elle rit haut et fort quand elle est sur le champ de bataille.

Harry frissonna. Vu comme ça, Bellatrix était celle à neutraliser au plus vite.

-Voldemort sait qu'elle pourrait être une pratiquante ? demanda Harry

-Je ne crois pas, réfléchit Lily. Sinon, il aurait ordonné tout de suite à Narcissa d'être marquée, ainsi qu'à son fils. Mais il sait que les Black sont puissants rien qu'en regardant la fille d'Andromeda.

-La fille d'Andromeda ? fit Harry

-Nymphadora Tonks, expliqua Lily. C'est une jeune Auror qui a le don de Métamorphage.

-Mais c'est de la magie ancienne ! s'exclama Harry

-Pas pour le Sorcier lambda, secoua gentiment la tête Lily. Certains dons de magie ancienne ne sont que des marqueurs de puissance pour eux. Et ce n'est pas à nous de leur prouver le contraire.

En clair, cela devait rester un secret absolu.

-Les cours vont bientôt reprendre, annonça soudainement Lily. Je te raccompagne ?

-Avec plaisir, sourit Harry.


	33. Où Cupidon aiguise ses flèches

**_Où Cupidon aiguise ses flèches d'amour et de haine_**

Les semaines passèrent donc sans grands événements particuliers.

Jusqu'à février. Le directeur, jamais à court de bonnes idées, avait annoncé un bal pour la St Valentin, la fête des amoureux chez les Moldus. Les Sang Pur avaient bien râlé au début de ce concept Moldu mais après qu'on leur ait fait comprendre que tout ce qui s'y passait pouvait ne pas être définitif, ils se calmèrent.

Dès la fin de l'annonce, James revint à la charge avec son idée de choisir les couples lors d'une réunion du personnel.

-Pourquoi tenez-vous tant à créer les couples pour le bal ? demanda Sélène Sinistra

-Ce n'est pas une bonne idée ? insista James

-Si, abonda Albus, surprenant tout le monde. En mettant des Gryffindor avec des Slytherin, nous pourrons tenter d'atténuer la tension qui existe entre ces deux maisons !

La tête de James était impayable. Fier d'avoir réussi à convaincre le directeur, il était devenu blanc en comprenant ce qu'il voulait réellement faire.

-A moins que ce cher professeur Potter compte profiter de cette occasion pour réunir son cher Survivant avec la jeune Weasley, ricana Severus. Aurais-je halluciné mais Potter n'avait pas déclaré qu'il ne se remettrait plus jamais avec elle ?

La rougeur qui ornait les joues de James confirma les paroles de Severus. Albus décida de récupérer l'attention de tous.

-La sortie à Hogmeade se fera sous les mêmes conditions qu'aux fêtes de fin d'année, déclara Albus. Même si nous n'avons pas eu de soucis, il se peut très bien que les barrières du village aient été brisées entre temps. Je vais d'ailleurs faire une vérification dès demain.

-Je vais vous accompagner, se proposa James.

-Non, merci, refusa poliment Albus. Je le ferai seul. La réunion est terminée.

Les professeurs se levèrent et quittèrent tranquillement la pièce en discutant entre eux. Seuls restèrent les directeurs de maison.

-Pourquoi ne pas avoir accepté l'aide de James ? demanda Minerva avec un air de reproche. Il est très bon en Sortilèges et en Métamorphoses ! En plus, c'est un Auror !

-Si je devais accepter l'aide de quelqu'un, ce serait d'abord celle de l'un d'entre vous et ensuite celle de Lily ou de Sélène, répondit Albus. Lily est, en plus d'être Maîtresse de Potions, Maîtresse de Sortilèges et Sélène, Maîtresse d'Arithmancie. Rien à voir avec de bonnes aptitudes en Sortilèges et en Métamorphoses d'un bon Auror, n'est-ce pas ? conclut-il d'un air cassant

Minerva se tut, mouchée, les lèvres pincées.

-Pourquoi ne pas faire appel à nous, si ce n'est elles, alors ? demanda Pomona

-Ce n'est qu'une vérification, fit Albus. Si des modifications doivent être faites, vous serez les premiers prévenus. Et je choisirais qui viendra, coupa Albus en voyant Minerva ouvrir la bouche.

Véritablement vexée, Minerva tourna des talons et quitta la pièce à son tour.

-Vous l'avez vraiment vexée, constata Filius Flitwick.

-Je sais, soupira Albus. Mais sa proportion à toujours mettre en avant James a le don de m'irriter.

-C'est toujours l'un de ses chouchous, déclara Severus.

-C'est vrai, remarqua Pomona. Elle ne semble pas remarquer qu'il met sciemment ses élèves en danger. N'est-elle pas au courant du duel qu'il a fait contre Harry Evans ? Mes élèves m'ont dit pourtant qu'il avait utilisé des sorts de magie noire !

-Elle m'a dit, je cite, que les élèves ont dû exagérer, soupira Albus. Elle ne dit peut-être rien quand nous sommes réunis mais c'est la seule qui veut que James soit maintenu en tant que professeur.

-Écœurant, une telle fidélité, lâcha Severus.

-Je vais tâcher de lui faire comprendre qu'il serait temps qu'elle arrête d'ignorer les torts de James, fit Albus. Je vous reverrai au dîner.

Pomona et Filius saluèrent le directeur avant de prendre à leur tour la sortie.

-J'en viens à penser que sa fidélité a été forcée, soupira Albus.

-Vraiment ? demanda Severus d'un air narquois. Je ne crois pas que son comportement ait tellement changé depuis ma scolarité.

-Je sais que tu lui en veux beaucoup pour le favoritisme dont elle faisait preuve, dit Albus. Ne revenons pas là-dessus, veux-tu ?

-Très bien, concéda Severus. Mais j'aurais une autre question.

-Vas-y, accorda Albus.

-Pourquoi avoir effectivement refusé que Potter vous accompagne ? fit Severus. La dernière fois que vous avez fait la vérification de ces barrières, vous étiez accompagné, non ?

-Je ne veux pas que James approche des barrières, avoua Albus.

-Pourquoi ? s'étonna Severus

-J'ai de moins en moins confiance en lui, déclara Albus. Depuis qu'il est professeur, il fait une ingérence malsaine à mes yeux. Certaines choses qui n'auraient jamais dû arriver aux oreilles du Ministère leur sont parvenues.

-Comme quoi ? demanda Severus

-Une partie de la méthode de sélection des directeurs de maison, avoua Albus.

Severus était totalement stupéfait que James ait pu connaître ces détails. Contrairement à ce qu'on pouvait penser, ce n'était pas le directeur qui désignait les directeurs de maison mais bien Hogwarts elle-même. Le directeur ne faisait que présenter une liste de candidats potentiels que l'école examinait, en fonction de ses sept années d'études et du Sorting Hat sous lequel chaque nouveau professeur devait passer. Le Ministère croyait toujours que le directeur choisissait en son âme et conscience et le passage sous le Sorting Hat une discussion que voulait avoir l'artefact avec les nouveaux professeurs. En tant que directrice adjointe, Minerva connaissait la véritable méthode. Les directeurs de maison savaient uniquement que le passage sous le Sorting Hat n'était pas si anodin.

-Vous pensez qu'elle l'aurait dit à Potter ? s'étrangla Severus

-Je ne vois pas qui d'autre aurait pu le transmettre directement sur le bureau de l'Education, déclara Albus les dents serrées. Personne à part elle et moi savaient qu'un sort à la limite de la magie noire était jeté sur les candidats aux postes de directeurs.

-Lequel ? demanda Severus

-Ce n'est pas contre vous mais vous n'avez pas à le savoir, déclara fermement Albus. J'ai reçu cette nouvelle hier, et je viens de prendre ma décision.

-Vous allez écarter Minerva de votre cercle de confiance, comprit Severus.

-Pas tout à fait, rectifia Albus. Je vais faire en sorte qu'elle ne trahisse plus l'école par une foi aveugle.

-Comment allez-vous faire ? fit Severus

-Vous ne savez pas tous les tours dont dispose le directeur de cette école, sourit malicieusement Albus.

-Et pour Potter ? continua Severus

-Son cas est plus délicat, dit Albus précautionneusement. Mais je vais faire en sorte qu'il ne mette plus en danger les élèves.

§§§§§

Les six élèves prenaient une pause bien méritée après leur entraînement.

-Hermione, est-ce que tu voudrais bien être ma cavalière pour le bal ? demanda soudainement Alex

-Pourquoi ? demanda Hermione. Je croyais que tu voulais y aller seul !

-Ça fait des jours que j'échappe aux pièges tendus par toutes les filles de la tour, Ginny en tête ! soupira Alex. Je sais que j'aurais la paix avec toi et que tu sauras te défendre si elles s'en prennent à toi.

-Qu'elles essaient seulement, gronda Hermione.

-Tu peux être sûre que Ginny t'en voudra, fit Neville.

-C'est pour cela que j'ai choisi Hermione, répondit Alex. Je veux qu'elle comprenne qu'elle et moi, c'est vraiment fini. Quoi de mieux que de m'afficher avec celle qu'elle considère comme sa plus grande rivale ?

-Très bien pensé, félicita Théo. Avec un peu de chance, tu vas finir par penser comme nous autres Slytherin.

-Est-ce que c'est un compliment ? demanda Alex, peu sûr de savoir comment prendre ces paroles

-Tout à fait, sourit Théo.

-Maintenant que je suis casée, vous avez choisi avec qui vous irez ? demanda Hermione

-Avec Luna, fit Neville. C'est ma petite amie, quand même.

-Je crois que je vais y aller seul, déclara Draco. En tant que garde malade de notre ami présent.

-Tais-toi, grogna Harry. Je ne veux pas y aller.

-Pourquoi ? demanda Théo. Parce que tu ne peux pas voir ?

-Non, secoua la tête Harry. Je n'ai pas envie d'être le centre de l'attention de ces guignols qui voudront voir si je peux danser en étant aveugle ou autre choses encore.

-Emmerde-les tous, déclara Draco. Tu iras pour t'amuser.

-Peut-être, hésita Harry.

-Et toi Théo ? demanda Hermione

-J'ai reçu une invitation de Blaise, reconnut Théo. Je ne lui ai pas encore répondu.

-Blaise ? demanda Harry

-Blaise Zabini, expliqua Draco. C'est un mec de notre maison, un solitaire. On ne sait vraiment pas ce qu'il pense, vu qu'il traîne avec personne en particulier. Il discute de temps à autre avec Théo mais c'est tout.

-Tu hésites pourquoi ? demanda Harry

-On ne connait pas sa position vis-à-vis du Seigneur des Ténèbres, avoua Théo. Je ne sais pas s'il veut m'approcher pour moi ou pour obtenir des informations.

-Tente le coup, haussa des épaules Neville. Tu ne sauras rien si tu ne te décides pas.

-Mouais, fit Théo, toujours hésitant.

-Vous allez à Hogmeade, samedi ? demanda Draco

-Bien sûr ! s'exclama Neville. J'ai envie d'offrir un cadeau à Luna.

-Je ne sais pas trop, avoua Hermione.

-Nous allons y aller, décida Alex avec un sourire machiavélique. Nous allons même aller dans les endroits où j'ai toujours refusé d'aller avec Ginny. Enfin, si ça ne te dérange pas.

-Heureusement que tu me demandes mon avis, renifla Hermione.

-Tu tiens vraiment à lui faire payer, remarqua Harry.

-Elle m'énerve vraiment, soupira Alex. Et je ne veux pas lui donner de faux espoirs.

Il allait continuer lorsqu'une chouette arriva, surprenant tout le monde. Intrigué, Alex prit l'enveloppe et la lut.

 _Cher Alexandre,  
_ _Je suis conscient du temps qu'a mis ma réponse à vous parvenir mais il fallait que je réunisse tous les éléments avant de vous contacter.  
_ _Je me suis penché sur vos demandes et certaines sont parfaitement réalisables. Rassurez-vous, j'ai également mené ma petite enquête sur cette Ginny Weasley et je crois bien que ce que vous savez n'est qu'une petite partie de ce qu'elle est réellement.  
_ _Comme vous le dites, nous devons nous voir, et de toute urgence, en plus.  
_ _J'ai cru comprendre que vous avez une sortie à Hogmeade dans les prochains jours. Je peux vous y rejoindre là-bas. Je vous conseille de contacter votre mère car concernant le contrat de mariage, seules vos actions conjointes pourront l'annuler. Et si votre frère pouvait être également présent, ce serait un bonus. Je dois le rétablir dans ses droits à la succession Potter, chose que lui a enlevée votre père dès qu'il s'est aperçu du départ de votre mère.  
_ _Renvoyez-moi votre réponse au plus vite.  
_ _Me Lawrence_

Plongeant dans ses pensées, il hésita un instant avant de poser la lettre dans les mains d'Harry. Celui-ci transforma les lignes en braille et commença sa lecture.

-Je ne crois pas que je le veuille, commenta simplement Harry.

-Je crois plutôt que tu devrais le faire, contesta Alex. Avec mes connaissances actuelles, je ne suis pas un bon choix. Peut-être dans quelques années mais le plus apte pour l'instant, c'est toi. Et je préfère que tu sois désigné par défaut plutôt que mon père en désigne un autre, du style Ron.

-Je comprends, hocha de la tête Harry. Mais qu'est-ce qui te dit que James va accepter sans broncher ?

-Lawrence, répondit Alex. Il n'a jamais accédé à un caprice de mon père et ce n'est pas aujourd'hui que ça va commencer. Et te retirer de la succession de la famille alors que tu n'avais que cinq ans en était clairement un.

-Potter a fait ça ?! s'exclama Draco alors que Neville et Théo s'étouffaient

-Il semblerait, fronça des sourcils Alex. J'ignore quelque chose ?

-Je ne comprends pas alors comment le Conseil des Clans ne lui est pas tombé dessus, répondit Théo. Retirer un enfant aussi jeune de la succession ne peut pas se faire, sauf si la paternité n'est pas bonne mais dans ce cas-là, il aurait dû te retirer aussi, Potter.

-On ne va pas s'appesantir là-dessus, coupa Harry. On va voir avec maman, si tu es d'accord.

-D'accord, fit Alex.

Sur demande de sa mère, Harry montra à Alex comment se rendre dans ses appartements. Ce dernier resta figé devant la splendeur des lieux mais il fut très vite ramené à la réalité. Docilement, il montra la lettre de Me Lawrence qu'elle lut attentivement.

-Je me doutais qu'il fallait mon aval pour récuser ce contrat, fit Lily. Les Gobelins me l'ont dit. Mais comme le soupçonne Matthew, ça va être difficile qu'on se voit sans que James le sache.

-Tu connais Me Lawrence ? s'étonna Alex

-C'est lui qui m'a aidé à rédiger le contrat de mariage, révéla Lily. Celui que James a activé en levant la main sur Harry.

-Je croyais que c'était la Magie qui avait dissous votre mariage ?! s'exclamèrent en même temps les jumeaux

Lily éclata de rire en les voyant parler de concert.

-C'est le cas, sourit Lily.

-Mais alors ?! firent de nouveau les jumeaux

-James et moi avons signé un contrat en cas de décès principalement, expliqua sombrement Lily. J'avais eu quelques aperçus de la société Sang Pur et mon statut de Née Moldue aurait pu me desservir et vous également. Cependant, Matthew connaissait parfaitement James et il m'a conseillé de veiller à ce qu'il y ait des clauses en cas de séparation. J'étais vraiment amoureuse mais notre scolarité ne me laissait pas de doute. Pour faire simple, ce contrat s'activait sous deux conditions, le décès de l'un d'entre nous et notre séparation. Pour le décès, c'était simple, vous deviez hériter de tout, qu'importe que vous soyez techniquement Sang Mêlés. Mais le cas de séparation était plus complexe. J'avais établi de grands absolus où il était clair et net que je partirai si James le faisait. Lever la main sur l'un d'entre vous en faisait partie. Dans tous les cas de séparation, je devais totalement être dissociée du nom et de la famille Potter. En clair, je redeviendrais une simple Née Moldue et j'aurais eu votre garde exclusive comme James était fautif. Si ça avait été moi, c'est lui qui aurait eu la garde. Ainsi, c'était équitable.

-Mais pourquoi tu ne m'as pas emmené moi aussi ? demanda Alex

Lily lui caressa tendrement la joue.

-Parce que tu n'étais pas en danger avec ton père, avoua Lily. Du moins, c'était ce que je croyais. J'avais compris qu'il ferait tout pour protéger son cher Survivant. Je ne savais pas qu'il allait en faire une machine à popularité.

-Et si tu étais restée ? demanda Harry

-James aurait fait en sorte que tu ne poses plus de problèmes, affirma Lily. Quoi exactement, je ne sais pas. Te mettre volontairement en danger est parfaitement dans ses cordes. Ou, s'il ne voulait vraiment pas te tuer, te confier à la garde de Pétunia.

-Pétunia ?! demanda Alex alors qu'Harry se renfrognait

-Pétunia est ma sœur aînée, expliqua Lily. Le seul problème qu'il y a avec elle c'est qu'elle déteste tout ce qui a trait à la magie. Y compris moi. Surtout moi, en fait. Si l'un de vous deux avait atterri sur son perron un matin, elle aurait fait de votre vie un enfer. Qu'importe que vous ne soyez que des enfants ou que vous soyez célèbres dans le monde Sorcier.

Alex rumina ces paroles. Lui qui avait pensé que sa famille maternelle aurait pu l'aider, il était servi !

-Je ne vois pas en quoi le contrat aurait pu dissoudre ton mariage, fit Harry.

-Il aurait été annulé aux yeux de la loi, précisa Lily. Mais c'est là que le mystère intervient. Le jour de l'anniversaire de notre mariage, le lien magique qui le symbolisait s'est dissous. Au moment de notre mariage, il s'est multiplié pour se retrouver dans les endroits où il serait le plus utile. Donc principalement au château ancestral des Potter, à Gringotts et au Ministère de la Magie, section Unions magiques. Le Ministère, qui surveille ça de très près, a aussitôt donné l'alerte pour comprendre ce qui s'est passé.

-Pourquoi ça a fait un tel choc ? demanda Alex

-Parce qu'il n'existe qu'un seul moyen de rompre des vœux de mariage faits devant la magie, répondit Harry. C'est un rituel extrêmement dangereux que peu se risquerait à faire. On peut réellement en mourir.

-Or, continua Lily, j'étais portée disparue depuis déjà plusieurs mois. Et comme le rituel demande la présence des deux époux, cette explication a été très vite écartée. A la fin de l'enquête, le Ministère, appuyé par le Département des Mystères, en a conclu que c'était la Magie elle-même qui avait dissous notre mariage. Et que si Elle était intervenue, c'était parce que quelque chose de grave s'était passé. Pendant un moment, on a même cru que James m'avait assassiné mais les Gobelins étaient intervenus pour déclarer que j'étais toujours vivante.

-C'est pour cela que ça a fait un tel boucan, comprit Alex.

Lily ne fit que hocher de la tête. Elle reprit la lettre de l'avocat et la relut.

-Je vais contacter Matthew, décida Lily. Cette histoire va prendre beaucoup de temps et il va falloir organiser tout ça. Je vous préviendrais dès que j'ai du nouveau. D'accord ?

Les garçons acceptèrent et la rousse les embrassa tendrement avant de les chasser de ses appartements.

§§§§§

-Mon cher Severus ! s'exclama Albus alors que le professeur entrait dans son bureau

-Albus, fit Severus en prenant place.

-J'aurais un service à te demander, fit Albus. J'aurais besoin de toi le soir du 14 février.

-Je croyais que je devais surveiller le bal que vous avez si aimablement organisé, ironisa Severus.

-Il y aura bien assez de professeurs pour cela, balaya Albus. As-tu une robe de soirée ?

-Albus, gronda Severus. Ne me dites pas que vous avez encore organisé un rendez-vous pour moi ?!

-Severus … tenta Albus.

-S'il n'y a rien d'autres, j'ai des copies à corriger ! coupa Severus

Avant qu'Albus ne proteste encore plus, Severus quitta le bureau. Il pouvait paraître furieux mais son esprit tournait à cent à l'heure. Chaque année, depuis qu'il était entré dans l'équipe enseignante, le directeur cherchait à caser le maître de Potions avec les nombreuses filles des connaissances de son carnet d'adresses. Il ne comptait plus le nombre de stratagèmes que le vieil homme avait imaginé pour le faire rencontrer ces nombreuses jeunes femmes. Et il s'étonnait toujours d'en rencontrer de nouvelles ! Mais cette année, il n'avait pas l'intention de tomber dans le piège. Comme il l'avait parfaitement entendu, il n'était pas retenu pour la surveillance des morveux en mal d'amour. Eh bien, il allait en profiter.

Il se dirigea vers son ancien bureau et toqua tranquillement à la porte.

-Entrez, fit Lily.

En entrant, Severus découvrit que la femme avait ôté la blouse Moldue qui avait tellement fait hurler James et avait laissé voir le tailleur Moldu qui lui allait comme un gant. Penchée sur son bureau, elle corrigeait quelques copies.

-Severus ! s'exclama Lily. Que puis-je pour toi ?

-Voudrais-tu dîner avec moi ? demanda Severus

Devant l'air clairement ahuri de la rousse, le brun comprit qu'il était allé trop vite et qu'il lui faudrait reprendre depuis le début.

-Depuis que je suis ici, Albus veut que je me range, soupira Severus. A chaque occasion qui se présente, il me donne une excuse bidon et je me retrouve toujours dans un restaurant huppé Sorcier avec une inconnue invitée par Albus ! Je commence vraiment à en avoir marre !

-Et donc … fit Lily.

-Je viens de comprendre qu'Albus m'a libéré du bal pour ce plan, expliqua Severus. Je veux le prendre à son propre piège en le prévenant que j'ai mes propres projets !

-Pourquoi moi ? demanda Lily

-Tu es la seule femme de mon âge célibataire, répondit Severus.

C'était vrai. Sélène Sinistra, la seule autre femme de leur âge, était en couple depuis plusieurs années déjà et elle tenait à ce que cela reste secret.

-Albus ne va-t-il pas croire à un coup monté ? soupira Lily

-Si, avoua Severus. Mais il ne comprendra que trop tard. Il ne s'attend pas à ce que je trouve quelqu'un par moi-même.

-Quand même … fit Lily.

-Je ne te le demande qu'en tant qu'ami, se défendit Severus. D'ailleurs, je ne vais pas donner ton nom à Albus. Rien que pour l'embêter.

-Tu ressembles à un gosse, sourit Lily.

-Pour une fois, sourit Severus. Tu es d'accord ?

-Pourquoi pas ? fit Lily. Mais si on te voit avec moi, les Death Eaters pourront t'en vouloir.

-Je m'en charge, balaya Severus.

-Par contre, j'ai un rendez-vous qui risque de se terminer tard, prévint Lily.

-Quelle heure ? demanda Severus

-Vers vingt heures, répondit Lily.

-Alors je viendrais te chercher à vingt-et-une heures, décida Severus. Ça ira ?

-Je l'espère, sourit Lily.

-Je te laisse alors, fit Severus. Merci encore, Lily.

-Pas de quoi, sourit Lily.

§§§§§

Peter Pettigrow tournait en rond. Même si le propriétaire n'était pas présent, Peter allait et venait librement dans le manoir Potter. En effet, Ginny n'était pas la seule à avoir accès libre au manoir, James lui ayant fait la même faveur bien avant la jeune femme. Depuis le temps, il connaissait tous les recoins de la bâtisse. Il y avait des endroits où il ne pouvait entrer mais ce n'était pas grave. L'insouciance de James avait permis à Peter de se faire pas mal d'argent en revendant des babioles perdues aux quatre coins du manoir, sans que son propriétaire ne s'en aperçoive.

L'homme se croyait encore seul dans le manoir lorsqu'il entendit des voix. Curieux, il se rapprocha du hall, prêt à se transformer s'il le fallait.

-… à la surveillance du Bal à Hogwarts ! s'exclama James

-Vraiment ?! s'exclama une voix féminine gloussante

-Eh ouais ! fit James. Et j'ai organisé toute la sécurité ! Et …

Les pas s'éloignaient rapidement vers les étages. Peter esquissa une grimace jalouse. Avec son physique ingrat, les femmes le fuyaient toutes, ne lui accordant à peine un regard condescendant. Il avait toujours jalousé les facilités qu'avaient eu James, Sirius et même Remus à attirer l'attention de la gente féminine. La rancœur envers Sirius et Remus s'était amenuisée quand ils s'étaient mis en couple mais celle envers James avait continué de grandir. Il avait été témoin des nombreux adultères de James, dès les premiers d'ailleurs. Peter avait envié sa capacité à n'en faire qu'à sa tête et de ne pas se soucier des conséquences. Et il avait bien rigolé quand il avait perdu sa femme.

Mais là, Peter avait du boulot. L'Animagus-rat avait remarqué que James, lorsqu'il était ivre ou qu'il voulait se faire remarquer, balançait toutes les informations importantes qu'il avait en stock. C'était ainsi qu'il était au courant des principaux plans de l'Ordre. Les filles, elles, étaient généralement trop défoncées pour se souvenir de quoi que ce soit. Dans ces cas-là, il devait suivre les ébats parfois étonnants du lord. Et ce soir-là, c'était ce qu'il allait faire. Il grimpa à la suite du couple et se transforma en rat pour se faufiler dans la penderie tout près du lit. Il tendit l'oreille et se prit de plein fouet les gémissements du couple. Malgré lui, il sentit excité et décida de se retransformer. Rapidement, il baissa son pantalon et se masturba avec vigueur. Il ne se cachait pas mais il aimait faire ça, se faire plaisir en trahissant son ami. Il se soulagea en même temps qu'eux et attendit les confidences sur l'oreiller.

Et ça ne tarda pas. Effectivement, James savait tout de la sécurité du bal de la Saint Valentin. Cependant, et il le remarqua très vite, le directeur avait fait en sorte que personne ne puisse déranger les festivités. Les barrières de l'école avaient été élevées au maximum, malgré que James ait assuré qu'il pourrait parfaitement protéger les élèves. Les passages secrets allaient être condamnés et l'école serait virtuellement fermée deux jours avant et deux jours après le bal. En comprenant que Hogwarts allait devenir une véritable forteresse, Peter ne voyait pas comment son maître allait pouvoir attaquer. Mais cela restait des informations très intéressantes quand même.

Quand il comprit que James s'était endormi, Peter se transforma et quitta rapidement le manoir Potter pour se rendre dans celui des Malfoy. Vu l'heure tardive, il ne risquait pas de rencontrer grand monde mais il n'était pas naïf au point de ne pas comprendre que beaucoup de monde lui enviait sa place auprès de Voldemort. Il traversa le parc et frappa à la porte de la dépendance où les quartiers privés de son Maître avaient été installés. Un Elfe de maison terrifié le fit entrer et le conduisit dans le salon.

Où Peter reçut un très violent Doloris. Il se contorsionna de douleur, hurlant à s'en déchirer les cordes vocales. Après de longues minutes, le sort fut relâché et l'Animagus roula sur le côté pour vomir ce qu'il avait sur l'estomac. Ce qui lui valut un nouveau Doloris tout aussi puissant. Et une séance de tortures en règle. Peter souffrit pendant une très longue demi-heure avant que Voldemort ne se calme un peu. Durant ce laps de temps, il avait vomi encore deux fois et souillé son pantalon.

-Pourquoi es-tu venu ?! hurla Voldemort

-J'ai des informations importantes à vous communiquer, balbutia Peter.

-Et ça ne pouvait pas attendre le matin ?! cracha Voldemort

-J'ai cru … fit Peter, tremblant de peur.

-Tu ne sais pas réfléchir ! siffla Voldemort. Laisse ça à ceux qui savent le faire !

Et le chef des Death Eaters tempêta pendant une bonne heure contre le pauvre homme qui se recroquevillait de plus en plus, le descendant plus bas que terre. Quand il n'eut plus rien à dire, Voldemort lui lança un regard si mortel qu'il sentit qu'il perdait à nouveau le contrôle de son corps, d'après ce qu'il pouvait en juger en sentant l'urine couler le long de sa jambe.

-Parle ! ordonna sèchement Voldemort

Et Peter lui répéta mot pour mot tout ce que James avait révélé dans son lit. Rapidement, le mage comprit qu'il ne pourrait pas attaquer l'école et il se vengea sur Peter qui reçut une nouvelle séance de Doloris. Ce fut au bord de la mort que l'Animagus entendit la phrase salvatrice.

-Pars, cracha Voldemort. Je n'ai plus besoin de toi.

Ce fut en rampant que Peter Pettigrow quitta la demeure de Lord Voldemort.


	34. S'attaquer au maillon faible

**_S'attaquer au maillon faible_**

-Ça suffit, déclara Lily.

Harry soupira de soulagement et se laissa tomber à terre.

Au moins une fois par semaine, Harry allait rejoindre sa mère pour un entrainement. Bien que ses amis l'aident singulièrement à surmonter son handicap, ils n'avaient clairement pas son niveau en défense pour qu'il puisse s'entraîner correctement. Lily avait accepté que son fils utilise sa sphère d'entraînement pour ne pas perdre la main, à la seule condition qu'il le fasse dans ses appartements. Harry progressait rapidement et Lily était fière.

Elle lui tendit une bouteille d'eau qu'il engloutit d'une traite.

-Doucement, sourit Lily. Tu vas te faire du mal.

-Mais non, souffla Harry. Qu'est-ce que c'est bon …

-J'ai pu avoir une réponse de Matthew Lawrence, annonça Lily en s'installant auprès de son fils.

-Alors ? demanda Harry

-Je vais aller le voir seule le 14, révéla Lily.

-Pourquoi seule ? demanda Harry, intrigué

-Nous allons établir une liste de priorité que je vais vous donner ensuite, expliqua Lily. Et parce que vous ne pourrez pas venir puisque c'est le soir du bal.

-J'avais oublié ce fichu bal … grogna Harry.

-Arrête un peu, sourit Lily. Tu vas bien t'amuser.

-C'est ça, renifla Harry.

-Autre chose, fit Lily. Je vais commencer les cours pour Alex, Neville et Hermione.

-C'est vrai ?! bondit Harry

-Ils ont assez d'endurance pour pouvoir commencer, confirma Lily. Je vais utiliser les anciennes salles de Duel qui ne sont pas très loin de ta salle.

-Ils vont être contents, sourit Harry. Et pour Draco et Théo ?

-Malfoy doit déjà avoir les bases, réfléchit Lily. Il n'aura pas trop de mal à suivre. Par contre, pour Nott, ça va être plus délicat. Il n'a pas de prédispositions à la magie ancienne, j'ai pu le vérifier quand ils étaient au Crépuscule. Je vais en discuter avec lui.

-OK, fit Harry. Je les préviens ou … ?

-Je vais leur expliquer moi-même, déclara Lily. Je veux qu'ils sachent parfaitement dans quoi ils s'engagent.

-Comme tu veux, haussa des épaules Harry.

Après l'avoir embrassé tendrement, Harry quitta les appartements et Lily se plongea dans ses pensées. Elle revint au lointain jour de décembre après le bal où Albus l'avait convoqué avec Severus et Filius dans son bureau.

 _Flash-back_

 _Les trois professeurs se regardèrent, ne sachant absolument pas pourquoi ils étaient là._

 _-Je vous ai convoqué à propose des examens d'Alex Potter, annonça Albus. Je voudrais que nous en discutions._

 _-Albus … fit Lily._

 _-Auparavant, Filius, fit Albus, je voudrais que tu te soumettes à un Serment Magique._

 _-Ainsi, c'était miss Evans ton élève, sourit Filius._

 _-Pourquoi vous ne pensiez pas que c'était Severus ? demanda Lily, curieuse_

 _-Je suis au courant des formidables capacités Occlumens de Severus, sourit Filius. Mais je sais aussi qu'il n'a commencé à apprendre que vers la fin de sa 7_ _e_ _année. Or, Albus avait un élève secret bien avant cela. Vous êtes ici, donc j'en déduis que c'était vous._

 _Lily hocha de la tête et Filius prêta rapidement serment._

 _-Poppy m'a remis son rapport, déclara Albus. Au niveau médical, le jeune Potter n'a rien, mis à part quelques vaccins manquants et une carence ou deux qui peuvent être corrigées par quelques potions. C'est pour cela qu'elle n'est pas présente parmi nous._

 _Lily soupira de soulagement. James n'avait pas totalement loupé son rôle de père. Enfin …_

 _-Pourquoi sommes-nous ici, Albus ? demanda Filius_

 _-Vos propres résultats à tous les trois ne sont pas aussi optimistes, soupira Albus. Je vais commencer par toi, Filius. Pourrais-tu nous donner tes conclusions ?_

 _-Très bien, fit Filius. J'ai remarqué de nombreux sorts de restrictions sur Alex Potter. Certains endroits lui sont totalement interdits, par exemple. Malheureusement, il faudrait des examens plus poussés pour savoirs de quels endroits il s'agit._

 _-En plus de son côté complètement immoral, en quoi est-ce inquiétant ? demanda Severus_

 _-Par les restrictions elles-mêmes, répondit Filius. Nous connaissons tous la proportion qu'ont les problèmes à trouver Alex Potter. Imaginez un seul instant que ces restrictions l'empêchent de sauver sa vie …_

 _-C'est embêtant, reconnut Severus._

 _-Vous avez le détail de ses restrictions ? demanda Lily_

 _-Certains lieux lui sont donc interdits, résuma Filius. Ses pouvoirs ont également été bridés._

 _-Pardon ?! gronda Lily_

 _-Pas dans le sens qu'on croit, corrigea Filius. Je reconnais que James peut facilement convaincre les gens du … bien-fondé de son opinion. C'est ce qui s'est passé._

 _-Je ne suis pas sûre de vous comprendre, fit Lily en fronçant des sourcils._

 _-Prenons les Potions, développa Filius. Je me suis toujours étonné que les premières années, Alex soit une telle catastrophe dans cette matière. Je crois que James a convaincu son fils que cette matière ne servait à rien, pour cacher son peu d'intérêt et sa nullité en Potions._

 _-Pas étonnant vu que ce sont Black et Lupin qui se sont occupés de ce point quand il fallait concocter leurs « blagues », siffla Severus._

 _-Enfin bref, reprit Filius. La magie d'Alex s'est interdit d'exceller dans cette matière, croyant que son père avait toujours raison. J'ose croire qu'on peut expliquer sa progression scolaire par une remise en question concernant ce dernier …_

 _-Dans combien de matières tu penses qu'il s'est « limité » ? demanda Albus, l'air sombre_

 _-Potions, c'est sûr, lista Filius. Sortilèges et Métamorphoses dans une certaine mesure. Défense et Duel aussi._

 _\- Sortilèges et Métamorphoses dans une certaine mesure ?! fit Severus_

 _\- Défense et Duel aussi ? fit Lily_

 _-Exact, répondit Filius. Alex a des restrictions dans ces matières. Il aurait pu être bien meilleur en Sortilèges et en Métamorphoses mais il semble se retenir. Concernant la Défense et le Duel, je crois que le favoritisme de James a joué. Il ne s'est pas senti obligé de travailler dur dans ces matières, comme son père a dû lui assurer qu'il n'aurait rien à faire pour réussir._

 _-Attendez une minute, fit Severus. Comment ce gamin aurait-il pu faire ça ?_

 _-C'est le sang de sa mère qui a parlé, sourit Filius._

 _-Pardon ? sursauta Lily_

 _-Vous avez un don très fort en magie ancienne, ne serait-ce que pour avoir été l'élève d'Albus, expliqua Filius. Ce don a été transmis à vos enfants. Comme James n'a aucune affinité avec la magie ancienne, le don d'Alex est resté latent et cela s'est traduit par une sensibilité accrue de sa magie. Elle obéit à tout ce qu'Alex pense être bien._

 _-Et tu penses que le fait qu'il se soit concentré sur ses études a atténué cette sensibilité ? devina Albus_

 _-Il y a des chances, avoua Filius._

 _-Quoi d'autres ? demanda Albus_

 _-Oui, répondit Filius. Il y a plusieurs contrats magiques à son nom. Mais au moins l'un d'entre eux a l'air dysfonctionnel._

 _-Le contrat de mariage, éclaira Lily. James a fiancé Alex à Ginny Weasley._

 _-Elle n'est pas le choix le plus judicieux, commenta Filius._

 _-C'est pour cela que je vais faire en sorte d'annuler ce contrat, gronda Lily._

 _-Est-ce tout ? fit Albus_

 _-Pour moi, oui, répondit Filius._

 _-Merci, sourit Albus. Lily ?_

 _-J'ai découvert que sa magie était plus réactive, fit Lily. Il y a eu des pics de protection de plus en plus puissants ces douze dernières années._

 _-Signes qu'on s'en est pris à Alex durant cette période, en déduisit Albus._

 _-Se pourrait-il que James l'ait battu ? questionna Filius_

 _-Je n'espère pas pour lui, s'énerva Lily._

 _-Peu de chance, répondit Albus. Du moins, pas de façon répétée. Sinon, je crois que le jeune Alex aurait été orphelin de père, avec un don en magie ancienne aussi important. Ça devrait concerner les moments où Alex s'est retrouvé en danger. Est-ce tout, Lily ?_

 _-Une chose encore, reprit Lily. Je pense qu'Alex devrait commencer à apprendre à maîtriser son don. J'avais peur qu'un apprentissage tardif aurait des répercussions négatives sur lui mais sa magie est encore malléable._

 _-J'en prends note, sourit Albus. Tu attendras qu'il ait une bonne forme physique avant de commencer. Severus ?_

 _-J'ai fait des analyses de sang, fit Severus. J'ai trouvé les potions habituelles que les Sang Pur donnent à leurs enfants. Mais j'en ai trouvé d'autres qui m'ont parues vraiment étranges._

 _-Lesquelles ? demanda Albus_

 _-Certaines de restriction, répondit Severus. Je pense qu'elles servaient à renforcer les rituels qu'a utilisés Potter sur son fils. Et malheureusement, il y avait aussi des brides de pouvoirs._

 _-Des brides ?! fit Filius. Je croyais que …_

 _-Vos résultats sont bons, rassura Severus. Les brides ont été données il y a une dizaine d'années au moins._

 _-James aurait bridé les pouvoirs de son fils après le départ de Lily ?! sursauta Filius. Mais pourquoi ?_

 _-Je crois savoir, réfléchit Albus. J'ai été en contact avec les parents de James durant son enfance. James n'a jamais été vraiment puissant, ses éclats de magie étaient un peu faibles. Contrairement à ceux d'Alex et d'Harry. Il aurait peut-être été jaloux de savoir que ses enfants étaient vraiment plus puissants que lui._

 _-On ne bride pas les pouvoirs d'un enfant ! rugit Lily. Il aurait pu devenir Cracmol !_

 _-On n'ignore pas que Potter agit régulièrement sans se soucier des conséquences, ricana Severus._

 _-Qu'a t-il fait d'autres ? coupa Albus_

 _-Plusieurs potions de coercition, répondit Severus. Surtout des philtres d'amour. J'imagine que James voulait absolument que la jeune Weasley entre dans la famille Potter._

 _-Mis à part les philtres d'amour, il y avait quoi d'autre ? demanda Lily_

 _-C'est ça le plus étrange, fit Severus. Il y avait une potion d'affaiblissement._

 _-Je ne connais pas, fronça des sourcils Lily._

 _-Evidemment, vu qu'il s'agit d'une potion de magie noire, répondit Severus. Cette potion est très rarement utilisée vu qu'elle a pour but de réduire les barrières Occlumens naturelles._

 _-Il n'aurait pas osé … gronda Albus._

 _-Pourriez-vous m'expliquer ? fit Filius_

 _-Nous possédons tous des barrières Occlumens, répondit Albus. Ces barrières nous permettent d'avoir un contrôle minimum sur nos émotions. Les réduire à néant plongerait la personne dans la folie et la laisserait être gouvernée par sa magie._

 _-En clair, vous voulez dire que James avait sciemment mis la vie de son fils en danger … par jalousie ? s'étouffa Filius_

 _-Il y a des chances, avoua Severus. Ma théorie serait qu'il voulait que son fils ait moins de contrôle sur sa magie pour ne pas qu'on comprenne qu'il était plus puissant que lui._

 _-C'est tellement irresponsable ! siffla Lily_

 _-Mais ça ressemble tellement à Potter, fit Severus._

 _-Quand cette potion a-t-elle été administrée ? demanda Lily_

 _-Il y a plus ou moins deux ans, répondit Severus._

 _-Nous avons clairement une mise en danger d'un mineur, commenta Filius. Comment pouvons-nous faire pour aider le jeune Potter ?_

 _-Peut-on annuler l'effet de cette potion ? demanda Albus_

 _-Oui, répondit Severus. J'ai tout de suite travaillé sur un antidote. Laissez-moi encore quelques jours pour le mettre au point._

 _-Mais j'imagine qu'il faudra un peu de temps avant d'entraîner Alex, présagea Lily._

 _-Le temps que sa magie se stabilise, confirma Severus._

 _-Concernant les autres potions ? demanda Albus_

 _-Les philtres d'amour ont été contrés par la magie de Potter, répondit Severus. Donc nous n'avons pas de soucis à se faire de ce côté._

 _-Quelque chose te préoccupe, comprit Albus._

 _-Toutes les potions utilisées appartiennent à la magie noire, révéla Severus. Ce qui ne cadre pas avec la phobie de Potter pour cette magie._

 _-Sauf si elle lui permet de garder le contrôle de son fils, proposa Filius._

 _-Il faut prévenir Alex, décida Lily._

 _-Je te laisse le faire, déclara Albus. Simplement, je voudrais que sa magie soit totalement stabilisée avant que tu le lui annonces._

 _Fin Flash-back_

Avant de commencer les cours de magie ancienne, Lily devait d'abord convaincre Alex de subir un nouvel examen. Les potions que Severus avait découvertes dans son organisme étaient vraiment inquiétantes. Heureusement, le médaillon protégeait désormais le jeune homme de tous les dangers qui pourraient se présenter. Ça n'allait pas être très compliqué, de toute façon. Axel tenait vraiment à être indépendant.

§§§§§

La sortie à Hogmeade promettait d'être épique. Pour renforcer aux yeux de tous les élèves leur amitié, le groupe avait décidé de se rendre tous ensemble au village Sorcier. Alex avait tenu à être au bras d'Hermione qui était resplendissante. Neville rougissait alors que Luna s'accrochait avec plaisir à lui. Théo et Blaise discutaient à voix basse, étant très proches l'un de l'autre. Quant à Draco, il taquinait Harry qui bougonnait. Toute la bande allait joyeusement dans les rues, ne se préoccupant pas de savoir que Gryffindor, Slytherin et Ravenclaw se promenaient ensemble aux yeux de tous. Ils firent donc le tour du village avant de s'installer à une table aux Trois Balais. Après avoir commandé leurs boissons, la discussion fut très joyeuse. Mais inévitablement, quelqu'un vint leur gâcher la journée.

-Pourquoi tu sors avec cette traînée ? demanda soudainement Ron qui était apparu auprès d'eux

-Ne confonds pas Hermione avec ta sœur, je te prie, rétorqua négligemment Alex.

Ron devint rouge de colère.

-Attends que ton père l'apprenne, gronda Ron. Tu n'as pas le droit d'insulter Ginny !

-Ta sœur ne se respecte même pas en couchant avec tous les mecs qui lui demandent, commenta Alex. Et puis, mon père n'a rien à voir avec cette discussion.

-Laisse tomber, renifla Hermione. Il pense sûrement encore que tu vas épouser Ginny.

-Tu l'aimes ! protesta Ron

-Tu devrais te laver les oreilles un peu plus souvent, Weasley, critiqua Draco. Potter a certifié devant toute l'école qu'il n'avait pas l'intention de retourner avec cette pute. Ne prends pas tes rêves pour la réalité.

-Ne te mêle pas de ça, la fouine ! cracha Ron

-Tu nous y as mêlé depuis que tu as parlé à Potter en notre présence, rectifia Théo. Alors ne t'en prends qu'à toi-même.

Les Slytherin s'occupèrent de tourner en bourrique le roux et Alex ne put que les remercier silencieusement. Cependant, alors qu'il portait sa bouteille à la bouche, son médaillon commença à chauffer. Presque blasé, il fit semblant de boire et se pencha vers Hermione.

-C'est une diversion, déclara Alex. Ginny est dans les parages.

Hermione ne répondit pas mais son regard se plissa.

-Vers la porte, annonça Hermione. A trois tables de nous.

Alex regarda dans la direction indiquée et aperçut une chevelure rousse bien reconnaissable. Heureusement, elle leur tournait dos.

-On fait quoi ? chuchota Alex

-Rien, déclara Hermione. Elle n'en vaut pas la peine.

Ils se concentrèrent sur l'altercation mais soudain, Draco se tendit. Harry était parti aux toilettes quelques minutes auparavant. Mais les quelques minutes étaient devenues une demi-heure et cela commençait à l'inquiéter. Harry savait se déplacer quand ses amis n'étaient pas auprès de lui et il connaissait les sorts indispensables. Le blond jeta un regard à la brune qui avait également noté l'absence du jeune homme. Ainsi, quand Draco se leva, Hermione reprit la main pour s'attaquer à Ron. Le Slytherin se rendit aux toilettes à son tour mais il n'y avait personne, renforçant son inquiétude.

De son côté, Alex ressentit une désagréable pression.

-Tout va bien Alex ? demanda Neville

-Juste un peu chaud, sourit pauvrement Alex.

-De toute façon, nous avions terminé, indiqua Luna. Puisque tu adores t'entendre parler, nous te laissons à ton monologue, Weasley. Nott, je pense qu'il faudrait signaler à Malfoy et Evans que nous partons.

Avant que Ron ne puisse trouver une répartie, le groupe avait quitté le bar. Hermione en avait profité pour lancer à la rousse cachée un sort vicieux qui faisait apparaître des pustules aux endroits les plus inopportuns. Les Slytherin sortirent à leur tour, sans Harry.

-Harry n'est pas à l'intérieur, annonça Draco.

-Je crois qu'il a un problème, haleta Alex.

-On va le chercher, déclara Hermione.

-Je connais un sort pour retrouver ce qu'on a perdu, annonça Luna. Vu que les élèves s'amusent à cacher mes affaires …

-Il marche avec les Sorciers ? demanda Théo

-Oui, affirma Luna.

La jeune fille murmura rapidement et une flèche blanche la direction opposée à l'école.

-Ça, c'est mauvais signe, pronostiqua Neville.

-Baguette en main, ordonna Draco. Avec la chance que nous avons, Harry a des problèmes.

-Je viens avec vous, déclara subitement Blaise, qui s'était tenu tranquille jusque-là.

-Très bien, fit Théo. Mais si tu nous empêches d'aider Harry, crois-moi, je serais le premier à te le faire payer.

Luna en tête, le groupe se dirigea vers l'entrée du village. Une fois hors de vue des élèves, ils sortirent leurs baguettes de leurs poches pour se préparer à toute éventualité. Ils finirent par atteindre le quartier résidentiel, où se côtoyaient de luxueuses villas Sorcières.

-Cette partie du village n'est pas connue des élèves, fit Théo. Et Harry ne sait même pas qu'il y a ça. Lovegood ?

-La piste se poursuit, indiqua Luna.

-Tu ne peux pas savoir s'il y avait quelqu'un d'autre avec lui ? demanda Alex

-Non, désolée, s'excusa Luna.

Ils continuèrent jusqu'à laisser derrière eux le village. Au loin, ils purent distinguer une grange abandonnée.

-Tu penses que ça appartient à des Sorciers ? demanda Théo

-Je ne pense pas, renifla Draco. C'est beaucoup trop loin du village. Il vaut mieux prendre quelques précautions.

Ils se lancèrent des sorts de Désillusions avant de reprendre la progression. Arrivés devant la grange, ils s'organisèrent. Neville, Luna et Théo se postèrent tout autour de la bâtisse à l'extérieur tandis qu'Hermione, Alex, Draco et Blaise entraient discrètement. Ils découvrirent cinq personnes qui s'acharnaient sur une silhouette qu'ils reconnurent rapidement comme étant Harry. Furieux, Alex allait se précipiter mais Hermione le retint rapidement. Elle lui laissa un regard si noir que le jeune homme se sentit tout petit et comprit qu'il avait failli faire tout foirer. Elle sortit une plume et un parchemin et écrivit avant de faire passer la feuille.

 _Nous ne pouvons pas les attaquer de front,_ écrivit Hermione.

 _Je reconnais certains d'entre eux,_ écrivit Draco. _Ce sont de jeunes recrues de Voldemort._

 _Comment ils ont pu capturer Harry ?_ griffonna Alex

 _Ce n'est pas le moment !_ tempêta Hermione. _On va les prendre par surprise. A trois, on lance un Stupefix le plus silencieusement possible. Prêts ?_

Ils hochèrent tous de la tête, signifiant leur accord. La jeune femme montra trois doigts, puis en abaissa un. Quand elle ferma le poing, les quatre élèves lancèrent le sort et autant de personnes tombèrent au sol. La dernière mit un moment pour comprendre ce qui s'était passé mais Blaise fut plus rapide et il retrouva ses camarades. Tandis qu'Hermione vérifiait qu'il ne restait personne dans le bâtiment, Draco faisait en sorte que les cinq ravisseurs ne puissent pas s'échapper. Luna se proposa se monter la garde pendant que les autres s'occupaient d'Harry. Celui-ci était étourdi.

-Tout va bien ? demanda Alex

-J'ai rien compris, avoua Harry. J'étais en train de me laver les mains quand j'ai reçu un coup sur la tête et le trou noir. Je me suis réveillé quand j'ai eu mal au ventre.

-Tu as vraiment l'air mal en point, analysa Neville d'un seul coup d'œil. Tu n'as pas de blessures visibles mais il vaudrait mieux que Pomfrey t'examine. Tu peux marcher ?

-Je ne préfère pas tenter, avoua Harry.

-Il faudrait faire venir les professeurs ici, réfléchit Théo. Surtout pour qu'ils s'occupent d'eux.

-Je m'en occupe, fit Hermione.

La seconde suivante, un Patronus en forme de tigre apparut et la jeune femme lui murmura à l'oreille avant qu'il ne disparaisse.

-Tu sais faire le Patronus ? s'étonna Harry en ressentant un bien-être inhabituel. C'est du niveau après ASPIC, non ?

-Les Dementors ont été placés autour de l'école il y a quelques années, expliqua Hermione. J'ai noté le sort et j'ai appris à transmettre des messages aussi. Très pratique, non ?

-Si, sourit Harry. Heu, je crois que je vais m'allonger un peu …

Draco ôta sa cape pour la rouler en boule sous la tête de son ami pour son confort. Les élèves attendirent une bonne quinzaine de minutes avant d'entendre un boucan phénoménal.

-Des gens arrivent, annonça Luna depuis la porte.

-Tu peux voir qui c'est ? demanda Neville

-Le directeur, le professeur Sprout, le professeur Flitwick, le professeur McGonagall, le professeur Snape, le professeur Evans, le professeur Sinistra et le professeur Vector, répondit Luna.

Théo s'approcha d'elle et hoqueta de surprise.

-Comment tu as fait pour les reconnaître ? souffla Théo. Ils sont bien trop loin !

-Ou bien j'ai une bonne vue, sourit Luna.

-Ou bien tu reconnais les auras, rétorqua Théo.

-Ça se peut, sourit Luna.

Ils laissèrent les adultes approcher et ne bougèrent pas quand ils entreprirent de vérifier les lieux.

-Pourrais-je savoir ce que vous faites aussi loin du village ? demanda Albus

-Harry a été enlevé par ces personnes, annonça Hermione. Quand nous nous sommes aperçus de sa disparition aux Trois Balais, Luna a utilisé un sort pour le retrouver et la piste nous a conduits jusqu'ici.

-Vous auriez pu appeler un professeur ! gronda Minerva. Le professeur Potter n'était pas très loin, il me semble.

-Nous connaissons tous les sentiments qu'éprouve le professeur Potter à l'égard des Slytherin, et plus particulièrement envers Harry Evans, lâcha doucereusement Draco. Il n'aurait ni plus ni moins déclaré que ce n'était pas une affaire grave et qu'un Slytherin de moins sur terre ferait beaucoup de bien à tous !

Le professeur sursauta avant de pincer les lèvres et de légèrement rougir. Plus personne ne pouvait ignorer l'aversion quasi phobique de James Potter envers les Vert et Argent. Et les élèves avaient bien sûr noté la vendetta qu'il menait contre le jumeau de son propre fils.

-Quand même … protesta Minerva.

-Il suffit, coupa Albus. Le professeur McGonagall n'a pas tort. Vous auriez dû prévenir un professeur.

-Nous ne voulions pas que ce qui s'était passé à Halloween se reproduise, monsieur, déclara Draco en serrant les dents.

-Très bien, laissa tomber Albus. Vous allez rentrer à l'école et tous vous faire ausculter par Mrs Pomfrey, annonça Albus. Avec le professeur Snape et Vector, nous allons nous occuper de nos apprentis kidnappeurs.

Tous hochèrent de la tête avant de partir. Lily voulut les examiner elle-même mais devant la mine revêche de Minerva, elle s'abstint de tout geste. Harry fut aidé par Draco et Théo et tous rentrèrent vite à l'école sans que les élèves encore présents au village ne les remarquent. L'infirmière les cloua au lit pour la forme et tous en profitèrent pour faire une bonne sieste après l'examen et les soins.

Pendant ce temps, Albus décida d'interroger les Death Eaters capturés.

-Severus, aurais-tu du Veritaserum ? demanda Albus

-Toujours, sourit Severus en sortant la fiole.

-Mon devoir est de vous dire que l'emploi de cette potion est illégal, rappela Éric Vector.

-Vous allez nous en empêcher ? demanda Severus en prenant sa baguette en main

-Nullement, sourit Éric. Je devais simplement le rappeler. Maintenant, interrogeons ces criminels !

Albus sourit. Éric Vector avait toujours été un atout pour l'Ordre concernant l'élaboration de nouvelles barrières. En plus de sa maîtrise d'Arithmancie, le professeur avait une grande affinité concernant les protections magiques ainsi qu'une parfaite connaissance des lois. Le vieil homme se référait toujours à lui quand il avait besoin d'un avis sûr sur les lois présentées au Magenmagot.

Severus fondit sur les Death Eaters et versa trois gouttes à chacun sur leurs langues. Ils attendirent une minute avant de lever les Stupefix. Mais ils ne pouvaient bouger vu les cordes qui les attachaient. Cependant, la Marque des Ténèbres avait bien été mise en évidence.

-Les Aurors vous demanderont plus tard vos identités, commença Albus. Vos allégeances sont visibles et vous en discuterez avec eux. Vous allez toutefois répondre à nos questions.

L'un d'entre eux cracha au sol juste devant les pieds du directeur. Severus et Éric observèrent attentivement le groupe avant de le séparer des autres. Il en était clairement le chef.

-Êtes-vous prêt à parler ? demanda gentiment Albus

-Jamais, siffla le Death Eater.

-Vous n'avez pas le choix, rassura faussement Albus. Pourquoi êtes-vous ici ?

-Nous sommes ici sur ordre de lady Lestranges, répondit l'homme épouvanté de répondre contre son gré.

-Que voulait-elle ? demanda Albus

-La tête de celui qui méprisait ouvertement le Seigneur des Ténèbres, dit l'homme.

-Donc Voldemort ne sait pas que vous êtes là, en déduisit Albus.

-Ne prononcez pas son nom ! rugit l'homme

-Vous ne pourrez pas m'en empêcher, fit Albus. Êtes-vous entré dans le village ?

-Nous ne pouvions pas, marmonna l'homme.

-Alors comment avez-vous fait pour attraper le jeune Evans ? demanda Albus

-Une personne nous l'a emmené, déclara l'homme. Nous avions ordre de l'attendre à la limite des barrières. A l'heure dite, il était là avec Evans. Nous l'avons amené ici et nous nous sommes amusés, puis nous avons été attaqués.

-D'autres détails ? demanda Albus

-Non, répondit l'homme.

-Bien, fit Albus. Severus, Éric, vous pouvez y aller.

Les deux professeurs pointèrent leurs baguettes sur les prisonniers et lancèrent d'une même voix un obscur sort d'oubli. Ensuite, Albus prévint les Aurors qui emmenèrent les cinq Death Eaters. Les trois professeurs rentrèrent au château. Alors qu'Éric les saluait pour retourner dans ses quartiers, Severus resta avec Albus.

-Qu'avez-vous vu ? demanda Albus

-Il a dit la vérité, répondit Severus. Toute la vérité.

-Mais ? pointa Albus, sentant un problème

-C'était un élève, Albus, avoua gravement Severus. Et je peux vous assurer que ce n'est pas un Slytherin.

§§§§§

Les élèves de 7e année se réveillèrent parfaitement reposés. Après un rapide examen, Poppy consentit à les libérer. Hermione, comme à son habitude, prit la tête des opérations. Au lieu de se diriger vers la Grande Salle, où le repas allait bientôt être servi, la jeune femme les conduisit dans une salle qu'aucun d'entre eux ne connaissait. Avec quelques sorts, elle rendit la pièce prête à accueillir un repas qui fut apporté par deux Elfes de maison.

-Tu réserves bien des surprises, fit Blaise.

-Evidemment, renifla Hermione. Et si on mangeait ?

Ils évitèrent d'un accord tacite ce qui venait de se passer et parlèrent de divers sujets. Quand ils estimèrent qu'il était temps pour eux d'aller se coucher, ils se saluèrent et se séparèrent. Neville accompagna Luna jusqu'à la salle commune des Ravenclaw, Alex insista pour se présenter dans la salle commune des Gryffindor avec Hermione à son bras, Draco entraîna Harry pour continuer à le taquiner. Seuls Théo et Blaise décidèrent d'aller faire un tour dans le parc, le couvre-feu n'étant pas encore arrivé. Ils marchèrent un moment côte à côte sans riens se dire.

-Merci, fit Théo.

-Pourquoi ? sursauta presque Blaise

-Tu nous as aidé alors que tu n'y étais pas obligé, expliqua Théo.

-J'ai remarqué que Draco et toi vous tenez vraiment à Evans, haussa des épaules Blaise. Et puis, si je pouvais servir …

-Pourquoi ? demanda subitement Théo

-Pourquoi quoi ? demanda Blaise

-Pourquoi nous avoir aidés ? précisa Théo

-Je ne sais pas trop, avoua Blaise. Vous vous connaissez réellement que depuis qu'Evans est arrivé, mais c'était comme si vous étiez … amis depuis plusieurs années. J'ai vraiment eu envie de participer.

Un silence tranquille s'installa.

Blaise hésita plusieurs fois de parler mais il abandonna à chaque fois. Théo remarqua son manège mais lui-même étant un peu confus, il n'en fit rien. Ils finirent par rentrer et se souhaiter une bonne nuit.

§§§§§

Ce fut avec des éclats de rire qu'Hermione et Alex entrèrent dans la salle commune des Gryffindor. Tous les regardèrent, surtout que la rumeur avait couru qu'ils avaient traîné toute la journée avec des membres de la maison ennemie, plus particulièrement avec le Prince. Le duo allait se séparer lorsqu'ils s'aperçurent que le silence les entourait. Hermione crut que les Gryffindor étaient encore sous le choc mais en regardant vers les escaliers qui conduisaient aux dortoirs, elle reconnut Ginny et Ron furieux. Alex suivit son regard et les aperçut à son tour. La rousse fondit sur eux.

-Où étais-tu ? grinça Ginny. Je t'ai attendu toute la journée !

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi, fronça des sourcils Alex. J'avais prévu de passer ma journée avec mes amis …

-Mais nous sommes tes amis ! coupa Ron

-Mes _vrais_ amis, rectifia Alex. Et vous n'en faites définitivement pas partie.

-Ce n'est pas vrai ! protesta Ron

-Je ne crois pas qu'un ami espionnerait pour tout répéter à quelqu'un d'autre, surtout des secrets qu'il a promis de ne pas révéler, cassa Alex. Contrairement à toi, Ron, tout ce que tu m'as confié, je ne l'ai dit à personne. Et tout ce que je t'ai dit, tu l'as aussitôt répété à mon père. Tu appelles vraiment ça un ami ? Moi pas.

Ron devint rouge de honte et de colère.

-Je croyais que tu allais venir me chercher pour qu'on passe la journée ensemble ! s'exclama Ginny

-Je ne sais pas qui t'a fait croire ça mais ce n'était absolument pas mon programme, rétorqua Alex.

-Mais je suis ta fiancée ! hurla Ginny

-Pas si j'ai mon mot à dire, siffla Alex.

-Tu préfères cette salope de Granger ?! gronda Ginny

-Fais attention à ce que tu dis, prévint Hermione.

-Et tu vas me faire quoi ? ricana Ginny. Me balancer un livre en pleine tronche ?

-Ce n'est pas moi qui me fais troncher par tout ce qui a une queue entre les jambes, ricana à son tour Hermione. Et puis, ne me fais pas rire. Tu es partie à Hogmeade bien avant nous et je t'ai vu à différents endroits mais jamais avec le même mec. Et je n'en ai reconnu aucun de l'école. Tu as décidé de te taper la catégorie au-dessus maintenant ?

La jeune fille voulut sortir sa baguette mais déjà, celle de la brune la pointait.

-Tu ne gagneras pas un duel contre moi, siffla Hermione. Ce n'est pas parce que le professeur Potter pense que tu es parfaite que je ne pourrais pas te battre à plates coutures. J'ai beaucoup de tours dans mon sac et si tu tiens vraiment à t'en prendre à moi, je saurais te recevoir.

-Alex ! cria Ginny. Fais quelque chose !

-Pourquoi ? haussa des épaules Alex. Assume les conséquences de tes actes. Débrouilles-toi toute seule, pour une fois. Ou demande à ton mec. Ah, c'est vrai, tu en changes toutes les dix minutes.

Ginny allait se mettre à lancer des sorts mais Hermione se rappela silencieusement à son souvenir.

-Ton père va être au courant, gronda Ginny.

-Mon père a interdiction de se mêler de ma vie étudiante, déclara Alex. Et jusqu'à preuve du contraire, tu as été une désastreuse erreur dans mon parcours scolaire.

Il se leva.

-Bravo, applaudit Alex. Grâce à ta jalousie complètement déplacée et inutile, tu viens de gâcher une bonne journée. Je vais me coucher. Bonne nuit à tous. Et Ron, je te préviens, si tu t'approches de moi, je te le ferais amèrement regretter.

Ne voulant pas entendre leurs protestations, Alex tourna des talons et monta se coucher, suivi de près par Hermione qui lança aux deux roux un regard noir.


	35. Les feux de la St Valentin

**_Note de l'auteur_** ** _:  
Bonjour à toutes et à tous !  
Malheureusement, mon emploi du temps s'est brusquement accéléré ce qui fait que cela fait plusieurs semaines que je n'arrive pas à répondre à vos reviews ! Mais soyez certains que je les lis toutes avec attention et que je les apprécies à leur juste valeur. En tout cas, merci beaucoup ! C'est toujours agréable de voir que ce qu'on publie plait toujours autant et que j'ai une bonne raison de partager ce que j'écris.  
Je vous laisse maintenant à votre lecture et vous souhaite un bon weekend !  
Gros bizoux  
Crystal of Shadow_**

* * *

 ** _Les feux de la saint Valentin_**

Le jour du bal arriva trop vite pour ceux qui ne voulaient pas y participer. Parés de leurs plus beaux atouts, les élèves tenaient à plaire pour la fête des amoureux. Et ils n'avaient pas lésiné sur les moyens.

Pour ne pas tenter le diable, Hermione avait emporté ses affaires pour se préparer chez les Ravenclaw en compagnie de Luna. Contrairement à ses habitudes, celle-ci avait décidé de faire plaisir à Neville et avait délaissé ses tenues décalées pour devenir une sublime jeune fille. Pour preuve, tous les mâles de Ravenclaw avaient bavé derrière elle quand elle était passée. Quant à Hermione, elle avait voulu prouver que tenue Moldue ne signifiait pas vulgarité et les mâchoires qui s'écrasaient sur son passage démontraient clairement qu'elle avait admirablement réussi.

-Vous êtes magnifiques, souffla Neville.

-Merci, sourit Luna. J'ai pensé que ça te plairait.

-Tu me plais dans n'importe quelle tenue, répondit Neville en l'embrassant.

-Je ne savais pas que les Moldus faisaient des tenues aussi belles, déclara Alex alors qu'ils prenaient le chemin de la Grande Salle.

-Evidemment, renifla Hermione. Ginny a fait en sorte de faire croire que tout ce qui est Moldu ne pouvait être porté que par des putes. Autant lui prouver qu'on peut en porter tout en étant classe sans écarter les cuisses !

-Tu lui en veux, comprit Alex.

-Tu ne peux pas savoir comment elle a desservi ceux qui vivent dans le monde Moldu, fit Hermione. Dès qu'une fille porte une jupe Moldue, même longue, les élèves la traitent de pute, en référence à Ginny. Il est temps qu'elle ne fasse plus sa loi.

-Tu es remontée, dis donc, sourit Alex.

-J'ai échappé à une de ses crises, avoua Hermione. Ce matin, elle a exigé de voir les tenues de toutes les filles. Elle a détruit toutes les robes Moldues et abîmé celles Sorcières, je suis arrivée trop tard. J'ai compris qu'elle voulait être la seule à être en valeur.

-Tu ne l'as pas punie ? interrogea Alex

-Je l'ai conduite chez McGonagall, répondit Hermione. Malheureusement.

-Pourquoi malheureusement ? s'étonna Alex

-Toutes les filles ont voulu lui faire la peau, déclara Hermione. Je les aurais bien laissé faire mais il fallait qu'elle paie pour les robes. Et se présenter devant notre directrice de maison avec le visage ensanglanté n'allait pas jouer en notre faveur.

-Dis-moi qu'elle a été interdite de bal, supplia Alex.

-Ça aurait été trop beau, renifla Hermione. Surtout quand j'ai vu ton père se diriger vers le bureau de McGonagall après que j'ai déposé Ginny. Elle n'a eu qu'une cinquantaine de points de retirés.

-Tu ne l'aurais pas laissé comme ça ! s'indigna Alex

-Tu me connais, sourit Hermione en lui faisant un clin d'œil. Bizarrement, je me suis retrouvée sur le chemin du bureau du directeur et quand il a vu que j'étais préoccupée, il m'a demandé ce que j'avais. Je lui ai raconté ce qui s'était passé avec cette garce et il a promis de s'en occuper si la punition ne lui convenait pas.

-Toujours mieux que rien, soupira Alex.

-Tu l'as dit, confirma Hermione.

Le couple entra dans la Grande Salle sous les regards avides des élèves déjà présents et se placèrent à une table où se trouvaient déjà Théo, Blaise, Draco et Harry.

-Tu es magnifique, Hermione, complimenta Draco. Je suis obligé d'avouer que les tenues Moldues peuvent être sublimes.

-Merci, rougit Hermione.

-C'est qui qui me disait que je racontais n'importe quoi ? ricana Harry

-Ça va, ronchonna Draco. J'avais tort. On ne peut pas se tromper une fois ?

Tous éclatèrent de rire avant de s'installer. Ils furent rejoints par Luna et Neville qui avaient salués quelques amis avant d'arriver. Le repas, comme au bal du Solstice d'Hiver, se passa joyeusement et cette fois, Alex parla librement aux Slytherin. Quand vint le moment de la danse, ce dernier, avec un rictus mauvais, tendit sa main à Hermione.

-Je te préviens tout de suite, annonça Alex. Je ne te lâcherai que pour danser avec Luna si Neville me le permet ou si tu veux vraiment danser avec quelqu'un.

-Tu veux vraiment lui faire payer, nota Théo.

-Oh que oui, siffla Alex. Ce qui me fait penser. Est-ce que l'un d'entre vous a entendu parler d'un mariage pour la fin de l'année scolaire ?

-Je ne crois pas, fit Draco. Pourquoi ?

-Un truc qui m'est revenu, avoua Alex. Le Ministre m'a posé des questions sur mon mariage. D'après lui, mon cher père lui aurait dit qu'il le préparait pour après les examens. Et je parie tout ce que j'ai qu'on croie que la future mariée est Ginny.

-Je te plains, si tu dois épouser cette garce, compatit Blaise. Même les Hufflepuff se tournent vers elle pour se soulager !

-Je m'en doute, grimaça Alex.

-On va se renseigner, proposa Théo. Et dans le cas où ce serait vrai, je te conseille de préparer des plans de secours.

-C'est déjà prévu, soupira Alex en se levant.

Le couple partit sur la piste de danse et s'amusa joyeusement, vite suivi par Luna, Neville, Blaise et Théo, alors que Draco les regardait en tenant compagnie à Harry.

-Si tu veux aller danser, vas-y, poussa Harry.

-Non merci, sourit Draco. Toutes les filles vont vouloir me sauter dessus et si je leur accorde ne serait-ce qu'une seule danse, elles vont s'imaginer la bague au doigt dans la seconde.

-Tu ne te prends pas pour rien, rigola Harry.

-Si seulement, soupira Draco. Malgré l'allégeance de mon père, tu ne peux pas savoir le nombre de demandes en mariage qui arrivent au manoir. Les autres familles Sang Pur considèrent notre cher ami comme quantité négligeable, du moment qu'elles ont une alliance avec la puissante famille Malfoy.

-Ça ne rigole pas, fit Harry.

-Tu dois avoir la même chose, puisque tu es l'héritier de lord Black, non ? demanda Draco

-Sirius a été génial pour ça, sourit Harry. Quand on a appris que j'existais, il a renvoyé toutes les demandes en mariage et avec écrit : « _Veuillez voir cela avec le principal concerné. Jamais je n'imposerai quelqu'un à mes enfants_ ». Et comme ici, vous écartez les gêneurs, je ne suis pas embêté.

-Et pour le courrier ? fit Draco

-Avec le directeur, on s'est mis d'accord pour que j'ai une salle rien que pour mon courrier, expliqua Harry. Une fois par mois, je le lis et je leur renvoie une réponse.

-A tous ?! s'horrifia Draco. Mais ça doit te prendre des heures !

-Pas tant que ça, ricana Harry. Aux parents, je leur renvoie cette simple question : « _Qu'est-ce que vous pouvez m'offrir que je n'ai pas déjà ?_ » et aux promis, je leur demande sincèrement s'ils veulent épouser un inconnu et rester avec lui pour le reste de leurs vies. Tu peux me croire, je m'amuse comme un fou !

-Tu perds surtout ton temps, grommela Draco.

-Mais non, sourit Harry.

La musique envahit leurs oreilles agréablement.

-Comment vont tes parents ? demanda Harry

-Tu sais parfaitement que … protesta Draco.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai lancé une bulle d'Intimité autour de nous, sourit Harry.

-Ils vont bien, sourit Draco. Père fait comprendre subtilement à notre ami que ce qui s'est passé au Ministère était une véritable connerie. Mère quant à elle passe sous les radars. Comme son excuse est de s'occuper de la fortune des Black, personne ne lui casse les pieds et …

Le blond se tut subitement.

-Draco ? fit Harry

-Je regarde la Weasley, répondit Draco. Elle vient de sortir sa baguette. Vu comment elle est habillée, je me demande où elle avait pu la mettre.

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait ? pressa Harry

-Elle lance un sort … Attends une minute ! s'écria Draco. Elle lance l'Imperium !

-Sur qui ? s'inquiéta Harry

Le blond suivit la direction du sort.

-Vers ton frère et Hermione, s'horrifia Draco.

-Draco, fit Harry. Où se trouve mon géniteur ?

-Pourquoi … ? protesta Draco

\- Dis-le-moi ! pressa Harry

-Il a également sa baguette sortie vers ton frère ! s'étonna Draco. Ah non, il la range.

-Ça ne sent pas bon, soupira Harry. Il faudrait qu'on le voie avant la fin du bal.

Tous les deux restèrent silencieux jusqu'à ce que les couples les rejoignent.

-Ça vous dit qu'on prolonge la soirée ? proposa soudainement Harry

-Vraiment ? s'étonna Théo

-Bien sûr, sourit Harry. On n'a jamais fait ça tous ensemble. Luna, Blaise, vous êtes bien évidemment invités.

-Merci, fit Blaise. Mais vous ne croyez pas que ça va poser problème, des Slytherin avec des Gryffindor ?

-Pas si je m'en occupe, sourit Harry.

-Je ne doute absolument pas de tes capacités mais quand même … fit Blaise.

-Tu connais mon petit problème, fit Alex. Disparaître toute la nuit n'est pas dans mon programme.

-Fais-moi confiance, répéta Harry. Vous êtes d'accord ?

-Pourquoi pas ? haussa des épaules Draco

-Nous allons préparer tout ça maintenant. S'il te plait, sourit Harry.

-Pas de soucis, fit Draco.

Le duo parti, Luna, Neville, Théo et Blaise retournèrent sur la piste de danse. L'ancien petit-ami d'Hermione vint demander une danse et la jeune femme regarda son cavalier.

-Je t'ai dit que je te lâcherai seulement quand tu voudrais danser avec quelqu'un, sourit Alex. Vas-y.

-Merci Alex ! sauta Hermione en l'embrassant sur la joue

Elle partit rapidement, laissant le jeune homme seul. Il refusa d'accorder des danses à toutes les filles et bientôt, le mot fut passé que le Survivant ne désirait pas danser. Mais bien évidemment, l'une d'elle passa outre.

-Bonsoir Alex, salua Ginny d'une voix qui se voulait sensuelle.

-Weasley, déclara sèchement Alex sans la regarder. Je n'ai pas envie de te parler, ni aujourd'hui, ni jamais. Donc au revoir !

-Mais … protesta Ginny.

Alex se tourna vers la rousse et crut que ses yeux allaient brûler.

La jeune fille avait jugé de bon ton de s'habiller entièrement de blanc. Et pas d'un blanc opaque. Mais quasiment transparent. On pouvait facilement deviner ses sous-vêtements dessous. Sauf qu'elle n'en portait pas. Et qu'elle pratiquait l'épilation intégrale aussi, vu que ses poils roux de son pubis n'étaient pas visibles. Avec du rouge à lèvres le plus rouge vif de toute l'histoire. Et même pas estompé.

-Tu portes du maquillage résistant à l'eau ? demanda subitement Alex

-Comment tu peux t'y connaître en maquillage ? questionna Ginny

-Hermione, bien sûr, sourit Alex. Alors ?

-Pourquoi ? demanda Ginny, furieuse qu'on parle de sa rivale

-Vu ta tenue vraiment légère, répondit machiavéliquement Alex, tu as dû attirer tous les mecs en manque. Telle que je te connais, tu t'es fait une fierté de tous les satisfaire. Et vu qu'ils sont nombreux, je m'étonnais simplement que ton rouge à lèvres ne soit pas déjà parti.

La rousse fulminait littéralement. Son futur mari venait ni plus ni moins de l'insulter !

-Tu n'as pas le droit ! siffla Ginny

-De te dire la vérité ? s'étonna faussement Alex. Si ça te plait de vivre dans un monde imaginaire …

-Alex … rugit Ginny.

-Tu as perdu le droit de m'appeler par mon prénom depuis longtemps, rétorqua durement Alex. Pour toi je suis Potter. Maintenant, à part vouloir me récupérer à tout prix, qu'est-ce que tu me veux ?

-Je suis ta future femme ! siffla Ginny. Tu me dois le respect !

-Vu que tu ne te respectes même pas, je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais le faire, haussa des épaules Alex. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

-Je suis faite pour toi ! fit Ginny

-Je ne crois pas, non, grinça Alex. Si c'est pour me répéter les mêmes bêtises, je vais partir.

Il n'attendit pas qu'elle proteste pour s'enfoncer dans la foule.

-Attends ! s'écria Ginny en lui attrapant le poignet

Alex se dégagea sèchement et vrilla son regard sur la salope rousse.

-Ne me touche plus, gronda Alex. Tu ne représentes rien pour moi, rien. Tu as compris ?

-Mais … fit Ginny

Mais elle ne put rien dire de plus. Le jeune homme avait tourné les talons et s'éloignait déjà.

Pendant ce temps, Draco et Harry se dirigèrent vers l'extérieur de la Grande Salle. Ils se dirigèrent vers une petite salle à mi-chemin entre le hall et la tour des Gryffindor.

-Pourquoi nous sommes ici ? demanda Draco

-Je dois préparer un moyen pour qu'Alex ne soit embêté cette nuit, expliqua Harry en commençant à lancer différents sorts autour de lui.

-Pourquoi ? demanda Draco

-Son père le fait suivre pendant l'année scolaire avec un sort de Traçage, répondit Harry. Je ne t'apprends pas les conséquences que ça peut avoir sur certains d'entre nous.

-Pardon ?! sursauta Draco

-Oh, arrête Draco, sourit Harry. Maman m'a dit que ta mère avait le don de Voix.

-Je ne savais même pas qu'elle était au courant, soupira Draco.

-Tu ne sais pas le nombre de choses que ma mère sait, fit Harry.

-Donc, Potter fait suivre son propre fils, reprit Draco. Pourquoi ?

-Ma rancœur contre lui me dit qu'il veut garder le contrôle du Survivant, maugréa Harry. Mais tout laisse penser qu'il veut qu'Alex fasse exactement ce qu'il veut et pas autre chose.

-Un coup de main ? proposa Draco

-Non merci, sourit Harry.

-Qu'est-ce tu fais exactement ? demanda Draco

-J'isole une salle pour faire croire à une « after », répondit Harry.

-Tu ne crois pas que les profs vont découvrir le pot aux roses ? fit Draco

-Non, répondit Harry. J'ai fait ça pas mal de fois à Salem. Je vais créer des golems d'Hermione, Luna, Neville et Alex avec un peu de leur magie. Juste avant qu'on aille dans le véritable lieu, on va passer par ici et Alex va laisser sa laisse. Si son père le piste jusqu'ici, il ne va pas pouvoir ouvrit la porte mais il va pouvoir détecter leurs signatures magiques à tous les quatre. Ça devrait le « rassurer ».

-Pourquoi ? demanda Draco

-J'ai cru comprendre qu'il n'aimait pas Hermione, soupira Harry. Mais malgré tout, il semble accepter de voir Alex traîner avec elle. Et uniquement avec elle. Neville et Luna semblent compter comme quantité négligeable. Par contre, s'il se rend compte qu'il est avec nous …

-Nous connaissons tous l'amour qu'il porte aux Slytherin, encore plus celui qu'il te porte, ironisa Draco.

-Tu as très bien compris, sourit Harry. C'est bon, j'ai terminé. On peut y aller ?

-Avec plaisir, sourit Draco.

Les deux garçons quittèrent la pièce pour regagner la Grande Salle.

Le bal se termina tranquillement et tous les élèves retournèrent dans leurs salles communes. Draco rattrapa rapidement Hermione et la tira dans un coin à l'abri des regards.

-Draco ! s'écria Hermione

-Du calme, Hermione, fit Draco. Je dois vous dire de vous rendre dans une salle. Deuxième couloir après celui des Enchantements. Cinquième porte à gauche. On va vous y attendre.

-Pour se débarrasser de la laisse d'Alex, comprit Hermione.

-J'ai cru comprendre ça aussi, confirma Draco.

-Dis à Harry que je vais faire en sorte que les Weasley nous voient y entrer, déclara Hermione.

-D'accord, fit Draco.

-A tout à l'heure, salua Hermione en partant.

La jeune femme reprit rapidement le bras de son cavalier qui discutait non loin de là.

-Prêts à continuer la soirée ? sourit Hermione

-Tu sais que Ginny est derrière nous ? souffla Alex

-Laisse-moi faire, fit Hermione sur le même ton.

-Nous allons où ? demanda Luna

-Pas très loin, assura Hermione. Mais il faut faire en sorte que les profs ne nous voient pas.

Les quatre amis s'esquivèrent de la file des élèves, non sans remarquer qu'ils étaient suivis. Les deux garçons voulurent le signaler mais les deux filles leur ordonnèrent de se taire. Une fois dans le bon couloir, Hermione sortit sa baguette et lança quelques pièges avant qu'ils ne s'engouffrent dans la salle indiquée. A l'intérieur, les Slytherin les attendaient.

-Alors ? demanda Théo

-Les Weasley sont au bout du couloir, renseigna Hermione. Les connaissant, ils vont s'acharner sur ce que je leur ai laissé avant d'aller chercher le professeur Potter. Ce qui nous laisse environ dix minutes.

-Ce sera amplement suffisant, déclara Harry. Alex ?

-OK, fit Alex.

Le jeune homme transféra le sort de Traçage mais Harry l'arrêta.

-Une minute, fit Harry. Je voudrais vérifier quelque chose …

Il fit sortir sa magie et examina celle de son frère. Heureusement, rien ne laissait présager que son père lui avait lancé un autre sort que celui permettant de le suivre.

-On peut y aller, fit Harry.

Chacun se lança un sortilège de Désillusion avant de sortir. Ils filèrent de l'autre côté du couloir, juste à temps car ils entendirent des voix arriver. Ils filèrent dans les cachots, non loin de leurs salles d'entraînement. Ils s'installèrent confortablement sur des coussins qu'ils firent apparaître. Et bien évidemment, Draco sortit de nulle part plusieurs bouteilles d'alcool.

-Fais-moi rire, où tu les as obtenues ? leva un sourcil Hermione

-Je les ai achetées, très chère, répondit Draco avec un sourire charmeur. Et comment je les ai amenées ici, cela reste à mon entière discrétion.

-Au lieu de nous disputer, coupa Théo, et si nous buvions ?

Les huit élèves sifflèrent les bouteilles tout au long de la nuit. Plus le temps passait, plus les langues se déliaient. Ils firent plusieurs jeux débiles, dont le fameux Action ou Vérité version Sorcier, avec une fiole de Veritaserum sortie des poches de Draco. Et ils finirent par s'endormir complètement ivres.

§§§§§

Un peu plus tôt …

Lily vit que le bal battait son plein quand elle revint. Elle se jeta un sort de Désillusion pour rejoindre ses appartements avant de se dépêcher pour se changer. A vingt-et-une heures pile, elle sortit dans son couloir et alla rejoindre Severus qui l'attendait au bout de ce dernier.

-Tu es magnifique, complimenta Severus.

-Tu n'es pas mal non plus, quand tu quittes tes robes noires, plaisanta Lily.

Ils filèrent à l'extérieur et galamment, Severus escorta Lily en transplanage.

-Nous sommes dans le monde Moldu ! s'exclama Lily

-Exact, confirma Severus. Je pense que nous aurons bien moins de problèmes de ce côté.

Ils se promenèrent quelques minutes avant de s'arrêter.

-Où sommes-nous ? demanda Lily

-Dans un petit restaurant qu'un vieil ami m'a fait découvrir, avoua Severus. De l'extérieur, on ne dirait pas mais la cuisine est fabuleuse.

Ils entrèrent et le maître d'hôtel prit leurs manteaux et les mena à une table dans une alcôve en partie dissimulée par des paravents. Ils s'installèrent tranquillement et attendirent de finir de commander avant de parler.

-Comment as-tu réussi à convaincre Albus que tu avais des projets pour cette soirée en particulier ? demanda Lily

-Ça a presque été trop facile, avoua Severus.

 _Flash-Back_

 _Deux jours après que le directeur l'ait convoqué, Severus retourna le voir._

 _-Severus, salua Albus. Que me vaut le plaisir de votre visite ?_

 _-Juste vous informer que je ne serais pas disponible le 14, annonça Severus._

 _-Vraiment ? sursauta Albus_

 _-Je vais dîner, précisa Severus._

 _-Avec qui, si ce n'est pas indiscret ? demanda Albus_

 _-Ça l'est, rétorqua Severus._

 _-Mais le bal … protesta Albus._

 _-Avez-vous oublié que vous m'avez dit qu'il y aurait bien assez de professeurs pour cela et que ma présence n'était pas indispensable ? rappela perfidement Severus_

 _-Certes, concéda Albus. Mais …_

 _-Qu'est-ce ce qui vous gêne réellement, Directeur ? demanda Severus. Que j'ai une vie sociale ?_

 _-Qu'est-ce qui vous dit que la personne avec qui vous allez passer la soirée est digne de confiance ? tenta Albus_

 _-Vous m'insultez, là, gronda Severus. Me croyez-vous incapable de juger la nature humaine ?_

 _Severus n'avait pas tort. Bien des fois, lorsqu'Albus songeait à inclure des personnes dans ses cercles d'influence, Severus relevait des détails qui s'étaient avérés déterminants pour la poursuite de ses plans._

 _-Très bien, capitula Albus. Je vous souhaite donc par avance une très bonne soirée. Avec qui vous la passerez, d'ailleurs ?_

 _-Vous ne saurez rien, affirma Severus en se levant. Au revoir, directeur._

 _Fin Flash-back_

-C'est vrai qu'il a laissé tomber très vite, remarqua Lily.

-Ça m'arrangeait, haussa des épaules Severus. Mais parlons d'autre chose. Comment s'est passé ta journée ?

-Franchement ? soupira Lily. Elle aurait pu être pire.

-A ce point ? fit Severus

-Tu ne peux pas savoir, fit Lily. Ca concernait mes fils.

-Tes fils ?! s'étonna Severus

-Ils ont des projets, Harry comme Alex, et ils m'ont demandé un coup de main, travestit Lily.

-Rien que tu ne puisses me dire, comprit Severus.

-Ce n'est pas contre toi mais il y a des choses qu'ils doivent savoir d'abord, s'excusa Lily.

-Je comprends, fit Severus.

-Et toi ? demanda Lily

-Je suis allé rendre visite à Lucius, répondit Severus.

-Malfoy ? demanda confirmation Lily

-Oui, répondit Severus. C'est dur à dire mais il est malheureux.

-Difficile à croire, c'est vrai, fit Lily. De ce dont je me souviens de lui, il avait toujours un air froid.

-C'est un masque, assura Severus.

-Pourquoi serait-il malheureux ? demanda Lily

-Narcissa ne vit plus au manoir Malfoy, annonça Severus.

-Elle m'en avait parlé, se souvint Lily. Parce que Voldemort squattait chez eux.

-Pardon ?! sursauta Severus

-Ne t'inquiète pas, sourit Lily. Nous avons autour de nous une bulle d'Intimité.

-D'accord, souffla Severus. Narcissa t'a donc mise au courant …

-Nous nous écrivons beaucoup, sourit Lily. Depuis qu'elle m'a prévenue de ce que mijotait James. Et on s'échange quelques idées. Elle me parle souvent de l'absence de son mari.

-Narcissa et Lucius ont toujours été très proches, confirma Severus. Ils ne restaient jamais loin l'un de l'autre. Et ils tiennent particulièrement à leur famille.

-J'aurais fait la même chose qu'elle si Voldemort avait exigé que mes fils soient marqués, fit Lily.

-Tu sais ce qu'elle fait ? bondit Severus

-Bien sûr, sourit Lily. Mais tu peux rêver pour savoir !

-Mais … protesta Severus.

-Si elle voulait que tu saches, elle te l'aurait dit, répliqua doucement Lily. Mais il y a une chose que je peux te dire. Lucius lui manque terriblement. Vraiment beaucoup. Ces derniers temps, je me suis rendue compte qu'ils étaient toujours aussi amoureux qu'au premier jour.

-Incroyable, non ? sourit Severus. Je t'avoue, je les ai toujours enviés.

-Il y a de quoi, fit Lily. Ils font office d'exemple. Je ne crois pas qu'ils soient allés voir ailleurs.

-Je sais que Lucius ne l'a jamais fait, affirma Severus. Et je ne vois pas Narcissa le faire.

-Moi aussi, fit Lily.

Ils continuèrent à discuter tranquillement, surtout de leurs vies à l'école. La rousse consentit à livrer quelques anecdotes de sa vie aux Etats-Unis.

 _Flash-Back_

 _Lily avait réussi plus ou moins à se remettre de son départ d'Angleterre. Une fois Harry inscrit et habitué à l'école Moldue, elle dut prendre son poste. Comme demandé ce jour-là, elle emprunta l'Arcade Gobeline placée dans une salle du domaine de Black Rose et atterrit à la filière de Gringotts Salem._

 _-Bienvenue à vous, salua un Gobelin dans un anglais sans accent. Je me nomme Calroc et je suis votre « contact Gobelin »._

 _-Je vous remercie, s'inclina Lily. Je vous suis totalement reconnaissante de m'avoir aidé._

 _-Il n'y a pas de quoi, miss Evans, sourit Calroc. Suivez-moi._

 _Ils cheminèrent dans plusieurs couloirs avant d'arriver dans un bureau où ils s'installèrent._

 _-Miss Evans, commença Calroc. Je n'ignore pas les raisons qui vous ont amenée ici. Et ça ne change rien au fait que nous avons besoin d'un professeur Sorcier pour enseigner aux Sorciers qui nous rejoignent._

 _-Pardonnez-moi mais ces personnes ont normalement un haut niveau, non ? demanda Lily_

 _-Nos critères de sélection sont uniquement basés sur la puissance magique, expliqua Calroc. Nous nous sommes aperçus que généralement, la puissance que nous demandons est brute._

 _-Brute ? demanda Lily, ne comprenant pas vraiment_

 _-Ce sont des personnes qui ont laissé tomber l'école assez tôt, révéla Calroc. Ayant plus de puissance à manier, ils prenaient plus de temps à la maîtriser et de ce fait accumulaient du retard. Leurs professeurs refusant de s'adapter, ils ont fini par laisser tomber._

 _-C'est une sorte de cours du soir, remarqua Lily._

 _-Cours du soir ? demanda Calroc_

 _-Il s'agit de cours dans le monde Moldu où les élèves ont déjà un travail la journée et prennent des cours le soir pour passer un diplôme, expliqua Lily._

 _-Ça y ressemble, concéda Calroc. Vous sentez-vous prête ?_

 _-Pourquoi moi ? demanda finalement Lily_

 _-Il y a beaucoup plus de Sorciers à forte puissance qu'on ne le croit, déclara Calroc. Et la plupart du temps, ils ont beaucoup de mal à se trouver du travail, voire sont mal vus des employeurs à cause de leur incapacité à gérer leur magie. Nous sommes une sorte de sauveur quand on leur propose de travailler pour nous. Seulement, il faut « affiner » cette puissance avant qu'elle nous soit vraiment utile. Et c'est là que vous intervenez. Vous avez la même puissance qu'eux mais vous avez pu la développer. Vous pourrez leur apprendre et en plus, vous serez à l'abri grâce à votre maîtrise de la magie ancienne._

 _-Comment … ? sursauta Lily_

 _-Il y a plusieurs façons de voir, sourit mystérieusement Calroc. Et nous autre Gobelins nous pouvons voir la magie. Et votre maîtrise de la magie ancienne y est inscrite en lettres de feu._

 _-Oh … fit simplement Lily._

 _Fin Flash-back_

-Mais si tu es Maîtresse en Magie Ancienne, comment ça se fait que tu aies été professeur de Sortilèges et aussi Maîtresse de Potions ? demanda Severus

-Pendant les années où j'ai été mariée, raconta sombrement Lily, j'ai travaillé pour le Département des Mystères. C'était surtout une couverture pour mon apprentissage en magie ancienne. Comme mon don était très important, mon maître m'a poussé à passer ma maîtrise de Sortilèges, surtout pour pouvoir repérer les enfants qui seraient porteur du don. Une fois que je l'ai eue, mon maître m'a permis d'étudier une autre matière. Je me suis tournée vers les Potions, une maîtrise que j'ai poussé jusqu'au troisième degré.

-Étonnant, ne put que dire Severus.

Ils discutèrent encore un peu avant de décider de rentrer. Ils étaient en train de rire à une blague de Severus quand ils furent interrompus.

-Tu récupères les restes, Snivellus ? cracha une voix bien connue

-Potter, se retourna Severus.

Il cacha habilement son dégoût en sentant les effluves d'alcool qui émanaient de l'homme visiblement ivre. Lily n'eut pas autant de considération.

-Tu es sensé surveiller des élèves et tu pues l'alcool ?! ironisa Lily. Et tu te dis professeur ? Laisse-moi rire !

-Tu peux parler, sale trainée ! siffla James. Qu'est-ce que tu as fait pour obtenir ce poste ? Sucer le directeur ? Ou tu as ouvert les cuisses ?

-Je ne te permets pas de me juger alors que tu n'es même pas exemplaire ! rétorqua Lily. Tu es pathétique, Potter !

-Tu oses ! rugit James en sortant sa baguette

Severus n'attendit pas pour sortir la sienne et pointer James.

-Tu as vraiment intérêt à bien viser, prévint Severus. Parce que moi, je ne te louperais pas.

James hésita franchement. A son corps défendant, l'homme en face de lui savait se défendre et pouvait peut-être même l'affronter à armes égales. Comme il n'était pas au meilleur de sa forme, l'affrontement serait à son désavantage net. Avec regret, il baissa sa baguette. Mais Severus n'en fit pas de même, conscient que son ennemi n'avait jamais joué fair-play.

-Partons, supplia presque Lily à voix basse.

-Oui, suis ta putain, cracha James.

Excédé, Severus visa précisément son adversaire mais la main de Lily l'arrêta.

-Il n'en vaut pas la peine, fit Lily.

-Tu as raison, soupira Severus.

Sans regarder l'ivrogne, le maître de Potions poussa son invitée à ses côtés pour rejoindre le château. Pour plus de sécurité, il lança autour d'eux un puissant bouclier et ils avancèrent en s'efforçant de ne pas regarder ni écouter l'homme qui maintenant les insultait. Cependant, à peine les grandes portes passées, la rousse se mit à trembler violemment.

-Lily ?! s'alarma Severus

-C'est le contrecoup, souffla Lily. Juste, garde tes boucliers Occlumens levés. Je vais entrer dans ton esprit.

-Comment … ? s'exclama Severus

Mais déjà, il sentait une présence dans son esprit. Par contre, elle ne faisait rien. Simplement, elle était là. Au bout d'un moment qui lui sembla terriblement long, la présence se retira et il se précipita vers Lily qui tremblait beaucoup moins.

-Que s'est-il passé ? demanda Severus

-Pas ici, refusa Lily.

-Je pense que tu as besoin d'une bonne tasse de thé, décida Severus. Allons dans mes appartements.

Severus mena Lily jusqu'à ses cachots où il avait toujours ses appartements et l'y fit entrer. Il l'installa confortablement dans le canapé et appela les cuisines pour avoir un service de thé et quelques biscuits au cas où. Quand le service arriva, il voulut servir une tasse à Lily mais celle-ci tremblait encore. Alors il posa un genou à terre devant elle et lui prit tendrement les mains. La rousse eut un sourire plus qu'hésitant.

-C'est la première fois que je te vois dans cet état, commenta Severus.

-Tu ne veux pas savoir, secoua la tête Lily. Vraiment pas.

-S'il t'a fait du mal … gronda Severus.

-S'il te plaît, ne te mêle pas de ça, déclara doucement Lily.

-Lily, il te terrorise ! s'exclama Severus. La première fois que tu l'as vue seule à seul, tu as fait une crise de magie ! Et maintenant, tu trembles de tout ton corps ! Dis-moi ce qu'il t'a fait !

-Non, Severus, soupira Lily. C'est à moi de régler ce problème. Et ne dis surtout rien à mon fils.

-Parce qu'il n'est pas au courant ?! faillit bondir Severus

-Et il ne le saura pas ! gronda Lily en se redressant, complètement remise. Severus, tu ne lui diras rien !

-Je pense qu'il devrait le savoir, bougonna Severus en se relevant et en prenant place. Assis-toi, Lily, et bois un peu de thé.

A contrecœur, la femme se rassit et accepta la tasse qu'il lui tendait.

-Tu n'avais pas besoin d'aromatiser le thé avec une potion Calmante, soupira Lily après avoir bu une gorgée.

-Je n'avais pas l'intention de te le cacher, répondit Severus. Pourquoi tu ne veux pas que ton fils le sache ?

-Parce que malheureusement, il possède un trait génétique des Potter, souffla Lily. Quand quelque chose lui déplaît, il va tout faire pour « régler le problème ». Et le connaissant, s'il apprend pour James, ça ne m'étonnerait même pas qu'on le découvre salement amoché.

-Tu n'exagères pas un peu ? haussa des sourcils Severus

-A peine, fit Lily. L'un de mes amants s'est retrouvé à l'hôpital. J'ai appris qu'Harry avait découvert qu'il me trompait et qu'il s'était chargé de lui faire comprendre que ce serait la dernière chose qu'il ferait avant un long moment. Et qu'il n'avait pas utilisé la magie pour arriver à ce résultat puisqu'il n'avait que neuf ans.

-Oh … fit simplement Severus.

-Je ne veux pas qu'Harry soit au courant, réaffirma Lily. Ni lui, ni Alex, d'ailleurs.

-Comme tu veux, bougonna Severus. Mais je persiste à dire que c'est une mauvaise idée. Mais comme tu veux …

Ils s'enfermèrent dans le silence tout en buvant leur thé avant que la rousse pousse un long soupir.

-Je vais rentrer, fit Lily. Merci pour cette excellente soirée, Severus. Dommage qu'elle se soit mal terminée.

-Il n'y a pas de quoi, sourit Severus. Passe une bonne nuit.

-Toi aussi, sourit Lily en se levant.

-Veux-tu que je te raccompagne ? proposa Severus

-Ça ira, déclina Lily.

Ils se sourirent puis Lily regagna ses appartements.


	36. Lendemain de fête

**_Lendemain de fête_**

Le lendemain matin, Lily se leva l'air renfrognée.

-Ce n'est pas passé loin, murmura Lily.

Aussitôt revenue de sa soirée, elle s'était plongée en transe pour voir quels dégâts avait provoqué la rencontre avec James.

Et elle n'était pas passée loin de la crise de magie.

Elle soupira lourdement de soulagement. Son passif avec James ne se résumait pas au fameux Solstice où elle était partie avec Harry. Et il semblait qu'il soit en train de lui poser problème.

Elle se secoua. Elle pourrait y songer plus tard. Elle avait rendez-vous avec ses fils pour discuter de ce qu'elle avait appris avec Matthew Lawrence. Et ça n'allait vraiment pas leur plaire.

Elle alla se préparer puis commença à préparer de quoi grignoter. Elle connaissait les adolescents et ils avaient toujours faim.

Mais Lily eut une drôle de surprise quand elle vit arriver ses fils l'air pâle. Elle les fit entrer et remarqua leur démarche chancelante.

-Je vois que vous avez passé une excellente soirée, remarqua sèchement Lily en élevant sensiblement la voix.

-Pas si fort, se plaignit Alex.

-Je vois, gronda Lily. Gueule de bois, je suppose ?

-Oui, avoua penaud Harry. Tu peux nous fournir une potion, s'il te plaît ?

-Et pourquoi donc ? demanda fraîchement Lily

-On doit parler, non ? fit Alex. Tu ne crois pas que ce serait mieux sans qu'on ait cet effroyable mal de crâne ?

-Hors de question, répondit Lily avec un sourire machiavélique. Puisque vous avez décidé que ce serait une bonne idée de boire hier soir, alors vous assumerez les conséquences jusqu'au bout.

-Mais … protesta Alex.

-Non, coupa Lily. Je ne vous donnerais rien. Vous pouvez même repartir dans vos salles communes. Je n'ai pas l'intention de vous dire quoi que ce soit.

-Mais … protesta Harry.

-Non, coupa Lily. Je vous souhaite une bonne journée.

Voyant qu'ils ne pourront pas la faire plier, les deux garçons rebroussèrent chemin la tête basse. Se regardant, ils hésitèrent sur la marche à suivre.

-La salle d'études, proposa Alex. On pourra utiliser le labo d'Hermione. Elle doit sûrement avoir fait des réserves.

Ils se dirigèrent dont vers la salle d'études et s'y réfugièrent. Mais lorsqu'ils voulurent entrer dans le laboratoire, la porte resta close et un message apparut.

 _Même si je suis dans le même état que vous, il est hors de question de vous laisser dans un endroit qui peut exploser à tout moment, même pour prendre simplement des potions pour la gueule de bois, dont je viens de prendre la dernière fiole d'ailleurs.  
_ _Je vous conseille donc de vous rendre vers l'infirmerie pour en avoir mais faites vite. Nous ne sommes pas les seuls à avoir fait une « after ».  
_ _Je vous embrasse.  
_ _Hermione_

Alex ne se retint pas pour jurer.

-Aucune chance d'avoir des potions chez Pomfrey, commenta Alex. Va falloir attendre.

-Et le professeur Snape ? proposa Harry

-Il est interdit de boire dans l'enceinte de l'école, récita Alex. Je le sais parce qu'Hermione l'a répété des milliers de fois à Ron. Si tu vas voir Snape, je peux t'assurer qu'il ne va rien te donner mais en plus, il va te donner des heures de colle et enlever des points.

-Mouais, mauvaise idée, grimaça Harry. Et je n'ai pas refait mes stocks. On fait quoi ?

-Et si on restait là ? proposa Alex. Personne ne sait que nous sommes ici et on ne nous cherchera pas avant ce soir au minimum.

-Pourquoi pas ? fit Harry

Les deux frères s'installèrent donc tranquillement et ils discutèrent toute la journée, faisant quelques pauses pour aller chercher des provisions. Ils ne se séparèrent que le soir venu, peu avant le couvre-feu.

La journée de cours fut une véritable épreuve pour tous les élèves. La plupart n'avaient pas récupéré du weekend de folie et les professeurs voyaient plus souvent qu'à leur tour la mine défaite et épuisée des élèves, surtout des plus âgés. Les jumeaux, après une bonne nuit de repos, avaient presque réussi à éliminer leur gueule de bois. Heureusement, avec une potion contre le mal de tête, ils n'eurent pas trop de problème à suivre les cours.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à prendre son déjeuner, Harry fut surpris d'entendre auprès de lui le hululement d'une chouette.

-Draco ? demanda Harry

-C'est un message pour toi, je pense, fit Draco.

Le blond détacha la lettre pour la donner au brun qui lança le sort habituel pour qu'il puisse la lire.

-Une convocation du professeur Snape, révéla Harry. Après le dîner.

-Tu as fait quelque chose ? demanda Théo

-Je ne crois pas, haussa des épaules Harry. Je le saurais ce soir.

Ne voulant pas s'appesantir sur le sujet, Harry commença son repas, vite suivi par Draco et Théo.

Le soir venu, Théo conduisit Harry au bureau de Severus Snape.

-Je dois m'inquiéter ? demanda Théo

-A quel sujet ? demanda Harry

-Pour la convocation de Snape, répondit Théo. Ce n'est pas son genre d'appeler des élèves comme ça …

-Il veut sûrement savoir comment je m'intègre chez les Slytherin, haussa des épaules Harry.

-Il fait souvent ça, confirma Théo. Mais quand même …

-Tu n'as pas à t'en faire, rassura Harry.

Harry ne voulait pas lui dire que la raison pour laquelle Severus Snape l'avait convoqué était sûrement en rapport avec le fait que Voldemort voulait le surveiller.

-Nous sommes arrivés, déclara Théo. Tu veux que je t'attende ?

-Je m'arrangerai avec le professeur Snape, indiqua Harry.

Après s'être salués, Harry frappa à la porte.

-Monsieur Evans, fit Severus en ouvrant la porte. Entrez.

En se guidant à la voix du professeur, Harry s'installa sur le canapé du salon de ses appartements particuliers.

-Vous avez inquiété mes amis, commença Harry.

-Ah bon ? haussa des sourcils Severus

-Oui, sourit Harry. Malgré votre partialité envers nous, vous restez quelqu'un de craint chez les Slytherin.

-C'est certain, fit Severus. Savez-vous pourquoi vous êtes ici ?

-J'ose espérer que vous voulez vous renseigner sur mon intégration dans cette école anglaise, sourit Harry. Mais j'imagine que Voldemort s'impatiente …

-Aussi, concéda Severus.

-Que pense-t-il de mon handicap ? demanda Harry

-Il pensait que ce serait bien pour lui que de faire pression sur Alex Potter en vous kidnappant, révéla Severus. Il en a déduit que vous aurez plus d'effets sur le Survivant que son père quand il a reçu des rapports confirmant votre excellente entente.

-J'ai dû compter au moins une dizaine de potion de sommeil dans mon verre, avoua Harry. Sans oublier les sorts lancés à tous les coins de couloirs.

-Vous avez été attaqué ? gronda Severus

-Evidemment, souffla Harry. Pour Voldemort, je suis faible. Sauf que je suis légèrement moins facile à capturer.

-Quelqu'un vous a vu vous défendre ? demanda Severus

-Non, répondit Harry. Mais j'ai eu du mal à ne pas me faire repérer par Draco et Théo. Quoique, ils sont loin d'être idiots.

-Est-ce que vous retrouvez votre vue ? demanda Severus

-Pas aussi vite que je le voudrais, ragea Harry.

-Ce n'est pas handicapant ? demanda Severus, sincèrement curieux

-Perdre la vue est toujours handicapant, répondit Harry. Mais en Duel, on doit apprendre à combattre dans le maximum de circonstances différentes. Bien qu'il y ait un risque que je reste aveugle jusqu'à la fin de ma vie, je trouve que c'est une bonne expérience.

-Une bonne expérience ?! s'étonna Severus

-Mes autres sens se sont vraiment affinés, expliqua Harry. Je suis encore plus sensible à la magie autour de moi. Et comme je ne vois pas mes mouvements de baguette, je suis bien plus concentré et ma volonté est plus forte. Je dois vraiment bien situer mon adversaire pour être sûr de le toucher. Et plein d'autres choses encore.

-Comme quand vous avez vaincu Potter en duel, nota Severus.

-Oui, sourit Harry. Et après, il n'est pas difficile de le vaincre. Même les apprentis de mon ancien professeur ne feraient pas les erreurs qu'il fait.

-Vous n'avez pas une haute opinion de votre père, fit Severus.

-Géniteur, rectifia Harry.

-Je vous demande pardon ? fit Severus

-Ce n'est pas mon père, déclara fraîchement Harry. Plus depuis mon cinquième Solstice d'hiver. Uniquement mon géniteur.

Severus était vraiment stupéfait. D'abord Lily et ensuite Harry. Mais qu'est-ce que James Potter avait fait à sa famille ? Devant le visage fermé de son élève, il décida de ne pas approfondir.

-Les cours de Duel ne vous plaisent clairement pas, revint Severus. Pourquoi ne pas abandonner ?

-Je ne veux pas laisser penser à cet homme que j'abandonne face à lui, sourit Harry. Maman veut que j'assume les conséquences de mes actes. Quand j'ai choisi cette matière, je savais parfaitement que ce serait lui qui enseignerait. Et elle m'arracherait la tête si elle apprenait que je voulais quitter ce cours, par principe.

-Cela lui ressemble bien, sourit Severus. Et pour les autres cours ?

-Je n'exagère pas en disant que le cours du professeur Binns est une plaisanterie, fit Harry. Pourtant, l'histoire magique est riche en événements. Et je sais que les guerres Gobelines sont les plus rapides et les plus grandes défaites des Sorciers.

-Il me semblait aussi, ricana Severus.

-Je n'ai rien à redire sur les cours des professeurs Flitwick, Sprout et Vector, continua Harry. J'ai un peu plus de mal avec le professeur McGonagall.

-Ah bon ? s'étonna Severus

-Pas dans sa façon d'enseigner mais plus dans son attitude, développa Harry. J'ai l'impression qu'elle se retient de me dire quelque chose, comme si je la décevais.

-Son élève préféré reste James Potter, révéla Severus. Et vous ne lui ressemblez même pas un peu.

-Morgane merci ! soupira Harry. Je n'aurais pas aimé être un connard fini comme lui !

Puis il se rendit compte de ce qu'il avait dit.

-Toutes mes excuses, fit Harry. Je n'ai pas à être grossier.

-Je remarque que vous ne vous excusez pas pour avoir insulté un professeur, nota Severus.

-J'attends qu'il nous prouve qu'il est réellement un professeur de Duel, renifla Harry. En attendant, j'apprécierai qu'on me laisse le maudire en silence.

-Je vous comprends, acquiesça Severus.

Ils discutèrent encore un moment, choisissant les informations qu'ils allaient transmettre à Voldemort. Quand vint l'heure de la séparation, Severus ne savait pas quoi faire.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, fit Harry, sentant la tension de son professeur. Je vais tenter de retrouver mon chemin seul. Enfin, avec votre permission, avec vous à mes côtés.

-Pourquoi pas ? fit Severus en se levant

Une fois hors des appartements, Severus s'effaça pour permettre à Harry de montrer le chemin. Le jeune aveugle ne semblait guère marquer d'hésitation et l'homme était sincèrement curieux.

-Il n'est pas évident de croire que vous êtes aveugle à la façon dont vous vous déplacez, remarqua Severus.

-Un bon duelliste doit toujours essayer de faire en sorte de contrôler l'impression qu'il donne, répondit Harry en prenant un nouveau tournant. Le fait que je sois aveugle s'est répandu dans la société Sorcière. Mais très peu de personnes savent que je sais me défendre.

Sur cette phrase pleine de bon sens, Severus se remit à observer Harry. Son élève se débrouillait parfaitement bien et n'avait visiblement pas besoin d'aide de qui que ce soit. Malgré quelques fausses routes, ils arrivèrent relativement rapidement à la salle commune des Slytherin.

-Merci, professeur, fit Harry.

-Il n'y a pas de quoi, répondit Severus. Je vous souhaite une bonne soirée.

-A vous aussi professeur, déclara Harry avant de rejoindre sa chambre.

§§§§§

La bande d'amis eut la surprise de découvrir en arrivant dans leur salle d'entraînement Lily Evans. Hésitants, ils se massèrent dans un coin.

-Vous n'avez pas à avoir peur, sourit Lily.

-Tu n'es pas venue pour nous engueuler pour avant-hier ? demanda Harry

-Je vous ai simplement dit d'assumer les conséquences de vos actes, rappela Lily. Je ne voulais pas soulager votre gueule de bois donc je vous ai dit de repartir. Mais nous en reparlerons plus tard, d'accord ?

-Oui, maman, fit Harry.

-Je suis ici parce que je dois vous parler, annonça Lily en invoquant des sièges. Installez-vous car c'est assez important.

Les élèves obéirent.

-Vous savez tous qu'Harry étudie l'Occlumencie, commença Lily. Mais ce n'est pas exactement la vérité. Je suppose que certains d'entre vous ont entendu parler de la magie ancienne ?

Hermione poussa un petit cri.

-C'est une magie qui n'est plus enseignée depuis des lustres ! s'exclama Hermione. Ne nous dites pas qu'il étudie cette magie !

-Exact, sourit Lily. Je suis maître en magie ancienne et Harry est l'un de mes élèves. Pour des raisons de sécurité, vous ne connaîtrez pas son niveau ni le mien. Et vous êtes dès à présent soumis à un sort qui vous empêche de révéler quoi que ce soit.

Les jeunes encaissèrent difficilement le choc.

-La rumeur court que le Seigneur des Ténèbres est à la recherche de personnes pratiquant la magie ancienne, déclara Théo.

-Ce n'est pas une rumeur, confirma Lily. C'est une obsession qui date de sa première montée en puissance. Peu de personnes sont au courant mais Voldemort a rencontré plus jeune un maître en magie ancienne. Il va sans dire que notre cauchemar a été battu à plates coutures. L'histoire est restée secrète mais mon ancien maître pensait que Voldemort cherche à éliminer toute menace.

-C'est compréhensible, fit Draco. Il n'a jamais aimé la concurrence.

-Et on dit que les personnes qui pratiquent la magie ancienne sont très puissantes, ajouta Hermione.

-C'est un fait que nous disposons de plus de puissance, concéda Lily. Mais cette puissance s'appréhende différemment que la magie que vous étudiez ici. Et c'est de cela dont je veux vous parler.

-Vous allez nous enseigner la magie ancienne ! sautilla Hermione

-Pas tout à fait, rectifia Lily. Pratiquer la magie ancienne n'est pas à la portée de tous. Et elle n'est pas à la portée de certains d'entre vous.

-Qui ? s'étonna Alex

-Théodore, annonça Lily. Malgré ta maîtrise de la magie, la magie ancienne pourrait vraiment te tuer.

-Le tuer ? intervint Harry

-Certaines personnes peuvent faire une sorte de réaction allergique à la pratique de la magie ancienne, expliqua Lily. Cela touche cependant que très peu de personnes et votre ami en fait partie malheureusement.

-Ce n'est pas grave, fit Théo avec un sourire triste.

-Si, tu es déçu, répliqua Lily. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, tu ne seras pas mis de côté comme tu ne seras pas le seul.

-J'imagine que c'est moi, soupira Neville. Je n'ai jamais été vraiment bon, vous savez …

-Tu te trompes lourdement, affirma Lily. Tu as une affinité avec la Nature et la terre qui confine au génie. Ton don est tellement fort qu'il semble qu'il a gêné ton apprentissage de la magie conventionnelle.

-Vraiment ? s'étonna Neville

-Si je te le dis, sourit Lily.

-Alors qui ne pourra pas participer aux cours ? demanda Alex

-C'est Hermione, annonça Lily.

-Pourquoi ? bondirent tous les jeunes

-Elle n'a pas assez d'ascendance magique pour que son corps puisse supporter la puissance magique qu'elle va devoir utiliser pour maîtriser la magie ancienne, expliqua Lily.

-Tu veux dire que le fait d'être Née Moldue l'empêche de pratiquer ? fit Harry

-C'est gonflé de votre part de me sortir cet argument ! s'emporta Hermione

-Du calme, gronda fermement Lily. Ce que je dis, c'est que si tu t'amuses à essayer de pratiquer, tu pourrais être tuée ! Et oui, le fait d'être Née Moldue te porte préjudice, c'est révoltant mais c'est comme ça ! Tes gènes ne sont pas habitués à la magie, même si tu as une puissance magique supérieure à la moyenne. La magie ancienne va agir comme une drogue dure sur ton organisme, sauf que l'overdose sera quasi immédiate.

Durant toute l'argumentation de la rousse, la brune avait de plus en plus pâli.

-C'est impossible … murmura Hermione.

-Je suis désolée, fit Lily. Mais tu ne pourras pas suivre ces cours. Pour ta survie personnelle, il faut que tu restes à l'écart.

-Mais vous ? releva Hermione. Pourquoi vous pouvez en faire ?

-Il y a plusieurs Cracmol dans mon arbre généalogique, répondit Lily. C'est l'une des grandes surprises que m'ont annoncé mes professeurs. C'est ce qui me permet d'avoir le don.

-Qu'est-ce que nous allons faire en attendant ? demanda Théo

-Je reste quand même une maîtresse de Sortilèges, sourit Lily. Croyez-moi, vous n'aurez pas le temps de vous ennuyer.

-Tu as trouvé d'autres porteurs du don ? demanda Harry

-Des dons mineurs, confirma Lily. Quelques mois d'entraînement devraient suffire pour qu'ils puissent l'utiliser sans faire de dégâts. Vous semblez être les plus gros potentiels, avec la jeune Lovegood.

-Luna ? sursauta Neville. Pourquoi ?

-Elle a le don de Vue, déclara Lily. Elle voit ce qui ne se voit pas aux yeux des initiés. Y compris les protecteurs comme les Ronflacks Cornus.

-Parce que ça existe ? firent les jeunes

-Bien sûr, rit Lily. Seulement, très peu de personnes peuvent les voir. Sinon, j'ai encore quelques suspicions concernant certains mais il faudrait que je regarde d'un peu plus près.

-Comment vont se passer les cours ? demanda Draco

-Vos entraînements physiques vont être réduits de moitié, expliqua Lily. Nous allons commencer très doucement, vu que pour la plupart, vous partez tous de zéro.

-Mais … protesta Draco.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, fit Lily. Chacun aura un programme particulier.

Le blond se calma.

-Tu as quelque chose à nous dire ? demanda Théo

-Tu peux le dire, déclara Lily. Ils ne pourront le dire à personne.

-Ma mère possède un don de magie ancienne, avoua Draco. J'ai appris les bases avec elle.

-C'est pour cela que tu étais si en avance sur nous en première année ! s'exclama Théo

-Un peu, fit Draco du bout des lèvres.

-Je vous ai apporté des livres de ma bibliothèque personnelle, annonça Lily en les sortants de son sac posé dans un coin. Ils vont apporter quelques informations sur la magie ancienne qui pourront vous être utiles.

Alors qu'ils se précipitaient sur les grimoires, Lily demanda à ce qu'Alex le rejoigne.

-Moi aussi je pourrais en faire ? fit Alex

-Tu as le même potentiel qu'Harry, sourit Lily. Ce serait un crime de ne pas le développer. Par contre, je vais devoir te demander une faveur.

-Laquelle ? demanda Alex

-Il faudrait que tu fasses un examen comme celui que tu as fait avant le solstice, annonça Lily.

-Pourquoi ? s'étonna Alex. Le professeur Dumbledore m'a dit qu'il n'y avait pas à s'inquiéter.

-Dans l'immédiat, corrigea Lily. Fais-le, et ensuite nous en discuterons avec Albus. Malheureusement, cet examen va conditionner ton apprentissage en magie ancienne.

-Comment ? fit Alex

-On ne sait pas encore, avoua Lily.

-Quand ? capitula Alex

-Tu vas être collé par le professeur Snape tout à l'heure, sourit Lily. Il a accepté de nous aider pour ne pas qu'il y ait de soupçons. A la place, tu iras à l'infirmerie. Poppy t'y attendra.

-Cela prendra longtemps ? s'inquiéta Alex

-Je n'espère pas, fit Lily.

Elle embrassa tendrement le jeune homme avant qu'ils ne rejoignent les autres et qu'elle ne réponde à toutes leurs questions.

§§§§§

Les fameux cours de magie ancienne furent un véritable défi à relever pour ceux qui avaient été invités à les suivre. Malgré leur bonne condition physique, ils finissaient leurs journées complètement épuisés et leurs camarades, n'étant pas au courant de ce qu'ils faisaient, étaient vraiment surpris qu'ils partent se coucher à peine le dîner avalé. Quant à Hermione et Théo, ils eurent comme promis un tutorat en Sortilèges qui les laissait sur les rotules chaque jour et ainsi leur faisait oublier qu'ils ne participaient à ces fameux cours.

Peu après l'annonce des cours, Lily demanda à ses fils de venir dans ses appartements, et si possible pas ivres morts, déclara-t-elle ironiquement. Les deux jeunes hommes un peu honteux se présentèrent à l'heure dite et s'installèrent à la demande de leur mère. Elle entra directement dans le vif du sujet.

-Je dois avouer que Matthew était très pessimiste quand nous nous sommes parlé, déclara Lily.

 _Flash-back_

 _Le cabinet d'avocat de Matthew Lawrence n'avait guère changé depuis la dernière fois qu'elle y était venue. Elle s'installa dans le profond fauteuil que l'homme, qui était devenu un ami, lui indiquait et attendit patiemment qu'il commence._

 _-Tu ne vas pas aimer, déclara Matthew._

 _-Tout ce que fait ce cher James Potter en ce moment ne me plait pas, rétorqua Lily. Alors un peu plus ou un peu moins, tu sais …_

 _-J'imagine bien, sourit Matthew. Tu ne peux pas savoir le nombre de requêtes qu'il a faites qui étaient tirées par les cheveux. Merlin merci, il n'avait aucune base légale pour les demander._

 _-Comme quoi ? demanda Lily, curieuse_

 _-Déshériter Harry, répondit Matthew. Sur le motif qu'il était à Slytherin. Et pour appuyer sa demande, il a ajouté comme argument que Walburga Black l'avait très bien fait quand Sirius était entré à Gryffindor._

 _-Mais quel crétin … soupira Lily._

 _-Je ne te le fais pas dire, rétorqua Matthew. L'avocat qui aurait accédé à tous ses caprices aurait eu une réputation plus que désastreuse, vu que tout ce que James Potter demande est trop souvent irréalisable._

 _-Je peux comprendre, fit Lily. Dis-moi ce que je dois dire à mes fils._

 _-D'abord, pour toi, commença Matthew. Le contrat que nous avons mis au point a parfaitement fonctionné. Tu n'as plus droit au titre de lady Potter avec tout ce qui va avec mais tu as bien gardé la tutelle de tes enfants. De tous tes enfants, dont Alex._

 _-Il n'a rien pu faire pour ça ? demanda Lily_

 _-Il aurait fallu qu'il soit au courant pour ça, ricana Matthew. J'ai toujours soigneusement caché le fait que tu pouvais encore intervenir dans les décisions qu'il prenait pour Alex._

 _-Merci, sourit Lily._

 _-Heureusement que tu m'as dit que tu étais encore vivante, bougonna Matthew. Sinon, j'aurais eu plus de mal à protéger les intérêts d'Alex._

 _-Ensuite ? fit Lily_

 _-Nous allons passer au sujet le plus épineux, annonça Matthew. Ginny Weasley._

 _-Les Gobelins m'ont dit qu'il y avait un contrat de mariage entre Alex et elle, dit Lily._

 _-Il n'y a pas que cela, déclara sombrement Matthew. Le contrat a été établi sans qu'aucun juriste versé dans les lois et coutumes Sang Pur ne soit consulté._

 _-Pourquoi tu dis ça ? demanda Lily_

 _-Parce que d'après ce contrat, près de la moitié de la fortune des Potter passerait sous le nom de Ginny Weasley, déclara Matthew._

 _-C'est illogique ! s'exclama Lily_

 _-Et totalement insensé, ajouta Matthew. Aucun Sang Pur ne penserait à faire cela. Surtout parce que ça donnerait bien trop de pouvoirs à une « pièce rapportée »._

 _-Quoi d'autres ? demanda Lily_

 _-La première fois que James a déboulé dans mon bureau pour ordonner que l'accès à l'un de ses voûtes soit autorisé pour Molly et Ginny Weasley, j'ai mené ma petite enquête, fit Matthew._

 _-C'était quand ? fronça des sourcils Lily_

 _-Le lendemain des quinze ans d'Alex, répondit Matthew._

 _-Je croyais qu'il n'avait commencé à sortir avec elle qu'un peu avant ses dix-sept ans ? fit Lily, perdue_

 _-C'est le cas, confirma Matthew. C'est pour cela que j'ai fait mon enquête. Bien que très proche de James, je ne voyais aucune raison de leur permettre un accès total et sans limite à une voûte, même s'il s'agissait de l'une des plus petites._

 _-Qu'as-tu découvert ? demanda Lily_

 _-Que si la famille Weasley est ruinée encore aujourd'hui, c'est à cause de Molly, répondit Matthew. J'ai pu remarquer qu'elle préparait une très riche dot pour sa fille unique, délaissant ses six autres enfants au point qu'ils n'ont dû avoir que des affaires de seconde main pendant toute leur enfance._

 _-Comment est-ce possible ? s'exclama Lily_

 _-Bien que travaillant dans un petit département, Arthur en reste l'un des responsables, avec les primes qui vont avec, expliqua Matthew. Sa famille et lui auraient dû avoir une vie correcte, peut-être pas aisée, mais assez correcte avec une bonne gestion. Tu as vu le Burrow ?_

 _-Leur maison ? fit Lily. J'en ai eu l'occasion, pourquoi ?_

 _-Elle ne tient que par magie, tu t'en rends compte, souffla Matthew. Avec les primes qu'Arthur a touchées, ils auraient pu refaire la maison pour faire un ensemble fonctionnel et harmonieux. Mais non, ils n'avaient jamais d'argent._

 _-Molly tenait les cordons de la bourse, en déduisit Lily._

 _-Et très mal, d'après ce que nous pouvons voir, confirma Matthew. Elle fait passer sa famille pour des clochards pour que sa fille puisse avoir la dot la plus faramineuse qui soit._

 _-Et Arthur n'a rien remarqué ? s'étonna Lily_

 _-Je ne sais pas, avoua Matthew. Mais pour avoir discuté avec les jumeaux, il pousserait ses enfants à quitter le foyer familial au plus vite._

 _-Au moins une bonne chose, fit Lily. Et la fille ?_

 _-Que sais-tu sur elle ? demanda Matthew_

 _-Pas grand-chose, haussa des épaules Lily. Juste qu'elle a beaucoup de succès avec les garçons._

 _-Remplace garçons par hommes et tu seras plus proche de la vérité, ricana Matthew._

 _-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? sursauta Lily_

 _-On m'a rapporté, Alex le premier, que Ginny avait une réputation de salope, excuse-moi de l'expression, révéla Matthew. Une très grande partie des mâles de l'école lui sont passés dessus depuis qu'elle est rentrée en troisième année. Et ça ne s'est pas arrêté quand elle a commencé à sortir avec Alex._

 _-Pardon ?! gronda Lily_

 _-Oui, confirma Matthew. Sans compter ce qu'elle faisait en dehors de l'école._

 _-L'été ? fit Lily_

 _-Oui, répondit Matthew. Dès ses quatorze ans, elle faisait le mur pour se rendre dans Londres et elle ne rentrait chez elle que peu avant que ses propres parents ne se lèvent._

 _-Et qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait toute la nuit ? trembla Lily_

 _-Elle couchait avec tout le monde, révéla Matthew. Puis elle a commencé à se prostituer l'année d'après._

 _-C'est écœurant ! déclara Lily en retenant un haut-le cœur_

 _-Elle vendait ses services non loin de l'Allée des Embrumes, continua Matthew. Quand elle a commencé à se prostituer, elle est entrée dans une maison close, et elle a augmenté sa réputation de façon fulgurante._

 _-Et James voulait qu'Alex l'épouse ?! cracha Lily. Mais qu'est-ce qui lui est passé par la tête ?_

 _-Un de mes enquêteurs a même failli croire que James lui était également passé dessus._

 _Lily devint verte._

 _-Je ne veux même pas l'imaginer, fit Lily._

 _-Ce n'est qu'une rumeur, fit Matthew. Mais il y a des soupçons quand même._

 _-Passons, fit Lily. Ensuite ?_

 _-James a demandé au Ministère qu'Alex soit sous sa tutelle jusqu'à ses vingt-et-un ans, annonça Matthew._

 _-Pardon ?! bondit Lily. Mais pourquoi ?_

 _-James a soutenu qu'Alex ne saurait pas appréhender la vie adulte sans lui, soupira Matthew. Et comme il a le ministre dans sa poche, il a signé sans sourciller._

 _-Dis-moi qu'on peut supprimer ça, supplia Lily._

 _-On ne peut pas, avoua Matthew. Mais cette tutelle peut être brisée._

 _-Comment ? demanda Lily_

 _-Par l'Épreuve, annonça Matthew._

 _-L'Épreuve ? fit Lily. Je ne connais pas._

 _-Grosso modo, tes fils devront prouver qu'ils sont aptes à reprendre la tête du clan Potter, expliqua rapidement Matthew. Et ça, sans que James ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit._

 _-Quand se déroulera cette Épreuve ? demanda Lily_

 _-Si j'ai bien compris, cet été, après que les garçons aient terminé leurs études, répondit Matthew._

 _-Donc de ce côté il n'y a rien à faire, fit Lily. Qu'as-tu appris d'autres ?_

 _-Bizarrement, James a prévu des choses s'il devait mourir, fit Matthew. La tutelle d'Alex passerait à Molly Weasley jusqu'à ses vingt-cinq ans._

 _-Autant ?! sursauta Lily. Mais il se passe quoi avec cette femme ?_

 _-J'aimerai bien le savoir, fit Matthew._

 _-Je sais que Molly a toujours été jalouse de moi, dit Lily. Moi, la Née Moldue, qui réussit à épouser l'un des meilleurs partis Sang Pur, alors qu'elle n'a pu épouser qu'un Sang Pur pauvre …_

 _-Je m'en doute, fit Matthew. Je crois qu'il va falloir que je me penche sur cette femme autant que sur sa fille, maintenant._

 _-Je suis entièrement d'accord avec toi, fit Lily. Quoi d'autres ?_

 _-Maintenant que tu es là, Alex va pouvoir ouvrir un compte personnel, annonça Matthew. James les avait supprimés peu après que tu sois partie._

 _-Je peux comprendre pour Harry mais Alex ? souffla Lily_

 _-Simplement pour garder le contrôle sur le Survivant, j'imagine, haussa des épaules Matthew._

 _-Ben voyons, fit Lily. Ensuite ?_

 _-Pas mal de contrats au nom d'Alex, répondit Matthew. Des alliances avec certaines entreprises où la famille Potter est clairement désavantagée._

 _-C'est bizarre, fit Lily. Pourquoi accepter quand il n'y a pas d'avantages ?_

 _-Je vais très vite le savoir, gronda Matthew. J'ai travaillé avec mon père pour garantir la pérennité de cette fortune et ce n'est pas un gosse pourri gâté qui va tout réduire en poussière !_

 _-Je comprends, déclara Lily._

 _Ils discutèrent encore un peu des dispositions qu'avaient prises James pour son fils avant qu'ils ne se séparent et que Lily se rende à son rendez-vous._

 _Fin Flash-Back_

Les deux jeunes hommes étaient blêmes.

-Je serais incapable de vivre selon lui ?! gronda férocement Alex

-C'est ce que j'ai cru comprendre, confirma Lily.

-Je pense que ça va plus loin que le fait qu'il veuille garder le contrôle sur le Survivant, fit Harry. Vingt-et-un ans, OK, mais vingt-cinq, et sous la responsabilité d'une parfaite inconnue ? Il y a un problème, là !

-C'est surtout le fait que ce soit Molly Weasley qui me dérange, fronça des sourcils Alex. Il s'agit peut-être de l'une des seules femmes de mon entourage mais de là à lui laisser le contrôle de l'un des clans les plus puissants d'Angleterre ? Je refuse.

-Tu as l'air plus dérangé par l'implication de Molly que de celle de Ginny, remarqua Lily.

-Père ne jure que par Ginny depuis un bon moment, haussa des épaules Alex. Et depuis qu'elle ne fait que de me dire qu'on est fiancés et que mon père entendra parler de mon comportement, je me doutais qu'il avait des projets qui ne me plairaient pas. Mais Molly … je ne sais pas. Quoique, j'aurais dû m'en douter puisque Ron m'a toujours répété que Ginny était très proche de sa mère et qu'elle ne faisait rien sans lui dire.

-Tu soulèves un point intéressant, souleva Lily. Matthew m'a fait part des résultats de son enquête sur Ginny Weasley et elle est bien établie comme prostituée sur l'Allée des Embrumes, même si elle n'est pas encore majeure.

-Va falloir que je vérifie en profondeur si elle ne m'a pas refilé des maladies, verdit Alex.

-C'est fait, fit Lily. Quand on a fait l'examen en décembre.

-Ouf, soupira Alex.

-Tu penses que cette Molly Weasley savait que sa fille se prostituait ? demanda Harry

-Ce sont juste des soupçons, corrigea Lily. Mais je m'attends à tout avec cette histoire, tu sais …

-On peut se débarrasser de ce contrat ? demanda Alex

-D'après Matthew, ce sera bien plus délicat, hésita Lily. C'est un testament et généralement, on ne peut pas aller à l'encontre d'un testament.

-Et si on le faisait changer ? proposa Harry

-Père ne le changera pour rien au monde, affirma Alex. Parce que ça voudrait dire que je volerais de mes propres ailes, chose qu'il semble vouloir me refuser à tout prix.

-Mais qui a dit qu'il le saura ? ricana Harry

-Les faux n'existent pas, fronça des sourcils Lily. La magie reconnait quand il y a eu consentement ou pas.

-Je peux te donner un exemple, les mariages arrangés, rétorqua Harry. Enfin bref, ce n'est pas le sujet. Et si nous le saoulions pour qu'il signe ce que nous voulons ?

-C'est mal, fit Lily.

-Pas autant que ce qu'il fait à Alex depuis que nous sommes partis, contra Harry. En plus, connaissant les coutumes Sang Pur, je parie que tout ce qu'il y a dans ce fameux testament va totalement à l'encontre des lois Sang Pur.

-Ça ne m'étonnerait pas, confirma Alex. Et je suis d'accord avec Harry. La meilleure solution serait de remplacer le testament sans qu'il le sache.

-Si vous le dites, capitula Lily. Je vais contacter Albus pour qu'on puisse convenir d'un rendez-vous avec Matthew très vite.

-OK, fit Harry en se redressant. On va te laisser. Au revoir maman.

-Au revoir, mes chéris, fit Lily en embrassant les deux jeunes hommes qui quittèrent les appartements rapidement.


	37. Répression

**_Répression_**

Lors de l'une des rencontres nocturnes entre les jumeaux, qui ne s'étaient pas arrêtées malgré le fait qu'ils s'entraînent ensemble, Harry posa la question qui tournait depuis un long moment dans sa tête.

-Maman a parlé d'un examen que tu aurais fait en décembre, commença Harry. C'était grave ?

Alex soupira. Il n'avait pas raconté à son frère ce qu'il avait découvert dans son dortoir. Et vu les sentiments qu'il portait à son père, il n'était pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée. Mais après la discussion qu'ils avaient eue avec leur mère concernant toutes les dispositions que l'homme avait prises en son nom et pour lui, il n'avait pas envie d'être conciliant avec son père.

-J'ai découvert que mon père et Ron avaient mis sous surveillance mon dortoir, avoua Alex.

-Sous surveillance ? sursauta Harry

-Des sorts d'écoute et de reconnaissance de la signature magique, développa Alex. Entre autres.

-Cet homme n'a t-il aucun respect de la vie privée ? pesta Harry

-Il ne semblerait pas, souffla Alex. Comme j'en avais marre, je suis allé voir le directeur et j'ai tout déballé. Il a vérifié et a confirmé mes soupçons. C'est là qu'il m'a proposé de passer un examen complet. Même si Pomfrey n'était pas chaude pour le faire sans prévenir mon père, tous les professeurs étaient d'accord.

-Qui était là ? demanda Harry

-Pomfrey, Snape, Flitwick, Dumbledore et maman, répondit Alex.

-Pourquoi autant de monde ? s'étonna Harry

-Pomfrey pour la partie médicale, expliqua Alex. Snape pour les potions et les sorts de magie noire que j'aurais pu recevoir, Flitwick pour les sortilèges et les rituels. J'imaginais que Dumbledore était là pour surveiller le tout et je ne savais pas vraiment pourquoi maman était là. Mais maintenant, je comprends qu'elle était là pour la partie magie ancienne.

-Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont découvert ? demanda Harry

-Plusieurs potions de magie noire essentiellement pour me contrôler, avoua Alex. Des rituels également de contrôle. Et une magie tellement à mon écoute que les « arguments » de mon père ont visé juste.

-Je ne te suis pas, fit Harry.

-Mon don en magie ancienne est resté brute, expliqua Alex. Et quand je croyais quelque chose dur comme fer, ma magie faisait en sorte que ça se passe.

-Je ne comprends pas, capitula Harry.

-J'ai mis un peu de temps pour comprendre aussi, sourit Alex. Par exemple, j'étais super nul en Potions uniquement parce que père disait que cette matière était inutile. Sa haine pour Snape a beaucoup joué aussi mais ça ne l'a pas gêné de dire ça alors qu'il voulait que je devienne Auror et que la matière est essentielle.

-Oh, fit Harry.

-Juste avant de prendre les cours de magie ancienne, j'ai refait un examen, continua Alex.

 _Flash-back_

 _Convaincu par sa mère, Alex s'était présenté à l'infirmerie après que son alibi auprès de Severus Snape soit bien mis en place. Une nouvelle fois, Poppy Pomfrey le conduisit dans une chambre particulière où les professeurs l'attendaient._

 _-Bonsoir, fit Alex._

 _-Bonsoir Alex, sourit Albus. Tu sais pourquoi tu es là ?_

 _-Pour un nouvel examen, répondit Alex en regardant tour à tour toutes les personnes présentes._

 _-Exact, fit Albus. Comme la dernière fois, tu seras endormi. Cela ne te dérange pas ?_

 _-Je ne vois pas l'intérêt d'être réveillé alors que je ne saurais même pas ce que vous faites, haussa des épaules Alex. Alors vous pouvez y aller._

 _Poppy s'empressa de changer sa tenue et de l'enjoindre à s'allonger sur le lit. Dès qu'il fut bien installé, elle lui lança le sort de sommeil. Albus hocha lentement de la tête pour permettre à tout le monde de commencer. Deux heures plus tard, Alex se réveillait totalement groggy._

 _-Te voilà réveillé, fit Albus._

 _-Professeur ? ânonna Alex_

 _-Oui Alex, pouffa Albus. Comment tu te sens ?_

 _-Complètement dans les vapes, avoua Alex._

 _-Cela ne m'étonne pas, sourit Albus. Je vais prévenir Poppy que tu es réveillé._

 _Le vieil homme revint quelques instants plus tard accompagné de l'infirmière en tenue de nuit qui se dépêcha de lancer une série de sorts de contrôle et lui donner un lot de fioles avant de s'estimer satisfaite._

 _-M. Potter se porte bien, annonça Poppy. Il ne manque plus qu'une bonne nuit de sommeil. Bien qu'il soit déjà presque minuit. Si tout va bien demain matin, il suffira qu'il prenne quelques potions et je le laisserais partir. Mais il devra sûrement se ménager deux ou trois jours au moins …_

 _-Merci Poppy, fit Albus. J'aurais besoin de parler à ce jeune homme maintenant._

 _-Pas longtemps, prévint Poppy. Il doit se reposer !_

 _-Je ne l'oublie pas, promit Albus._

 _Pendant que l'infirmière s'éloignait, Alex, bien qu'alerte pendant l'examen de routine, sentit une chape de plomb le recouvrir très rapidement._

 _-Je vais être bref, fit Albus. Avec les autres professeurs, nous avons convenu que tu déclarerais que l'un des chaudrons que Severus t'a demandé de nettoyer contenait une potion ratée. Par accident, tu as touché le contenu auquel tu as eu une réaction. Severus a stabilisé ton état avant de te conduire ici qui t'a traité rapidement mais qui a tenu à ce que tu finisses ta nuit ici. Cela te convient ?_

 _-Parfaitement, professeur, sourit faiblement Alex. Vous vous donnez beaucoup de mal pour moi, professeur …_

 _-C'est parce que tu le vaux, mon enfant … souffla Albus._

 _Mais ce fut peine perdue. En se penchant vers le jeune homme, le vieil homme avait découvert qu'il dormait profondément, terrassé par les potions._

 _Fin Flash-back_

-Et quelles étaient leurs conclusions ? demanda Harry

-Je suis entièrement débarrassé de tout ce qui pourrait me contrôler, annonça Alex. Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point je suis soulagé.

-Facile à sentir, sourit Harry. Tu émets beaucoup d'ondes de soulagement, tu sais.

-Et maintenant, qu'est-ce que nous faisons ? fit Alex

-C'est plutôt à moi de te poser la question, sourit Harry. Je n'ai rien à voir avec le clan Potter, tu sais.

-Si, contra Alex. Tu es mon frère, et ça, même mon père ne pourra l'enlever.

-Je sais, soupira Harry. Mais je ne sais pas en quoi consistent les responsabilités d'un héritier Potter.

-Tu as de la chance, moi aussi, ironisa Alex. Mais j'ai réussi à faire quelques recherches pendant les vacances. Et les bouquins que j'ai trouvés sont très intéressants.

-Ah bon ? fit Harry

-Oui, affirma Alex. Je te les passerai, si tu veux. Mais avec ta permission, je garderai ceux qui concernent le manoir.

-Si ce n'est pas indiscret, pourquoi ? demanda Harry

-J'ai découvert pendant les vacances que mon père a laissé un total accès au manoir à Ginny, soupira Alex. Ça ne m'étonnerait même pas qu'il ait élargi ce cadeau à Ron, et maintenant à Molly. Je dois absolument limiter l'accès, ou sinon, j'aurais de gros problèmes.

-Je comprends, hocha de la tête Harry. Pendant que j'y pense, est-ce que tu as trouvé quelque chose concernant cette Épreuve ?

-Oui et non, répondit Alex. Il existe un livre qui en parle mais il ne se trouvait pas au manoir. Il se trouve à Gringotts et je ne sais pas si je pourrais y avoir accès.

-Parles-en à maman, fit Harry. Elle a d'excellents contacts avec les Gobelins. Peut-être qu'ils auront des propositions pour nous aider.

-Pourquoi pas ? fit Alex

-Et sinon, comment tu vas vraiment ? demanda finalement Harry

Alex bascula en arrière, réfléchissant sérieusement à la réponse.

-Je ne sais pas vraiment, avoua Alex. Je me rends vraiment compte que toute ma vie m'a été dictée par mon propre père. Plus j'apprends ce qu'il a fait, moins je le comprends. Et encore moins ses motivations. Il me martèle qu'il faut que je fasse tout pour l'honneur des Potter mais toutes ses actions nous traînent dans la boue.

-Je m'en doute, fit Harry. Je suis encore en contact avec des Sang Pur américains et certains qui ont des liens avec l'Angleterre m'ont dit qu'ils ne comprenaient pas les aristocrates.

-Pourquoi ? demanda Alex

-Comme je l'ai dit à Dumbledore en début d'année, je n'ai pas vécu ici, souligna Harry. Et donc, je ne suis pas endoctriné ni par un camp, ni par l'autre.

-Mais nous ne sommes pas endoctrinés ! bondit Alex

-Tu es sûr ? rétorqua Harry. Que sais-tu des méthodes de Voldemort ?

-Il se prétend héritier de Salazar Slytherin, affirma Alex. Et il soutient sa pensée comme quoi les Nés Moldus n'ont pas leur place dans le monde Sorcier.

-Et qui te l'a dit ? demanda Harry

-Père, qui le tient du directeur, répondit Alex.

-Et ce que dit Albus Dumbledore est parole d'évangile, ironisa Harry. Personne n'a voulu chercher si c'était la vérité ?

-Si Dumbledore le dit, c'est que c'est vrai, fit Alex.

-Et c'est pour ça que dans mon ancienne école, on se foutait royalement de votre gueule, répliqua Harry.

-Pourquoi ? sursauta Alex

-Parce que si les Sang Pur s'étaient plongés dans leurs propres archives, ils auraient su que Salazar Slytherin n'avait strictement rien contre les Nés Moldus, ayant quand même épousé une Née Moldue lui-même, répondit Harry.

-Tu es sérieux ?! balbutia Alex

-Bien sûr, soupira Harry. Les extraits qu'on avait de votre journal nous donnaient l'impression que les Sorciers Anglais étaient une belle brochette de moutons menés soit par Albus Dumbledore, soit par Voldemort.

Harry soupira.

-L'Angleterre est à un tournant de son histoire, déclara Harry. Et de voir que les Sorciers de ce pays ne veulent même pas réfléchir par eux-mêmes présage des temps très sombres. Même si Voldemort est vaincu.

-Tu as une vision très négative du futur, remarqua Alex.

-Je sais, concéda Harry. Mais crois-moi, dès que je saurais que ma mère sera en sécurité, je partirai.

-Tu veux quitter l'Angleterre ? bondit Alex. Mais c'est ton pays !

-Mon pays, ce sont les Etats-Unis, rectifia Harry. Pour l'instant, l'Angleterre ne m'a pas apporté grand-chose.

Harry tapota sa montre qui lui annonça l'heure de manière vocale.

-Arrêtons de parler politique, demanda Harry. Nous avons d'autres choses à faire plus importantes, comme t'apprendre à survivre à cette guerre.

-Tu as gagné, capitula Alex. Mais nous en reparlerons, tu sais.

-C'est sûr, assura Harry.

§§§§§

Avril apportait de la douceur sur les terres du château. Les élèves flânaient de plus en plus dehors pour profiter du beau temps. Le petit groupe d'amis continuait à travailler d'arrache-pied, menant de front le programme des ASPIC et leur entraînement annexe.

Du côté des Slytherin, Harry, Draco et Théo s'étaient heurtés à une opposition inattendue. En effet, certains élèves de 6e année avaient pensé que leur Prince Draco avait tourné le dos aux idéaux du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Ils avaient cru que son attitude au début de l'année était un leurre mais ils s'étaient très vite rendus compte que ce n'était pas du tout le cas. Donc peu après le bal de la Saint Valentin, ils s'étaient organisés pour les attaquer dans un coin des cachots. Le premier alerté, Harry avait prévenu ses amis de l'embuscade et tous les trois avaient fait regretter leur action. Suite à cela, Draco et Théo avaient rassemblé les Slytherin et ils avaient tous joué carte sur table. Les deux amis avaient affirmé qu'ils n'avaient pas l'intention de suivre le Seigneur des Ténèbres mais que l'école devait absolument rester un terrain neutre. Après plusieurs jours de négociations, les autres Vert et Argent acceptèrent de ne pas les attaquer. Mais la tension restait très vive dans la maison. L'hostilité était sous-jacente et Harry, après avoir été mis au courant, était stupéfait qu'elle ne transparaisse pas dans toute l'école.

Du côté des Gryffindor, l'ambiance était loin d'être au beau fixe. Furieuse d'avoir vu Hermione au bras d'Alex, Ginny avait tout simplement pété les plombs. Depuis le bal, chaque soir elle hurlait dans la salle commune qu'Alex faisait la plus belle des conneries en ne retournant pas avec elle. Le jeune homme avait bien tenté de répliquer mais très vite, il en avait eu assez et il ne rentrait plus dans la pièce sans une paire de bouchons d'oreilles, idée d'Hermione et transmise à tous les élèves de la tour. Mais par acquis de conscience, Hermione avait quand même prévenu le professeur McGonagall qui n'avait pas eu d'autre choix que de lui enlever un nombre important de points ainsi qu'une série de retenues pour troubles dans la salle commune.

Ce jour-là, Neville et Alex avaient décidé de travailler sur leur devoir de Botanique dans la bibliothèque. Ron décida de s'incruster.

-Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? demanda Ron en approchant de leur table

-Bonjour Ron, fit Neville. Oui, nous allons bien, et toi ?

-Ouais, ouais, balaya Ron. Vous faites quoi ?

-Botanique, répondit brièvement Alex. Qu'est- ce que tu veux ?

-Je peux bosser avec vous ? demanda Ron en commençant à prendre place

-Non, répondit sèchement Alex.

Ron se figea.

-Pourquoi ? demanda Ron, qui commençait à prendre la mouche

-Parce que tu n'es pas ici pour travailler, rétorqua Alex. Tu n'as pas ton sac de cours et …

Alex fronça des sourcils avant de se redresser et de prendre le morceau de bois qui était dans la poche de Ron et qui n'était définitivement pas une baguette magique. D'un sort, le brun lui rendit sa taille normale. Pressentant l''explosion, Neville lança un sort de silence tout autour d'eux.

-C'est mon balai, gronda Alex. Comment ça se fait que tu l'ais pris ?

-Ecoute Alex … balbutia Ron.

-Surtout que je l'avais laissé au manoir ! claqua Alex

-Ton père me l'a envoyé pour que je te le rende, expliqua Ron.

-Et nous sommes au mois d'avril, rétorqua Alex. Tu en as mis du temps ! Quoique, je ne crois pas que tu me l'aurais rendu.

-Si ! s'exclama Ron

-Je ne crois pas, fit Alex. De toute façon, tu peux le garder. Je n'en veux plus.

-Mais l'équipe de Quidditch ! rugit Ron

-Quoi l'équipe ? demanda Alex, surpris

-Les Gryffindor ne voulaient pas croire que tu quittais l'équipe au début de l'année, soupira Neville. Et ton père a renforcé cette idée en disant que c'était temporaire.

-Et tu es notre capitaine ! cria Ron

-Très bien, fit Alex, se calmant soudainement. Ron, puisque tu ne veux pas travailler, je te prierai de partir.

-Mais … protesta Ron.

-Je dois terminer mes devoirs, coupa Alex.

Vaincu, Ron s'éloigna de la bibliothèque.

-Tu as une idée en tête, souffla Neville.

-Je croyais que McGonagall avait compris que je ne souhaitais pas continuer le Quidditch pour bien préparer les ASPIC, soupira Alex. Mais je pense que mon père est passé derrière pour me maintenir. Je vais régler le problème.

-Tu vas quitter officiellement l'équipe ? fit Neville

-Devant toute la maison, confirma Alex. Et je vais offrir mon balai à Ron, pour le féliciter d'être le nouveau capitaine de l'équipe.

-Tu ne leur fais pas un cadeau, remarqua Neville.

-Ils s'y habitueront, haussa des épaules Alex. Et puis, ce n'est que pour quelques mois, avec un peu de chance Ron réussira ses ASPIC.

-Tu y crois ? haussa un sourcil Neville

-Absolument pas, sourit Alex. Mais l'espoir fait vivre, non ?

Tous les deux partirent dans un grand éclat de rire avant de reprendre leurs devoirs.

Le soir venu, Alex et Neville retournèrent dans leur salle commune. Comme le dîner état proche, la quasi-totalité des Gryffindor étaient présents. Neville fila vers Hermione qui descendait de son dortoir et la mit rapidement au courant qu'un grand événement allait se passer. Ils se postèrent non loin de l'entrée, pour pouvoir se carapater au plus vite une fois la bombe lâchée. Alex, quant à lui, se positionna au centre de la salle commune pour avoir l'attention de tous les élèves présents et interpella Ron. Heureux que le Survivant revienne à lui, il fit tout pour que les autres assistent à leur réconciliation.

-Je peux t'aider, Alex ? bomba le torse Ron

-Absolument, sourit Alex. Tu te souviens que le professeur McGonagall avait annoncé que je ne serais plus dans l'équipe de Quidditch … ?

-Mais ton père avait dit que ce serait juste le temps que tu t'organises pour les ASPIC, coupa Ron. D'ailleurs, il a dit que tu participerais au dernier match.

Alex serra les dents. James Potter commençait sérieusement à lui taper sur le système à parler à sa place sans même prendre en compte ce qu'il voulait réellement.

-A ce propos, je ne pourrais pas, annonça Alex.

Ron ouvrit la bouche pour protester mais Alex l'arrêta en levant la main.

-Je veux sortir parmi les premiers de la promotion, expliqua Alex, un rictus mauvais flirtant sur ses lèvres. Je ne pourrais pas mener de front l'équipe et mes études. C'est pour cela que je te nomme capitaine et pour te féliciter, je t'offre mon balai. Tu en auras bien plus besoin que moi.

-Mais … balbutia Ron.

-Bonne chance, sourit Alex avec un air mauvais qu'il ne retint pas.

Alors que les élèves se remettaient du choc, Alex aperçut Neville et Hermione et tous les trois quittèrent rapidement les lieux.

-Pourquoi tu as fait ça ? demanda Hermione

-J'en ai marre que Ron me harcèle, avoua Alex. Avec l'équipe de Quidditch dans les pattes, je vais être tranquille.

-Ce n'est pas un peu tard ? demanda Hermione

-J'avais déjà quitté l'équipe au début de l'année, fit Alex. Mais mon père a décidé que j'y rentrerai pour les derniers matchs. Comme ça, ce n'est plus possible.

-J'ai faim, coupa Neville. Et si nous y allions ?

Les trois amis se rendirent dans la Grande Salle et s'installèrent. Mais au moment où ils allaient se servir, James Potter arriva à eux.

-Alex, je veux te voir après le dîner, ordonna James.

-Oui, père, répondit Alex.

Alors que l'homme s'éloignait, Neville se pencha.

-Tu crois que Ron aurait eu le temps de le prévenir de ta décision ? demanda Neville

-Non, secoua la tête Hermione. Il était déjà là quand nous sommes entrés. C'est pour autre chose.

-J'espère que ce n'est pas pour une nouvelle interview, grimaça Alex.

-Tu le sauras tout à l'heure, rassura Hermione.

Presque à reculons, le jeune homme se rendit dans le bureau de son père peu après que celui-ci ait terminé son repas. Il s'installa pour attendre que son père prenne la parole.

-Je viens de recevoir une lettre du ministre de la magie, annonça James. Il a appris que tu voulais devenir Auror après les ASPIC. Chose que je lui ai confirmé, bien sûr. Il m'a annoncé qu'il t'a inscrit au programme des Aurors.

-L'année ne commence pas en septembre ? demanda Alex, un peu perdu

-Il va te faire un programme sur mesure, balaya James. Il se fiche que tu aies tes examens. Tu commences dans une semaine.

-Pardon ?! s'étouffa Alex

-Je vais prévenir Dumbledore que je vais te retirer de l'école, confirma James.

-Mais … protesta Alex.

-Oui, oui, tu me remercieras plus tard, fit distraitement James.

-Tu vas voir quand le directeur ? demanda Alex les dents serrées

-Sûrement demain, répondit James.

-Très bien, fit Alex en se levant. Je vais te laisser. Bonne soirée.

-A toi aussi, répondit distraitement James.

Alex ne s'embarrassa pas de scrupules et se rendit directement dans le bureau d'Albus Dumbledore. Celui-ci fut surpris de le retrouver sur le pas de la porte.

-Alex ?! demanda Albus

-Puis-je vous parler, monsieur le directeur ? demanda Alex, absolument furieux

-Bien sûr, accepta Albus.

Tous les deux entrèrent dans le bureau. Alors que le vieil homme prenait place derrière le meuble massif, Alex faisait les cent pas dans la pièce.

-Tu m'as l'air préoccupé, fit Albus.

-Mon cher père vient de m'annoncer que j'allais quitter l'école dans une semaine, ragea Alex.

-Ainsi, ce n'était pas une rumeur, constata Albus.

-Vous le saviez ?! s'écria Alex

-Comme je viens de te le dire, je pensais que c'était une rumeur, tempéra Albus.

-Comment vous l'avez su ? demanda Alex

-Un ami à moi du Département des Aurors qui m'a annoncé qu'il allait bientôt avoir dans son service le Survivant, répondit Albus. Je n'ai pas voulu le croire, sachant que cette école restait toujours mieux protégée que le Ministère. Mais ce que tu me dis le confirme.

-Il vient de me l'apprendre, siffla Alex. Sans me demander mon avis. Je fais quoi, moi ?

-Même si tu es majeur, je ne peux rien faire contre ton père, se désola Albus.

-Pourquoi ? fit Alex

-Ton père a fait en sorte que tu sois sous sa tutelle jusqu'à tes vingt-et-un ans, révéla Albus avec précaution.

-Je sais, soupira Alex.

-Tu le sais ? sursauta Albus. Mais comment ?

-Maman a discuté avec Me Lawrence, répondit Alex.

-Je vois, fit Albus.

-Mais en tant que directeur, vous ne pouvez rien faire ? demanda quand même Alex

-Non, soupira Albus. James a tout fait pour que tu sois hors de portée.

-Pas tout à fait, sourit Alex, calmé.

-Alex ? demanda Albus, curieux

-Je vais garder le secret, fit Alex. Qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire pour mon départ ?

-Pas grand-chose, je le crains, fit Albus. Une fois que tu seras au Ministère, je pourrais demander à ce que les membres de l'Ordre gardent un œil sur toi mais c'est tout ce que je pourrais faire.

-C'est déjà pas mal, remercia Alex. Ce qui m'embête le plus, c'est pour les cours de magie ancienne.

-Je peux m'arranger pour que tu les poursuives, réfléchit Albus. Je ne sais pas si tu es au courant mais je n'ai pas été le seul professeur de ta mère. L'un des derniers maîtres en magie ancienne se trouve au Ministère. Je vais essayer de le contacter mais je pense que ça va prendre un peu de temps.

-Faites ce que vous pouvez, rassura Alex.

-Tu devrais y aller, conseilla Albus.

-Merci beaucoup, fit Alex.

Le jeune homme quitta le bureau tandis que le vieil homme s'attela à écrire une lettre à son collègue.

§§§§§

Le groupe d'amis apprit la mauvaise nouvelle le lendemain matin.

-Le programme des Aurors n'accepte pas de nouveaux en cours d'année, assura Neville.

-Il l'a fait, siffla Alex.

-Mais comment ils peuvent t'accepter si tu n'as pas tes ASPIC ? s'étonna Hermione

-Les joies du Survivant, soupira Alex.

-Je vais me renseigner, réfléchit Draco. On sait que Potter veut que tu deviennes Auror à tout prix. Mais te faire entrer dans le programme avant la fin de tes études est totalement ahurissant.

-Donc beaucoup plus dans les cordes de notre cher ministre, continua Théo. Mais il est trop stupide pour y avoir pensé tout seul.

-Un piège ? proposa Harry

-Pas nécessairement, avoua Draco.

-Mais un bon moyen de l'éloigner de tous ses soutiens, réfléchit Hermione.

-Explique-toi, demanda Théo.

-Alex ne se décolle que rarement de moi, développa Hermione. Et il ne cache pas le fait qu'il s'entende bien avec son frère. Quel meilleur moyen que de supprimer tous les soutiens qu'il peut avoir pour qu'il rentre dans le droit chemin ?

-Sans compter qu'il voudra sûrement que j'épouse Ginny à la fin de l'année, grinça Alex. Ce que je ne ferais pas, pour tout l'or du monde.

-Tu comptes faire quoi ? demanda Harry

-Je vais y aller la semaine prochaine, soupira Alex. Et je vais les convaincre qu'il serait mieux pour moi de terminer mes études avant d'entamer le programme des Aurors.

-Et inutile de dire que si tu le pouvais, tu ne ferais pas du tout ce programme, ironisa Hermione.

-On va essayer, fit Alex.

Sur ces mots, ils reprirent leur entraînement.

§§§§§

-Félicitations, Alex ! s'exclama Ron alors qu'il entrait avec Hermione dans la salle commune. Tu sais, tu aurais pu nous dire que c'était pour ça que tu me remettais l'équipe.

Alex se tourna lentement vers le roux pendant que l'attention des élèves se focalisait sur eux.

-Je te demande pardon ? articula Alex

-Ben oui, fit Ron, ne remarquant pas la menace. Ton père m'a dit que tu rejoignais le programme des Aurors la semaine prochaine.

-Oh, Alex ! s'exclama Ginny en voulant lui sautant au cou. Comme je suis fière de toi !

Alex se décala de deux pas pour que la rousse se rétame royalement au sol. Vexée, elle se releva et se plaça aux côtés de son frère tout en fusillant du regard Hermione qui n'avait pas bougé de sa place auprès d'Alex.

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi vous auriez dû être au courant, nota Alex.

-Parce que je vais te rejoindre cet été, annonça Ron.

-Tu veux rire ? ne put s'empêcher Hermione. Pour entrer dans le programme des Aurors, il faut avoir au moins Effort Exceptionnel de moyenne générale. Tu arrives à peine à avoir Acceptable, je te rappelle !

-On t'a rien demandé, la Sang de Bourbe ! cracha Ron

-Tu retires immédiatement ce que tu viens de dire, siffla sombrement Alex en tirant sa baguette.

-Mais … protesta Ron.

-Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas utiliser cette insulte, gronda Alex. Donc, retire ce que tu viens de dire.

-Désolé, fit rapidement Ron, pas courageux pour un sou.

-C'est mieux, fit Alex en abaissant sa baguette.

-Tu ne peux pas te déplacer sans cette pute ? cracha Ginny

-Je crois que nous avons déjà eu cette conversation, fit remarqua Hermione l'air de rien. Tout le monde ici pourra te dire qu'entre nous, la pute ici, c'est toi.

-Répète un peu ! gronda Ginny en s'apprêtant à sortir sa baguette

Mais elle était beaucoup trop lente. Déjà, celle d'Hermione était pointée entre ses yeux.

-Pour quelqu'un qui prend des cours avec le professeur de Duel, tu n'es pas très rapide, critiqua Hermione. Ferme ta grande gueule, Ginny, je ne suis pas en état de supporter tes petites crises.

La rousse ouvrit la bouche pour balancer un sort mais la brune la surclassa. Elle jeta d'affilé un sort de silence, un léger sort d'expulsion pour la faire tomber sur la chaise derrière elle puis des cordes qui l'attachèrent pour qu'elle ne puisse plus bouger.

-Merci Hermione, déclara Alex, résumant la pensée de tous.

Alex se détourna de la paire de roux et se rendit dans son dortoir. Il récupéra quelques affaires qu'il cacha soigneusement dans son sac puis récupéra ses cours pour travailler. Il redescendit rapidement.

-Mais où tu vas ? demanda Ron

-Là où tu ne seras pas, cracha Alex avant de passer le tableau gardant la salle commune.

Tourmenté, il se rendit d'abord dans la bibliothèque pour terminer ses devoirs. Hermione avait sûrement compris qu'il avait envie de se retrouver seul et le comportement abominable qu'il avait eu envers Ginny et Ron allait avoir pour conséquence un compte-rendu immédiat à son père et qui sait, une longue réprimande. Capitulant, il se plongea dans ses grimoires.


	38. Auuror ?

**_1._** **** ** _Auror ?_**

Grâce à la grande bouche de Ron, tout le monde sut qu'Alex allait prochainement quitter le château. Le jeune homme était vraiment à deux doigts d'aller refaire le portrait de ce traître. Hermione, comprenant son état d'esprit, posa une main réconfortante que son bras, à la plus grande fureur de Ginny qui les observait. Voyant les élèves se rapprocher de lui, Alex se leva brusquement et décida de n'être visible pour personne jusqu'à ce qu'il parte pour le Ministère.

Et ça ne manqua pas. Mis à part les cours, personne ne savait où était Alex. Il ne prenait même plus la peine de dormir dans son dortoir, un Elfe de maison sur ordre d'Albus Dumbledore lui ayant indiqué l'emplacement d'appartements mis à sa disposition. Hermione, Neville, Draco, Théo et Harry le rencontraient toujours lors de leurs entraînements et il participait toujours aux cours particuliers donnés par Lily.

Vint alors le jour où il devait partir. Toujours grâce à la grande bouche de Ron, toute l'école était présente pour son départ. Même James avait l'air irrité de ce fait.

 _Bien fait pour toi,_ railla Alex _. Si tu voulais être tranquille, tu ne devais pas en parler à la personne la moins fiable de l'école …_

Le visage fermé, Alex s'approcha de son père.

-Je vais t'emmener au Ministère, annonça James. Je vais te laisser sous la responsabilité de l'Auror Dawlish. C'est un bon collègue à moi.

Alex retint une grimace. Il avait déjà entendu parler de lui et d'après James, c'était un incapable. Si son père insultait ses bons collègues dans leurs dos, comment traitait-il ses amis ? Ah oui, il les rejetait complètement, comme ce qui s'était passé avec Sirius et Remus.

-Pas trop stressé ? demanda James, faussement compatissant

-Non, père, répondit Alex. Nous y allons ?

-Tu as raison, fit James.

Alors que les élèves criaient des au revoir, Alex se fit un devoir de ne pas se retourner, à la grande contrariété de James. Quand ils furent hors des protections de l'école, le professeur s'empara du bras de son fils et sans prévenir, transplana sur Londres. Le jeune homme se dégagea rapidement de la poigne pour se reprendre de l'étourdissement qui l'avait pris. Son père ne se préoccupa même pas du malaise de son fils et passa l'arche pour entrer dans le Ministère de la Magie. Le jeune homme prit une longue minute, autant pour dissiper sa nausée naissante que pour étouffer l'élan de rage à l'encontre de son père.

-Alex ?! Tu viens ? cria James

Le jeune homme inspira un bon coup avant de lui emboîter le pas. Tous les deux s'enfoncèrent dans les niveaux inférieurs et entrèrent dans le Département des Aurors.

-Directeur Scrigmeour, salua James.

-Potter, grommela Rufus Scrigmeour.

-Je vous présente le Survivant, mon fils Alex, annonça James.

Le visage d'Alex se ferma encore plus. Ainsi donc, il était d'abord le Survivant et ensuite son fils ?! Comme il aimait son père !

-Enchanté, fit Alex.

-Moi de même, répondit Rufus. Suivez-moi.

-Je ne peux pas, intervint James. Je vous le confie.

Avant même que quiconque n'ait pu protester, le professeur quitta les lieux. Alex maudit son père et d'après les poings serrés de Rufus, ce dernier n'était pas loin de faire de même. D'un signe de tête, le directeur invita le jeune homme à le suivre. Ils s'installèrent dans son bureau et le plus âgé écrivit rapidement une note qu'il envoya. Deux minutes plus tard, un grand homme entra dans la pièce et s'installa auprès du jeune homme.

-Potter, je vous présente Kingsley Shakelbot, fit Rufus. Kingsley, voici Alex Potter.

Tous les deux se saluèrent d'un hochement de tête.

-J'imagine que votre père ne vous a pas expliqué ce qui allait se passer, commença Rufus.

-Uniquement que j'entrais dans le programme des Aurors et que je serais sous la responsabilité de l'un de ses bons collègues, un certains Dawlish, répondit Alex.

-Tout pour plaire, ronchonna Rufus. Bien, Potter. Nous avons eu une discussion intéressante avec Albus Dumbledore.

-Vous … écarquilla des yeux Alex.

-Je suis le seul à faire partie de l'Ordre, corrigea immédiatement Kingsley. Mais comme je suis le contact avec le Département des Aurors, et Rufus ayant prouvé qu'il était un sympathisant à notre cause, il est au courant.

-Pourquoi ? demanda Alex

-Même si j'aime les idées de Dumbledore, je n'aime pas ses méthodes, expliqua Rufus. C'est pour cette raison que je n'ai pas demandé à entrer dans l'Ordre. Mais je suis au courant de son existence.

-Je dois vous signaler que cette pièce est totalement protégée, déclara Kingsley. Donc tout ce qui se dira ici restera entre nous.

-OK, fit Alex.

-Dumbledore nous a souligné que vous ne considériez plus votre père … comme une idole, hésita Kingsley, diplomate.

-Un père ne ferait pas ce qu'il a fait, déclara Alex, implacable.

Conscients qu'il ne dirait rien de plus, les deux Aurors se détendirent.

-Nous n'avons pas les meilleures relations du monde avec votre père, révéla Kingsley. Du temps où il travaillait ici, il donnait l'impression qu'il était au-dessus de tout le monde voire que c'était lui qui était à la tête du Département. Alors que beaucoup d'Aurors étaient largement meilleurs que lui.

-Potter était un petit con arrogant, cracha presque Rufus. Et il n'a pas vraiment changé vu que vous êtes ici.

-Je ne sais même pas pourquoi, fit Alex.

-Nous avons reçu l'ordre de notre cher ministre de vous remettre à niveau jusqu'au début du programme des Aurors, répondit Kingsley.

-Comme vous l'avez dit, vous deviez être sous la responsabilité de l'Auror Dawlish, poursuivit Rufus. Toujours sur ordre du ministre.

-Le seul problème, intervint Kingsley, c'est que cet Auror est l'un des pires du Bureau. Vous n'apprendrez strictement rien avec lui.

-Alors pourquoi me mettre avec lui ? s'étonna Alex

-Il est totalement soumis à Potter, déclara Rufus, dégoûté. Il fera tout ce qu'il lui dira.

-Et comme mon père refuse ne serait-ce que de me donner des cours de Duel alors qu'il le fait à une bonne partie de l'école, je n'apprendrais rien qui pourra m'être utile, ironisa Alex.

Kingsley sursauta.

-Vous plaisantez ?! s'exclama Kingsley. Votre propre père, professeur de Duel, a refusé de donner des cours à son fils, le Survivant, celui qui affronte Voldemort régulièrement ?!

-Exactement, grinça Alex.

-Ce type est totalement cinglé ! critiqua Kingsley

-Enfin bref, coupa Rufus. Je suis en train de travailler au corps Fudge pour que vous puissiez au moins terminer vos études. Je crois qu'il oublie que ce n'est pas pour rien qu'on demande que nos aspirants Aurors soient diplômés.

Alex soupira visiblement. Au moins une chose de moins à faire.

-Et pour mon tuteur ? demanda Alex

-Nous lui avons collé dans les pattes une affaire qu'il aura du mal à boucler, ricana Rufus. Pour l'instant, votre tuteur sera Kingsley ici présent. Et si Potter a quelque chose à dire, il viendra me le dire en face !

-J'aimerai bien voir ça, sourit Alex.

-Nous commencerons demain matin, annonça Kingsley. J'espère que vous faites du sport. Autre que le Quiddicht.

-Je me maintiens en forme, éluda Alex.

-Nous verrons ça, plissa des yeux Kingsley. Nous nous occuperons également de votre équipement dans la journée ainsi que de l'aménagement de votre chambre. Pour ce soir, vous devrez vous contenter d'un lit métamorphosé.

-Pardon ?! sursauta Alex. Je ne rentre pas à Hogwarts ?!

-Votre père ne vous l'a pas dit ? leva un sourcils Rufus

-Non, se retint de pester Alex.

-En résumé, vous habiterez dans l'aile de permanence des Aurors, grogna Rufus. Vos affaires doivent sûrement être arrivées.

-Je ne crois pas, sourit machiavéliquement Alex. Est-il possible d'appeler un Elfe de maison ici ?

-Faites, autorisa Rufus.

Le jeune homme appela son Elfe de maison personnel.

-Va voir le professeur Dumbledore, ordonna Alex. Dis-lui que comme j'ai quitté l'école, il faudrait que tu récupères toutes mes affaires. Il a dû avoir des retours de la part de mon père et je pense que Ron Weasley doit être à l'infirmerie.

-Bien, maître Alex, s'inclina l'Elfe.

-Vous avez piégé vos affaires ? sourit Kingsley

-Ron trouve amusant de fouiller mes affaires, ironisa Alex. Je ne l'ai su qu'au début de l'année scolaire. J'ai fait en sorte que lui et tous ceux qui tenteraient de le faire le regrettent amèrement. Si, comme je le pense, mon père a envoyé Ron emballer mes affaires, ce traître doit être en train de gémir en essayant de ne pas se gratter à s'en arracher la peau.

-Ce n'est pas un peu fort de l'appeler traître ? demanda Kingsley

-Il révélait chacun de mes secrets et tous mes faits et gestes à mon père, siffla Alex. Vous voulez que je l'appelle comment ? Parce que tout ce qui me vient à l'esprit n'est pas vraiment poli.

-Laissons cela de côté, coupa Rufus. Kingsley, conduisez Potter à ses nouveaux quartiers.

-Attendez ! fit Alex. Et les protections ?

-Le ministre estime que Vous Savez Qui n'oserait pas s'en prendre au Ministère, imita Rufus. Personne ne peut entrer sans qu'on ne le sache.

-Vraiment ? leva des sourcils Alex. Pourtant, des gosses de quinze ans ont réussi à s'introduire dans l'un des départements les plus protégés du Ministère. _Voldemort_ s'est déjà introduit au Ministère. Nous sommes vraiment dirigés par un incapable ?

-Nous ne nous prononcerons pas là-dessus, sourit Kingsley. Venez, Potter, nous devons y aller.

Alors que le directeur des Aurors ronchonnait en se remettant à ses dossiers, Kingsley et Alex traversèrent les couloirs désormais vides pour se rendre dans l'aile de permanence. Cette partie du département, comme l'expliqua Kingsley, était réservé aux jeunes Aurors fraîchement sortis du programme. La première année au Ministère, les nouveaux Aurors faisaient des tours de permanence de nuit. Contrairement à la zone qu'ils venaient de quitter, celle-là était beaucoup plus bruyante. Kingsley prit plusieurs couloirs pour éviter les personnes présentes et mena Alex jusqu'à une porte un peu à l'écart des autres chambres. Ils entrèrent et l'homme referma derrière eux.

Alex se permit de jeter un coup d'œil à ce qu'il allait devenir ses quartiers. La chambre était assez petite, juste de quoi mettre un lit une place, un bureau et une commode. Une autre porte donnait sur une salle d'eau assez étroite.

Kingsley s'assit sur la chaise et invita Alex à faire de même sur son lit.

-J'imagine que vous ne devez pas être habitué à une chambre aussi vide, sourit Kingsley.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, rassura Alex. En ce moment, ma colère contre mon père est plus grande que de voir où je vais vivre.

-Très bien, fit Kingsley. Nous allons arranger cette chambre quand il fera jour. Vos affaires ne devraient pas tarder. Des questions ?

-Serait-il possible que vous posiez quelques sorts de protection pour moi ? demanda Alex. Ce n'est pas vraiment ma spécialité.

-Bien sûr, sourit Kingsley. Mais que du temporaire pour ce soir. Je vais vous donner également un moyen de me contacter rapidement. Brisez cette boule et je viendrai aussitôt avec le maximum de renfort.

-Merci, fit Alex.

L'homme se leva et lança une série de sorts qui devaient garantir la sécurité du jeune homme pour la nuit.

-Je vais vous laisser, annonça Kingsley. N'ouvrez la porte à personne. Je viendrais vous chercher pour le petit déjeuner.

-Bonne nuit, monsieur Shakelbot, salua Alex.

-A vous aussi, Potter, sourit Kingsley.

Après avoir rangé ses affaires apparues après le départ de l'Auror, Alex s'allongea sur son lit. Par Merlin, dans quels problèmes son père l'avait fourré ! Non content de l'avoir sorti du _seul_ endroit où Voldemort n'était pas encore arrivé à entrer, il se trouvait avec pour seul protection des Aurors qui n'avaient pas l'expérience du terrain ! Harry avait raison, James Potter cherchait vraiment à le faire tuer !

Agité, il se coucha en maudissant son père.

Kingsley tint sa promesse et vint chercher un Alex prêt à sept heures trente. Malheureusement, toujours grâce à James Potter, l'image du Survivant était connue de tous et avant même qu'ils sortent du Département des Aurors, la foule se massait sur eux. L'agacement était tel qu'Alex sentit sa magie gronder sous sa peau. Kingsley, n'appréciant guère les mouvements de foule, entraîna son nouveau protégé dans un dédale de couloir jusqu'à déboucher sur …

-Mais nous sommes dans le Département des Mystères ! s'exclama Alex, subitement calmé. Je croyais qu'il n'y avait qu'une seule entrée !

-C'est comme dire qu'il n'y a qu'une seule façon d'entrer à Hogwarts, sourit Kingsley en lui faisant un clin d'œil. Par ici, nous allons dans un endroit que tu vas aimer.

Ils arrivèrent dans un réfectoire où les Langues de Plomb discutaient à visage découvert.

-Je croyais qu'ils devaient garder leur identité secrète de ceux qui ne bossent pas avec eux, fronça des sourcils Alex alors qu'ils s'installaient et qu'un petit déjeuner apparaissaient devant eux.

-C'est le cas, confirma Kingsley en commençant à manger. Nous sommes simplement soumis à un sort d'altération de la mémoire. Quand nous sortirons d'ici, nous ne nous souviendrons plus de leurs visages.

Alex soupira de contentement en buvant enfin une tasse de café.

-Il est rare de voir des élèves boire du café, sourit Kingsley.

-J'ai été contaminé par Harry, répliqua Alex en souriant.

-Votre frère, comprit Kingsley.

Ils continuèrent à manger tranquillement.

-Voici le programme pour aujourd'hui, annonça Kingsley. Je vais voir quel est votre niveau exact. Ensuite, nous aménagerons vos quartiers. Des questions ?

-Qu'est-ce qui se passera avec les autres Aurors ? demanda Alex

-Vous n'aurez aucun contact avec les nouveaux Aurors, déclara Kingsley. Le directeur Scrigmeour va faire en sorte que vos entraînements soient privés.

-Privés ? releva Alex

-L'une des directives du ministre est de faire vos entraînements dans l'une des salles ouvertes au public, renifla Kingsley. Rufus a posé son veto immédiatement. Il a dit, je cite, qu'il ne dirigeait pas une salle de spectacle pour fans en manque d'idoles.

-Merci, soupira Alex. De quoi seront composés les entraînements ?

-Du sport à la Moldue, répondit Kingsley. Nous allons augmenter votre endurance magique. Et croyez-moi, vous allez ingurgiter beaucoup de sorts, le temps que vous resterez ici.

-Ça se voit que vous ne connaissez pas Hermione, ricana Alex.

-Hermione ? demanda Kingsley

-Hermione Granger, ma meilleure amie, sourit Alex. Pendant le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, je crois qu'elle m'a fait avaler tout le programme des BUSES en moins d'un mois.

-Vraiment ? sourit Kingsley

-Oh oui, confirma Alex.

-Vous me montrerez ça, alors, fit Kingsley. Nous allons y aller. Ne vous inquiétez pas, nous ne serons pas dérangés.

-Même par mon père ? demanda Alex

-Il faudrait déjà qu'il prenne la peine de venir au Ministère et qu'il sache où nous nous trouvons, renifla Kingsley.

Ils réussirent à la plus grande stupeur d'Alex à se rendre dans une salle d'entraînement sans se faire voir par qui que ce soit et là, Alex remercia de tout son cœur Hermione et Harry. Pourquoi ? Parce que Kingsley le fit courir partout dans la salle tout en lui balançant le maximum de sorts. Si Hermione ne lui avait pas fait apprendre tous les sorts possibles et inimaginables et Harry ne lui avait pas dit qu'en duel, tous les sorts pouvaient servir, surtout sortis de leur contexte, il ne s'en serait pas sorti aussi bien. A la fin du test, Alex était en nage, mourrait de faim et était totalement épuisé.

-Vous êtes surprenant, monsieur Potter, complimenta Kingsley.

-Monsieur Potter, c'est mon père, souffla Alex. Vous ne pourriez pas me tutoyer et m'appeler Alex ?

-D'accord, fit Kingsley. Tu peux également m'appeler par mon prénom.

-Merci, Kinsley, sourit Alex.

-Je disais donc, reprit Kingsley, que tu es surprenant. Tu as eu un entraînement en duel, ou quoi ? Ça m'étonne vu que tu nous as dit que ton père avait refusé de te donner des cours.

-Harry vient de Salem, avoua finalement Alex. Et il m'a clairement dit que les cours de mon père étaient de la rigolade comparé à ce qu'il avait appris là-bas. Et il m'a appris.

-La prochaine fois que tu prendras de ses nouvelles, tu lui diras que c'est un excellent professeur, félicita Kingsley. Et pour les sorts ? J'en ai vu qui n'étaient pas dans le cursus d'Hogwarts.

-Si, ils y sont, corrigea Alex. Simplement, ils ne sont pas dans la sélection des professeurs. Moi aussi je me suis posé la question quand Hermione me les a fait apprendre. Elle m'a expliqué qu'ils étaient dans nos livres de cours mais que les professeurs ne s'arrêtaient pas dessus.

-Il y en a d'autres qui ne sont clairement pas dans le programme, se rappela Kingsley. A un moment, tu as utilisé le Patronus. Pourquoi ?

-Harry m'a dit que tous les sorts étaient utilisables en duel, peu importe leur but premier, récita Alex. C'est comme ça que j'ai appris qu'on pouvait métamorphoser des objets sur la zone de combat pour faire diversion, par exemple. Le Patronus est un sort que même les adultes ont du mal à faire. J'ai profité de l'effet de surprise pour attaquer.

-Très bonne stratégie, félicita Kingsley.

-Ce n'est pas vraiment mon idée, avoua Alex.

-Pas grave, sourit Kingsley. Tiens, bois ces potions et mange un morceau.

Méfiant, Alex examina chaque fiole.

-Ce n'est pas contre vous, se justifia Alex, mais Hermione a fait entrer de force dans ma tête qu'il fallait absolument que je sache ce que je buvais.

-Comment ? s'étonna Kingsley

-Elle m'a piégé avec des farces des jumeaux Weasley, se renfrogna Alex. Depuis, je fais tout pour être meilleur en Potions, pour ne plus me faire avoir.

Il reconnut ainsi deux potions fortifiantes, une qui soignait les blessures bénignes et une potion d'énergie. Il les but toutes avant de se jeter sur la nourriture qui avait été apportée. Riant aux éclats, Kingsley s'assit auprès de lui et se mit également à manger.

-Nous allons nous rendre dans le monde Moldu, annonça Kingsley quand ils eurent terminé. Nous allons chercher des tenues pour tes entraînements, comme que le côté Sorcier n'en a pas.

-Ça me va, sourit Alex. Mais comment on va quitter le Ministère ? J'imagine que le ministre doit en avoir marre que je lui échappe.

-Je ne suis pas resté aussi longtemps en vie si je n'avais pas quelques tours dans mon sac, fit Kingsley.

En effet, une quinzaine de minutes plus tard, après quelques changements physiques et vestimentaires, ils étaient dans un quartier commercial de Londres. Sans avoir la folie des grandeurs des victimes de la mode, ils dévalisèrent les magasins grâce à de l'argent que le directeur d'Hogwarts avait mis à la disposition d'Alex, sachant parfaitement que le jeune homme n'avait aucun semblant d'indépendance financière. Ils dînèrent dans un petit restaurant avant de rentrer au Ministère désormais vide. Kingsley aida volontiers Alex à aménager sa chambre.

Soudain, une sonnerie sourde retentit. Le jeune homme regarda l'Auror, perdu. Ce dernier lança plusieurs sorts qui partirent à travers la porte. Mais bien vite, ils revinrent, apportant visiblement de mauvaises nouvelles.

-Les gardes au niveau de l'entrée ne sont plus là, annonça Kingsley.

-Une attaque ? présagea Alex

-Il y a des chances, déclara sombrement Kingsley

-Que faisons-nous ? demanda Alex

-Nous devons savoir qui ils sont et pourquoi ils sont là, réfléchit Kingsley. Tu connais les sorts de Désillusion ?

-Oui, répondit Alex.

-Alors lances-en un sur toi et suis-moi, ordonna Kingsley. Et surtout, ne te jette pas dans la bataille. Je ne veux pas être écorché vif parce que tu as fait ton Gryffindor de base !

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, soupira Alex. Harry s'est déjà chargé de m'enlever cette détestable habitude.

Alex se lança le sort et emboîta le pas à Kingsley qui avait sorti sa baguette. Ils empruntèrent des chemins détournés pour se rendre dans les bureaux du Département des Aurors. Mais alors qu'ils allaient se décider à les traverser, des mouvements stoppèrent leur élan et les forcèrent à se cacher. Mais en jetant un coup d'œil, ils découvrirent qui s'étaient introduits au cœur du département.

Death Eaters.

-Alex ? chuchota Kingsley

Le jeune homme posa une main sur l'épaule de l'Auror pour montrer sa présence.

-La porte du fond à droite, souffla Kingsley. C'est le bureau de Rufus Scrigmeour. C'est là que nous allons. Reste le plus près possible de moi.

Alex serra une fois l'épaule de Kingsley pour lui montrer qu'il avait compris. Le plus silencieusement possible, ils gagnèrent le bureau du directeur. L'Auror lança un sort d'Illusion et de Silence sur la porte pour ne pas que les Death Eaters ne voient la porte s'ouvrir puis le duo s'engouffra à l'intérieur. Ils furent d'ailleurs accueillis par un Stupefix qu'ils évitèrent de justesse.

-Kingsley ?! fit une voix

-Rufus, vous êtes là ?! s'étonna Kingsley

-Qui est avec vous ? grogna Rufus

-Alex Potter, répondit Kingsley.

-D'accord, grommela Rufus.

Tous les trois se redressèrent et Alex en profita pour annuler son sort.

-La pièce est protégée, fit Rufus. Ils ne peuvent ni nous entendre, ni nous voir et encore moins entrer.

-On a entendu l'alarme, fit Kingsley. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

-Les Death Eaters ont envahi le Ministère, résuma Rufus. Et d'après ce que j'ai pu entendre, ils sont à la recherche de notre jeune ami.

-Vous avez un plan ? demanda Alex

-Sortir d'ici ne va pas être facile, réfléchit Kingsley. C'est notre priorité.

-Mais … et les Aurors qui étaient là ? protesta Alex

-Ils sont sensés savoir se débrouiller, grogna Rufus. Ils sont formés pour ça ! Mais nous allons vérifier, si ça vous fait plaisir.

Il fit pivoter un tableau et tapota plusieurs fois sur l'espace découvert en marmonnant. Aussitôt, un plan des lieux apparut où il y avait de nombreux points de différentes couleurs.

-Les bleus, ce sont les Aurors, les rouges les Death Eaters, les verts les autres et les noirs, les morts, indiqua Rufus. Nous sommes ici.

Il montra une pièce où il y avait deux points bleus et un point vert. Un peu plus loin, on pouvait voir cinq points rouges.

-Pourquoi ils sont là ?! s'exclama Kingsley

Surpris, Alex regarda là où Kingsley avait pointé son doigt. Une dizaine de points bleus étaient réunis vers ce qui semblait être l'entrée de l'aile de permanence. Non loin d'eux, il y avait une concentration de points rouges.

-Les idiots ! cracha Rufus. Ils vont les attaquer ! Ils n'auront aucune chance !

-Pourquoi ? sursauta Alex

-Parce que les Death Eaters sont vraiment plus nombreux qu'eux ! s'exclama Rufus. Il va falloir qu'on aille les arrêter.

-Comment ? fit Kingsley. Pour pouvoir les atteindre, il va falloir neutraliser ceux qui sont près de nous. Sans compter qu'il faut protéger Alex.

-Je viens avec vous ! déclara fermement Alex

-Il vaudrait mieux, soupira Rufus. Les protections du bureau ne marchent qu'avec ma signature magique.

Ils mirent au point une stratégie de base avant de sortir du bureau, baguette en main. Ils contournèrent avec le moins de bruit possible les différents bureaux. Ils arrivèrent finalement derrière le groupe de Death Eaters. Dix secondes plus tard, trois d'entre eux tombaient, assommés par des Stupefix. Les deux derniers se retournèrent, visiblement surpris, mais ils rejoignirent très vite leurs camarades. Rufus et Kingsley les attachèrent correctement et les placèrent dans les cellules d'attente. Ensuite, le plus rapidement possible, ils allèrent à la rencontre des Aurors qui s'apprêtaient à mener, selon l'avis des Aurors confirmés, une action suicide. Ils arrivèrent à l'endroit approximatif des deux groupes. Malheureusement, la visibilité était très loin d'être optimale et les deux hommes ne pouvaient définir leur position exacte.

-Des miroirs ! s'exclama tout bas Alex

-Comment ça ? fit Rufus

Le jeune homme ne s'embarrassa pas d'explications et métamorphosa à partir d'un parchemin un simple miroir. Ensuite, il s'approcha le plus possible du coin du bureau derrière lequel ils avaient trouvé refuge et regarda dans le miroir ce qui se trouvait plus loin. Les deux adultes durent s'incliner devant l'ingéniosité de cette idée.

-Les Death Eaters sont à une centaine de mètres de nous, révéla Alex. Je ne vois pas les Aurors mais nous pouvons nous déplacer jusqu'au mur qui est là.

Rufus prit la tête des opérations et enjoignit les autres à le suivre. Ils allèrent vers le mur où ils s'assurèrent toujours avec le miroir qu'ils n'avaient pas encore été démasqués. L'homme fit en sorte que le mur devienne transparent et ils virent qu'une porte les séparait de leurs adversaires. Le directeur des Aurors utilisa le sort de Découpe pour se créer une ouverture dans le couloir vide. Comprenant son manège, Kingsley enjoignit Alex à l'aider à ôter les morceaux du mur sans bruit à l'aide du sort de lévitation tandis qu'il les couvrait. Rapidement, le trou fut assez grand pour qu'ils puissent tous passer. Un à un, ils entrèrent dans le couloir en se baissant assez pour ne pas qu'on les repère. Une fois un coude dépassé, ils tournèrent et lancèrent un sort de repérage pour retrouver les Aurors. Celui-ci revint très vite, leur indiquant qu'ils se trouvaient dans le couloir suivant. Rufus ne s'embarrassa pas de scrupules et bondit dans le couloir en lançant un puissant sort d'Expulsion. Tous les nouveaux Aurors rencontrèrent brutalement le mur derrière eux en abandonnant leurs baguettes et ils auraient pu ameuter tous les Death Eaters présents dans les locaux si Kingsley n'avait pas lancé un sort de Silence. L'homme récupéra les baguettes tandis que son patron se plantait devant ses hommes qui n'en menaient pas large.

-Peut-on savoir ce que vous foutiez ? gronda Rufus. Non content de voir que nous sommes attaqués, vous voulez réellement vous en prendre à eux qui sont largement supérieurs à vous en nombre ? Mais qu'est-ce qui vous était passé par la tête ?!

-On pouvait avoir l'effet de surprise ! s'exclama l'un d'entre eux

-Pour combien de temps ? cassa Rufus. Notre serment veut que nous puissions traduire les coupables en justice. Le leur est de tuer tous ceux qui se mettent en travers de leur chemin. Faites le calcul. Une fois découverts, vous auriez tous été tués. C'est que ce vous cherchiez ?!

Tous gardèrent la tête basse. Pas longtemps, cependant, car l'un d'entre eux repéra Alex.

-Vous avez amené le Survivant ? s'exclamèrent certains d'entre eux. Il va se battre avec nous ?

Alex serra les dents. Pathétiques, ils étaient tous pathétiques.

-Non, je ne me battrais pas, déclara fermement Alex. Je n'ai que dix-sept ans, bande d'abrutis, je n'ai pas à faire votre boulot ! Et à moins que vous n'ayez que la moitié d'un cerveau, je suis vraisemblablement la raison de leur venue. Et vous voulez que je me livre sur un plateau d'argent ? Vous rêvez en couleur là !

Alex se rendit compte après coup qu'il avait parlé avec un savant mélange d'Harry et de Severus Snape. Ils étaient les deux seuls à savoir insulter en utilisant le moins de mots. Certains Aurors prirent la mouche.

-Qu'est-ce que t'en sait ? cracha l'un d'entre eux

-Euh … Peut-être que depuis que Voldemort est revenu, tous ses Death Eaters ont l'ordre de me ramener à lui ? rétorqua sèchement Alex

Tous avaient frissonné en entendant le nom du mage maléfique. Le jeune homme se retint de lever les yeux au ciel.

-Je ne lancerais que des boucliers, annonça Alex. Je ne me n'affronterais pas les Death Eaters.

-Mais on sera plus fort si tu es avec nous ! s'exclama un autre

Alex eut _vraiment_ envie de lever les yeux au ciel. Comment un fichu idéaliste avait pu entrer dans le corps des Aurors ?

-Et personnellement, je n'ai pas envie de faire votre boulot, cassa Alex. Que faisons-nous, monsieur le directeur ? A part me foutre en première ligne, bien sûr.

-Nous ne pouvons pas laisser le Ministère entre leurs mains, déclara Rufus. Mais nous sommes trop peu pour leur tenir tête.

-L'idéal serait qu'on se débarrasse de vous, fit Kingsley. Sans offense, Alex.

-Je suis plus une gêne qu'un atout, je suis au courant, haussa des épaules Alex. Mais si les Death Eaters savent que je suis là, ils ont sûrement des types qui m'attendent à la sortie.

-Mais il n'y a pas qu'une seule entrée, remarqua un Auror.

-Mais ils ont infiltré le Ministère depuis longtemps, singea Alex, agacé. Ils doivent connaître presque toutes les sorties possibles.

-Du calme, Alex, tempéra Kingsley. Nous sommes tous d'accord sur le fait qu'on doit t'évacuer. Seulement, comme tu l'as suggéré, les Death Eaters doivent sûrement avoir posté certains d'entre eux à toutes les sorties.

-On peut utiliser un Portkey ? grimaça Alex

-Dans le Hall uniquement, répondit Rufus. Mais ça n'a pas l'air de vous plaire. Pourquoi ?

-Le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, grinça Alex.

Tous se souvinrent qu'un Portkey illégal avait amené Alex aux pieds de Voldemort et qu'il avait vu la mort de Cédric Diggory.

-Il faudrait retourner vers mon bureau, fit Rufus. C'est le seul endroit où on pourra avoir une vision d'ensemble.

-Mais … et les Death Eaters ? s'exclama un Auror. Il faut les tuer !

Le directeur des Aurors ne se retint pas et frappa de toutes ses forces l'Auror indélicat.

-Je n'ai pas signé pour avoir sous mes ordres des gosses qui ne pensent qu'avec leurs poings, gronda Rufus. Vous tous, vous nous suivez et le premier qui joue au cow-boy, je vous promets que dans l'heure qui suit, il ne sera plus Auror, et dans l'heure d'après, il ne sera pas plus du tout en vie, tué par son arrogance.

Tous se turent et emboîtèrent le pas au directeur. Le plus discrètement possible, ils se rendirent dans les bureaux du Département des Aurors et ils s'enfermèrent dans le bureau du directeur. Celui-ci se pencha vers son tableau.

-Ils sont moins nombreux que je le croyais, marmonna Rufus.

-Comment ça ? fit Kingsley en s'approchant

-Les Death Eaters du groupe à l'entrée de l'aile de permanence sont les seuls présents, expliqua Rufus. Il faudrait se rendre chez les Langues de Plomb pour savoir combien ils sont vraiment.

-On peut s'y rendre facilement, réfléchit Kingsley. Mais avec un groupe pareil …

-On va quand même tenter, grommela Rufus. Et Potter ?

-Loin de ressembler à son père, révéla Kingsley. Et plein de surprises.

-Vraiment ? s'étonna Rufus

-Je t'en dirais plus une fois qu'on sera sorti d'ici, coupa Kingsley. Mais il peut lancer de bons boucliers.

-C'est mieux que rien, fit Rufus. Maintenant, il va falloir qu'on s'occupe de la bande de bras cassés qu'on a sur les bras. Comment j'ai pu laisser passer ça ?

-Je dirais simplement qu'ils sont issus de la promotion que notre ministre a voulu nommer lui-même il y a deux ans, soupira Kingsley. Promotion qui termine son programme en vingt mois au lieu des trente-six habituels.

-Je vois, grommela Rufus. Je vais former les équipes. Tu garderas Potter avec toi. Je n'ai pas confiance en eux.

-D'accord, répondit Kingsley.

Le groupe fut séparé en groupe de trois. Certains voulurent protester en voulant avoir le Survivant avec eux mais avant même que les Aurors seniors n'aient pu ouvrir la bouche, Alex s'interposa.

-Je préfère remettre ma vie à des personnes qui s'y connaissent un minimum, merci, asséna Alex.

-Mais on sait faire notre boulot ! s'enflamma un Auror

-Vous êtes en train de me dire que vous savez mieux le boulot d'Auror que votre propre directeur et son adjoint ? demanda Alex en levant un sourcil

Certains eurent le bon goût de baisser la tête.

-Nous y allons, coupa Rufus.

Avec Kingsley en tête, toute la troupe se faufila dans les méandres du Ministère. Derrière lui, Alex sentait bien que Rufus, au milieu de la colonne, était prêt à faire un massacre avec la fournée de nouveaux Aurors. Leurs murmures résonnaient dans les couloirs vides et étaient autant d'indicateurs de leur position. Certains s'étaient même permis de ne pas se mettre sur le qui-vive, gardant leur baguette baissée, à l'agacement visible de Rufus quand Alex jeta un regard derrière lui. Les couloirs changèrent d'apparence et il fut clair qu'ils avaient quitté le Département des Aurors. Pendant une dizaine de minutes, ils cheminèrent dans les couloirs puis ils entrèrent dans une petite salle.

-Miss Molay, appela Kingsley.

-Auror Shakelbot, je vous ai déjà dit de m'appeler Shana, répondit la Langue de Plomb. Je vous attendais. Entrez, je vous en prie.

Le groupe s'entassa dans la pièce.

-Le directeur du Département des Mystères a été prévenu, fit Shana Molay. Dès la détection des Death Eaters dans l'enceinte du Ministère, les protections ont été levées. Etant donné l'heure, la majorité des employés étaient déjà partis.

Elle pianota une console pendant quelques instants.

-Il y a exactement vingt-six Death Eaters dans le Ministère, annonça Shana. Dont cinq immobiles.

-Ça doit être ceux qu'on a assommés en allant dans mon bureau, déclara Rufus. Il nous en reste donc vingt-et-un. Où sont-ils ?

-Douze sont dans le Département des Aurors, à l'entrée de l'aile de permanence, révéla Shana.

-Et les autres ? demanda Kingsley

-Les archives, renseigna Shana. Ils ont tenté d'entrer dans ce département mais comme les protections ont été revues à la hausse après le passage de monsieur Potter ici présent, ils n'ont pas réussi.

-On peut savoir ce qu'ils cherchent ? demanda Rufus

-J'ai pu entendre le groupe qui a essayé d'entrer ici, répondit Shana. L'une de leurs missions est de récupérer monsieur Potter. L'autre est de trouver les protections de certains lieux magiques.

-On pourrait tendre une embuscade ? proposa un Auror. Nous sommes plus nombreux qu'eux.

-Non, refusa clairement Rufus. Notre priorité est d'évacuer Potter.

-Impossible, coupa Shana. Ils ont placé une barrière anti déplacement. Nous ne pourrons pas partir avant qu'ils ne l'aient décidé.

-Par Merlin ! jura Rufus

-Il y a des enfants ici, fit Kingsley.

-Vous croyez vraiment qu'il n'en a pas entendu des belles avec James Potter comme père ? aboya Rufus

-C'est vrai, concéda Kingsley. Un plan ?

-Va falloir qu'on les débusque, cracha Rufus. Potter ! Vous allez rester ici. Ça ne vous dérange pas, Molay ?

-Non, fit Shana. Il n'y a pas de soucis.

-Bien, fit Rufus.

Les Aurors mirent au point une stratégie pour prendre au piège les Death Eaters présents. Sachant parfaitement qu'il ne serait d'aucune aide, Alex se rapprocha de la Langue de Plomb.

-Euh … Bonsoir ? hésita Alex

-Monsieur Potter, sourit Shana. Nous ne nous sommes pas présentés correctement. Shana Molay, Langue de Plomb.

-Enchanté, sourit Alex. Alex Potter, élève de 7e année à Hogwarts. Enfin, dès que le ministre aura compris que pour suivre le programme des Aurors, il faudrait déjà que j'aie mes examens.

-Notre ministre a quelques soucis de compréhension, concéda Shana.

-Si cela ne vous dérange pas, qu'est-ce que vous faites ? demanda Alex

-Cette table est un plan du Ministère, expliqua Shana. Une partie des protections supplémentaires y sont rattachées.

-Vraiment ?! s'étonna Alex

-Et oui, sourit Shana. Cette console a la particularité de montrer qui se trouve au ministère.

-Et leur identité ? demanda Alex

-Si seulement, soupira Shana. Elle peut uniquement dire s'il s'agit de Death Eaters ou non.

-Comment ? fit Alex

-Nous avons découvert que la Marque des Ténèbres est faite à partir d'un rituel dit de magie noire, répondit Shana. Ceux qui y sont soumis émettent une magie particulière qui est repérée par la console.

-Etonnant, souffla Alex.

-Nous allons y aller, déclara soudainement Kingsley.

Les deux groupes sortirent de la pièce et se dirigèrent vers le Département des Aurors et les archives. Shana et Alex suivirent attentivement leurs progressions et une quarantaine de minutes plus tard, les Death Eaters furent immobiles ainsi que quelques Aurors. Ils virent ces derniers revenir vers eux.

Mais soudain, la porte s'ouvrit derrière eux.

-Je me disais bien que ces imbéciles avaient dû avoir laissé Potter derrière eux, fit une voix. Stupefix !

Mais grâce aux réflexes que lui avait inculqués Harry, Alex lança un bouclier sur Shana, la console et lui tout en se retournant. Le sort glissa et se perdit contre l'un des murs. Tous les deux découvrirent trois Death Eaters. Tout à la mission des Aurors, ils n'avaient pas remarqué que d'autres adversaires s'étaient introduits dans le Ministère.

-Depuis quand tu sais te battre, minus ? cracha l'un d'entre eux

-Depuis que des imbéciles comme vous êtes à ma recherche, siffla Alex.

Soudain, les Death Eaters vacillèrent et titubèrent, libérant l'entrée de la pièce.

-Le hall ! indiqua Shana en se mettant à courir. Nous pouvons y aller !

-Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez fait ? balbutia Alex en la suivant

-Je nous ai donné quelques secondes d'avance, fit Shana.

Pendant qu'ils s'échappaient, Shana fit apparaître son Patronus, un petit colibri.

-Va trouver Kingsley Shakelbot, ordonna Shana. Dis-lui de nous retrouver dans le hall. Il y a trois autres Death Eaters qui sont arrivés qui ont fait sauté la barrière anti déplacement. Ils sont à notre poursuite.

Le colibri hocha de la tête et disparut. Les deux autres s'empressèrent de reprendre leur chemin. Déjà, ils entendaient leurs adversaires qui avaient repris leurs esprits et qui s'élançaient à leur poursuite. Shana conduisit Alex à travers un dédale de couloirs, tentant de perdre les Death Eaters pour ne pas qu'ils comprennent trop vite que leur destination finale était le hall du Ministère. Quand ils empruntaient un long couloir, Alex maintenait du sort de bouclier derrière eux pour ne pas qu'ils soient touchés par des sorts s'ils étaient à vue de leurs adversaires.

Et soudain …

-Le hall ! s'exclama Shana. Je ne sais pas où sont Kingsley et les autres mais nous ne pouvons pas les attendre. Je vais fabriquer un Portkey pour Hogwarts, c'est le seul endroit où nous serons en sécurité. Malheureusement, vous allez devoir vous battre. Je ne pourrais pas faire les deux choses à la fois.

-Pas de problème, fit Alex en se mettant en position de combat. Je pense qu'il faudrait d'abord qu'on se déplace. Rester en plein milieu ne nous aidera pas.

Shana se plaça dans un renfoncement et Alex quelques pas devant elle. Alors qu'elle commençait l'enchantement, il prit la précaution de lancer quelques boucliers autour d'elle pour ne pas qu'elle soit blessée. Et ensuite, il attendit.

Oh, pas longtemps puisque dès qu'ils entrèrent dans le hall et qu'ils repérèrent le jeune homme, les trois Death Eaters s'empressèrent de lui lancer plusieurs sorts pour le vaincre. Mais Alex leur opposa une résistance farouche. Il déviait les sorts ou dressait des boucliers. Cela irrita fortement les Death Eaters qui se firent bien plus agressifs. Malgré une puissance magique supérieure à celle des personnes de son âge, le jeune homme peinait de plus en plus à se protéger. Alors qu'il était sur le point de s'écrouler de fatigue, deux des Death Eaters tombèrent en avant, figés. Le dernier se retourna et Alex en profita pour le figer à son tour. Quand il comprit que tout été fini, il s'écroula, le souffle court.

-Monsieur Potter ! s'exclama Shana, qui venait de terminer le Portkey et qui se précipita vers lui

Elle lança quelques sorts de diagnostic simples et soupira de soulagement.

-Il est seulement fatigué, souffla Shana.

-Rufus est allé prévenir Saint Mungo, annonça Kingsley en allongeant correctement Alex. Nous allons nous déplacer pour ne pas être pris dans la folie quand ils comprendront ce qui s'est passé.

Ils se rendirent donc dans une petite pièce donnant directement sur le hall. Après s'être assuré qu'Alex prenait du repos, Kingsley repartit avec la majorité des Aurors, en laissant un pour leur protection. Ce dernier se retenait visiblement de bombarder le Survivant de questions alors qu'il tentait vainement de dormir un peu. Shana, quant à elle, veillait comme une mère sur le jeune homme. Elle avait fait en sorte qu'il ait sa tête posé sur ses cuisses et elle lui caressait tendrement les cheveux pour le détendre.

Une heure plus tard, Rufus et Kingsley entrèrent dans la pièce suivis d'un Médicomage qui se dépêcha d'examiner un Alex somnolant. Le spécialiste lui donna plusieurs potions qui lui redonnèrent un peu d'énergie avant de partir, accompagné de l'Auror qui avait une vilaine blessure.

-Le ministre va bientôt arriver, souffla Rufus. Il va falloir que vous partiez avant qu'il n'harcèle Potter.

-Nous pouvons rentrer au Département des Mystères, proposa Shana.

-Je ne préfère pas, contra Kingsley. Une fois que nous lui aurons expliqué la situation, il voudra absolument voir Alex. Et tenter de nous faire porter le chapeau, s'il le peut.

-Pas si j'ai mon mot à dire, grommela Alex.

-Kingsley va vous conduire à mon bureau, annonça Rufus. Je vais accueillir cet incapable.

Alex retourna donc s'allonger dans le bureau du directeur des Aurors, toujours la tête sur les jambes de Shana, Kingsley étant allé chercher du thé et du café. Ils n'eurent pas longtemps à attendre avant que la porte ne s'ouvre brutalement et que Cornelius Fudge n'apparaisse dans toute sa splendeur suivi de Rufus Scrigmeour.

-Mon cher Alex ! s'exclama Cornelius. Comment allez-vous ?

-Moins bien depuis que vous êtes là, grinça Alex en s'asseyant.

Il accepta avec plaisir la tasse de thé que lui tendait Shana et la savoura pendant que Cornelius et Rufus prenaient place.

-J'ai ouïe dire que tu t'étais battu comme un chef, félicita Cornelius.

-Uniquement parce que les Aurors s'occupaient à mettre hors d'état de nuire les Death Eaters qui avaient investi le Ministère, répondit Alex.

-Death Eaters ? blanchit Cornelius

-Je vais finir par croire que vous n'écoutez jamais ceux qui font réellement leur boulot, gronda Alex. Une trentaine de Death Eaters ont investi le Ministère, vraisemblablement pour pouvoir me ramener à Voldemort.

-Mais personne ne sait que vous êtes ici ! s'exclama Cornelius

-Vous me prenez pour un idiot ? gronda Alex. Tout Hogwarts savait que je venais ici. J'ai eu le temps de lire les journaux avant de venir et vous avez vous-même annoncé que j'entrerai dans le programme des Aurors. Et vous dites que personne ne savait que je venais ?

-Eh bien … balbutia Cornelius.

-Sans compter que si Rufus Scrigmeour et Kingsley Shakelbot n'étaient pas restés plus longtemps, je serais déjà aux pieds de Voldemort … continua Alex.

-Ne prononcez pas son nom ! serra les dents Cornelius

-Non, refusa Alex. Pourquoi êtes-vous ici ?

-Je croyais que Scrigmeour exagérait, avoua Cornelius.

-Dès que ce ne sont pas vos formidables conseillers qui vous disent qu'il faut fermer les yeux sur les actes innommables de Voldemort et de ses bouffons, les autres ne vous disent pas la vérité, c'est ça ? siffla Alex

Le jeune homme se retint de lui cracher tout ce qu'il pensait du ministre. Il préféra l'ignorer.

-Vous avez besoin de moi ? demanda Alex à Rufus

-Nous nous débrouillerons, fit Rufus. Je vais vous renvoyer à l'école.

-Mais il doit faire le programme des Aurors ! s'exclama Cornelius

-Je préfère terminer mes études, merci bien, refusa Alex. Je n'ai jamais demandé à entrer dans le programme avant l'heure. J'estime que je n'ai pas toutes les connaissances qu'il faut pour le suivre. En plus, le Ministère est pire qu'un moulin, vu que ça ne fait même pas deux jours que je suis ici et les Death Eaters se sont déjà introduits pour pouvoir me capturer. Vous saviez que je venais ici et vous n'aviez rien fait pour garantir ma sécurité. En plus, il parait que je devais faire mes entraînements en public et sans protections ? Non merci, je passe mon tour et je rentre à l'école.

Alex se leva brusquement mais ne put s'en aller, prit d'un vertige. Shana le retint rapidement et le fit s'asseoir d'autorité.

-Tu ne bouges plus, gronda Shana. Nous partirons dans dix minutes.

-Mais vous ne pouvez pas ! s'insurgea Cornelius

-Il est épuisé et pas en état de vous écouter vous rassurer, gronda Shana. Cet enfant a besoin de se reposer !

-Eh ! protesta faiblement Alex

-Du calme, coupa Shana. Monsieur le Ministre, vous devriez vous occuper des problèmes qui vont sûrement arriver suite à cette attaque au lieu de rester ici. Bonne fin de nuit, monsieur le Ministre !

Congédié, Fudge ne put que s'en aller. Une fois qu'ils furent sûrs qu'il était bien parti, Shana se leva.

-Il y a une sortie vers les Moldus au département des Mystères, déclara Shana. J'y emmène le jeune Potter tout de suite.

-Pourquoi ? s'étonna Alex

-Fudge voulant te garder ici est suspect, répondit Kingsley. Je crains que tu ne sois en danger.

-Vraiment ?! ironisa Alex. Je me pensais en très grande sécurité au ministère, là où j'ai vu entrer Voldemort comme dans un moulin.

-Pas d'esprit, jeune homme, siffla Rufus. Vous allez partir tout de suite. Molay, personne ne connait cette sortie ?

-Elle a été condamnée par un de mes supérieurs qui ne voulait pas avoir de contact avec les Moldus, ironisa Shana.

-Et le ministre la connait ? demanda Rufus

-Je ne suis même pas sûre qu'il sache se rendre dans son bureau sans aide, railla Shana. Alex, vous vous sentez bien ?

-S'il le faut, je me ferais examiner par Mrs Pomfrey, haussa des épaules Alex.

-Alors on y va, fit Shana.

-Je vous accompagne, décida Kingsley. Vous n'êtes pas une combattante, Shana.

-Ça me rassurerait, convint Shana.

-Filez, ordonna Rufus. Je vais m'occuper de ma paperasse et des problèmes.

Les trois filèrent dans les couloirs et rejoignirent une nouvelle fois au Département des Mystères. Ils prirent des couloirs très poussiéreux avant de s'arrêter devant un mur. Shana psalmodia à voix basse avant qu'une ouverture basse ne s'ouvre. Ils la passèrent pour se retrouver dans une ruelle sombre. Elle sortit alors une chaine.

-C'est tout ce que j'avais trouvé pour créer le Portkey pour l'école, avoua Shana. Bizarrement, je n'ai pas eu le temps de le dire au ministre quand il est arrivé. Je l'ai terminé quand Alex prenait du repos.

-Alors utilisons-le, fit Kingsley. Nous ne devons pas rester ici.

La femme activa le Portkey et l'instant d'après, tous les trois se trouvaient devant la Cabane Hurlante. Etourdi par le voyage, Alex ne se souvint du passage sous le Saule Cogneur qu'en passant les grilles de l'école. Ils entrèrent dans le château et filèrent à l'infirmerie. A peine eurent-ils mis un pied dans l'aile hospitalière que Poppy Pomfrey se précipita vers eux.

-J'ai été mise au courant de l'attaque du Ministère, déclara Poppy en lançant des sorts de diagnostic sur Alex. Je ne pensais pas que le ministre vous laisserait partir.

-Il ne l'a pas fait, avoua Kingsley. Nous n'avons simplement pas attendu son accord.

-Je vois, fit Poppy. M. Potter, allez vous allonger et dormez un peu.

-Oui, madame, obéit Alex.

-A votre tour, mademoiselle, fit Poppy.

-Moi ? s'étonna Shana

-Oui, vous, asséna Poppy en commençant l'examen. Vous devriez également dormir un peu.

-Je vais suivre votre conseil, soupira doucement Shana.

Poppy examina également Kingsley et après les avoir collé tous les trois dans un lit, elle attendit le retour du directeur. Celui-ci revint deux heures plus tard.

-Alors ? fit Albus en s'éloignant des lits

-Fudge s'est opposé à ce qu'Alex parte, répondit Kingsley. Nous n'avons pas attendu qu'il nous autorise à le faire.

-Comment va votre compagne ? demanda Albus

-Shana dort, sourit Kingsley. Elle s'est épuisée à créer un Portkey le plus vite possible.

-Comment vont tes deux patients ? demanda Albus

-Ils sont vraiment épuisés magiquement, révéla Poppy. Je compte les garder jusqu'à au moins demain matin.

-Je ne veux pas qu'on voit Shana, fronça des sourcils Kingsley. Personne ne sait qu'elle est ma femme.

-Nous avons des chambres particulières, renseigna Poppy. Je peux la placer là-bas jusqu'à ce qu'elle récupère.

-Je veux bien, accepta Kingsley.

-Et concernant Alex ? fit Albus

-Il serait plus sage qu'il reste totalement au calme, répondit Poppy. Mais nous connaissons tous son père et je crains que ce ne soit guère possible.

-Je ne peux pas lui cacher sa présence ici, soupira Albus.

-Je vais user de mes droits, déclara sombrement Poppy. Et toi, Albus, fais en sorte que les journalistes ne puissent pas poser un pied sur le domaine.

-Avec plaisir, répondit Albus.


	39. Songer à l'avenir

**_Songer à l'avenir_**

Alex se réveilla alors que le soleil traversait timidement les nuages. Il cligna des yeux plusieurs fois avant de comprendre où il se trouvait. Les souvenirs de la nuit lui revinrent avec force et il écarquilla des yeux en comprenant qu'il l'avait vraiment échappé belle. Habitué par ses fréquents séjours à l'infirmerie, il bougea lentement l'un après l'autre chacun de ses membres avant de tenter de s'asseoir. La première fois qu'il n'avait pas pris ces précautions, il s'était rétamé par terre, emportant avec lui la table de chevet. Quand il fut sûr que rien n'allait arriver, il se leva et se rendit aux toilettes pour enfin vider sa vessie. Ensuite, il alla dans le bureau de Mrs Pomfrey.

-Monsieur Potter ! gronda Poppy en voyant son patient debout. Vous devriez être au lit !

-Je viens à peine de me réveiller, protesta gentiment Alex. Et je commence à avoir faim.

-Retournez dans votre lit, ordonna Poppy. Je vais vous apporter votre déjeuner, un peu tardif, il va sans dire.

-Mais il est quelle heure ? demanda Alex

-Pas loin de deux heures de l'après-midi, répondit Poppy.

Quelques minutes plus tard, elle arriva avec un grand plateau qu'elle posa non loin. Alex soupira un peu. Il savait qu'il ne pourrait manger qu'une fois qu'il aurait été examiné minutieusement. L'infirmière s'exécuta et fit tournoyer sa baguette autour de lui. Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, le diagnostic tomba.

-Encore un peu de repos vous fera le plus grand bien, sourit Poppy. Tenez, vous pouvez manger.

Alex ne se retint pas pour dévorer le plateau. Quand il fut à peu près calé, il prit la parole.

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? demanda Alex

-Je ne peux vous répondre, avoua Poppy. Pour vous, vous êtes revenu dans un état d'épuisement magique inquiétant. Mais rien qui ne pourrait se régler avec plusieurs heures de sommeil.

-Et Shana ? fit Alex

-Elle se repose, répondit Poppy.

-Alors pourquoi elle n'est pas ici ? demanda Alex

-Nous ne voulons pas qu'on apprenne son implication dans les événements de cette nuit, fit Poppy. Elle est dans une chambre particulière.

-Je pourrais la voir ? Je dois la remercier, fit Alex.

-Plus tard, fit Poppy. Vous devez vous reposer.

-Est-ce que mon … père sait que je suis là ? hésita Alex

-Nous avons dû le prévenir quand il a appris que vous n'étiez plus au Ministère, répondit Poppy, les lèvres serrées.

Alex pressentait la catastrophe.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait ? soupira Alex

-Il a voulu vous voir, répondit Poppy. Avec son propre Médicomage, soi-disant qu'il vous suivait depuis des années. Sauf que quand le Médicomage en question ressemble trait pour trait à Rita Skeeter, ça passe moins bien.

-Il a osé la faire entrer dans l'école ?! s'étouffa Alex

-Il n'en a pas eu le temps, sourit Poppy. Quand il a voulu la faire entrer sur le domaine, les barrières se sont immédiatement dressées. Votre père a eu beau pester, le directeur lui a déclaré fermement que sauf autorisation de sa part, les journalistes n'étaient pas les bienvenus dans l'école. Et surtout, que le ministre ne pouvait rien y faire. Je crois que cette chère Skeeter l'avait en travers de la gorge.

-Mais le professeur Dumbledore sait qu'elle est Animagus ? s'exclama Alex

-Il faudrait le lui demander, dit Poppy, avouant son ignorance. De toutes façons, il passera après les cours donc vous pourrez le lui demander vous-même.

-Et mon père ? demanda Alex

-Je lui ai interdit d'entrer ici, fit Poppy fièrement.

-Comment ?! s'étonna Alex

-Vous aviez besoin de vous reposer, déclara fermement Poppy. Je suis encore la spécialiste et elle n'est pas née la personne qui pourra me donner des ordres dans ma propre infirmerie !

-Je vous aime ! rit Alex. Vous ne voulez pas m'épouser ?

-Allons donc, rougit Poppy. Si j'étais un peu plus jeune, je n'aurais pas dit non.

-Mais vous êtes magnifique ! flirtant allègrement Alex

-Recouchez-vous, sourit Poppy. Vous avez encore besoin de reposer.

L'infirmière partit alors qu'il se renfonçait dans son lit. Et moins de dix minutes plus tard, il dormait profondément.

§§§§§

Pendant ce temps, Albus et Severus se réunirent dans le bureau du premier.

-Que peux-tu me dire, Severus ? demanda Albus

-Voldemort est furieux, ce n'est pas une grande surprise, répondit Severus. Cette mission devait se faire dans la plus grande discrétion mais tous les Death Eaters qu'il avait envoyés ont été pris.

-Il n'y avait pas de Death Eaters importants, pourtant, remarqua Albus.

-Pas vraiment, en convint Severus. Mais la plupart avaient de bons potentiels pour monter dans la hiérarchie.

-Assez pour vous menacer ? demanda Albus

-Pas assez, répondit Severus. Mais pour nous succéder, pourquoi pas.

-Quoi d'autre ? fit Albus

-Les protections cherchées sont sur différents sites Sorciers, révéla Severus. Ce qui n'est pas une grande nouvelle. Par contre, il semblerait qu'il ait eu une aide de l'intérieur pour lancer cette attaque.

-Vraiment ? fit Albus

-Oui, confirma Severus. Et vu comment il se moquait de Fudge, je pense qu'il s'agit de l'un de ses conseillers. Autre que Lucius.

-Tu veux dire qu'il y a quelqu'un qui a autant l'oreille de Cornelius que Lucius ? sursauta Albus

-J'en ai bien l'impression, soupira Severus.

-Je vais lui demander de se renseigner, réfléchit Albus. Car cela va froisser son ego, non ?

-C'était assez mal passé quand Potter avait demandé qu'il dépose plainte contre Lily, concéda Severus. Mais là, il ne va pas lâcher.

-Je peux comprendre, sourit Albus. D'autres informations ?

-Rien que je ne puisse vous dire sans être sûr de mes sources, répondit Severus.

-Tu peux y aller, congédia Albus. Mais par Merlin, passe à l'infirmerie pour te faire soigner correctement.

D'un signe de tête, le maître des Potions quitta les lieux pour accéder à la demande de son employeur.

§§§§§

Albus Dumbledore se rendit à l'infirmerie par le biais de sa propre cheminée. Il fut accueilli par Poppy.

-Il est en train de prendre une douche, annonça Poppy. Je vais le diriger vers une chambre particulière pour que vous puissiez discuter tranquillement.

-Ce serait parfait, remercia Albus.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Alex et Albus étaient installés.

-J'ai pu discuter avec le ministre, annonça Albus. Jusqu'à ce que la sécurité soit totale au Ministère, il a accepté que tu reviennes à l'école.

-Quelles compensations vous avez dû accepter ? demanda Alex

-Comment ça ? demanda Albus, surpris

-Je ne suis pas aussi naïf pour ne pas comprendre qu'avec un homme pareil, ça n'a pas dû être facile de lâcher le Survivant, ironisa Alex.

-C'est vrai, concéda Albus. Mais comme je préfère garder l'information secrète, je ne te la donnerais pas. Surtout que tu n'es pas concerné de près ou de loin.

-D'accord, fit Alex. Et mon père ?

-Il a dû s'incliner, sourit Albus. Il semble clair qu'il comptait sur le fait que tu entres dans le programme des Aurors avant l'heure pour augmenter le prestige du Survivant.

-Ça ne m'étonnerait même pas, soupira Alex. Comment va se passer mon retour ?

-Je vais annoncer ce soir que tu reviens à l'école suite à l'attaque, répondit Albus. Si les élèves veulent des détails, tu le leur fourniras … ou pas.

-Je saurais me débrouiller, fit Alex.

-Je compte te laisser les appartements que je t'ai donnés avant que tu partes, annonça Albus.

-Pourquoi ? s'étonna Alex

-Ton père a martelé que ton départ était définitif, fit Albus. Je ne vais donc pas m'embêter à replacer ton lit et ton armoire dans un dortoir, non ?

-Vous n'êtes vraiment pas allé à Slytherin ? demanda curieusement Alex

-Tu pourras vérifier par toi-même, sourit Albus. Je vais te laisser. Une fois qu'on t'aura examiné, tu pourras rejoindre tes appartements pour la fin de l'année. Je dois toutefois te signaler qu'ils sont assez capricieux et qu'ils ne se montrent qu'aux personnes qu'ils estiment dignes, qu'importe qu'ils soient élèves ou professeurs.

-Comme c'est curieux, ironisa clairement Alex.

-Tu as vu, sourit Albus. Bonne soirée, Alex.

-A vous aussi, répondit Alex.

§§§§§

Quand il fut installé, il se rendit dans les appartements de sa mère. Même s'il s'y était rendu que peu de fois, le chemin s'était gravé dans son esprit. De plus, il pouvait entrer librement et il n'avait vraiment, mais alors vraiment pas envie de faire face à toute l'école avide de ragots. Il n'eut pas à attendre longtemps car l'heure de la fin du service avait sonné depuis peu. Lily se figea net en découvrant son fils lisant tranquillement dans son salon.

-Alex ?! hésita Lily

-Bonsoir maman, sourit Alex.

La rousse ne s'embarrassa pas de scrupules et alla serrer fortement son fils dans ses bras.

-Tu vas bien ? souffla Lily

-Oui, répondit Alex. Je n'ai pas été blessé.

-Mais on ne t'a pas vu aujourd'hui, fit Lily.

-Mrs Pomfrey voulait que je me repose vraiment, déclara Alex. Et elle a estimé que père ne me le permettrait pas.

-Je suis d'accord avec elle, sourit Lily. Que s'est-il passé ?

-Les Death Eaters ont appris que j'étais au Ministère sans protection particulière, soupira Alex. Ils ont voulu me kidnapper mais la présence de Rufus Scrigmeour et de Kingsley Shakelbot a changé la donne.

-Leurs réputations ne sont plus à faire, confirma Lily. Ce sont de très bons stratèges et d'excellents combattants.

-Tu as combattu à leurs côtés ? s'étonna Alex

-Effectivement, répondit Lily.

Mais Alex voyait bien qu'elle ne tenait pas à développer ses propos. Il préféra à la place se caler plus confortablement contre elle.

-J'étais vraiment inquiète pour toi, soupira Lily. Quand j'ai appris que tu entrais dans le programme des Aurors en avance, je ne savais pas si tu tiendrais le coup, sans aucun soutien. Oh, Albus m'a bien dit qu'il y avait des membres de l'Ordre pour veiller sur tout mais tu restais seul au Ministère qui n'a pas montré son efficacité ces dernières années.

-C'est vrai, concéda Alex. Mais j'ai eu de la chance de tomber sur certains de leurs employés qui sont vraiment efficaces, comme Scrigmeour, Shakelbot ou même mademoiselle Molay.

-Molay ? releva Lily. Shana Molay ?

-Oui, répondit Alex. C'est une Langue de Plomb. Tu la connais ?

-Oui, sourit Lily.

-Elle est ici, renseigna Alex. Mais personne ne doit savoir qu'elle est ici.

-Je la saluerai avant qu'elle ne parte, assura Lily.

Tous les deux se rassurèrent dans un silence apaisant avant que la mère ne pousse gentiment son fils à aller se reposer, ce qu'il fit sans broncher.

§§§§§

Le retour d'Alex fut annoncé en grande pompe. Tous le regardaient avec de grands yeux, ayant du mal à croire qu'il s'en était encore sorti face à des Death Eaters. Bien entendu, Ginny et Ron voulurent être les premiers à avoir les détails. Mais malheureusement pour eux, Alex ne se montra guère conciliant avec eux, sachant pertinemment que si Voldemort avait appris sa présence au Ministère, c'est qu'il en avait eu confirmation par les élèves de l'école, qui eux-mêmes l'avaient appris de la bouche même des Weasley. Soit, il l'avouait lui-même, c'était une raison plus que fumeuse, mais il avait vraiment envie de s'en prendre à eux.

-Alors, alors, c'était comment ? bondit Ron alors qu'Alex raccompagnait Hermione dans la salle commune

-De quoi tu parles ? demanda distraitement Alex en s'installant à une table aux côtés d'Hermione

-Ben du Ministère ! fit Ron, comme si c'était évident

-Tu y es allé plus souvent que moi pour y voir ton père, fit remarquer Alex. Alors pourquoi tu me demandes ?

-Tu le sais, pourquoi, insista Ron.

-Non, persista Alex. Si tu veux savoir quelque chose, dis-le clairement.

Le roux hésita visiblement. Il était vrai que les élèves voulaient savoir ce qui s'était passé lors de l'attaque du Ministère mais il ne voulait pas être celui qui crèverait l'abcès. Et visiblement, Alex n'allait pas l'aider.

-Ben tu sais … balbutia Ron.

-Non, maintint Alex. Maintenant, si tu veux bien …

-Je voudrais bien savoir comment tu as été un héros, intervint Ginny.

-Un héros ? articula Alex en se retournant brutalement vers la rousse

-Oui, déclara Ginny. Il parait que tu t'es vraiment bien battu contre les Death Eaters!

-Et comment tu le sais ? demanda Alex

-Les journalistes savent toujours tout, affirma Ginny.

-Sauf que les seules personnes qui pouvaient te dire comment je me suis battu sont actuellement derrière les barreaux, répondit Alex. Qui est ta source, Weasley ?

-Je … fit Ginny, interdite.

-Tu parles pour ne rien dire, donc, nota Hermione. Dis tout de suite que tu veux savoir comment Alex s'en est sorti au Ministère pour que tu puisses vendre l'info à ta grande amie Rita Skeeter.

-Comment oses-tu ? rugit Ginny

-J'ose parce que je ne perds rien à te cracher la vérité en pleine face, annonça calmement Hermione. Et puis, ce n'est pas toi qui as annoncé toi-même à Skeeter que tu sortais avec Alex ? Elle avait raison sur une chose : tu n'étais pas une bonne petite amie pour lui.

-Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? cracha Ginny

-Ce n'est pas moi qui couchait avec tous ceux qui avaient une queue pendant que j'avais un petit ami officiel, qui plus est aussi célèbre qu'Alex, ironisa Hermione.

Ginny ne rougit même pas par honte, montrant parfaitement à Alex qu'elle considérait son comportement comme tout à fait normal.

-Je vais te laisser, déclara Alex à Hermione. Je dois aller voir Mrs Pomfrey pour un bilan de routine.

-Mais tu ne nous as pas dit comment ça s'est passé ! s'exclama Ron

Franchement agacé, Alex se redressa et se planta face à Ron qui, bien qu'un peu plus grand que lui, se tassait sur lui-même en croisant le regard noir de son ancien ami.

-Ecoute-moi bien, Ron, siffla Alex dans la salle commune silencieuse. Je ne dois rien à personne, encore moins à toi qui t'es amusé à raconter tous mes secrets à tous ceux qui voulaient t'écouter. L'attaque du Ministère n'est pas une histoire dont je suis le héros. J'ai combattu pour ma vie mais ça, ça passe par-dessus la tête de tout le monde ici, toi le premier. Ma vie ne se déroule pas pour amuser des gosses en mal de sensations fortes. Si vous tenez tellement à affronter Voldemort et ses Death Eaters, allez-y, comme ça vous verrez ce que je vis tout le temps. Mais soyez sûr que je ne viendrais pas sauver vos culs d'abrutis finis.

Alex se détourna, salua Hermione et quitta la salle commune.

Il retrouva Hermione et Neville dans la bibliothèque une heure plus tard. Un sort de Silence plus tard, Neville se lança.

-Tu as réussi à en faire réfléchir certains, félicita Neville. Mais malheureusement, les Weasley chantent à qui veulent l'entendre qu'ils te doivent la vérité, Ron en tant que meilleur ami et Ginny en tant que fiancée.

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils me saoulent ! pesta Alex

-Ne t'inquiètent pas, rassura Hermione. Beaucoup de Gryffindor en ont marre d'eux, et ça s'étend aux autres maisons. Ils ont compris que tu avais totalement coupé les ponts avec eux et qu'il n'y avait qu'eux pour se raccrocher à une amitié qu'ils avaient eux-mêmes détruite.

-Je commençais vraiment par croire que les élèves ne voulaient voir que ce qu'ils voulaient, grommela Alex.

-Sinon, je voudrais savoir, fit Neville, c'était si mauvais que ça au Ministère ? Je ne veux pas de détails, seulement ton ressenti.

-Ce n'est vraiment pas passé loin, soupira Alex.

-On est là, maintenant, fit Neville. On va tout faire pour être à tes côtés.

Alex sourit simplement à ses deux amis pour tout remerciement avant de se remettre à travailler.

§§§§§

James Potter se présenta dans le bureau du ministre quelques jours après le fiasco au Ministère. Fudge, étant en grande conversation avec Lucius, s'empressa de l'accueillir.

-Je vais vous attendre dehors, déclara Lucius en se levant.

-Non, non ! refusa Cornelius. Restez, vous ne gênez pas !

Le blond jeta un seul coup d'œil au second lord et comprit que pour lui, il gênait. Provocateur, il se réinstalla confortablement. Voulant traiter son problème au plus vite et sachant parfaitement que déloger Lucius Malfoy de sa place allait prendre beaucoup trop de temps pour en valoir la peine, James s'assit à son tour, le visage sombre. Content, Cornelius reprit place.

-James, fit Cornelius, que puis-je faire pour vous ?

-Je voudrais savoir quand Alex pourra reprendre le programme des Aurors, annonça tout de go James.

Lucius faillit sursauter. D'après les lettres de Draco, Alex Potter n'était nullement pressé de retourner au Ministère où, d'après ce que le jeune homme avait bien voulu avouer du bout des lèvres, il avait failli se faire kidnapper et se faire livrer dans la foulée à Voldemort. De plus, cet apprentissage s'était déroulé sans protection aucune pour celui que le peuple Sorcier désignait comme celui qui devait affronter celui qui les terrorisait. Et surtout, Voldemort y était déjà entré une fois et rien ne l'empêchait d'y revenir.

-Nous n'avons pas terminé l'enquête, avoua Cornelius.

-Mais il a besoin de cette formation ! s'exclama James. C'est son rêve !

-Et le directeur des Aurors refuse de le prendre tant qu'il ne saura pas comment ça se fait que les Death Eaters aient pu s'introduire au Ministère, s'excusa Cornelius.

-Vous êtes le ministre ! déclara James. Ordonnez, et ils vous obéiront !

-Sauf que si je le fais, je risque de perdre ma place ! rétorqua Cornelius. Non, James, je suis obligé de me ranger à l'avis de Rufus Scrigmeour.

-Cet imbécile n'est pas fait pour être directeur, cracha James.

-Cela s'est encore moins bien passé quand vous avez vous-même pris la tête du Département pendant une semaine, insinua Lucius l'air de rien.

Le brun prit la mouche et brandit sa baguette contre le blond.

-Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles, Malfoy ! siffla James

-Oh que si, répliqua Lucius, vu que mon fils de six ans avait été accusé d'avoir torturé un Sorcier ! Sans baguette de surcroît !

James se tut net. Lors de cette fameuse semaine, il avait fait des bavures plus surprenantes et plus dangereuses les unes que les autres. Heureusement, Scrigmeour avait réussi à rattraper ses bourdes et avait fait un tel scandale que le ministre ne nomma plus derrière son dos qui que ce soit, et encore moins James Potter, à la tête du Département des Aurors pour le remplacer temporairement, qu'importe qu'on le supplie à genoux.

-Du calme, messieurs, tempéra Cornelius. Je ne peux accéder à votre demande, James, surtout que le Magenmagot refuse que les stagiaires et les apprentis reviennent au Ministère sans que la lumière ne soit faite sur cette attaque.

-Je vois, fit James les dents serrées. Je vais vous laisser.

Sans saluer qui que ce soit, James quitta le bureau. Soupirant lourdement, Cornelius se tourna vers Lucius.

-Pensez-vous que j'ai fait le bon choix ? demanda Cornelius

-Oui, affirma Lucius. Vous devez penser à la sécurité de la nouvelle génération. D'ailleurs, pourquoi n'avoir rien fait quand le jeune Potter est venu ?

-James m'avait certifié que son fils saurait se défendre et surtout que le ministère était habituellement très bien protégé, répondit Cornelius.

Lucius leva un sourcil circonspect. Le Ministère, très bien protégé ? Mis à part le Département des Mystères qui avait élevé ses protections après la visite intempestive de Voldemort, les protections sur l'ensemble du Ministère étaient restées les mêmes qu'en temps de paix. Donc totalement inadéquates. James Potter avait vraiment un problème pour voir la réalité en face.

-Et maintenant ? fit Lucius

-Nous allons remettre les protections à jour, annonça Cornelius. Et je proposerai à nouveau à Scrigmeour de prendre en apprentissage Potter jusqu'à ce qu'il entre dans le programme des Aurors.

-Proposer ? releva Lucius

-Scrigmeour ne veut plus se faire imposer qui que ce soit qui sera sous ses ordres, grimaça Cornelius. Et il m'a menacé de faire intervenir le Magenmagot si je tentais de lui imposer quelque chose qui dépend de lui.

-Oh … fit simplement Lucius.

Lucius reprit la conversation interrompue par Potter puis pris congé.

§§§§§

Harry courrait lentement dans la salle qu'il avait réservée pour son entraînement personnel. Il pouvait facilement se repérer sans aide mais il avait un peu de de mal à se battre sans sa vue. Bien qu'il ait déjà eu l'occasion de le faire, dans ces cas-là, il avait pu voir les lieux avant de se battre sans ses yeux. Alors que là, il ne savait strictement rien sur son environnement. Certes, sa magie repérait les lieux mais ses yeux lui manquaient vraiment.

Harry ne savait plus quoi penser de son géniteur. Quand il avait appris qu'il envoyait Alex au Ministère pour entrer en avance dans le programme des Aurors, le brun s'était demandé franchement ce qui lui était passé par la tête. Le programme demandait des connaissances qu'on n'abordait qu'à la fin de la 7e année à Hogwarts. Or, en supprimant cette partie de son parcours scolaire, James Potter handicapait sérieusement l'avenir de son fils. Quant à l'attaque du Ministère, c'était tout simplement évident. Le ministre Cornelius Fudge avait annoncé la venue du Survivant dans tous les journaux et était allé jusqu'à annoncer des détails de son programme. Couplé avec les détails qu'avaient révélés Ron Weasley, Voldemort n'avait pas eu de mal à organiser son attaque très rapidement.

Parfois, son ancienne école lui manquait vraiment. Bien qu'enseignés par des maîtres en la matière, les cours d'Hogwarts avaient un niveau bien plus faible que ce qu'il avait connu, une des conséquences de la politique du Ministère concernant l'éducation d'après ce qu'il avait compris. Le système des maisons avait ses avantages mais il avait été poussé dans le mauvais sens jusqu'à un extrême, celui de considérer toute personne étant de Slytherin comme des êtres dévoués au mal. En clair, il y avait beaucoup de choses à changer dans l'Angleterre Sorcière.

Harry soupira en s'arrêtant. En fait, le problème le plus pressant restait Voldemort. Il mettait à feu et à sang tout le pays en tuant tout le monde, sans aucune distinction. La meilleure solution serait de le mettre hors d'état de nuire définitivement mais le problème n'aurait pas été réglé entièrement pour autant. Les buts du mage avaient soulevé de nombreuses choses qui auraient dû changer depuis longtemps. Rien que le fait que l'Angleterre soit l'un des seuls pays à ne pas avoir un seul orphelinat pour accueillir les enfants Sorciers était une hérésie.

Avec son idée en tête, il entreprit de s'installer correctement et de faire venir à lui un stylo enchanté comme une plume à Papote et du papier.

 _Cher Sirius,  
_ _Ici tout va à peu près bien. Alex a l'air de bien se remettre de l'attaque du Ministère. J'ai appris que le directeur lui avait donné des appartements privés pour le reste de l'année scolaire, officiellement pour se reposer, officieusement pour l'éloigner de James Potter.  
_ _Mais ce n'est pas le sujet de ma lettre.  
_ _En réfléchissant, il y a une chose qui m'a tenu à cœur. Tu ne le sais peut-être pas mais maman a pendant un temps enseigné dans un orphelinat Sorcier. Comme j'étais à Salem depuis un moment, j'y ai aidé les plus jeunes à faire leurs devoirs.  
_ _Ça m'a fait un choc de voir qu'une telle institution n'existait pas en Angleterre.  
_ _Comment cette société n'a-t-elle pas pu évoluer en ne créant pas un endroit pareil ?! Surtout après la guerre contre Grindelwald qui a fait tant de morts et d'orphelins ?  
_ _Je veux créer un orphelinat. Ici, en Angleterre. Mais je ne sais pas comment on peut faire, même si c'est possible.  
_ _Pourrais-tu te renseigner sur le sujet ? Ce projet me tient vraiment à cœur. Et puis, avec la fortune des Black, tu ne peux même pas me dire que la chose est impossible. Remus aurait ainsi plein d'enfants à s'occuper, non ?  
_ _Je t'embrasse  
_ _Ton « fils », Harry_

Satisfait de sa lettre, d'un geste de la main, il scella l'enveloppe et appela son aigle pour transporter sa lettre jusqu'à son destinataire.

-Harry ? fit une voix

-Oui, Théo ? fit Harry en reconnaissant sa voix

-On ne savait pas où tu étais, fit Draco en s'installant également.

Ils s'immergèrent dans une discussion à bâtons rompus, ce jour-là n'ayant pas cours.

-Nous avons un problème, déclara d'un coup Draco.

-Lequel ? demanda Harry

-La nouvelle génération de Death Eaters, annonça Draco.

-Je pensais qu'ils auraient tous revu leur point de vue après que vous leur ayez dit que vous ne suivrez pas Voldemort, s'étonna sincèrement Harry.

-Nous ne leur avons pas donné de raisons valables, expliqua Théo. Et si nous voulons qu'ils ne gâchent pas leurs vies, il va falloir être plus convaincants.

-Comment ? demanda Harry

-Tu es le seul à avoir un autre point de vue que ceux qu'on connait, fit Théo. Tu pourrais le leur montrer.

-C'est possible, concéda Harry. Mais je ne sais pas comment.

-Tu sais comment projeter des souvenirs ? fit Draco

-Je ne préfère pas, fit Harry. C'est une aptitude très rare et j'aime quand Voldemort ne s'intéresse pas à moi.

-Tu as raison, fit Théo. Une simple Pensine devrait suffire.

-C'est vrai, concéda Harry. Mais j'espère que vous vous tiendrez tranquille quand je vous insulterai.

-Pardon ?! sursautèrent Théo et Draco

-Je n'ai jamais ménagé les Anglais, fit Harry. Même si je suis né ici, mon opinion de vous est vraiment désolante. Je veux savoir si votre fierté ne vous empêchera pas de voir les informations qui vous ont largement échappées.

-Tu veux qu'on te laisse carte blanche, fit Théo.

-En quelque sorte, fit Harry.

-Ok, accepta Draco.

Tous les trois organisèrent cette entrevue dans la grande maison des Slytherin.

§§§§§

Hermione sortait d'une session de travail avec quelques camarades issus des différentes maisons. Elle avait su gérer son emploi du temps pour ne pas se couper totalement de l'école. Soit, c'était sa dernière année, mais il fallait qu'elle se tienne au courant de l'opinion des gens concernant Alex, son meilleur ami. Si elle voulait l'aider le mieux possible, il fallait qu'elle ait à sa disposition le maximum d'informations. Et garder des relations cordiales avec les autres élèves le lui permettait.

Alors qu'elle allait rejoindre sa salle commune, elle fut attirée par un bruit dans une salle toute proche. Ne sachant pas à quoi s'attendre, elle opta pour la carte de la discrétion et se lança plusieurs sorts pour ne pas qu'on la repère avant de s'avancer avec le plus de précautions possibles.

Dans la salle de classe abandonnée, elle découvrit Ginny avec, à sa plus grande stupeur, James Potter. Vu le silence qu'il y avait, Hermione comprit qu'ils n'avaient pas encore commencé.

-Pourquoi vouloir me voir ? demanda Ginny d'un air boudeur

-Tu es la future lady Potter, déclara James. En tant que telle, il faut que tu récupères mon fils.

-Sauf qu'il ne veut pas me voir, bougonna Ginny. Il préfère être avec cette Sang de Bourbe de Granger !

-Il s'en lassera vite, balaya James. Il se rendra compte que tu es parfaite pour lui.

-J'espère bien, fit Ginny, hautaine. Il ne sait pas ce qu'il manque. Mais pour cela, il faudrait qu'on se débarrasse de Granger !

-Si tu épouses Alex, Granger ne sera plus un problème, argumenta James.

-Alors le mariage est maintenu ?! demanda Ginny, toute contente

-Bien sûr, sourit James. Il aura lieu le jour de ton anniversaire, le 17 juillet. Je commence à lancer les invitations. La salle va être splendide, surtout que la décoration est faite avec l'aide de ta mère.

-Maman a toujours eu bon goût, fit Ginny. Mais pour Alex ?

-Si je lui dis de t'épouser, il le fera, affirma James. Il ne me désobéira jamais.

-Et pour le programme des Aurors ? demanda Ginny. Je veux pouvoir me vanter que mon mari est entré dans le programme en avance tellement il est doué.

-Fudge ne veut pas, cracha James. Il dit qu'il va se ranger derrière l'avis du directeur des Aurors qui ne veut aucun apprenti tant que le Ministère ne sera pas sûr.

-Donc il n'entrera pas pendant l'année scolaire, comprit Ginny.

-Peu de chance, avoua James. Mais je vais convaincre Fudge de le faire entrer cet été.

-Bonne idée, sourit Ginny. Et Evans ?

-Ce handicapé ?! se moqua James. Il ne pourrait même pas me toucher dans un duel !

-C'est vrai, fit Ginny. Mais il s'entend bien avec Alex.

-Pas si j'ai mon mot à dire, gronda James. Je lui ai laissé bien trop de liberté. Je vais lui apprendre ce qu'est un véritable Potter !

-J'ai vraiment envie d'être la prochaine lady Potter ! s'extasia Ginny

-Tu seras mieux que la dernière, critiqua James.

-Mais pourquoi vous l'avez épousé ? demanda Ginny

-Parce que c'était la seule à m'avoir résisté, haussa des épaules. Et on dit toujours que les rousses sont très chaudes. Elle n'a pas failli à la réputation. En plus, elle m'a donné Alex, qui est quand même le Survivant ! déclara James

-C'est vrai ! fit Ginny. Cette Sang de Bourbe vous aura servi à quelque chose, au moins !

-Je n'étais pas très d'accord pour en épouser une, fit James. Mais elle est tombée enceinte avant que je la répudie et Alex est bien plus puissant que les autres Sang Pur. Pas plus que moi mais il a un potentiel sérieux.

-Donc nos enfants seront très puissants ? demanda Ginny, des étoiles brillants dans ses yeux

-Il y a des chances, fit James.

-Il y a quelque chose que je dois faire en particulier ? demanda Ginny

-Continue à le séduire, fit James. S'il résiste encore, je vais te donner des potions qui le feront plier.

-Amortentia ? demanda Ginny

-Non, bien trop repérable, fit James. J'ai d'autres potions beaucoup plus subtiles. Va, maintenant. Nous nous reverrons à ton prochain cours.

-Oui, James, répondit Ginny.

Tous les deux partirent chacun de leur côté et il s'en fallu de peu pour qu'Hermione se fasse repérer par James Potter.

La jeune femme était totalement écœurée par leurs plans. Qui pouvait programmer le mariage de son propre fils avec une personne qu'il avait rejeté devant tout le monde ? James Potter avait vraiment des problèmes et bien entendu, c'était Alex qui allait payer les pots cassés. Alors qu'elle reprenait son chemin, elle réfléchit. Il était certain qu'elle allait mettre au courant son meilleur ami. Mais devant la gravité de l'histoire, devaient-ils la révéler à leurs amis et famille ? Neville, Draco et Théo étaient devenus très proches au fil de l'année mais Harry et Lily étaient vraiment devenus la famille dont avait désespérément besoin Alex. Finalement, elle décida que la décision reviendrait à Alex et à lui seul.

§§§§§

Lily profita de son samedi et de son emploi du temps relativement vide pour se rendre au Département des Mystères. Elle rendit d'abord visite à son ancien professeur avant de flâner dans le Département. Ayant appartenu à son personnel, elle était naturellement intégrée à leurs protections. Elle tomba sur une personne qu'elle ne pensait pas retrouver là.

-Shana !

-Bonjour, Lily, sourit la femme. Comment vas-tu ?

-Bien, fit Lily. Je ne pensais pas que tu viendrais travailler.

-Mon homme me l'a aussi dit, soupira Shana. Mais je devais être présente. Même si je ne travaille pas.

-Pourquoi ? s'étonna Lily

-Scrigmeour veut absolument savoir comment les Death Eaters sont entrés, fit Shana. Malheureusement, comme c'était moi qui étais de garde cette nuit-là, les enchantements n'accepteront de restituer les souvenirs qu'à moi.

Lily grimaça en guise de soutien. L'enchantement en question était en phase finale d'élaboration quand elle avait dû quitter l'Angleterre. Malgré ses formidables possibilités, il avait de grosses contraintes, notamment celle dont parlait Shana. Il ne remettait la copie des faits qui s'étaient déroulés dans son périmètre de surveillance qu'à la personne de garde. Mais quand la personne en question était dans l'incapacité de le faire, cela posait problème. Une équipe avec laquelle elle avait travaillé s'était d'ailleurs penchée dessus. Et cela ne l'étonnerait même pas qu'ils y soient encore.

-Et alors ? demanda Lily

-Je sais que je peux compter sur ta discrétion, fit Shana. Mais il semblerait qu'il y ait une taupe assez bien placée pour révéler les failles des protections.

-Une Langue de Plomb ? demanda Lily

-Non, fit Shana. Enfin, je ne crois pas puisqu'ils ont tenté d'entrer dans le Département mais ils n'ont pas réussi.

-Une idée de qui ça pourrait être ? fit Lily

-Environ les trois quarts des employés qui sont des Death Eaters ou au moins des sympathisants ? ironisa Shana

-Mauvaise question, sourit Lily. Si vous voulez un coup de main ….

-Personnellement, j'aurais dit avec plaisir mais le Directeur pense que tu es trop proche de Dumbledore pour être vraiment efficace.

-Je ne comprends pas, fronça des sourcils Lily.

-Le Directeur trouve malsaine la mainmise de Dumbledore sur la société Sorcière anglaise, soupira Shana.

-Il n'a pas tort, remarqua Lily. Je m'en suis vraiment aperçue quand je suis partie.

-De ce fait, il pense que tu seras plus conciliante avec lui vu que tu travailles à Hogwarts et que tu n'hésiteras pas à lui donner des informations qu'il ne doit pas connaître, avoua Shana.

-C'est vraiment mal me connaître, siffla Lily. Mais je peux comprendre ses réticences.

-Je suis vraiment désolée, s'excusa Shana.

-Tu n'as pas à l'être, rassura Lily.

Elles discutèrent encore un peu avant de se séparer.


	40. Vérités et double-jeu

**_Vérités et double-jeu_**

Voldemort n'était pas vraiment content.

En interrogeant certains de ses Death Eaters, il s'était aperçu que leurs enfants n'adhéraient pas totalement à sa cause. Il avait convoqué Lucius, l'un de ses lieutenants, qui était également le père de Draco, qui était considéré comme le chef officieux de la troisième génération de Death Eaters. Le blond lui avait assuré que son fils travaillait activement à convaincre le plus de monde des bienfaits de sa cause. Cependant, quand le mage lui avait révélé ce qu'il avait découvert, le blond lui avait rappelé que sous le regard de Dumbledore, la marge de manœuvre de son fils restait mince. Le vieil homme était certes le directeur de l'école de sorcellerie, mais aussi le chef du Magenmagot, et il était certain qu'un seul mot de lui pouvait envoyer Draco au fin fond d'Azkaban, empêchant efficacement Voldemort de pouvoir apprécier les avantages d'avoir les Malfoy dans ses rangs.

Sa dernière attaque sur le Ministère s'était révélé un fiasco total, pire que celle du Solstice d'Hiver. Ses plus proches lieutenants, notamment Bellatrix, Lucius et Severus, s'étaient vraiment sentis vexés d'avoir été mis de nouveau sur la touche pour une attaque aussi importante. Devant leurs regards noirs, Voldemort s'était presque senti obligé de se justifier de ce manque de confiance.

Presque.

Mais il restait leur chef incontesté et ce moment de solitude passé, il réclama les informations qu'il avait demandées.

Un soir, Voldemort convoqua Lucius et Severus dans son bureau au manoir Malfoy. Il savait qu'ils étaient les deux seuls avec qui il pouvait avoir une conversation cohérente. Bellatrix avait été définitivement atteinte par son séjour dans la prison Sorcière et Fenrir n'était qu'un vulgaire clebs, sans jeu de mot. Ses seuls plaisirs étaient de mordre des enfants et faire le plus de victimes possibles. Stratégie ? Inconnu au bataillon !

Tous les trois s'installèrent autour d'une table où un service de thé avait été apporté par un Elfe de maison. Chacun eut sa tasse et Severus, qui s'était occupé du service, examina rapidement sa tasse ainsi que celle de Lucius, des fois où il y aurait du Veritaserum dans leurs boissons. Bien que fortement immunisé contre la potion, il n'était pas sûr que ce soit le cas pour Lucius et ses plans étaient bien trop avancés pour qu'il puisse laisser échapper une parole malheureuse.

-Je voulais vous voir parce que je veux avoir un bilan de la situation, annonça Voldemort.

Severus et Lucius se regardèrent brièvement. Ça allait être délicat à annoncer. Voldemort intercepta leurs regards.

-Je vous écouterai jusqu'au bout, fit Voldemort.

Cela ne rassura pas pour autant les deux hommes.

-Milord, fit Lucius. Vous savez que l'attaque du Solstice d'Hiver n'a pas joué en votre faveur …

Voldemort s'irrita. Vu comment ses hommes lui avaient fait sentir, il avait fini par le comprendre.

-Soit, déclara sèchement Voldemort.

-Mais les échos montrent que cette attaque était celle de trop, continua Severus.

-Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire ? fronça des sourcils Voldemort

-La population Sorcière savait que vous vouliez prendre votre revanche sur le jeune Potter, expliqua Lucius. A chaque fois que vous vous êtes retrouvé nez à nez avec lui, vos attaques envers lui avaient pu passer dans le feu de l'action. Lors de votre résurrection et de l'attaque du Département des Mystères, il n'était pas directement visé. Mais là, alors que tout le monde savait qu'il serait là, vous avez sciemment envoyé une équipe le kidnapper. Et ça, ce n'est pas passé.

-Pourquoi ? demanda Voldemort

Il était intrigué. Comme Lucius l'avait souligné, il avait déjà affronté le jeune homme. Donc le public devait s'attendre qu'il essaie de l'enlever, non ?

-La population Sorcière a été frappée que vous essayiez de tuer Alex Potter, expliqua Severus. Le Survivant. Un élève d'Hogwarts. _Un_ _gamin d'à peine dix-sept ans_. Tout le monde s'est rendu compte que vous n'aviez aucun état d'âme à vouloir tuer un enfant Sang Pur. Et ça les choque.

-Pour quelqu'un qui se vante de vouloir rétablir les Sang Pur dans leurs droits et à leur place, c'est extrêmement paradoxal, ajouta Lucius.

-Je croyais que les Sorciers n'attachaient pas d'importance à ce genre de détails, marmonna Voldemort.

Soudain, il sentit une infime gêne de la part des deux hommes.

-Parlez, ordonna Voldemort.

-Il semblerait que ce soit Harry Evans qui ait dit ça aux élèves de Slytherin, avoua Lucius. Mon fils me l'a confirmé.

-D'après certains élèves à qui j'ai parlé, continua Severus, il a relevé d'autres incohérences qui poussent vos futures recrues à remettre en cause vos actes.

Voldemort bondit de son siège, furieux. Il marcha de long en large, essayant d'assimiler ce qu'il venait d'apprendre. Mais sa colère déborda et rapidement, il sortit sa baguette et lança en rafale plusieurs Doloris. Le blond et le brun se tordirent de douleur à terre, hurlant de toute la force de leurs poumons. Il les tortura ainsi pendant une bonne heure avant de baisser sa baguette.

-Partez, cracha Voldemort.

Avec beaucoup de difficultés, les deux hommes vidèrent les lieux. Lucius maudit le mage noir en pansant ses plaies sans la présence réconfortante de sa femme pendant que Severus traînait sa carcasse jusqu'à l'école pour être pris en charge par Mrs Pomfrey.

§§§§§

Narcissa posa enfin ses bagages dans son manoir.

Depuis qu'Andromeda avait été reniée de la famille, le manoir avait dû revenir à Bellatrix à la mort de leurs parents. Mais en reprenant la tête de la branche principale, Sirius avait renié Bellatrix et réintégré Andromeda. Cependant, l'aînée des sœurs Black avait refusé de reprendre sa place dans la société mondaine et avec l'accord de Sirius, Narcissa avait repris la tête de la branche secondaire des Black. Toujours en concertation avec Sirius, elle avait fructifié les avoirs de sa famille et elle en était fière.

Depuis le Courrier Noir, Narcissa avait décidé de mener ses propres plans, en marge de la famille Black comme de la famille Malfoy. Elle avait beaucoup voyagé à travers l'Europe et avait découvert avec consternation que bien que les méthodes de Voldemort soient toutes récriées, beaucoup de Sorcières et de Sorciers étaient d'accord avec quelques-uns de ses buts. Notant toutes ses trouvailles dans ses carnets qui passaient aisément pour des journaux intimes pour les plus fouineurs, elle comprit qu'il y avait des choses à changer dans la société anglaise et que les rêves d'adolescence de Lily n'étaient pas si utopiques mais vraiment nécessaires s'ils voulaient survivre et préserver les secrets de la Magie.

Elle se rafraîchit avant de se préparer à rejoindre son époux. Ces longs mois d''éloignement avaient été durs et pouvoir se blottir dans ses bras était sa priorité. Elle transplana donc au manoir Malfoy mais elle n'eut pas le temps de se rendre dans le bureau de son mari qu'elle se faisait interpellée.

-Narcissa !

La blonde se retourna avant de se retenir de grimacer devant la pulpeuse brune. Alors qu'elle était très débraillée à la suite de la perte du manoir Lestranges, son séjour au manoir Malfoy semblait lui avoir redonné du poil de la bête au point d'attirer les regards des nouvelles recrues. Elle devait se l'avouer, Bellatrix Lestranges était resplendissante.

-Bonsoir Bellatrix, salua Narcissa.

-Lucius ne nous avait pas dit que tu rentrais aujourd'hui, fit Bellatrix.

-Il ne le sait pas, fit Narcissa. Je viens tout juste d'arriver. Et j'allais de ce pas le rejoindre.

-Comment vont les affaires de la famille ? demanda Bellatrix

-Excellentes, sourit Narcissa.

-Et les propriétés ? fit Bellatrix

-Je ne peux pas te parler des affaires de la famille, déclara fermement Narcissa. Tu ne fais plus partie de la famille et le chef de la famille Black refuse que je te dise quoi que ce soit.

-Mais je suis ta sœur ! s'exclama Bellatrix

-Certes, concéda Narcissa. Mais je tiens à ma magie, merci bien.

-Tu as fait un Serment Inviolable avec Sirius ?! dédaigna Bellatrix. On voit qu'il a confiance en toi !

-Il n'a pas eu à arriver jusqu'à là, répondit fraîchement Narcissa. La magie de notre clan a été réactivée.

Bellatrix resta sans voix. Réactiver la magie du clan Black était très lourde de conséquences. Dont la première était que les deux branches pouvaient être réunifiées. Le cerveau de la brune s'activa. Mais elle ne vit pas arriver le sort que la blonde lui envoya.

-Tu m'as attaqué ! rugit Bellatrix prête à en découdre

-Non, rétorqua Narcissa. Je veux pouvoir annoncer moi-même au Lord les informations que j'ai récolté. Le sort que je t'ai lancé t'empêche de révéler ce que tu viens d'apprendre. Maintenant, si tu le permets, je vais rejoindre mon mari. Bonne soirée, ma très chère Bellatrix.

La blonde planta sa sœur pour monter les escaliers. Sans courir, elle gagna ses appartements pour y déposer ses bagages rétrécis puis appela un Elfe de maison pour savoir s'il y avait quelqu'un dans le bureau de son mari. Quand celui-ci lui répondit qu'il n'y avait personne, elle entra dans le bureau et isola correctement les lieux avant de s'installer sur les genoux de son mari et de l'embrasser langoureusement.

-Bonsoir, mon mari adoré, murmura Narcissa.

-Bonsoir, ma douce bien-aimée, susurra Lucius.

Ils se serrèrent l'un contre l'autre pendant un long moment avant de se séparer.

-Nous devons parler travail, soupira Narcissa. Autant faire ça tout de suite.

-Tu as raison, soupira Lucius.

-J'ai pu rencontrer les contacts que nous avions Lily et moi, fit Narcissa. Nos plans à toutes les deux avancent normalement.

-Et tu ne veux pas me dire sur quoi vous travaillez ? sourit Lucius

-Non, rit Narcissa. Cela gâcherait la surprise.

-J'aurais essayé, haussa des épaules Lucius.

-Blague à part, reprit Narcissa. J'ai vu Bellatrix avant de monter et je lui ai dit que la magie du clan Black avait été réactivée.

-Vraiment ? s'étonna Lucius. Cela fait pourtant trois générations que le clan a été séparé. Je croyais que ça plaisait à tout le monde.

-Jusqu'à ce que le chef de la branche secondaire ait trois filles et que le second fils de la branche principale qui pouvait prendre la tête de la branche secondaire soit exécuté au nom des convictions de sa famille, renifla Narcissa. Sirius, en reprenant la tête de la branche principale, a compris que la branche secondaire était vouée à disparaître. Andromeda n'a qu'une fille qu'elle a eue avec beaucoup de difficultés et je ne pense pas qu'elle serait prête à retenter une grossesse à risques et Bellatrix est stérile. Si on suit les coutumes de la famille, seul un garçon peut prendre la tête de la famille. Or, l'héritier de Sirius est également celui des Potter et notre fils est celui des Malfoy. En clair, près d'un tiers de la fortune totale des Black passerait dans une autre famille. C'est pour cela que Sirius a décidé de réunir les deux branches.

-Mais tu as dit qu'il avait seulement réactivé la magie de la famille, releva Lucius.

-C'est vrai, confirma Narcissa.

-Mais … fit Lucius.

-Je vais annoncer à Voldemort que la magie des Black a été réactivée, déclara Narcissa. Tu devras garder pour toi le fait que la fusion des deux branches a déjà été faite.

-Pourquoi ? demanda Lucius

-Tant que les deux branches sont séparées, Voldemort ne sera pas tenté de marquer Draco, expliqua gravement Narcissa. Alors que s'il apprend que les branches sont réunies, il voudra le contrôle total de la fortune des Black. Il supprimera Sirius et le jeune Harry Evans pour que Draco hérite de tout et tu connais la suite …

Lucius frissonna. Voir Draco sous la coupe de cet homme le révulsait au plus haut point.

-Très bien, capitula Lucius. Que faisons-nous d'autres ?

-J'ai eu accès à plusieurs grimoires qui vont nous permettre de rendre définitive la mort de Voldemort, annonça Narcissa, visiblement fière d'elle.

-Que veux-tu dire par là ? sursauta Lucius

-Nous savons tous qu'il a erré en tant qu'esprit pendant une dizaine d'années avant de réussir à récupérer un corps à peine viable pour ensuite retrouver un corps humain pendant la finale du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers … fit Narcissa.

L'histoire était bien connue des Death Eaters puisque le pot aux roses avait été révélé par Peter Pettigrow après un interrogatoire à peine musclé. D'ailleurs, en apprenant ça, Voldemort lui avait fait payer sa langue bien trop pendue en le torturant à un tel point que l'Animagus rat était resté cloué au lit pendant plusieurs mois.

-En discutant avec quelques experts en rituels oubliés, continua Narcissa, ils ont retrouvé celui qu'a utilisé Voldemort lors de sa renaissance. Et comment l'empêcher de renaître une nouvelle fois.

-Nous pourrons l'utiliser, réfléchit Lucius. Comptes-tu mettre au courant Dumbledore ?

-Non, répondit fermement Narcissa.

-Pourquoi ? s'étonna Lucius

-Parce que c'est l'une des autres choses que j'ai comprises, fit Narcissa. Se débarrasser de Voldemort est primordial, ça tu le sais, mais il est également temps d'éloigner Dumbledore de la scène politique.

-Je ne te suis pas, fit Lucius.

-Les idées de Dumbledore sont utopiques, mais aussi pas en phase avec notre époque, expliqua Narcissa. Les plus grands de notre pays lui demandent toujours conseil mais il est toujours tourné vers l'époque où il était vraiment au plus haut, quand il a vaincu Gellert Grindelwald. Voldemort et lui ont des idées d'un autre temps qui étouffent notre société.

Lucius n'était pas vraiment convaincu.

-Je te laisse faire, capitula Lucius. Et sinon, pour Draco ?

-Je n'ai toujours pas trouvé de solution correcte, soupira Narcissa. J'ai bien pensé à demander à Sirius d'accueillir Draco une fois l'école terminée mais je ne sais pas s'il va accepter.

-Il faudrait le lui demander, concéda Lucius.

Ils discutèrent encore un moment avant de se redresser en voyant l'heure du dîner proche.

-Tu vas mettre au courant le Maître ? demanda Lucius

-Il le faut, soupira Narcissa. Sirius est d'accord pour laisser filtrer l'information. Il a dit qu'il s'occuperait de mettre au courant Dumbledore.

-Très bien, soupira Lucius. J'espère qu'il ne te lancera pas de Doloris.

-Tu es le seul à avoir pris la Marque, il devrait s'en souvenir, siffla Narcissa. En plus, je n'ai pas à l'informer des affaires des Black alors qu'il se contente de ce qu'il a !

Elle défit les sorts et après s'être arrangés, le couple se rendit dans la salle à manger, où de nombreux Death Eaters les attendaient pour être servis.

§§§§§

Lily avait décidé de se rendre au Crépuscule pour le weekend.

Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas pu retourner chez elle. Depuis l'accident d'Harry, et également avec celui d'Alex, elle était vraiment tentée de rester à l'école. Mais là, des affaires retenaient son attention et l'obligeait à partir.

Après avoir salué Shona, ravi de sa présence, elle s'était rendue dans son bureau. Elle y avait stocké les documents les plus sensibles qu'elle avait en Angleterre, les plus précieux étant restés aux Etats-Unis. Rapidement, elle se mit au travail.

Ce qu'Harry et Lysandre ne savaient pas, c'était que le poste que lui avait proposé Albus n'était son seul travail. Les Gobelins, satisfaits au fil des années de son travail, lui avaient confiés diverses missions après son départ d'Angleterre. Aujourd'hui, certaines d'entre elles devaient être réglées.

-Dame Lily, le seigneur Gripsec est arrivé, annonça Shona.

-Fais-le venir ici, je te prie, fit Lily.

Le Gobelin s'installa dans le siège indiqué par la rousse après les salutations d'usage.

-Qu'avez-vous appris, miss Evans ? demanda Gripsec

-Vous ne pourrez rien faire avec cette génération, soupira Lily. Du moins, pas tout ce que vous voulez faire.

-Que voulez-vous dire ? fit Gripsec

-La population Sorcière de ce pays est encore trop engoncée dans ses préjugés envers les autres peuples pour songer à une ouverture, expliqua Lily. Voldemort n'arrange pas les choses et Dumbledore non plus.

-Je vous aurais pensée plus prompte à défendre votre mentor, s'étonna Gripsec.

-L'un n'empêche pas l'autre, fit Lily. Albus ne s'interroge pas sur les véritables motivations de Voldemort et par extension aux réels problèmes de cette société. Il semble évident que pour changer les gens, il va falloir qu'il se retire de la vie politique. Et qu'il faut éduquer les enfants dans ce sens.

-La seule idée qui me vient serait de reprendre l'école de sorcellerie, fit Gripsec.

-La grande majorité de la société magique passe par cette école, souligna Lily. Il faudrait avoir une équipe enseignante plus ouverte ou plus libre, au choix.

-Plus libre ?! sursauta Gripsec

-Le Ministère fait une ingérence plus que malsaine dans l'éducation des nouvelles générations, déclara sombrement Lily. Au fil des années, le niveau est devenu de plus en plus bas, pour faire en sorte que les diplômes d'Hogwarts n'aient plus aucune valeur dans le monde Sorcier sauf en Angleterre. Entre autres choses.

-Dois-je suggérer que vous faites référence à la nomination de votre ancien mari à son actuel poste ? comprit Gripsec

-Aussi, avoua Lily.

-Mais si vous devez reconnaître ça, vous devez reconnaître que certains choix d'Albus Dumbledore n'ont pas été frappés de bon sens, releva Gripsec.

-Je dois dire qu'engager Gilderoy Lockhart n'était pas l'une de ses plus brillantes idées, reconnut Lily. Et si on laisse de côté le fait que je le connaisse personnellement, Remus Lupin non plus.

-Je ne vous pensais pas xénophobe, critiqua ouvertement Gripsec.

-J'ai mes défauts, reconnut Lily. Mais ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire.

-Développez donc, fit Gripsec, serrant les dents.

-C'est le fait d'avoir caché à tout le monde qu'il était un Lycan, ou plutôt un loup garou, que je critique, expliqua Lily. Soit, il avait prévu la potion Wolfbane chaque mois, mais un loup garou n'est plus totalement un Sorcier. Des élèves ont largement manqué de respect à Remus, alors qu'il reste un Lycan, l'équivalant d'un loup Alpha. Et si sa partie lupin avait décidé d'asseoir sa domination sur les élèves ? Comment Albus aurait-il pu justifier le massacre de plusieurs dizaines d'élèves ?

-Vous prêtez peu de sang-froid à votre ami, constata Gripsec.

-Remus est l'homme le plus patient du monde, sourit Lily. Mais les enfants peuvent être encore plus cruels et plus mauvais que les adultes. Pour être professeur ici, je comprends que Remus a eu bien des fois des envies d'en frapper un pour le faire taire. Aussi patient qu'il puisse être.

-Certes, concéda Gripsec. Quoi d'autre ?

-Il faudrait révolutionner la scolarité anglaise pour pouvoir faire quelque chose pour assouplir les relations entre Gobelins et Sorciers, livra en guise de conclusion Lily.

-Vous avez donné matière à réflexion, fit Gripsec. Je vais me retirer afin de mettre au courant mes supérieurs.

Tous les deux saluèrent, le Gobelin partant non sans les différents rapports que Lily avait écrit à l'intention de ses supérieurs. La rousse poursuivit son travail avant de se décider à rentrer à l'école vraiment tard dans la nuit.

§§§§§

Ron Weasley, pour une fois, s'était réfugié dans une salle vide.

Il était conscient qu'il était loin d'être futé, voire le moins intelligent dans sa famille. Alors que chacun de ses frères brillaient dans leurs domaines de prédilection, et que sa sœur était le bijou de la famille, lui n'était que le énième enfant Weasley. Mais son amitié avec Alex Potter avait tout changé. D'un coup, il avait l'attention exclusive de sa mère et il était connu comme le meilleur ami du Survivant. On le reconnaissait dans la rue et il avait appris à aimer sa célébrité dans l'ombre d'Alex. Mais le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers avait marqué un tournant décisif. Sa jalousie lui avait fait lui tourner le dos une fois de plus quand il avait cru qu'Alex avait réussi à s'inscrire au Tournoi et n'avait pas intégré son meilleur ami dans l'aventure. Venir avec au bras l'une des plus jolies filles de leur promotion pour le Bal de Noël et n'avoir rien fait pour l'aider à trouver une cavalière n'avait pas aidé non plus. Mais quand, après qu'il soit revenu du cimetière complètement choqué, Alex avait refusé de lui raconter ce qu'il avait vécu, Ron avait hurlé sur son meilleur ami, lui donnant les pires arguments pour le convaincre de se confier. Ce dernier avait commencé à s'éloigner sous le regard mauvais du roux. Il ne tenait pas à perdre la poule aux œufs d'or. Et cela ne s'arrangeait pas avec l'arrivée d'Harry Evans, le jumeau d'Alex. Le nouveau venu détournait totalement l'attention du Survivant de ses premiers amis et ça mettait Ron en rogne. Sans compter qu'Alex ne voulait plus de sa sœur Ginny. Il ne pouvait croire tout ce dont Granger et Alex accusaient sa petite sœur. Elle, tromper son petit ami ? Ce n'était pas le genre de Ginny ! Et coucher avec tous les garçons ? Sa mère les avait élevés mieux que ça !

Mais ce n'était pas ce qui l'avait amené à s'isoler.

Il avait remarqué qu'Alex s'était rapproché de Malfoy et de Nott. Pourtant, il avait fait en sorte qu'il comprenne bien que ces Death Eaters en herbe ne méritaient aucune considération. Harry Evans, ce sale Slytherin, empoisonnait l'esprit de son ami, d'autant plus qu'il le poussait toujours plus à le renier.

Harry Evans devait avoir une bonne leçon. Et il serait là pour la lui donner.

§§§§§

Harry soufflait de soulagement en poussant la porte de sa chambre.

Il ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'au bal du Solstice d'Hiver, en annonçant son existence, son parrain Sirius l'avait jeté dans la fosse des partis à marier. Son accident ainsi que les avertissements du directeur avaient refroidi les ardeurs des Sang Pur mais maintenant qu'ils étaient habitués à son handicap, les élèves ne cachaient pas leur but de devenir la future lady Black ou bien le prochain Monsieur Black. Le jeune homme ne comptait plus les invitations qu'il avait reçues pour des raisons diverses et variées. Quand il s'était aperçu que de nombreux élèves cherchaient son aide pour les cours et que ses amis étaient morts de rire à côté de lui, il s'était posé des questions et leur avait fait cracher le morceau. Et les réponses l'avaient totalement renfrogné sous les fous rires de Draco et de Théo.

Après une nouvelle journée à échapper à ses prétendants, Harry avait pu se rendre dans sa chambre. Mais il ne pouvait pas y rester longtemps. Grâce à ses amis qui le couvraient, il allait rejoindre son frère pour l'une de ses soirées à se redécouvrir. Avec quelques techniques de dissimulation, le jeune homme se faufila hors de la salle commune des Slytherin et retrouva Hermione à l'entrée des cachots. Celle-ci, armée de la cape d'invisibilité d'Alex, accompagna son ami vers les appartements du jumeau. Harry ne comprenait pas ces précautions mais il s'était plié bon gré mal gré à cette demande.

Hermione chuchota le mot de passe devant un tableau avant de passer dans l'ouverture qu'Harry emprunta dans la foulée.

-Vous n'avez pas eu de soucis ? fit Alex en les voyant retirer leurs protections

-Aucun, assura Hermione en s'installant suivi des jumeaux.

-Il y a un problème ? demanda Harry

-Les Weasley, soupira Alex. Ils ont mal pris que je refuse de raconter ce qui s'est passé au Ministère, mais encore plus que je ne les prévienne pas que je dispose d'appartements privés et que je les leur fasse pas visiter.

-De vrais gamins, renifla Hermione.

-Et James ? demanda Harry

-Père n'a pas encore réussi à me coincer, répondit Alex. D'après le directeur, il essaie de convaincre le ministre de me renvoyer dans le programme des Aurors.

-Est-ce que ça existe, des personnes entrant en cours du programme ? demanda Harry

-Non, répondit Alex.

-Comment tu le sais ? s'étonna Hermione

-Cette lubie de mon père de me voir être Auror ne date pas d'hier, fit Alex. Depuis que je suis en âge de marcher, il ne me parle que de ça. Et la première chose qu'il m'a fait lire était un condensé sur les Aurors. Je pourrais limite te réciter de tête n'importe quel passage de ce maudit bouquin.

-Ça peut expliquer pourquoi il tient tant à t'y voir, songea Harry.

-Il veut juste ajouter au prestige du Survivant, cracha Alex. Par contre, ce que je veux, ça ne l'intéresse absolument pas.

-On le sait, sourit Hermione.

-Je dois d'ailleurs vous remercier tous les deux, sourit Alex.

-Pourquoi ? s'étonnèrent Hermione et Harry

Le jeune homme leur raconta ce que Kingsley Shakelbot lui avait fait faire.

-C'est le minimum pour tout Auror, acquiesça Harry. Cela va de soi.

-Comptes-tu continuer dans cette voie ? demanda Hermione

-Même si je ne veux pas devenir Auror, cette formation est ma meilleure chance de survivre à Voldemort, grimaça Alex. Mais selon mes règles, pas celles de mon père.

-Je serais toujours là pour t'aider, affirma Hermione. Mais si cette formation d'Auror est si géniale, nous ne pourrons rien faire pour t'aider, à part te donner une bonne base théorique.

-Je pense que ça reste un bon début, fit Harry. Nous pouvons renforcer nos cours particuliers, si tu veux.

-Tu penses que maman serait d'accord pour intensifier ses cours ? demanda Alex

-Elle ne le fera pas, assura Harry. L'apprentissage de la magie ancienne est vraiment très délicat. Il y a des bases qu'il faut absolument maîtriser avant de passer à la notion suivante. Mais nous pouvons lui demander d'axer son apprentissage sur la défense. Elle seule nous dira si c'est possible.

-OK, on fera ça, fit Alex.

-Je dois vous annoncer quelque chose, fit Hermione.

Et elle leur raconta la conversation qu'elle avait surprise entre Ginny et James. La lueur de rage qui brilla dans le regard d'Alex ne présageait rien de bon pour le chef de la famille Potter.

-Je crois qu'il est temps que je contacte Me Lawrence, gronda Alex. Il faut que j'aie accès au coffre des Potter. Je suis sûr qu'il y aura là le moyen de ne plus être sous la coupe de mon père. Parce qu'il est hors de question que j'épouse cette pute !

-Il faut que tu écrives une lettre, conseilla Harry. Je crois que ça devient urgent.

Tremblant de fureur, Alex s'exécuta et la lettre fut scellée moins de cinq minutes plus tard. Hermione empocha la lettre pour pouvoir l'envoyer le plus vite possible.

Ils continuèrent à discuter tranquillement lorsque soudain, les alarmes de l'école retentirent violemment dans le silence.

-TOUS LES ÉLÈVES DOIVENT RESTER DANS LEURS SALLES COMMUNES ! retentit la voix de Minerva McGonagall

-On fait quoi ? demanda Alex

-On reste ici, ordonna Hermione. Si le directeur t'a donné ces appartements, c'est qu'ils ont les mêmes protections que les domaines des maisons.

Inquiets, les trois élèves s'installèrent tant bien que mal dans le salon en attendant que la directrice adjointe ne les autorise à gagner la Grande Salle.


	41. Quand la Mort marche

**_Note de l'auteur_** ** _:  
Bonjour à toutes et à tous ! Je sais que vous avez tous attendu avec impatience l'a suite de l'histoire mais mon modem a trouvé amusant de ne pas me connecter à internet du samedi matin, heure où je publie d'habitude, jusqu'au dimanche soir très tard. Un timing trop précis pour que je n'ai pas envie de le balancer par la fenêtre ! Comme je travaillais le lendemain, je n'ai donc pas pu publier. Aujourd'hui je me rattrape et je vous sers ce chapitre tout chaud ! Merci à tout le monde pour les commentaires auxquels je n'ai pas pu répondre.  
Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !  
Gros bizoux  
Crystal of Shadow_**

* * *

 ** _Quand la Mort marche_**

Une partie des serres, la plus éloignée du château et jouxtant étroitement la lisière de la Forêt Interdite, servait à la culture de différentes plantes destinées à être transformées en ingrédients de Potions. Peu de personnes en connaissaient l'existence, dont Albus Dumbledore, Minerva McGonagall en tant que directrice adjointe, Poppy Pomfrey, l'infirmière qui utilisait souvent les ingrédients purs pour soigner différents maux ne nécessitant pas l'utilisation de potions, Pomona Sprout, maître de Botanique, Neville Longbottom, son apprenti, Severus Snape, maître de Potions et récemment Lily Evans, le nouveau professeur de Potions.

Cette dernière d'ailleurs s'y trouvait. Certains ingrédients de Potions ne se récoltaient à des périodes bien précises pour garantir l'efficacité des Potions. C'était pour cela qu'au moment où la nouvelle lune apparaissait, la rousse était dehors pour ramasser des champignons entrant dans la confection d'une délicate Potion. Vêtue d'une tenue Moldue pour plus de facilité, elle examinait chaque plant pour trouver ceux qu'elle récupèrerait avec le plus de précautions pour sa préparation.

Bercée par le léger vent qui remuait doucement les feuilles des arbres de la Forêt, elle se concentra toute à sa récolte. Mais de calme et apaisante, l'ambiance devint tendue et oppressante. Lily mit un moment à s'apercevoir du changement et elle se redressa, sur ses gardes.

Mais trop tard.

Un sort la fit voler sur plusieurs mètres et elle retomba brutalement sur le dos. Elle ne put retenir un hurlement de douleur mais elle ne s'appesantit pas là-dessus, ses automatismes de la guerre reprenant rapidement le dessus. En position de garde, elle fit face à la direction d'où le sort était parti, baguette en main, et scruta les environs.

Ce ne tarda pas. Une silhouette sortit de la forêt d'un pas assuré.

-Lily Evans … fit une voix

La rousse en déduit qu'il s'agissait d'un homme, notamment grâce à la démarche et au timbre de la voix. Mais elle ne pouvait voir ses traits avec précision.

-Qui êtes-vous ? demanda fermement Lily

-Qui je suis n'a aucune importance, fit l'homme. Ce que je viens faire ici, par contre …

Elle se tendit encore plus.

-Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? fit Lily

-Vous tuer, très chère, ricana l'homme. J'aime faire le travail pour lequel on me paie.

Les entrailles de la femme se gelèrent. On avait demandé à la tuer ?!

-Un tueur à gages … cracha Lily.

-Vos origines ne jouent pas en votre faveur, critiqua l'homme. Je préfère le terme de Souffleur.

-Peu importe, balaya Lily. Qui vous envoie ?

-Je ne suis pas une personne facile, sourit l'homme. Je ne donne pas des noms comme ça.

-Quelle importance, vu que je l'emporterais dans ma tombe, railla Lily.

-C'est vrai, concéda l'homme. Peut-être que je vous le dirais avant que vous ne mourriez.

Et il attaqua.

Lily ne se fit pas prendre par surprise et riposta. Les deux adversaires s'affrontèrent avec force. Le Souffleur fut subjugué. Son commanditaire lui avait pourtant assuré que son contrat n'était qu'une pauvre Sorcière qui n'avait que pour elle sa beauté et un peu de capacités en Potions. Or, la personne qu'il combattait en remontrait aux meilleurs Aurors. Il était de plus en plus tenté d'oublier ce que son client lui avait raconté pour se rappeler de ce que ses contacts Death Eaters lui avaient dit. Beaucoup d'entre eux, Lucius Malfoy en tête, avaient craint Lily Evans du temps de la première montée au pouvoir de Voldemort. Lors des affrontements entre les Death Eaters et l'Ordre du Phénix, elle avait de nombreuses fois fait la différence et vaincu ses adversaires le plus rapidement possible, se révélant bien plus efficace que son ancien mari James Potter, qui se vantait pourtant être un excellent Auror.

Et il ne savait pas s'il serait de taille. Bien qu'ayant réussi à lui infliger de graves blessures, il en avait autant à son actif. Il n'était pas sûr de prendre le dessus. Pourtant, il le devait, surtout pour la petite somme que lui avait promis son client …

Lily était vraiment crevée. Bien qu'elle s'entraîne régulièrement depuis qu'elle savait qu'elle revenait en Angleterre, l'absence d'adversaire réel lui portait préjudice aujourd'hui. Alors qu'une dizaine d'années auparavant, elle pouvait tenir longtemps mais là, elle haletait déjà après une quarantaine de minutes d'affrontement. En plus, son esquive n'était plus ce qu'elle était et elle avait reçu des sorts qui ne l'auraient jamais atteint avant. Sans compter qu'elle ne voulait pas dévoiler à cet homme son don en magie ancienne. Mais elle ne tenait pas à perdre contre un Souffleur. Et il fallait qu'elle le maîtrise pour qu'Albus puisse l'interroger.

Elle n'hésita pas plus longtemps comme ses forces déclinaient. Elle resserra sa poigne sur sa baguette et sortit une flopée de sorts qui déstabilisèrent le Souffleur. La rousse se rapprocha de plus en plus jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit qu'à un bras de distance. Et, à la plus grande incrédulité de l'homme, elle sortit un spray anti agression de sa poche et le vaporisa dans les yeux. Hurlant de douleur, il en lâcha sa baguette en se tenant ses yeux à vif et en tournant en rond. Elle n'attendit pas pour le figer et l'entraver soigneusement avant de s'écrouler. Elle reprit difficilement son souffle et songea avec un temps de retard qu'il faudrait qu'elle ait de l'aide. Le bras lourd, elle n'eut même pas la force d'utiliser sa baguette et usa d'une technique de magie ancienne pour prévenir Albus qu'il devait venir au plus vite.

Quand il arriva suivi de Severus et de Filius, elle ouvrit péniblement les yeux, ne se souvenant même pas de les avoir fermés.

-Ne le tuez pas, murmura Lily difficilement. Je veux savoir pourquoi il a fait ça …

Et elle s'évanouit.

§§§§§

Poppy soupira lourdement. Les soins qu'elle avait donnés lui rappelaient les sombres années avant que Voldemort ne soit défait.

-Alors ?! se rapprocha Albus

-Elle est sauve, fit Poppy. Mais ce n'est pas passé loin. Une rencontre avec un Souffleur de cette envergure n'est jamais sans conséquences.

-Je vais prévenir Alex, songea sombrement Albus. Severus, pourrais-tu en faire de même avec le jeune Harry ?

-Ce sera fait, hocha de la tête Severus.

-Nous reviendrons après le petit-déjeuner, annonça Albus.

-Je vous dirais si l'état de Lily évolue avant, rassura Poppy.

Les deux hommes se séparèrent rapidement. Après avoir découvert Lily en sang, Albus avait donné l'ordre à Minerva de faire sonner les alarmes de l'école et de faire en sorte que tous les élèves restent dans leurs salles communes puis avait conduit son professeur à l'infirmerie pendant que Severus avait mené le Souffleur dans une partie des cachots dont peu de personnes connaissait l'emplacement avant de revenir. Poppy avait travaillé d'arrache-pied pour sauver Lily qui avait vraiment reçu beaucoup de sorts dangereux et mortels. Au petit matin, l'infirmière avait réussi à stabiliser son état mais elle ne savait pas si sa patiente était sortie d'affaire pour autant.

Albus se rendit dans les appartements privés d'Alex et fut surprit quand il y retrouva Severus.

-Un problème ? s'étonna Albus

-Draco Malfoy et Théodore Nott m'ont dit qu'Harry avait rejoint son frère la nuit dernière, répondit Severus. Et que quand l'alarme avait retentit, il n'était toujours pas rentré.

-Vérifions, alors, sourit pauvrement Albus.

Le directeur s'approcha du tableau.

-Nous voudrions voir le locataire, annonça Albus.

-Je vais voir s'il est réveillé, répondit le tableau.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Hermione apparut.

-Professeur Dumbledore ? s'étonna Hermione. Professeur Snape ? Que se passe-t-il ?

-Nous devons voir Alex Potter et Harry Evans, déclara Albus.

-Entrez, fit Hermione. Ils sont en train de se préparer.

Les deux hommes s'installèrent dans le salon tandis que la jeune femme allait voir ce que faisaient les jumeaux. Ces derniers arrivèrent rapidement et s'installèrent à leur tour, assez anxieux de voir leurs professeurs de si bon matin. Severus avait fait apporter le petit déjeuner mais personne n'osait y toucher.

-Miss Granger … commença Severus. Je crois que cette conversation ne vous concerne pas.

-Professeur Snape, sourit Hermione. A la minute même où vous aurez quitté cette pièce, je saurais ce qui se sera dit. Et je reste persuadée que je serais l'une des seules personnes qui réussira à empêcher Alex de faire une catastrophe.

-Elle n'a pas tort, fit Harry. Hermione est la partie de cerveau qui manque à Alex pour être un redoutable duelliste.

-Eh ! bouda Alex

-Allons, les enfants, calma Albus. Miss Granger peut rester.

Le directeur réfléchit à la manière dont il allait annoncer la nouvelle.

-J'imagine que vous avez été réveillés par l'alarme cette nuit, fit Albus.

-Oui, répondit simplement Alex.

-Une personne a été attaquée cette nuit, déclara Albus. Une personne proche de vous.

-Maman, devina Harry, la gorge nouée.

-Oui, Mr Evans, acquiesça gravement Severus. Elle s'est battue contre un Souffleur.

-Je vous demande pardon ? bondit Harry

-Nous sommes encore en train de déterminer comment cet individu a pu entrer sur le domaine, tempéra Albus.

-Je veux l'interroger, gronda Harry.

-Ce n'est pas à un élève de faire cela, claqua Severus.

-Il s'en est pris à ma mère ! rugit Harry

-Non, Harry, déclara fermement Albus. J'ai pu voir ce que tu pouvais faire en temps normal. Te laisser dans une pièce tout seul avec ce Souffleur ne serait vraiment pas une bonne idée. Je ne veux pas que tu le tues.

-Mais … pesta Harry.

-Non, Harry, répéta fermement Albus. J'ai toute latitude pour t'immobiliser. Ta mère ne voudrait pas que tu te lances à corps perdu dans une quête de vengeance.

Pour toute réponse, Harry se renfonça dans son siège et mordit rageusement dans un petit pain au lait.

-Je m'attendais à ce que ce cher Potter explose également, remarqua Severus.

-Oh, mais il l'a fait, sourit Hermione. Vous ne voyez pas qu'il est figé ?

Severus sursauta. Il n'avait strictement rien senti, ni un mouvement de baguette, ni un sort. Il regarda attentivement Alex Potter et nota qu'il ne bougeait pas d'un pouce.

-Il vous écoute, fit Hermione.

-Pourquoi ne pas avoir figé également Mr Evans ? demanda Severus

-Harry a toujours montré plus de retenue qu'Alex, répondit Hermione. Alex a encore beaucoup de mal à ne pas foncer d'abord et réfléchir ensuite.

-Un trait typiquement Potter, railla Severus.

-Ce n'est pas le moment, tempéra Albus. Lily Evans est en soins intensifs. Ses plus graves blessures ont été soignées mais elle n'est pas sortie d'affaire. Je ne veux pas que vous fassiez quoi que ce soit pour essayer de la venger.

-Peut-on aller la voir ? grogna Harry

-Dès qu'il n'y aura plus de danger pour elle, assura Albus. En attendant, je vais vous demander de vous entraîner.

-S'entraîner ?! sursauta Harry

-Oui, fit Albus. Je sais que vous aviez des cours de magie ancienne et de sortilèges avancés avec Lily mais devant le nombre d'attaques que vous avez tous subies, je pense qu'il serait temps que vous axiez pour le moment votre entraînement sur la défense. Severus reprendra vos cours.

-Mais vous savez qu'un entraînement en magie ancienne ne peut s'arrêter comme ça, fronça des sourcils Harry.

-Je terminerai votre cycle, assura Albus. Mais il est urgent que vous soyez vraiment aptes à vous défendre, vos amis et vous.

-D'accord, fit Hermione, acceptant au nom des garçons. Où aura lieu ces cours ?

-Les salles de Duel, renseigna Severus. Votre … _professeur_ de Duel en ignore l'existence, comme la totalité de l'école. Nous ne serons pas dérangés.

-A propos de James Potter, comment allez-vous faire pour ne pas qu'il fourre son nez dans ces cours ? demanda Hermione, le sourcil levé

-Un peu de respect pour votre professeur, répliqua automatiquement Albus.

-Uniquement quand il en montrera pour les autres, rétorqua Hermione. En attendant, ne me demandez surtout pas de respecter un homme qui a décidé de détruire la vie de son fils au nom du prestige de son nom !

-Je pressens une histoire croustillante, ricana Severus.

-Nous en discuterons plus tard, fit Albus. Je vais faire en sorte d'occuper James. Il n'est pas prêt d'approcher son fils. Ni ses amis. En attendant, je vais arranger tout ça. Je vais faire en sorte de reprendre les cours de Lily.

-Je vais également y aller, fit Severus en se leva.

-Ne faites surtout rien de répréhensible, prévint Albus.

-Je vais m'en assurer, promit Hermione.

D'un signe de tête, les deux adultes quittèrent les appartements.

§§§§§

La rumeur que Lily Evans était souffrante se répandit comme une traînée de poudre. Dès l'alerte levée, les élèves s'étaient rendus dans la Grande Salle et le directeur s'était empressé de rassurer les enfants et de les prévenir de l'absence de leur professeur pour une durée indéterminée. L'absence également d'Alex Potter, d'Harry Evans et d'Hermione Granger présageait que ces trois-là savaient de quoi il en retournait. Du coin de l'œil, Albus surveillait James qui arborait un air satisfait. Le vieil homme croisa le regard de Severus qui comprit également que James était heureux de la situation.

Le directeur retourna rapidement dans son bureau, l'appétit coupé. Mais il savait qu'il ne resterait pas seul longtemps. Comme prévu, les professeurs de l'école investirent la pièce quelques minutes après son arrivée.

-J'exige des explications ! tonna Minerva

-Vous _exigez_ ? déclara froidement Albus

La tonalité polaire du directeur calma radicalement tout le monde. D'un geste sec de la baguette, il fit apparaître suffisamment de sièges pour que tout le monde s'installe.

-Je n'ai pas dormi une grande partie de la nuit, déclara Albus. Donc je ne suis pas en état de supporter des réflexions à deux Noises. Si vous voulez dire quelque chose, tournez sept fois votre langue dans votre bouche avant de l'ouvrir. Est-ce clair ?

Tous hochèrent de la tête. Tous, sauf …

-Mais … protesta James.

-Vous encore plus, James, siffla Albus.

Cela coupa net le sifflet de l'homme qui se renfrogna.

-Que s'est-il passé, Albus ? demanda Pomona. Nous avons tous entendus l'alarme et vous nous avez expressément demandé de patrouiller dans nos secteurs pour attraper les élèves qui traîneraient dans l'école.

-Il y a eu une intrusion sur le domaine, annonça Albus. Malheureusement, notre intrus s'en est pris à Lily Evans, alors en pleine récolte.

-Et grâce à son incompétence, j'imagine qu'elle a laissé l'intrus s'échapper, ne put s'empêcher de railler James.

-Malheureusement pour votre mauvaise langue, Lily a admirablement maîtrisé cet intrus, cassa Albus. Seulement, elle n'a pas eu autant de chance. Elle est en soins intensifs.

-Et l'intrus ? demanda Minerva

-En lieu sûr, trancha Albus.

-Pourquoi on ne peut pas savoir ? fit James

-A quoi cela vous servirait-il de le savoir ? rétorqua Albus. Ne nous sortez surtout pas que c'est pour venger Lily, nous avons tous eu la preuve que votre seul but à son égard est de la détruire.

James se tut, mouché.

-Devant cet événement, reprit Albus, nous allons devoir redoubler de vigilance. Je vais prévenir les Aurors des faits et pendant ce temps, nous allons faire plus de rondes. Le couvre-feu devra être plus rigoureux et les élèves qui le violeront devront être sanctionnés encore plus durement.

Le directeur donna sa liste de consignes aux professeurs qui s'empressèrent de prendre des notes, comprenant qu'il était très sérieux.

-Et enfin, termina Albus, je veux que des cours de Duel soient donnés à tous les élèves qui le veulent.

-Pardon ?! bondit James. Mais je n'ai pas le temps !

-Il s'agit d'augmenter les effectifs de vos cours actuels, railla Albus. Je ne vous donne pas le choix. Dès ce soir, j'annoncerai que les cours de Duel seront ouverts à tous. Je vous interdis formellement de refuser des élèves, encore plus des Slytherin. Ou sinon, je me verrai dans l'obligation de reconsidérer votre place dans l'équipe enseignante.

Le visage rouge de fureur de James fut un réel délice pour Severus.

-Les cours vont bientôt commencer, congédia Albus. Je vous souhaite une bonne journée.

La plupart des professeurs quittèrent le bureau, mis à part les directeurs de maison ainsi que James Potter.

-Pourrais-je savoir ce que vous faites encore ici, James ? demanda froidement Albus

-Je voudrais savoir quelles sont les autres sécurités que vous allez prendre, déclara arrogamment James.

-Et en quel honneur vous devriez le savoir ? fit Albus, le regard noir

-Je suis un Auror et … commença James.

-Vous êtes un _ancien_ Auror, qui plus est qui était sur le point d'être renvoyé pour de multiples bavures avant que vous ne forciez la main au Conseil d'administration pour avoir un poste ici, avec les résultats que nous connaissons tous, siffla Albus. Votre place ici n'est pas légitime, encore moins dans ce contexte. Je n'ai pas du tout envie de traiter avec vous aujourd'hui, ni dans les jours prochains. Vous pouvez parfaitement aller vous plaindre au ministre de la magie mais je vous rappellerai, à lui comme à vous, que la personne qui dirige cette école, c'est moi.

-Mais … protesta James.

-Dehors ! tonna Albus. Avant que je ne décide ici et maintenant de vous renvoyer !

La tête haute, James tourna des talons et quitta enfin le bureau. Minerva n'attendit pas pour monter au créneau.

-Il aurait pu nous aider ! protesta Minerva

-Et comment ? rétorqua Albus. En acceptant un plan à sa gloire qui aurait immanquablement échoué ? En lui laissant carte blanche pour mettre en danger les élèves ?

-Il ne ferait jamais ça ! s'emporta Minerva

-Vraiment ? railla Albus. Vous savez pourquoi Voldemort a pu facilement attaquer le Ministère pour y kidnapper Alex Potter ?

-Non, fit la femme, étonnée.

-Parce que votre cher protégé a refusé que de nouvelles protections soient installées au ministère, persistant à assurer à Fudge qu'un _adolescent de dix-sept ans_ pourrait aisément se défendre _seul_ contre des _Death Eaters_ , tout Survivant qu'il était, tout en sachant que James Potter refuse de donner des cours supplémentaires de Duel à son propre fils ! asséna Albus. Vous êtes toujours sûre des bonnes idées de cet homme ?

Minerva se figea, frappée par ce qu'elle venait d'entendre.

-Maintenant, pouvons-nous arrêter de parler de lui avant que je ne me mette à massacrer votre protégé ? cassa Albus. J'aimerai assez me concentrer sur la protection des élèves.

Devant l'absence de réponse, le directeur appliqua le dicton «Qui ne dit mot consent» et passa à la suite.

-Je vais examiner toutes les protections de l'école, annonça Albus. Ensuite, nous allons élever toutes les protections au plus haut niveau. Et en installer de nouvelles.

-De nouvelles ?! sursauta Filius. Par Merlin, Albus, vous vous attendez à quoi ?

-Au pire, soupira Albus. Préparez vos plus puissants rituels. Nous les installerons dès que j'aurais détecté les failles.

-J'imagine que vous ne mettrez pas le Ministère au courant, devina Pomona.

-Nous serons les seuls à connaître les changements que nous allons faire, affirma Albus. J'en fais la promesse.

Il regarda chaque directeur dans les yeux.

-Je vais commencer ma ronde, fit Albus. Minerva, prenez ma place pour les prochains jours.

D'un signe de tête, les quatre professeurs quittèrent à leur tour la pièce. Le vieil homme soupira lourdement avant de partir à son tour.

§§§§§

Shana Molay arriva en toute discrétion à Hogwarts. Elle avait reçu la veille une lettre la priant de se rendre à l'infirmerie de l'école. Elle fut surprise de retrouver Narcissa Malfoy dans les appartements de Severus Snape.

-Narcissa ?! sursauta Shana

-Shana ! s'exclama Narcissa

Les deux femmes se saluèrent chaleureusement.

-Je ne pensais pas te revoir depuis que Voldemort est de retour, sourit Shana.

-Je ne sais pas si tu es au courant mais il a menacé mon fils, soupira Narcissa. Je ne tiens pas à ce qu'il l'ait.

-Je comprends, fit Shana. Tu as été appelée toi aussi ?

-Oui, par Poppy, confirma Narcissa.

D'un commun accord, elles prirent la Poudre de Cheminette pour le domaine de Poppy Pomfrey. La femme les accueillit avec chaleur et les mena directement dans son bureau.

-Je me souviens de vous trois comme étant un trio infernal, sourit Poppy. Une amitié qui est allée au-delà des maisons. Ravenclaw, Gryffindor et Slytherin. Du jamais vu dans l'histoire d'Hogwarts. Et je suis sûre maintenant que vous n'avez pas oublié ce qui vous liait, comme vous êtes devant moi.

-Qu'attendez-vous de nous ? demanda Shana

-Lily Evans est dans le coma, annonça gravement Poppy. Elle a été attaquée il y a cinq jours et j'ai réussi à la stabiliser hier.

-C'était grave ? s'inquiéta Narcissa

-Elle est sauve, assura Poppy. Mais ce n'est pas le problème actuel. Vous n'ignorez pas la tension qui existe entre James Potter et Lily Evans.

-Qui ne le sait pas ? renifla Narcissa

-James Potter rôde de plus en plus autour de l'infirmerie, déclara Poppy. Je pense qu'il cherche à faire du mal à Lily.

-Que voulez-vous que nous fassions ? demanda Shana

-Vous devez l'emmener hors d'ici, demanda Poppy.

-Mais où ? fit Narcissa. Je pourrais la garder un jour ou deux dans mon manoir mais pas plus sans lui donner des soins adaptés.

-Idem pour moi, ajouta Shana.

-Ce sera suffisant, assura Poppy. J'ai pu contacter Sirius Black. Il accepte de prendre Lily chez lui tant qu'elle sera stable.

-Et sinon ? s'angoissa Shana

-Les Gobelins sont d'accord pour la prendre en charge, rassura Poppy.

Les deux femmes se regardèrent attentivement. Personne ne connaissait leur rôle exact dans la guerre et elles ne tenaient pas à ce que ça change. Lily, de par sa disparition pendant douze ans, avait accepté d'attirer le regard. Et là, elle était en position de faiblesse évidente.

-Nous le ferons, acceptèrent les deux femmes.

-Je le savais, sourit Poppy.

Elles mirent au point un plan pour sortir la rousse de l'école. Le mieux était encore de la faire partir pendant que l'homme était en cours.

-Connaissant le personnage, il doit avoir quand même des suiveurs, songea Narcissa.

-Les Weasley, répondit Poppy. Alex Potter a renié les deux Weasley devant tout le monde mais ils cherchent à tout prix à redevenir ses amis.

-Potter manipule des gosses ? s'étonna Shana

-Ça ne m'étonnerait même pas, fit Narcissa. Tant qu'ils lui servent, il ne s'embarrasse pas de scrupules.

-Je vais m'arranger avec les fantômes, fit Poppy. Ils peuvent être réellement agaçants quand ils veulent.

-Vous ne devez pas prévenir le directeur de ce que vous allez faire ? demanda Shana

-Dès qu'elle sera en sécurité, sourit Poppy. Albus est en train de faire quelque chose de très important et je ne veux pas le déranger.

-Comme vous voulez, haussa des épaules Narcissa. Mais vous oubliez un petit détail.

-Lequel ? leva un sourcil Poppy

-Un certain Harry Evans, peut-être ? railla Narcissa

-Et pourquoi ? s'étonna Poppy

-C'est son fils, rappela Narcissa. Et ils sont extrêmement proches. Je pense qu'il le prendra très mal que vous déplaciez sa mère sans qu'il soit au courant.

-C'est vrai, concéda Poppy.

-Je pense qu'il vaudrait mieux voir avec lui pour avoir une diversion, conseilla Shana.

-Il va venir ce soir, renseigna Poppy. Je lui en parlerai.

-Vous ferez le lien entre lui et nous, demanda Narcissa.

Elles affinèrent leur plan avant de se séparer.

§§§§§

Le cours de Duel supplémentaire pour les dernières années avait lieu le samedi suivant, cinq jours après l'accident de Lily Evans. Les élèves étaient impatients, surtout parce que ces cours étaient auparavant réservés à une élite.

-C'est génial ! s'exclama Ron dans la salle commune

Tous les élèves avaient décidé de se rendre ensemble au cours du professeur Potter.

-T'es pas content, Alex ? poursuivit Ron

-Content pour quoi ? leva un sourcil Alex

-Nous allons tous avoir des cours de Duel ! sourit Ron

-C'est vrai, sourit étrangement Alex en lançant un regard malicieux à Hermione.

Ron vit ce regard et ne put le comprendre. Ce même regard mit hors d'elle Ginny.

-Tu seras mon coéquipier, Alex ? minauda Ginny en lança des éclairs à Hermione

-Nous verrons si nous avons le même niveau, lâcha Alex.

Hermione et Alex s'installèrent dans un coin et s'entourèrent d'une bulle de Silence.

-Tu vas quand même te rendre à ce cours ? demanda Hermione, inquiète

-Bien sûr que non, ricana Alex.

-Comment ça ? sursauta Hermione

-C'est un cours où on peut se rendre, pas où on doit se rendre, rappela Alex. Et après les cours avec Harry, je ne vois pas l'intérêt d'y aller, surtout, comme je le pense, ça va se passer comme dans les cours « normaux » de Duel.

-Tu ne penses pas qu'il va se mettre en colère s'il ne te voit pas aux cours ? s'inquiéta Hermione

-Pour cela, il aurait fallu qu'il me donne ces cours avant qu'ils ne soient ouverts à tous, grinça Alex. De toute façon, j'ai rendez-vous avec l'infirmière.

-Je t'accompagne, décida Hermione.

-Non, refusa Alex. Je serais avec Harry. Et s'il te plait, je voudrais savoir comment ça va se passer.

-Tu es méchant, grogna Hermione. Je vais me mettre en binôme avec Neville. Mais tu me le revaudras.

-Tout ce que tu veux, assura Alex. Tu peux vraiment le faire ?

-Bien sûr, sourit Hermione. En plus, je suis vraiment curieuse de voir comment il va se rétamer.

-Tu ne l'aimes pas, fit Alex.

-Ce n'est pas un secret, renifla Hermione. OK, je serais ton espionne.

Le mouvement dans la salle commune les reconnecta avec le monde extérieur.

-Ils vont se rendre au cours, comprit Hermione.

-Je vais vous accompagner, fit Alex. Je m'échapperai par un passage secret.

-Pas de soucis, fit Hermione.

Alex présenta son bras à Hermione qui l'accepta avec un sourire complice. Ils ne tinrent pas compte de la fureur de Ginny qui les fusilla du regard mais qui fut rapidement entraînée par ses amis. Le duo attendit que tous les élèves soient partis avant de quitter la salle commune à leur tour. Neville les attendait derrière le portrait.

-J'escorterai Hermione jusqu'au cours, annonça Neville. Tu peux partir tranquille.

-Comment tu sais qu'il ne sera pas avec nous ? sursauta Hermione

-C'est juste évident, haussa des épaules Neville. James Potter n'a jamais estimé que son fils avait besoin de cours supplémentaires de Duel avant. Ce n'est pas aujourd'hui qu'il va y aller.

-Je vais finir par croire que je ne connais pas aussi bien mon meilleur ami, bougonna Hermione.

-Mais non, câlina Alex. Allons-y, maintenant.

A bonne distance du troupeau de Gryffindor, les trois amis se rendirent à la salle de cours de Duel. Peu avant d'arriver à destination, Alex salua ses amis et se faufila dans un passage secret. Hermione et Neville continuèrent leur chemin et furent les derniers à entrer dans la salle. La porte se referma derrière eux. Curieux, les deux amis regardèrent la salle. Elle n'avait guère changé mais toutes les tables et les chaises avaient disparu pour faire plus de place.

-Bien, fit James Potter en jetant un coup d'œil aux élèves. Sur ordre du directeur, je dois faire l'appel.

-Ça doit vraiment le faire chier, murmura Neville. C'est un truc qu'il n'a jamais fait depuis qu'il est là.

Pour toute réponse, Hermione hocha simplement la tête. James Potter n'avait jamais fait quoi que ce soit pour être un bon professeur, ce n'était pas aujourd'hui qu'il allait commencer de son plein gré.

James Potter fit donc l'appel. Contrairement à ce qu'on aurait pu croire, une bonne partie des Slytherin étaient venus, avec en tête Draco et Théo. La jeune femme se doutait qu'ils étaient là pour voir si le professeur allait les renvoyer avec pertes et fracas. Mais la catastrophe arriva.

-Où est Alex ? sursauta James

-Infirmerie, se souvint Hermione.

-Et pourquoi je ne suis pas au courant, cracha James.

-Je ne sais pas, haussa des épaules Hermione. Je ne suis pas son père.

Tous passèrent sous silence l'insolence évidente. James décida de ne pas s'appesantir sur cette absence.

-Nous allons commencer …

A la fin du cours, Neville entraîna Hermione vers Théo et Draco dans un coin.

-Plus jamais, souffla Neville. Je passe mon tour pour les prochains cours.

-Pareil, répondit Théo.

Le regard de Draco parla pour lui. Les deux dernières heures n'avaient été qu'une ode à la gloire de James Potter. Pendant tout ce temps, l'homme n'avait fait que raconter ce qu'il avait fait pendant qu'il était au Bureau des Aurors. L'une des affaires racontées avait un rapport avec une attaque de Death Eaters. Pour avoir eu le récit de première main de la part de son propre père, Draco savait que son professeur était très loin d'avoir été héroïque et que sans l'intervention de plusieurs membres de l'Ordre du Phénix, dont Lily Evans en tête, son professeur n'aurait jamais survécu. Sans compter les incohérences évidentes, même quand on ne connaissait pas la véritable histoire. Alors non, le cours optionnel avait été un véritable calvaire.

-Heureusement qu'Alex n'était pas là, fit Hermione.

-Heureusement, sourit Théo.

-Et où est Harry ? demanda Neville

-Parce que tu crois vraiment qu'il se serait ramené ? pouffa Draco. Il est obligé de suivre son cours obligatoire mais les cours supplémentaires ? Aucune chance.

-Vu comme ça, concéda Hermione. On fait quoi maintenant ?

-Personnellement, je vais rentrer dans ma chambre, annonça Théo. Harry a dit qu'il ne rentrerait pas chez les Slytherin. Draco ?

-Je dois écrire à mes parents, s'excusa Draco.

-Je pense que nous devrions rentrer dans la salle commune aussi, songea Neville.

-Moi aussi, soupira Hermione. Mais je n'ai pas envie de me prendre la tête avec les Weasley.

-Pas faux, grimaça Neville. Allez, on se voit demain ?

Tous se saluèrent avant de se séparer.


	42. Manquements à la vie

**_Manquements à la vie_**

Alex, une fois hors de vue du groupe, s'était précipité jusqu'à l'infirmerie. Quand il sentit les lieux se verrouiller derrière lui, une partie de la tension qu'il ressentait disparut. Il respira un grand coup avant de regarder autour de lui.

Il reconnut rapidement son frère Harry, Mrs Pomfrey, Miss Molay et Mrs Malfoy.

-Lady Malfoy, s'inclina Alex. Miss Molay.

-Bonsoir, monsieur Potter, répondirent les deux femmes.

-Ne perdons pas de temps, coupa Poppy. Le cours de James Potter vient de commencer. Je pense que nous pouvons y aller.

-Shana et moi nous allons nous occuper de Lily, annonça Narcissa. Les garçons, faites-en sorte qu'on ne se fasse pas repérer.

-Pas de soucis, répondit Harry.

-Personne ne doit nous voir, rappela Shana. Le chemin sera long jusqu'à Hogsmeade.

-Hogsmeade ?! sursauta Harry. Je pensais que nous irions seulement jusqu'aux appartements du professeur Snape !

-Un voyage par cheminée serait beaucoup trop dangereux pour votre mère, expliqua Poppy. Nous devons nous rabattre sur un voyage le moins stressant possible pour elle.

-Lucius possède des voitures Moldues qu'il a fait modifier, fit Narcissa. Il m'en a offerte quelques-unes pour mon plaisir. Il y en a une qui nous attend au village.

-Je peux créer une illusion, réfléchit Harry. Mais dans le cas improbable où on se ferait attaquer … Alex ?

-Je le ferais, assura Alex.

-Je t'aiderai, ajouta Narcissa. Shana ?

-Pas de problème, répondit Shana.

-Voici les potions à lui administrer pour la prochaine semaine, fit Poppy en tendant un sac que Shana prit. Il y a un parchemin qui rappelle laquelle doit être prise à quelle heure. Et si des complications interviennent avant que Lily n'arrive au manoir Black, surtout prévenez-moi. Je ferais en sorte d'arriver le plus vite possible.

-Allons-y, fit Narcissa. Merci encore.

Shana et Narcissa passèrent dans les chambres particulières et en revinrent avec Lily endormie sous un charme de lévitation. Pour plus de précautions, Alex sortit la cape d'invisibilité de la famille pour en recouvrir sa mère. Avec une charge pareille, beaucoup de passages secrets leur étaient interdits.

-J'ai la Carte des Maraudeurs, chuchota Alex. J'ai visité plusieurs fois chaque passage. On peut prendre des raccourcis.

-Ok, on te suit, fit Harry.

Le groupe se mit en marche rapidement. Grâce à la Carte, ils évitèrent les élèves qui se baladaient dans les couloirs. Avec un passage secret, ils débouchèrent directement dans le parc, vide à cause des températures fraîches. Ils gagnèrent la lisière de la Forêt et la longèrent jusqu'à atteindre les grilles de l'école. Ils les passèrent et commencèrent à souffler tout en se tendant encore plus. Autant ils n'avaient à craindre que les élèves, maintenant, il fallait qu'ils jouent de malchance pour tomber sur un os. Baguettes en main, ils se rendirent aux abords du village pour trouver la voiture de Narcissa.

Finalement, tout se passa tranquillement et Lily fut délicatement déposée dans la voiture. L'angoisse des deux jeunes hommes étaient vraiment visibles sur leurs visages.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, rassura Narcissa. Lily est notre meilleure amie. Nous ferons tout pour la protéger.

-Mais Draco m'a dit que Voldemort était chez vous, fit Harry.

-C'est vrai, concéda Narcissa. Mais Lily n'approchera pas de près ou de loin du manoir Malfoy. Je l'emmène au manoir Black. Et tu sais que les voyages entre les maisons Black sont plus que sécurisés.

-OK, soupira Harry. Soyez prudentes.

-Toujours, sourit Shana.

Les trois femmes partirent rapidement tandis que les jumeaux usaient des passages secrets pour retourner à l'école.

Poppy rangeait tranquillement son officine lorsque la porte s'ouvrit brusquement.

-Où est mon fils ?! rugit James

-James Potter ! hurla Poppy en se retournant brusquement. Vous n'êtes pas dans votre salle de classe ! Veuillez baisser le ton !

-Non ! gronda James. Je veux savoir où est mon fils !

-Tant que vous continuerez à hurler, je ne vous répondrai pas ! cracha presque Poppy

-Je vais vous faire répondre ! gronda James en sortant sa baguette de sa poche

L'infirmière fronça des sourcils. James n'avait jamais été ouvertement violent. Mais là … Elle étrécit le regard, observant attentivement l'homme qui s'avançait maintenant vers elle. La lueur verte qui crépitait au bout de la baguette de l'homme l'alerta. Elle prit sa propre baguette et pointa James.

-Reculez, gronda Poppy. Je n'hésiterai pas à utiliser la magie pour vous maîtriser !

-Essayez seulement, ricana James en s'approchant encore plus.

La femme prit peur. Ce fou allait vraiment l'attaquer !

-POTTER !

Comme un signal, Poppy lança un Stupefix, de même que la personne qui venait d'entrer dans l'infirmerie. Choquée, Poppy sentit ses jambes lui faire défaut et elle s'écroula.

-Poppy !

Une silhouette fonça sur elle et elle mit quelques instants à reconnaître la personne.

-Severus ?! balbutia Poppy

-Vous allez bien ? demanda Severus. Attendez, je vais vous aider.

-Attendez, arrêta Poppy. Donnez-moi une Potion Calmante. Ensuite, déposez Potter sur un lit.

-Pourquoi ? se refrogna Severus

-Faites ce que je vous dis, grogna Poppy qui reprenait ses esprits.

L'homme s'exécuta et ce fut avec la plus grande réluctance qu'il transporta l'agresseur sur un lit. L'infirmière, après avoir bu la potion, se redressa avec difficulté et resserra sa poigne sur sa baguette.

-Vous allez m'aider, ordonna Poppy. Vous allez prévenir Albus et le faire venir ici.

-Et vous ? demanda Severus

-Je vais l'examiner, déclara Poppy. Il n'avait pas l'air dans son état normal.

-Ça ne change pas de son état habituel, grogna Severus en passant dans son bureau.

Une demi-douzaine de minutes plus tard, le directeur faisait son apparition dans l'officine.

-Que se passe-t-il ? demanda Albus, essoufflé

-James Potter a agressé Poppy, répondit Severus. Je suis arrivé juste à temps.

-Pourquoi ? gronda Albus

-Je ne sais pas, avoua Severus. Elle seule pourrait vous répondre.

-Que fait-elle ? s'étonna Albus

-Je crois qu'elle l'examine, fit Severus.

Les deux hommes se tinrent à bonne distance en attendant que la femme ait terminé. Celle-ci se redressa après quelques minutes.

-Je ne pensais pas tomber sur ça, soupira Poppy.

-Est-ce que tu vas bien ? s'inquiéta Albus

-Je n'ai pas le temps de rester choquée, rétorqua sèchement Poppy.

-Très bien, recula Albus. Pourquoi tu examines James Potter alors qu'il t'a agressé, d'après ce que j'ai compris ?

-Il avait un comportement bien plus bizarre que d'habitude, répondit Poppy. Ses pupilles avaient l'air dilaté et je voulais vérifier.

-Qu'avez-vous découvert ? demanda Severus

-James Potter était sous l'emprise de produits stupéfiants, avoua durement Poppy.

-Vous parlez de quoi ? demanda Severus. Alcool, j'imagine ?

-Pas seulement, gronda Poppy. Il y a également des drogues Moldues dans son organisme.

-Des drogues ?! sursauta Severus

Dans un intérêt purement professionnel, le maître de Potions s'était intéressé à ce que les Moldus fabriquaient en substances illicites. Bien évidemment, il en était venu à regarder du côté des drogues et l'addiction rattachée l'avait fait frémir de terreur.

-Ça date de plusieurs jours, tempéra Poppy. Par contre, il était bien enivré quand il a donné cours aujourd'hui.

-Je vois … fit simplement Albus. Autre chose ?

-Lis toi-même, grogna Poppy. Et enlève-moi cet imbécile de là !

Le directeur prit le dossier des mains de l'infirmière et envoya via un Elfe de maison le « professeur » dans ses appartements. Albus repartit dans son bureau tandis que Severus apportait la commande de potions pour Poppy.

§§§§§

Sirius soupira lourdement. Il ferma la porte derrière lui et jeta un regard vers son compagnon.

-Elle ne s'est toujours pas réveillée ? demanda Remus

-Pas du tout, répondit Sirius. Mais son état n'a pas l'air de s'être aggravé, c'est déjà ça, non ?

Le Lycan acquiesça. Le couple se rendit au rez-de-chaussée pour vaquer à leurs occupations.

Quelques jours plus tôt, Narcissa avait contacté Sirius pour lui signaler que Lily était installée au manoir Black de la branche secondaire. L'homme avait aussitôt organisé son rapatriement sur Londres pour plus de sécurité. Bien que la blonde ne soit plus sous la constance surveillance de Voldemort, il n'était pas très chaud pour laisser Lily là où on pourrait l'atteindre. Et maintenant, la rousse était chez lui, mais malheureusement toujours inconsciente. Poppy Pomfrey était venue plusieurs fois pour l'examiner mais elle ne pouvait rien faire de plus. Connaissant ses liens avec les Gobelins, Sirius avait contacté la banque pour les mettre au courant de l'état de leur ancienne employée. Et maintenant, il attendait.

Voyant son compagnon plongé dans ses pensées, Remus se rendit dans son propre bureau. Il avait également lu la lettre d'Harry concernant la construction d'un orphelinat Sorcier et l'idée l'avait vraiment emballé. Il s'était immédiatement attelé à cette tâche et s'était plongé dans les lois Sorcières pour voir tout ce qui pouvait se mettre en travers de leur chemin. Pour l'instant, rien ne l'empêchait d'ouvrir un tel établissement mais après en avoir parlé avec Sirius, il s'aperçut que ceux qui lui mettraient des bâtons dans les roues seraient surtout les Sang Pur.

 _Flash-Back_

 _-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? demanda Remus, interdit_

 _-Ce ne sont pas des blagues, soupira Sirius. Pour nous, créer une telle institution reviendrait à dire que nous ne sommes pas capables de nous occuper des nôtres Sorciers._

 _-Mais c'est le cas ! s'exclama Remus_

 _-Je sais, fit Sirius. Moi-même, je ne m'explique pas cette contradiction._

 _-Alors comment faire ? s'inquiéta Remus_

 _-Je ne sais pas, avoua Sirius._

 _Fin Flash-back_

Remus, en désespoir de cause, s'était tourné vers les Gobelins, les seuls qui pouvaient connaître les possibilités de son projet mieux que les Sorciers eux-mêmes. Gripsec, leur contact, avait écouté les idées du Lycan, et avait convenu d'un nouveau rendez-vous pour discuter des possibilités qu'il avait pu trouver pour la réalisation de son idée.

D'ailleurs …

-Sirius ?

-Oui Remus ? fit Sirius

-Je dois me rendre à la banque, annonça Remus.

-Tu as rendez-vous avec Gripsec, c'est vrai, se souvint Sirius. Tu veux que je t'accompagne ?

-Non, ça ira, sourit Remus.

-Je ne suis quand même pas rassuré, soupira Sirius.

-Tant que Voldemort sera là, les rues ne seront pas sûres, rappela Remus en caressant tendrement la joue de son compagnon. De toute façon, Gripsec m'a donné un moyen sûr de me rendre à la banque.

-D'accord, fit Sirius. Passe un bon après-midi. Sauf urgence, je serais là à ton retour.

-Bien, sourit Remus.

Ils s'échangèrent un langoureux baiser avant que Remus ne sorte. Il se lança quelques sorts de dissimulation avant de quitter la protection du manoir. Avec toutes les précautions possibles, il traversa la place et entra dans la maison où l'Arcade Gobeline l'attendait. Sirius pensait que le passage avait été enlevé mais seuls Lily et Remus savaient que c'était loin d'être le cas. Tous les deux étaient sous serment magique concernant l'existence de ces passages magiques et en échange, ils pouvaient utiliser le réseau comme bon leur semblait. Remus se doutait qu'il avait obtenu cette faveur uniquement parce qu'il était un Lycan et son compagnon non car il était un Sorcier.

Secouant la tête pour chasser ses réflexions, Remus emprunta l'Arcade pour se retrouver au cœur de la banque. Aussitôt, Gripsec vint l'accueillir et ils se rendirent dans un bureau particulier.

-Monseigneur, s'inclina Gripsec. C'est un honneur que de vous recevoir.

-Allons, seigneur Gripsec, rit Remus. Je ne suis pas un seigneur.

-Mais en tant que Lycan … protesta Gripsec.

-Je sais, soupira Remus. Appelez-moi simplement Remus.

-Si vous m'appelez Gripsec, concéda Gripsec.

-Marché conclu, fit Remus. Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir appelé monseigneur devant Sirius ?

-Peu de Sorciers au courant du statut de Lycan savent que ces derniers sont très respectés de la nation Gobeline, répondit Gripsec. Certes, je sais que lord Black est votre compagnon mais les secrets de notre nation doivent être protégés.

-Je comprends, sourit Remus. Et si nous revenons à ce qui m'amène ici ?

-Bien sûr, sourit Gripsec.

Le Gobelin feuilleta le dossier qu'il avait amené avec lui.

-Un orphelinat Sorcier … fit Gripsec. Vous n'êtes pas le premier à en avoir fait la demande, vous savez.

-Vraiment ? sursauta Remus. Je croyais qu'avec la mentalité des Sang Pur …

-Ce sont surtout des Nés Moldus qui ont voulu tenter l'expérience, tempéra Gripsec. Mais sans le soutien de Sang Pur, vous vous doutez bien que c'est tombé à l'eau.

-Et moi ? demanda Remus

-Vous disposez de la fortune des Black, qui est plus que conséquente, nota Gripsec. Sans compter le soutien de votre compagnon. Je pense que vous aurez une chance de réussir.

-Mais ? sentit Remus

-Je ne pense pas que vous réussirez en l'état des choses, avoua Gripsec.

-Pourquoi ? demanda Remus

-Je vois que vous comptiez demander des subventions pour l'entretien de cet établissement, relut Gripsec.

-Bien sûr, sourit Remus. En me renseignant sur ce qui se faisait notamment en Amérique, j'ai vu que les orphelinats avaient de l'argent du gouvernement.

-Je vous conseille d'oublier, fit abruptement Gripsec.

-Vraiment ? s'étonna Remus. Pourquoi ?

-Prenez simplement exemple sur le Daily Prophet, fit Gripsec. La majorité de ses subventions viennent du ministère. Et vous voyez qu'ils font du bon travail ?

-Absolument pas, affirma Remus. C'est plus un journal à ragots qu'un vrai journal d'ailleurs.

-Votre établissement aura le même destin, expliqua Gripsec. Le ministère va vous demander de choisir les enfants que vous allez accueillir. Et les autres iront dans les orphelinats Moldus.

-Ils oseraient ?! demanda Remus, abasourdi

-Ils ne se gêneront pas, affirma Gripsec. Imaginez que Voldemort gagne.

-Mais … protesta Remus.

-Laissez-moi finir, coupa Gripsec. Imaginez donc que Voldemort gagne. Aux vues de ce qui se raconte, si vous réussissez à ouvrir votre orphelinat en Angleterre, il voudra que vous n'acceptiez que les enfants Sang Pur et à la rigueur les Sang Mêlés. Quant aux Nés Moldus, il y a des chances qu'il les fasse tuer. Voire, qu'il vous ordonne de les tuer.

Le teint blafard de Remus exprimait ouvertement toute l'horreur de l'hypothèse.

-Au contraire, poursuivit Gripsec, si Voldemort est vaincu et le gouvernement en place actuellement reste, le ministère pourrait très bien vous forcer à ne recueillir que les enfants des familles dites de la Lumière avec, à la rigueur, des enfants de familles neutres, et vous ordonner d'abandonner dans la nature les enfants des Death Eaters tués aux combats …

-Mais les enfants n'ont pas à payer les erreurs de leurs parents … souffla Remus.

-C'est un fait, concéda Gripsec. Mais votre gouvernement est-il capable de le comprendre et de l'accepter ?

-Non, avoua Remus. Je crois que je comprends ce que vous voulez dire.

-C'est à ça que je voulais venir, fit Gripsec. La meilleure solution serait que vous fonctionniez sur des fonds privés. Celui des Black au départ, évidemment.

-Et ensuite ? demanda Remus

-C'est délicat, avoua Gripsec. La meilleure solution serait que vous fonctionniez uniquement sur des dons mais qui sait combien de temps cela durera.

-Si on reste uniquement sur la fortune des Black, combien de temps ça pourrait tenir ? demanda Remus

-En partant sur le nombre d'enfants Sorciers orphelins à ce jour, qui se monte aujourd'hui à environ trois cents, je dirais une quinzaine d'années sans mettre en danger cette fortune, répondit Gripsec.

-Ça fait beaucoup de temps quand même, souffla Remus.

-Et si peu en même temps, corrigea Gripsec. Réfléchissez bien.

-Et vous n'avez pas une autre solution ? demanda Remus

-Notre banque a effectivement une proposition à vous faire, avoua Gripsec.

-Je vous écoute, fit Remus.

-Certaines actions de votre compagnon génèrent une entrée d'argent fixe depuis des années, expliqua Gripsec. En sélectionnant quelques-unes pour réinjecter les bénéfices dans votre orphelinat, je pense que vous pourrez vous en sortir pendant un moment.

-Combien de temps ? fit Remus

-Je table sur une vingtaine d'années, calcula Gripsec.

-D'accord, je vais y réfléchir, fit Remus. Et concernant les autorisations ?

-Elles seront très faciles à obtenir … ricana Gripsec.

-Je ne comprends pas votre hilarité, fronça des sourcils Remus.

-Vous pouvez obtenir toutes les autorisations que vous voulez dans une semaine, expliqua Gripsec. Si vous ne présentez pas votre projet comme un orphelinat Sorcier.

-Comment ça ? demanda Remus, ne comprenant pas

-Votre idée telle quelle fera peur, fit Gripsec. Le meilleur moyen de faire passer la pilule serait de présenter votre projet comme une école pour jeunes Sorciers.

-Ils n'accepteront pas qu'un loup-garou soit à la tête de ce type d'institution, déclara Remus, catégorique.

-C'est vrai, concéda Gripsec. Mais qui a dit qu'ils sauraient que c'est vous qui dirigerait l'orphelinat ?

\- … Harry ? comprit Remus

Il n'avait pas caché lors de leur premier entretien que c'était le jeune homme qui était à l'origine de cette idée.

-Comme vous voulez, dit Gripsec. Mais aussi votre compagnon.

-C'est vrai, réfléchit Remus. Et le lieu et les protections ?

-Je vous conseille de construire la bâtisse du début jusqu'à la fin, fit Gripsec. Un bâtiment déjà existant pourrait être un poids pour vous. Pour ce qui est des protections, nous pouvons mettre la main sur plusieurs maîtres réfugiés à l'étranger pour tout installer.

-OK, fit Remus. Autre chose ?

-Nous avons fait le tour, déclara Gripsec.

-Pour moi aussi, réfléchit Remus. Je vais rentrer en discuter avec mon compagnon. Je vous souhaite une bonne journée.

-A vous aussi, salua Gripsec.

Le Lycan partit rapidement.

§§§§§

Severus jeta un coup d'œil dans la salle avant de retourner à ses notes.

Depuis l'accident de Lily, comme prévu avec le directeur, Severus donnait des cours de défense aux élèves de la rousse. Durant les premiers cours, Albus avait pris à part Harry, Alex, Draco et Neville pour vérifier leur apprentissage en magie ancienne et avait terminé les dernières leçons données pour qu'ils puissent rejoindre sans soucis Hermione et Théo pour les cours. Constatant que les échauffements physiques étaient un bonus, Severus ne les interdit pas et les enjoignit à les continuer. Ensuite, pendant les cours, il leur apprit vraiment à se battre, avec et sans baguette, et surtout sans règles, à la manière des Death Eaters. Il leur montra leurs techniques préférées, et les mit en gare contre les pires d'entre eux, notamment Bellatrix Lestranges ou encore Fenrir Greyback. Aidés de Draco et de Théo, tout le groupe connaissait ceux dont il fallait le plus se méfier. Leur formation était accélérée mais malgré ça, ils apprenaient vite, très vite. Trop vite, même.

-Il suffit, déclara Severus.

Tous les élèves levèrent la tête.

-Laissez vos potions à un stade non dangereux et venez à mon bureau, ordonna calmement Severus.

Ils s'exécutèrent et se rassemblèrent devant le bureau.

-J'ai discuté avec le directeur de vos progrès, annonça Severus. Depuis l'intrusion de l'école il y a un mois, vous ne ménagez pas votre peine et pour cela, je suis très fier de vous.

-Merci, sourit Alex.

-Mais vous vous épuisez, constata Severus. Et c'est très mauvais pour vous. Surtout à l'approche des examens. Dans votre intérêt, nous pensons qu'il vaudrait mieux que vous vous arrêtiez pour un temps.

-Et quand pourrons-nous reprendre les cours ? fronça des sourcils Hermione. Nous quittons tous Hogwarts après les examens.

-Nous verrons à ce moment-là, déclara Severus. De toute façon, j'estime que vous pourrez tenir tête aux plus dangereux des Death Eaters pendant un bon moment avant que les renforts n'arrivent.

-Très bien, fit Théo. Merci beaucoup.

Tous rangèrent leurs affaires avant de quitter les cachots. Notant qu'ils avaient encore du temps avant de devoir faire acte de présence, ils se rendirent dans la salle où Harry avait commencé à les entraîner.

-On fait quoi ? demanda Neville

-Il n'a pas tort, concéda Théo. Nous devons nous concentrer sur les examens du mois prochain.

-Oui, mais après ? fit Alex. Nous serons tous séparés … enfin, je crois.

-Mon père a accepté que je passe une partie des vacances avec Draco, annonça Théo. Enfin, jusqu'à ce que nous prenions la Marque. Enfin, ça c'est ce qu'ils croient.

-Vous avez une solution pour ça ? demanda Harry

-On y travaille, soupira Draco.

-Je dois en discuter avec Mrs Sprout, déclara Neville. J'ai le choix entre entrer dans une école de Botanique ou poursuivre mon apprentissage à Hogwarts.

-Je suis libre, fit Hermione en haussant des épaules. Enfin, je n'ai pas encore choisi ma spécialité.

-Je crois que mon père va tenter de me refaire entrer dans le programme des Aurors, grimaça Alex.

-Tant que ma mère sera encore en danger, je resterai, fit Harry. Mais si la menace de Voldemort n'existait pas, je serais directement reparti à Salem.

-Nous savons tous où nous serons cet été, fit Hermione. Personnellement, j'ai pris goût aux cours de Snape.

-Pareil, acquiescèrent les garçons.

-Nous pourrons tous nous retrouver à un endroit précis pour continuer les cours, suggéra Théo. Enfin, je ne sais pas pour Neville et Alex.

-Si je pars chez ma grand-mère pour l'été, il n'y aura pas de problèmes, assura Neville.

-Je crains de devoir supporter les Weasley pendant un bon moment, soupira Alex. Je vais m'arranger avec le directeur Scrigmeour pour ne pas entrer dans le programme des Aurors avant l'heure. Je ne pourrais pas quitter le manoir sans escorte.

-C'est embêtant, songea Hermione. Tu es celui qui a besoin de ces cours !

-J'ai peut-être une solution, fit Alex. Mais ça ne dépend pas de moi.

-Il vaudrait mieux qu'on reporte cette discussion pour après les examens, conseilla Draco. Voire, au début des vacances. Nous ne pouvons pas prendre de décisions tout de suite.

-Tu as raison, déclara Neville. Concentration sur les examens !

D'un commun accord, ils convinrent de se retrouver la veille de leur départ de l'école pour la suite des événements avant de se séparer.

§§§§§

James Potter était revenu dans son manoir depuis un moment. Depuis que le directeur avait ouvert ses cours, il n'avait pas eu le temps de se détendre correctement. C'était le premier soir qu'on lui permettait de prendre et il en avait profité pour prendre la poudre d'escampette. Il avait fait un tour dans le quartier des bordels, n'ayant vraiment pas de temps à perdre, et payé une prostituée pour toute la nuit. Celle-ci avait minaudé dans ses bras le temps qu'il la ramène chez lui et n'avait plus sorti un mot compréhensible les trois fois qu'il l'avait baisé. Maintenant, elle s'était endormie et lui était encore en forme. Il allait la secouer sans ménagement pour qu'elle écarte les cuisses pour lui lorsqu'un Elfe de maison apparut.

-Maître James Potter Monsieur ?

-Quoi ? cracha James

-Deux hommes sont devant la porte, trembla l'Elfe de maison. Ils veulent vous voir.

-Il est onze heures du soir ! s'exclama James. Qu'ils repassent !

-Ils ont dit que c'était très important, ajouta l'Elfe de maison.

-J'arrive, grommela James.

Il enfila uniquement une robe Sorcière ouverte avant de descendre dans le hall.

-Quoi ?! cracha James en ouvrant violemment la porte

Il ne put retenir sa surprise en découvrant sur le pas de sa porte Rufus Scrigmeour et Kingsley Shakelbot.

-James Potter, salua gravement Kingsley.

-Vous me voulez quoi ? lâcha James

-James Potter, nous vous arrêtons pour l'agression de Lily Evans, annonça Rufus.

James ne put protester, abasourdi par les accusations. Il ne reprit ses esprits que quand il sentit les menottes anti magie à ses poignets.

-Mais … protesta James.

-Suivez-moi sans faire de problèmes, ordonna Rufus.

Et tous les trois transplanèrent.


	43. Les dessous d'une enquête

**_Les dessous d'une enquête_**

Alex et Harry arrivèrent rapidement au bureau d'Albus Dumbledore. Peu après la fin des cours, leurs directeurs de maisons respectifs leur avaient demandé de rejoindre au plus vite le directeur.

-Asseyez-vous, intima Albus aux jumeaux.

Les deux jeunes hommes s'installèrent, assez anxieux.

-Je viens d'avoir Rufus Scrigmeour, annonça Albus. Il vient d'arrêter James Potter pour avoir commanditer l'agression de Lily Evans.

Le vieil homme sentit immédiatement que ce n'était pas la meilleure façon d'annoncer la nouvelle, comme le prouvait la vague de magie qui sortait des jumeaux. Il ressortit à son tour son aura, ce qui eut pour conséquence de calmer radicalement la magie des deux jeunes hommes. Il les laissa tourner en rond pour se calmer totalement, ne voulant vraiment pas affronter dans un laps de temps aussi court deux forces magiques aussi importantes que celles d'Alex Potter et d'Harry Evans.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, Harry se reprit et aida son frère à reprendre également son calme.

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? demanda Harry, la voix nouée

-Il faut revenir au moment où votre mère a été attaquée, fit Albus.

 _Flash-Back_

 _Une fois rassuré sur le fait que tous les élèves étaient en sécurité et avoir mis au courant les jumeaux de la situation, Albus descendit dans les cachots avec Severus et Kingsley. Il fallait qu'il obtienne au plus vite des réponses du Souffleur avant de l'envoyer au Ministère. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il sentait que s'il ne savait pas maintenant ce qui se passait, il n'était pas prêt de le savoir._

 _Brusquement, alors qu'ils allaient passer dans les cachots, Albus s'arrêta._

 _-Professeur ? fit Kingsley_

 _-Attendez un instant, ordonna Albus._

 _Le vieil homme se retourna._

 _-Vous souhaitez quelque chose, James ? demanda Albus_

 _James Potter sortit de derrière la colonne où il s'était caché._

 _-Je veux venir avec vous, ordonna James._

 _-Vraiment ? railla Albus_

 _-Snape vient bien avec vous, cracha James. Pour ce qu'il sait faire …_

 _-Contrairement à vous, c'est un maître de Potions, rétorqua Albus. Couplé à Poppy, je pense qu'il servira plus que vous._

 _-Je suis un Auror ! éclata James_

 _-Un ancien Auror, rappela Albus. Et si ce n'est que ça, j'ai plus confiance en Kingsley Shakelbot ici présent._

 _Tous virent James trembler de fureur._

 _-J'ai plus ma place que ce Death Eater ! siffla James_

 _-C'est à moi de le décider, répondit Albus. Et je sais que non, vous n'avez pas à être avec nous._

 _-Mais … protesta James._

 _-Je n'ai pas le temps d'écouter vos caprices, coupa Albus. Et je vous interdis formellement de nous suivre._

 _-Je suis libre de faire ce que je veux ! déclara James, hautain_

 _-Vous croyez vraiment ? sourit Albus. Bonne chance alors._

 _Le directeur tourna des talons et s'enfonça dans les cachots, suivi de Severus et de Kingsley. Alors qu'ils avaient avancé d'une dizaine de mètres seulement, ils entendirent un effroyable boucan puis une flopée de jurons et d'insultes en tout genre. Le rictus qui ornait les lèvres du directeur ne rassurait pas les deux hommes._

 _-Professeur ? demanda Kingsley_

 _-Je commence à en avoir assez de ce crétin, grogna Albus. Il vient de comprendre qu'il n'avait pas autant de liberté que ça._

 _-C'est-à-dire ? fit Kingsley_

 _-Je lui ai définitivement interdit l'accès aux cachots, déclara Albus._

 _-Mais … fit Severus._

 _-Je connais l'existence de ce parchemin qui interdit l'accès au domaine de Slytherin, coupa Albus. Vous n'auriez jamais pu mettre cela en place sans que je le sache en tant que directeur de l'école. En pratique, j'aurais pu aller à l'encontre de ce parchemin. J'ai simplement autorisé les élèves à se rendre à leurs cours de Potions. Là, j'ai fait en sorte que James Potter ne puisse plus jamais entrer dans les cachots. Et là, je pense qu'il s'est pris de plein fouet la barrière magique qui l'empêche de passer._

 _-Et vous n'allez pas l'aider ? demanda Kinsley_

 _-Pour quoi faire ? haussa des sourcils Albus. Il sait tout faire mieux que tout le monde. Donc je n'ai pas besoin de l'aider._

 _Ils reprirent tranquillement leur chemin._

 _-Vous n'aimez pas James Potter, constata Kingsley._

 _-Je le trouvais drôle quand il était jeune, avoua Albus. Mais plus il grandissait, plus je devais couvrir ses frasques de plus en plus dangereuses. L'accident de Severus n'était que l'un d'entre eux._

 _-Je vous demande pardon ? hoqueta Severus. Ce crétin a fait pire que de me jeter devant un loup garou à la pleine lune ?!_

 _-Je ne suis pas au courant, fit Kingsley._

 _-Ce n'est pas une histoire pour aujourd'hui, coupa Albus. Nous arrivons._

 _Les trois hommes ouvrirent les salles où ils avaient déposé le Souffleur. Celui-ci avait été soigné sommairement mais il ne fallait pas qu'il leur claque entre leurs doigts. Severus sortit alors plusieurs potions et entreprit de les administrer à l'homme inconscient. Une vingtaine de minutes après, le maître de Potions hocha de la tête._

 _-Kingsley, veuillez placer notre invité dans une position plus confortable, ordonna Albus._

 _L'Auror s'exécuta et déposa le Souffleur sur une chaise où il l'attacha lourdement._

 _-Devons-nous faire un interrogatoire officiel ou non ? demanda Kingsley_

 _-Faites comme si, répondit Albus. Mais je le garderai sous la main et je le ressortirai si les conclusions de l'enquête diffèrent trop des miennes._

 _-Bien, professeur, fit Kingsley._

 _L'Auror prépara le matériel et se positionna bien en vue du prisonnier._

 _-Interrogatoire de l'individu qui est entré dans l'école Hogwarts, déclara Kingsley à la Plume qui allait retranscrire tout ce qui allait désormais se dire. Enregistrement fait par Kingsley Shakelbot, Auror. Personnes présentes : Albus Dumbledore, directeur de l'école Hogwarts et Président du Magenmagot, et Severus Snape, maître de Potions et administrateur du Veritaserum._

 _Sur un signe du directeur, Severus ouvrit la bouche du Souffleur et y versa les trois gouttes réglementaires du Veritaserum. Ensuite, il sortit de sa poche une fiole de sels pour réveiller le prisonnier._

 _-Administration du Veritaserum par maître Snape et réveil du prisonnier, déclara Kingsley._

 _Le Souffleur reprit ses esprits, un peu hagard sous l'effet de la potion._

 _-Êtes-vous un Souffleur ? demanda Albus_

 _-Oui, répondit l'homme._

 _Ce n'était pas pour rien qu'il posait cette question avant toutes les autres. Bien qu'ils aient tous vu le tatouage qui symbolisait ce métier de tueur à gages Sorcier, la seule preuve qu'ils auraient de cet interrogatoire était ces parchemins qui se noircissaient._

 _-Quel est votre nom ? demanda Albus_

 _-Declan, répondit l'homme._

 _-Un patronyme ? fit Albus_

 _-Oublié, soupira Declan._

 _Cela ne l'étonnait guère. Pour ne pas jeter l'opprobre sur leur famille en embrassant une profession considérée aussi peu noble que celle de Souffleur, certains d'entre eux se lançaient sur eux-mêmes un sort d'Oubli pour ne pas se rappeler leur nom de famille._

 _Par ailleurs, le Souffleur Declan n'était pas si inconnu que cela. Il commençait à se faire connaître, surtout depuis le retour de Voldemort. Quand certains Death Eaters avaient pour mission de se débarrasser de certaines personnes, les moins scrupuleux d'entre eux n'hésitaient pas à engager des Souffleurs pour faire leurs corvées. Severus considérait que c'est un moyen supplémentaire de se faire prendre._

 _-Est-il vrai que vous vous êtes introduit dans le domaine de l'école Hogwarts ? demanda Albus_

 _-Oui, répondit Declan._

 _-Comment êtes-vous entré ? demanda Albus_

 _-Mon client m'a indiqué comment passer les protections de l'école, répondit Declan._

 _-Comment ? s'étonna Albus_

 _-Je me suis donné l'ordre de tuer Lily Potter, expliqua Declan._

 _-Mais Lily Potter n'existe plus, rappela Albus._

 _-C'est pour ça que les protections m'ont laissé passer, sourit Declan._

 _Le visage d'Albus devint sombre. Il se remémora la seule fois où il avait révélé cette faille dans les protections de l'école, de nombreuses années auparavant, avant même que Voldemort ne fasse parler de lui. Grisé par sa victoire sur Gellert Grindelwald et venant d'être nommé directeur d'Hogwarts, il s'était ouvert sur cette particularité à la seule personne en qui il avait toute confiance._

 _Il serra les dents. Il aurait tout le temps de régler ses comptes._

 _-Pourquoi vouloir la tuer ? demanda Albus_

 _-J'ai été payé pour ce boulot, haussa des épaules Declan._

 _-Combien ? demanda Albus_

 _-Cents mille Galions, répondit Declan._

 _Le souffle des trois hommes se coupa net. Ils savaient tous les trois que les contrats des Souffleurs se monnayaient aux alentours de plusieurs dizaines de milliers de Galions. Mais autant, c'était que le client tenait vraiment à la tuer !_

 _-Votre client a fourni des raisons pour vouloir que Lily Evans meure ? demanda Albus_

 _-Il a dit qu'il lui gâchait trop la vie, fit Declan._

 _-Que s'est-il passé exactement ? demanda Albus_

 _-Je me suis dissimulé dans la Forêt, raconta Declan. Mon client m'avait affirmé qu'elle se trouverait dans les serres les plus proches de la Forêt, surtout cette nuit avec la nouvelle lune. J'ai attendu qu'elle commence sa cueillette pour l'attaquer. Et là, j'ai eu une surprise._

 _-Laquelle ? demanda Albus_

 _-Mon client m'avait affirmé qu'elle ne savait pas se battre, grimaça Declan. J'aurais dû écouter mes contacts pas très légaux qui me disaient de toujours me méfier de Lily la Tigresse. Je n'avais jamais fait le lien avec Lily Evans, ex Potter._

 _Albus dissimula avec peine son sourire. Si on devait retenir des noms lors de la première montée en puissance de Voldemort, celui de Lily Evans était en très bonne position. Elle n'avait jamais affronté Voldemort face à face mais plusieurs de ses lieutenants l'avaient fait, dont Lucius Malfoy, et s'en étaient très mal sortis. Le surnom de Lily la Tigresse était de Sirius, quand pour la première fois elle avait vaincu James Potter en duel en 5_ _e_ _année en tenant plus d'une heure, sans rien céder. Et le surnom s'était répandu. A la plus grande contrariété de la principale concernée, d'ailleurs._

 _-Vous vous êtes donc affrontés, fit Albus. Comment ?_

 _-J'ai cru que j'aurais le dessus, grimaça Declan. Mais je n'ai jamais pu. Elle m'a tenu à distance tout le temps, elle m'a touché beaucoup de fois et à la fin, elle m'a eu._

 _-Comment ? sourit Albus_

 _-Elle m'a envoyé un truc dans les yeux qui m'ont brûlé, siffla Declan. J'ai lâché ma baguette et elle m'a immobilisé. Ça m'a surpris parce que je sais qu'elle ne l'a pas fait par magie._

 _-Comment vous avez rencontré votre client ? demanda Albus_

 _-Il a pris contact avec le propriétaire d'un bar de l'Allée des Embrumes qui a l'habitude de me trouver des clients, expliqua Declan. Le proprio nous a arrangé un rendez-vous et le client m'a proposé cents mille Galions pour tuer Lily Evans._

 _-Quel bar ? fit Albus_

 _-Le Gouffre, répondit Declan._

 _-Des personnes pour prouver que vous y étiez ? demanda Albus_

 _-La pute que je me suis offerte pour fêter le contrat, répondit Declan. Je l'ai payé le double du tarif habituel._

 _-Comment vous avez su comment trouver Lily Evans ? demanda Albus_

 _-Il m'a envoyé un hibou avec tout ce que je devais savoir, répondit Declan. Avec aussi l'endroit où je trouverai cinquante mille Galions. Je fonctionne toujours comme ça. La moitié avant et le reste dès que la mission est terminée._

 _-Nous voulons cette lettre, ordonna Albus. Où se trouve-t-elle ?_

 _-Chez moi, répondit Declan._

 _-Votre adresse, je vous prie, fit Albus._

 _-Chemin Oublié, à Leicester, répondit Declan._

 _-C'est très aimable à vous, sourit Albus. Maintenant, une question qui me taraude : qui est votre client ?_

 _-Je ne sais pas, avoua Declan. Je n'arrive pas à m'en souvenir._

 _-Vous avez une explication ? fit Albus_

 _-Je pense que mon client m'a lancé un sort d'Oubli, suggéra Declan._

 _Le directeur jeta un coup d'œil aux deux autres hommes pour voir s'ils n'avaient pas des questions auxquelles il n'avait pas pensé. Devant les signes de négation, il décida de terminer l'interrogatoire._

 _-Je vous remercie de votre coopération, fit Albus. Severus, voulez-vous lui donner l'antidote ?_

 _Sans un mot, Severus versa la potion dans sa bouche et le Souffleur reprit doucement conscience._

 _-Où suis-je ? demanda Declan_

 _-Monsieur Declan, nous vous avons interrogé sous Veritaserum et vous venez de recevoir l'antidote, déclara Albus._

 _-C'est pour cela que j'ai envie de vomir ? demanda Declan_

 _-C'est exact, confirma Albus après que Severus, dans un coin sombre, lui ait confirmé le possible effet secondaire._

 _-Nous allons vous livrer aux Aurors, annonça Albus. Est-ce que vous avez quelque chose à dire ?_

 _-Ouais, cracha Declan. Trouvez mon commanditaire et faites-lui payer._

 _-Pourquoi ? s'étonna Albus_

 _-Parce qu'il m'a payé avec de l'or de farfadet, siffla Declan._

 _-Ce sera fait, dit Albus._

 _Kingsley sortit de l'ombre et lui lança un sort de sommeil._

 _-Je l'emmène tout de suite, annonça Kingsley après avoir arrêté la Plume. Que comptez-vous faire maintenant ?_

 _-Je vais mener ma propre enquête, réfléchit Albus. Si cela ne vous dérange pas, je voudrais que ce soit vous qui vous en chargiez._

 _-Je pensais que vous préféreriez que je prenne cette enquête officiellement, fronça des sourcils Kingsley._

 _-J'aurais aimé aussi, soupira Albus. Mais je veux voir comment cette enquête va être menée par le ministère._

 _-Vous avez le droit de faire ça ? demanda Severus_

 _-J'ai tout à fait le droit de demander une enquête parallèle, sourit machiavéliquement Albus. Surtout que mon enquête aura plus de poids que celle du ministère. Débarrassez-nous de lui, Kingsley._

 _-Oui, professeur, acquiesça Kingsley._

 _Usant des passages secrets des cachots, tous les trois sortirent hors des limites du domaine pour que l'Auror puisse utiliser son Portkey en toute tranquillité. Quand il fut parti, les deux professeurs rentrèrent, Severus se rendant à nouveau à l'infirmerie tandis qu'Albus décidait de se rendre chez lui avant d'aller plus tard au ministère._

 _Il débarqua à Londres en fin d'après-midi et alla tranquillement à son bureau de président du Magenmagot. Il prit le temps de se renseigner sur les affaires en cours avant de voir débouler Cornelius Fudge._

 _-Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ! rugit Cornelius_

 _-Bonjour à vous, Cornelius, salua fraîchement Albus._

 _Mais qu'est-ce qu'il en avait marre de crétins pareils !_

 _-J'exige de savoir ce que signifie cette mascarade ! siffla Cornelius_

 _-Vous_ exigez _?! gronda Albus. Vous vous croyez où, Cornelius ? Je vous rappelle que je ne suis pas l'un de vos larbins !_

 _Le ministre recula. Le ton employé n'avait rien eu de chaleureux et sous-entendait les pires catastrophes s'il lui venait à l'idée de continuer sur cette voie. Un peu ennuyé, il se reprit._

 _-Il parait que vous avez trouvé un Souffleur, fit Cornelius._

 _-C'est exact, répondit Albus._

 _Le vieil homme retint facilement un sourire sarcastique en voyant que le ministre était irrité qu'il ne s'étende pas plus. Et tirer les vers du nez du directeur d'Hogwarts était mission impossible !_

 _-Que s'est-il passé ? demanda Cornelius, capitulant_

 _-Il est entré sur le domaine et a failli tuer l'un de mes professeurs, répondit Albus._

 _-Qui ? demanda Cornelius_

 _-Lily Evans, annonça gravement Albus._

 _Le ministre voulut commenter mais l'air sombre de son interlocuteur lui fit refermer la bouche._

 _Mais pas l'esprit._

-Cette Sang de Bourbe ? _critiqua Cornelius dans ses pensées._ Pourquoi elle n'est pas morte ? James Potter m'a toujours dit qu'elle ne valait pas la peine qu'on s'intéresse à elle. Si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, je n'ouvrirais même pas d'enquête …

 _Albus devint encore plus sombre. Ça le démangeait vraiment de se débarrasser de cet incapable. Malheureusement, tant que Voldemort serait encore là, Cornelius Fudge restait le moindre mal. Mais dès que possible …_

 _-J'ai appelé l'Auror Shakelbot pour qu'il mette Rufus Scrigmeour au courant et mène l'enquête, annonça Albus._

 _-Mais ce n'est pas une histoire si grave, tenta de relativiser Cornelius._

 _-Vraiment ? fit Albus d'une voix qui charriait des glaçons. Outre le fait que l'un de mes plus talentueux professeurs et l'une des plus formidables combattantes que je connaisse soit au bord de la mort, on parle d'une intrusion dans l'enceinte de l'école qui abrite la nouvelle génération, celle qui doit être à tout prix protégée, dont votre cher Survivant, que vous avez échoué à protéger ici-même._

 _Au fur et à mesure des arguments du vieil homme, le ministre devint de plus en plus rouge. Son échec avec Alex Potter était le coup de grâce._

 _-Je m'attends à ce que cette enquête soit faite avec le plus grand sérieux, continua Albus. Si les parents en viennent à croire que le ministère ne se préoccupe absolument pas de la sécurité des enfants …_

 _Cornelius comprit la menace. Et le pire dans tout ça, c'était qu'il savait que le directeur n'en serait pas à l'origine. Un seul soupçon et il pouvait dire adieu à son siège !_

 _-Ce sera fait, capitula Cornelius. Je vais mettre les meilleurs Aurors sur le coup._

 _-Bien, fit Albus. Je vous laisse retourner à votre bureau._

 _Reconnaissant être congédié, Cornelius tourna des talons et quitta les lieux. Quand la porte fut refermée, Albus prit une pincée de poudre de Cheminette et contacta rapidement Rufus Scrigmeour. Ce dernier arriva dans son bureau. Après les salutations d'usage, ils passèrent dans le vif du sujet._

 _-Fudge va bientôt débarquer dans votre bureau avec une affaire sur un Souffleur qui est entré dans l'école, annonça Albus._

 _-C'est une affaire grave, constata Rufus. Vous voulez que je fasse quoi exactement ?_

 _-Votre travail, déclara simplement Albus. Seulement, en entendant ses réflexions sur la victime de ce Souffleur, je m'attends à des choses pas nettes._

 _-Du genre ? leva un sourcil Rufus_

 _-Une enquête bâclée par un Auror trop « zélé », ironisa Albus. Comme l'apprentissage d'Alex Potter._

 _Le directeur des Aurors comprit parfaitement le sous-entendu. Le directeur d'Hogwarts craignait que James Potter se mêle de ce qui ne le regardait pas._

 _-Qui est la victime ? demanda abruptement Rufus_

 _-Lily Evans, soupira Albus._

 _Rufus faillit ne pas retenir une grimace. En effet, il fallait éloigner James Potter._

 _-Je vais donner l'affaire à Shakelbot, grogna Rufus._

 _-Non, refusa Albus. Je lui ai déjà ordonné de reprendre l'enquête à mon compte._

 _-Il est rare que le Président du Magenmagot demande une nouvelle enquête, s'étonna Rufus._

 _-Avec James Potter qui tentait à tout prix de savoir où se trouvait le Souffleur et qu'il n'a jamais caché le fait de vouloir que du mal à Lily Evans qui est maintenant dans un lit d'hôpital ? gronda Albus_

 _-Vu comme ça, réfléchit Rufus. Je dois laisser faire ? Ce n'est pas dans mes habitudes de laisser James Potter faire sa loi dans mon Bureau._

 _-Il ne le fera pas, assura Albus. Du moins pas longtemps._

 _-Très bien, fit Rufus. Je m'en occupe._

 _-Merci, fit Albus. Je vous laisse maintenant._

 _-Au revoir, salua Rufus qui reprenait la cheminée._

 _En sortant du bureau du ministre de la Magie quelques heures plus tard, Rufus hésitait franchement à se saouler la gueule ou à buter Cornelius Fudge. A la place, il convoqua l'Auror désigné par Cornelius Fudge et lui signifia clairement sa mission. Après l'avoir renvoyé sèchement, il croisa les doigts pour que l'enquête se passe bien._

 _ooooo_

 _-Parker ? Tu as nommé Parker pour cette enquête ? s'étonna Kingsley_

 _-Referme la porte, grommela Rufus._

 _Kingsley sourit en s'exécutant. Trois semaines étaient passées depuis la capture du Souffleur Declan. Kingsley Shakelbot avait été retiré du service actif pour travailler pour une affaire personnellement donnée par le Président du Magenmagot. L'affaire officielle avait été confiée à un Auror quelconque, le dénommé Parker._

 _-Je n'ai pas choisi, soupira Rufus. Quand le ministre m'a refilé l'affaire, il ne m'a pas donné le choix. C'était lui ou personne d'autre._

 _-Et le fait qu'il soit fidèle à James Potter n'est qu'une coïncidence, n'est-ce pas ? railla Kingsley_

 _-On veut nous le faire croire, ironisa Rufus. J'ai vérifié, Potter est passé après que j'ai parlé à Dumbledore._

 _-Il a fini l'enquête ? demanda Kingsley_

 _-Oui, soupira Rufus en se renversant dans son siège en tendant un dossier. Aucune preuve ne permet de retrouver le commanditaire du Souffleur._

 _-Comme c'est étrange, fit Kingsley._

 _-Les résultats vont être présentés au Magenmagot dans trois jours, révéla Rufus._

 _-Déjà ?! sursauta Kingsley. Je pensais que j'aurais plus de temps !_

 _-Pas vraiment, fit Rufus. Comment avance ton enquête ?_

 _-J'y suis presque, fit Kingsley. Mais trois jours seront justes pour la conclure._

 _-Je ne peux pas faire mieux, déclara Rufus._

 _-Je ferais avec, assura Kingsley. Je vais y aller._

 _L'Auror salua son patron avant de se retirer. Il se pressa pour se retrouver derrière la banque. Il attendit pendant une dizaine de minutes avant qu'un homme ne vint le rejoindre._

 _-Auror Shakelbot, salua l'homme._

 _-William Weasley, sourit Kingsley._

 _Bill, car c'était lui, sourit à son tour. Quelques jours auparavant, l'Auror l'avait contacté pour un problème concernant l'enquête. Le roux était prêt à l'aider mais l'Auror ne tenait pas à le mettre en porte à faux par rapport à son contrat avec Gringotts. Il lui avait donc demandé d'avoir l'accord de ses employeurs avant de l'aider. Respectant l'aîné, le jeune homme avait obtempéré et il avait bien fait. En effet, le service que demandait l'Auror était une technique créée et enseignée par les Gobelins. Ce peuple était extrêmement possessif et Bill avait pu y perdre plus que son travail s'il avait fait mine d'exécuter cette technique devant ou pour un Sorcier._

 _Les deux hommes avaient rendez-vous pour connaître la réponse de la banque._

 _-Nous sommes en avance, déclara Bill. Je préfère quand même partir maintenant._

 _-Je suis d'accord, fit Kingsley. Je ne voudrais pas t'attirer d'ennuis._

 _Le commentaire n'était pas anodin. Kingsley avait combattu aux côtés des Weasley et des Prewett lors de la première montée en puissance de Voldemort et les appréciaient beaucoup. Mais au fur et à mesure que les derniers enfants Weasley grandissaient, l'Auror avait noté l'insistance de Molly à vouloir faire accepter Ron et Ginny aux jumeaux Potter puis, quand Lily avait quitté James, à Alex et à vouloir faire imposer à tout prix son point de vue. Arthur n'avait pas su comment faire cesser cette lubie qui avait quand même porté ses fruits mais elle avait eu des répercussions sur les enfants Weasley. Les deux derniers avaient commencé à devenir arrogants et Percy avait considéré que cette amitié avec la famille Potter pouvait lui servir pour l'avenir, quitte à s'asseoir sur ses principes. Mais Charlie, Bill, Fred et Georges avaient été délaissés par leur mère et n'avaient pas compris pourquoi elle préférait privilégier ses plus jeunes enfants, qui en plus n'avaient pas de capacités particulières, en dénigrant de plus en plus durement ses aînés. Ainsi, Charlie était devenu un enfant qui avait abandonné sa famille et son pays pour vivre égoïstement loin de tout, Bill avait préféré s'encanailler avec les Gobelins plutôt que de prendre un travail gratifiant avec son père au ministère et les jumeaux étaient des terreurs en devenir qui ne feraient rien de bon de leurs vies. Les quatre garçons avaient fini par s'éloigner de leur mère, passant de plus en plus outre ses « bons » conseils. Ce fut comme cela que Fred et Georges avaient pu fuir Hogwarts avant leurs ASPIC pour ouvrir leur boutique de farces et attrapes quelques mois plus tard. Charlie et Bill avaient mis une partie de leurs économies dans leur projet mais sans l'aide financière d'Alex Potter, par le biais d'Hermione Granger qui avait pu garder le prix du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers qui avait été attribué par défaut à Alex, ils auraient attendu longtemps avant d'avoir un vrai toit sur leurs têtes et une boutique sur Diagon Alley, d'ailleurs dégotée par Remus Lupin, leur ancien professeur. Enfin bref, loin du giron de leur mère, les quatre Weasley respiraient mieux. Mais ce n'était pas pour autant que Molly ne gardaient pas un œil sur eux. Des fans désireux de plaire à la famille la plus proche du Survivant épiaient les faits et gestes des moutons noirs de la famille rousse. Et comme Kingsley était un homme qui était loin de plier devant la matrone, qu'elle apprenne que l'un de ses fils, même reniés à mots couverts, était en contact avec quelqu'un qui ne l'écoutait même pas présageait de gros ennuis pour celui qui était concerné._

 _Ils prirent un chemin détourné pour entrer dans la banque. Le roux mena le noir dans un bureau où ils s'installèrent. Ils n'eurent pas à attendre longtemps. Plusieurs Gobelins entrèrent et s'assirent à leur tour. Mais le hoquet à moitié étouffé de Bill annonçait clairement à Kingsley qu'ils n'étaient pas n'importe qui. Le Sorcier se leva donc et se présenta._

 _-Je suis Kingsley Shakelbot, Auror, déclara Kingsley. A qui ai-je l'honneur ?_

 _-Nous sommes le conseil dont relève votre demande, déclara l'un d'entre eux. Veuillez nous expliquer la raison de votre demande._

 _L'Auror s'exécuta. Dans les rares cas où il avait dû collaborer avec les Gobelins, il avait compris qu'ils étaient très sensibles à la sincérité dans les propos des Sorciers. Ainsi, ils pouvaient savoir avec une facilité déconcertante quand un Sorcier voulait les rouler. Quand il était pris, la justice Gobeline s'appliquait pour moitié dans la peine encourue. Et généralement, une tentative de tromperie envers un Gobelin était punie par une peine de travaux d'intérêts généraux au sein de la nation Gobeline, chose que le Sorcier moyen de base se refuserait de faire pour tout l'or du monde, puisqu'il avait été rendu xénophobe par un gouvernement rétrograde._

 _Les Gobelins gardèrent un moment le silence avant de se concerter à voix basse dans leur langue. Bill, malgré le temps qu'il avait passé à travailler pour eux, ne pouvait user de ses rudiments pour les comprendre. Quant à Kingsley, il cachait du mieux qu'il pouvait son angoisse. Sans l'aide des Gobelins, il ne pouvait faire tomber celui qui avait commandité le meurtre de Lily._

 _Brusquement, le conseil se tourna vers les deux Sorciers._

 _-Vos raisons sont nobles, concéda le Gobelin. Mais vous avez tu le nom de la victime de votre Souffleur._

 _-Il s'agit de Lily Evans, annonça Kingsley._

 _Tous les Gobelins se figèrent. Kingsley et Bill ne comprirent pas pourquoi._

 _-William Weasley, vous avez l'autorisation d'utiliser le rituel, déclara le Gobelin. Vous avez également toute liberté pour aider le Sorcier Shakelbot dans son entreprise._

 _Le roux ne put s'empêcher d'écarquiller grand les yeux. Il n'était pas courant que les Gobelins acceptent que leurs employés Sorciers aident d'autres Sorciers et plus que rare qu'ils le fassent sans réserve._

 _-Si je peux me le permettre, pourquoi ? hésita Bill_

 _-Lily Evans nous a montré qu'on pouvait vraiment faire confiance à des Sorciers, affirma le Gobelin. Faites en sorte qu'elle soit vengée._

 _Les deux Sorciers acquiescèrent avant de saluer le conseil et partir. Pour plus de sécurité, Bill emmena Kingsley chez lui, une maison que sa mère n'avait jamais pu trouver, vu qu'elle était bardée de sorts de protection autant Sorciers que Gobelins. Ils se mirent d'accord pour la réalisation du rituel et se donnèrent rendez-vous pour le lendemain. L'Auror croisait les doigts pour la réussite de son idée. En allant visiter la maison du Souffleur Declan, il avait découvert la lettre du commanditaire remplie d'indices. Malheureusement, ils s'étaient tous avérés les uns après les autres sans intérêt et il avait dû se rabattre sur la lettre elle-même pour poursuivre son enquête. Mais les sorts dissimulant l'expéditeur étaient assez durs à briser, ce qui lui avait fait penser qu'il s'agissait de sorts familiaux aux vues de leurs forces. Il ne connaissait que les briseurs de sorts de Gringotts pour les briser, dont faisait partie Bill Weasley._

 _A l'abri des regards donc, Bill et Kingsley utilisèrent une salle d'invocation Gobeline pour briser les protections de la lettre. Et quand enfin un nom s'éleva, seul le roux fut choqué._

 _-Vous saviez ? hoqueta Bill_

 _-Je m'en doutais, corrigea Kingsley. Lily a des ennemis, c'est vrai, mais aucun n'a voulu la faire disparaître autant que lui. Il fallait juste des preuves._

 _-Mais les Gobelins nous ont aidés ! s'exclama Bill. Le Magenmagot n'acceptera jamais de reconnaître cette preuve !_

 _-Si, contra Kingsley. J'ai demandé à un Sorcier de briser les sorts entourant cette lettre. Même s'il s'agit d'une technique Gobeline, il s'avère qu'elle a été adaptée à la magie Sorcière. Dont pour tout spécialiste, seule de la magie Sorcière a été utilisée. En plus, elle ne sera pas vue comme de la magie noire._

 _-C'est vous qui voyez, grommela Bill. Serais-je obligé de témoigner ?_

 _-Il y aura juste à omettre l'implication des Gobelins dans ce cas, déclara Kingsley. Enfin, surtout notre passage devant ce conseil. Quant au rituel, vous n'avez qu'à dire que vous l'avez appris pendant votre formation à la banque. Ce qui n'est pas faux, du reste. Oubliez juste que c'est une technique Gobeline._

 _-Je vais voir, fit Bill._

 _Ils se séparèrent donc. Kingsley se rendit dans un petit appartement parfaitement protégé mis à disposition par Albus Dumbledore pour la durée de l'enquête. Il ne lui restait moins de vingt-quatre heures pour mettre ses conclusions en ordre pour pouvoir les présenter au Magenmagot. Avant de commencer, il envoya par acquis de conscience un hibou au directeur d'Hogwarts de la réunion et du fait qu'il terminait son enquête. En soupirant, il réarrangea ses notes, plaça ses preuves récoltées sous des protections tant et si bien qu'en début de soirée, il put enfin rejoindre son épouse pour se détendre._

 _Le lendemain matin, dès la première heure, l'Auror rejoignit le président du Magenmagot qui était encore furieux de ne pas avoir été prévenu par les voies officielles._

 _-Si je tenais ce crétin de Fudge … grommela Albus._

 _-Vous devriez vous calmer, conseilla Kingsley. La réunion va bientôt commencer et il ne cherche qu'un moyen de vous mettre à terre._

 _-Je sais, soupira Albus._

 _D'un commun accord, ils se rendirent dans la salle. La réunion allait commencer et tous furent surpris de voir le vieil homme._

 _-Cornelius nous avait affirmé que vous aviez toute confiance en nous pour juger cette affaire en toute impartialité, railla Amelia Bones._

 _-Encore aurait-il fallu que je sois au courant, répondit Albus sur le même ton en prenant place._

 _-Mais … protesta Cornelius._

 _-Surtout, ne dites rien, coupa froidement Albus. Ou je pourrais faire en sorte qu'ici et maintenant vous perdiez ce poste auquel vous tenez tant._

 _Cornelius referma la bouche en claquant fortement des dents. Albus suggérait toujours les pires tourments mais quand il se mettait à menacer sans prendre de gants, c'était qu'il était vraiment en colère._

 _-Bien, fit Albus. Maintenant que le président du Magenmagot est arrivé, voyons les affaires du jour. Ministre Fudge, c'est à vous._

 _La dernière phrase avait été dite d'un ton si froid que tous comprirent qu'ils ne se tenaient pas devant le vieil homme qu'ils avaient appris à connaître mais bel et bien devant le vainqueur de Grindelwald._

 _-Il y a environ un mois, un Sorcier a été amené au ministère, déclara Cornelius. Il avait pénétré dans l'enceinte de l'école de magie et attaqué l'un des pensionnaires, le laissant au bord de la mort._

 _-Qu'en est-il de la victime ? coupa Amelia_

 _Cornelius s'irrita. Pourquoi se serait-il enquis de la santé d'une Sang de Bourbe comme Lily Evans ? Mais la question était légitime._

 _-Elle va bien, rétorqua Cornelius d'un ton sec. J'ai donc fait ouvrir une enquête et c'est l'Auror Parker qui s'en est chargé. Il va nous livrer ses résultats._

 _L'Auror sûr de lui leur livra donc ses conclusions, c'est-à-dire que le Sorcier avait simplement voulu se venger pour une sombre histoire dont il n'avait pas pu connaître l'origine._

 _-Je préconise un enfermement à vie à Azkaban, reprit Cornelius. Attaquer Hogwarts est une chose que nous ne pouvons pas laisser impuni._

 _Le ministre regarda tout le monde. Il était sûr qu'on allait abandonner l'affaire._

 _-Merci, monsieur le ministre, fit Amelia. Quelqu'un a quelque chose à dire ?_

 _-Oui, moi, intervint Albus._

 _Tous le regardèrent avec des yeux ronds. Il n'y avait pourtant plus rien à dire, surtout que l'affaire était claire._

 _-Tout d'abord, fit Albus, je tiens à ce que tout ce qui va se dire et se décider dans la suite de cette audience soit placée sous le sceau du secret du Magenmagot._

 _-C'est une demande rare, constata Augusta. Pouvons-nous savoir pourquoi ?_

 _-Vous devez me faire confiance, demanda Albus. Si vous n'êtes pas d'accord, vous pouvez sortir maintenant. Mais vous ne saurez rien de personne._

 _-Pourquoi ? questionna Amelia._

 _-L'affaire est grave, avoua Albus. Et je tiens que tout se passe correctement._

 _-Vous n'avez pas le droit ! s'exclama Cornelius_

 _-Silence, Fudge ! claqua Albus. Je ne crois pas avoir demandé votre avis ! Et si vous continuez, vous savez où est la sortie, je ne vous raccompagne pas !_

 _Comprenant que l'affaire était plus que sérieuse, tous les membres acceptèrent, même le ministre, malgré sa réticence. Albus récita l'incantation avant de prendre la parole._

 _-C'est moi qui ait découvert le Sorcier qui était entré dans le domaine de l'école, déclara Albus. Il a attaqué en pleine nuit, blessant gravement l'un de mes professeurs. Il n'est toujours pas sorti du coma._

 _-Je croyais que la victime allait bien, railla Amelia en fusillant du regard le ministre._

 _-Je … balbutia Cornelius._

 _-Peu importe, coupa Albus. Je disais donc. Pendant que je faisais évacuer mon professeur, l'intrus a été sommairement soigné puis interrogé sous Veritaserum._

 _-De quel droit ? se récria Cornelius_

 _-De celui de président du Magenmagot, railla Albus. Mais rassurez-vous, l'interrogatoire a été fait selon les lois et parfaitement enregistré par l'Auror Shakelbot. C'est ainsi que nous avons découvert que notre intrus était un Souffleur. Chose que notre cher ministre a oublié de mentionner._

 _Tous les souffles se coupèrent. Un Sorcier lambda s'introduisant dans l'école, soit, mais un Souffleur ? Là, ça devenait plus inquiétant._

 _-Poursuivez, ordonna Amelia._

 _-A la suite de cet interrogatoire, continua Albus, j'ai décidé de faire mener ma propre enquête par l'Auror Shakelbot. Il est ici pour nous livrer ses conclusions._

 _L'Auror se leva et présenta tous ses résultats, taisant toutefois l'implication de Bill Weasley et des Gobelins._

 _-Comment se fait-il que ces deux enquêteurs aient des conclusions aussi diamétralement opposées ? critiqua Amelia. D'après ce que je comprends, Auror Shakelbot, il semblerait que vous ayez trouvé le nom de la personne qui a voulu tuer le professeur. Qui est donc le client du Souffleur et surtout, sa victime ?_

 _-La victime est Lily Evans et celui qui a commandité son meurtre, James Potter, annonça gravement Kingsley._

 _Un brouhaha sans nom s'éleva alors, Cornelius voulant hurler plus fort que les autres. Mais Albus n'avait pas l'intention de se laisser faire._

 _-SILENCE ! rugit Albus_

 _Les membres du Magenmagot se sentirent comme des enfants pris en faute et regagnèrent rapidement leurs places._

 _-Bien, fit Albus. Amelia ? Pouvons-nous nous baser sur l'enquête de l'Auror Shakelbot pour ordonner l'emprisonnement de James Potter ?_

 _-J'ai l'impression, fit Amelia en examinant le dossier._

 _Pour plus de facilité, elle dupliqua le dossier pour tous les membres et tous durent convenir que tout tenait la route._

 _-Impossible ! claqua Cornelius. L'enquête officielle …_

 _-A été mené par un Auror que vous avez personnellement nommé et qui, comme par hasard, était très fidèle à James Potter, coupa Albus. Sans compter que ses résultats pendant ses années de service ne devait pas lui permettre de s'occuper de cette affaire et encore plus seul._

 _Le ministre rougit de honte._

 _-Ce n'est pas la première fois que je vois la patte de cet homme dans vos décisions irréfléchies, gronda Albus. Qu'est-ce qu'il vous a promis si vous sabotiez l'enquête ?_

 _-Je … fit Cornelius._

 _-Je ne veux pas savoir, du moins pour l'instant, coupa Albus. De toute façon, nous allons ordonner que James soit jugé pour tentative de meurtre sur son ex-femme._

 _-Vous avez besoin de ma signature ! ricana Cornelius. Et je ne signerais pas ce document !_

 _-Vous oubliez où vous vous trouvez, sourit machiavéliquement Albus._

 _Le ministre sursauta. Evidemment, le Magenmagot était pleinement compétent pour se substituer à sa signature. Ce fut donc à son corps défendant que l'ordre fût signé par tous les membres, Albus en tête._

 _Et le soir même, James Potter fut arrêté._

 _Fin Flash-Back_

-Il sera condamné ? demanda Harry

-Mrs Bones examine plus en profondeur le dossier mais après l'avoir moi-même vu, il y a peu de chance qu'il s'en sorte, avoua Albus.

-Donc mon père est en prison depuis hier soir, réfléchit Alex.

-Oui, répondit Albus.

-Puis-je vous demander un service ? fit Alex

-Je vais voir ce que je peux faire, hésita Albus.

-Il faut que je voie immédiatement Me Lawrence, annonça Alex.

-Je pense qu'on peut s'arranger, accepta Albus. Mais pourquoi tant d'empressement ?

-Je dois prendre mes dispositions avant que l'annonce de l'arrestation de mon père n'arrive aux oreilles de certaines personnes, fit Alex, son cerveau tournant à toute allure.

-Très bien, fit Albus.

Deux heures plus tard, les jumeaux étaient enfermés dans une salle de classe réaménagée et lourdement protégée avec l'homme de loi.

-Matthew, vous avez tous les papiers de mon père ? demanda Alex

-Oui, répondit Matthew. Pourquoi ?

-Mon père vient d'être arrêté pour l'agression de ma mère, annonça Alex.

-Comment ça se fait que je ne suis pas au courant ? gronda Matthew

-Je ne sais pas, fit Alex. Mais ce n'est pas le plus important. Je veux contrer la possibilité de Molly Weasley de devenir ma tutrice.

-Et tout ce qui va avec, comprit Matthew.

L'avocat s'empara d'un grimoire et le feuilleta rapidement.

-Je pense que nous avons une solution, fit Matthew. Déjà, Mrs Weasley ne deviendrait ta tutrice que si ton père meure. Un bon point, non ?

-C'est vrai, concéda Alex. Mais ça ne l'empêchera pas de s'incruster avec ses enfants.

-Certes, reconnut Matthew. Mais selon les lois du clan Potter, tout emprisonnement du chef de la famille avait pour conséquence que son héritier reprendrait toutes ses responsabilités.

-Alex deviendrait chef de la famille Potter par procuration ? comprit Harry

-Exactement, sourit Matthew. Durant tout le temps de du séjour du chef légitime en prison. En fait, jusqu'à ce que sa condamnation soit prononcée et qu'elle soit à l'encontre des principes de votre famille.

-Donc je peux interdire les Weasley de venir, réfléchit Alex. Et entrer dans le coffre familial sans autorisation ?

-Oui, répondit Matthew.

-Et concernant les contrats ? demanda Harry

-Je peux les étudier et même les annuler, confirma Matthew. Mais je préfère les annuler une fois que vous serez définitivement lord Potter.

-Il faut les étudier, demanda Alex.

-Je pensais surtout à celui concernant la Weasley, fit Harry.

-Il faut se rendre à Gringotts pour récupérer l'original, déclara Matthew. Une fois cela fait, vous devez écrire au bas du contrat votre refus avec votre sang.

-Pas besoin de la présence des Weasley pour cela ? s'inquiéta Alex

-Si le contrat a été fait en dépit des us et coutumes Sang Pur, alors non, sourit Matthew.

-Parfait, sourit Alex. Vous pouvez contacter la banque pour un rendez-vous ? Dites-leur que c'est pour un bilan des comptes de la famille Potter.

-Très bien, fit Matthew en rangeant ses affaires.

-Harry, on va voir le directeur, fit Alex. On doit en profiter pour aller aujourd'hui à Gringotts. Parce qu'aussitôt qu'on saura que mon père est en prison, les vautours ne vont pas tarder.

-On fonce, alors, sourit Harry.

Ils retournèrent tous les trois dans le bureau du directeur où l'avocat emprunta la cheminée pour regagner son cabinet.

-Puis-je faire quelque chose pour vous ? demanda Albus

-Je voudrais vous demander l'autorisation de me rendre pour les prochains jours chez moi avec Harry, déclara Alex.

-Pourrais-je savoir pourquoi ? demanda Albus

-Problèmes familiaux, intervint Harry.

-Très bien, fit Albus.

Il prit une belle plume et rédigea l'autorisation pour les deux jumeaux.

-Je pense que vous aurez quelques affaires à récupérer, suggéra Albus. Je vous retrouve ici dans une demi-heure.

-Merci, fit Alex.

Les deux jeunes hommes firent rapidement l'aller-retour et débarquèrent chez Sirius.

-Mais … s'étonna Sirius.

-Plus tard, souffla Harry. On ne fait que passer. On t'expliquera après.

-Je t'attends, jeune homme, sourit Sirius.

Ils se rendirent dans la salle des Transports et Alex escorta Harry en transplanage jusqu'à l'entrée du manoir Potter.

-Cache-toi, fit Alex. Je vais t'intégrer dans les protections aussi vite que possible.

Une heure plus tard, Harry entrait également dans le manoir. Mais il ne pouvait s'arrêter sur la décoration, bien que sa vue soit de plus en plus claire. Alex le menait déjà au cœur de la maison pour valider son intégration dans les protections.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? demanda Harry

-Je t'ai reconnu comme étant un Potter de sang, expliqua Alex. A nous deux, on va interdire à Molly, Ginny et Ron d'entrer ici. Tu n'auras qu'à répéter ce que je dis. Mais avant …

Alex récita une courte incantation et sur un parchemin apparut toute une liste de nom. Le jeune homme la parcourut et son air devint de plus en plus sombre.

-Alex ? s'inquiéta Harry

-Mon père est un con, lâcha Alex.

-Tu ne m'apprends rien, sourit Harry. Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait ?

-Il a ouvert le manoir à bien plus de personnes que je croyais, soupira Alex.

-Qui ? demanda Harry

-Ginny et Ron, comme je m'en doutais, révéla Alex. Molly, ça ce n'est pas étonnant. Peter Pettigrow, également.

-Pettigrow ? sursauta Harry. Il est encore en vie ?

-Oui, s'étonna Alex. Il vient souvent au manoir. Pourquoi ?

-Maman le déteste, soupira Harry. Elle le trouvait faux.

-OK, fit Alex. Il y a également plusieurs Sorciers qui, d'après le professeur Snape, sont des Death Eaters.

-Je pense que ton père n'a plus toute sa tête, supposa Harry.

-Et je ne vais pas payer pour ses conneries, gronda Alex. Nous allons interdire l'accès du manoir à tout ce petit monde. Rien que pour emmerder mon paternel.

Cela leur prit bien plus de temps qu'ils ne le crurent. L'après-midi touchait à sa fin quand ils sortirent du cœur du manoir. Ce fut avec soulagement qu'ils savourèrent une boisson fraîche dans les appartements d'Alex. Ils se mirent d'accord pour la suite des opérations. Ils allaient examiner en profondeur le bureau de James pour mettre la main sur tous les documents compromettant la vie d'Alex puis faire un tour dans le coffre pour trouver tout ce qui pourraient leur servir. Ensuite, s'ils n'étaient pas trop explosés par leur nuit de recherches, ils allaient se rendre dans le coffre des Potter à Gringotts pour récupérer les grimoires notés par Alex lors de sa recherche aux vacances de fin d'année.

Vingt-quatre heures plus tard, les jumeaux s'endormirent comme des masses au manoir Black qu'ils avaient rejoint.

-Tu en penses quoi ? demanda doucement Sirius

-Ils ont bien grandi, sourit Remus. Quand j'ai vu Alex à l'école pour la première fois, je pensais vraiment qu'il allait suivre les traces de James en termes d'arrogance et de stupidité. Mais depuis qu'Harry est arrivé, je découvre qu'il a appris à réfléchir par lui-même.

-Tu as raison, sourit Sirius.

-Laissons-les dormir maintenant, conseilla Remus. Et allons nous coucher aussi.

-Je vais avant prévenir leurs amis qu'ils vont bien, fit Sirius.

-Depuis quand tu es si prévenant ? plaisanta Remus en l'embrassant


	44. Liberté temporaire

**_Liberté temporaire_**

Ce fut visiblement épuisés qu'Alex et Harry retournèrent à l'école quelques temps plus tard. Le directeur n'osa pas les embêter et les renvoya tranquillement dans les appartements pour y dormir un peu avant le prochain repas. Hermione vint les réveiller pour qu'ils puissent se préparer dans les temps.

-Un problème ? demanda Harry

-Ginny, grinça Hermione. Elle clame sur tous les toits que si Alex n'est pas à l'école, c'est pour lui trouver une bague de fiançailles.

-Cette fille est folle, soupira Alex en enfilant sa robe Sorcière. C'est bon, je suis prêt.

-Moi aussi, confirma Harry.

-Attendez, fit Hermione. J'ai récupéré cette lettre il y a deux jours. Elle vient du ministère.

Alex l'ouvrit rapidement et la lut.

-Je suis invité à assister à l'annonce des chefs d'accusation, résuma Alex.

-Tu iras ? demanda Hermione. Personnellement, après tout ce qu'il t'a fait …

-Je le dois, répondit Alex. Il faut que je sache s'il sera condamné. Parce que si j'agis comme le nouveau lord Potter et qu'il est libéré, je vais le sentir passer.

-Je vois, sourit Hermione.

-Mademoiselle, fit galamment Harry en présentant son bras.

-Mademoiselle, fit galamment Alex en présentant son bras.

La jeune femme éclata de rire et eut à chaque bras l'un des garçons. Tous les trois entrèrent dans la Grande Salle avec d'immenses sourires, faisant rager toutes les filles et les garçons qui avaient des vues sur les jumeaux.

-Tu restes avec nous ! ordonna Hermione en sentant Harry s'éloigner

-Je ne suis pas sûr que tes camarades soient d'accord, objecta Harry.

-Ils n'ont pas leur mot à dire, de toute façon, vu que tu ne leur parleras pas, répliqua Hermione.

Vaincu, le Slytherin prit place à côté d'Hermione. Face à lui, Alex s'installa, encadré par Neville et Lavande qui s'assit de l'autre côté avant que Ginny, qui s'était levée en voyant son « fiancé » arriver, ne pique la place. Après que Parvati les aient rejoint, ils mangèrent tous dans la bonne humeur et personne ne vint les embêter, pas même les Weasley. Ils quittèrent finalement la Grande Salle et marchèrent tranquillement dans le parc.

-Est-ce qu'on peut se joindre à vous ? fit une voix

Le groupe se retourna et ils découvrirent Draco, Théo et plus surprenant Blaise.

-Vous savez que je ne suis pas une demoiselle en détresse ? grogna Harry

-Tu ferais pourtant une magnifique fille, papillonna Draco.

-Tu ne sais pas à quel point, déclara mystérieusement Harry alors que les derniers Slytherin s'asseyaient.

-Vraiment ? sursauta Lavande d'un coup très intéressée

-On se calme, fit Harry.

-Tu nous racontes ? poursuivit Parvati

-Il n'y a rien à dire, haussa des épaules Harry. Salem célèbre des fêtes du monde entier. Le Carnaval est célébré dans de nombreux pays. Dans les Caraïbes, la coutume veut que les hommes se travestissent. De fil en aiguille …

-J'espère que tu as des photos ! fit Lavande

-Tu peux rêver pour les avoir, sourit Harry.

Le groupe discuta encore un moment avant de se séparer en se rendant vers leurs salles communes respectives.

-Je vais vous laisser ici, sourit Alex devant la salle commune des Gryffindor.

-Alex Potter, aurais-tu peur ? taquina Parvati

-Pas vraiment, sourit Alex. Je n'ai juste pas envie de me prendre la tête avec deux abrutis que vous connaissez tous.

-Tu sais que si on peut rendre service … insinua Lavande.

-Non, merci, rassura Alex. Mais je suis curieux. Comment on prend les divagations de Ginny ?

-De moins en moins de personnes la croient, déclara Lavande. Surtout en voyant que tu la rejetais à chaque fois qu'elle approchait de toi.

-Et Ron ? demanda Hermione

-Tu n'as vraiment pas fait un cadeau à Gryffindor en le plaçant à la tête de l'équipe, grimaça Parvati. J'ai eu l'occasion de sortir avec l'un des joueurs et il a épuisé tout le monde, autant avec les exercices sans queue ni tête qu'avec son caractère de merde.

-C'était un peu le but, sourit machiavéliquement Alex.

-Pourquoi ? s'étonna Neville

-Grâce à mon cher père, railla Alex, je n'ai pas pu assister aux sélections ces deux dernières années. Ron était mon adjoint et c'est lui qui a constitué l'équipe. J'ai eu l'occasion de remarquer l'an dernier que les membres n'étaient pas choisis en fonction de leurs capacités.

-C'est vrai que la seule fille de l'équipe est plus connue pour son décolleté plongeant que pour ses performances sur le terrain, critiqua Parvati.

-Je veux qu'il se débrouille avec ce qu'il a créé, fit Alex. Je suis juste déçu de voir que Gryffindor va perdre lamentablement.

-Je vois même la petite larme, railla Hermione. Allez, file maintenant.

-Bonne soirée à tous, salua Alex avant de se lancer un sort de Désillusion et de partir.

§§§§§

Severus alla dans de grandes envolées de cape dans le manoir Malfoy. Voldemort l'avait convoqué et le maître de Potions ne savait jamais s'il allait en sortir sur ses deux jambes ou non.

-Monseigneur, s'inclina Severus en entrant dans la salle de réception utilisée par Voldemort.

-Approche, Severus, ordonna Voldemort.

La salle était loin d'être vide. De nombreux Death Eaters s'étaient rassemblés le long des murs et ils étaient prêts à se jeter sur sa carcasse comme des charognards s'il venait à être déchu aux yeux du Maître.

-Que puis-je faire pour vous servir ? demanda Severus

-Que pense ce vieux fou du procès ? tonna Voldemort

L'arrestation de James Potter avait été annoncée dans tous les journaux. Ça avait été la stupeur dans la société Sorcière anglaise qui ne pouvait croire qu'un lord, qui plus est le père du Survivant, ait pu se rendre coupable d'un crime dont on ne savait pas encore la teneur.

-Dumbledore en est content, déclara Severus.

Les murmures s'élevèrent. Le chef de l'Ordre du Phénix, content que l'un des siens risque Azkaban ?

-Vraiment ? s'étonna Voldemort. Pourquoi ?

-Depuis que son fils est devenu le Survivant, James Potter est une épine pour Dumbledore, expliqua Severus. De plus, il n'a jamais voulu de lui à l'école et Potter avait fait en sorte qu'il ne soit pas possible de le licencier facilement. Mais là, Dumbledore va sauter sur l'occasion.

-Penses-tu qu'on puisse le récupérer ? demanda Voldemort

-Aucune chance, assura Severus. Il vous hait trop pour prendre la Marque.

-Ce procès pourrait nous servir … songea Voldemort.

Severus en doutait très sérieusement. Certes, James Potter avait créé beaucoup de problèmes, à la fois pour l'Ordre du Phénix que pour Hogwarts, sans compter pour son fils. Prendre Potter au sein des Death Eaters n'apporterait rien de bon. Son arrogance lui mettrait à dos la très grande majorité des Sang Pur sous les ordres de Voldemort.

-Et Alex Potter ? demanda Voldemort

-Il est très concentré sur ses examens, répondit Severus.

-Et Harry Evans ? fit Voldemort

-Egalement concentré sur ses études, répondit Severus. Et sa vue revient de plus en plus.

-Et ta mission ? gronda Voldemort

-Vous aurez besoin de plus d'arguments que d'habitude pour le convaincre, avoua Severus.

D'un geste distrait, Voldemort congédia Severus qui s'inclina avant de se fondre dans les ombres. La réunion se poursuivit avec quelques Death Eaters punis et finalement, tous purent rentrer chez eux. Severus voulut se rendre dans le bureau de Lucius, où il l'attendait avec Narcissa, mais il fut stoppé.

-Snape … susurra une voix.

Severus se crispa. Il détestait avoir à faire avec Bellatrix Lestranges.

-On te voit rarement ici, remarqua Bellatrix.

-Certains ont un travail, rétorqua Severus. Peu peuvent se vanter de vivre aux crochets de sa belle-famille !

Bellatrix serra les poings. Elle détestait qu'on lui rappelle qu'elle dépendait entièrement des Malfoy depuis que la famille Lestranges était ruinée.

-Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ? demanda Severus

-Voir comment tu vas, sourit Bellatrix.

-A d'autres, balaya Severus. Tu ne demandes jamais quelque chose sans avoir une idée derrière la tête.

-Comment va ce cher Harry Evans ? capitula Bellatrix

Severus ne savait pas comment prendre cette question. Il se souvenait parfaitement qu'elle avait ordonné le passage à tabac du jeune homme avec la complicité d'un élève de l'élève de l'école dont l'identité n'avait toujours pas été découverte. Malheureusement, avec la tentative d'enlèvement d'Alex Potter et la tentative de meurtre de Lily Evans, cela était passé aux oubliettes.

-Je ne vois pas en quoi ça te concerne, fit Severus.

-Il est une épine dans le pied du Maître ! cracha Bellatrix. Il faut le tuer !

-C'est un proche d'Alex Potter, rappela fraîchement Severus. Et jusqu'à ce qu'il dise le contraire, c'est le Maître qui décide qui va le tuer et quand. Ne te prends pas pour ce que tu n'es pas, Bellatrix. A présent, j'y vais. Bonne soirée.

Éructant de fureur, la femme ne put le retenir. L'homme se pressa dans les étages supérieurs, se mettant hors de portée de la femme. Personne n'ignorait qu'elle était folle et lui le premier faisait en sorte de ne pas se trouver sur son chemin pour rien.

Le maître de Potions arriva devant le bureau du blond où il se fit annoncer. Une fois l'autorisation donnée, presque avec hâte, il entra dans la pièce pour souffler de soulagement en sentant les protections se mettre en place.

-Tu n'as pas l'air serein, constata Narcissa.

-Ta sœur, fit Severus pour simple explication.

-L'inactivité la pèse, ricana Lucius.

-Je vois ça, grinça des dents Severus. Je pense qu'elle veut s'en prendre à Harry Evans.

-Elle va au-devant de gros problèmes, fronça des sourcils Narcissa.

-Pourquoi ? s'étonna Lucius

-J'ai eu le temps de discuter avec Lily de son fils, expliqua Narcissa. Harry est un adversaire redoutable et Bella va vraiment s'en prendre plein les dents s'il se laisse aller.

-Je confirme, ajouta Severus. Le mois dernier, je l'ai entraîné et franchement, il est le digne fils de sa mère.

-Mais pourquoi tu penses qu'elle va s'en prendre à elle ? demanda justement Lucius

-Parce qu'elle vient de me demander de ses nouvelles, répondit Severus.

-Elle arrive à faire tourner la tête de nombreux nouveaux Death Eaters, songea Narcissa. Elle s'est sûrement constituée une petite milice.

-Moins ceux qui se sont faits capturés à Hogmeade, réfléchit Severus. Il faudrait la surveiller.

-Nous n'en avons pas le temps ni les moyens, soupira Lucius. Et si tu pars dans cette direction, ce sont tous ceux qui sont dans ce manoir qu'il faudrait faire suivre.

-C'est vrai, concéda Severus. Enfin bref. Pourquoi je suis là ?

-Les vacances approchent, annonça Lucius. Et nous n'avons toujours pas trouvé de moyens pour que ni Draco ni Théo ne prennent la Marque.

-Les envoyer à l'étranger ? proposa Severus. C'est le mieux qu'on puisse faire.

-Ils ne voudront pas, secoua la tête Lucius. Et se retourner contre Voldemort est le meilleur moyen pour nous nous fassions tuer.

-Si seulement ils pouvaient rester à Hogwarts, soupira Narcissa.

-On aurait le ministère sur le dos, refusa Severus.

Tous les trois s'enfoncèrent dans leurs pensées. Ne trouvant pas de solutions, ils se séparèrent.

§§§§§

-Quelles sont vos conclusions ? demanda Albus

 _-Nous devons vérifier quelques points mais nous pouvons d'ors et déjà programmer le procès pour après les examens,_ annonça Amelia Bones à travers la cheminée.

Le directeur d'Hogwarts soupira de soulagement. Plus vite cette histoire serait terminée, mieux il pouvait se concentrer sur des choses plus importantes, comme contrer les attaques de Voldemort.

-Peut-il être condamné ? demanda Albus

 _-Certainement,_ assura Amelia. _Mais pas par Azkaban à vie._

-C'est-à-dire ? fronça des sourcils Albus

 _-Les lois sont claires,_ fit Amelia. _James Potter est accusé d'avoir commandité le meurtre de Lily Evans. Et seulement ça. Ce crime est punissable au maximum de dix années à Azkaban et une très lourde amende._

-Je vois, fit Albus. Je vous remercie pour ces précisions, Amelia.

 _-De rien,_ _professeur,_ sourit Amelia avant de se retirer du feu.

Le directeur se redressa avec difficulté avant de se réinstaller à son bureau. Ne voulant pas déranger Alex Potter pour quelques minutes, Albus prit un parchemin, une plume et de l'encre afin de relater les données qu'il venait d'obtenir de la directrice du département de la Justice avant de les lui envoyer. Ensuite, il se plongea dans son travail.

§§§§§

Harry fronça des sourcils en levant la tête. Il venait de recevoir une lettre qui n'était pas pour lui plaire.

 _Cher Harry,  
_ _Je sais que tu ne t'attendais pas à recevoir une lettre de ma part mais dès que tes amis m'ont dit que tu étais en Angleterre, j'ai préféré t'écrire directement.  
_ _En me renseignant, j'ai appris que lord Black t'avait reconnu comme héritier. Toutes mes félicitations mais je dois t'avouer que tu n'as pas le poste le plus facile, je ne t'apprends pas ce qui s'est passé avec le dernier héritier avant que l'actuel lord n'ait le titre …  
_ _Passons.  
_ _Les Death Eaters commencent à recruter en France. Certains d'entre eux se sont approchés des grandes familles conservatrices, dont la mienne, bien entendu. Leurs arguments ne sont pas dénués de fondements, tu t'en doutes, et comme tu me l'as conseillé lors de mon dernier séjour, je leur ai posé la question au sujet de la méchante rumeur sur la Marque des Ténèbres. Bizarrement, ils n'ont pas voulu répondre et les chefs de famille ont tous compris qu'il y avait anguille sous roche.  
_ _Je ne sais pas quels sont tes plans mais je me devais de te prévenir. La France est une patrie beaucoup plus tolérante par rapport aux autres peuples mais elle tient particulièrement à ses coutumes. Et malgré tout ce que tu peux penser, je pense que certaines familles pourraient quand même être intéressées par Voldemort, qu'importe que sa marque soit une insulte à la magie.  
_ _D'autre part, autant te prévenir, l'Angleterre n'obtiendra aucune aide de la France, car l'opinion publique juge révoltant la façon dont le gouvernement anglais traite tout être qui n'est pas Sorcier. Et le gouvernement français se gardera bien d'aller à l'encontre du peuple magique …  
_ _Sur ces nouvelles un peu sombres, je te souhaite une bonne journée.  
_ _Marion Corral_

Harry n'était pas vraiment étonné. Vivre aux Etats-Unis lui avait fait comprendre beaucoup de choses sur son pays d'origine. Mais il avouait sans honte qu'il ne s'était pas intéressé à l'impact que la situation anglaise avait sur les pays aux alentours. Et là, avec la montée en puissance de Voldemort, ça pouvait faire la différence.

Il était conscient que l'annonce du procès de son géniteur avait affaibli les positions du camp de la « Lumière ». L'un des leurs avait engagé un Souffleur pour tuer son ex-femme tout de même ! L'idéal serait que Dumbledore désavoue complètement James mais il se doutait que ce ne serait pas évident. James avait acquis beaucoup de pouvoirs en s'appuyant sur le prestige d'Alex en tant que Survivant. Donc il allait être difficile de lui faire payer. Il n'y avait aucun doute que si l'occasion lui était donnée, Alex renierait dans l'instant son père. Mais il y aurait toujours un mais …

Harry soupira. Il avait les pieds et les mains liées. La seule personne qui pourrait freiner drastiquement l'avancée de Voldemort en Europe était actuellement dans le coma. Il avait toute confiance en sa mère et ce n'était pas maintenant qu'il allait cesser de croire en elle.

§§§§§

Gripsec trottina jusqu'aux galeries les plus profondes. Il avait des nouvelles importantes à transmettre et il ne fallait pas qu'il traîne. Il traversa les couloirs sombres seulement éclairés par quelques torches éparses pour les rares visiteurs. Il déboula presque dans le bureau du directeur de Gringotts Angleterre où se tenait une importante réunion et s'inclina respectueusement devant lui avant qu'il ne lui prenne l'envie de le tuer.

-Parle ! grogna le directeur Ragnok

-Dame Evans vient de se réveiller, annonça solennellement Gripsec.

La salle explosa en exclamations.

-Silence ! rugit Ragnok

Le Gobelin fusilla du regard toute l'assemblée tant et si bien que tous se ratatinèrent sur place.

-Gripsec, fit Ragnok. Fais mener un Guérisseur par le biais du seigneur Lupin. Vois si on peut la transporter dans la banque pour lui permettre de se remettre plus vite.

-Il sera fait comme vous le voulez, s'inclina Gripsec avant de déguerpir.

Ragnok le regarda s'éloigner.

-Les choses sérieuses commencent maintenant, murmura-t-il.

§§§§§

Severus s'inclina devant Voldemort.

-Parle ! s'impatienta Voldemort. Qu'as-tu vu là-bas ?

Le mage avait envoyé son espion pour connaître les raisons du procès de James Potter. Celui-ci, en usant de différents moyens, semblait s'être acquitté de sa tâche sans avoir été inquiété.

-Le Magenmagot entier était réuni, déclara Severus. Amelia Bones a pris la parole et a lu le chef d'accusation contre James Potter.

-Qui est ? s'irrita Voldemort

-Avoir commandité le meurtre de Lily Evans, annonça Severus.

Voldemort resta la bouche ouverte.

-Il a osé vouloir la tuer ?! s'étonna honnêtement Voldemort. Mais pourquoi ?

-Nul ne le sait, avoua Severus. Mais devant la gravité des faits et la position de James Potter en tant que Lord, le Magenmagot va se donner du temps pour examiner correctement le dossier et il a reporté le procès pour après la fin de l'année scolaire. Pendant ce temps, Potter sera emprisonné dans les geôles du ministère.

-Il ne lui donne pas l'occasion de retourner chez lui ? demanda Voldemort

-D'après les propres mots de Bones : « Je connais lord Potter et sa proportion à manipuler les situations en sa faveur. Je tiens à ce que cette affaire soit jugée sans éléments perturbateurs et pour cela, James Potter sera détenu à la prison du ministère jusqu'à son jugement définitif », cita Severus.

-Pouvons-nous le sortir de là ? se demanda Voldemort

-Avec votre permission … fit Severus.

-Parle, grogna Voldemort.

-Potter s'est gagné bon nombre d'inimité, aussi bien dans la société mondaine qu'au sein de l'Ordre, expliqua Severus. Moi-même j'ai du mal avec lui, non seulement avec notre scolarité commune, mais aussi parce qu'il se permet de donner des ordres comme s'il était Merlin lui-même. Il se croit supérieur à tout et à tous et à un moment donné, si vous le faites venir ici, tout le monde aura envie de le tuer, même vous et moi le premier.

Voldemort prit en compte ce que le Death Eater venait de lui dire. Lui-même n'appréciait guère ceux qui voulaient les détrôner. Généralement, il les exécutait à moins qu'il ne veuille se défouler un peu sur eux avant.

-Mais pour faire pression sur Alex … songea Voldemort.

-Le jeune Potter a refusé net une union que lui imposait son père, signala Severus. Mon avis est qu'il n'est pas son personnage préféré en ce moment.

Voldemort congédia rapidement ses servants. Il devait utiliser l'emprisonnement de James Potter à bon escient. Et pour cela, il lui fallait un plan grandiose.

§§§§§

Les examens battaient leur plein. Tous les élèves, enfin, la plupart, surtout ceux de 5e et de 7e année, faisaient leur maximum pour réussir.

Alex s'était lancé à corps perdu dans des révisions de dernières minutes sans oublier ce qu'il avait appris à côté. Donc il n'était pas rare de le retrouver chaque matin pour une séance de sport avant qu'il ne se plonge dans de nombreux grimoires aux côtés d'Hermione et de Neville. Ces derniers lui rapportaient régulièrement des nouvelles des Gryffindor.

-Tout le monde s'étonnait de ne plus te voir dans la salle commune, expliqua Neville. Heureusement, Hermione leur a dit que tu étudiais très sérieusement et ils ont décidé de te laisser tranquille. Sauf quelques-uns.

-Les Weasley, devina Alex.

-Ils ont proclamé que tu n'avais pas besoin de réviser parce que tu étais le Survivant et qu'ils te donneraient ton diplôme quand même, souffla Hermione. Et donc, ils se sont mis en tête de chercher tes appartements pour te détendre.

-Tu oublies de dire qu'ils t'ont accusé d'avoir ensorcelé Alex pour le faire réviser contre son gré, ajouta Neville.

-Quels crétins, renifla Hermione.

-Oh, et aussi la rumeur court que Ginny tourne beaucoup dans les chambres des élèves de 7e année, réfléchit Neville.

-Dans les chambres ? releva Alex

-Vérifie par toi-même, siffla Hermione. Colin m'a donné toute une série de photos avec elle en personnage principal.

Le jeune homme verdit au fur et à mesure. Plus il avançait, plus il voyait la jeune rousse dans des positions toujours plus limites jusqu'à la surprendre en pleine action. Même quand le cadre extérieur variait, on y voyait indistinctement les salles communes de Gryffindor, Ravenclaw et Hufflepuff. Et on voyait qu'elle était totalement consentante.

-Je ne vois pas de Slytherin, nota Alex.

-C'est une traitre à son sang, déclara sans ambages Neville.

Les deux amis se tournèrent vers le troisième, ne l'ayant jamais entendu parler ainsi.

-Je ne vous raconte pas pourquoi au début les Weasley ont hérité de ce titre, fit sombrement Neville.

Tous les deux hochèrent de la tête. La ruine financières des Weasley suivant de très près la traitrise de l'un des leurs qui avait causé le suicide de l'une des héritières de la famille ainsi que la mort de nombreux héritiers Sang Pur leur avait valu ce titre très peu glorieux. Encore une ou deux générations leur aurait permis de réintégrer leur place très convoitée dans les cercles Sang Pur mais l'apparition de Voldemort avait ravivé leur condition et le comportement de Molly, Ginny, Percy et Ron avait visiblement changé la donne.

-Tu remarqueras que sur ces photos, il y a très peu d'héritiers Sang Pur, fit Neville. D'après grand-mère, le comportement de Ginny est tout simplement inqualifiable. Une jeune fille Sang Pur ne se jette pas à la tête de tous les garçons venus sans aucune pudeur. Une jeune fille bien élevée ne ternirait pas sa réputation à un tel degré qu'elle. Elle est devenue une honte parmi les Sang Pur, et ses exploits pendant le bal du Ministère n'a pas arrangé les choses.

-Qu'a-t-elle fait d'autres que se prendre une volée par les Death Eaters ? fronça des sourcils Alex

-Plusieurs rumeurs courent qu'elle se serait envoyée en l'air avec plusieurs hauts dignitaires, mettant à mal la réputation du gouvernement anglais, annonça gravement Neville. C'est vrai que ce n'est pas le meilleur mais elle les a vraiment embarrassés mais ton père a tout caché grâce à quelques pots de vin.

-On parle de quoi, là ? demanda Hermione

-Des avances non voilées à des ambassadeurs étrangers, grinça des dents Neville. Bien sûr parfois acceptées sans aucun à priori jusqu'à ce qu'ils découvrent plus tard qu'elle était censée être ta fiancée encore mineure et une Sang Pur de surcroît. Et comme il s'agissait de dignitaires européens, tous ont entendu parler du puissant lord Potter, le père du Survivant, qui les a fait taire avec quelques poignées de Galions.

Le visage d'Alex devint très sombre.

-Tu vas bientôt recevoir une convocation, annonça également Neville.

-Du ministère ?! bondit Hermione

-Non, rassura Neville. Du Conseil des Clans.

-Le Conseil des Clans ? s'étonna Alex. Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

-Que James Potter soit mille fois maudit ! jura Neville en comprenant la situation. Cet imbécile ne t'a même pas enseigné sur nos coutumes les plus anciennes ?

-Non, lâcha Alex. J'ai demandé de l'aide à Sirius Black mais devant l'incapacité de Dumbledore à nous arranger des rencontres, j'ai dû me rabattre sur les livres qu'il m'envoyait. Et on n'y parlait pas de ce Conseil !

-C'est une coutume qui se transmet par voie orale, expliqua Neville. Et les seules grimoires qui peuvent en témoigner sont dans les coffres de Gringotts et ne peuvent en sortir. Ok, en résumé, il s'agit de la seule institution qui soit plus puissante que le Magenmagot. Tout ce qui est décidé là-bas fait office de loi. Et tous les secrets sont garantis si c'est demandé. Il se réunit quand les affaires sont trop graves. Là, il va se réunir pour savoir quoi faire de ton père. Et tu vas y participer pour défendre tes positions.

Devant l'air un peu perdu d'Alex, Neville insista.

-Il faut que tu réfléchisses à l'avenir du clan Potter, car tout va se décider là-bas, fit Neville. Prépare tous tes arguments pour que les fautes de ton père ne soient pas un fardeau pour toi.

-Je pourrais emmener Harry avec moi ? demanda Alex

-Je ne sais pas, avoua Neville. Mais je pense qu'il sera là en tant qu'héritier de Sirius Black.

-Mais lui aussi a été victime des manigances de mon père ! s'exclama Alex

-Alors vois avec lui et demande conseil à lord Black, fit Neville. Il ne faut pas que ton clan disparaisse à cause de ton père.

Le voyant se plonger dans ses pensées, Hermione et Neville décidèrent de s'en aller sans faire de bruit.

§§§§§

Narcissa fut la dernière à rejoindre la pièce.

-Bienvenue à toi, salua Shana.

-Bonsoir, fit Narcissa. Lily, tu es resplendissante.

-Merci, sourit faiblement Lily. Mais je t'avoue que je suis encore vraiment épuisée.

-Pourquoi nous sommes réunies ? demanda Shana

-D'abord pour vous prévenir de mon réveil et ensuite pour vous dire que les Gobelins considèrent qu'il est temps d'agir pour nous, fit Lily. Par contre, je ne sais pas pourquoi.

-Es-tu au courant de ce qui se passe en ce moment ? demanda Shana

-Non, s'étonna Lily.

Alors les deux femmes lui racontèrent ce qui s'était passé depuis cette lointaine nuit de nouvelle lune. Elle fut soufflée de découvrir que James était à l'origine de son agression main pas vraiment étonnée. Son ex-mari restait un Sang Pur borné, étroit d'esprit, arrogant et égocentrique, entre autres qualificatifs peu élogieux. Qu'il estime que sa mort arrange ses affaires était tout à fait dans ses cordes.

-Je vois, songea Lily. Enfin bref, il n'est pas notre priorité.

Les deux autres femmes se recentrèrent.

-Shana, fit Lily. Les Gobelins sont sur un projet qui est très intéressant. Ils vont aider Remus Lupin à créer le premier orphelinat Sorcier. La construction a déjà commencé.

-Tu veux que ça reste secret, comprit Shana. J'imagine que le terrain a été fourni par lord Black, la construction a été laissée aux Gobelins et les protections à des maîtres en magie ancienne. Tu veux un moyen de retrouver les orphelins magiques ?

-Il me faut un détecteur de magie accidentelle, confirma Lily. Quelque chose de bien plus puissant que ce qu'utilise le Ministère …

-Sans que ce soit pour autant ce qu'il utilise, termina Shana. Nous avons ça. Tu l'auras dans une semaine.

-Merci, sourit Lily. Narcissa, tu as trouvé quoi sur les Death Eaters ?

-Tu as toujours raison, se plaignit Narcissa. La Marque des Ténèbres de Voldemort est effectivement un rituel d'esclavage oublié d'Europe centrale. Mais comment tu as pu deviner ?

-L'Histoire Moldue veut qu'on tatoue les esclaves de naissance, révéla Lily. J'avais remarqué plein de ressemblance avec des faits Moldus et en m'y plongeant dedans, ça n'a pas manqué. Garder le sang « pur » est une pratique utilisée par Hitler lors de la Seconde Guerre Mondiale Moldue. Détruire les Sang de Bourbe, détruire les non aryens, beaucoup de parallélismes peuvent être fait entre les actes de Voldemort et ceux d'Hitler, l'appui Moldu de Grindelwald. J'ai même pensé pendant un moment que Voldemort voulait tuer tous les Nés Moldus pour ne pas qu'il révèle qu'il s'inspirait directement des Moldus qu'il méprisait tant.

-Tu as travaillé ta théorie quand tu es partie aux USA, affirma Shana.

-Je n'avais pas le choix, confirma calmement Lily. Surtout quand les Gobelins m'ont confirmé, preuves à l'appui, que le Survivant n'était pas Alex mais Harry et Voldemort allait revenir.

-Combien sont au courant ? demanda Narcissa, intéressée

-Les quelques Gobelins qui ont soigné Harry quand il a fait des cauchemars quand Voldemort a eu assez de force pour commencer à parasiter des animaux et changer foncièrement leur comportement, expliqua Lily. Ils ont découvert un lien magique entre eux qu'ils se sont dépêchés de briser et purgé la magie de Voldemort qui empoisonnait celle de mon fils. Je n'en sais pas plus. Et surtout, aucun Sorcier à part nous trois. Et Harry.

-Il ne l'a pas annoncé à Alex ? s'étonna Shana

-Il est trop tôt pour dire à Alex que sa vie est basée sur un mensonge de plus forgé par son père, soupira Lily. Ou plutôt sur une lubie de son père. Comment peut-il prendre le fait qu'il a été désigné Survivant uniquement parce que son père l'avait décidé et qu'il n'avait rien voulu entendre d'autre ?

Les deux femmes s'attristèrent vraiment. La rousse était vraiment dans une impasse.

-Je ne suis pas sûre que les Gobelins te l'ai dit, mais le procès de Potter va avoir lieu en juillet, annonça Narcissa.

-Non, ils n'ont rien dit, secoua la tête Lily.

-Nous savons toutes les trois ce qu'il t'a fait, hésita Shana. Tu ne veux pas en profiter ?

Lily baissa la tête. Ses deux meilleures amies savaient ce qui s'était vraiment passé derrière les lourdes portes du manoir Potter. Mais même après tout ce temps, il était très dur pour elle d'en parler.

-Je ne sais pas, soupira Lily. Dévoiler à la presse tout ça …

-Si tu ne veux pas que la presse le sache, nous avons une autre alternative, intervint Narcissa.

-Laquelle ? fronça des sourcils Shana

-Le Conseil des Clans va se réunir, annonça Narcissa. Il va délibérer de la place de Potter parmi nous. Et si tu tiens tant à ce que tous les détails ne se répandent pas, tu n'auras qu'à demander le secret comme quand on a accepté Lupin comme compagnon de Sirius.

-Je vais y réfléchir, concéda Lily. Ce Conseil se déroulera quand ?

-Nous n'avons pas de date, fit Narcissa. Mais vraisemblablement, il se tiendra aussitôt que le Magenmagot aura rendu son verdict.

La rousse hocha de la tête et toutes les trois se plongèrent dans les détails de leurs différents plans.


	45. Les souhaits des autres

**_Les souhaits des autres_**

En cette radieuse journée d'été, tous les élèves avaient décidé de profiter du soleil. Les examens étaient enfin terminés et ils n'attendaient plus que les résultats, sauf pour les élèves de 5e et de 7e année, avant de pouvoir rentrer chez eux.

Un groupe hétéroclite s'était réfugié non loin de la Forêt Interdite tout près du lac. Bien qu'il se rassemble de plus en plus souvent depuis janvier, les élèves regardaient avec toujours autant de consternation Gryffindor et Slytherin se mélanger sans gêne aucune.

-Ah, te voilà enfin, Luna ! s'exclama Neville

Le jeune homme accueillit sa petite amie d'un baiser avant de la caler tout contre lui assis sur l'herbe.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'a retenu ? demanda Hermione

-Le professeur Flitwick voulait savoir dans quoi je voulais me spécialiser exactement, expliqua Luna. Comme je lui ai donné la liste des épreuves des ASPIC que je voulais passer en candidate libre, il voulait être sûr que j'étais consciente de ce que je faisais.

-Et donc ? demanda Théodore

-Il est rassuré, sourit Luna. Et il m'a fait promettre que si j'avais besoin d'aide, son bureau me sera toujours ouvert.

-C'est une bonne chose, assura Draco. Dommage que tous les professeurs ne soient pas aussi compréhensifs.

-Tu vises qui ? demanda Harry

-McGonagall, balança Draco. En tant que prof, tant que ce n'est pas un de ses précieux Gryffindor, elle ne fait pas l'effort de regarder plus loin. J'ai toujours eu l'impression qu'elle faisait le même genre de favoritisme que Potter, mais en plus subtile. Et qu'elle passait tous ses caprices aussi.

-Père a toujours été le chouchou de McGonagall, confirma Alex d'une voix distraite.

Attendant d'autres informations qui ne venaient pas, tous se tournèrent vers le Gryffindor qu'ils découvrirent plongé dans une pile de feuilles.

-Les examens sont terminés, Potter, railla Blaise.

-Si seulement, soupira Alex en levant enfin le nez.

-Les affaires de la famille ? supposa Harry

-Oui, confirma Alex en lançant plusieurs sorts de confidentialité avant de ranger une grande partie dans son sac. J'essaie de savoir ce que je peux sauver ou pas. Mais il faut que je demande l'avis d'un expert, vu qu'on n'a pas voulu m'inscrire au cours d'économie qui aurait pu m'aider.

-Tu devrais l'insulter, conseilla Draco, mine de rien. Crois-moi, ça soulage après.

-Il a raison, abonda Hermione.

-Qui êtes-vous et qu'avez-vous fait d'Hermione Granger ? s'exclama Blaise

-Tu parles à la première élève dans cette école qui déteste de tout son cœur James Potter, ricana Alex. Je peux t'assurer qu'elle en connait un rayon en insultes et elle peut être carrément terrifiante quand on en vient à parler de mon père.

-Fais-moi passer pour un monstre, aussi, bougonna Hermione.

-Je n'oserai jamais ! s'exclama vertueusement Alex

Tous rigolèrent joyeusement jusqu'à ce qu'un raclement ne les interrompe.

-Quoi encore ? gronda Hermione en voyant Ron

-Alex, ma mère veut te voir, annonça Ron en snobant les autres.

-C'est bien, fit Alex. Et pourquoi ?

-Il faut qu'on s'arrange pour cet été, répondit Ron.

-Je te demande pardon ? fit Alex, interloqué

-Oui, cet été, répéta Ron. Comme ton père n'est pas là, c'est ma mère qui est ta tutrice et donc …

Alex sentit la colère monter en lui.

-Je suis avec mes amis, déclara sèchement Alex. Je la verrai plus tard.

-Mais … protesta Ron.

-Je ne lui ai pas demandé de venir et je ne veux pas la voir, trancha Alex. J'ai déjà une mère et je n'ai pas l'intention de la remplacer. Maintenant, dégage de là !

Voyant qu'il lui tournait franchement le dos, Ron s'en alla, se promettant de rapporter le comportement irrespectueux de son ancien ami. Dans le même temps, Alex écrivit un rapide mot à Dumbledore lui demandant de refuser tous les entretiens que Molly Weasley demanderait pour le voir, ce qui était parfaitement dans ses cordes.

-Est-ce que j'ai bien entendu ? fit Blaise. La mère Weasley serait ta nouvelle tutrice ? Alors que tu es majeur ?

-Une lubie de mon père, éluda Alex en fouillant dans ses papiers. Ah ! Le voilà ! Dis-moi, Harry, est-ce que tu lis la même chose que moi ?

Bien qu'il puisse lire normalement avec un sort grossissant, Harry préférait encore lire le braille pour ne pas fatiguer ses yeux.

-Tu as déniché le contrat, à ce que je vois, sourit Harry en lisant du bout des doigts. Je ne vois aucune clause qui pourrait s'enclencher, ni maintenant, ni dans les prochains jours.

-Je voulais être sûr, sourit machiavéliquement Alex. Elle ne va pas me gonfler longtemps !

Blaise voulut poser une question mais Hermione le coupa.

-Ne cherche pas à comprendre, conseilla Hermione. Disons que les différents entre les Weasley et Alex sont un peu plus compliqués que prévus.

Blaise décida sagement de ne pas se mêler de l'affaire.

Un somptueux aigle se posa auprès d'Harry qui le délesta de son chargement. Il lut rapidement la missive et un grand sourire barra son visage.

-Il y une grande soirée avec les anciens de Salem cet été, résuma Harry. Même si je n'ai pas fait ma dernière année là-bas, ils m'ont envoyé une invitation.

-Tu vas y aller ? demanda Draco

-J'aimerai bien, sourit Harry. Ça dépendra surtout de ce qui se passe ici.

Comme l'heure du repas approchait, le groupe décida d'aller se rafraîchir avant de dîner. Mais alors que les Slytherin s'enfonçaient dans les souterrains et que Neville raccompagnait Luna, Hermione et Alex faillirent se faire intercepter par Molly Weasley, visiblement furieuse. Les deux amis avaient heureusement pris un passage secret en entendant de très loin les vociférations de la matrone.

-Tu en penses quoi ? demanda Hermione

-De Molly ? fit Alex. Elle est en train de prendre ses aises. Même quand mon père était encore là, elle ne se permettait pas d'intervenir dans ma vie.

-Elle devait bien voir que ton père s'en chargeait parfaitement tout seul, critiqua Hermione alors qu'ils entraient dans les appartements d'Alex.

-Peut-être, haussa des épaules Alex.

-Et pour cet été ? demanda Hermione

-Je vais en profiter pour prendre de vraies vacances, déclara Alex. Avec en premier plan, l'absence de Weasley dans mon champ de vision pour au moins plusieurs semaines.

-Bonne idée, sourit Hermione.

-Et ensuite, je me trouverais une petite île où je pourrais enfin m'amuser, soupira Alex.

-Monsieur a des rêves de grandeur, taquina Hermione.

-Je peux me le permettre, non ? fit Alex en lui tirant la langue

Ils firent des plans sur la comète pendant encore plusieurs minutes avant que la jeune femme ne reprenne son sérieux.

-Je vais te laisser, annonça Hermione. Pendant ce temps, tu devrais vraiment réfléchir à ce que tu veux faire si jamais ton père était dans l'incapacité de t'imposer ses lubies pour les prochaines années. Et pense à ton bonheur !

La brune l'embrassa sur la joue avant de laisser son ami.

Quand elle entra dans la salle commune des Gryffindor, elle fut interpellée par deux imbéciles.

-Où est Alex ?! rugit Ginny

-Bonsoir Ginny. Oui, je vais bien, merci de t'en inquiéter, railla Hermione.

-Ne te fiche pas de moi ! siffla Ginny. Où est-il ?

-Là où tu n'es pas, visiblement, rétorqua Hermione. Et puis, ce n'est pas ton problème.

-Mais nous devons discuter de notre mariage ! s'exclama Ginny

Hermione se tendit. Par tous les dieux, elle avait totalement oublié !

-Alors tu le retrouveras devant l'autel, souffla Hermione. S'il daigne se présenter, et je ne parierais pas là-dessus.

-Tu le veux pour toi ! gronda Ginny

-Je ne veux pas d'une pute pour belle-sœur, merci bien, renifla Hermione.

-Ce n'est pas ton frère ! Il n'y a aucun lien de sang entre vous, affirma Ginny.

-C'est vrai, concéda Hermione. Mais il n'y en a pas besoin comme nous nous considérons comme tels.

-C'est moi son frère ! intervint Ron

-Beau sens de la fraternité alors, applaudit Hermione. Je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un trahir son frère sans qu'il ait fait quoi que ce soit de mal. Mais si tu es le frère d'Alex, alors Ginny est une incestueuse pour vouloir son frère.

 _Et paf, dans les dents,_ sourit intérieurement Hermione.

-Tu vas me dire où il est et tout de suite ! siffla Ginny. Je veux parler à mon fiancé !

-Si tu l'étais vraiment, fit Hermione, tu ne crois pas qu'il t'aurait déjà dit où il habitait ? souleva Hermione. Tu n'es pas aussi proche de lui que tu ne le voudrais. Ah, et aussi c'est parce qu'il ne veut pas de toi.

-Impossible ! s'insurgea Ginny. Je suis faite pour lui ! Même son père l'a dit !

-On parle du même homme qui n'a même pas pleuré la disparition de sa femme et de son second fils et qui depuis plus de douze ans est en train de s'amuser avec tout ce qui a un vagin sans s'en cacher ? haussa un sourcil Hermione. Qu'il soit celui d'une prostituée ou d'une Sang Pur, mariée ou non ? Là, tu vois, je ne crois pas qu'il soit bien placé pour donner son avis concernant la femme de la vie de son fils.

Hermione sentit plus qu'elle n'entendit l'accord des Gryffindor. La vie dissolue de James Potter était un secret de Polichinelle mais personne n'aurait osé lui faire la morale devant son comportement irresponsable. Le choix de Ginny comme future lady Potter avait été analysé quand les invitations au mariage avaient été envoyées. Et tous les Sang Pur s'accordaient à dire que James Potter n'avait pas fait le meilleur choix politique pour son fils. Impression confortée par ce que les élèves rapportaient à leurs parents au sujet de la rousse.

-Si tu veux le trouver, asséna Hermione, tu fais comme tout le monde, tu vas le chercher ! Je n'ai aucun intérêt à t'aider dans cette histoire et de toute façon, je suis sûre qu'il ne veut même pas te voir. Une chose qu'il doit te répéter à longueur de temps depuis qu'il a rompu avec toi, d'ailleurs.

Ginny voulut se jeter sur Hermione mais celle-ci lui pointa sa baguette entre les deux yeux.

-Un problème, Weasley ? cracha Hermione

-N'attaque pas ma sœur, gronda Ron. Elle ne t'a rien fait !

-Mais oui, bien sûr, ta sœur est une sainte, ironisa Hermione. C'est pour ça qu'on a toute une série de photos où on la voit passer sous la majorité des mecs de l'école.

Ron devint rouge de colère.

-C'est toi la pute ! asséna Ron

-Vraiment ? demanda Hermione avec une voix qui charriait des glaçons. Parce que je ne suis sortie qu'avec trois mecs de toute ma scolarité ? Parce que je m'habille de façon convenable ? Ou parce que j'ai refusé de sortir avec toi ?

-Tu ne veux pas qu'Alex soit avec Ginny ! protesta Ron

-Mais vois un peu la réalité en face ! s'exclama Hermione en levant les yeux au ciel. Je n'ai rien eu à faire parce que Ginny a tout fait foiré avec Alex ! Si ta sœur n'est même pas foutue de réussir à garder un mec plus d'une nuit, ce n'est pas ma faute, quand même !

-Maman avait raison, cracha Ron.

-A quel sujet ? demanda Hermione

-Tu ne peux pas comprendre les Sang Pur, siffla Ron.

-Parce que toi et ta sœur vous pouvez ? ricana Hermione. D'après ce que j'ai compris, s'inviter à une réception sans y être invité et y snober tout le monde n'est pas un comportement digne des Sang Pur. Moi, au moins, j'aurais eu le bon sens de me renseigner comment me comporter avant de mettre les pieds dans le plat.

Les deux roux voulurent s'insurger mais la brune en avait largement assez.

-Personnellement, coupa Hermione, je pense que discuter avec vous n'est qu'une perte de temps. Vous ne voulez pas voir la vérité en face et c'est votre problème. Vivez bien dans votre monde de Bisounours. Je me réjouis d'avance de ne plus voir vos sales gueules avant un bon moment.

Et elle leur tourna le dos pour grimper les escaliers. Elle n'eut pas à attendre longtemps avant de sentir deux sorts arriver dans son dos. Sa baguette toujours en main, elle se jeta un sort de Bouclier avant de se retourner et jeter successivement deux sorts à la limite de la légalité sur la fratrie. Tous les deux tombèrent en arrière, les yeux révulsés.

-Deux volontaires pour les emmener à l'infirmerie ? demanda Hermione en faisant marche arrière

-Qu'est-ce que tu leur as fait ? demanda Lavande

-Sort d'Isolement, expliqua Hermione. L'esprit de la personne est replié de force sur lui-même pour une durée déterminée pour permettre d'intervenir sur des blessures trop douloureuses.

-C'est proche de la magie noire, fronça des sourcils quelqu'un.

-Bien sûr, ricana Hermione. Autant qu'un sort de Découpe qui est un sort de couture magique.

Le blanc qui s'en suivit faisait pressentir à Hermione un débat à venir ainsi qu'un formidable mal de crâne, déjà bien engagé avec l'altercation avec les Weasley.

-On ne va pas en discuter maintenant, fit Hermione, lasse. Je veux qu'on me débarrasse de ces deux-là. Autant j'ai envie de les laisser comme ça, autant je sais que s'ils ne sont pas pris en charge rapidement, ils peuvent garder des séquelles que je leur souhaite de tout mon cœur. Mais ça embarrasserait le Directeur et je ne tiens pas à avoir de problèmes avec lui …

Les deux préfets de 5e année se portèrent volontaires et très vite, la salle commune reprit son aspect habituel. Hermione partit se rafraîchir comme prévu avant de descendre dîner.

§§§§§

Harry, Draco et Théo s'étaient réunis dans la chambre du premier. Depuis que Severus les avaient libérés de ses cours, les trois amis avaient entrepris de faire réfléchir les autres élèves de la maison au sujet de leur engagement auprès de Voldemort. Quelques lettres envoyées à Shona plus tard, Harry montrait devant une maison silencieuse les articles internationaux qui commentaient ce qui se passait en Angleterre. Dire qu'ils étaient considérés comme des imbéciles par le reste du monde avait été très mal pris mais encore plus quand certaines théories du Seigneur des Ténèbres, notamment celle où la Magie se porterait mieux sans les Nés Moldus, étaient réduites à néant. Ainsi, plusieurs soirs durant, les trois amis démontraient avec une froideur mathématique que le monde utopique de Voldemort ne pouvait exister sans entraîner la mort de la Magie elle-même. Avec un sourire machiavélique, Harry leur apprit également les véritables origines de celui qu'ils vénéraient. Découvrir que celui qui se proclamait être le descendant de Salazar Slytherin n'était en fait qu'un vulgaire Sang Mêlé, né de l'union d'une Cracmol d'une famille Sang Pur tombée dans la déchéance la plus totale et d'un aristocrate cent pour cent Moldu avait choqué au-delà de l'inimaginable les plus fervents de ses supporters. Certains avaient crié au blasphème mais Draco leur avait rétorqué qu'ils pouvaient très bien retrouver ici même à Hogwarts les origines de Voldemort, encore à l'époque nommé Tom Marvolo Riddle. Quelques-uns avaient bien entendu vérifié et quand ils revinrent avec le teint blafard, tous comprirent qu'Harry Evans avait raison. Théodore, voulant enfoncer le clou, les avait enjoints de vérifier toutes les théories de Voldemort dans leurs propres grimoires familiaux. Il révéla que dans le journal de l'un de ses aïeuls, il avait découvert qu'il n'y avait pas si longtemps que cela, Slytherin n'avait pas la réputation sulfureuse qu'elle avait à ce jour. Certes, il y avait toujours la rivalité entre Gryffindor et Slytherin mais jamais la pureté du sang et l'extermination des Nés Moldus n'avaient atteint ces proportions gravissimes. Et plein de choses encore …

Soudain, quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Harry lança une série de sorts avant d'aller ouvrir à un préfet de 5e année.

-Oui ? fit Harry

-Tu es convoqué dans le bureau du professeur Snape, déclara le jeune homme. Immédiatement.

-Je vais y aller, fit Harry. Merci.

-Si tu vois Malfoy et Nott, dis-leur qu'ils doivent aller avec toi, prévint le préfet en partant.

Surpris, Harry referma la porte. Evidemment, les deux amis avaient tout entendu.

-Tu sais pourquoi il nous demande ? s'étonna Théo

-Non, secoua de la tête Draco. Mais on va vite le savoir. Il déteste attendre.

Ils réarrangèrent leurs tenues avant de quitter le domaine des Slytherin pour frapper à la porte de leur directeur de maison.

-Entrez et asseyez-vous, fit Severus.

Une fois les sorts pour protéger leur conversation lancés, Severus parla.

-Voldemort sait que sa propagande a été mise à mal par Mr Evans, annonça Severus de but en blanc. Il m'a demandé de voir si vous continuiez. Mais en interrogeant les élèves, je me suis aperçu que la majorité était indécise quant à la réponse à me donner. Auriez-vous une explication à me donner ?

-Avant toute réponse, je veux savoir ce que le professeur Dumbledore veut que vous fassiez, demanda Harry.

-Il ne sait pas ce que je suis en train de faire, avoua Severus. Je l'ai su très tôt ce matin et il était déjà parti pour un voyage d'une semaine. Et puis, je suis curieux.

-Vous avez une Pensine ? demanda simplement Harry

Une heure plus tard, Severus retenait non sans mal son dégoût de lui-même pendant qu'Harry récupérait ses souvenirs des soirées avec les Slytherin.

-Il aurait suffi qu'on se pose les bonnes questions au lieu de le croire sur parole … murmura Severus.

-On sait, sourit pauvrement Draco. Tu n'es pas le seul à être choqué. Nous avons été royalement été bernés.

-Je me souviens pourtant d'une conversation où vous nous aviez dit que vous n'étiez pas contre des idées de Voldemort, se souvint Severus.

Draco et Théo se tournèrent d'un bloc.

-Je maintiens ce que j'ai dit, affirma Harry.

-Sur quel sujet, alors ? demanda Severus. Parce que d'après ce que je viens de voir, vous avez détruit quasiment tous ses arguments.

-Il a raison en disant qu'il faudrait refuser les Nés Moldus à Hogwarts, soupira Harry.

-Pourquoi ? demanda Severus, ne comprenant pas

-Les Sang Pur anglais reprochent très souvent aux Nés Moldus de ne pas comprendre les coutumes Sorcières, expliqua Harry. Ce qu'ils ne veulent pas reconnaître, c'est que la société ne fait rien pour corriger cet état de fait. Les Nés Moldus sont prévenus par lettre qu'ils sont invités à poursuivre leur scolarité au sein d'une école de magie pour développer leurs dons. Et après ? Rien. Ils ont de vagues indications pour se rendre sur Diagon Alley et le quai 9 ¾, les livres pour leur expliquer ce nouveau monde sont inexistants. Comment voulez-vous qu'ils comprennent quoi que ce soit si personne ne se donne la peine de leur expliquer ? Dans ce monde nouveau, ils se raccrochent à tout ce qu'ils ont connu, c'est-à-dire les us et coutumes Moldus, au détriment des coutumes Sorcières que, je vous le rappelle, les Sang Pur refusent de transmettre à tous ceux qui ne sont pas Sorciers à leurs yeux. Vous voyez le cercle vicieux ?

Tous hochèrent de la tête. Si chacun restait campé sur ses positions, il était évident que les connaissances des Gardiens de la Magie se perdraient de plus en plus.

-Comme Voldemort, poursuivit Harry, je ne veux pas que les Nés Moldus entrent à Hogwarts. Du moins, pas tant qu'ils ont une base solide de connaissances Sorcières. C'est ce qui se passe en Amérique. Dès sept ans, un enfant magique est placé dans une école pour apprendre les bases de la magie et l'histoire Magique du pays. Ainsi, il n'y a pas d'énormes différences entre Nés Moldus, Sang Mêlés et Sang Pur. Et ça permet aussi de détecter les familles qui sont vraiment réfractaires à la magie.

Tous réfléchirent à ses paroles.

-C'est donc cela que vous voulez faire comprendre au directeur, fit Severus.

-Comment ça ? sursauta Théo

-Nous avons eu une discussion avec le directeur au début de l'année scolaire, résuma Severus. Pour faire court, Mr Evans a déclaré au directeur qu'il se concentrait trop sur les morts que Voldemort faisait mais pas assez sur la raison qu'il les faisait. Et l'explication qu'il vient de nous donner est on ne peut plus clair.

Severus garda le silence pendant un long moment avant de reprendre la parole.

-Pensez-vous que vous pourrez secrète votre implication dans ce retournement de situation ? demanda Severus

-Je ne crois pas, s'avança Draco. Nous allons à l'encontre des convictions de Voldemort en traînant ouvertement avec des Gryffindor, qui plus est sont Granger, Potter et Longbottom. Les élèves ont déjà dû parler et je m'attends à plusieurs séances « d'entraînement » pour me remettre dans le droit chemin par ma chère tante Bellatrix.

-Lucius va donc être dans un sale état dans les mois prochains, songea Severus. Bien, Mr Evans, que pensez-vous que nous puissions dire à Voldemort ?

La phrase fit son chemin jusqu'au cerveau des deux jeunes hommes qui en comprirent toutes les implications.

-Tu savais que le professeur Snape était Death Eater ? demanda Théo d'une voix blanche

-Depuis le début de l'année, confirma Harry.

-Je suis un espion pour Dumbledore, annonça Severus. Je lui donne toutes les informations que je trouve chez Voldemort. Je compte sur vous pour ne pas le révéler à tout va.

-Oui, professeur, répondirent en chœur Draco et Théo.

-Mr Evans ? fit Severus

-Je pense qu'on peut lui dire que c'est moi qui corrompt ses futures troupes, ricana Harry. Mais je ne sais pas quelles conséquences ça aura sur ceux qui devaient prendre la Marque.

-Il sera furieux, confirma Severus. Et ils souffriront beaucoup avant de prendre la Marque. Je pense même que les plus faibles magiquement parlant pourraient en mourir.

-A ce point ? s'horrifia Théo

-Voldemort n'est pas un être de bonté, railla Severus. Et il a pour habitude d'extérioriser sa colère en torturant les autres, le plus souvent ses propres servants. Ne le sous-estimez jamais.

-Nous pourrions leur confier des Portkey pour qu'ils s'enfuient avant qu'il ne soit trop tard, proposa Harry.

-Les parents pourraient les renier et tous les secrets de la Magie détenus dans ces familles seraient définitivement perdus, secoua la tête Draco. Crois-moi, nous avons pensé à cette solution pour nous-même mais nous avons pensé à d'autres clairement contre l'idéologie de Voldemort qui avaient des frères et des sœurs. Bien conditionnés, ils pourraient former la relève dont rêve Voldemort.

-Donc si cette solution devait être utilisée, poursuivit Théo, il faudrait retirer de son influence tous les enfants de Death Eaters.

-Nous n'avons pas d'endroits aussi grands, marmonna Severus. Mis à part Hogwarts mais le Ministère mettre son nez dedans et ça ne nous servirait pas.

-Un manoir ancestral ? proposa Théo

-J'ai le plus grand manoir ancestral du pays, fit Draco. Enfin, je veux dire le clan Malfoy. Mais je vous rappelle qu'il est actuellement squatté.

-Et le manoir Potter ? demanda Harry

-Mère m'en a déjà parlé, et je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi d'ailleurs, réfléchit Draco. Elle me disait que si les parents de Potter étaient encore en vie, elle aurait plus concédé que le manoir Potter était l'un des lieux les plus protégés d'Angleterre, autant que le manoir Malfoy et quelques autres. Mais avec James Potter à sa tête, elle doutait que les protections nécessaires aient été mises à jour.

-Ça, nous en parlerons avec les autres, décida Harry. A nous tous, on aura bien une idée, non ?

Tous hochèrent de la tête. Sur ces paroles, ils se quittèrent.

§§§§§

-Tu penses que c'est possible ? demanda Harry

 _-Puisque je te le dis,_ roula des yeux Sirius à travers le Miroir de Communication.

Le jeune homme s'était réfugié dans les appartements de sa mère pour avoir plus de calme. Il s'était rendu compte qu'il n'avait pas envie de rester seul au Crépuscule tant que sa mère ne serait pas là. Il avait donc décidé de demander à loger chez Sirius jusqu'à ce que sa mère aille mieux. En même temps, il avait pensé qu'il serait plus sûr pour leur groupe de se réunir hors de l'école. Avec les différents adieux, les fêtes et les affaires à ranger, il leur serait compliqué de pouvoir disparaître pour plusieurs heures. Alors que là …

-Je pensais qu'accueillir une bande d'adolescents te ferait peur, nargua Harry.

 _-C'est ça,_ ricana Sirius. _Mais ne t'inquiète pas, rien ne s'y oppose._

-Donc je peux les inviter quand je veux ? demanda Harry pour vérification

 _-Tous autant qu'ils sont,_ assura Sirius. _Et même Alex vu que James est sous les verrous pour le moment._

-Tiens, ça lui fera des vacances, ça, sourit Harry. Il n'aura pas à voir les Weasley qui sont en train de le harceler. Pendant que j'y pense, ils ne peuvent pas débarquer chez toi, dis ?

 _-Non,_ répondit Sirius. _Molly n'a jamais eu de raison valable de venir chez moi. Enfin, c'était jusqu'à ce que Remus reçoive une lettre des jumeaux lui demandant de les héberger le temps qu'ils se trouvent un toit. Je ne sais pas comment mais elle a su qu'ils étaient là et elle est venue me hurler dessus, m'ordonnant de lui rendre ses fils. J'avais beau lui répéter qu'ils étaient majeurs donc libres de faire ce qu'ils voulaient, elle ne voulait rien entendre. Alors quand elle m'a balancé à la figure que j'étais la honte des Sang Pur en m'étant uni à un loup-garou, je peux te jurer que j'ai vu rouge et que je l'ai renvoyé avec pertes et fracas. Dans la foulée, je l'ai intégrée dans les protections comme étant indésirable, elle et ses trois pestes Percy, Ron et Ginny. Donc pas de soucis à se faire._

-Mais elle se prend pour qui, vraiment ? se demanda Harry. D'abord toi, ensuite Alex. Elle croit qu'elle a toujours raison ?

 _-Ses liens avec James lui ont servis,_ railla Sirius. _Pour le Sorcier moyen, comme elle est proche de lui, tout le monde écoute attentivement ce qu'elle dit. Les Sang Pur la méprisent ouvertement, moi le premier. Mais maintenant que James est emprisonné et qu'Alex rejette sans gants Ginny et Ron, je pense qu'elle aura moins de pouvoirs. Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle a fait avec Alex ?_

-Il y a quelques jours, le garçon Weasley est venu nous voir alors que Gryffindor et Slytherin étaient réunis, raconta Harry. Il a dit à Alex que sa mère voulait le voir pour qu'ils s'arrangent pour cet été, vu qu'elle était sa nouvelle tutrice.

 _-Pardon ?!_ hoqueta Sirius. _Mais elle ne peut pas faire ça ! En plus, Alex est majeur !_

-C'est vrai, concéda Harry. Mais James a fait en sorte qu'Alex soit sous sa tutelle jusqu'à ses vingt-et-un ans. Et s'il mourrait, sa tutelle passerait à Molly Weasley jusqu'à ses vingt-cinq ans.

 _-Cet homme est fou !_ s'exclama Sirius

-Tu ne m'apprends rien, souffla Harry. Autre chose qu'on a appris, si Molly devenait sa tutrice, elle pouvait utiliser les comptes du clan Potter. Tous les comptes.

 _-Y compris les ancestraux ?!_ bondit Sirius. _Dis-moi qu'il a réussi à annuler cette aberration !_

-C'est un testament, secoua la tête Harry. Quand on l'a su, on s'est dit que ce serait bien qu'on le fasse remplacer mais on ne sait toujours pas comment.

 _-Je vais en parler avec Alex,_ décida Sirius.

-Bonne idée, sourit Harry. Bon, je dois te laisser. Passe une bonne soirée.

 _-Toi aussi, louveteau,_ répondit Sirius.

§§§§§

Quitter le château fut l'une des choses les plus dures de sa vie. Mais conscient qu'il ne pouvait pas rester plus longtemps que nécessaire dans ce havre de paix, Alex grimpa rapidement dans le train, suivi d'Hermione, Luna et Neville. Ils se trouvèrent un compartiment que les garçons ne se gênèrent pas de sceller avec la magie ancienne pour ne pas se faire emmerder par les Weasley. Draco, Théo et Harry vinrent les rejoindre rapidement et ils se mirent à discuter tranquillement.

-Pendant que j'y pense, fit Harry. Sirius est d'accord pour nous accueillir chez lui pour que nous discutions.

-Parfait, fit Draco. Théo et moi allons chez ma mère. Nous pourrons y aller sans soucis.

-Je suis déjà sur place, sourit Hermione. Donc pas de problèmes.

-Je suis également invitée ? demanda Luna

-Bien sûr, sourit Harry. De toute façon, dès que ma mère ira mieux, elle devra te parler de ton don. En attendant, je peux te donner des livres pour t'expliquer la théorie. Tu les prendras à ce moment-là.

-Merci, sourit Luna.

-N'ayant pas de chaperon, je viendrais avec plaisir, sourit Alex.

-Tu ne vas pas avoir de problèmes ? s'inquiéta Hermione

-De toute façon, j'ai quelques plans pour ne pas me faire suivre, haussa des épaules Alex. Et puis, si ça ne marche pas, les barrières s'occuperont de les rejeter.

-Tu as tout prévu, comprit Hermione.

-Enfin, le maximum, corrigea Alex.

-On voit que traîner avec nous t'a appris quelque chose, fit Théo.

-Quoi ? demanda Alex

-L'instinct de survie, du moins les bases, ricana Théo.

-Merci, sourit Alex, le prenant pour un compliment.

-Ça aurait pu ne pas être un compliment, fit remarquer Draco.

-Oui, fit Alex. Mais je préfère le prendre comme tel.

Tous éclatèrent de rire.

Ils ne virent pas le temps passer et bientôt, ils arrivèrent à Londres. Tous se changèrent en tenue Moldue, même Draco qui s'était mis à raffoler de ce style après avoir vu quelques photos d'Harry à Salem et qui en avait commandé toute une panoplie par le biais de Remus. Ils attendirent tranquillement que la masse des élèves soit partie avant de descendre du train. Augusta Longbottom se tenait sur le quai, fière avec son chapeau où se trouvait un vautour empaillé et Neville s'empressa de conduire toute la bande vers elle.

-Bonsoir grand-mère, fit Neville en inclinant la tête. Je voudrais te présenter mes amis. Tu connais Alex Hermione et voici Luna, qui a accepté de devenir ma petite amie peu après les fêtes.

-Enchantée, fit Augusta après que chacun l'eut saluée.

-Et voici mes nouveaux amis, bien que tu les connaisses déjà de nom, poursuivit Neville. Voici Harry Evans, Draco Malfoy et Théodore Nott.

-Milady, s'inclinèrent les trois jeunes hommes.

-Jeunes Héritiers, répondit Augusta. Je ne m'attendais vraiment pas à une amitié Gryffindor Slytherin, surtout dans le contexte actuel.

-Nous avons des points communs qui nous ont rapprochés, sourit Théo.

-Lady Longbottom, salua une voix derrière eux.

Tous se retournèrent pour découvrir Narcissa Malfoy.

-Lady Malfoy, salua Augusta.

-Milady, s'inclinèrent les garçons.

-Bonsoir, madame, dirent les filles.

-Il est agréable que voir que des jeunes gens comme vous se souviennent de la politesse et savent l'utiliser, fit remarquer Narcissa après un gracieux signe de tête face à leurs salutations.

-Qui donc ? interrogea Augusta

-Les Weasley, renifla Narcissa. Non content de me bousculer, le dernier garçon de la famille s'est permis de m'insulter en me traitant de trainée pour Death Eater, le tout avec l'appui de sa mère.

-Il ne va pas ouvrir sa grande gueule longtemps, gronda Draco.

-Draco ! s'exclama Narcissa. Un peu de tenue, je te prie. De toute façon, tout ce qui sort de la bouche de ces trois-là ne sont qu'inepties alors laissons-les parler.

-Molly Weasley a l'air de s'oublier, plissa des yeux Augusta. Elle a beau ne plus faire partie des grandes familles, elle se conduit comme tel alors qu'elle ne représente rien à nos yeux. Il va falloir qu'elle apprenne sa place.

-Où se trouve-t-elle ? demanda Harry

-Ils se tenaient devant l'aire de transplanage, renseigna Narcissa.

-Un guet-apens, comprit Alex.

-Pourquoi ? demanda Augusta

-Mrs Weasley est au courant de plusieurs arrangements qu'a fait mon père, expliqua brièvement Alex. Elle veut en discuter avec moi alors que je ne veux pas. N'ayant pas pu me voir à l'école, elle s'attend sûrement à me coincer ici.

-Cette Sorcière se permet beaucoup de choses, commenta Augusta.

-Tu peux venir avec nous, proposa Harry. Tu partiras depuis chez Sirius.

-Excellente idée, sourit Alex.

-Alors il semblerait que ce soit ici que nous nous quittions, fit Augusta. Je vous souhaite à tous de bonnes vacances.

Chacun se salua avant de se scinder en trois groupes. Augusta, Luna et Neville transplanèrent d'un côté, Narcissa, Draco et Théo d'un autre et Hermione, Harry et Alex restèrent sur place.

-Que faisons-nous ? demanda Alex

-On va réduire nos bagages et vérifier qu'on n'a pas de parasites, proposa Hermione.

Ils notèrent ainsi plusieurs sortilèges de Traçage sur Alex qu'ils reconnurent être lancés par les deux plus jeunes Weasley dont ils se débarrassèrent rapidement avant de glisser dans la partie Moldue de la gare. Comme pour les fêtes de fin d'année, Harry les conduisit dans le parking où sa voiture l'attendait.

-Je croyais vraiment que les Sorciers étaient contre adapter la technologie Moldue ! s'exclama Hermione

-Les Sorciers anglais, oui, corrigea Harry en ouvrant la porte du coffre.

Il y déposa ses bagages qui reprirent leur forme normale, suivi d'Hermione puis d'Alex avec beaucoup plus d'hésitations. Ils montèrent dans le véhicule et la jeune femme montra à son ami comment attacher sa ceinture de sécurité.

-Tu peux voir la route ? demanda Hermione, inquiète

-Je mets la voiture en pilote automatique, c'est plus sûr, répondit Harry en manipulant le tableau de bord.

Il mit quelques minutes avant que la voiture ne se mette en marche et qu'il vienne s'installer avec ses amis. Alex n'avait pas du tout l'air rassuré.

-C'est vraiment plus sûr et plus sécurisant que le Magicobus, calma Hermione. Bien que je ne sois jamais montée dans une voiture Sorcière.

-Draco et Théo sont montés dedans et ils ont aimé l'expérience, sourit Harry. Pourquoi pas toi ?

Alex ne put que sourire faiblement.

Ils arrivèrent au square Grimaud une petite demi-heure plus tard. Sous leurs yeux ébahis - même ceux d'Harry - une ouverture apparut au numéro treize, assez spacieuse pour permettre à la voiture d'entrer, ce qu'elle fit aussitôt.

-Vous avez aimé ma petite surprise ?! s'exclama Sirius alors qu'ils descendaient tous les trois

-Comment c'est possible ? balbutia Harry. Je ne savais pas que tu avais un garage !

-J'ai reconverti une partie des anciennes écuries pour ça, expliqua Sirius en prenant ses filleuls dans ses bras. Miss Granger, vous êtes vraiment plus ravissante en vrai que sur les photos que Lily me rapportait.

-Merci, rougit Hermione. Vous pouvez me tutoyer et m'appeler par mon prénom.

-Très bien, _Hermione_ , roucoula Sirius pour faire rougir la jeune femme encore plus, ce qui ne manqua pas.

Il commença à les mener à l'intérieur de la maison.

-Je croyais que tu allais arrêter, soupira Harry.

-Eh ! protesta Sirius. Je suis fidèle à mon loup, qu'est-ce que tu crois ? J'aime juste embarrasser les gens.

-On te croit, leva les yeux au ciel Harry.

Ils arrivèrent dans la cuisine où une légère collation les attendait.

-Alors, fit Sirius. Je m'attendais à voir Hermione mais pas Alex. Un problème ?

-Oui, soupira Alex. Il est roux et il s'appelle Weasley.

-Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont fait ? demanda Sirius

-Comme j'ai refusé de parler à Molly pendant que j'étais encore à l'école, je pense qu'elle a voulu me coincer sur l'aire de transplanage, expliqua Alex.

-Comment ça, tu penses ? releva Sirius

-C'est lady Malfoy qui m'a dit qu'ils se trouvaient là, répondit Alex. J'avais pour habitude de m'y rendre pour utiliser le Portkey que mon père me donnait toujours pour rentrer chez moi.

-Et pourquoi tu ne voulais pas lui parler ? demanda Sirius

Pour tout réponse, Alex fouilla dans sa sacoche et en sortit une liasse de parchemins. Il chercha quelques instants avant de tendre deux d'entre eux à Sirius.

-Regarde par toi-même, déclara simplement Alex.

Sirius crut que ses yeux allaient sortir de sa tête en découvrant le testament de James ainsi que la décision du Ministère de prolonger la tutelle d'Alex. Il pensait qu'Harry exagérait un peu quand il le lui avait dit quelques jours plus tôt mais le voir noir sur blanc était un véritable choc.

-Harry me l'avait dit mais je ne pouvais pas croire que James avait pu être un tel imbécile, se désola Sirius. Il n'y a aucune base dans les coutumes Sang Pur qui pourrait autoriser cela. Tu es en pleine possession de tes moyens donc il n'y a aucune raison de prolonger ta tutelle. De plus, même s'il y a un lien de sang très lointain entre les Weasley ou les Prewett et les Potter, rien ne justifie que Molly devienne ta tutrice et encore moins jusqu'à tes vingt-cinq ans.

-Matthew Lawrence travaille déjà dessus, assura Alex.

-Je peux te proposer l'aide de ma propre avocate, fit Sirius.

-Merci, sourit Alex.

-Bon, fit Harry. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Tu restes ici ou tu retournes chez toi ?

-Je vais d'abord rentrer, répondit Alex en réfléchissant. Deux ou trois jours, le temps de voir ce qui se passe. Après, si Sirius veut bien …

-Un de plus ou un de moins, rit Sirius. Ça ne me dérange pas, bonhomme. Débarque quand tu veux.

-Merci, sourit Alex. Je vais y aller maintenant. Merci beaucoup pour la collation.

-De rien, fit Sirius. Ce fut avec plaisir.

Les trois amis se dirent au revoir et pendant qu'Alex empruntait la cheminée, Hermione était conduite dans sa chambre.


	46. Début de vacances laborieux

**_Note de l'auteur_** ** _:  
Bonjour à toutes et à tous !  
Désolée de ne pas avoir pu publier la semaine dernière mais des impératifs personnels m'en ont empêché, sans compter Internet qui n'en faisait qu'à sa tête !  
Je suis fascinée de voir que cette fic plait à autant de monde et je vous en remercie. Même si je ne peux répondre aux reviews faute de temps, je les lis soigneusement et ça me fait chaud au cœur.  
Bonne lecture à tout le monde et à la prochaine !  
Gros bizoux  
Crystal of Shadow_**

* * *

 ** _Début de vacances laborieux_**

Il fut très facile d'inviter ses amis chez Sirius quelques jours après la fin des classes. Aucun parent ne s'y opposant, encore moins quand ils savaient qu'ils se rendaient chez un lord, les jeunes adultes eurent tout le plaisir de se retrouver devant un déjeuner succulent où ils discutèrent joyeusement. Ils passèrent ensuite dans un petit salon où ils s'installèrent confortablement avec tout ce qu'il fallait à portée de main.

-Ton père n'a rien dit ? demanda Harry à Théo

-Pas vraiment, haussa des épaules Théo. Il ne veut pas que je reste à la maison, de toute façon.

-Pourquoi ? s'étonna Hermione

-Je déteste ses maîtresses, grimaça Théo. Et je leur fais bien comprendre. Il parvient à cacher qu'il la trompe à ma mère mais pas à moi et ça, ça l'agace prodigieusement. C'est pour ça qu'il a accepté rapidement que j'aille chez Draco.

-Je ne veux pas être médisante mais il s'en passe des trucs chez les Sang Pur, fit remarquer Hermione.

-Disons que ça a des proportions plus importantes que chez le Sorcier moyen, relativisa Neville.

-Bien, fit Harry. Maintenant que nous sommes réunis, nous pouvons parler de choses sérieuses.

Tous se redressèrent.

-Je pense que personne n'a de problèmes pour se rendre à un endroit particulier pour qu'on aille s'entraîner, non ? commença Harry

Étonnement, ce ne fut pas la voix d'Alex qui s'éleva.

-Même si ma grand-mère est d'accord avec ce que je fais, intervint Neville, j'aurais un peu plus de mal à échapper à mes parents.

-En quoi ? s'étonna Hermione

-Alice et Franck nous ont parfaitement remplacés quand James a estimé que nous étions devenus trop responsables quand on lui faisait la morale par rapport à son comportement avec Alex, intervint Sirius.

L'homme entra suivi de Remus et de Severus qui s'installèrent à leur tour. Après les salutations d'usage, le groupe revint à la conversation.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? demanda Alex

-Augusta m'a confirmé une intuition quand je suis passé chez elle après l'attaque du bal, raconta Sirius. Elle m'a dit que Franck avait toujours été jaloux de l'amitié qui unissait les Maraudeurs. Et que dès qu'il a pu, il s'est rapproché de James, encore plus quand on a laissé place nette.

-Ce qui compte pour eux, c'est ce que pense Potter, avoua Neville. Suite à cette attaque, Alex et moi sommes restés chez grand-mère en attendant que nos parents se souviennent de nous.

-Comment ça ? fronça des sourcils Draco

-Mon père et les parents de Neville sont restés au chevet de Ginny et de Ron parce qu'ils se sont battus contre les Death Eaters, peu importe qu'ils se soient pris une volée, répondit Alex. Ils se sont souvenus de notre existence que quand les Weasley sont sortis de St Mungo, au bout de trois jours à se plaindre qu'ils avaient mal.

-Ils avaient reçu quoi au final ? demanda Severus. Le directeur n'a jamais voulu me dire.

-Ils ont chacun reçu un seul Doloris pendant cinq secondes et des Stupefix, répondit Alex.

-Trois jours d'hospitalisation pour ça ? hoqueta Remus

-Et deux semaines de convalescence, ajouta Alex.

-Je ne pensais pas qu'ils descendraient aussi bas dans mon estime, commenta Severus.

-Je pensais qu'ils étaient déjà six pieds sous terre, rétorqua Hermione.

-Tu les apprécies guère, sourit Remus.

-Vous ne voulez pas savoir ce que je pense d'eux, renifla Hermione. Vraiment pas.

-Enfin bref, fit Neville. S'ils apprennent que ceux que je vais voir comprend Hermione, Draco, Théo et surtout Harry, je peux vous promettre que je serais enfermé à double tour et les seuls personnes de mon âge que je verrai seront Ginny et Ron.

-Pourquoi ? s'étonna Théo

-Parce qu'ils n'ont jamais compris qu'ils étaient les « amis » d'Alex, pas les miens, soupira Neville. Ils veulent que je sois une copie conforme du Survivant.

-Pas de chance, compatit Draco.

-Oh, mais j'ai trouvé la solution, sourit Neville. Je vais vivre chez ma grand-mère juste après mon anniversaire et ça, ils ne pourront pas me l'interdire. Je vais juste avoir quelques difficultés à sortir de chez moi jusque-là. Mais pas de quoi faire un drame.

-Donc tout le monde pourra venir, comprit Severus. Même vous, Potter ?

-Vous oubliez que mon cher paternel est en prison, sourit Alex. Mais de toute façon, aussitôt mon anniversaire passé, je serais libre de mes mouvements.

-Si vous le dites, haussa des épaules Severus. Black, tu as des salles de duel ici ?

-Il faudra que je les remette en état, réfléchit Sirius. En attendant, nous avons une salle d'entraînement parfaitement fonctionnelle.

-Combien de temps ? demanda Severus

-L'affaire d'une semaine ou deux, calcula Sirius.

-Ça devrait aller, fit Severus.

Tous se mirent à discuter du programme estival. Alors que la conversation battait son plein, Remus entraîna Harry dans un coin de la pièce.

-Un problème, Remus ? demanda Harry

-Tiens, regarde ça, sourit Remus.

Le brun lança rapidement le traducteur et un grand sourire barra son visage.

-Tu as réussi, félicita Harry.

-Tout n'est pas gagné, tempéra Remus. Nous n'avons pas accès aux orphelins et le bâtiment vient à peine d'être protégé.

Et soudain, l'illumination.

-Tout est prêt pour accueillir les enfants, donc ? demanda confirmation Harry

-Oui, répondit Remus. Pourquoi ?

-Parce que je viens d'avoir une idée, sourit Harry.

Le brun se redressa et rejoignit le groupe.

-Draco, annonça Harry. Je crois que j'ai trouvé où loger les enfants de Death Eaters.

Tout le monde se tut.

-Pardon ?! s'étouffa Théo. Mais on n'a pas d'endroit assez grand pour tous les recueillir et les protéger …

-Maintenant, si, assura Harry.

-Et ça sera où ? demanda Draco

-Dans le futur orphelinat, déclara Harry.

-Doucement, fit Severus. Quel orphelinat ? Je croyais que ce genre d'institution n'existait pas dans le monde Sorcier.

-En Angleterre, oui, confirma Harry. Mais dans la majorité des pays du monde, ça existe vraiment.

-En magouillant un peu, j'ai réussi à en construire un en dehors de Londres, avoua sans honte Remus. J'ai reçu les clés il y a quelques jours et c'est parfaitement protégé.

-Mais ? souleva Severus

-Je ne sais pas où se trouve les orphelins Sorciers, avoua Remus. J'en suis réduit à chercher moi-même dans tous les orphelinats Moldus. Sans compter les rues.

-Mais Hogwarts … protesta Hermione.

-Le Livre des Élèves qui permet de connaître les noms des futurs Sorciers ne peut être dupliqué, expliqua Severus. Et ce sont les capteurs du Ministère qui indiquent les Nés Moldus et il n'a pas l'intention de lâcher la liste avant l'heure. Dumbledore a déjà essayé.

-C'est quoi cette histoire de loger les enfants de Death Eaters ? fit Sirius

Draco, Théo et Harry résumèrent à tous les idées qu'ils avaient eues pour protéger la prochaine génération de Death Eaters.

-Retirer tous les enfants serait une bonne idée, réfléchit Severus. Mais maintenant qu'ils sont tous chez eux …

-Ils auront plus de facilité à atteindre leurs frères et sœurs, fit Théo.

-Ce n'est pas faux, concéda Remus. Mais comment vous allez leur fournir les Portkey ?

-La seule solution que nous avons est de les voir un par un, grimaça Draco.

-Tes parents vont me tuer si tu fais ça, contra Severus.

-Mais c'est la seule solution, rétorqua Draco. Les Death Eaters ne laisseront jamais leurs enfants sortir de leur influence, surtout avec une intronisation aussi proche, tu le sais parfaitement.

Severus soupira. Le blond avait totalement raison. Sous pression, les Death Eaters étaient encore plus paranoïaques. Encore plus ceux qui avaient des enfants qui devaient se faire introniser le 31 juillet.

-Accepterais-tu de recevoir Narcissa et Lucius ici ? capitula Severus

-Bien sûr, sourit Sirius. Pourquoi ?

-Parce que le sauvetage des Slytherin ne peut pas se faire sur un coup de tête, répondit Severus. Surtout celui de ces enfants-là.

-Eh ! protesta le groupe

-Demain soir, ça ira ? proposa Remus qui avait dans les mains l'agenda de son mari

-Si on ne veut pas laisser ces garnements n'en faire qu'à leur tête, ça serait mieux, ricana Severus.

-Eh ! protestèrent à nouveau les plus jeunes

-Tu vas finir par nous faire passer pour des Gryffindor de base ! commenta Draco

-Et c'est un mal ? releva Hermione en lui jetant un regard noir

-Il y a longtemps qu'on ne vous considère plus comme des Gryffindor bourrins et sans éducation, sourit Théo. Vous avez évolué en bien.

-Tu veux dire qu'on n'est pas entré dans leur moule, corrigea Hermione.

-Il suffit, coupa Remus. Ne partons pas sur le débat entre ces deux maisons. Nous disons donc que nous nous retrouverons ici demain soir. Neville ?

-Je vais voir avec ma grand-mère, réfléchit Neville. Je vais lui dire quand même que je vais vous voir, pour au moins assurer mes arrières.

-Très bien, fit Remus. Je pense qu'il vaudrait mieux que vous rentriez chez vous.

Tous sursautèrent en s'apercevant de l'heure. Mine de rien, l'après-midi était déjà bien avancé. Tous se saluèrent avant de se quitter. Seuls restèrent sur place Sirius, Remus et Severus.

-Leur plan est viable ? demanda finalement Remus

-L'idée de base est bonne, avoua Severus. Mais il ne nous reste pas beaucoup de temps pour tout mettre en place. C'est un peu pour ça que j'ai voulu qu'on en parle aux Malfoy. J'imagine qu'ils doivent avoir un plan pour mettre à l'abri leur fils.

-Tu penses ? fit Sirius

-Nous parlons de Narcissa et de Lucius, renifla Severus. Ils ont forcément un plan de secours.

-Je veux bien te croire, fit Sirius.

-Tu penses qu'il faudrait mettre Dumbledore au courant ? réfléchit Remus

-Je ne sais pas, avoua Severus. D'un côté, ça le rassurerait de savoir où seront les Slytherin, mais d'un autre …

-Tu ne sais pas si ça le concerne, termina Remus. Il faudrait que nous en discutions tous ensemble.

-Je vais y aller, se leva Severus. J'ai plusieurs potions à faire à l'école.

-Si tu en as besoin, nous avons des laboratoires de Potions au sous-sol, proposa Remus. Nous n'en avons pas l'utilité et personne ne fouillera là-dedans.

-Même ton toutou ? railla Severus

-Eh ! protesta Sirius. Je sais que tu travailles à un niveau supérieur au nôtre donc ne t'inquiète pas, je ne saboterai pas tes expériences par ma négligence.

-Par contre, si d'aventure tu acceptes notre proposition, prévint Remus, tu dois savoir que l'un des laboratoires est réservé aux jumeaux Weasley.

-Pourquoi ? s'étonna Severus

-Certaines de leurs expériences ne peuvent pas se faire dans le laboratoire de leur boutique, expliqua Remus. Ils viennent ici quand ils pensent que ce qu'ils ont en tête peut faire exploser Diagon Alley.

-Ils consultent également la bibliothèque des Black quand ils ont un doute pour l'un de leurs produits, ajouta Sirius. Si vous vous croisez, je pense que vous pourrez bien vous entendre.

-Nous verrons, bougonna Severus.

Ils se saluèrent avant qu'il ne quitte le manoir.

§§§§§

Alex rentra tranquillement chez lui. Il appréciait réellement de ne pas voir les différentes greluches de son père à chaque coin de la maison ou encore les Weasley qui furetaient partout. Il avait enfin du calme et n'était pas tout le temps sur ses gardes. Les premiers jours, il avait pu se prélasser dans n'importe quel coin du manoir et enfin souffler un peu. Il en avait également profité pour visiter la bâtisse de fond en comble pour en connaître les moindres secrets.

Malgré tout cela, il n'avait pas abandonné son entraînement physique et magique, loin de là. Maintenant qu'il avait la possibilité d'avoir une chance de se défendre correctement et non compter uniquement sur la chance pour sauver sa vie, il ne tenait pas à se laisser aller. En s'observant un matin par hasard dans un miroir, il remarqua qu'il se rapprochait de la musculature de son frère. Et il se souvenait, si même Hermione avait craqué dessus, il ne pouvait que se féliciter d'avoir développé la sienne.

Alors qu'il s'était plongé dans les affaires de la famille dans son bureau dans son aile privée, Alex fut interrompu par l'arrivée d'un Elfe de maison.

-Un problème ? demanda Alex

-Des personnes veulent voir maître Alex Potter Monsieur, déclara l'Elfe.

-Se sont-ils présentés ? demanda Alex

-Non, secoua la tête l'Elfe de maison. Ils n'ont fait que hurler et menacer les Elfes s'ils ne leur ouvraient pas le portail.

-Bien, fit Alex. Alors qu'ils restent dehors. Mais s'ils donnent leur identité, viens me prévenir. Je donnerai des ordres en conséquence.

-Bien, maître Alex Potter Monsieur, s'inclina l'Elfe de maison avant de partir.

Alex se doutait parfaitement de qui se trouvait devant le domaine mais il ne voulait absolument pas leur faciliter la tâche.

Il attendit quasiment l'heure du déjeuner, soit plus de deux bonnes heures plus tard, avant que l'un de ses Elfes de maison ne reviennent.

-Maître Alex Potter Monsieur, s'inclina l'Elfe de maison. Des personnes exigent d'entrer dans le manoir.

Alex releva les mots employés. Ils ne se gênaient vraiment pas !

-Ont-ils donné leur nom ? demanda Alex

-Il s'agit de Molly Weasley, Ginny Weasley et Ron Weasley, annonça l'Elfe de maison.

Ou comment couper l'appétit, songea Alex.

-Dis-leur que je suis sorti pour déjeuner et que tu ne sais pas quand je vais revenir, ordonna Alex. Et reviens me voir pour me raconter leurs réactions.

Cela ne tarda pas. Depuis son aile, il pouvait entendre les vociférations de Molly Weasley. L'Elfe de maison revint, visiblement essoufflé.

-Alors ? demanda Alex

-Ils sont furieux, assura l'Elfe de maison. Je leur ai répété ce que Maître Alex Potter Monsieur et ils ont ordonné qu'on les laisse entrer pour vous attendre. Je leur ai dit non et ils se sont mis en colère et ils ont lancé des sorts sur moi.

-Les protections ont été levées ? s'inquiéta Alex

-Oui, maître Alex Potter Monsieur, répondit l'Elfe de maison.

-Vérifie régulièrement que les protections tiennent, ordonna Alex. Et s'ils sont toujours présents, je les recevrai à quinze heures.

-Bien, maître Alex Potter Monsieur, s'inclina l'Elfe de maison avant de s'en aller.

Alex entama tranquillement son repas, mangeant pour la première fois depuis des années des choses saines et non remplies de graisses comme les adoraient Ron, en charge des menus du manoir depuis l'âge de neuf ans. Il se régala d'une part généreuse de tarte à la mélasse avant de se retirer pour un moment sur la terrasse avec un bon livre. Alors que quatorze heures trente sonnait, Alex appela un Elfe.

-Maître Alex Potter Monsieur ? s'inclina l'Elfe de maison

-Où sont nos « invités » de ce matin ? demanda Alex

-Toujours au même endroit, répondit l'Elfe de maison.

-Bien, fit Alex. Prépare le petit salon près de l'entrée, avec une collation légère.

-Le salon réservé aux ennemis de la famille Potter ? demanda confirmation l'Elfe de maison

-Celui-là même, ricana Alex.

-La famille Weasley était pourtant une alliée de la famille Potter, remarqua l'Elfe de maison.

-Du temps de mon père, peut-être, fit Alex. Mais si j'ai mon mot à dire, eux trois seront définitivement rayés des amitiés du clan Potter.

L'Elfe de maison s'inclina avant de s'exécuter. Alex partit se rafraîchir avant de descendre dans le salon indiqué. Il agença la pièce selon sa convenance avant de s'installer et de savourer une délicieuse tasse de thé. Quelques minutes après quinze heures, il entendit la puissante voix de Molly Weasley mais il s'efforça de ne pas laisser paraître de ses sentiments.

-ALEXANDRE JAMES POTTER ! rugit Molly

-Bonjour, Mrs Weasley, salua Alex. Installez-vous, je vous en prie.

Coupée net, Molly Weasley ne put qu'obéir, suivie de ses enfants. Ces derniers prenaient soin de se tenir derrière elle car leur mère avait sa technique pour obtenir l'abdication de ses adversaires. Un Elfe de maison leur servit du thé et leur tendit le plateau de gâteaux. Comme prévu, Ron se jeta dessus comme un affamé, révulsant radicalement Alex qui renonça à prendre à son tour une douceur.

-Que puis-je pour vous ? demanda d'une voix calme Alex

-Pourquoi tu ne nous as pas reçus dès ce matin ? demanda Molly d'un œil noir

-Pardon ?! s'étonna faussement Alex. Je ne savais pas cela.

-Nous sommes là depuis ce matin et aucun de tes Elfes n'a daigné te prévenir de notre présence ? gronda Molly. J'aurais pensé qu'ils étaient mieux éduqué que ça !

-Ils n'auraient pas pu me prévenir, rétorqua Alex en mentant comme un arracheur de dents. Je suis parti à la première heure ce matin, j'ai juste eu le temps de déposer des papiers ici avant de repartir pour un rendez-vous d'affaire et je suis revenu i peine un quart d'heure.

-Des affaires ? releva Molly. Mais pourquoi ?

-Vous n'ignorez pas que mon père est détenu au Ministère, rétorqua sèchement Alex. Les entreprises ne peuvent pas attendre la sortie de mon père pour fonctionner. Il leur faut des ordres tout de suite. Et c'est ce dont je m'occupe.

-Mais t'a pas des types à qui laisser ça ? demanda Ron la bouche pleine

-Non, répondit Alex. Certaines décisions ne peuvent être prises que par le propriétaire ou son héritier, en l'occurrence moi.

Alex les regarda tous les trois.

-Pourquoi vous êtes là ? demanda Alex

-Pourquoi nous ne pouvons entrer tranquillement dans la maison ? demanda Ginny

-Je ne sais pas, mentit Alex.

-Alors arrange ça ! grinça Ginny

-Ne sachant pas ce qui s'est passé, je ne peux pas le faire, répliqua doucereusement Alex.

-Bien, fit Molly. Les enfants vont rester ici avec toi. Je ne veux pas que tu restes seul.

-Pourquoi ? demanda Alex. Je pense savoir me débrouiller tout seul. Et puis en plus, je ne viens ici que pour dormir, et encore !

-Mais ce sont les vacances ! protesta Ron

-Mais les affaires n'attendent pas, rétorqua Alex. Désolé, Mrs Weasley, mais il n'y a aucun intérêt à ce que Ginny et Ron restent ici.

La matrone rousse était bien embêtée. Elle n'avait aucune raison d'imposer ses enfants chez Alex. Mais James lui avait dit que …

-Je suis ta tutrice légale ! s'exclama Molly. Tu dois m'obéir !

-Je regrette, claqua Alex. Vous ne deviendrez ma tutrice que si mon père meurt. Ce qui n'est pas encore le cas. A moins que vous ne sachiez quelque chose sur sa future mort.

Alex sourit intérieurement. Il se rappelait d'avoir tenu les mêmes propos au ministre de la magie lors du bal du Solstice d'Hiver. Cela faisait tellement longtemps ! Mais surtout, heureusement qu'elle n'avait pas relevé le fait qu'il soit au courant de ce point litigieux du testament de son père !

La femme rougit violemment. Il n'était pas prévu qu'Alex réponde comme ça !

-Tu traînes trop avec les Slytherin, gronda Molly. Tu me feras le plaisir de ne plus les voir.

-Mes fréquentations ne concernent que moi, merci, fit Alex. Et je vous rappelle que vous n'êtes pas ma mère. La seule chose que vous avez en commun avec elle est la couleur de cheveux. Rien de plus.

Il commençait vraiment à en avoir marre d'eux. Il se leva.

-Si vous n'avez rien d'autre à me dire, je vais vous demander de partir, annonça Alex.

-Tu ne peux pas nous virer comme ça ! bondit Ginny

Alex s'était demandé quand elle ouvrirait sa grande bouche. C'était chose faite.

-J'ai parfaitement le droit ! rétorqua Alex. Je suis encore ici chez moi. De plus, j'ai encore beaucoup de choses à faire et je n'ai pas de temps à perdre.

-Je suis ta fiancée ! claqua Ginny

-Pas si j'ai mon mot à dire, répliqua Alex. Et puis, rajouta Alex, aucune date n'a été retenue pour le mariage !

Molly s'agita. Heureusement que James avait fait en sorte que son fils n'apprenne pas qu'il allait se marier dans quelques jours !

-Très bien, capitula Molly. Nous allons partir maintenant. Tu viens quand même pour la fête ?

-Quelle fête ? fronça des sourcils Alex

-Les Longbottom veulent fêter la fin de la scolarité de Neville et ils ont invité une bonne partie de la promotion, expliqua Molly.

-Je n'ai pas reçu d'invitation, fit Alex.

-Je l'avais donné à Ron pour qu'il te la donne … déclara Molly. Ron ! Tu as donné l'invitation à Alex ?

-Non, avoua Ron.

-Ron ! gronda Molly. Enfin bref, la fête aura lieu le 17 juillet à partir de quatorze heures.

-Je viendrai, assura Alex. Je vous souhaite une bonne fin de journée.

Une fois la famille mise à la porte, Alex, par pure curiosité, décida de voir quels sorts les deux crétins avaient jetés dans la pièce. Heureusement pour lui, ils étaient d'un très faible niveau et il put les briser en un rien de temps. Puis il revint sur cette fameuse fête chez les Longbottom. Il avait traîné avec Neville, ce dernier ne lui avait pas parlé de cela et il sentait une entourloupe digne des plus grands. Il entreprit d'écrire quelques lettres pour confirmer ses soupçons.

 _Chère Hermione,  
_ _Je sais que nous venons de nous voir mais j'ai vraiment besoin de renseignements.  
_ _I peine quelques minutes, les Weasley sont sortis de chez moi. Bien entendu, ils étaient venus dès la première heure ce matin mais j'ai réussi à les faire « patienter » jusqu'à quinze heures. Je t'épargne la discussion, je te la raconterai quand on se verra mais j'ai réussi à éviter que Ginny et Ron ne s'invitent chez moi.  
_ _Mais ce n'est pas de ça dont je voulais te parler.  
_ _Molly Weasley m'a dit que j'étais invité à une fête organisée par les Longbottom pour la fin de la scolarité de Neville. Connaissant Alice et Franck, ils n'auraient jamais eu cette idée seuls, surtout en voulant que leur fils soit une copie conforme du Survivant. En plus, cette fête aurait lieu le 17 juillet, et je ne suis pas assez con pour ne pas voir que c'est la date d'anniversaire de Ginny.  
_ _Je sens qu'ils vont vouloir me mettre devant un fait accompli. Tu peux te renseigner ? Ça m'arrangerait beaucoup.  
_ _Merci par avance.  
_ _Alex_

Le jeune homme se redressa. Hermione était la seule à deviner avec une exactitude effrayante les plans que pouvaient avoir les Weasley.

Il prit un nouveau parchemin et reprit sa plume.

 _Salut Neville !  
_ _Oui, je sais, nous venons à peine de nous voir mais je voulais te demander quelque chose.  
_ _Les Weasley viennent de sortir de chez moi et ils m'ont invité à une fête qui aurait lieu chez toi. Je me suis étonné que ce ne soit pas toi qui me donne l'invitation, surtout que la fête est en ton honneur. De plus, il semblerait que la majorité de la promotion ait été invitée. Or, j'ose espérer que je te connais assez pour savoir que justement, tu n'inviterais pas toute la promotion, et les Weasley encore moins.  
_ _Si tu as plus d'informations, j'aimerai bien que tu me les donnes. Avec ce qui se passe avec mon père, je tiens à être préparé à tout.  
_ _Amitiés  
_ _Alex_

Le jeune homme était satisfait. Aussitôt qu'il aurait les réponses, il agirait en conséquence. Il se doutait que le 17 juillet, le jour des dix-sept ans de Ginny, son père aurait magouillé de le lier à cette famille maintenant détestée. Mais il n'allait pas se laisser faire, loin de là. Après avoir envoyé les lettres, il se rendit dans le bureau de son père, qu'il avait pourtant évité du mieux qu'il pouvait. Il fouilla méticuleusement les papiers avant de trouver ce qu'il voulait. Il voulut se mettre en colère mais il se dit que ça ne servirait à rien.

Dans les mains, Alex tenait un contrat de location de l'une des plus luxueuses salles de réception de Diagon Alley pour les 16, 17 et 18 juillet prochains. Dans le dossier, le jeune homme trouva également plusieurs factures exorbitantes pour des achats de décoration, des vêtements richissimes ou encore un traiteur hors de prix. Mais ce furent les factures pour l'achat d'une robe de mariée en soie de la plus haute qualité et ornée de pierres précieuses et la retouche d'une robe du coffre des Potter qui le mirent hors de lui. Il jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge et découvrit que s'il se dépêchait, il pourrait arriver à temps chez les couturiers. Il déposa le dossier dans son propre bureau, s'empara d'une grande cape pouvant cacher son identité, prévint ses Elfes qu'il sortait et se rendit rapidement sur Diagon Alley.

Capuche relevée, il quitta rapidement l'allée commerciale et se rendit plus profondément dans le quartier magique, où d'autres commerces se tenaient. La couturière Sorcière avait sa boutique à une dizaine de minutes de l'allée et était réputée chez les Sang Pur. Nombreux d'entre eux préférait faire fabriquer leurs tenues de soirée chez elle que chez Mrs Malkins, qui fournissait la majorité des uniformes d'Hogwarts. Alex lui-même avait appris son existence un peu par hasard, quand James avait refusé que sa tenue officielle d'héritier Potter ne soit confectionnée par Mrs Malkins, après que Ginny ait passé commande chez elle.

Il poussa la porte du commerce heureusement encore ouvert et attendit patiemment qu'on vienne s'occuper de lui. Cela ne tarda pas et une Sorcière d'âge mur vint le rejoindre. Par politesse, Alex avait rabattu sa capuche pour qu'on puisse le reconnaître immédiatement.

-Bonsoir M. Potter, salua la femme.

-Mrs Malkins, sourit Alex. Je suis vraiment navré de me présenter aussi tard chez vous.

-C'est Miss Malkins, corrigea doucement la femme. Sinon, je vais finir par croire que vous vous adressez à ma sœur aînée.

-Comme vous voulez, s'inclina Alex.

-Que puis-je pour vous ? demanda la femme après qu'ils se soient assis dans un fauteuil chacun

-J'aimerais quelques informations sur ceci, fit Alex en lui tendant les deux factures pour les robes de mariée.

La femme prit les parchemins et les lut attentivement.

-J'ai eu cette commande peu après les fêtes de fin d'année, révéla miss Malkins. Je dois vous avouer que j'en ai été étonnée.

-Pourquoi ? demanda Alex

-Malgré ce qu'on pense, il est de plus en plus rare que des jeunes gens se marient dès leur majorité atteinte, expliqua miss Malkins. Alors quand lord Potter est arrivé avec Mrs Weasley et sa fille, j'avoue avoir été surprise, surtout quand ils m'ont dit que vous ne deviez pas le savoir.

-Pourquoi ? s'étonna Alex

-Les robes de mariée Sorcière des deux époux se créent en même temps, renseigna miss Malkins. Pour cela, les deux fiancés doivent être présents. Les robes sont gorgées de magie pour le rituel de mariage. D'où son importance.

-Vous avez créé sa robe de mariée, fit Alex.

-Oui, confirma miss Malkins. Et je l'ai faite à contre cœur. Voyez vous-même.

La femme sortit quelques instants avant de revenir avec une masse de tissu. Quand elle la déplia entièrement, il ne put se retenir.

-Mais elle est horrible ! s'exclama Alex

-Et vous n'avez pas vu ce que ça donnait sur elle, assura miss Malkins. Et les accessoires qu'elle a pris !

-Mais, et la deuxième facture ? demanda Alex

-C'est votre père qui me l'a apportée peu après le premier essayage, raconta miss Malkins. Il n'a pas dû aimer ce qu'il voyait donc il a apporté cette robe. Celle de votre mère, d'ailleurs. Et il a exigé que miss Weasley vienne et fasse toutes les modifications qu'elle voulait. Ce qui est dommage car la robe était magnifique avant qu'on y touche.

-Pouvez-vous annuler les modifications ? demanda Alex

-Vous ne vous mariez plus ? demanda miss Malkins

-Je n'ai jamais voulu me marier, déclara Alex. Surtout avec Ginny.

-Tant mieux, souffla miss Malkins.

-Pourquoi ? demanda Alex

-Parce que beaucoup de monde ici connait votre fiancée, hésita miss Malkins.

-Je veux savoir, demanda Alex.

-Ginny Weasley a beaucoup de clients dans le quartier, expliqua doucement miss Malkins. Généralement des hommes.

-Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire ? s'impatienta Alex

-Votre fiancée est connue ici pour être une prostituée, avoua miss Malkins.

-Depuis quand ? trembla Alex

-Plusieurs années, avoua miss Malkins.

Alex respira profondément. Son père était totalement fou et il n'avait pas l'intention de gâcher sa vie pour ses beaux yeux !

-Déjà, je veux que tout ce que je vais vous demander ce soir soit gardé secret, fit Alex.

-Comptez sur moi, assura miss Malkins. Je connaissais vos grands-parents et je sais qu'ils n'auraient jamais approuvé ce que votre père est en train de faire.

-D'abord, rendez la splendeur qu'avait la robe de ma mère, demanda Alex.

-Avec plaisir, sourit miss Malkins.

-Ensuite, terminez toutes les commandes en rapport avec ce fameux mariage, sourit Alex.

-Je vous demande pardon ? sursauta miss Malkins

-Faites comme si je ne vous avez rien dit, sourit Alex.

-Mais vous aviez dit … balbutia miss Malkins.

-Je ne compte toujours pas me marier, rassura Alex. Mais je vais leur faire payer.

-Comment ? s'étonna miss Malkins

-Vous verrez, ricana Alex. Pouvez-vous faire ça ?

-Mais avec plaisir, sourit miss Malkins.

-Je vous remercie infiniment, s'inclina Alex. Est-ce que vous avez été payée ?

-Je devais recevoir le dernier versement quand miss Weasley viendrait chercher sa … robe, expliqua miss Malkins.

-Faites-lui croire que la robe qu'a apporté mon père n'est pas encore prête, réfléchit Alex. Il faut absolument qu'elle reparte avec son horreur blanche.

-Alors là, pas de souci, sourit miss Malkins. Je tiens à me débarrasser de cette chose que je ne peux même pas nommer.

-Nous ferons ça et je vous paierai également, assura Alex.

-Mais j'aurais pensé que vous auriez réclamé le remboursement ! s'exclama miss Malkins

-Mais je vais le réclamer, ne vous inquiétez pas, sourit Alex. Mais pas à vous.

-Ah … fit miss Malkins, ne comprenant plus rien.

-Je vais vous laisser, fit Alex. Je vous demanderai seulement de me prévenir quand on viendra récupérer la robe.

-Très bien, fit miss Malkins.

-Merci beaucoup, miss Malkins, s'inclina Alex. Je vous souhaite une bonne soirée.

-A vous aussi, sourit miss Malkins.

Alex quitta la boutique et retourna vers Diagon Alley. Pris d'une inspiration subite, au lieu de se rendre à l'aire de transplanage, il se dirigea vers la banque. Il entra dans l'édifice maintenant désert et s'approcha d'un guichet.

-Bonsoir, salua Alex.

-Monsieur, répondit le Gobelin.

-Je souhaite rencontrer celui qui est en charge de mes comptes, déclara Alex. Ou, si ce n'est pas possible, avoir la possibilité de prendre un rendez-vous.

Le Gobelin le regarda bizarrement. Il était rare de voir des Sorciers attendre les disponibilités des Gobelins au lieu d'exiger de voir leurs conseillers financiers immédiatement.

-Votre nom, je vous prie ? demanda le Gobelin

-Alexandre James Potter, répondit Alex.

-Veuillez attendre quelques instants, fit le Gobelin.

Ce dernier trottina vers l'arrière de la banque et après s'être fait annoncé, entra dans le bureau du directeur Ragnok.

-Un problème ? demanda Ragnok

-Le jeune Alex Potter est dans la banque, annonça le guichetier. Il veut rencontrer son conseiller financier ou, s'il n'est pas disponible, obtenir un rendez-vous avec lui.

-Vraiment ? s'étonna Ragnok

Rares étaient les Sang Pur n'exigeant pas de voir immédiatement les Gobelins s'occupant de leurs comptes. Le concept de rendez-vous programmé quand le Gobelin n'était pas présent était vraiment inconnu des Sang Pur irrespectueux des Gobelins. Mais ce jeune homme …

-Où se trouve Bald ? demanda Ragnok

-Chez lui, fit le guichetier.

Ragnok s'irrita. Le Gobelin en question était en charge des comptes des Potter depuis la mort de l'ancien lord Potter. Quand il s'était vu confier l'une des plus grandes fortunes d'Angleterre, le Gobelin avait commencé à faire n'importe quoi, notamment en accédant à tous les caprices de James Potter. Le dernier en date, la future scission de la fortune des Potter entre Alex Potter et Ginny Weasley, était la goutte de trop pour le directeur de la banque. Après une rapide enquête sur les comptes des Weasley et des Prewett, Ragnok avait compris que cette dernière action allait totalement ruiner le clan Potter. Il fallait vraiment corriger cet état. Car perdre la fortune des Potter était totalement inenvisageable pour le directeur.

-Où se trouve Gripsec ? demanda Ragnok

-Dans son bureau, répondit le guichetier.

-Allez le chercher et dites-lui de s'occuper d'Alex Potter, ordonna Ragnok. Il doit se douter de ce qu'il peut faire.

-Bien, directeur, s'inclina le guichetier.

Dix minutes plus tard, Alex était installé dans un bureau en face d'un Gobelin.

-Bonsoir, monsieur Potter. Je suis Gripsec et je vais m'occuper de vous.

-Excusez-moi si je me montre impoli mais il ne me semble pas que ce soit vous qui vous occupez des comptes de ma famille, déclara Alex.

-C'est vrai, concéda Gripsec. Mais le gérant de vos comptes n'est pas là.

-Je peux attendre, assura Alex.

-Il vaudrait mieux que nous nous occupions de cette affaire tout de suite, comme vous vous êtes déplacé, fit Gripsec.

Alex réfléchit quelques instants avant de comprendre.

-Vous avez quelque chose contre votre collègue, comprit Alex.

-Disons que nous ne voulons pas que la fortune de votre famille ne disparaisse, fit Gripsec.

-Je vous écoute, fit Alex en s'installant plus confortablement.

-En nous penchant sur les comptes de votre clan, fit Gripsec, nous avons remarqué plusieurs irrégularités que nous avons creusées. Certaines opérations ne se sont absolument pas révélées profitables ni pour votre clan ni pour nous, ce qui n'a aucun sens.

-J'aurais dû parier avec mon frère, grommela Alex.

-Que voulez-vous dire ? s'étonna Gripsec

-Il m'a dit que toute opération financière qui ne vous apportait pas un minimum d'argent n'avait aucun intérêt à vos yeux, avoua Alex.

-J'ai failli oublier que vous étiez également le fils de Lily Evans, sourit Gripsec.

-Vous connaissez ma mère ?! sursauta Alex

-Je suis son conseiller financier à Gringotts Angleterre, répondit Gripsec.

-Donc c'est pour ça que vous êtes ici, comprit Alex.

-En partie, fit Gripsec.

-Je vois qu'il est tard et je ne tiens pas à vous retenir plus longtemps, fit Alex. Je peux très bien revenir demain.

-Il semble évident que vous ne connaissez pas le mode de fonctionnement de notre banque, sourit Gripsec. Gringotts est ouverte vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre, monsieur Potter.

-Mais vous n'avez aucun client la nuit ! remarqua Alex

-Aucun client _Sorcier_ , corrigea Gripsec.

Une lueur de compréhension éclaira les yeux d'Alex.

-Ce que beaucoup de Sorciers oublient, poursuivit Gripsec, c'est qu'ils ne sont pas les seuls dans le monde magique. Même s'ils ne veulent pas le voir, beaucoup de peuples vont et viennent dans l'ombre et eux aussi ont besoin d'un endroit pour déposer leur argent. D'où notre politique d'ouvrir à toute heure du jour et de la nuit.

-Je comprends, fit Alex.

-Donc j'ai toute la nuit s'il le fait pour m'occuper de vous, sourit Gripsec.

-Je sens que nous allons bien nous entendre, sourit à son tour Alex.

-Que puis-je faire pour vous ? demanda Gripsec

-Eh bien voilà … fit Alex.


	47. Au nom du clan Potter

**_Au nom du clan Potter_**

Harry se réveilla haletant. Il ne se souvenait pas exactement de ce dont il avait rêvé mis seul un sentiment d'urgence restait. Il regarda son réveil et vit qu'il n'était que cinq heures du matin. Soupirant lourdement, il décida de se lever et enfila une tenue de sport avant de descendre dans les sous-sols pour commencer son entraînement. Mais deux heures plus tard, cette urgence n'était toujours pas partie. Il prit une bonne douche et prit un petit déjeuner consistant.

-Maître Harry ? fit Kreattur, l'Elfe de maison de Sirius

-Oui, Kreattur ? fit Harry

-Alex Potter Monsieur à la cheminée, annonça Kreattur.

-Je vais lui parler, merci, sourit Harry.

Le jeune homme se dirigea rapidement vers la cheminée et se mit à la hauteur du visage de son frère qu'il distinguait plus ou moins bien.

 _-Dis-moi que tu sens cette urgence,_ demanda précipitamment Alex.

-Toi aussi ? s'étonna Harry

 _-Par Merlin !_ jura Alex. _Je pensais qu'on aurait plus de temps …_

-Alex, du calme, intima Harry. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

 _-Tu te souviens que j'ai pris quelques bouquins_ _dans le coffre des Potter à Gringotts ?_ demanda Alex

-Oui, fit Harry. J'avais refusé d'y entrer avec toi.

 _-Je m'en souviens,_ fit Alex. _Dans cette pile de bouquins, il y en avait un sur l'Épreuve. Je viens de le relire. Harry, c'est cette sensation qui nous dit que nous devons passer cette fichue Épreuve !_

-Quoi, maintenant ?! sursauta Harry

 _-Oui, maintenant !_ soupira Alex

-Ça tombe mal pour toi, comprit Harry.

 _-On est le 11 juillet,_ répondit Alex. _Je ne sais pas combien de temps l'Épreuve va durer mais il faut que je sois là pour le 17 !_

-Hermione m'a parlé d'une soi-disant fête qui tomberait au même moment que l'anniversaire d'une certaine rousse et de ton supposé mariage, sourit Harry.

 _-Justement, je veux voir ce que j'ai préparé,_ ricana Alex.

-Très bien, fit Harry. Tu veux qu'on y aille maintenant ?

 _-On n'a pas le choix,_ fit Alex. _Si on attend trop longtemps, la magie du clan va estimer qu'on n'en a rien à foutre de notre héritage et elle va choisir un nouvel héritier._

-Et si tu y vas seul ? proposa Harry

 _-Non, tu viens avec moi,_ gronda Alex. _Rien que pour faire chier le paternel._

-Si tu me prends par les sentiments, sourit Harry. Je te rejoins où ?

 _-A la maison,_ répondit Alex. _Nous partirons de là-bas._

-Tu penses que je peux le dire à quelqu'un ? hésita Harry

 _-J'aimerai mieux pas,_ réfléchit Alex. _Avec le procès, il ne vaut mieux pas qu'on attire l'attention sur nous._

-OK, fit Harry. Je vais prévenir Sirius que je reste un moment avec toi. J'arrive dans l'heure.

 _-Je t'attends,_ fit Alex avant de se reculer pour couper la communication.

Harry se redressa et partit dans sa chambre. Il se prépara un petit sac de voyage avant de se rendre dans la chambre d'Hermione qu'il savait être réveillée.

-Bonjour Harry, sourit Hermione.

-Bonjour Hermione, répondit Harry. Je n'ai malheureusement pas beaucoup de temps mais je dois aller chez Alex tout de suite.

-Pourquoi ? demanda Hermione

-Je pense qu'il vaudrait mieux que ce soit Alex qui t'explique tout, hésita Harry.

-Ce n'est pas ton secret, comprit Hermione. Combien de temps tu pars ?

-L'affaire de quelques jours, répondit Harry. Je te laisse. Passe une bonne journée.

-Toi aussi, sourit Hermione.

Harry sortit de la chambre pour se rendre dans celle de Sirius et de Remus. Ce fut ce dernier qui ouvrit.

-Un problème ? demanda Remus

-Je dois aller chez Alex, fit Harry. Je voulais prévenir aussi Sirius.

-Il dort, répondit Remus. Tu y vas pour combien de temps ? Et pourquoi ?

-Pour quelques jours et c'est une histoire de famille, répondit Harry.

-Je croyais que tu ne voulais rien avoir à faire avec les Potter, s'étonna Remus.

-Ecoute, fit Harry embarrassé. Il faut que j'y aille.

-Tu me raconteras tout après alors, fit Remus. Sois prudent, quand même.

-Pas de soucis, sourit Harry. Au revoir, Remus !

-Au revoir louveteau ! sourit Remus

Harry salua le Lycan avant de s'engouffrer dans le feu de la cheminée pour se rendre au manoir Potter.

§§§§§

 _Flash-Back_

 _Harry avait débarqué au manoir Potter mais à peine avait-il eu le temps de poser son sac à terre qu'Alex lui sauta littéralement dessus._

 _-Enfin, tu es là ! soupira Alex_

 _-On s'est parlé i peine dix minutes ! rit Harry_

 _-Je sais, soupira Alex. Mais cette Épreuve est ma seule chance de ne plus avoir mon père sur le dos !_

 _-Je peux comprendre, fit Harry. On fait quoi maintenant ?_

 _-Je prends mes affaires et on y va, déclara Alex._

 _-Où ? s'étonna Harry_

 _-Au château ancestral des Potter, répondit Alex en faisant venir son propre sac._

 _-Hein ?! sursauta Harry. Mais je croyais qu'il n'y avait que le manoir !_

 _-Non, secoua la tête Alex en commençant à marcher. Le château ancestral est notre dernière base de repli. Le clan a construit le manoir il y a deux siècles pour protéger le château._

 _-Connaissant James, j'aurais cru qu'il aurait préféré s'installer au château pour montrer la grandeur de la famille, railla Harry en lui emboîtant le pas._

 _-J'ai une théorie mais j'attends de terminer l'Épreuve pour la vérifier, fit Alex._

 _-Tu me diras ça, sourit Harry._

 _Ils entrèrent dans la salle des Transports et Alex actionna un mécanisme qui fit basculer un mur. Une lumière vive apparut._

 _-On va passer par là, expliqua Alex. Par contre, autant te le dire tout de suite, je ne sais pas ce qui va nous attendre de l'autre côté._

 _-On verra, fit Harry en haussant des épaules._

 _Ils passèrent le portail et ils se retrouvèrent dans une petite pièce. Intrigués, ils vérifièrent leurs baguettes avant de sortir des lieux. La petite maison de garde se trouvait entre le mur d'enceinte et l'immense portail qui marquait l'entrée du domaine. Au loin, on pouvait voir la silhouette qu'une imposante bâtisse qu'ils devinèrent être le château Potter. Les jumeaux se regardèrent, surpris._

 _-Je pensais qu'on arriverait directement dans le château, commenta Harry._

 _-Tu n'es pas le seul, répondit Alex. J'imagine qu'il faut qu'on passe le portail ensemble._

 _-Comment on l'ouvre déjà ? fit Harry. A moins que tu aies la clé._

 _-Je ne pense pas, secoua la tête Alex. Je crois qu'il faut que nous versions nos sangs._

 _-Tu l'as lu ? demanda Harry_

 _-Le grimoire mentionnait une preuve de notre identité, répondit Alex._

 _Harry invoqua deux dagues et en tendit une à son frère. Alex repéra une vasque sur le portail et s'en approcha, suivi de son frère. D'un commun accord, ils s'entaillèrent la paume de la main pour faire couler quelques gouttes de leur sang. Une vague de magie les envahit et tout doucement, le portail s'ouvrir._

 _-On y va ? demanda Harry_

 _-On y va, sourit Alex._

 _Main dans la main, les deux frères passèrent l'arche._

 _Et tout bascula._

 _§§§§§_

 _Les jumeaux ouvrirent brusquement les yeux. Ils ne se souvenaient même pas de les avoir fermés. Ni d'être tombés à terre. Avec frénésie, ils se redressèrent et s'examinèrent sous toutes les coutures._

 _-Tu vas bien ? demanda Alex_

 _-Je crois, hésita Harry. Pourquoi il n'y a pas de lumière ?_

 _-Harry … hésita Alex. Il y a plein de lumière ici._

 _Harry faillit ne pas retenir un hoquet de surprise. Il était de nouveau totalement aveugle ! Il se sentit sombrer dans la tristesse mais la main d'Alex sur son bras lui fit retrouver ses esprits._

 _-Tu peux attendre quelques minutes ? fit Harry. Il faut que je vérifie quelque chose._

 _-OK, fit Alex._

 _Harry plongea dans sa magie. Sa pratique en magie ancienne lui permettait d'avoir totalement conscience de son corps. C'était ainsi qu'il savait comment ses yeux se rétablissaient petit à petit. Mais là …_

 _-Quelqu'un m'a rendu aveugle par magie, annonça Harry._

 _-Alors ça doit être l'Épreuve, pronostiqua Alex._

 _-Pourquoi ? demanda Harry_

 _-Parce que nous ne sommes plus dans le parc du château, déclara Alex._

 _-Qu'est-ce que tu vois ? demanda Harry_

 _-Rien, avoua Alex. Tout est blanc._

 _-Génial, grommela Harry. Attends …_

 _Harry se concentra._

 _-Il y a une source de magie de ce côté, déclara Harry en montrant une direction._

 _-On y va, décida Alex. Tout plutôt que de rester planté là._

 _Les deux frères allèrent donc dans la direction indiquée. Ils firent tout pour ne pas dévier de leur chemin et de temps à autre, ils devaient se reconcentrer pour ne pas perdre le cap. Curieux de cette capacité, Alex demanda à Harry de lui montrer comment localiser les sources de magie. N'ayant pas grand-chose à faire à part marcher, Harry accepta et après un long moment, Alex pouvait faire la même chose mais avec un temps de concentration trop long pour être efficace._

 _Au bout de ce qui leur semblait des heures, Alex prit la parole._

 _-Je vois deux portes, murmura Alex._

 _-Pourquoi tu parles si bas ? demanda Harry sur le même ton_

 _-Parce que j'ai l'impression qu'on nous surveille, expliqua Alex._

 _Ils arrivèrent devant les deux portes et se regardèrent. Alex sortit sa baguette et lança quelques sorts de reconnaissance._

 _-Chaque porte ne laissera passer qu'une seule personne, déclara Alex._

 _-Donc chacun d'entre nous doit choisir une porte et la passer, fit Harry. Tu as une préférence ?_

 _Les deux portes, l'une rouge, l'autre verte, se tenaient côte à côte et ils pouvaient en faire facilement le tour._

 _-Curieusement, la verte m'attire, sourit Alex. Moi, un pur Gryffindor !_

 _-Et moi c'est celle-là, fit Harry en indiquant la porte rouge._

 _-Pourtant, je croyais que tu avais toutes les qualités de Slytherin ! Comme quoi, fit Alex. On y va ?_

 _-On n'a pas le choix, haussa des épaules Harry. Bonne chance, frangin._

 _-Toi aussi, frérot, répondit Alex._

 _D'un même geste, ils posèrent la main sur la poignée, la tournèrent et ouvrirent la porte. Une vague de magie les souffla fortement. Ils tinrent bon et d'un pas assuré, ils passèrent leurs portes._

 _Ils se sentirent tomber lourdement._

 _Et soudain, ils se retrouvèrent sur le porche du château._

 _-Tu as fait la même chose que moi ? demanda Harry, le souffle court, en le fixant droit dans les yeux, ayant visiblement retrouvé la vue_

 _-Me battre contre moi-même ? Oui, confirma Alex._

 _Ils se fixèrent longuement. Personne ne devait savoir qu'ils avaient fait face à leurs plus grandes peurs, leurs faiblesses et leurs défauts. Ils avaient combattu leur partie la plus sombre et n'avaient gagné que de justesse. Ils avaient compris que malgré leurs aptitudes hors du commun, seuls, ils ne pourraient rien faire, encore plus contre Voldemort. Ils avaient pris la vérité en pleine face et ils n'avaient pas l'intention de se laisser aller._

 _Ils entrèrent dans le château et sans savoir comment, ils sentirent qu'ils se dirigeaient vers le cœur du château. Ils entrèrent dans la pièce et Alex se figea._

 _-On dirait le Miroir du Risèd, murmura Alex._

 _Harry se souvint de ce que lui avait raconté son frère sur sa première année de scolarité._

 _-Il montrait ce que tu désirais le plus dans ton cœur, non ? demanda Harry_

 _-C'est ça, fit Alex. Et je me souviens que j'avais menti à Dumbledore._

 _-Pourquoi ? s'étonna Harry_

 _-Je ne voulais pas que mon père l'apprenne et à l'époque, je pensais que le directeur était très proche de lui, sourit pauvrement Alex. J'ai compris depuis le temps que ce n'était absolument pas vrai._

 _-Et qu'est-ce que tu as vu ? demanda Harry_

 _-Maman, toi et moi, avoua doucement Alex. Avec notre paternel. Une famille heureuse._

 _-Et qu'est-ce que tu as dit au directeur ? s'étonna Harry_

 _-Que je voyais mon père être fier de moi, ricana doucement Alex._

 _-Pourquoi ne pas avoir dit la vérité ? fronça des sourcils Harry_

 _-Parce que la seule mention de Lily Evans et d'Harry Potter dans le manoir Potter et à dix mètres autour de James Potter donnait lieu à des conséquences dramatiques, avoua Alex. Père a banni vos noms dans sa vie et dans la mienne pendant un long moment. Alors avouer ça … Je ne tenais pas à subir sa colère._

 _-J'imagine, fit Harry._

 _Il se tourna vers le miroir. Il remarqua des inscriptions sur le cadre. Des écritures sinueuses …_

 _-Alex ! fit Harry. Qu'est-ce que tu vois là ?_

 _Le jeune homme s'approcha à son tour nota également la forme étrange des lettres._

 _-Ça me fait penser à des serpents … déclara Alex._

 _-Du Fourchelangue ! s'exclama Harry. C'est ça !_

 _Il fouilla dans son sac pour prendre un bloc de papier et il recopia les lettres du Fourchelangue à l'alphabet latin. Il tomba sur une étrange phrase :_

 _Sruojuot ruop xueim el aretèlpmoc et iuq ec ,tnemélpmoc tiafrap not ertnom ej_

 _-« Je montre ton parfait complément, ce qui te complétera le mieux pour toujours », traduisit Harry._

 _-Âme-sœur ? proposa Alex_

 _-Je ne crois pas, fit Harry. Sinon, je pense qu'on aurait parlé de moitié plutôt que de complément._

 _-Tu as raison, fit Alex. On regarde ?_

 _-Nous sommes là pour ça, sourit Harry._

 _Les deux jeunes hommes se redressèrent et firent face au miroir. Ce dernier ne refléta rien pendant quelques minutes et au moment où ils allaient se retourner, une image apparut pour se faire de plus en plus précise._

 _-C'est nous, fit Harry, visiblement déçu._

 _-C'est vrai, concéda Alex. Mais mon reflet est devant toi et le tien devant moi …_

 _Harry se rapprocha du miroir - sa vue était revenue mais pas encore totalement rétablie - et regarda plus attentivement._

 _-Tu as raison, fit Harry. Mais qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?_

 _-Ça veut dire que nous sommes complémentaires, expliqua Alex. Nous sommes plus forts ensemble. Sûrement parce que nous sommes jumeaux._

 _Alex se planta devant Harry._

 _-Complémentaires ? sourit Alex_

 _-Complémentaires, répondit Harry. Frères ?_

 _-Pour toujours et à jamais, répondit Alex._

 _Ils unirent leurs mains et un flash de magie les envoya joyeusement dans l'inconscience._

 _Fin Flash-back_

Et maintenant, les jumeaux savouraient une bonne tasse de café. Quand ils s'étaient réveillés dans le cœur du château, Alex et Harry n'avaient pu que se rendre dans une galerie proche où tous les Potter avaient un tableau. Les jumeaux avaient interrogé leurs ancêtres et avaient appris beaucoup de choses. Ils auraient voulu en apprendre plus mais leur arrière-grand-père leur avait signalé qu'il était plus que temps qu'ils retournent dans le monde extérieur. Promettant de revenir au plus vite, les garçons retournèrent au manoir Potter et en profitèrent pour prendre une bonne douche et dévorer tout ce qu'ils pouvaient trouver.

-Je suis content d'en avoir terminé, soupira Alex.

-Moi aussi, même si je n'étais pas partant, sourit Harry. Quel jour nous sommes ?

-Le quinze, sourit Alex. Pile à l'heure.

-Tu as du courrier, signala Harry.

Alex prit la pile et regarda distraitement les expéditeurs.

-Dix lettres des Weasley, une d'Hermione, une de Neville et une dernière du Ministère, compta Alex.

-Commence par celle du Ministère, conseilla Harry. Il doit sûrement t'annoncer la date définitive du procès de James.

-Bingo, fit Alex après avoir ouvert la lettre. J'ai rendez-vous le vingt.

-Ce n'est pas trop tôt, déclara Harry. Il a pourtant été arrêté il y a quasiment deux mois, non ?

-Ils voulaient sûrement avoir des preuves solides, haussa des épaules Alex.

-Et les autres ? demanda Harry

-Hermione et Neville demandaient juste des nouvelles, répondit Alex en lisant les lettres rapidement. Ils disent qu'ils ont quand même continué leurs cours avec Snape même si nous n'étions pas là.

-C'est une bonne chose, commenta Harry. Ce qui me fait penser que tu vas vraiment ramasser quand on rentrera.

-Parle pas de malheur ! grogna Alex

-Et la tribu rousse ? demanda Harry

Alex les lut en diagonale et plus il avançait dans sa lecture, plus il affichait un air dégoûté.

-Ils exigent que je réponde à leurs lettres et que je leur laisse utiliser le manoir comme bon leur semble, cracha Alex. En plus, ils se demandent pourquoi leurs clés ont disparu.

-Clés ? releva Harry. Ne me dis pas que ce crétin qui nous sert de géniteur leur a filé les clés de coffres des Potter ?!

-Deux par personnes, grinça Alex. Chose que j'ai rectifié dès que j'ai su.

Il fit venir à lui du parchemin et une plume et écrivit une rapide réponse.

-Est-ce que Molly Weasley a accès au manoir Black ? demanda Alex

-Sirius vivant, jamais ! ricana Harry. Elle est contre l'union de Sirius et de Remus. Donc elle ne mettra pas les pieds au manoir et ses deux teignes également.

-OK, fit Alex. Tu crois que Sirius m'en voudra si je dis aux Weasley que je suis chez lui ?

-Il va en être ravi, sourit Harry. Depuis le temps qu'il a envie de botter le cul à Molly Weasley …

Alex termina sa lettre et l'envoya aussitôt.

-Je ne leur donne même pas une heure avant qu'ils ne débarquent ici, et quinze minutes de plus pour se pointer chez Sirius, annonça Alex. Je me prépare un sac et on file.

-Je t'attends ici, fit Harry.

Vingt minutes plus tard, les jumeaux arrivèrent au manoir Black. Ils furent accueillis par Hermione, Sirius et Remus qui allaient passer à table. Ils posèrent leurs sacs dans un coin et ils s'installèrent à table à leur tour.

-Avant que je n'oublie, fit Alex, j'ai prévenu les Weasley que j'allais rester ici quelques jours.

-Pourquoi ? s'étonna Remus

-Je commence à en avoir marre qu'ils me harcèlent, soupira Alex. Et puis, Harry m'a dit que Sirius aimerait bien lui dire ses quatre vérités …

-Avec plaisir, ricana Sirius.

-Vous étiez où tout ce temps ? demanda Hermione

-Au château Potter, répondit Alex. On a appris beaucoup de choses. Et avant que tu ne le demandes, je ne dirais rien avant le bon moment.

-Pas juste, bouda Hermione.

Alors qu'ils allaient entamer le dessert, Kreattur apparut visiblement choqué.

-Maître Sirius, balbutia Kreattur. Des personnes se sont présentées et ils m'ont lancé des sorts !

-Pardon ?! gronda Sirius

Remus jeta un coup d'œil sur le parvis.

-Les Weasley, confirma Remus. Et drôlement remontés, à ce que je vois.

-Je n'ai pas donné signe de vie pendant plusieurs jours, haussa des épaules Alex. Et quand je leur réponds, c'est pour leur dire que je ne vais pas chez eux mais chez quelqu'un où ils n'ont aucune entrée. Moi aussi je serais en pétard.

-Tu es mauvaise langue, rit Harry.

-Si peu, renifla Alex.

-Elle va voir de quel bois je me chauffe, gronda Sirius.

L'homme s'empara de sa baguette et marmonna dans sa barbe. Aussitôt, les cris devinrent des hurlements.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? bondit Remus

-J'ai activé quelques protections du manoir, ricana Sirius. Dont le retour à l'envoyeur en cas d'attaque. Celui-là, je l'avais installé quand James s'est révélé être un connard fini. Ils vont devoir aller faire un tour à St Mungo s'ils ne veulent pas souffrir trop longtemps.

-Ils pourraient porter plainte, fronça des sourcils Hermione.

-Pas sans le soutien de James, assura Remus.

-Et même avec, ils auraient du mal à tenir tête au chef de la famille Black, ajouta Sirius. Même si James se croyait au-dessus de tout le monde, il est très loin de faire le poids face à certaines familles Sang Pur.

Kreattur, envoyé discrètement par Remus pour surveiller les Weasley, revint vers le Lycan et chuchota quelques mots à son oreille.

-Ils sont partis, annonça Remus après avoir renvoyé l'Elfe de maison. Mais je sens qu'ils vont revenir et ne pas lâcher l'affaire.

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils me saoulent ! soupira Alex

-On sait, sourit Harry.

-Sinon, tu tiens toujours à aller à cette fête chez Neville ? demanda Hermione

-Bien sûr, sourit machiavéliquement Alex. Je sens que ça sera grandiose !

-Il ne m'a rien dit, se défendit Harry en sentant les regards peser sur lui.

-Vous verrez, sourit Alex. J'espère que vous avez prévu des tenues. Mais je préférerai vraiment que vous veniez en tenue Moldue.

-Tu veux choquer qui ? demanda Hermione

-Les Weasley, répondit franchement Alex. Molly ne supporte pas les tenues Moldues sur les autres mais les ignorent joyeusement sur sa pute de fille. En plus, je parie qu'elles ont dû exiger une tenue « correcte ».

-Exact, sourit Hermione en tenant un parchemin dans sa main.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Sirius

-La copie de l'invitation d'Alice et Franck Longbottom, répondit Hermione. Quand tu as envoyé cette lettre à Neville, il a un peu fouiné et il a trouvé ça. Il t'a d'abord envoyé une copie mais quand elle le lui est revenue, il m'en a envoyé une.

-Où a lieu le mariage ? fronça des sourcils Sirius

-Sur Diagon Alley, répondit Hermione. Pourquoi ?

-Je n'imaginais pas que Molly Weasley trahirait à ce point les traditions Sang Pur, grinça Sirius.

-Pourquoi ? s'étonna Harry

-Parce qu'un mariage Sang Pur se déroule toujours sur un domaine ancestral, répondit sombrement Sirius. Par exemple, quand ce fou furieux de Voldemort sera six pieds sous terre, j'épouserai Remus au château ancestral des Black. Sinon, notre mariage ne serait reconnu par aucun Sang Pur dans le monde. Si ce n'est pas sur le domaine ancestral de l'un des mariés, c'est sur un autre domaine ancestral ou à la rigueur dans un lieu neutre chargé de magie. Mais jamais dans une salle quelconque.

-Mon père devait le savoir, non ? s'étonna Alex

-James nous a prouvé une grande majorité de sa vie qu'il se fichait de tout, soupira Remus. Je pense qu'il a royalement occulté toutes les traditions pour montrer son prestige au maximum de monde dans un lieu public.

-Il aurait pu choisir Stonehenge, fit Hermione. Ça reste quand même le lieu le plus chargé en magie d'Angleterre.

-Il n'aurait pas pu, assura Sirius.

-Pourquoi ? s'étonna Harry

-Parce que ce n'est pas un mariage consenti par les deux parties, expliqua Sirius. La magie aurait puni ceux qui auraient forcé une union magique. C'est arrivé assez de fois pour que personne ne s'y risque.

-Mais tu vas quand même laisser tout ça se passer ? fit Remus

-Bien sûr, sourit de toutes ses dents Alex. J'ai tout arrangé donc je tiens à assister aux festivités.

-Et tu ne nous diras rien, bougonna Hermione.

-Oh, Hermione, cajola Alex. Pourquoi tu veux que je te gâche la surprise ?

Tous partirent dans un éclat de rire.

§§§§§

Narcissa regarda avec surprise la lettre qu'elle tenait entre les mains.

-Dis-moi, Lily … fit la blonde.

-Oui ? fit distraitement la rousse

-Ton fils est-il devenu fou ? demanda Narcissa

Lily et Shana relevèrent brusquement la tête.

-Que veux-tu dire ? fit Lily

-Regarde plutôt, fit Narcissa en lui tendant la lettre qu'elle tenait entre les mains.

 _Très chère lady Malfoy,  
_ _Vous vous demandez sûrement comment ça se fait que je vous écris alors que je n'ai fait que cracher sur le nom de votre mari et que je me suis trop souvent bagarré avec votre fils.  
_ _Je souhaite en fait vous inviter à une petite fête dont vous avez sûrement entendu parler. Vous savez, celle qui réunit pour un heureux événement toutes les « grandes » familles Sang Pur. Traduction, toutes les familles bien sous toutes les coutures et visiblement contre Voldemort.  
_ _Bien entendu, vous n'avez pas été invitée par les organisateurs.  
_ _C'est pour cela que vous serez mon invité à cette fête, ainsi que votre fils et son meilleur ami Théodore. Ne vous inquiétez pas, vous ne serez pas les seuls à y venir à mes côtés. Pèle-mêle, il y aura mon parrain Sirius Black et son compagnon loup garou Remus Lupin, lady Augusta Longbottom, Rufus Scrigmeour, Kingsley Shakelbot, Shana Molay, ma mère, Harry Evans et Hermione Granger. Et je pense que je vais sûrement inviter d'autres personnes, qui sait …  
_ _Je vous donne rendez-vous le 17 juillet à 14 heures devant la salle Féeries.  
_ _Avec tout mon respect  
_ _Alex Potter  
_ _PS : Oh, et si vous pouviez montrer à toute cette populace ce qu'est vraiment la classe ? J'avoue sans honte que vous êtes l'une des plus belles femmes que j'ai pu voir, aussi belle que ma mère Lily. Mais chut ! Je ne tiens pas à avoir sur le dos votre mari et votre fils …_

Un sourire joyeux orna les lèvres de Lily.

-C'est bien mon fils, sourit Lily.

-Je ne le savais pas aussi dragueur, fit Shana après avoir lu la lettre.

-Il a quelque chose derrière la tête, songea Narcissa. Mais comment est-il au courant qu'une partie de la société magique a été invitée à son mariage ?

-Dans un sens, il devait se douter que ça lui pendait au nez, fit Lily. James le poussait sans arrêt dans les bras de cette garce, même après qu'ils aient rompu, et il ne voulait pas croire qu'une autre pouvait lui convenir. Et le contrat de mariage a bien dû aider aussi.

-Tu as reçu l'invitation ? demanda Narcissa

-Elle ne devrait pas tarder, sourit Shana. Je la trouverai sûrement chez moi.

-Tu comptes y aller ? demanda Lily

-Pourquoi pas, haussa des épaules Narcissa. Je pense que le spectacle vaudra le détour …

-Et puis, sourit Shana, tu pourras montrer toute la classe que peut avoir une Sang Pur, une vraie.

-Je n'ose imaginer dans quelles tenues les Weasley mère et filles vont arriver, fit Narcissa. Déjà que la fille nous a prouvé de nombreuses fois son total mauvais goût …

-Nous verrons, balaya Lily. Tu as une tenue en tête ?

-Evidemment, renifla Narcissa.

-Puisqu'il ne nous reste peu de temps, nous devrions nous occuper de cette affaire tout de suite, proposa Shana.

-Bonne idée ! s'exclama Lily en se levant

Toutes les trois rangèrent les documents sur la table avant de s'en aller bras dessus bras dessous.


	48. Le mariage du siècle

**_Le mariage du siècle_**

Le 17 juillet, Alex se tenait prêt. Tous les habitants du manoir Black étaient impatients de savoir ce que le jeune homme avait imaginé pour échapper à son mariage. Pour l'avoir vu faire, Harry savait que le contrat de mariage été nul mais il ne pouvait imaginer ce que son frère avait fait pour se débarrasser des trois empêcheurs de tourner en rond.

Sur les coups de onze heures, Kreattur annonça à tout le monde que le brunch était servi. Chacun descendit alors en tenue de nuit pour manger un morceau.

-Mes autres invités vous retrouveront devant la salle à quatorze heures, annonça Alex.

-Tu ne viens pas avec nous ? s'inquiéta Hermione

-Je dois aller chez Neville d'abord, expliqua Alex. Je m'échapperai de ce piège avec lui.

-Ils ne vont pas te lâcher, fit Remus.

-Oh, mais j'y compte bien, ricana Alex.

-Tu n'es plus aussi docile qu'avant, fit remarquer Hermione. Ils vont sûrement tenter de te rendre plus « malléable ».

-Ils pourraient lancer l'Imperium sur lui ? bondit Sirius

-Ils ne seraient plus à ça près, haussa des épaules Alex. De toute façon, ça ne marchera pas. Ne vous inquiétez pas, laissez-moi faire.

-Ce n'est pas rassurant, bougonna Hermione.

-Elle a raison, abonda Remus. J'ai pu les voir en action. Les enfants croyaient vraiment que comme ils restaient avec toi, tout leur était dû. Et tu avais l'habitude de dire amen à tout ce qu'ils disaient et voulaient.

-Je connais Molly, ajouta Sirius. Elle déteste quand rien ne va comme elle le veut.

-Je sais ce que je fais, s'entêta Alex.

-Dans le cas où tout va mal, tu sais quoi faire, sourit Harry.

-Pas de soucis, sourit Alex.

Ils partirent sur d'autres sujets de conversation puis ils allèrent s'habiller. Tous les hommes étaient très séduisants dans les costumes Moldus mais les mâchoires se décrochèrent quand Hermione descendit à son tour dans une robe longue d'un rouge profond dénudant l'une de ses épaules, légèrement évasée vers le bas et ouverte pudiquement jusqu'au genou. Légèrement maquillée et le visage dégagé, la jeune femme était encore plus sublime que lors des derniers bals scolaires.

-Waouh ! ne put que dire Alex

-Magnifique, souffla Sirius.

-Tu es très belle, Hermione, félicita Remus.

-Éclaire-moi sur un point, Alex, fit Harry. Comment tu as pu sortir avec une fille aussi quelconque que cette Weasley alors que tu avais sous les yeux une fille aussi sublime qu'elle ?

Devant les regards admiratifs et les compliments, Hermione ne put que rougir. Alex voulut s'avancer pour proposer son bras mais Harry lui coupa la route.

-Eh ! protesta Alex

-Tu as rendez-vous avec une garce, rappela Harry. Donc c'est à moi que revient le droit et le devoir d'accompagner cette merveilleuse créature sur Diagon Alley.

-Traître ! gronda Alex

-Tu auras toujours l'occasion de l'avoir en tant que cavalière plus tard, nargua Harry. Tu devrais te dépêcher, tu vas être en retard.

-Tu me le paieras, frangin, promit Alex.

-Mais oui, sourit Harry alors que son jumeau s'engouffrait dans la cheminée pour se rendre chez Neville.

-Nous devrions y aller également, fit Sirius.

Tous enfilèrent une cape pour cacher leurs tenues puis empruntèrent la cheminée pour se rendre chez les jumeaux Weasley. En effet, Alex avait laissé entendre que sur sa liste d'invité, il y avait également les enfants Weasley reniés et le groupe avait décidé d'utiliser la boutique pour ne pas avoir à passer par le Chaudron Baveur avec leurs tenues de qualité.

-Bonjour à tous, salua Fred quand ils arrivèrent. Georges est en train de fermer la boutique.

-Je ne vois pas vos tenues habituelles pour faire hurler votre mère, remarqua Hermione en sortant de la cheminée.

-Mais que vois-je ? s'exclama Georges en revenant

-Quelle divine créature, continua Fred.

-Quelle vision magnifique ! poursuivit Georges

-Quel … fit Fred.

-Il suffit, coupa Remus. Nous allons vraiment être en retard.

-La salle n'est qu'à cinq minutes d'ici, haussa des épaules Fred.

-Hermione, fit Georges tout à fait sérieux. Il n'a toujours pas remarqué, hein ?

-Vous êtes encore sur cette histoire ? soupira Hermione

-De quoi vous parlez ? demanda Sirius

-Ces deux-là, fit Hermione en désignant les jumeaux roux, pensent qu'Alex est amoureux de moi.

-Excuse-moi, mais il a toujours pris en compte d'abord ton avis avant celui de Ginny, déclara Fred.

-Tu remarqueras également que toutes les fois où Alex s'est fait prendre, c'était sur une idée de Ron et de Ginny, ajouta Georges. Et surtout que tu n'étais pas au courant.

-Certes, s'irrita Hermione. Mais il y a un monde entre le fait qu'il me considère comme sa meilleure amie et celui où il est amoureux de moi.

-Ils n'ont pas tout à fait tort, concéda Sirius. Dans les lettres qu'il m'envoyait, il parlait beaucoup de toi et ton avis compte vraiment pour lui. Il n'est peut-être pas amoureux de toi mais tu es certainement plus que sa meilleure amie.

-Je suis d'accord, abonda Harry. La première fois que nous nous sommes parlés, il a clairement déclaré que la seule personne à qui il confierait tous ses secrets, c'était toi et toi seule. Pas les Weasley. Toi.

-Bon, d'accord, bougonna Hermione en rougissant. Et si on y allait ?

-Tu fuis, sourit Sirius. Très bien. C'est bien parce que nous ne devons pas être en retard. Mais dis-toi bien qu'on ne va pas te lâcher.

-Je l'avais compris, grogna Hermione.

Sur ces mots, tous sortirent de la boutique pour rejoindre la salle de fêtes. Déjà, des inconnus, mis au courant par le « bouche à oreilles », se pressaient vers l'entrée pour avoir la possibilité de voir leur idole le Survivant. Heureusement, Kingsley, également invité par Alex, les aborda rapidement.

-Bonjour à vous, fit Kingsley. Venez, les Malfoy et quelques autres nous attendent un peu plus loin.

Ils suivirent l'Auror qui s'enfonça dans le quartier magique. Ils retrouvèrent rapidement Augusta Longbottom, Narcissa et Draco Malfoy, Théodore Nott, Shana Molay, Lily Evans et plus étonnant Fleur Delacour, Bill et Charlie Weasley.

-Il a vraiment invité toutes les personnes qui ne sont pas politiquement corrects aux yeux de Molly Weasley, siffla Hermione. Bien que les personnes qui sont là ne m'étonnent même pas, je suis vraiment plus surprise par la présence du reste du clan Weasley.

-On va remettre les choses en ordre, corrigea doucement Bill. Nous sommes de vrais Weasley. C'est le côté Prewett qui est à l'origine de toutes ces conneries.

-Et votre père ? demanda Sirius

-Je ne suis même pas sûr qu'il soit au courant, répondit Charlie.

-Ça veut dire qu'il va tomber de haut, imagina Remus.

-Si cela ne vous gêne pas, nous en parlerons plus tard, intervint Kingsley. Alex m'a mis en contact avec les propriétaires de la salle pour nous faire entrer.

-Ce gamin a vraiment tout prévu, sourit Sirius en lui emboîtant le pas.

Rapidement, ils se retrouvèrent tous dans une petite salle qui donnait sur l'entrée de la grande salle.

-Je vais regarder quand Alex va arriver, proposa Kingsley.

-Pas la peine, sourit Harry. Je pourrais vous le dire sans même ouvrir la porte. Vous ne voulez pas vraiment pas savoir comment.

Chacun se mit à discuter et Lily s'approcha de son fils.

-Tu vas beaucoup mieux, soupira Harry.

-J'aurais dû te permettre de me voir dès mon réveil, soupira Lily. Mais dès que j'ai ouvert les yeux, les Gobelins m'ont mis en quarantaine. Il semblerait que le Souffleur qui m'avait attaqué ne leur était pas inconnu et qu'il avait dans son arsenal quelques méchantes malédictions. Ils ne voulaient pas prendre de risques. Et ensuite …

-Tu devais prendre de l'avance sur tes projets pendant que tout le monde te croyait dans le coma, termina Harry. C'est ce que j'avais compris après y avoir réfléchit un moment. Heureusement que tu me faisais sentir que tu allais bien. Ça faisait bizarre de ne pas t'avoir près de moi, tu sais.

-Je sais, sourit Lily en lui caressant tendrement les cheveux. Dis-moi, ne serait-ce pas la future lady Potter que j'ai vu à ton bras ?

-Hermione ? s'étonna Harry. Tu sais qu'ils ne sont même pas ensemble ?

-C'est vrai, concéda Lily. Mais je les ai vus interagir. Ils sont faits l'un pour l'autre.

-Les jumeaux Weasley sont du même avis que toi, révéla Harry. Sirius et moi pensons qu'ils sont extrêmement proches, c'est tout. Et Hermione pense que ce sont des bêtises. Je peux pourtant t'assurer qu'Alex a bavé quand il l'a vu descendre.

-Ça ne m'étonne pas, sourit Lily.

Harry se tendit et se mit à l'écoute de sa magie.

-Alex arrive, prévint Harry à l'assemblée qui se tut. Le spectacle va commencer.

Ils attendirent que l'invité d'honneur prenne place avant de sortir de leur cachette et de s'avancer vers les portes de la salle comble.

§§§§§

Alex arriva tranquillement au manoir Longbottom. Près de la cheminée, Neville l'attendait.

-Salut Alex, sourit Neville. Tu es très élégant.

-Merci, toi aussi, répondit Alex. Ron n'est pas avec toi ?

-J'ai réussi à le convaincre d'aller manger dans les cuisines, grimaça Neville. J'en avais vraiment marre de l'entendre se plaindre.

-Il n'y a personne pour nous entendre ? demanda Alex

-Tout le monde se prépare encore, vu que tu es en avance, expliqua Neville.

-Bien, fit Alex. Qu'est-ce que tu peux me dire ?

-Ils s'attendent à ce que tu viennes en tenue Sorcière, ricana Neville.

-C'est raté, commenta Alex.

-Nous sommes censés partir pour un autre lieu, continua Neville. Pour te faire une surprise.

-Mon mariage, grinça Alex.

-C'est ça, confirma Neville. Tu ne verras pas Ginny, vu qu'elle est là-bas, ni Molly, qui l'aide. Mes parents, Ron et moi allons t'escorter.

-Il y a un moyen de se débarrasser de tes parents ? demanda Alex

-Je crois, hésita Neville. Si je leur assure que ça te ferait très plaisir qu'ils prennent la place de tes parents, par exemple, ça devrait le faire.

-Je vais finir par croire que tu n'as pas une très haute opinion de tes parents, déclara Alex.

-Ils ne veulent qu'une copie du Survivant, soupira Neville. Ça fait longtemps que je n'attends plus rien d'eux.

-Je vois, fit Alex.

Ils n''attendirent pas longtemps avant de voir Ron débarquer.

-Alex ! s'exclama Ron, la bouche encore pleine. Tu es là !

-Je sais, confirma sobrement Alex, dégoûté par le roux. Neville m'a demandé de rester là. Pourquoi ?

-Pour te faire une surprise ? hésita Ron

Tous les trois se regardèrent dans le blanc des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'Alice et Franck Longbottom n'arrivent à leur tour.

-Bonjour Alex, salua Alice. Tu es … élégant.

-Merci, répondit Alex. Votre tenue est vraiment … étonnante.

-C'est vrai ? rougit Alice. C'est la petite Ginny qui m'a conseillé.

Neville et Alex eurent la même grimace. C'était la raison pour laquelle Mrs Longbottom se trimbalait avec une horreur pareille.

-Et si nous y allons ? proposa Franck

-Je croyais que nous restions ici, s'étonna faussement Alex. Enfin, c'était ce que m'avait dit Mrs Weasley.

-Nous avons eu d'autres directives, balaya Alice. Elle nous a demandé de t'emmener autre part.

Soudain, un Elfe de maison arriva avec un plateau de boissons fraîches.

-J'ai pensé que boire un coup avant de partir serait une bonne idée, fit Ron.

Alors que le roux distribuait les verres, Neville et Alex se jetèrent un coup d'œil discret. Quand il s'agissait de nourriture, Ron Weasley ne pensait jamais aux autres. Alors ce plateau …

Alex porta son verre à sa bouche mais il sentit rapidement son médaillon chauffer. Discrètement, il arrêta Neville, ne voulant pas prendre le risque que sa boisson soit également trafiquée. Son ami comprit le geste, sachant parfaitement que ces derniers mois, Ginny s'était amusée à assaisonner les boissons et les plats d'Alex.

Quand tout le monde eut porté un toast et but son verre - bien qu'Alex et Neville aient fait disparaître leur contenu avec leurs baguettes -, tous empruntèrent la cheminée pour se retrouver dans une petite pièce.

-Où sommes-nous ? demanda Alex

-Pas très loin de ta surprise, sourit Alice.

-Il faut que tu nous attendes ici, ordonna Ron. On viendra te chercher.

Neville fut également pris dans la vague. Alex lui fit signe et il acquiesça. Une fois hors de la pièce, Ron s'éclipsa et les parents Longbottom étaient visiblement perdus.

-Et si vous rejoigniez la salle ? proposa Neville

-Mais Molly nous a dit … protesta Alice.

-Mais Alex serait tellement heureux de vous voir dans la salle, fit Neville.

-Tu as raison, fit Franck. Nous y allons.

-Mais, et Alex ? protesta Alice

-Je l'accompagnerai, fit Neville. Allez, allez-y !

Ils jetèrent un dernier regard hésitant avant de s'en aller. Dans le même temps, Ron revint, accompagné de sa mère.

-Où sont Alice et Franck ? aboya Molly

-Ils vont revenir, mentit Neville.

-Nous n'avons pas le temps, s'irrita Molly. Jamais là quand il le faut. Neville, va rejoindre la salle. Maintenant !

Comprenant un ordre quand il en entendait un, Neville fit mine de s'en aller. Mais il se cacha dans un coin sombre pour écouter.

-Normalement, les potions ont dû faire effet, déclara Molly. Tu vas aller chercher Alex et le mener jusqu'à l'autel. Il devrait être assez confus pour donner son accord à tout. Ce mariage doit se passer comme il le faut.

-Oui maman, fit Ron.

La matrone rousse tourna des talons avant de se rendre dans la salle. Ron alla dans la petite salle mais un bruit sourd alarma Neville qui sortit de sa cachette. Ce qu'il découvrit le laissa sans voix. Ron avait reçu de plein fouet un Stupefix par un Alex en pleine forme.

-Tu n'as pas fait dans la dentelle, commenta Neville.

-Il m'a vraiment tapé sur les nerfs, expliqua Alex.

-C'est quoi ton plan ? demanda Neville

-Une illusion va se rendre à ma place dans cette mascarade, grinça Alex en faisant quelques gestes de sa baguette.

Neville sentit immédiatement la magie ancienne se mettre en action. Il vit apparaître une image ressemblant trait pour trait au véritable Alex. Ce dernier réveilla Ron, lui jeta un léger sort d'Amnésie et de Confusion avant de l'envoyer dans la salle, suivi de près par l'illusion.

-On les suit ? demanda Neville

-Evidemment, sourit Alex.

Ils se rapprochèrent de l'entrée où ils furent rejoins par les invités surprises. Comme les doubles portes n'étaient pas assez grandes pour permettre à tout le monde d'assister au spectacle, Harry rendit invisible les murs d'à côté tandis qu'Alex les couvrait d'un voile d'Illusion.

L'illusion d'Alex se rapprocha de l'autel et prit place auprès de Molly, Ron, Alice et Franck. Bill nota un élément.

-Où se trouve papa ? s'étonna Bill

-Regarde, il est assis, répondit Charlie. Au deuxième rang.

-Le père de la mariée, au deuxième rang ? releva Augusta. Qui Molly a-t-elle mis au premier ?

-Des Sang Pur, renifla Narcissa en reconnaissant les silhouettes. Et parmi les plus hypocrites, d'après ce que je vois.

-Chut ! fit Alex. Ça va commencer.

Le silence se fit dans la salle et la mariée apparut. Sans le sortilège de Silence qu'Harry lança à la dernière minute, tout le monde aurait su qu'ils étaient là.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette horreur ?! s'exclamèrent en cœur toutes les femmes du groupe

-Ça, c'est la robe qu'a créé Ginny, grinça Alex. Et encore, ce n'est pas celle qu'elle devait porter au final.

-Ah bon ? s'étonna Lucius

-Père avait fait livrer à la couturière la robe de mariée de maman pour que Ginny puisse y faire toutes les modifications, répondit Alex. Et je peux vous assurer que c'était pire que ça !

Personne ne voulant s'appesantir dessus, ils reportèrent leur attention sur la cérémonie. Les chuchotements qui s'élevaient dans la salle à la vue de la mariée gargarisaient la mère et la fille qui se redressèrent encore plus. La jeune rousse s'approchait de son fiancé et lui sourit tendrement, sourire qui lui fut rendu.

-Tu n'exagères pas un peu en lui souriant ? grogna Hermione

-Jalouse ? intervint Harry

-Pas le moins du monde, se défendit rapidement Hermione. Mais personne n'ignore qu'Alex ne veut plus rien avoir à faire avec elle.

-Certes, concéda Neville. Mais n'oublie pas aussi que Ron a drogué Alex pour qu'il soit vraiment docile.

-Donc je suis obligé de faire agir mon illusion comme ça, termina Alex. Il ne faut pas qu'il alerte les Weasley trop tôt.

-OK, bougonna Hermione.

Comme le voulait la coutume, les futurs mariés ne devaient pas se toucher jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient totalement unis par les liens du mariage. Le Sorcier marieur commença la cérémonie et récita l'incantation. Pendant une quinzaine de minutes, l'assemblée écouta religieusement le discours puis vint l'accord des futurs mariés.

-Ginny Weasley, voulez-vous prendre pour époux Alex Potter ici présent ? fit le Sorcier marieur

-Oui ! s'exclama Ginny

Tous les Sang Pur du petit groupe sursautèrent.

-Quel est le problème ? s'étonna Alex

-Ce ne sont pas des vœux Sorciers, fronça des sourcils Narcissa.

-Ça ressemble beaucoup aux vœux chrétiens Moldus, confirma Lily.

-Ce mariage, s'il se termine, ne sera jamais reconnu, affirma Lucius. Rien n'a été fait dans le respect de nos coutumes.

-C'est bien ce que je pensais, fit Alex. Mais ce mariage ne se fera pas. Poursuivons, voulez-vous ?

Ils fixèrent le couple devant le Sorcier marieur.

-Alex Potter, voulez-vous prendre pour épouse Ginny Weasley ? demanda le Sorcier marieur

L'illusion d'Alex allait ouvrir la bouche lorsque soudain, Fawkes, le phénix d'Albus Dumbledore, apparut et apporta une lettre au Sorcier marieur avant de se réfugier sur une poutre juste au-dessus d'Alex. Le Sorcier marieur ouvrit la lettre, intrigué.

-Je dois vous lire cette lettre sans tarder, s'excusa presque l'homme.

-Faites donc, s'irrita Molly. Nous devons reprendre la cérémonie au plus vite !

L'homme s'éclaircit la gorge avant de commencer la lecture.

 _Moi, Alexandre James Potter, sain de corps et d'esprit, jure sur ma magie que je refuse le contrat de mariage avec Ginny Weasley. Ainsi, les clauses suivantes ne s'activeront pas :  
_ \- _Le clan Potter apportera comme cadeau de mariage la moitié des possessions mobilières et immobilières du clan à Ginny Weasley.  
_ \- _Toutes les possessions des Potter seront sous le contrôle exclusif de James Potter et de Molly Prewett-Weasley jusqu'à la naissance du premier enfant du couple.  
_ \- _Toute action sur les possessions Potter prises par Alex Potter devra être soumise à l'approbation de James Potter et Molly Prewett-Weasley.  
_ \- _Alex Potter s'engagera à ne prendre aucune maîtresse ou amant ni durant son union avec Ginny Weasley, ni après son décès prématuré ou non.  
_ \- _Tous les enfants nés après le mariage seront reconnus par Alex Potter et pourront prétendre à l'héritage des Potter.  
_ \- _L'éducation des futurs enfants sera exclusivement confiée à Molly Prewett-Weasley.  
_ \- _Toutes les activités de Ginny Weasley continueront après le mariage.  
_ _Concernant ce dernier point, je tiens à signaler que l'une des raisons de mon refus d'épouser Ginny Weasley est justement ces fameuses activités. Apprendre que ma future femme est établie comme prostituée dans l'Allée des Embrumes et surtout qu'elle compte continuer après qu'elle soit devenue lady Potter a de quoi refroidir toute personne.  
_ _Je réaffirme et jure sur ma magie que je refuse d'épouser Ginny Weasley._

Le parchemin s'enflamma dans les mains surprises du Sorcier marieur qui le lâcha. Toute l'assemblée était figée et la tête de Ginny était encore plus drôle. L'illusion d'Alex lui fit un sourire charmeur et un petit salut de la main avant de disparaître sous ses yeux.

-Quelle est cette mascarade ? rugit Molly en bondissant sur ses pieds

-Cela veut simplement dire que le mariage est annulé, annonça Matthew Lawrence en se levant à son tour.

-Et vous êtes qui ? grinça Molly

-Me Lawrence, avocat de la famille Potter et mandaté par Alex Potter pour le représenter dans cette parodie de mariage, expliqua machiavéliquement Matthew. Et si vous ne me croyez pas, j'ai entre les mains la copie de votre imitation pathétique de contrat de mariage où le jeune Alex Potter a signé avec son propre sang de façon tout à fait consentante qu'il refusait le contrat. L'original se trouve déjà au Ministère sur le bureau de la directrice de la Justice Magique.

-Mais un contrat de mariage ne peut pas s'annuler comme ça ! s'exclama Molly

-S'il est fait correctement, effectivement, concéda Matthew. Mais comme ce torchon que vous considérez comme étant un contrat de mariage ne l'était pas, le seul refus du principal concerné a suffi pour tout annuler.

-Mais Alex m'aime ! geignit Ginny

-Vraiment ? leva un sourcil Matthew. Pardonnez-moi si je me trompe mais n'aviez-vous pas rompu vers Halloween et le jeune Alex Potter n'avait-il pas déclaré plusieurs fois, notamment dans la Grande Salle, devant tous les élèves de surcroît, qu'il ne voulait pas de vous ?

-Euh … balbutia Ginny.

-Et ma sœur n'est pas une pute ! gronda Ron

-Encore une fois, fit Matthew, pardonnez-moi si je me trompe, mais n'y a t-il pas plusieurs séries de photos qui circulent en ce moment-même parmi les élèves de l'école qui montrent mademoiselle Weasley en position compromettante avec différents jeunes hommes de l'école ou non ?

Ginny devint rouge brique. Dès qu'elle avait appris l'existence de ces photos, elle avait tenté de les récupérer mais elle n'avait jamais réussi. Et maintenant, cela se retournait contre elle.

-Et où est Alex ? siffla Molly

-Parce que vous croyez vraiment qu'il allait venir de son plein gré à cette mascarade ? s'étonna Matthew. Vous avez rêvé, là !

-Il avait promis de se marier avec ma fille ! rugit Molly. Qu'il vienne tenir sa promesse ! Il est à nous !

Alex ne put se retenir. Avant que qui que ce soit ne le retienne, il brisa le voile d'Illusion et s'avança dans la salle à la surprise de tous.

-Je ne crois pas vous avoir promis quoi que ce soit, gronda Alex. Si c'était le cas, j'aurais été prévenu que je me mariais aujourd'hui, je serais venu à la confection des tenues et surtout, le mariage aurait eu lieu au manoir Potter. Au lieu de ça, vous m'avez piégé pour me droguer pour que je dise amen à tout et surtout à Ginny pour que vous puissiez dilapider des fortunes qui se sont construites au fil du temps.

-Ton père a signé le contrat pour toi ! s'exclama Molly. Tu dois te soumettre !

-Je suis majeur depuis quasiment un an, rappela Alex. Je peux donc en mon âme et conscience refuser tout ce qui pourrait atteindre l'honneur du clan Potter. Et personnellement, je ne tiens pas à ce que tous les Sang Pur puissent se vanter d'avoir pu se taper ma femme !

Il jeta un coup d'œil à l'assemblée.

-Je m'en vais maintenant, déclara Alex. Vous êtes bien évidemment rayés tous les trois des amitiés du clan Potter. Au plaisir de ne plus jamais vous revoir.

Alex tourna des talons pour inviter Hermione à son bras, suivi par tout le petit groupe. Ce dernier se pressa pour rejoindre la cheminée et se rendre au manoir Potter.


	49. Procès

**_Procès_**

L'humiliation de Molly et de Ginny fut placardée sur tous les murs grâce aux articles de Rita Skeeter. Celle-ci avait été une invitée d'honneur de la mariée et donc avait été aux premières loges pour sa chute spectaculaire. En rentrant, le groupe avait porté un toast à cette victoire. Mais l'euphorie était très vite retombée pour Alex qui devait se préparer pour un nouveau combat, le procès de son père. Durant le peu de temps qu'il lui restait, il s'enfermait dans un bureau avec Matthew Lawrence pour compulser les textes de lois de la société Sorcière ainsi que celles du clan Potter afin de mettre hors d'état de nuire James Potter. Les deux hommes, en croisant leurs résultats, avaient découvert que l'actuel chef du clan avait perdu quasiment un tiers de la fortune des Potter, notamment en faisant des choix financiers douteux. Comme l'avait compris Alex lors de sa visite à la banque, le Gobelin qui gérait les comptes n'avait pas prévenu le lord de la dangerosité de ses actions pour la pérennité de sa famille.

-Vous êtes sûr ? demanda Matthew

-Tout est prévu avec la banque, assura Alex. Quand j'ai vu Gripsec, il m'a assuré qu'il ne suffisait que d'un mot de ma part pour virer cet incompétent et avoir un conseiller financier à la hauteur de la fortune de la famille.

-Les Gobelins ont une dent contre leur collègue ? s'étonna Matthew

-Bald, si je me souviens bien, n'a rien apporté à la banque depuis qu'il a la responsabilité des comptes, révéla Alex. En plus d'un comportement inapproprié, il a accédé à tous les désirs de mon père sans étudier la question.

-Il va avoir une punition exemplaire, pronostiqua Matthew.

-Gripsec n'a pas voulu s'étendre là-dessus, sourit Alex.

-Et pour ton père ? demanda Matthew

-Je ne pourrais rien faire pour le procès devant le Magenmagot, déclara Alex.

-C'est exact, confirma Matthew.

-Je vais simplement demander l'usage du Veritaserum, continua Alex.

-Veritaserum ? releva Matthew. Mais on va finir par croire que tu veux faire condamner ton père !

-C'est un peu le but, avoua Alex. J'ai pu discuter avec Albus Dumbledore et il s'avère qu'il n'y a pas d'autre choix que de le faire condamner à Azkaban. Mais je veux que toute lumière soit faire sur cette affaire. Si ses motivations sont pires que ce qu'on croyait, j'aurais plus de poids pour le véritable procès.

-Quel procès ?! sursauta Matthew

-Connaissez-vous le Conseil des Clans ? demanda simplement Alex

-Par Merlin ! jura Matthew. Il était temps ! As-tu besoin d'aide ?

-J'ai assez d'éléments, merci, fit Alex.

Sur ces mots, ils repartirent sur les affaires Sorcières du clan Potter.

Très vite, Alex se retrouva au Ministère de la Magie. Grâce à la complicité de Shana Molay, Kingsley Shakelbot et Rufus Scrigmeour, le jeune homme avait fait son entrée dans la discrétion la plus totale, laissait le devant de la scène à Albus Dumbledore avec plaisir. Passant par le Département des Mystères pour rejoindre le Bureau des Aurors, l'héritier Potter en avait profité pour boire une bonne tasse de thé avant d'être escorté jusqu'à la salle d'audience par des moyens détournés.

-Vous êtes seul ? grogna Rufus

-Des personnes chères me rejoindront dans la salle, répondit Alex.

-Qui, si ce n'est pas indiscret ? demanda Kingsley

-Hermione Granger et Neville Longbottom, déclara Alex. Ma mère sera également présente.

-Je la croyais encore dans le coma, s'étonna Rufus.

-Elle s'est réveillée et elle est prête à témoigner, affirma Alex.

-Qui d'autre ? fit Kingsley. J'aurais cru que les Weasley s'incrusteraient …

-Arthur Weasley a bloqué Molly, Ginny et Ron chez eux, dit Alex. Pour lui, ils ont jeté la honte sur la famille. Et d'après ce que j'ai compris, il ne tient pas à ce qu'ils apportent leur soutien à un homme coupable de crime.

-Bonne nouvelle, fit Rufus. Je n'aurais pas supporté les cris de Molly si la sentence ne lui convenait pas.

-Il n'y a personne d'autre qui pourrait soutenir James Potter ? demanda Kingsley

-Il est dans une position difficilement défendable, grogna Rufus. Découvrir qu'on a engagé un Souffleur reste une honte.

-Nous devrions aller, fit Alex en regardant l'heure.

Tous les trois finirent leurs tasses avant de réajuster leurs tenues et de se rendre dans la salle d'audience. Quand la foule découvrit la présence d'Alex Potter, les journalistes se déchaînèrent pour obtenir quelques réponses mais le jeune homme refusa de leur répondre et entra dans la salle pour prendre place. Le président du Magenmagot, Albus Dumbledore, lui avait signalé qu'il pouvait prendre la place de lord Potter dans l'assemblée mais Alex avait refusé, arguant calmement qu'il y aurait un conflit d'intérêt. Il s'assit donc au premier rang, à mi-chemin entre les représentants de l'accusation et de la défense. Derrière lui, il savait qu'Hermione et Neville le soutenaient, ainsi que sa mère qui avait revêtue une large cape pour ne pas être reconnue tout de suite.

La salle d'audience se remplit rapidement et très vite, le marteau de la directrice de la Justice Magique retentit pour réclamer le silence.

-La séance est ouverte, déclara Albus. Mrs Bones, veuillez lire les charges.

-James Potter est accusé d'avoir commandité l'agression et le meurtre de Lily Evans, annonça Amelia Bones. Les faits se sont déroulés sur les terres d'Hogwarts et il a engagé un Souffleur.

Le public eut un hoquet de surprise. Sans compter qu'ils avaient très mauvaise réputation, les Souffleurs étaient hors de prix et étaient très difficiles à contacter pour leur proposer un contrat.

-Bien, fit Albus. A la demande du ministre de la magie, les détails de l'enquête sur cette affaire ne seront pas dévoilés au public.

Le public s'enflamma, outrée de ne pas pouvoir savoir.

-Comme le Magenmagot a pu étudier toutes les preuves, continua Albus, il est temps de connaître la défense de l'accusé. Aurors ! Faites entrer le suspect !

Une porte s'ouvrit sur le côté de l'estrade et deux Aurors massifs arrivèrent, encadrant et empoignant fortement James Potter en tenue de prisonnier. Alex nota que les Aurors devaient guère l'apprécier puisqu'ils ne le ménageaient pas le moins du monde. Le jeune homme songea à faire livrer une bouteille de Whiskey Pur Feu à Rufus Scrigmeour pour le remercier de ne pas avoir laissé la possibilité à son père de faire sa loi. Le lord fut placé sans ménagement et enchaîné à son siège. Après s'être assuré qu'il ne s'échapperait pas, les Aurors se postèrent sagement derrière lui.

-Êtes-vous James Potter, lord Potter ? demanda Amelia

-Oui, répondit James, sûr de lui.

-Avez-vous engagé un Souffleur pour tuer Lily Evans, professeur à Hogwarts ? poursuivit Amelia

-Non, affirma James.

-Très bien, fit Amelia en remettant en place son monocle.

Elle étudia son dossier avant de jeter un coup d'œil à Albus qui acquiesça.

-Êtes-vous prêt à le répéter sous Veritaserum ? demanda Amelia

James pâlit radicalement.

-Vous n'avez pas le droit ! gronda James. Je suis Lord !

-Ah oui, c'est vrai, sourit Amelia. Il y a cette petite loi qui interdit d'user de Veritaserum sur un lord en fonction. Cependant … Il y a un petit paragraphe qui dit que l'usage est toléré sur permission de la majorité du Magenmagot. Et le vote a eu lieu lors de la réunion préliminaire où nous avons étudié tous les éléments de l'enquête.

-Pourquoi je n'étais pas au courant ? tonna Cornelius

-Lorsque nous vous avons envoyé la convocation à la réunion, vous nous avez fait clairement comprendre par le biais d'une Beuglante que vous n'en avez rien à foutre des petites guéguerres de notre groupe de vieux croulants, rappela sèchement Amelia. Donc prenez vous en qu'à vous-même.

Le ministre se tut, mouché.

-Veuillez administrer le Veritaserum, ordonna Amelia.

James voulut se débattre mais à son premier mouvement brusque, les chaînes enchantées s'étaient raidies et avaient restreint les mouvements de l'homme. Les Aurors le maintinrent en place quand le Médicomage approcha pour donner la potion. Une fois cela fait, James se fit plus docile et les Aurors le firent s'asseoir.

-Êtes-vous James Potter, lord Potter ? redemanda Amelia

-Oui, fit James.

Le Médicomage examina rapidement le prisonnier avant d'acquiescer.

-Veuillez noter la bonne administration de la potion, déclara Amelia. Bien. Monsieur Potter, avez-vous engagé un Souffleur ?

-Oui, répondit James.

-Quelle était sa mission ? demanda Amelia

-Tuer Lily Evans, répondit James.

-Dans quel but ? demanda Amelia

-Elle m'a quitté, répondit James. Elle m'a fait une réputation horrible dans la société. Elle a réussi à faire dissoudre notre mariage. Et elle est réapparue la bouche en cœur. Elle devait payer dans le sang.

-Vous la pensez donc à l'origine de l'échec de votre mariage ? demanda Amelia

-Qui d'autre ? haussa des épaules James. Ce n'est qu'une Sang de Bourbe qui ne mérite pas de vivre !

-Mais vous l'avez épousé ! ne put s'empêcher Amelia

-Uniquement parce qu'elle portait mes héritiers, lâcha James. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de la répudier. Et puis, elle est facilement remplaçable.

-Combien avez-vous offert au Souffleur ? demanda Amelia

-Cinquante mille Galions avant et cinquante mille après, répondit James.

-Pourquoi une telle somme ? demanda Amelia

-Je voulais être sûr que le Souffleur soit suffisamment motivé pour bien faire son boulot, déclara James. Et je lui avais également promis que si je m'estimais satisfait, je pourrais lui proposer un contrat meilleur.

-Lequel ? demanda Amelia

-La tête d'Harry Evans, annonça froidement James.

Lily et Alex sursautèrent. Ça, ce n'était pas prévu !

-Votre fils ? demanda confirmation Amelia

-Ce n'est pas mon fils ! rugit James

-Pourtant c'est le frère jumeau d'Alexandre, votre fils, assura Amelia.

-Je ne l'ai jamais reconnu comme mon fils, affirma James. Ce n'est qu'un Cracmol handicapé.

-Pourtant, d'après les échos, Harry Evans est passé par Salem et il est sorti major de sa promotion avec les plus hauts scores aux ASPIC depuis une cinquantaine d'années, remarqua Amelia. Il est loin d'être un Cracmol !

-Foutaises ! renifla James. Pendant mes cours, il était nul !

-Pourtant, il me semble que la seule fois où il vous a affronté en duel singulier, il vous a battu de façon spectaculaire en n'utilisant que trois types de sorts de niveau inférieur aux BUSES et surtout, il était aveugle, pointa Amelia.

-Il a triché ! siffla James

-Pourquoi vouloir le tuer ? demanda Amelia

-Parce que c'est une honte ! gronda James. Il a préféré porter le nom d'une Sang de Bourbe plutôt que celui de la noble et grande maison des Potter ! Il fait tout pour faire chuter le Survivant ! C'est un Slytherin ! Un futur Death Eater ! Je suis sûr qu'il a déjà la Marque !

-Ce sont vos raisons ? demanda Amelia

-N'est-ce pas suffisant ? renifla James

-Si vous étiez libéré, que feriez-vous ? demanda Amelia

-Je n'aurais de repos que quand cette pute d'Evans et son bâtard de fils seront morts, affirma macabrement James.

Amelia jeta un coup d'œil à chaque membre du conseil. Tous, même les plus traditionalistes, étaient dégoûtés. Même s'ils n'avaient besoin que d'un héritier, Harry Evans était un atout familial qu'il était fou de se passer. En plus, avec la renommée qu'il avait obtenue en moins d'une année de scolarité, il était clair qu'il fallait compter sur lui dans la société.

Mais surtout, ce qui sortait du témoignage de James, c'était qu'il n'avait pas d'argument valable pour rejeter son second fils et encore moins pour vouloir tuer son ex-femme. Durant l'enquête suivant la mise en accusation, il était apparu que Lily Evans n'avait strictement rien fait pour s'attirer les foudres de James Potter, encore plus à Hogwarts. Les professeurs étaient tous unanimes, Lily n'avaient jamais provoqué James. Par contre, certains professeurs avaient déclaré avoir été témoins d'insultes assez graves et particulièrement blessantes de la part de James à l'encontre de Lily qui avait eu le mérite de ne rien montrer.

Le Magenmagot se retira finalement pour délibérer. Il revint rapidement.

-Le Magenmagot va rendre son verdict, annonça Amelia. Devant toutes les preuves rapportées et le témoignage de l'accusé, James Potter est déclaré coupable d'avoir commandité le meurtre de Lily Evans. Pour cela, nous le condamnons à la peine maximum de dix ans d'emprisonnement à Azkaban.

Pendant que le Magenmagot quittait les lieux, et qu'on ramenait le prisonnier dans sa cellule, la foule éclata en commentaires. Lily, Hermione, Alex et Neville, sentant qu'on les attendait au tournant, se lancèrent quelques sorts d'Indifférence avant de se faufiler dans le ministère. La rousse les mena à travers les couloirs du Département des Mystères pour rejoindre Shana Molay. Celle-ci les mena vers l'extérieur et ils se retrouvèrent chez Sirius. Tout le groupe attendait avec impatience le verdict.

-Dix années de prison à Azkaban, annonça Alex.

-C'est la peine maximale, déclara Sirius. Pendant la réunion préliminaire, on a remarqué que le comportement de James était épouvantable. Même si Amelia était d'accord avec la majorité d'entre nous, elle nous a rappelé que nous étions là pour juger du fait qu'il ait commandité le meurtre de Lily et uniquement ça.

-Elle a un bon paquet de dossiers sur lui, grogna Rufus. Je peux t'assurer que si elle en avait la possibilité, elle coulerait cet incapable.

-Pourquoi je trouve que le procès a été expédié ? fit Hermione

-Parce que c'est le cas, confirma Lily. Les procès Sorciers ne se déroulent qu'en une seule fois. Je t'avoue que je ne comprends toujours pas la justice Sorcière. La justice Moldue a beau être très procédurière, elle permet moins d'erreurs.

-Mais … protesta Hermione.

-Tu ne pourras rien faire contre ça, coupa Lily. C'est tellement ancré dans leurs mentalités qu'il faudrait seulement un grand choc pour changer cela.

Hermione décida de se taire.

-Nous allons jouer de nos atouts au Conseil des Clans, fit Sirius. Que comptes-tu faire ?

-Déclarer mon père inapte à la noble fonction de chef du clan Potter, répondit Alex.

-C'est une grave accusation, fit Sirius. Tu es sûr ?

-Je ne peux pas demander moins si je tiens à être libre, soupira Alex. S'il est toujours lord Potter aux yeux de la société, quand il sortira de prison, il voudra recommencer ses manigances. En plus, depuis la prison, il pourra toujours diriger le clan. Et avec cette décision du ministre qui me déclare mineur jusqu'à mes vingt-et-un ans, tu crois bien que je n'ai aucune envie de découvrir une autre de ses stupidités comme un autre mariage avec une de ses greluches.

-Tu n'as pas tort, fit Harry. Tu as besoin d'aide ?

-De certains de vos souvenirs à tous, annonça Alex. Sauf de maman.

-Pourquoi ? demanda Lily

-Je veux que tu viennes témoigner, annonça Alex.

-Tu vas faire ruer dans les brancards, pronostiqua Neville. Pardonnez-moi, professeur Evans, mais vous ne faites pas partie de notre monde.

-Certes, concéda Sirius. Mais elle viendra en tant que mère d'Alex et d'Harry. Et ça, ils ne pourront pas le refuser, sauf s'ils veulent se mettre à dos les héritiers Potter et Black.

-Je peux très bien … commença Lily.

-Rien du tout ! coupa Alex. Ta présence est indispensable.

-Pourquoi ? s'étonna Lily

-Je ne peux pas te le dire maintenant, s'excusa Alex. Il faut que tes réponses soient les plus naturelles possibles.

-Très bien, abdiqua Lily.

-Et pour nos souvenirs ? demanda Hermione

-Dès que j'aurais la date du Conseil, je vous les demanderai, fit Alex. Par contre, Sirius, je vais devoir te demander le souvenir du rejet de ton couple.

-Tu tiens vraiment à faire couler James ? fit Sirius

-Oui, affirma Alex.

La convocation ne tarda guère. Le lendemain matin, Alex, Sirius et Neville reçurent les lettres leur demandant de se présenter au Conseil deux jours plus tard. Alex fit donc la tournée de ses connaissances pour récupérer les souvenirs dont il avait besoin. Le jeune homme voulait être vraiment prêt.

Le jour J, Alex vérifia anxieusement le contenu de son sac avant de tendre un bras fébrile à Lily. Celle-ci lui sourit, peu sûre d'elle, avant d'accepter son invitation. Le jeune homme jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge qui traînait dans la salle des Transports et nota que le Portkey que le Conseil avait fait parvenir allait s'enclencher dans la minute suivante. Quelques instants plus tard, ils se retrouvèrent dans une nouvelle salle richement décorée. Ne laissant pas leur admiration apparaître, mère et fils quittèrent les lieux pour se rendre dans le hall proche. Là, un Elfe de maison se proposa pour prendre leurs capes et manteaux, ce qu'ils acceptèrent aussitôt. Ils s'avancèrent vers la seule porte ouverte et se retrouvèrent dans une foule qu'ils fendirent pour rejoindre un petit groupe un peu à l'écart composé entre autres d'Harry et de Sirius.

Le Conseil des Clans se déroulait toujours dans un château neutre. Son fonctionnement voulait que toute personne voulant faire appel au Conseil soumette sa requête à un artefact créé lors de la fondation du Conseil pour juger de la pertinence de la demande. Si c'était le cas, une convocation arrivait à chaque chef de clan et le cas échéant à leurs héritiers et les personnes nécessaires et le château du Conseil était apprêté pour la réunion en grande pompe par des Elfes de maison exclusivement rattachés au Conseil. Personne ne savait où se trouvait ce château et personne n'aurait l'idée de le conquérir. En effet, le château restait un lieu neutre par excellence et aucune famille Sang Pur anglaise ne voulait se passer du seul lieu où ils étaient écoutés pour eux-mêmes et non pour ce qu'ils représentaient.

-Nous sommes là, assura Sirius en voyant l'angoisse sur le visage de Lily.

-Mais … protesta Lily.

-Miss Evans, coupa Augusta. Votre fils a besoin de vous. Ne lui faites pas défaut. Surtout pas aujourd'hui.

Lily hocha vigoureusement de la tête.

-Alex, poursuivit Augusta. Vous devez savoir que pour cette réunion exceptionnelle, lady Bones a fait emmener votre père sous bonne garde. Il retournera en prison dès le Conseil terminé.

-Lady Bones ? releva Alex

-Lord Potter a oublié d'enseigner les anciennes traditions à son fils, dévoila Neville avant qu'Augusta ne critique vertement le jeune homme. Il rattrape son retard, ne t'inquiète pas.

-Soit, concéda Augusta.

-Quand nous sommes ici, expliqua Neville, les fonctions des chefs de clans laissent place aux titres. Amélia Bones a beau être la directrice de la Justice Magique, ici elle redevient lady Amelia Bones, chef du clan Bones. Beaucoup oublient qu'elle est une Sang Pur et qu'elle a un titre.

Alex accepta calmement l'explication.

-Nous devons nous installer, fit Sirius alors que la foule s'agitait. Un Elfe de maison devrait te conduire là où vous serez, tous les deux. A toute à l'heure !

Ils entrèrent dans la salle du Conseil. De la forme d'un petit amphithéâtre, tous les protagonistes étaient installés sur les trois côtés de la salle, laissant l'entrée totalement libre. Chaque chef de clan et chaque héritier avaient sa place désignée et personne n'oserait remettre en cause la disposition. A la plus grande désolation, les Sang Pur présents notèrent que de nombreuses places restaient vacantes, résultats de la guerre qui faisait rage.

Le président du Conseil, nommé de manière aléatoire avant chaque Conseil, demanda le silence lorsque tous furent installés.

-Faites venir l'accusé, fit le président.


	50. Les premiers pas de lord James Potter

**_Les premiers pas de lord James Potter_**

James Potter fut amené menotté au centre de l'amphithéâtre par les Elfes de maison. Il fut attaché à un siège. Tous remarquèrent qu'il ouvrait frénétiquement la bouche sans qu'aucun son n'en sorte.

-Pourquoi est-il sous sort de Silence ? demanda le président

-Seigneur Président, s'inclina un Elfe de maison. Le prisonnier n'a fait qu'insulter tout le monde depuis son transfert, y compris le Conseil.

L'assemblée gronda. C'était un manque flagrant de respect.

-Bien, fit le président, renvoyant les Elfes de maison. Nous allons commencer.

Il assembla ses esprits avant de reprendre la parole.

-Nous sommes rassemblés ici pour prendre des décisions au sujet des actes de ces dernières années de James Potter ici présent, fit le président. Je ne vous apprends rien que le dernier en date, sa condamnation pour avoir commandité le meurtre de son ex-femme, jette le discrédit sur les Sang Pur, ce qui est loin de nous aider en ce contexte de guerre. De nombreux chefs de clan se sont posé la question de savoir si James Potter avait encore sa place dans notre noble assemblée. Je propose donc que nous voyions tous la vie de James Potter pour mieux juger de sa place parmi nous. Quelqu'un s'oppose à ce projet ?

Tous semblaient d'accord. Mais l'agitation de James interpella le président qui concéda à lui redonner la parole.

-Je refuse ! rugit James. Tout ce que j'ai fait était pour l'honneur des Potter !

-Nous verrons, fit le président. Nous commencerons par la prise de fonction de James Potter en tant que lord Potter.

Les parents de James étant morts peu après son dix-septième anniversaire, ce dernier avait donc exercé ses fonctions dès sa sortie d'école. Toutes les chefs de clan notèrent qu'il n'y avait pas grand-chose à dire jusqu'à son mariage avec Lily Evans, trois ans plus tard.

-Il est vrai que cette union avait soulevé un tollé dans notre société, témoigna un rapporteur. Mais certains d'entre nous avait fait ses études en même temps qu'elle et nous avons compris que même étant Née Moldue, Lily Evans avait des idées similaires au dernier lord et lady Potter et pouvait être un atout monstrueux pour la famille Potter. Ses résultats scolaires étaient stupéfiants et sa carrière au ministère en tant que Langue de Plomb n'a jamais été entachée. Sans compter les deux enfants qu'elle a données au clan Potter.

Alex se redressa. En quoi le fait qu'ils aient été deux était un atout ?

-En effet, continua le rapporteur, nous autres Sang Pur sommes connus pour n'avoir qu'un seul héritier, à la rigueur deux enfants. Mais les grossesses gémellaires sont extrêmement rares, pour exemple, nous n'en comptons que quatre ces vingt dernières années, dont les Potter et les Weasley. Et source de grande puissance. Nous n'ignorons pas que les jumeaux Weasley sont, s'ils veulent bien se donner la peine de passer les examens nécessaires, des maîtres en métamorphose et en sortilèges, en plus d'être à la tête d'une affaire florissante en n'ayant même pas atteint leurs vingt ans. Quant aux jumeaux Potter …

-Je n'ai qu'un fils ! rugit James

-Silence ! claqua le président. Poursuivez.

-Je disais donc, fit le rapporteur, les jumeaux Potter ont chacun des réputations prometteuses. Alexandre a été reconnu Survivant et Harry aurait pu être diplômé de Salem, l'une des plus grandes écoles de magie loin devant Hogwarts, s'il n'avait pas suivi sa mère en Angleterre. Et même là, il est sorti major de sa promotion, comme son frère qui est arrivé 7e avec de très bons résultats. Enfin bref, ce mariage devait faire grandir le clan Potter.

L'assemblée arriva aux six années suivantes, depuis le mariage de Lily et James jusqu'à ce que cette dernière ne s'enfuit le soir du Solstice d'Hiver.

-Les Potter ont formé la famille idéale, déclara un nouveau rapporteur. Même après l'attaque de Vous Savez Qui, ils avaient gardé une vie simple et exemplaire. Les jumeaux Potter étaient à la hauteur du standing Sang Pur et on avait du mal à croire qu'une Née Moldue pouvait aussi bien s'adapter à nos us et coutumes et les transmettre à ses enfants. Enfin, ce sont les apparences. Les seuls qui peuvent nous dire ce qui se passait vraiment sont James Potter et Lily Evans, les enfants étaient trop petits pour réellement comprendre ce qui se passait chez eux.

-Ma mère est présente, annonça Alex en se levant. Je lui ai demandé de venir pour témoigner devant cette noble assemblée.

-Qu'elle vienne, ordonna le président.

Lily se leva et s'avança vers la place que lui indiquait un Elfe de maison. Fébrile, elle s'installa face à tous.

-Selon les lois du Conseil, vous allez être soumise à un sortilège de Sincérité, déclara le président. Il est bien moins imposant que le Veritaserum mais le mensonge est bien moins toléré. Etes-vous d'accord ?

-Oui, répondit Lily.

-Veuillez activer le sortilège, ordonna le président.

La rousse sentit un courant de magie la parcourir. Elle retint un petit sourire. Nul doute que les premiers membres du Conseil devaient être des maîtres en magie ancienne. Dommage qu'elle ne puisse pas étudier le sortilège relié à ce siège.

-Quel est votre nom ? demanda le président

-Lilian Roselyne Evans, répondit Lily.

-Êtes-vous Née Moldue ? demanda le président

-C'est exact, répondit Lily.

-Quelles étaient vos relations durant votre scolarité avec James Potter ? demanda le président

-Catastrophiques, avoua Lily. L'arrogance et l'égocentriste de James Potter me révulsaient. Il ne se passait pas un seul jour où je ne me battais pas avec lui. J'avoue lui être tombé dessus à chaque fois qu'il faisait une bêtise. Quand j'ai été nommée préfète, nous nous sommes encore plus disputés. Son comportement a commencé à changer vers la fin de notre sixième année.

-Savez-vous pourquoi ? demanda le président

-A l'époque, non, avoua Lily. Mais plus tard, j'ai compris qu'il avait changé parce qu'il voyait d'un mauvais œil que je me rapproche de ses meilleurs amis Sirius Black et Remus Lupin.

-Actuellement en couple, fit remarquer le président.

-Déjà en couple à cette époque surtout, corrigea Lily.

-Vraiment ? s'étonna le président

-Je les ai aidés à se mettre ensemble, avoua Lily en souriant. Ils se sont tournés autour pendant pratiquement un an avant que je les convainque de s'avouer leurs sentiments. Ça a été long mais ils l'ont fait.

-Qu'avez-vous pensé de son changement de caractère ? demanda le président

-A l'époque, je pensais qu'il avait mûri, fit Lily. Il s'est montré particulièrement charmant, à un tel point que j'ai été séduite. J'ai souvent rencontré ses parents et ils m'avaient particulièrement plu. Au début, j'avais du mal à croire que des gens aussi charmants pouvaient avoir mis au monde un imbécile pareil mais très vite, il a été le digne fils de ses parents. Je suis tombée amoureuse et j'ai accepté sa demande en mariage. J'avais conscience que les Sang Pur allaient avoir du mal à m'accepter donc j'ai tout fait pour être irréprochable. Je venais à peine de commencer mon premier emploi que je suis tombée enceinte et j'ai accouché de mes deux merveilleux fils.

-Mais ? fit le président, sentant dans la voix de la femme que tout n'avait été idyllique

-Malgré le fait que je lui avais dit que je comptais travailler après notre mariage, il n'a jamais aimé que je ne me coule pas dans le moule Sang Pur, soupira Lily. Chaque jour, dès qu'il revenait de sa formation d'Auror, je subissais ses remarques sur comme j'étais loin de la femme parfaite. Ça a été encore plus dur quand j'ai commencé ma grossesse. Il n'a rien fait pour m'aider, pire, il a retiré tous les Elfes de maison à mon service.

-Développez, fit Augusta.

-Au milieu de mon deuxième mois de grossesse, révéla Lily, les Elfes de maison du manoir avaient reçu l'ordre de ne répondre à aucune de mes demandes. C'était ma première grossesse et en plus une grossesse multiple donc j'avais vraiment besoin d'aide. Mais quand je l'ai fait remarquer à James, il m'a jeté à la figure que les Moldus n'avaient pas d'Elfes de maison et qu'ils arrivaient quand même à avoir des enfants donc je pouvais faire la même chose. C'est devenu très dangereux à mon cinquième mois quand j'ai eu de plus en plus de mal à me déplacer et que le Médicomage m'avait recommandé de rester chez moi me reposer. Toujours sous le coup de l'interdiction, les Elfes de maison ne m'apportaient pas mes repas dans ma chambre. James avait décidé de faire chambre à part et m'avait reléguée au troisième étage. Sachant que les cuisines se trouvaient au premier sous-sol et que le transplanage m'était interdit, chaque jour était un parcours du combattant pour mes besoins les plus élémentaires.

L'assemblée gronda. Même dans les mariages arrangés, les femmes étaient plus que protégées lors de leurs grossesses. Leur refuser l'aide la plus élémentaire dans ce délicat moment de la vie était un immense outrage à la magie.

-Comment avez-vous accouché ? demanda Augusta, révoltée

-J'ai eu de la chance, sourit pauvrement Lily. Lors de l'une de mes visites chez Remus, j'ai senti les premières contractions me clouer au sol. Il m'a aussitôt amenée à St Mungo et j'ai pu accoucher en toute sécurité. James n'est arrivé que plusieurs heures après que j'ai accouché et ne s'est même pas préoccupé de mon état alors que j'avais fait une hémorragie interne très importante et que les jumeaux avaient un bon mois d'avance. Quand l'hôpital a accepté de me laisser rentrer chez moi, heureusement que Sirius et Remus avaient pu se libérer en demandant un congé exceptionnel à leurs travails respectifs sinon, j'aurais dû rentrer par mes propres moyens avec deux bébés, plusieurs sacs et l'interdiction de transplaner. Mon propre mari n'avait pas estimé important d'accompagner sa femme et ses deux héritiers jusqu'à chez lui.

Les ladies et les lords étaient figés d'horreur. James Potter avait tout simplement risqué la vie des futurs héritiers Potter par négligence pure et dure. Ils comprenaient mieux pourquoi la Magie avait estimé qu'elle se devait de dissoudre le mariage de Lily et de James.

-Et ensuite ? reprit le président

-Les cinq années suivantes ont été difficiles, révéla Lily. L'ordre de ne pas m'aider a été prolongé et j'ai dû gérer et ma carrière et deux enfants en bas âge. Heureusement, mon employeur avait été compréhensif et a arrangé mes horaires pour que je puisse m'occuper de mes enfants. J'ai jonglé avec les couches et les sorts de nettoyage ainsi que ma propre convalescence après l'attaque de Voldemort pendant deux longues années avant de pouvoir engager une gouvernante. Comme c'était l'âge vers lequel les Sang Pur avaient habituellement leur première gouvernante, James n'a pas objecté. Les choses ont commencé à se dégrader quand les jumeaux ont commencé à se souvenir. Ne sachant pas comment les Sang Pur étaient élevés, j'ai élevé les enfants de la seule manière que je connaissais. Donc je faisais beaucoup d'activités avec les enfants, leur lisais des histoires le soir et leur témoignais tout mon amour de manière physique et orale devant des étrangers ou non. Cela ne lui a pas plu, encore plus quand il a vu que je leur racontais des histoires purement Moldues, un monde qu'il avait totalement en horreur parce qu'il se sentait vraiment supérieur à eux. Un soir, en m'entendant chanter une berceuse aux jumeaux, il m'a fait violemment sortir de la chambre et il m'a frappé. Je l'ai menacé de partir mais il m'a juré que ses enfants seraient élevés comme lui il le voudrait et pas autrement. J'ai su que si je ne restais pas, les enfants allaient vraiment souffrir. Alors jour après jour, je l'ai laissé me battre, pour ne pas qu'il s'en prenne aux jumeaux. Je me suis juré que s'il levait la main sur l'un d'eux, je partirai.

-C'est ce qui s'est passé, comprit Amelia en se souvenant de la tentative avortée de James pour condamner Lily pour abandon d'enfant. Le souvenir que vous avez donné quand vous avez illégalement été convoquée pour avoir abandonné le Survivant.

-Ceci n'est pas encore le sujet, coupa le président.

L'homme relit ses notes.

-Je suis surpris que vous nous révéliez sans aucune pudeur ce qui s'est passé chez vous, susurra lord Parkinson.

-Prenez ma place, _milord_ , siffla Lily, et je suis sûre que vous nous révélerez de vous-même tous les plans concoctés par votre dégénéré de maître qui préfère détruire la Magie en tuant tous les Sang Pur pour dominer un monde qu'il aura lui-même maudit ! Quant à mon chez moi, il a cessé d'être le manoir Potter quand James a levé la main sur Harry. James a cessé d'être mon époux donc je ne vois pas pourquoi je ne devrais pas révéler comment il est réellement.

-Vous devez fidélité à votre mari ! s'emporta lord Parkinson

-Vraiment ? demanda Lily avec une voix qui charriait des glaçons. Ah, c'est vrai, je ne me suis pas mariée avec les mêmes vœux que vous. J'ai été l'égale de James, jamais soumise. Et dois-je vous rappeler que mon mariage a été dissout ? Par la Magie elle-même en plus ?

Lord Parkinson aurait été giflé que ça aurait eu le même effet. Lily Evans avait l'art et la manière d'asséner des vérités bien senties.

-Lord Parkinson, il suffit, gronda le président. Poursuivons, je vous prie. Comment en êtes-vous venue à quitter le manoir Potter ? Surtout avec qu'un seul de vos enfants ?

-Je me croirais revenue plusieurs mois avant, soupira Lily. Avec votre permission, je vais vous montrer les souvenirs que j'ai donnée au Ministère pour me défendre contre la plainte pour abandon d'enfant.

-Faites, accepta le président.

Une Pensine fut apportée, les souvenirs déposés et le Conseil put les regarder. Quand ce fut fait, tous étaient dégoûtés par le second. Non pas par le fait que James ait frappé Harry - certaines familles avaient des méthodes bien plus musclées - mais par celui qu'il l'ait frappé _pour avoir fait de la magie_.

-Veuillez nous expliquer le premier souvenir, demanda Amelia.

-Depuis qu'Alex a été déclaré Survivant, James ne s'est préoccupé que de lui, répondit Lily. Il s'est mis de plus en plus à rejeter Harry au profit d'Alex. Et en y réfléchissant, j'ai compris qu'il n'aimait pas qu'Harry ait de l'avance sur Alex, le Survivant.

-De l'avance ? releva le président

-Les jumeaux ont tout fait ensemble, expliqua Lily. Marcher, parler, faire de la magie. Mais c'est Harry qui commençait et Alex qui l'imitait quelques jours plus tard. Et ça, ça ne passait pas pour James. Pour lui, le Survivant devait toujours être le premier, jamais derrière quelqu'un.

-Et le second souvenir ? demanda Amelia

-Il s'agit de la soirée du Solstice d'Hiver, répondit Lily. Quand j'ai vu James lever la main sur Harry avec cette lueur de haine dans les yeux, j'ai compris qu'au fil du temps, il allait réellement s'en prendre à la vie d'Harry qui, à ses yeux, faisait de l'ombre au Survivant. J'ai pris la lourde décision de le quitter avec Harry en laissant Alex avec lui parce que j'avais pensé qu'il ferait tout pour son fils le Survivant. A tort, malheureusement.

-Comment en êtes-vous venue à cette décision ? demanda le président

-Ça a été plus l'accumulation de petites choses que ce fait en lui-même qui m'a décidé, avoua Lily. Je subissais les coups chaque fois qu'il était à la maison, encaissant sa mauvaise humeur en priant qu'il ne s'en prenne pas aux enfants. Une fois, il a même tenté de me violer, alors que je lui refusais mon lit depuis la naissance des enfants, mais ma magie a violemment réagi et il n'a plus rien tenté. J'imagine que c'est à partir de ce moment-là qu'il a commencé à coucher à droite et à gauche sans s'en cacher.

-Avez-vous une preuve de la … maltraitance de James Potter ? fit une voix

-J'ai été suivi pendant plusieurs années par des Médicomages et des Psychomages, révéla Lily. Deux jours après avoir quitté l'Angleterre, j'ai fait un malaise et j'ai été admise à l'hôpital. Les derniers bleus que James m'avaient donnés n'avaient pas entièrement disparus et les Médicomages ont décidé de mener l'enquête. Ils ont relevé de nombreuses fractures mal réparées, des muscles tétanisés et des carences qui auraient pu m'être fatales. Tout est consigné dans mon dossier médical.

-Comment ça se fait ? demanda Augusta

-James m'avait interdit certains endroits du manoir, dont le laboratoire de Potions et l'infirmerie, avoua Lily. De plus, dès mon retour au manoir après mon accouchement et après l'attaque de Voldemort, il m'a volé mes traitements et je n'avais aucun moyen de les récupérer. Après le travail, mes affaires étaient fouillée donc si j'avais une potion, elle était immédiatement volée et détruite. Comme j'étais battue pour n'importe quel prétexte, j'avais beaucoup de mal à récupérer.

Le président jeta un regard à l'assemblée pour voir s'il y avait d'autres questions.

-Vous pouvez y aller, miss Evans, déclara le président.

Lily sentit le sortilège se désactiver et elle se leva pour reprendre sa place dans l'assemblée. Le président demanda à ce que James soit placé et soumis au sortilège de Sincérité.

-Qu'avez-vous à dire sur ce témoignage ? demanda le président à James

-C'est une Sang de Bourbe tout juste bonne à se faire engrosser ! cracha James

Certains se mirent à froncer des sourcils. Même si des mariages étaient décriés par la société, les époux concernés faisaient toujours front. Celui de Lily et James n'avait pas été le plus scandaleux mais le mépris évident de James par rapport à Lily était suspicieux.

-Pourquoi l'avoir épousé alors ? demanda le président

-Parce que tout le monde estimait qu'elle serait un atout pour la famille Potter, mes parents en premier, grogna James. Et ça a été le cas. Jusqu'à ce que Vous Savez Qui ne nous attaque, tout le monde me félicitait pour ma merveilleuse épouse et le fait qu'elle m'ait donné deux beaux enfants. Rien sur mes talents en tant qu'Auror. Strictement rien.

-Vous voulez dire que vous étiez jaloux de votre femme et de vos enfants ?! s'exclama le président, estomaqué

-Oui, avoua James. Lily était un prodige de la magie, bien plus douée que la plupart des Sang Pur. J'ai toujours cru qu'elle n'était pas plus douée que moi mais elle s'est faite acceptée au Département des Mystères avec trop de facilités pour que ce soit naturel. Et certains de mes contacts m'ont dit qu'elle était observée avant même qu'elle ne quitte Hogwarts. Quant aux enfants, ils faisaient des éclats de magie avant même qu'ils n'aient un an. Bien plus tôt que moi-même. Même Lily n'a fait de la magie accidentelle qu'à partir de l'âge de cinq ans.

-Pourquoi s'en être prise à elle ? demanda le président

-Sans elle, j'allais revenir sur le devant de la scène, fit James. On allait arrêter de s'extasier sur elle.

-Devant le Magenmagot, vous avez affirmé vouloir tuer Harry Evans, fit Amelia. Pourquoi ?

-D'abord parce qu'il fait de l'ombre au Survivant, cracha James. Et ensuite, parce qu'il éloignait mon Survivant de moi !

-Votre Survivant ? releva le président

-Oui ! rugit James. J'ai tout fait pour qu'il soit le plus grand, digne du clan Potter !

Alex se referma. Digne du clan Potter ? Il n'avait qu'amené sa chute, oui !

-Puis-je savoir ce que tu as exactement fait ? demanda Alex en se redressant

-Tu devrais le savoir ! siffla James

-Justement, susurra Alex. J'ai du mal à avoir une vue d'ensemble.

La magie du sortilège se renforça et l'homme fut forcé de parler.

-Dès que cette garce est partie, j'ai fait renier son bâtard, cracha James. J'avais mon héritier, j'avais le Survivant donc je ne devais pas m'encombrer d'un Cracmol tel que lui.

-Il est clair qu'aux vues de son parcours et de ses résultats scolaires, Harry est très loin d'être un Cracmol, intervint Sirius. Qu'est-ce qui te faire croire qu'il l'est ?

-Il n'a pas commencé ses études à Hogwarts, renifla James.

-Pour que tu essaies de le tuer ? nota Sirius. J'en avais discuté avec Lily et ta haine injustifiée contre lui nous a poussés à ne pas inscrire Harry en Angleterre. Entre sa vie et une tradition qui ne compte pas tellement, sois sûr que nous avons tous les deux choisi sa vie. En plus, entre Hogwarts et Salem, Salem est beaucoup plus prestigieux !

-Donc, vous avez renié Harry, votre second fils, coupa le président. Pourquoi ?

-Les Potter n'ont jamais eu de Cracmol ! gronda James

-Passons, fit le président, comprenant que l''accusé semblait convaincu de ce qu'il disait. Ensuite ? Qu'avez-vous fait ?

-J'ai voulu répudier cette garce, fit James. Mais les termes des vœux du mariage la protégeaient. J'ai cherché la meilleure union pour le Survivant et mon choix s'est porté sur la jeune Ginny Weasley.

-Pourquoi elle ? demanda Lucius. Elle n'est vraiment pas le choix le plus judicieux.

-Elle est parfaite ! s'exclama James. C'est une Sang Pur parmi les plus purs ! Et elle est puissante magiquement parlant !

-J'ai dans les mains les examens de votre « épouse parfaite », se retint de cracher Alex.

-Comment les as-tu eu ? demanda brusquement James

-Selon les traditions familiales, je suis en droit d'avoir un bilan complet de ma « future épouse », répliqua calmement Alex. Avec la permission de cette assemblée, je voudrais vous lire ce que ce rapport contient.

-Allez-y, fit le président.

-D'après la majorité de ses frères, Ginny a fait de la magie accidentelle qu'à l'âge de neuf ans, soit deux bonnes années après la moyenne, révéla Alex. Comme à chaque arrivée d'un nouvel élève, l'infirmière Mrs Pomfrey a effectué un bilan magique sur Ginny Weasley et il s'est avéré que son potentiel magique était en dessous de la moyenne de ceux des Nés Moldus. Ses résultats scolaires se sont révélés très décevants après les exploits de ses cinq frères aînés. D'après ses professeurs, elle a beaucoup de difficultés à réaliser ses sorts et métamorphoses sauf dans un cas, le sortilège de Chauve-Furie dont elle en a fait sa spécialité. Du côté de ses rapports avec les autres élèves, il s'avère qu'elle use et abuse de son amitié avec moi pour humilier et faire chanter les élèves.

-Elle est loin d'être une jeune fille parfaite, critiqua vertement Augusta.

-Mais ce n'est pas tout, déclara Alex avec sadisme.

-Vraiment ? demanda le président. Poursuivez alors.

-Après enquête, il s'avère également que Ginny Weasley a perdu sa virginité à l'âge de douze ans, annonça Alex. Elle aurait commencé à se rendre dans l'Allée des Embrumes l'été suivant sa quatrième année pour vendre son corps et l'année suivante, elle était clairement établie comme prostituée dans une maison close de cette même Allée.

-Impossible ! rugit James

-Vraiment ? siffla Alex. Ce n'est pas le pire. Depuis un moment, des photos la surprenant en position compromettante ont circulé parmi les élèves. Et jamais avec les mêmes garçons. Il faudrait que je demande mais il semblerait qu'il y en ait certaines avec des Death Eaters soupçonnés et des hommes ayant facilement le triple de son âge.

-Tu mens ! hurla James

-Si seulement, soupira faussement Alex. Tu veux une copie ?

Le jeune homme distribua une série de photos qu'il avait pu récupérer. Toute l'assemblée fut clairement dégoûtée.

-Et vous déclariez qu'elle était l'épouse parfaite pour votre fils ? critiqua Lucius. Personnellement, jamais je n'aurais choisi une gourgandine pour belle-fille.

-Ce ne sont que des mensonges ! cria James

-Vraiment ? susurra Alex. Permets-moi d'en douter.

-Il suffit, fit le président. Après ces fiançailles, qu'avez-vous fait ?

-Pour que ce mariage se passe du mieux possible, j'ai permis à ce que les Weasley viennent très souvent chez moi, répondit James. En plus, Molly avait un fils du même âge que le mien et il fallait qu'Alex ait un meilleur ami. Tout était parfait. Sur les conseils de Molly, j'ai fait quelques investissements et d'ici quelques années, ils rapporteront beaucoup.

-Combien ? demanda Alex

-Je ne sais pas trop, avoua James. Si Molly me le conseillait …

-Donc tu as perdu près d'un tiers de ta fortune sur les conseils d'une femme qui n'y connait strictement rien ? s'exclama Alex, totalement abasourdi

-Pas tant que ça, objecta James.

-Si, autant, contra Alex. Gringotts est formel. Si on te laissait encore la charge de la fortune des Potter, nous serons tous ruinés avant dix ans.

-Impossible ! gronda James. Qu'est-ce que ces créatures s'y connaissent ?

-Peut-être qu'ils sont banquiers depuis largement plus longtemps que toi ? renifla Lucius. Avoue-le, tu n'y connais rien en argent et tu fais n'importe quoi avec. Si même des spécialistes le disent, il faudrait que tu te remettes en question.

-Mais … protesta James.

-Arrêtons, je vous prie, coupa le président. Nous étions aux investissements préconisés par Molly Weasley. Ensuite ?

-J'ai installé les Weasley au manoir, répondit James. Je leur ai laissé le contrôle de plusieurs coffres des Potter et la possibilité de signer des contrats en mon nom. Puisqu'ils allaient faire partie de la famille.

-Vous avez laissé une partie de votre pouvoir à des personnes qui n'étaient même pas de votre famille ? s'étouffa Augusta

-Ils allaient faire partie de la famille ! s'exclama James

-Ils allaient, souligna Augusta. Mais ils ne faisaient pas partie de la famille Potter. Et n'en feront jamais partie.

-Pourquoi ? s'étonna James

-J'ai refusé ton mariage si aimablement arrangé, sourit machiavéliquement Alex. Personnellement, je n'allais pas épouser une fille sur qui la majorité de la population Sorcière est passée, merci bien.

-Je te dis que … protesta James.

-Père, cracha Alex. Je l'ai vu de mes propres yeux. Donc j'ai refusé toute union avec elle. Définitivement.

-J'avais signé un contrat ! s'exclama James

-A l'encontre de toutes les lois Sang Pur, souligna Alex. Ce qui m'a permis d'annuler ce contrat en toute simplicité.

-Poursuivons, rappela à l'ordre le président. Comment cela se passait dans votre travail ?

-Très bien, se félicita James. Mais Scrigmeour ne me voyait pas à ma juste valeur. Il ne voyait pas que j'aurais fait un excellent chef. Ce que j'étais dans les faits.

-Vraiment ? souleva Amelia. Ce n'est pas ce que disent les différents rapports que j'ai reçu sur vous en tant que directrice de la Justice Magique. Durant toutes les années que vous avez passé dans le Bureau des Aurors, il ne se passait pas une semaine sans que je voie une plainte pour violence et abus de pouvoir de votre part. Et ça, c'était le moins grave. Vos collègues se sont souvent plaints de vos ordres sans queue ni tête qui avaient pour résultat votre victoire en grande pompe et des dommages collatéraux trop souvent mortels alors qu'une solution bien plus pacifique était possible. Après les trois premiers apprentis Aurors mis sous vos ordres, Rufus a tout simplement refusé de vous en confier à nouveau puisque ceux que vous aviez formés se sont révélés totalement inaptes à être de bons Aurors, se mettant régulièrement en danger et agissant avec arrogance, à l'image de leur maître.

-Impossible ! réfuta James

-Vous voulez aussi le témoignage de tous ceux qui ont travaillé avec vous, aussi ? leva un sourcil Amelia

-C'est bon, tempéra le président. Pouvez-vous nous dire, si vous vous sentiez bien dans votre travail, pourquoi vous l'avez quitté ?

-Je voulais être auprès de mon fils, comme il entrait à Hogwarts, répondit James.

-J'ai quelques précisions à ajouter quant à ce changement de carrière, intervint Amelia.

-Nous nous écoutons, dit le président.

-Il y a huit ans, James Potter a été accusé d'avoir agressé violemment un couple de Sorciers, révéla Amelia. Tout dans la maison montrait qu'il s'agissait de Nés Moldus. Mais après enquête, il s'est avéré qu'il s'agissait de Sang Pur américains, Alban et Nelly Coleman. Le couple a immédiatement porté plainte et ils avaient le soutien de nombreuses familles Sang Pur américaine. Devant cette énième bévue, le Bureau des Aurors avait décidé de renvoyer James Potter. Mais il avait pu partir sans en être inquiété en démissionnant avant pour pouvoir entrer dans le corps enseignant d'Hogwarts. Le ministre de la Magie Cornelius Fudge a classé la plainte sans suite car, je cite, James Potter n'aurait jamais fait une chose pareille et que ce sont les Américains qui mentent.

-Quand on sait Alban Coleman est dans le Congrès Magique et éminemment écouté et suivi, on comprend immédiatement que Fudge a fait une énorme boulette, ricana Harry. Et je sais de source sûre qu'Alban attend le bon moment pour faire payer cette agression xénophobe. Sans compter sa femme.

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle a cette blonde peroxydée ? grogna James

-A part que son nom de jeune fille est Malfoy ? susurra Harry. Ou que sa mère est une Kennedy, une famille qui dirige littéralement les Etats-Unis aussi bien magiques que Moldus ? Oh, rien, pourquoi ?

-Héritier Black, fit Amelia. Vous voulez dire qu'on a un incident diplomatique sur le dos à cause de Fudge et de ce crétin ?

-Tout à fait, confirma Harry. L'un de mes amis est un Malfoy de la branche américaine et très proche de Nelly. Il m'a assuré qu'au moindre faux pas de James Potter, ils feraient en sorte de lui faire payer. Et si ça doit entraîner le refroidissement des relations entre l'Angleterre et les Etats-Unis, il n'y aurait aucun problème. Ça fait un moment qu'ils ne considèrent plus l'Angleterre comme un allié potentiel, aux vues de tout ce que vous avez fait pendant les cinquante dernières années.

Tous les Sang Pur se renfrognèrent. Cela ne présageait rien de bon.

-Est-ce que les Etats-Unis se joindraient à l'un des camps de notre guerre ? demanda par acquis de conscience le président

-Je ne sais pas, avoua Harry. Mais je sais que tous ceux qui sont passés à Salem au moins n'aideront pas le camp où se trouve James Potter. Justement à cause de cette agression.

-Pourquoi ? demanda le président

-James Potter a attaqué Nelly et Alban Coleman parce qu'ils vivaient dans une maison en apparence Moldue, révéla Harry. Il les a insulté et torturé pendant une journée, dénigrant le monde Moldu et toutes ses inventions, prônant un retour à des traditions Sang Pur qui ressemblaient beaucoup à ce que préconise Voldemort lui-même. Il a d'ailleurs détruit leurs baguettes en soutenant que des déchets comme eux ne devaient jamais en avoir. Quand ils se sont présentés au Bureau des Aurors, les Coleman ont bien vu que les Aurors présents avaient bien fait leur travail mais quand la lettre du Ministère leur a annoncé le classement sans suite, je peux vous dire qu'ils étaient furieux. Pour les Coleman et leurs proches, si un camp fait confiance à un être comme James Potter totalement dénué de scrupules, alors il ne vaut pas la peine de l'aider.

L'assemblée était soufflée.

-Sans compter qu'après enquête de leur part, les Coleman ont découvert que la Magie elle-même avait dissous son mariage, poursuivit Harry. Et ça, pour eux, ça prouve qu'il n'est pas digne de la Magie. Donc ils ne l'aideront pas s'il ne montre pas ses regrets sincères face à la dissolution de son mariage. Et encore.

Ce qui n'arriverait jamais, aux vues de tout ce qui venaient de se passer, songea Alex. Et en regardant les nombreux regards circonspects, il n'était pas le seul de cet avis.


	51. L'éducation selon James Potter

**_L'éducation selon James Potter_**

-Donc James Potter a démissionné, revint le président. Mais comment a t-il pu obtenir un poste aussi rapidement à Hogwarts ? Et surtout à avoir un poste spécialement créé pour lui ?

-Pour cela, je peux vous répondre, déclara Sélène Sinistra en se levant, prenant pour la première fois la parole.

-Lady Taylor, sourit le président.

-Professeur Sinistra ? s'exclamèrent Alex et Harry

-C'est vrai que peu de personnes sont au courant, sourit Sélène. Je suis mariée et pour ne pas être embêtée, j'exerce sous mon nom de jeune fille.

\- Nous vous écoutons, fit le président.

-Tous les professeurs ont été convoqués alors que nous venions de partir en vacances, raconta Sélène. Le directeur, Albus Dumbledore, était visiblement furieux. Pour vous dire, il y avait même des éclats de magie qui sortaient de lui. Enfin bref, avec des mots hachés, il nous a expliqué que le conseil d'administration venait de lui annoncer que dès la rentrée prochaine, ils devraient accueillir un nouveau professeur. Alors que nous étions déjà au complet.

-Mais les cours de Duel ? s'étonna Augusta

-Ils n'avaient pas encore été prévus, répondit Sélène. Le directeur prévoyait de chercher pour l'année d'après un professeur compétent. Mais la nomination dans le corps professoral de James Potter avait changé toute la donne.

-James Potter aurait-il été un choix pour le directeur ? demanda le président

-Aucunement, assura Sélène. Albus a bien insisté là-dessus, s'il avait dû choisir quelqu'un, ça n'aurait jamais été James Potter. A cette époque, il négociait déjà pour récupérer un professeur de Duel de Washington. Cet homme avait encore deux années de contrat mais il s'était dit intéressé. Donc le directeur préférait attendre quelques années pour avoir un prof compétent plutôt que de choisir James Potter.

-Pourquoi ? demanda le président

-Albus Dumbledore, en tant que président du Magenmagot, avait déjà eu des échos des actes de James Potter, expliqua Sélène. Et sa façon de faire ne lui plaisait définitivement pas, en plus de sa pédagogie inexistante.

-Mais si le directeur n'était pas d'accord, fit Augusta, alors comment … ?

-On l'a habilement menacé que s'il refusait, ce cher nouveau venu pourrait très bien être le nouveau directeur, déclara sèchement Sélène.

-Mais nous n'étions pas au courant de ça ! bondit Lucius

Avec quelques autres, Lucius avait été le seul à lutter contre l'entrée de James Potter à Hogwarts.

-Je le sais, assura Sélène. Mais, d'après Albus, il s'agissait là d'une menace directe du Ministre de la Magie.

-Je comprends mieux, fit Lucius. Je m'étonnais que tant de personnes que je savais avoir été emmerdée par Potter acceptent sans sourciller sa nomination à l'école. Fudge a dû les menacer sérieusement pour qu'elles plient aussi docilement.

-Je trouve que le Ministre s'est occupé de beaucoup de choses qui ne le concernaient pas, nota Augusta. Pourrait-on savoir quels étaient les liens exacts entre Fudge et Potter ?

-Répondez à la question, ordonna le président.

-Je lui versais des pots de vin, haussa des épaules James. Et je lui ai permis de regarder dans un registre du Conseil.

Grand blanc de toute l'assemblée. Tout le monde était au-delà du choc.

-Vous avez fait QUOI ?! rugit Augusta

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? s'affola Alex

-Il se passe que ton père est le pire imbécile que la Terre ait porté et qu'il ne démériterait pas le titre de traître à son sang, cracha Sirius.

-Comment ça ? sursauta Alex

-Tout ce qui se passe au Conseil des Clans reste au Conseil, martela Lucius. Mais permettre à quelqu'un qui n'appartient pas au Conseil de consulter nos archives peut être considéré comme de la trahison.

-Tu as bien dû le faire pour ton maître ! cracha James

-Jamais ! siffla Lucius

-Du calme, du calme ! s'écria le président. Précisez vos dires !

-Fudge avait entendu parler du Conseil des Clans, raconta James. Il avait toujours pesté sur le fait qu'il n'avait pas ses entrées au Conseil. Même Lucius n'avait pas pu le mettre en contact. Mais il se réjouissait quand même que Dumbledore ne pouvait pas lui non plus. Quand je lui ai dit que je pouvais m'arranger, je suis devenu son nouveau meilleur ami.

-Qu'avez-vous fait exactement ? demanda le président

-J'ai sorti l'un des registres du château, avoua James. J'en ai pris un au hasard et je lui ai apporté. Je savais que dans deux jours, on allait s'apercevoir de mon emprunt donc je l'ai prévenu. J'ai remis le registre à sa place.

-Vous savez lequel ? demanda le président

-Je m'en fichais, fit James.

-Nous vérifierons quel registre a été consulté, déclara le président.

L'homme consulta ses notes.

-Nous en étions à votre arrivée comme professeur à Hogwarts, reprit le président. Vous y avez pris le poste de professeur de Duel. Comment se passait les cours ?

-Très bien, assura James.

-Lady Taylor ? demanda le président

-Le niveau du cours était bien plus bas que ce qui était attendu de la part d'un Auror, renifla Sélène. Même Filius Flitwick, Maître Duelliste, s'est désolé de la qualité déplorable des cours. Ce qui s'est passé peu après son arrivée avait convaincu le directeur de le renvoyer au plus vite. Mais son contrat avait été rédigé et signé par le ministre lui-même et il interdisait le directeur de le virer, tout simplement. Je ne pensais pas voir le grand Albus Dumbledore encore plus furieux que quand il avait appris qu'on lui imposait James Potter dans son école. Il était livide quand il a enfin eu le contrat entre les mains et qu'il a découvert la supercherie.

Lily comprenait mieux la froideur du corps enseignant à l'égard de son ex-mari. Vu comment il avait commencé, peu de personnes avaient envie d'être sympathiques avec lui.

-Vous parlez d'un événement particulier arrivé pendant ses premiers cours, fit le président.

-Peu avant les vacances de fin d'année lors de sa première année, Potter avait provoqué en duel un élève de 7e année de Slytherin, révéla Sélène. Il a failli tuer une jeune fille de Gryffindor en omettant de placer tout autour de la zone de combat des protections.

-Tuer une élève ? s'étouffa Amelia. Comment ça se fait qu'on n'en ait pas entendu parler ?

-Nous avons appris par la suite que James Potter avait soudoyé tout le monde pour étouffer l'affaire, siffla Sélène. Les avocats de toutes les personnes concernées comme les Médicomages qui ont pris en charge les blessés les plus graves. Et l'affaire n'est jamais parvenue aux médias, heureusement.

-C'est une honte ! rugit Augusta

Toute l'assemblée acquiesça.

-Pour ne pas pénaliser les élèves devant les non-cours de Duel, ajouta Sélène, le directeur a retiré le Duel du cursus.

-Comment ? sursauta James. Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

-Ça veut dire que vos cours n'ont jamais compté dans les moyennes des élèves ni pour les examens officiels, déclara fièrement Sélène.

-Pourquoi ? serra des dents James

-Parce que vous êtes un incompétent fini, siffla Sélène. Filius, Severus et Albus, les seuls qui pouvaient juger objectivement de vos cours, ont tout de suite compris que les élèves n'apprenaient rien d'utile.

-Ils ne savent rien ! cracha James

-On parle d'un maître Duelliste, du vainqueur de Grindelwald et du seul Death Eater qui ait vraiment donné du fil à retordre à Alastor Maugrey lui-même, considéré comme le meilleur Auror des cent dernières années, susurra Sélène. Entre eux et un banal ex Auror qui se prend pour Merlin alors qu'il n'en est rien, je préfère les croire eux.

James se mit à insulter tout le monde mais rapidement, le président ordonna qu'on le fasse taire. Les Elfes de maison se firent un plaisir de s'exécuter.

-Lady Taylor, vous pouvez continuer, fit le président.

-Il n'y a pas grand-chose à rajouter, fit Sélène. L'année suivante, James Potter a engagé au nom de l'école Gilderoy Lockhart comme professeur de Défense.

-Cet incapable ? bondit Amélia

-Tout le corps enseignant l'a appris quand il s'est présenté à la réunion pour que nous mettions en place la nouvelle année scolaire, déclara Sélène. Albus était totalement furieux. Et nous aussi. Comme le contrat était signé, on devait le supporter jusqu'à la fin de l'année scolaire. Heureusement, l'une des idioties de ce même James Potter nous en a quand même débarrassés.

-Développez, fit le président.

-Potter n'avait rien trouvé de mieux que de trouver et de faire entrer illégalement un Anaconda magique, siffla Sélène. Une personne sensée sait parfaitement que cette créature est extrêmement dangereuse et donc pas à mettre en présence d'enfants. Ce cher professeur de Défense a trouvé l'idée géniale et l'a présentée à ses élèves de 2e année. Si Alex Potter n'avait pas détourné l'attention de l'Anaconda par, je dois l'avouer, son orgueil et son arrogance mal placées et Hermione Granger et Blaise Zabini ne l'avaient pas mis hors d'état de nuire malgré leurs maigres connaissances, alors nous aurions eu des dizaines et des dizaines de morts à déplorer.

-Un Anaconda magique ?! s'étouffèrent les trois quart de l'assemblée

-Oui, affirma Sélène. Devant la panique des élèves, Albus ne s'est pas embarrassé de scrupules et a demandé une fiole de Veritaserum à Severus pour interroger Gilderoy qui s'était évanoui en voyant le serpent sortir de sa cage. Il a avoué que c'était Potter qui avait fait entrer le serpent dans l'école ainsi que le fait qu'il était un usurpateur. Albus a immédiatement appelé les Aurors pour qu'il l'embraque et il l'a viré manu militari. Et il a repris les cours jusqu'à la fin de l'année scolaire.

-L'année suivante, c'était mon compagnon qui était professeur de Défense, fit Sirius.

-C'était une très bonne chose, fit Sélène. Cette année-là, les élèves appréciaient les cours et y apprenaient des choses. Tout le monde adorait Remus. Tout le monde sauf Potter.

-Pourquoi ? demanda le président

-Remus avait beaucoup plus de succès que Potter auprès des élèves, expliqua Sélène. Quand ils avaient un problème en Défense, les élèves préféraient se tourner vers Remus plutôt que Potter. Le pire a été quand un jour, alors que Éric Vector, Severus Snape, Filius Flitwick, Remus Lupin et moi-même nous discutions dans le parc. Potter s'est imposé et était, sans paraître vulgaire, vraiment lourd. Un élève de 7e année est venu vers nous et a demandé s'il pouvait nous poser des questions. Personne ne s'y était opposé, sauf bien évidemment Potter qui s'est montré condescendant et malpoli. L'élève s'est adressé à Remus pour une question de Duel et ce dernier a répondu tout en demandant confirmation à Filius. Et nous sommes partis dans un débat fantastique avec cet élève. Sauf Potter qui a été très vexé qu'on ne demande même pas l'avis du spécialiste qu'il était. Et c'est à ce moment-là qu'il a tout fait pour pourrir la vie de Remus.

-Comment ? demanda Sirius

-Remus avait l'habitude de travailler dans la salle des professeurs, révéla Sélène. Pendant un moment, tous ses cours ou les devoirs qu'il devait rendre à ses élèves étaient mis en pièces. Certains plaisantins, que nous avons découvert être totalement fidèles à Potter, ont saccagé ses cours. Sa salle de cours était régulièrement mise à sac. Sans compter tous les sous-entendus douteux que Potter faisait concernant sa lycanthropie.

Sirius bouillait sur place. Remus ne lui avait pas raconté tout ce qui s'était passé à l'école et ça le démangeait de coller son poing dans la figure de ce prétentieux de James Potter !

-Remus Lupin aurait pu rester encore longtemps si Alex Potter n'avait pas une nouvelle fois défié les règles, souffla Sélène. Ce sale gosse avait décidé d'aller se balader dans la Forêt Interdite après que son crétin de père ait certifié dans la Grande Salle qu'il n'était pas dangereux de s'y promener. Seulement, il a choisi la pleine lune pour se croire au-dessus des règles. Et ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'était que son père s'était introduit dans le bureau de Remus et avait détruit sa dose de potion Wolfbane. En voyant ça, Remus a décidé de se réfugier dans la Forêt. Mais il y avait un petit problème nommé Alex Potter sur son chemin. Je me suis toujours demandé comment le loup de Remus avait consciemment projeté Alex dans l'école avant de s'enfuir au lieu de le déchiqueter.

-La transformation n'était pas complète, renseigna Sirius. Il m'a expliqué qu'il était encore assez humain pour sauver le fils de celui qui l'a rejeté.

Ce qu'il ne disait pas, c'était que quand Remus avait vu sa potion renversée par terre, il était tellement furieux qu'il avait lâché la bride à son loup intérieur Moony. Il s'était dirigé vers la Forêt Interdite pour pouvoir hurler sa colère en paix quand il était tombé sur Alex. Etant encore l'arrogant gamin fils de son père, il avait insulté le Lycan qui avait été à deux doigts de gifler l'enfant et d'en faire un massacre. Avec le peu de sang-froid qu'il lui restait, Remus avait balancé le moins violemment possible à travers la pièce le gosse pour ne pas qu'il se rende dans la Forêt avant de le faire.

-Alex Potter s'est plaint à son père de sa rencontre avec Remus, poursuivit Sélène. James Potter en a profité pour s'en prendre à Remus en plein milieu de la Grande Salle et également pour lâcher devant les élèves qu'il était un loup-garou. Les parents se sont affolés et sous leurs pressions ainsi que celle du ministre et de James Potter, Remus a démissionné. Les directeurs de maison ont interrogé les élèves et il s'est avéré que la grande majorité d'entre eux étaient d'accord pour avoir Remus comme prof s'il avait un moyen de se contrôler.

-Vraiment ? s'étonna Augusta

-Oui, affirma Sélène.

-Donc un bon professeur renvoyé par la faute de James Potter, commenta Augusta.

-Je vais rendre la parole à l'accusé, fit le président.

-Non, coupa Sirius. Je ne tiens pas à ce qu'il insulte mon compagnon. Je vous le dis tout de suite, je ne me retiendrais pas de lui envoyer quelques sorts bien sentis et il ne s'en sortira pas indemne !

Devant l'aura sombre qui commençait à s'échapper du lord Black, le président jugea plus prudent de ne pas libérer James Potter.

-Poursuivez, lady Taylor, déclara finalement le président.

-L'année suivante, il y a eu le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, raconta Sélène. C'était une idée du directeur et tous les professeurs étaient emballés. Le ministère avait été convaincu et tout avait été organisé. Albus avait même engagé Alastor Maugrey comme professeur de Défense. Mais ça a tourné au fiasco quand Alex Potter a été désigné champion. Potter ne s'est pas gêné pour offrir des conseils à son fils devant les autres écoles. Il a voulu mettre le nez dans toutes les épreuves mais Albus y a mis le holà. Quand on a découvert à la fin de l'année scolaire que c'était Potter qui avait inscrit son fils au Tournoi, en plus du retour de Voldemort, ça a été la goutte d'eau pour le directeur. Il a hurlé sur Potter pendant trois quarts d'heure avant de lui ordonner de ne plus mettre les pieds dans l'école avant la prochaine rentrée scolaire. Potter en était outré. Et il a décidé de trouver un nouveau professeur de Défense tout seul, puisqu'il estimait qu'Albus n'avait pas fait son travail ces deux dernières années.

-Oh, se souvint Amelia.

-Oui, oh, grinça Sélène. Sans en référer à qui que ce soit, James Potter a engagé une personne qui n'avait même pas ses BUSES en Défense et encore moins d'expérience avec les enfants et dans l'éducation de ceux-ci, j'ai nommé Dolores Ombrage. Cornelius Fudge a profité que sa sous-secrétaire soit à Hogwarts pour lui donner tous pouvoirs. Jusqu'à réussir à remplacer Albus à son poste. Quand elle était à l'école, Ombrage et Potter ont mis l'école à feu et à sang, faisant leur loi. La Brigade Inquisitoriale rassemblait tous les élèves fidèles à la fois au Ministère et à Potter. Cette année-là, je n'ai jamais vu autant d'élèves raser les murs pour ne pas s'attirer les foudres de ces deux personnes qui se prétendaient professeurs.

-Je n'ai jamais su comment vous avez réussi à vous en débarrasser, releva Lucius.

-Gryffindor et Slytherin se sont unis, sourit fièrement Sélène.

-Comment ? sursautèrent-ils tous

-Hermione Granger et Neville Longbottom se sont alliés à Draco Malfoy et Blaise Zabini, révéla Sélène. Avec l'aide de Severus Snape, ils ont imaginé un plan pour amener Ombrage à se trahir. Grâce à Severus, ils savaient qu'elle était particulièrement paranoïaque, encore plus avec le départ en fanfare des jumeaux Weasley. Je ne connais pas tous les détails mais un jour, devant toute la Grande Salle, une Beuglante est arrivée et on a entendu Ombrage avouer son utilisation de Plumes Sanglantes pour mater les plus récalcitrants, en particulier Alex Potter qui maintenait le retour de Voldemort. En comprenant que son alliée s'en était prise à son Survivant, Potter a retourné sa veste et l'a renvoyée.

-J'aimerai l'avis de James Potter sur cet évènement, déclara le président.

Il libéra l'accusé qui le fusilla du regard.

-Que s'est-il passé cette année-là ? demanda le président

-Je croyais vraiment que Dolores allait m'aider à améliorer l'école, avoua sombrement James. Toutes ses idées étaient pourtant excellentes.

-Donc interdire la pratique pendant les cours de Défense était une bonne idée ? intervint Alex

-Elle m'avait seulement dit qu'elle avait encadré la pratique, se défendit James.

-Oh, et quand elle a interdit tout rapprochement entre sexe opposé, y compris les groupes de travail mixte ? poursuivit Alex

-Elle disait que les couples nuisaient au bon travail des élèves ! protesta James

-Et mon interdiction de Quiddicht à vie, ainsi que celle des jumeaux Weasley ? continua Alex

-Une regrettable erreur, haussa des épaules James.

-Ordonner le viol de plusieurs jeunes filles qui refusaient de sortir avec des membres de la Brigade ? leva un sourcil Alex

-D'où tu sors ça ? sursauta James

-Des principaux concernés, bien sûr, assura Alex. Hermione s'était étonnée de voir que la majorité des filles de l'école refusaient de se déplacer seules. Elle a creusé et a découvert que des jeunes filles, toutes maisons confondues, ont été menacées de ni plus ni moins de viols si elles n'acceptaient pas sur le champ de sortir avec les membres les plus importants de la Brigade. Les moins « gradés » étaient vraiment gênés de cet ordre mais les plus hauts placés se délectaient de cette menace. Je me souviens que Ron Weasley, l'un des plus zélés des membres de la Brigade Inquisitoriale, a brandit cette menace devant Hermione Granger. Il l'a regretté amèrement.

-Comment ? demanda Sirius

-Elle l'a attendu dans la salle commune de Gryffindor et a immobilisé tous les membres de la Brigade appartenant à la maison, raconta Alex. Et devant tout le monde, elle a provoqué en duel Ron. Ça a duré en tout et pour tout dix minutes. Dix minutes où Ron s'est fait proprement laminé par Hermione folle de rage. Et elle a juré que si elle soupçonnait qu'un seul élève usait de cet ordre, alors elle allait les traquer tous autant qu'ils étaient et que ce n'était pas cette pitoyable femme qui se prétendait professeur qui allait l'en empêcher. Elle a été très prise au sérieux. Et là, elle a décidé qu'il fallait se débarrasser d'elle. Comme elle l'avait dit, aux grands maux les grands moyens et elle s'est tournée vers les Slytherin. Opération totalement réussie.

-Mais elle était excellente ! protesta James

-Excellente dans son inefficacité, oui, cracha Sélène. Elle a réussi à paralyser totalement l'école et si elle était restée quelques mois de plus, l'école aurait perdu toute son équipe professorale et donc tout son prestige et je ne n'aurais pas donné plus de cinq ans sous son règne avant que l'école ne ferme.

L'assemblée réfléchit. Sans Hogwarts, l'Angleterre perdrait un poids considérable au niveau international et nul doute qu'après le compte-rendu de leurs enfants, la majorité des Sang Pur aurait retiré rapidement leurs enfants et cela leur aurait été préjudiciable à plus d'un titre.

-Que s'est-il passé l'année suivante ? demanda le président

-Albus a nommé Severus Snape en tant que professeur de Défense, déclara Sélène. Contre toute attente, il a fait de l'excellent travail, ayant presque autant de succès, voire plus que Remus Lupin. Pourtant, Potter a tout fait pour le faire échouer. Même faire intervenir le Ministère.

-Faire intervenir le Ministère ? releva Amelia

-Potter a rappelé à toutes les personnes qui lui étaient redevables que Severus était un Death Eater, déclara Sélène. Beaucoup d'entre eux s'en sont plaints au ministre qui a voulu débarquer à l'école avec des Aurors pour l'arrêter, soi-disant qu'il apprenait la magie noire aux élèves. Albus n'a pas du tout apprécié. Et il a agi en conséquence.

-Comment ? demanda Augusta

-Albus a fait venir les examinateurs de l'épreuve de Défense pour évaluer les cours de Severus, raconta Sélène. Ainsi que plusieurs maîtres de Défense réputés dans le monde entier. Tous se sont accordés à dire que les cours étaient d'excellente qualité et que durant les visites surprises, aucun sort de magie noire n'avait été enseigné. Même Potter avait dû s'avouer vaincu. Et il a fait profil bas le reste de l'année, à notre plus grand soulagement. Enfin, quand il ne l'insultait pas à tour de bras.

-Donc il s'en est pris à un autre bon professeur, commenta le président.

-Exactement, assura Sélène.

-Et cette année ? demanda le président

-Franchement ? soupira Sélène. Je ne pensais pas qu'il pourrait faire pire. Il a fait un scandale au directeur quand il a appris que Severus continuait en tant que professeur de Défense et il nous a piqués une crise quand il a découvert que Lily prenait le poste de Potions. Tout au long de l'année, il l'a insulté et ne s'est pas gêné pour le faire devant les élèves. Ses cours n'ont pas changé d'un iota. Pire, il a estimé qu'il serait de bon ton de provoquer en duel un élève aveugle. Heureusement, le fait qu'il ait été vaincu l'a blessé dans son ego.

-Attendez, coupa Augusta. Je ne connais qu'un seul élève aveugle cette année. Ne me dites pas qu'il a osé s'en prendre à Harry Evans ?

-Tout à fait, confirma Sélène. Et il a lamentablement perdu. Tout en mettant en danger les élèves, comme toujours.

-Jamais ! rugit James

-Je peux fournir le souvenir d'Hermione Granger, annonça Alex. J'aurais bien voulu, et je pense qu'Harry aussi, fournir mon souvenir mais je pense que mon père aurait crié au complot.

-Faites voir, ordonna le président.

Quelques minutes plus tard, l'assistance était plus qu'écœurée.

-C'est honteux ! gronda Amelia. Aucune protection, pas de précaution et le pire de tout, vous avez osé vous en prendre à une personne qui a été blessée ?! Mais êtes-vous malade ?

-Ce n'est qu'un Cracmol, renifla James.

-Un « Cracmol » qui t'a vaincu, rappela vicieusement Harry. Avec trois sorts de niveau inférieur aux BUSES en plus.

James voulut se lancer vers le jeune homme mais les liens l'en empêchèrent et il se mit à la place à l'insulter. Les Elfes de maison n'attendirent pas avant de le faire taire.

-Merci, fit le président. Lady Taylor, poursuivez.

-Il a décidé d'instaurer des cours particuliers de Duel et il choisissait qui devait y participer, déclara Sélène. Que son fils, qui pourtant rencontre un peu trop souvent Voldemort, n'en fasse pas partie ne l'avait même pas choqué. Enfin bref, il a été encore plus imbuvable que d'habitude. Le plus hallucinant a été qu'alors même qu'Alex Potter avait déclaré devant toute l'école qu'il ne voulait plus avoir à faire à Ginny Weasley, Potter a persisté pour former les couples aux différents bals de l'école pour les remettre ensemble. En fait, cette année, il s'est surtout efforcé de pourrir la vie de son fils.

-Vraiment ? s'étonna Lucius

-Oui, confirma Sélène. Au point que le directeur a dû intervenir pour qu'il n'aille pas plus loin.

-Héritier Potter, fit le président. Pouvez-vous nous confirmer ces dires ?

-Lady Taylor est seulement en-dessous de la vérité, sourit méchamment Alex. Comme je ne faisais pas ce qu'il disait concernant les Weasley, il a très souvent tenté de me forcer la main pour que je dise amen à tout ce qu'il voulait. Usant de sa position de professeur le plus souvent.

James s'agita.

-Non, vous ne parlerez pas, ordonna le président. Autre chose à ajouter ?

-Durant les sept années où il a « enseigné », fit Sélène, Potter a mené une vendetta contre les Slytherin, en priorité contre Severus Snape. Cette année, ça s'est cristallisé sur Lily et Harry Evans. Je pense que c'est tout.

-Merci, fit le président.

Il consulta ses notes avant de se redresser.

-Poursuivons, fit le président. Il y a quelques jours, je pense que vous avez tous lu le scandale du mariage raté entre Ginny Weasley et Alex Potter. En premier lieu, pourquoi vouloir unir votre famille aux Weasley ?

Les Elfes redonnèrent la parole à James.

-Elle fait partie d'une famille Sang Pur ! s'exclama James. La plus pure parmi les Sang Pur !

-Vraiment ? haussa un sourcil Lucius. Il me semble me souvenir que la grand-mère de Molly Weasley était une Moldue de la pire extraction possible, une prostituée vénale connaissant le monde Sorcier qui avait réussi à extorquer à son futur époux un serment Sorcier de la reconnaître comme épouse légitime et ses enfants comme les siens.

-De plus, ajouta Augusta, les Prewett ne siègent plus dans ce Conseil pour une bonne raison.

-Molly m'a affirmé que sa famille était sans reproche ! affirma James

-Je n'en serais pas si sûr, susurra lord Parkinson. Les Prewett ont toujours été considéré comme proche des familles sombres.

-Seules les actions de Gideon et Fabian, les frères de Molly, ont fait oublié cet état de fait, houspilla Sélène Sinistra.

-Ce n'est pas vrai ! rugit James

-Passons, fit le président. Donc, vous ne pouvez pas nous fournir une raison valable pour justifier un mariage entre Ginny Weasley et Alex Potter. Dans l'article rédigé par Rita Skeeter, il est fait mention qu'Alex Potter n'était pas au courant qu'il allait se marier. Est-ce vrai ?

-Molly avait proposé de lui faire la surprise, haussa des épaules James. Et comme Ginny me disait qu'Alex l'aimait …

-Et l'avis du principal concerné ne comptait pas ? leva un sourcil Augusta. Car même moi je savais qu'Alex ne supportait plus la jeune Weasley.

-C'était un malentendu, fit James. Ils étaient faits l'un pour l'autre.

-Je me répète mais je suis sûr que non, soupira Alex. Elle ne m'a jamais aimé, tout ce qu'elle voulait de moi c'était uniquement l'argent des Potter. Qu'elle dilapidait sans compter, cela va sans dire.

-Elle voulait te faire plaisir ! s'exclama James

-Comment ? demanda Alex. Parce que je peux t'assurer que je n'ai strictement jamais eu quoi que ce soit de cette garce arrogante.

-Mais elle me disait … protesta James.

-Elle te menait totalement en bateau, asséna Alex. Il est beau, celui qui se disait être un grand Auror ! A moins que tu ne voulais pas voir ce qu'elle faisait avec ton fric !

James se tut, choqué.

-Obnubilé par le fait qu'ils allaient entrer dans la famille, tu as oublié qu'ils n'en faisaient pas encore partie et tu as préféré fermer les yeux sur ce qu'ils faisaient avec une fortune qui a mis des lustres à se construire ! gronda Alex

Le jeune homme fusilla du regard son père.

-Pendant qu'on y est, peux-tu répondre à une question que je me pose ? poursuivit Alex. Pourquoi tu tenais tant à ce que j'épouse cette putain ?

-Respecte-la ! s'écria James

-Mais elle ne se respecte même pas, par Merlin ! rugit Alex. Pourquoi tu tenais vraiment à ce que la prochaine lady Potter soit une pute sur qui la moitié de ma génération est passée dessus ? Si elle est si parfaite à tes yeux, pourquoi tu ne l'as pas épousée ?

Tous attendirent les hurlements de James Potter mais le silence qui vint leur fit comprendre qu'ils venaient de toucher du doigt la véritable raison du mariage entre Ginny et Alex.

-Tu voulais te la faire ? hoqueta Alex

-Elle est jolie … avoua James, sous le coup du sortilège.

-Et elle a mon âge ! cracha Alex. Avoue tout maintenant !

-Elle ne me tenait pas tête, soupira James. Elle accédait à tous mes désirs. Mais Molly ne voulait pas que je la touche. Pas avant qu'elle ne soit majeur. On s'aime …

-Ginny nous a toujours prouvé qu'elle n'aimait qu'une seule personne, elle, siffla Alex. Et qu'est-ce qui t'empêchait de l'épouser une fois majeur, hein ? Ça m'aurait évité toute cette mascarade !

-Molly ne voulait pas créer de scandale, souffla James.

Alex se tourna franchement vers Sirius, ne comprenant pas.

-Ce n'est pas la différence d'âge qui aurait posé problème, expliqua Sirius, répondant à sa question silencieuse. Tu sais très bien que nous avons une durée de vie bien plus longue que les Moldus. Mais le fait que la Weasley soit à peine majeure aurait fait tiquer les Sang Pur. Sans compter que James se serait remarié.

-Comment ça ? fit Alex

-Le fait d'avoir vu son mariage annulé par la Magie elle-même le rend indigne d'actes hautement magiques, comme le mariage, répondit Augusta. Il ne peut plus se marier de n'importe quelle façon que ce soit.

-OK, fit Alex. Mais pourquoi me la faire épouser ? fit Alex

-Elle est enceinte, avoua James.

Tous les Sang Pur eurent le souffle coupé.

-Ça lui pendait au nez, commenta Harry. Depuis quand et de qui ?

-Aujourd'hui, ça doit faire cinq mois, déclara James.

-Comment ça se fait qu'on n'en ait pas entendu parler ? fronça des sourcils Lucius. Le Conseil d'Administration de l'école doit être mis au courant de toute grossesse !

-Je ne sais pas, soupira James. Molly m'a dit qu'elle s'occupait de tout.

-D'où ses visites, songea Sélène.

-Développez, lady Taylor, ordonna Augusta.

-La plupart des professeurs se sont étonnés de voir Molly Weasley débarquer quasiment tous les quinze jours à l'école, révéla Sélène. Albus avait bien tenté de savoir pourquoi elle venait aussi souvent mais il n'avait pas pu avoir d'informations. Il a même tenté de lui interdire l'accès mais elle a fait intervenir son grand ami James Potter qui a fait appel à son ami Cornelius Fudge. Et elle a eu un laissez-passer permanent pour l'école. Elle allait toujours voir Potter avant d'aller rendre visite à ses enfants. On comprend mieux pourquoi.

-Et qui est le père de ce bâtard ? cracha Alex. Autant te le dire tout de suite, la dernière fois que j'ai couché avec elle remonte à l'été dernier. Et avant que tu me dises que cette salope t'a dit qu'on était toujours ensemble quand elle est tombée enceinte, rappelle-toi que je l'ai larguée bien avant et que je prends une potion contraceptive depuis le début de l'année scolaire. La preuve est chez Mrs Pomfrey.

James voulut protester mais les mots atteignirent son cerveau.

-A moins que ce soit toi, susurra Harry.

-J'aurais bien voulu, soupira James. Mais elle n'a jamais voulu me dire qui c'était.

-Etant donné qu'elle écartait les cuisses devant chaque homme qui le lui demandait, pas étonnant qu'elle ne sache pas qui l'a engrossée, siffla Alex. Dans tous les cas, ce ne sera jamais un Potter !

-Mais si tu l'épouses … s'exclama James. Un enfant ne peut pas naître hors mariage !

-Je te l'ai déjà dit, je n'épouserai pas cette garce, asséna Alex. Si tu tiens tant à la protéger du scandale, tu n'as qu'à le faire ! Oh, j'oubliais, tu t'es montré indigne de ton dernier mariage donc tu ne peux plus te marier !

La salle éclata en murmures. Il semblait évident que James Potter avait pris toutes ces années des décisions de plus en plus irréfléchies.

-Faites sortir le prévenu, ordonna le président. Héritiers, sortez également.

Alors que les lords et les ladies s'enfermaient dans la salle, Alex partit rejoindre son frère.

-J'espère qu'ils vont en déduire que James est un incompétent, souffla Harry.

-J'espère aussi, soupira Alex. J'en ai assez de subir toutes ses décisions. Mais je ne pensais pas qu'il irait jusqu'à donner une légitimité au bâtard de cette salope !

-Tu devais t'en douter, raisonna Harry. Je te rappelle qu'il te jetait dans ses bras à chaque fois qu'il le pouvait.

-Sinon, intervint Draco, je me demande de qui est ce gosse.

-Sa mère doit le savoir, haussa des épaules Neville. Et ça ne m'étonnerait même pas qu'elle était également au courant que sa fille s'envoyait en l'air avec tout le monde.

-En tout cas, nous aurons la réponse rapidement, annonça Harry en voyant les portes s'ouvrir après une heure de délibérations.

Tous retournèrent à leurs places, y compris James Potter qui retourna sur le siège ensorcelé. Le président prit la parole.

-Tous les tenants des titres et moi-même avons examiné tous les éléments concernant James Potter. De nombreuses zones d'ombre ont été éclaircies, nous apportant un autre point de vue sur ses actes. Nous nous sommes aperçus que James Potter avait fait en sorte d'avoir une couverture médiatique sans précédent depuis qu'Alex Potter a été désigné Survivant. Cette couverture se retourne maintenant contre lui, apportant une image plus que négative sur les Sang Pur. De plus, son association avec le Ministre de la Magie, Cornelius Fudge, et ses passe-droits toujours plus nombreux, dangereux et illogiques, donnent l'impression que les Sang Pur se moquent éperdument des conséquences de leurs actes. Nous avons donc décidé d'exclure James Potter du Conseil des Clans.

-Vous ne pouvez pas rejeter la famille Potter ! rugit James. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres a peur de nous !

-Je te demande pardon ? fit Lucius, estomaqué. Seuls les Death Eaters l'appellent ainsi, j'en sais quelque chose.

-Il t'a approché, c'est ça ? gronda Alex

-Certains Death Eaters m'ont proposé de le rencontrer, avoua James, sous la contrainte du sort. Il semblait très intéressé par moi.

-J'imagine qu'ils t'ont dit que Voldemort était étonné de voir que le camp de la Lumière tourne le dos aussi facilement à l'un des leurs en difficulté, ricana Harry. Et qu'avec lui, tu seras toujours soutenu, hein ?

-Comment tu peux le savoir ? s'étonna James

-Il est tellement facile de connaître les arguments de Voldemort, sourit méchamment Harry. Ai-je raison, lord Malfoy ?

-C'est vraisemblable, avoua Lucius, bouillant de rage contre son ancien maître. Plus que probable, même.

-Et tu allais accepter, comprit Alex. Tout est bon pour que tu puisses continuer ta vie, peu importe que tu sois asservi jusqu'à la fin de ta vie.

-Mais Dumbledore allait me laisser pourrir à Azkaban ! s'écria James

-Si tu n'avais pas été aussi imbu de toi-même, rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé, rappela Alex. Tu as réussi à te faire détester par la majorité des personnes qui auraient pu t'aider. Dumbledore ne voulait pas t'aider parce que tu t'es imposé dans son école et tu t'y es comporté comme si tu étais le maître là-bas. Tu as torturé ma mère et tu nous as, Harry et moi, mis sciemment mis en danger parce que nous n'étions rien à tes yeux. Tu ne penses qu'à toi donc ne t'étonne pas que personne ne veuille t'aider !

-Du calme, tempéra le président.

L'homme regarda ses notes.

-Vous êtes donc intéressé pour rejoindre Voldemort, comprit le président.

-Nous avons bien plusieurs d'entre nous qui l'ont rejoint, se justifia James. C'est preuve qu'il a de bons arguments, non ?

-Nous ne sommes pas là pour juger si la cause du Seigneur des Ténèbres est juste ou non, coupa Lucius alors que lord Parkinson ouvrait la bouche pour déclamer une ode à son maître. Si nous sommes ici, c'est pour juger du comportement de James Potter qui jette le discrédit sur les Sang Pur.

-C'est vrai, abonda le président. A l'unanimité, nous excluons donc James Potter du Conseil.

-Vous ne pouvez pas vous passer de la famille Potter ! hurla James

-Qui a dit qu'ils allaient s'en passer ? demanda Alex

-Je suis le chef de la famille Potter ! rugit James

-Non, sourit machiavéliquement Harry. Tu ne l'es plus.

-Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ? ricana James. Tu n'es pas un Potter, je te signale !

-Même si tu essaies de persuader tout le monde que c'est le cas et que je ne porte pas ton nom, fit Harry, je reste un Potter. Mieux, j'en suis l'héritier.

Et pour prouver ses dires, Harry brandit la bague ancestrale des héritiers Potter, trônant fièrement à côté de celle des Black.

-Tu ne peux pas porter plusieurs bagues d'héritier ! protesta James

-Si, contra Harry. Tu n'es même pas au courant de tous les us et coutumes Sang Pur alors comment tu peux certifier ça ?

-Impossible ! siffla James

-Tu sais, ricana Harry, je ne suis pas le seul à porter deux bagues d'héritier. Draco le fait aussi.

-Comment ? s'étonna James

-Je porte celle d'héritier Malfoy mais aussi celle d'héritier Black, sourit Draco. Celle de la branche secondaire.

-Mais si ce Cracmol a la bague d'héritier, qui a la bague de lord ? demanda le président

-Moi, se redressa Alex. Je suis le nouveau lord Potter.

-Depuis quand ? gronda James

-J'ai repris la bague il y a quelques jours, sourit vicieusement Alex. Mais il semblerait que j'ai le titre depuis l'âge de quinze ans.

-Comment ? hoqueta James

-La magie de la famille t'a retiré de la tête de la famille quand la Magie a dissout ton mariage, annonça Alex. Tu l'aurais su si tu étais revenu régulièrement au château mais tu n'as jamais pu y entrer, n'est-ce pas ?

-Expliquez-vous, ordonna Augusta.

-Mon père a été désigné chef de la famille Potter par défaut, répondit Alex. A notre majorité, chaque futur chef ou chef de famille doit se rendre au château ancestral, je ne vous apprends rien. James s'est plié à cette coutume mais il n'a jamais pu passer le portail. Comme il était déjà chef de famille à la mort de ses parents, il n'y a pas prêté attention. Ce qu'il n'a jamais su, c'était que le titre lui aurait été retiré dès qu'un héritier se serait montré plus apte que lui.

-Mais Harry ? demanda Sirius

-Je n'ai jamais cessé d'être héritier, malgré tout ce que mon géniteur a tenté, fit Harry. Mais la magie de la famille a estimé que je ne ferais pas un bon chef de famille, même temporairement.

-Donc la famille n'a pas eu de chef pendant … fit Augusta.

-Pendant neuf ans, renseigna aimablement Alex.

-Tout ce qu'il a entreprit pendant ces années … fit Lucius.

-Est nul et non avenu, répondit Alex. C'est pour cela que j'ai eu du mal à me débarrasser du mariage avec Ginny, vu que le contrat a été établi alors qu'il était encore chef de famille. Oh, et pendant que j'y pense, l'acte du Ministère qui dit que je suis sous ta tutelle jusqu'à mes vingt-et-un ans est totalement annulé, vu qu'en reprenant la tête de la famille, je suis émancipé automatiquement.

-Pourriez-vous développer ce dernier point ? demanda Amelia

-En me renseignant sur ce que mon cher père avait fait, l'avocat de la famille m'a annoncé cette curieuse décision, renifla Alex. Selon mon père, je ne serais pas assez mature pour appréhender la vie adulte. De la part d'un homme qui se fiche complètement des conséquences de ses actes, j'ai trouvé ça particulièrement gonflé, vous ne trouvez pas ?

-De quand datait l'acte ? fronça des sourcils Amelia

-Peu avant mon quinzième anniversaire, réfléchit Alex. Ça correspond à l'époque où j'ai commencé à refuser de dire amen à tout ce qu'il disait. Et qu'il s'est dit qu'il devait faire un testament.

-Je croyais que le grand James Potter était invincible, railla Sélène.

-Fais-nous rire, que disait ce testament ? demanda Sirius

-Que je devais être sous la tutelle de Molly Weasley jusqu'à mes vingt-cinq ans, entre autres choses déplaisantes, déclara Alex. En résumé, que tout ce qui était aux Potter serait aux Weasley jusqu'à ce qu'ils trouvent un moyen de me tuer.

-Te tuer ? sursauta Augusta

-Simple supposition de ma part, calma Alex.

-C'est totalement aberrant ! fit Augusta

-Mais ce n'est plus à l'ordre du jour, sourit Alex.

-Silence ! fit le président. James Potter, vous ne faites plus partie du Conseil et vous serez remis sous la responsabilité du nouveau lord Potter.

-NONNNNN ! hurla James alors qu'il était ramené à sa prison


	52. Vraies vacances … ?

**_Vraies vacances … ?_**

Le 31 juillet approchait à grands pas. Dans le jardin du manoir Potter, Alex mettait un point d'honneur pour que la prochaine fête soit inoubliable.

-Alex ? fit une voix

Le jeune homme se retourna pour découvrir Hermione qui sortait visiblement de la salle de bain.

-Tu es déjà levé ? s'étonna Hermione

-Mon anniversaire est dans deux jours, rappela Alex. Il faut que le bal qui m'introduit comme nouveau lord Potter soit parfait.

-Bal ? releva Hermione. Je croyais que tu faisais une simple fête !

-La fête avec mes amis aura lieu deux jours après, fit Alex. Je ne peux pas faire autrement, je dois faire ce bal. Je dois absolument respecter les lois Sang Pur, après ce que mon abruti de père a fait.

-Tu ne m'as toujours pas dit ce qui s'était passé au Conseil, remarqua Hermione.

-Je ne peux pas, soupira Alex. Tout ce qui se passe au Conseil ne doit pas sortir du Conseil. Personne ne s'est jamais permis de transgresser cette règle, mis à part mon père, bien entendu. Même Lucius ne se serait pas autorisé à faire ça, quand bien même Voldemort le lui aurait ordonné.

-Je comprends, fit Hermione en s'installant à table suivie d'Alex où ils prirent tranquillement leur petit déjeuner.

Aussitôt après la fin du Conseil, Alex était rentré au manoir Potter et avait activé toutes les protections. Ensuite, il avait invité Hermione à venir séjourner là-bas avec lui, ce qu'elle avait accepté avec plaisir. Harry, quant à lui, faisait régulièrement la navette entre les manoirs Black et Potter. Luna et Neville venaient de temps à autre pour passer l'après-midi.

-Quel est le programme ? demanda Hermione

-Je dois faire le menu pour le bal, réfléchit Alex.

-Laisse-moi me charger de ta vraie fête d'anniversaire, fit Hermione. Cela te soulagera.

-Je veux bien, soupira Alex. Je ne sais plus où donner de la tête. Merci.

-Pas de quoi, sourit Hermione. Tu sais, j'ai eu l'occasion de visiter un peu et je suis tombée sur les appartements de Ginny et de Ron.

-Ah bon ? fit Alex. Je n'ai jamais voulu y entrer.

-Je l'ai fait, dit Hermione. Je n'ai jamais vu autant de mauvais goût réuni dans une même pièce.

-Il va falloir que je refasse la décoration, réfléchit Alex. Ou au moins, que je la rende neutre.

-Il y a plein de choses que tu devrais refaire, commenta Hermione. On voit leur patte partout et franchement, parfois c'est à vomir.

-Toi, tu n'as pas encore vu la garde-robe que m'a confectionné Ginny, rit Alex.

-Quand ? demanda Hermione

-L'été dernier, répondit Alex. C'est à ce moment-là que j'ai changé d'appartements.

-Tu me fais voir ? fit Hermione

-Pourquoi pas, haussa des épaules Alex.

Ils terminèrent de manger puis ils se rendirent dans les anciens appartements d'Alex. Le jeune homme se dirigea vers son ancienne chambre et sortit un à un tous les vêtements choisis par son ancienne petite amie.

-C'est une horreur ! s'exclama Hermione. Rassure-moi, tu n'as rien porté ?

-Tu rigoles ?! fit Alex. Rien que de les regarder ça me brûlait les yeux. Alors tu imagines les porter ? Aucune chance !

Ils redescendirent pour vaquer à leurs occupations respectives. Hermione décida de mêler monde Moldu et Sorcier pour la fête informelle d'Alex tandis que ce dernier se cassait la tête pour faire au mieux pour la première soirée mondaine qu'il organisait.

§§§§§

Lucius terminait d'enchanter différents objets.

Depuis le soir où ils s'étaient réunis au manoir Black, Narcissa, Severus et lui travaillaient d'arrache-pied pour pouvoir sauver les enfants des Death Eaters. Avec l'aide de sa femme, il avait protégé le lieu d'accueil des enfants ainsi que les objets qu'ils allaient utiliser comme Portkey. Severus avait rendu visite à ses serpents sous le prétexte de connaître les envies en matière de cours optionnels des élèves mais il devait connaître tous les élèves réfractaires à la cause de Voldemort. Ils devaient faire vite car le 31 juillet approchait et le mage se montrait de plus en plus pressant. Il avait déjà très mal pris le fait que Draco ne soit pas au manoir Malfoy.

 _Flash-Back_

 _Narcissa avait conduit Draco et Théo jusqu'à un petit salon de thé à l'intérieur du quartier magique où les Malfoy avaient leurs habitudes. A la plus grande surprise des deux plus jeunes, Lucius les y attendait._

 _-Père ? s'étonna Draco. Je croyais que nous ne devions pas nous voir avant mon « intronisation » ?_

 _-C'est toujours le cas, sourit Lucius en les invitant à s'installer._

 _-Mais ? intervint Théo_

 _-Il semblerait que Voldemort ait très mal pris le fait de ne pas vous voir à la descente du train, déclara Lucius._

 _-Tu as été blessé, comprit Narcissa._

 _-Il n'a guère apprécié, confirma Lucius._

 _-Pourquoi ? demanda Draco_

 _-Suite aux rumeurs qu'il a entendu au sujet d'Harry Evans qui corromprait ses futures troupes, Voldemort a décidé de faire une remise à niveau pour toutes ses nouvelles recrues, révéla Lucius. Ne pas vous voir l'a, comme qui dirait, énervé._

 _-Remise à niveau ? releva Narcissa_

 _-Bellatrix devait les entraîner, ajouta Lucius. Et nous connaissons tous les deux ses méthodes._

 _Le couple frissonna. La folie de la deuxième fille Black n'était plus à démontrer._

 _-Qu'as-tu répondu ? fit Draco_

 _-Que tu allais être initié aux affaires des Black, déclara Lucius. Ça l'a un peu calmé. Un peu seulement._

 _-C'est mieux que rien, soupira Narcissa. Est-ce qu'il t'a ordonné de les ramener ?_

 _-Je lui ai subtilement rappelé que les Black étaient très loin de lui être acquis, sourit Lucius._

 _-Mais, et pour moi ? s'étonna Théo_

 _-J'ai appuyé le fait que si Draco perdait son meilleur ami, il se pouvait qu'il perde également le soutien des Black car Draco pourrait ne pas mettre autant de bonne volonté pour défendre ses intérêts, ricana Lucius. Ton père n'a rien dit._

 _-Il n'a rien à dire, renifla Théo. Je reste celui qui a la main sur tous les avoirs des Nott._

 _-Tu as manipulé ton père pour qu'il te laisse le contrôle du patrimoine des Nott ? fit Lucius. Mes félicitations !_

 _-Merci, s'inclina Théo._

 _-Pourquoi es-tu ici ? demanda Narcissa_

 _-Il va falloir que vous fassiez très attention, prévint Lucius. Bellatrix semble prête à tout pour récupérer sa part des Black. Et elle sait qu'elle n'y arrivera que par le biais de Draco. Elle veut mettre la main sur lui._

 _-Mais je pensais qu'en me sachant sous ma protection de maman … fit Draco._

 _-Bellatrix ne sait pas de quoi je suis capable, gronda Narcissa. Elle me considère toujours comme la benjamine, incapable de me défendre sans l'aide de mes aînés. Elle va voir de quel bois je me chauffe._

 _-Autre chose, fit Lucius. Théo, ton cousin Alistair vient d'arriver au manoir._

 _-Pardon ? s'étouffa Théo. Mais quel crétin !_

 _-Qui ? s'étonna Draco_

 _-Mon père ! cracha Théo. Je lui avais dit de ne pas le faire venir …_

 _-Mais ? fit Narcissa, comprenant qu'il y avait autre chose_

 _-Voldemort, fit Théo. Draco, je suis désolé, mais il semblerait que je ne voies pas la fin de l'année._

 _-Comment ça ? sursauta Draco_

 _-Alistair est celui qui est le plus apte à reprendre la tête du clan Nott, expliqua Théo. Je n'ai jamais montré d'enthousiasme pour la cause de Voldemort, contrairement à Alistair. Je crains que dans l'éventualité où je prendrais la Marque, et à la moindre erreur de ma part, je passerai l'arme à gauche et Alistair deviendrait le nouveau chef de la famille Nott. Et vu comment je me suis amusé à faire fructifier toute notre fortune, Voldemort aura à disposition beaucoup d'argent. Trop pour détruire le monde._

 _-Nous devons donc te protéger, réfléchit Lucius._

 _-Je me protège très bien tout seul, merci, renifla Théo. Blague à part, il va falloir que j'aille voir mon père. Nous devrions trouver un terrain d'entente. Ça me chagrinerait de devoir le tuer avant que je ne décide qu'il ne doive définitivement passer la main._

 _-Tu apprécies vraiment ton père, sourit Draco._

 _-Son seul but est de faire plaisir à son maître, qu'importe qu'il soit présent ou non, siffla Théo. Quand ma mère était gravement malade, il n'a pas levé un seul petit doigt pour la soulager. J'ai dû prendre toutes les décisions pour la sauver, alors que je n'avais que neuf ans. Et puis, j'ai la rancune tenace. Et mon père n'est pas quelqu'un à laisser sur terre. Crois-moi._

 _-Très bien, fit Lucius. J'ai dit ce que je voulais vous dire. Portez-vous bien et soyez prudent._

 _-Toujours, sourit Narcissa en lui prenant tendrement la main. Toi aussi._

 _-A bientôt, les garçons, salua Lucius en partant._

 _Fin Flash-Back_

-Ah, tu es là !

Lucius se redressa pour découvrir Severus sur le pas de la porte. Ce dernier referma soigneusement la porte magiquement avant de s'installer.

-Ce sont les Portkey ? demanda Severus

-Oui, répondit Lucius. Je viens d'y mettre la destination. Ce sont Draco et Théo qui les personnaliseront.

-Tu pourrais le faire, s'étonna Severus.

-C'est vrai, concéda Lucius. Mais j'ai confiance en leurs capacités. Et puis, c'était leur idée.

-Très bien, fit Severus. J'ai fini de faire le tour de tous les Slytherin.

-Et donc ? demanda Lucius

-J'ai utilisé de Legilimencie pour être sûr et mis à part les purs et durs, tous les enfants ne souhaites pas rejoindre Voldemort.

-C'est une bonne chose, sourit Lucius. Il va falloir prévenir Draco pour qu'il distribue les Portkey maintenant.

-Tu ne trouves pas que c'est dangereux ? s'inquiéta Severus

-Si, soupira Lucius. Mais nous n'avons pas le choix. Draco et Théo ont établi un lien de confiance avec leurs camarades, notamment en acceptant les reproches d'Harry quand il leur a expliqué les véritables conséquences des actes de Voldemort. Et puis, les élèves auront plus confiance en eux qu'en nous.

-Tu as raison, abonda Severus. Tu vas les prévenir ?

-Oui, répondit Lucius. Je sais comment contacter Narcissa sans que qui que ce soit ne le sache, en particulier Bellatrix.

-Bellatrix ? releva Severus. Comment ça ?

-Elle a toujours espionné Narcissa, déclara sombrement Lucius. Malgré tout ce qu'elle peut montrer, Bellatrix déteste sa sœur, notamment parce qu'elle est devenue lady Malfoy à sa place.

-Je ne savais pas que Bellatrix avait été ta fiancée, sursauta Severus.

-Peu de personne le sait, fit Lucius.

Voyant que le blond n'allait pas s'étendre là-dessus, le brun se leva.

-Je vais te laisser, annonça Severus. J'étais juste venu prendre de tes nouvelles avant de m'enfermer dans mon labo.

-Je te souhaite bien du plaisir, sourit Lucius. Bonne journée.

-A toi aussi, répondit Severus.

§§§§§

Harry fronçait des sourcils.

Maintenant que ses études étaient terminées, il fallait qu'il songe à son avenir. Aux Etats-Unis, il avait été très tenté par une carrière chez les Aurors mais il était catégoriquement hors de question d'entrer dans le programme Anglais. Oh, il y avait certainement d'excellents éléments avec qui il serait intéressant d'apprendre le métier mais avec ce qui s'était passé avec Alex, il ne se voyait pas obéir aux ordres d'un gouvernement aussi corrompu. Sa mère lui avait souligné ses grandes aptitudes en soins et il n'était pas contre le fait d'approfondir ses connaissances.

-Harry ? fit une voix

Le jeune homme se redressa pour découvrir sa mère sur le pas de la porte.

-Un problème, maman ? demanda Harry

-Narcissa m'a contacté, annonça Lily. Les Portkey sont prêts ainsi que la liste des élèves.

-Il faut que je me rende chez Sirius alors, fit Harry.

Il se leva et rangea ses affaires tout en préparant son sac. Ensuite, il marcha aux côtés de sa mère.

-Et pour l'orphelinat ? demanda Harry

-Shana, Remus et moi avons tout mis en place, sourit Lily. Nous avons engagé plusieurs Nés Moldus qui ont fait une formation accélérée.

-Pourquoi des Nés Moldus ? s'étonna Harry

-Le concept d'orphelinat n'existe pas dans l'Angleterre Sorcière, fit Lily. Les Nés Moldus et à la rigueur certains Sang Mêlés savent à quoi s'attendre de la part de ces institutions. Essayer avec des cent pour cent Sorcier est une perte de temps, j'ai déjà essayé.

-Ah, commenta Harry. Et formation accélérée ?

-Certains ne s'étaient jamais occupés d'enfants, déclara Lily. On a fait une mise au point.

-Mais on ne va pas pointer du doigt le fait qu'ils n'aient pas les diplômes qu'il faut ? nota Harry

-Ces diplômes n'existent pas dans l'Angleterre Sorcière, rappela Lily. Mais Shana leur a fait signer un contrat qui les obligera à passer le diplôme aussitôt la guerre terminée.

-C'est une bonne chose, sourit Harry. Ils pourront s'occuper des élèves ?

-Je l'espère, soupira Lily. Mais avec Remus nous serons là.

-Ok, fit Harry. Je pense que ton poste de professeur t'assurera d'avoir le contrôle sur eux.

-On verra, haussa des épaules Lily.

-Et tes plans ? demanda Harry

-On a réussi à convaincre certaines races de ne pas entrer dans la guerre voire de se retirer, révéla Lily.

-Vraiment ? s'étonna Harry. Qui ?

-Les Vampires, sourit Lily. Voldemort avait réussi à approcher certains d'entre eux mais vu que je les travaillais au corps, si je puis dire, depuis plus longtemps que lui, j'ai eu gain de cause.

-Qui d'autre ? demanda Harry

-Les Veela ont fait pression pour que la France n'aille pas aider l'Angleterre, sourit Lily.

-Une bonne chose, fit Harry.

-Ce sont les plus importants, fit Lily. Je vais te laisser maintenant. Bonne chance.

-Merci maman, fit Harry en empruntant l'Arcane Gobeline.

Le jeune homme parcourut rapidement la distance entre les deux maisons et entra dans le manoir Black. Il passa au salon où il trouva Sirius.

-Narcissa m'a dit que j'aurais ta visite d'ici peu, sourit Sirius.

-Je ne peux pas rester, je dois me dépêcher, s'excusa Harry. Nous n'avons que peu de temps jusqu'au 31.

-C'est vrai, concéda Sirius. Les garçons arrivent bientôt.

La cheminée rugit pour recracher Draco et Théo. Les trois amis se saluèrent pendant que l'adulte s'éclipsait.

-Severus nous a donné une liste complète, annonça directement Théo en lui tendant un morceau de parchemin.

-Il a dû vérifier avec la Legilimencie, songea Harry en la consultant. Vince Crabbe et Greg Goyle ? Ils n'avaient pas l'air très futé pourtant.

-Ils sont plus intelligents qu'on ne le croirait, sourit Théo. Et particulièrement protecteur. C'était toujours à eux que Draco faisait appel pour protéger les plus jeunes. On s'arrête plus sur les muscles que sur leurs capacités cérébrales. Même chez les Slytherin.

-Pourquoi ? s'étonna Harry

-Leurs pères sont de véritables trolls, renifla Draco. Particulièrement crédules et soumis à Voldemort.

-Vince et Greg ne veulent pas suivre le même chemin, déclara Théo. Ni voir leurs sœurs devenir des putes au service des Death Eaters.

-Je croyais qu'il s'agissait de rumeurs, fronça des sourcils Harry.

-Tu ne sais pas ce qui se passe réellement dans les cercles Death Eaters, fit Draco. Mais ça, c'est sûr.

-Comment, tout en sachant cela, certains veulent toujours suivre ce dégénéré ?! pesta Harry

-Je ne sais pas, haussa des épaules Théo. Mais je te rappelle que ce n'est pas le sujet maintenant. Nous devons protéger nos camarades.

-Severus nous a prévenus que tous ceux qui devaient être marqués ont interdiction de sortir de chez eux, fit Draco. Ça ne va pas nous faciliter la tâche.

-Je m'en doutais, sourit Harry. J'ai tout prévu. Par contre, notre mission va prendre plusieurs jours.

-Explique-toi, fit Théo.

-Nous devons rester en dehors des protections, fit Harry. Je vais envoyer un message à nos cibles pour qu'elle nous retrouve aux limites des protections. Nous leur donnerons les Portkey et nous repartirons.

-Tu ne crois pas qu'on repérera ton message ? s'inquiéta Théo

-Il est trop petit pour ça, assura Harry. Et avant que tu ne le demandes, les Portkey sont protégés par de la magie ancienne.

-Ok, alors on y va, ordonna Draco. Severus m'a donné les adresses de tout le monde.

Ils se rendirent dans la salle des Transports pour transplaner vers la première adresse. Une fois aux limites des protections, Harry sortit de son sac un petit drone magiquement modifié que Lysandre, sa grande sœur de cœur, avait mis au point. Invisible à toute sonde magique - et pourquoi devait-il s'en inquiéter, vu que les Sorciers anglais jugeaient inutile de se prémunir contre les objets Moldus - et d'une maniabilité et d'une vitesse remarquable, le drone vola jusqu'à la cible pour délivrer son message avant de repartir. Dans l'heure qui suivait, les désignés volontaires pour être Death Eaters arrivaient et les trois garçons expliquaient brièvement leur plan. Le soulagement dans les yeux des futurs condamnés convainquirent le trio qu'ils faisaient une bonne action.

La tournée des manoirs Sang Pur dura deux jours pleins et ce fut totalement épuisé qu'ils retournèrent au manoir Black. Sirius fut ravi de les accueillir et avec Remus, ils passèrent une très bonne soirée. Le lendemain matin, peu après que Draco et Théo soient retournés chez Narcissa, Sirius emmena Harry dans son bureau.

-J'imagine que tu es au courant pour le bal chez les Potter ? fit Sirius

-J'ai vu Alex s'arracher les cheveux, sourit Harry.

-Il est totalement en train de paniquer, confirma Sirius. Il est venu plusieurs fois me voir pour ne pas faire de conneries.

-C'est bien, commenta Harry.

-Je t'ai fait venir à cause des deux bagues d'héritier que tu as, soupira Sirius. Je ne souhaite pas que tu rejettes l'un de tes héritages mais ce n'est pas dans la tradition. Personnellement, tu fais ce que tu veux mais les plus puristes vont tiquer.

-Quand on voit que grâce à leurs convictions, ils ont vu naître Voldemort, tu sais où ils peuvent se mettre leur désapprobation ? renifla Harry

-Tu les adores, ricana Sirius.

-Ce n'est pas eux qui me dicteront comment vivre ma vie, martela Harry.

-J'en suis sûr, sourit Sirius. Donc tu gardes les deux bagues ?

-Evidemment, fit Harry.

-Tu sais que tu seras présenté comme héritier Potter ? rappela Sirius

-M'en parle pas ! geignit Harry

-Et que tous les deux vous allez devoir gérer toutes les demandes en mariage qui vont vous tomber dessus ? ajouta Sirius

-T'a fini ? grogna Harry

-J'en ai plein d'autres, si tu veux, papillonna Sirius.

-Non, ça va, grommela Harry.

-Je vais quand même revenir sur cette histoire de mariage, fit Sirius en redevenant sérieux. Tous les deux, faites très attention.

-Pourquoi ? s'étonna Harry

-Parce qu'il y a plein de familles qui voudraient entrer dans le clan Potter, assura Sirius. En rejetant la Weasley, Alex a clamé qu'il était libre. Durant l'année passée, tu n'as eu aucune relation donc tu es supposé être libre. La chasse aux Potter va commencer.

-Tu donnes froid dans le dos, frissonna Harry.

-J'ai déjà prévenu Alex, fit Sirius. Et je l'ai mis en garde concernant les contrats qu'il pourrait signer.

-On en a parlé, soupira Harry. Vu comment notre géniteur gérait ses affaires, dans les premiers temps il va demander son avis à Gripsec pour toute transaction financière. Voire avec Me Lawrence s'il le faut.

-C'est sage, concéda Sirius.

-Assez parlé, sourit Harry. Ça te dit une virée shopping ?

-Tu n'as toujours pas trouvé ta tenue ? ricana Sirius

-J'étais un peu occupé, grinça Harry. Alors ?

-Va pour, sourit Sirius.

-Et Remus ? demanda Harry

-On va le tirer de son bureau, fit Sirius. Il est tellement anxieux à propos de l'orphelinat. Il doit se détendre.

Chose dite, chose faite. L'enfantin lord Black tira son compagnon surpris de son bureau et avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de dire « Quoi », la famille Black se retrouva sur Diagon Alley. Remus grogna un peu avant de profiter de cette récréation. Ils délaissèrent d'abord l'allée commerciale pour s'enfoncer dans le quartier magique où ils retrouvèrent les différents couturiers magiques, dont Ms Malkins, la couturière officielle des Potter. Ils firent le tour des boutiques, se choisirent des tenues détendues mais restant protocolaires, des accessoires et allèrent également rafraîchir leurs coiffures. Ils revinrent en fin de journée, particulièrement affamés malgré un encas pris sur le pouce à mi-journée. Ce fut satisfait qu'ils partent se coucher.


	53. Des alliés qui refusent cet honneur

**_Des alliés … qui refusent cet honneur_**

Il y avait beaucoup d'agitation sur le domaine Malfoy et même Voldemort mettait la main à la pâte, à son plus grand mécontentement.

Quelques mois plus tôt, alors qu'il voulait effectuer un rituel, le mage s'était vu refuser l'accès aux sous-sols où se trouvaient les salles adéquates. Furieux, il avait longuement torturé Lucius avant que celui-ci ne puisse lui expliquer que régulièrement, les protections se mettaient à jour et qu'il ne pouvait rien y faire. Outré, il avait passé ses nerfs sur les Death Eaters qui venaient justement lui demander audience. Ce fut l'un d'entre eux, un peu plus courageux que les autres, qui lui signala que la très grande majorité d'entre eux avaient été éjectés de leurs appartements dans le manoir. Voldemort avait dû attendre plusieurs jours, le temps que Lucius se remette de sa séance de torture, avant de connaître le fin mot de l'histoire. La remise à jour des protections avait eu pour conséquence de réduire drastiquement la zone d'habitation. Le mage s'était étonné de cela mais Lucius lui avait rappelé que les Malfoy n'avaient généralement qu'un héritier et qu'il était très rare qu'un héritier majeur vive avec le lord. Ce qui avait pour conséquence qu'il n'y avait rarement plus de quatre Sorciers vivants en même temps dans le manoir et que les protections minimales s'ajustaient automatiquement à l'espace vitale nécessaire à quatre Sorciers.

Depuis, Voldemort avait dû faire loger ses Death Eaters de moindre importance dans d'autres manoirs et ne garder au manoir Malfoy que ceux qui lui seraient indispensables. Bellatrix, Rodolphus et Rabastan avaient pu ainsi rester, ainsi que McNair et quelques autres. Lucius, dans le secret de sa chambre, s'était réjoui de voir moins de monde chez lui mais il aurait préféré que Bellatrix et sa clique prenne le même chemin.

Tout cela pour revenir à ce jour.

La remise à jour n'étant toujours pas terminée, Voldemort ne pouvait pas user de la magie du manoir. S'il voulait montrer sa puissance, il fallait qu'il installe tout lui-même. Et ça l'agaçait prodigieusement. Et il l'avait fait comprendre à tous ses suivants. Depuis une semaine, pas un Death Eater ne partait sans avoir reçu au moins trois Doloris. Lucius, pour éviter cela, s'enfermait dans son bureau, arguant qu'il devait s'occuper des affaires de la famille.

Donc, Voldemort tournait dans le manoir. Il fallait agencer la plus grande salle du manoir encore accessible et après avoir failli tuer trois Death Eaters, il était devenu évident qu'il devait s'en charger seul.

Ne sommes-nous pas mieux servis que par soi-même ?

Grommelant dans sa barbe inexistante, il jouait de sa baguette pour rendre la salle la plus glauque possible. Il rendit la pièce digne des meilleurs Halloween. Mais certains de ses rituels qui garantissaient sa mainmise sur ses Death Eaters ne prenaient tout simplement pas. Il avait beau avoir torturé Lucius une nouvelle fois, il ne voulait pas croire que c'était dû à la remise à niveau des protections. Depuis les attaques qui avaient échoué contre son gré, il avait senti que ses Death Eaters avaient de moins en moins foi en lui. Et il ne pouvait pas se permettre de savoir qu'ils ne lui étaient pas totalement soumis. Et le manoir était loin de coopérer dans sa quête dans la domination du monde.

-Maître ? fit une voix

-Ma douce Bellatrix, susurra Voldemort. Approche.

La sulfureuse femme avança vers son maître. Avec un sourire cruel sur ses lèvres, il la figea et entra sans douceur dans son esprit. Après s'être assuré de sa fidélité, il parla.

-Ma chère Bellatrix, souffla Voldemort en lui caressa froidement le visage. J'aurais une mission à te confier.

-Tout pour vous faire plaisir, milord, s'inclina Bellatrix.

-Leo et Léa Carrow vont bientôt me servir, annonça Voldemort. Je sais qu'Alecto et Amycus les ont bien éduqués mais je veux qu'ils aient une formation … supplémentaire.

-Maître ? demanda Bellatrix

-Tu iras chez les Carrow et tu formeras les jumeaux, ordonna Voldemort. Tu commenceras après l'intronisation.

-Bien, Maître, accepta Bellatrix.

-Il se peut également que je t'envoie d'autres recrues aussi prometteuses, déclara Voldemort.

-Qui, si je puis me permettre ? demanda Bellatrix

-Sûrement le jeune Malfoy, réfléchit Voldemort. Nott me vante les qualités de son fils donc je le testerai avant de te l'envoyer. Et quelques autres peut-être …

-Comme vous le voudrez, Maître, s'inclina Bellatrix.

-Pars, maintenant, ordonna Voldemort.

Bellatrix s'inclina une nouvelle fois avant de quitter la pièce et Voldemort reprit son aménagement.

Sans se douter qu'il avait été entendu.

§§§§§

-Les jumeaux Carrow ? fit Lucius. Je ne pensais pas qu'il allait faire appel à eux.

-C'est ce que j'ai entendu, certifia Barn. Bellatrix Lestranges Madame doit s'occuper d'eux.

-Il va falloir que je prévienne qui de droit, songea Lucius. Pourquoi tu étais dans la salle principale de bal ?

-Ce _Sorcier_ installait des sorts de compulsion dans la décoration, renifla Barn. Comme ces sorts vous menaçaient directement, il était de mon devoir de les détruire.

-Merci, Barn, sourit Lucius.

Barn s'inclina avant de disparaître. Lucius s'enfonça dans son fauteuil.

Les sorts de compulsion n'étaient pas vraiment une surprise. Il se doutait qu'il y avait quelque chose du genre depuis cette lointaine nuit dans le cimetière où il avait repris un corps à sa mesure. Il n'avait jamais cru que ses congénères avaient autant le goût du sang pour suivre aveuglément le Lord dans sa quête de destruction.

Mais ce qui l'inquiétait le plus était la tâche de Bellatrix. Déjà, rien qu'en laissant traîner ses oreilles, il savait que bon nombre de futurs Marqués passés entre ses mains n'assistaient qu'à trois séances par semaine, au lieu de tous les jours, car ils ressortaient rarement sur leurs deux pieds. La cruauté de Bellatrix n'était plus à démontrer ainsi que sa folie. Si quelqu'un n'avait ne serait-ce qu'une parole de travers, il se pouvait très bien qu'elle l'exécute sur le champ en guise d'exemple. Elle était aussi dangereuse que Voldemort lui-même et elle s'acharnait à entretenir sa réputation.

Lucius reprit ses esprits et entreprit d'écrire une lettre à sa femme pour qu'elle puisse être au courant des derniers éléments avant de la faire porter par un Elfe de maison.

L'intronisation allait avoir lieu le lendemain. Et Lucius était très anxieux. Si leur plan marchait parfaitement, Voldemort allait être dans une colère noire et se déchaînerait sur tout le monde. Severus et lui avaient déjà prévu bon nombre de potions pour que tous les deux n'agonisent pas sur le parquet et lui avait fait en sorte qu'ils soient évacués au plus vite pour ne pas qu'un cousin ne tente de le tuer. Quoique, avec l'apocalypse qui allait se déchaîner, personne ne serait en état de faire quoi que ce soit avant un bon moment …

En soupirant, Lucius se remit aux affaires de la famille.

§§§§§

-Ma très chère Lily ! sourit l'homme en dévoilant une canine un brin trop longue. Je ne m'attendais pas à te revoir aussi tôt !

-C'est cela, Venceslas, fit Lily. Comment vas-tu ?

-Il y a pire, il y a pire, répondit le dénommé Venceslas. Installons-nous, je t'en prie. Du thé ?

-Volontiers, remercia Lily.

Une fois leur boisson respective dans les mains, l'homme reprit la parole.

-Je te croyais en Angleterre, fit Venceslas. Alors imagine mon étonnement quand mon majordome m'a annoncé ta présence en Grèce ! Te serais-tu perdue ?

-Très drôle, leva les yeux au ciel Lily. Si je viens au cœur d'un Repère Vampirique, c'est pour une visite de courtoisie, tu le sais parfaitement.

-A d'autres, balaya Venceslas. Nous avons d'autres moyens de nous contacter. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

-Voldemort, soupira Lily.

-Ah oui, c'est vrai, commenta Venceslas. Il nous a envoyé un émissaire il y a quelques temps.

-Vraiment ? fit Lily, l'air de rien

-Il nous proposait de la nourriture à volonté si nous l'aidions, haussa des épaules Venceslas. Bizarrement, son maître et lui pensaient que nous nous nourrissions exclusivement de sang.

-Il est vrai que vous vous êtes acharnés à ce que l'on croit ça de vous, ironisa Lily. Qui pouvait savoir que tout comme les Sorciers et les Moldus, votre métabolisme a muté pour vous faire trouver ce qui vous était totalement indispensable dans le sang dans d'autres aliments ?

-Passons, passons, sourit Venceslas. Que puis-je pour toi ?

-Je suis très intéressée par la venue de cet émissaire, fit Lily.

-Je vois, fit Venceslas. Tu as laissé tes petits mouchards traîner, n'est-ce pas ?

-Tu m'en crois vraiment capable ? papillonna Lily

-Jouons cartes sur table, grommela Venceslas. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

-Il y a des renégats auprès de Voldemort, annonça Lily en reprenant son sérieux. Environ une dizaine. Je ne connais pas leur nom. Même les Death Eaters ne savent pas qu'ils sont avec lui.

-Et comment toi tu le sais, petite Sorcière ? leva un sourcil Venceslas

-Une femme ne dévoile pas ses secrets, voyons, sourit Lily.

-D'accord, fit lentement Venceslas. Une dizaine, dis-tu ?

-Selon mes informations, oui, confirma Lily.

-Tout cela est très intéressant, réfléchit Venceslas. Mes Vampires sont en train de se rouiller. Un petit séjour en Angleterre leur ferait le plus grand bien.

-Je ne tiens pas à ce que toi et les tiens participiez à cette guerre, rappela Lily.

-C'est évident, fit Venceslas. Nous n'avons rien à y gagner.

-Il y en a qui ne sont pas de ton avis, commenta Lily.

-Il est vrai qu'il y a certains Vampires qui voudraient revenir aux anciens temps, où il n'y avait pas de règles, où on pouvait boire du sang sans rendre de compte à qui que ce soit, déclara Venceslas.

-Ce n'est pas ton cas ? demanda Lily

-J'ai un petit faible pour la cuisine indienne, avoua sans honte Venceslas. Et puis, toutes les gastronomies du monde n'attendent que moi pour être découvertes.

-Et c'est une bonne raison ? s'étonna Lily

-C'est la mienne, trancha Venceslas.

-Donc j'ai ton assurance que ton clan ne portera pas secours à Voldemort ? demanda Lily

-Bien sûr, sourit Venceslas. Il n'a jamais été question de le suivre, de toute façon.

-Ce n'est pas le cas des autres clans d'Europe, soupira Lily.

-Le conseil Vampirique va bientôt avoir lieu, déclara Venceslas. Je vais défendre ta cause.

-Merci, sourit Lily.

-Tu as une très bonne impression ces dernières années, déclara Venceslas. Tu ne sais pas à quel point.

-Tu me l'apprends, bougonna Lily.

-Les pays Sorciers ont beaucoup de choses à revoir mais l'Angleterre reste le plus rétrograde, certifia Venceslas. Ta quête est noble, petite Sorcière.

-Arrête de m'appeler comme ça, grogna Lily.

-Non, répondit Venceslas. Trêve de plaisanteries, veux-tu rester dîner ?

-Ce serait avec plaisir mais je dois y aller, refusa Lily.

-Il parait que tu travailles à Hogwarts, sourit Venceslas. Je viendrais te dire bonjour.

-Fais ça et ce seront tes dernières minutes sur terre, annonça Lily avec un grand sourire.

-Tu es méchante ! pleurnicha Venceslas

-Je vais y aller avant que tu ne verses des larmes, fit Lily. Bonne nuit.

-A toi aussi, sourit Venceslas.

§§§§§

Shana Molay avait profité de ses congés pour la poursuite de ses plans. Apprenant qu'elle sortait du pays, Kingsley Shakelbot, son compagnon et époux, avait pesté longuement avant de lui faire promettre d'être très prudente. La femme n'avait pas pu se retenir de rire et lui avait rappelé que les Langues de Plomb étaient généralement très loin d'être des manchots avant de partir. Elle débarqua ainsi au Kazakhstan où elle maudit aussitôt la température. Elle referma étroitement sa cape et se lança plusieurs sorts de réchauffement avant de se sentir satisfaite. Elle se mit en chemin et une fois sortie de la ville, avec un pur air de plaisir, elle enfourcha un balai et s'envola non sans avoir pris de précautions.

Quelques heures plus tard, transie de froid, elle atterrit dans une grotte dans l'Oural, visiblement vide de tout habitant. Elle s'enfonça dans les entrailles de la terre, s'éclairant d'une fiole enchantée avec de la poudre de Fée, cadeau qu'elle avait reçu en sauvant sans le savoir une plantation Féérique lors d'une enquête sur un trafic quelconque. Elle voulait pouvoir utiliser sa baguette en cas d'attaque. Les galeries descendaient de plus en plus, créant parfois des passages à pic. Plus d'une fois, elle avait cru se briser les chevilles mais à la dernière minute, elle se rattrapait à un creux quelconque. Bientôt, elle ne put plus descendre et entra dans une grande caverne. Essoufflée, elle reprit sa respiration tout en regardant autour d'elle.

On avait du mal à croire qu'il y avait une grotte aussi immense dans ces montagnes. Mais si on regardait ça et là, on pouvait voir qu'elle avait été aménagée et agrandie autrement que par la Nature. En levant le nez, on pouvait apercevoir de nombreuses plateformes. Tout en haut, on notait quelques puits de lumière.

-Que vient faire ici une Sorcière … qui vient de loin en plus ? fit une voix dans un russe assez lent

-Merlin merci, j'ai cru que je m'étais trompée d'endroit, soupira Shana en anglais.

-Je reconnais ton odeur, Sorcière, reprit la voix. Tu es déjà venue ici.

-Oui, confirma Shana, cette fois en russe. J'ai soigné l'une des vôtres qui avait été kidnappée par les trafiquants d'êtres magiques. Et je l'ai ramenée auprès de son peuple.

Un mouvement au-dessus de sa tête la fit se tourner et brandir sa baguette. Elle entendit un bruit de frottement. Une silhouette se dressa et apparut dans un filet de lumière.

Une femme à la peau grise et écailleuse se tenait au-dessus de Shana. Et celle-ci sursauta en remarquant enfin que sur tous les autres affleurements rocheux, d'autres femmes la regardaient attentivement.

-Sorcière Shana Molay, déclara une voix derrière elle.

Shana se retourna brusquement pour découvrir une autre femme à la peau tout aussi écailleuse mais avec une nuance de gris plus sombre. Mais la différence notable était qu'elle n'avait pas de jambes mais un corps de serpent.

C'était une Lamia.

-Bonjour, sourit Shana. Ne connaissant pas vos coutumes, je ne sais pas comment vous saluer correctement ni à qui je m'adresse.

-Il est rare de voir des Sorciers avoir autant de considération pour les autres races, sourit la Lamia. Je me nomme Sesia. Je suis votre intermédiaire. Parce que vous avez sauvé l'une des nôtres, nous acceptons de vous écouter et de vous loger.

-Je vous remercie, s'inclina Shana.

-Je vais vous mener dans un endroit où vous pourrez vous reposer jusqu'à ce que notre Reine veuille vous recevoir, annonça Sesia.

-Merci, sourit Shana. Est-ce que je peux utiliser ma magie pendant que je suis en ces lieux ?

-Cela dépend, fit Sesia en lui faisant signe de la suivre. Pourquoi ?

-Simplement de quoi métamorphoser temporairement de quoi garantir mon confort le temps de mon séjour, expliqua Shana.

-Je peux vous l'autoriser, fit Sesia. C'est ici. Ne sortez pas de là car je ne pourrais pas garantir votre sécurité.

-C'est évident, fit Shana. Est-ce que je pourrais avoir de la nourriture ?

-Je crains que ce dont nous nous nourrissons ne soit pas à votre goût, hésita Sesia.

-Je tente le coup, soupira Shana. Qui sait, je pourrais aimer ! Au pire, j'ai quelques provisions.

-Bien, fit Sesia.

La Lamia laissa la Sorcière dans la cavité fermée par un rideau semblant être insonorisé par une magie que Shana était bien en peine de déterminer. Cette dernière sortit de ses poches quelques affaires qu'elle agrandit et aménagea un peu les lieux. La couche d'herbes sèche semblait peu accueillante mais après s'être allongée dessus, elle concéda que c'était assez confortable.

Si elle était venue dans ce clan Lamia, c'était parce qu'elle se doutait que Voldemort avait dû ou était sur le point d'approcher ces femmes serpents. De par son don de Fourchelangue, Shana pouvait aisément supposer que le mage noir pensait avoir facilement le dessus sur ce peuple magique puissant, ayant appris en consultant de nombreux écrits du Département des Mystères que les serpents, magiques ou non, étaient étrangement soumis aux détenteurs de ce don. Les Lamia, du peu de témoignages qu'elle avait pu trouver, étaient très proches de leurs instincts serpents et ne partageaient avec les humains qu'une partie de leur physique. Quand elle avait ramené la Lamia dans son clan, elle n'avait pas osé s'imposer plus longtemps que nécessaire car elle ne connaissait pas leurs coutumes. Mais maintenant, si elle revenait ici, c'était pour un cas de force majeure. Elle ne venait pas au nom du Ministère anglais - aucune chance pour cela d'ailleurs - mais c'était pour ses plans à Lily, Narcissa et elle. Elle ne tenait pas à rallier ce clan Lamia à leur cause mais seulement connaître sa position par rapport à Voldemort. Elle avait eu l'occasion de voir de ses yeux la puissance d'une Lamia et elle se doutait que ce serait une excellente force de frappe pour le mage noir.

-Sorcière Shana Molay, fit une voix.

La femme ouvrit les yeux, surprise. Elle ne se souvenait pas s'être endormie. Et contre toute attente, elle se sentait parfaitement reposée. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre et nota que plusieurs heures étaient déjà passées depuis son arrivée. Elle se redressa et fit face à Sesia.

-Toutes mes excuses, fit Shana. Je me suis endormie.

-Ce n'est pas grave, fit Sesia. Suivez-moi.

Toutes les deux parcoururent les couloirs en silence. Shana tenta de se repérer mais elle abandonna finalement au bout de cinq minutes.

-Notre Reine vous attend, annonça Sesia alors qu'elles s'arrêtaient devant un pan de velours.

-Dois-je l'appeler d'une manière particulière ? demanda Shana. Je ne voudrais sûrement pas faire d'impair.

-Comment appelez-vous vos reines ? demanda Sesia

-Votre Majesté, répondit Shana.

-Cela suffira amplement, sourit Sesia. Vous n'aurez pas le droit de la toucher et vous resterez à bonne distance d'elle.

-Et pour la magie ? demanda Shana

-Évitez d'en faire, conseilla Sesia. Mais si c'est indispensable, demandez la permission.

-Bien, fit Shana. Merci.

-Vous pouvez y aller, déclara Sesia.

Prudente, Shana passa le rideau et s'avança. Un puit de lumière éclairait la grotte mais le fond était plongé dans la pénombre. Elle pouvait toutefois distinguer que le coin sombre était surélevé. Elle alla au centre de la grotte et attendit.

-Sorcière Shana Molay, fit une voix des ombres.

-Votre Majesté, s'inclina Shana. C'est un honneur de vous rencontrer.

Du fond de la grotte sortit une vieille Lamia qui portait un collier de pierres précieuses. Shana comprit que c'était la manière dont on faisait la différence entre la Reine et les autres Lamia car elle n'avait vu aucun ornement sur les autres femmes serpents.

-Je dois vous remercier de nous avoir ramené notre fille égarée, fit la reine. Vous êtes partie trop vite pour que nous ayons pu le faire correctement.

-Ce n'est rien, fit Shana.

-Je peux savoir ce que vous faites ici ? demanda la reine

-Je viens à cause d'une guerre qui se déroule dans mon pays, l'Angleterre, déclara Shana. Un Sorcier a décidé de détruire tout son passage avec ses esclaves. Pour s'opposer à lui, le gouvernement anglais envoie ses Aurors mais les plus hauts personnages sont corrompus et par leur inactivité, ils permettent à ce Sorcier d'installer son régime de terreur. Et enfin, il y a un petit groupe de Sorciers qui essaient de lutter avec leurs moyens mais leur nombre est trop faible et ils se cantonnent surtout à l'observation.

-Et à quel groupe appartenez-vous ? demanda la reine

-Aucun, assura Shana. Mon groupe est inconnu et ses buts n'englobent pas cette guerre, enfin en partie.

-Alors pourquoi me parler de cette guerre ? s'impatienta la reine

-Parce que le Sorcier qui veut dominer le monde parle la langue des serpents, annonça Shana.

Silence.

-D'après les témoignages que certains Sorciers ont de vous, éclaira Shana, il se pourrait que vous soyez sensible aux arguments de ce Sorcier à cause de ce don.

-Il est vrai que nous écoutons soigneusement les détenteurs Sorciers de ce don, avoua la reine.

-Ce Sorcier pourra vouloir vous recruter, assura Shana. Pour attaquer ceux qui s'en prennent à lui et ses hommes.

-Nous pourrions l'aider si on s'en prend à lui, concéda la reine.

-Seulement, il demande aux serpents sous ses ordres d'attaquer les non combattants, notamment les enfants, déclara Shana. Il ordonne aux serpents de les tuer.

-Pardon ?! siffla brusquement la reine. Les enfants ne doivent pas être touchés.

-Ce Sorcier ne se gêne pas, assura Shana.

Et elle ne mentait pas. Lors de nombreux massacres de Voldemort, les Langues de Plomb avaient découvert que dans les villages détruits, la plupart des enfants réfugiés dans différents endroits étaient morts par morsure de serpents. Et pas par les plus inoffensifs. Ils avaient noté que c'était des serpents magiques dont les poisons étaient parmi les plus violents qui étaient les auteurs de ces morts.

-Que cherchez vous ? demanda la reine. Que nous combattions ce Sorcier ?

-Non, rassura Shana. D'abord savoir si vous pouviez être intéressées de le suivre.

-Les enfants doivent toujours être protégés, déclara la reine. Et si ce Sorcier ne se prive pas de s'en prendre à eux, ce qui est inadmissible. En plus en utilisant les nôtres.

Shana comprit que les serpents faisaient partie de la communauté des Lamia. Elle nota soigneusement cette information dans un coin de sa tête et se promit qu'après que Voldemort soit mis hors d'état de nuire, elle reviendrait ici pour savoir s'il y avait une possibilité de s'organiser avec les Lamia pour les serpents capturés pour la contrebande.

-Pour cette raison, nous adresserons une réponse négative s'il vient solliciter notre aide, déclara la reine.

-Puis-je vous poser une question, Votre Majesté ? hésita Shana

-Faites, fit la reine.

-Comment pouvez-vous me croire sur parole ? s'étonna Shana. Je pourrais parfaitement vous mentir !

-L'une des particularités de mon peuple est de sentir les mensonges, avoua la reine. Je savais que vous étiez sincère depuis le début. Par contre, je suis curieuse de voir ce que fait exactement ce Sorcier.

-Je peux vous montrer l'une de ses attaques, proposa Shana. J'y étais pour protéger mon compagnon.

-Approchez alors, ordonna la reine. Nous allons utiliser notre méthode.

Pas rassurée malgré tout, Shana s'approcha de la reine. Celle-ci la fixa droit dans les yeux et la Sorcière sentit une intrusion dans son esprit. Mais sa magie lui soufflait qu'elle ne pourrait rien faire contre et elle décida de se laisser faire. Toutefois, elle mit en avant le souvenir proposé et attendit.

Au bout de longues minutes, la reine se retira et autorisa la femme à reculer. Légèrement étourdie, Shana attendit quelques instants avant de parler.

-Vous n'avez pas vu que le souvenir que je vous avais indiqué, votre Majesté, reprocha Shana.

-C'est vrai, avoua la reine. Mais je voulais comprendre vos motivations. Et elles sont nobles, Sorcière. Mais faites vraiment attention. La vengeance peut être un mauvais but, surtout quand il s'est installé depuis si longtemps. Laissez partir votre enfant, Sorcière. Cela vous aidera à vaincre ce monstre et à vous tourner vers l'avenir.

Shana baissa la tête. La douleur était encore vive. Peu après la venue de Voldemort au Ministère, le mage avait organisé une attaque sur le village où était en vacances le fils aîné de Shana et Kingsley. Ce dernier était mort dans d'atroces souffrances, c'était encore dur pour les parents puisque leur fils n'avait que dix ans et était sur le point d'entrer à Hogwarts. Elle ne comptait plus les nuits où elle pleurait lourdement la disparition de son fils et où ces mêmes nuits son compagnon venait la rejoindre pour laisser couler une unique larme. Narcissa puis Lily avaient bien essayé de lui remonter le moral mais il était évident qu'il lui fallait un électrochoc pour tourner la page.

-J'aimerai avoir quelques précisions, reprit la reine. J'ai vu que ce Sorcier s'en prenait particulièrement à un enfant, le Sorcier Alexandre Potter. Pourquoi ?

-Une prophétie a été faite peu avant sa naissance, révéla Shana. En en apprenant une partie, Voldemort a décidé d'attaquer la famille Potter. Il a été vaincu quand il avait tenté de tuer les enfants qui étaient ensemble dans le même berceau.

-Les enfants ? releva la reine

-Alex a un frère jumeau, Harry, précisa Shana. Peu après le père a déclaré que c'était Alex qui avait vaincu Voldemort.

-Alors que les enfants étaient ensembles ? nota la reine. Même moi je n'aurais pas fait une affirmation pareille sans vérifier.

-Mais c'est ce qui s'est passé, soupira Shana. Pour le monde entier, et également pour Voldemort, c'est Alex qui l'avait vaincu. Et il veut se venger en le tuant.

-Donc en plus, il poursuit un enfant pour le tuer, soupira la reine. Ce parleur ne mérite pas que les serpents se mettent à son service.

Le silence envahit la grotte.

-Sorcière Shana Molay, déclara soudainement la reine. Nous ferons en sorte que ce Sorcier ne puisse pas nous retrouver. Et nous passerons le mot aux serpents de ne pas écouter ce tueur d'enfants.

-Il a un familier serpent qu'il a appelé Nagini, crut bon de signaler Shana.

-Des mesures seront prises, assura la reine. Votre mission est accomplie, Sorcière Shana Molay. Vous pouvez repartir l'esprit serein.

-Merci, votre Majesté, s'inclina Shana.

-Vous repartirez lorsque le soleil éclairera les grottes les plus élevées, annonça la reine.

Shana s'inclina une nouvelle fois avant de sortir de la grotte. Elle était totalement satisfaite.


	54. L'anniversaire du Sauveur

**_L'anniversaire du « Sauveur »_**

-Le manoir est vraiment fantastique, félicita Neville.

-D'autant plus que cela faisait plus d'une vingtaine d'années que rien n'avait été organisé ici, ajouta Augusta.

-Je suis ravi que cela vous plaise, s'inclina Alex.

Le 31 juillet était finalement arrivé et le bal se déroulait à merveille. Grâce aux conseils de Sirius, il avait pu faire tout ce qu'il fallait pour que la soirée qu'il avait organisée remplisse tous les critères des Sang Pur. Toute la société Sang Pur avait été invitée et bien que ça l'ait démangé, il avait pu s'empêcher de ne pas inviter certains.

-Tu sais où se trouvent Draco et Théo ? demanda Neville

-Non, soupira Alex. Harry m'a dit qu'ils avaient quelque chose de très important à faire aujourd'hui et que s'ils venaient, ça serait très tard.

-Je croyais que tu avais invité tous les Sang Pur ? s'étonna Neville en ne voyant pas certains visages connus

-C'est le cas, assura Alex. Mais il semblerait qu'ils soient en retard.

-Je vois Harry, fit Neville.

Tous les trois se saluèrent mais le brun demanda à leur parler en privé. Intrigué, Alex les mena dans son bureau où ils s'installèrent.

-Un problème ? demanda Alex

-Dans un sens, soupira Harry qui regardait distraitement le soleil qui se couchait enfin. L'intronisation est en train de se dérouler.

-Draco et Théo ? s'étouffa Neville

-Je ne sais pas où ils sont, avoua Harry. Ils peuvent parfaitement être au manoir Malfoy ou autre part.

-C'est embêtant, souffla Alex.

-Où se trouve Hermione ? demanda Neville

-Ici, sourit Alex. Quelques vieilles rombières ont bien voulu râler mais je leur ai rappelé que j'étais le nouveau lord Potter et ça leur a cloué le bec.

-Bien joué, sourit Neville. Et si nous allions la rejoindre ?

-Avec joie, sourit Alex.

Les jumeaux furent très souvent abordés par des pères attentionnés qui tenaient à leur présenter leurs enfants. Ils n'étaient pas assez stupides pour comprendre qu'ils tenaient à avoir un mariage avec la prestigieuse maison Potter. Avec fermeté, ils repoussaient les avances tout en se ménageant une porte de sortie. Autant Alex était à peu près libre de se marier avec qui il voulait, autant Harry n'avait pas ce privilège, à cause de la deuxième bague d'héritier qu'il portait. Toute décision qu'il prendrait devait se faire avec l'accord de Sirius mais heureusement, il n'avait pas envie de se marier.

-Tu es sublime, Hermione, sourit Harry en lui faisant un baisemain.

-Merci, rougit Hermione.

-Tu t'en sors avec tous ces Sang Pur ? demanda Neville

-Lily et Narcissa m'ont donné quelques cours, avoua Hermione. Elles ne tenaient pas à ce que je fasse honte à Alex. Et moi non plus.

-Merci, sourit Alex.

-Je ne vois guère de familles Slytherin, nota Hermione.

-L'intronisation, rappela Harry.

-J'avais oublié, s'excusa Hermione. J'imagine qu'on verra Théo et Draco un peu plus tard.

Le groupe se mêla à la soirée, les jumeaux tenant fermement leur amie entre eux pour décourager les parents attentionnés. Par contre, ceux qui espéraient être les nouveaux fiancés, se sentant pousser des ailes avec la présence de leurs parents, n'hésitaient pas à s'en prendre à Hermione.

-Une Sang de Bourbe ! renifla une jeune fille qu'ils ne connaissaient pas. Lord Potter, vous ne devriez pas vous compromettre avec des personnes pareilles ! Je pourrais vous apporter beaucoup plus que cette intrigante !

-Et quoi exactement ? susurra Hermione. Je vois sur vous une tenue horrible taillée dans des tissus extrêmement coûteux, ce qui veut dire que vous n'avez aucun goût et que vous dépensez sans compter. La façon dont vous me regardez indique que vous croyez sans réserve que les Moldus sont des moins que rien et donc que vous ne savez pas réfléchir par vous-même. Dites-moi, qu'est-ce que vous pourriez apporter au clan Potter ?

-Beaucoup plus que vous ! cracha la jeune fille

-Il aurait d'abord fallu que je sois après les avoirs de la famille Potter, sourit machiavéliquement Hermione. Je ne suis pas ici pour côtoyer des hypocrites telles que vous, mais uniquement pour soutenir Alex dans ce monde de requins.

-Ne vous permettez pas d'appeler lord Potter par son prénom ! rugit la jeune fille

-Et pourquoi ma meilleure amie ne pourrait-elle pas m'appeler par mon prénom ? demanda ingénument Alex qui s'était approché

-Mais Alexandre … susurra la jeune fille.

-Je ne crois pas vous avoir permis de vous montrer plus familière avec moi, tança Alex. Votre comportement est des plus déplacés, surtout envers l'une de mes proches !

-Cette … protesta la jeune fille.

-Ne terminez surtout pas cette phrase, siffla Harry. Sinon, je vais de ce pas m'entretenir avec votre chef de famille pour lui signaler comment vous jetez l'opprobre sur vous et les vôtres.

-Laissez tomber, les garçons, soupira Hermione. Elle n'en vaut pas la peine.

Les jumeaux embrassèrent la brune sur chaque joue puis lui présentèrent leurs bras qu'elle accepta et tous les trois s'en allèrent sans regarder en arrière où la jeune fille était ivre de rage.

-Vous n'exagérez pas ? demanda par acquis de conscience Neville

-Pas vraiment, haussa des épaules Harry. Elle a été ignoble avec Hermione, je ne vois pas pourquoi on ne pourrait pas la remettre à sa place.

Les jeunes gens se déplaçaient dans la salle, les jumeaux discutant agréablement avec les chefs de famille qui, après avoir vu qu'ils refusaient catégoriquement de parler mariage, se tournèrent vers les affaires.

§§§§§

Pendant ce temps, Sirius, qui s'ennuyait ferme, s'était réfugié sur une terrasse. Sa douce moitié avait trouvé à qui parler, une historienne qui travaillait outre Atlantique. Savourant consciencieusement son whisky, il regardait au loin.

Mais soudain, une lueur faiblarde attira son attention. Oubliant toute prudence, il enjamba la barrière et atterrit souplement dans l'herbe. Jetant un coup d'œil autour de lui, il se décida à prendre sa forme Animagus pour aller plus vite. Il courut à toute allure, notant que loin de faiblir, elle se faisait de plus en plus précise. Arrivant aux bois, il ralentit l'allure et tendit l'oreille. Il écouta les bruits habituels de la nature nocturne puis se concentra sur ce qui sortait de l'ordinaire. Il entendit des bruissements de vêtements, des bruits de pas et enfin des respirations laborieuses. Il se redressa en reniflant les airs et reconnut la magie Sorcière, si virevoltante et si imposante. Il reconnut trois hommes et deux femmes. Mais l'odeur métallique du sang l'alerta et il se rapprocha. Et là …

-Narcissa ! s'exclama Sirius en reprenant forme humaine

-Morgane merci, Sirius ! fit Narcissa. Nous ne savions pas où aller …

-Du calme, tempéra Sirius. Posez-vous quelques instants, vous avez l'air totalement épuisés.

Soupirant de soulagement, la blonde s'assit contre un arbre, soutenue par Draco et Théo. La seconde femme fit de même aidée par le dernier.

-Cela fait un moment que nous marchons, soupira Narcissa alors que Sirius lançait des sorts de scan. Je ne pensais pas que notre Portkey dévierait aussi loin.

-Les barrières du domaine Potter ont été levées, expliqua Sirius. Harry les a renforcées pour éviter de mauvaises surprises.

-Cela ne m'étonne pas, soupira Narcissa.

-Je vais envoyer un message à Harry, déclara Sirius. Qui est-ce ?

-Et la politesse ? ronchonna pour la forme Narcissa. Voici Moïra Zabini et son fils Blaise.

Sirius décida sagement de ne pas poser plus de questions et envoya son message. Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, Harry arriva.

-Est-ce que vous pourrez marcher ? demanda Harry

-Non, avoua Théo.

-OK, fit Harry. Surtout, essayez de ne pas bouger.

Il lança sur chacun des sorts de stase avant de les faire léviter. Sirius dégageant le passage, ils se rendirent dans le manoir par une porte dérobée. Le jeune homme les mena vers une aile vide de vie mais visiblement prête à accueillir. Le brun les installa dans un salon où des lits de camp avaient été dressés. Lily arriva dans la foulée avec un Médicomage. Ce dernier, apercevant les traces de sang sur les vêtements, se précipita aux chevets des blessés. Avisant son mouvement, Harry leva les sorts de stase et recula. Sirius rejoignit la rousse et son fils dans un coin de la pièce.

-Tu n'as pas eu de mal à partir ? demanda Sirius à Harry

-Pas trop, déclara Harry. Ton message est arrivé alors que j'allais aux toilettes.

-Pas trop gêné ? ricana Sirius

-Je vais y aller, si ça ne te dérange pas, siffla Harry en s'en allant.

-Tu ne devrais pas l'embêter comme ça, gronda Lily.

-Laisse-moi ce petit plaisir, supplia Sirius. Il ne me laisse aucune chance de le taquiner.

-A tes risques et périls, prévint Lily.

-Merci, sourit Sirius.

-Sinon, tu peux me dire ce qui s'est passé ? demanda Lily

-Il semblerait que les sorts de protection d'Harry aient eu pour conséquence de ne pas permettre au Portkey de secours de nos petits serpents d'entrer sur le domaine, soupira Sirius. Je les ai trouvés à plusieurs kilomètres du manoir. Un vrai coup de chance.

-Et qui sont ceux qui les accompagnent ? demanda Lily

-Moïra Zabini et son fils Blaise, révéla Sirius.

-Zabini ? sursauta Lily. Tu es sûr ?

-C'est ce que Narcissa m'a dit, haussa des épaules Sirius. Un problème ?

-Pas vraiment, songea Lily. Tu penses qu'on pourra les laisser ici ?

-Sûrement pour ce soir, réfléchit Sirius. Mais il faudrait savoir ce qui s'est passé avant de prendre toute décision. Mais je pense qu'on devra les déplacer.

-Pourquoi ? s'étonna Lily

-La fête d'anniversaire d'Alex a lieu dans deux jours, rappela Sirius.

-J'avais oublié, grimaça Lily. Le manoir va être envahi. Et je ne pense pas pouvoir les emmener au Crépuscule.

-Attends avant de tirer des plans sur la comète, conseilla Sirius.

Le Médicomage réclama l'aide de Lily qui se mit à lui fournir les potions adéquates. Harry revint entre temps et prévint Sirius qu'il allait rejoindre le bal pour mettre au courant les autres. L'homme acquiesça et finit par commencer à se ronger les ongles. Il attendit près de deux heures avant que le Médicomage ne se redresse et remercie la rousse de son aide. Il éloigna les deux valides des lits pour leur parler.

-Il faudra les laisser se reposer, annonça le Médicomage.

-Leurs blessures sont graves ? demanda Sirius

-Je me serais attendu à pire, avoua le Médicomage. Quand miss Evans m'a appelé, je pensais trouver des moribonds. Mais je n'ai vu que des blessés sérieux. Leurs vies ne sont pas en danger.

-C'est un soulagement, soupira Lily.

-J'ai dénombré plusieurs Doloris sur chacun d'entre eux, avoua le Médicomage. D'autres sorts de tortures plus vicieux sur les deux femmes. Des fractures et des hématomes sur les trois jeunes hommes. J'imagine qu'ils ont été attaqués et qu'ils ne s'en sont pas trop mal sortis. Quelque chose a utilisé beaucoup de leur magie, en plus de leur combat. Je préconise un repos complet jusqu'à demain. Je repasserai dans deux jours pour voir comment ça se passe. Je vous ai inscrit ici toutes les potions qu'ils pourraient avoir besoin.

-Merci beaucoup, sourit Lily. Je vais vous raccompagner. Sirius ?

-Je reste, rassura Sirius.

L'homme se retrouva seul entouré de respirations lourdes. Il sentit l'adrénaline redescendre et remarqua sa tenue totalement fichue.

-Kreattur ? appela Sirius

-Maître Sirius a appelé Kreattur ? fit Kreattur en apparaissant une dizaine de minutes plus tard

-Tu as mis du temps, nota Sirius. Il y a eu un problème ?

-Les barrières qui entourent ce manoir empêchent les Elfes de maison qui n'appartiennent pas à la famille d'entrer, expliqua Kreattur.

-Comment est-ce possible ? s'étonna Sirius

-Il faudra demander au Sorcier qui a posé les barrières, fit Kreattur. Que peut faire Kreattur pour le Maître ?

-M'apporter une tenue propre, je te prie, fit Sirius.

-Une tenue de soirée ? demanda Kreattur

-Non, refusa Sirius. Je ne compte pas retourner au bal. J'ai plus important à faire.

-Bien, maître Sirius, s'inclina Kreattur.

L'Elfe de maison revint cinq minutes plus tard avec ce qui a été demandé. Sirius s'habilla rapidement et Kreattur repartit aussitôt, non sans avoir eu l'ordre de mettre au courant sa mère qu'il n'allait pas rentrer de sitôt et qu'elle serait prévenue de tout ce qui allait se passer.

Sirius se conjura un siège confortable et se fit apporter un service de thé et quelques gâteaux. Il soupira lourdement en observant la longue chevelure blonde de sa cousine.

Quand il avait appris que sa plus jeune cousine allait épouser l'héritier Malfoy, il avait beaucoup craint pour elle. Malgré le fait qu'il se soit particulièrement éloigné de sa famille durant son adolescence, il avait toujours tenu à sa famille, notamment Andromeda et Narcissa. Bellatrix avait déjà été séduite par la vision du monde corrompue de Voldemort quand il était entré à l'école et bien qu'elle ait eu l'approbation des chefs des branches principale comme de la secondaire, il avait semblé évident pour toute la famille qu'elle était perdue pour les Black. Narcissa avait épousé Lucius suite à un scandale et Sirius n'avait pas vu ça d'un bon œil. Cependant, il avait été clair que la blonde Black était heureuse dans sa nouvelle famille, même avec les allégeances de son époux. Et qu'elle ferait tout pour sa famille. Preuve était de son état actuel et de la présence de son fils à ses côtés.

-Tout va bien ? fit une voix

Sirius se retourna pour découvrir sur le pas de la porte Remus.

-Tu n'es pas au bal ? s'étonna Sirius

-Harry m'a prévenu, sourit Remus en prenant place près de lui. Et puis, il y en a certains qui ont remarqué que tu n'étais plus là et que moi oui. Je n'ai eu aucun scrupule à quitter le bal pour leur faire croire que j'allais faire des folies de mon corps avec toi.

-Tu sais que je t'aime, toi, ronronna Sirius en enfouissant son nez dans le cou de son compagnon.

-Tu vas bien ? demanda Remus, visiblement inquiet

-J'ai eu un choc en voyant Narcissa, soupira Sirius. Mais je suis content qu'ils soient tous ici et qu'ils aient été soignés.

-Tu sais ce qui s'est passé ? fit Remus

-Ils étaient trop épuisés pour dire quoi que ce soit, avoua Sirius. Et vu comment ils dorment, je n'ose pas aller les réveiller pour demander des explications.

-Qu'a dit le Médicomage ? demanda Remus

-Qu'il fallait les laisser se reposer, répondit Sirius. Tu restes avec moi ?

-Toujours, cajola Remus.

Le couple s'enlaça tendrement et veillèrent les blessés. Quelques heures plus tard, Hermione, Lily, Alex, Harry et Neville arrivèrent.

-Alors ? demanda Lily

-Ils dorment, fit Sirius.

-Est-ce nous pouvons les déplacer ? demanda Alex

-Le Médicomage n'a rien dit, réfléchit Lily.

-Ce salon n'est pas l'endroit idéal pour se reposer, expliqua Alex. Même si le manoir est maintenant vide.

-Tu as remis en état l'infirmerie ? demanda Lily

-Oui, confirma Alex.

-Alors on va demander aux Elfes de maison de les emmener là-bas, déclara Harry.

La manipulation fut faite et les cinq blessés continuèrent leur nuit dans de confortables lits, les deux femmes dans une chambre et les trois jeunes hommes dans une autre. D'un commun accord, tous décidèrent de dormir non loin d'eux et les Elfes de maison durent préparer rapidement deux chambres situées juste en face de celles de leurs invités surprises.

§§§§§

Narcissa eut du mal à ouvrir les yeux. En plus, elle était si confortablement installée que ça ne lui donnait pas vraiment envie de se lever. Mais une douleur fulgurante dans la jambe lui rappela brutalement ce qui lui était arrivé.

 _-J'imagine que ça a dû être terrible,_ fit une voix dans sa tête.

 _-Tu ne crois pas si bien dire,_ sourit Narcissa. _Merci de ne pas me forcer à ouvrir les yeux ni à parler, Lily._

 _-Je préfère ne pas avoir à faire avec ta Voix,_ grimaça Lily.

La blonde grimaça à son tour. Quand elle était particulièrement fatiguée ou en proie à des sentiments extrêmement forts, son don de Voix prenait le dessus et des choses vraiment pas jolies arrivaient. Elle avait failli tuer Lucius une fois. Donc l'alternative de la Legilimencie pour se parler était la bienvenue.

 _-Quelle heure est-il ?_ demanda Narcissa

 _-Pas loin de dix heures,_ répondit Lily. _Les garçons dorment encore mais la femme qui était avec toi a demandé à se rafraîchir dans la salle de bain._

 _-Où sommes-nous ?_ demanda Narcissa

- _Au manoir Potter,_ fit Lily. _On n'a pas osé vous déplacer tant que vous n'étiez pas réveillés._

 _-Charmante attention,_ sourit Narcissa.

 _-J'ai cru comprendre que c'était Moïra Zabini_ _qui t'accompagnait ?_ fit Lily

 _-Son nom complet est Moïra Zaran Zabini,_ avoua Narcissa.

 _-Pardon ?_ sursauta Lily. _Zaran ?!_

 _-J'ai été aussi stupéfaite que toi en la voyant avec les fers aux pieds au manoir,_ soupira Narcissa.

 _-Les fers aux pieds ?_ releva Lily

 _-D'après ce que j'ai compris, Voldemort a capturé Zaran pour faire pression sur son fils_ , déclara Narcissa.

 _-Son fils ?_ s'étonna Lily

 _-Blaise Zabini,_ révéla Narcissa.

 _-Pardon ?!_ balbutia Lily

 _-Incroyable, non ?_ sourit Narcissa. _Alors qu'on la cherchait en Espagne, elle se trouvait en Italie, chez sa belle-famille._

 _-Voldemort est allé aussi loin pour avoir un Death Eater ?_ s'étouffa Lily

 _-Si seulement,_ soupira Narcissa. _Il lui a tendu un piège en lui faisant croire que Blaise avait des problèmes en Angleterre._

 _-Ça a l'air d'être une histoire passionnante,_ rit Lily.

 _-J'attendrais d'être un peu plus en forme pour la raconter,_ fit Narcissa. _Mais je suis sûre d'une chose. Voldemort sait pour Zaran._

 _-Comment ?_ s'étonna Lily. _Tu as toi-même eu du mal à obtenir quoi que ce soit sur elle !_

 _-Je ne sais pas,_ avoua Narcissa. _Mais maintenant, il doit être furieux de l'avoir perdue._

 _-Et Lucius ?_ s'inquiéta Lily _. Et Severus ?_

 _-Ils sont en sécurité, mais dans quel état ?_ soupira lourdement Narcissa

 _-Nous les retrouverons,_ rassura Lily. _Tu veux te lever ?_

 _-Je n'ai pas le choix,_ geignit Narcissa. _Mais je ne suis pas sûre de ma Voix._

 _-Je peux mettre une bride légère,_ réfléchit Lily. _Mais une fois que tu seras à peu près rétablie, elle ne servira plus à rien._

 _-Faisons comme ça,_ fit Narcissa.

La blonde ouvrit les yeux mais la douleur qui irradiait tout son corps les lui fit fermer.

-Doucement, fit Lily. Ouvre simplement les yeux et surtout ne parle pas.

Narcissa rouvrit difficilement les yeux et Lily ne laissa pas passer sa chance. Elle s'introduit dans le cœur de sa magie et retrouva rapidement le fil de magie correspondant au don de Voix pour le brider. Elle en ressortit rapidement, soulagée. Se prendre de plein fouet le don de Voix était quelque chose de terrible et de la puissance de Narcissa, c'était tout simplement suicidaire.

-Je vais te donner une potion contre la douleur, annonça Lily en posant une fiole contre ses lèvres. Bois.

La blonde obéit et aussitôt, la douleur reflua.

-Ça fait un mal de chien ! siffla Narcissa

-Tu peux te lever ? demanda Lily, inquiète

-Maintenant oui, souffla Narcissa en se redressant maladroitement.

La rousse s'empressa de venir l'aider et la plaça correctement sur son lit.

-Une toilette d'abord, décida Lily. Ensuite, un repas léger. J'imagine qu'on aura tout le monde de réveillé pour le déjeuner.

-D'accord, accepta Narcissa.

Deux heures plus tard, Lily, Narcissa et Moïra Zaran étaient installées dans un petit salon. Hermione et Harry les avaient croisées plus tôt et ils devaient se retrouver pour un déjeuner tardif, les garçons s'étant réveillés à peine quelques minutes plus tôt. Il fallait en profiter pour parler de choses que les plus jeunes ne devaient pas apprendre tout de suite.

-Je ne crois pas que nous ayons été présentées, sourit Lily. Je suis Lily Evans, la mère d'Harry Evans et d'Alex Potter ainsi que professeur de Potions à Hogwarts.

-Enchantée, sourit Moïra. Je suis Moïra Zabini, la mère de Blaise. Je voulais vous remercier, Narcissa, de m'avoir sauvé avec mon fils.

-C'était la moindre des choses, balaya Narcissa. Moi-même je ferais tout pour mon fils.

-Vous vous sentez mieux ? demanda Lily

-Avec un peu de repos, il n'y paraîtra plus, fit Moïra. Mais il va falloir que je trouve un autre endroit pour vivre. Les Death Eaters ont tout saccagé.

-Nous verrons ça plus tard, fit Narcissa. Nous connaissons votre nom de jeune fille.

-Pardon ?! sursauta Moïra. Mais, comment ?

-L'une de mes tantes était en contact permanent avec votre père Julio, expliqua Narcissa. Et il lui avait promis de toujours garder un œil sur vous. Oh, et elle était au courant de votre petit secret familial.

-Je devrais vous tuer, gronda Moïra.

-Non, assura Lily. Parce que nous n'avons aucun intérêt à vous utiliser.

-Comment ça ? demanda Moïra, interloquée

-Cela fait un moment que nous vous recherchons, avoua Narcissa. Depuis le retour de Voldemort, pour être exact. Il a une fascination pour le meurtre et d'après nos informations, il ne serait pas contre le fait de profaner les corps de ses ennemis pour sa propre satisfaction. Il a déjà créé des Inferi.

-Des Inferi ?! hoqueta Moïra. Il va falloir les détruire au plus vite !

-Pourquoi ? s'étonna Lily

-Les Inferi sont plus que des morts qu'on anime, souffla Moïra. S'ils restent animés trop longtemps, ils deviennent invincibles. C'est pour cela que les maîtres Nécromancien ne les utilisent que pour des périodes très courtes. C'est bien trop compliqué à détruire sinon.

-Vous pourriez le faire ? demanda Lily

-Il faudrait que j'étudie ces créations de plus près, réfléchit Moïra. Mais oui, il faut les détruire.

-Il faut que je pose quand même la question, fit Narcissa. Est-ce que vous êtes intéressée de près ou de loin à l'idéologie de Voldemort ? Êtes-vous prête à le rejoindre ?

-Cent fois non ! s'écria Moïra. Ce monstre a tué mon père sous mes yeux, alors lui être soumise ? Jamais de la vie !

-Et votre fils ? demanda Lily

-Blaise n'a jamais été attiré par la cause Death Eater, déclara Moïra. Du moins, je le crois.

-Et vous lui avez enseigné ? demanda Narcissa. Je ne veux pas de détails, juste s'il apprend vos secrets de votre famille ou pas, comme Harry et Draco.

-Oui, je lui enseigne, confirma Moïra.

-Merci, sourit Narcissa.

Soudain, quelqu'un frappa à la porte.

-Entrez, fit Lily.

Alex ouvrit alors la porte.

-Je voulais vous prévenir que nous étions tous réveillés et prêts pour le déjeuner, annonça Alex. Est-ce que vous avez besoin d'aide pour venir ?

-Non, ça ira, sourit Narcissa. Nous arrivons.

Alex hocha de la tête et referma derrière lui. Les trois femmes se redressèrent et se rendirent dans la salle à manger. Elles y retrouvèrent les plus jeunes qui avaient l'air franchement fatigués. Tous mangèrent dans un silence apaisant mais plus le temps passait, plus on voyait que Narcissa semblait stressée.

-Tu t'inquiètes pour Lucius ? soupira Lily

-Je ne sais pas comment il va, avoua Narcissa. Je ne peux même pas aller le voir tant que la colère de Voldemort ne sera pas retombée.

-Elle n'est pas prête de retomber, cracha Draco. C'est un fou !

-Nous trouverons un moyen de le contacter, tempéra Lily, voyant Draco s'enflammer. Que s'est-il passé exactement ?

-Je pense qu'on va commencer par moi, proposa Moïra. Depuis la mort de mon époux, je vis dans la maison principale des Zabini en Italie. Ce n'était pas vraiment un secret mais je ne cachais pas le fait que je ne me trouvais pas en Angleterre. Il y a quelques jours, j'ai reçu une lettre où Blaise me demandait de venir en Angleterre pour l'aider. Je n'ai pas vu le piège et je n'ai pas eu le temps de rentrer dans le manoir Zabini que je me suis faite enlevée et j'ai été jetée dans un cachot. Je n'ai eu droit à aucune visite jusqu'à ce qu'on m'emmène dans une grande salle face à Blaise et Voldemort a clairement dit que s'il ne s'agenouillait pas devant lui et n'acceptait pas de prendre la Marque, alors il me tuerait de la façon la plus horrible qui soit.

Moïra regarda Narcissa, ne sachant pas si elle devait poursuivre ou pas. Mais la blonde reprit la parole.

-Le plan initial était que Draco et Théo ne se présentent pas à l'intronisation, soupira Narcissa. Mais quand Remus nous a prévenus qu'il manquait Blaise Zabini, les garçons sont arrivés au manoir, la bouche en cœur.

-Blaise était le premier à qui nous avions donné un Portkey, intervint Théo. Alors apprendre qu'il ne l'avait pas utilisé nous avait fait comprendre qu'il y avait eu un problème.

-On avait beau s'être caché au manoir de la branche secondaire des Black, ajouta Draco, on ne pouvait pas abandonner l'un des nôtres, qui plus est un Slytherin, encore plus un ami qui nous avait aidés à sauver Harry. Alors on est allé au manoir Malfoy.

-On a bien vu que lady Malfoy était furieuse de nous voir, sourit pauvrement Théo. Mais on avait promis d'aider tous les enfants qui ne voudraient pas devenir Death Eater de force. Et on ne comptait faillir à cette promesse.

-Nous nous sommes rendu tous les trois dans la salle de bal, poursuivit Narcissa. Lucius nous a rejoints. Voldemort a commencé un discours que personnellement j'ai trouvé insipide puis il a fait venir Zabini puis sa mère. Voldemort lui a jeté quelques Doloris pour forcer Zabini à « accepter » sa proposition. Et puis il a remarqué.

-Quoi ? demanda Hermione, suspendue à ses lèvres

-Il avait enfin noté qu'il manquait la majorité des futurs marqués, déclara Narcissa. Et là, il est devenu comme fou. Il a torturé tout le monde puis il a ordonné à ce qu'on s'empare de Draco pour lui faire avouer la vérité. Je me suis interposée et pendant que je me battais, Zabini a libéré sa mère. Nous nous sommes battus pendant un long moment et puis il y a eu une explosion. Je n'ai pas très bien compris comment mais on en a profité pour s'enfuir. On s'est enfermé dans la salle des Transports et on a enclenché le Portkey. Mais quand on est arrivé, on était vraiment à la limite de s'écrouler.

Tous se murèrent dans un silence plein de réflexion.

-Je serais d'avis qu'on vous déplace, soupira Harry. Rester ici serait bien trop dangereux, surtout que Voldemort ne va pas tarder à s'attaquer au domaine.

-Vraiment ?! sursauta Hermione

-Il sait que je suis seul ici, expliqua Alex. Je lui tiens tête depuis trop longtemps et le fait que je ne me cache pas doit être à ses yeux une énième provocation.

-Tu vas partir d'ici ? demanda Hermione

-Je ne sais pas, avoua Alex.

-Où partirons-nous ? demanda Moïra. Je ne peux plus rentrer chez nous en Angleterre.

-J'ai un appartement sur Londres, prévint Blaise.

-Il faudra le protéger, suggéra Lily.

-Je ne compte pas rester dans le manoir de mère, protesta Draco.

-Ni moi dans le manoir de ma famille, renchérit Théo.

-Je ne crois pas que vous pourriez vous passer de la protection d'un manoir familial, gronda Narcissa. Lily ! Aide-moi !

-Si seulement je pouvais, soupira Lily. La tête de mule qu'est mon fils cadet a également en tête de s'installer à Londres à la rentrée.

-Ce n'est pas vraiment le sujet, recentra Harry. Soit, lady Malfoy pourra rentrer chez elle mais lady Zabini non. Et je ne pense pas qu'il soit sûr que vous rentriez en Italie pour l'instant.

-J'ai un travail à faire avant de rentrer, avoua Moïra. Et il me faut de l'espace et d'excellentes barrières de protections.

-J'ai peut-être ce qu'il vous faut, réfléchit Narcissa. Un cottage de la famille Black qui appartenait à un vieux garçon paranoïaque. Je vais voir avec Sirius s'il peut vous le laisser.

-Merci, sourit Moïra.

-Quant à votre logement à Londres, poursuivit Lily, ça me semble trop dangereux.

-Sauf si on fait une résidence étudiante, réfléchit Hermione.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Alex

-Un immeuble où il n'y a que des étudiants, expliqua Hermione.

-Tu proposes qu'on protège entièrement un immeuble où chacun aura ses appartements ? comprit Harry

-C'est une bonne idée, non ? rayonna Hermione

-Mais on sera combien ? fit Neville

-Nous tous, ça fait déjà sept, compta Hermione. A raison de deux appartements par étages, des salles de Duel sur un étage, des laboratoires de Potions sur un autre, une bibliothèque qui fera salle d'études sur encore un autre et un salon, une salle à manger et une cuisine commune sur un dernier, un immeuble de huit niveaux minimum à trouver dans le Londres Moldu ne doit pas être Sorcier.

-Je peux m'en occuper, sourit Harry.

-Et nous n'avons pas notre mot à dire ? s'outragea Narcissa

-Milady, fit Harry. Mis à part nous enfermer dans un manoir ancestral, c'est la meilleure solution qui se présente à nous. Aucun de nous ne sera isolé et nous installer dans le Londres Moldu nous garantira un relatif anonymat, encore plus quand on sait que la quasi-totalité des Death Eaters sont de purs Sorciers donc qu'ils ne pourront pas nous retrouver. Nous pourrons les voir arriver de très loin.

-Je m'occupe des protections, capitula Lily.

-Tu acceptes ? s'étonna Narcissa

-Quoi qu'on fasse, ils voudront partir, soupira Lily. Autant les aider à le faire.

Ils discutèrent ensuite du transfert de Moïra Zaran vers une demeure Black mais aussi de celui de Narcissa. Sa fuite avait dû la mettre sur la liste noire de Voldemort et elle savait que Bellatrix serait trop heureuse de livrer sa sœur pour cette trahison. Les plus jeunes avaient décidé de se réfugier également au manoir Black avant de gagner le Crépuscule le temps de trouver leur prochain logement.


	55. Essayer de prendre sa vie en main

**_Prendre sa vie en main … enfin, essayer_**

Lucius se déplaçait difficilement vers la seconde chambre des appartements qu'il avait verrouillés.

La fureur de Voldemort avait été pire que tout ce qu'ils avaient pu penser. Aussitôt que Narcissa s'était rebellée contre le fait de torturer Draco, le lord blond avait échangé un regard significatif avec Severus qui hocha discrètement de la tête. C'était eux qui avaient déclenché l'explosion, organisée pour couvrir leur fuite à eux avec la complicité des Elfes de maison du manoir Malfoy. Barn, l'Elfe de maison en chef des Malfoy, les avaient exfiltré vers des appartements privés et avait détruit la majorité du manoir accessible aux Death Eaters, y compris une très grande partie de la dépendance où logeait Voldemort. Dès que Lucius et Severus avaient été mis en sécurité, l'Elfe de maison avait enclenché toutes les protections du manoir, ce qui avait eu pour conséquence d'éjecter tout le monde hors de la propriété. La rage de Voldemort avait dû atteindre des sommets mais les deux hommes étaient trop blessés pour s'en soucier.

Et après près de douze heures après les événements, le blond se sentait toujours aussi mal. Il maudit la Marque des Ténèbres qui pulsait de manière malsaine sur son bras et qui faisait baigner tout son corps dans la douleur la plus pure. Et bien sûr, aucun moyen de l'atténuer et ne parlons même pas de s'en débarrasser !

-Severus ? fit doucement Lucius

-Tu ne devrais pas être debout, grogna faiblement Severus.

-Regardez qui parle, ricana Lucius.

Il s'assit sur la chaise tout près du lit de son ami en soupirant de soulagement.

-On s'en est plutôt bien sorti, tu ne crois pas ? sourit Lucius

-Tu as une drôle de façon de voir comment ça s'est passé, toussa Severus. Je suis encore plus fracassé qu'après l'une des plus grandes crises de Voldemort.

-C'est vrai, concéda Lucius. Mais on est vivant, c'est le plus important ?

-Tu as raison, capitula Severus. Et Narcissa ?

-Elle est sauve, soupira Lucius en caressant tendrement sa bague de mariage. J'ose espérer que les autres aussi vont bien.

-Qu'est-ce qui va se passer maintenant ? souffla Severus

-J'ai discuté avec Barn, déclara Lucius. Nous sommes maintenant les seuls au manoir.

-Comment est-ce possible ? s'étonna Severus

-L'explosion a détruit toutes les parties encore accessibles, sourit pauvrement Lucius. Et comme j'ai été gravement blessé, le manoir a estimé que toutes les personnes présentes étaient des dangers pour moi et donc, il a viré tout le monde.

-Et moi ? fit Severus

-En tant que parrain de Draco, tu fais partie de la famille, sourit doucement Lucius.

-Mais … Bellatrix ? demanda Severus

-Elle a été reniée de la famille Black, rappela Lucius. Et puis, jamais je ne l'aurais considérée comme étant de ma famille, quand bien même elle serait restée la sœur de Narcissa.

Severus tendit la main vers sa table de chevet et attrapa une potion. Il la renifla et fit une grimace de dégoût.

-Je ne sais pas chez qui tu te fournis mais tu devrais arrêter, grogna Severus. Ces potions sont vraiment de piètre qualité.

-J'ai dû en prendre là où j'en trouvais, s'offusqua Lucius, qui avait été chargé de se procurer les potions les plus communes.

-Je te refilerais une adresse, grommela Severus en buvant quand même la potion. On se soigne comme on peut avant d'aller le voir ?

-On n'a pas le choix, soupira Lucius. Nous avons besoin des informations pour pouvoir définitivement le détruire.

-Tu devrais prendre des nouvelles de ta famille, conseilla Severus.

-Je sais, fit Lucius. Ça te dérange que j'écrive ici ? Je n'ai pas trop envie de rester seul.

-Tu es encore chez toi, sourit Severus en prenant un livre posé à son attention.

§§§§§

La rentrée approchait et les diplômés d'Hogwarts couraient partout pour être prêts. Libérés de leurs parents un peu trop encombrants, certains s'étaient installés avec soulagement dans l'immeuble qu'avait déniché Harry dans le monde Moldu. Toutes les protections possibles, y compris de magie ancienne, y étaient passées. Personne, même des Sorciers, ne pouvaient se douter qu'il y avait une concentration de magie aussi importante. Chacun avait aménagé son appartement selon ses goûts et était très heureux de cette colocation d'un nouveau genre. L'avantage était qu'ils pouvaient laisser leurs études empiéter sur leur lieu de vie. Ainsi, Neville avait pu créer une petite serre dans l'une des chambres inutilisées, Hermione avait une bibliothèque privée consacrée au droit Sorcier, Draco un laboratoire de Potions hautement équipé, Théo d'énormes traités d'Arithmancie, Blaise des bouquins d'histoires de la Magie mélangés à d'autres de Nécromancie, seuls Alex et Harry n'avaient pas dévoilés ce que contenait leur pièce respectives.

Lors de leurs nombreuses conversations après leurs entraînements, le groupe avait estimé qu'il était trop dangereux que tout le monde soit vu à différents endroits de la capitale, surtout pour Draco, Théo et Blaise.

-De toute façon, les meilleurs maîtres d'Arithmancie ne sont pas en Angleterre, haussa des épaules Théo. Autant que je me perfectionne pendant un moment avant de passer ma maîtrise.

-Mais tu vas rester enfermé ici ? s'étonna Hermione

-Aucune chance, sourit Théo. Nous avons d'excellents brasseurs qui pourront nous confectionner du Polynectar ou autre chose ayant la même utilité.

-Dois-je vraiment être exploité ? grinça faussement Draco

-Qui a dit que je parlais de toi ? sourit Théo. Je peux très bien en demander à Harry ou Hermione, tu sais.

-C'est ça, grommela Draco.

-Donc Neville et Hermione iront en école, comprit Blaise. Qui d'autre ?

-Je pense qu'avec la magie ancienne, on pourrait cacher nos identités, déclara Draco. J'ai déjà testé avec mère et je pense que je vais utiliser cette technique. A moi la faculté de Potions !

-J'imagine que tu as déjà ta couverture, persifla gentiment Théo.

-Depuis que je sais que Voldemort me veut, tu crois vraiment que je me suis tourné les pouces ? sourit Draco. J'ai prévu de vivre et de continuer ma vie sans que cette face de serpent ne me la pourrisse. Bien entendu, j'ai prévu une couverture pour toi aussi. Tu devrais me baiser les pieds pour avoir pensé à toi.

-Tu veux aussi qu'on te fasse un lifting à la façon de Voldemort ? railla Théo. Tu sais que les écailles n'iront pas avec ta peau de bébé ?

Tout le monde éclata de rire.

-Donc quatre sur sept, comptabilisa Blaise. Même cinq, puisque j'imagine que je peux utiliser l'identité d'un de mes cousins pour étudier et que j'espère que Voldemort n'est pas assez fou pour oser s'attaquer au reste des Zabini.

-Ce qui fait que seuls nos jumeaux préférés ne nous ont pas révélés ce qu'ils allaient faire, sourit Neville.

-Je suis en apprentissage avec Dumbledore, sourit Alex.

Il y eut un blanc.

-Dumbledore ? balbutia Hermione. Albus Dumbledore ? Le directeur d'Hogwarts ? Le vainqueur de Grindelwald ?

-Lui-même, confirma Alex. Il est venu me voir la veille de mon anniversaire pour me faire cette proposition.

-Mais pourquoi maintenant ? s'étonna Draco

-Mon père n'étant plus dans le paysage, fit Alex, il ne peut plus interdire à qui que ce soit de m'entraîner pour me protéger de Voldemort. Dumbledore est le premier à regretter que je m'y prenne aussi tard mais il va tout faire pour que je puisse me défendre.

-Sage décision, sourit Théo. Même si je suis d'accord avec lui pour dire que tu t'y prends un peu tard.

-Pas eu le choix, ronchonna Alex.

-Comment ça va s'organiser ? demanda Harry

-Surtout en cours du soir, expliqua Alex. Je travaillerais tous les soirs entre vingt heures et vingt-trois heures cinq fois par semaine.

-Avec les entraînements de maman, tu vas finir par être complètement out, commenta Harry.

-Je ne préfère pas prendre de risques, fit Alex. C'est vrai, je vais être épuisé mais au moins, je ne me ferais pas tuer dès la première minute.

-Pas faux, concéda Neville.

-Et toi ? demanda Draco

-Je vais travailler, annonça Harry.

Nouveau blanc.

-Travailler ? fit Blaise. Tu vas travailler ? Mais tu n'as même pas fait d'études !

-Ça pose un problème ? leva un sourcil Harry

-Je crois qu'ils ont du mal avec le concept de job étudiant, sourit Hermione.

-Il me semblait pourtant que tu prévoyais de faire la même chose, titilla Harry.

-J'attends de voir comment ça se passe avec les études de droit, fit Hermione.

-Eh oh ! s'impatienta Blaise. On est là, je vous rappelle !

-C'est vrai, sourit Harry. Mais je croyais que vous étiez tous arrêtés sur le fait que j'allais travailler.

-Mais … pourquoi ? demanda Draco

-Parce que j'en ai envie, sourit Harry. Et surtout, je ne compte pas réaliser mon rêve ici.

-Quel rêve ? demanda Draco

-Ça, c'est mon secret, chantonna Harry.

-HARRY ! protestèrent tous les Sorciers

-Cela ne change rien, coupa Harry. Je ne vais pas abandonner mes études pour autant. Seulement, je vais prendre des cours par correspondance.

-Mais tu ne serais pas obligé de travailler ! s'exclama Neville

-C'est juste une envie, haussa des épaules Harry. Et puis de toute façon, je vais bosser au fin fond du quartier magique qui a aussi un passage sur le monde Moldu.

-On pourra aller te voir ? demanda Alex

-Je ne suis pas sûr que tu vas apprécier la clientèle, ricana Harry. Aucun Sorcier « digne » de ce nom n'irait là-bas. C'est un bar pour « créatures magiques ».

-Que veux-tu dire ? fronça des sourcils Blaise

-A part le fait que les Sorciers sont également des créatures magiques, sourit Harry, ce bar n'est ouvert que pour ceux qui n'ont pas de préjugés sur les créatures magiques. J'ai beau vous adorer mais je ne crois pas que vous serez assez calmes pour ne pas vous faire tabasser pour vos paroles irréfléchies.

-Tout de suite les grands mots ! s'offusqua Théo

-Mais entièrement vrai, avoua Draco. On a peut-être revu notre position concernant Voldemort mais pour ma part, je sais que je ne changerai pas tout de suite d'avis sur les Veela.

-Il va falloir que tu m'expliques enfin ce que tu as contre eux, fit Théo.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? fit Hermione

-Ma famille déteste viscéralement les Veela, avoua Draco.

-Pourquoi ? s'étonna Neville

-Un Malfoy ne perd jamais le contrôle, frissonna Draco. Leur aura de séduction agit particulièrement sur notre magie. Mon grand-oncle est mort alors qu'il recevait une délégation Veela au Ministère. Consumé par sa magie. Alors tu ne me feras pas approcher ces créatures !

Tous se gardèrent de commenter cette révélation.

-Tu l'as annoncé à maman ? demanda Alex en revenant à Harry

-Vu que je tiens encore à ma tête, je lui ai annoncé la bonne nouvelle aussitôt que j'ai été engagé, soupira Harry.

La conversation devint alors bien plus légère.

§§§§§

Kingsley Shakelbot était renfrogné. Pour éviter des catastrophes, Scrigmeour avait confié la fournée de nouveaux Aurors nommés par Fudge à plusieurs Aurors expérimentés qui avaient toute la confiance du directeur. Nombreux d'entre eux avaient été présents au Ministère lors du kidnapping raté d'Alex Potter mais ils n'avaient guère appris de leurs erreurs.

Et Kingsley était sur le point d'en tuer certains. Il s'était cru en face d'une invasion de copies conformes de James Potter et ce n'était pas pour lui plaire, loin de là. Heureusement, au premier bilan des apprentis Aurors, Scrigmeour avait compris que le programme validé par le ministre était tout à fait inadapté et il avait rétabli les anciens programmes, malgré les cris de Cornelius Fudge et de James Potter. Cependant, ils devaient quand même se coltiner les Aurors mal formés.

Le Sorcier se dirigeait vers le bureau du chef des Aurors en soupirant lourdement. Avec les six Aurors sous ses ordres, il avait décidé ce jour-là de faire une simulation de combat dans l'une des salles à disposition. N'étant avec eux que depuis le début de l'été, il n'avait pas pu faire cette évaluation avant avec les nombreuses attaques des Death Eaters qui s'étaient multipliées en Angleterre. Mais là …

Kingsley s'aperçut qu'il n'était pas le seul à attendre un entretien avec Scrigmeour. La plupart de ses collègues en charge de la Fournée Maudite, comme on appelait les Aurors de la promotion inspirée par le ministre, se tenaient là et discutaient à grand renfort de cris. Ne tenant pas à être pris dans la tourmente, le Sorcier fit marche arrière. Cependant, il envoya une petite note à son supérieur pour lui donner rendez-vous un peu plus tard.

-Dure journée ? sourit Kingsley

-Je ne te le fais pas dire, grommela Rufus en acceptant le verre que lui offrait son ami.

Le directeur n'avait pu se libérer que sur les coups de vingt-trois heures et il n'avait pas tergiversé pour accepter l'offre de boire un verre après le boulot. Il savait que quel que soit l'heure, Kingsley l'aurait attendu. Et là, il avait vraiment besoin de parler à une oreille amie.

-Ça fait une semaine que je vois tout le monde défiler pour se plaindre de la Fournée Maudite, grogna Rufus. Je suis le premier à savoir qu'ils sont irrécupérables mais on ne peut vraiment pas s'en débarrasser !

-Ça va plus loin que ça, soupira Kingsley. Je ne suis pas sûr qu'on puisse en faire de vrais Aurors.

-Explique-toi, gronda Rufus.

-On leur a presque imprimé de force qu'ils seraient toujours considérés comme les meilleurs, peu importe ce qu'ils feraient, déclara Kingsley. Pour eux, ils ont toujours raison. Je croirais me retrouver en face de Potter.

-Ouais, ils sont irrécupérables, quoi, résuma Rufus.

-Entre autres, concéda Kingsley. Tu as leur programme d'école ?

-Pourquoi ? s'étonna Rufus

-Il faut qu'on vérifie ce qu'ils ont appris, assura Kingsley. C'est trop flagrant pour que ce soit naturel. Le fait même qu'aucun Auror confirmé n'ait pu assister à leurs cours pendant leur première année d'école aurait dû nous alerter plus que ça.

-On avait pas mal de boulot, se défendit Rufus. Surtout avec le retour officiel de Voldemort.

-Je sais, je ne t'accuse pas, tempéra Kingsley. Mais il faut qu'on y jette un coup d'œil.

-Tu as toujours accès aux archives, rappela Rufus. Je te laisse gérer ?

-Et tu me débarrasses de mes boulets ? demanda Kingsley

-Rêve pas trop non plus, ricana Rufus. Il est hors de question que je laisse cette Fournée Maudite se balader seule dans la nature. Et j'ai confiance en vous pour leur botter le cul dans les règles de l'art s'ils dépassent les bornes !

-J'aurais au moins essayé, haussa des épaules Kingsley.

§§§§§

-Vous êtes ici pour embrasser la carrière d'Auror, tonna Rufus Scrigmeour. Vous avez tous déposé un dossier de candidature et vous êtes ici pour que nous puissions sélectionner les meilleurs d'entre vous !

Cela avait fait grincer des dents le directeur. Fudge, en réponse au fait qu'il avait totalement supprimé le programme qu'il avait mis en place, avait fait voté une loi qui autorisait toute personne qui déposait un dossier d'inscription à se présenter à l'école des Aurors et ce, sans étude dudit dossier. Sans prévenir le ministre, Rufus avait donc décidé de remplacer la sélection sur dossier par l'évaluation des aptitudes. Les moins bons dans les tests d'entrée étaient désormais impitoyablement renvoyés et officiellement invités à retenter leur chance l'année suivante. Mais dans les faits, les postulants étaient tellement humiliés qu'ils ne revenaient pas.

Rufus jeta un regard à la salle comble. Cette année, les candidatures avaient quasiment triplé par rapport aux années précédentes et ça ne lui plaisait pas. Ça allait faire beaucoup de boulot pour trier ceux qui en valait la peine de ceux qui venaient pour la frime. Heureusement qu'il pouvait compter sur ses meilleurs Aurors pour faire le ménage !

-Nous allons maintenant vous appeler un par un, annonça Rufus.

Il avait une liste de plus d'une centaine de personnes. Pendant que l'un de ses Aurors égrenait les noms, Rufus se rappelait avoir survolé les premières données des nouveaux candidats. Ils avaient tous des âges variables, les plus jeunes sortant à peine d'Hogwarts. Il s'était servi de ses différents contacts pour obtenir leurs dossiers scolaires ainsi que des enquêtes pour se faire une idée de leur personnalité.

Rufus reprit ses esprits en entendant la salle exploser en exclamations.

-SILENCE ! rugit Rufus

Tout le monde se tut.

-A propos de notre dernier candidat, il m'a remis une lettre qu'il m'a demandé de vous lire, déclara Rufus. Je peux vous assurer qu'il l'a écrite lui-même sous mes yeux.

Rufus s'éclaircit la gorge et se mit à lire.

 _« Chers aspirants Aurors,  
_ _J'espère que vous êtes ici pour devenir Auror et pour protéger notre société des criminels qui la menacent.  
_ _Non, oubliez ce que je viens de dire.  
_ _Il n'y a qu'une minorité d'entre vous qui veut vraiment protéger ceux qui ne peuvent pas le faire.  
_ _Les autres ne sont que des hypocrites de la pire espèce. Ils ont tous appris que j'allais suivre le programme des Aurors et ils ont tous voulu se vanter d'avoir pu suivre les mêmes cours que moi.  
_ _Désolé de vous apprendre que je ne suis pas une marionnette. Je ne compte pas obéir à un Sorcier qui un jour noie les gens sous des tonnes de paroles mielleuses, un autre les traite de fou furieux pour avoir révélé la vérité.  
_ _De plus, je dois vous apprendre que je n'ai jamais souhaité être Auror, malgré des prédispositions que même Rufus Scrigmeour reconnait. De ce fait, je n'ai jamais déposé de dossier pour cette école. Et je n'en déposerai jamais, soyez-en sûr.  
_ _J'aimerai passer un dernier message.  
_ _Ronald Weasley. Tu m'as déjà prouvé tout au long de l'année dernière que tu étais un traître qui aurait eu sa place auprès de Voldemort. Je sais, et tu n'as pas besoin de nier, que tu as déposé ce dossier à ma place. Comme ta mère et ta sœur, tu n'acceptes pas que je puisse réfléchir par moi-même et tu tiens à ce que je reste la petite marionnette qui dit amen à tout ce que tu dis et qui accepte docilement que tu te serves dans ses coffres sans rien dire. Donc je veux t'annoncer que j'ai porté plainte contre toi pour faux et usage de faux.  
_ _Malgré cela, le directeur Scrigmeour a aimablement accepté que tu passes quand même les tests.  
_ _Je vous souhaite à tous bonne chance. Il est temps que vous compreniez que vous êtes des imbéciles complets.  
_ _Alex Potter »_

Dans un coin de la salle, Kingsley souriait. Il avait été présent quand Rufus avait rencontré Alex pour lui apprendre qu'il était sur la liste des candidats aspirants Aurors. En consultant la liste, le jeune homme avait noté le nom de Ronald Weasley et il avait tout de suite compris la manœuvre en cours. Ça avait rassuré le jeune homme sur le fait que les trois Weasley n'avaient toujours pas lâché l'affaire depuis le mariage raté. Quant au fait de laisser Weasley passer les tests, l'idée avait donné un sourire inquiétant sur le visage d'Alex. Sur un air malicieux, il avait certifié aux deux Aurors qu'ils allaient beaucoup rigoler. Tout au long de l'été, Kingsley et sa femme Shana avaient appris à connaître Alex et le Sorcier avait confiance en lui. Il attendait avec impatience ce que le roux allait leur offrir comme spectacle.

-Il m'a demandé de déposer son dossier de candidature ! beugla Ron

-C'est pour ça qu'on demande que chaque postulant dépose en main propre son dossier, balaya Rufus. Mais ce n'est pas le sujet. Nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps. Au fond de la salle, vous trouverez cinq portes. Formez une colonne devant chacune d'entre elle. Un Auror vous fera passer l'un après l'autre.

Avec plus ou moins de bonne volonté, les candidats obéirent. Ron en profita pour alpaguer Kingsley qui était le plus proche de lui.

-Je n'ai pas besoin de passer les tests ! bomba le torse Ron

-Comme tous ceux qui sont dans cette salle, railla ouvertement Kingsley.

-Et Alex m'a vraiment demandé de déposer son dossier, insista Ron. Il ne voulait pas qu'on le sache avant que les cours commencent.

-C'est pour ça que vous avez aussitôt prévenu les journalistes qu'il allait entrer dans le programme des Aurors, sourit Kingsley.

-C'est pas vrai ! protesta Ron

-Je peux aussi vous montrer les enregistrements de l'entrée de l'école où on vous voit en train de discuter avec Skeeter sur le pas de la porte, piégea Kingsley. Veuillez rentrer dans la file, je vous prie.

Bougonnant, le roux obéit. L'Auror était satisfait d'avoir envoyé bouler ce crétin et il était prêt à recommencer quand il pouvait.

Chaque candidat passait dans une nouvelle salle où par équipe de cinq, ils devaient réussir une mission de routine, en l'occurrence cette année arrêter une attaque de Death Eaters. Comme l'avait souligné Alex, la majorité d'entre eux n'étaient là que pour tenter d'entrer en même temps que le Survivant dans le programme des Aurors, sans même savoir ce qu'on attendait d'eux s'ils s'engageaient. Ils étaient peu nombreux à savoir lancer un sort d'Expulsion correct et ne parlons pas des Boucliers. Les Aurors présents étaient vraiment désespérés de voir ces gosses essayer de jouer aux grands. Il y avait quand même quelques-uns qui étaient venus pour les bonnes raisons et les ordres des Aurors étaient de les mettre soigneusement de côté. Ces derniers soufflèrent de soulagement en voyant qu'il y en avait pour prendre la relève.

Vint alors le dernier groupe dans lequel se trouvait Ron Weasley. Particulièrement attentif, Kingsley avait décidé de passer dans la deuxième salle pour observer le roux. Et en effet, Alex avait eu raison sur toute la ligne. Ronald Weasley ne savait absolument pas travailler avec d'autres personnes et c'était un miracle qu'il ait survécu autant de temps. Il ne maîtrisait pas les classiques et semblait toujours attendre que quelqu'un vienne à son secours. Pour avoir eu des échos des aventures d'Alex Potter et de ses amis, généralement le roux se faisait toujours sauver par le Survivant. Sans compter le fait qu'il engueulait les autres pour un oui ou un non, persuadé d'avoir toujours raison, et sa détestable tendance de reporter toutes ses fautes sur les autres.

-On va arrêter le massacre, souffla Rufus en se rapprochant de son subordonné.

-Pourquoi ? railla Kingsley. Je trouve ça drôle de voir ce crétin se faire laminer par des illusions. Et dire qu'il a reçu des cours particuliers avec le professeur de Duel James Potter. Une chose est sûre, ce gosse a bien appris quelque chose. Son arrogance et sa mauvaise foi.

-J'avais bien raison de ne plus le mettre sur la formation des Aurors, grogna Rufus.

-Tout à fait, sourit Kinsley.

-Je vais les arrêter, décida Rufus.

-Non, laisse-les terminer, refusa Kingsley. J'ai promis à Alex de lui montrer comment cet imbécile va se débrouiller.

-Je suis curieux aussi, abdiqua Rufus.

Malheureusement pour le roux, il s'était retrouvé dans un groupe entièrement constitué d' « hypocrites » et aucun capable d'aller le sauver bien entendu. Le groupe affichait le pire score de l'année, les membres s'étant tous faits éliminés en moins de dix minutes. Weasley était encore en train de bouder quand le directeur rassembla à nouveau les candidats deux heures plus tard après qu'ils aient pu se restaurer.

-Bien, sourit machiavéliquement Rufus. Ceux qui ont réussi se connaissent, vu qu'ils ont été abordés par mes Aurors.

Les candidats se regardèrent en murmurant, ne sachant pas qui avait été accepté. Quant à ces derniers, ils avaient eu pour ordre de ne pas révéler leur succès jusqu'à ce qu'on les appelle.

-Nous allons revenir aux candidats les plus … marquants, déclara Rufus.

Sur l'impulsion des membres Nés Moldus, le Département des Mystères avait adapté l'usage de la vidéo et le Bureau des Aurors avait installé des caméras dans les salles d'entraînement et les salles de simulation. Comme chaque année, il les installait dans la salle des tests pour étudier attentivement chaque candidat. Il leur était arrivé ainsi de repêcher un candidat qui n'avait aucune puissance de combat mais par contre une faculté de diriger les autres avec une stratégie gagnante mais pourtant imaginée en moins d'une minute. Le jeune homme était ainsi devenu l'un des meilleurs Aurors de tout le Bureau malgré qu'il ne sache strictement rien au début de sa formation.

-Je remarque qu'Alex Potter avait totalement raison, sourit Rufus. Il y a eu beaucoup de personnes qui sont venus juste pour dire qu'ils avaient vu le Survivant. Ceux-là, ils ont été vraiment nuls. Je ne vous félicite pas.

Certains baissèrent quand même la tête, humiliés. Mais le regard défiant du Weasley fit oublier tous les scrupules de Rufus.

-Je n'ai jamais vu autant de personnes qui ne connaissait pas le sens du travail d'équipe, critiqua Rufus. Vous étiez cinq et ensemble, vous deviez arrêter ceux qui attaquaient. A votre âge, j'aurais cru que vous auriez compris qu'on n'arrive à rien tout seul !

De plus en plus de têtes se baissaient. Mais toujours pas celle de Weasley.

-Il est vrai qu'avec vos connaissances actuelles, vous pouvez vous débrouiller dans cette situation, concéda Rufus. Mais ça ne fait pas de vous des professionnels ! Sinon, le Bureau des Aurors n'existerait pas et tout le monde pourrait faire sa loi. Ne parlons pas de ceux qui croient maîtriser des sorts alors que ce n'est absolument pas le cas ! J'ai vraiment halluciné en voyant que certains ne savait même pas lancer un Bouclier ou un sort d'Expulsion ! Ce sont des sorts appris au maximum en quatrième année ! En ce contexte de guerre, je trouve que vous avez été, si ce n'est inconscients, totalement idiots ! Il n'y aura pas toujours quelqu'un pour sauver vos fesses ! Si vous ne luttez pas pour votre vie, personne ne le fera pour vous !

Enfin ! Weasley commençait à être troublé. Un rictus malfaisant apparut sur le visage de Rufus.

-Je tiens particulièrement à féliciter ceux qui se croient meilleurs que tout le monde, siffla Rufus. Sachez que si c'était le cas, je serais allé le chercher directement chez eux pour lui proposer d'entrer dans le Programme Alternatif et il ne se serait pas présenté aux tests d'entrée du Programme Normal des Aurors comme vous. Donc si vous êtes ici, c'est que vous avez le même niveau que les autres, voire moins pour la majorité d'entre vous.

Il jeta un regard sur la foule maintenant mal à l'aise.

-J'en viens au candidat qui m'a le plus marqué, susurra Rufus. Ronald Weasley.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers le roux qui bomba le torse.

-Que faisiez-vous avant de venir ici ? demanda Rufus

-J'étais à Hogwarts, en 7e année, révéla fièrement Ron. J'avais d'excellents résultats en Duel.

Rufus sortit un parchemin de sa poche pour le consulter.

-En effet, concéda Rufus. Mais étant donné que les résultats dans cette matière ne comptent pas, cela ne m'intéresse pas. J'obs…

-Comment ça ? coupa Ron. Nous avons eu le meilleur professeur de Duel pendant toute ma scolarité ! Un Auror en plus !

-Un _ancien_ Auror, corrigea Rufus, irrité. Et qui n'est pas parti avec des lauriers, croyez-moi ! Quant à vos notes de Duel ne comptant dans votre moyenne générale, si vous avez quelque chose à redire, je vous conseille fortement d'aller voir Albus Dumbledore, votre directeur. Si tenté que vous avez les couilles d'y aller.

Kingsley lança un coup d'œil surpris à son supérieur. Il était rare qu'il soit vulgaire en présence de civils. Ce crétin entamait donc sérieusement sa patience. Bon à savoir.

-Je disais donc, reprit Rufus, que malgré des notes sommes toutes excellentes en Duel, vous avez des résultats pitoyables dans toutes les autres matières, encore plus en Défense.

-C'est à cause de ce connard de vieille chauve-souris ! grinça Ron. Il déteste tous les élèves sauf ses serpents chéris !

-Je me dois de vous corriger, susurra Rufus. Nous avons plusieurs anciens élèves d'Hogwarts, dont certains qui ont eu Severus Snape comme professeurs. Ils ont tous eu des notes correctes mis à part vous. Et puis, je connais Snape. Même si c'est un connard fini, c'est lui qui le reconnait, je peux vous assurer que j'y réfléchirais à deux ou trois fois avant de l'affronter. C'est l'un des seuls civils qui a un niveau d'Auror voire qui est plus doué que certains d'entre nous. Je peux vous dire que même avec ses antécédents ou les rumeurs qui courent sur lui, s'il faisait la demande d'entrer au Bureau des Aurors, alors je l'engagerai aussitôt et il n'aurait même pas à passer par la case Ecole. S'il estime que vous êtes nul, ce n'est pas moi qui irai contester. Il a beau avoir toutes les apparences contre lui, je lui fais confiance concernant l'évaluation en Défense d'un élève. Personnellement, je trouve qu'il a été trop gentil en vous mettant Piètre. Un Troll aura largement convenu.

Devant le visage défait de l'adolescent qui voyait un membre éminent de la société qui encensait un homme qu'il trouvait détestable, Rufus y trouva une raison de laminer cet arrogant petit crétin.

-Vous ne savez pas correctement lancer des sorts supérieur à la troisième année, critiqua Rufus. Le bon sens voudrait qu'on se mette immédiatement à couvert quand des sorts nous arrivent dessus et vous, vous êtes resté planté en plein découvert pendant au moins cinq minutes avant d'y penser. Vous ne savez pas lancer des sorts en informulé. La discrétion n'est pas du tout votre fort vu qu'on vous a entendu hurler pendant toute la durée de l'épreuve, même quand il n'y avait pas un bruit. Vous ne jugez pas utile d'assumer vos torts vu que vous engueuliez toujours les autres de vos erreurs que même un gamin n'aurait pas faites. Le pire reste le fait que vous racontiez votre vie à vos adversaires. Vous avez déjà combattu des Death Eaters ? La belle affaire ! Avec ce que vous nous avez montré, c'est simplement incroyable que vous soyez encore vivant ! Si quelqu'un devait dépendre de vous pour être protégé, autant qu'il se suicide tout de suite, vu que vous parviendrez à le tuer par tous vos défauts ! Vous êtes un danger pour le corps des Aurors ! Il est hors de question que vous en deveniez un, ni aujourd'hui, ni jamais !

Son teint blafard fut un réel délice pour Rufus et Kingsley.

-J'en ai terminé avec vous, fit enfin Rufus. Pour ceux qui n'ont pas été accepté, vous avez la possibilité de vous représenter l'année prochaine. Mais vous avez plutôt intérêt à avoir des arguments plus convaincants pour qu'on vous prenne dans le programme des Aurors ! Je ne veux pas sous mes ordres des incapables que vous êtes aujourd'hui ! Vous êtes vraiment pathétiques !

Sur ces mots, Rufus tourna des talons, suivis par les Aurors. La salle se vida, les aspirants Aurors ayant été prévenus qu'ils recevraient leur lettre d'admission directement chez eux. Seul Ron resta, étant encore choqué d'avoir été recalé.


	56. Enfin s'entraîner correctement

**_Enfin s'entraîner correctement_**

Voldemort tournait en rond.

L'intronisation du 31 juillet avait tourné au fiasco le plus complet. En plus de comprendre que la majorité des enfants de ses Death Eaters avaient fui pour ne pas être marqués, avec en tête les plus prestigieux d'entre eux, Draco Malfoy, Théo Nott et Blaise Zabini qui avaient eu l'audace de se présenter quand même pour se sauver aussitôt, le manoir Malfoy avait explosé, entraînant l'expulsion de tout le monde pour protéger le maître des lieux. Voldemort et sa suite avaient ainsi dû déménager en catastrophe. Ils avaient trouvé refuge dans les domaines de lords bien moins fortunés et les conditions de cohabitation étaient pour le moins chaotiques. De nombreux Death Eaters avaient dû éponger de leur sang la fureur du Sorcier et il fallait déplorer plusieurs morts, ce qui n'était pas pour arranger leur cause.

Et la rentrée n'était pas mieux. Apprenant dans les journaux qu'Alex Potter allait finalement intégrer le programme des Aurors, il avait envoyé une jeune recrue pour le capturer. Mais ses contacts au Ministère lui avaient appris que son Death Eater s'était fait démasquer avant même d'être entré dans l'école, ce qui l'avait mis dans une colère noire.

Alors qu'il ruminait ses idées noires, un Elfe de maison apparut.

-Maître ? couina l'Elfe de maison

-Quoi ?! grogna Voldemort

-Lucius Malfoy et Severus Snape demandent une audience, annonça l'Elfe de maison.

Voldemort se redressa. Les deux hommes n'avaient pas paru devant lui depuis l'explosion du manoir. Ils l'avaient quand même prévenu qu'ils avaient repris connaissance une semaine auparavant.

S'ils étaient là, c'était qu'ils allaient mieux et qu'ils étaient prêts à le servir comme il se devait. D'un geste sec, il ordonna à l'Elfe de maison de les mener jusqu'à lui. Quelques minutes plus tard, il entendit la porte s'ouvrir et il fit face à ses invités.

Pour l'une des premières fois de sa vie, Voldemort fut choqué. Les deux hommes étaient amaigris, les traits plus que creusés. Il voyait une certaine raideur dans leurs gestes et il s'aperçut que la canne fétiche du blond n'était plus purement décorative. Severus utilisait avec parcimonie l'un de ses bras et ne semblait guère tenté de tourner la tête, même de manière infime. Et ça sans compter les plaies à vif qui devaient labourer les deux corps. En clair, Lucius et Severus avaient pris l'explosion de plein fouet. Et ils avaient payé le prix fort. Étonnant qu'avec leur état de faiblesse flagrant, ils aient eu encore l'énergie de venir.

-Lucius, Severus, déclara Voldemort. Je m'attendais à vous voir plus tôt.

-Nous avons fait le plus vite possible, s'inclina Severus.

-Si vous êtes là, cela veut dire que je peux revenir au manoir, présuma Voldemort.

-En fait, non, s'excusa Lucius.

-Comment ?! gronda Voldemort

-Le manoir n'est toujours pas accessible, avoua Lucius. N'étant réveillé que depuis une semaine, les Elfes de maison ne pouvaient pas commencer les réparations tant que je n'en donnais pas l'ordre. Et quand j'ai été assez cohérent pour les donner, cela a pris plusieurs jours pour estimer l'étendue des dégâts.

-Ce qui veut dire ? s'irrita Voldemort

-L'explosion est d'ordre magique, expliqua Lucius. Les réparations prendront beaucoup de temps, sans compter que les protections sont devenues extrêmement faibles.

-Faibles ? sursauta Voldemort

-Elles sont sur le point de disparaître, déclara sombrement Lucius. Et elles n'accepteront que ma présence le temps de la réparation.

-Pourquoi Severus est resté ? demanda Voldemort

-Il est rattaché à la famille Malfoy parce qu'il est le parrain de mon fils, répondit Lucius.

-Mais les protections commencent à s'attaquer à moi, intervint Severus. Il est prévu que je quitte le manoir dès ce soir pour poursuivre ma convalescence à l'Impasse du Tisseur.

-Convalescence ?! s'étonna Voldemort

-Peu après notre réveil, Lucius a fait venir un Médicomage, raconta Severus. Il nous a examiné et nous a prescrit, en plus de nombreuses potions, beaucoup de repos. Notre taux de magie est bien trop faible pour que nous vous soyons utiles. Nous sommes presque Cracmol en ce moment.

-Cracmol ? grimaça Voldemort

-Oui, s'inclina Lucius.

Voldemort garda le silence un moment avant de prendre la parole.

-Je veux vous voir sur pied à Halloween, ordonna Voldemort. Sortez maintenant !

Les deux Sorciers ne se le firent pas dire deux fois et ils s'inclinèrent avant de vider les lieux. Ils se rendirent au manoir Malfoy où ils s'écroulèrent avec soulagement.

-Tu penses qu'il a cru à notre mascarade ? souffla Lucius

-On a tout fait pour, sourit Severus.

D'un coup de baguette, ils effacèrent le maquillage Moldu qu'ils avaient mis.

Contrairement à ce qu'ils avaient raconté à Voldemort, ils avaient repris connaissance très vite. Ils avaient réellement fait appel à un Médicomage qui leur avait prescrit des traitements mais ils étaient déjà guéris, quoique encore assez faibles physiquement. Mais leur plan avait parfaitement marché. Leur but premier en provoquant l'explosion était de jeter dehors toute présence de Voldemort et de ses chiens du manoir Malfoy et de couvrir leur fuite à tous les deux ainsi que celle de Narcissa. La présence de Draco, Théo, Blaise et sa mère n'étaient pas prévues mais ils avaient pu s'en sortir. Barn, l'Elfe de maison en chef du manoir, avait transformé le domaine en une véritable forteresse. Et ils avaient réussi en prime à gagner quelques mois de vacances. Tout bénef pour eux.

-Tu penses qu'il va envoyer quelqu'un pour me surveiller ? demanda Severus

-Il y a des chances, avoua Lucius.

-Je ne vois pas comment vu que je serais à l'école, fit Severus.

-Il y aura les enfants qui n'auront pas tourné le dos à Voldemort, grinça Lucius. Sans compter la Marque des Ténèbres.

-Ne parle pas de malheur, grogna Severus.

-Sinon, qu'est-ce qu'on va faire en attendant ? se demanda Lucius

-Mon programme est déjà près, sourit Severus. Mais toi … une remise à jour ne te ferait pas de mal.

-En quoi ? s'étonna Lucius

-En combat, répondit Severus. Depuis quand tu ne t'es pas battu pour sauver ta peau ? Utiliser toute ta ruse dans un combat ? Depuis qu'il est revenu, avoue, tu ne t'es même pas entraîné, vu qu'on était trop occupé à lui baiser les pieds.

-J'aurais préféré avoir un adversaire à la hauteur, insinua Lucius.

-Je pourrais négocier pour rentrer chez moi deux fois par semaine, accepta Severus. Albus ne me refusera pas ça.

-Tu crois que je pourrais avoir d'autres adversaires ? demanda Lucius

-Qui ? demanda Severus, surpris

-Evans, répondit Lucius. J'ai toujours voulu prendre ma revanche.

-Je vais lui demander, haussa des épaules Severus. Mais de ton côté, tu as plutôt intérêt à bosser !

-Pourquoi ? s'étonna Lucius

-Elle m'a dit qu'elle ne s'était pas tourné les pouces pendant son séjour aux Etats-Unis, sourit Severus. Et depuis que le Souffleur s'en est prise à elle, je peux te promettre que le prochain, elle ne va pas le rater.

Lucius déglutit difficilement pendant que Severus éclatait de rire.

§§§§§

-Bonsoir Alex, sourit le vieil homme.

-Bonsoir professeur Dumbledore, répondit Alex en sortant de la cheminée.

-Albus, mon enfant, rit Albus.

-D'accord … Albus, fit Alex.

Le vieil homme se souvenait du moment où il avait fait sa proposition.

 _Flash-Back_

 _Le directeur avait demandé un entretien avec le nouveau lord Potter. Il avait formulé sa demande ainsi pour bien montrer qu'il respectait la personne qu'il allait rencontrer et qu'il allait lui parler d'adulte à adulte. Le vieil homme fut introduit dans la bâtisse qui était une vraie ruche à l'approche du bal mondain qui allait se dérouler le lendemain. Prestement, l'Elfe de maison le conduisit dans un salon qui semblait échapper à la frénésie de la maison. Il s'installa confortablement en attendant son hôte qui n'arriva qu'une dizaine de minutes plus tard._

 _-Veuillez accepter toutes mes excuses pour vous avoir fait attendre, professeur Dumbledore, s'inclina Alex. J'ai été pris dans les préparatifs._

 _-Pas de soucis, sourit Albus. J'ai pu profiter de ces magnifiques douceurs._

 _-Elles ont été préparées spécialement à votre intention, sourit Alex en prenant place à son tour._

 _-C'est une pensée généreuse, fit Albus._

 _-Du thé ? proposa Alex en faisant appeler un Elfe de maison_

 _-Avec plaisir, répondit Albus._

 _Ils savourèrent leurs tasses avant que le jeune homme ne prenne la parole._

 _-J'ai été étonné de votre demande, fit Alex._

 _-Il est vrai que d'habitude, je passe directement chez les gens, rit Albus. Seulement, ayant entendu que tu préparais ton bal avec soin, je me suis dit qu'il fallait que je te prévienne pour ne pas te gêner._

 _-C'est vrai que je ne sais plus où donner de la tête, avoua Alex. Mais Harry m'a toujours dit qu'il fallait que je prenne des pauses et sans vouloir vous manquer de respect, vous êtes la parfaite distraction._

 _Albus rit en voyant l'air de parfait soulagement qu'affichait Alex._

 _-Que puis-je pour vous, professeur ? demanda Alex_

 _-La question serait plutôt que puis-je pour toi, rétorqua mystérieusement Albus._

 _Alex se figea._

 _-Que voulez-vous dire ? fit Alex_

 _-Maintenant que ton père n'est plus là, j'estime qu'il est enfin temps que tu accèdes à un entraînement beaucoup plus adapté à ce que tu seras amené à faire plus tard, expliqua Albus._

 _-La prophétie, souffla Alex._

 _-Entre autres, sourit Albus. Tu devras également te battre pour ta vie et ce n'est pas avec ce que tu as « appris » en Duel et certains de tes « professeurs » de Défense que tu pourras y arriver._

 _-Vous avez la dent dure contre mon cher père, railla Alex._

 _-Je dois t'avouer qu'il a été une épine dans mon pied durant les sept années que j'ai dû le supporter, déclara Albus. Mais il est là où il doit être et ce n'est pas plus mal._

 _-C'est vrai, concéda Alex. Que me proposez-vous exactement ?_

 _-J'aimerai te donner des cours particuliers, répondit Albus. Seulement, je ne sais pas ce que tu comptes faire à la rentrée._

 _-Je suis libre le soir, fit Alex, ne voulant pas donner plus de précisions._

 _-Si tu acceptes, nous pourrons nous organiser pour nous rencontrer plusieurs fois par semaine, proposa Albus._

 _-Que vais-je apprendre exactement ? demanda Alex_

 _-Je laisse la partie magie ancienne à ta mère, annonça Albus. Par contre, il semblerait que ton apprentissage en défense ait quelque peu été malmené. Oh, je sais que tu t'entraînes avec ton frère Harry mais il a sûrement des choses à faire et si je peux aider …_

 _-Vous avez toute une école à vous occuper, rappela Alex. Alors, pourquoi ?_

 _-Parce que tu es important, avoua sombrement Albus. Certes à cause de la prophétie mais aussi parce que tu fais partie de la génération qui révolutionnera notre monde qui en a bien besoin. Je sais que je suis trop vieux et qu'on ne me prendra guère au sérieux. Mais tes amis et toi … vous vivrez la guerre et vous savez ce dont a besoin notre pays pour qu'il ne sombre pas totalement. Je me rends compte que l'Angleterre est bien trop derrière les autres pays, accrochée à des croyances fausses et des coutumes inutiles. Je suis persuadé que vous pourrez y faire quelque chose. Et cela passe par le fait que tu doives survivre. Je veux te donner les armes pour._

 _Alex resta silencieux un moment. Le directeur n'avait pas tort. Son père avait refusé que quiconque ne l'entraîne sans pour autant s'en charger. Voldemort était à sa poursuite depuis son retour et il n'allait pas s'arrêter en si bon chemin. Et sa colère d'avoir vu s'échapper une grande partie de la prochaine génération de Death Eaters n'allait pas arranger les choses. Effectivement, vu comme ça, il avait besoin de toutes les armes pour survivre. Mais entre les cours d'Harry, ceux de sa mère, ceux du professeur Snape sans compter ce que lui apprenait Sirius sur la politique, il sentait qu'il allait vraiment avoir des journées très chargées !_

 _-J'accepte, sourit_ _Alex. Je pense que je vais demander un bon stock de potions énergisantes._

 _-Je m'arrangerai pour que tu en aies, cligna de l'œil Albus._

 _Fin Flash-Back_

Alex avait dû s'arranger avec tout le monde pour pouvoir bénéficier de ces cours. Severus et Harry avaient convenu d'avoir leurs sessions en alternance, ce qu'il apprendrait dans l'une servirait dans l'autre et vice-versa. Lily avait concédé qu'en un siècle d'existence, le vieil homme devait avoir emmagasiné pas mal de petits trucs pour rester autant au top et elle ne tenait pas à ce qu'il rate cette chance. Elle avait disposé ses entraînements généralement le matin, le jeune homme étant dans une phase où les efforts étaient plus intérieurs.

Et le voilà aujourd'hui dans le bureau du directeur. Ce dernier avait prévenu son équipe enseignante que certains soirs, il devait se retirer pour des soins qu'il ne faisait que trop retardé. Poppy Pomfrey avait été heureuse de les couvrir, surtout par rapport à Minerva McGonagall qui semblait avoir la dent dure contre Albus Dumbledore. En effet, elle estimait que l'homme n'avait rien fait pour éviter la prison à son protégé. Mais elle ne se remettait pas en cause et son supérieur réfléchissait à tous les moyens pour briser cette fidélité malsaine.

Albus et Alex passèrent dans les appartements privés du directeur pour rejoindre la salle de Duel. Sur son ordre, Alex se mit à l'aise tandis qu'Albus prenait place dans un fauteuil.

-Nous allons d'abord établir nos priorités, déclara Albus. Nous allons appliquer le dicton Moldu « un esprit sain dans un corps sain ». Je sais qu'Harry et Lily mettent un point d'honneur à ce que leurs élèves aient une bonne santé physique donc je ne m'inquiète pas là-dessus. Qu'en penses-tu ?

-Je ne connaissais rien au sport, avoua Alex. A part le Quiddicht et même là, je ne le faisais pas vraiment pour le plaisir mais uniquement parce que mon père me l'avait ordonné. Mais en rencontrant Harry, les paroles d'Hermione sur les vertus du sport ont commencé à faire effet et je m'y suis mis. Ça a été dur mais après plusieurs mois de traitement, je sais que j'en ai besoin et qu'il faut que je continue, surtout que je sais que j'aurais un avantage certain sur les autres Sorciers.

-C'est vrai, concéda Albus. Ce n'est pas dans les habitudes des Sorciers Anglais de se maintenir en forme.

-Vous voulez dire qu'ils sont allergiques à tout effort physique, ricana Alex. La magie fait tout à notre place alors pourquoi se fouler ?

-Tu étais comme eux avant, rappela Albus.

-Et je le regrette, affirma Alex.

-Bien, fit Albus. Allons du côté de la magie. L'un des grands problèmes de notre époque est la rivalité entre magie blanche et magie noire. Ton avis, et uniquement le tien.

-J'ai été élevé dans la certitude que la magie noire était mal, déclara Alex après quelques instants de réflexion. La première chose qui m'a fait douter était un objet que mon père avait affirmé avoir fait entièrement. Pour des recherches personnelles, je me suis mis à tester cet objet. Et je me suis aperçu qu'il contenait une bonne concentration de magie noire. Or, c'était un objet que j'utilisais depuis des années et il ne m'a jamais fait de mal. Comment un objet d'apparence et d'usage innocent pouvait contenir autant de magie noire sans faire de mal ?

-Tu avais quel âge ? demanda par curiosité Albus

-J'étais en sixième année, avoua Alex.

Les dernières années avaient été chargées pour le jeune homme, constata Albus. Voir la mort en face puis comprendre que son père n'était pas un homme parfait et enfin reconsidérer tout ce qu'il avait appris depuis des années, cela faisait vraiment beaucoup. Alexandre Potter avait parcouru du chemin depuis cette sombre nuit où Voldemort s'en était pris à lui.

-Et depuis ? demanda Albus

-J'ai eu le temps d'approfondir mes connaissances en magie, déclara Alex. Hermione m'a tout d'abord déniché des sorts de défense et j'ai compris qu'on pouvait se salir les mains sans approcher de près ou de loin la magie noire.

-Comment ça ? s'étonna Albus

-Quand j'ai demandé de l'aide à Hermione, expliqua Alex, elle a trouvé un livre dans une librairie au fin fond du quartier magique nommé « Se battre pour survivre ».

Albus fronça des sourcils. Il connaissait bien ce livre. Un ancien Auror, mutilé lors de la guerre contre Grindelwald, s'était mis en tête de rédiger un recueil où il enseignait toutes les techniques qu'il avait apprises tout au long de sa vie. Dès sa parution, le livre avait créé la polémique, étant jugé par les instances en place beaucoup trop violent. Lui-même avait eu l'occasion d'y jeter un coup d'œil et il avait estimé que ce qu'il y avait dedans n'était pas à la portée de tous, et encore moins de celle des néophytes. Le Ministère avait fait la chasse aux deux mille exemplaires et d'après ce dernier, tous avaient été détruits jusqu'au dernier.

Visiblement, il en restait quelques-uns qui en avaient réchappé.

-Vous avez mis en pratique les sorts, j'imagine, présuma Albus.

-Etant donné qu'il s'agissait d'un livre écrit par un Auror, on s'était dit qu'il vaudrait mieux qu'on teste sur quelque chose de non dangereux, fit Alex. Quand on a détruit notre première cible, on s'est promis de ne jamais tester ça sur un être vivant !

Alex frissonna.

-Au moins, je suis sûr que tu ne testeras rien de dangereux, rit Albus. Continue.

-Je ne sais pas si vous le savez, mais ce livre est très bien écrit, fit Alex. Chaque sort est décrit, la formule, comme les effets. Mais c'est la suite qui est plus flippante.

-En effet, confirma Albus. L'auteur explique comment il a utilisé le sort en question. Et c'est très loin de son contexte habituel.

-C'est ça qui nous a le plus surpris, reprit Alex. Des sorts banals avec des effets destructeurs. Et nous avons vérifié, aucun d'entre eux ne figure dans la classification du Ministère de la magie noire !

-Qu'est-ce que ça te fait penser ? demanda Albus

-Je suis obligé de reprendre Harry, s'excusa Alex. Ses mots étaient : « La magie noire ne dépend que des mœurs d'une époque. Et des Sorciers. Surtout ceux qui ne veulent pas se faire détrôner ».

-Assez vrai, concéda Albus. Tu constateras que de nombreuses familles dites de la Lumière conservent des techniques et des pratiques que le Ministère cataloguerait immédiatement de magie noire. Or, leurs usages sont loin de ce que pourraient penser les plus pessimistes d'entre eux. Le Ministère ne pense qu'à ce qu'on pourrait faire de pire avec, pas ce qu'on en fait réellement.

-Mais vous faites la distinction ! fit remarquer Alex

-Tu ne peux pas changer des années de croyances, sourit Albus. Ce n'est que lorsque j'ai rencontré la génération de ta mère que je me suis rendu compte que cette distinction n'avait vraiment plus lieu d'être.

-Comment ça ? sursauta Alex

-Les Nés Moldus de l'âge de Lily sont tous issus de la génération née après la Seconde Guerre Mondiale Moldue, expliqua Albus. La plupart d'entre eux savaient que pendant cette guerre, des Moldus envahis par les armées nazies ont collaborés ouvertement et volontairement pour emprisonner voire tuer de leurs compatriotes. Et au contraire, des Allemands, également sous l'emprise nazie, ont tout fait pour aider ceux qui étaient persécutés sous le régime. Pendant l'une de nos discussions, Lily a fait un parallèle intéressant entre cette situation et la magie. Et je me suis aperçu qu'elle n'avait pas tort du tout.

Tous les deux gardèrent le silence quelques instants.

-Que souhaites-tu apprendre ? demanda finalement Albus

-J'imagine que « survivre » n'est pas une réponse ? déclara en souriant Alex

-En effet, rit Albus.

-Je veux savoir me défendre tout seul, hésita longuement Alex. Je ne tiens pas à ce que des personnes se sacrifient à ma place. Ou bien qu'on sacrifie des personnes à ma place.

-Curieuse formulation, fit Albus. Peux-tu développer ?

-Les Weasley, soupira Alex. Molly, Ginny et Ron sont prêts à tout pour mettre la main sur ce que je possède. Y compris manipuler les gens pour me faire porter le chapeau.

-Tu parles au présent, nota Albus.

-J'ai fait échouer leur plan de me faire épouser cette garce et de donner la majorité de ma fortune à ce trio infernal, haussa des épaules Alex. Vous croyez vraiment qu'ils vont en rester là ?

-J'ai eu l'occasion de parler avec Arthur, songea Albus.

-Moi aussi, fit Alex. Il en a discuté avec lady Weasley, sa tante Muriel. Elle a toujours détesté Molly donc il se doutait bien qu'elle allait lui faire payer le fait de s'être introduit dans la famille. Arthur m'a dit qu'elle comptait bien la faire renier de la famille avec ses deux bâtards. D'ailleurs, Muriel a demandé des tests de paternité sur eux.

-Vraiment ? s'étonna Albus. Je ne la pensais pas aussi rancunière.

-Il semblerait que si, sourit Alex.

-Quand ? demanda Albus

-Je ne sais pas, avoua Alex. Mais je serais bien curieux du résultat.

-Je suis au regret de dire que je suis dans le même cas que toi, sourit Albus. Que comptes-tu faire d'eux ?

-Je ne sais pas, soupira Alex. Mais je ne les laisserai pas m'approcher d'aussi près.

-Il n'y a que toi pour savoir si c'est une bonne décision ou pas, fit Albus.

Ils partirent sur les détails de leurs futurs cours.


	57. Chaque famille a ses secretq

**_Chaque famille a ses secrets_**

-Ainsi, tu es le fils de Lily Evans … fit un client.

Harry ne sursauta pas. Depuis qu'il avait commencé à travailler, il avait eu son lot de bizarreries. Mais là, on parlait de sa mère et il n'était pas sûr de garder son flegme.

-Qu'est-ce que je vous sers ? demanda Harry

-Un verre de sang pur, sourit le Vampire. Ton nom est Harry Evans, je me trompe ? Tu as presque la même odeur qu'elle.

-Je ne vous connais pas, fronça des sourcils Harry.

-Lily a tout fait pour, sourit le Vampire. Elle a horreur qu'on touche à sa famille.

-Comment vous m'avez trouvé ? capitula Harry

-J'aimerai dire par hasard, fit le Vampire. Mais je tenais à te parler.

-Je travaille, signala Harry.

-J'avais compris, fit le Vampire. Il faut que je passe un message à ta mère.

-Vous n'avez pas un moyen de la contacter ? s'étonna Harry

-Si, assura le Vampire. Mais c'est particulièrement délicat.

-Donc vous avez fouillé toute la ville pour me trouver ? écarquilla les yeux Harry

-Tu es la seule personne que je connaisse qui soit assez proche d'elle, déclara le Vampire. Et puis, je tiens encore à ma « vie ».

-Comment ça ? fit Harry

-Lily a promis de me tuer si je faisais mine d'approcher de l'école, déclara le Vampire.

-Vous vous rendez compte que je ne peux pas vous mener comme ça à elle ? dit Harry

-Malgré ce qu'elle affirme, je suis loin d'être irresponsable, sourit le Vampire.

-Pendant que j'y pense, comment vous vous appelez ? demanda Harry

-Je manque à tous mes devoirs, s'inclina le Vampire. Je me nomme Venceslas.

-Enchanté, fit Harry.

-Tiens, fit Venceslas en lui tendant une fiole. Ça va te servir pour convaincre ta mère.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? fronça des sourcils Harry sans prendre la fiole

-Mon sang, révéla Venceslas.

Harry sursauta. Un Vampire ne donnait pas son sang par hasard. C'était un acte hautement symbolique. Et on pouvait faire beaucoup de choses avec du sang. Encore plus avec celui d'un Vampire.

-Ne te fais pas de soucis, sourit Venceslas. Cette fiole a été ensorcelée par ta mère elle-même. Personne ne peut en prendre le contenu ni la briser. Ensemble, nous en avons créé quelques-unes pour parer à ce cas. Tu peux la prendre.

-D'accord, fit Harry en empochant l'objet.

-Je vais te laisser travailler, se leva Venceslas. Si tu as besoin de me parler, je le saurais, ne t'inquiète pas.

-J'espère que ce n'est pas un piège, siffla Harry.

-Comme je te l'ai dit, je tiens à ma « vie », répéta Venceslas. Au revoir, jeune Harry.

L'instant d'après, il avait disparu. Harry reprit aussitôt son service. Le bar où il avait eu du travail l'avait engagé en tant que barman et après des débuts laborieux, notamment pour retenir tous les mélanges existants et pour servir correctement les clients, son patron était satisfait de lui. En plus, ses horaires étaient très bons, de vingt-deux heures trente à quatre heures du matin, cinq jours par semaine. Soit, il ne voyait pas ses colocataires le matin mais avec tout ce petit monde qui partait à gauche et à droite, ce n'était pas un réel problème. Sa pratique de la magie ancienne lui avait permis de se créer un bouclier pour éviter que les clients ne s'en prennent à lui en le considérant comme un simple Sorcier lambda.

A la fermeture, il se changea et se faufila dans une ruelle sombre toute proche qui était protégée par les propriétaires du bar pour permettre à son personnel de partir sereinement. Il transplana vers le sous-sol de l'immeuble également protégé et prit tranquillement l'ascenseur vers son appartement. Fourbu, il entra et se laissa tomber dans son canapé.

-Tu rentres bien tard, fit une voix.

-Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point je suis crevé, soupira lourdement Harry.

Un corps se lova sur ses genoux et l'embrassa tendrement.

-On avait dit qu'on arrêtait, s'irrita Harry.

-Nous avions seize ans, contra l'inconnu. Maintenant, nous sommes adultes.

-Pas maintenant, Jason, siffla Harry en se levant.

Une semaine auparavant, il avait reçu une lettre de son ex petit-ami Jason qui lui demandait s'il pouvait l'héberger quelques temps. S'étant quitté en plus ou moins bons termes, Harry avait accepté, persuadé que ce serait temporaire. Mais le problème était que Jason comptait sur cette visite pour le récupérer. En effet, dans son cercle d'amis avait filtré qu'il était l'héritier de deux grandes familles Sang Pur anglaises et Jason semblait être très intéressé d'entrer dans l'aristocratie.

-Mais … protesta Jason.

-Tu n'es pas ici pour un boulot à Londres, affirma Harry.

-Si, contra Jason.

-Non, assura Harry. Depuis que tu es ici, tu n'as pas bougé d'un pouce. Tu n'es pas sorti, rien. Tu n'as fait que buller, et encore je suis poli. Sans compter que tous les soirs, je dois subir tes avances. Et le soir suivant, tu insistes toujours plus.

-A un moment, tu ne te plaignais pas, sourit Jason.

Harry passa une main agacée dans ses cheveux. En effet, le premier soir, Jason lui avait sauté dessus. Il était jeune, il n'avait couché avec personne depuis son arrivée en Angleterre donc il n'était pas étonnant qu'il ait cédé rapidement. Mais la main de son invité dans son boxer lui avait fait l'effet d'une douche froide et il avait repoussé violemment son futur amant d'un soir pour s'enfermer dans sa chambre.

-Tu vas partir, ordonna Harry. Maintenant !

-Mais … protesta Jason.

-Je n'ai pas le temps de me soucier de toi, siffla Harry. Et je n'ai pas du tout envie de me remettre avec toi ! Ni aujourd'hui, ni jamais !

-Mais tu m'aimes ! s'exclama Jason

-Quand je t'aurais dit ce mensonge ? cracha Harry, énervé. La seule personne à qui je dis ces mots c'est à ma mère ! Et puis, dois-je te rappeler que c'est toi qui as rompu avec moi ? Je peux même te rappeler ce que tu as dit, que je serais un mec pas assez bien pour toi, même pas assez bon au lit. Qu'est-ce qui a changé ? Le fait que je sois l'héritier Black et Potter ? Que je sois subitement devenu plus que riche ?

Harry n'avait pas besoin de se retourner pour voir l'avidité sur le visage de Jason. Ce dernier avait tout pour lui, il le savait et en profitait largement. Pendant les quelques mois où ils étaient sortis ensembles, Harry avait appris que Jason allait très souvent voir ailleurs. Il était superficiel, vaniteux, arrogant, et d'autres défauts plus agaçants les uns que les autres.

-Fais tes bagages, ordonna Harry. Je t'emmène à l'aéroport et tu retournes aux USA. Tu n'as pas l'air de te rendre compte que tu es dans un pays magique en guerre. Tu ne peux pas te balader pour aller draguer. Tu ne peux pas rester ici dans l'espoir de pouvoir me récupérer maintenant que je suis devenu intéressant à tes yeux.

-Je suis le meilleur pour toi ! affirma Jason

-Sans rire, grinça Harry. Je ne veux plus te voir !

Le brun s'empara du téléphone et composa rapidement un numéro.

- _Jessie Sanders, j'écoute._

-Jessie, c'est Harry.

- _Salut beau brun, comment tu vas ?_ demanda Jessie

-Tu as une idée d'où se trouve ton frère ? demanda Harry

 _-Il s'est enfui en déclarant aux parents qu'il avait un truc à faire,_ haussa des épaules Jessie. _En clair, il ne voulait pas aller à la fac. Pourtant, il y a pas mal de jolies filles et de beaux mecs là-bas. Pourquoi ?_

-Parce qu'il y a une semaine, il m'a appelé pour me demander de l'héberger le temps qu'il passe un entretien d'embauche à Londres.

 _-Ce crétin est chez toi ?_ s'offusqua Jessie

-Semblerait que le fait que je sois Héritier de deux grandes maisons ne soit pas tombé dans l'oreille d'un sourd, grinça Harry. Je le colle dans le prochain avion. Tâche de le clouer aux USA. Je ne suis pas une baby-sitteur !

 _-Il t'a vraiment énervé,_ constata Jessie. _Je connais la situation en Grande-Bretagne. Laisse-moi un instant … J'ai une liaison par cheminée internationale qui part dans dix minutes. Je viens le récupérer dans une demi-heure chez toi._

-Non, l'aéroport, refusa Harry. Je serais là-bas dans un quart d'heure.

 _-OK,_ fit Jessie. _J'arrive._

Harry raccrocha et s'aperçut que Jason n'avait même pas bougé.

-Tu attends quoi pour prendre tes affaires ? siffla Harry

-Tu as appelé ma _sœur_ ? s'offusqua Jason

-C'est la seule qui arrive à te mettre du plomb dans la cervelle, railla Harry.

-Je ne veux pas partir ! cria Jason

-J'en ai rien à foutre de ce que tu veux, cria Harry. Tu pars !

Harry sortit sa baguette et rassembla magiquement les affaires de son ex petit copain. Il les rétrécie avant de les mettre dans sa poche. Il prit son bras et le rapprocha de lui.

-Tu me suis sans faire d'histoire ou sinon, tu vas vraiment le regretter, susurra Harry.

Mais cela n'impressionna pas Jason. Il se débattit violemment pendant qu'ils sortaient de l'appartement. Harry n'avait plus de patience et figea le jeune homme. Il se rendit au sous-sol avec sa charge encombrante et transplana dans la partie Sorcière de l'aéroport de Londres Heathrow. Il savait où allait arriver Jessie donc il se dirigea immédiatement vers une salle d'attente privée. Il n'eut pas à attendre longtemps. Jessie Sanders passait déjà la sécurité et entra dans le salon.

-Tu as l'air épuisé, déclara Jessie en guise de salutation avant de le prendre dans ses bras.

-Tu sais parfaitement combien il peut être énervant, soupira Harry en lui rendant son étreinte.

-Tu l'as figé ? remarqua Jessie

-Il allait rameuter tout l'immeuble, grimaça Harry. Déjà que personne ne savait qu'il était là …

-Je comprends, sourit Jessie. Je vais l'emmener. Ne t'inquiète pas, il ne te cassera plus les pieds.

-Il est venu avec l'idée qu'il pourra se remettre avec moi, avoua Harry.

-Je m'en suis doutée au moment où tu m'as dit qu'il était chez toi, déclara Jessie. Je m'assurerais qu'il ne t'emmerde plus.

-Merci, sourit Harry. Je te souhaite un bon voyage.

-Il sera excellent, vu qu'il va rester dans cet état, sourit Jessie. Reste en vie, je sais qu'il est inutile de te demander de rester loin des ennuis.

-Je vais essayer, promit Harry.

Ils s'embrassèrent avant que la jeune femme ne s'en aille. Ce fut encore plus fatigué qu'il retourna chez lui.

-Heureusement que tu ne travailles pas ce soir, fit une voix.

Avachi dans son canapé, Harry se tourna à moitié pour découvrir Draco sur le pas de la porte.

-Je t'ai réveillé ? soupira Harry

-J'étais sur une expérience quand j'ai entendu des voix, rassura Draco en s'installant dans un fauteuil. Tu as laissé la porte ouverte en rentrant tout à l'heure.

-Désolé, s'excusa Harry.

-Pas grave, balaya Draco. J'ose imaginer que personne ne savait qu'il était là.

-Exact, soupira Harry. C'est Jason Sanders, mon ex.

-Je sens une histoire croustillante, sourit Draco.

-On est sorti ensemble avant que je ne vienne ici, raconta Harry. Il m'a plaqué après trois mois et il a déclaré à ses potes que je n'étais pas assez bien pour lui. Seulement, lors de la soirée de Salem, j'ai dû annoncer à mes amis que j'étais l'héritier Black et Potter. Il l'a sûrement entendu et il s'est mis en tête de me récupérer. Je n'étais pas assez bien pour lui en tant que fils d'un professeur, mais un héritier l'intéressait plus.

-Un arriviste, renifla Draco.

-Je sais, soupira Harry. J'ai tenu une semaine, c'est déjà trop.

-Et maintenant ? demanda Draco

-Jessie, la sœur de Jason, va passer le mot que je n'ai pas besoin qu'on vienne ici pour me draguer, déclara Harry.

Draco regarda longuement son ami.

-S'il était resté plus longtemps, tu lui aurais cédé, affirma Draco. Je veux dire, tu serais entré dans son lit.

-Je crois, avoua Harry. Faut vraiment que je sorte.

-Besoin de tirer ton coup ? plaisanta Draco

-Tu rigoles mais je commence à en avoir marre de faire un cinq contre un, déclara Harry.

-Voilà ce que je te propose, fit Draco. Avec Blaise et Théo, on pensait aller en boîte ce soir. Tu veux venir ?

-Pourquoi pas ? accepta Harry. Je pourrais me détendre, à défaut de m'envoyer en l'air. On pourra inviter Hermione, Alex et Neville ?

-Aujourd'hui c'est une sortie d'Hogwarts, signala Draco. Neville va en profiter pour aller voir Luna. Quant à Hermione et Alex, pourquoi pas ? Peut-être qu'Alex comprendra enfin qu'il est attiré par Hermione …

-Bonne idée, sourit pauvrement Harry.

-Je vois que tu as besoin de dormir, sourit Draco.

Il aida Harry à s'allonger sur le canapé et le recouvrit d'un plaid qui traînait là. Ensuite, à sa plus grande surprise, Draco l'embrassa tendrement sur le front ce qui le fit rougir.

-Je viendrais pour le déjeuner, sourit Draco. Dors bien.

-Merci, fit Harry d'une petite voix.

§§§§§

-Tu as approché mon fils ! rugit Lily

La rousse avait reçu le message d'Harry peu après le déjeuner. Et elle avait vu rouge. Elle avait aussitôt prévenu Narcissa et Shana pour qu'elles l'accompagnent rencontrer le Vampire. Ce dernier les conduisit dans un appartement non loin.

Et là, l'enfer se déchaîna sur lui. La blonde et la métisse tentèrent au début d'empêcher la rousse de massacrer le Vampire mais elles comprirent qu'elle avait besoin de se défouler donc elles la laissèrent faire. Venceslas, quant à lui, s'en prit plein la figure, y compris d'abord sa fiole de sang.

-Mais je ne savais pas comment te contacter ! se plaignit Venceslas quand il put enfin en placer une

-Mais tu pouvais m'envoyer une putain de chouette ! cracha Lily

Narcissa et Shana s'alarmèrent. Lily n'était jamais vraiment vulgaire. Sauf quand elle était furieuse.

-Ma chérie, fit Shana en se levant. Viens t'asseoir. Son thé est excellent.

Vaincue, Lily obéit et prit place auprès de Narcissa qui lui colla une tasse dans les mains. Elle la but d'une traite avant d'en redemander une autre pour bien faire retomber sa colère.

-Bon, souffla Lily. C'est quoi le problème ?

-Tu m'as parlé de Vamps auprès de Voldemort, tu te souviens ? fit Venceslas

-Chose que tu ne savais pas, se rappela Lily.

-Il va me falloir un petit coup de main, avoua Venceslas.

-Pourquoi ? s'étonna Shana. Je croyais que tu n'aurais pas de problème pour leur faire avouer pourquoi ils s'étaient ralliés à lui.

-C'est ce que je pensais, soupira Venceslas. Mais ils ne sortent pas de leurs trous. J'ai une idée approximative de là où ils dorment mais c'est extrêmement bien protégé.

-Aucune magie ne devrait te résister, non ? fit Narcissa

-Séparément, c'est vrai, concéda Venceslas. Mais là, comme c'est un mélange, je pense que la magie ancienne pourrait vachement aider.

-Ce qui veut dire qu'il y a un traître parmi les nôtres, songea Lily.

-Ou que Voldemort a mis la main sur une maison abandonnée par l'un des nôtres, contra Shana

-Tu sais parfaitement que pour y entrer, il faut quand même avoir des dons de magie ancienne, répliqua Lily.

-Sauf s'il ne le sait pas, songea Narcissa.

-Comment ça ? fit Lily

-Beaucoup de dons de magie ancienne sont considérés comme étant de la magie dite classique, expliqua Narcissa. La chance a pu jouer et l'individu qui aurait pu ouvrir l'accès avait peut-être un petit don.

-Pas faux, concéda Shana.

-Enfin bref, fit Narcissa. Que peut-on faire pour toi ?

-Je vous emmène pour voir, proposa Venceslas.

-Tu veux attaquer tout de suite ? demanda Lily

-Non, refusa Venceslas. Je dois faire d'eux des exemples. Et le montrer à ce déchet de Voldemort.

-On te suit alors, fit Shana.

§§§§§

Arthur se trouvait avec ses cinq premiers fils dans le salon de la maison de Muriel Weasley.

Le scandale du mariage raté de Ginny avait ébranlé l'homme. Tout d'abord, il n'avait été mis au courant de l'union que le matin même, quand Molly lui avait tendu les robes qu'il devait porter. Son placement au deuxième rang lui avait fait froncer des sourcils mais l'absence de la majorité de ses fils à ses côtés l'avait vraiment alerté. Il s'était vraiment retenu de vomir en voyant la robe de Ginny mais ce qui l'avait totalement choqué c'était les révélations d'Alex. Devant les grondements furieux de la foule, il avait rapidement attrapé le reste de sa famille pour les enfermer au Burrow. D'une voix sourde, il les avait tous envoyé dans leurs chambres respectives et avait contacté les jumeaux, les plus susceptibles de savoir tous les tenants et aboutissants.

C'était pire que ce qu'il aurait pu imaginer. Fred et Georges lui avaient raconté tout ce qu'Alex avait découvert sur Molly, Ginny et Ron. Ce n'était même plus de la manipulation ou même de la trahison, c'était au-delà. Pour éviter d'autres catastrophes, il les avait cantonnés au Burrow, surtout qu'il savait que le procès de James Potter devait avoir lieu trois jours plus tard et il ne tenait pas à ce que le nom des Weasley soit traîné encore plus dans la boue. Il avait soigneusement interrogé les membres de la famille, usant de la magie du chef de famille et les réponses obtenues l'avaient cloué sur place.

 _Flash-Back_

 _Arthur avait verrouillé tout le rez-de-chaussée pour que personne ne puisse le déranger et avait enfermé sa fille qu'il avait déjà questionné dans sa chambre pour ne pas qu'elle s'enfuit, comme l'avait fait Ron en comprenant qu'il n'allait pas s'en sortir facilement. Il se doutait déjà de la jalousie de Ron envers Alex, ayant été témoin plusieurs fois des paroles irréfléchies de son plus jeune fils envers son meilleur ami et ses plaintes ininterrompues sur le fait qu'ils n'avaient pas assez d'argent. Il l'avait même entendu parler de ce qu'il allait faire de la fortune de Potter avec sa sœur une fois qu'elle aurait épousé Alex. Cette dernière n'avait pas été en reste. Outre ses rêves de grandeur, Arthur avait plusieurs fois mis en garde Molly de ne pas laisser Ginny s'enfoncer dans son obsession sur le Survivant. Mais il fallait croire que la matrone rousse n'en avait fait qu'à sa tête._

 _D'ailleurs, c'était au tour de Molly de passer à la casserole. Arthur avait fait du thé et le couple en savourait une tasse chacun._

 _-Bien, fit Arthur. Ton nom complet est bien Molly Prewett Weasley ?_

 _-Oui, répondit Molly, étonnée._

 _-Et où habitais-tu avant de vivre au Burrow ? demanda Arthur_

 _-A Manchester, dans un quartier très pauvre Moldu, ne put s'empêcher d'avouer Molly._

 _La femme posa ses deux mains sur sa bouche._

 _-Tu ne devais jamais le savoir ! s'écria Molly. Qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait ?_

 _-Veritaserum, en vertu du droit du chef de la famille, asséna durement Arthur. Et puis, je savais déjà où tu vivais avant que je ne t'épouse. Tante Muriel s'est fait une joie de me le dire pour me convaincre de ne pas t'épouser. Comme tu le vois, ça n'a pas marché._

 _-Tu n'as pas le droit ! gronda Molly_

 _-Si et tu le sais parfaitement, siffla Arthur. Reprends ta place ou sinon, je m'assurerai que tu ne bouges pas._

 _Sensible à la menace, Molly s'assit. Mais Arthur était loin d'avoir confiance donc il lui confisqua sa baguette et figea son corps sur la chaise._

 _-Je te conseille de ne pas hurler, prévint Arthur alors qu'elle allait s'insurger. J'ai d'autres moyens d'obtenir mes réponses et crois-moi sur parole, ça sera loin d'être agréable pour toi._

 _Molly se tut._

 _-Nous allons pouvoir commencer, déclara Arthur. Pourquoi as-tu voulu que Ginny épouse Alex contre son gré ?_

 _-Parce qu'ils forment un couple formidable ! s'exclama Molly. En plus, Alex aime Ginny !_

 _-Même moi je sais qu'ils ne sont plus ensemble depuis Halloween dernier, pointa Arthur. Et il a déclaré à toute l'école qu'il ne se remettrait jamais avec elle. D'où tiens-tu cette information ?_

 _-De Ginny, balbutia Molly._

 _-Et l'avis du principal concerné ? grinça Arthur_

 _-Si Ginny le dit … balbutia Molly._

 _-C'est bien ce que je me disais, vous vous en fichez, grogna Arthur. Pourquoi avoir organisé le mariage sur Diagon Alley ?_

 _-Parce que James me l'avait proposé, répondit Molly._

 _-Alors que tu savais parfaitement que le mariage ne serait pas reconnu s'il n'avait pas lieu dans un domaine ancestral ? leva un sourcil Arthur_

 _-Mais James disait que ce n'était pas grave, assura Molly. Et puis, ma petite Ginny aurait été admirée par tout le monde !_

 _Arthur soupira lourdement. Il avait pensé que cette décision était uniquement celle de James mais il était clair que Molly ne s'y était pas opposée non plus. Il n'avait jamais compris l'engouement de sa femme pour l'exhibitionnisme. Et vu la robe de Ginny, elle avait refilé le virus à sa fille._

 _-Qui a payé pour toute cette mascarade ? demanda Arthur_

 _-James, répondit Molly. Il m'a laissé me servir dans les coffres qu'il avait mis à notre disposition à Ginny, Ron et moi …_

 _-Des coffres ? releva Arthur_

 _-Oui, sourit Molly. Depuis qu'il a signé le contrat de mariage entre ma petite Ginny et Alex, il nous a donné plusieurs coffres qu'il alimente régulièrement._

 _-Depuis quand ça dure ? demanda sombrement Arthur_

 _-Depuis treize ans, fit Molly._

 _Arthur fit le calcul. En effet, à cette époque, il avait noté la différence de qualité des affaires des deux derniers avec le reste de la fratrie. Il avait mis cela sur le fait que Ginny et Ron se rendaient régulièrement chez les Potter mais il sentait qu'il y avait plus._

 _-Qui en a profité ? demanda Arthur_

 _-Ginny et Ron, répondit franchement Molly. Et moi aussi._

 _-Tu as cinq autres garçons, rappela Arthur. Pourquoi ils n'en ont pas profité ?_

 _-Parce qu'ils n'étaient pas les amis du Survivant ! s'exclama Molly. Pourquoi ils auraient dû avoir de beaux vêtements ? Ils n'allaient pas faire les premières pages du journal !_

 _-Donc tu as sciemment privilégié tes deux derniers au détriment de tes aînés ? siffla Arthur_

 _-Ils étaient toujours avec Alex, se justifia Molly._

 _-Tu as eu sept enfants, Molly, pas deux ! cracha Arthur. Tu m'as demandé une famille nombreuse malgré que je te rappelle à chaque fois que nous n'avons pas les moyens de nous occuper d'un de plus. Et tu gâtes seulement tes deux derniers ?! Honte à toi d'avoir renié tes enfants !_

 _Arthur s'était levé, plus que furieux._

 _-Avant que Ginny ne retourne à Hogwarts, je veux savoir tout ce que tu as eu et fait avec l'argent de James Potter, pour toi comme pour Ron et Ginny, gronda Arthur._

 _-Ginny ne peut pas aller à Hogwarts, trembla Molly._

 _-Pourquoi ? fronça des sourcils Arthur_

 _-Elle est enceinte … avoua Molly._

 _-QUOI ?! rugit Arthur. De qui ?!_

 _-Elle m'a dit que c'était d'Alex, murmura Molly._

 _-J'en doute, siffla Arthur._

 _-Mais elle m'a assuré … protesta Molly._

 _-J'ai discuté avec Alex, assura Arthur. Il m'a confirmé qu'il n'avait pas touché à Ginny depuis l'été avant sa septième année. Donc il ne peut pas être le père. Encore moins en prenant une potion contraceptive depuis déjà deux années. Tu vas maintenant répondre à ma question. Qui est le père ?_

 _-Je ne sais pas … avoua Molly._

 _Arthur fronça des sourcils. Molly lui mentait ou lui cachait une information importante par rapport à cet enfant à naître._

 _-Tout ce que j'espère, siffla Arthur, c'est qu'elle n'est pas tombée enceinte parce qu'elle couchait avec tout le monde._

 _-Tu ne vas pas croire ces bêtises ! s'écria Molly_

 _-J'ai eu l'occasion de voir les photos qui circulaient à l'école où elle se donnait en spectacle, déclara sèchement Arthur. Et j'ai quelques amis qui vivant dans le quartier magique de Londres et ils m'ont confirmé la voir en train de racoler ces derniers étés. L'un d'eux m'a même avoué avoir couché avec sans savoir qu'elle était mineure et encore plus ma fille, c'est pour te dire._

 _Molly détourna le regard, gênée. Un frisson glacé coula dans son dos._

 _-Tu étais au courant … murmura Arthur, horrifié._

 _-Elle me disait simplement qu'elle allait voir ses amis et qu'elle voulait passer la nuit chez eux, se défendit Molly. Je l'ai laissé faire, surtout quand elle m'a dit qu'elle voulait être parfaite sur tous les points le jour où elle deviendrait lady Potter._

 _Pas si, quand, releva Arthur. Sa fille avait été sûre de remporter le titre très convoité de lady Potter, peu importe ce qu'elle faisait. Et sa femme aussi, vu qu'elle n'avait pas tenu compte que le comportement de la jeune fille pouvait ruiner totalement sa vie sociale et définitivement l'éloigner d'un mariage avec Alex Potter. Elles n'avaient douté de rien._

 _Arthur se leva et tourna en rond dans la pièce. Ce qu'il découvrait était vraiment pire que ce qu'il aurait cru. Il savait également que des décisions qu'il allait prendre dépendrait la survie de sa famille. Et il ne comptait pas la sacrifier une nouvelle fois comme il l'avait fait en faisant confiance à Molly._

 _-En tant que chef de la famille, gronda Arthur, je t'interdis de quitter le Burrow à compter de maintenant._

 _-Tu ne peux pas ! protesta Molly_

 _-Silence ! tapa du poing Arthur. Ginny ira à St Mungo pour se faire examiner et pour effectuer un test de paternité. Et si c'est possible, je déciderai de son mariage avec le père de son enfant !_

 _-Non ! pleura Molly_

 _-Quant à Ron, déclara Arthur, aussitôt que je mettrais la main sur lui, il subira sa punition._

 _Et il tourna des talons, laissant Molly effondrée._

 _Fin Flash-Back_

Le patriarche reprit ses esprits. Il examina soigneusement ses fils. Il avait senti qu'il y avait un malaise entre ses aînés et leur mère et c'était pour cela qu'il les avait encouragé à prendre leur envol dès qu'ils le pouvaient. Mais les révélations des dernières semaines lui avaient réellement ouvert les yeux et il était vraiment mal de ne pas avoir vu qu'ils avaient senti qu'ils n'étaient pas désirés dans leur propre famille.

-Je suis désolé, soupira Arthur. Je ne savais pas ce que vous faisait subir votre mère.

-Ce n'est pas de ta faute, rabroua Percy. Même moi je n'ai rien vu jusqu'à ce que je quitte la maison et que je comprenne que quoi que je fasse, maman ne verrait que Ron et Ginny.

Le soutien de Percy au ministère corrompu de Fudge avait été perçu comme une trahison par la majorité de la famille. Seul Ron avait soutenu Percy mais il était vrai que ni Molly et ni Ginny ne s'étaient prononcées.

-Une minute, fronça des sourcils Charlie. Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

-Entrer au ministère n'a jamais été mon idée, quoi que vous pensiez, avoua Percy. C'est maman qui m'a convaincu que je ferais la fierté de la famille en suivant les traces de papa. Je comptais partir étudier le droit international en Belgique, vu que j'avais été accepté à l'université magique de Bruxelles. Elle m'a convaincu de rester et le lendemain, je recevais une lettre du ministère qui acceptait ma candidature.

-C'est extrêmement rapide pour avoir un poste au ministère, releva Arthur.

-Et on te connait, ajouta Fred.

-Il n'aurait pas fallu une seule discussion avec qui que ce soit pour te convaincre d'abandonner ton rêve, continua Georges.

-Et encore moins avec maman, fit Fred.

-Elle a mis trois mois pour te convaincre de te séparer de la chemise que t'avait offerte papa, rappela Georges.

-Elle m'a donné du philtre d'Ordre, avoua Percy.

Tous sursautèrent.

-Pourquoi ? demanda Arthur, la respiration hachée

Le philtre d'Ordre était une des versions liquides de l'Imperium. La victime devait obéir à un ordre donné pendant qu'on lui donnait la potion à boire. Et les effets duraient plusieurs mois.

-James Potter avait besoin d'un espion auprès de Fudge, déclara Percy. Il s'est arrangé pour qu'il trouve que c'était une bonne idée d'engager un Weasley, réputé pour être très loyal, comme assistant. Mais comme je ne comptais pas entrer au ministère, maman s'est arrangée pour que je le fasse.

-Mais tu y travailles toujours, fit remarquer Bill.

-Par pur esprit de vengeance, assura Percy. Quand le philtre a fini de faire effet, après que Voldemort soit entré dans le Département des Mystères, je me suis mis à enquêter sur James Potter et je remettais ce que j'avais découvert à Amelia Bones. Et dès que cette guerre sera terminée, j'irai faire mes études.

Arthur ne savait que dire. Même Percy, qui pourtant avait un traitement un peu plus avantageux que ses autres frères, avait été manipulé par sa femme. Plus pour longtemps.

Arthur se racla la gorge.

-Si je vous ai réuni, c'est pour décider du sort de votre mère, de votre sœur et de votre frère, annonça Arthur. Tout en sachant que Ron s'est enfui de la maison le lendemain de la tentative de mariage.

-Et qu'il a raté le test d'entrée de l'école des Aurors, ricana Fred.

Georges se chargea de raconter ce qui s'était passé et tous éclatèrent de rire malgré la gravité de la situation.

-Je me retrouve devant un dilemme, avoua Arthur après qu'ils se soient repris. Je ne peux pas les laisser impunis, surtout avec la plainte d'Alex contre Ron. Ginny arrive à terme et l'enfant ne peut pas naître hors mariage sans quoi sa vie sera terminée.

-Mais elle est déjà terminée, rappela sombrement Bill. Papa, c'est une prostituée et ça, toute la société Sorcière le sait maintenant. Tu ne pourras rien faire d'elle. Encore moins en sachant qu'elle est mère célibataire.

-Renie-les, déclara Charlie.

-C'est extrême, sursauta Arthur.

-Mais tu n'auras pas vraiment d'autres choix, abonda Percy. Le nom des Weasley est en ce moment même couvert de honte et de ridicule à cause d'eux. Depuis le scandale avec Ginny, plusieurs de mes supérieurs m'ont clairement fait comprendre qu'ils ne voulaient plus avoir à faire avec des Weasley, qu'importe l'excellent travail que je fais et Fudge le premier. Le reniement n'est peut-être utilisé qu'en dernier recours mais nous y sommes.

-En plus, ajouta Georges, comme on ne leur fera plus confiance parce qu'ils ont perdu celle d'Alex, tous les trois vont rester à ta charge.

-Maman n'a jamais travaillé, continua Fred, Ginny ne pourra pas terminer ses études si on ne l'aide pas …

-Et aucun d'entre nous ne le fera, assura Bill.

-Et Ron ne sait rien faire et ne veut rien faire de ses dix doigts, railla Fred.

-Sans oublier qu'ils ne sauront pas se débrouiller dans le monde Moldu vu qu'ils détestent tout ce qui s'y rapporte, ajouta Georges.

-C'est vrai, concéda Arthur à son plus grand regret.

-Tu n'as besoin que d'une majorité aux deux tiers de la famille pour les renier, rappela Charlie.

-Et nous sommes six, soit exactement le nombre qu'il faut, sourit machiavéliquement Percy.

-Mais il faut l'approbation de la chef du clan Weasley, tante Muriel, rappela Arthur.

-Elle acceptera avec joie, rit jaune Bill. Elle a toujours détesté maman, parce qu'elle n'avait jamais eu le courage de t'avouer comment était sa vie avant de t'épouser. Et puis, tu sais pourquoi elle s'est inclinée pour votre mariage ?

-Non, avoua Arthur. Ce n'est pas parce que je l'aimais ?

-Aussi, sourit pauvrement Bill. C'est plus ça qui l'a convaincu qu'autre chose d'ailleurs. Non, maman a invoqué un ancien contrat de mariage qui voulait qu'un Weasley épouse une Prewett sous peine de malédiction. Et ce bien avant que tu ne la demandes en mariage.

Arthur s'écroula. Tout son mariage n'était que du vent ?

-Tout ça … pour rien ? murmura Arthur

-Une seule chose de bien est sortie de tout ça, sourit Charlie. Tu nous as nous, tu sais, et on n'est pas prêt de te laisser.

-C'est vrai … concéda Arthur. Je veux votre avis. Sur tout ce bordel.

-Papa ! s'exclamèrent les cinq garçons

Jamais leur père n'avait été si vulgaire !

-Je vais parler au nom de tous, fit Bill, qui restait l'aîné. Maman t'a avoué qu'elle ne se souciait pas de nous. Nous, on le sait depuis très longtemps et on n'avait pas intérêt à faire quelque chose qu'elle n'approuverait pas en prime. Enfin bref. Charlie a raison. Le reniement serait la meilleure solution. Sans ce qu'ils ont fait, je peux t'assurer que notre famille aurait repris sa place dans le cercle des grandes familles.

-De toute façon, ajouta Percy, c'est soit ça soit nous devons reprendre le nom des Prewett. Et ça, aucun d'entre nous ne le veut !

Tous acquiescèrent.

-Je vais en parler avec tante Muriel, capitula Arthur. Je vous tiendrais au courant.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, sourit Fred. Quoi que tu fasses, nous serons là.

La fierté brilla dans le regard du patriarche.


	58. Avantages et puissance de l'amitié

**_Les avantages et la puissance de l'amitié_**

Octobre débutait. Hermione refermait son manteau plus étroitement encore pour empêcher le vent de s'engouffrer sous ses vêtements. Depuis le début de l'année scolaire, elle menait de front ses études sur le droit Moldu et Sorcier et ce n'était pas chose facile. Elle avait été bien tentée par l'utilisation d'un artefact lui permettant d'obtenir plus d'heures dans la journée mais le peu de renseignements qu'elle avait lui avait fait comprendre qu'il était très dangereux de jouer avec le temps.

Tout en retournant chez elle, elle songeait à ses « colocataires ». Elle croisait régulièrement Draco, Blaise et Théo à l'université magique, tous les trois évidemment sous Polynectar et Glamour pour ne pas se faire repérer par les Death Eaters qui pourraient traîner. Neville avait pu trouver un arrangement et avec Mrs Sprout et avec son école pour travailler en alternance dans les deux écoles. Dumbledore était enchanté de revoir son ancien élève et avait installé une cheminée directement connectée vers ses appartements dans les serres pour ne pas révéler trop tôt sa présence aux élèves. Alex trimait littéralement entre ses cours avec Lily, Severus et Albus, gardant le reste de son temps pour s'exercer avec Harry et dormir un peu. Quant à ce dernier, elle avait l'impression qu'il s'épanouissait dans son boulot de barman.

La jeune femme leva le nez vers le ciel gris. Malgré le tri qu'elle faisait dans le Daily Prophet et autres journaux du monde Sorcier, elle n'avait lu la moindre petite ligne concernant Voldemort. Elle savait par l'intermédiaire de Draco qu'il ne pouvait plus squatter le manoir Malfoy et elle se doutait que ça n'avait pas qu'empirer sa fureur après la désertion de la majorité des futurs marqués et de leurs frères et sœurs.

D'ailleurs, ça avait été tout un micmac pour s'organiser après. L'idée d'Harry de les loger dans l'orphelinat pas encore rempli avait été une idée de génie et les quelques Sorciers engagés à la hâte, menés par Lily et Remus, avaient eu fort à faire pour calmer tout ce petit monde et les installer correctement. Remus avait décidé de placer dans l'une des annexes les enfants majeurs et ceux allant déjà à Hogwarts, comme cela leurs affaires ne seraient pas touchées pendant leur absence, et les plus jeunes dans l'orphelinat même pour les sociabiliser avec les autres enfants. Loin du regard étouffant de leurs parents et des traditions désuètes, tous s'étaient détendus et avaient pu profiter un minimum des vacances. Leur retour à l'école avait été posé sur la table et il avait été convenu qu'ils devaient impérativement continuer leurs études, ayant compris qu'ils ne pouvaient pas quitter le pays sans qu'ils ne remettent leur héritage en question. Les adultes s'étaient organisés pour acheter les fournitures manquantes et le jour de la rentrée, ils étaient tous arrivés très tôt sur le quai 9 ¾ pour embarquer avant qu'on ne les voit et empêcher les attaques. Hermione sourit en se remémorant les gros titres du lendemain de la rentrée qui disait que toute la maison Slytherin était présente, contrairement à ce que des mauvaises langues bien intentionnées avaient voulu faire croire.

Ce qui gênait le plus la jeune femme en ce moment, c'était l'attente. Voldemort ne faisait plus parler de lui alors que ses amis et elle ne faisaient que s'entraîner dans leurs moments de libre. Il n'y avait plus eu d'attaques majeures depuis l'intronisation ratée et ce n'était pas faute d'avoir interrogé Severus.

-… Zabini … côté Sorcier …

Hermione ne sursauta pas ni même se retourna. A la place, elle s'arrêta et farfouilla dans son sac pour trouver son miroir et son rouge à lèvres. Vive les techniques Moldues !

Durant l'une des nombreuses leçons d'Harry, elle avait appris qu'il ne fallait surtout pas montrer qu'on avait repérer son adversaire pour garder l'effet de surprise. Plus tard, en discutant avec Lily, cette dernière lui avait fait remarquer que les films policiers Moldus étaient de bonnes sources d'inspiration pour les techniques s'espionnage.

D'où le coup du miroir. Faisant semblant de rectifier son maquillage, Hermione aperçut deux hommes discutant à quelques pas d'elle. Ils portaient de très longs manteaux inhabituels dans le monde Moldu mais un coup de vent révéla des robes Sorcières en dessous. Dans un claquement sec, elle referma le miroir et entra dans le premier immeuble. Vérifiant qu'il n'y avait personne qui la voyait, elle enfila rapidement à son doigt un anneau qui agissait comme un sort de Désillusion. S'inspirant largement de l'Anneau de la saga de Tolkien, la jeune femme retourna dans la rue pour suivre les deux Sorciers. Heureusement, l'heure de pointe était déjà passée et il était beaucoup plus aisé de les suivre sans se cogner à toutes les personnes qui circulaient. Elle les dépassa et plaça sur chacun d'entre eux un sortilège de Traçage, au cas où ils se décideraient à transplaner. Elle ne se risqua pas à un sort d'Ecoute à cause du bruit environnant car elle n'était pas prête à devenir sourde. Les deux Sorciers firent semblant de consulter une carte avant de reprendre leur chemin. Il était étonnant de voir des Sorciers dans le monde Moldu et elle ne voulait pas prendre de risques en laissant se balader des Death Eaters, s'ils en étaient. La jeune femme décida de créer de la chance et dévia légèrement la trajectoire d'un passant pour qu'il bouscule l'une de ses cibles vers un réverbère. Ce dernier ayant un accroc qu'elle lui avait magiquement donné, il était très dommage que la manche de l'infortuné se déchire jusqu'à l'épaule, révélant un bras vierge de toute marque. Hermione était surprise. Visiblement, il ne s'agissait pas de Death Eaters. Mais alors, qui était à la recherche de Blaise ?

Voyant que ses deux proies entraient dans un café, Hermione décida de les suivre à l'intérieur. Elle se faufila dans les toilettes pour ôter la bague et se donner une nouvelle apparence puis partit s'installer à la table à côté d'eux, se commandant un café et sortant l'un de ses bouquins. Elle affûta son ouïe pour contrer les bruits de la rue et écouta. Les deux Sorciers s'étaient également décidés pour des cafés et ils avaient préféré les savourer avant de parler. Une chance pour la jeune femme qui n'allait rien manquer.

-Rappelle-moi pourquoi on doit trouver ce Zabini, ronchonna l'un des Sorciers.

-Fudge en a besoin, soupira l'autre. Comme le tenant du titre a disparu, il veut savoir s'il y a possibilité de mettre la main sur sa fortune.

-Comment ? s'étonna-t-il

-Durant tout le temps de la recherche d'un nouvel héritier possible, les contrôles sur les coffres sont réduits au stricte minimum, révéla l'autre. Le plan de Fudge, c'est de déclarer que l'actuel lord Zabini s'est rendu coupable de crimes et de vider ses coffres avant que les Zabini ne désignent un remplaçant. Et ne réclame l'argent.

-Mais, ce Zabini ? demanda le Sorcier

-On est là pour lui poser quelques questions, ricana l'autre. De manière plus ou moins musclée, dans un endroit plus ou moins sombre … Ce n'est pas pour rien que cette famille a envoyé un de ses membres aussi peu de temps après la disparition de l'autre.

-OK, fit-il. Mais comment on va le trouver ?

-On sait qu'il va à l'université magique, expliqua son collègue. Seulement, là-bas, on n'est pas obligé de marquer son adresse de résidence. Et puis, la personne à prévenir se trouve en Italie donc aucune chance. Plusieurs contacts m'ont dit l'avoir vu sortir dans les quartiers Moldus et plus particulièrement celui-ci. Et comme la fin des cours va sonner dans une demi-heure, on va le guetter.

-On a une chance de l'avoir ? s'inquiéta le premier

-On l'aura, assura le second. Et on aura une partie du pactole …

Hermione ne voulut pas en entendre plus. Elle paya sa consommation et quitta rapidement le café. Elle héla un taxi pour rentrer au plus vite pour se faire déposer deux numéros avant. Elle laissa le taxi partir avant de s'engouffrer dans l'immeuble et laisser tomber ses Glamour. Constatant que tout le monde n'était pas encore là, elle consentit à aller prendre une douche avant de mettre ses amis au courant. Mais cela ne la calma pas pour autant.

-Hermione ? fit Neville alors qu'elle s'agitait dans la cuisine qu'elle venait d'investir. Tout va bien ?

-Non, capitula Hermione.

-Harry a préparé le dîner, sourit Neville. Viens, ils nous attendent tous.

La seule femme de la maison s'installa donc et tout le groupe mangea dans la joie et la bonne humeur. Mais une fois la dernière bouchée avalée, Hermione dut se résoudre à prendre la parole.

-Le Ministère est à la recherche de Blaise, annonça Hermione.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? fronça des sourcils Blaise

-Pour le Ministère, Blaise Zabini est porté disparu, soupira Hermione. Et il compte capturer son cher cousin qui fait actuellement ses études en Angleterre pour connaître qui est le prochain héritier. Et pendant l'héritage, il se remplira les poches.

-Comment tu le sais ? demanda Draco

-Un coup de chance, vraiment, avoua Hermione.

Et elle leur raconta la mésaventure.

-Mais pourquoi Blaise ? s'étonna Alex

-Parce que Fudge n'osera jamais s'en prendre à d'autres familles puissantes comme la mienne, expliqua Théo. Les Zabini sont une famille trop récemment réinstallée en Angleterre pour qu'on se batte contre sa spoliation.

-Je pensais que le Ministère … souffla Alex.

-Serait moins corrompu ? railla Draco. Mon père avait l'habitude de les payer quand il ne voulait pas qu'il regarde ce qu'il faisait. Avec de l'argent tu peux tout avoir de lui. Et je pense que ton cher paternel le savait parfaitement.

-Mais on fait quoi ? demanda Harry. Parce qu'on ne va pas laisser Blaise se faire kidnapper !

-Je vais contacter ma famille en Italie, déclara Blaise. Ce n'est pas de notre niveau et avec un héritier désigné et surtout que le Ministère croit en Italie, il n'aura aucune raison de s'en prendre à moi.

Un à un, tous concédèrent qu'ils ne pourraient rien faire. Blaise termina rapidement ce qu'il avait à faire avant de se rendre au manoir Black pour emprunter la cheminée internationale et informer sa famille de la situation.

§§§§§

Lily regardait fixement le journal posé devant elle.

 _Attaque de Death Eaters !  
_ _Alors que nous observions une période de répit de la part de Vous Savez Qui, la prison d'Azkaban a été prise d'assaut par de nombreux Death Eaters et leur maître en tête.  
_ _D'après les témoignages des rares survivants, il semblerait que les Dementors se soient placés au service de Vous Savez Qui ce qui fait que ses rangs se sont encore grossis.  
_ _Le Ministère a dépêchés plusieurs Aurors et de nombreux Médicomages pour enquêter et soigner ceux qui pouvaient l'être.  
_ _De nombreux prisonniers ont été libérés, dont la majorité sont des Death Eaters …_

-Il a perdu beaucoup de monde dans l'explosion du manoir, commenta Narcissa. C'est normal qu'il cherche des troupes.

-Mais, et celles que Lucius et Severus devaient lui ramener ? demanda Lily

-Il n'a plus de QG, rappela Narcissa. Il ne peut pas les introduire dans son mouvement correctement.

-J'ai la liste des évadés, intervint Shana en entrant dans la pièce. Sans compter les rares Death Eaters qui avaient été capturés, Voldemort a libéré des meurtriers vraiment psychologiquement atteints.

-Mais ce n'est pas tout, devina Narcissa.

-Exact, confirma Shana. James Potter a été libéré.

-Pardon ? hoqueta Lily

-Lily, est-ce que ça va ? s'alarma Shana

En effet, les mains de la rousse tremblaient de plus en plus violemment.

-Lily, fit Narcissa en la fixant droit dans les yeux. Regarde-moi.

La femme obéit. Et Narcissa comprit toute l'horreur de la situation. Lily était en train de faire une crise de panique.

Et y rester n'était définitivement pas dans ses projets.

-Ma douce Lily, roucoula Narcissa d'une voix envoûtante. Potter ne te fera plus jamais de mal. Je l'en empêcherai.

Shana renforça immédiatement ses boucliers Occlumens. Rares étaient les fois où Narcissa usait de son don de Voix et elle se devait de garder toute sa tête pour les décisions à venir.

Durant les vingt minutes suivantes, Narcissa utilisa son don sur Lily pour calmer la terreur naissante de son amie à l'annonce de l'évasion de son tortionnaire. Shana était sortie pour revenir avec une seringue et un flacon. Elle remplit la seringue avant de faire une injection à la rousse qui dodelina très vite de la tête.

-Qu'est-ce que c'était ? demanda Narcissa

-Un sédatif Moldu, répondit Shana en allongeant Lily qui s'était endormie sur une causeuse. Je ne pouvais pas prendre le risque de lui donner une potion dans son état.

-Elle en a pour combien de temps ? demanda Narcissa

-Au moins quelques heures, soupira Shana. Il va falloir que tu contactes Lucius. Il faut qu'on sache si Potter a rejoint les Death Eaters ou pas.

-Si c'est le cas, est-ce que c'est gênant ? demanda Narcissa en posant une couverture sur la rousse

-Je ne crois pas, présuma Shana. Il n'a jamais pris la peine d'apprendre à connaître vraiment Lily, il ne connait vraiment pas l'enfant qu'il a « élevé », il a renié son second fils. Il n'est pas vraiment un danger pour nos plans. Mais pour ceux de Dumbledore, je pense que si.

-Il apprendra l'information bien assez tôt, renifla Narcissa. Et s'il ne rampe pas auprès de Voldemort pour se venger de Lily, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

-Il faudra le traquer, réfléchit Shana. S'il apparaît sur le champ de bataille comme une fleur, cela pourrait gravement déstabiliser Lily et je sens qu'Harry et Alex se détourneront de leurs objectifs pour s'en prendre à lui.

-Alors que si on sait qu'il sert Voldemort, ils pourront se préparer à le voir, comprit Narcissa. Pourquoi ne pas lui avoir collé un traceur ?

-On n'y a jamais pensé, avoua Shana. Et puis, je te rappelle qu'il était censé pourrir en prison le temps qu'on s'occupe de ce dégénéré de Voldemort.

La blonde prit un morceau de parchemin, une plume et de l'encre et écrivit une rapide lettre à son époux pour convenir d'un rendez-vous. La réponse ne tarda pas.

-Je vais voir Lucius, annonça Narcissa. Pour Lily, ça ira ?

-Ne t'inquiète pas, sourit Shana. File, et embrasse-le de ma part.

-Avec plaisir, fit Narcissa en enfilant sa cape et en s'en allant.

§§§§§

Ron en avait assez.

Après l'humiliation aux tests d'entrée chez les Aurors, il avait été chassé par la fille chez qui il habitait depuis qu'il avait fui le domicile familial. Il avait dû vivre quelques jours dans la rue avant de réussir à convaincre une autre fille de l'héberger le temps de se trouver un logement, l'embobinant en lui faisant croire que ce que racontait le Daily Prophet était faux et qu'il arrangerait une rencontre avec Alex Potter.

Partout où il allait dans le quartier magique, tout le monde lui fermait la porte. En tendant l'oreille, il avait compris que le mariage avec Ginny était très mal passé et que la plainte d'Alex avait été rendue publique, le rendant totalement impopulaire. La greluche chez qui il vivait le regardait de plus en plus de travers donc il se demandait s'il n'allait pas tenter sa chance chez les jumeaux.

La tête basse, donc, le roux se rendit sur la célèbre boutique sur Diagon Alley. Il y avait toujours autant de monde dans la boutique, alors même que les principaux utilisateurs étaient à l'école. Plus âgés, les clients présents flânaient dans les rayons plus adultes voire, remarqua Ron, derrière un rideau qui indiquait clairement que ce qu'il y avait derrière était réservé aux majeurs.

Le dernier fils de la famille Weasley avait rarement eu l'occasion d'entrer chez Weasley et Weasley, Farces et Attrapes en tout genre. En effet, après que les jumeaux se soient enfuis de l'école sous le règne d'Umbridge, Molly les avaient presque renié, comme la plupart des autres garçons de la famille. Comme les rares fois où il allait faire les courses, il était en compagnie de sa mère, il n'avait pas pu découvrir ce que ses frères avaient créé. Il avait eu l'occasion de voir leurs attrapes mises en œuvre, notamment sur lui-même quand les jumeaux avaient voulu lui faire payer son soutien à Umbridge mais il n'avait jamais pu examiner de près leurs produits. James Potter, suivant la ligne de conduite de Molly, avait également interdit à Alex de posséder des produits des jumeaux et donc Ron n'avait pas pu les lui voler pour pouvoir les utiliser. Mais maintenant qu'il était seul et majeur …

-Tiens donc, regardez qui voilà, fit une voix près de Ron.

Le rouquin fit un bond de plusieurs mètres avant de se retourner et de découvrir Fred dans son dos.

-Le rôle du traître auprès d'Alex ne te suffisait plus ? siffla machiavéliquement Fred. Il te fallait coller Ginny dans ses bras pour que tu aies accès sans compter aux coffres des Potter ?

-Mais je … protesta Ron.

-Nous n'allons pas en discuter ici, coupa Fred.

Le plus âgé prit durement le bras du plus jeune et ce dernier sentit la pointe d'une baguette lui rentrer dans les côtes.

-Suis-moi sans faire d'histoire, ordonna Fred. De toute façon, tu ne pourras pas t'échapper. Et si tu essayais de te défendre, tu ne réussirais qu'à te blesser.

Pas courageux pour un sou, Ron obéit et suivit docilement son grand frère. Il le mena dans l'arrière-boutique dans un petit placard où une unique chaise avait été déposée. Fred y assit Ron de force et il découvrit qu'il le pouvait plus bouger.

-Une de nos dernières inventions, ricana Fred. On est en train de la terminer. Pour l'instant, on peut rester coller dessus quatre heures. Suffisamment pour que tu nous dises ce qu'on veut savoir …

Avant que Ron ne puisse protester, Fred referma la porte pour le plonger dans le noir. Il jeta quelques sorts pour imiter le grattement des araignées avant de rejoindre son frère dans leur bureau.

-Alors ? demanda Georges

Les jumeaux savaient parfaitement que leur mère avait interdit à ses deux derniers enfants d'utiliser leurs farces et attrapes ou d'entrer dans leur boutique. Les connaissant mieux qu'elle, Fred et Georges avaient installé une alarme pour les prévenir quand l'un d'entre eux passerait le seuil de leur porte. Reprenant l'idée de la ligne d'âge de la Coupe de Feu, ils avaient créé une barrière empêchant Molly, Ginny et Ron d'entrer. La matrone avait été la première à en faire les frais et pour se dédouaner, quand elle s'était retrouvé les quatre fers en l'air, une grande banderole était tombée au-dessus de la porte avec inscrit dessus « Désolé, vous n'êtes pas venu pour vous amuser ». Cependant, quand l'alarme s'était enclenchée quelques minutes auparavant, les jumeaux n'avaient pas déclenché le piège. Non, il leur fallait leur frère en plus ou moins bon état mais surtout à leur merci.

-Tout est prêt, fit Fred. Il est dans la réserve. Avec un petit supplément.

-Le spray qui révèle les plus grandes peurs ? ricana Georges. Toujours les araignées ?

-Ça n'a pas changé, acquiesça Fred.

-Je vais prévenir Miranda, proposa Georges. Prépare un sac pour rappeler à Ron qu'il ne faut jamais tourner le dos à sa famille. Un grand sac.

-Mais il est déjà prêt, sourit machiavéliquement Fred. Et je suis sûr que nous pourrons avoir d'autres idées de nos frères adorés.

Sur un regard de connivence, les deux frères vaquèrent à leurs occupations.

Après avoir laissé Ron plusieurs heures dans le noir soumis à ses plus grandes peurs, les jumeaux décidèrent de revenir le voir une fois la fermeture faite. Ils trouvèrent le jeune homme pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps mais surtout s'étant fait visiblement dessus de peur. Dégoûtés, ils nettoyèrent rapidement les lieux avant de lui lancer un sort de Silence, un autre de Pétrification, un d'Aveuglement et un dernier de Surdité. Une fois cela fait, ils le menèrent par magie à une cheminée publique très peu utilisée pour aller chez Muriel Weasley, leur grande tante.

-Vous l'avez attrapé ? sourit Muriel en voyant débarquer les jumeaux

-Si seulement, soupira machiavéliquement Fred. Il s'est simplement jeté dans la gueule du loup.

-Quel imbécile, critiqua Muriel. Le sous-sol est à votre disposition.

-Merci tante Muriel ! s'exclamèrent Fred et Georges en y allant.

Ils installèrent leur frère avant de remonter. Entre-temps, le reste de la famille était arrivée, y compris Molly et Ginny. Seulement, voir la matrone hystérique n'était pas dans leurs plans.

-Que se passe-t-il ? demanda Muriel

-Ginny arrive à terme, soupira Arthur. Et Molly, qui s'occupe d'elle, veut absolument qu'elle soit envoyée à St Mungo.

-Il en est hors de question ! rugit Muriel. Transporte-la dans une des chambres. Aly va me prévenir si elle entre en travail ou pas. Et conduis ta femme dans le salon.

-Je refuse de laisser ma fille seule ! hurla Molly

Muriel ne s'embarrassa pas de scrupules et jeta un sort de silence sur la matrone.

-Tu es ici chez moi, rappela sèchement Muriel. Et surtout, chez le chef du clan Weasley. Sous mon toit, on fera ce que je dis et pas autrement.

Interdite, Molly se laissa faire, n'osant pas croire que pour l'une des premières fois de sa vie elle n'était pas obéie.

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, toute la famille était installée dans le salon.

-Bien, fit Muriel, toute la famille est enfin réunie. Nous allons procéder au conseil très prochainement. Les événements qui se sont produits sont assez grave pour qu'on y donne une réponse forte.

Tous les hommes présents hochèrent de la tête. Il ne fallait pas que les conneries de quelques-uns retombent sur toute la famille, une fois leur avait bien suffit !

-Je coupe la maison du reste du monde, fit Muriel. Jusqu'à que nous prenions une décision, personne ne pourra entrer ni sortir. Et ne t'inquiète pas, Molly, si ta trainée de fille venait à accoucher, nous serions malheureusement là pour l'aider. Vous pouvez aller dans vos chambres.

Pendant qu'un Elfe de maison ramenait Molly à Ginny, Muriel retint Arthur.

-Que comptes-tu faire de cet enfant à naître ? demanda sincèrement Muriel

-Je ne sais pas, soupira Arthur. Je tourne et retourne la situation dans ma tête depuis que je suis au courant et je ne sais toujours pas. Il est innocent dans toute cette histoire mais le laisser avec Ginny serait le condamner.

-Je vois ce que tu veux dire, acquiesça Muriel. Mais aucun de tes fils n'accepterait de prendre à sa charge leur neveu.

-C'est une chose à leur demander, fit Arthur. Sans compter le père.

-S'il reconnait l'enfant et le réclame ? fit Muriel. Il faudrait déjà savoir qui c'est.

-Je crois que je vais demander à Poppy Pomfrey si elle peut déterminer qui est le père de l'enfant, souffla Arthur. Nous ne devons pas prendre de risques.

-Décideras-tu de son mariage ? demanda Muriel

-C'est la tradition, fit Arthur. Mais ni Molly ni Ginny n'avaient l'air d'accord.

-Elles n'auront pas le choix, rabroua Muriel. Fais la demande à Pomfrey. Je me charge de les convaincre.

Une heure plus tard, l'infirmière scolaire, Médicomage de formation, débarqua. Transformée par un Glamour, avec une efficacité redoutable, elle avait fait une batterie de tests prénataux sous le feu nourri de questions de Molly sans lâcher un seul mot avant de se retirer pour traiter les données. Elle alla rejoindre Muriel et Arthur dans le bureau.

-Déjà, l'enfant à naître va bien, annonça Poppy après s'être installée. Malgré le fait que Ginny n'a clairement pas pris les potions recommandées pour une grossesse.

-A-t-elle consulté un Médicomage ? demanda Muriel

-C'est à vérifier mais je ne crois pas, s'avança Poppy. Déjà pour les traitements et aussi parce qu'elle avait l'air visiblement surprise quand j'ai fait l'échographie Sorcière.

-Est-ce qu'elles auraient pu se rendre dans le monde Moldue pour y être suivie ? demanda Arthur

-Tu connais ta femme et ta fille mieux que ça, rabroua Muriel. Elles haïssent ce monde, s'estimant supérieures à lui.

-Je n'ai pas vu de traces de traitement Moldu, confirma Poppy.

-Donc nous avons clairement une mise en danger de l'enfant à naître, songea Muriel. Ensuite ?

-Elle n'est pas encore dilatée et n'a pas perdu les eaux, fit Poppy. J'estimerai le terme dans une semaine environ.

-Elle n'a pas de contractions ? s'étonna Arthur. Molly m'assurait que Ginny en avait depuis ce matin.

-Le sort de surveillance est formel, elle n'est pas entrée en travail, assura Poppy. J'aimerai faire des analyses de sang au château.

-Pourquoi ? s'étonna Muriel

-Je crains que Ginny ait été sous l'influence d'une potion, avoua Poppy. Certains résultats m'ont semblé pas très nets et je voudrais être sûre.

-En combien de temps vous pourrez les avoir ? demanda Muriel

-Demain, au plus tôt, assura Poppy.

-Alors c'est d'accord, fit Muriel. Merci beaucoup.

L'infirmière les salua avant de partir.

-Nous allons repousser le conseil, annonça Muriel. Je veux savoir ce que cette trainée a fait exactement.

-Je crois que je vais les interroger devant toute la famille, grinça des dents Arthur. Il nous manque des réponses et je vais les avoir.


	59. Envers et contre tous, frères et sœurs

**_Envers et contre tous, frères et sœurs_**

-Ça suffit pour aujourd'hui, siffla Bellatrix. Vous pouvez y aller.

Les jeunes Death Eaters se tinrent tranquille jusqu'à ce que la femme quitte la salle pour laisser échapper des soupirs de soulagement.

Depuis l'intronisation ratée du 31 juillet, Voldemort avait activement cherché un endroit assez grand pour rassembler son organisation. Mais il s'avérait que le manoir Malfoy était le plus grand de ses Death Eaters et qu'il lui était définitivement inaccessible. Le mage avait dû se rabattre sur des domaines plus petits mais aussi se résigner à délocaliser certains endroits clés. Ainsi, son centre d'entraînement avait été placé chez les Carrow et il y avait installé les Lestranges pour que Bellatrix soit sur place pour entraîner les futures troupes. Ça n'avait pas été du goût de la famille hôte qui haïssait cordialement Bellatrix mais ils avaient dû s'incliner.

Léo et Léa, les héritiers Carrow, se faufilèrent dans leurs chambres. Ils avaient été les premiers à subir les tortures de cette femme et ils ne comptaient pas continuer bien longtemps. D'abord élevés dans l'idéologie de Voldemort par leur oncle adhérent à la cause quand leurs parents avaient été arrêtés à la chute de leur maître, ils avaient quitté le pays à la mort de leur tuteur et gagné l'Allemagne rejoindre une cousine éloignée. Cette dernière leur avait déploré la chute de leur famille et leur avait montré le véritable visage de Voldemort ainsi que les conséquences de ses tueries aveugles. Malheureusement, pour pouvoir passer sous les radars quand Voldemort était revenu, les jumeaux avaient dû faire semblant d'adhérer à la cause. Il était prévu qu'ils prennent la Marque le 31 juillet dernier mais l'explosion du manoir Malfoy avait repoussé ce projet funeste. Et en laissant traîner leurs oreilles, ils avaient appris que la prochaine intronisation ne se ferait que quand Voldemort aurait trouvé un quartier général à sa hauteur.

-A la hauteur de son égo, tu veux dire, grinça Léo.

-Du calme, tempéra Léa. Tu sais parfaitement que mère va débarquer si nous faisons qu'élever la voix.

-Tu as raison, concéda Léo. On fait quoi ? On tue Bellatrix ?

-Si seulement, soupira Léa. Mais si elle venait à disparaître, Voldemort choisira sûrement l'un d'entre nous pour la remplacer. Et il verra tout de suite que nous ne voulons pas le suivre.

-C'est vrai, soupira Léo. Mais on ne peut pas s'enfuir. Alecto et Amycus sont les meilleurs pisteurs de Voldemort. Qu'importe qu'ils soient notre mère et notre oncle, si nous déplaisons à leur maître, ils nous traqueront.

-Alors il faut se débarrasser d'eux ? hésita Léa. Ils restent notre seule famille !

-Ils ont tué notre cousine parce qu'elle ne nous avait pas élevé dans les idées de ce dégénéré, cracha Léo. Depuis qu'ils sont de retour, nous ne nous faisons que torturer à longueur de journée. Léa, tu as été violée, par Morgane ! Uniquement parce que tu n'étais pas assez docile. Je refuse que tu souffres encore !

-C'est du passé … protesta faiblement Léa.

-Non, ça sera notre futur si nous aidons ce fou furieux, asséna Léo. Nous devons partir, comme Draco et les autres.

-Il ne va pas apprécier, pronostiqua Léa.

-Quoi qu'on fasse, Voldemort ne nous considérera que comme de la chair à canon, asséna Léo. Je ne suis pas né pour être l'esclave de ce fou.

-On contacte Draco ? demanda Léa

-Pas tout de suite, refusa Léo. Pour tout le monde, lui y compris, nous sommes fidèles à Voldemort. Non, nous allons trouver de l'aide autre part.

-Qui ? demanda Léa

-Marion Corral, annonça Léo.

-Mais elle vit en France ! s'exclama Léa

-Mais elle a toujours été contre l'idéologie de Voldemort, contra Léo. En plus, c'est ma meilleure amie. Dommage qu'elle soit allée à Salem pour ses études.

-Tu crois qu'elle pourrait nous aider ? fit Léa, hésitante

-Nous n'avons beaucoup de solutions, souffla Léo.

Il montra une lettre.

-La demande est déjà prête, fit Léo. J'ai réussi à obtenir une sortie. Je vais utiliser la poste Moldue. On n'a plus qu'à croiser les doigts pour qu'elle la reçoive vite.

-OK, fit Léa.

Les jumeaux se regardèrent fixement. C'était leur seule chance de sortir de cet enfer.

§§§§§

-Nous allons passer à autre chose, annonça Lily.

Harry et Alex se redressèrent, intéressés. Une fois par semaine, les jumeaux avaient cours en commun avec leur mère. En effet, depuis leur visite au château ancestral des Potter, ils s'étaient rendu compte qu'ils ne s'étaient jamais battus en tandem. Et que s'ils devaient affronter Voldemort, l'aide de l'autre ne serait pas superflu.

-Il est rare d'avoir des jumeaux maîtrisant la magie ancienne, expliqua Lily en s'installant confortablement dans un fauteuil, suivie de ses deux fils. Même plus que rare. Généralement, c'est l'un des jumeaux qui reçoit la maîtrise. Et malheureusement, l'autre jumeau se révèle être très faible magiquement, voire Cracmol, si ce n'est mort-né.

-Mais … et nous ? demanda Alex

-Le sang Moldu que j'ai dans mes veines a eu plus d'effets qu'on aurait pu le croire, fit Lily. Comme de nombreux chercheurs le pensent, il a renforcé votre magie. Mais le mystère reste entier, j'en ai bien peur.

Les jumeaux se gardèrent bien de regarder leur mère. Eux savaient parfaitement pourquoi ils avaient eu tous les deux le don.

 _Flash-Back_

 _Peu après leur anniversaire, les jumeaux retournèrent au château ancestral des Potter. Ils allèrent dans la salle où se trouvaient tous les portraits des Potter défunts et les mirent au courant de ce qui s'était passé au procès au Ministère comme au Conseil des Clans._

 _-Où avons-nous pêché dans l'éducation de notre fils ? se désola Charlus, le père de James_

 _-Il méritait une bonne paire de claques, clama un autre ancêtre._

 _Et toute la salle partit dans les différentes punitions que les jumeaux pourraient infliger à James. Harry fit sonner une cloche d'église pour ramener le calme._

 _-Il mérite d'être puni, affirma Harry dans la salle devenue silencieuse. Mais ce n'est pas le problème le plus urgent. Il a traîné dans la boue le nom des Potter. A cause de lui, ce nom signifie corruption, déni de nos plus anciennes coutumes et surtout, non-respect de la Magie. On doit réfléchir à sa place dans la famille._

 _-Il n'a pas tort, continua Alex. A chaque pas que je fais, on s'attend à ce que j'agisse comme mon père, snobant tout le monde, ne me préoccupant pas des conséquences de mes actes. Ce qui me reste en travers de la gorge c'est ce mariage insensé avec Ginny Weasley ! Une prostituée, par Morgane ! Et elle ne se cachait même pas ! Tout ça pour qu'elle puisse me tromper avec lui ! Sans compter qu'elle attend un enfant d'on ne sait qui et qu'il était parfaitement au courant !_

 _-Du calme, sourit Harry qui voyait que son frère s'enflammait._

 _-Je ne le reconnais plus comme père ! asséna Alex_

 _-Et toi ? demanda Charlus_

 _-J'ai cessé de le considéré comme un père quand j'ai reçu un coup de poing qui a failli m'assommer parce que j'avais remis l'étoile de l'arbre de Noël par magie, déclara fraîchement Harry. Et surtout quand je l'ai vu rouer de coups ma mère parce qu'elle l'avait empêché de me donner une raclée pour cet acte. Donc James Potter est certes mon géniteur mais jamais il ne sera mon père._

 _Les portraits ne purent que garder le silence. Les Potter n'avaient jamais été parfaits, certains avaient été aussi violents que James mais aucun ne se seraient permis de battre des enfants pour avoir fait de la magie. C'était une fierté que d'en faire !_

 _-Je souhaite le retirer de toute la succession, déclara Alex._

 _-Que veux-tu dire ? demanda Charlus_

 _-Quoi qu'on en dise, Harry et moi sommes les héritiers légitimes du clan Potter, la magie du château nous l'a confirmé, expliqua Alex. Seulement, je connais mon père, et cela ne m'étonnerait même pas que nous ayons des demi-frères et des demi-sœurs en pagaille dans tous les coins du pays. Après sa peine de prison, je compte le chasser hors du manoir Potter. Il ne faudrait pas non plus qu'il réussisse à convaincre l'un de ses bâtards qu'ils ont droit à l'héritage Potter pour le dilapider._

 _-Il n'a pas tort, fit Harry. Alex n'est plus sa poupée soigneusement modelée pour reprendre sa suite. Rien que le fait de l'avoir enfoncé lors du Conseil doit le lui avoir confirmé. Pour des raisons que tout le monde ignore, il m'a renié en tant que fils et il a tenté de nombreuses reprises à me retirer mes droits sur le clan. Il n'y a qu'un pas pour comprendre qu'il veut un héritier Potter à sa convenance et non pour la pérennité du clan._

 _-Pour lui, tout ce qui compte, c'est ce qu'il veut et non ce qui est le mieux pour tous, assura Alex._

 _-Il va falloir que vous retrouviez tous les enfants bâtards de ton père, soupira Charlus. Normalement, la tapisserie familiale devrait te les indiquer._

 _Alex se dirigea vers un pan de mur qui était recouvert d'un drap. Aucun des deux frères n'avait eu le temps de se pencher sur leurs liens avec les autres familles Sang Pur._

 _Et là, ils eurent un choc._

 _-Pourquoi nos noms sont en rouge ? demanda Alex d'une voix blanche_

 _-Vous avez été reconnu par la magie du clan chef et héritier du clan, répondit Charlus._

 _-Et le bleu ? demanda Alex_

 _-Les mariages, répondit Charlus._

 _-Blanc ? demanda Alex_

 _-Les membres non reconnus par la magie du clan, répondit Charlus._

 _-Et quand les parents ne sont pas mariés ? demanda Alex_

 _-Ils sont en gris, fit Charlus, de plus en plus intrigué. Tout va bien ?_

 _-Disons que nous allons avoir du boulot, souffla Alex. Tu en comptes combien ?_

 _-Trente-cinq pour l'instant, révéla Harry. Et j'imagine que les lignes incomplètes veulent dire que les enfants ne sont pas encore nés._

 _Le souffle des anciens se coupa. Autant d'enfants ? Et sans les reconnaître ? James était-il vraiment un Potter ?_

 _-Je te propose de leur payer une pension jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient majeurs, fit Harry. De toute façon, si les mères veulent garder les droits sur les Potter, ils ne pourront pas, n'est-ce pas ?_

 _-Il faudrait les exclure de la lignée Potter et seul le chef du clan a ce droit, confirma Charlus._

 _-Mais ils ont du sang Potter, s'exclama Alex._

 _-C'est à ça que sert le reniement, expliqua Charlus. Toute trace des Potter disparaîtra. On ne pourra plus jamais les relier à cette famille._

 _-Un rituel particulier ? demanda Alex_

 _-Pas forcément, haussa des épaules Charlus. En désavouant ton père, tu peux désavouer les enfants qu'il n'a pas eus avec ta mère. Tu poseras tes conditions._

 _-On peut les retirer de la lignée Potter sans leur accord ? demanda Alex_

 _-Oui, répondit Charlus._

 _-Alors on va faire ça, fit Alex. Je vais tous les supprimer de la lignée Potter et ensuite, je vais aller les voir pour leur annoncer la bonne nouvelle. Tout en précisant qu'ils n'ont jamais eu le choix._

 _-Je te conseille de faire des enquêtes sur toutes ces femmes, fit Harry. Tu ne sais pas dans quelle situation elles sont. Je sais qu'il y en a certaines qui ont tout perdu en ayant un enfant sans être en couple. Tout doit être étudié cas par cas._

 _-Et tu pourras en prendre certaines sous ton aile aussi, intervint Charlus. Le protectorat est toujours en vigueur et pourra prendre fin quand tu voudras._

 _-Je vais y réfléchir, promit Alex._

 _-Maintenant ce problème réglé, nous sommes de retour, annonça Harry. Vous nous avez promis de nous révéler quelque chose qui pourrait changer notre vie. Alors ?_

 _-C'est par rapport à la famille Potter, fit Charlus après avoir regardé les autres portraits._

 _-Oui ? pressa Alex_

 _-Nous descendons de Godric Gryffindor qui lui-même était le petit-fils de Beder Gryffindor, fit Charlus. Il était reconnu comme étant l'un des plus puissants Sorciers au monde et même aujourd'hui, personne ne peut égaler ce qu'il a créé. Mais en regardant sa puissance, il a compris qu'elle pouvait conduire ses enfants à devenir mauvais et il se refusait à laisser ce fardeau à sa descendance. Alors il s'est maudit, déclarant que seul un Potter qui pourrait gérer cette puissance sagement l'aurait._

 _-La magie ancienne ? souffla Harry en comprenant. Je croyais que ça nous venait de maman !_

 _-Lily Evans a apporté un plus, assura Charlus. Mais chaque Potter a toujours eu un don de magie ancienne._

 _-Et James ? s'étonna Alex_

 _-Je crois que la Magie a fait un test avec lui, supposa sombrement Charlus. Il a eu une version très affaibli du don de Voix._

 _Le souffle des jumeaux se coupa. Pas étonnant qu'il ait réussi à convaincre autant de gens !_

 _-Pourquoi très affaiblie ? demanda Harry_

 _-Parce qu'il devait utiliser longtemps son don pour que les gens fassent ce qu'il voulait, répondit Charlus. Ou ils devaient être particulièrement faibles d'esprit._

 _-Les Weasley ? s'étouffa Alex_

 _-Je pense que ses plans devaient aller dans son sens, proposa Harry._

 _-Tu n'as pas tort, concéda Alex._

 _-Il va falloir demander à maman si on peut détruire un don de magie ancienne, songea Harry. Je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée de le laisser avec un don aussi puissant, même aussi affaibli que vous le dites._

 _-Je ne pensais pas qu'il pourrait avoir un don de magie ancienne avec un niveau de magie aussi faible, réfléchit Alex._

 _-C'est rare mais ce n'est pas obligatoire, se souvint Harry._

 _-Pourquoi tu dis ça ? demanda Charlus_

 _-J'ai reçu plusieurs blocs de magie et des potions pour ronger mes barrières Occlumens naturelles, expliqua Alex. D'après ce que le directeur m'a dit, c'est vraisemblablement mon père qui m'a fait ça. Il a clairement déclaré qu'il était jaloux de notre puissance._

 _-Il a voulu te tuer ?! s'étouffa Charlus_

 _-Paraître plus doué que moi, corrigea Alex. D'ailleurs, maintenant que j'y pense, ça doit être pour ça qu'il n'a pas voulu que qui que ce soit m'entraîne._

 _-Ça se tient, avoua Harry._

 _-Alors c'est qu'il a dû entendre parler de la malédiction, intervint Godric._

 _-Comment ? intervint Charlus. Doréa et moi, quand nous avons vu qu'il n'était pas très puissant, avons pris soin de ne rien lui dire à ce propos !_

 _-Mais il est devenu chef du clan, fit Godric. Même s'il n'a jamais pu accéder au château, il pouvait consulter les documents du manoir et ceux contenus dans le coffre. Tu as sûrement dû lui parler du château donc il a dû se renseigner. Et tomber sur la malédiction._

 _-C'est vrai, concéda Charlus, abattu._

 _-En revenant sur cette malédiction, pourquoi nous ? demanda Harry. Nous étions à peine nés, nous avions déjà cette puissance. Pourquoi ?_

 _-Je crois que je peux vous répondre, fit une nouvelle voix._

 _Un tableau se découvrit pour révéler le portrait d'un nouvel homme._

 _-Grand-père ! s'exclama Godric. Je croyais que tu n'avais pas fait de portrait !_

 _-Il fait partie de la malédiction, sourit Beder. Je n'aurais pu me montrer que quand un Potter digne de ma puissance ferait son apparition. Ce qui est chose faite._

 _-Seigneur Gryffindor, s'inclinèrent les jumeaux._

 _-Appelez-moi Beder, sourit Beder. Vous êtes mes descendants, et plus que tout, mes héritiers magiques. Vous avez plus que gagnés ce droit._

 _-Nous vous remercions, fit Alex._

 _-Vous avez reçus tous les deux le don parce que la Magie a reconnu que ma puissance ne pourrait pas être contenue dans une seule personne, expliqua Beder. Ajouté à celle de votre mère, c'était tout simplement impossible. Mais une fratrie semblait tout à fait possible._

 _-Je croyais que les naissances multiples étaient rares chez les Sorciers, s'étonna Alex._

 _-C'est vrai, confirma Beder. Et c'est toujours pour ne pas donner trop de puissance à un Sorcier. Sans ma malédiction, aucun de vous n'aurait survécu à ce dégénéré de Voldemort._

 _Et la lumière se fit dans l'esprit d'Harry._

 _-Maman est déjà venue ici, affirma Harry._

 _-Comment ? sursauta Alex_

 _-Elle est venue ici juste avant de quitter le pays, continua Harry. Je me disais bien avoir entendu votre voix quelque part !_

 _-En effet, confirma Beder. Quand il s'est avéré que vous hériterez de ma magie, il fallait que je fasse tout pour que vous ne sombriez pas. Peu après l'attaque de Voldemort, votre mère a fait une dangereuse chute. La magie du manoir a agi et comme il l'avait reconnue lady Potter, il l'a transféré au château où les Elfes de maison l'ont rapidement soignée. Je venais de me réveiller et ils m'ont dit dans quel état elle s'était retrouvée. J'ai regardé tous ses souvenirs et j'ai compris que James serait celui qui ferait basculer Harry._

 _-Seulement Harry ? demanda Alex, blessé_

 _-Nous ne nous doutions pas qu'il voudrait te forger à son image, s'excusa Beder. Mais nous savions que si Harry restait, il serait tué ou sombrerait dans la haine et la colère. Et avec sa puissance, même toi tu n'aurais pas réussi à l'arrêter. Deux seigneurs des ténèbres auraient été trop pour toi._

 _Alex réfléchit. Il savait que si Harry et lui s'affrontaient, aucun n'aurait eu de dessus. Mais si Harry et Voldemort s'étaient alliés, alors le monde Sorcier aurait sombré dans le chaos._

 _-OK, abandonna Alex._

 _-Lily est venu régulièrement ici, fit Beder. Nous avons établi la ligne de conduite pour vous entraîner sans que James ne le sache._

 _-Mais pourquoi elle est venue la dernière fois ? demanda Harry_

 _-Pour me prévenir qu'elle ne pourra plus remplir son rôle auprès d'Alex, répondit Beder. Quand elle m'a raconté que tu avais été battu pour avoir fait de la magie, il avait été clair pour nous qu'un point de non-retour avait été atteint. Lily ne pouvait plus continuer et je pouvais la comprendre. A ce rythme, elle serait morte l'année suivante et il était hors de question de vous laisser à la seule garde de James. Vous séparer semblait être la seule solution._

 _-J'ai été laissé en arrière, comprit Alex._

 _-Pas tout à fait, corrigea Beder. Tu te souviens du médaillon qu'elle t'a donné juste avant de partir ?_

 _-Celui des deux phénix ? s'étonna Alex. Oui, pourquoi ?_

 _-Il avait été enchanté, expliqua Beder. Lily avait mis tous les sorts de protection possibles et inimaginables pour te protéger. Mais, maintenant que je le regarde, il a été érodé par le don de Voix de ton père. C'est pour cela que ta magie ancienne a cru pendant longtemps ce qu'il disait. Lily avait décidé de revenir une fois ta majorité atteinte pour pouvoir t'entraîner correctement. Mais l'appel de Dumbledore et les échos qu'elle avait de ce qui se passait en Angleterre ont sûrement dû la faire changer d'avis et la faire revenir plus tôt._

 _-Est-ce qu'elle est revenue depuis ? demanda Harry_

 _-Non, répondit Beder. Elle était toujours passée par le manoir Potter pour aller au château et comme James vous en a retiré l'accès …_

 _-Nous l'amènerons, promit Alex._

 _-Ce sera avec plaisir, sourit Beder._

 _Fin Flash-Back_

-Enfin bref, balaya Lily. Ce que je voulais dire, c'est que peu de maîtres de magie ancienne combattent ensemble.

-Pourquoi ? s'étonna Harry

-Une histoire de compatibilité de magie, fit Lily. Je ne me suis jamais vraiment penchée sur la question. Mais le problème ne se pose pas pour vous vu que vos signatures magiques sont très proches l'une de l'autre. On pourrait presque vous confondre si on regarde uniquement vos magies.

-Mais personne ne peut voir les magies, fit Alex.

-Détrompes-toi, sourit Lily. Voir les magies est beaucoup plus répandu qu'on ne le pourrait le croire.

-Ce n'est pas la même chose que de voir les auras ? interrogea Harry

-Pas tout à fait, nuança Lily. La magie et l'aura sont propres à chacun mais elles donnent chacune des renseignements différents. La magie informe de l'identité du propriétaire, comme une empreinte digitale alors que l'aura est beaucoup plus précise sur tes capacités.

Les jumeaux soupirèrent. Encore des subtilités qu'ils auraient du mal à assimiler.

-J'espère que tu n'as rien de prévu pour le weekend prochain, sourit Alex. Nous avons une surprise pour toi.

-Vraiment ? s'étonna Lily

-Ne pose pas de question, sourit Harry. Tu vas voir, ça va te plaire.

-OK, souffla Lily. Mais ça ne va pas prendre trop de temps ?

-Tu verras, fit Alex. Une fois que tu l'auras vu, tu ne voudras plus partir.

-Si vous le dites, dit Lily.

§§§§§

L'attaque fut fulgurante.

Diagon Alley bascula dans l'horreur en quelques minutes à peine. L'absence des Death Eaters les derniers mois avait eu pour effet de rassurer les gens et de les pousser à reprendre leurs habitudes avant-guerre. Malheureusement, cela ne leur avait pas réussi. Quand les Aurors arrivèrent sur place, les Death Eaters étaient déjà partis depuis longtemps, l'aura des Dementors flottait tel un halo de terreur sur la rue et les corps jonchaient l'artère commerçante. Hommes, femmes et enfants étaient indifféremment allongés sur les pavés, sans vie. Mais le pire restait que dans un sentiment d'impunité totale, les assaillants s'étaient permis de torturer plusieurs personnes avant de les tuer … ou pas. St Mungo fut prise d'assaut par les familles à la recherche de leurs proches partis dans le quartier magique autant que par les blessés et les morts qui affluaient par dizaines.

Le groupe, en apprenant la nouvelle, avait été atterré.

-Pourquoi ? fit Alex, la voix hachée

-La population, en n'entendant plus parler de lui, avait de moins en moins peur de Voldemort, déclara Hermione distraitement. Le régime de terreur qu'il instaure lui sert, donc il n'a pas intérêt à ce qu'il disparaisse pendant qu'il se reconstruit. Et en utilisant ses alliés nouvellement acquis, il lance comme message que peu importe ce que nous ferons, il y aura toujours des alliés qui viendront le rejoindre.

-Tu m'as l'air bien au courant, soupçonna Théo.

-Histoire Moldue, haussa des épaules Hermione. Tu vas te rendre compte que Voldemort reprend beaucoup de ces idées.

-Tu as trouvé quelque chose ? demanda Harry

En effet, la brune ne s'était pas attardée sur la une du journal mais lisait attentivement un article.

-Il y a eu un cambriolage au Ministère de la Magie, annonça Hermione. D'après les porte-paroles, rien d'important n'a été volé. Mais mon petit doigt me dit qu'on a simplement consulté quelque chose.

-Ils disent quel secteur a été visité ? demanda Draco

-Non, soupira Hermione en relisant rapidement les colonnes.

-Donc impossible de savoir ce qu'ils voulaient, fit Draco. Tu penses que l'attaque a un rapport avec ce cambriolage ?

-Ça fait longtemps que je ne crois plus aux coïncidences, railla Hermione. Mais nous n'en saurons pas plus. Personne n'a ses entrées au Ministère et n'a de connaissances bien placées pour nous renseigner.

-Tu penses qu'il faudrait prévenir nos parents ? demanda Alex

-Je pense que maman aura déjà fait le lien, répondit Harry. Je sais qu'elle a gardé de très bons contacts avec ses anciens collègues du Département des Mystères et elle a également son propre réseau d'informations. Elle pourra connaître la finalité de cette visite surprise au Ministère sans qu'on ne le sache. Et mettre au courant les personnes concernées.

-Donc on sera dans le flou le plus total, ragea Hermione.

-Qui a dit ça ? sourit Harry. Je n'ai qu'à lui poser la question, elle sait parfaitement qu'on saura tenir nos langues.

-Tu m'embêtes, tira la langue Hermione, comprenant qu'elle s'était faite avoir.

-Je sais, ma toute belle, roucoula Harry.


	60. Déchéance

**_Déchéance_**

Le Burrow était sombre.

Les derniers événements avaient vraiment affecté le moral de la famille. Mais le coup de grâce – un mariage sans queue ni tête en grande pompe et sans l'accord du principal intéressé – les avait vraiment totalement achevé.

Arthur se promenait dans les pièces où il avait vécu pendant presque trente ans. Il y avait élevé ses enfants mais désormais, elle était remplie de mauvais souvenirs. Lui le premier avait demandé ce qu'elle allait devenir.

 _Flash-Back_

 _Après les analyses de Poppy Pomfrey, le conseil de famille s'était à nouveau réuni. Arthur s'était placé d'un côté de la pièce en compagnie de ses cinq premiers fils tandis que Molly et ses deux derniers enfants avaient été installés en face. Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred et Georges purent ainsi voir l'état de leur sœur et le stade avancé de sa grossesse. Mais ils ne voulurent pas s'appesantir dessus._

 _Muriel s'avança au centre et prit la parole._

 _-Nous sommes ici pour juger du comportement de trois membres de cette famille, annonça Muriel. Molly, Ginny et Ron ont couvert de honte le nom des Weasley déjà bien malmené par notre pauvreté._

 _La matriarche désigna un dossier posé sur la table basse sur ses côtés._

 _-Dedans, Alex Potter a listé tout ce qu'il leur reproche, annonça Muriel. Il s'ajoute à mes propres dossiers qui reprennent tous les manquements dont ils se sont rendus coupables ces dernières années. Et croyez-moi, je passe l'essentiel de mon temps à réparer leurs dégâts._

 _Muriel regarda attentivement les trois fautifs. Ces derniers n'avaient aucune conscience de tout le mal qu'ils avaient fait. Pour eux, ils étaient dans leur bon droit._

 _-Avant que certains ne s'insurgent que seuls les derniers événements ont conditionné mon opinion actuelle, qu'ils lisent les documents que j'ai rassemblés sur eux, prévint Muriel._

 _Un silence inconfortable s'installa avant que Bill et Charlie ne se lèvent et prennent chacun la moitié des dossiers._

 _-Vous n'allez pas croire ce tissu de mensonges et d'ineptie … tonna Molly._

 _-Silence ! gronda Bill_

 _Molly resta bouche bée, abasourdie que l'un de ses enfants lui parle sur ce ton._

 _-Je suis ta mère ! s'offusqua Molly_

 _-Vraiment ? railla la voix de Charlie qui charriait des glaçons. Il me semblait que tu reniais tous tes enfants dès qu'ils ne faisaient pas exactement ce que tu voulais._

 _-Bill parce qu'il avait décidé de travailler pour les Gobelins, poursuivit Georges._

 _-Charlie parce qu'il était gay, ajouta Fred._

 _-Les jumeaux parce qu'ils n'avaient pas voulu lécher le cul d'Umbridge et qu'ils avaient ouvert une boutique de farces et attrapes, leur rêve, cela dit en passant, railla Bill._

 _-Mon cas est encore plus tragique puisque tu as accepté sans sourciller de me soumettre à une potion dangereuse et illégale pour que j'accepte de jouer le parfait petit espion pour James Potter alors que je comptais faire des études à l'étranger, grinça Percy. Donc mère ? Tu as perdu ce titre depuis longtemps._

 _-Et tu les laisses faire ? s'insurgea Molly en s'adressant à Arthur_

 _-Il me semble que si tu es capable de prendre des décisions aussi importantes que de marier ta fille enceinte sans l'accord du futur fiancé alors qu'il n'est même pas le père de l'enfant, je pense que tu peux te défendre toute seule des accusions somme toutes vraies, déclara glacialement Arthur._

 _-Arthur … tenta d'amadouer Molly._

 _-Il suffit, coupa Muriel. Les enfants, est-ce que vous avez besoin d'un peu de temps pour lire tout ?_

 _-Pas la peine, siffla Bill. Nous allons les lire à voix haute. Comme cela, tout le monde aura les mêmes informations pour faire son choix._

 _Muriel demanda l'accord silencieux des autres pour accepter. Elle se passa de celui de Molly et de ses deux teignes car ils n'avaient pas voix au chapitre. Pendant les heures suivantes, les deux aînés lurent à tour de rôle tout ce qui était reproché à la matrone et ses deux derniers enfants. Intérieurement, Arthur était rempli d'effroi. Il savait que Muriel, sans enfant, avait toujours eu un faible pour son neveu et fils unique de son frère Septimus et sa femme Cedrella née Black – d'ailleurs reniée de sa famille pour ce mariage – et le couvrait un peu trop mais il ne s'était jamais rendu compte du nombre de choses qu'elle prenait sur elle pour qu'il réussisse à rétablir la réputation de la famille Weasley._

 _Malheureusement, il avait épousé la mauvaise personne et ses efforts avaient été réduits à néant._

 _Molly, première enfant des Prewett, famille Née Sorcière assez ancienne pour intéresser les Sang Pur, était un joli brin de fille, il devait l'avouer. Pendant sa scolarité, elle avait fait tourner bon nombre de tête, dont celle d'Arthur. Son père avait misé tous ses espoirs en elle pour qu'elle obtienne l'accès au cercle fermé des Sang Pur par le mariage et l'avait donc élevé en conséquence … en oubliant allègrement qu'il avait deux autres enfants, Fabian et Gideon, des jumeaux magiques de surcroît. Maintenant qu'il regardait la situation avec un peu plus d'objectivité, Arthur se rendait compte que sa femme avait été pourrie gâtée durant toute son enfance et son adolescence, en fait jusqu'à ce que son père soit ruiné par ses idées de grandeur, vers ses quinze ans. Ça avait été une petite bombe dans leur communauté assez restreinte et elle avait failli passer inaperçue avec la montée en puissance de Voldemort. Mais ça n'avait pas changé d'un iota le comportement de Molly._

 _Enfin, jusqu'à ce qu'elle tombe enceinte._

 _Ils étaient tous les deux en 7_ _e_ _année et Muriel avait exigé des tests de paternité avant d'accepter le mariage. Arthur était sous le charme et voulait avoir la fierté d'avoir « assagi » la Prewett et la garder auprès de lui, qui plus est. Bizarrement, bien qu'elle ait toujours crié sur tous les toits qu'elle ferait un richissime mariage, elle avait relativement vite accepté d'épouser Arthur – en même temps, en étant enceinte de lui, elle n'avait pas vraiment le choix – et ils s'étaient installés au Burrow, l'un des rares terrains qui restait aux Weasley._

 _Quand la situation avait-elle dégénéré ? Arthur se posait sincèrement la question. Honnêtement, il pensait que ça avait vraiment commencé après la naissance de Charlie. Amenant le seul salaire du foyer, il avait entendu de plus en plus sa femme se plaindre de leur manque de moyens en plus de son manque d'ambition. Il avait bien entendu tenté de la convaincre de se trouver un emploi mais elle avait toujours déclaré que les femmes Weasley comme Prewett n'avaient jamais travaillé et que ce n'était pas elle qui allait le faire._

 _Ah, et à réclamer toujours plus d'enfants._

 _Arthur, après la naissance surprise de Fred et de Georges, avait assuré à Molly qu'ils ne pouvaient plus subvenir aux besoins d'autres enfants et qu'il serait temps de trouver une méthode contraceptive désormais …_

 _-Papa, tu aurais dû entrer au Département des Mystères ?! s'exclama Bill. Pourquoi ça ne s'est pas fait ?_

 _Muriel serra les lèvres. Outre son comportement général assez abominable et encore plus envers ses cinq premiers enfants – et toutes ses manipulations pour entrer dans la famille Potter, cela va sans dire – c'était le point qu'elle reprochait le plus à sa belle-fille. C'était ce qui lui avait fait vraiment haïr Molly._

 _-C'est arrivé alors que Molly venait de m'apprendre que les jumeaux allaient naître dans trois mois, avoua Arthur._

 _Ça l'avait choqué d'apprendre la grossesse de sa femme aussi tard. Quand Muriel l'avait découvert à son tour, elle avait été furieuse et si ce n'était pas trop tard, elle lui aurait ordonné d'avorté, déficit démographique ou pas._

 _-Les Langues de Plomb m'avaient approché au Ministère pour mon approche … anticonformiste des Moldus, continua Arthur. Ils étaient prêts à me donner une formation plus précise sur les Moldus pour que je puisse parfaitement faire le travail qu'on me demandait. Ils avaient même prévu des aménagements pour que je puisse m'occuper de vous …_

 _Les regards de Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred et Georges devinrent sombres. Ce que personne ne savait en dehors de la famille, c'était que dès qu'ils étaient propres, ils avaient été littéralement laissés à eux-mêmes. C'était Muriel, quand elle était passée au Burrow, qui avait découvert Bill, quatre ans, en pleurs et affamé de surcroît, sans aucune trace de Molly dans les parages. La matriarche n'avait pas voulu en savoir plus et depuis, recueillait les enfants de son neveu dès qu'ils étaient assez grands. Les seuls dont Molly ne s'était pas désintéressée étaient Ron et Ginny. Arthur s'était toujours occupé des autres, que ce soit le matin au lever ou le soir, du moment où il revenait du travail jusqu'au coucher. C'était d'ailleurs l'une des raisons pour laquelle ils étaient aussi autonomes._

 _-Molly s'est mise à détruire tout le courrier du Ministère que je recevais, fit Arthur. J'ai ainsi raté plusieurs rendez-vous et propositions extrêmement importants, notamment un poste en tant que coordinateur pour les Nés Moldus au sein du Département de la Justice Magique. Je ne l'ai appris que quand les responsables venaient me trouver pour me dire qu'ils étaient vraiment déçus que je n'aie pas accepté leurs propositions, surtout que ça allait augmenter mon salaire et améliorer l'opinion des autres Sorciers sur moi._

 _Muriel se tourna vers Molly et la soumit à la magie familiale._

 _-Pourquoi ? gronda Muriel. Alors que tu te plaignais qu'Arthur n'amenait pas assez d'argent pour suivre tes idées de grandeur …_

 _-Le Département des Mystères est le pire service avec celui de la Justice Magique dans lequel Arthur pouvait travailler, révéla contre son gré Molly. Il ne pourrait rien me dire sur les affaires qu'il traitait. Ça aurait pu aider James pour obtenir une place importante pour Alex …_

 _-Pourquoi, par Merlin, James Potter aurait eu besoin d'informations confidentielles pour avoir une place au Ministère ? railla Charlie. Même depuis la Roumanie, il est connu qu'il faisait ce qu'il voulait quand il le voulait sans se préoccuper de qui que ce soit, uniquement parce qu'il est le père du Survivant. Donc les éventuelles informations que papa aurait pu lui apporter … il n'en aurait rien eu à faire._

 _-Qu'est-ce que James a fait pour que tu acceptes tous ses plans délirants qui allaient à l'encontre du bien-être de vos enfants et de la Magie ? grinça Arthur_

 _-Il a promis que Ginny serait la plus grande des Sang Pur, marmonna Molly. Que si elle copiait dès à présent leur comportement, quand elle sera mariée à Alex, elle serait parfaitement acceptée._

 _-Parce que se conduire comme une prostituée, pardon, être une prostituée, c'est ce qu'est une Sang Pur aujourd'hui ? éclata Arthur_

 _-Mais James disait que tout le monde couchait avec tout le monde ! rétorqua Molly_

 _-Je ne crois pas, non, grinça Fred. Nous avions des amies qui ont couchées avec lui et toutes ont avoué l'avoir fait sous la contrainte. Il les faisait chanter contre des faveurs sexuelles. Et même quand il leur disait qu'il garderait secret leur écart, le lendemain tous les journaux l'avaient publié !_

 _-On ne te parle même pas de celles qu'il a mises enceinte, ajouta Georges. Dont les enfants ne sont même pas reconnus. James Potter a dû détruire autant voire plus de familles que Voldemort simplement pour satisfaire ses pulsions sans se préoccuper des conséquences._

 _Mais Molly ne voulait rien entendre._

 _-Nous avons une dette envers James … tonna Molly._

 _-Pardon ?!_

 _Arthur avait claqué ce mot de manière tellement glacée que tout le monde se tut._

 _-_ Nous _avons une dette envers James Potter ? reprit Arthur. Je ne crois pas en avoir connaissance en tant que chef de famille ! Parle ! Qu'as-tu fait pour soumettre la famille Weasley à un Sorcier qui s'est montré indigne des serments qu'il a fait devant la Magie ?!_

 _La magie familiale agit avec une nouvelle force et la matrone ne put même pas faire mine de tenter de louvoyer._

 _-En échange d'unir Ginny avec le Survivant et des … « largesses » de James Potter, la magie de leur premier enfant lui reviendrait, révéla Molly._

 _Bill, Briseur de Sorts, comprit le premier ce que sa génitrice venait d'avouer._

 _-Tu as vendu le premier enfant de Ginny pour une place dans le clan Potter ? s'étouffa Bill. Es-tu folle ? Tes idées de grandeur t'ont fait oublier que c'était un outrage à la Magie ?!_

 _Toute la famille était choquée. Hors dette de vie, le trafic d'être magique était durement réprimé par la Magie, encore plus quand cela concernait les enfants de moins de onze ans. Mais le pire restait que ce n'était pas la vie du premier enfant de Ginny qui était réclamé mais sa magie. Même les pires adeptes de magie sacrificielle seraient révoltés d'un tel acte._

 _-Tu étais au courant ? gronda Charlie_

 _-Bien entendu, renifla Ginny. C'est pour cela que je suis enceinte mais l'enfant que je devais donner à James n'est pas un Potter ! Pourtant, j'ai essayé !_

 _-Tu as couché avec James Potter, déclara Fred avec une clarté surprenante._

 _-Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ? fronça des sourcils Muriel_

 _-On se trompe peut-être mais avant qu'on ne quitte la maison, Ginny l'appelait toujours beau-papa, contre toute convenance, cela va sans dire, fit Georges._

 _-Mais James ? fit Fred. Cela suggère un rapprochement étroit._

 _-Réponds ! rugit Muriel_

 _-Oui, bouda Ginny. Il est pas mal au lit. Il voulait être sûr que je pourrais satisfaire Alex. On s'amusait bien ensemble !_

 _Les garçons la regardèrent, dégoûtés._

 _-Une fois mariée, j'imagine que tu allais continuer ta liaison avec lui ? demanda confirmation Georges_

 _-Pourquoi j'aurais tout arrêté ? demanda Ginny_

 _-Qui est le père du bébé ? demanda sombrement Percy, prenant pour la première fois la parole_

 _-Pas la peine de le savoir puisqu'il va devenir un Potter, sourit Ginny._

 _-Qui est le père de ton enfant ? articula Percy en insufflant la magie familiale dans ses paroles_

 _Ginny comprit rapidement la menace si elle ne répondait pas._

 _-Je ne suis pas sûre, avoua Ginny, contrainte et forcée. Je pensais savoir mais le test de paternité m'a affirmé le contraire._

 _-Qui ? gronda Percy_

 _-James, souffla Ginny. Mais le test est formel, ce n'est pas un Potter._

 _-C'est bien l'enfant de James Potter, assura Muriel gravement._

 _-Comment pouvez-vous le savoir ? s'écria Molly_

 _-Le Médicomage n'était pas uniquement là pour s'enquérir de l'état de santé de ta traînée de fille et de son bâtard, déclara Muriel. Son principal travail était de déterminer qui était le père de ce gosse. Et il est formel. Il s'agit bien de James Potter._

 _-Alors pourquoi mon sort n'a pas indiqué qu'il était un Potter ? s'indigna Ginny_

 _-Parce qu'Alex a renié tous les enfants illégitimes de son géniteur, annonça Arthur. Aucun d'entre eux ne peut désormais prétendre à l'héritage des Potter._

 _Toute la famille sursauta. Un reniement était une procédure extrême mais celui des enfants illégitimes restait encore plus rare. Les Sang Pur voulaient toujours avoir une solution de secours pour la préservation de leurs lignées et comme la plupart pratiquait l'adultère, les enfants illégitimes étaient légion, d'autant plus que c'était une alternative « convenable » quand on savait que quand les héritiers n'étaient pas la cible – ou la victime – de vendettas, leurs parents étaient une fois sur dix stériles. Le cas de Molly et d'Arthur était exceptionnel parmi les leurs._

 _-Il ne peut pas faire ça ! rugit Ginny_

 _-Pourquoi ? demanda sèchement Arthur. Son géniteur et toi êtes tous les deux en tort et il devait en plus accepter cet enfant comme le sien alors qu'il serait en réalité son demi-frère ou sa demi-sœur ?_

 _Molly allait répliquer mais Arthur leva la main pour l'interrompre._

 _-J'en ai assez entendu, déclara Arthur. Pour vos idées de grandeur, vous n'avez pas hésité à transgresser des lois de la Magie et celles de la famille. Vous vous êtes rendus indignes de la famille Weasley._

 _-Eh ! protesta Ron, qui ouvrit la bouche pour la première fois. J'ai rien fait, moi !_

 _Arthur regarda son dernier « fils » avant d'éclater d'un rire sarcastique. Tout le monde le regarda avec stupeur et crainte car c'était la première fois qu'Arthur montrait une telle facette de sa personnalité._

 _-Tu n'as rien fait ? s'étonna faussement Arthur. Pourrais-tu alors m'expliquer ceci ?_

 _Il sortit un dossier de sa poche et le balança sur la table. Curieux, Bill s'en empara et blêmit en le parcourant._

 _-J'ai été plus que surpris quand Harry Evans et Alex Potter m'ont donné ce dossier, fit Arthur. L'histoire remonte à plusieurs mois, certes, et elle a été éclipsée par l'attaque du Ministère, mais le jeune Evans n'a jamais pu oublier qu'il s'est fait tabasser par des Death Eaters lors d'une sortie à Hogsmeade !_

 _Muriel, Percy, Fred et Georges sursautèrent. Généralement, une fois entre les mains de Death Eaters, on ne s'en sortait pas. Pourtant, Harry Evans était plus que bien portant._

 _-Je n'y suis pour rien, se rebiffa Ron._

 _-Je veux la vérité, ordonna Arthur. MAINTENANT !_

 _La magie familiale agit immédiatement._

 _-J'ai assommé Evans dans les toilettes du bar, avoua Ron. Je l'ai traîné jusqu'aux protections du village et je l'ai laissé à une bande qui avaient des comptes à régler avec lui. Mais je ne savais pas …_

 _La magie familiale lui coupa la parole, sentant arriver le mensonge. Arthur ne se leurra pas._

 _-Oh, tu allais dire que tu ne savais pas qu'ils étaient des Death Eaters ? railla Arthur. Pourtant, ils ne s'en sont jamais cachés. Qui t'a mis en contact avec eux ?_

 _-Ma petite-amie Bella, avoua Ron._

 _-Je croyais que tu courrais après Hermione ? ricana Georges_

 _-C'est elle ? demanda Fred en tendant une photo qu'il avait chipé dans le dossier_

 _-Oui, souffla Ron._

 _Muriel jeta un coup d'œil sur la photo et s'étouffa._

 _-C'est une plaisanterie ?! gronda Muriel_

 _-Tante Muriel ? s'étouffa Percy. Qui est-ce ?_

 _-Je vous présente Bellatrix Lestranges à l'âge de vingt ans, annonça Muriel. C'est beaucoup plus compréhensible que quelqu'un veuille sortir avec un abruti sans idée derrière la tête._

 _La compréhension envahit toute la famille. Ronald Weasley avait été approché par l'un des plus célèbres Death Eaters … et avait travaillé pour elle._

 _-Pourquoi ? demanda Fred_

 _-Laisse-nous deviner, coupa Georges. Quand Harry Evans est arrivé, Alex a arrêté de vous ménager et il a enfin ouvert les yeux sur votre véritable personnalité. Tu as simplement voulu te venger._

 _-Et ça ne l'a pas dérangé qu'outre le fait qu'une personne extérieur à Hogwarts veuille sortir avec toi, cette personne ait des liens avec des Death Eaters, railla Fred._

 _-Avons-nous raison ou avons-nous raison ? demanda Georges_

 _La magie familiale agit pour fournir une réponse._

 _-Oui, confirma Ron._

 _-Que t'avait-elle promis ? demanda Charlie_

 _-Quand j'aurais prouvé au monde qu'Evans n'était qu'un moins de rien, Hermione serait venue vers moi ! s'écria Ron. Avec James, j'aurais été le plus grand des Aurors …_

 _-Sauf que nous savons désormais que James Potter était un incapable, trancha Bill. Hogwarts, après sa condamnation, a publiquement annoncé son renvoi et a également porté plainte contre lui pour mise en danger des élèves, usurpation de poste et faute grave, dans la mesure où son enseignement était nul et non avenu. Donc le plus grand des Aurors ? Il faudrait déjà que tu prouves que tu as les bases pour entrer dans la formation et ce, sans l'appui douteux de ce Sorcier._

 _Ron encaissa le coup. Il aurait pu leur rabattre le caquet s'il faisait partie du programme des Aurors mais il avait été recalé avec pertes et fracas._

 _-Il me reste une dernière question, fit Muriel. Maintenant que vous avez tout perdu, est-ce que vous regrettez vos actes ?_

 _-Nous avons fait tout cela pour la grandeur des Weasley ! protesta Molly. Sans ça, nous serions restés dans la fange dans laquelle vous nous aviez plongés, Muriel !_

 _Fin Flash-Back_

La décision de Muriel avait été évidente. Elle avait tout d'abord saisi tous les avoirs des trois brebis galeuses – et Arthur avait été choqué mais pas spécialement surpris que Molly ait détourné une bonne partie des revenus de leur foyer ainsi que les coffres des Potter « gracieusement » mis à sa disposition pour son propre bénéfice, ce qui faisait une très jolie coquette somme – et leur avait donné à chacun le strict minimum pour qu'ils aient le temps de se retourner. Ensuite, elle avait ordonné à Arthur de répudier sa femme – bien évidemment, elle avait fait taire Molly qui s'insurgeait pendant que son neveu s'exécutait – puis l'avait renié de la famille Weasley avec Ron. Cependant, l'enfant à naître restait quand même un Weasley. Muriel, ses fils et lui avaient concédé que cet enfant était innocent des manigances de sa mère, de sa grand-mère et de son oncle et que ce ne serait pas un cadeau pour lui de vivre avec eux et encore moins qu'il soit élevé en étant persuadé qu'il avait été spolié d'un héritage auquel il n'aurait légalement pas droit, ce que ferait sûrement Molly et Ginny en attendant que James Potter soit libéré de prison. Ils avaient donc décidé que dès qu'il sera né – Muriel avait décidé de déclencher l'accouchement pour pouvoir se débarrasser au plus vite des désormais Prewett – il serait confié à Bill et Fleur et emmené en France pendant qu'ils travailleraient sur la dette de vie et le moyen de l'annuler.

Était alors venue la question du Burrow. Molly avait tenté de récupérer le terrain mais Muriel avait asséné qu'il appartenait aux Weasley et qu'il était hors de question de le lui céder. Arthur avait rassemblé ses fils pour leur annoncer qu'il leur laissait le temps de récupérer ce qu'ils voulaient dans la maison avant qu'il ne prenne une décision définitive. Après que Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred et Georges soient passés, Arthur avait commencé à vendre les meubles qu'il avait acquis pour cette bâtisse. Il avait rendu les meubles de famille – préalablement désensorcelés par Bill – à Muriel et là, il réfléchissait à ce qu'il allait faire de la maison en elle-même. Même si elle avait été le témoin d'un spectacle d'hypocrisie gigantesque, Arthur y avait eu ses cinq fils et y avait passé plusieurs dizaines d'années satisfaisantes. Mais elle restait la preuve que Molly avait transformé sa vie et pas dans le bon sens parfois.

-Alors ?

Arthur leva la tête et découvrit sur le pas de la porte tous ses fils.

-Je n'arrive pas à prendre de décision, soupira Arthur.

-De toute façon, ce n'est pas pressé, haussa des épaules Percy.

-En attendant, tu peux vivre chez l'un d'entre nous, proposa Charlie.

-Mais la guerre … protesta Arthur.

-On peut s'arranger avec notre propriétaire pour que tu puisses vivre dans l'appartement au-dessus du nôtre, proposa alors Fred.

-Bizarrement, personne ne veut y vivre parce qu'ils entendent des bruits suspects, railla Georges.

Arthur sourit. Lui s'était habitué à ce que les jumeaux fassent des expériences à toute heure du jour et de la nuit et cela ne l'avait pas dérangé plus que cela, à la plus grande exaspération de Molly.

-Faisons comme ça, accepta Arthur.

Bras dessus bras dessous, la famille Weasley tourna enfin le dos à cette maison qui à elle seul symbolisait les abîmes qu'ils avaient traversé pour rester unis.

§§§§§

Quand Ginny avait appris sa grossesse, elle avait été heureuse. Elle portait la prochaine génération de Potter – car James lui avait certifié qu'elle épouserait Alex – et elle allait bientôt avoir une place légitime et enviée par toute la société Sorcière.

Puis était venu l'attaque contre Lily Evans.

En vérité, elle ne savait pas que James en était à l'origine. Mais elle ne pouvait décemment pas ignorer que c'était le début des problèmes.

Ou, pour être exacte, c'était avec l'arrestation de James que tout était allé de travers.

Faire appel à un Souffleur était très mal vu, c'était un fait, mais Ginny, en lisant l'article qui rapportait l'audience, avait compris que c'était surtout la haine irraisonnée de James contre son ancienne épouse qui l'avait fait condamner à dix ans de prison. Dès que la sentence avait été prononcée, Alex s'était senti pousser des ailes, poussé par son frère Evans et la Sang de Bourbe Granger et s'était retourné contre la main qui l'avait nourri.

De quel droit Alex pouvait révoquer ce que son père avait organisé pour lui ?! Tout le monde disait qu'ils étaient faits l'un pour l'autre, qu'elle ferait une parfaite lady Potter, James le premier ! Mais non, Alex leur avait fermé l'accès au manoir Potter et aux coffres qu'avait mis James à la disposition de sa mère, de son frère et d'elle avant de l'humilier devant tout Diagon Alley et la société Sorcière en refusant de l'épouser. Ginny ne comprenait pas pourquoi son ex-fiancé semblait tellement gêné qu'elle cherche ouvertement son plaisir à différents endroits. D'après James, les Sang Pur, puisqu'ils faisaient des mariages de raison, couchaient avec d'autres sans que qui que ce soit ne s'indigne. La rousse était certaine que James avait élevé Alex dans le respect des traditions Sang Pur mais elle savait aussi que la Granger adorait lui tourner la tête.

Et le bébé …

Elle avait été choqué quand Muriel lui avait confirmé que son enfant était bien un Potter. Mais également outrée quand son père leur avait appris qu'Alex avait fait renier toute la descendance de son père. Sûrement un coup d'Evans ! Toutes ces années en Amérique lui avait fait oublier qu'on gardait les enfants nés hors mariage au cas où l'héritier ne serait plus capable de reprendre le titre. Il voulait sûrement mettre main basse sur le clan Potter ! Mais d'un autre côté, comme il avait été élevé par cette salope de Sang de Bourbe de Lily Evans, il ne devait sûrement rien savoir sur les Sang Pur. Enfin bref …

Quand Muriel avait parlé de déclencher le travail, elle n'avait pas compris qu'elle voulait la faire accoucher plus tôt. D'ailleurs, elle n'en avait aucun souvenir car la minute d'avant, elle buvait tranquillement son thé avec sa mère, enceinte jusqu'aux yeux et la minute suivante, elle se réveillait tranquillement dans son lit le ventre dégonflé. Bien entendu, elle avait hurlé pour récupérer son enfant pendant les trois jours où elle était restée enfermée mais quand enfin elle avait pu quitter le manoir Weasley avec sa mère et son frère, Muriel avait eu la cruauté de la convoquer avant et de lui présenter l'acte de naissance de son enfant. James Alexandre Potter-Prewett-Weasley disparut alors sous ses yeux pour devenir un enfant Weasley, né de mère reniée. Elle avait mis plusieurs longues minutes avant de comprendre que Muriel avait attendu qu'elle accouche avant de recueillir l'enfant, lui faire renier sa partie Prewett et de la renier elle. Molly, qui attendait sur le porche que Ginny récupère son enfant, avait écarquillé des yeux quand elle l'avait vu revenir seule et encore plus quand elle lui avait raconté ce que Muriel avait fait. Mais au lieu de la soutenir, Molly l'avait accusé d'avoir tout fait foirer. Elles s'étaient longuement disputées avant que la plus jeune n'aille s'enfermer dans une pièce quelconque de la demeure Prewett.

Ah oui, c'était un autre problème. Quand ils avaient voulu rentre au Burrow, l'accès leur avait été refusé et Molly avait dû se résoudre à se rendre dans la dernière maison Sorcière des Prewett, laissée à l'abandon depuis des dizaines d'années parce que trop chère et pas assez grandiose à entretenir. Tout était délabré et ils avaient dû emménager dans ce taudis.

Ginny ne regrettait ni ses actions ni celles de sa mère ou de son frère. Elle n'avait jamais aimé la médiocrité dans laquelle son père les maintenait et ils ne pouvaient pas les accuser de quoi que ce soit. Grâce à eux, elle aurait pu faire un mariage prestigieux et aider sa famille à regagner sa grandeur Sang Pur ! Pire, en étant la mère d'un enfant Potter, elle aurait pu vivre confortablement jusqu'à la fin de ses jours ! Mais non, tout le monde leur reprochait la moralité de leurs actes.

Quoi qu'il en soit, ils avaient maintenant tout perdu et elle ne savait pas quoi faire pour avancer.


	61. Les surprises qui entourent une nouvelle

**_Les surprises qui entourent une nouvelle vie_**

Ecole de magie de Salem.

Dans une salle abandonnée de tous, plusieurs personnes s'étaient réunies. Parmi eux, beaucoup d'anciens élèves mais aussi des professeurs. Tous regardaient un écran où de l'une des leurs apparaissait.

 _-La situation devient de plus en plus dramatique,_ fit une jeune femme. _Il y a une dizaine de jours, Voldemort a ordonné une attaque sur la rue commerçante Sorcière de Londres et le bilan s'élève à plus d'une cinquantaine de morts et au moins le triple de blessés. Il n'a fait aucune distinction, les Death Eaters accompagnés des Dementors ont tué toutes les personnes qu'ils pouvaient, y compris les enfants et il y a même eu des Sang Pur dans le lot._

-Qu'en pense-t-on de cette attaque, Magalie ? demanda la directrice de Salem, dame Camille

 _-Harry m'a dit que son amie Hermione Granger pense qu'il y a un lien avec un cambriolage au Ministère de la Magie anglais,_ répondit Magalie. _D'après le réseau de miss Evans, c'est plausible voire probable._

-Lily a toujours eu un bon instinct, sourit dame Camille. Continue.

 _-Je ne peux parler que pour ce qui se passe en France,_ s'excusa Magalie. _Marion récolte des informations et il est clair pour elle que la majorité des familles qui semblaient s'être intéressées à Voldemort ont fait volte-face après cette attaque. Et de plus en plus de questions embarrassantes sont posées aux émissaires de Voldemort. Bien entendu, aucun n'a de bonnes réponses à fournir._

-Ta sœur a toujours eu le chic de trouver ce qu'il nous faut, sourit dame Camille.

 _-Ce n'est pas tout,_ fit Magalie. _Toujours d'après miss Evans, Voldemort n'a pas encore trouvé de quartier général potable à ses yeux. Pour lui, rien ne valait le manoir Malfoy._

-C'est une bonne chose qu'il ait explosé alors, fit dame Camille. Bien que je doive déplorer la perte de cette bâtisse. C'était une merveille d'architecture.

 _-J'imagine,_ sourit Magalie. _Une copie parfaite d'un château de la Loire avec une touche « british » de plus de deux siècles … Espérons que lord Malfoy veuille le reconstruire à l'identique._

-Je l'espère aussi, fit dame Camille.

 _-Au fait, Harry m'a dit de vous dire qu'il refusait toujours qu'on envoie une escouade pour l'aider dans cette guerre,_ annonça Magalie en souriant.

-Il le demande dans chacun de ses messages, rit dame Camille. La réponse restera toujours la même.

 _\- « Nous ferons ce que la Magie demande »,_ récita Magalie. _Ça lui met les cheveux en pétard. Enfin, plus que d'habitude._

-Il fera avec, fit dame Camille. Merci de nous avoir transmis ces informations, Magalie.

 _-Ce fut un plaisir, dame Camille,_ s'inclina Magalie.

L'image disparut.

-C'est vraiment devenu critique, soupira dame Camille. Et mon pauvre petit Harry qui est là-bas.

-Pauvre, pauvre, c'est vite dit, ricana une voix. On parle d'Harry Evans, là !

-Je sais, fit dame Camille. Mais j'ai le droit de m'inquiéter pour lui !

-Lily est avec lui, rassura Lysandre. Enfin, ils sont dans le même pays et c'est plutôt rassurant.

-Je vois que tu veux toujours les rejoindre, sourit dame Camille.

-Vous aviez dit que vous réviserez votre jugement après qu'Harry soit sorti d'Hogwarts, rappela fermement Lysandre. Nous sommes au mois de novembre, par Morgane !

-Du calme, ma chère Lysandre, tempéra dame Camille. L'Angleterre entre dans une période encore plus sombre. Voldemort est aux abois, il n'a pas d'endroit à la hauteur de sa grandeur et il se met à massacrer tout le monde. Il est en train de perdre le contrôle donc nous ne devons pas donner d'autres armes contre Lily et Harry.

-Mais il ne saura pas que je serais sur place, se plaignit Lysandre.

-Oui, mais pendant combien de temps ? demanda dame Camille. Tu restes encore sous la protection des Gobelins et ils ne tiennent pas à perdre l'un de leurs meilleurs atouts.

-Quoi, que je suis la petite-fille de l'un de ses plus fidèles partisans ? railla Lysandre. Dame Camille, avec tout le respect que je vous dois, ce qui se passe en Angleterre est aussi ma guerre ! Ma famille a été l'une des victimes de Voldemort. Mon père a été exécuté sous mes yeux parce qu'il avait refusé de me livrer au bordel pour Death Eaters. Ma mère a été violée jusqu'à la folie pour avoir essayé de les empêcher de m'emmener. Mes frères et sœurs ont tous été torturés et tués pour le simple plaisir de ce fou. Je ne suis restée en vie que parce que je me suis enfuie de l'enfer dans lequel ils m'avaient enfermée depuis un an déjà et j'ai payé cette fuite au prix fort. Sans compter les horreurs dont j'ai été témoin après ! J'ai patienté plus d'un an, dame Camille, et j'en ai plus qu'assez !

Dame Camille soupira. Lysandre avait effectivement vécu l'enfer avant qu'elle ne soit envoyée aux Etats-Unis. Et le massacre d'une colonie regroupant plusieurs créatures magiques, dont des Sorciers, par des Death Eaters, acte dont elle avait été témoin alors qu'elle s'enfuyait de la maison close où elle avait été jetée de longs mois après l'exécution sous ses yeux de sa famille avait été la goutte d'eau qui avait fait déborder le vase. Les semaines qui avaient suivies avaient vu défiler les tentatives de suicides et les dépressions. Seule la venue de Lily et d'Harry lui avaient permis de remonter la pente et d'accepter la perte définitive de l'usage de ses jambes.

La directrice de Salem était consciente que tôt ou tard, Lysandre allait réclamer sa revanche. Elle ne pouvait la lui refuser mais elle savait que Lily et Harry seraient dévastés s'il arrivait quoi que ce soit à Lysandre. Et les Gobelins tenaient vraiment à la femme qui, en plus de pouvoir témoigner des ignominies commises sous la terreur de Voldemort, leur avait rendu de grands services en améliorant de manière notoire certaines de leurs prestations.

-Je vais demander conseil aux Gobelins, capitula dame Camille. Je pense qu'il est temps d'envoyer du renfort à Lily et son fils. Mais pas une escouade, comme l'a si bien dit Harry. Non, il est temps de faire tomber Voldemort, pour la pérennité de notre monde …

§§§§§

-Connais-tu l'Ordre du Phénix ? demanda Albus

-Qui ne le connait pas ? sourit Alex. Grâce à mon cher père, tout le monde connait son existence.

-Ce n'est pas faux, concéda Albus. Je souhaite t'y faire entrer, ainsi que tes amis et ton frère.

-Pourquoi maintenant ? s'étonna Alex. J'aurais cru qu'en tant que Survivant, j'y serais dès ma sortie d'école.

-Justement, contra Albus, en tant que Survivant, tu as le droit de faire tes propres choix. Et puis, James avait été très clair sur ce point, il ne te voyait pas dedans.

-Et nous savons tous à quel point ses avis étaient justifiés, renifla Alex. Je vais y réfléchir.

-C'est pour cela que je ne te l'avais pas demandé avant, sourit Albus.

-Comment ça ? sursauta Alex

-Je t'aurais fait cette proposition quelques mois auparavant, tu aurais sauté sur l'occasion, répondit Albus. Alors que là, tu vas vraiment peser le pour et le contre. Ne t'inquiète pas, si tu refuses, je ne serais pas en colère, ni même déçu. Tu as déjà rencontré des personnes qui comprennent le combat de l'Ordre sans en faire partie.

-Scrimgeour, se rappela Alex.

-Par exemple, confirma Albus. Je ne suis pas là pour forcer les gens à faire des choses. Je leur offre simplement la possibilité de contribuer à sauver notre monde.

-D'accord, fit Alex.

-Sinon, comment se passe la colocation ? fit Albus

-Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'on s'entende aussi bien, avoua Alex. Nous avons chacun nos activités et nous faisons en sorte de nous retrouver au moins une fois par jour. Tout le monde fait en sorte de ne pas laisser traîner ses affaires et on commence à connaître les habitudes des autres. Franchement, je ne pensais pas que ça se passerait comme ça.

-Il est vrai que tu as passé toute ta scolarité dans une même chambre avec les mêmes personnes, fit Albus. En ayant un véritable espace à toi, tout en partageant des pièces avec les autres, tu apprends l'autonomie. Vous avez des Elfes de maison ?

-Non, soupira Alex. Hermione a refusé net. Elle a déclaré que tout Sang Pur que nous sommes, nous devrions apprendre à nous débrouiller sans que, je la cite, « un Elfe de maison vienne nous torcher le cul ». Sur le coup, je n'avais pas compris l'expression mais quand Harry a explosé de rire et nous a traduit ce qu'elle voulait dire, nous avons été choqués.

-Mais elle n'a pas tort, soutint Albus. Être un Sang Pur a ses avantages et ses inconvénients. Ici, si Voldemort venait à vous trouver, vous seriez incapables de vous débrouiller dans le monde Moldu, où aucun Death Eater ne parviendrait à vous retrouver.

-C'est l'argument qu'elle nous a donné, avoua Alex. Avouez, c'est vous qui lui avez soufflé l'idée !

-Si seulement, sourit Albus. Mais cela me parait évident. Et c'est une autre manière de vous faire découvrir son monde sans magie.

-C'est vrai, concéda Alex. Et ce n'est pas si mal.

-Si cela te profite, fit Albus.

-Que pouvez-vous me dire à propos des actions de Voldemort ? demanda Alex. Il n'a plus fait parler de lui pendant des mois et là il attaque et tue tout ce qui bouge ?

-J'imagine que miss Granger a relevé une incohérence, sourit Albus.

-Pourquoi elle ? s'insurgea Alex. Ça aurait très pu être quelqu'un d'autre, comme moi !

-Est-ce le cas ? fit Albus

-Non, avoua Alex. C'est bien Hermione.

-Miss Granger, du fait qu'elle a grandi en tant que Moldue, a une façon de penser différente des Sorciers pure souche, expliqua Albus. Et elle nous l'a prouvé plusieurs fois en résolvant des énigmes que certains d'entre nous auraient été bien en peine de résoudre.

Alex ne fit que soupirer.

-Elle pense que l'attaque a un lien avec le cambriolage au Ministère, capitula Alex.

-Je n'avais pas envisagé cette possibilité, avoua Albus. Mais ça vaut la peine qu'on creuse de ce côté.

-Et que dit Snape ? demanda Alex

-Le professeur Snape, corrigea Albus. Je n'ai pas encore eu l'occasion d'en discuter avec lui.

-D'accord, souffla Alex.

Et ils passèrent à autre chose.

§§§§§

-Rappelle-moi pourquoi je suis obligé de regarder toutes ces demandes ? bougonna Alex

-Parce que tu es lord Potter ? ricana Harry

La tête d'Alex tomba lourdement sur la table.

Avec l'aide des Elfes de maison, tout le courrier à destination d'Alex était trié au manoir Potter. Les demandes en mariage étaient mises de côté pour étude approfondie environ une fois par mois. Sirius, Harry et Matthew Lawrence, l'avocat des Potter, étaient conviés à cette réunion. Honnêtement, c'était généralement un après-midi de détente assuré mais ça n'empêchait pas les moments embarrassants. Surtout quand on en venait aux demandes plus ou moins officielles.

Comme aujourd'hui.

-Tu as des demandes qui proviennent de toute l'Europe, constata Sirius. C'est vraiment étonnant avec le comportement de James.

-Je récupérai les demandes que renvoyait James, renseigna Matthew. Il défrayait les chroniques mais ses affaires étaient en grande partie gérées par moi-même et les Gobelins. La moitié, pour être exact. Mesure de précaution de la part du père de James. A juste titre puisque contrairement à la partie que James gérait, celle dont nous nous occupions a plus que prospérée.

-Une bonne chose quand on voit tout ce qu'il a perdu, railla Harry.

Alex reprit les notes sur chaque fille dont la famille avait émis le souhait de s'unir au clan Potter.

-Certaines ont à peine onze ans ! s'étonna Alex. Comment ça se fait ?

-Les Potter sont une famille extrêmement importante d'Angleterre, déclara Sirius. Parfois, j'ai envie d'étrangler James pour avoir ignoré toute notre éducation.

-Je ne vois que des filles, nota Harry. Où sont les garçons ?

-Pourquoi il y en aurait ? s'étonna Matthew

-L'Angleterre est en quelque sorte homophobe, rappela Sirius en soupirant.

-Je pensais que c'était seulement le cas de James, fronça des sourcils Harry. Ses outrages à la Magie ne se comptent plus. Ça va à l'encontre de la Magie !

-Non, disons que les gouvernements successifs ont voulu réduire la place des autres créatures magiques dans le monde de la magie, expliqua Sirius. Les Sang Pur ne l'ont pas oublié mais le Sorcier lambda si. Ça a entraîné une remise en cause de leurs fondements, dont le fait qu'ils aient des partenaires de vie du même sexe.

-Ce n'est pas le sujet, coupa Matthew. Ces demandes doivent être examinées attentivement. Tu as tes ASPIC, certes tu as pris une année sabbatique mais tu as déjà œuvré pour redresser les torts de ton père. Ton frère et toi êtes des partis très prisés.

-Plus Alex que moi, ricana Harry.

-Ce n'est pas un problème, susurra Sirius. Tu es encore mon héritier, je te signale !

-Traître ! siffla Harry

-Allons, allons, du calme, sourit Matthew. Nous avons des décisions à prendre.

-Si seulement monsieur se décidait à déclarer sa flamme à celle qu'il aime, persifla Harry.

-C'est vrai, ça, ricana Sirius.

-Quel est le nom de cette charmante demoiselle ? sourit machiavéliquement Matthew

-Laissez-moi tranquille ! pesta Alex. Il n'y a rien entre nous !

-Ce n'est pas moi qui la suis du regard quand elle est dans la même pièce ? pointa Harry. En fait … si, je le fais un peu aussi.

-Comment peut-on être aussi aveugle ? soupira Sirius. Ça crève les yeux que vous vous aimez !

-Puis-je savoir de qui nous parlons ? insista Matthew

-Hermione Granger, répondit Harry.

-Je n'ai rien contre les Nées Moldues mais il faut attentivement regarder toutes les conséquences d'une telle union, fit remarquer Matthew.

-Pourtant, ça ne semblait pas avoir fait autant de bruit quand maman et James se sont mariés, fronça des sourcils Harry.

-James lui courrait après depuis des années, rappela Matthew. Une fois qu'ils sont sortis d'Hogwarts, Lily n'a jamais caché ses efforts pour comprendre l'étiquette Sang Pur. Votre mère a toujours fait des efforts pour s'intégrer et c'est pour cela que ça n'a pas fait autant de vagues.

-Autant, autant, ronchonna Sirius. Ça a été une révolution quand même ! Même si cela s'expliquait par la politique de Voldemort !

-Avec ce qui s'est passé avec Lily Evans, les Sang Pur vont prendre encore plus de précautions si une nouvelle Née Moldue entre dans leurs cercle, appuya Matthew.

-Vous partez du principe que je veux épouser Hermione, intervint Alex.

Seuls trois haussements de sourcils lui répondirent, ce qui le fit bouder.

-Enfin bref, fit Harry. Il faut également établir une protection autour d'elle quand leur couple sera officiel.

-Eh oh ! fit Alex. J'ai encore mon mot à dire ?

-Laisse les adultes parler, balaya Sirius.

-T'es gonflé de me dire ça ! s'indigna Alex

-Du calme, fit Matthew. Tout le monde a l'air certain que si tu dois épouser une fille, ça ne pourrait qu'être mademoiselle Granger. Tu sais pourquoi nous sommes en train de nous pencher sur ton mariage ? La raison profonde ?

-A part donner un héritier à la lignée Potter, je ne vois pas, fit Alex.

-James a décrédibilisé le clan Potter depuis que tu as été désigné comme étant le Survivant, rappela Matthew. Il a privilégié ses envies et ses caprices au lieu de songer même un minimum à la pérennité de sa famille. Ton « mariage » est à lui seul une ineptie sans précédent. Tu te dois de rétablir la réputation des Potter par des actions fortes.

-D'après mes contacts, continua Sirius, les conclusions du Conseil des Clans se sont répandues à travers le monde et on n'attend plus que deux choses de ta part : que tu renies officiellement James mais surtout, que tu montres que tu ne tournes pas le dos aux us et coutumes Sang Pur. Un mariage selon les anciens rites serait parfait.

-Ça ne peut pas attendre ? geignit Alex

-Ça attendra surtout que Voldemort soit définitivement mort, rappela sombrement Harry.

Tout le monde se tut, conscients que le mage noir faisait de moins en moins parler de lui mais restait encore présent.

-Je ne veux pas qu'Hermione soit blessée parce que j'ai dessiné une cible sur elle en proclamant qu'elle est ma petite amie, déclara Alex, la gorge serrée.

-Personne ne sait dans le monde Sorcier où vous êtes, rappela Matthew. D'ailleurs, les médias se déchaînent sur le sujet. Mais l'idée part d'une bonne intention.

Harry avisa l'heure.

-Nous devons y aller, fit Harry. Nous devons nous rendre au château Potter. On n'a pas encore regardé tous les documents de notre grand-père.

-Je vais jeter un coup d'œil à toutes ces demandes et approfondir les enquêtes, promit Matthew.

-Merci, sourit Alex.

-Je vais rentrer aussi, fit Sirius. Mon homme est dans l'un de ses mauvais jours.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as encore fait à Remus ? soupira Harry

-Euh … il est tombé sur l'une de mes blagues ? hésita Sirius

-Tu es incorrigible ! pouffa Harry

§§§§§

Harry avait décidé de faire un saut en France pour le weekend. Il avait réussi à entraîner dans son sillage Draco qui avait vraiment besoin de vacances. Ça et le fait que la personne qu'ils allaient rencontrer avait demandé à le voir.

-Pourquoi je dois les rencontrer ? demanda Draco

-C'est Magalie qui me l'a demandé, haussa des épaules Harry. Pour tout te dire, je ne savais pas que sa sœur et elle étaient retournées en France.

-Comment ça ? fit Draco

-Elles ont toutes les deux fait leurs études à Salem en même temps que moi, expliqua Harry en prenant la direction de la porte d'embarquement d'un vol intérieur.

Les deux amis avaient décidé de se rendre au domicile des amies d'Harry par les transports Moldus. Ils avaient donc pris l'avion vers Paris puis en prenaient un autre vers Lyon, vers la première communauté Sorcière du pays. Là-bas, le brun avait réservé une voiture Moldue pour qu'ils se rendent à leur destination finale.

-Tu as gardé contact avec elles bien que tu sois en Angleterre ? demanda Draco

-Je n'ai jamais voulu couper les ponts avec mes amis et ma famille en Amérique, rappela Harry. Si j'étais en Angleterre, c'était uniquement pour protéger ma mère du salaud qu'était mon géniteur.

-Je ne veux pas être méchant mais je ne suis pas sûr que ça ait vraiment réussi, ricana Draco. Vous avez tous les deux été blessés sérieusement.

-C'est bon, grommela Harry.

-Mais continue, je suis ouïe, ricana Draco.

-Donc, si j'ai suivi ma mère, c'était surtout pour qu'elle ne soit pas seule en Angleterre et isolée à Hogwarts, fit Harry. Je savais que ce connard y était et Sirius et Remus n'avaient pas leurs accès à l'école.

-Tu avais peur pour elle, résuma Draco.

-Même si j'ai des intérêts en Angleterre, je n'ai jamais pensé y rester définitivement, précisa Harry.

-Comment ça ? sursauta Draco. Tu es un Potter et un Black !

-Mais seulement l'héritier de ces familles, rappela Harry. Alex et Sirius sont encore jeunes et ils auront rapidement des enfants une fois Voldemort hors du paysage. Avant de revenir ici, j'avais déjà posé les fondations de ma vie future. Si j'ai pris une année sabbatique, c'est parce que j'ai assez d'avance sur mes études pour qu'on ne s'imagine que j'ai un an de plus que les autres.

Draco s'enfonça dans ses pensées. Pour lui, Harry Evans restait en Angleterre après la guerre. Mais ses dernières paroles remettaient en cause ses convictions. Le blond se rendit compte que le brun allait atrocement lui manquer s'il retournait en Angleterre.

-Draco ? fit Harry. Nous sommes arrivés.

Draco leva la tête et faillit se décrocher la mâchoire en avisant la somptueuse maison de ville qui se dressait devant lui. Aristocrates, les Malfoy avaient toujours préféré les imposants manoirs en rase campagne pour montrer leur magnificence. Mais le blond ne s'était jamais douté que les maisons de ville – ou plutôt hôtel particulier dans ce cas précis – pouvaient aussi bien refléter le statut d'une famille.

-Harry ! Mon British préféré ! fit une voix féminine

-Salut Magalie ! répondit Harry en la prenant dans ses bras. Tu es radieuse !

-Oh, tu sais ! pouffa Magalie. Dès qu'il y a du chaos, je m'y complets !

-C'est pour cela que tu adorais Salem, ricana Harry.

-Qui est cet Apollon ? ronronna Magalie quand son regard tomba sur le compagnon d'Harry

-C'est l'invité de Marion, sourit Harry. Magalie, je te présente l'héritier Draco Malfoy. Draco, voici Magalie Corral.

-Enchanté, s'inclina Draco en lui faisant un baisemain.

-En plus, c'est un lord anglais ! piailla Magalie. Dis-moi que je rencontrerai tes autres amis !

-Magalie … soupira Harry. On peut entrer ? Il fait bon mais j'aime mon confort.

-Poule mouillée, renifla Magalie en les laissant passer.

Les deux jeunes hommes entrèrent enfin et la jeune femme les mena dans un salon chaleureux.

-Harry ! Je savais que je pourrais compter sur toi !

-Salut Marion, fit Harry. Comme promis, le fameux Draco Malfoy.

Les salutations se firent de bon cœur et tous les quatre s'installèrent tranquillement.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? attaqua Harry

-J'ai reçu une lettre par moyens Moldus ici, souffla Marion. J'ai eu du mal à y croire mais j'ai fait des vérifications. Quand j'ai su que tu étais proche de ce fameux Malfoy, je t'ai fait venir avec lui.

-Pourquoi ? insista Draco

-Parce que nous devions te voir, fit une nouvelle voix.

Tout le monde se retourna mais la réaction de Draco surprit Harry. Le blond avait en effet bondi sur ses pieds et menaçait clairement les deux nouveaux venus.

-Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ?! gronda Draco. Pourquoi vous n'êtes pas en train de ramper aux pieds de ce malade ?

-Peut-être parce qu'il est hors de question que je vois encore ma sœur se faire violer pour son bon plaisir, cracha le jeune homme alors que la jeune femme se crispait.

Draco ne baissait pas sa garde pour autant.

-Pourquoi vous étiez à Hogsmeade ? demanda Draco

- _Il_ voulait savoir si ses chiens ne pouvaient vraiment plus y aller, renifla le jeune homme.

Harry se leva et posa une main calme sur l'épaule du blond.

-Dray … souffla Harry. On est là … Je suis là …

-Je te présente Léa et Léo Carrow, cracha Draco. Les enfants d'Alecto et neveu et nièce d'Amycus. Quoique, les rumeurs disent qu'ils seraient tous les deux leurs parents …

-Je croyais qu'on avait convenu que puisque nous avions tous les deux un cerveau fonctionnel, ce n'était pas possible ? railla Léo. Le résultat est déjà catastrophique avec des cousins proches si on doit se référer à Rodolphus Lestrange alors imagine dans quel état on serait si notre génitrice avait fricoté avec son frère jumeau … Si elle l'avait fait, je ne suis pas sûr qu'elle aurait eu des jumeaux magiques !

Draco tressaillit. Ce n'était clairement pas le discours d'un Death Eater. En plus, il avait connu les jumeaux Carrow – les jeunes, cela s'entend – et aucun d'eux n'adhérait à l'idéologie de Voldemort.

-Calme-toi Malfoy, ordonna Marion. J'aimerai beaucoup que vous ne saccagiez pas mon salon. Ce serait dommage que je sois obligée de vous botter le cul à tous les deux.

-Euh, Dray ? s'inquiéta subitement Harry. Tu ferais mieux de l'écouter.

-C'est une fille ! rappela Draco

-Ose répéter ça à Hermione, souffla Harry. Et je peux t'assurer que Marion est _infiniment_ plus dangereuse que notre Hermione.

Draco jeta un regard surpris à son ami. Il semblait vraiment inquiet. Cela le convainquit d'obtempérer. Il baissa donc sa baguette mais pour autant, il ne la rangea pas. Harry le poussa doucement vers son siège et laissa sa main à sa place pour qu'il ne bouge pas. Marion, une fois le blond sous contrôle, désigna aux jumeaux le canapé vide.

-Harry Evans, salua Leo. Honnêtement, je ne sais pas si tu es génial ou complètement fou.

-Tu n'aimerais pas la réponse, ricana Harry. Peut-on avoir plus de détails ?

-Je vais raconter, intervint Léa avant que Léo ne s'enflamme. Nous avons rencontré Marion en Allemagne, au _Kindersgarden_. Nous vivions avec une cousine qui s'était éloignée de notre famille soumise au Lord, après l'emprisonnement de notre génitrice. Malheureusement, il y avait des Death Eaters ou au moins des sympathisants qui nous surveillaient et qui ont estimé que nous n'étions pas élevés de la bonne manière. Nous avons été rapatriés en Angleterre et éduqués pour devenir la nouvelle génération de Death Eaters. Mais nous nous sommes montrés … réfractaires à leurs méthodes et nous avons été punis en conséquence.

-Punis ?! s'indigna Léo. Nos viols n'étaient pas des punitions mais bien une manière de nous briser et de se vider les couilles pour eux !

-Peu importe, coupa Léa qui ne voulait visiblement pas s'appesantir dessus. Nous avons dû jouer le jeu pour passer sous leurs radars. Nous avons utilisé ce temps principalement à protéger les plus jeunes qui n'avaient rien à faire chez les Death Eaters puis en récoltant le plus d'informations possibles.

-Pourquoi vous êtes-vous enfuis ? demanda Marion

-Depuis qu'Harry Evans a fait son apparition, sa campagne de recrutement régresse de plus en plus, répondit Léo. Il est assez agacé pour prendre la place aux côtés de son frère jumeau dans la liste des personnes à abattre.

-Qu'est-ce qui vous a poussé à vous en aller ? demanda doucement Harry

-Il y a beaucoup de choses que nous pouvons supporter, fit Léa. Mais nous avons fait une erreur en nous montrant doués, très doués, au point que Voldemort a songé à nous faire prendre la place de notre génitrice et de son frère.

-Beaucoup de Death Eaters aiment leurs enfants, ils restent quand même des Sorciers, fit Léo. Mais nous savions que nous ne devions rien attendre d'Alecto et d'Amycus. Pire, quand ils ont eu vent de cette rumeur, ils ont échafaudé des plans pour que nous disparaissions du paysage à très brève échéance.

-Ils ont voulu vous tuer ? blanchit Draco

-Il n'y a qu'un lien de sang entre nous, rappela Léo. Nous ne sommes pas et nous ne serons jamais une famille. Comme nous les empêchions de briller aux yeux de Voldemort, alors ils ont décidé de nous éliminer.

-Avec eux, on nous fait reconsidérer le fait d'avoir des parents chiants, frissonna Marion.

-Vous n'êtes pas marqués ? demanda Harry

-Non, répondit Léa. Quand il a compris que ses chiens ne pouvaient plus entrer à Hogsmeade, il a craint que les autres lieux magiques ne soient protégés de la même façon et il a renoncé à son idée. Il a eu toujours l'idée de se servir de nous comme atout. Les jumeaux magiques sont rares, surtout dans cette partie du monde.

-Je n'ai pas confiance, lâcha Draco.

-On ne te le demande pas, répliqua Léo. Tout ce qu'on veut, c'est aider pour que ce monstre tombe définitivement.

-C'est un bon compromis, fit Magalie.

-Juste, comment ? ajouta Marion. Vous serez beaucoup plus utiles en Angleterre.

-Sans risquer de nous faire tuer à chaque pas qu'on ferait là-bas ? Pas sûr, fit Léo.

-Vous pouvez les garder combien de temps ? demanda Harry

-Tu sais, la maison est grande … haussa des épaules Marion.

-On va faire comme ça alors, fit Harry. Vous allez rester ici. Je vais voir avec mes contacts pour récupérer les informations que vous avez. Vu que vous êtes dans les parages, les filles, maman va débarquer.

-Génial ! s'écrièrent les deux filles

-Tu es sûr ? demanda Draco

-Même si leur but est de nous blesser profondément, je les mets au défi de prendre le dessus sur elle, sourit machiavéliquement Harry. On parle de la femme qui tenait tête aux principaux lieutenants de Voldemort lors de la première guerre et qui a vaincu un Souffleur en combat singulier. Je n'imagine même pas ce qu'il leur arrivera s'ils s'en prennent à leur modèle devant Marion et Magalie.

Les jumeaux déglutirent difficilement. Le message était clair, un seul faux pas et c'en était fini d'eux. Mais tout plutôt que de se soumettre à Voldemort.

-Oh, avant qu'on oublie, fit Marion. On a un cadeau pour toi et tu es obligé de le ramener avec toi, Harry !

Le brun fronça des sourcils. Qu'est-ce que ces folles furieuses avaient encore inventé ?!


	62. Précipitation

**_Précipitation_**

Shana se força à ne pas aller plus vite. Il ne fallait absolument pas qu'elle attire l'attention sur elle. Le directeur du Département des Mystères l'avait prié de se dépêcher de transmettre les informations à qui de droit. Quand elle-même en avait appris le contenu, elle avait pris peur avant de se reprendre. Ce n'était pas en paniquant qu'elle pourrait faire changer les choses !

-Mademoiselle Molay, salua Kingsley. Je ne savais pas que vous connaissiez l'emplacement de mon bureau.

-Ce n'est pas comme si le contraire était possible, sourit Shana. Pourrais-je vous parler quelques instants ? J'ai un problème d'ordre privé et j'aimerai quelques conseils avant d'envisager des mesures plus concrètes. Vous êtes l'un des seuls Aurors que je connaisse un tant soit peu …

-Ce serait un plaisir de vous venir en aide, s'inclina Kingsley. Si vous voulez bien me suivre.

Une fois dans le bureau de l'Auror soigneusement protégé et après un baiser réconfortant, le couple s'assit l'un en face de l'autre.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? s'inquiéta Kingsley

-Les espions du Département des Mystères ont indiqué qu'il y aurait une grande attaque sur le Ministère, révéla Shana. Le département est déjà en état d'alerte et vont faire passer le mot.

-Pourquoi tu me préviens ? s'étonna Kingsley

-Je ne veux pas que tu restes ici, exigea Shana. Tu seras bien plus utile avec nous.

-Je suis Auror ! rappela Kingsley

-Et il est temps que le Ministère prenne conscience de ses erreurs, décréta Shana. Nos plans à Narcissa, Lily et moi comprennent l'après Voldemort et il est hors de question que l'Angleterre se reconstruise sur des bases aussi corrompues.

Malheureusement, sa femme n'avait pas tort. Mis à part le Département des Mystères, le reste du Ministère marchait en grande partie sur la corruption ou le chantage. Le Département de la Justice Magique y échappait dans les grandes lignes mais par exemple, il existait des Aurors qui ne savaient même pas lancer des sorts avec le bon bout de la baguette uniquement parce qu'ils avaient payé pour entrer au Bureau.

-Mon absence ne va pas passer inaperçue, fit remarquer Kingsley.

-Je te préviens, c'est déjà bien, non ? s'irrita Shana

-Du calme, ma chérie, tempéra Kingsley. Je pense que je vais bénir le fait de vivre à côté d'une zone Moldue.

-Tu n'as pas intérêt à détruire ma maison ! pesta Shana en se levant

Avant qu'elle ne quitte le bureau comme une furie, Kingsley la prit par la taille et lui offrit un baiser sulfureux qui acheva de la calmer.

-Je te déteste, marmonna Shana. Surtout quand tu fais ça.

-Ça aurait fait mauvais genre si tu sortais de cette pièce comme une balle, rit Kingsley. Il ne faudrait pas que tout ce que tu as fait jusqu'ici tombe à l'eau.

Shana resta encore quelques minutes dans les bras de son mari pour se recomposer avant qu'ils ne se séparent.

§§§§§

Lily entra dans la cache Vampirique sous le regard intrigué des gardes présents. Bien que cela fasse plusieurs jours qu'elle venait leur rendre visite, c'était toujours aussi surprenant de voir une Sorcière aller et venir sans qu'elle ne perde aucune goutte de sang.

-Lily, très chère, salua Venceslas. Tu viens rendre visite à nos invités ?

-J'ai besoin de réponses maintenant, décréta Lily.

Le Vampire fronça imperceptiblement les sourcils. Habituellement, la rousse jouait un peu avec lui avant d'aller interroger les Vampires anciennement sous les ordres de Voldemort. Mais pas aujourd'hui.

-Que se passe-t-il ? demanda Venceslas, reprenant son sérieux

-Voldemort prépare une attaque, annonça Lily. Elle a l'air pire que les autres. Ils doivent savoir quelque chose.

-Donc tu veux qu'on passe au niveau supérieur ? comprit Venceslas

-Ou que tu m'autorises à faire ce que je veux, proposa Lily.

Le Vampire laissa apparaître sa surprise. Contrairement à beaucoup, il ne sous-estimait nullement la Sorcière. S'il en était venu à la côtoyer, c'était pour ses connaissances étendues de la magie, plus qu'il ne l'était demandé à une Née Moldue anglaise. Ça et le fait que dès leurs premières rencontres, Lily avait été plusieurs fois en position de le tuer. Donc si elle voulait prendre les choses en main, il ne doutait pas un seul instant qu'elle leur ferait regretter amèrement leurs choix.

-Laisse-moi deux heures, dit Venceslas. Je dois obtenir l'accord des Anciens. Tu sais que les affaires des Vampires doivent être gérées par les Vampires.

-N'oublie pas de leur signaler qu'ils ont voulu s'immiscer dans une histoire purement Sorcière, grinça Lily. Ce qui fait sauter cette règle. Je veux protéger mes fils et ces Vampires se sont abaissés à servir un Sorcier qui n'a aucun respect pour les créatures magiques et encore moins pour les Vampires ! Pire, pour lui, les Sorciers ne sont que de la chair à canon pour qu'il puisse régner sur le monde ! Alors fais vite, Venceslas. Je n'ai guère de patience, aujourd'hui encore moins !

Venceslas déglutit. Quoi qu'elle ait entendu, la rousse était remontée. Il s'inclina et fila rencontrer les Anciens. Trois heures plus tard, après des débats âpres, il revint avec la fameuse autorisation. Avec un sourire à faire froid dans le dos, Lily se dirigea vers les geôles des Vampires capturés et pria – alors que Venceslas se serait attendu à ce qu'elle l'ordonne – que tous les prisonniers arrachés à Voldemort soient réunis dans une même pièce. Quand cela fut fait, elle entra, royale.

-Messieurs, bonjour, salua Lily. Je vais vous résumer ce qui va se passer dans les prochaines heures. J'ai obtenu de pouvoir utiliser tous les moyens à ma disposition pour vous faire avouer tout ce que vous savez et tous vos secrets. Au cas où vous ne le sauriez pas, je suis Lily Evans, la mère de lord Alexandre Potter et de son héritier Harry Evans. Croyez-moi, s'ils sont puissants et qu'ils tiennent tête à Voldemort, ce n'est pas par la volonté de Merlin. Maintenant, nous allons discuter …

Les Vampires eurent des rires moqueurs.

Ils les regrettèrent très vite.

§§§§§

Narcissa avait décidé de s'attaquer au cœur du problème par les grands moyens.

Quand l'attaque massive de Voldemort avait été confirmée, elle avait rassemblé toutes les femmes de Death Eaters – elle avait noté que mis à part Bellatrix, Voldemort n'admettait pas les femmes dans ses rangs, en bon misogyne – et avait réalisé un très vieux rituel druidique dit de la Terre Mère. Au cours de ses pérégrinations, elle avait eu l'occasion de retrouver ce rituel dans une communauté reculée Veela qui avait accepté de le lui apprendre en entendant ses projets. Le rituel avait pour but de montrer aux personnes qui portaient la vie les vœux de la Magie pour préserver la vie.

Vu leurs têtes, elles ne devaient pas se douter ce qu'était réellement Voldemort, ricana intérieurement Narcissa alors qu'elle se reposait après avoir effectué le rituel.

Il avait fallu de très longues minutes pour que le groupe reprenne ses esprits.

-Il disait qu'il allait restaurer les droits des Sang Pur ! cria une Sorcière

-Comment ? grinça Narcissa. En les utilisant comme des esclaves, en les faisant attaquer d'autres Sang Pur ? Honnêtement, vous donnez raison à tous ces misogynes finis qui considèrent les femmes comme stupides ! Nous avons tous vu nos pères, nos oncles, nos frères et nos fils revenir en tremblant, subissant encore les effets du Doloris, quand ce n'était pas les blessures qu'ils obtenaient en affrontant les Aurors ou les autres Sang Pur qu'on les envoyait tuer parce qu'ils ne voulaient pas se rendre coupables d'actes contre la Magie. Voldemort ne cherche pas à rétablir notre splendeur mais uniquement le pouvoir pour lui seul ! Il n'a aucun respect pour la Magie et les conséquences de ses actes vont nous retomber dessus !

-Que comptez-vous faire ? demanda une voix

-Prendre les armes, sourit machiavéliquement Narcissa. Mais pas de la façon qu'on pense.

§§§§§

Lily avait convoqué ses fils dès qu'elle était revenue de la cache Vampirique.

-Nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps, déclara Lily. D'après les informations que j'ai pu récolter, Voldemort projette d'attaquer l'école à tout moment.

-Elles sont fiables à quel point, tes informations ? demanda Harry

-Deux nouveaux Vampires dont j'ai arraché les réponses, ricana Lily.

Harry grimaça. Alex fut surpris. Il savait qu'il était difficile pour un Sorcier de faire parler un Vampire alors sa mère ? Visiblement, Harry l'en croyait parfaitement capable.

-Et donc ? recentra Alex

-J'ai la liste de tous ses « alliés », révéla Lily. Il peut déjà faire une croix sur les Vampires, les Veela ne peuvent de toute façon pas l'approcher parce qu'ils sentent qu'il a saboté toutes ses chances pour être aimé, pour les loups garous … disons que si Greyback met le pied sur le champ de bataille, il va avoir une petite surprise …

-Les Death Eaters sont la menace la plus dangereuse, décréta Alex.

-En vérité, non, corrigea Harry. Dès que les Sorciers se mettront dans la tête que ce sont des gens comme eux qui sont en face d'eux, je peux t'assurer que les Death Eaters auront du souci à se faire. D'autant plus que les Sang Pur, contrairement à ce qu'on pourrait croire, ne forment qu'une minorité des rangs de Voldemort. Le gros des troupes est constitué de Nés Sorciers qui ne peuvent pas encore prétendre au titre de Sang Pur.

-Comment tu le sais ? s'étonna Alex

-Contrairement aux bras cassés qui composent le gouvernement anglais, il suffit de chercher au bon endroit pour connaître la liste exacte de ceux qui portent la Marque ou qui sont favorables à cette idéologie écœurante, déclara Harry.

-Mais ça pourrait nous servir pour les faire condamner ! s'exclama Alex

-Même si ce sont les Gobelins qui la fournissent ? pointa Harry

Alex grimaça. Les Anglais étaient xénophobes … pour être gentil.

-On peut oublier, capitula Alex.

-Merci, railla Harry.

-Nous pouvons revenir au sujet qui nous intéresse ? interpella Lily. Il va falloir qu'on rassemble nos propres troupes. Alex, tu te chargeras d'Albus et de l'Ordre du Phénix. Harry ? Il parait que tu as reçu un cadeau de Salem ?

-Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est ? sourit mystérieusement Harry

-Non, puisque je te le demande, souffla Lily en levant les yeux au ciel.

-Toi, tu n'es pas encore passé au Crépuscule, ricana Harry. Parce que sinon, tu serais tombée sur Lysandre.

-Elle est ici ? sursauta Lily. Dame Camille lui a permis de venir ?

-Du peu que j'ai pu entendre d'elle avant qu'elle ne m'éjecte de la maison, elle lui a rappelé que la guerre contre Voldemort était également la sienne, répondit Harry. Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai remonté les barrières de protection au maximum avant de partir.

-C'est déjà ça, fit Lily. Elle a installé son matériel ?

-Là, je te conseille d'aller voir par toi-même, haussa des épaules Harry. J'étais plutôt occupé ici et Lysandre déteste quand je suis dans ses pattes.

-J'irais faire un saut, décida Lily. Bon, puisque Lysandre est là, va rassembler tes amis et mets-les au courant. Oh, pendant que j'y pense, fais-en sorte que Molly, Ginny et Ron ne soient pas présents. Il ne manquerait plus qu'ils se pointent et qu'on déclare qu'ils sont des héros.

-Tu ne les aimes vraiment pas, ricana Alex.

-Ce qu'ils t'ont fait n'était que la goutte d'eau qui a fait déborder le vase, renifla Lily. Les Weasley leur ont fait payer leurs actes, mais je n'en ai pas terminé avec eux. D'abord, on s'occupe de Voldemort, ensuite je les remettrais à leur place. Et croyez-moi, j'ai …

Mais elle fut interrompue par l'arrivée d'un Patronus en forme de chouette.

-Shana ?! s'étonna Lily

- _Hogwarts est attaqué_ , déclara le Patronus. _Tous les Death Eaters sont là._

Le regard de Lily devint sombre.

-Visiblement, nous n'avons plus le temps, grogna la rousse. On se retrouve là-bas.

Les deux jeunes hommes hochèrent la tête avant de transplaner à la suite de leur mère. Dix minutes plus tard, les combattants avaient pu transplaner dans une pièce du château sur laquelle le directeur avait levé les barrières anti-transplanage. Quand tous furent arrivés, toutefois, Harry refusa qu'ils sortent et mit en place un artefact ensorcelé par Lysandre.

-Nous n'avons pas le temps, s'irrita un membre de l'Ordre du Phénix.

-Et moi, je n'ai encore moins envie de me faire attaquer dans le dos, rétorqua Harry. Cet objet va nous permettre d'identifier les traîtres.

-Je suis sûr de chacun d'entre eux, assura Albus en s'avançant.

-Cela doit être pour cela qu'autant d'informations sur vous et votre petite milice circulent dans les rangs des Death Eaters, y compris les noms des membres de l'Ordre, railla Harry.

Albus écarquilla des yeux.

-Je ne pense … protesta Albus.

-Albus, coupa Lily. Depuis là où j'étais, ces noms circulaient sans problème. C'est d'ailleurs l'une des raisons pour laquelle je n'ai pas voulu revenir dans l'Ordre. Vous pensez qu'il est secret alors que ce n'est pas du tout le cas.

-Vous passez un par un, ordonna Harry. Plus vite vous le ferez, plus vite vous pourrez rejoindre le combat.

Beaucoup râlèrent mais la baguette d'Alexandre les mit au pas. Certains voulurent esquiver mais Harry se chargea de les figer et Lily entreprit de fouiller leurs esprits. Albus fut ébranlé par la hauteur de leur trahison, d'autant plus qu'ils avaient en leur possession des informations d'importance capitale.

Après qu'un bon quart ait été mis sur la touche, tous étaient enfin prêts pour le combat.

-Je ne pensais pas … s'excusa Albus.

-C'est bien beau d'accorder une seconde chance, railla Harry. Mais il faut prendre ses précautions. Vous avez beau avoir vaincu Grindelwald, cela ne vous met pas à l'abri d'erreurs.

-Nous n'avons pas le temps de parler de cela, gronda Alex. Nous devons protéger l'école !

Tout le groupe descendit rapidement dans le hall et eut juste le temps de se répandre dans le parc et de refermer les portes du château derrière eux avant que le portail ne cède et que les troupes de Voldemort n'envahissent les lieux. Restant aux côtés de son frère, Harry observa rapidement les lieux et leva les yeux au ciel. Une chose que Genesis avait rapidement remarqué, c'était que les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix ne savaient pas se battre en équipe – voire se battre tout court, persifflait souvent Lysandre – ce qui pouvait se montrer un handicap très sérieux. Plusieurs fois, Sirius avait pointé du doigt cette faille mais Albus avait _confiance_. Maintenant, le directeur était en train de le regretter. Heureusement, ceux qui venait de quitter l'école – c'est-à-dire sa bande d'amis – s'étaient sérieusement entraînés et faisaient des ravages dans les rangs adverses – quand ils ne devaient pas éviter les tirs fratricides, cela s'entendait.

Comme Lily l'avait prédit, les Vampires ne firent aucune apparition sur le champ de bataille. Harry sentit la présence de Greyback mais elle avait disparu aussitôt, ce qui l'avait fait sourire. Le loup garou était l'un des points incompréhensibles de cette guerre car aucun membre de cette race n'aurait pu suivre l'idéologie malsaine de Voldemort de son plein gré. D'après Lily, qui le tenait de Shana, la magie de Voldemort était aussi mutilée que son âme ce qui faisait que les autres races magiques sentaient qu'il ne respectait pas la Magie. D'ailleurs, d'après Lysandre, les seuls qui le suivaient étaient très jeunes, assez pour se faire embobiner et pas encore en phase avec la Magie.

-Il a réussi à recruter des Géants ! s'exclama Alex en regardant au loin

Harry fronça des sourcils et après avoir fauché un Death Eater en plein vol, activa son oreillette et son micro.

-Lysandre ?

 _-Oui Harry, je suis la bataille avec les drones,_ répondit Lysandre.

-Comment on fait pour se débarrasser des Géants ? demanda Harry tout en se battant

 _-Je les vois,_ confirma Lysandre. _Je pense qu'en sacrifiant quelques drones, je pourrais les amener à s'entretuer._

-Fais vite, pressa Harry. Je vois quelques abrutis de l'Ordre qui ont décidé qu'ils seraient des cibles faciles.

 _-Mais quels cons !_ siffla Lysandre. _Je m'en occupe._

-Merci, sourit Harry. Mis à part les Death Eaters et les imbéciles de l'Ordre du Phénix, à quoi doit-on s'attendre ?

 _-Tu as la dent dure contre eux,_ constata Lysandre.

-Certains membres, puisqu'ils sont plus âgés que nous, pensent qu'ils ont la science infuse alors que ce sont des brêles en combat, grogna Harry. Pour te dire, même leur Bouclier est pitoyable !

 _-Concentre-toi,_ rappela à l'ordre Lysandre. _Tu le savais lorsque tu es venu avec Lily. Sirius t'avait prévenu que Dumbledore comptait sur la motivation de ses troupes pour s'entraîner au lieu d'organiser des cours. Oui, tu te retrouves avec des débutants, presque des incapables sur le champ de bataille, mais tu n'as pas le choix._

-Je sais, haleta Harry alors qu'il venait d'arrêter un sort de douleur qui fonçait sur le dos d'Alex.

 _-Attends une minute,_ fit Lysandre. _Harry, derrière les Géants qui se battent, il y a une floppée de Dementors !_

-Et bien sûr, les personnes qui savent faire un Patronus se comptent sur les doigts d'une main, railla Harry. Qui c'est qui va s'y coller ? C'est Bibi !

 _-Ce n'est pas le moment de plaisanter !_ pouffa quand même Lysandre. _Embarque ta moitié avec toi et allez faire un peu de ménage._

-Tu peux me trouver Face de Serpent ? fit Harry. Avec tout ce chaos, je m'attendais à ce qu'il soit déjà là.

 _-Ce n'est pas faux,_ concéda Lysandre. _Je m'en occupe. Vas-y !_

Harry coupa le micro et toucha Alex pour qu'il le suive. Hermione et Draco leur emboîtèrent le pas quand ils passèrent près d'eux et ils se taillèrent un chemin à travers les combats et arrivèrent à bonne distance de la Forêt Interdite. Ce fut suffisant pour qu'ils sentent leur aura nocive.

 _-SPERO PATRONUM !_ s'écrièrent les quatre amis

Alors qu'une loutre et un faucon de belles tailles s'élançaient dans les airs pour attaquer les premiers Dementors, les rayons émanant des baguettes d'Alex et Harry fusionnèrent pour former une immense créature.

-Par Merlin, une Chimère … fit une voix inconnue.

Ayant la taille de son homonyme vivant – voire même un peu plus grande – elle illuminait le champ de bataille, à un tel point que les combats avaient ralenti pour savoir d'où est-ce que ça venait. Ne se préoccupant pas des badauds – s'ils pouvaient se permettre de s'arrêter en plein combat, eux ne feraient pas cette bêtise – les jumeaux lancèrent leur création à l'assaut des Dementors qui ne virent rien venir. Ils fuirent devant les manifestations de magie mais quand la Chimère attrapa l'un d'entre eux, tous eurent la surprise de la voir déchiqueter son adversaire. D'un seul regard, Alex et Harry ordonnèrent à leur Patronus de se débarrasser définitivement de ces abominations. Comprenant leur idée, Hermione et Draco rabattirent les créatures pour qu'elles n'échappent pas à leur châtiment.

Mais soudain, Alex poussa un hurlement terrifiant et Harry faillit s'écrouler à terre sous la douleur qui l'envahissait également. Inquiets, Hermione et Draco, suivis de Neville, Blaise et Théo, les entourèrent pour les protéger. Narcissa, Shana et Lily ne tardèrent pas à les rejoindre.

-Les garçons ? appela Lily

-Il y a quelqu'un qui tente d'entrer au château Potter, haleta Alex. Et il n'y va pas avec le dos de la cuillère !

La rousse regarda brièvement ses amies avant qu'elle ne se décide.

-On gère, sourit Shana. A la base, vous n'auriez même pas dû y être mêlés.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, sourit à son tour Narcissa. Si tes fils sont comme toi, vous aurez réglé ça en deux temps trois mouvements et vous serez de retour avant même qu'on ne s'en rende compte.

Tous les autres hochèrent la tête. Oui, ils sauraient se débrouiller. Harry se redressa difficilement.

-Tu as entendu ? demanda Harry

- _Oui,_ confirma Lysandre. _Et au cas où tu te poserais la question, non, le Crépuscule n'est pas prêt d'être attaqué. Vu la vision d'ensemble que j'ai, la situation est bien en main maintenant que les Géants sont hors d'état de nuire et surtout qu'il n'y a que des Sorciers sur le champ de bataille._

-Concernant les autres ? demanda Harry

 _-Qu'est-ce que tu appelles les autres ?_ demanda Lysandre

-Les clans magiques que Voldy a réussi à convaincre, précisa Lily, dotée de la même technologie.

 _-Aucune n'est présente, du moins avec ce que je vois,_ fit Lysandre. _Quant aux autres Death Eaters, ils sont tous là. Ils ont même quelques difficultés à utiliser leur magie …_

-Des difficultés à utiliser leur magie ? s'étonna Lily

-Ah, ça veut dire qu'elles ont commencé à agir, sourit méchamment Narcissa. On devrait ne pas tarder à les mettre hors d'état de nuire. Les mères de Death Eaters sont en train de punir leur descendance pour s'en prendre à la Magie.

-Alors on y va, fit Lily.

Lily, Alex et Harry se tinrent la main et après un dernier sourire, disparurent de la vue de leurs amis. Ils arrivèrent devant le château Potter et le spectacle qu'ils découvrirent ne leur plurent absolument pas.

-JE. SUIS. LE. CHEF. DU. CLAN. POTTER ! rugit un brun assez connu

-Il a été libéré ?! hoqueta Alex

Harry fronça des sourcils.

-C'était couru d'avance, déclara Harry. Je m'étonnais même de ne pas l'avoir vu sur le champ de bataille en train de se pavaner. Mais puisqu'il a estimé indispensable d'emmener Face de Serpent ici …

Car oui, Voldemort était en compagnie de James Potter et tous les deux tentaient d'entrer dans le château ancestral de la famille Potter.

-Vous auriez dû être occupés avec mes Death Eaters, gronda Voldemort.

-On aurait dû, confirma Harry en se raffermissant sa posture de combat. Mais heureusement pour nous, nous avons des amis qui peuvent prendre le relais sans que nous ayons à les tenir par la main. Oh, et qui savent se battre.

-Vous êtes sur une propriété privée, rappela froidement Alex. Que faites-vous ici ?

-Je suis le chef du clan Potter ! tonna James en tapant presque du pied. J'ai tous les droits d'être ici !

-Nous avons établi pendant le conseil des Clans que tu n'avais jamais été le vrai chef du clan Potter, uniquement par défaut jusqu'à mes neuf ans, rappela Alex. Je t'ai exclu du clan dès la sentence énoncée. Je suis chef du clan Potter et Harry en est l'héritier. Quoi que tu dises ou quoi que tu fasses, tu ne récupéreras jamais ta place, ni toi, ni tes bâtards, si tu te poses la question.

-Vous m'avez piégé ! ragea James

-Tu n'as fait que récolter ce que tu avais semé, James ! siffla Lily. En te focalisant uniquement sur toi, il fallait bien qu'un jour, on arrête de dire amen à toutes tes conneries. Et celle que tu viens de faire est la pire de toutes ! Voldemort n'était pas sensé venir jusqu'ici !

-Mais je suis là et je compte bien récupérer le pouvoir qui y est caché ! gronda Voldemort

-Qu'est-ce que cet imbécile vous a demandé en échange ? renifla Harry. De nous tuer ? Essayez, pour voir !

L'instant suivant, les jumeaux se jetèrent au sol pour éviter le Doloris qui avait fusé de Voldemort.

-Faites en sorte que la prophétie se réalise, ordonna Lily. Je m'occupe de l'autre …

Harry jeta un regard inquiet à sa mère. Lily Evans n'était pas une personne mauvaise mais tous s'accordaient à dire que ses colères étaient dévastatrices. Or, James n'avait fait que la provoquer depuis qu'elle était de retour et il était clair qu'elle allait lui faire payer avec les intérêts en prime.

Il espérait juste qu'elle savait ce qu'elle faisait.

Il se tourna alors vers Alex qui attendait son signal pour savoir ce qu'ils comptaient faire. Il n'avait pas oublié qu'Harry serait prêt à tout pour protéger Lily donc il ne savait pas si sa priorité irait à sa mère ou à son jumeau. Parce qu'honnêtement, il ne se sentait pas d'affronter seul Voldemort.

-Bon, fit Harry à voix basse. Je pense qu'il est temps de rappeler à ce connard pourquoi il n'a pas pu nous tuer la première fois.

Alex eut un sourire avant de jeter un coup d'œil inquiet à Lily face à James.

-Rappelle-toi qui nous a entraîné ces derniers temps, siffla Harry. S'il y a bien une personne qui sait se défendre, c'est bien elle. Elle doit affronter son passé, nous aussi.

Alex hocha la tête.

-Chacun son combat, déclara Alex.

-Bien, bien, fit Voldemort. Visiblement, vous avez décidé d'opter pour cette folie de vouloir m'affronter. Je ne vous ferai pas de cadeau.

-On ne s'attendait à rien venant de toi, tança Harry.

Les sorts volèrent rapidement. Entraînés à se battre ensemble depuis des mois, Alex et Harry déjouaient toutes les attaques de leur adversaire. Voldemort s'irritait de plus en plus de se faire contrer et puisait sans vergogne dans son grand registre de sorts. Les jumeaux ne faisaient pas de démonstration de pouvoir mais comme ils avaient appris à détourner les sorts les plus basiques, ils tenaient la dragée haute à leur adversaire.

-Il semblerait que quelqu'un ait pris des cours du soir, ricana Voldemort.

-Normal, répondit Alex. On s'est souvenu qu'avant d'être un abruti qui tuait tout le monde sur son passage, tu n'étais qu'un simple Sorcier.

Voldemort rugit de rage et les attaqua avec plus de vigueur. Très vite, Alex fut submergé et Harry prit le parti d'attaquer Voldemort tandis que son jumeau les protégeait tous les deux. La combinaison fonctionna parfaitement et mit encore plus en difficulté leur adversaire qui augmenta encore le niveau. A ce moment-là, Harry eut plus de mal à résister.

-Abandonnez et j'envisagerai de vous laisser la vie sauve, ricana Voldemort.

-Tu essaies de convaincre qui ? haleta Alex. Tous les deux, on t'a trop fait chier ces dernières années pour que tu fasses preuve de compassion.

-Il va nous livrer à ses esclaves pour faire le sale boulot, haussa des épaules Harry. S'il ne renie pas sa parole, bien sûr, ce qui serait plus dans son style.

-Quel style ? renifla Alex. Tout ce qu'il sait faire, c'est tuer toutes les personnes qui sont sur son chemin. Il tuerait sa propre mère si elle l'empêchait de s'emparer du monde Sorcier.

-Je ne suis même pas sûr que sa mère aurait pu faire quoi que ce soit pour l'empêcher de tourner mal, remarqua Harry. Marvolo, son grand-père, et Morfin, son oncle, étaient totalement fous et Mérope, sa mère, était à peine mieux traitée qu'une esclave parce qu'elle n'avait pas de magie.

-Tu es en train de me dire que si Tom ici présent aurait vécu avec sa famille maternelle, il serait pire qu'aujourd'hui ? hoqueta Alex en rejetant un sort de Douleur

-Il n'aurait même pas été accepté par sa famille maternelle, sourit machiavéliquement Harry en faisant une roulade pour échapper à un quelconque sort de torture. Son père était un Moldu et sa famille prônait la pureté du sang. Trouve l'erreur …

En face d'eux, Voldemort était de plus en plus furieux. Les jumeaux discutaient de ce qu'il avait soigneusement gardé secret et s'en moquaient ouvertement. Oui, il était de sang mêlé mais pour quelqu'un qui voulait restaurer les droits des Sang Pur, c'était un peu … déplacé, il s'en était rendu compte il y a longtemps. De plus, Alex et Harry avaient suffisamment de souffle pour discuter tout en l'affrontant. Il sentait ses forces s'amenuisaient petit à petit mais à moins de lancer un sort dévastateur, il y aurait de plus en plus de chances pour que les deux adolescents prennent le dessus sur lui et ça, il en était hors de question. S'il avait suivi James Potter, c'est parce que ce dernier avait parlé d'un pouvoir qui était caché dans le château ancestral de sa famille. Il avait été surpris d'apprendre que les grandes familles Sang Pur possédaient de telles installations et que même ses Death Eaters les plus fidèles ne lui en avaient pas parlé, surtout que les châteaux en question détenaient des savoirs perdus pour le commun des mortels. Mais la présence des jumeaux Potter et de leur mère n'était pas prévue et il fallait qu'il s'en débarrasse pour pouvoir envahir les lieux et rafler tout ce dont il avait besoin.

Avisant une ouverture, Voldemort lança une série de sorts de mort mais aucun n'atteignait leur cible. Malgré leur fatigue, ses adversaires tenaient bon et s'ils n'étaient pas celui qui l'avait réduit à l'était d'esprit tant d'années auparavant et son frère jumeau, il aurait été ravi de les avoir sous ses ordres, non sans une petite mise au point pour leur rappeler qu'il était le seul maître à bord. Jetant un coup d'œil autour de lui, Voldemort comprit qu'il fallait absolument que l'affrontement s'arrête dans les plus brefs délais. Il déploya alors encore plus de pouvoir et attaqua avec force. Surpris, Harry et Alex mirent leurs forces ensemble pour créer un mur de protection.

-On ne va pas pouvoir tenir longtemps, haleta Harry.

-Tu veux qu'on se débarrasse de lui maintenant ? demanda Alex. Harry, même avec la prophétie, je ne me sens pas de le tuer !

Harry se mordit la lèvre. Ah oui, avec tout ça, Lily et lui avaient oublié de révéler ce détail qui avait son importance …

-Tu me fais confiance ? demanda subitement Harry

-Oui, répondit immédiatement Alex.

-Alors suis mes mouvements, ordonna Harry.

Il mordit son doigt pour faire couler son sang et incanta à voix basse. Dans la foulée, un cercle irrégulier s'illumina autour du trio. Voldemort sursauta avant de comprendre ce qui se passait.

-De la magie du sang de la part d'un Sorcier de la Lumière ? ricana Voldemort. Que diraient les gens en l'apprenant ?

-Rien, assura Harry. Parce que la magie blanche et la magie noire n'existent pas. Seules les intentions teintent l'utilisation de la magie.

Tandis qu'Alex continuait de l'occuper efficacement, Harry continuait son incantation. Dès qu'il avait compris que la charge d'anéantir Voldemort reposerait officiellement sur les épaules d'un adolescent au lieu d'adultes bien-pensants, Harry avait cherché une solution pour ne pas à tuer le Sorcier qui terrorisait la Grande Bretagne magique. Lysandre avait bien entendu été d'une grande aide et après avoir écumé toutes les bibliothèques à leur disposition, ils étaient tombés sur la meilleure solution à leurs yeux. Avec un bonus non négligeable, outre le fait qu'on ne touchait pas de près ou de loin à ce que la Grande Bretagne considérait comme de la magie « noire ».

Les runes de sang activées autour de Voldemort pour l'empêcher de partir, Harry avait entrepris de mener la deuxième partie du rituel par une longue incantation, une prière à la Magie pour être exact. A cause du développement de la société Sorcière et celui du christianisme, bon nombre de rituels avaient été abandonnés et perdus en Europe pendant le Moyen-Âge et la Renaissance. Grâce à ses contacts à Salem et de la population internationale, Harry avait pu en retrouver certains qui avaient été améliorés par d'autres cultures Sorcières.

Ce qu'Harry s'apprêtait à faire, c'était de faire appel au Jugement de Magia. Cela consistait à faire appel à la Magie pour qu'elle juge l'enfant magique soumis. Il avait beaucoup de contraintes – pour ne pas dire qu'il n'avait que ça – mais au moins, le résultat serait incontestable. Alex savait ce que s'apprêtait à faire son frère tout comme Lily mais seule Lysandre et sûrement dame Camille, la directrice de l'école de Salem, connaissaient les véritables conséquences du rituel. A leur corps défendant, elles n'avaient pas pu lui faire changer d'avis mais concédaient que c'était la seule solution.

Harry terminait la dernière syllabe de l'incantation lorsqu'il fut touché par un sort qui avait échappé à Alex. Il se retrouva à terre, crachant du sang.

-Tu devrais abandonner, ricana Voldemort, satisfait de voir l'un des Potter à terre.

-Jamais, crachota Harry.

Il se redressa difficilement et se rapprocha d'Alex. Ce dernier se tenait encore sur ses gardes, sachant parfaitement que leur adversaire était adepte des coups en douce.

-Vous devriez arrêter de lutter, personne ne peut me tuer ! déclara Voldemort

-Ah bon ? renifla Alex. Tout le monde doit mourir, vous savez. Vous y compris. Et on va s'en charger.

-Alexandre Potter, le Survivant ! éclata de rire Voldemort. Parce que tu penses réellement que tu es celui qui va pouvoir me tuer, à cause de cette stupide prophétie ?!

-Mais toi aussi tu y as cru, rappela perfidement Alex. Qui est le plus stupide des deux ?

Soudain, Harry tira violemment Alex en arrière et les jumeaux tombèrent à la renverse, à l'extérieur du cercle qu'Harry avait tracé avec son sang. Un dôme de lumière entoura alors le Sorcier et ni lui ni ses sorts ne purent sortir.

-Rien ni personne ne peut retenir lord Voldemort ! tonna Voldemort en s'acharnant sur le dôme

-Si, Magia le peut, asséna Harry.

Il approcha du dôme et posa ses mains pleines de sang dessus qui brilla encore plus fort. Alex, inquiet, avait une main sur son épaule pour le soutenir au cas où Harry s'écroulerait.

Conscient que s'il ne se sortait pas de là dans les plus brefs délais, il serait fichu, Voldemort redoubla d'efforts pour briser le dôme. Mais soudain, il eut l'illumination.

-Ce n'était pas lui … c'était toi ! rugit Voldemort

Alex jeta un coup d'œil à Harry qui n'avait pas cillé.

-De quoi vous parlez ? demanda Alex, perdu

A la place, Voldemort explosa de rire.

-J'aurais dû m'en douter … siffla Voldemort. La soi-disant protection d'amour qui aurait protégé le Survivant ne venait pas de Lily Evans mais de son frère jumeau !

Harry ne réagit pas, plongé dans sa concentration.

-C'est sur toi que j'ai lancé le sort de mort, comprit Voldemort. C'est toi le Survivant !

Alex sursauta.

-Mais … protesta Alex.

-Oui, et alors ? coupa Harry, la respiration hachée. Ce n'est pas ma faute si tu t'es acharné sur le mauvais gosse. Même si je te remercie de m'avoir laissé me préparer, je t'en veux d'avoir fait de la vie de mon frère un enfer sans nom. Mais maintenant …

Harry fixa Voldemort droit dans les yeux.

-Il est temps que tu répondes de tes actes devant la Magie, siffla Harry.

Dans une dernière poussée de magie, Harry insuffla dans le dôme tout ce qui lui restait pour invoquer le Jugement de Magia.

Et tout explosa.


	63. Epilogue

**_N **o** te de l'auteur :  
Bonjour à toutes et à tous !  
A l'approche du Nouvel an, je tiens à vous souhaiter une bonne année 2019 avec tous mes voeux de santé et de bonheur !  
Comme cadeau, je souhaite vous offrir la conclusion de cette histoire qui vous tient en haleine depuis le 01 octobre 2016. J'espère qu'elle vous aura autant émerveillée que je n'aie eu de plaisir à l'écrire.  
Comme toujours, je suis persuadée que la fin ne vous satisfera pas, loin de là, mais rien ne m'empêchera, si les commentaires arrivent à me convaincre, d'écrire quelques bonus pour raconter certains détails que j'ai volontairement laissé à votre entière imagination !  
Bonne année 2019 !  
Gros bizoux  
Crystal of Shadow_**

* * *

 ** _Un Miroir qui n'est plus déformant_**

Alex faisait les cent pas dans la chambre qu'il occupait depuis presque une lune. Et autant le dire tout de suite, il était en train de devenir totalement fou ! Heureusement que tout se terminait aujourd'hui !

-Calme-toi, sourit Harry en s'approchant. Même une bête robe, tu n'arrives pas à la mettre correctement.

Son jumeau redressa les plis de sa robe de cérémonie, ajusta le col avant de reculer de quelques pas pour vérifier que tout allait bien.

-Tu n'as même pas besoin de te coiffer, ricana Harry.

Alex passa une main nerveuse dans sa chevelure désormais longue. Il avait été surpris d'apprendre que chez les Sang Pur, la longueur de la chevelure chez les hommes n'était pas signe de féminité – James s'était toujours amusé à insulter ceux qui avaient les cheveux longs de tapette, PD ou autres joyeusetés – mais de leur position de lord. En tant que tel, Alex les avait laissé pousser et ça avait été un soulagement de voir qu'ainsi, ses cheveux n'étaient plus perpétuellement en bataille. Et pour bien se démarquer de son géniteur honni, il avait placé quelques mèches rousses, en l'honneur de sa mère.

-Est-ce que … commença Alex.

-Alex, coupa doucement Harry. Aujourd'hui, tu ne vas penser à rien d'autre qu'à ce qui va se passer aujourd'hui. C'est ton jour.

Alex soupira, la gorge nouée. Oui, c'était une parenthèse qu'il ne regretterait pour rien au monde mais il y avait tellement de choses à faire !

Alors qu'il s'avançait vers le lieu de la cérémonie, Alex se remémora ce qui s'était passé les dernières semaines. Sans la présence de Lysandre, qui gardait toujours un œil sur Harry, les secours ne seraient pas arrivés à temps pour les sauver. Ils avaient été emmenés brièvement à St Mungo avant que Lysandre n'intervienne à nouveau pour les transférer en France. Ils étaient restés dans le coma pendant plusieurs mois, notamment pour restaurer leur niveau de magie critique avant de bénéficier d'une rééducation très lourde. Ils étaient revenus en Grande Bretagne presque trois ans après la chute de Voldemort et immédiatement, ils avaient dû remettre les pendules à l'heure. Dans sa grande stupidité, le Ministère avait décrété qu'ils étaient morts – car non soignés dans le pays – et avec lord Black gravement mutilé, ils avaient cru pouvoir mettre la main sur le patrimoine Potter et qui sait, Black. Malheureusement pour eux, à la suite des déboires de son paternel, Alex avait fait en sorte que les Gobelins aient le contrôle total de son patrimoine s'il devait quitter le pays et qu'ils récoltent toutes les preuves de ce qui pourrait lui nuire ainsi qu'à son frère. La première action d'Alex à son retour fut donc de faire couler le Ministère avant de reprendre sereinement ses titres et ses responsabilités. La seconde était de demander la main de la femme qu'il aimait et dont il avait appris à accepter les sentiments le temps de sa convalescence.

Et aujourd'hui, il allait l'épouser.

Harry se tenait à ses côtés, comme toujours depuis qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés lorsque leur mère avait décidé de revenir dans son pays d'origine. Il n'était pas leur seul. Blaise, Théo et Draco étaient également de la partie, ainsi que Shana et son compagnon Kingsley et leur bébé Nathanaël, Narcissa et Lucius, Albus, Minerva et tant d'autres, en plus ou moins bon état.

Mais celle qui retenait toute son attention en ce jour était celle qui se tenait au bout de l'allée, prête à le rejoindre devant l'autel.

Hermione Granger était sublime dans sa robe de mariée totalement Moldue. Malgré son statut d'héroïne de guerre, elle était restée fidèle à Alex alors qu'ils ne sortaient même pas ensemble. Pendant qu'il était hors du pays, elle s'était battue pour ses valeurs et se faire un nom sans la présence de celui des Potter. Pour la remercier, Alex l'avait courtisée selon les anciennes coutumes et avait tenu à prouver au monde entier qu'elle était sa moitié.

Une main caressa son épaule et Alex sourit à Harry, face à lui.

-Tu es magnifique, souffla Lily. Sois heureux, mon fils.

-Merci maman, répondit Alex, ému.

Mais pour autant, il se ne retourna pas car il savait qu'il ne verrait rien.

Car Lily Evans était morte quatre ans auparavant. Son combat contre James Potter lui avait été fatal et elle avait eu le mérite d'emporter avec elle son adversaire. Sa présence en tant qu'esprit n'était dû qu'à Harry qui, avec un rituel Nécromancien, l'avait faire revenir pour ce jour spécial.

Hermione arriva au niveau d'Alex et le couple se prit la main.

-Il n'a pas trop paniqué ? sourit Hermione

-Tu le connais, répondit Harry. Vous formez un couple formidable. J'espère avoir la chance de pouvoir le voir en vrai.

-On fera tout pour ça, promit Alex.

Le mage marieur s'approcha et Harry se recula aux côtés de Lily pour disparaître petit à petit, sourire aux lèvres. Une unique larme coula sur la joue d'Alex à la pensée de son jumeau, plongé dans le coma après s'être sacrifié pour que Voldemort paie pour ses crimes. Encore aujourd'hui, on ne pouvait le réveiller sans le tuer mais ses amis à Salem avaient trouvé un moyen de contacter son esprit puis, pour le mariage d'Alex, de le matérialiser pour qu'il puisse y assister.

Alex serra la main d'Hermione et se tourna vers le mage.

Il était temps d'avancer.

FIN


End file.
